


A Light to the Truth

by RSturman



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Full Story, Multi-perspective, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 639,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSturman/pseuds/RSturman
Summary: Rin Kurusu was falsely charged with assault and thrown into a new start as a criminal in the big city against her will. With a haunted past following her and a previous life of solitude, she hopes to make the most of a new start. However as soon as she arrives she is thrust into a game of fate as a Trickster and a Phantom Thief. With the help of her new friends and fellow Phantom Thieves she fights against the distortions and herself to find her true self again.A retelling of Persona 5 Royal with additional changes and scenes as well as a more in depth romance. This is a female protagonist in the first person view. Also eventual F/F relationship between Makoto and Rin (Female Protagonist)(Chapter 83 is now released! Shido arc)Monday-Saturday release schedule
Relationships: Kurusu Rin (Female Protagonist)/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1631
Kudos: 394





	1. The Start of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for looking into my fanfic. As said already this is a female protagonist in the first person view. I always wanted a female protagonist, one who was more involved, talkative, emotional who you could get to know more deep down as a person with their faults and strengths than in the game. 
> 
> I also wanted a more in depth romance than from the game presented, that starts early and builds throughout. I chose Makoto as my favourite so yes it is a female/female relationship. Additionally I wanted it to be more realistic. No gameplay elements, realistic fighting and no spells or moves, something more fluid and real which I hope I can achieve that. Furthermore, I will add additional scenes I think fit in well, as well as changing original ones. 
> 
> After all that I hope you enjoy reading and come back to read Rin's progress through the story. Any comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

_Everywhere hurts._

My whole body stings, aches and I feel completely exhausted. They threatened, beat me and drugged me. I could barely think straight at this point.

My eyes were heavy but I try to open them. I manage to open them enough to peer out at the room, but my vision was hazy, blinking to clear the shapes that fill my vision, until I could see, then really remember where I was. I try to lift up, but my hands were cuffed behind me as I sit on a chair in a dark room. A secluded concrete room. No windows and the only light were spotlights built into the walls at the bottom. 

_After what happened with the police I finally end up here… Did the others make it out in time? And she helped me escape… Did she get out too…? My mind is too fuzzy to remember…_

Slight jolts of pain spark over my face from the smallest of movements from where the police had beat me to get me to sit still, as an attempt to get some answers out of me. My arm stings from where they forcibly injected me with, whatever they used. My sleeve being ripped because of it. Whatever the concoction was that they injected into me made my memory fuzzy, making me drift in and out of consciousness. 

_I’m so tired… What did they give me…?_

I hear some distorted voices around me until suddenly feeling a bunch of water being dumped over my head making me jolt up and gasp in surprise from how icy cold the water was. I open my eyes fully. Water drips from the bangs of my hair onto the floor and my lap. I wince and slowly look up to see the few officers staring down at me. 

I cough slightly to remove some of the water from my lips, feeling some bangs of hair now clinging to my face. The icy cold water makes me shiver.

“No dozing off.” The man says, making me turn to him. 

_He is in charge…? I can’t think straight, ugh…_

I try to struggle against my bonds. Tugging and shaking about on them, but to no avail. It only made them dig into my skin and cause further pain. “Ngh… damn it…”

The officer sighs as he watches my vain struggle. “You still don’t get it, do you.” He slowly lurches forward and raises his foot back before slamming it into my stomach, “Give it up!”

Pain erupts over me as I’m sent crashing off the chair onto the floor as it shatters around me. “Nngh…” I curl up slightly, desperately gasping for air before his foot rests against my head to keep it on the floor. 

He smirks down at me. “Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?”

I grit my teeth and look up to him before slowly casting my eyes towards the CCTV camera above the door. The officer slowly turns to it, raising an eyebrow. “Huh? What about the camera?” He removes his foot from my head, “Are you thinking it can be used as evidence?” He grasps my hair and lifts my head up forcibly to meet his.

I just avert my eyes and keep quiet as I knew what the answer would be and didn’t want to waste my breath. He sighs and throws my head onto the floor making my vision daze slightly from the impact. “Didn’t you hear my question? Answer!” He forcibly kicks my stomach again. 

“Guh…” I shriek in pain and gasp for air as I wheeze, curling up more from the pain across my stomach on the existing bruising. Feeling some tears well up. 

I peek out of one eye as he grabs a clipboard from another officer behind him as he reads off it. “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons… Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think all these crimes were led by a punk like this. Stupid girl. And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it.”

I slowly raise my head off the ground to look at him, letting out a soft sigh. _I was enjoying it? I-I can’t remember much… But enjoying it? No… it was necessary._ He signals the other two men over, one holds me back up to my feet as the other removes the cuffs before throwing me back on the floor. I rub my wrists as the pain of the cuffs being too tight were released from my skin, seeing the deep coloured bruises across my wrists. “Ow…”

The man crouches down in front of me and holds out the clipboard towards me, gesturing his head towards the bottom. “Sign here. It’s a confession under your name.”

I just look at it and slowly push it away, turning my head to the side slightly away from him. “No way…”

He looks away in disappointment. “I see.” He raises up to stand, “I need your hand to sign this, but…” He suddenly, forcibly slams his foot on my thigh. I cry out in pain and grip my leg tightly as he applies more pressure. Gritting my teeth to try and stop the pain and pressure, “I don’t care if you end up losing a leg.”

“S-Stop… Ok, ok…”

He removes his leg, letting out a sigh of relief as I rub my thigh slightly, feeling it start to immediately bruise. He then hovers the clipboard in front of me again. I take it in my hand as he holds out a pen before pushing his face almost against mine. “Don’t think you’re getting out of here in one peice.” His tone radiates menace, “One must take full responsibility for their actions…” 

I slowly turn my head away and take the pen from his grasp, looking to the bottom of the sheet, the line waiting for my name. A _confession… It’s all wrong as usual…_ I wince as pain was washing over my body with even the slightest of movements and breaths I take. I slowly sign my name on the line. _Rin Kurusu._

After that it was all a blur. The pain and whatever drug they had given me made me fade in and out of consciousness again. All I remember is when they brought in a large metal desk and a couple of chairs, forcing me into one and left again. It was silent in the room for a long while, but it allowed me to get a bit of rest for my weary body. I open my eyes as I lay on my arms on the desk. It was cold just like everything else in this room as I shiver, still being wet from the water they dumped on me. 

_What a piece of trash!_

_Worthless!_

_Damn brat, I’ll sue!_

_I was just trying to help… Ugh… Why am I thinking about that now? I have more important things to remember…_

I hear the grinding of metal against concrete as the large metallic door to the cell opens, but I don’t react or take notice. Being too tired to do so as it was probably just another officer. I hear a voice calling to me and I slowly shift in my seat.

“Hey!” I hear a woman shout as she taps her palm on my head. I slowly rise up and hold my head to see her as my vision clears, “Focus and stay with me. You need to concentrate.” 

“ _S_ ae Niijima… It would be you…”

She sighs as she looks over me, eyes hovering over the bruises. “...I didn’t expect it’d be you. You’ll be answering my questions this time.” I just nod slowly as she looks to the floor where the multiple empty needles were, “Those bastards…” She leans in close to me watching her eyes move over my face. “Can you hear me? It seems you’ve been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here… and I can’t stop them.”

“That's an… understatement…” I mumble tiredly.

She drops a thick leather bag on the table and opens it up. Taking out a document folder that reads, ‘Phantom Thieves’. She also pulls out my phone and places it down next to her. “I don’t have much time…” She says bluntly, “Don’t miss out on anything from your version of the story.” 

I prop up my elbows on the desk and rest my head on my hands to hold it up, meeting her stern gaze. _I must remember, I must tell her._ “Quick to ask as always…”

“I don’t have time. Now, speak. Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”

“Of course you couldn’t figure it out… Why do you even want to know? Is it just something to be used against me?”

She shakes her head dismissively. “This isn’t an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all. At least it seems you’re coherent… even in the state that you are.”

 _Barely…_ “I look that bad, huh…?”

She sighs before continuing. “When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal one's heart? Now tell me your account of everything… Start from the beginning.”

“The beginning…” I give a slow nod, “Okay, I’ll tell you everything.” I cast my mind back, and begin to speak.

However a blue butterfly suddenly starts floating around my face as the room goes dark around me. It speaks in a soft, gentle feminine voice. “...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.” It starts to glow brightly in front of me, “I beg you. Please overcome this game… Follow your path of light to the truth and save the world…”

_My path of light? Save the world…?_

“The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds, the truth that you and your friends grasped. That is your light. It all began that day… when the game was started half a year ago… For the sake of the world's future… as well as your own… you must remember…”

_I must remember…_

“Well? Are you going to start?” Sae asks, sounding impatient.

“Yeah, sorry.” I take a deep breath and slowly let it out, “It all started when…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Damn brat… I’ll sue!_

_She did what?_

_Don’t talk to her, she is a criminal!_

_What a loser!_

_Piece of trash!_

_Look at her all beaten._

_She’ll never get in our way again._

I let out an audible sigh as the memories come flooding back to why I am here now. Sitting on a train, going to a place I hadn’t been before and where I would now be staying after everything that has happened recently. _What those girls did to me… And that man who blamed me for… This is what I get for trying to help…_

The train rocks slightly from side to side as it travels along the rails. It was extremely packed and just as bad as I had heard for Tokyo from the countryside. People were gossiping, on their phones and just going about their daily lives. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for travelling with us today. We’ll be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line. Please transfer here for all subway lines.”

_A new start, huh…? If only it could be that simple._

“What are you for real? A mental shutdown?”

 _A mental shutdown?_ I look up to see a couple of girls talking a few metres away from where I was sitting.

“It’s the truth!”

“To a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?”

_I wonder what that’s about._

_“You’re worthless!”_

I groan and try to shake away the voices as the train slowly comes to a stop and everyone bundles off. I step off the train and maneuver through the crowds of people, finding the nearest restroom, glad for it to be empty. I turn on the tap as some of the cold water comes out, splashing it over my face, looking at my reflection in the mirror as the droplets of water run down my face.

My reflection stares back at me. My burgundy-red hair was up in a high ponytail that usually falls just below my shoulder blades. It shimmers a violet colour in the light that was more predominant at the ends. A natural colour that made me stand out quite a bit from others. My crystal-like eyes look back from the mirror. A mix with a hint of a darker blue mixed with bright turquoise colour made them stand out as well. My build was slim and athletic thanks to all the gymnastics I did for years, making the school uniform I was wearing fit formly to me. People had said in the past I was pretty, cute, and model-like even. But most of all, too good looking to even reach for and have a chance with, that included making friends. Some would praise it, but most would push me away for it, being too different from other girls or on another level, too different, too unique. This was out of jealousy or just going with the crowd, it’s all the same. The same with the assault charge too and the other thing. 

_“Ugly.”_

_“Disappointment.”_

_“Waste of space!”_

I just sigh and shake my head to clear the voices. Drying up my hands and walking out into the crowds. I look up at the departure board and it was all a bustling, overwhelming thing to look at. I hover my finger through the air to follow the path I needed to take. _So the Ginza line to Yongen-Jaya… This is so confusing, and people do this everyday?_

After finding out with some help that the original gate area was blocked off and that I had to go around, I find my way up into the bustling streets of Shibuya. Buildings litter my view, some with large screens showing off advertisements and the news. Music blares out from stores that mix in with the voice of the people. The mass of people moves as if it was a single living thing, a collective unit. Thousands of limbs seem to move in sync with each other as my eyes scan across them. 

_I’m going to have to come through here everyday? And it’s always this busy? That’s umm daunting to say the least…_

My phone buzzes making me reach for it out of my skirt pocket. I was expecting a notification from my GPS as it was what I was using to get around this maze of streets. There was no notification that I was expecting on the screen. However, there was one strange app that had suddenly appeared and was flashing. It was a menacing looking eye that seemingly feels as if it is looking back at me. I blink a few times to see if I was seeing it right. I tap on the eye and it grows in size across the screen of my phone. Tapping it a few more times to try and get rid of it. 

_Umm what is this thing?_

I look back up from my phone and couldn’t believe what I was now looking at. Everything had stopped around me. The people had all stopped on their phones, moving their kids about and just generally walking. The cars had all stopped on the streets and even the clouds remain motionless in the sky. It was eerily quiet. However, one thing was moving in the distance. A pillar of blue flames coming from the centre of the mass of people in the square. 

I look around myself and it was all the same, eyes focusing back on the flames as they grow in intensity. _W-What is happening?_ I take a step away, the flames grow moreso. Panic rises in me, looking around for any kind of help. Two burning wings suddenly rip from the figure that now forms in the flames. Lines of blazing fire-like eyes seem to bore into my soul.

“I AM THOU. THOU ART I” I feel the words reverberate within me, and a heat pulses all over my body making my heart quicken, forcing me to grip my blazer over my chest.

In an explosion of flames they erupt to reveal my own face. I stare back at it baffled as the face grins, becoming wider and almost manic. My eyes are no longer their soft, blue-mix but golden and wild and looking free. I blink and the image is suddenly gone, sound and life suddenly returning to the mad rush of people in the crowds around me. 

“I… What just…” I look around confused, trying to make sense of what had just happened. _First auditory hallucinations and now visual ones…? Why now…_

“Hey kid, move it!” I slowly turn to an older-aged man in a smart business suit scowling down at me, “Don’t just stand there! Move it, kid!”

I take a slight step back and to the side and bow apologetically. “I-I’m sorry!”

He tuts and swiftly pushes past me, batting into my shoulder as I hear him mutter as he passes. “Damn school kids.”

I just look down at myself in the school uniform that was given to me, the only clothes I had to wear as all were shipped out. _School clothes like this are rather showy, well, compared to my previous uniform anyway._ It was quite noticeable for a uniform. A black blazer with the Shujin crest on the chest pocket. Large bright red buttons keep it together down it. The skirt which came to just above my knees was decorated in black with a white and red checkered pattern. And then I decided to go with some black tights and simple black slip-on shoes. 

I quickly push past the mass of people into a clear alley from the main street. I lean my back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. _What was that just now? Was I umm, hallucinating? Really? Was it a ‘mental shutdown’ that those girls were discussing on the train? That seemed so real though… and it was me and some… thing._

I rub the bridge of my nose. _It had to be just stress. Just so much of it recently with all this… going on. Hospital straight to a trial… I honestly don’t know how much more I can take…_ I take out my phone and see the same app still there, the eye pulsating on the screen. I groan and drag the app with my thumb to the trash bin, returning my phone to my pocket.

“That can disappear.” I look around the area, “So… where from here…?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while of wandering around to find the correct station and train I made it to my destination, Yongen-Jaya. It was the polar opposite of the overwhelming hustle and bustle of Shibuya. It was quiet, with only a few people and storefronts scattered about in the tight corridors of streets. However, it held a simple and relaxed charm to me. 

_I’d prefer somewhere quiet and secluded with everything that has happened recently. Not that it’s any different from what I’m used to anyway._

I look at my phone as the GPS that struggles to work in the cramped area, even when holding it up to the sky. I walk around the backstreets for a while until I come across the cafe that I was supposed to find. LeBlanc. It was a small storefront across from a bathhouse. It’s sign is small but inviting and has a nice rustic charm to it.

I reach for the door, but my nerves decide to spike. I know nothing about Sojiro Sakura. He was the one I was told who would be taking care of me for the year. At least that was the name that was written on the sheet of paper I signed. He wasn’t a known relative of mine and not even a friend that I knew of or to my family. I don’t know why he accepted to take me, but these things had been arranged already without my say. And I was told nothing as usual by anyone except to do as I was told.

I take a deep breath and open the door, stepping inside as a small bell rings to signal me entering. I blink a few times to take in the room. It was a series of booths that line the wall with a simple wooden bar opposite them. It smells of a mix of different coffees and worn leather, but it wasn’t an unpleasant smell by any means. It was actually quite relaxing. The rustic charm of outside being the same as inside. I look around the small cafe taking in its features and western style mix with Japanese. 

_It’s surprisingly quite nice in here._

My eyes move to a man sitting on a stool as a couple of customers walk past me and out the door. He was wearing a bright pink smart shirt under a black kitchen apron. His hair is a deep black colour and has a perfectly trimmed chinstrap beard with a goatee that flicks out slightly across his face matching the same colour. He was wrinkled and looks about in his fifties to sixties from what I could tell. He has a newspaper in his hand but he slowly puts it down upon hearing me come in. He looks over me from atop his glasses with his grey eyes. 

I feel my throat go dry as I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. “Oh, right. They did say that was today.” He sighs heavily, “So, I take it you are Rin Kurusu?”

I clear my throat and give him a small, respectful bow. “I-I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san.”

“You’re polite as they said.” He comments with a slight smirk, “I’m Sojiro Sakura, and I'll be your guardian for the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”

“Um… yeah…”

“Come with me.” He pushes himself off the stool and waves me over. Slowly taking steps to follow him into the back and up a narrow staircase.

He stands in the centre of a very dusty and cluttered attic. Or more accurately, a storage room from the look of it. Bags, boxes, books and random things were all cluttered onto shelves that looked to have a thick layer of dust on top of them and ready to fall at the slightest of movements. A bed was shoved into the far corner under the window that was just a simple metal frame and mattress. The windows at the back of the room were so dirty that barely any light was able to penetrate through it. It was quite a dim and dull area.

_It’s a storage area? Why is he showing me this?_

“This is where you will be staying.” Sojiro says simply, “I at least gave you some clean sheets for your bed.”

I didn’t really know what to say. Only looking around the room with a slight blank expression. _So, I get a dirty storage room to live in…? My luck never seems better._

“What’s with the look, kid?” He prompts, raising an eyebrow.

I jump slightly and turn back to him. “Oh, umm, it’s spacious? I mean if you take out all the boxes and clutter it could be a big bedroom…” I remark.

“You might be onto something… However, rules. I’ll be locking up each night and you’ll be alone. If you make any trouble, I won’t hesitate to kick you out.” I blink at his bluntness as he continues, “Second, I already got the gist of the situation you’re in. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her. He got hurt and sued you, right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?”

I look down slightly at my feet. “That’s what happened, but the context is all wrong…”

“The context doesn’t matter.” I look up to see a slight grin across his face, “That’s just how life works kid. Better to not keep sticking your nose in others' business.”

I just nod slowly. “Yes sir…” 

“And now that you have a criminal record, you were expelled from your previous high school. The courts ordered you to transfer here, which your parents also approved.”

_Of course they did… I haven't seen them in a couple of years anyway._

“Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted. Cause any problems and you’ll be sent straight to juvie. You got that?”

I sigh inwardly. “I understand…”

“Good. We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow. We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” He glances back at the various boxes of my possessions and suitcase of clothes behind him, “Your luggage arrived a little while ago. I brought it up here for you. Girls always seem to have a lot, huh.”

“It was only the necessities, but thank you…”

He went over a few more rules about not disturbing customers or himself when at work. And he was vaguely sorry to give such a place to a young girl but I would take anything I could get really, even if it was a dirty storage room. Thankfully he drops off a box of cleaning equipment for me to use.

I move to the bed and drop my bag next to it. Sitting on the thankfully clean sheets and comfortable enough mattress. I look around the room and sigh heavily. “One whole year here.” I say to the emptiness making me feel even more lonely. 

_Alone as usual in a new place. Some things never change._

I jump to my feet and tap my cheeks in my palms, taking off the school blazer and rolling the long sleeves before going over to the cleaning equipment. “Might as well make this place livable… On second thought, best not use my uniform now that I think about it.” I take out some clothes from the suitcase and changed into more comfortable clothes before I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and sorting out the room. 

By the time evening falls the place is organised and livable to a degree that I could be happy with. There was no real room to put any of my clothes so I had to improvise a storage box for them from what was already there. The shelves of books and clutter were cleared and cleaned of the dust. The cobwebs that clung to the rafters were all gone and the wooden floor was cleaned of the muck and dirt. The windows were now clean enough to let in the moonlight of the evening, having it open to let in some fresh air. I was mostly thankful that the dust was gone from the room. I wipe my forehead as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Sojiro knocks and comes back up the stairs. He looks over the room with a surprised look and focuses on me in the centre. “Hm. Actually it's not half bad I guess. A woman's touch to the place got it clean. Though it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room clean. I want to be in and out tomorrow, got it? So you should head to bed, you don’t have anything better to do, right?” 

I just simply nod and he turns to leave.

“Thank you!” I call out to me. Sojiro turns back to me, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, thank you for taking me in that is. Just… thank you.”

He just shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t mention it. I’m heading home. Don’t take anything. Oh and I’ll shout and knock before coming up here.” 

“O-Oh. Thank you for the privacy…” 

He nods and walks down a step before stopping. “Oh, there is a shower in the back room. It’s not much but it works.” 

“Thank you for telling me.”

He nods and disappears down the stairs. 

I let out an audible sigh and remove the hair band holding up my ponytail before I fall back onto the bed, resting an arm across my forehead as my hair spreads out under me. I take out my phone with the other. _I don’t even know anything about Shujin, I should look it up a little._

I find a website on the school, looking through all the awards it had won for academics and sports. _It's a rather prestigious private college prep high school. They have a marching band that has qualified for the national tournament and from the looks of it, a highly successful volleyball team that has won the regional tournament. Seems they’re quite famous for it._ I sigh softly. _Gymnastics… No, I won’t go back to a team again._

I yawn softly and close the app. _I’m really tired… Hm?_ The strange app from before had somehow found a way to come back to my phone, the same menacing looking eye looks back at me. I just click on it but nothing happens, until something shifts in the air and then I feel even more tired than before. _What was… Probably just me being tired, I should sleep._

I put the cleaning equipment away and threw on some shorts and a top for pajamas from my box of clothes, flopping back onto the bed and curling up as sleep took me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar place. The walls and ceiling looks to be blue velvet fabric in a diamond style. An open toilet drips with water and iron bars were where a door should be, however no door was present. _W-Where am I? Is this a prison!_ I look down at myself, now in tattered striped prison clothes. Panicking I jump off the bed only to feel my hands shackled by iron chains and an ankle brace attached to an iron ball.

_This is a nightmare right? It has to be b-but why does it feel so… so real. I must be more stressed than I previously thought…_

I grasp hold of the bars and look around to see identical cells to those around me in a circular room. A deep blue velvet colour shimmers around the room almost like a fog. But then in the centre of the room was a clean desk with various things on it and a velvet blue rug underneath.

At each side were what looks like identical twins and sitting at the desk was a man in a black suit and tie with white gloves. However, his grin was much wider than a human, spreading across his face. Eyebrows almost looking like thorns and his nose and ears are knife-like and long to be that of a human. The top of his head was bald with some white hair along the back of his head. But his bloodshot looking eyes just focus intensely on mine. 

“Trickster.” He says with a deep almost menacing sounding voice, “Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

“Wha- Velvet Room?” I push and tug on the iron bars, rattling the chains across my wrists, “What is this!?”

The two twins take point either side of my cell. “So you’re come to, Inmate.”

“The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You’re only experiencing this as a dream.”

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”

“M-Master?”

The man at the desk begins to speak. “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter.” I look at the chains bound on my wrists as he continues, “I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.”

“I must be really stressed out if I’m dreaming of something this strange…”

“Silence, Inmate!” One of the twins shouts making me quickly shut my mouth up.

Igor maintains his wide grin. “I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”

“M-My life?” I frown and tug forcibly on the iron bars of my cell, “Why must my life be affected more than it already has! Let me out!”

The twin smacks her baton over the bars, sending out sparks making me recoil back away from them. “Know your place, Inmate! Who do you think you’re talking to!?”

“I-I-I…”

Igor chuckles as he looks over the room. “Still, this is a surprise… The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

“T-This has to be a hallucination or something… Ruin in the future? What are you talking about?”

“Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be rehabilitated. Rehabilitated toward freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin… Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

“Distortion of the world? I-I would rather avoid ruin… As much as it had already happened anyway…”

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” The two twins now face me, “Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here.”

I look down at them both. “R-Right… Nice to meet you, I think…”

Caroline huffs, tapping her metal baton against the palm of her hand. “Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.”

Justine remains calm next to her, holding a clipboard in her arm. “The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators… That is, if you remain obedient.”

I nod down at them both and gulp. “I-I see…”

“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…”

“B-But, I don’t understand-”

A loud bell begins to ring throughout the prison room. Caroline smacks the bars with her baton. “Times up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep.”

I grab the bars and tug on them. “H-How!?”

Everything then went black.


	2. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I groan as the rays of morning light sneak through the curtains directly onto my face. I roll over to avoid them and reach for my phone. Brushing the bangs of hair from my vision to see the time on the screen. _Ugh it’s too early._

I feel so exhausted for some reason, remembering the strange words from the strange dream, _Rehabilitation and ruin? Strange dreams of a prison now? A prison of my heart? And a Velvet Room at that. I don’t understand this at all. Stress, it’s just stress as usual._

I rub my eyes and force myself up from bed, stretching my limbs out. I have a shower in the bathroom in the back room that I was told and get dressed into the school uniform and tie back my hair into a high ponytail before making my way back downstairs. The smell of rich spices and freshly ground coffee enters my nostrils as I make my way down the stairs into the cafe. 

Sojiro stands behind the counter and on it was a steaming plate of curry and a cup of coffee next to it. “We’ll go after you eat something for breakfast.” He says, gesturing to the food.

I look at the food then to him. “I… Thank you for the meal.”

“Don’t think I’ll be doing this for you everyday.” He replies, switching on the tv as his eyes focus on it instead, “Just don’t want you getting hungry later.”

I take a forkful of the curry, give it a few soft blows and softly munch on it. It is much more delicious than I thought it would be. The texture was smooth and had just the right amount of spice that it was not too hot and instead was pleasant. This was also complimented by its sweetness that all seems to balance each other out. It was then further complimented by the strong and bitter coffee. It was amazing to say the least. 

“It’s delicious…” I softly mumble, thinking Sojiro heard me as a small grin creeps on his lips as he continues to watch the news. I quickly ate the rest and drank the coffee which was equally delicious.

“Good, you ate it all.” Sojiro says, as I open my mouth to reply he quickly cuts in, “Well let’s get going. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. It’ll take a while to get there by train. The transfers are a real hassle, too.”

_Great… I hope I don’t get lost._

“I’ll drive you there today, but just for today. Let’s go.”

“Thank you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shujin Academy is a big school. It is probably double the size than my last one, but that was out in the country so I wasn’t really surprised. Sojiro stops me as we get to the entrance. “Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right? Don’t get me wrong… I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

I just nod my head slowly and sigh quietly. “I will…”

The hallways were almost eerily quiet being it’s a Sunday. Each footstep echoes in the halls as we approach the Principal's office. All the classes were absent of both teachers and students. We took a short walk to the Principal's office and step inside.

I couldn’t quite decide what to think when I met the principal. He was a very large and almost toad-like looking man with no chin to see that was tucked away under his collar and bulging down the sides of it. He wears a yellow suit that looks ready to burst at any moment with how the buttons were straining against his mass. His chair could barely hold in his form and creaks with each of his movements. 

His speech was clear and precise to me. “Just so we’re clear, young lady, I don't care what you might have gotten up to in your hometown, those days are over. You will behave yourself here. Any problems and you will be immediately expelled. Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir.” I reply, but sigh inwardly. _Just like any other person recently. He doesn’t see me, only my criminal record. I bet he didn’t even look at my previous school record. I’m just some dangerous criminal that they accepted to show how generous of a school they are._

“In my opinion, you’re nothing but a liability, but we had our circumstances to consider…”

_And there it is, praise for the schools image._

“Given your history, not many places would have accepted you as a student. I hope you understand how grateful you should be.”

I bite the inside of my lip. _Of course I should be… All I’ve had is fake friends… or none to begin with in fact. A fake testimony was brought against me, forcing me to leave my home and come here. Now being thrown into the attic of a cafe._

I give him a slight bow. “I am sir.” 

“You’ll get no second chances here, young lady. No place will take you in if you get thrown out here. Keep that in mind.”

“I understand sir.”

The principal looks towards Sojiro. “Please keep her out of trouble Sakura-san.”

He huffs and stares back intensely. “Hey, she isn’t my kid.” He says dismissively.

The fourth person in the room sighs, looking at her from the corner of my eye. “This is the teacher in charge of your class." The Principal says, gesturing towards her.

She is young and a few inches taller than me, thin and pretty for a teacher, with curly unkempt dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a long-sleeved shirt with yellow and white stripes across it with a knee-length denim skirt and white heels. Really, she would look like a student if she put on the uniform. However, I can’t help but notice the dark rims under her eyes that her makeup fails to hide, having gone through the same thing. 

_She looks exhausted. I wonder why…_

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations and I’ll send you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” She looks back to the principal, “...That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”

“Yes. She alone is responsible for all her actions here.”

_They make it sound like I’m just going to lash out at anyone. I didn’t do anything in the first place…_

“Are you really sure it should be me?” She asks with a groan, “Is my class really the best place for her? There are much better candidates-”

“It was a sudden transfer and your class had the only opening, I’m sure you understand. If she steps out of line she will know about it immediately.”

She sighs and just nods as I bite the inside of my cheek harder in irritation. _Places never change._

Kawakami gives me my student ID and the books I would need. I turn around to face Sojiro who looks like he notices my down expression, his own showing some empathy to me which I was kind of surprised about. “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.”

The principal frowns slightly. “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her. Don’t let her cause any trouble outside…”

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she’s in.”

_Great… More conversations about how bad of a person I am._

Kawakami sighs and looks down at me. “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.”

“I-I understand. Thank you…”

We were both quiet until we got into his car. “Good grief… I’d figure they would come on you hard, but not like this.” He admits, turning on the radio, “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.”

I just shrug. “It does… Guess I deserve it to them…”

He frowns slightly as he drives off. “By the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”

“Y-Yeah… I’ll be careful…”

It was quiet after that, until we got stuck in a large traffic jam. “God dammit. Traffic’s not moving at all.” Sojiro scowls deeply, his tone now sounding increasingly annoyed, “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.”

“...I understand.” I say quietly, seeing him frown.

“So how was it, the school I mean? Think you can manage?”

“It seems fine.” I say, a neutral answer was all I could think of saying given how annoyed he looks.

“You were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” He groans and continues, “...If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too…”

“I-I’m sorry for being such a nuisance…”

He sighs and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “Just, don’t do anything that will get you into trouble. What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in... I’ve got enough problems just taking you in.”

I turn to him slightly. “Why did you take me in?” _Because I seem like an inconvenience to you at this point… with everything._

“I know someone who knows your mother and father. When I heard what happened… Well, it doesn’t matter. You’re here now and if you want to stay you best not get into trouble. I’ve already been paid for it after all.”

_Paid huh… Makes it sound like I was just sold off for a year._

The radio then goes off. “Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-”

Sojiro shakes his head. “...Another accident? So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately. In fact there was a real sad one just last month…”

“A sad one?”

“It happened before you came here. If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…”

“Words can’t describe, huh…”

“Yeah…” 

I go to speak but his ringtone goes off from his phone and he picks it up, leaning my head down as I play with my thumbs above my skirt. The rest of the drive was quiet until we got back, he let me in and groans. “Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic… What a waste of time. I wasn’t able to open the cafe today…”

I give him an apologetic bow. “I’m very sorry for taking up your time today.”

“...Whatever. Just head upstairs. I’ll be up there shortly to give you something.

“O-Ok.”

I went back into the attic and change into some casual clothes before Sojiro knocks and comes up, looking at his phone. “Talk about a gruesome accident… Eighty people were involved.” He tuts and puts his phone into his pocket. And takes out what looks like a small leather book, “It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it.” He throws it on the table with where my bag was. 

I look down at it curiously. “A diary…?”

“You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”

“Umm… How is-”

His phone then rings and he answers it. “Hey, what’s up? I’m about to leave right now.” He then smirks, “Don’t worry. I’ll be there in no time… Uh huh. I’ll see you soon.” He puts his phone away and faces back to me, “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops.”

“I-I understand…”

“You got school tomorrow… You better head off to bed all right?”

I watch him walk out, hearing the bell for the door ring and the door being locked. I sigh and walk over, picking up the diary. _I had best do as I’m told…_

I sit at the desk I had cleaned up that was in the room. It was more like an old workshop desk as it had some old tools with it, but it would do. I rest a leg over the other as I read through the school books that were given to me, flicking through the pages. I hear a phone then ring from downstairs so I quickly run down and answer it.

“Um, hello?”

“Yo, it’s me.”

“Sakura-san?”

“Uhhh… I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to ‘closed’.” I peer over at the door and see the sign hadn’t been changed, “It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.”

“O-Oh, ok. Why did you call a public phone?”

“Sorry. I didn’t ask for your number. Not that I make it a habit to keep girls’ numbers on my phone. Well, not your age. Anyway, I’m glad you answered the phone over in the shop. Ok then. I’m leaving you in charge of the door sign.”

“Um, how am I going to open it? It’s locked…”

“There’s a spare key under the bar near the towels. Just make sure to put it back afterwards.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.”

I put the phone down and got the key, changing the sign and locking again as I put the key back and went back upstairs, checking over the school books again.

 _Most of it looks like what I have been studying already, thankfully, at least I won't have too much to catch up on. Some I’ve done before so that will save me some more time. Having top grades was one thing I could keep getting I guess._ I stretch and pick up my phone to see the time, only to see the same app from yesterday had come back.

“Ugh go away.” I quickly brush it into the bin with my thumb as I stretch out my limbs, “Best pack up and head to bed early.” I pack my bag with everything I think I would need and ready my clothes. Laying out the black blazer, the black skirt with red and white checkering and some tights as it was still cold out and figured they would be best to wear.

I change and did my usual stretches before bed before falling back into bed as sleep quickly takes me.


	3. A Trickster's Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I groan as my alarm on my phone beeps over and over, reaching and smacking my hand over it to stop it. Slowly rising up I washed and got changed. As I come back down Sojiro was now behind the bar. “Oh, so you actually are going to school?” He gestures to the curry and coffee on the bar, “Here. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.”

I quickly eat the curry and drink the coffee in silence as he seems more engrossed in the news on the TV than me. 

“It’s time for you to go. You don’t want to be late on your first day.”

“I know.” I give him a small bow as I stand, shouldering my bag, “Thank you for the meal.”

“Huh, turns out you have manners after all… Hurry over to school. You’ll end up late if you got lost on the way.”

“I will. See you.”

I walk through Yongen-Jaya to the train station and got through my stops. The trains were as bad as I had heard about. It was just a big clump of people that was made worse from the train accident yesterday. Thankfully the train journey finishes as I bring out my phone for the GPS.

It marks the school to be close. _I’m close then._ As soon as I step out of the station I feel droplets land on my head, looking up to the sky as it starts to rain. 

I reach for my bag but no umbrella was there to grab. “Oh great… I didn’t bring an umbrella. I knew I forgot something this morning.”

I hurry to the nearest cover which happens to be a little awning from a store on the street on the way to the school, seeing the school now just around the corner on the GPS I flop my arm back down as I look up at the grey sky and rain that pours down heavier. 

I had only been out in it a few minutes but I was already a mess. My uniform stuck to me slightly and my ponytail felt a bit heavier from the rain, brushing the wet bangs of hair from my face. _A mess on my first day, such a good impression…_ Students start running past under their umbrellas, all complaining as they try and escape the downpour.

A girl then runs up in front of me and takes cover from the rain next to me, also looking for cover from the rain. 

She had her hood up, but I notice the familiar Shujin skirt under her hoodie so she must have been a student. She shares the awning with me. “Crap…! Had to rain…” A soft femine voice says as her hands reach up to her hood. She pulls it back to reveal her blonde hair styled in two long, bushy pigtails with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. It was held up by a yellow hair clip. She had small, silver, circular earrings in each ear. She stands about half an inch taller than me. Her bright blue eyes look out at the rain as her fingers brush over her fair skin. Her form was like that of a model. She stands out quite a bit and was only exacerbated by the bright red tights she wore. 

_She is certainly pretty._

She slowly turns to me and I keep my eyes on hers. It was silent apart from the pattering of rain on the wet pavement and on the awning above us. Then she gives me a warm, little smile. Feeling the sides of my lips forming a little smile back. “Some rain-”

A car horn suddenly blasts next to us, making us both jump and she stops talking. A small white car pulls up and the window rolls down to reveal a flat faced man with black dishevelled hair. He looks to be in his late twenties, but his wide smile made him look much younger. He was dressed in what I would assume to be the gym uniform for the school and was well built. He rolls down the window and leans to it. “Good morning. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He says in a strong voice, “Would you like a ride? You don’t want to be late now.”

“Um sure, thank you.” The other girl says but her voice hitches slightly as if she had to force herself to say it.

As she approaches he looks at me as well, feeling his eyes regard over me. “Would you like a ride too?” I feel something not right in his voice or it was just my instinct telling me to not accept. I just quickly shake my head. “...No, thank you.”

He shrugs as the girl gets in. The window slowly rolls up as I catch a glimpse of the downtrodden look in the girl's eyes. And then the car drives off. _Was something wrong? She looked really creeped out there for a second._

I hear running on the wet pavement as a blonde-haired boy dashes past, his eyes following the car as it drives off. “Dammit.” He curses and turns away, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Screw that pervy teacher.”

My eyes regard him. He has short spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looks quite muscular but has a deviant look about him. His Shujin trousers were hiked up at the bottom and his blazer was opened up to show a bright yellow top with a star design on it. A white belt snuck out from under his top with golden rings. The suspenders for his trousers were left hung down the sides of his thighs.

“Umm that was a teacher? And a… pervy teacher?” I ask, thinking his words were odd. I hear my phone beep in my hand, but I ignore it.

He turns and glares at me, looking me over like he was sizing me up. “...What do you want? Are you plannin’ to rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” He asks, his voice hiding a hint of menace.

I blink a few times, holding up my hands in front of me in defense. “I-I don’t know who that is... sorry.” _Why are things like this happening already…_

His eyes narrow. “What’d you mean, you don’t know who Kamoshida is? In that car just now was Kamoshida! Ka…mo…shi...da, you know!? He does whatever the hell he wants and thinks Shujin is his own castle. He’s the king of the castle for sure! Don’t you agree?”

My phone beeps again. “So umm he is a teacher? But a king…?” _This is… strange._

“No, I mean…” He takes his hands out of his pockets and holds his palms up like it was some kind of act to get me to think straight, “Is something wrong with you? Hit your head or something this mornin’? You’re from Shujin, right?”

I pout slightly and huff, crossing my arms over my chest. “No… I mean, nothing is wrong with me. Can’t you tell I’m from Shujin from this uniform? I mean, it’s rather unique...” I take a breath, “...I'm transferring today, though.”

His face drops in realization. “Oh, shit. Then no wonder you don’t know him. Explains why I didn’t recognise you, too…” He looks over me again, “Most don’t look… well, like you.” He mumbles something incoherent and holds out his hand to me, “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto.” He looks at the pins on my collar, “You’re a second year too, huh? We’re in the same grade.”

I blink and look at his outstretched hand for a moment. I hesitate to raise my own, clenching it at my side. _It’s fine, don’t be so hesitant._ I take a breath and reach his hand with my own and shake it lightly. “Rin Kurusu… Um, nice to meet you.” 

He lets go of my hand. “Anyway, sucks you had to run in with him on your first day. Well come on I'll show you a shortcut. We’ll be late if we wait for this rain to stop.” He starts moving as my phone beeps loudly. I stiffen as a dizzying sensation sweeps over me, making me grasp my head to steady myself, looking like Ryuji was doing the same. 

_What was that strange feeling…_

“Man, I feel sick all of a sudden… Ugh, my head hurts.”

I shake my head to remove the dizzy feeling. I look around and nothing seems out of the ordinary apart from it being a bit less quiet than it was a few seconds ago. Pedestrians still hide under their umbrellas and the streets are kind of deserted, but it was probably the rain that kept them in as it was getting heavier. 

“You don’t want to be late on your first day as a transfer student. People will start saying all kinds of weird shit about you.” He gestures to me to follow him.

 _Like they don’t already._ “R-Right…”

A few minutes later after following him through some winding alleyways he stops. “Here we… wha-!? The hell!?”

I blink in confusion as I stare up at a castle that was now in front of us. Looking down the street before back up to the castle. “Umm… You didn’t make a turn to the amusement park did you, Sakamoto-kun?”

“What, no! I’ve used this shortcut before. I didn’t take any wrong turns, we should be at school.”

I point to the school's name on the plaque at the entrance. “It says Shujin Academy so this must be it. Still…”

_Something doesn’t feel right._

“Well there is no point standing here, let's figure this out. We can just go in and ask.” He says, gesturing with his hands as he starts to head inside.

“W-Wait I don’t think we should-” I hold up my hand to stop him but he keeps on going. Flopping my hand down in defeat I walk up behind him. _What is going on…_

The castle was an impressive sight to say the least, inside and outside. It was like an old medieval castle in style. Massive stones form together to create the walls and foundations with golden and red adornments covering the walls along with weapons, paintings and other luxury looking objects. However, not a person was in sight and all the rooms were empty that we checked when we walk past. I glance out of the window and the sky was now a mix of red and purple. 

_Where are we?_

He scratches his head as he looks around the interior. “Th-That’s weird… Where’s the school? It said Shujin on the gate…”

“D-Don’t ask me. I followed you…” 

He pulls out his phone and checks it. “Out of service? Where’d we end up…?”

I stop in the middle of the grand hall, getting an uneasy feeling. “Um, Sakamoto-kun… I really think we should leave.”

Ryuji stops walking at the sound of footsteps. “Wait, it looks like someone is here!” He runs off to the source as I sigh and follow him. We went to the source, having to blink a few times at the sight of something clad in massive knights armour and a large sword on his back.

Ryuji steps up to it and taps on the metal with his knuckles. “Geez, you really freaked me out man… That’s one hell of a cosplay, you took me by surprise. Say you wouldn’t know where the school is would you, we were trying-” He frowns as the suit of armour remains silent, “C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’!”

I frown at the silence and something told me we needed to get out. “Sakamoto-kun we need to-”

Before I could say any more something hit me hard on the back of the head, letting out a gasp pain before collapsing onto the floor, feeling my vision fade as I was being picked up by something cold and metallic. I manage to slightly hear Ryuji as my consciousness was fading. “Oi, leave her alone! H-Hey! C-Calm down! Time out, man!” My eyes close and then darkness takes me. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“...Hey! Yo! Wake up!” A voice calls to me, but sounds distant and hazy as I slowly regain consciousness, “Hey, dude! Are you awake?!”

My sensations slowly return. Feeling his hands on my shoulders, rocking me about. The smells of rotting wood and iron fill my nostrils and the occasional rattling of chains ring through the area and groans pain. 

“Kurusu-san!”

My eyes slowly open and I groan slightly, the worried face of him staring down at me. “...Sakamoto-kun? W-What is it?”

“Finally! Man I was worried, that thing hit you so hard.” He lets go of my shoulders and helps me up to my feet from the wooden bench, “You all right?”

_Wouldn’t be the first time I was hit like that…_

I stumble to my feet as a jolt of sharp pain shoots across my head. I reach my hand to the back of my head, feeling a painful lump and something sticky. Moving back to my eyes to see a little blood on my fingertips. “Oww… what did that thing hit me with…”

“Whoa damn, are you ok?” Ryuj looks at the blood as I take out a tissue from my pocket and wipe my fingers clean of it. 

“Y-Yeah. Where are we?” I ask, looking at our surroundings. Red stone walls surround us and black prison bars hold us in. Chains hang from the walls with a few wooden barrels in the corner. Rows and rows of similar looking prison rooms were outside this one at a glance.

“How should I know?” He helps steady me as I feel slightly dizzy still, “Looks like this ain’t no dream… We need to find a way out of here fast, help me look.”

“I don’t think there is a way out…”

I get up as he runs towards the cell door and shouts from it. “Hey, let us outta here! I know there’s someone out there!” He slams his fist on the iron bars, “Dammit, where are we!?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“We need to get outta here, though!” 

“There is nowhere to get out, Sakamoto. No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.”

We both turn to the voice and see a tall, black haired man in nothing but a thick, red fur cape and some pink speedos, standing behind the bars. A golden crown sits on his head which matches the colour of his eyes. He just smirks at us both. His golden eyes regarding each of us that linger longer over me.

“K-Kamoshida?” Ryuji asks, his eyes bulging in surprise.

“T-The pervy teacher you said about?” I ask, taking a step back from the bars as I feels his eyes cast over me.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto… Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson after all, huh? His golden eyes look over me again, a slow grin forming on his lips, “Oh? You brought a friend this time? I didn’t know you had any left. And a girl at that…” He licks his lips, “Quite the looker too.”

I frown slightly at him. “He really is, pervy…”

“What the hell is going on!?” Ryuji shouts, “What'd you do to the school? Why’re we locked up here? This ain’t funny, you asshole!”

"Is that how you speak to a king? Unforgivable! It seems you really don’t understand the position you’re in. You sneak into my castle and insult me, the punishment for that is death, you know?” He glares at him and gestures to us, “It’s time for an execution! And bring the girl with you too. He claps his hands and a pair of armoured guards come out from the shadows, “Bring these knaves to the throne room, they deserve an execution seen by all and not in a cell. Their punishment shall be death for insulting me, the king.”

The guards raise their swords and stick out their chests proudly. “All hail, King Kamoshida! All hail, King Kamoshida!” They shout with pride.

The cell door swings open and they enter. Ryuji was shooting for an explanation, asking for some sort of sense to the situation we found ourselves in. A strong metallic hand grasps my shoulder and leads me out of the cell and through the dungeon. I didn’t even try to resist. I was so confused about what was going on that I really did think this was all a dream. 

_First the voices, then that Velvet Room and now this…_

Cells filled with others all begin shouting as we walk past, even though they were a prisoner they still all hailed him. “All hail, King Kamoshida!” The voices began to get quieter and quieter to me. Not understanding how this could be real. 

_T-This can’t be real right! I mean, an execution? Death? This can’t be real… it just can’t!_

_After a while of walking we_ enter into a vast open space with a golden throne dazzling with various jewels encrusted in the back. A red velvet carpet was laid up to it as paintings of the king were spread all around the room. A blonde girl dressed in a skimpy pink underwear stands next to it. I was able to recognize her from her blonde pigtails. 

_She’s the girl from when it was raining, who got in the car with him! Why is she here!?_

“Takamaki! Leave her alone you asshole!” Ryuji barks as the guards continue to push and shove us forward.

Kamoshida just laughs as more girls dressed in revealing clothes come out of the shadows, all giggling with him. _What is this…_

“This one know her place.” He says as he runs his hand through her blonde pigtails, “A place next to the king!” She giggles, hugging right up to his body. Her hands move over his toned body, looking to be enjoying every second of it.

“Ann! Why the hell are you with him! Help us out here dammit!” Ryuji tries again to convince the girl but to no avail. 

The guards then shove us to our knees at the steps before the throne and hold their swords to our necks. My eyes widen as I glance down at it, feeling just a slight touch cuts into my skin, a slight dripping of blood from it. I start to shake in fear. 

_I-It’s all a dream… It’s all a dream…_

“Oh my god.” Ryuji whimpers, “I don’t wanna die…”

“Hold!” Kamoshida raises his hand at the guard to stop them carrying out the execution.

“My king?” The guard asks, holding back its sword.

“I will be the one to carry out the execution of these thieves.”

“Of course, my King!” The guards quickly salute him and step back as he walks through the girls, all reaching out to touch him like he was the most important person in the world. 

_This can’t be happening, this can’t._ My head jolts up as I suddenly notice familiar blue flames flickering behind Kamoshida. _Thats-_

He walks over to me and grins down at me as he takes the knight's sword in his hand, using the edge under my chin to tilt my head up towards him. He licks his lips. “Hmm… we can let the girl stay. It would be a waste to let such a pretty little thing like this one die before I have some fun with her.” 

_F-Fun? Is he joking? N-No he wouldn’t._

He laughs and signals to the knight behind Ryuji. It pushes him down in front of Kamoshida. He turns to me quickly. “Just go! Get outta here…! These guys are serious!”

Kamoshida laughs with a sickening grin as he looks over at me. “Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.”

“She ain’t a friend…”

I go to move up but my legs don’t move, only frozen in fear. “I-I-I… can’t leave y-”

“C’mon! Hurry up and go!”

Kamoshida just laughs louder. “What’s the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, I’ll just make use of you later. I’ll just focus on this one’s execution…”

The two knights grab and arm each and hoist him up by his arms as Kamoshids uses him like a punching bag. His punches only get harder and harder all over him. Each pained gasp and punch made me wince. Bruises litter his face as he spits out some blood onto the floor. 

Ryuji was breathing heavily, looking barely conscious at this point. “Aw what’s the matter, Sakamoto? You can’t die before your execution.” Kamoshida laughs and gestures to his guards, both nodding before throwing him onto the ground. He picks up the sword again, swinging the sword ready in his hand, “Hmph. Where’d your energy from earlier go?”

“Ngh… Damn you…”

 _W-What do I do…_ I look towards the exit then back towards Sakamoto and Kamoshida. _I-I can’t leave him. I just-_

Everything then goes dark around me. Only a glowing blue butterfly hovers in front of me, a soft voice emanates from it. “This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none.” My eyes follow it as it flies around in front of me, “But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…”

Then suddenly the blue flames intensify in front of me, flickering in my vision. Pain shoots through my head without warning making me buckle forward onto my hands. Each breath becomes hard to take. It was like the feeling of spikes being shoved into my skull and then needles penetrating deeper and deeper until I could barely take it.

 _“What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?”_ A voice reverberates inside me. Recognizing it as my own but with a faint sinister tone that was becoming louder and louder. _“Are you forsaking him to save yourself?”_

_N-No… I…_

_“Death awaits him if you do nothing.”_

_I don’t…_

_“Everything that has happened to you. All that you have suffered! You bottled up your anger, your confidence. You placed everything there and it is ready to shatter, can you feel it? You could have just ignored the screams of others. You could have just watched from afar. That woman could have been left alone, those young girls could have been left to be preyed on by the others.”_ The figure stands almost in front of me. Seeing myself looking back at me, eyes wide and golden, with a wide grin. The same I saw in Shibuya.

I grip my head tighter in my hands as the pressure and pain only builds in my head. Tears well up in my eyes, feeling like my body was on fire. _Help me… someone help me please…_

She crouches in front of me as droplets of sweat run down the side of my face as the pain intensifies. “Help?” She asks me, “When has anyone ever come to help you? You are going to die here and that boy with you.” She frowns and I feel the needle-like pain in my skull only get worse, “Just look at you. You stopped doing the things you loved. You’ve let people affect you. What happened to your confidence?”

I blink up at her in surprise, still gripping my head. “M-My confidence…?”

“Have you forgotten how you used to be? The confidence to not care what others say or think of you, to always continue on your path with conviction and justice.” She points her finger to almost touch between my eyes, “Admit it. You’ve changed from your previous self!”

My eyes go wide at her. “I-I…”

“Now are you going to watch it happen!? Watch you both be killed? Accept it? Like you did before!?” She leans down and hovers in front of my face. Her eyes piercing into mine, “Admit it. It was all a mistake. All your choices. Your change. Admit It. You’re alone. Forever in solitude.”

I clench my fists tightly, feeling my nails digging into my palms. Memories of that night come flashing back. The man with his hands on that woman, stinking of alcohol. Buttons of her blouse already ripped away, the others being strained to do the same. Her eyes filled with tears. She begged me for help as I was the only one there and she still went against me. Then the judge declared me guilty, the teacher and students ridiculed me, then being expelled. People who can’t be bothered with me. The girls, shouting, kicking, shoving, pain. All over jealousy at my skills. All because of who I was and what I said. 

_It could have been avoided if I just walked away… And she was right, I had changed. I knew it deep down, but didn’t want to face it. But…_

“But, what!?” She probes, her voice booming and becoming deeper.

 _Nothing is a mistake, I did nothing wrong!_ My teeth clench as I remember it all, the anger and rage, the pain that only made me sick of it all, everything about it. Frustration at myself for becoming like this. The feeling of that bottle shattering rips through my head. “It wasn’t a mistake! I don’t want to be alone anymore!” I growl through my teeth, eyes gazing intently at her golden ones. 

Her grin grows across her face. “Very good… I have heeded your resolve.”

Kamoshida raises his sword ready to strike as Sakamoto sobs on the floor. “I-I don’t wanna die!” 

The figure of myself vanishes in front of me in blue flames, the pain intensifies in my head ten-fold, forcing me to grip my head in my hands, almost tugging on my hair between my fingers. Pained gasps escape my lips as it all feels like too much. It almost felt like a shockwave explodes within my head. Only able to let out a pained scream. Tears run down my cheeks as well as droplets of sweat. Then I hear her words now change to a sinister, loud male voice in my head. It veverbriates and booms. “VOW TO ME. I AM THOU. THOU ART I. THOU WHO ART WILLING TO PERFORM ALL SACRILEGIOUS ACTS FOR THINE OWN JUSTICE!”

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Kamoshida grins raising up his sword above his neck, ready to strike, “Goodbye, Sakamoto. And good riddance.”

I slam my fists into the ground, crashing through the rock as the voice continues. Breathing heavily as the voice vertebrates and booms inside my head, making my screams only get louder. “CALL UPON MY NAME AND RELEASE THY RAGE! SHOW THE STRENGTH OF THY WILL TO ASCERTAIN ALL ON THINE OWN, THOUGH THOU BE CHAINED TO HELL ITSELF!” 

My eyes then focus on Kamoshida, glaring at him. “That’s enough from you…!”

Kamoshida stops and glares at me. “What was that…? You desire to be killed too? Fine. You are next then.” He gestures to his guards, one smacks me across the face with it’s gauntlet throwing me to the floor as my hair band falls out making my hair splay out over the floor under me.

“Nothing is a mistake… I know that.”

“What are-” Kamoshida goes to grab me, but a gust of wind rips from around me and knocks him off balance. The guards are shaken back, looking over at me warily. 

I straighten up slowly to my feet as my legs wobble and my head throbs dully. My hair flows out down along my back and wisps about in the air that gust around me. I feel something on my face just begging to be taken off. I reach up to feel what it is as a word comes to my lips.

“PER…”

My hands find a smooth ivory mask, covering my eyes and nose. Masquerade in style from what I could tell. My fingers wrap around it and start to pull.

“...SO…”

I grip the edges tightly and pull as hard as I can. Feeling my skin peeling and tearing away from the muscle as the blood runs from under it and trails down my face like tears. I scream out from the pain as I finish the last syllable that was at the tip of my tongue, begging to be spoken out for all to hear.

“...NA!”

Blue flames engulf me but they don’t hurt. No, they feel… good. Ryuji falls back and stares up at me, slack jawed as the guards are sent flying through the air from the shockwave. I couldn’t help but grin confidently, feeling as if all the worry and anger I had stored up turned into confidence. The flames dance across my body, and turn to cloth over my uniform. A booming laugh fills the room that comes from behind me in the flames.

I was now clad in a sleeveless, strapped black corset-style top similar to a gymnastics leotard. It has white and gold decorations on the shoulder straps and down across the front. The top part was bare to the top of my chest to my neck where a black collar was wrapped around. It clung to my body as if it was like another skin. Form fitting, taking in every curve and angle that it hugged across. The top disappears under a red pleated skirt over it that fell to just under half the length of my thigh, black shorts were underneath. Bare legs down to short, matching black heeled boots, slip on and comfortable. My right arm had a fingerless glove that came past my elbow. My left arm had one that came up past half my arm. Both red in colour and black with gold and white decorations also. A sheath wraps around my waist. At my side was a holster which holds a dagger. 

“I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!” A booming voice calls out from the flames.

I grin and shout out, throwing out my arms and releasing the chains that were on them from the flames. “Let’s do this! Arsene!”

The remaining flames explode upwards behind me. A smirking face emerges from the flames clad in a blood red frock coat, a large top hat on his head with two long horns sticking up from it. Overly-long fingers tip into the shape of razor sharp claws. Long crow-like wings fly out from its back. Thick black chains form around it, as he roars with laughter. His eyes were just a few lines along his face, each burning with bright red flames.

“Excellent!” Arsene cries, “You have thrown aside your false heart and embraced the power of your rebellion!” It hunches over my shoulder, “ I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.

I give him a slight bow. “Please lend me your power.”

“Hmph, very well… What do you ask of me?”

I narrow my eyes at Kamoshida and throw out my hand towards him. “Ravage them all!”

“With pleasure. This power of mine, is yours from henceforth!” It screeches and rises into the air, black and red tendrils form together and shootout from behind him towards the king.

One of the guards moves in front of Kamoshida to protect him and it is pierced by the tendrils. Easily piercing through its armour. It gives a short gasp before turning into a pile of black dust.

Kamoshida drops the sword in his hand and it clangs to the floor as he stumbles back. “W-What the hell are you.”

I take a step forward and flinging my hair back behind me, glaring at him. “Someone who has remembered who they are... Who has discovered the truth. The truth of myself!”

“How dare you attack our king!” One guard screams and hurls towards me, “Your punishment is death!”

Arsene calls out from behind me. “Let them feel your rage! Swing your blade!” 

I pull the dagger from my sheath, spinning away from the guards sword as it lunges towards me. It tries to turn back but before it does I slice across its neck in a quick swipe. It buckles forward and falls to the floor, turning into black dust. Another swipes its weapon at me, cartwheeling backwards away before Arsene deals with it.

_I’m stronger and I feel lighter. But that isn’t all. It still feels like it couldn’t be real but… the smile on my face wasn’t fake. I was thrilled to be let free like this and this feels good. And it feels right. My confidence…_

I turn and slowly walk over to Kamoshida. He stumbles on the steps behind him and falls onto his back, trying to scamper away from me. Before he has the chance to do so I press my boot onto his chest and hold him down, glaring at his now fearful, golden eyes. “Tell me something, your majesty.” I say, leaning down and hovering the tip of my dagger against his throat, “Can a peasant in your eyes, kill a king if his rule is unjust, to rebel against you?” His face becomes drenched in sweat, unable to formulate any words. “Should I be allowed to take care of this so-called King? A tyrant? I think an abdication is in order… Don't you?” I press the tip of my dagger against his neck as he yelps and recoils back.

“My King!” Guards call out and rush into the room, forming a shield wall between me and him. The girls scream and gather next to Kamoshida behind the guards. Some guards try their luck, but Arsene deals with them in quick succession. The other guards look at each other and quickly fall back with Kamoshida with them and out of sight.

“This power of mine is yours. Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content!”

I turn to Arsene and give him a slight bow. “Thank you for your help. Lend me your power from now on, please.” He nods and vanishes in blue flames, feeling my mask return to my face.

Ryuji, who had scurried back from the battle, moves back slightly more as I turn to him. “Holy shit… What was that just now?” His eyes look up at me, wide and shocked, “Uh, remind me not to piss you off ‘cause that was… that was…”

I give him a warm smile and walk over to him, bending down slightly and offering him my hand to him. “Umm it was something, right?”


	4. Consequences of One's Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

_That was really something._

Ryuji takes my hand and I pull him to his feet. “How’d you do all that? And your clothes…”

I blink and look down at myself, now noticing them. It was form-fitting. Much more so than anything I had worn before and it showed every part, except for gymnastics stuff maybe. I lift my leg to see the boots and brush down the sides. I look where it stops and try to tug down the skirt a little, to no avail. “Well it’s comfortable and stylish I guess?” _My persona, Arsene. I still don’t understand it._ “But, umm it's a bit form fitting and short… And revealing…?” I place my hands over the skin showing above my chest.

Ryuji clears his throat as I pout at him. “What is it?”

“N-Nothing.” Ryuji's eyes then go wide and points to the entrance as more guards appear, “H-Hey look! We got company!”

I smirk and spin around to face them. “Not a problem. I’ll just-”

However, in a flash of blue my clothes change back into my school uniform and my hair is tied back up. “Wh-What? This is umm, not good.”

“Oh shit what’s wrong!?”

My mind spins for an answer. _I need your help here! I don’t know how this works!_

There was no response.

The guards move faster towards us. “Kill the intruders! They tried to assassinate the king!”

“Screw it!” Ryuji shouts, grasping my arm and pulling me back with him, yelping slightly from the force, “C’mon, let’s get outta here!”

I nod and quickly run at his side, making our way through the corridors, passing more and more empty dungeons. We take a stop to catch our breath as no guards seem to be around.

“Since when can Kamoshida pull this crap off?” Ryuji questions between breaths.

“I don’t know… if that is really him. This whole place is wrong and we don’t know enough about where this even is, right?”

“Well… you’ve got a point…”

“Hey, you two!” A new voice calls out. We look around for the source, “Over here!”

We turn and walk over to one of the cells. “Come on get me out of here! You aren’t soldiers are you?”

“A cat!? The hell is this thing!?” Ryuji exclaims as I rub my eyes a few times to see if it was real. 

It was a small cat-like creature with a large spheroidal head. Black fur covers his body. The tips of his arms, legs and tail were white as well as the bottom half of his face. A mask covers the majority of his face, housing his large, elliptic eyes that were turquoise in colour. A yellow scarf wraps around his neck with a utility belt around his waist.

“It’s probably trying to trick us and get us put back in a cell!” Ryuji says warily, turning to me.

“Would you get real? Why would I do that!?” The cat complains, “If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!”

Ryuji looks at me expectantly. “Whadda we do… with the cat?”

“I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”

Heavy footsteps sound around us, the clattering of metal against each other echoes in the halls. Ryuji glances back in fear. “They’re catchin’ up already!” He pulls out his phone, “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!?”

The cat waves it’s paws to get our attention. “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there! You don’t want to get caught and executed, do you?”

“Can we trust it?”

I look around and see the keys on a nail in the wall, taking them off and walking to the cell. “Think of it like this. If he is in a cell they mustn’t want him to get out so he is like us.” l explain as I open the door to the cell, “He might be able to help us too as he says.”

“Ahhh… Freedom tastes so great…” The cat smiles and bows slightly at me as he exits the cell, “Thank you, my lady.”

I blink a few times and bop down to his height. “Umm you don’t have to be so formal, it’s Rin.” I return a warm smile, “That’s Sakam- I mean Ryuji.”

He seems wary and looks the opposite way. “Now where’s the exit you monster cat!?”

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!” The cat retorts, turning back to face me, “And you’re right I know a way out. At least you seem nice and smart.”

I gently pat his head. “Can you show us then?”

He quickly nods.”Follow me closely, and stay quiet.”

He leads us across a drawbridge and through the dungeons to a familiar corridor from when we first entered the castle. Ryuji mumbles about the exit bridge being up but Morgana pulls the jaw of a nearby statue and it begins to lower. Two armoured knights then come out of the shadows right in front of us.

Ryuji skids and falls on his behind in front of them. “A-Ahh! Shit… Shit, it’s them!”

Morgana tuts and jumps off his shoulder. “Tch… You amateur!”

“Come out, Zorro!” A cyclone of blue flame comes up from behind him. A huge thick chested, black caped figure emerges in the flames, holding a rapier in it’s large hand. Mocking a salute to the guards. “Show them your might!” Zorro swishes its blade in a ‘z’ like pattern as pillars of wind twist around the guards and lift them in the air before slamming them onto the ground as they turn to black dust.

“Oi, you have one too?” Ryuji stares at him.

The cat blinks back at him, looking confused. “Have one too?” 

Two more guards come running in as I feel the power inside me again, feeling the mask adorn my face again as I grasp onto it, pulling it from my face. “Arsene!” He appears behind me as my clothes change back into the uniform.

The cat’s jaw drops. “She has a persona too? More the better!”

“Deal with them!” Arsene nods and smashes into both. The guards are sent smashing into the wall and turn to black ash a second later. 

“It’s a powerful persona. I’m impressed!” Morgana notes.

“Persona...?” Ryuji mumbles, “Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?”

“Yes. You saw how Lady Rin here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that-”

Blue flames burst around me and I return to my school clothes. “Again…?”

“Huh…? She turned back to normal…”

Morgana looks over me, holding his chin, “Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. And transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all…”

“I see…” I trail off.

Ryuji grumbles and scratches his head. “Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap doesn’t make any sense!”

Morgana huffs at him. “Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?”

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji…”

I sigh softly. “Let’s prioritize escaping first over the bickering…”

Morgana nods and points down the hall. “Right. Come on, it’s not much further to the exit.”

We made our way through the corridors before Ryuji skids to a halt in front of one of the cells. “Hold on a sec!” A boy was unmoving on the floor dressed in a red gym uniform, “I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before… Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!”

Morgana rolls his eyes at him. “Come on, let’s go already!”

“Hold on, dammit! Who are these guys, we can’t just leave ‘em here.”

“You really don’t get it do you…” Morgana grumbles, “There’s no time to explain! Look I’m going. If you don’t want to follow, be my guest!”

“Listen to Morgana, Sakamoto-kun…”

“Fine… I’m coming!”

He then quickly leads us to a storage room where no guards seem to be.

“So we can get out this way?” Ryuji guesses, “There aren’t even any windows.”

Morgana tuts and groans. “Ugh, amateur… This is the most basic of basics...”

I look up to the ventilation shaft above the shelves. “Um, the ventilation shaft?”

“At least you are perceptive, Lady Rin. You’re a natural at this.”

“Um, I can’t get used to that name…”

“So we can get out through there?” Ryuji ponders.

“That’s what I said didn’t I?” 

“Well, thank you, Morgana.”

“Heh, you’ve got manners.” He jumps up onto the table and looks over me, “But I have to say, I was surprised you could summon a persona.”

I rub a finger on my cheek. “You and me both. I don’t really understand it, except when you said it about being my true self and the strength of my heart on the way here. But umm… I have to ask now. What are you, a cat or-”

“I’m not a cat, I’m a human just like you.”

“Uh, but you look like a cat, dude.” Ryuji points out.

“I mean he has a point? You have the fur, ears and everything.”

“I don’t have time to explain how distortion and cognition work. So how about you get through that vent already. I don’t know how you even got here from the real world.”

_Distortion? Cognition? What is going on here…_

Ryuji turns his hands up and out towards him looking like he has had enough. “Fine, fine. I’m done with this effing place.” He approaches the vents and points to it, “Uh, ladies first?”

I blink and cross my arms over my chest. “Umm no, you first. I’m wearing a skirt here.”

Ryuji just stares blankly. “Huh? It’s not like I’m gonna look.” 

I glare at him and narrow my eyes slightly. “And I don’t trust that. You. First.”

He just shrugs. “Eh, fine, fine…” He approaches and climbs up the shelves to the vent and slides himself inside of it.

“Idiot, no manners.” I hear Morgana mumble next to me.

I reach over and pat his head, giving him a small smile. “You be careful ok? This place is really dangerous.” 

He looks up in slight shock. “Y-Yeah I will. Go on.”

“Rin, dude, you coming?”

“Coming… And I’m not a dude!” I say, climbing up the shelves and crawling into the vent.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Navigation complete. You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” I hear my phone say as we exit the castle.

We both catch up on our breath, looking to be on the sidewalk before the shortcut we took which led to the castle. People were returning to the streets as the sun breaks through the clouds overhead, the rain from earlier having stopped.

“Dude…” Ryuji says, looking at me.

I return the look and nod slowly. “Yeah I know… not a dude still though.” _I feel like before, bottled up once again. The confidence is gone… But it’s there, just waiting again. I need to change back to who I was. For myself, I can’t keep lying to myself._

“I dunno what to think anymore… What was all that anyways…? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on!?”

“I don’t-” I suddenly feel woozy and my head starts to spin, holding it in my hand, “Ngh…”

“Are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah… And you? You took a beating in there… I-I’m sorry I didn’t stop him…”

He waves me off with a slight smirk. “Nah, don’t worry about it, you saved me in the end, yeah? And most of it is gone anyway which is really weird now that I think about it…”

“If you say so.”

Ryuji then takes out his phone, “Oh crap it’s almost lunch time already!? We are really late!” Ryuji shouts in panic, “We should-”

“Hey, what’re you doing there?” An officer questions as he comes over, “Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes are we?”

Ryuji’s eyes went wide at him. “We got stuck in this weird castle when we were tryin’ to get to school…”

“What’re you…” The officer sighs, gesturing his hand to his bag, “Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs.”

“Why would you think that!?” He squeals.

I couldn’t stop myself from swaying, having to hold my head to stop the dizzy sensation. _Nngh… feel like I just had all the energy drained out of me._

I slowly look up to the officer with a saddened look. “I-I’m sorry officer. I only just came to this city and haven’t been able to learn my way around yet. We were going to school but I felt sick and Sakamoto-kun’s been trying to help me. I’m very sorry.” I give him a slight bow.

“Ah I see how it is. Do you need any help?” I give a tired, slow shake of my head, “Right, be careful with her.”

“I know...” Ryuji grumbles, then guides me along the street towards school.

As we got to school it was now the same as it was the first time I came here. It was now as a school should be. Not a towering medieval castle. “I’m sure we came the same way… What’s goin’ on here…?”

A well dressed man then walks out of the entrance. “That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police.”

Ryuji kicks the ground and mumbles. “That damn cop snitched on us…”

I feel his eyes move over me. “It’s rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?”

“Uh… a castle-”

I cut him off, still feeling exhausted and didn’t have the energy to go explaining things. “I apologize. I just transferred here and got lost…”

Kamoshida then casually walks up next to him. Ryuji’s eyes go wide at him. “Kamoshida!?”

“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.”

Ryuji growls quietly. “Shuddup! It’s your fault that-”

“How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! In any case, you can follow me and explain this all.”

Ryuji stomps down his foot, looking angrier by the second. “What? This is bullshit!”

_Can we just go in now… This is going to be hard to explain as is._

Kamoshida just gives the man a big grin. “Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame in this matter.”

Well, if you say so…” He gestures to Ryuji, “Still, you’re coming with me. You’re extremely late.”

“Fine…”

Kamoshida then looks over me. “By the way… you’re that new transfer student, correct? Rin Kurusu…”

“U-Um, yes sir…”

Ryuji walks past him and gives him a sideways glare before I take a few steps up the stairs. His arm then holds out in front of me and stops me. “...Have we met somewhere?”

I lower my head slightly from his. “...Just when a girl got into your car.”

“That’s right… It’s hard to forget a face like yours… Well, I’ll overlook this just for today.” He towers over me and leans down close to my face, “I'm sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?”

I sigh quietly and avert my face from his. “I understand…”

He just smiles widely and straightens back up. “Good. At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Ms. Kawakami’s tired of waiting for you. Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.”

_I wish it could be that simple…_

I walk into the school which is now normal. No stone walls, pictures of King Kamoshida and armoured guards. It was lunch break already before I had even arrived. The corridors were packed with students. As I walk past them all I hear is gossip like usual. However, I catch a lot of them sneaking glances at me as I pass them. And that’s when the whispers start up, but they weren’t exactly quiet and I could hear most of them as I keep walking past them.

“So that’s her…”

“I hear she hides dangerous stuff in her bag…”

“I don’t want to go to school with someone like that…”

“She is dangerous…” 

“She is so thin. I’m so jealous.”

“Don’t let her looks fool you, she could beat you to a pulp…”

 _What is going on here?_ I take a breath and walk up and into the faculty office

However, waiting for me is a rather angry Kawakami. She had to sit me down as I almost tumbled over from the lack of energy I had during her talk that went on for quite a while. She almost had a look of worry as I explained what happened, leaving out the castle part, though.

“I see… so that’s why…” Kawakami trails off, “Just don’t let it happen again, ok? I also hear you were with Sakamoto-kun?” I give a slight nod as she sighs, “Alright, then. Just stay away from him, he’s nothing but trouble. Although, he wasn’t like that when he was devoting time to track and field though… Anyway, breaks almost over, you’ve got to introduce yourself to the class. Come on.”

_Just what I need right now._

She leads me out as the lunch bell rings, signalling it’s end. Students shuffle back to their classrooms. She stops at class 2-B, sliding open the door and steps in as the students start to gossip. “Settle down.” I take a deep breath and let it out before following her inside.

“Being super late on her first day? She really is insane…” 

The first person I notice when I step inside is familiar blonde hair with pigtails. _She was Takamaki, right? At the castle._ Her head was propped up on one hand, gazing out the window, looking to be ignoring what was happening in the class. She glances at me, before she looks out the window again. 

_Umm does she remember what happened back in that castle? But she wasn’t late so it couldn’t have been her? I really have no clue at the moment…_

“...This is our new transfer student.” Kawakami finishes, bringing me back out of my thoughts, “We had her come late to class as she wasn’t feeling well.” 

Takamaki glances across again. 

_She might maybe? I don’t have any answers or proof._

“All right, introduce yourself to the class.” Kawakami says.

I look across the room and everyone looks nervous. _Why are they looking at me like that?_ I bow slightly. “I’m Rin Kurusu. I hope we get along…”

The whispers then begin.

“So that’s the criminal?”

“She doesn’t seem so bad…”

“I know, she is so pretty…”

“Don’t let that fool you, I heard she carries a knife.”

“She might slug us if we look her in the eye…”

_W-Why are they afraid of me?_

I glance over at Kawakami who sighs heavily. “...Uh, so…” 

It then sinks in as to what is happening. _I thought teachers and the school for that matter were meant to keep criminal records private? Could this get any worse…_

“She was arrested for assault, right?”

I sigh softly to myself. 

“Quiet down.” She grumbles, pointing at the desk near the back corner. Directly behind Takamaki, “Your seat will be there, alright?” 

I just nod and walk over, stopping at Takamaki’s desk for a second. She glances up at me and stares for a moment before she whispers. “...You liar.”

“Huh? What...?” I whisper back.

“Take a seat. Kurusu-san.” Kawakami calls out as I step past and take a seat.

More whispers start up, feeling many eyes now at this side of the room.

“Maybe they know each other?”

“Could she be getting it on with Mister Kamoshida, too?”

“This is Takamaki-san we’re talking about.”

“For real. That side of the room is totally awful…”

I see Takamaki visibly shake as they continue. _If she knows something, maybe I can talk to her? Actually I’m too tired… Plus I’d rather not create any animosity._

School has been going by very slowly since then. The only surprise was getting a question about Plato and what the soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else? I knew the answer to be logic and gave it. The teacher looked surprised and this started more gossip in the class.

“Is she really a delinquent?”

“I’m surprised she knew about that.”

I did my best to ignore the rest until the end of the day. The bell rings and I watch Takamaki make a quick rush for the door. _I need to ask her about the castle._ I quickly get up and go to follow but Kawakami steps out in front of me and blocks my path. She beckons me out to the hall and I follow. Sighing as I see Takamaki’s head disappear past down the stairs. 

“I don’t know who spread your record, it was a surprise… Why did this have to happen to me…” Kawakami groans.

I just shrug my shoulders slightly. “Guess it’s just the way it is, sensei…” _Think of how I feel as well…_

“You may have a point… So tomorrow I want you here first thing in the morning. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone. Oh, and don’t involve yourself with-” I then notice Ryuji sauntering down the hall up to me, “Speak of the devil. I assume your homeroom teacher gave you a talking to for being late? I heard you were caught cutting classes as well.”

Ryuji sighs and stares at the ground. “Yeah, it was nothin’.” 

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either as you were told…”

He huffs quietly under his breath. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

She turns to me, pointing at my hair as well. “You can dye your hair black too, Kurusu-san if you want to fit in more as it is rather… unique. But you do have the documents that it is your natural colour. So it’s your choice.”

“I’ll um… consider it.”

“Uh, that’s a natural colour?” Ryuji ponders, looking over it.

“Um, yeah.”

“For real?”

“...Yes.”

Kawakami sighs, placing her hand on her hip. “You can get going now, Sakamoto-kun.”

He glances towards me and whispers so only I could hear. “...Meet you on the roof.” He turns and walks away, hands stuffed inside his pockets.

“So.” Kawakami repeats, “You will be here tomorrow?”

I look down at my feet and nod. “Yes, um…”

“You can just call me Kawakami-sensei.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow Kawakami-sensei.” 

I spin on my heels and walk as quickly as I can to the stairwell. Kamoshida and the Principal then come up as I stay back to listen in. “Why did you allow a student like her to transfer here? She's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case.” Kamoshida sighs in annoyance, “At this rate, it’d be pointless how much I contribute to the school.”

_He really only thinks of himself, huh…_

“Now, don’t be like that… This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.”

“Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?” He gives him a wide grin, “All right, I understand. I’ll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.”

They both walk off in opposite directions. _Ego much… Um, right. Rooftop._

I get a few stares as I ascend the stairs. _I just want to go home… but this does need to be talked about._ I get to the third floor and go up the last stairs. I push open the double doors as they scrape along the concrete and see Ryuji, alone and perched up against one of the many discarded chairs on the roof. He waves me over as he swings about on one. 

He stands up as I approach. “Hey… There you are. Sorry for callin’ you up here.” He wears a faint smile on his lips, “I’m guessing Kawakami already told you a warning to stay away from me, huh?” 

I grip the straps of my bag. “She did… She said not to be involved with you.”

“Yeah, that's thanks to the rumours. But we’re pretty much in the same boat...” He leans back against the large A/C unit that hums away. 

_He doesn’t seem bad as they all say, maybe just like me in a way._

“Anyway, we should probably talk about that castle. What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at the castle. It wasn’t a dream… right?” 

“I doubt almost getting killed was a dream…”

“Eh, true. Even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. I even saw him today and he didn’t even blink at me. Like he wasn’t at that castle at all.”

I give a quick nod. “Takamaki-san’s is in my class and she didn’t say anything either. Well, except that I was a liar.”

“A liar…? Well, she did see you just near the school so she’s probably suspicious. But, yeah… Thanks, Kurusu-san.”

I lean back against one of the discarded tables, smiling slightly. “...You’re welcome.”

“But man, the Kamoshida that we saw in there. You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumours about him. No one says anything against him ’cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals… Still, I wonder if we can go back to that castle…”

“You would want to go back to a place like that…?”

“Not really…” He scratches his head, “But when those guards were dragging us to that throne room, I recognised some of them in the cells.” 

“Recognised? So they’re other students here?”

“Yup, I saw a couple of ‘em today. What the hell is going on?”

I give a little shrug. “I don’t know it's all umm, weird? Like Morgana too.”

“The cat?” I nod, “The hell is up with that cat thing? And on the subject of weird shit what about you?”

I blink a few times at his bluntness. “Umm... I’m weird…? Why?”

Ryuji just stares back blankly. “What, no. I mean like how you changed into those badass clothes, and you summoned that demon looking guy and kicked some serious ass back there!”

_Why was it a guy demon and not a girl as well? I’d rather not think about something I know nothing about. I’d get nowhere fast._

I felt my cheeks flush a little, brushing a finger along my cheek. “Well umm I did my best? I didn’t really know what was going on either…”

He cracks a smile. “Well you saved our asses, I owe you for that.” He holds out his hand. I give him a small smile and shake it, “Call me Ryuji from now on, ‘kay?”

I nod slowly, letting go of his hand. “Oh, um. It’s Rin then. To you, I mean.” 

He smirks then his face slowly drops.

“Umm, what’s wrong?”

“Well… I heard you got a criminal record so…” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, “I looked up your name in class. I was just curious about you?” 

_Who isn’t at this point._

“But I found all this shit about you online, like documents and everything! I’ve even seen other people on the same site today.”

“What kind of crazy… stuff is on this website?”

He frowns and hands his phone to me, scrolling through it with my thumb. _My arrest, trial, sentencing and a lot of made up things. This is ridiculous! Everything and more is on here. This is why this all started._ I look up at him. “But this is supposed to be private information. The school should protect this stuff from being leaked out.”

“It was obviously leaked.” Ryuji says as he frowns, “I’ll give you a guess at who did it.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Who?” 

“Kamoshida of course!”

I blink a few times. “But why would he do that? He doesn’t know me or anything!”

Ryuji shrugs. “He doesn’t want you here? Or more like he wants to be in control of you like he wanted at the castle. I mean not to say anything but there’s some crazier rumours that he tries to get it on with the best looking girls here and I’m sure he now has some sights on you so be careful.” 

I visibly shiver. “A teacher would… really do something like that? And get away with it?”

“Dude, did you see Kamoshida in that castle with all those girls all touching him and shit! He will do more than just leak information about you if he has his way.” His voice lowers, “He got to me last year too…”

“Wait. He did something to you...? What did he do?”

He yawns and straightens up. “Yeah he did, but that's for another time. He won’t let you take a low profile now. But you know…” His eyes move up and down me, “Looking like that I’m sure you couldn’t either.”

I pout slightly and turn my face away from him. “Don’t you start too. I can’t help standing out, you know.”

“Is that really not dyed? Your hair I mean.”

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. “No it isn’t dyed, I told you before!”

“R-Right…” He chuckles. “But, I’m sure we will get along together as troublemakers here.” He sets out towards the door, “I’ll come talk to you so don’t ignore me, all right? See ya later, Rin.” Then he’s swiftly through the door and out of sight.

“See you, Ryuji.” I say quietly. I take a look over the buildings and let out a long sigh. _Things might be ok with Ryuji around here. But home and rest… I’m so exhausted._

I took a step and blink. “Oh right, Sojiro… Maybe a talking too first.” I quickly go through the door and exit the school to head back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I collapse back on my bed after a thorough scolding from Sojiro. Of course the school had called him. But he didn’t ask much, only giving me a final warning. _Any more problems and I'd be out on the street._ Just the thought made me shake.

_Arsene, cognition, persona, Morgana. What was it all? I had so many questions but no answers… A persona is an awakening to my true self? An acceptance of my heart? Morgana’s explanation was quick but I was able to make some sense of it._

I let out a long yawn and rub my eyes. “I’m so tired… I’ll just sleep early.” After a few minutes I drifted to sleep without another thought. I blink to see a familiar ceiling, feeling the chains wrapped around my wrists and ankle as I stand up and hold onto the prison bars.

Caroline tuts. “About time you come too…”

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” Justine explains.

“Welcome back.” Igor acknowledges me as the twin wardens stood nearby. I was now able to get a better look at them both. They were both like children dressed in a prison guard uniform each and a large hat each. One had a baton while the other had a clipboard with notes. They were identical in look, apart from an eye patch on the left of one's eye and the right on the other. Eyes golden like my other self was back in the castle. 

“I never got to ask but what is this place?”

He grins. “This is my Velvet Room.” Igor replies, “Its location is concealed to only you and appears however our guest believes as I’m sure you remember. The state of your heart. A prison is fitting for someone such as yourself, hmm Trickster?”

“I… umm maybe? It’s what my life feels like at the moment…”

Caroline smacks the bars with her baton making me jump. “Don’t talk back to the master, Inmate!”

“Remain obedient, Inmate.” Justine spoke quietly.

“You’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin.”

“You mean my persona?”

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a mask. An armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.”

“This is all a bit much…”

“By the by… have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator. Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.”

“Palaces? And a navigator?”

Igor simply nods. “...I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.”

Caroline frowns up at me. “The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care using it, Inmate!”

Justine nods opposite her. “Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief.”

“A thief? Metaverse-Navigator? This really has been a long day…”

Igor chuckles, his grin widening. “It must be disheartening to use the Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief…”

“Some more explaining would really help me out here right now…”

Igor taps his fingers along his desk. “Now it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. I’m sure we will meet again, eventually.”

_Are they actually listening to me?_

A large bell sound echoes through the room. “Times up, Inmate. Now hurry up and go to sleep.”

I blink quickly. “How do I go to sleep when I’m already-” I didn’t have time to finish as everything went black around me.


	5. The Black Flag of Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Kamoshida seem more replusive in his desires at his Palace, especially for the female students at Shujin. You don't really get to see how truly sick he is by using them as sexual objects so I wanted to show that more so. And with awakenings I always liked the idea from Persona 4 about facing their other selves so I like to incorporate that slightly into each awakening as well. 
> 
> As a schedule I would like to finish Kamoshida's arc before setting up a proper schedule for the rest.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.
> 
> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I woke up feeling so groggy and tired. It felt as if I hadn't slept a wink. My limbs feel heavy like I had gone through a harsh training session, except all my energy had disappeared. I just washed, got changed and headed out, grabbing an umbrella this time as I checked the forecast before leaving and it said it had a high chance of raining today. 

I wait for the train in the crowded line as other Shujin students gather behind me in line, hearing them gossip and talk amongst themselves as I scroll through the news on my phone.

“Isn’t that the criminal transfer student?”

“Yeah, what about her?

“She is so pretty for being a criminal, it’s not fair…”

I sigh as I glance slightly over my shoulder to watch them and enough to not be seen. She then points in front of me over at the line. “Look, isn’t that her, too?”

“The one with the red ribbon? Uh, I guess so?”

“She’s so thin and pretty too… It’s so not fair. I mean, I’ve got my hair in a ponytail too…”

“I suppose they both stick out, huh? But what’s that got to do with them both being thin? And a ponytail?”

“Ugh, of course a guy wouldn’t understand.”

I peer over in front of me and see who they are talking about as well. She was facing away but had her vibrant red hair up in a low ponytail wrapped up in a red ribbon, styled as a bow. It was very noticeable and certainly pretty. 

_I’m guessing that’s who they’re talking about as well?_

The train then shoots past and stops and I get pushed into the train. The girl the others were talking about was able to get a seat and I was able to stand just away from her, holding onto one of the hand rails. I manage to get a better look at her. She was indeed very pretty with eyes that match her hair colour, a vibrant red. She had many cute features, slender pink lips and long eyelashes made her stand out quite a bit. She looks very athletic from what I could tell from her seat position and was indeed thin. There was no denying that she was beautiful. 

_She probably does some kind of sport to be in shape like that. I can tell from how long I’ve been doing it. Maybe even gymnastics from her form… a similar coincidence maybe._

The train rocks about as she looks up to an elderly woman in front of her who sways and grips tighter on the rail, looking to be struggling to keep hold of it. She swiftly stands from her seat. “Please, take my seat. My station’s coming up.”

“Are ya sure?” She nods with a soft smile, “Then…”

The girl moves to the side only for a young business man to push through and take the seat before the elderly woman has a chance to move.

I sigh quietly. _Of course this would happen…_

The girls’ eyes go wide at him. “Oh wow, what speed! I mean, excuse me that seat was for this lady…” She politely asks.

He just looks up at her before he pretends to snore fast asleep.

“Oh…”

“Do you want me to wake him up?” I muse, “Give him a thorough shake or poke?” 

She smiles and shakes her head. “It’s all right. I can understand his position as well.”

“You mean being an un-thoughtful adult? As usual with most…”

She sighs softly and looks saddened at the elderly woman, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be any help.”

“It’s all right, dearie. Don’t you worry.”

“Want me to write a complaint on his cheek?” I ask, pulling out a marker from my bag and taking off the lid with a pop. His head quickly jolts back up in surprise at me before quickly pretending to sleep again, “Guess that didn’t work either…”

The other girl giggles softly as the woman smiles. “Thank you for the attempt, dearie.”

“Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least.” The girl kindly offers.

“Thank you! Ain’t it heavy, though?”

She smiles brightly back. “Not at all! I train plenty.”

_I guess she does do a type of sport then. And she is rather kind. Maybe I should ask her out of my suspicions._

After a while on the train the elderly woman finally got a seat and between me and the girl we lifted her luggage into a holder for the journey. The train stops and I step off away from the crowds and through the gates, getting a few glances from the students as they gossip again.

_They won’t stop, huh? Ugh…_

I hear footsteps approach me from behind. “Pardon me…” I turn around in surprise to see the girl from earlier. She gives me a small bow with a warm smile, “Thank you so much for earlier.”

“For on the train?”

She quickly nods. “Mmhm. For speaking up when I offered my seat on the train. You’re a second-year at Shujin academy, correct?”

“Oh, mhm I am.”

“I’m a first-year there myself. Thanking you totally slipped my mind back on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.” 

"I-It’s quite alright. You were incredibly kind to help as well.”

“Thank you!” She bows again, “Please excuse me.” She walks past with a smile.

“I guess she didn’t know who I was. Though I haven’t seen her before… I forgot to ask her about her sport as well… Oh well, best not to be late again or I’ll get an angry Kawakami again.”

I was quite glad I had brought an umbrella. As soon as I got out of the train station the heavens were already pouring. 

“So, this is how today is going to go.” I mumble as the rain taps and hits my umbrella, “I hope that girl had an umbrella for this.”

Students were gossiping as usual as I walk past them. “I feel so down when it’s raining. I guess we’re playing volleyball in the gym for PE today.”

“I am not looking forward to that. Why’d I have to be on the same team as Takamaki?”

“She’s only a magazine model because of her stupid ridiculous body and looks. Being near her just disgusts me so much.”

“I know right. Even that criminal transfer student has a body like hers. I bet she dyes her hair too… Why do we always get the disgusting ones?”

I sigh and speed up to push past them. _So Takamaki is mixed into the rumour engine around here too. Is she really like what we saw in that castle?_

As I turn the corner someone rushes into my side just barely stopping next to me as she skids slightly on the wet concrete, gripping onto my arm to support herself from falling.

“Sorry about that…” She says apologetically, quickly releasing my arm as I blink and recognise the blonde girl.

I quickly look at her, seeing the rain dripping off her hood and jacket that looks quite soaked from the rain already. “Oh, here. You can share with me.” I hold my umbrella over her to cover us both from the rain, “Miss the forecast and forget your umbrella?”

“Yeah…” She smiles sheepishly, moving into the cover of the umbrella, “...Thanks, I forgot to bring my one. It just kinda slipped my mind…”

“It happens, but come on, we can share up to school.” _I probably shouldn’t ask her about the castle at this time. Well, until later anyway._

As we got closer to school the whispers and gossiping increases. We get glances from other students and whispers of gossip as we pass them. She narrows her eyes at them but I just keep looking forward, trying to block it all out. 

“Do they know each other?”

“She is dangerous. I’d stay away from her at all costs.”

We enter the school and I shake the umbrella of the rain. 

“Doesn’t it bother you? All this talk about you…”

I look up at her and run my hand through my hair, sighing softly. “Yeah, quite a bit... But it can’t be stopped. It’s just a rumour engine around here it feels like.”

She huffs. “You can say that again, happens all the time here.” She blinks quickly as if realizing something, “Oh, I’m Ann Takamaki. Sorry about the other fay calling you a liar. You’re Rin Kurusu, right?”

I give her a slow nod. “Mhm, it’s nice to meet you, Takamaki-san.”

“You too. I’ll see you in class.”

We got to class and sat waiting for homeroom to be over and the first class. Mr Ushimaru decided to pin another question on me which I answered correctly which got some people talking again. _How can getting one question right make everyone talk? Are all criminals are unintelligent?_

Lunchtime arrives and Ryuji saunters into the room, ignoring all the eyes that now move with him. I watch him walk over with the other students' eyes on him. He turns the chair around and flops down on the empty seat opposite me, leaning on the back rest.

“Yo. ” He whispers, leaning in slightly over the desk to me.

“Hey…”

He leans in further over my desk, his voice dropping lower. “So it wasn’t a dream what happened yesterday right?” I nod simply, “I kept having crazy dreams about that place and it made me wonder more about it. So I really need to know what's going on there. Has Takamaki said anything to you about the castle?”

“No, not yet. She hasn’t said anything to me.” I glance at the other students, “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” He asks, leaning in closer.

“You are… leaning in a bit too close there.”

He blinks and swiftly moves back. “Oh, oh sorry about that.”

The door then slides open and Ann walks in, her eyes look dispirited until she looks over at me and Ryuji. She marches up to us, glaring down at him especially. “Why are you here in our class Ryuji?”

Ryuji rolls his eyes, slouching back on the chair. “Well duh, of course I know that.” He gestures his head towards me, “I was chattin’ with her about important stuff.”

She crosses her arms and huffs. “How about you get lost already? You don’t belong here, important stuff or not.”

_Did something happen between those two? He’s only just got here really._

I just stay quiet as Ryuji stands up from the chair. “Wow such great manners, Takamaki. But I have to ask, going to go to your king in the castle again later?”

My mouth went dry at his bluntness. _I was going to ask, but a more subtle approach to the question._

Ann looks visibly confused at his accusation. “Huh? The heck are you going on about? What king and castle?

“Sure you don’t remember just standing there and watching us about to get executed? That’d be pretty hard to forget doin’, don’tcha think?”

I rub my cheek with my finger as he becomes more blunt. _You should really hit the breaks right about now…_

She sighs heavily, looking to give up. “I have no idea what game you're playing so keep me out of it. And I have no idea what you’re talking about so quit it.”

_She really doesn’t remember? So it wasn’t her back then._

“Screw this shit. I’m gettin’ outta here.” He shoves back the chair and begins to walk off. He stops and spins back to me, “Meet me out front after school, ‘kay?” He cracks a grin and leaves.

Ann sighs and tilts her head at me. “He wasn’t like chatting you up was he?”

I quickly meet her eyes and shake my hands in front of me. “W-What?! No, no nothing like that.”

She shrugs and sits down at her desk and looks out the window in her usual position.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The final bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. I quickly pack my things away and head out, seeing Takamaki get stopped by a wide smiling Kamoshida. I bring out my phone and pretend not to notice, leaning against the wall nearby. 

“You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.”

Her eyes downcast to the floor and away from his. “Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It’s for a special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it…”

Kamoshida sighs and looks over her. “Hey, now… Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?”

She nods slowly. “Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy… Sorry to worry you.”

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and… be careful around that transfer student. She’s got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…”

_Be careful of me? I get the feeling that should be reversed to you…_

“...Thank you. Please excuse me.”

She walks off down the corridor as Kamoshida scowls at her back. “Tch…” He turns just as I walk up to him, putting away my phone, “What are you looking at?”

I blink slowly up at him and take a step back to create some distance between us. “N-Nothing… I was just leaving.” He huffs and pushes past me and up the stairs.

_So Takamaki doesn’t like him but in that castle she is almost like his queen? Morgana said something about cognition…? That is what he thinks of her to be? I think I’m starting to understand some things about that place and how it functions._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I walk out down the corridors the gossip is as rampant as ever. 

“I heard this incredible first-year came to our school!”

“Wow, that girl in the ribbon is really thin. Is she a first-year?”

“Yoshi… zawa or something like that?”

“That criminal is really thin too. Do they do the same thing?”

“The criminal and the honor student arriving at the same time? Uh-oh…”

“Assault, blackmail, drugs… She’s done it all.”

 _Do they ever stop…?_ I sigh and walk through the crowds of students. _The one in the ribbon? Was that her from the train? And she’s an honor student? Yoshizawa, huh? Well I won’t know her name for sure until I confirm it for myself anyway._

I meet Ryuji outside the school after getting through the crowds of students. The students stay well clear of both of us as he leans against the school gate. 

“Yo.”

“Hey. Umm, so what did you want to do?”

“I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what.” He frowns, kicking the pavement, “I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream… but I couldn’t do it. I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. And y’know you’re the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?”

_If what he said was true about Kamoshida and the students, we have to do something. Arsene wouldn’t have come to me if that wasn't the case. And Morgana might be able to explain whatever that place is to us in more detail._

I give him a confident nod. “I’m in, let's go.”

“Hell yeah, I think we should try and retrace our steps from yesterday.”

We headed around and after a while found ourselves back at the school after coming up with nothing. Until Ryuji remembered hearing the navigator speaking last time we got out of the castle. I take my phone from my pocket and click on the eye, going to the history, clicking on the one that said, Kamoshida Suguru, Shujin Academy, Castle.

The air shifts around us and we find ourselves at the entrance to the castle again. Ryuji perks up as the castle comes into view again in all its grandeur. 

“All right it worked!” He blinks as blue flames circle around me, “Whoa, you changed back.” He says in surprise, pointing his finger at me.

“Oh…” I look down at myself and noted that my clothes had changed back into the clothes from before. I quickly cover the bare area above my chest, turning away slightly. “I’m really not used to wearing this yet.”

“You look good…” Ryuji looks slowly up and down at me, like he was taking it all in.

I point to my eyes. “Hey, eyes up here mister. Wait… nevermind.” His eyes hover at my hands, “Hey, eyes higher!”

He gulps and looks back up to my face. “Heh, sorry... Anyway, let's go!”

We don’t get far until we come across Morgana again who rushes outside to meet us. “Hey! Stop making a commotion.” 

Ryuji points at him as he runs up to us. “Ah… You!?”

“The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be… To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape the first time.”

“What is this place? Is it the school?” Ryuji asks him.

“That’s right.” He confirms.

“But it’s a castle!”

“This castle is the school… But only to this castle’s ruler.”

“Ruler? Do you mean Kamoshida?” I inquire.

He nods. “It’s how his distorted heart views the school.”

Ryuji scratches his head, looking quite confused already. “Kamoshida… Distorted…? Explain it in a way that makes sense!”

He grumbles. “I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it…”

“What’d you say!?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. “No fighting you two…”

A loud scream then echoes through the castle. “What was that!?” Ryuji exclaims, eyes going wide at the castle.

“It must be the slaves captive here.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wider. “Oh shit… We saw other guys held captive here yesterday… I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.”

Morgana shrugs slightly. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary, it’s like this every day. What’s more is that you both escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.”

“This is bullshit!” He then shoulder bashes into the castle wall, “You hear me, Kamoshida!?”

Morgana shakes his head as he watches him. “Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know… Still, it seems you have your reasons.”

“That must have hurt…”

“Take me to ‘em, Monamona.”

Morgana crosses his arms and glares up at him. “It’s Morgana… Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if Lady Rin comes with us.”

“Um, sure. I was going to go anyway. Lead the way, Morgana.”

He holds up his paws to us to make us stop. “Wait first up, how did you both get back here?”

Ryuji prods his thumb on my shoulder. “She has a navigation app on her phone.”

“An app? What's an app?”

“How the hell don’t you know what an app is!? Didn’t you say you’re human?”

“I am human, you moron!”

“Then why don’t you know what an app is? And why are you still a cat?”

“I-” Morgana frowns, before letting out a long sigh, “I don’t remember, ok…”

_He doesn’t remember?_

“For real?”

“Yes, for real!” Morgana snaps, “I don’t remember anything before coming here. Happy now that you know?”

I kneel down next to him, and look at him with worry. “You have amnesia? Or short term memory loss?”

He folds his paws over his chest, looking to act tough. “So what if I do?”

I pat his head gently. “I’m sorry. That must be hard to deal with.”

Morgana blinks in surprise, averting his gaze and kicking the ground with his paw. “I'm going to get them back! That’s why I’m here, I think…”

I smile warmly at him. “If we can help just ask, ok?”

“You are kind, Lady Rin.”

I blink at the name again. “Just Rin is fine. Being called a lady seems too formal to me.”

“I’ll just call you Rin, then.” He looks between us both, “You aren’t leaving are you?”

“Not until we have memorized the faces of everyone Kamoshida is abusing. Then we can get back at the bastard once and for all!” Ryuji says with an excited grin.

Morgana grins mischievously. “Are you sure you can even do that?”

Ryuji’s frowns at him. “What? Of course I can!” I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the soft my giggles, “Hey, don’t laugh at his joke!”

I cough to clear my throat. “I apologize… Can you help us then, Morgana?”

He smirks a bit and nods. “Sure I can, I’ll lead you to them. But you will do what I say when I say. Understood?”

I brush my hair behind me and lean up. “Understood, lead the way.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We slip through the corridors and come to an empty room. Ryuji looks around as the room fades from being a classroom to the castle interior again. “I can’t understand any of this shit.”

Morgana sighs and jumps up onto the table. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects. One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a Palace.”

_A Palace? That’s what Igor called it._

“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.”

Ryuji continues to look confused. “So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!? That asshole!”

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.”

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel! Everything is that asshole's fault!”

I tap my chin as he finishes. “So you’re saying that this is another world built on Kamoshida’s thoughts and actions, manifested into a sort of reality. And that his shadow is based on his twisted desires and true personality but a separate entity where his actions are unknown to his own in the real world? Same for everyone else here? And his actions in the real world affect this place and his shadow? Like some kind of a link?”

Ryuji just looks more confused and Morgana’s jaw goes slack open. “You got all that from that brief description!?” Morgana asks in amazement.

Ryuji scratches his head. “Well she is smart. I didn’t understand a word of it…”

I smile sheepishly. “Just seemed a bit like common sense? I mean, not to brag or anything.”

Ryuji sighs. “I’ll never understand it. What about personas?”

“It depends on one's will.” Morgana starts, “Personas are awakened to one's strength of heart. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Rin’s appearance is a manifestation of that. It's an image of rebellion that you hold within yourself.”

“In english you freakin’ cat?”

Morgana frowns at him and I couldn't hold back a smile. “Basically. You have to truly accept yourself and it depends on the situation and trigger. Sound right Morgana?”

“Absolutely! At least you’re smart and pretty. Nice to have someone who is actually reliable.”

Ryuji glares at him. “And what’s that meant to mean?”

“Aww thanks.” I lean down to pet him as he gives a smug look at Ryuji, “So why does it look, um you know… Like this?”

“They are based on your rebellion and your image of it. So these clothes are what you think it looks like based on other influences.”

I look down at myself, “I really think of rebellion as this? Oh well, at least it’s comfortable if it is a bit… revealing.” _Must be all those books on fantasy and history then and I remember reading about Arsene Lupin a while ago. A force of good but operating on the wrong side of the law. An anti-hero. Now that I think about it, it's strange as LeBlanc was the creator and it’s where I’m staying. Coincidences huh, I’ll just get used to the outfit._

“I think you look beautiful, Rin. It suits you well.”

“Um…”

Ryuji groans and cuts me off. “Geez enough already! I’m more curious about you than her clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?”

Morgana glares at him. “I’m a human. An honest-to-god human!”

“No, you’re obviously more like a cat!”

“Here we go again…” I mumble.

“I-I just lost my real form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means.” He pauses for a moment, “Well, I ended up getting caught though… Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m going to get him back for sure!”

“What is this a comic book? Things are seriously crazy…”

I pat his head gently. “We’ll help how we can. So we should get going.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Anyway I have this if it will help. Figured I can't fight those things so may as well try and scare them away.” He pulls out a toy gun that looks rather realistic.

“Not a bad idea actually.” Morgana remarks, “Give it to Rin and I’ll show you.”

I took the gun and place it in between my sheath and dress. We found some shadows and Morgana taught me how to battle shadows effectively. It took me by surprise that the toy gun acted like a real gun in this place. After the shadow turns to black dust I slide the gun back under my sheath after a couple attempts at failing. It scrunches up the bottom slightly and lifts the skirt higher than I'd like. _Handy but still having a gun is kinda scary. Guess all that self defense training will come in useful for this._

“Having trouble there?” Ryuji chuckles while watching me.

“You try and find a place to put a gun on this!”

Ryuji laughs and Morgana punches his leg. “That’s no way to treat a lady!”

“Ow, hey you damn cat!”

“I’m not a cat!” 

_Those are a pair for sure…_

Ryuji sighs and looks over me. “Still, dontcha her outfit looks kinda tomboyish?”

I flick his head as he starts to lean in too close. He takes a few steps back. “Hey I’m not a tomboy! How does this look anything remotely like a tomboy!? And not so close, you keep trying to look closer and take a peek I swear.”

“Damn, she flicks hard.” I hear Ryuji mutter as he rubs his forehead.

Morgana rolls his eyes. “Such a gentleman…” He turns to me, “I think you’re graceful and beautiful Lady Rin. You do all kinds of acrobatics in combat.”

I blink and smile slightly. “T-Thanks. We should get moving. And um, what did I say about the Lady thing?”

“Oh, whoops.”

“About the acrobatics… How can you do all that anyway? Your getup must make it hard to-”

I hear a grunt and he stops his sentence, Morgana has his paws crossed over his chest.

I look back over my shoulder. “I used to do gymnastics at my schools for years... I quit though… You were saying something?”

Morgana glares at Ryuji and he faces away. “N-Nothing in particular.”

“Ok…”

We slowly infiltrate further into the Palace. It’s a slow process from all the sneaking, but it was better to avoid confrontation and save our energy. We reach another dungeon, having to pinch my nose shut to block the infiltration of the smell of mold and rot that fills the air. The air is thick, stagnant and nauseating, only exacerbated by the downcast atmosphere. The place was only getting louder and louder with the broken moans of the prisoners. 

_This is repulsive._

I’m dumbstruck by what we find. The prisoners are all rotting in their cells, eyes lifeless and their bodies decorated with hideous cuts, bruises and broken limbs. We come across a boy with a deep cut across his head, pooling with blood and covering his skin, but he just lets flow. Another has an arm bent backwards with the bone sticking out of the elbow, only muttering incoherent things.

“This is horrible…” I say, looking through another cell of bruised and broken boys.

Morgana’s eyes are wide as he looks through the cells. “This is awful. I didn’t think it would be this bad. For the distortions to have suffered this much abuse, it must be pretty significant in the real world.”

“How has he been able to get away with this, it’s ridiculous!” I snap, not believing this could have happened. 

I just sigh and notice Ryuji gripping the bars of one cell. I walk up behind him and look past his arm. There were a bunch of boy’s all motionless on the ground. One’s hand is crushed flat. Another's brow hace swelled into a large lump that covers up over his eye. The rest were bruised so much you could barely recognise them. All just stare blankly at the wall, not even noticing us.

_Does he know these people? He did go through his abuse as well._

“This is so effed up.” Ryuji mutters, but loud enough for me to hear.

I reach out my hand and pat his shoulder. “We’ll get him for this.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji says as he looks to be memorizing their faces.

I spin around the dungeon and it was just all guys. “If this is all the guys he has or is abusing, where are all the girls?”

Mona shrugs, now noticing as well. “I’ve not seen any girls here after looking around. Maybe he has them somewhere else?”

I just grimace slightly. “I’d hate to think what he is doing to them here…”

Ryuji then beckons us over. “Let’s just keep searchin’. They must be here somewhere.”

After a while of searching through the dungeons and memorising those we come across we find where they were keeping all of the girls. The large wooden doors now before us were adorned in gold and jewels like it was a lavish area behind it. Neon lights were flashing above it labelling it as the ‘HALL OF PLEASURE’.

“Going from that name, I’m not looking forward to this…” I grumble.

“We gotta go inside.”

I nod firmly and me and Ryuji take a side each and push open the double doors. It grumbles and the wood creaks as we push open the heavy door and step inside. What then greets us is horrible beyond words.

I place my hands over my mouth in shock. “What the!”

“That bastard!”

The young girls we first saw in his throne room all lay on the ground. Their wrists and ankles are shackled to the floor, so they can’t escape. However, they all look content being there. They bask in what looks like euphoric pleasure. Their faces contort in pleasure. All rolling their eyes and letting out pleasurable noises with each strained movement against the shackles that bound them. They touch themselves all over their bodies like a display for someone. Seen as nothing more than tools and playthings for the king.

Most are where nothing but their underwear. But a few wear other designs of revealing clothes. One wears the Shujin uniform, shirt rode up at the side to show off her stomach. Her skirt was much shorter than it should be and shows everything underneath. Another is dressed in see-thru lace lingerie. Another in robe with no tie that is open down the middle. It was almost as if the more important the girl, the more elaborate clothes they wore.

There was more as we walk further in. Some were naked and unmoving on the tiled floor, looking to just have been used and discarded. At the back were more girls in individual cells shaped like bird cages. However these were fully clothed and untouched. Almost as if they were in line ready to be with the King. 

I notice one girl in a cage in front of everyone else who I hadn’t seen before. She was smartly dressed with short brown hair was all I could see in the darkness. Even seeing a figure of myself in one of the cages. 

_He thinks the school as just some sort of sex hotel for himself!? And all of these girls are people he has done things with as well as desire? How far is he gone… And the school is letting him get away with this!?_

In the centre is a bed shaped in a heart, with flashing pink lights as if to set the mood. Upon it sits Kamoshida, dressed in his usual kingly attire. Takamaki was with him again wearing her usual pink underwear. Her movements are slow as she gives him a seductive lap dance. Each twist and curve of her body was being shown to him. Her hands travel all over her body with a loose smile and dead-like eyes. 

“I-Is this real. This is something else…” I mutter, unable to believe what is in front of us.

Morgana doesn’t say anything as Kamoshida raises his hand to Takamaki. 

“Don’t you ever lay a finger on her you asshole!”

“There you are. I’ve been waiting for you all.” Kamoshida grins at us from atop his bed.

Pools of black begin to ooze and surround us. Each burst with black bile morphing into the castle guards clad in their metallic armour. 

“Ryuji!” I shout, reaching out for him but he darts past out of my reach and beyond the wall of guards.

“Stop! You idiot!” Morgana cries out, but it was too late.

The shadows burst with the black ooze. Monsters taking their place.

Kamoshida stands up and commands them. “Take the thieves, leave this one to me.”

“Moron get back here!” Morgana screams and throws himself forward towards the guards, his blade in his hand ready to strike, “Stand back and watch amateurs-” His boastfulness was short lived, only to be grabbed mid-air by one of the castle guards. It aggressively shakes him back and forth, and throws him down, crashing him onto the floor before it brings it’s armoured boot onto his back, pinning him under it.

“Morgana!” I shout seeing him pinned under the boot. 

The shadows close in around me, one reaching out to grab me, making me handspring backwards to avoid it. Another lunges but I swiftly cut across his neck making it turn into black ash before aerial cartwheeling away. I turn only to be knocked in the jaw by a powerful force, sending me reeling back. “Nngh…” I hold the spot and wince, reaching for my mask. My fingers only graze it before one of the guards loops behind me, striking out with its knee, sending a pounding blow into my back. I scream in pain and drop. My knife clatters to the ground and slides away and out of reach. 

I swiftly turn onto my back only to have a heavy, metallic boot slam onto my chest. Only able to block it with my arms that are now pinned under it. The pressure builds on my arms, gritting my teeth from the pain. A trail of blood runs down from my lip. 

_This… isn’t good…_

Ryuji watches them both fall to the guards. Unable to do anything himself.

Kamoshida is gleeful and laughing at him. “Thank you for your help leading them here, Sakamoto. Now I can easily kill you all for attacking me, the king.”

“I didn’t… help you…” Ryuji looks down to the floor.

“You’re pathetic Sakamoto.” He raises up his hand, getting the attention of the girls in the room. They all look towards him expectantly, “Ladies! Who is this pathetic slave standing before me?"

"The loser!" They all chant in unison.

Ryuji whimpers, and closes his hands over his ears, trying to block them out. “I'm not-!”

“You attacked our King Kamoshida! Loser!”

“It was in self-defense dammit!”

Kamoshida smirks down at him. "I don't think he heard you ladies!"

“Loser!”

“Loser!”

“LOSER!”

“STOP IT!”

Kamoshida makes his way in front of the girls. Grinning down at Ryuji. “Face it, Sakamoto. You’re nothing compared to me.” He looks over to us and grins, “You can’t protect anyone, let alone these thieves.”

He slumps forward, smacking his palms against his forehead over and over as he whimpers. “Why can’t I ever do anything right? I'm really a loser..."

“Ryuji…” My voice is pained against the pressure on my arms and chest, but he manages to hear it. He turns to me as a trickle of blood runs from my mouth down my lips, “Don’t… listen to them. It’s not true…” I wince from the pain of talking under the weight on top of my chest, “...You’re a good guy. Whatever they say is just what that idiot king thinks. I believe that-” Kamoshida walks over and kicks me hard on my side. “Guh…” I cry out and curl up slightly.

He grips my hair and lifts up my face from the floor. “Ha you really think that’s true, well aren’t you a nice girl. I’m gonna have fun with you.” I spit some blood over his face and he just grins, slamming my head to the ground making me see stars, “I like your attitude, let’s see how long it lasts.”

“LEAVE HER ALONE YOU-” Ryuji gets up and runs at him, fist raised ready to strike.

Kamoshida sighs boredly and strikes him directly onto his cheek. The hit echoes through the room smacking into the side of his skull and sending him flying across the floor into a heap.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kamoshida shouts, “You’re a loser! I am the king of this place, get it in your thick skull!” He then looks back over me and grins sickeningly, “I know, how about we torment you more in front of him? Guards, strip her. I intend to have some fun with her right here, right now.”

“W-What!? N-No…”

“Rin, no!”

“Don’t you dare touch her…”

Kamoshida huffs. “Just learn your place, Sakamoto.” He gestures to his guards at close in around me, “Snap to it. I’m bored.”

“Yes my king! All hail King Kamoshida!” They shout proudly before surrounding me, reaching down with their gauntleted hands.

I try to pry myself away. “Get away from me!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji leans himself onto a knee, blood leaking down the side of his head. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on my friend you ASSHOLE!”

 _“You’ve made me wait quite a while for this.”_ A voice cuts into his head. A scream escapes him from the sudden pain. Ryuji looks beyond Kamoshida, seeing himself wrapped in blue flames, eyes golden and staring at him. _“You know deep down you’re exactly what they say you are.”_ The figure struts towards him with a mad, wide grin. _“But what is wrong with being labelled as such? Labels create power. You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact.”_ The figure raises his hands as flames wisp and intensify around him. _“Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreck havoc?”_

Ryuji doubles over, curled up in a ball, pained shouts escaping his lips. _“Your true self desires it to come true. Why not accept who you truly are and accept it thus…”_

Ryuji groans through the pain washing over his body. He knows the words in his head are true. _Everything that asshole has done… I will take everything of his! I’ll make that bastard pay for everyone’s lives he’s ruined!_

_“I’m glad you finally see the truth, now then… THERE IS NO TURNING BACK.”_ The figure of himself declares before it vanishes and a gunmetal mask shaped as a skull appears on his face, “I AM THOU. THOU ART I. THE SKULL OF REBELLION IS YOUR FLAG HENCEFORTH!”

Ryuji shrieks as he rips off his mask. The skin tears leaving snakes of blood across his face as blue flames erupt over him. A figure of a red-caped skeleton astride a vessel of a pirate ship floats above the ground behind him. A black pirate hat adorning his head, the cuff of one arm had a golden cannon.

Ryuji stands beneath the pirate ship, his Shujin uniform now gone in place of another. In its place he wears a black studded biker jacket, a blood red scarf and yellow gloves. Metal forms up along his spine as vertebral pieces. He also has elbow and knee pads with a double-sided holster belt with slots for ammo shells. A metal pipe was now in his hand.

The guards who had pulled and hold me up all look towards the pirate vessel as Ryuji grins confidently. “Free ‘em, Captain!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ship cuts through the air and slams into the guards holding us, the shadows let out pained gasps before turning into black dust. I fall to my knees and grip my chest as I watch Morgana slowly crawls to my side and whimpers. He passes me some medicine he had and I down half the contents. I feel the pain subside slightly and my energy returns. 

_Ngh… much better._

I straighten myself up as I give him the other half. I wipe my lips and chin of the blood over my glove. “Thank you, Morgana.”

“Don’t mention it, let’s help out Ryuji.”

I nod, picking up my dagger, and we rush to his side. His eyes are clear and energetic. “Yo!” His smile is wide, turning into an excited grin. He takes in his outfit and swings the lead pipe that is in his hand, “Right on!” The ship and skeletal sailor stops above him, “Wassup, persona? This effin’ rocks!”

Morgana smirks at him. “Looks like you’re not so useless after all.”

“Can it, cat.” Ryuji counters, but still grins.

Kamoshida starts backing away. Fear present in his eyes. “What the hell? This one too? Guards! Guards!” Pools of black appear where he stands. Armoured creatures come to his side and one adorned in golden armour. 

“Careful.” Morgana warns, “There are a lot of them.”

Ryuji just smirks. “Eh, it’s time for payback against these assholes! SO BRING IT! He glances at us, “How about you guys? Want some payback too?”

I return the smile. “Of course I do.”

The one glad in golden armour charges towards us, ready to strike. Ryuji swings out his arm and points towards him. “Blast ‘em away… CAPTAIN KIDD!”

The captain extends out his arm. Power crackles around his cannon as it sparks off electricity, booming echoes in the room. Current hurtles towards him like a cannonball, striking the guard as it screeches in pain. Smoke escapes from the golden armour as it collapses onto the ground and turns into black dust. 

The other guards just stop and stare at the now smoking pile of dust on the floor.

I glance to the side and see an opening for an escape. “We should get out of here while we have the chance!”

“The hell? I’m just getting started!”

“She’s right, we should go. Follow me!” Morgana commands, running off towards the door.

“Come on, Ryuji!” I shout, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with me.

“Damn it, we coulda taken him…” He mumbles, running along my side.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We halt as we reach the end of the drawbridge. All leaning over as we catch up breath.

Ryuji pauses to take in more air, now noticing his changed attire. “I don’t remember changin’ into this!”

“Um, it suits you well…?”

“Uhh… Should I be happy about that?” He looks over himself then me, “Then again, it gives yours a run for its money.”

I cross my arms over my chest and frown. “They look completely different! You can’t compare that!”

“Quiet you both!” Morgana groans as he lays on the floor, his body rising and falling as he breathes in large gulps of air, “Your appearance if your inner self, remember? It's the rebel that slumber within you.”

“Still don’t get it…”

Morgana lets out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

Ryuji looks over at me. “Are you alright?”

I glance over, my hand unconsciously hovering over my chest, holding my clothes to me. “Mhm I’m ok, just a bit tired. Are you tired?” _Not as tired as I thought though._

“Totally. We should get back. I’ve memorised their faces. We should be able to find them tomorrow and talk to them.”

“Um, thanks for not letting him… you know…”

“Huh? Oh… I couldn’t let him do that to you! We’ll get him back, don't worry.” He says, cracking a positive grin.

Morgana clears his throat, getting our attention. “That’s great and all but, I guided you both as promised. It’s your turn to cooperate with me. We had a deal!”

“What deal? Ryuji asks.

“The deal!”

Ryuji regards me, looking for an answer. “You remember him sayin’ that?”

I shake my head quickly. “Umm nope.”

“Wh-What? How can you not remember!? We must delve deep into Mementos and-”

Ryuji just blinks blankly at him. “Whoa, hold up! What are you going on about, Morgana? We appreciate the help, but we never said anything about helpin’ you out with anything.” He straightens up and stands next to me, “Plus she got hurt, we need to leave and rest.”

“Huhhh!” Morgana moans, waving his arms frantically, “Don’t tell me you aren’t going to repay my gracious hospitality!? Well? Come on, Rin!”

_I do feel bad for him…_

I crouch in front of him, sliding my hair behind my ear. “We didn’t make any kind of deal, Morgana. But I promise if you help us out with the rest of this we will help you in return. Is that ok?” 

I give him a soft smile as he crosses his paws and looks away slightly. “I-I guess that will work…”

“Ok, see you later Morgana!”

Me and Ryuji exit across the drawbridge.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” My phone says, finding ourselves in the alley near the school.

Ryuji sighs in relief. “...Thank god. We’re back. I dragged you around a lot, huh? Sorry, man…”

I shake my head, taking in some needed breaths. “Don’t mention it…”

He flops his arms down, looking tired. “Ugh, I’m dead tired… How you holdin’ up?”

“I’m rather tired but I’m holding up well if I’m honest. A bed does sound like a great idea though.”

“That’s impressive. I’m exhausted even though I used to do track…”

“I did do gymnastics for a long time until recently. I didn’t lose much of it’s benefits like endurance.” 

“True, you are rather fit… Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home. But damn, if what we saw was real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ as slaves.” He grins at the thought, “Once we make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done.”

I tilt my head slightly at him as I yawn. “I don’t think it’ll be that easy…”

He shrugs quickly. “Eh, so… wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?”

“Um, sure… But not now please. We need to rest.”

He nods and turns away from me. “Hey, so… It might be impossible for you to lay low now that everyone knows you have a record. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.”

I sigh softly. “Yeah I know… That plan went out the window on the first day. Kamoshida is to blame for that.”

“That asshole…” His stomach then rumbles loudly, making us both look at it, “Oh… Right. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?”

I blink at him in surprise. “O-Oh, sure.”

He grins slightly. “Follow me. I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!”

“O-Oh, if you really want.”

Ryuji took me to a nearby ramen shop. I was tired enough to not argue where we went and what he ordered for us both. He grins as two bowls of ramen are placed in front of us. The steaming bowl smells delicious and made me realize how hungry I actually was. 

“Eat up, it’s my treat. It’s the least I can do for you saving me whilst I was just standing there.” He piles on the ginger on his.

I blink and smile a little at him. “You helped me back just the same, so it’s all fine.”

“Heh, you’re pretty much a friend now huh?”

 _My first friend huh..._ I move the ramen with my chopsticks in small circles. “I mean, if you’re ok with it… you know with all the talk about me…”

“Oh that?” Ryuji rolls his eyes, “It’s a load of crap thought right? You’re way too nice for any of that crap to be true.” He takes a slurp and sucks in some noodles, “How’d you get your record in the first place?”

_Well, why not. He deserves to know. My truth is unheard of, after all._

“Well… Simply put I went out one evening for just a walk and for other reasons... _I can’t say the other thing yet…_ It was quite late so basically no one was around. After heading back home I heard screams and cries for help from a woman and when I turned the corner I saw a man trying to force himself on her. I then intervened and he was so drunk that he fell over and cut up his forehead. He then told the woman to say I attacked him and two officers turned up and they both seemingly knew the guy. So the woman then lied to them and I was arrested. Then I was sent to court and found guilty of assault. A criminal record for life for something I had nothing to do with.”

Once I finish, Ryuji slams his fist onto the table, rattling what was on it as he finishes slurping up some noodles. “That asshole!” People turn and stare at us, “How much shittier can they get!?”

I pat his shoulder pleadingly for him to quiet down. “Shh. Calm down, please.”

“But, he seriously got the woman to testify against you? Just hearin’ it makes me angry!”

I sigh and nod slowly. “Mhm, I couldn’t really believe it when it happened. I thought it was a joke, a dream even. But the trial and everything after that. The blame and all the rumours that developed and intensified against me. It’s all wrong…”

“Hell, I believe you.”

I blink a few times at him, not used to hearing those words. _Someone actually believes me… That is… a nice feeling._

He speaks between eating his food, “So… you left your hometown, and… you’re livin’ here now, huh?”

“Pretty much. First time living in the big city.”

“We might be more alike than I originally thought. You’re the first person to make me think that.”

“In what way do you mean?”

“I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don’t belong.”

“Well, you’re right about that. What about you? Kamoshida broke your leg didn’t he?”

Ryuji grips his chopsticks. “Yeah. He was provoking me, saying things about my mum which I don't even know how he heard about. He would say it everyday at practice and one day I just lost it and took a swing at him. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and my leg was broken. I was an idiot and played right into his hands. He claimed self-defense and got the track team disbanded. Being called the track-traitor after that. Anyway that's the short answer, not as bad as yours though.”

I drum my nails on the table, raising my eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? He broke your leg, stopped you doing something you loved and ruined your reputation at school. How is that not as bad?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I got a criminal record for life. Kamoshida made a big dramatic apology. Still the blame fell on me, and not that asshole.”

“...He really is.”

“Hey, Rin?” Ryuji says, nudging her elbow on my arm.

“Mhm?”

“We’re taking that bastard down, right?”

“Yeah we are.”

Ryuji grins. “Well let’s eat before it gets cold!” He starts digging in quickly as I wrap the noodles up around my chopsticks and munch on it. _Not bad._

Ryuji finishes up much faster than me but we both finish in the end. He lets out a happy sigh, patting his stomach. “Much better.”

“Mhm it was rather nice. Thanks, Ryuji.”

His eyes go wide. “Oh yeah!” He pulls out his phone, “Tell me your number. Chat ID too.”

“O-Oh, sure.” I pull out my phone and send over the details.

“Just you wait, Kamoshida… We’re gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let’s hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally’s tomorrow, huh? Shit’s recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag.”

“A rally? Never did anything like that in my previous school.”

“It sucks. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed. Well, might be hard with you…”

I pout slightly at him. “And what is that meant to mean?”

“N-Nothin’. Anyway, we can work out the details tomorrow…”

We leave the place and walk along Central Street. Ryuji stops in front of me, turning to face me. “So, about this plan to take down Kamoshida…”

I press my finger against my lips, noticing a couple of people that look like police walking closer. “Shhh, not so loud.”

“Ah, right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finally get back to LeBlanc in the early evening and I'm greeted with a gruff from Sojiro. “You’re home… I take it you went to school today?” He stands behind the bar, looking relaxed but his eyes are focused on me. I nod quickly to confirm, “Good, that you learned your lesson. As long as you keep out of trouble, it’s fine by me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“In case you forgot, your life is not a free one right now.”

“I know…”

My phone then buzzes in my pocket, taking it out to see what it was.

Ryuji: Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you. Can you see this?

Me: Mhm I can, Ryuji.

Ryuji: I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, ok?

Me: As am I with you.

Ryuji: You’re a bro, man… I mean a girl… 

Me: Umm…

Ryuji: Welp, seeya tomorrow! Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. You and me.

Me: Lets.

I put my phone away and shake my head. _He really is stuck in the dude and bro area._

Sojiro sighs as I look back up to him. “...Sheesh, are you even listening to me? Just stay away from bad influences, ok?”

“Mhm…”

I walk past him as he calls out. “Hey, I’m gonna head home for the night. I’ll lock the store up. Don’t go wandering out.”

I peer over my shoulder and nod. _Can’t I go anywhere…?_

I trudge upstairs, hearing the door shut downstairs.

I collapse face first on the couch, letting my bag slide off my arm and drop to the floor. “I’m tired…” 

My thoughts drift to the castle, the cells with all those injured people. And the hall with all the girls in it. _How sick can one person be to think of students like that. The guys are slaves and beaten to perform better and train. And those that are problematic are beaten so badly they couldn’t return. And the girls are used as sexual objects by him. Whether they were offered a spot on teams or recommendations to sleep with him and that made him then force himself on girls I couldn’t say. But he was so distorted in his views of what he was allowed to do it was sickening. Enough so that he has desires for other girls at school if those bird cages were anything to go by._

I sigh and get up, getting changed and taking out my hair band to let my hair down. I crawl into bed. My limbs feel heavy and exhausted. “I wish this bed was more comfortable… Just sleep is needed…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chains start rattling around me and the familiar atmosphere hits me. I open my eyes and find myself back in the Velvet Room. I sit up in bed and glance out the cell door.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?”

I drag myself up and grip the cold bars of the cell. “Um, as much as one can I guess? But what is going on, really? A better explanation would be really beneficial right now.”

“The goal of your rehabilitation is to thwart the fated ruin. However, such a feat cannot be done by you alone.” Igor’s head tilts slightly, “It seems you have made proper use of the navigator.”

“I have made use of it, yes. Why did you put it there? Why me?”

Caroline smacks her baton on the rails. “You don’t get to question our master, inmate!”

I jump slightly. “Caroline.” Igor says in a smooth voice, “Show some manners to our guest. She may ask these questions.” She stands back in position, “You have stepped onto your path of rehabilitation. You have summoned your persona. And formed a bond.”

“A bond? You mean with Ryuji? As a friend?”

“The expansion of your bonds with others will in turn, help you mature as well. I look forward to watching you progress.”

Justine turns to me. “Personas are the strength of heart… The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your personas will be.”

“What does that-”

Caroline cuts me off. “There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t. Get them on your side and you will become more powerful.”

I frown slightly at him, not understanding their words. “ Wait, you say personas like more than one. I thought Arsene was my persona?”

Igor chuckles. “Your power is something you will learn in due time.” I open my mouth to reply but a loud ringing cuts me off, “It appears we are out of time. Farewell, do not forget what we have discussed.” My vision fades as Igor’s smile grows wider, “We will see you again soon, Trickster.”


	6. A King’s Atrocities Become Clearer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

This rally was a strange thing. Or more like a pointless thing. My past schools hadn’t done something like this but as Kamoshida was the star of the school, he had the ability to make it possible. And all it simply was is just something to boost his ego further than it already was. Especially from all the cheers he got from the girls watching him and the guys supporting him, all looking as if they wished to be him. The whole school was watching and it felt like they were all behind him. 

He just brought up students individually to train with him as a practice. Only for the ones he seemingly disliked got spiked over and over with unreturnable strikes and were just obliterated by him. An easy way to humiliate them in front of the school. And the ones he liked, got simple shots that held little power, especially for the girls. 

I look over myself at the equally stand out PE uniform. I wore a white sports top and the bright red shorts with white lines on each side. That and some wore trousers designed the same. And a jacket in the same style that all screamed over-the-top in the same colour and style. Kamoshida’s eyes gaze over some of the girls, stopping on Takamaki as she just looks at anything other than what was going on. More engrossed in twirling her pigtail around her finger.

Ryuji groans next to me as we wait in our class group. He just joined here because he was bored of being with his class that were ignoring him as they usually did. 

“What is the point in this, Ryuji?” I ask, finding little interest in it.

He just shrugs, letting out a loud yawn. “Just an ego boost for that bastard. Just look at him.”

I glance over my shoulder as he was softly striking the ball to one of the girls. She giggles and returns it, getting praise from him. “If only they knew…”

He continues with a few more girls. All getting giddy from the compliments they were getting from him for just hitting the ball back to him.

“Kurusu-san.” Kamoshida smirks as he calls my name, glancing over my shoulder to him, “You’re next.”

Students’ eyes hover over me. “Great… Just what I need.” I grumble under my breath.

I push past as some whispers start up. Standing in the centre of the opposite court as seemingly now everyone was interested in watching more closely.  _ The high school criminal against the high school star… No wonder everyone is more interested. _

He just grins and readies a ball in his hand.  _ Let me guess, hard and fast is what they will be.  _ I wasn’t wrong as spike after spike was drilled towards me, barely able to stop them in my hands. Each hit only makes my hands sting with each block attempt and return. 

“Is that all you have!?” He calls out, sending the next as I recoil back from the force.

I roll my eyes and shake my hands about to try and reduce the sting as they turn slightly red. He then turns towards Takamaki, her eyes look up at the court and he grins. I notice quickly and ready myself.  _ Trying to impress her I see. I have to be wary. _

“Beat ‘em sensei!”

“Show her the goods!”

_ Of course they would be praising him.  _

He jumps up high into the air over the net, throwing up the ball, ready to spike it. “Quit slacking, newbie!” His angle and height only left one place he was aiming at. My head.

He spikes it with all his force and I have little time to react. 

_ Here goes nothing! _

I push backwards on my foot with force, lifting myself backwards through the air as the ball whizzes over my face. I aerial cartwheel through the air as the ball flies over my legs as they split through the air. The ball continues over and hits on the court behind me, landing easily back on my feet, slightly crouching at my knees. I hear some gasps and mumbles behind me. I throw back my head to move my hair in it’s ponytail back in its original position. I glare up at him intently. 

The gossiping starts immediately.

“What was that?”

“Did she just flip through the air and dodge that shot?”

“Isn’t that gymnastics?”

“...Show off.”

“She’s not even playing it right.”

His eyes meet mine as I straighten myself up. His eyes went wide in shock for a moment, only to go back to his confident ones, huffing at me. I glance at my side to see Takamaki looking in surprise at what just happened. Kamoshida stutters as he notices as well. “R-Right, next! Mishima!”

The boy jumps at the mention of his name. “O-Ok!”

He jogs on as I sigh and walk back to the group. Feeling multiple sets of eyes on me as I move to the back out of sight.  _ Great, more things to fill the rumour engine. _ Ryuji’s mouth was slack open as I approach him, rubbing my hands as they still sting.

“D-D-Dude! The hell did you just do!?”

I tilt my head slightly, trying to avoid the question. “Hm?”

“You just flipped through the air like it was nothin’ and dodged that shot!”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Um, yeah…”

“What was that anyway?”

“It’s just a simple gymnastic move, an aerial cartwheel. He just looked to be going for my face and it was all I could think of was to dodge it in time.”

Ryuji grins and pats my shoulder. “You showed up that bastard real good. His expression was priceless!”

“Or just made me more on his watch list more so for embarrassing him.” I glance back over my shoulder to see Takamaki looking disinterested again, “I think he was trying to impress Takamaki-san.”

Ryuji tuts. “That perv…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshizawa sits and watches the rally continue from up in the viewing area above the gymnasium. The first-years had already had all their turns and they were just told to watch the other years. It was kind of uneventful. She was passed the ball gently a few times and returned them with ease and her time was done. A few guys in her year got much harder strikes, but other than that it all went smoothly.

Still, people were giving her a slight berth from where she sits, looking down over the balcony. She sighs quietly so no one could hear her, tapping her thighs slowly with her hands.  _ People are still a bit intimidated by me, I think… But I won’t let that stop me! Still, what coach said last time- _

“Oh, isn’t that the criminal transfer student?”

“Mr. Kamoshida’s gonna wipe the floor with her.”

_ Hm? Criminal transfer…?  _

She raises up her head as the gossiping increases around her. She sees a familiar looking girl walking up to the opposite side of the court to him. Even from here she immediately recognised the girl from the one who helped her back on the train. The burgundy-red hair with the slight violet sheen to it and even at the distance she sees her crystal blue like eyes. Her uniqueness was easy to remember.

_ Oh, it’s her! Something about a criminal transfer? That can’t be her, right? I mean she was so helpful and kind…  _

She watches spike after spike against her. Each unblockable or unreturnable unlike the ones she had gotten. She watches her shake her hands about as they get red from the impacts. However he suddenly jumps much higher into the air and strikes. Then what follows was even more surprising. 

The ball races through the air and she leaps backwards through the air, legs spilt perfectly in a flawless aerial cartwheel. The ball whizzes over them and misses, hitting outside the court as she lands on her feet.

“Whoa, what was that?”

“Of course she would show off.”

“Is she like some kinda assassin? Are the rumours of her murdering true!?” 

She blinks a few times in surprise.  _ Wow, that was a perfectly executed aerial cartwheel! She does gymnastics too? I did wonder when I saw her. Her shape and form were all similar to doing the sport. It just completely slipped my mind asking her! Maybe she could help me if I get the chance to talk to her…  _

She watches her walk back into the crowds, seemingly unfazed by the gossip increasing in the gym after that.  _ I will have to find a suitable opportunity to talk to her! _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He continues through all the students until he had the teachers against the students. I didn’t get it either. It was just Kamoshida and out of shape teachers playing volleyball against the different classes. 

_ This is supposed to boost the morale of the school? _

I was sitting on the floor at the gym’s edge, Ryuji was slumped next to me. “Man.” He yawns, “Pretty boring, huh?”

I hug my legs against my chest as I watch. “It all really does seem… pointless."

The rally continues for several slow hours. Each class gets the beating of Kamoshida and it was a wash. The girls all cheer each time he scores. The only one who wasn’t in the crowd was Takamaki who was now sitting away from everyone and seemed disinterested as she had been through the whole thing.

Ryuji glances across to her. “Still sticks out, hasn’t changed a bit…”

“Hm?” I look to where he was looking as she twirls her pigtail around her finger, “I feel bad for her…”

“...Maybe.”

The game was suddenly halted after Kamoshida spiked a boy named Mishima in the face. The slapping of the ball against his face echoes throughout the gym. Everyone panics and Kamoshida ducks under the net to help.

“Look at him.” Ryuji grunts, “He’ll pay soon enough… Bet he did that on purpose like he tried with you.”

“Getting those points with his adorning fans no doubt.”

Some students help him up and take him to the nurses office.

Me and Ryuji went to the covered courtyard alcove as the rally continues. “That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too… Get to know each other better, my ass. It’s just a one-man show to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag!”

“He will do anything to hide his abuses by helping like that.”

“I doubt he would’ve done the same for you though if you didn’t dodge that spike…” He growls and huffs, “Anyways, now’s our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday.”

“Let’s just hope they actually say anything against him.”

“I’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole. The first one is in your class.” His face drops, “Hopefully you can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin’ me lately, so…”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “Um, you do know I’m in the same position as you in that regard?”

“Oh, right… Let’s just give it a try then.”

We go to my class as we find the volleyball player with half his head and an eye covered in bandages. He quickly notices us approach him. “What? Are you skipping out on the volleyball rally? I guess I expect it from you, transfer. You too, Sakamoto? What do you guys want?”

I look over his face and injuries. “How did you get your injuries there? They look pretty bad.”

“It’s from practice! What does that have to do with anything?”

“Kamoshida did it to you, right?” Ryuji asks bluntly, “Look, I ain’t gonna tell anyone you squealed. Just tell us about how Kamoshida’s abusin’ you.”

His expression then looks suddenly fearful. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

_ Of course he would say that.  _ I cross my arms over my chest. “Are you afraid of speaking out against him? Even if he does horrible things to you?”

“I’m not! You guys are talking complete nonsense!”

Ryuji glares at him, “Don’t try n’ hide it! We already know!”

“You… You know? You have proof?” He asks sceptically.

Ryuji’s face drops. “Well, uh… I…”

“This is ridiculous. Leave me alone. You’re really bothering me.”

Ryuji huffs and pulls me out of the classroom, kicking at the floor. “That injury ain’t normal! And he still won’t fess up…”

I stretch up my arms and nod. “Of course he wouldn’t. If word got around he did, Kamoshida would do worse to him. They’re looking out for themselves in all this.”

“Crap… If we keep goin’ at this pace, the ball game’s gonna end…” 

“So, you’re hinting to split up, right?”

He grins and gives me a thumbs-up. “...Guess that’d be faster. I’ll check the Practice Building for people before clubs start. You handle the Classroom Building.”

“Are you sure they will even want to talk to me alone? And where are the ones here, too?”

“Hell if I know. Best to try. I think he's in three-c? Anyways, I’ll hit you up if I find anything. See ya!” He rushes off down the corridor and leaves me by myself.

_ This should be interesting…  _

I walk down through the school to the class, catching a glimpse of Takamaki with another girl so I decide to listen in to see if they knew anything about the abuses.

“Everyone’s saying a lot of bad stuff about that transfer student in your class, Ann…”

Takamaki huffs. “I know. I hate rumours already, but they’re only getting more and more complex as time goes on.”

_ Well she isn’t wrong there. _

“I wonder if she’s alright… I hope she’s not letting it get to her too much.”

“That’s just like you, Shiho. Always worrying about other people before yourself. Kinda like when you were there for me…”

“Yeah… I heard she showed up Kamoshida in the rally?”

Ann quickly nods. “I was quite something. She flipped away through the air from a spike like it was nothing.”

“I wonder if she did a type of sport back at her old school.”

“Who knows. It just filled the rumours more about her.”

I mumble and walk off.  _ Great move, me. _

I found the volleyball players outside their classes. “Man, clearing up after the volleyball rally is gonna be such a pain…” They both look up at me as I wait in front of them, “Eh? Whaddya want?” I look over his bandaged face, “You got something to say?”

“Oh, how did you get those injuries? They look painful.”

“Hey, I know who this girl is. She’s that transfer student who’s been hanging out with Sakamoto.”

“Oh, I get it. You’re trying to snoop on Mr. Kamoshida, right? Look, our volleyball team performs at national level. Of course our practices are gonna be tough. Mr. Kamoshida’s just dedicated to training us. Don’t believe everything Sakamoto says.”

_ Sure, if only they knew what we had seen.  _ I frown at them both. “And you are positive that it’s not abuse? Because it looks like it to me.”

“A-As if!”

“Hey, we should stop talking to her. What if she loses it and starts attacking us? I heard she carries a knife around. Who knows what she’s capable of.”

I sigh and brush my bangs from my face, walking away from them both. “These rumours are really annoying…” My phone buzzes in my pocket, taking it out and tapping the notification.

Ryuji: How’s it going?

Me: He practically refused to confirm anything about the abuses. Plus they really don’t want to talk to me.

Ryuji: Him too…? Man, everyone’s too freaked out about Kamoshida. But I still got a lead. A first-year, new member. He just joined, so he might not be all wrapped up in Kamoshida’s web of bullshit yet.

Me: I’ll see if I can find him and ask.

I go to the top floor and ask around, finding the first year player. “Hey, are you part of the volleyball team?”

His eyes go wide at me. “Huh? Y-Yeah… I’m on the volleyball team. Whaddya want?”

I notice the bandages on his arms, pointing at them. “How did you get those injuries?”

He looks down at them. “O-Oh, these…? I-It, uh… It happened during practice. I mean, everyone on the team’s got injuries like this. Mishima-senpai has it especially bad though… He gets to deal with Mr. Kamoshida’s special coaching…”

“Huh? Mishima and special coaching?”  _ That sounds ominous. _

He raises his hands in defense. “O-Oh, uh… Never mind! Forget I said anything! P-Please… just stop talking to me…”

“All right…”

He swiftly walks off as the announcement noise rings. “Attention, attention. All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home for today.

I quickly tried to ask around, but the majority of the students were too intimidated by the rumours against me to even speak to me. Most just told me to mind my own business. Whilst some girls muttered I was too pretty or a show off. They would say anything out of jealousy as per usual.

_ That was a disaster. _

I sigh and make my way to the inner courtyard, hoping to at least secure a cold drink from the vending machine. I pick some apple juice and sip at it a little. It was cooling and refreshing, humming slightly at the taste before turning around to be face to face with Takamaki. I blink a few times and stop sipping the juice, removing the straw from my lips. 

_ She looks like a model even in a PE uniform. _

She doesn’t say anything and just looks to be taking me in. “Umm, is there something you need?”

“Can I talk to you for a sec? It’ll be quick.” She asks.

_ I wonder what she wants to ask...? _

“...What is it? Is it about-”

“What is your deal? Like how you were late the other day was and lying about being sick. There’s weird rumours about you too.”

I shrug slightly. “I got lost and wasn’t feeling very well.”

“And it took you till the afternoon from being about ten minutes away?” She frowns slightly, “I don’t believe that.”

“Why would you-”

“Hey!” Ryuji stalks up next to me and cuts me off, a scowl on his face, “Whaddya you want her for?”

“What’s it to you?” Ann pushes, frowning at him, “You aren’t even in our class.”

“She’s my friend. We happened to get to know each other.”

“And how did this happen, exactly?” She probes.

_ She sure asks a lot of questions. _

“I ain’t gotta tell you.”

Ann just sighs. “Look, I don’t know what you are doing. But what are you trying to do to Mr. Kamoshida?”

Ryuji takes a step forward towards her. “So you know something is going on? You’re buddy-buddy with that asshole, after all.”

“This has nothing to do with you!” Ann averts her eyes, “Just stop, ok?”

I tilt my head at her obvious attempts to hide the truth. “What is he doing to you?”

Ann’s brows rise. “Huh?”

“What is he doing to you? He seems oddly transfixed on you...”

“Th-That’s not…” She starts but doesn’t finish, instead shouting, “Just drop it, ok!?”

“He is doing more than you know behind your back.”

She turns to me and blinks. “What do you mean behind my back? Anyway, rumours are already going around about you both, no one is going to help you. So what are you trying to do?”

Ryuji tuts. “It’s nothing. C’mon, Rin.” He starts to leave.

I start to follow, then pause in front of her. “Be careful, ok? He is bad news.” 

“I-” She stops as I start to walk past, her hand grabs onto my wrist lightly.

I look down at it and back to her. “Um, Takamaki-san?”

“It was cool. What you did back there, I mean. I haven’t seen Kamoshida get shown up like that before…” She lets go of my wrist.

I smile slightly. “Sometimes even kings need to be put in their place.” I whisper before heading off after Ryuji.

We got out of earshot from her. “So what do we do now? Any ideas.” Ryuji asks.

I tap my chin with my finger. “Maybe we can ask Mishima? The one Kamoshida hit? That first-year said he got special coaching so he could tell us something?”

We make our way to the nurses office but find he has already left so we make a beeline for the school entrance. He was hunched over, arms clenched around him with bruises across his arms and a thick bandage on his face.

“Hey you got a sec, Mishima!” Ryuji calls out to him.

His head perks up and he turns to us, eyes widening. “S-Sakamoto? And Kurusu-san too? Uh what’d you want?”

“C’mon we just want to chat.” Ryuji says, oblivious to the other students around us, “Are you being abused? Kamoshida’s been coaching you, huh?”

“Huh?” Mishima’s eyes grow wider, “Certainly not!”

“We saw him spike you today. Right in the face.” I say plainly.

“That was just because I’m not good at the sport…”

Ryuji sighs. “...Still, that doesn’t explain all the other bruises you’ve got.”

I rub my temple and step forward, whispering. “We already know what’s going on with the physical abuses.”

“Y-You do?”

Ryuji cracks a grin. “Confirmation right there!”

Mishima’s face pales. “Wait no, that’s not-”

“Don’t give me that!” Ryuji blurts out a bit too loudly, “Not after what we’ve already seen…”

“We are trying to help, won’t you tell us?” I ask softly.

Mishima mumbles something incoherent.

“Huh?” Ryuji says, leaning in closer, “What was that?”

Mishima’s eyes don’t leave the ground, “The principal and a lot of the teachers. They all know about the abuses. But they don’t care, as long as the school keeps its reputation.”

_ This is ridiculous! How can they bat an eye to it? _

“That’s crazy! How can they get away with that! What teachers is it!?”

Mishima glares up at him. “Would you just stop. I don’t want what happened to you both to happen to me.” He pauses and looks away from my eyes, “I don’t want to have rumours like you. So just, leave me alone.”

He pushes past us and leaves, I just look at my feet and sigh. We then get changed into our normal uniforms and meet up at the entrance again. “That went really well…”

Ryuji just stays quiet and pulls out his phone. “I was told to pick up dinner so I gotta run. Later.” Ryuji trudges off down the steps as I wave slowly. 

I stand at my locker, staring at it in thought.  _ Kamoshida’s reputation is so much that the teachers and maybe even their parents turn a blind eye to it. The people you think will protect you against this are doing the exact opposite. In reality we are dealing with a corrupt system more than a single individual… Maybe we could do something in the Metaverse to change things. If you pull the stem the roots all come up with it. Kamoshida is that stem. _

I start to leave and see Takamaki bidding farewell to another girl. She is pretty with small features and black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her leg was wrapped in medical tape. She turns to me and her face is scrunched up in worry. One eye has a deep purple bruise around it. She sees me and stops. “Oh… I’m in the way, aren’t I? Sorry…”

“N-No, don’t be, it's quite all right.”

Her eyes wander over me quickly. “Hm, you don’t look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?”

_ Everyone knows huh.  _ “Umm mhm, that’s me.”

The girl smiles a bit and holds out her hand. “I’m Shiho Suzui. It’s nice to meet you.”

I reach out my hand and shake hers slowly. “Oh, and you as well.”

She bites her lower lip and looks around. There are a few students left but they pay no heed to us. “Um, I know this may seem a bit weird and none of my business, but don’t let the rumours get to you, ok?”

I tilt my head slightly to the side. “Huh?”

“It’s just that I've heard the rumours about you…” She smiles reassuringly. 

_ Oh no, not more.  _

“...And I know they are all made up. You don’t seem like the delinquent type anyway. And very pretty for the type too.”

“Oh, um... Thank you, but I’m ok, really.”

“That’s good. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks. It seems like you would have that trouble too?”

I sigh and nod a few times. “Yeah, you’ve got that right…” 

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that. They’ll die down eventually. Just stay strong until then.”

I smile softly.  _ She is really nice.  _ “I will.” I point at her bandaged leg, “Mind if I ask if you’re ok? That looks like quite a substantial injury.”

Her eyes widen and she glances around. “...It’s just something I got from volleyball practice.”

“Volleyball practice, so you’re on the volleyball team?” I look at her and remember her from the Palace. She was the one with the tied up shirt in Kamoshida's Palace. “I’m so sorry… Suzui-san”

A small smile returns to her face. “Huh?”

“I want to help you… but I don't exactly know how to do it.”

Shiho doesn’t reply for a moment, before sighing. “You are very kind, but I need to get to practice… I’ll see you around.”

I watch her walk away, a sick feeling floods over me. “I hope you will be ok…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s lunchtime back at school the next day. I see Ryuji in the courtyard alcove again. He didn’t look very happy. “Dammit. What the hell…”

“Um, did you find out anything?”

“Is that what it looks like?” He replies sarcastically before slamming his fist against a vending machine, “All of ‘em kept sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about! Kamoshida had to have told ‘em something!”

“I mean, it was to be expected. He is being protected by the students who are fearful of him. Almost like a dictatorship really.”

“But seriously, can we really do this?” He grumbles, “No way I’m gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?”

I look to my feet. “I don’t-”

“I finally found you!” A familiar voice cuts me off. A black cat with tufts of white fur on its face, feet and tail hops onto the table next to us. A small yellow scarf was around its neck with familiar turquoise eyes looking up at us both, “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you.”

Ryuji looks at the cat then back at me. “What? Did that just say somethin’?”

I rub my eyes, thinking this was all just a dream to have a cat talking to me. “Is that you, Morgana?”

He frowns at us both. “Obviously! How dare you up and leave me the other day!”

“Whoa, whoa. You’re really a cat? And you’re talkin’!?” Ryuji mouths, looking astonished.

“No! I’m human! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you both.”

I lean down and pat his head. “I mean, you’re a cat right now… But more importantly, why are you here, Morgana?”

“Wait before that, How can you talk!?”

“How should I know!”

I tap my chin as I pat his head. “Maybe it's a shift in cognition? We heard him in the Palace and so we can now?”

“That’s probably right!” He nuzzles on my hand and purrs, “I heard your plan failed. But luckily for you I can help with that. The Metaverse has what you need to take care of him.”

“Wait seriously?”

“Wait, wait.” I hold up my hands to stop them both, “Explain this to us, slowly and carefully. The Metaverse can help us how exactly?”

Morgana sits up. “We will steal his treasure, the core of his Palace. The Palace is created when one’s twisted desires grow rapidly. If you take the treasure, the Palace will crumble. Effectively taking away that person's desires.”

I nod as I listen. “So you are saying that if we take his treasure then his desires would cease to exist making him change from who he is? And maybe even repent of those actions once he realizes what he has done? I see a shift in cognition… That makes sense now.”

Morgana nods. “Yes, but-”

Footsteps suddenly sound like they were approaching us.“Oh crap, someone is coming.” Ryuji grabs Morgana by the scruff of his neck, hoists him up and shoves him towards my open bag.

“Hey, what are you-” Morgana cries but is then shoved into my bag and zipped up. 

A group of girls walk past and stand near the exit of the alcove, giving us a disgusted look before talking amongst themselves and walking off again. Teachers also walk past, complaining about a cat being loose in the school.

“We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this?”

“We heard meows over here.”

I cross my arms over my chest and pout slightly at Ryuji.

He looks at me confused. “Uh, what?”

“Why did it have to be my bag! I have things in there and it's now going to have fur all over it!”

Ryuji blinks at me quickly. “Better than people finding out.”

“Finding out what!? Oh nevermind…” I sigh and drop my head, undoing the zip slightly to whisper inside, “Just stay quiet until school is over and we will talk afterwards.” The lunch bell rings to signal its end as we walk back to our classes.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school we meet up on the roof with Morgana. He jumps out of my bag and stretches out his limbs. “...Don’t be so rough with me!”

“Rough? I was carrying you around as carefully as I could.”

“Enough of that! You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?”

“Oh I do. It has to do with what Rin said about earlier. You’ll need to attack the castle. That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn’t realize what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.”

I nod and tap my chin a few times. “I understand that. It’s similar to a change of cognition? But what would happen to him? It doesn’t sound as simple as you say it to be.”

“A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more…”

“He would be aware of his actions and become honest. That would make him reveal his crimes as it would be too hard on his consciousness.”

Morgana beams a smile up at me. “Precisely! You sure pick things up fast!”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide in surprise. “For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!? But… is that really gettin’ back at him?”

Morgana quickly nods. “As Rin said it essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped desires disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes and he’ll confess them himself!”

“You for real? That’s possible!?”

Morgana rapidly nods. “And since the Palace will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well. There will be no trace of our involvement there.”

Ryuji laughs happily, not quite believing it. “That’s amazing! You are one incredible cat!”

“True! Except for the cat part!”

“So stealing the treasure will remove the Palace, right?”

He nods up at me. “Yup. I’ll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It’s my most valuable, secret plan, after all. So, what’s your call?”

Ryuji grins widely. “Our luck’s runnin’ dry lookin’ for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along… Uh, Rin?”

I tap my chin for a few more moments, a frown forming on my brow. “Before we agree to anything, tell me Morgana. Desires are a foundation of one's personal self. It’s how one lives from day to day. It’s practically the essence of living. So, wouldn’t taking away someone’s desires be rather dangerous? Wouldn’t they just become a husk of themselves?”

Morgana sighs. “If all those yearnings were to vanish, they’d be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they’re not given proper care.”

Ryuji’s happy attitude immediately takes a turn. “They could die…!? Would their death be our fault?”

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?”

Ryuji kicks a pebble across the roof, it ticks along the metal and comes to a stop. “I hate the guy. I really do. But I don't want to kill him.”

“What? But you can’t… is this all it takes to shake your resolve?” Morgana demands.

I frown and rub my hands over each other. “Morgana, listen to yourself. We might not like Kamoshida but you are talking about taking someone's life! Lives aren’t something you can treat like that!”

He flinches and lowers his head as Ryuji nods in agreement. “Is there any way we can make this work without taking that risk?”

“Well… the best way I can think of is to defeat Kamoshida’s shadow and steal his treasure.” Morgana admits, “The treasure is part of the Palace so once it goes his wicked desires will also."

“But you aren’t sure?” Ryuji asks, hesitantly. 

Morgana nods slowly.

I exhale heavily. “...I promised to help you after, and I keep my promises. Just… not like this. I’d like some time to think about it.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Morgana concedes, “I’ll be here when you come to an agreement.” He jumps off the table and runs off out of sight.

“Sheesh, stupid cat. Even thinking about the chance of killing him.” Ryuji grunts as we made our way to leave school.

“There has to be a better way…”

“You’re still here?” We exchanged a curious look and went to the source, leading to Kamoshida facing a subdued looking Mishima.

“I-I don’t feel well, Sensei… I was going home.”

Kamoshida sighs in disappointment. “See this is why you never improve, or will improve. It’s pathetic.”

“Oi, lay off!” Ryuji exclaims, “He said he ain't feelin’ well!”

“What, it’s just you again?” Kamoshida huffs at him, “Stay out of this, Sakamoto.”

“No, you can’t treat him like that!” He presses on.

“Who do you think you are, telling a teacher what to do.” Kamoshida retorts, eye narrowing at him.

I narrow my eyes and step forward in front of him. “Mishima-kun needs to rest or else he won’t get any better. Forcing him into this will only make things worse for him.”

Kamoshida glares down at me from his towering height. “Well if you would like to come into my office and talk it over with me I’d be happy to listen.”

I frown at his answer. “Excuse me? And what exactly would we talk about? Hm I know, maybe your criminal tendencies perhaps?”

Kamoshida narrows his eyes dangerously at mine before Mishima mumbles behind me. “I-I’ll go…”

“Wait, what?” Ryuji looks at him, surprised.

“I-I can’t skip practice.” Mishima mutters.

Kamoshida gives us a smug look. “There you see? It’s good some do know their place.” He glances over at me, “Too bad we couldn’t have our chat. Maybe we can another time.” He grins and walks off, Mishima following behind him.

“Ugh… disgusting.”  _ Something had to be done for sure. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We seperate and I made my way to Shibuya. I lean against a wall and sigh heavily as the masses walk past. _ I wish we hadn’t failed or we could do something. Just… we can’t kill him. That’s just too far. But the Palace might still be the only option available… if only we could think of another way… _

I blink as I hear a familiar voice, turning to my left I see Takamaki on her phone. “I told you that I can't today, I’m busy! Will you please give it a rest!?” Ann went on looking more frustrated by the second, “What!? But you can’t…! That’s not what you promised!” Her voice rises as she becomes increasingly upset, “No, wait…! This has nothing to do with Shiho!” Her fists clench as she lowers the phone looking defeated before she curls up, “Shiho’s… starting position…”

“Takamaki-san?” I ask, looking down at her worried.

She slowly raises her head to me before scurrying back. “...How much of that did you hear?” 

I hold up my finger and thumb slightly apart. “A little bit. I just happened to hear you.”

She then frowns at me. “Haven’t you heard of privacy?”

“I-I’m sorry…”

Her head lowers sadly. “...No, I was out of line. Sorry.” She rubs her eyes quickly of the few tears there.

“I shouldn’t have pushed. I apologize.”

“Oh... well never mind. This has nothing to do with you anyway.” She says, sadly.

“I know that but… are you sure you’re ok?”

“It’s nothing at all. Nothing…” She quickly rubs her eyes and runs off into the station.

“Wait-” I hold up my hand to her as she runs off.  _ I should see what’s going on…  _ I weave through the packed crowds to follow her. Luckily she was easy to spot through them and I found her against a pillar away from the masses.

“Takamaki-san…”

She immediately frowns as I approach again. “Why are you following me? Why…? Why do you keep worrying about me?” She starts to sob again as tears start to form.

“...I can’t just ignore you when you look this upset, Takamaki-san… Umm actually… can we talk?”

“What the heck...? I really don’t get you...” She sighs and faces away from me slightly, “What do you even want to talk about…?”

“...Helping you.”

She sighs heavily. “You’re weird, you know that? She lets out a long breath, “This is embarrassing, can we go somewhere quiet instead?”

“Oh, sure. Um, I don’t know any places around here, though…”

“...Follow me.”

She leads me through Central Street. It’s overwhelming from the sheer number of people in the tight streets, attractions and signs all seemingly in your face to attract your attention. Ann expertly navigates through the crowds so I do my best to keep up behind her. Knocking into people as I follow behind her. 

_ City people are scary to be able to get through this everyday. Something I’ll have to get used too. _

She leads me into a quiet diner, Big Bang Burger. It’s rustic in style with a western style decor mixed in with it. A waitress leads us to a booth at the end. I get out my purse and flick off the few black and white cat hairs on it.  _ Thanks Ryuji.  _

I raise my head as she reaches into her bag. “I’ll pay for things.”

“...This isn’t a date, you know.”

I blink slowly. “...I know, I was just trying to help the tension.”

Ann just nods and orders a decaffeinated coffee and I got a normal coffee. We sit in silence for a while. I watch her from across the table as I tap my fingers on each other. But her eyes never leave the table. They stare at the table, filled with sadness and regret. “It was just an argument… nothing more…”

“...With Kamoshida, right?” She just nods quietly.  _ She must be really stressed out over this. Especially if it involves him… What was he trying to do?  _ After a minute of silence she speaks up again.

“I feel bad for you,” She suddenly says, “What with all the rumours flying around about you… I know how bad they can get.” She sucks in her lower lip as it starts to tremble, “Everyone thinks I’m having sex with Kamoshida. But that’s so not true… I even avoided giving him my number for the longest time…”

“But he forced it anyway?”

She glances up at me and nods slowly to confirm. “Sometimes I really hate just sticking out. I’m not fully Japanese by the way.”

I nod, taking in her features again. “Neither am I so I understand how you feel… I’ve gotten many... things about my looks too and recently with Kamoshida… But, I’m sorry, that must be hard to have to deal with for so long by others and him.”

She looks a little surprised. “Oh, I did think you had slightly different features when we first met but I never asked. I’m sorry you have to deal with him now too…” She takes in a breath, “You saw Kamoshida pick me up in his car the other day, right? He thinks it means he’ll get to sleep with me because it's a favour. At first, I could just brush it off. But my friend Shiho is on the volleyball team.” 

_ That’s who Shiho was. She was nice to me even with the rumours about me.  _ My thoughts disappear when I see tears leek from her eyes. 

“Kamoshida keeps threatening to kick her from the team if I don't sleep with him. He’s suggesting it more and more recently… and I can’t… That was him on the phone, back at the station. He wanted to meet up today, like now. You know what that means…” She crumples and begins to cry. 

My hands ball into fists on my lap.  _ How many lives is he destroying just to please his twisted self and ego…  _

Ann sniffles, her voice cracking, “Shiho’s my best friend, and if I don't, I’ll lose everything.”

_ I’ll lose everything. I had heard that too much lately. With myself, Ryuji and now Takamaki…  _ I bite my lip to hold back the anger that was brewing up inside me.  _ The reward outweighs the risk. The risk of killing Kamoshida, but then revealing all his sinful acts now pushes above the risks for me... This can’t go on anymore. _

“I told myself it would be ok… for Shiho. But I can't take it anymore! I hate him, I hate him so much…! But if I don't do something he’ll probably take her off the team. I can’t let him… she’s the only thing I’ve got left in that sorry state of a school!” Tears fall down her face as the waitress arrives, staring awkwardly at us. I mouth a ‘thank you’ as she puts down the drinks in front of us. 

“I don’t know what to do…” Ann sniffles as I reach into my bag and give her a tissue. She looks surprised and takes it, dabbing her eyes, “Thank you… I’m sorry…”

“...You don’t have to be sorry. I just wish I could help more…” I look up at her, “But you know you can’t go to him, right? It will just complicate things further. I mean, it would only serve to boost his ego and make you continuously do it, and then the rumours would only heighten for you. And you shouldn’t be forced into having sex…”

_ That's something you save for the one you love. _

“What am I saying? I’ve barely even talked to you before.” She takes a breath and lets it out slowly, “Why you…”

I look down at my coffee and swirl it slightly. “ I don’t know… I still wish I could be of more help… Talking about it is one thing, doing something about it is another thing entirely…”

She smiles warmly at me, and it surprises me. “I do feel better. So, thanks for that.”

I smile back and sip my coffee.  _ He could die if we take his treasure. But… he deserves it after all this, all the suffering and pain he has caused. _

“Hm. Are you really a bad person?” Ann says, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes wander over me quickly, “You’re not such a bad girl, after all. I mean, as the rumours say you are to be. I just don’t see it.”

I blink at her over the coffee cup. “A bad girl? Is that really what they have come too?” I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, “I’m really not what you would classify as a bad girl.”

Ann giggles slightly. “Might be the red hair or is it really red? I mean from a distance it looks like it is but looking closer it doesn’t look fully red.” 

I look at a wisp of it hanging down from my fringe. “It’s burgundy red. So you aren’t wrong. It just has a violet shine when in the light or when you look up close. And more predominantly at the ends as well… Just another thing to make me stick out.”

“I know how you feel about that. But I think it looks cool. I really did think it was dyed when I first saw you.” She then narrows her eyes at me, “Is it true you carry a knife in your bag? That’s a big rumour going around.”

I cough up some coffee as I sip it. “A knife? Umm no… Is that really a rumour about me too? Oh wait I did have a cat in there though the other day. Is that considered dangerous? I mean the fur problem has been difficult to overcome.”

She looks at me blankly before she giggles more.  _ Glad she is laughing now.  _ “You are so weird… Usually people just ignore me, but here we are. Talking like we’ve known each other for ages…”

“Yeah, I've gotten that a lot recently. But that’s a good thing, right? Talking things out is a good way to see new perspectives.”

“You’re right…” She twirls her finger around the rim of her cup, “You know we’re kinda similar.”

“Similar?”

“Yeah. It feels like you don’t have a place that you belong, I feel like that as well. It’s probably why I was able to talk about my problems with you like that so easily.”

“A place that I belong… That is certainly true.”

We finish up our drinks and I pay for them. We stand outside as I turn to her. “Don’t give up ok, things should get better soon.” 

“I hope you’re right, Kurusu-san. Thank you for today…”

“Don’t mention it. Don’t give up hope. Things may change around for you pretty soon.”

She chuckles lightheartedly. “If only it could.”

_ Oh it can. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early evening before I got back to LeBlanc. Sojiro was sitting at the bar with a newspaper out. He looks up from it with a frown as I walk in. “...You’re late. Where have you been?”

“Umm, sorry I was just… preoccupied with some things.”

He sighs and folds up his newspaper. “Well at least you aren’t lying to me… By the way, you haven’t been hanging around any bad influences, have you?”

_ Still suspicious of me…  _ “No I haven’t… Don’t worry about that.”

“Fine. Just be careful with who you hang around with, if you don’t want them ruining your life.”

“...I understand.”

He yawns and glances over at the clock. “Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.”

I give him a small bow. “I apologize.”

He stands up and huffs. “I’m leaving. In the future, try not to come back so damn late. Understood?”

I sigh quietly. “Yes sir…”  _ It’s like I'm being treated just like some child. _

He left and locked me in again, taking a shower and changing. I sit up in bed, reading through the school books as my phone buzzes next to me.

Ryuji: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?

Me: I’m… still thinking about it.

Ryuji: Same here. I dunno if I get that stuff about stealing desires… And Kamoshida’s gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?

Me: Basically yes. But there must be some way to not make that happen. If only I knew more…

Ryuji: I mean, sure I’m pissed at him… But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy…

Me: Yeah, I don’t want to be a murderer… 

Ryuji: For sure. Oh well… I’ll try and think up something else we can do.

Me: I will as well. See you tomorrow.

Ryuji: See ya.

I flop down my phone and sigh.  _ We could kill him… This Palace is a formation of distorted desires and is controlled by a ruler. So, what Morgana said is that if we take him down he would have a change of heart. But, he could die. If I understood it correctly it's a change in one's cognition. Cognition is the  _ _ process of thinking. It is the identification of knowledge, of understanding it and perceiving it. Basically how the brain functions. However, what if we convinced the Palace ruler to atone? If they are their desires from the real world formed into some kind of reality, that would mean they have to be linked. And if they atoned, so would their real life counterpart? No death would happen then as it was just their thoughts and desires that would change. They would still remain rational... I don’t know enough to even say that could be fact or mere speculation at this point. _

I lean my head against the wall behind me,.“The question of what to do is always the toughest thing to answer… I’ll just sleep on it for now.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School just ticks by the next day. I can’t keep my thoughts together after what Takamaki had to go through to protect Shiho.  _ He could die… I don’t know if he deserves anything else after this but prison is what he deserves. He has no soul left. _

The silence is broken in class as someone’s scream pierces through the silence. “Is she going to jump!?”

It was chaos in the classroom, after that. Everyone stands and gawps at the windows, trying to get a view of what was happening. I couldn't see anything and everyone was ignoring the teachers' protest. The students bundle their way into the hall. All plastered to the window to try and get a glimpse at what is going on.

“Wait… Isn’t that-!”

“That’s Shiho Suzui!”

_ What!? _

Ann’s eyes go wide and she leaps up from her desk, pushing through the wall of students. She sprints to the door as I quickly get up and follow. Ann presses herself against the window, eyes wide in total shock as she stares up at the roof.

“Shiho!”

I peer over and see Shiho standing on the edge of the rooftop. She just looks ahead, seemingly deep in thought. I can’t see her well, but from her body posture it was like she had given up with everything.

With a simple nod to herself she simply lets herself fall and plummets towards the ground. 

_ No! _

“SHIHO!” Ann screams, tearing herself from the window, sprinting to the stairwell to get to her.

I go to follow but feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around to see Ryuji’s confused face. “What’s with all the screaming?”

“Suzui-san just jumped off the roof!” I exclaim, sprinting off after Ann, “Come on!”

“For real!? Right behind ya!” I hear him ask before he runs behind me.

We find Ann at the edge of the huge circle of students surrounding her body in the courtyard. Ann is pale, failing at forcing her way through the mass of students in her way. I hear the clicks of camera phones, the whispers and gossip between the students. No one moves for her even as she pleads with them, tears now running down her eyes. 

“Move please! Please… Please…”

_ Are people really this sick! _

Ryuji turns to me and I nod. He turns to the crowd and shouts. “Outta the way!” He charges into the crowd. 

I quickly grab Ann’s hand and drag her with me, following Ryuji as he plows through the students. They complain and groan but we clear the crowd and I release her hand, she runs to Shiho’s body and kneels next to her. “Shiho! Say something, please! Why did you…”

Ann’s hands reach for Shiho’s and then stop, clasping back over her mouth as she sobs. I see her eyes flicker open. “I’m sorry. I… I can’t take this… anymore…” Her eyes close again, but she whispers something to her.

I feel like something blocks my throat as I try to swallow, having to look away slightly. Her body was broken. Her legs twisted and snapped in ways that ones legs shouldn’t be. Bones stick from her skin and blood pools under them, staining the grass and soil. 

_ What happened, who would know… _

Someone must have called for an ambulance as they swiftly arrive on the scene with a stretcher and their equipment. Even they have to push through to get to her. Ann demands to go with her and the teachers get some control and get the students to their classes, but very few of them listen to the teachers.

The Principal suddenly comes out and starts pleading and stuttering. “Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being! Please do not let any students go home yet!”

Ryuji suddenly grabs my arm, he drags me from the courtyard, his eyes are flaming.  _ Where are we going?  _ “Where are we-”

Ryuji searches and he stops in front of Mishima. His back was up against a wall and visibly shaking.

“You have to come forward!” Ryuji growls.

Mishima just shakes his head. “I can’t...”

He slams his fist into the nearby lockers. “She jumped and tried to kill herself!”

“L-Leave me alone…”

I clench my fists and frowns at him. “Shiho just tried to kill herself! You know why she did it, don’t you?”

Mishima stares at his feet, barely mumbling. “She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida…!”

“Wait, what!?”

“He called Suzui out of the blue yesterday. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… But he seemed really irritated that day… worse than usual…”

My mind goes back to yesterday and Ann’s words.  _ Ann wasn’t going to sleep with him so… he went with the only person left… No… He raped her… _

I quickly explain it to Ryuji and his face contorts with anger. “That… That… SON OF A BITCH!” He doesn’t even finish before he sprints down the hall. We run after him as he stops at Kamoshida’s office. 

Kamoshida sits at his desk as if nothing had happened. Just continuing with his work as if all was well in the world. “Stand up.” Ryuji says just above a whisper before he shouts out, “The hell did you do to that girl!?

Kamoshida turns and regards us with a bored expression. “Huh? What’d you losers talking about?”

He growls menacingly, kicking down a nearby chair as it crashes to the ground along with everything on top of it. “Don’t play dumb with me!”

“Ryuji…” I whisper behind him.

“That is enough!”

His voice raises as he speaks. “Shiho just tried to kill herself because of you!”

Kamoshida sighs and shakes his head. “I’d like to see you prove it. I heard she is in a coma and her chances of recovery are slim. And how would she make a statement then. Ohhh, the poor disturbed girl.”

“She was disturbed over what you were doing to her!” I shout.

“He’s lying.” We all turn to Mishima, staring at the floor, “You… You ordered me to call Suzui here… I can only imagine what you did to her…!”

“You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of…” Kamoshida stands, cold, hard anger washing over him, “You can’t back up any of this, and are making false claims against me. I told you that the girl is in a coma and won’t be saying anything for a while.” He looks at each of us, “And neither will you all. Everyone present right now will be expelled.”

“What!?” Ryuji yells.

My chest tightens from his words, feeling my blood go cold.  _ No… not again… _

“You can’t make a decision like that!” Mishima cries.

“I most certainly can. I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting. It won’t be hard to convince them. Who would believe what scum like you say? Sakamoto, assaulted me last year.” His gaze falls on me as I glare at him, “As for you, you already have an assault record. Kicking you out will be easy. Unless you could do something for me.”

“I’d never do anything for you.” I growl. 

He shrugs. “Too bad that a pretty face like yours will be gone.” He turns to Mishima, “And you act like you’re a victim, but you leaked Kurusu-san’s criminal record online, didn’t you?”

I turn to him in surprise, “Huh? That was you?” 

“He told me to do it!” Mishima shouts, “He made me! I had no choice…”

“You, bastard.” Ryuji cocks his arm back. I move without thinking and grab his waist, pulling him back towards the door with some effort. “What’re you stopping me for, Rin!?” Ryuji cries.

“There’s another way! Don’t give him more against us.” 

It dawns across his face and he stops. “Right, that.”

“Get out of here. Your futures are mine, so get out of my sight.” Kamoshida says, waving us off like insects, “Next board meeting is in May. Enjoy the rest of your school time until your expulsion. Oh and Kurusu-san, my office is open whenever you change your mind.” He grins and turns back to his desk.

“Sick bastard… I’m not going to you for anything.” I mutter under my breath.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School is cancelled but many don’t leave. Most still wired into staying or gossiping about the attempted suicide. We go to the courtyard alcove as it is empty. Morgana was waiting for us as we sit at the table. 

“I heard what happened, did a girl really try to commit suicide?”

“Yeah she did. And now we are going to get expelled at the next board meeting.” Ryuji slams his fists onto the table, “And now he is trying to blackmail Rin to sleep with him to not get expelled.”

I look down at the table, gripping the edge of the table slightly. Morgana’s eyes go wide, “What? How far gone is he?”

“Too far…” I whisper.  _ I won’t let him touch me. _

“We gotta go and beat the shit out of that asshole, right now!”

“...We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desires.”

“Still, he’s-” We hear footsteps approaching us, “Shit!” Ryuji grabs Morgana again, opens my bag and shoves him in there.”

“Hey wha-”

“Quiet.” Ryuji whispers as Takamaki rounds the corner. She was fuming and stomps over to us. 

“H-Hey, Takamaki.” Ryuji says, glancing around. Trying not to meet her storming eyes.

“If you’re going to deal with Kamoshida… I want in on it too.” She says firmly.

Ryuji and I look at each other, he just shrugs. “In on what?”

She holds her hips and glares at us both. “Drop the act.” She growls, looking more irritated, “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

“We’re not-”

“Don’t lie to me!” Ann yells, her voice cracking. Her hands and eyes shut tight, “Shiho’s in a coma because of what bastard did this to her, because I…”

“That wasn’t your fault, Takamaki-san.” I say reassuringly.

She turns to me and frowns. “If I'd had done what he wanted…”

“I meant what I said yesterday when I said not to go to him. It won’t accomplish anything now…”

“But I want to help! You said you wished you could help me so you were going to try something!”

“I-”

Ryuji stands up in front of her and scowls. “This has nothing to do with you… Don’t butt your head into this…”

“I’m not backing down from this! Shiho’s my-!”

“I said, DON’T GET IN OUR WAY!”

I blink at his forceful approach.  _ He is right though, she would be in serious danger with us. And we may kill him doing this. This is for the best though even with the risks…  _

Tears start to stream down her face, glancing at me and then back to Ryuji. “I won’t forget this! I won’t…” She turns away and sprints off.

Ryuji sighs and flops back onto the bench. “Man, that did not feel good at all…”

“I know, but there wasn't much else we could do, she would risk her life going with us.”

Morgana pokes his head out of my bag. “ That was harsh. And stop shoving me in there!” He yells at Ryuji.

Ryuji huffs and looks away from him. “Where else was I supposed to put you.”

“You have a bag.” I point out, “That's twice now.”

He jumps out of my bag and onto the table, stretching out his legs. “So, I assume you have changed your minds about this?”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to that asshole anymore.”

“Mhm, this is stopping once and for all.”

Morgana nods. “Alright then, let’s get going.”

“Let's get this asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading another chapter. Any feedback you could give on what you like or dislike would greatly help. Again, thank you for reading.


	7. A Flaming Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

The school twists into a castle as we use the Meta-Nav app. My clothes burst in a blue flame into my outfit as it did for Ryuji and Morgana.

“Ok, we need to discuss something important.” Morgana prompts, getting our attention.

Ryuji let’s out a groan. “What now?”

“Code names.” Morgana says, “ What kind of stupid thieves would go around using their real names!? It’s super lame. And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace… As a precaution.”

I shrug slightly. “If it will help I guess?”

Morgana looks over Ryuji’s outfit. “For Ryuji… Let’s see… Thug.”

“No way am I gonna be called that!”

I blink at his answer. “That would be terrible to refer to him as a thug in the Palace. That’s an easy no. What else?”

“I’ll choose it myself!” He says and he thinks again, scratching away at his head, “Ugh I can’t think of anything!”

“That’s too long.” Morgana laughs, “Can you not think of an actual name?”

“Shuddup!”

I think and peer at his mask, pointing at it. “What about Skull, from your mask?”

He grins and folds his arms over his chest like a pose. “Ooo, that sounds awesome! I’m Skull!”

“What about me?” Morgana asks expectantly.

“Hmm how ‘bout Mona, nice and short.” Ryuji says with a shrug.

“Hmm.” Morgana says, trying it out, “Mona, I like it. If that’s ok with you, Rin?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Any preferences then, Rin?” 

I tap my chin. _I can’t think of anything._ “Umm not really… maybe think of one as we go. Waiting around here is just wasting time.”

“Right!” Morgana strides forth, “Time for us to steal his treasure!”

“WHAT IS THIS!? OH MY GOD IS THIS A DREAM!?” A voice screeches from behind us, making us all jump.

We turn to see Ann standing on the drawbridge, pale faced and eyes wide as she stares at the Palace and then us.

“Takamaki-san?”

“T-Takamaki!?”

“Those voices! Kurusu-san!? Sakamoto!?” She approaches us, “Is that you? The hell are you all wearing?”

“This will be difficult to explain…”

“That doesn’t matter! Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?” Ryuji stutters.

“How should I know!? I don’t even know where this is! Is this the school!? This is related to Kamoshida!?”

“If she keeps this up the shadows will find us if you keep making a scene.”

I take a step forward towards her. “Takamaki-san, it is really dangerous here, you can’t come with us.”

“Agreed.”

“NO! I’m not going anywhere!” She then points a shaky finger at Morgana, “W-Wait, the cat talked! It’s a monster cat!”

“Guh…!” Morgana collapses like she struck a sore spot.

I pinch the bridge of my nose over my mask. “This is really not a good start…”

Ryuji sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders. Gently pushing her back. “I promise to explain after everything’s over!”

Ann tries to swat his hands away. “H-Hey! A-And just where are you touching! Get your hands off me!”

“I-I’m not doing anything!”

I blow and rattle my lips, walking over and helping Ryuji to push her out. “You will thank us for this, Takamaki-san.”

“Wait- Ah!” She suddenly disappears from the Palace.

Ryuji lets out a held breath. “Crisis averted.”

I giggle slightly getting his attention. “You almost fell for the old girl trick of touching her.”

“Wh-What? That’s not funny Rin.”

I smile and beckon them to the castle. “I thought it was, but let's get going.”

We fought our way through multiple shadows until we come across a shadow that decided to talk to us. It throws up its hands as we ready to strike it again, speaking in a femine voice. “Wait don’t attack! I won’t hurt you.”

Skull frowns, readying his pipe. “Can we really trust it?”

Mona shrugs. “Let’s see what it wants.”

The shadow pauses as its eyes fall on mine, floating over to me as it hovers in front of my face. “Can I be with you from now on? Pretty please?”

“M-Me? Be with me, what do you mean?”

It giggles and presses it’s finger on my nose. “You’re cute! But you really don’t know, do you? You’re able to take on forms of multiple spirits as your persona. And I'm offering to be with you!”

_Multiple personas? I don’t fully understand but that will help a lot in the upcoming battles._

“Then I accept?” It smiles and suddenly becomes a mask floating towards mine. I close my eyes at the bright light as it was absorbed into my mask. 

“What the hells goin’ on?” Skull wonders, blinking at my mask.

Mona looks at me in surprise. “What was that just now…? What happened…?”

“Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into her mask!”

Mona looks dumbstruck. “I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting that either…”

I run my finger along my mask. “I think I can- Nevermind, let's keep moving.” _I can carry more than just one mask. Is this what Igor meant?_

Morgana jumps in front of me and stops me. “Don’t tell me… Did you take in the shadows powers as a persona!? Holy… You can wield multiple personas? She can seal their powers into her mask and make it her own persona… I didn’t even know it was possible!”

“Is that a good thing?” Skull asks, looking over my mask more so than before.

“Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one persona!”

 _I have multiple hearts then? I really don’t understand._ “As long as it will help, that's good enough for me.”

“It’s really impressive!” Mona stops and grins, “Joker.”

I tilt my head at the name. “Joker?”

“Yeah! Your new code name!”

“It sounds cool.” Skull says, giving a thumbs-up in approval.

“Oh I see, Joker as in the wildcard from a deck of cards. I can accept that.” 

“And you’re our ace fighter as well. I’m so proud of that name.”

“Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully the infiltration has been smooth so far. With Mona’s guidance leading us around a number of shadows, and the encounters being nothing but short skirmishes we progress nicely through the Palace without too much trouble. I also was gaining a few more personas along the way that made me more effective in battle.

I unconsciously run my fingers along my mask as we continue walking through a corridor. _It's strange to have multiple personas. I thought they reveal one's heart. So does that mean I have multiple layers to myself? Confusing!_ I brush off my skirt of some shadow dust and look at Mona. “So where do we go now?”

“The treasure should be further-”

“Get off of me!”

We freeze and look at each other. “Umm that couldn’t be…”

Mona quickly runs out and is gone for a few moments before rushing back. “This is bad! Your friend has been captured by shadows!”

“What, how!?”

I push open the door and look for the location of the source of her voice, shouting out over my shoulder. “Let’s ask that after we get her back!”

We abandon stealth in favour of speed in the pursuit to find her. We speed through the halls, following the high-pitched protests of Ann as they get louder and more clearer the closer we get.

We find her in the Pleasure Hall, shackled by her wrists to some type of device. The King stands before her, his hands wrapped around the cognitive Ann who was in her usual pink underwear. The other girls all continue their extertions, together or with themselves on the floor as they had before. 

“Cut the bullshit, Kamoshida!”

The cognitive Ann speaks to her as we hide behind a pillar “Talking back is, like… totally unforgivable... I’m just a plaything for King Kamoshoda. That is all I’m good for hehe.”

Ann pales and struggles against her bonds. Her eyes wide at her. “Are you kidding me?” She whispers. 

“See? This one understands her place. Watch and learn.” Kamoshida makes a smug face before he cups the fake Ann’s chin with one hand. He towers over her and shoves his tongue into her mouth as his hand holds over her chest. The fake Ann moans and clings to his body, looking to love every moment.

The real Ann winces and shuts her eyes to the scene. 

Kamoshida breaks the kiss as saliva still connects their lips. “You will be like this soon enough.” He turns to the other girls all still continuing their playing, “This is how you become! All deep down wanting to be loved by me. Because I am the king!” All the girls lean up and scream his name, giggling and touching themselves for him.

“God this is sick...” I mutter as we watch.

Skull steps out from hiding, smashing his pipe on the floor. “I can’t stand this shit anymore!”

“Wait don’t go out-”

“There you are. Kill them all.” Kamoshida commands. The guards around him convulse and burst into a group of shadows. All swiftly charge and jump towards us, readying to strike.

Ann turns to see the cognitive Shiho watching her, she smiles giddily. Dressed in a skimpy school outfit and touching herself. “I’m so worthless.” She says, “ But now I understand how much I need King Kamoshida. I should have been grateful to be one with King Kamoshida. It was such a magical moment…”

Ann just growls.

“If only I had-”

“SHUT UP! YOU AREN’T SHIHO!”

Skull smashes his pipe into one of the shadows, then ducks to avoid the claw swipes at him. “This sucks! Dammit piss off!” He shouts, dodging another attack.

Mona dives through the shadows, swinging his blade at the shadows around him. However, when he lands they all start chasing him and he has to flee from the line of shadows encroaching on him.

I dive away from two of them as they try to jump on me. Slashing at one that gets close but only knocking it away. “Damn it, not good.” Another jumps and reaches out with its claws, flipping back on my hands and kicking it away as I do. “Don’t listen to him, Takamaki-san! Fight him!”

Kamoshida scoffs, then turns as he hears laughter behind him.

Ann’s eyes bore into him. Her mouth is wide, angry laughter pours from it. “This?” She asks in gasped breaths, “This is how you see Shiho? I won’t let this piece of shit toy with me any longer…”

I watch as some of the shadows pause, all slowly turning to face Ann.

“Shiho…” Ann growls, “Shiho is my best friend! And you…” Her face twists angrily that makes him recoil back in fear, “You broke her… You… You’ve” Her words become a howl, “YOU’VE PISSED ME OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Someone then strides across to her, recognising it as herself. She pitches back in a scream as she tugs against her restraints. Blue flames burst out before her as slender fingers come forth from them, grazing across her neck Ann looks at a mirror herself, this one with a savage grin and golden eyes. _“My… It’s taken far too long. Your fire has finally awoken.”_

Ann’s eyes are wild, shuddering from the pain all across her body. The feeling of needles being driven into her skull. A burning sensation was getting hotter and hotter across her skin.

The other her hovers in front of her. _“Tell me… Who is going to avenge her if you don’t?”_

Ann stares at her for a moment, then begins to pull on her restraints, gritting her teeth.

She grins as she watches her. _“That's it fight like she says to. Forgiving him was never the option… Doing as he told was never the option.”_

Her restraints start slicing into her wrists as her body screams in protest. _“Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within…”_ Her fingers curl around her neck, hovering her eyes at hers, _“You can bare all their words, all the jests said about you. But what is the one thing they shouldn’t do? What he shouldn’t have done.”_

Ann’s glares at her other self. “He shouldn’t have messed with Shiho!” 

_“This seals the contract.”_ Her other self vanishes in blue flames as a voice then booms inside her head making her collapse in her restraints. A mature female voice replacing her own, “I AM THOU, THOU ART I.”

Droplets of sweat run down her face as saliva leaks out of the corner of her mouth. “I hear you… Carmen.”

A crimson leather cat-style mask wraps itself around her face. “No more holding back!” She pulls on her restraints and they break easily, reaching her fingers up until they grip the mask. She pulls and cries out as she begins to tear it free. 

“Bastard…” Ann growls as the leather begins to pull and tear her skin.

“There you go… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand?”

“I do!”

“GOOD. THEN I’LL GLADLY LEND YOU MY STRENGTH. BURN TO ASHES THOSE WHO HURT THE ONES YOU CARE FOR AND LOVE!”

Ann screams and pulls as hard as she can. The mask rips free. Blood runs from her eyes like tears, as blue flames erupt around her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flames erupt intensely around her as we all watch in awe. The area is increasing in temperature with every second that passes.

“Holy shit.” Skull mumbles as he watches.

“This is something.” I say, staring at the pillars of flame around Takamaki.

A figure strides forth from the blaze. Her hair curls into twin black ponytails. Upon her face she wears a thin pink mask. Her body adorned in a long black and red corset dress, revealing some ample cleavage. A rose thorn belt wraps around her. Her high heel is propped up on a sniveling man. Chains around its throat as the man was the slave this time.

Ann’s clothes twist around her and cocoon her into a skin-tight, bright red catsuit. Zips run up the sides to her chest, the top of which is bare and on show. Pink gloves cover her hands, Thigh-high stiletto boots adorn her legs. A whip materializes in her hands. And a cat’s tail hangs from behind her.

“You know what, Kamoshida?” She turns and gazes upon the King, standing behind another wall of soldiers, “I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with… you scumbag.” She looks over at the group of cowering girls, “You stole everything from these girls, from Shiho… You broke her! Now it’s my time to break you! I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!” She cracks her whip and grins, “Let’s go, CARMEN!”

“Kill them all!” Kamoshida shouts, and the soldiers dart forward only to be incinerated by Ann’s fire. We fought off the stragglers and Kamoshida again runs away from us. 

Ann falls to her knees, breathing heavily. 

I crouch down next to her. “Are you ok, Taka-?”

Skull cuts me off. “Why are you even here!? More importantly, how are you even here!?”

Morgana glares at him. “That’s no way to speak to a lady!” He turns back to Ann with a worried expression, “Are you alright, Lady Ann?”

Ann blinks at him. “Lady Ann...?”

I sigh next to her. “He’s tried that on me already.”

“Wait, he? What is this thing? How can it talk? And… where in the world are we?”

“J-Just calm down, everything’s going to be ok.” Mona pleads. 

I stand back up, rubbing my cheek with a finger. “We did say we would explain it to you after.”

Ann props herself to her feet with the help of Mona’s head. “How am I supposed to calm down!?” She looks down at herself and gasps, “H-Huh? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I-”

It’s the first time I actually see her persona’s outfit up close. “O-Oh um, and I thought mine was revealing… It looks umm… I guess we have a similar look on that point?”

She frowns at me and tries to cover the open bit of skin above her chest. “Wh-What?” She gives me a quick glance, “Don’t umm it!”

_Guess I just got used to mine already and its features._

“Well I’m stumped… We’ll have to retreat for now, who knows how many soldiers will be after us now.” Mona explains.

Skull rolls his eyes. “We were just gettin’ fired up and you had to come back… Rgh, fine.”

I hold out my arm to her. “Here give me your arm, I’ll help you walk.” She nods and takes it as we quickly retreat out of the castle. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting and we made our way to an empty part of the station underground, Ryuji was holding up some drinks in his hand he got from the vending machine. I had already taken the apple juice from him.

“Which one you want?” Ryuji asks, holding out the choice of two drinks to Takamaki, “Rin already took the apple juice.”

Ann glances over at me as I peek over the carton as I was sipping from the straw. “Whichevers not carbonated.” She says tiredly.

He looks between them both. “Uh, they’re both actually.” She sighs softly and takes the fruit juice.

Morgana shuffles his head out of my bag. “Hey, what about me?”

Ryuji blinks up at him on my shoulder. “But you're a cat.”

Ann giggles softly.

“Have you calmed down Lady Ann?” Morgana asks.

“Um… Morgana right? I really am talking to a cat. This feels so strange… What’s with the Lady though?”

I just shrug. “It’s him being a gentleman I think? I couldn’t get used to being called a Lady like that.”

She smiles at me. “So you do hide a cat in your bag.”

I smile back. “Well I wasn't lying about it.”

She looks at the floor. “I have a persona… So if what you told me was true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart? Is it really possible?”

“The volleyball team, teachers and parents are all keeping quiet about this. Goin’ all in on this is the only choice we got.”

She nods to herself. “Let me help. I want to get him back for what he did to Shiho. I’ll never forgive him!”

Ryuji blinks at her. “Did you just say ‘let me help?’ You want us to bring you along?”

Ann frowns and huffs. “I want to help! I can fight too.”

He faces me. “What do we do?”

_If we said no, she would be able to go in anyway. And that is more dangerous so…_

I take the last sip of my juice and smile. “Of course she can, we need all the help we can get.”

She smiles widely and happily. “Then it’s settled. I hope we get along! I won’t let any more people suffer under Kamoshida.” She blinks blankly, “Oh wait! We don’t have each other’s info. Hey, give me your number and chat ID.”

“Oh, sure thing.”

We all pull out our phones and send over our details.

“The last question is what we do with Morgana.” Ryuji asks, looking him over.

“What do you mean what you do with me?” Morgana frowns.

Ann and Ryuji look at each other then back at me. I blink at them. “Wh-What?”

After what was a quick discussion it was decided that I would be the one to take Morgana with me. Both coming up with all kinds of reasons and excuses why they couldn’t take him back to theirs. _Let’s just hope Sojiro lets me keep him or this will be difficult to say the least._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I open the door to LeBlanc, surprised when I see a woman sitting at the bar. A rather unique looking woman at that. She had short dark blue hair styled in a messy bob-cut, a black leather jacket, a spiked choker around her neck, ripped black jeans with wrapped up long high heels. And a dark blue dress with a spiderweb pattern across it adorned her.

_Well umm that is certainly a look people will remember._

The woman glances over at me as I enter, she smiles and turns back to Sojiro. “Thanks for the coffee, Boss. I’ll see you later.” Her voice is smooth and has a hint of teasing to it.

Sojiro nods from behind the bar. “Come back again.”

Her nails are long and painted red, as she slides them into her pockets and heads to the door. I slide to the side to let her pass. “Thank you.” She says, with a small smile. Then she leaves.

“W-Who was that?” I ask Sojiro as I walk to the bar.

“Her name is Takemi. She’s the head doctor at the clinic down the street. She apparently sells all kinds of weird medications.”

I tilt my head slightly. “...She is a doctor?”

“Never seen a beautiful doctor before?” 

“Well… not as um, punkish styled as that I guess…”

“Anyway, I’ve gotta get home and make some dinner.”

I nod slowly as my bag begins to rustle about. “I’ll just be upstairs…” I speedily walk across the bar and quickly up the stairs. Once back in my room, I set my bag on the couch and unzip it quietly. Morgana jumps out and onto the couch, stretching out his limbs. 

He looks around the room, looking to be taking it in. “Well, this is… not so bad.”

I chuckle lightheartedly, looking around with him. “You don’t have to be so polite. Sorry it looks kind of dull, I’m trying to fix it up. You should have seen it before-”

“Is that a cat?”

Sojiro stands at the top of the stairs. I feel the blood drain from my face, looking at my feet as my hands rub over themselves in front of me. “Y-Yes it is.”

“Why did you bring it here for?” He asks in a neutral tone, his eyes not leaving him.

“He was abandoned and I-I couldn’t leave him… H-He is adorable! Look at him!”

Sojiro sighs and walks over to Morgana, giving his head some gentle pats. “Well, you’re right. He is adorable. I thought I heard meowing from downstairs. Has he eaten anything yet?”

I shake my head slowly. “Umm, I don’t think so.”

He nods. “I’ll see what I have downstairs.”

He stands up and heads for the stairs. “C-Can I keep him then!?” I call out from behind him.

Sojiro halts, holding onto the banister. “This is a restaurant so he can’t be seen downstairs. Keep it quiet when we’re open. He will be your responsibility, ok?”

I smile wide and give him a quick bow. “Thank you so much!”

Sojiro grins a little. “When you thank me like that, I wouldn't be able to say no.”

I sit back on the bed, letting out a long breath. _Maybe he isn’t so bad after all._

Sojiro comes back up with a plate of food and gives it to Morgana. He nibbles on the food pieces. He then looks down at me. “So what’s the cat's name?”

“Oh, it’s Morgana.”

“Morgana, huh? ...Fair enough, I was hoping I’d get to name him… I’ll be closing up now so see you tomorrow.” Sojiro turns and walks towards the stairs again.

I give him a little wave and call out after him. “Have a good night.”

“Looks like the chief likes me better than you already!”

“This isn’t a competition, you know?” I rub my eyes as Morgana finishes and jumps up on my bed next to me, “I’m going to have a shower, make yourself comfortable, Morgana.”

I head down to the small bathroom and turn on the shower to heat it up. Taking off my clothes and jumping in. Letting out a long sigh as the hot water falls over me. _Much better._ I wash my hair and body, letting the hot water relax me. Brushing my hair from my face as it sticks to it. _So now we have Takamaki with us. And now we have to hope that together we can take his treasure and not kill him doing so._ I bite the inside of my cheek. _I have a lot on my conscience, the record, people, being expelled again… but having a death responsible because of me… that would overload me._

Turning off the shower I step out and wrap up in a towel, taking another as I walk back upstairs, drying my hair as I did. 

“What took you so-” Morgana stops when I get to the top of the stairs. His eyes stare at me as I walk over to him.

I rub my hair in the towel. “W-What?” I look behind me to see nothing there, “What’re you looking at?”

“Wow… you’re a meow-velous girl.” Morgana mumbles, watching his eyes move up and down me.

I blink and look down at myself. Only being covered by a wet towel that hugs close to my body. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Get in that bag. Now!”

Morgana blinks and panics. “Wait I didn't-”

I point at my bag again. “N.O.W!”

He shrieks and jumps into the bag swiftly and doesn't make a noise, only seeing it shuffle slightly. I let out a held breath and quickly got dried and changed into some pajama shorts and a loose, long top. Sitting on the bed and drying my hair in the towel, looking over at the bag. “...You can come out now.”

My bag rattles slightly and Morgana slinks his way out. 

“Umm sorry, Morgana… I got kinda self-conscious there for a second…”

He sits next to me. “It’s my fault. I should give you the respect and privacy you need for a lady.”

I smile and scratch his head gently. He mews a little. I reach over and take a chocolate bar I left in my bag, munching on a square.

Morgana glances at my hand with the chocolate. “Can I have some, Rin?”

I blink at the chocolate bar. “Can cats even have chocolate?” 

“I’m not a cat!”

I shrug slightly and break off a chunk and hand it over, electing a happy thanks from him as he munches on it. “Wow it’s so good!”

“Really? It’s just ordinary chocolate.”

“Still gooood!”

I smile and yawns, blocking it with my hand. “Sleepy…”

“You should get some rest, Rin.”

“Yeah I know, as should you. It’s been a long day.”

He stretches out on my bed. “At least this is comfortable.”

“Just a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting through Kamoshida's quite well. I'm probably just over half way to completing the arc and have some more additions I hope you will look forward to. Feel free to comment any advice, things you like, dislike etc. Thank you for reading.


	8. A Very Unique Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I woke up feeling slightly refreshed from my sleep, Morgana was resting across my legs. I briefly remember another visit to the Velvet Room. Igor was as vague as ever, but was pleased I was making progress. Encouraging me to keep up the progress so far and making more bonds with others. Also finally explaining I can have more than one persona. _I suppose I’m meant to figure these things out by myself for the most of it._

I got up and all changed, having to eat on the way as I was in a bit of a rush after looking at the time. 

“Oh, Lady Ann!”

Morgana’s voice made me look up as I was munching on a biscuit. Ann was standing at the school gate. “Morning…” Ann blinks as she sees Morgana on my shoulder, “Wait, you brought Morgana here, to school?”

“He was really stubborn and adamant about it this morning. Now I have to deal with furry books again.”

Ann giggles slightly. “That may be a problem.” She reaches up and pats his head, “Stay quiet in class, Morgana.”

“Don’t worry, Lady Ann, I will.”

“We already agreed on it on the way here. If he doesn’t then he will get a lot of words, Takamaki-san.”

“You’re still talking like that?” Ann half-smiles at me, “It’s Ann to you. I don’t meet anyone like you, especially another girl. We can ditch the formalites. We’re friends, right?” She says as she winks. 

I sheepishly rub my cheek with my finger, smiling back. “Yeah we are. Thank you, Ann. It’s Rin to you too.” 

_Another friend so quickly. I really am not alone anymore… It feels nice._

I’m stiff all through my morning classes and a certain cat was to blame for it all. “Don’t worry about it.” Morgana whispers reassuringly to me from time to time. He managed to fit himself in the underside of my desk as a crawl space where my books would usually go, not wanting to stay in my bag. He just rests there if everything was ok, swishing his tail lazily against my thighs. 

“This was a really bad idea…” I mumble, watching his tail swing, “I should not have agreed to this…” _Please no one see him, please no one see him._

“I’ll be fine.”

“It’s myself I’m worried about. I’m going to have a nervous breakdown soon… How am I going to explain if you’re caught under there?”

“Uh, think of something?”

“Like what!?”

He just shrugs and I sigh heavily, trying to focus back on the class.

Luckily the time passes quickly and no one seems to notice him, which was odd. Considering how easy he was to spot under there. Especially to anyone behind me.

I hear my phone vibrate slightly so I have a quick peek at it.

Ryuji: Yo! We’re meeting up on the rooftop after school, right?

Ann: Don’t text now. We’re in class!

Ryuji: You guys are actually listening to all this crap?

Me: Umm, some of us do pay attention you know. And I have a cat in my desk. Think of how I'm feeling right now.

Ryuji: Oh, right, Morgana is with you now How is he?”

“Say I’m fine.”

Me: He says he is fine. Now can we stop now, this is making me more nervous being on my phone as well.

Ann: I agree, let’s just stop already!

Ryuji: Alright, after school on the roof then.

Me: Yes! Just stop already!

Ryuji: What did I do?

Ann: God! Enough Ryuji!

Ryuji: Fine, fine. After school on the roof then.

Me: We know, now stop repeating yourself!

“What a moron…” Morgana grumbles as he reads the messages.

Kawakami stops writing on the board, glancing over her shoulder slightly. “Did I just hear a cat?” Her eyes scan across the room slowly.

I stiffen in my seat, trying no to look under my desk as everyone else stays quiet and starts glancing around the room. She then shrugs and continues writing. I let out a held breath. “Too close…”

Kawakami finishes talking to the class as the bell rings. “...Well, that wraps things up for today.” She clears her throat and looks over at me, “Kurusu-san. A word with you please?”

_Now what…_

The whole class just watches as I get up, leaving my bag and Morgana as she leads me out of the class and along the corridor. She stops and turns around to me. “There’s something I’d like to ask you. It won’t take long.”

“Ok…”

The door to the room opens and Kamoshida steps out, along with the girl that was on the train with me a few days ago and another teacher I didn’t recognise. _Her again? Why is she with these?_

Kamoshida grins widely at us. “I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I’d mentioned the morning, Ms. Kawakami! I appreciate the support.”

The girl smiles as she notices me. “Thank you again, Senpai.”

“Oh, you know her, Yoshizawa?” Kamoshida asks, surprised.

_Yoshizawa, huh. Guess that was her name I heard before._

She nods at him. “Yes, she’s lent me a helping hand before.”

Kamoshida sighs. “I recommend you steer clear of the likes of her if you have any consideration for your future. Remember the discussion we just had? There are a number of students in this school you shouldn’t get involved with…” He smirks quickly so that only I see it, “This ones at the top of the list.”

“Sure you aren’t talking about yourself…” I mutter quietly under my breath.

His eyes narrow slightly at mine, opening his mouth but she quickly cuts in.

Yoshizawa’s eyes go wide at me. “Oh, the delinquent transfer student…?”

I groan softly and she seems to notice. _Of course he would say that to her…_

Kawakami lets out a heavy sigh next to me. “Sorry to interrupt this, but I need to use the guidance office.”

“Oh, pardon me.” Kamoshida apologies, “We should be going too, don’t want to get in the way of guiding this delinquent and all.”

I glare up at him as he walks around us. Yoshizawa lowers her head before quickly raising it. “...Please, excuse us.” She gives a quick bow before walking off, noticing her glance at me for a second.

“After you.” Kawakami gestures to the office.

I walk in and sit down as she does the same opposite me. She gives me a tired look from across the table. “I’m going to get straight to the point… Did something happen between you and Mr. Kamoshida?”

_Apart from finding out how sick he is. And finding out he raped Shiho and abuses his team and getting expelled for approaching him about it. Pretty much a lot._

“Why are you asking, Kawakami-sensei?”

“Well there was that little exchange just now, but that’s not all… He gave me a brief lecture this morning, and your name came up.”

I huff quietly. “Of course he did…”

“Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision…” She just sighs, “I don’t mean to pry, but… Just make sure you don’t go causing any trouble, ok?”

“I will… Not cause trouble that is.”

“Oh, and one more thing. That girl outside the office… You didn’t do anything to her, did you?”

“Do anything to her…? Um, why would I?”

She shrugs. “Anyway, Mr. Kamoshida has a real close eye on you… Apparently, you’ve been getting involved with Sakamoto-kun more so too. You seem acquainted with Yoshizawa-san as well… Maybe you’re just naturally drawn to athletes?”

_She doesn’t know I used to do gymnastics and all so I’m not surprised she came up with that hypothesis… But that confirms she does a sport. My instincts were correct about that._

“I used to be one so…”

“Used too…? What do you-” She sighs and shakes her head, “Sorry, it was a bad joke. That’s all I wanted to discuss. You’re free to go.”

I stand and give her a slight bow, “Sorry to take up your time.” I leave the room and head back to class. _Damn that Kamoshida._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshizawa smiles at Kamoshida and the Vice Principal as they lead her back to her class and leave. They gave her a thorough speech about who she should avoid to maintain a good image for herself and the school. She sits back down in her chair and packs away her things into her bag.

_So the girl who helped me on the train and the one I saw at the rally really was that transfer student everyone is talking about? But she really doesn’t seem like any of the rumours say her to be._

She nibbles her lip, remembering her groan from saying she was the delinquent transfer student. _I’m so silly! I blurted out the first thing that came to mind and probably made her feel really bad…_

She sighs and plays with the ends of her bangs in thought. _I should really apologize to her next time I see her! Yes, I will do just that!_

She blinks a few times. “Oh… I’ve forgotten her name that they said…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I quickly made my way to the roof after school as the others were waiting. We talk about our plans for the Palace for a while. Bouncing ideas off of each other.

Ryuji paces along the roof. “What’d you mean we can’t go?”

Morgana sighs, having to explain it to him for the third time. “Look stupid. We can’t just keep going in without a thought. We need to prepare before we head in!”

I nod in agreement, leaning against one of the tables. “Morgana is right. It would be best if we prepared fully this time. With medical supplies and simple goods to keep us going. Preparation is the key to success, after all.”

“See, at least Rin understands.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “How will medical supplies help?”

I tap my nails along the old table. “It’s all about the cognition of that place and how it works. If we use our cognition to think it will heal us it will.”

“To a degree anyway.” Morgana says, “It will give us energy but at healing injuries it is kind of limited. Fatigue is unavoidable in a Palace so we will need a good supply of them.”

Ryuji eyes widen. “Like a healing item in a video game! Right? Am I right!?”

I blink and shake my head slowly. “You really prefer the simple explanation…”

“He has always been like that, Rin. Alright…” Ann starts, “Food won’t be a problem, but where are we going to get medicine? All we could get is maybe some bandages and painkillers.”

“Don’t worry, I have the perfect place in mind. Me and Rin have business in Yongen.” Morgana says, turning to me.

“Um, we do? First I’ve heard of it…”

He facepalms with his paw. “Remember the sexy doctor from yesterday?”

Ryuji’s eyes light up as he grins. “Whoa, you know a sexy doctor!? Details!?”

I roll my eyes at him. “Not a chance, Ryuji! She just runs a clinic in my neighbourhood.”

“Exactly!” Morgana says excitedly, “She could sell us medical supplies.”

I look over at him, raising an eyebrow. “And what do you expect me to say? I need medical supplies to go into the Metaverse to take down a king inside a castle?”

“Obviously you will make something up!”

“No doctor would just willingly supply anyone with medicine you know!”

“I’m sure out of us you would be best to think of something, Rin.” Ann agrees.

I sigh and rest my head on the table, mumbling. “You are all mean…”

Ryuji jumps up from his chair. “That settles it. I’ll grab me and Ann a toy gun to use, Ann will get food supplies and Rin will get us the medical supplies.”

“Can I object?” I ask, but Ryuji and Ann just shake their heads, “Mean…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clinic was a short walk from LeBlanc after getting back from school on the train. A few steps up the narrow pathway with a sign saying, ‘Takemi Tae’s Clinic’ in flashing lights. 

_This looks a bit sketchy for a medical clinic… Beggars can’t be choosers I guess in this situation. I just hope I know what I’m doing…_

I take a breath and grip the doorknob, strangely I feel a soft, pulsing vibration from it. _What is making it vibrate like this?_ I open the door and the source is immediately apparent. Music blasts my eardrums as soon as I step inside, hearing Morgana screeches in my bag. 

“Make it stop!”

Bass echoes in the background, feeling it all reverberate inside me. The intensity becomes too much as drums clatter and thump louder and louder, forcing clamp my hands over my ears to try and drown some of it out.

_Why is it so loud!?_

The music suddenly stops, the ringing in my ears slowly fading. I look around to see a dull looking waiting room with a tattered sofa and pillows with a few medial posters about the room. I release my hands from my ears and let out a sigh of relief. 

_Kinda… dead in here, huh._

“Sorry about that. I didn’t notice you there.”

_I’m not surprised with music that loud!_

I turn to see a large service window, behind which Takemi was lounging back in her chair with her feet up on the desk and an expensive looking radio next to them. Behind her were shelves of medicine, none of the names I recognised.

_So this is the medicine she creates?_

She gives me a flirtatious smile. “Hello there, I don’t get many patients around this time.” She wears a thin white medical coat over her short dark blue dress held with a thin red belt around her waist. Her coat slips off and hangs from her arms, showing off her shoulders and skin. Below that was long black, strapped heels. 

_Can a doctor really wear that sort of thing? Well I guess this is her clinic and all._

I feel my cheeks redden slightly, looking away from her. “Umm, that was some loud music you had on.”

“Real charming there.” I hear Morgana whisper from the bag. I nudge it with my knee and he quickly goes quiet. 

“That’s the only way to listen to this sort of music. Don’t you like it?” She bats her eyelashes at me. 

“Well, um… It wouldn’t be my first choice…?”

She chuckles as her eyes scan over me. “You don’t look like the rock type I must say. Anyway…” She trails off, pulling out a clipboard from under her desk and handing it to me, “Here, fill this out for me, would you?” She bats her eyelashes again.

I look over the sheet of paper. “W-What’s this exactly?”

“Well, I need your information after all. You are at the doctors, you know? Just a few small details about yourself, unless you want to tell me more?” She asks suggestively.

 _I really didn’t think this through!_ “Oh, um… I understand…”

She tilts her head at me as her eyes look over me. “Hm, you do look familiar though… Oh, right at LeBlanc. Sojiro did say something about having a tenant.” She looks me up and down, “Who would have thought it would be someone as pretty as you. You look very cute in your school uniform.”

I nibble the inside of my lip and gulp slowly. “I… umm…”

She folds her hands under her chin, looking up at me. “So what brings Sojiro’s cute tenant to my little clinic? Did you need some advice? Or a check up? Kids your age always seem to stress out on the simplest things.”

“I umm, need some medicine.” I grip the clipboard but don’t fill it in, “Some good medicine that is…”

She smiles, but her eyes narrow ever so slightly. “Oh? Some good medicine, huh?”

“I-It’s for my exams. I need the energy for them and um...”

She unfolds her hands and sits back in her chair. Her red nails drumming on the desk. “You need medicine, to help with your exams?” I just nod, not knowing how to reply. She vanishes from the desk then the door to the lobby opens up and she beckons me inside, “Come with me please.”

_Time for some of that courage and confidence to come back._

She leads me into a small examination room. There were no windows, only lit up by the lights in the room. A desk sat to the side with a computer and notes scattered about over it. On the opposite wall was an examination table with a surgical light next to it. At the back was another door.

_Even more sketchy in here…_

She gestures to the examination table. “Please, take a seat.”

I set down my bag and Morgana and hop onto the table. Patting down my skirt and resting my hands there as I hold the clipboard. It was still empty. 

Takemi drops onto the swivel chair and spins around to face me looping a leg over the other. “So who put you up to this?” Her voice is smooth and calm, but held no demand, “And did you eavesdrop on me to learn of my medicine?”

 _Ryuji, Ann, Morgana… I’m not happy with you all!_ “I would never!”

“Then I suggest you come up with a better lie because it’s obvious you’re hiding something.”

“I’m not lying or hiding anything.” _Damn it why does this happen to me! What do I say now…_ I look back at her brown eyes that gaze at mine. _I can’t stop now._ “I really do need it. Honest.”

“Then why would a high schooler be interested in my medicine? You do like quite athletic, but that isn’t a good enough reason to sell it to you.”

I wrack my brain for something to say. “Um, well. Could I earn it in some way? Like help you with things?”

“Hmm.” Her eyes glaze over me then up to the ceiling and begins muttering to herself. 

I just sit in silence, fumbling my thumbs against each other. _Ugh what am I doing! I’m trying to get medicine illegally and she is already suspicious of me! Why didn’t I think this through more? If she reports to me it will be bad! There is no exit either!_

“How badly do you need it?” She quips.

I blink in surprise at her response. “Umm, what?”

She smiles at me. “How badly do you need it?”

“Umm, well I need it rather badly…”

“I see.” She reaches out and swiftly snatches the clipboard from my hands, making me jump. She scans over it and smirks, “Not even a single detail? Well that’s fitting, I doubt we want people to know about our little shady deal, do we?”

 _What is happening here!_ I gulp and just nod to respond. _Just think it’s for the good of beating Kamoshida… That doesn’t help at all, though…_

“So, a few questions before we start… Have you ever been really sick, and needed special treatment?”

I shake my head slowly. “Umm, nope.”

“But nothing like broken bones? Even no chicken pox as a child? 

“Um no, none of that. I’ve been careful.”

She smiles and nods, watching her eyes scan over me. “And are you healthy? Do you consider yourself as someone with a lot of stamina? I can see you’re in very good shape for a kid your age.”

I look down at myself and nod. ”...I would think I am. I did gymnastics for a long time…” 

“I see.” She smiles again, throwing the clipboard on her desk, clattering the things on it, “I’ve been looking for someone young like yourself, for my clinical trials.” My face drops slightly as she stands from her chair, “I’ll be right back.” Takemi walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. 

“C-Clinical trials? What have I got myself into…”

Morgana manages to wiggles his head out of my bag. “This is really cringy, Rin. I thought you would’ve thought of a much better excuse than this.”

“W-What do you expect!?” I whisper, glancing down at him from the table, “You try and convince someone to sell you medicine illegally like this! I’m super nervous at the moment! I’m now doing clinical trials!”

“Why can’t you just use some of that confidence you show in the Palace?”

“My confidence?” I pout and cross my arms over my chest, “You shush! This is a lot of pressure on me and-” I quickly shut up as the door opens and he retreats back into my bag. 

Takemi returns, locking the door behind her, maintaining her slight seductive smile. “Can’t have anyone bothering us now, can we?”

I just slowly nod in agreement and chuckle nervously. “Yeah…” _Escape is now impossible…_

I notice a small vial of deep red liquid in her hand. “Here you go.” She says, handing it over to me.

“Umm, what is this?” I sniff it and instantly cringe. Holding my nose from the overpowering smell that I couldn’t put my finger on, “Ughh… That smells awful…”

“It’s something I’ve been working on.” Takemi says as she leans against her desk, watching me closely. Her lips curl up slightly, “So, this is the deal. I sell you medicine and you help me with my little… experiments in this clinical trial.”

_E-Experiments?_

I look at the vial and back to her. “Y-You want me to drink this stuff? Like some kind of guinea pig…?”

“And you want me to sell you medicine… for exams.” She replies in a teasing tone.

“Can I at least ask what’s in it?”

“I want to see the effects on a healthy body. You’ll drink this, and I’ll record the results. Simple.”

“That… didn’t answer my question.” I mumble, “What’s it going to do to me?”

“I don’t know.” Takemi replies calmly, “That’s why I need to test it. I’ll make sure to do a thorough autopsy to see what killed you if it does.” 

“WHAT!?”

She just laughs a little. “Just kidding. So how about it, guinea pig?”

“M-My names Rin Kurusu.”

“And my name is Tae Takemi. She smirks ever so slightly, “Well then? I’m waiting.”

 _I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?_ I gulp and look at the vial, wetting my lips in preparation for it. I take a deep breath before gingerly lifting the vial to my lips and throwing back the medicine and quickly swallowing it.

It burns all the way down my throat and to my stomach, but nothing seems to happen. I tilt my head at her, “Is something meant to-” Everything suddenly becomes hazy and I drop the vial, not able to grip it anymore as it breaks into pieces on the floor. My head flops down onto the table with a thud and everything goes black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I feel like I’ve been up for days with how bad my head throbs. _Ngh… My head…_

The luminous lights above the table burn my eyes as I awaken slowly, groaning slightly as I block it with my arm as best I can.

“Good evening.” Takemi says sitting at her desk, scribbling notes on the clipboard.

I groggily lean up from laying on the exam desk, swaying slightly. I look around the room and grip my head as everything spins, seeing multiple of each thing in the room. “Umm, what happened...? It’s evening already?”

“Do you want the specifics?” Takemi asks, “You don’t look like your remember anything you did.”

“Anything I did? What do you-”

“First, you ingested the medicine, dropped the vial and then you promptly passed out. Your vitals were all normal so that’s good. I made sure you were comfortable. A few minutes passed, and you woke back up.”

I rub my forehead as it throbs, noticing the pillow that was now there for my head and my shoes being removed. “O-Oh, thank you… Sorry for the vial… But I don’t remember waking up…” _How long was I out?_

She chuckles lightheartedly. “That’s probably for the best. You mumbled some things. And were completely dazed during the entire examination.”

“Mumbled?” I blink a few times at her, “W-What did I mumble? Was it something bad!?”

She chuckles more so. “Oh nothing much. It was very cute to listen to.”

“Please tell me!”

She waves her pen from side to side and smirks. “Secret.”

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “A-Anything else I did?”

She taps her pen on her chin. “You got annoyed at something, you kept telling someone to shush quite a few times. That went on for about a bit.”

“I-I see?” _That was probably about Morgana, sorry!_ “Right… is that every-”

“Hold on, I’m not done yet.” 

_Oh god now what?_

“For a solid five minutes you were singing without a care in the world. Your english is quite good, you know.”

I cover my face in my arms to hide my embarrassment from her. “I-I’m really sorry… it must have been awful to listen too.”

“I’m not. It was hilarious to listen to. Would you like to know some of the lyrics for reference?”

"N-No thank you…" I mumble through my arms, "Is that finally everything?" 

“Pretty much. You eventually lost consciousness, and fell back asleep for a while. And then you woke up fully.”

I sigh and wince, rubbing my forehead. “My head really hurts...”

“That should be expected. It will soon pass.” She sets her clipboard down as I sit up on the table, letting my legs dangle off the side. She holds out a small slip of paper, ”Only an idiot would have drunk that.” I take the paper, noting the types of medicine written on it, “Oh well. All that matters is that thanks to you, I was able to get some good data.”

“I… thanks.” I look up at her, “Thank you for taking care of me, too.”

“You’re welcome. But, you are strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here, understood?” 

“Y-Yeah…”

“But, who knows? I can sell you more medicine in the future.”

“W-Wait, does that mean…”

She grins. “This was only the first test. I’ll need you to keep being my guinea pig.” She holds out her hand to mine, “So, do we have a deal?”

 _My throat is dry and I feel sick but she has what we need and I doubt any other doctor will do the same._ I reach out my hand and shake hers. “Deal.”

“I look forward to your continued patronage.”

We exchanged numbers and I slip on my shoes and grab my bag, heading for the door and unlocking it. “T-Thank you for your time…”

“And thank you for your hilarious reactions. I look forward to more.” 

I mumble and slowly made my way back to LeBlanc.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I apologized to Morgana for my words after we got back. Letting my hair down and flopping back in bed after getting changed. My head still throbs and my body aches, but it was fading. I hear my phone vibrate, so I grab it.

Ryuji: I got the guns! A submachine gun for Ann and a shotgun for me. They’re so cool!

Ann: It was terrible. He kept asking weird questions to the owner.

Ryuji: Hey, I wasn't!

Ann: I don’t want to go back there ever again now… 

Ryuji: Anyway, how’d it go for you, Rin?

Me: It’s all your fault what I had to go through.

Ann: What happened?

Me: I got the medicine, but… 

Ryuji: That’s awesome! We’re going to kick Kamoshida’s ass!

Me: You made me go through a very nervous and terrible time you know! And now I have to be a guinea pig!”

Ann: Are you ok, Rin?

Me: Mhm... I will be in time, we will go tomorrow.

Ryuji: Alright! Kamoshida’s treasure is as good as ours!

I drop my phone and flop my head face down onto my pillow. After a few minutes I feel Morgana’s paw patting my head. “What is it...?” I mumble through the pillow.

“I want to teach you how to make infiltration tools. It’s a staple in a thief's arsenal! And they will help us through the Palace.”

“...Can it wait another day?” I groan.

He keeps tapping my head with his paw. “No, now! I’ll claw you if you don’t.”

I glance up at him and sigh as he shows his claws. “Fine... If it will help.”

He showed me how to make a few things. He was quite impressed with how much I was able to make in a short time, even with my headache. But I was so exhausted after today so I quickly headed to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Kurusu-san? Kurusu-san!”

I blink and sit up in the chair. The pulsing in my head became less so and the bruising hurting less over me. It still persists, however. The re-telling of my story helped to keep my mind from my exhaustion and pain.

Sae watches me from across the table. “You were mumbling there at the end, Kurusu-san. I need you to be clear.”

“I’m sorry…” I clench my hands, my nails biting into my skin to keep myself focused and awake.

“After we-”

“Let’s stop for a moment.” Sae cuts in, “So that you can re-examine your position. Do you think lying to me is your best course of action?”

“Huh? I’m not lying to you.”

“You just told me that an app on your phone allowed you to enter the collective human subconscious, and you found a castle belonging to your gym teacher, and a talking cat told you that if you stole his treasure, it would make him an honest man.”

“You know what happened…”

“I know a man confessed to his crimes. I know the Phantom Thieves claimed responsibility. And that’s all I know.”

“I said, I’m not lying.”

Sae regards me for a moment. “Very well. Tell me what happened next.”

“A king’s abdication…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takemi was probably one of my favourite confidants in Persona 5. I like her personality and how she acts humorlessly/teasingly towards all the medical trials on the protagonist. I wanted to try and add to that and hope I achieved that, making it like Rin was put under general anesthesia from how strong it was, hence the mumbling and singing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated, and thank you for the support already.


	9. Securing a Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

It was a day off school so we had to meet up outside Shujin before activating the Meta-Nav to enter the Palace. The castle comes back into view as blue flames erupt over each of us, revealing back our outfits.

“I have to wear this outfit again?” Ann groans, looking over herself. 

“It’s your persona so you will, Lady Ann.” Morgana explains. 

“Why can’t mine be like Rin’s? It’s really cool.” Ann mumbles, glancing over at me.

“This is still kinda revealing and form fitting though. And doing acrobatics is well… kind of annoying in this and so on.”

Ryuji just grins at us both, looking us up and down. “But daaamn…”

Ann raises an eyebrow at him. “Hm? What’s up?”

He quickly straightens but maintains his grin. “N-Nothing. I was just thinkin’ we should choose a code name for you too.”

“A code name?”

“It’s a way of not saying our real names in the Palace as it might have an effect on revealing us.”

Ryuji nods quickly, pointing to each of us. “I’m Skull, Rin’s, Joker and that’s Mona.”

Morgana holds his chin as he scans over Ann. “Judging by your costume…”

Ryuji looks closer at her costume, “I mean, she’s got that tail and stuff, so… how about, sexy cat?”

I shake my head at his suggestion as Ann’s eyes go wide. “Wait! Is that what you’re going to call me from now on!? I am SO not down with this!”

I nod in agreement with her. “I would have to agree. Your name choices haven’t been that great so far, Ryuji.”

He grumbles. “What do you wanna be called then?”

She holds her chin in thought. “Um, something better than just a little cat… Maybe… Panther? That sounds pretty cool, doesn’t it?”

“Huh? Why?”

“‘Cause it sounds more… ferocious?”

Morgana beams a smile up at her. “She’s a cougar…!”

“Don’t call me that!” She snaps at him.

“Oo, does that mean she’s into some weird stuff?”

“I am not! Get that out of your head right now!”

I shake my head and sigh. “Sometimes I wonder…”

Ann huffs and gets back to it. “More importantly, Kamoshida…!”

Ryuji nods and grins again. “Oh, right. Let’s go!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had been progressing nicely as a group and even with our short time together we made quite the effective and efficient team. We separated atop the wooden beams of the ceiling in the church area of the castle. I peer at the shadows down below, waiting for a chance to move. We are above the main hall, rows of pews all waiting to be filled. Hanging pots of roses litters the sides as the petals fill the air and fall like a light rain. Hundreds of candles were lit up in the area, making it seem almost godly. This was only heightened by the massive statue of Kamoshida at the back, stained glass of various colours behind it as the rays of sun shine down on it. Tall archways run along the sides, seeing more pictures of Kamoshida on the walls. 

I effortlessly jump to the wooden beam, pushing off of it and over to the other balcony, landing effortlessly on my feet.  _ It just feels so effortless here. I know how to do it in the real world but here it’s… freeing, refreshing even. Do I really miss- _

I push it from my thoughts as the others stack up behind me and gaze out at the area as it materializes between the school gym and the church again.

“Huh? Was that… the school gym?”

“I get it…” Skull growls under his breath, “The gym’s some kinda holy place for him. He’s a god there.”

Panther’s hands grip on the stone of the balcony. “I can’t believe he can think like that… especially after what he did to Shiho…”

“God that bastard makes me sick!”

I notice movement out of the corner of my eye, quickly covering my hands over both their mouths and pulling them back into the shadows by the door, peering through the crack of it.

“Mhfh!”

“Mmhmm!”

“Shh…”

“Shadow?” Mona asks, peering through the crack

I nod slightly, releasing them from my hands.

“I’ll blast it away.” Skull says, pulling out his shotgun. 

“Ok, I’ll distract it.” I swiftly run up behind the shadow and jump on its back, tapping its head a few times as it’s head jolts up to me. “Hey there.” I somersault back clear as it takes a swipe at me, it’s back now facing the others.

“Intru-!”

“Take this!” Skull shouts, putting a volley of shrapnel into it at point blank range into its back. It buckles before falling to the ground with a heavy thud. 

“Should we finish it off?” Panther asks.

It suddenly bursts into blue flames, resolving itself into a copy of my mask, and dashes across the space between us before latching onto my face.  _ Another one to the list. _

“Gee, how many of those are you going to get, Joker?” Mona asks, jumping up to my mask height.

“Um, I don’t know?”

A voice calls out behind us. “It seems my wait was not in vain.”

A guard shadow in golden armour lumbers towards us. It erupts in black ooze and comes out as a massive black shadow with wings. And a sword in its hand. “This is the holy ground of King Kamoshida! You are desecrating it with your filthy presence!”

Skull holds his pipe in one hand and his shotgun in the other. “You’d better get out of our way!”

The beast throws out it’s sword as metal flies out of it. It was razor sharp blades that now hurtles towards us.

“Scatter!” Mona shouts as he jumps over the balcony to the church area.

I pull the other two with me and jump over the edge with them as the metal sticks into the stone. They both fall down safely as I stay in the air, pulling out my pistol and firing a barrage of rounds at it. The rounds puncture its flesh, but it doesn’t react.  _ That’s not good.  _

I land into a roll as the metal shoots towards me. Diving behind a pew as they fly over my head, one gets stuck in the wood right above my head as I peer up at it. “That was close.”

Mona crouches atop one of the pews, and calls out. “Zorro!” A gust of wind slams into the shadows side, crashing it into a wall. It wails and shakes off the stone debris before it turns and dives itself towards him. The pews smash to pieces on impact around it, and Mona goes flying through the air into one of the hanging flower pots.

Panther circles around it’s back. “Carmen!” The shadow picks itself up, as a pillar of flame wraps up over it. It laughs as the flames are sucked up into its sword. “W-What?”

I look up from behind the table and rush out as the fire shoots from it’s sword at speed back towards her. I tackle her just as the flames hit, striking me in the back as I yelp in pain. We land on a pew and slide across it before crashing to the ground in a heap with her on top of me. 

“Shit!” Skull smacks the shadow away with his pipe, “Mona, stop fooling around and get to ‘em!” Skull shouts as he jumps onto a table, “Get ‘em, Captain!” It manifests behind him and fires its cannon. A ball of electricity hits clean through its chest. It groans out loudly and dissolves into a pile of ash.

There was silence as I lean up with Panther, hissing as my back burns. Panther quickly rolls off me and looks over it. “Are you ok, Joker?”

I smile slightly. “Just a touch smoking, I think.”

Mona pops his head out of the flower pot, shaking off the dirt as he makes his way over. A green light coming from his paws on my back. The pain slowly subsides. “Are you ok too, Lady Ann?”

“Yeah, thanks to Joker.” Panther helps me up and brushes my skirt down and arms, “There you go. Good as-”

Skull comes up behind us, pointing at my hair. “Oh damn, your hair is blackened!”

“Wh-What!?” I exclaim, trying to look at it over my shoulder, jumping up and down a little to try and see it.

Mona rolls his eyes at him. “You idiot, you weren’t meant to say that!”

I hold my hips and glare down at him. “Oh and you weren’t? You were just going to let it stay that way and not tell me?”

“I-I…”

I flick both their foreheads as Panther giggles, looking over my hair closely from behind. “It looks like it will wash off with some effort.” 

I sigh and throw up my hands as I walk through the rows of pews. 

“What did we say?” Skull questions, rubbing his forehead.

Panther rolls her eyes and sighs. “You don’t understand women at all do you.”

We head further in and defeat more shadows as we pass through. We came across another safe room and took a short break. We had sustained a lot of bruising and cuts and our medicine was running low along with Mona’s energy running low to heal us. 

We come to a new staircase that poses a new hurdle. There was a long corridor which was blocked by multiple scythes that swept from left to right in an uneven pattern.  _ That looks very dangerous.  _

Skull grimaces. “Great… I bet that’s where we need to go too. How do we stop this thing?”

I walk over to the Kamoshida head bust next to it as Mona did also, noticing the eyes were missing.

“Umm looks like the eyes act as some kind of key, we will need two.”

“Joker is right, someone must have them around here.”

“I think that's those there. Look.” Panther points to the floor we had just left, a pair of shadows walk and head into a secluded area we hadn’t noticed before.

“I think we should actually head out for now, we have made good progress, but we need more supplies and some rest.”

Panther nods, letting out a small yawn. “I agree, I'm spent…”

Skull stretches his arms. “Sounds good, let’s go.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back to LeBlanc in the early evening. Sorijo watches me walk past the bar as he is cleaning. His eyebrow raises as I pass. “What happened to your hair?”

I just keep walking across the bar and mumble. “...Don’t want to talk about it.”

He blinks and calls out he is heading home as I walk up the stairs. T _ his thing is heavy…  _

I drop the bag of objects on the floor with a heavy thud, along with the bag carrying Morgana. We had managed to find some knick-knacks in Kamoshida’s Palace and Morgana said to keep them for later. And of course I was the one to carry them back all the way here. 

Morgana jumps out as I yank out my hair band, my hair flowing down my back. I pick it up in my hands and run my fingers through it. “This is going to be a pain to get out…”

I let it go with a sigh and pull out a chest from near my bed I found whilst cleaning, emptying the contents of the bag into it. “Is this stuff actually worth anything?” I question, looking at the various small trinkets.

Morgana stretches out on my bed and shrugs. “It should be, if we can find someone who will buy it.”

“Oh, right. Know any fences?” 

“Fences?”

“Yeah, those who buy stolen goods.”

“Uh no.”

“Oh well. It will be difficult to find someone who will buy these.” I stretch upwards as high as I can to the ceiling, “I’m going for a shower. A long shower. And if you stare or look like you did last time-”

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “I-I won’t!”

I take the towels and mutter. “Good.”

I do my best to remove the blackened spots from my hair, mostly just enjoying the hot water over my tired limbs and body. I flick my hair back, spraying water around me as I turn off the shower, stepping out and wrapping up in a towel as I stare at the mirror. Crystal-like turquoise eyes gaze back at mine, burgundy coloured bands of hair sticking and hanging over my face that shimmer there violet sheen at the ends. 

_ “You are just a pretty face.” _

_ “Criminal.” _

_ “No one wants you.” _

_ “You have no friends.” _

_ “She looks so pathetic.” _

I pinch my temple, trying to stop the flow of voices in my head.  _ Stop it... I have friend’s now. I’m not just a pretty face. I worked hard just like all of them… _ I wipe my hand over the mirror and sigh, drying my hair as best I can as I walk back up to my room. Morgana was already probably hiding so I quickly got changed into my usual clothes and sit on the bed. 

Morgana slinks up next to me and I gently pat him as I look down at my thighs. “Is everything ok, Rin?”

I glance at his worried face and half-smile. “...Just some bad memories.”

He straightens up, looking interested. “What kind of memories?”

I wet my lips, drumming my fingers on my thigh. “All throughout school, people thought I was just a pretty face and an obstacle… It was an all girls school and they treated me worse and worse each day. I just brushed it off until they… they…”

Morgana’s paw rests on my hand. “You don’t have to say anymore, Rin. You need your rest. Whatever they said or did was wrong.”

A smile grows on my lips, scratching his ears as he mews. “You’re right… let’s get some rest.”

_ It’s all in the past now, is what I would like to say… But I know that isn’t true. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today of the Palace, but chapter 10 will be a much longer one which will firstly introduce Makoto with Rin along with some other new scenes, so I hope that is something to look forward to. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'd really appreciate any feedback or comments, even if it's something small as it is all encouraging. Have a good day and thank you again.


	10. A King's Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter today containing our first meet of Rin and Makoto. I like to introduce characters early to build up that relationship from the start as it is more realistic, this will also included Haru soon as well.
> 
> I will say a quick warning for the end of the chapter for some unpleasant scenes because Kamoshida is a bastard and I want to make him even more so. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

It was another nerve wracking day with Morgana under my desk again. When the teacher asked me a question I for sure thought I was caught and yelped. Luckily he was just asking me a question which I answered correctly. I still couldn’t walk anywhere in this school without gossip or chatter between students about me. I feet their eyes follow me down the hall and up the stairs. 

_Don’t people get tired? It’s all just part of the system which everyone follows._ I keep walking up the stairs. _Right, library, I wanted to see if they had a book, seeing as we are taking the day off to rest I might as well study more whilst I can._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto starts to clear up her things as the final bell rings for the end of school. She couldn’t concentrate very well today. She had things on her mind, but the thing that was putting her off the most was the continued gossip in the library from her fellow classmates. They tried to keep quiet but they whisper loudly enough to hear everything and it was all about the attempted suicide, Kamoshida or the new criminal transfer student and another transfer student that had came recently. She hadn’t had the time to see the new transfer and this new criminal student and the rumours surrounding them both. 

_I really need some rest is what I need…_

She picks up her things and heads to the door, mind elsewhere as she quickly slides open the door and steps out, only then hitting into something hard. Her things fall from her hands as she staggers back slightly from the force of the impact. She didn’t realize what had happened until the impact and hearing the dull thud and clattering of objects on the floor. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk quickly through the corridors of students that are leaving for the end of school, not looking as I open the library door. Just as I take a step in as I turn to face another face that looks to be in a rush just as we hit hard into each other. The force knocks me over onto the floor as the sound of things clattering to the ground echoes through the corridor. Papers cover over me as I lean myself up. 

_Of course this happens…_

“Ow, ow.” I rub my behind before bunching up the papers on my lap. I then look up to see a shocked face. My eyes go wide as I regard her. She was incredibly pretty and beautiful. Immaculately brushed short brown hair shaped in a bob cut with blunt bangs and spiked at the back. A French-braid styled headband was atop it, matching her hair colour. My eyes then met hers. They really stood out, red eyes so bright they were undeniably captivating. Her skin was pale but only complimented her beauty. Her lips were slender and pink. She was about the same height as me and had an athletic and fit looking form. I swallow slightly at the sight in front of me.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologies, leaning down and extending her hand to me. 

I must have looked strange to her as I just stare at her for a moment before looking at her hand. I grasp onto it, and she picks me up off the ground as I dust off my skirt.

 _Wow she is beautiful._ _Wait, don't go there, Rin!_

I quickly release my hand, noticing my heart beat quickening. “N-No it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going.” I glance over her and everything about her was precise. Her look, clothes and tone. It was strange as compared to the school uniform she wore a black halter vest over a long sleeve white top, but made her body show off. She wears the usual Shujin skirt and some tights underneath with some simple black shoes.

I smile slightly until I hear the whispering behind her coming from the library as well as many pairs of eyes looking at us both from in the corridor. 

“Did she just hit into the Prez? She is in trouble.”

“What’s a criminal want in the library anyway?”

“She actually studies? Must be fake.”

I sigh as my smile fades, mumbling. “Can’t I go anywhere in this place without gossip starting about me…”

She turns to the others in the library with a frown. “If you refuse to use the library for its intended purposes, I'll have to ask you to leave. Anyone can use these facilities. Now you can stay or leave, what will it be?” They all avert their gaze from her, all looking as if they weren’t involved and seemingly much more interested in their work and books now. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto’s brain is now in full gear, now in realization, able to take in the girl before her. She hadn’t seen her in school before. And from the gossip behind her she figured she was the new transfer student she had been hearing about so much recently. The one that everyone was talking about to be a dangerous criminal and one everyone should stay away from. She of course knew she had transferred but never went to see her. 

_Wait, this is Rin Kurusu? This dangerous criminal that people are scared of? But she’s just… incredibly pretty… W-What am I thinking! Concentrate!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I blink in surprise at her words and the authority they carry. She was able to stop the gossiping with a few words. Her tone holds command and discipline. _Who is this? I didn’t quite catch what they called her._

“They shouldn’t be a problem now…” She looks at me as if asking for something.

“Oh, sorry… I’m Rin Kurusu. Sorry if I don’t know you, I only recently came here as a transfer.” I half-smile and give her a polite bow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto notices her throat becoming increasingly dry, becoming aware of her pulse and her heart hitting against her chest at a quicken pace as she smiles and bows. 

_This is nonsense... I shouldn't be thinking about silly things like this. I didn’t get enough sleep and it’s probably to blame. And maybe I’m dehydrated. I didn’t get to eat a meal this morning and didn't have any lunch because of how hectic things have been and it’s all making me think these silly thoughts._

Her mind, however, is still busy regarding the young girl in front of her, comparing her to the rumours about her that have been spreading like wildfire. She was calm, quiet, a little shy but has an aura of confidence about her. All of her features made her probably the prettiest person she had seen in her eyes. This was only complemented by her long burgundy red hair in it’s high ponytail that looks to shimmer a violet colour in the light. And her eyes, only now had she met them. They were crystal-like with a mixture of dark blue and turquoise in colour the likes she hadn't seen before _._

 _Say something don’t just stare!_

“Oh, the new transfer student?”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I half-nod in confirmation. “I’m pretty sure you must have heard the rumours about me…” My eyes meet hers again, “And, you are...?”

“Oh I'm sorry, I’m Makoto Niijima. I’m the student council president here at Shujin Academy. I’ve heard the rumours… But I like to see the plausibility of them for myself first.”

I blink a few times in surprise. “You must be one of only the few people that thinks like that here Niijima-senpai. I’m glad this school at least has a thoughtful president.”

She kneels down to pick up her things that were still scattered on the floor. “Let me help.” I kneel in front of her and pick up what looks like a pencil case. A very weathered, white pencil case covered in black spots and a cute animal face of a panda. _That's cute. It gives a polar opposite vibe to what I get from her._

“Thank you. I’ll admit, I wasn’t looking when I bumped into you.” 

I reach for the books left on the floor. _Advanced Calculus, The History of Oda Nobunaga, someone must be studying hard._ My fingers brush over the next book and I notice a familiar front cover of a face gazing up at me. A monocle and top hat on his head.

_Oh, Arsene Lupin, Gentleman Thief. The great, witty, sly, charming and well, the greatest thief ever! The first in the series as well and probably one of my favourite books. Huh, is that why Arsene came to me first? Gentleman thieves... Kind of sounds like what we are involved in at the moment, huh? Anyway, it is a classic and is a good-_

I hear what I can only think of as a soft eeping. She snatches the books from my hand like it was something I shouldn't have seen. I look up, her cheeks are red and her eyes avert to their corner. “S-Sorry.” I hand her the pencil case and the papers in my other hand as we both stand there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto holds the book close to her chest to hide it. “It’s fine, thank you for the help.

_That was close to being discovered that I would read something like that. Breathe Niijima, breathe._

She seems a bit shocked but a smile forms on her lips. Makoto takes a breath. “I like to keep an open mind. You don’t seem like the criminal type I must admit.”

She just nods slowly. “It can happen to anyone, falsely or correctly… but I shouldn't take more of the president’s time. I need a book to help with studying.”

“She is coming in here? That’s not good.”

“We should leave…”

"Yeah, we could get attacked…"

 _She wants to study? It’s my responsibility as Student Council President to help the student body and it's students, no matter what is said about them or the rumours about them._ “I can help you find it, if you like? The library is a bit all over the place if you don't know how the code system works.”

“O-Oh, that would be helpful.”

Makoto shows her around the library and to the area she needed. The gossiping had thankfully stopped but that was probably because mostly all of them had now left after they entered. “There is the starter guide to this topic that you are wanting to look at, it is quite useful as a starting point.”

She watches her fingers brush along the spines of the books, coming to a stop on one of them as she pulls it from the shelf. “Oh I won’t be needing the starting one. This is the one I was looking for.”

 _That is quite an advanced book for this topic. She really isn’t what I imagined her to be at all._ She watches her quickly scan through some pages before nodding to herself. “This will do. Thank you, Niijima-senpai.”

“You’re welcome, Kurusu-san. You will have to sign it out first at the desk.”

“O-Oh, right.” She then looks to the pencil case in her hand, “I wanted to ask. What is that pencil case? It is rather cute.”

 _C-Cute? Calm down._ “Oh this? It’s a buchimaru pencil case. They don’t do them anymore so… I found it hard to replace.”

A small smile forms on her lips, “Oh I see. Well it suits you very well."

 _I-It does...?_ She watches her sign out the book at the reception. _She is much kinder and smarter than I thought her to be. And she is a criminal? I think the school has exacerbated her record rather too much._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was quite shocked at how willing she was to just show me around and help me. One of the only people that actually had. And to how pretty and kind she was. _Wait what am I thinking!_ We step out with the book as I sign it off.

I give her a slight thankful bow. “Thank you for your help, Niijima-senpai.”

“Happy to help, Kurusu-san. That’s quite an advanced book you got.” She points at it, as I look down at it, then back to her. 

“I can handle it, thank you again.”

She smiles and turns to walk away as I call out quickly to her. “Gentlemen thieves, right! Do you like thieves?”

She turns back and blinks at me in surprise. “Hm, gentlemen thieves? Do I like them? Why-”

I point to the books in her hands. “That is a good book on thieves. Well, the greatest thief in history. It’s a um, favourite of mine… Anyway, I’m blabbering, I hope you will enjoy it.” She gives a surprised look as I give her a soft smile as I turn and walk down the corridor, putting the book in my bag.

_Thieves will be striking here soon as well. The good kind._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto feels her pulse quicken again after seeing her smile again. However it felt very practiced, only being polite for the sake of it. Almost as if she was holding back her emotions for some reason. The reason she could only speculate. It was almost like she was scared or fearful to show anyone that side of her. 

_She is quite mysterious, and I thought I was able to get a good read on people._ She looks down at the books in her hand. _She seems quite knowledgeable about this book, too? She really was not what I was expecting._

She watches the ponytail shimmer it's violet colour as she walks down the hall and out of sight down the stairs. She takes a few deep breaths to slow down her heart to its normal rhythm. _Why am I like this? I must really be off for someone to have that kind of effect on me._ She presses her finger on her forehead as she walks down the corridor. 

_It was nice to meet you, Rin Kurusu._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ow hey, watch it.” I hear from my bag as I try to slot the book inside without looking, my mind elsewhere. _I thought my heart was going to burst back there! Breathe. Breathe._

“Oh sorry, Morgana.” I move the book to the side of him as he shuffles away from it.

"That really hurt when you fell back there!" He complains.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn’t exactly help that, though."

He peeks his head out slightly, looking up to me. “...What are you smiling about?”

I avert my gaze from him. “N-Nothing.” _She really was pretty and understanding… Why can’t more people be like her? I-I mean… stop those thoughts._

I walk out of school and see Ryuji leaning against the gate’s pillar. Giving me a mock-salute as he saunters over to me. 

“Yo!” He nudges my arm and continues, “Bet you need some chow after going to the library. Let’s grab some ramen again!”

I smile and nod. “Oh sure, if you’re buying that is.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m only joking. I’m quite hungry. And Ryuji…”

He looks at me puzzled. “What?”

“Going to the library isn’t something that would make me hungry. I got a book to study with, nothing arduous.”

He blinks and shrugs. “Hell, it would be to me going in there.”

I can’t help but giggle softly at his answer. “Of course it would.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, I’ve been thinkin’ and tryin’ to run again. And I was thinkin’ about us training together and shit.”

“You want to start training together?”

Ryuji slurps up some noodles in his mouth as he speaks. “Mmhmm.” He keeps going and going until he finishes. Putting the bowl back on the counter, patting his stomach with a satisfied sigh. “Fightin’ in that other world was a total shock. I couldn’t move like I used to. And when watching you fight, I felt… lame.”

“Um, sorry? Is there something you wanted to do about it?”

“Well it got me thinkin’. Maybe I need to start building up some muscle again.” He looks down at his empty bowl as his voice drops, “Anything’s gotta be better than this flimsy body after I broke my leg…”

I smile and finish up the ramen on my chopsticks. “I know how you feel. It was the same for me with gymnastics. Well, I still do it but to a lesser degree. But now you want to start up again?”

Ryuji looks up and grins. “Hell yeah, I do. So how long have you been out of gymnastics?”

“Umm, not long ago now, until the assault charge… I still kept up my exercises and meal habits, but I didn’t go back to doing it officially as a team that is.” 

“Right, so listen, I want to put together a trainin’ plan for us. Something we can both do together, nothing crazy or shit. I dunno what you have done to train but it should be familiar to you.” 

“Sounds like fun actually. What about Ann? Would she join us?”

“Ann is lazy as hell when it comes to exercising, always has been. But we can probably get her in on some, maybe trick her into participating somehow?” 

“How would you trick her exactly?”

He looks deep in thought for a moment. “I dunno… Maybe tell her it’s for her modelling.”

I blink slightly. “Her modelling? She’s a model?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Really?” I ask, surprised, "No wonder she is, she is beautiful."

“Did you not know?”

“Mhm I didn’t.” I lean back in my chair and think a little, “Well she is beautiful and has a charm about her. I just didn’t think she was a model, but I can see why. And I did overhear some people saying she was, I thought it was just part of the rumours.”

“Well shit. I think she did a spread for a magazine recently…"

I arch my brow at him, smirking ever so slightly. “How do you know about it? Had a little peak?”

“Hell no! She… She told me about it!” Ryuji says, a hitch in his voice.

“Uh-huh.” I nudge his arm with my elbow.

Ryuji groans and leans away slightly. “Lay off me, Rin. Are you on this thing or not?”

“Is Morgana going to participate?” I ask jokingly.

Ryuji frowns. “I don’t know how to make a work out plan for a cat, but I guess I can try.”

I nod, taking another mouthful of noodles. “If our strength in the Metaverse is amplified, then the more endurance and strength we have here, the more we’ll have over there.”

“That’s the idea.” Ryuji pulls out his phone, “So, tonight you gotta text me your details.”

I blink and raise an eyebrow at him. “Umm, excuse me? What details are we talking about here exactly?”

Ryuji rolls his eyes, gesturing his phone to my body. “Come on! You’re body information. Height, measurements and weight for starters. But, I also need your-”

I blink and drop my chopstick in the bowl, holding up a hand in front of him to stop him. “Whoa, whoa there, Ryuji! You never, NEVER ask a girl those questions!”

“You… don’t? The hell not, it’s a simple question.”

I sigh and let my head rest on the table, mumbling. “You have a lot to learn about girls, Ryuji. And I’m pretty sure Ann would be quite angry and won’t appreciate being asked those questions either.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji says, his voice trailing off. “That’s true, I’d rather not piss her off. Well for now I’ll just put together something for us both to do. Then we can attempt to get in Ann and Morgana later.”

I raise my head and nod. “Ok. Um, I was just joking about Morgana…"

"Oh, right…"

My phone buzzes.

I slide my phone out of my pocket to check what it was.

Takemi: Are you busy? I’ve got another clinical trial I'd like to run with you.

I gulp. _Uh oh not again. This is for the good of the team though…_

Me: I can come by later if that is a good time?

Takemi: Yes, that is acceptable

Me: Um… I won’t pass out again will I?

Takemi: I can’t say you won’t. Will you still come, guinea pig?

Me: Great, lucky me… I’ll be there shortly… 

As I made my way to the train I spot the same brand of pencil case that Niijima-senpai had in a used good shop in Central street. She told me they don’t sell them anymore whilst showing me around the library. 

I go into the store and pick it up to look at it. It was still in its original packaging and really was the exact same one as the one she already had. It was covered in dust, but looks pristine.

_So you can't get these anymore, huh. Must be lucky to catch this out of the corner of my eye._

"Did you need some help?" A voice calls out, seeing it to be from the owner who approaches me.

"Oh, no. I was just looking at this pencil case."

"Ah, that came in yesterday with a box or random things. It is cute, don't you think?"

I nod, looking over it. "It really is. Maybe I should-”

“Can we go now?” Morgana groans from my bag.

I place it back where it was originally. "Um, I will be back for that."

The owner smiles. "I'll make sure to keep it to one side for you."

"Oh, you will? Thank you." I give them a small bow before walking off.

"Are we going yet?” 

"Yes, yes we are Mr. Impatient."

I glance back at the shop as I walk away. _I’ll remember it’s there to get it._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting through the maze of trains I made my way to her clinic and she lets me into her exam room. 

“Please take a seat.” She says, gesturing to the examination table.

I nod, setting my bag on the floor next to the table and sliding off my shoes before I jump up onto the examination bed as she walks out. _It will be fine, I won't die… Or more like try not to embarrass myself again… No singing this time or mumbling this time!_

She comes back in with a small vial of dark blue liquid this time. She walks over and hands it to me before sitting back in her swivel chair, crossing a leg over the other and watching me expectantly. 

“I’ve made various adjustments based on your last trail.” She explains as she taps her pen on her clipboard, “Drink it down in one gulp. Well, I’m waiting.”

I grip the vial in my hand and look down at it. The smell is overly sour and the colour is quite a put off. 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Down it goes, I guess…” I wet my lips and quickly down the contents. I immediately cough as it flows down my throat. The taste was overpoweringly bitter and makes me sway from side to side as my vision becomes hazy. “Ugh… not again-”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She watches her promptly sway about, mumbles and passes out back onto the examination bed. She takes the vial from her hands and helps get her comfortable like last time and examines her.

 _This is interesting._ After ingesting the medical iteration, she slowly swayed and passed out for the last quarter of an hour. And has been mumbling small things ever since. “Her reaction to it was perfect.”

Amusing as it is to listen to her, something bothers her. Her eye catches the hint of yellow skin from under the lights. She slides from her chair, and leans in closely. She sees a slight discolouration of her skin around her jaw. She then notices skin is tender on her wrists and some fingers as well, but barely recognisable. 

_Since the last time she came she has suffered some serious bruising but in that incredibly short time they have almost fully healed and undetectable. How she has healed in such a short time is beyond her and even any medicine couldn’t do that._ Rin’s words begin to formulate a bit clearer and squirms back and forth on the table. 

Her breathing remains steady and quiet. She sets down her hand and runs her fingers through her bangs, lifting them up and finds some more discolouration there that was being covered along her forehead. 

She looks over her clothes and sighs. “There is so much I can't see… Shit.” She curses, “What are you getting yourself into my guinea pig…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly wake and blink to clear my hazy vision. I found myself looking up at her worried face hovering above mine as her finger holds up my bangs. “Um, what’s wrong… Why are you so close?”

“Nothing particular.” She replies calmly, letting my bangs hang back down before sitting back in her seat.

I lean up slightly and adjust my bangs. I taste my mouth and it was incredibly dry and bitter. “...Ugh this bitter taste is so sharp it hurts my tongue…”

“The worse it tastes, the better the effect.” She replies neutrally.

I blink slowly, running my finger over my dry, cracked lips. “That’s really true? Even if it’s overly bitter?”

“It’s true. Don’t you believe me?”

I tilt my head and tap my chin. “I can’t tell if you are lying or telling the truth about that. Oh did I… say anything this time?”

“No.” She replies quickly, jotting something down on her clipboard, “Just some incoherent nonsense this time.”

I shuffle to the edge of the table. “Are you ok? You seem a bit distant.”

“Hmm?” She plasters a seductive smile across her face, “I’m fine. Worried about me now, are you? It’s sweet that you care so much, I’m flattered.”

I fidget my fingers on my lap, feeling my cheeks start to heat up. “I-I’m just asking is all!” I hop off the table and steady myself, “Are we done for the day?”

“Wait. I need to take your temperature and blood pressure. Oh and I’ll need to draw some of your blood.”

I stare down at her. “M-My blood?”

“Yes your blood. I need it for some data.” Her flirtatious smile returns to her lips, “Don’t worry, If you lose too much I’ll get some of your blood type in if you’re that scared.”

“...That is not funny.”

After doing all the tests she finally finishes. Rubbing the sore spot on my arm from the needle. “Are we done now?”

She nods. “We are.”

I slide on my shoes and pick up my bag. “I’ll see you next time, Takemi.”

“Be careful.” She says.

I give her a small, reassuring smile. “I will be.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit at my desk back in the attic, reading through the book I got from the library and making notes on it, munching on some nuts I got on the way back from the ramen shop. I hum slightly, writing down more notes. Morgana sits atop the desk and watches.

“Are you sure you have time to study at a time like this?” Morgana asks, trying to read my notes.

“It helps keep my mind off things.” I point the pen at him, “And keeping a strong mind will be good for us, no?”

“I suppose that’s true. I can see why you are so smart, Rin.”

I smile and hold up a nut for him which he took. “It’s not all studying, I guess common sense and what you do in your spare time is taken into account as well. A healthy lifestyle gives a healthy brain.”

Morgana swallows the nut. “I never thought of it that way.” He glances at the book, “Who was it that helped you find the book? I couldn't hear much inside the bag.”

I blink and fold my leg over the other. “Oh umm, she was the council president, Niijima-senpai.”

“You seemed quite happy after.”

I feel my cheeks redden slightly. “S-She was helpful is all!”

“Uh-huh.” Morgana grins.

I frown and flick his head gently. “Don’t you start.” I stretch out my legs and arms, “Time for some stretches.”

I do my usual gymnastic stretches before bed. Morgana watches curiously. “Do you always do stretches like that before bed? They’re pretty impressive.”

I blink over at him and lower my leg from a standing split. “Yeah. It's kind of a habit from doing gymnastics for so long.”

“No wonder you’re so acrobatic and graceful. It’s really impressive.”

I smile slightly. “Maybe… Anyway it’s pretty late, let’s get some sleep, tomorrow is an important day.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School just seems to go all too slowly today. Probably because I was nervous about what we were going to do after school. _Kamoshida was going to go down today… one way or another. I just hope we can avoid killing him. As much as he is done, he deserves to repent and not take the easy way out._

The bell’s ring for lunch brings me out of my thoughts, the students pushing away from their chairs ready to take a break. Ann swings over in her chair and taps my desk with her nails to get my attention.

“We are going in today right, to get that bastard's treasure?” Ann asks excitedly.

I give her a confident nod. “We will. Meet on the roof after school?”

Ann smiles confidently. “Sounds good to me! I’ll go tell Ryuji now.” She grabs her bag and jogs out of the class. 

Making sure no one is around as I pack my bag. “Get in Morgana.”

“Where are we going?” Morgana asks, slipping into my bag.

“To the library, I need another book.”

“What about food? I’m hungry.”

“I’ve made extra just for you, don’t worry.”

“Woo hoo!”

I chuckle as I make my way up the stairs and through the corridors. Getting the usual glares and mutters as I walk past and to the library, opening and shutting the door behind me into the quietness of the room. I hear a few whispers between the shelves, seeing their eyes through the gaps as I glance their way. _When will they find something else to talk about? A TV show or clothes or something…_

I search the shelves for the book and slide it out from the rack, surprised at how heavy it was. I sign it out and slide it in my bag. Getting an annoyed huff from Morgana. I pat the bag and whisper. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you later, promise.”

I go to walk out and see a familiar face sitting alone at one of the work tables. _Niijima-senpai?_ She has a couple piles of books and a couple of notebooks out. Her face looks defeated and her eyes hold a sadness as she gazes at her phone, letting out a soft sigh as I walk over.

“You ok?” I ask, concerned, leaning down slightly to her.

She jumps slightly at the desk and quickly jolts her head up to me. “Oh, Kurusu-san. I’m fine, it’s just…”

I tilt my head at her, catching the remaining students quickly walking out from the corner of my eye. “Just what? Did something happen or?”

She sighs heavily, sliding her phone back into her pocket. “That was my sister messaging me. We were going to go somewhere for my birthday tonight, but she just had to cancel because of work…”

My mouth hangs open slightly. _How could a sister do that? Especially after making plans already._

“What is it?”

I blink down at her as I straighten up. “Umm, it’s your birthday today? ”

She nods staying quiet.

“Oh, happy birthday!” _I should have gotten her that pencil case…! She looks so sad…_

She blinks in surprise. “Oh, thank you. You’re actually the first person to say that to me today…”

 _I feel really bad for her, maybe I can do something to make her day better?_ “Why don’t I get you something to cheer-” I stop as I hear the library door slides open. My eyes widen as to who then steps in. 

He steps up to the table and stares down at us from his towering height. “Ah Niijima-san.” Kamoshida says, in a rather loud voice for the library. Wearing his usual wide grin, “I’ve been looking for you. I was told you spend most of your break time here.”

_What is he doing here… Is he planning something?_

“Good afternoon, Kamoshida-sensei.” She says with respect, “Is there something I can help you with today?”

He grins down at her. “Actually, I think I’m the one that can help you.” He gestures his head towards me, “This delinquent here can’t be helped. I wonder, Niijima-san, has she told you she has been expelled? She doesn’t have long left here at school."

“Huh?” She looks over at me and blinks in surprise. 

I can’t stop my hands from shaking, clenching them into tight balls at my sides. 

_That scumbag! He is just trying to make things a living hell for me now!_

She mutters something under her breath, and clears her throat. “I’ve heard nothing of it.”

“Ah I see, well it’s not surprising it happened fairly recently.” Kamoshida shrugs, “Can’t blame her for keeping her mouth shut about it. Must be embarrassing to be expelled again, after all.”

“I’m not being expelled!”

Makoto reaches out her hand to me as if to comfort me, but I quickly pull them away from her. “But Kurusu-san, if you’ve been expelled-”

“I. Haven’t. Been. Expelled.” I say as firmly as I can.

“That's just a technicality.” Kamoshida says, with another bored shrug, “I’ll be pushing it through at the next board meeting in May.” He glances over at me, “So, no point being in a library is there? Or the school for that matter.”

I clench my teeth to not let out all the menace. “I have every intention of staying in this school.”

Makoto clears her throat to get his attention. “Sir, certainly Kurusu-san shouldn’t be expelled so soon after just transferring here. She deserves a second chance.” 

“A second chance you say? I don’t know…” He grins ever so slightly at me, like he just had an idea.

_What is he thinking now…?_

“I believe she does, sir. There must be something I could do to prove her innocence otherwise. Can we not talk this out?”

A slow smile creeps across Kamoshida’s face. “Well, maybe I could be persuaded and perhaps something could be arranged about her expulsion. Why don’t you come to my office? We can discuss it there…”

 _N-No she can’t! Niijima-senpai was in his castle! If she goes he will-_ I slam my hands on the table as it scrapes towards him, it’s legs shriek to a halt. “Don’t you dare go. This has nothing to do-”

“Hey, this is a library.” Kamoshida says, cutting me off and frowning towards me, “Quieten down.”

I lean in over the table, glaring up at him as he leans in closer as well. “As if I’d let you take her you ass-”

Makoto clears her throat, getting both our attention. She looks between Kamoshia and myself, a thoughtful expression across her face. _Say no. Please say no. He will-_

Makoto nods and raises up from her chair. “Shall we then, Kamoshida-sensei?”

Kamoshida, straightens and beams in victory. “Please come with me, Niijima-san.”

Dread spreads across my face. She looks at me, her eyes saying she is trying to help but she doesn’t know. “We can speak afterwards, Kurusu-san.”

“Niijima-senpai.” I whisper, trying to think of the words to stop her. “Please don’t go, I beg-”

She gives me one last look before she follows Kamoshida out of the library. Kamoshida turns and just gives me a devious grin before sliding the door shut behind me and they disappear into the hall. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kamoshida leads her to his office, holding the door open for her. She walks to the centre of the room and turns to him.

He swiftly shuts the door behind him and turns to her. “I think it’s very admirable you’re willing to give Kurusu-san a second chance. You’re aware of her criminal record and the rumours surrounding her, yes? Don’t you think a second chance is a bit too much for her?”

Makoto keeps a neutral face and nods. “I’m aware of her circumstances and her record. The rumours do sound to exaggerate it quite a bit, though. I believe she does, sir.”

“She could lash out at anyone, you know. Having her around is dangerous for the school and everyone in it.” He grins down at her, “But I can see why someone like you might be… interested in someone like her. She is very pretty.”

“Excuse me? What do you mean by that exactly?” _What is going on here…_

“I’ll be blunt. I didn’t have any intention of stopping her expulsion. And, as you said, you’re hoping to halt Kurusu-san’s impending expulsion. What can you do for me that would change my mind to let her stay?” He takes a few steps towards her.

Makoto narrows her eyes up at him. “I understand that you both don’t seem to get along very well. But she is different from the rumours, if you could see that-”

“Oh I see… You find her interesting enough to want to keep her around?” His smile widens to a sicken degree, his cheeks flush as he stands in front of her, towering over her, “ But enough of that. So, why don’t we talk about how exactly you can help me, help you?”

He begins to lean forward towards her, her pulse skyrockets. She looks around for a way to get away but he is covering all of her exits. _This was a mistake I…_ She takes a few steps back, but he swiftly follows her until she hits his desk behind her. “K-Kamoshida-sensei-”

His smile only widens as he leans his hand either side of her on the desk so she couldn’t escape. “I think we can easily work out something together, in fact…” He leans down closer to her, hovering his head over hers as he gazes lustfully. “I have a few ideas of how you can help me, help you… and doesn’t that sound good…? You’re always a good girl.” He chuckles sickenly, “So be good.”

She tries to look for a way out, but he is too strong and his arms don’t give her any room to escape or break her way out. _Those rumours, it can’t be! S-Someone, help me-_

He giggles like a giddy child as his hands grip on her arms, trying to push her up onto the desk. She struggles against his grip as her feet just leave the floor as he tries to force her up onto the desk more so than before. “St-Stop-!”

A piercing, rattling shriek suddenly echoes through the office. Makoto claps her hands on her ears to dull it. _That’s the fire alarm! Who-_ His hands move off of her arms and she wastes no time in sliding off the desk towards the door and the safety of the outside.

Kamoshida swiftly follows her towards the door. She throws it open and steps out. He follows as the students pour out from their classrooms as lunch has just ended. 

Makoto breathes rapidly, her heart pounds against her chest. The fear and fright only made it hard to breathe. She manages to peer down the corridor and away from the students stood Kurusu-san at the bottom of the stairs. _Kurusu-san… Why are you-_

She stares down at Kamoshida. Her eyes were wild and glaring dangerously at him. Her hair was disheveled like she rushed at full speed over here. Her face was pale from fright.

Kamoshida folds his arms across his chest and smiles. A fowl smile. “You again…” He mutters. Makoto takes a few steps away from him. Anything to create some sort of gap, “Niijima-san, let’s continue this another time. I have some more important business to attend to.” He says calmly.

She doesn’t even think twice before running down the corridor and passes her. _Breath, breath, please…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“God dammit!” I roar, kicking the table, ignoring the pain that shoots across my leg from the impact. Getting some looks off the couple remaining students in the library.

_I have to stop him. Fast. Think Rin, think! What can I do to make her get out of there! I can’t just rush in as both of us will be trapped… Dammit what can get her out of there! Wait, why not just get everyone out! The fire alarm!_

I open my bag quickly. “Morgana, get the others. I don’t care how you do it, but just do it. And while you get them, hit the fire alarm.”

He looks up at me confused. “The fire alarm? Why-”

“Just do it, please! This is an emergency!” 

He nods and shoots out the door as I hold it open for him, picking up my bag and rushing out into the corridor, getting many looks from the students along the way. I jump down the steps as my shoes clatter against the floor to where his office is as the fire alarm comes to life. 

_Well done, Morgana!_

I skid along the floor and stand in the middle of the corridor as students rush out of their classrooms. I stare impatiently at his office door that is still closed. Makoto then comes rushing out of his office with him closely behind. She looks untouched but shaken, and breathing heavily, fear was present in her eyes. 

_I made it in time, thank god for that. You’re going to pay, Kamoshida!_

We stare at each other from across the corridor.

I feel my blood ablaze. I stare at Kamoshida, no longer caring to hide the menace and anger as I scowl at him. The king just stands there casually like nothing was or had happened. 

“I have some more important business to attend to.” Kamoshida tells her.

She stands there not for a moment longer, the screeching of the fire alarm sounding nothing but white noise to me. She quickly rushes past me but doesn't meet my gaze. In shock of what she saw or just wanting to get out. It didn’t matter. As long as he didn’t rape someone else.

When she is gone, we are alone. The floor is empty and quiet and the bell stops ringing. Kamoshida sticks his finger into his ear and wiggles it about. “What a clever trick…” He walks up to me, towering over me as I glare up at him, “I don’t like that gaze of yours.” He growls intimidatingly.

My mind races for all the things I wish to say. “Don’t you even know how wrong this is!? What the hell is wrong with you!? You have no damn soul left except your sick and twisted-!”

I didn’t get to finish. 

Kamoshida’s fist suddenly collides on my lips. My head rattles as I tumble to the floor, letting out a screech of pain. I feel my lip trail with blood as they split, wiping it on the sleeve of my uniform as I glare up at him, holding the side of my face as I wince. “You bastard…”

I feel small trails of blood run over the shape of my lips and chin to the floor and over my uniform.

Kamoshida growls, stepping over and raising his foot back as it collides into my stomach. 

“Guh!” Pain erupts over my stomach as I cross my arms over it, trembling as I cough to regain some semblance of air into my lungs. 

“You annoying bitch!” Kamoshida says again, as his leg rises and falls, again and again, “It’s always you involved! Do you think you can oppose me!? I rule this place!”

I feel dizzy from the pain, my eyesight hazy as I curl up into a ball to try and protect myself. The force wrenching my hairband free as my hair cascades across the cold floor. I grip my stomach tighter as it throbs painfully “Nng… Nngh…” I try to crawl away from him, dragging myself across the floor.

“Oh are you in pain? Here, let me help you up.” When he finishes he leans down and grips my uniforms collar and pulls hard. Feeling the uniform tear easily and the top buttons fly and scatter across the floor. He grins and easily lifts me up by what’s left of the collar and pins me against the wall as my shoes slip off and clatter to the ground. I blink out of the haze as I see the top of my uniform is now bare, letting my skin out to see. The top of my bra is just showing. His face now inches from mine as I glare at him through the pain. Trying to remove his hand with both mine as my nails dig into his skin. Kicking my legs frantically at his chest.

“Get this through your thick skull you bitch. This school is mine and will always be mine.” He forces his body against mine to the wall, “I can have her, I can have you. I can have anyone. If you try to stop me again, I swear I’ll do things to you that will make you regret trying to stop me. And you won’t enjoy a single bit of it.” 

“Not as much as I’ll enjoy… taking you down…”

He rolls his eyes and pulls me away from the wall before forcibly slamming me back against it. 

“Ughh!” I cry out in pain.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you?” 

I take a breath and spit over his face, saliva mixed with blood covers it. “Screw… you…” 

He laughs softly and wipes it off his face with his free hand. His knee suddenly collides with my stomach. I gasp and try to scream but the air is forced out of my lungs too quickly. I gasp in air as I go slightly limp in his grasp. I see him grin through my hazy vision. 

“Now then. I’ve been wanting her for a long time and you had to disturb my time with her. And as punishment for that you will take her place for today. And this will not be nice for you at all.” He grins sickeningly as his hands grasp my shirt and begin to tug it apart. Hearing the fabric start to rip and tear as the buttons stretch in an attempt to keep it shut. 

_Must do… something…_

I feel my bag still heavy on my shoulder, using all the strength I have I let it slide off and down my arm. Letting go of his hands and grip the bag tightly as it slides down before swinging it around slamming it into the side of his head. The large library book inside helping to add to the force. 

He stumbles back in surprise and lets go of me, letting me drop in a heap as he recoils from the strike. He laughs and rubs the side of his face as it reddens slightly from the impact. “If that’s how you want to play it.” He walks over and takes a knee in front of me, grasping my hair and lifting it hard to his face. I struggle to keep my eyes open, still managing to glare up at him, “If you bother anyone with those injuries, I’ll say you assaulted me first and you got injured in self-defense. I’ll have you arrested if you oppose me again, your future is mine, hear me, bitch? You do anything else to stop me and this will be little compared to what I will do with you.” He smirks as his eyes look down at me, “You will have nothing on after what I plan to do to you. You should learn your place, scum.” He lets go of my hair and my head slumps down onto the floor.

Kamoshida begins to walk off, but I quickly grab his leg. My fingers gripping tightly onto him. I glare up at Kamoshida, eyes open wide. A smile forms across my lips. “Enjoy your abdication… King Kamoshida…”

I see Kamoshida’s expression slightly changing. Fear. It is brief but I see it. “You are nothing but scum.” He huffs as he kicks his leg free and wanders off, “Enjoy your last few days here.”

Pain erupts over me again as I collapse on the floor. _Ngh…_

After a few minutes I hear the voices of Ann, Ryuji and Morgana. A mix of sobs, protests and panic. Ann wraps her jacket around me and holds me up with the help of Ryuji.

“Where the hell are we going to go!” Ryuji shouts, looking around. 

Ann points to the girls toilets nearby. “Help me get her in there.” They shuffle into the bathroom and Ann sets me down before she starts to push out Ryuji.

“The hell you doin’!?” 

“This is still a girls bathroom! I don’t want you looking over her, now guard the door or something!” She pushes him out and turns back, “That means you too, Morgana!”

Morgana quickly jumps out. “Yes, Lady Ann!”

I hear the door slam shut as Ann kneels in front of me. She tilts my head up with her finger to look at her, her eyes filled with worry. “I can’t believe that bastard did this to you! He’ll pay.”

She rummages through her bag and holds out some tablets to me. “This is all we have left of the painkillers, take it.” She holds it to my lips and I struggle to get them down but manage to do so. Tasting of blood and dryness down my throat.

“Thank… you.” She pulls out some tissues and wipes across my chin and lips, wincing in pain as she lightly dabs where my lip had split open. 

“Why did he do this?” Ann demands, pushing some of my hair from my face to clean it more. 

“He tried… He tried to rape someone else… I couldn’t let that happen.” She sighs and tilts up my head, removing the rest of the blood from my face as I chuckle slightly, “Are you a nurse?”

She blinks and rolls her eyes. “No, but I had to do first aid training when being a model. So be glad for that.”

I chuckle slightly only to cough in pain, grasping my stomach. “Guh…”

Ann looks at my disheveled and ripped top. “I can’t believe he tried… Damn it!” She rests her hand on mine, “I need to see, is that alright?”

I nod slightly as she undoes the buttons holding my top on, thankfully they didn’t tear. I hear her mumble threats as I look at my stomach, purple and red. Ann wraps up around my stomach tightly with some bandages and does up the buttons as best she can, letting me wear her jacket to cover the open part at the top. 

“We need to show it to someone.”

“We can't…”

“No Rin, we do! That is a serious injury you could-”

“We can't, Ann!” I sigh and rub my head, glaring at her, “If we do they will ask questions and that will just make matters worse. Kamoshida even said to me, whatever I say he will say the opposite and pin it on me. We lose this one…”

“Crap…” She stands up and points her finger at me, “Fine but we aren’t going into the Palace today then, you're resting one way or the other! Probably a few days.”

I smile up at her slightly and nod. “Ok, but just one day. We are taking his majesty down one way or the other.”

Ann smirks. “Got that right.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji yawns as he guards the entrance. He had picked up Rin’s bag and other contents and holds it as he waits outside. “What’s taking those girls so long.”

Morgana sticks his head from the bag. “Uh, did you not see how badly Rin looked. Give them some time, idiot.”

“Hey don’t call me an idiot!” Ryuji mumbles, “I’m worried too.”

A girl walks over to them. Ryuji holds up his arm to stop her. “Sorry can’t go in there.”

The girl frowns at him. “What? I’m going in there.”

Ryuji frowns and steps over her. “The hell you are. Find another one dammit!”

The girl jumps and quickly rushes off back down the corridor. 

“Smooth, Ryuji.”

“Can it, cat.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann pushes open the door with an arm around me, Ryuji quickly turns to face us both. “Hey, you alright, Rin?”

I nod slowly, grasping my stomach. “I’ll live.”

Ryuji lets out a sigh, kicking the wall. “Damn that bastard.”

Ann frowns. “Quite down Ryuji. We can’t head to the Palace today. Rin needs the rest.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll help her back home. They won’t care about me sneaking out.” Ryuji says.

Ann looks back at me then to Ryuji. “Fine, but you better take good care of her.”

“We will, Lady Ann.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t remember much from the trip back. With the students and teachers mostly outside after the fire alarm they didn’t give much notice to me and Ryuji rushing out of the school. I only caught a glance of Niijima-senpai as we rush down the stairs. The face she pulls must mean she saw something as Ryuji pulls me out of the school grounds. We got a taxi and I stumble my way slowly to LeBlanc. Sojiro didn't seem to be around so I swiftly made my way up to my room unseen.

I wince as I sit down on the bed, remembering the images and pain. Reaching for my phone to act as a mirror, running a finger along my split and slightly swollen lip. 

_He will pay, ugh…_

Morgana jumps out the bag and sits on my lap, a worried expression on his face. “Are you ok, Rin? Going into the Palace tomorrow might be a lot even for you in that condition.”

I half-smile and rub his head. “It needs to be done, he needs to be stopped now. I’ll be fine, I’m used to it…”

“Used too…?” Morgana’s head tilts but he stays quiet for a moment, “You should get some rest. I’ll stay and keep watch. Hiding those injuries might be a good idea, especially with the Chief.”

I hold my stomach gently in my arms and wince, slowly lowering myself on the bed. “Thank you, Morgana.”

He gives a quick nod before leaping off the bed and onto the table at the far end overlooking the stairs. Sitting on watch.

I try to get comfortable, throwing my covers up over my body and head to drown out the noise and light. Not bothering to change as I curl up in bed. My hand grips over Ann’s jacket as if to not let it fall off to show what was underneath. _He almost… he could have…_ I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. _No… I stopped him. If he would’ve done anything to her, the guilt of it being my fault would be far worse…_

_“I hereby find the defendant, guilty!”_

_“You will be expelled, we can’t have a student with a criminal record at our school.”_

_“It was only a matter of time before she lashed out at someone.”_

_“I bet she has loads of dark secrets.”_

_“What a loser.”_

_“Fake trash.”_

_“You can’t do anything!”_

I whimper slightly at the voices in my head, hitting the palm of my hand against my forehead in an attempt to force them out. _Stop it… Please just stop it… I did nothing wrong… just leave me alone…_

_“Just look at you. You stopped doing the things you loved. You let people affect you. What happened to your confidence? Have you forgotten how you used to be? The confidence to not care what others say or think of you, to always continue on your path with conviction and justice. Admit it. You’ve changed from your previous self!”_

My hands grip tightly over Ann’s jacket, shaking from the build up of anger that was now swelling within me. _I won’t go back to my previous self, my weak self… that is what they would all want. To see me cower and hide. Arsene was right. But, I won’t change, I will fight. And I won’t let these people and memories haunt me any longer!_

I smirk slightly under the covers, “Be ready, your majesty. We are coming to finish you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you hate Kamoshida even more after what he tried to pull? Was Rin and Makoto's first meeting a good start? And a bit more of a peek into Rin's trauma. This was quite an enjoyable chapter to write with the good, the bad and the ugly scenes.
> 
> As to why he attacked Rin like that, of course she got so involved that he had to intervene to cover himself. But more so the fact that I wanted something personal for her to hate against him unlike what was in the game that felt a bit lack luster to me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'd love some feedback/comments of what you think of what just happened with the attack and Makoto's and Rin's meet. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day.


	11. Calling Out The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today, but leads everything up for the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Getting up from bed took some attempts with the pain from the bruising. The bruising had subsided a little but it was still painful to move about and twist. 

My shower in the morning showed the extent of the bruising, coming across my stomach and slightly lower to my waist that was a deep purple and reddened around it. My lip wasn’t swollen anymore but was still cut in the middle and bruised at the corner. But as I was still able to move so I decided we should still go into the Palace today. 

Morgana told me the pain would be weaker in the Metaverse because of our personas but I still needed to be careful. I slowly walked down and told Sojiro I'd get something for breakfast on the way to school. He noticed me wince and asked about it and my lip, but I didn’t say anything and just quickly went out ready.

I get to Shibuya on the trains. Walking to the platform was slower than usual. Each movement made my stomach spark with small jolts pain, but it was bearable. I walk past the same shop of knick-knacks from before. _Niijima-senpai must have had an awful day yesterday because of that bastard… Maybe getting her something can help her feel better._

“Oh it's you again. Are you looking for anything?” The old owner asks, leaning up from the counter.

“Oh, yes.” I look around the shelves quickly, but don’t find what I was looking for, “Um, do you still have that pencil case from last time?”

“Of course.” He reaches under his desk and brings up the packaged case, “Would you like it?”

“Yes please!” I pay him for it and slot it in my bag, “You don’t happen to know where I can find a present box and stuff for this do you? It’s kind of a birthday present for someone.”

“I see.” He points down the street, “Just at the end of the street is a place where you can get all you will need.”

“Thank you so much, please have a good day.”

“And you too, thank you for your purchase.”

Morgana peeks at it curiously as I walk down the street, letting out a yawn. “Is that for yourself?”

“Nope, for someone else.”

“Who?”

“Secret.”

I take the pencil case and get it wrapped up in a small box and a ribbon at the store, writing a quick note inside as well. Noticing the time I rush back to the station and wait in the line for the train for school. 

_Why am I doing all this for someone I've only met a couple of times… Ugh I don’t know… She seemed so sad and lonely the other day… And she almost had Kamoshida try and force himself on her._ _Maybe something little like this will help to take her mind off of it or something. Having that happen to her or anyone would be… traumatic. I had nightmares about it last night as well…_

I feel a paw tap my cheek, glancing over at Morgana who was watching me closely. “Um, yes, Morgana?”

“Are you ok?”

“Um, yes?”

“You just went through… well you know. I just want to make sure you’re ok.”

I smile slightly and gently tap my finger on his nose. “Thank you for worrying, but I’m ok. Please don’t worry.”

“Well, ok…”

“Hey, I’m ok. Really Morgana. I know it looks bad-”

“And is bad!”

I smile and run my finger through his fur. “I know, thank you for worrying.”

The train rushes past and comes to a halt as I get on, holding onto one of the rails. _I just shouldn’t think about this too much…_

I get to school earlier than usual. The school was quiet and empty apart from the teachers walking around and getting their classes ready for the day. A few students walk near me but immediately move away upon recognising me, seemingly wary of me as usual. I walk to her class floor and search around looking at the class numbers. _I think this was her class. At least it was what was up on the notice board._

I take a breath and slide open the classroom door and step in, taking a peek at the front and thankful that no teacher seemed to be at the front of the class. I let out a sigh of relief. _Phew I can just put this in her desk in peace- Wait… which is even her desk!?_

“Oh, hello there.” A soft voice greets me.

I jump, not expecting anyone to be in the class already. I look to see a girl sitting in one of the desks in the second row from the window. 

She was holding a colourful looking leaflet with flowers over the cover, the name on it was for Rafflesia. 

My eyes move up to her. She has curly light auburn hair that elegantly frames her face to her chin, and compliments her matching coloured eyes and pale skin. She wears a light pink turtleneck cardigan with short puffy sleeves with the zip done up to her navel. It was over a white long-sleeved shirt. Her Shujin skirt was covered over slightly by her cardigan, with white tights underneath adorned with small black flowers and some black mary jane shoes. Her smile is petite and polite. She was very pretty and cute. 

“I’m sorry, but I think you may have the wrong class here?”

I clear my throat and fumble with Ann’s jacket I’m still wearing from yesterday, not having got a replacement top yet. I grip the box in the jacket pocket. “I-I know it’s-”

“Oh, did you need some help with something in particular? She asks politely, placing the leaflet down under her desk as she stands, looking over me curiously.

“Well…”

Her eyes light up as she clasps her hands together. “Oh, are you a transfer student to our class!?” I open my mouth to speak, but she continues swiftly, “Oh, we were never told we were getting a transfer… silly me.”

_She changed her mind quickly._

I rub my cheek with a finger sheepishly. “Umm, well I was hoping to find Niijima-senpai, but as she isn’t here yet could tell me which desk is hers? Please?”

“Oh, Mako-chan?” She asks, tilting her head to the side, “Can I take a message for you? Or I can pass on something you want to give her?”

I blink and fidget slightly. “Oh umm, well it’s, umm… kind of a personal?” _Brain, work, please._

Her petite smile grows, clasping her hands together in a soft clap as she rocks on her heels excitedly. “I see! Well in that case…” She walks over and gestures head head down at the desk in front of her, “It’s this one right here.”

“Oh, thank you.”

I feel her eyes watch my every move as I walk cautiously to her desk. She continues to watch me and giggles as I quickly put the box under her desk in the. She doesn’t say anything which I’m thankful for. 

I turn to her and give her a quick bow. “Thank you for the help. I-I should be going now.”

“Happy to help!” She says with a bright smile, “Thank you for coming.”

“And thank you for helping.”

I quickly move to the classroom door, opening it as she calls out behind me. “Mako-chan will like it!” 

“Y-Yeah…”

I gulp and feel my cheeks redden, quickly stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind me, leaning my back against it slightly. _That was much more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. And that girl was very helpful, albeit had a close eye on me… Anyway, I hope you like it, Niijima-senpai._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto enters her classroom. Her head aches from her lack of sleep. She kept re-living the day in Kamoshida’s office, except this time, no fire alarm went off. And she kept bolting up in her bed each time she dreamt of it. She also remembers the look on Kurusu-san’s face. It held so much disgust and menace she wouldn’t have thought she could show. It did scare her, but it was like she knew what was going to happen and saved her. She couldn’t confirm any of it however. She closes the door behind her and sighs, her head dully throbbing until she hears a soft familiar giggle.

“Good Morning, Mako-chan.”

“Good morning, Okumura-san.”

She tilts her head at her. “You seem tired, Mako-chan. Did you get enough sleep?”

“No… But I’ll be fine.”

She sits in her seat, and organises her desk as she usually does. When she reaches into her desk to place her books there, something blocks their path. Curious, her fingers brush over a foreign object. _What is this?_ She grasps it and pulls it out, her eyes looking over it as another soft giggle comes from behind her. It was a simple small red box wrapped in a white bow. 

She unties the bow and opens the box. Her eyes go wide at what is inside.

A Buchimaru pencil case. White with black spots and a cute animal face on the front depicting a panda face. It was exactly like her other one and still in the original packaging. She knew you can’t buy these anymore so she kept her one, and for another reason. She nibbles her lip as she finds a little note at its side, opening it up to see it written in immaculate handwriting, as she reads it.

_To Niijima-senpai. You said it was your birthday yesterday and you looked sad about it. I hope this can at least bring a little smile to your day, even if it’s late. Happy Birthday. - Rin Kurusu._

She blinks in surprise and reads over it again, her eyes moving back and forth between the note and the pencil case. Her chest begins to ache. She takes the pencil case and slides it into her bag and gets up from her desk. She quickly leaves the classroom, closes the door behind her and leans her back against the door and sniffles.

Tears threaten to fall, but she wipes them away quickly with her hand as a small smile forms on her lips. “Thank you for the gift, Kurusu-san…”

She takes a breath and walks back into the classroom, sitting back on her chair. She turns slightly on her chair. “Okumura-san, did someone come in and place this box in my desk?”

She giggles softly and gives a quick nod. “Someone did come by a little while ago. But I can’t say who exactly. Sorry I wasn’t able to wish you a happy birthday yesterday.”

She smiles and shakes her head. “It’s quite all right, Okumura-san. You were away, after all.” She then points to the leaflet on her desk, “Is that a part-time job leaflet?”

Okumura looks down at it and picks it up to show her. “It is. I was thinking about getting a part-time job…”

“Rafflesia? Isn’t that the flower shop in the Underground Mall?”

“The very same. I want to improve my knowledge on flowers and gardening and I thought this would be a good idea… but…”

 _Because of her name and her parents rumours would spread quite quickly that she was working there._ “You don’t want anyone to find out?” She nods quietly, “I won’t tell anyone don’t worry. Please go ahead with it if you will enjoy it. I’ll even approve it for you.”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “Oh you would? Thank you, Mako-chan!”

“You’re welcome.”

Other classmates start coming in and she watches her hide the leaflet under her desk, a soft, happy smile on her lips. She smiles and looks and looks down at her bag. _Thank you again, Kurusu-san. I’ll need to thank you in person when I can._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshizawa hums to herself in the locker room, her class having just finished a PE session for their last class for the day. She gets changed and adjusts her ponytail up. _I have to head over to gym practice quick! I have a meeting with coach today._

She does up her blazer buttons as her stomach rumbles slightly. _Oh, maybe I should grab a snack before going. The cafeteria usually has some things left!_

She shoulders her bag and heads off towards the cafeteria. Going through the corridor, Kamoshida then lumbers towards her, a wide grin across his lips. “Ah, Yoshizawa-san. Just who I was looking for.”

She tilts her head slightly up at him. “Do you need me for something, Mr. Kamoshida? I really need to get to gym practice.”

“Oh, it won’t take a few minutes. I need to have a word with you in my office. It’s about a few... important matters.”

“I see… Well I could spare a few minutes!”

“Good, follow me.”

She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but he seemed quite angry over something. His eyebrow was twitching and his body was stiff. _Did something happen?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann and Morgana went off ahead to the roof as I was packing away my things. I get up and walk down to the lockers to grab some medicine for the Palace as it was the safest place to store them at school.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Yoshizawa being stopped by Kamoshida. I could already tell from his body language that he was going to try something. Overhearing him wanting to bring her to his office. 

_Like I’d let you._

I swiftly lock my locker and follow behind them, quickly reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist before she takes a step up the stairs. She turns and blinks at me in surprise. “Senpai…?”

Kamoshida immediately glares at me as I return the glare. “She is coming with me, delinquent.”

“Actually she isn’t.” I smile up at her, “Come on, we said we’d meet up after and are going to be late at this rate.”

She blinks more and just nods as I tug her back and away. “O-Oh we did…!?”

Kamoshida stomps down the stairs. “Come back here!”

I don’t listen and keep pulling her towards the exit, smirking slightly over my shoulder at him as his face twists and scowls, looking angrier by the second. We made it outside the entrance and I let go of her wrist. 

“We didn’t make any plans, Senpai. Why did you-”

“Don’t go anywhere near him.”

“With Mr. Kamoshida?”

I nod firmly. “Please. Just stay away from him. Don’t do anything he asks and keep away from his office. Promise me that, Yoshizawa-san. I know this sounds strange and is out of the blue, but trust me.”

Her crimson eyes gaze over mine before she smiles and nods. “Ok! You got it, Senpai!”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Sorry for dragging you out of nowhere…”

“You’re looking out for me? That’s really sweet!” She then holds her stomach, “I forgot to get a snack before training…”

I blink at her and open my bag, holding out a large cookie from the cafeteria. “I wasn’t hungry at lunch so you can have this.”

“A-Are you sure!?”

“Mmhm, it’s yours.”

She takes it in both hands and giggles. Giving me a bright and happy smile. “Thank you, Senpai! I’ll train extra hard today now!”

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. “I’m glad to hear it. I shouldn’t keep you any longer.” 

I head back in as she calls out. “Senpai?” I turn back to her, “What happened to your lip? That looks painful.”

I brush my fingers across it. “An injury from the war with his majesty.” She looks at me strangely as I wave her off. _Stay safe, Yoshizawa-san._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was safe to say that I wasn’t in the best of moods in the Palace. As soon as we entered and the pain from the attack was a fraction of what it was in reality I went on full attack. I wanted his treasure and the Palace crumbled to the ground as soon as possible. 

I appear from the cloud of shadow ash, spinning the dagger in my hand and catching the handle as another shadow spins to me. “Intruder!”

“Oh, hey there.” I give it a wink.

The guard starts to convulse and burst as I pull free my mask. “Arsene!” He rises behind me, sending forth its red and black tendrils. The guard is impaled multiple times before it can transform, the sound of buckling metal under it as it turns to ash.

“Intruders!” Another guard yells as they run into the room from behind me, raising its sword and bringing it down towards me. 

I simply raise up my dagger and block the attack, quickly spinning around and glaring up at the shadow as I swiftly pull free my gun and aim it at its head. “Out of my way.” I pull the trigger and it immediately turns into black ash.

Another then rushes towards me, pulling free my mask. “Angel!” The angel bursts forth behind me, sending a blessed blade directly towards the guard, impaling it right through its chest before turning to black dust, “Much better.”

“Holy shit.” Skull says as I spin my dagger back into its holster and tuck my gun back in, “Joker’s pissed today.” A shadow takes a swing at him, dodging back before blasting it to smithereens with his shotgun.

“Wouldn’t you be after what Kamoshida did to her?” Panther remarks, unloading a volley of submachine gun fire into a guard on it’s back, it was quickly dust, “She has been beating up every shadow since we got here.”

“But isn’t her injury hurtin’?”

“I don’t know…”

“Now is not the time to be talking about it!” Mona shouts, somersaulting through the air and slicing a shadow in half right down its body.

“Oh, right. We should help her out.”

“Duh!”

"That won't be necessary. They're all taken care of." I walk up to them, brushing the black dust from my shoulders and arms, holding up a pair of eye keys to them. “Look what I got. That last shadow graciously gave me them after some convincing.”

“The keys! Way to go, Joker!”

“Let’s get goin’!”

We fight through the last of the shadows and get past the bridge of scythes. It leads outside to the massive tower. We climb up the side, as the winds howl and gust around us. 

“Holy shit this is high up…”

“Ugh, don’t look down then!” Panther complains, trying to edge him forward, “Move it.”

“I-I’m going!”

I sigh as I come to an open window. They keep complaining behind me, creating a lot of noise. 

Mona waves frantically at them. “Quieten down you two!”

A guard then decides to stick his head out of the open window at the worst time right in front of us. “Thieves-”

I don’t let it finish before grabbing his helmet and tugging it out the window, waving a little at it as it flails about and falls into the darkness of the castle. “Have fun down there!” I look back at everyone behind me who was just blinking at me, “Um, what?”

“Scary…” Mona mumbles.

The window next to Panther then opens as another shadow sticks its head out right in front of her. “Intrud-”

“Ugh, quit it!” She yells, smacking her heel right onto his head as it falls out of the window into the blackness, “These things are really annoying me today.”

I giggle as I look back.

“Scary too…” Skull mutters as he watches.

I gesture them forward. “Come on guys. We’re almost there.”

We get to the top without any more interruptions and pass the throne room. _Brings back some memories when first coming here…_

We open the door at the back of the room into what looks like the treasury of the Palace.

Skull’s eyes bulge at the sight of all the gold trinkets and bars scattered around the room. Stacks of golden coins fill up most of the area and cover the floor. “What is this place!? Holy shit! That treasure things gotta be in here!”

We come to a stationary aurora in the centre of the room. “Is this it?” 

Mona smirks and walks beneath it. He lifts his paws in the air. “That's right, this is the treasure.”

“How are we supposed to steal this?” She waves her hand through it, “Its… floating in the air.”

Mona chuckles and jumps up onto the mound of golden coins. “Hehe… That’s the treasure. We finally found it!”

“So whadda we do to steal it?”

“We’ll need to make it materialize before we can steal it. Desires have no physical form by nature… Hence we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a treasure. Once they’re conscious that it might be stolen, the treasure will finally show itself.”

I poke the stationary aurora. _Hmm, makes sense._ “I’m guessing there is a time frame for it seeing as desires change quite frequently to different things in the human mind. That or they need a warning to generate the desire to keep whatever it is safe. Like if someone tells you that you had better watch out as I’m going to take a specific thing of yours. You would naturally protect or hide it.”

Mona blinks at me. “You got all that, that quickly? You’re so smart, Joker! She is right, we have a twenty-four hour window.”

I averted my gaze sheepishly. “I try my best. Umm, so what do we do to make this happen?”

“We warn him with a calling card. Tell him that we’re going to steal your heart.”

“Calling card?” Panther asks.

Skull straightens, a grin on his face. “So we’re gonna send out a calling card”? That’s totally what a thief would do!”

“Once we do that, the treasure will appear for certain… I think! Once we send it out, there will be no turning back, remember that.”

“Let’s do it and steal that bastard's heart!”

“Heh. Waited too long for this.”

“So, who is going to write the calling card?” I ask them, “I can if you-”

Skull’s eyes instantly light up. “Leave it to me!”

“Oh god, not from you.” Panther shakes her head slowly, “I doubt you could handle the pressure…”

“I must agree.” Mona admits, skeptically, “Let Joker do it.”

He runs up to me, putting his hand together like he was praying. “Lemme write it… C’mon please, Joker! I know you wanna get back at that bastard too, but please! You won’t regret it!”

I flop down slightly and sigh. “Ok, ok you can write it.”

He pumps us his fists in the air. “Hell yeah, I got this!”

“I hope this goes well.” Panther mumbles.

Skull smirks excitedly. “Oh, oh, we need a name for us then, right?”

“Oh no, you're not naming us!” 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

“Lady Ann is right, you would mess it up!”

I sigh as they continue to argue. _A name, something memorable. Something that also describes who we are and what we do. It needs to be short and effective if it is to have the desired effect, umm..._ My thoughts go to all the books I've read, fantasy stories, thieves, legends, anything that would give me something to use. Then a word comes to mind. _Phantom. Something that you imagine exists or that appears to exist, although in reality it does not. In reality, we do not exist but in the Metaverse we do, or we supposedly do as thieves. The Phantom Thieves._

I come out of my thoughts, Skull and Mona still arguing about what to pick, Panther glances up, looking for some help with the situation. “I have a name.”

Mona and Skull stop and slowly turn to me. “What is it?”

“The Phantom Thieves.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji waves goodbye as he disappears down the subway. He couldn’t stop repeating how cool the name sounded and how much fun the calling card would be. _Let’s hope he makes a good one._

I turn to Ann who is still waiting. “Well, see you tomorrow, Ann.” I give her a half-smile and head for the station.

“Hey, Rin.” I turn back to her, “Can we talk for a sec?”

“Oh, sure thing, Ann.”

“Thanks. Let’s go to the diner again.

I nod and follow her back to Big Bang Burger in Central Street, sitting opposite each other in a booth and both ordering a coffee each.

“This seems a bit like deja-vu, huh?”

Ann nods. “It feels like so long since we both first came here.” She then looks firmly across the table at me, “Now, are you ok?”

I smile and point at my lips. “Oh mhm, the bruises are fading away and it doesn’t hurt as much. A few more days should be enough to get me back to normal again.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant, Rin…”

I tilt my head slightly to the side as Morgana shifts his way out of my bag. Leaning himself up on the table. “What’s the matter, Lady Ann?”

She nibbles her lip before nodding to herself. “I’m just worried about you. You seem to like to bottle up a lot of what you’re going through. And you were really going at it in the Palace.”

“Umm, I was…? I was just focused on getting through it.” _Was I really that angry?_

Morgana’s tail swishes from my bag. “Well, Kamoshida did, you know the other day. She has every right to be angry at him.”

“No, I know. But, when I saw the bruises and you looked really scared. Anyone would be in that position… You don’t have to deal with it alone, you know?”

I smile slightly. “Mhm, I know.”

Ann shakes her head again and leans over the table, her finger prodding at my stomach making me wince slightly. “Ow, ow…”

“That was not the right answer, Rin. If you need to vent, or talk, we’re here for you. We are your friends, after all. Like you did for me before here.”

I dip my head and sigh softly. “Thanks, Ann. That really means a lot… The truth is I was scared about what happened yesterday… I’ve… never had friends so I’m still learning I guess. I’m sorry I worried you.”

She nods, giving my stomach one last poke before sitting back down. “Good. We’re here for you, so you had better be well!”

I lean forward and gently flicks her forehead. “I am, thanks.”

She side-smiles. “It scared me a lot because it was like what happened to Shiho… He attacked you and I couldn’t do a thing to stop him. The same was with Shiho…”

“Ann…”

“I won’t let that bastard lay a finger on you or anyone else again. I’m not having another friend fall to his twisted fantasies. If he got to you too…”

I place my hand atop hers and smile reassuringly. “He won’t, Ann. I promise you that. He will be the one who is going down.”

She smiles and winks. “You got that right!” She then looks to Morgana, “Morgana, please keep an eye on her. Don’t let Kamoshida get near her until we finish this.”

“She is under my protection, Lady Ann!”

She smiles and pet’s his head. “Thank you, Morgana.” 

“Um, I can take care of myself?”

“Nope, Morgana is going to be watching you.”

I chuckle and nod. “Ok, ok.”

She pulls out her phone and blinks. “We should get going now. Rest up, ok?”

I smile, and stand as we both leave. “I will. Have a good evening, Ann.” 

She gives me a gentle hug, smiling as she leans back. “You too, Rin. You had better relax and recover when you get back!”

I smile and nod, running over to the train station. “I will!”

“I’ll make sure she does, Lady Ann!”

_Having friends really is a great feeling._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann watches her and Morgana run off towards the station. She could still make out the bruise on the corner of her lip as she fades into the crowds. She sighs and remembers both Shiho’s and Rin’s beaten bodies. One a direct result of Kamoshida’s beatings, the other rape and abuse.

He hands clench at her sides. She herself had been bottling up the anger since that day Shiho jumped. Every time he tried to pull her in. Every time he tried to get her to have sex with him. And now beating up her friend right in the middle of school. The flame inside her was getting more intense, more powerful with the anger for Kamoshida.

“I’ll make that bastard pay for everything he has done.” She stomps her foot down and heads off into the crowds, “Shiho, Rin. I’m going to get that bastard back. I promise you both that.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, how’s school going?” Sojiro asks, “Not causing any trouble are you?” 

I look up from one of the booths, sitting there with some homework and study material across the table. Morgana had insisted I get some rest but given I still had time, I wanted to get this all done and out of the way. The cafe was closed. Sojiro was behind the bar, wiping it down with one hand, the other was petting Morgana. I glance over to watch. 

_Glad to see those two are getting along._

“It’s going well, just getting used to it I guess.”

“Good.” Sojiro nods, “Good. What happened to your lip?” 

I instinctively touch it, remembering the fist that crashed into it. “Oh, umm my own fault, hit it into something upstairs.” 

“Right… be careful.” He lets go of Morgana and he runs off, “So, listen.” He stops wiping the bar and leans across it on his arms. “I know things must be tough for you, given your record and I’m pretty busy here and in my private life. If you could lend a hand, it’d really be a great help…”

I rest my pen on the table and tilt my head to the side. “Oh, like a part-time job?”

“Not quite.” Sojiro says, “It’s not like you will work for free.” He rubs the back of his neck, “This is coming out wrong. Look, I know it would be difficult for you to get a part-time job with your record. So in return, I’ll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee. And you can have the curry when you want. Not a bad trade, eh?

I smile warmly. “The curry is very good and moreish”

“Don’t forget the coffee. Ladies love a good coffee and I’ve seen you down quite a lot of the stuff.”

I smile sheepishly and rub along my cheek with my finger. “Umm, well, it's very good coffee. But not all girls like coffee you know? Some hate it.”

He laughs. “If they don’t like coffee they haven’t had a good enough cup of it yet. That’s my philosophy on it.”

I giggle slightly. “That is rather true. But it would be nice to learn about it from you.”

Sojiro smiles, picking up a rag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Sounds like we have a deal.”

“O-Oh, I’ve been using your kitchen already… But can I still get your permission? Sorry I didn’t ask beforehand.”

“Hm? Oh, you want to cook your own things, huh? I did wonder about the extra ingredients in the fridge Sure, why not, I’ll be going now so don’t burn the place down whilst I’m gone.”

I give him a small wave as he walks out. _He really isn’t as bad as I first thought. He is trying to help me out and make things better for me. Learning to make coffee and curry. Sounds fun and interesting._

Morgana jumps up onto the both and sits directly on my notebook. “Um… That's my notebook you’re sitting on there…”

“I know.”

“So… Move please?”

“Nope.”

“...Why?”

“Because Lady Ann said you had better get some rest and recover.”

“Five more minutes?”

“No, now.”

I sigh and nod. “Ok, ok I’ll put everything away…” 

I do as he says and pack my things away before having a shower. I just stand under it, closing my eyes and letting the hot water run down my body, letting out a long sigh. My hand unconsciously holds over my stomach.

_“Get her!”_

_“You’re worthless!”_

_“Beat her up!”_

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, moving my hand from my stomach as I run it through my hair. “Just please go away… Leave me be for once…” 

Thankfully the voices stop and I get out, dried and changed as Morgana comes out of hiding. He sits next to me and sighs.

“What’s wrong?”

He looks down at my stomach that was just showing from my top riding up slightly. Only a purple and red mark was now showing. I side-smile and push it down to cover it. “Looks bad, huh?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get the others fast enough… it was hard to find them in the crowds after setting off the alarm.”

I smile and pet his head gently. “You do not need to apologize at all, Morgana. You did as I said. And this… injury is nothing to what is to come for the king soon, right?”

He peers up at me and nods. “Definitely. Will make him pay for everything he has done.”

“Yes we will. Revenge is certainly in order for his majesty.”

“You are kind of scary sometimes, you know?”

“Umm… no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Haru is now introduced slightly and much earlier as I feel it's better and more realistic to do so. I thought it better if Haru and Makoto were friends or at least acquaintances, being in the same class just helps that along. 
> 
> So, Rin gives a present, saves Yoshizawa and the treasure route is secure. So you know what that means, next chapter is the battle with King Kamoshida. Hope that is something to look forward to and enjoy. Thank you for reading, and again any comments/feedback is always appreciated! A good day to you all.
> 
> (Is Rin scary?) Let me know haha. I certainly wouldn't want to fight her.
> 
> Also a shout out for my brother has also started a new story which is an Akira/Yoshizawa relationship. he has also created an entirely new character/phantom thief who will be introduced further into the story! It is also a retelling of Royal and he is a great and detailed writer so if you could go read and support him too I would appreciate it! We bounce a lot of ideas off each other and help each other out. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952)


	12. A Tyrants Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Ryuji messaged us in the morning saying the mission was accomplished. I guessed he meant the calling card and getting it set up at school. He said he had some sort of disguise ready for his master plan. I just hope it went well and has the effect that we were hoping for. 

We lean against the wall of the hall, next to the commotion that is going on in the entrance next to the school bulletin board. I hold one of Ryuji’s calling cards in my hand. _Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust… We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we’ve decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

 _Well I have to give it to him, it isn’t too bad. Maybe a bit cringy but I guess that’s Ryuji._ All the students around us and at the entrance were holding them, talking and gossiping about it around us. 

“I looked up a bunch of references online.” Ryuji explains with a happy grin.

“Umm… Yeah…” Ann trails off, “I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.”

“Your logos a little lacking too.” Morgana adds, perched up on my shoulder.

“Ok, y’know what? Th-That ain’t true.”

The gossiping only increases as more students start coming in and see the commotion.

“It got everyone excited, so it’s good, yeah?”

I shrug. “If it works, it works.”

Kamoshida walks out into the crowd and looks over at one of the calling cards. His face twists in anger as he finishes reading it. He hears the whispers and gives the students a hard glare. “Who’s responsible for this!?”

_He seems fearful from that reaction._

“I think it’s hittin’ him pretty hard.” Ryuji smirks as we watch him.

Kamoshida lashes out at the students. “Did you do this!? Or was it you!? Get the hell to class!” He shouts. The hallway empties swiftly except for us. 

His glare moves towards us and he marches over to us. “...Was it you two!?”

I glance over at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Those things were here when we arrived.”

“What garbage.” He just shrugs, “You’ll be expelled soon anyway.” He turns away and glances back over his shoulder, “Nice face, Kurusu-san.” He chuckles, walking off.

“Bastard.” Ryuji mutters.

Morgana jumps out from my bag again. “Judging from that reaction… I’m sure it had an effect on his Palace!”

Ann’s eyes widen. “Does that mean the treasures appeared? Can we go and get it now?”

“It’s only today. The effect won’t be repeatable.” Morgana explains. 

I nod, stretching up my arms. “Let’s do this after school.”

They all nod in agreement.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I look at the clock, then back to my book, then back to the clock. _Time is going so slow, we only have today to make this happen!_ After feeling like an eternity the lunch bell finally rings. Everyone gets up to go. Ann waves and says she is heading for the cafeteria for food. I stay a little while longer to finish up some notes, a few students stay in the class and mumble, sounding annoyed that I’m still here. But most was about the calling card still. _He must be quaking in his boots about this._ I pack my bag and get Morgana inside. 

“Ready for some food, Morgana?”

“Yup, I’m starvinggg.”

“I made some high energy, filling food for today.”

“Oo, I can’t wait!”

The gossiping suddenly stops as I hear a familiar soft voice from the door.

“Excuse me, is Kurusu-san here?”

I slowly turn to the source and see Makoto standing at the door, asking a student by the door. He points in my direction and she makes her way over, getting a few glances from the students that still remained. _Uh oh, have I done something wrong or-_

She wanders over and stands at the side of my desk as I look up to her. She gives me a small bow. “Hello, Kurusu-san. Would you be able to come with me? Please?”

“Oh, sure…” I nod slowly and move out from my desk, picking up my bag and following behind her. I shadow her as we walk through the corridors and up the stairs. Getting stares and mutters of what’s going on as we walk past. A knot grows in my stomach, feeling my pulse quicken. _What does she need to talk about to lead me away like this from everyone I wonder._ She goes all the way up to the top. And out of sight of the other students.

“Umm, isn’t the rooftop, off-limits, Niijima-senpai?” _I mean we use it but it’s our thieves hideout._

She nods simply. “We should be fine up here. And if a student sees us I’ll make something up.” 

I just nod in agreement. She peeks through the door window and back down the stair. Satisfied she yanks the door open and leads me outside onto the roof. We walk out towards the A/C unit and stand next to it, away from the door. She doesn’t turn to face me. Only the sound of the howl of the morning wind can be heard blustering over us, picking up our hair a little and the hum of the A/C unit. 

Makoto then speaks through the silence. “...I wanted to thank you.”

I hold onto the straps of my bag, tilting my head slightly. “Thank me for what exactly?”

“The present you gave me.” She turns to face me. She smiles warmly as if remembering the thought. I notice she is fumbling with her hands. 

_She’s nervous?_

“I found it in my desk after my birthday. It was… very sweet. You can’t buy those from anywhere anymore so I was so surprised. But I told you that before, haven’t I?” She takes a breath and focuses on me, “Where did you get it?”

I nibble my lip on the inside as I watch her smile. “Oh, umm, you don’t usually say where you got a present from.”

She blinks looking slightly confused. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

I hold up my hand slightly, palm facing her. “You don’t have to apologise, Niijima-senpai.” I give her a half-smile, “I’m just glad you liked it.”

Her eyes move to mine. “It made me very happy… It was actually the only present I got from anyone. It was… special.”

Her last words held a lot of stored up emotions and it tugs at my heartstrings, feeling my chest tighten. _No one got her anything? She said she had a sister and she cancelled on her and got her nothing still? It’s like, no one cares about her… Her family, friends and it seems like even this school._

“I hope it was enough for your birthday then.” I take a short breath to calm myself, “You didn’t bring me here just for a thank you though, right? Risking getting caught up wouldn’t be good for you and your reputation at school. I don’t want any rumours spreading about you as well.”

Makoto doesn’t reply for a time. She looks like she was wracking her brain for the right words to say. 

“Niijima-

“It was you, wasn’t it?” She asks quickly, seeing her eyes focus on mine.

 _She doesn’t mean the calling- Wait, just ask first. Don’t jump to conclusions_ “Me? What-”

She walks up to me, her face leaning towards mine. Her eyes focusing closely on mine. _T-T-Too close._

“...The fire alarm.” She looks away slightly to the side, “You got me away from Mr. Kamoshida, didn’t you?” She sighs heavily, “...I’m sorry I didn't listen to you in the library. I’ve heard the rumours surrounding him but I pushed them aside as just rumours. But when he-”

I gently flick her forehead and she looks up at me, surprised. “I’m just glad you were able to get out of there. That calling card this morning seemed to get him worked up.” I shrug slightly, “Maybe these thieves know something we don’t about him.”

She watches me as if trying to see if I’m telling the truth. Her eyes fall to the now light bruise on my lip. “Umm, but I’m sorry you had to deal with him, for my sake, Niijima-senpai.” 

“Kurusu-san.”

“I know you were just trying to help. Even if I am just a waste of time.”

“Kurusu-”

“It’s probably best not to tarnish your reputation by talking with someone with a record like-”

“Listen to me please!”

I quickly straighten up and purse my lips to stop myself from continuing, as she raises her voice loudly. It’s only then I notice just how worn down she looks. Her skin is paler than usual. Her eyes are rimmed with faint dark circles, and her shoulders slouch down slightly from her usual posture. They seem well hidden to most but I can see them. Her smile is small, but tired. 

_Has she been able to rest since that day… Kamoshida I swear…_

Makoto shuts her eyes, presses her palms against them. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. A very warming and caring smile. I feel my cheeks go slightly warm. “Just, thank you…”

I nod and smile back. “You’re wel-” I get interrupted by the familiar clang of the rooftop door opening up behind us. _Uh oh._

Makoto swiftly grabs the collar of my uniform in both hands drags me around the opposite side of the roof’s air conditioning unit as I hang onto her shoulders slightly to not fall over. She then shoves me up against the back of the unit and shoves herself against me, minimizing our view to whoever it was that came up.

“W-Wait, Niijima-” She then clamps her hand over my mouth tightly. “Mmmhnnn-!” I try to say something but one glare was enough to stop me. _S-S-So close._

We hear footsteps approaching us and stop before the front of the A/C unit. We both stiffen against each other and stay quiet. Having to keep our breathing to be slow and quiet. After a few moments Makoto leans her face away from mine and slowly peeks around the corner of the A/C unit. After a few seconds she swiftly draws back to face me, whispering closely, “It’s Ushimaru-sensei.”

 _Of course it's him… You did shout though._ “Mhnhmm mnhhnn…”

“Who is up here!?” He shouts, only getting a reply of howling wind, “Answer me! If you don’t come out now you’ll be expelled!”

Makoto puts a finger over my lips and stays silent for a few more moments more, I can't help but watch her eyes. They were intense and focused. And so very captivating. 

We hear the footsteps approach closer. “Don’t make me come and get you!”

“He'll see us if we remain like this! Lie down quickly!"

I shake my head rapidly at her suggestion. "Mhfhmm!?"

She rolls her eyes and quickly pushes me down onto the gravel roof, pressing herself down against me to hide down in the gap away from the A/C. We were now covered and out of sight as he looks around the corner. 

I feel her warmth against me as she keeps calm against me, not making a sound or moving an inch. _W-W-Way too close! And she is pressing on my stomach… Ow…_

I hear a tut and a huff. “Must be that damn cat they’re still trying to find…” The footsteps move away from us and the rooftop door slams shut once again. Makoto releases a sigh and removes her hand from my mouth. She doesn’t move from against me. 

I let out a sigh of relief. “So, umm… That went well?”

“Don’t be so sarcastic. This was all I could think of doing.”

“It’s just that um, pushing me into an air conditioner and then on the floor is a strange way to avoid being caught by a teacher. Maybe you should have pretended to beat me up?"

“Don’t make me hit you.”

I blink and lean my head back against the floor as the hum of the A/C unit vibrates it a little, letting out a soft giggle. Makoto’s lips curl up and she starts giggling with me.

Our eyes then meet and seemingly lock. I then become aware of Makoto’s body still pressed against my own, like a second layer of clothing. Chest against mine, body pressed close. Her hand now resting next to the side of my head on the floor to lean up slightly from my face. I feel my heart slam against my chest and my cheeks warming up. 

“So…”

We just continue to stare.

I hear a loud meow behind me, coming from inside my bag, “Ow, hey! I’m being squished here, get up!” I feel a pair of legs kick up into my side.

“Ow!” I yelp.

Makoto’s eyes go wide at mine, now realizing how close we were. Her cheeks flush, and she jumps to her feet and shuffles away from me. “Huh?” She peeks under the A/C unit, around the roof and then at my bag, “Was that a cat?”

 _Morgana… You-!_ “A-A cat?” I shake my head rapidly, looking from my bag to her, “Oh... N-Nope! Umm, it’s my... phone…? Something sharp jabbed into my back, sorry.”

“I see...” Makoto pulls out her own phone, “Lunch will end any second! We should go.”

“Y-Yeah, let's hope Ushimaru-sensei isn't waiting inside…”

Makoto leads me to the door, scans quickly through the window and carefully opens it. “We look clear, come on.”

She gives me a bow. “Sorry about that. Please don’t be late to class.” She smiles and heads to her class. I just watch her walk away, glancing at my bag as Morgana’s head peers through a slight opening. 

“Why are your cheeks so red?” Morgana asks.

I quickly averted my face from him. “N-Nothing.” I take a long breath and mumble. “Interrupter…”

“Interrupter? You squished me! What was I even interrupting?”

I throw up my hands and turn to go to class. “Nothing! Nothing at all!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto hurries back to class, trying to slow her heart rate down again. _Not only were we almost caught but…_ Her mind wanders back to the stare, both looking at each other intently and lying on each other. She shakes her head and slides open the door to class and sits at her desk. _Breathe Niijima._ She takes a long breath and lets it out slowly, calming herself down. _That was an awkward time. I didn’t even realize how close we had gotten…_

Her cheeks begin to heat up and she has to cover them with her hands to hide them from the other students in the class. _So she did save me from Kamoshida. But her lip was split and slightly bruised. Did he do something to her? I should have asked!_ She sighs and straightens in her chair. _I wish I could’ve done more to stop her being expelled, why can’t I do anything…_

A small smile then forms on her lips. _Still, thank you Kurusu-san. I feel much better now after that. And she was really pretty up close-_ She rapidly shakes her head of the thought and grumbles. _Why am I thinking of things like this…_

A familiar face then leans down to hers. “You look really red, Mako-chan. Are you feeling well?”

Her head jolts up and she nods rapidly. “F-Fine! I’m just fine!”

Okumura leans back and giggles. “Oh, I see. Silly me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We made our way back into the Palace and up to the throne room again. However, it was different from our previous visit. There were barely any guards in our path and even Kamoshida was nowhere to be seen.

“What’s going on?” Panther asks.

“The guards are probably staffed elsewhere. They are all over the place trying to find us.” Mona chirps, “Either way we win if we steal the treasure! Let’s get going!” 

“I know you’re excited but still try to be careful, we don’t know if there are traps.” _This doesn’t seem right._

We rush back into the treasury room and the treasure had materialized into a giant glimmering crown that was hovering in the air.

“Man, it's huge!” Skull says, taking in the giant crown. 

Mona starts bouncing up and down excitedly. “What do you think!? It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it! Ahh… this shine brings tears to my eyes.”

Panther shrugs. “It pisses me off more than anything. Why is his desire something so pretty?”

“That’s just how he thinks of his twisted desires?” I guess.

“T-Treasure…” Mona mumbles, a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.

Skull blinks down at him as he gets increasingly excited. “Uh, the cats actin’ real weird.”

“What’s wrong Mona?” I ask, reaching to tap his shoulder from behind.

Mona suddenly jumps out of my reach and hurls himself at the crown. He flattens himself against the shimmering gold, rubbing his cheek along it as he purrs. “Mrrrooowww!”

“Um, what’s he doing?” Panther questions, looking over at him curiously.

I shrug. “Maybe that’s the trap, they sprayed catnip over it.”

Panther smiles and rolls her eyes. “Real funny, Joker.”

Mona purrs loudly against the crown. “Mrrrr… Meeoowwww!”

I sigh, grabbing him by the back of his neck and yanking him away from his scarf. “Mona! Snap back to it!”

“H-Hey!” He spasms in my hand, trying to reach for the crown, “Meeoowwww!”

“Well, I'd rather not you become a new decoration on the crown with the way you were clinging onto it.”

He clears his throat and I set him back down. “Oh, um, yeah… Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of you ladies.”

“What was that about?” Panther pushes, looking down at him.

He shrugs slowly up at her. “I don’t know… To think I’d be drawn to human desires this much.” His eyes light up, “Doesn’t that prove I’m human!?”

“How should we know!?” Skull complains, pointing to the crown, “More importantly, what do we do with this thing.”

“You guys gotta carry it!”

“I had a feeling you’d say that…” Panther grumbles.

“Let’s just get this done.” I say, taking part of it to lift as the others do the same.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me, Panther and Skull hoist the crown between us and lead it out of the treasure room, and into the throne room.

Halfway across the room, a volleyball hurtles through the air, smashes into the crown, and sends it flying from our hands.

“Wha! The hell!” Skull exclaims, watching the crown roll out of reach.

I spin around in time to see a caped figure arch through the air over us, and lands in a crouched position alongside his elaborate throne. Kamoshida straightens, and extends his hand towards us. The crown pulsates, shrinks to the size of a normal crown and flies right into his hand.

His golden pupils glare dangerously at us. “I won’t let anyone take this! This proves that I am the king of this castle, it is my core! None of you scum can dare touch it! It is mine and mine alone!”

Skull shakes his head. “What an asshole.”

Panther uncurls her whip. “We are taking that crown whether you like it or not, Kamoshida!”

“You just don’t get it do you!? I earned this crown! EARNED IT! I got the results they wanted, this is my prize for my achievements! No one stopped me, so it is rightfully mine!"

My fists clench at my side and shakes. “You’re sick… No one stops you because they didn’t have the courage because of your abuses! You scared them into submission!”

“That’s right you sexually-harassin’ d-bag!

“You misunderstand things so much. People around me kept it a secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it.”

“You’re just making them slaves!” Panther screams at him, “They don’t need your permission to live!”

“Pfft, I’m a cut above all humans. I have a legacy that people want to be a part of, to bask in my accomplishments! What do any of you shits have?”

“Shut up! I've had enough of you going on and on.”

He huffs and points at me. “And what are you gonna do about it bitch? Want me to finish what I started? Bet you look sexy without those clothes on, show the king your goods and I might just let you live. Hahahaha!”

My fists clench at my sides, shaking in anger. “I’ve had enough… of your twisted and sick thoughts and desires. WHO THE HELL WANTS TO BE LIKE YOU!?”

He just laughs loudly as it echoes through the hall.

“Asshole is insane…”

“Everyone wants to be like me. I’m the king of Shujin Academy! It’s ruler! What do you have above me!? Nothing is what!” 

“We have one thing…” I grit my teeth, drawing my pistol from my sheath and aiming at him. My finger brushes over the trigger. “We have a soul.” I pull the trigger. 

The gunshot rings in the hall as Kamoshida’s head snaps back. He stands there for a second, eyes wide before his body collapses behind the throne with a loud thud.

I glare at his unmoving body. “That was for beating me, asshole.”

Skull blinks, and turns back to me. Barrel smoking from the shot. “Dude…”

“Sorry, I couldn't listen to him rave on anymore about himself.” I shove the gun back between my skirt and sheath, “Let’s just get the treasure and get out of here.” 

“Is he good? We didn’t kill him, right?”

“He didn’t turn to ash so he should be fine.” I take a few steps up the stairs. Then the laughter begins.

Kamoshida’s head snaps up, a red hole at the centre of his forehead. “Fine, I’ll deal with you thieves myself! I am the demon who rules this world!” He screams in a rising pitch until it becomes a distorted wail. 

I leap back as Kamoshida expands and bursts out with black ooze. “What the?”

His skin turns a demon pink and two additional arms burst forth from his stomach. His face deforms and his mouth becomes large, spreading across his face with razor-like teeth. A violet tongue slithers out from it, curling up on itself from how long it was, saliva drips off it. From his hair two devil-like horns sprout out. Upon his head rests his crown. A trophy materializes between his thighs. Pairs of feminine legs flailing about like maggots fill it. In one arm he clutches a golden fork, in another a giant glass of red wine. The other holds a whip and the other a golden dinner knife. The eyes in are bulbous and bloodshot as he just sits there. A true demon.

“Wh-What the hell!?” Skull shouts, eyes wide at the demon Kamoshida. “Are you freakin’ kidding me?”

“This is his shadow's true form.” Mona says, as he backs away.

“I can do whatever the hell I want! Because I am King KAMOSHIDA! It swings it’s knife, the blade slicing through the air. We quickly fling ourselves away, barely avoiding it. 

I point my finger up at him. “You’re wrong! And we will end it today!”

“Graaaaaaah, you bitch!”

“How’re we supposed to get the treasure now?” Panther asks, readying her whip.

I pull out my gun again and fire off a few rounds. The bullets ricochet harmlessly off his chest. “Damn it!”

“Enough of this shit!” Skull shouts, running towards him. “Get ‘em, Captain!” His persona materializes, and hits Kamoshida with a blast of electricity.

He growls in pain and in retaliation he thrusts his golden knife at him.

“Oh sh-!” Skull panics, jumping aside just in time to avoid the tip of the blade, but was still struck by the flat of the blade, sending him skidding along the floor to us. “Damn, ow…”

“Skull!” Me and Panther shout in unison as we crouch at his side.

“You should’ve learned your place long ago, Sakamoto!” Kamoshida screams.

We all help pull him to his feet, all staring up at him.

“What do we do now!?” Panther exclaims, sounding worried.

I holster my pistol, pulling free my dagger. “We take him down, together.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had been fighting a while and it was more draining than I thought it would be. He was much more powerful than any other shadow and no attack was dealing a significant amount of damage to him.

I throw back one of our medicines and feel it work to slowly relieve the pain coming from my chest. Each breath is a pain until slowly subsides. _Must have broken a rib from that last attack, ow…_ I wipe my forehead of the cut above my eye. _Not enough to heal that though._ I glance out from behind the pillar I hide behind. 

I watch Skull as he runs around in front of him as a distraction, letting off shell after shell of shotgun fire into his stomach. Black ooze drips out of multiple holes in his stomach, making him roar loudly as he takes another swing at him with his knife. Skull dives under it and hobbles away, creating some distance. 

_He's already taken a lot of hits, and we don’t have any medicine left… His trophy contains female legs and he eats them. It's disgusting. His desire of his libido and having sex with the girl students also heals him no matter the damage he takes._ I shake my head quickly. _Let’s just hope this plan works with Mona._

“Running away are you, Saka-” Kamoshida starts, but his words cut off as a pillar of fire surges up his back. It starts smoking and bubbling from the heat as he swings his massive form around to the culprit. His face twists into a grin. “There you are, give me some lovin’!” His overly long tongue suddenly shoots out towards her.

Panther tries to drive away, but it curls up around her and snatches her up into the air. Saliva drips off it in massive globs onto the floor as she struggles to get out.

“I can’t wait to gobble you up.”

She slams her hands on his tongue. “Gross! Get the hell off me!”

 _Damn it._ I jump out towards her through the air, cutting through his snaking tongue with my dagger as it holds her. He howls in pain as the tip flops onto the ground and writhes about, unwrapping around her before turning to a black ash. He tongue flails about, splattering the area with black ooze as it sprays from the wound.

I look over my shoulder at Panther. “You ok there?”

Panther nods, breathing heavily as she flicks off the gloopy saliva. “Yeah, thanks Joker.”

“I should have known you would step in.” Kamoshida scowls, “Trying to be a hero again? Like you were with the president?”

“President?” Panther asks.

I frown, pushing my hair from my face. “I don’t have to say a word to you. I did what was right, which can be more than said for you!”

“Shut up! I am allowed whoever I want! You stopped me from claiming my prize and you will pay!”

His knife then slams down between us, creating a crater and shockwave that sends us flying away. Panther rolls and skids about on the floor as I fly across the room, smashing backwards into a pillar, letting out a pained cry as I crash through it. I crawl out of the pile of debris, holding my arm that was cut up and streaming a few trails of blood. Bits of rock fall off me as I stand. “Ngh… That hurt…”

Kamoshida roars with laughter. “Time for you to die!” He brings his knife back and thrusts it towards me, my eyes going wide until Panther’s whip suddenly wraps around his wrist, stopping his thrust as the tip of his knife was barely inches away from me. 

Blood trails down the side of her face as she grits her teeth. “You’re not laying a hand on her, bastard!”

“Bitch! Let go!”

“Beat ‘em up, Captain!” Skull’s Captain then rams itself into Kamoshida’s side, knocking him off balance. I run for the spot between Kamoshida’s legs and shouts, “Andras, come!” The owl-like persona appears before me, its wings beat and an icy cocoon wraps around the trophy between his legs. I hunch over and push hard off my boots, ignoring the pain in my chest and arm as I slam my knife into it, puncturing through the ice, and with a shout of effort I thrust it upwards. The ice cracks and cracks until they all join and shatter, along with the trophy. 

Its liquid contents fall over me as I roll away, soaking my clothes and hair as the girls legs kick about like fish out of water before turning into black dust. I shake myself off of the fowl liquid as it stings over my wounds. _Oh just great._

“Alright!” Panther shouts, coming to my side. 

“You got it, dude!” Skull cheers, as he runs up next to me.

“Not a dude, Skull.” I say, shaking the liquid from my hands.

Kamoshida’s screams in horror at the sight of his destroyed trophy. The whip, the knife, his wine glass and the fork all clatter and clang as they fall to the ground. His massive form falls down towards us, just where we wanted him. “I’ll kill you for that! That was from when I won the national. You think you can get away with doing such a thing!?”

“I’m gonna show you the shot that made me feared! My gold medal shot!” A large volleyball materializes in front of him. He throws it up and raises his arms to strike.

“Scatter quick!”

My command was too late and the ball hurtles at us at speed, slamming right down in front of us before exploding the area. We are all sent flying off our feet. Skull flies right into a pile of debris at the side and out of sight with a loud crash. Panther was thrown across the room into the throne room door, right into the wood as it broke under the force, her head held low. A piece of wood impaled in her shoulder as the wound runs red. I was sent skidding along the floor, the tips of my nails and fingertips bloody and burning from the attempt at slowing myself down on the floor. A shard of sharp rock was sticking out my side, wincing and gritting my teeth as I hold over it, feeling a warm liquid run between my fingers.

“Ngh… just a bit more…”

Kamoshida roars with laughter. “See! You are nothing compared to me and my skills!”

I wobble to my feet, taking slow steps towards him as I hold my side. Each movement feeling the rock cut more into my flesh. “Ugh… This is nothing… you’re nothing.”

His bulbous eyes narrow at me. “What did you say!?” He drags himself forward towards me.

“That’s it… A bit further…” I straighten myself up, gripping the rock and pulling it with force, yelping from the pain of it being released, grasping my hand over it to stem the flow of blood. I drink the last of my medicine and throw the vial to the ground, feeling it heal the wound just enough, pointing my bloody finger up at him as the tip drips with blood. “You heard me! King Kamoshida is nothing!”

He roars and clambers towards me, raising his fist up. “Die for defying me, the king!” His fist hurtles towards me at speed as I watch it, not moving before a blast of lightning and a pillar of flame shoot off from over my shoulders. It burns and scorches his arm and hand enough for him to pull it back as he wails in agony.

I turn to see Skull and Panther behind me, looking battered, but alive. She was grasping her shoulder, but it looked like he had given her the last of the medicine to heal her. They both give me a thumbs up as I smile and spin back to the demon of Kamoshida.

“Now, Mona!”

Mona smirks from where he waits atop the balcony. “About time!” He hurls himself down, directly onto Kamoshida’s crown. He collides into the side of it, and the massive crown flies from his head, and clatters to the floor down the hall towards us.

He stops as the ball hits into his head. He reaches for the now bare spot on his head, his arms flailing about above him. “NOO! My… My precious.” He see’s where the crown lays and drags himself towards it. His voice shrinking to a whimper, “Damn you. Give it back…”

I flip back into his path, pistol aimed at his head as I grin. “Where do you think you’re going? Hit him with everything!”

“Carmen!”

“Zorro!”

“Captain Kidd!”

“Arsene!”

We barrage Kamoshida with pillars of flames, bolts of lightning, slicing winds, piercing red and black tendrils. The Panther whips over his oozing body. Skull smashes his pipe onto the top of his head, forcing it to the floor and cratering the ground. He lifts it up only for me and Mona to slice through an eye each. Each sizzles and bursts in a spray of black ooze that covers us both. With one final scream Kamoshida disappears in a blast of black ash. The ooze evaporates off us. 

_We did it!_

We stare at the pile of ash as Kamoshida’s shadow crawls his way out. He lurches forward, grabs his now shrunken crown and begins to scramble away near an open window.

Panther and Skull glance at one another, both stalk over to Kamoshida who was panicking, looking for some sort of escape route.

“P-Please.” Kamoshida says, raising his hands in supplication, “Please, stop.”

Skull stomps over to him, kicking at his leg. “Wanna feel what I felt when you broke my leg? Huh, scumbag!?”

He shakes his head back and forth. “It’s always been like this!” He shouts, spit flying with each word, “It was all those goddamn hyenas that were forcing their expectations on me! I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”

“Raping and beating students is not a reward! You may have been overcome with expectations but you used it for your own selfish pleasures!” I growl.

Kamoshida turns to me. “I-I... please under-!”

Skull just huffs down at him. “Now you’re makin’ excuses?”

He scurries away on his behind, knocking against the barrier of the balcony. Winds howl and gust around the tower, whipping up his cloak. His eyes gaze at the depths below. “Hrrgh…”

Panther pulls out her gun and starts walking up to him. “Scared? That is the same view Shiho saw. She was scared, and she had no choice to jump to get away from you. You get the choice. Jump… or don’t.”

She was gritting her teeth to keep in the anger. Her hand was shaking on the grip of her weapon, pointing it down to the cowering king and pressing the barrel to his hand. “Well, Kamoshida?” She squeezes the trigger and single round punctures it’s way through. Black ooze bursts from the hole and he grasps it in his hand holding his crown. Kamoshida wails in agony.

“PLEASE, STOP! I BEG YOU!” Kamoshida begs, “FORGIVE MEE!”

“You wanna finish him off, Panther?” Mona questions as he watches, “It’s your call.”

“Panther, wait-”

“SHUT UP, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” Panther raises her gun again, pressing the barrel against his forehead, “This is for Shiho and Rin, you bastard!” She squeezes the trigger, but at the last moment she averts the muzzle away and next to where he was sitting. She empties the magazine into the balcony stone, “Atone, you bastard.” She lowers her gun and turns away to me, “You can do the honors, Joker.”

I nod and walk over to him, drawing my pistol, the barrel hovering at his head, his eyes go wide at me. “I-I-I didn’t mean to beat you! I-I’m sorry!”

“This isn’t about that!”

He shivers in fear and holds up his crown to me. “I accept defeat. Take it…” Tears roll down his face, “What am I supposed to do now?”

_You deserve nothing, but… You must atone._

Kamoshida trembles as his eyes meet mine. I pick up the crown with the end of my pistol... “We have stolen your desires, Kamoshida. I don’t know how this works but you’re going to go to your real self, and confess to everything. Not one thing missed. All your crimes, every single one.” I lean down to his ear and whisper, “You don’t mention what happened with me, understood? And you tell them what you did to the others. They don’t deserve the labels you created for them.”

He nods. “All right. A look of peace washes over Kamoshida’s face. He glows a pale white light, and starts to fade away. “I will leave now and return to my real self. I promise that I-” He vanishes.

Panthers let out a long sigh of relief. 

I turn around and reach over, resting my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Are you ok, Panther?”

She turns to me and smiles. “Yeah… We did it, right?”

“Man, I’ve never been so beat in my life…”

I look down at myself. Covered in bits of debris and dust. Dried blood down the side of my face, arm and fingers. Still wet for the fowl liquid. I hold my side as it still aches. Skull looks to have various bruises as he rubs over his arms a few deep cuts on his leg and across his chest. Panther had a trail of blood down the side of her face and across her back, holding her injured shoulder. Mona was relatively unscathed with only a few small cuts.

“The injuries were worth it to make this happen.”

The room then begins to shake, as the roof starts to collapse around us. “We don’t have time to waste, this place is about to collapse!” Mona panics.

“What the hell!?” Skull shouts out, “You said nothing about it collapsing while we’re still in it!”

“I’m telling you now, moron!”

“Just run!” I yell, holding onto the crown tightly.

The others need no prompting, quickly running down the hall to find the nearest exit. We dodge past various pieces of debris and rubble as the walls collapse behind and around us. It is getting closer and closer. _This isn’t fun at all!_

“We’re gonna die! We’re so gonna die!”

“Just keep running!”

We see the light of an exit up ahead. Mona turns into his cat form and scampers up onto my shoulder. 

“Hey, no fair you jerk!” Skull grunts behind us.

“I’m not a taxi service, Mona!” I huff, running at full speed. Mona just meows in response.

“Well-”

We turn back to see Skull falling to the ground. “Skull!” Panther exclaims.

“It’s fine…” Skull pulls himself up. “It’s just been a while... Old injury, come on, we’re almost there!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We sit against the walls of the alley opposite the entrance of the school. No one was around. _We… did it._ I rest my head against the cold concrete. Glancing to my side to see Morgana curled up beside me. Ann and Ryuji are across from me, leaning against each other, eyes closed and both panting in gulps of air.

 _Cute._ I let out a sigh. _It was still a really close call. The battle, trying not to shoot Kamoshida at the end. It was all a challenge. But we won… Victory feels good._

“The destination has been deleted.” I hear my phone’s mechanical voice say from my pocket.

_So it’s gone forever. Good riddance._

I clench my hand over where the crown should be, yet I don’t feel the shape of the crown anymore. “Guys? Hey, guys?” I say, getting the attention of the others. “Look at this.” I hold up what is now a gold olympic medal with a red strap strung through it.

“What the…” Ryuji says, straightening himself up.

Ann does the same. “A medal? Where did the crown go?”

“This is the true form of his treasure.” Mona explains, “It is the source of Kamoshida’s desires. This medal must’ve been worth as much as the crown in his Palace.”

I look over it and it’s golden sheen. “So the treasure in this world is in the form of their most treasured possession? The original form of where his distorted desires started…”

“His Olympic medal…” Ryuji grumbles, “He couldn’t let go of his past glories, huh?

“It was just another way to boost his ego…” Ann says, her eyes downcast towards the pavement, “This means Kamoshida’s heart might have changed, right?”

Ryuji groans. “We did win, right?”

Morgana just shrugs. “Uh… probably?” He says, not sounding too sure himself.

“Hey! Mine and hers expulsion is on the line here!”

“Hey, this is my first successful time too! We’ll just have to wait, I guess.”

“More waiting, just great.” I grumble.

“Ugh I feel all ansty all of a sudden. I wanna check now!”

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. “Calm down Ryuji. A little more waiting can’t hurt.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“It’ll be fine, wipe off those gloomy faces of yours. You heard what he said back in the Palace. He would return to his real form and confess.”

Ann straightens up and stands. “What do we do now?”

“I’d celebrate, but…” Ryuji says with a loud yawn, “Man I’m pooped. I don’t think I can even walk home. I'm so tired.”

Ann nods, also letting out a yawn. “Me too…"

I smile at them both, giving them a small bow. “Thank you. It was thanks to you that we succeeded. Just, um… Well done.”

“Damn, you actin’ like a real leader there. You barely look out of breath too.”

“L-Leader? And I’m tired too, sorry.”

Ann giggles and winks, poking my shoulder playfully. “You don’t have to be so formal, Rin!”

“Sorry… But I think we should all head home for the day and rest up. Sounds good?” They both nod in agreement and we say our goodbyes. Morgana jumps into my bag and flops his chin onto my shoulder, letting out a small yawn, “Tired as well?”

“Yeah…”

“We’ll rest up when we get back.” I look down at the Olympic medal in my hand, “Let’s hope this all goes well.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was tired. The battle had really taken it out of me and I could barely stay awake on the train back to LeBlanc. I step into the cafe and yawn, getting Sojiro’s attention. “Long day at school, huh?”

I nod slowly, covering my mouth to stifle another yawn. “Something like that… I’ll just be resting upstairs…”

“Alright kid. I’ll lock up for the day.”

I nod slowly and walk towards the stairs, “Ok, have a good evening.”

I quickly changed and collapsed on my bed with my phone in my hand, sinking into my pillow. _I feel like I could sleep all day._ My phone then buzzes in my hand, sitting up slightly to read the notification. _Ann?_

Ann: Thanks. I finally got to avenge Shiho because of you guys… I’m pretty sure there was no way I’d have been able to do anything on my own.

Me: You did what you could, Ann. Don’t beat yourself up over that.

Ann: I know but still… So, seriously, thank you. I owe you so much.

Me: You don’t need to owe me anything, Ann. You helped us make this happen, after all.

Ann: You think? I’m glad to hear that… Anyway, that cognitive world was pretty crazy, huh?

Me: It really is There is so much we don’t know about it.

Ann: I know right. I can’t believe we actually stole someone's heart… Also, when we were escaping Morgana turned back into a cat even though we were still in the Palace.

I look over my shoulder as I feel him stand on my back. “Yeah, why did you use me as a taxi service?”

“Basically, the treasure changes the shape of things. Once that’s gone, the power no longer works. Though the real reason I changed quickly back then was because I’m so incredibly skilled! Isn’t that amazing!?”

Me: He just said he is amazing, so, you know. High and mighty as usual.

Ann: That does sound like him.

“Hey!” He grumbles, sticking his claws down slightly into my back.

“Ow! Hey, none of that!”

Ann: I feel better after talking to you. You seem to have that effect, thanks Rin. It feels as if a weight has lifted from me.

Me: Anytime you need to talk I’m here.

Ann: I hope you don’t mind talking to me too much…

Me: Hm? We’re friends Ann. You can talk to me as much as you like. And… Well, it’s nice to talk to another girl and a friend.

Ann: I’m really glad I met you, Rin. You are really kind. 

Me: So are you. Thank you for caring and worrying about me. It means a lot.

Ann: I haven’t smiled and been this happy in a while, thank you. Well, see you tomorrow!

Me: See you, Ann. Rest up.

I put my phone to the side and smile, resting back onto my pillow. _I’m glad to be your friend, Ann. And I’m glad you’re happy._ Morgana then lays on my back. “Hey! I’m not your bed as well!”

He chuckles and jumps off to my side. “That was for being sarcastic. Anyway we should rest up, you look tired.”

“You’ve got that right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the King has finally fallen. I hoped you enjoyed the battle! Visualising it in my head and putting it down into words is a difficult task, but hope I did it justice and made it realistic enough. We had a bit more scary Rin, getting him right in the forehead and some scary Ann too. Ah and can't forget Morgana the interrupter just as Rin and Makoto were getting up close, how dare he.
> 
> The Kamoshida arc is getting near to completion and has been fun and a pleasure to write. Thank you for all the encouragement and praise, it helps out a lot! I will keep doing daily chapters I think until the start of the Madarame arc and then I'll probably set up a schedule for it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter we get into what started Rin's trauma and hallucinations. (Maybe try and guess what it is)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and have a good day.


	13. The Anxiety of Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

The gossip at school had only increased about the Phantom Thieves and Kamoshida the next day. It was all that was talked about in class so I decided to take a walk and get something to eat when the lunch bell rang. I got some bread and apple juice, sipping away at it as Ryuji was leaning against the wall outside my class.

He waves me over. “Yo. Have you seen Kamoshida?”

I stop sipping from the straw and shake my head. “Um, actually I haven’t. Must mean something happened, right?”

He frowns slightly. “You really think he changed?”

“I would hope so after what we had to do.”

“Well, yeah… I’m still kinda aching from that battle.”

“You aren’t the only one. At least the injuries don’t carry over.”

“For real, man. That would suck.”

I glare at him over my apple juice carton. “Ryuji… I’m. Not. A. Man.” I glide my hand down my face, chest and body, “What about me looks like a man!?”

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles, averting his eyes from me. “N-Nothin’...”

“Oh, perfect timing!”

We both turn to see Kawakami approaching us. She gives us a strange look as I point at myself. “Is something the matter?”

I lower my hand and sigh. “Ryuji here can’t tell the difference between a man and a woman, sensei.”

His eyes go wide at me. “Huh!? I do, ma-”

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. “I give up…”

“Ok…” Kawakami mumbles, glancing between us both, “I have something to tell you both anyway.” 

“What is it, sensei?”

“Study hall will be held instead of PE today. I’m letting you know just in case you haven’t heard. Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off.”

“He ain’t here…!? Dudeee…”

Kawakami sighs and quietens her voice. “Don’t tell anyone that you heard this from me… But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. It’s such an important time before the tournament too… Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn’t making any sense…”

_He really suspended himself?_

Ryuji recoils in surprise. “Wait, a suspension!?”

I nudge his arm with my elbow. “Quieten down there, she just said not to tell anyone else.”

“Oh, right. My bad.”

“The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too… I don’t know much about it though… Anyway, I’ve relayed what’s going on to you.”

I give her a small bow. “Thank you, Kawakami-sensei.”

She walks off back to the class as Ryuji crosses his arms. “Looks like something happened… At least it sounds different from a mental shutdown…”

I nod, tapping my chin a few times. “Right… If he is still able to communicate then his mental state hasn’t dissipated.”

Ryuji groans. “I guess all we can do is wait…”

I nod and take a small bite from my piece of bread, hearing Ryuji’s stomach groan. “Ugh, damn I’m hungry…”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Did you not have anything for breakfast?”

“Nope… I slept in late and had to run to school…”

I take a bite from my bread as I pull out a cookie from my bag and throw it lightly at him as he catches it. I swallow my mouthful. “There, enjoy.”

He grins and takes it from it’s wrapper. “Oh damn, thanks dude!”

I frown at him. “Do you want me to take it back?”

He shakes his head rapidly as he takes a bite.

“Good. I’m not a dude.”

“Sorry man.”

I just sigh. “Not a man either…”

It was surprising to learn that Kamoshida had taken a leave of absence. According to Ann and Ryuji he had never done that before so that gave us some more hope that we had succeeded at the Palace. We were up on the school roof again, having set out the chair and table made it actually quite a nice place to sit. Mishima had also surprised us by telling us he was sorry for what he did and how he didn’t act on anything. And he seemed more friendly to me so I guess it was something. Ryuji complained over and over about not knowing if we were actually suspended or not from our talk with Kawakami at lunch.

“Ryuji, that is the tenth time you have said that now...” I sigh, tapping the table with my nails, “Maybe some patience is what you need.”

Ann nods on her arms as she rests them on the table. “He will never have your kind of patience, Rin.”

Ryuji groans, flopping his head on the table with a thud. “I hate waiting…”

Ann’s phone vibrates. She takes it out and purses her lips. “Oh.”

“What’s up?” Ryuji asks, lifting his head slightly from the table. 

“There’s a shoot in town, and one of the girls dropped out. They want to know if I can come by and fill in for her.”

_Guess she really is a model after all._

“You should get going then, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting if it’s far away.”

She nods and smiles at me. “Actually it’s only a short distance away. I won’t even have to take the subway there.”

“Oh, that's good. Have a good time.”

“If anything comes up just let me know.”

“We will, Ann.”

“Thanks. Later!”

“See ya.”

“Bye bye.”

Ann opens the roof door and disappears through it. Morgana stares at it for a brief moment. “I’m gonna go… do some stuff… I’ll see you later.” He squeezes himself through the gap of the door.

 _Strange of him to just come out and say._ He quickly disappears out of sight.

“Weird cat.” Ryuji says.

I gesture my hand to the door. “Sure you don’t want to follow as well? You won’t have to wait for the next magazine spread then.”

His cheeks redden slightly as he recoils back in his chair. “The hell, Rin!?”

I cover my mouth with my hand and giggle. “Sorry, sorry.” 

He groans before his eyes lighten up, “Oh, wanna go and train some? I feel like doin’ some more.”

I blink up at him. “Umm, now?” _I hadn’t planned on exercising much today._

He nods. “It’ll be more efficient if we train together dude! You in?”

I stand up and stretch. “As long as you stop calling me a dude!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We make several circuits around the school before collapsing on the ground behind the gym. “Ugh, dammit!” Ryuji pants, leaning on his hands on his knees, “I wanna move better, but I just can’t… I totally suck balls. You did better than me and I used to do track.”

I take a few deep breaths and smile. “Gymnastics had its own endurances. I’m nowhere as fast as you though.” I hug my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees, “Still, it’s staggering how much more we can do in the Metaverse.”

“I know, right? We need to get stronger here so we can fight better in there.” He then frowns, “But, it’s kinda pointless now, right?”

_He does have a point, with the Palace gone we can’t even go back._

“The app is still on my phone.”

Ryuji nods. “Yeah, it’s on mine too.” He chuckles before rubbing the back of his neck. “I have to tell you something, du- I-I mean, Rin.”

_He almost said it again…_

I tilt my head, my breathing returning to it’s normal pace. “What is it?”

“Remember when I fell in the Palace?”

I nod. “You tripped because of an old injury, right?” _It made us worry sick._

“Well, I didn't exactly trip… My leg just kinda gave way, it’s been acting up since.”

“As in it was hurting?” I ask as he nods in confirmation, “Why didn’t you say anything to us? We could’ve stopped to take a break or-”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t want to be a burden… in there. When I was watching you flip about everywhere and fight at full strength even when Kamoshida injured your stomach, it made me think that I needed to push on, to fight through it like you were probably doing.”

I unconsciously hold my stomach. “Mhm, yeah it was still aching. But I had too, fight through it, I mean.”

Ryuji nods a few times. “Yeah I know. I really thought that Kamoshida was gonna get me at that moment.”

I let my legs rest back to the floor, resting my hands over my thighs. “To be honest, when you fell, it scared me a lot.”

“For real?”

I nod slowly. “I didn’t want any of us to die or get injured, but injuries are unavoidable in that place. I was happy that you were able to push through to the end.” I lean my head back against the wall, “In a sense, you thinking like that and getting up through the pain and struggling to the end symbolizes yourself overcoming Kamoshida and what he did to you. Like you ran past the hurdle and now nothing is in your way now.”

Ryuji blinks a few times. “Whoa, that’s some deep thinkin’ right there. Makes sense though, yeah?”

I smile. “Well yeah, I’m the one who said it, after all.”

Ryuji smirks, reaching down to massage his leg. “I want to get stronger. I want to be able to run again without having to worry about my leg.” He frowns and averts his eyes from me, “So, uh… will you keep trainin’ with me?”

I lean over and flick his forehead gently. “Of course I will.”

“Sweet! Oh, there’s somethin’ I’ve been wanting to ask you too.”

“Hm? What did you want to ask?”

“Well, I stopped track ‘cause of my leg, but why did you stop your gymnastics? I mean, you do all kinds of cool shit so effortlessly in the Metaverse and that one time in the gym when you dodged that spike from Kamoshida. You were probably real good, so why did you quit?”

“I-” 

My head then decides to throb dully, resting my hand against it as the voices start to come back as I think back to it.

_“Why does she always get praise, it’s sickening.”_

_“She is always picked first, ugh I hate her!”_

_“Look at her now, so worthless.”_

_Go away…_

I feel my shoulder shaking, blinking to see it was Ryuji. “You ok there? You kinda spaced out for a few seconds.”

“S-Sorry… I just don’t like to think about it too much…”

He cracks a wide grin. “Hey it’s no biggie, you don’t have to explain why.” He jumps to his feet and stretches, before holding out his hand to me. “Wanna call it a day?”

I nod and grasp his hand as he pulls me up. “Yeah, good idea.”

_Those voices really need to disappear…_

I slowly get changed back in the locker room. It was empty and quiet. The silence made my thoughts drift. The locker room was similar to back then. The smells, the quietness, the anxiety of waiting for Kamoshida’s change of heart was like the anxiety of waiting to perform the next day.

My head dully throbs, the room flickers as if changing slightly. Pain shoots across my head as the image remains, breathing heavier as I shake my head rapidly to remove it. I turn to the left, seeing the younger girls talking amongst themselves about their performances. To the right was a large gathering of girls, whispering to each other. 

I groan and cover my hands over my eyes, mumbling against them. “Just breathe… Just breathe…”

I manage to calm my speeding pulse down to the normal, the images disappearing as I move my hand down. I let out a sigh of relief, sliding my shirt on and then the blazer, doing up the buttons. _I’m stronger than this…_ I sigh heavily before closing and locking up my locker, shouldering my bag before spinning on my heels, only to be met by a group of grinning girls all standing around me.

I gasp and fall back against the lockers with a metallic thud, blinking once and they are suddenly gone. I blink rapidly, hand grasping over my chest as my pulse skyrockets. “Ugh… just go away…”

I lean back up and quickly make my way out of the school, Ryuji is waiting outside, leaning against the gate as he waves me over. “Damn, girls take forever to change.”

“Sorry…”

“Huh? What’s up, you look down.”

I force on a small smile. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

He grins and nods. “Alright, wanna grab some chow? I’m hungry after all that runnin’.”

“Sure. I’m quite hungry as well.”

“Let’s get goin’ then!”

We both go to the ramen shop again. He piles on the ginger and digs in, slurping up the noodles and making satisfied noises with each mouthful. I was hungry, but ate extremely slowly. It was hard to eat with things on my mind. I take small mouthfuls and just move the noodles about with my chopsticks.

Ryuji seems to notice and finishes his mouthful. “Something wrong?”

I jump slightly and quickly face him, shaking my head. “N-No, just some things on my mind.”

“About Kamoshida?”

“Part of that, yeah…”

He drinks down his bowl and places it down, now empty. “I know what you mean. All this waitin’ is really shit. How much longer is it gonna take?”

I shrug slightly. “I don’t know. He has taken a leave and they said he wasn’t making much sense so maybe something is happening.”

“I’m not good at waitin’. But It’ll be worth it, yeah?”

I smile and nod slightly. “It will be.”

He points to my ramen, starting to put some ginger on it. “C’mon eat up! You gotta replenish your energy after some trainin’!”

I blink at the pile of ginger. “What’s with all the ginger…?”

“It makes it taste better!”

“Um… ok.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They finish and Ryuji waves her off as she walks towards the station. He stretches up his arms before scratching his head. “She seemed real out of it in there… Maybe I shoulda asked her what was goin’ on…”

He walks through the crowds, hands, holding the back of his head. “She did say it was about Kamoshida, but kinda felt more than that… Ugh I dunno what a girl is thinkin’ it could be anythin’!”

“What are you on about?”

He looks down at the source of the familiar voice. “Morgana?”

“Who else could it be? What was that about not knowing what a girl is thinking.”

He shrugs and gestures his thumb in the direction of the station behind him. “I dunno, Rin was actin’ kinda strange, like she had things on her mind.”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “Well of course you wouldn’t know what was in a girls head, you don’t even know what’s in yours sometimes.”

“Can it! I was worried about her!”

He sighs and nods. “Yeah me too. I’ll go and see if she’s all right.”

“Alright. Lemme know if she needs anythin’.”

He nods and runs off into the crowds after her. He groans and saunters off into the crowds. “Wish I could do somethin’...”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I managed to find Morgana on the way back from eating with Ryuji. He caught up to me at the station and we travelled back together. He had stayed quiet through most of the journey back as we were almost at LeBlanc again.

“So, how was Ann’s modelling?”

He averts his eyes from mine. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Uh huh, sure. I figured that's why you suddenly disappeared.”

“I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her!”

I tap his nose gently. “Uh huh.”

He just stays quiet after that and leaves me to my thoughts.

 _What will we do now? We’re now done with the Metaverse, but was it all over? And was he really going to change. This anxiety of waiting is really building up._ I open the door to LeBlanc, no customers were present. _Too many questions without the necessary information to answer them. But still those voices… I wish they would just-_

“Something wrong?” Sojiro asks, behind the counter, pushing me from my thoughts, making me jump slightly.

I look over at him, shaking my head about. “Oh, umm it’s nothing.”

“You looked deep in thought there, kid.” A smirk then forms on his lips, “Is it a guy… or even a girl?”

I blink a few times in surprise at him. “W-What!? No, it’s not!”

His smirk only gets wider. “Uh huh. It’s a girl.”

I hold up my hands in defense. “Really I’m serious! It’s not a girl! It’s nothing about that at all! Not even in the same area!”

“If something is making you that thoughtful, and it’s not a guy or girl, you’ve got a sad life, kid.” 

I puff out my cheeks slightly, mumbling. “...My life isn’t sad. And someone being deep in thought doesn’t mean they’re thinking about girls you know?”

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “You give someone that face and anyone would believe you. Go put the cat upstairs and your things. I’ll give you your first lesson on how to make a good coffee.”

 _Guess it’s coffee making time._ I nod and as I take a few steps I stop, turning to him. “What if someone doesn’t like coffee?”

“Everyone likes coffee, some people just don’t know it yet.”

I nod and start to walk again. “Oh right you said that before.”

I let Morgana out and got changed into some simple clothes before heading back down. A woman sits at the bar. She is in her mid-thirties, wearing a simple pink blouse and knee-length skirt. Her brunette hair comes down to her shoulders and her make up was precise and her eyes were locked on Sojiro, following his every movement.

The woman laughs. “So-chan, you’re so funny!”

I blink a few times. _So-chan? What did I miss in such a short space of time of changing?_

The woman turns to me. “Oh, this must be your new apprentice. She is very pretty.”

Sojiro chuckles. “Apprentice may be overstating it a bit. She just lives upstairs. Helps me out from time to time, when she isn’t getting in trouble at school.”

The woman frowns. “Are you making trouble for So-chan?”

I pout at him. “N-No I’m not…” I reply, quickly moving behind the bar.

Sojiro shakes his head. “I’m just teasing her, Amada-san.”

The woman pouts ever so slightly. “Please just call me Mei. I’ve told you so many times before.”

Sojiro pushes up his glasses and smirks. “Maybe you need to remind me again.”

The woman reddens. “You’re so mean So-chan!”

“Oh? Is that what you think?”

The tint of her cheeks intensifies. “Stop teasing me! Hehe…”

I just stand and watch their exchange. _Umm what am I witnessing right now? Am I an extra in some cheesy romantic tv show?_

Sojiro turns to me. “Alright, time for a lesson. Grab an apron from the kitchen and put it on. I’ll hammer the basics into you for today.”

“Oooh.” The woman whispers, “A lesson from the great So-chan. I’m so jealous. So-chan definitely does things right with his coffee. I can’t help but get his coffee and curry each time!”

“What can I say. My special customers each get a unique experience.”

“Oh, So-chan. You have too much charm! You must tell me how to make this so I can make it at home!”

“Sorry, that's a trade secret. You’re welcome to try and figure it out. You would just have to keep coming back for some.”

She just giggles more.

_I don’t even know what to say… Is this really flirting?_

I grab an apron and put it on. He walks me up and down the bar, instructing me on various equipment utilized in brewing coffee. _I never realized there were so many steps involved to make some coffee. Well, like this anyway._

He shows me some coffee beans he uses from a bag. No instant or easy to brew coffee. The description was almost as if he treats it as a valuable object. Sojiro deposits the beans back into the bag. “That’s why I’m so concerned with doing things the proper way. Got that?”

The woman takes another sip of her coffee and whispers. “I never knew coffee could be so romantic.”

_Is it really though? I mean really?_

“Do you understand now?” Sojiro asks.

I nod a few times. “Oh mhm I think so. Just the way you describe it makes it sound pretty interesting. Coffee done right does give a sense of accomplishment.” I smile up at him.

Sojiro rolls his eyes, but smirks. ”Good that you understand that.”

The woman stands from the bar. “So-chan, I've got to get going. Thank you so much for the coffee and curry. I’ll visit again.”

Sojiro slips past me and makes his way towards her. “Please come again.”

She picks up her purse, gives him a big smile as she places the money on the bar and walks out.

“Ok, umm, I have to ask. What was that all about?”

Sojiro picks up the money from the table. “When you run a shop, you get all sorts of customers. Knowing their personalities is absolutely vital. That’s what being in food service is all about. And it’s my kind of customer service.”

“That is customer service?”

“It is. It’s all about keeping the right distance to not get too close and also maintaining a relationship with them.”

I tilt my head slightly. “That was not getting too close?” _And here I thought too close was…_ Images of being on the rooftop with Makoto again flash in my mind again. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. _Not that!_

He just chuckles. “You have a lot to learn, kid.” He then focuses on me, “Why are you blushing for?”

“Huh? I’m not!”

“Thinking of someone, huh?”

I place my hands on my hips and grumble. “I’m not though!”

He just laughs. “You have some hilarious reactions, kid. Anyway I’m gonna go home.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sojiro locks up the cafe and I clean up the place and hang up the apron before heading back upstairs. Flopping onto the bed with a sigh. My phone then buzzes.

Ann: I went to see Shiho today.

Me: How did it go?

Ann: I told her we settled things with Kamoshida. She still hasn’t regained consciousness… But I had to go make amends.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean? You didn’t do anything wrong, Ann. Right, Rin?

Me: He’s right, Ann. This was all Kamoshida’s fault, not yours.

Ann: But I wasn’t there when she needed help. I’m a failure as a friend… I have to make up for that, starting now. I won’t be able to move on otherwise.

Ryuji: Man, I didn’t know you were so passionate. I totally didn’t notice that back in middle school.

Me: Way to miss out, Ryuji.

Ryuji: What’s that meant to mean?

Ann: I think it’s because of you guys. I’m a little embarrassed about it though… Anyway, Ryuji, Rin… I hope we can keep helping out each other from now on too.

Me: Of course. We are here if you need anything.

Ann: Thanks a lot. See you guys tomorrow.

Ryuji: See ya.

Me: See you.

I smile slightly and put my phone down, letting out a sigh as I lay back in bed and stare up at the ceiling. Morgana then hops up next to me, looking down at me. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” Morgana says, “It’s important.”

I tilt my head at him. “Umm, what is it?”

“When you were talking with Ann, back at the diner. She said you were angry and I saw it too.” He stops and thinks about his words, “You wanted to say something, but stopped, didn’t you? And you said to me that you were used to it after the beating, implying something, right? When I saw Ryuji he said you were acting strange earlier.”

I nibble the inside of my lip. “I guess so… It just reminded me of something similar that happened to me before coming here…”

“I’m all ears to listen to you, Rin.”

“Huh? You want me to tell you?”

“If you want to. I heard talking about things like this makes it easier to deal with.”

I run my hand through my hair, letting out a sigh as I lean up and sit back in bed, back against the wall. Tapping my thighs. _I suppose he is right… I haven’t told anyone about what happened to me before._ “Sit, and I'll tell you. I’ll warn you though, it’s nothing nice.”

Morgana sits on my lap and looks up at me, looking ready to listen.

I let out a long breath. “It happened before the assault charge against me, a few months before it maybe, I don’t quite remember. What happened to me with Kamoshida, had happened before, but worse. And it was done by students.” Morgana’s eyes go wide, “It was a competitive time in the gymnastics club. The school I went to was highly decorated for their rewards in seasonal gymnastics in tournaments and the nationals. They had many awards that they naturally wanted to keep and all. We were going to the biggest event that would lead the team to the nationals, so only a few of us would be picked to go to represent the school. We had to do qualifiers.”

“And you were one of them?” Morgana asks.

I nod. “I was one of the top contenders for it. But some of the girls eavesdropped on our coach and found out that I probably would be selected without a try out. I had many awards and all so they thought it natural to pick me. However, the girls got jealous, really jealous. I mean, I guess they always were, but I didn’t notice. More like I ignored them. All I ever got from them was that I had everything, looks, grades and skills in gymnastics. But I didn't care, it was just something I just enjoyed doing, but to them it was everything and I probably didn’t see that at the time.”

“What did they do?” He asks, almost hesitant.

I take another breath. “It was the night practice before the try outs the next day. It got to quite late in the evening before everyone finished their routines. Basically we had to give our routine to our coach and she would pick who would perform it based on how good it was. We were all in the locker room getting ready to go home when the top group of girls started screaming at some of the younger girls. It was the former team captain who led her group around as she normally did. She wanted them to fail so herself and the others had a better chance at going through. And if they didn’t, well, they would stop them instead. I couldn’t listen to them any longer after the girls started sobbing and cowering away. I stepped in and told them to back off. Naturally the younger girls were frightened and would have probably done what she said, but it just felt too wrong. I said I would give up my spot to make them happy.”

“It didn’t help?”

“That’s what we all would think, right? I think it just made it worse when I stepped in… The other girls surrounded me, started pushing me between them, shouting names and then it intensified. They started punching, kicking, pulling until I ended up on the floor. Then the kicking intensified. Over and over again into my stomach by multiple girls, my legs, back. It hurt so much that I couldn't even cry out for help. Then the lead girl thought that if I was out of the picture then they all would have a better chance, so she got a pole and started using that.”

Morgana shifts on my lap, looking uncomfortable. I pat his head and smile reassuringly. “All I could mutter after that was to not hurt the younger girls and she hit my head with the pole. I don’t remember anything after that. I was in and out of consciousness in hospital for about two months and stayed another month to recover. They told me what happened. But it was all covered up. The girls said some men came in and tried to take their stuff but I stood up to them and that's what happened to me… They must’ve forced the other girls to say the same thing as well.”

Morgana’s jaw drops. “That’s… that’s just…”

“Crazy? That’s exactly what I thought when I was told it in the hospital. I didn’t even try to say something different happened. They would have just blamed it on my mental state from waking up from a traumatic experience... I won’t go over the injuries but there was a list, they said I was extremely lucky to not get a serious injury. Most of the bruising and cuts had healed up like they weren't there. After that I… don't really remember…”

“You don’t remember?”

“I don’t know… after the hospital It’s all kind of blank and fuzzy to me.”

“I see… I suppose that is natural after what happened. What about after that?” 

“After that I stayed at home to recover before I had to go back to school and see those girls again. My parents as usual didn’t exactly care and just sent me the usual money as they always did. Not even one call or message to see how I was… I still kept up my exercises and all at home and got back into the same shape I was in before the attack. And then whilst I was home and out on a walk because I was bored and I had a lot on my mind, the assault happened. One thing leads to another huh…”

Morgana scowls. “Morons… Things make more sense now though. What Kamoshida did to you brought back the memory of what happened. But, I think it shows just how kind and caring you are. You were going to give up your position to stop them and thought of them even after what they did. That’s a hero.”

I avert my gaze, half-smiling. “Yeah… I’m no hero. But not that anyone believed my side of the story, but thank you.”

Morgana straightens up on my lap. “I mean it, Rin. You’re strong and kind. I think that kindness is a power in itself.”

I scratch his head and smile wider. “You’re too kind, Morgana… Still I have to deal with auditory and visual hallucinations because of everything…” 

“So you can hear and see them sometimes?”

I nod slowly and sigh. “Yeah… everything they said about me, rumours and them attacking me. Also the assault case with that man and woman. Blaming me, the conviction and everything in between.”

“That must be hard to deal with… If I can do anything to help you with them don’t hesitate to ask. I’m a gentleman, after all.”

I pat his head and giggle softly. “That you are, Morgana.” 

“Will you tell the others?”

I nibble my lip a little. “Soon… just not now. I need some more time. Recalling it is just very… painful.”

“I understand. Whenever you’re ready, Rin.”

“Thank you. But let’s get some rest. I’m quite worn out now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin went through a lot, huh? That kind of trauma is not easy to recover from at all and then almost right after was the assault charge against her. She's really had it rough, and I want to show that hurting side of her. 
> 
> Still we have a teasing Sojiro. I like that kind of relationship with Rin as it's different and fun. Ryuji can't seem to get off the dude and man area and Morgana cares for her. I like to build a strong relationship around Rin and Morgana. Plus I hope the humour is decent enough so far.
> 
> Anyway what did you think of what happened to Rin? And while I am at it, what do you think of her and her design and look? Never asked before so tell me what you think!
> 
> Again thank you for reading and have a nice day to you all.


	14. A Familiar Flower Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Me and Ryuji did some more training after school. It was the usual running and sprinting, except at the end he told me to go all out with him. I was able to keep up with him for only a short while until he shot off, getting faster and faster until he stopped and hunched over, taking in large gulps of breath. I manage to catch up to him near the gym, patting his back gently. “Don’t overdo it, Ryuji.”

Ryuji just grumbles and slaps his leg, taking in long breaths of air. “I’m still too, slow! My legs’re all tight too… Shit, I’m pathetic…”

I lean against the gym wall, drying the droplets of sweat on my brow with the towel around my neck. _How the- His body was in total sync for a while. He definitely trained hard and well to be able to do that._ I look up at him with wide eyes. “Um, I think your version of slow is different to others…”

Ryuji shakes his head, leaning back next to me. “This is nothin’. You should’ve seen me last year. I was way faster.”

I blink letting out a soft chuckle. “I can’t even begin to fathom that… Well, we should finish up and shower.”

“We gotta stretch first. Can’t let your muscles stay tight or you will regret it tomorrow”

“Oh right, oops.” 

Once done, Ryuji plops onto the ground, staring up at the sky. “It’s going to take me a long ass time to get back into shape. You are already in great shape so it should all be all gains for you.” I sit down crossed-legged opposite him, “I’m gonna blow away your expectations of me and how fast I am.”

“I have no doubt.” I smile slightly, “Do you miss it, at all? The track team and all?”

“Sometimes. I mean, before Kamoshida came along, the track team was the biggest thing this school had goin’ for it. But that all changed after he got our coach fired and took over. Then everyday it was crazy workouts. Day after day was nothin’ but more bullshit.” He lets out a long sigh, “Oh well. That's all in the past. Only the future now, right, du-”

I raise an eyebrow. “I’ve said this many times, but looking at me you must think calling me dude is a bit strange? I mean I’m far from a dude, right?”

He laughs. “I know, I know, just a habit of mine. I never really had a girl as a friend.”

I smile and lean back on my hands. “Well you have one now. However, it is all in the past now. We changed Kamoshida’s heart, no one will have to be tormented by him again, right?”

Ryuji grins. “Hell yeah! But this waiting is killing me. I had a nightmare last night where Kamoshida and shadows were chasing me.”

I poke his leg. “You call me dude one more time and it’ll be me chasing you in your dreams.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Um…”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

We glance in the direction of the irritated voice. A trio of guys in gym uniforms approach us both. 

“Ah, crap. Here we go.” Ryuji groans.

_Trouble I’m guessing?_

Ryuji sits up, then stands, a frown on his face. “Nakaoka… Takeishi…” He mumbles.

As the trio reaches us I stand up as well. The lead boy glares at Ryuji. “Running, huh? We saw you from the window.”

“You gonna try crawling back to the track team?”

_What is his problem?_

“H-Huh? H-Hell no…”

“This is our spot for training, Sakamoto. It’s not your secret spot anymore.”

Ryuji lets out a sigh and turns his eyes to the ground. “We really gotta do this guys?”

Nakaoka takes a step toward him as Ryuji tenses up. “We don’t have lockers or anything thanks to you, so you don’t have any spot either!”

“Yeah!” Says one of the other boys, “You’re not welcome on the team, and you’re not welcome here.”

Ryuji blinks. “The hell are you talking about?”

Nakaoka spreads his hand and rolls his eyes. “Ever since our team got disbanded, because of you, we’ve had to train where we can. And it happens that this spot is ours.”

I open my mouth to speak but Ryuji beats me to it. “Fine…”

Nakaoka shakes his head. “We better not see you running around here again, Track Traitor.”

I clench my teeth to stiffen the anger that is rising in me, clenching my fists. _How dare they talk to him like he isn’t a person!_ “Will you stop fighting already!?”

Ryuji sighs. “We ain’t fightin’, Rin...”

“Hold on…” He says, gesturing to me, “Isn’t that the girl everyone is talking about? The transfer student? The one with the record?”

“You better watch out. She’ll hit you the second she gets pissed off!”

Nakaoka looks me up and down and frowns. “Hmph, you got something to say? Going to hit us?”

Ryuji’s eyes narrow slightly at him. “Don’t talk to her-”

“No.” I walk over to him, narrowing my eyes, “But I can think of some other things I could do, or say. Maybe bring you down an inch, or two, depending on if you apologise to Ryuji.” I hold my hips in my hands, glaring up at the three. 

The three look at each other in quick, darting glances, detecting the slight menace in my voice. Their faces now just a bit paler. Nakaoka shrugs. “What can a girl do anyway? C'mon guys let's go, we won’t take anymore or your excuses, Sakamoto.”

My eyes follow them as the three march off. 

Ryuji stays quiet until they are out of view and sighs. “Why’d you say all that for?”

I turn to him and frown. “Sorry. I didn’t like how they were talking to you. They can’t just stop you from training here.”

Ryuji nods. “You’re right. But I’m still going to respect their wishes. I’m the one that caused it all for them. I threw the punch at Kamoshida.”

I sigh. “I’m sorry then. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Ryuji cracks a smile. “It got them to shut up for a few seconds and you helped me calm down a little too.” He looks at me, “Can I ask you something again?”

I tilt my head and let my hands down from my hips. “Umm, sure. What is it?”

“What about your friends? From back in your hometown. You ever keep in touch with them?”

Memories of back in my old school and then talking to Morgana yesterday fill my thoughts. 

_“Let’s get her out of the way!”_

_“I wish you would disappear!”_

_A better time to tell him and Ann about that… I’m not ready to tell more people._ I turn my back to him and shake my head. “I don’t have any friends from back home, Ryuji.”

He shakes his head. “Huh? You're a good girl. I’m sure you had-”

I sigh and hold my hands together, fumbling with my fingers as I spin around to him. “I-I mean it, Ryuji! I have no one back there, let alone any friends…”

Ryuji’s eyes widen at me. “Wait, for real?” I just nod slowly, “Damn, I’m sorry. You got us now, yeah?”

I half-smile. “Yeah. I do.” We are quiet for a moment, “Oh and umm calling me a good girl is kinda patronising so maybe don’t use that again.”

Ryuji blinks. “Huh? I meant it in a good way.”

I shake my head slowly and giggle a little. “That’s exactly what the term means, Ryuji.”

He just shrugs. “Ah well. Let’s get changed, dude-” He realizes his mistake right away and blinks at me.

I raise my hand back. “I’m so going to hit you now for that.”

“Shit.” 

He runs full sprint away before I even have a chance to react, “Hey! Don’t run!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana squirms and pokes his head out the little gap of my bag. “Wow. This place has everything packed into such a small area.”

“Not so loud, Morgana.”

I had decided to go to the Shibuya Underground Mall on the way back from training with Ryuji. It was a cramped area with small storefronts all selling things from jewelry, clothes and music. Despite it being the evening people still packed inside, and it was a struggle to maneuver through everyone.

I had decided to do some shopping for things for my room. I at least wanted it to somewhat resemble a room.

He jumps up onto my shoulder, looking down at the list I was holding. “Are we done yet?”

I shake my head and point at the bottom of the list. “Nope, one last thing. We just need something to maybe to give my room some colour from the drab, dull colours.”

He groans and flops his head on my chin. “But we already got that chest of drawers, the rug, a new mattress and bed set, a lamp and-”

I tap his nose and stop him. “I said we’d get sushi on the way back and you agreed to tag along. These are all necessary things for a room.”

“I guess… How did you even afford all that stuff? You can’t exactly get a job with your record and we haven’t even sold the stuff we got from the Palace.”

I sigh and look down slightly. “My parents…”

“Your parents paid for it?”

I shake my head. “No… they’ve sent me money for years as they have never really been around because of their job. It was always way too much and I’ve saved quite a bit.”

“Huh, sounds like you to plan ahead. What do they even do?”

“...Nothing.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, ok…” 

I notice a flower store that catches my eye, Rafflesia. The spectacular array of colours with varying kinds of tulips, roses and other flowers I had no names for. _Looks pretty, but um slightly intimidating. Maybe these will look nice in my room._ _Didn’t that girl have a leaflet for that in Niijima-senpai’s class?_

I look around at the plants as the owner comes over. “Would you like any help, dear?”

“Oh, I was just looking for something to put in my room. It’s a bit, well, dull. I wanted something to brighten it up.”

“I see.” She regards me over, “You attend Shujin?”

I blink and look down at my uniform. “Oh mhm, I do.”

“I hired someone from Shujin a little while ago, maybe she would be able to pick something nice for you.”

“Haru-chan, could you help me, please?”

The door at the back opens, and a girl steps out. “Now coming!” Comes a sweet voice that sounded oddly familiar to me.

The girl is dressed in a white apron that has spots of dirt over it as well as white top with patches of dirt over it. Beneath it were some baggy gym bottoms and simple trainers. Her hair was mostly covered by her large round hat with a couple of flowers atop it. She pats down some dirt from her hands and clothes before staring at us both.

When she sees me, her eyes go wide in surprise. “Oh!” 

I tilt my head. _She looks familiar, I think? She probably recognises me as the infamous criminal transfer student with a record. This should go just swimmingly._

The owner smiles at her. "She is from your school, so can you help her? I need to do some orders in the back."

“I will!” She says happily.

_This is going to be awkward already, I can tell._

The owner nods and makes her way through the back door. She watches until she closes the door. She looks around before grabbing my wrist and pulling into the back of the store. “I recognised you right away!” I blink and open my mouth to reply, but she continues, “Do you not recognize me?”

I tilt my head and regard her more, now seeing her back in the classroom. _Wait._ “Oh my apologies, I do know you! You’re that girl that was in Niijima-senpai’s class, I remember you reading a Rafflesia leaflet. Thank you for your help again.”

She looks back up at me curiously. “Um… you remember that?” She giggles, “That's a silly thing to remember, and you didn’t even recognize me?”

I shake my head. “Um nope. You did seem familiar, but you’re dressed totally differently.” I brush my finger over my cheek, “Did you not want to be recognised? Would it be bad if you were seen or something?”

She frowns, pointing her finger at my nose. “It would be bad… for me, yes.”

“Um, why?”

She blinks a few times at me. “...What do you mean, exactly?”

“Um, just what I said. Why would it be bad to be seen here?” I glance over at the flowers, “If you’re happy working here, no one should bother you over it, it’s your choice, after all.”

She just blinks at me for a few moments.

“My name is Haru Okumura.”

“Oh, sorry I never told you my name. I’m Rin Kurusu.”

“I know who you are silly…” She giggles, taking a quick breath, “Do you not know who Okumura is?” I shake my head, meeting her eyes in confusion, “Oh. You really don’t know do you?”

“...Sorry, I don’t. This is rather confusing… Is your family known or something?”

A sudden warming smile graces her lips, changing her back to when we first met. She clasps her hands together and giggles. “Oh my, please forgive my silliness! My name is Haru Okumura. It’s very nice to meet you, Kurusu-chan.”

 _Um, this is quite a turn around, but it’s nice._ I smile back. “It’s nice to meet you too, Okumura-senpai.”

She straightens and smiles politely. “Please, you can just call me Haru.”

I nod slightly. “Oh, then you’ve got to call me Rin.”

“Agreed! And yes, my father is well known and if people saw me here… well…” 

“It would cause people to talk, huh?”

She nods before she turns back to the flowers, “So, you wanted something for your room?” I nod, “Well these would be nice, that match your pretty hair colour.” 

I look over the array of flowers she points too. A striking, brighter red than my own, but very pretty. “I’ll take your advice on it, Haru. I don’t really know much about flowers.”

She turns and smiles. “Ok! How many would you like?” 

I tap my chin a few times. “Hm, two bouquets should be enough.”

“Ok!” She hums to herself for a moment, looking to be deciding what ones to pick, “Oh, did Mako-chan enjoy the gift you gave her? It was for her birthday, wasn’t it?” 

I gulp and avert my gaze to the side, feeling my cheeks flush slightly. “Y-Yeah. I think she did.”

She giggles and starts picking out some flowers for me. “I’m glad she did! She had a smile on her face throughout that whole day.”

“O-Oh, I see…” _Now I’m getting embarrassed._ “How did you know who I was though?”

She looks over her shoulder at me. “I didn’t know when you first went into the classroom. I found out earlier when I caught you walking down the corridor and people were talking about you.”

“Talking as usual…”

She gives me a soft, polite smile. “Please don’t worry. I don’t believe a word they say about you.”

“Huh? You don’t?”

She shakes her head and looks back to sorting the flowers. “Shujin has always been a bad place for rumours to spread. And meeting you in person, talking with you normally and seeing you be kind to Mako-chan, they couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“Wow, you’re really kind, Haru.”

She giggles and smiles over her shoulder. “I try my best!”

She finishes with a couple selection of bouquets. And hands them to me after I pay. Giving me some extra things and instructions on what to do with them. “Thank you for these Haru, they look amazing.”

She smiles widely. “I’m glad they do! Just use the fertilizers and follow what I said and they will last a long time.”

“I will, thank you very much.” I give her a small wave as I leave, “See you around, Haru.”

“You too Rin-chan!” 

I stop slightly and turn back around to her. “Oh, and I won’t tell anyone you work here. Just enjoy it, ok? See you!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru let’s out a long breath as she watches her walk off into the crowd with the flowers. Her smile still maintains. “She really isn’t what I was expecting.”

_I didn’t know she was the criminal transfer when she first came into my classroom, but now after seeing her again and talking to her myself, she really is kind and understanding. Mako-chan was sad and tired when I first saw her and after she saw her gift she was smiling again. And now she won’t tell anyone at school about me working here. Anyone else would have spread it across school just because of who father is and my name._

_She can’t help but giggle softly to herself. Thank you, Rin-chan. I hope we can meet again soon._

The back door opens behind her and the owner comes back out. “Oh, Haru-chan, did she get what she wanted?”

“Oh yes! She liked them very much!”

She smiles. “I’m glad. Could you help me with these orders?”

“Certainly!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A while later, we got back to Yongen-Jaya. A mix of red, white and violet flowers in my arms. I let Morgana out as well to walk beside me so I could carry the bouquets better. Haru was very specific in what she picked and how I should take care of them. But I was happy she was so knowledgeable about it. I glance at the flowers. _They do look rather nice._

“It feels strange to take things so easy after what we have been through.” Morgana muses.

I nod a few times as we walk through the streets. “It really does. But it’s nice. We needed a break after doing all that we did.”

“The flowers look nice.” Morgana says.

I smile and nod. “I know, right! Haru did a great job picking them out.”

“What did she mean by Mako-chan liking her gift?”

My cheeks heat up ever so slightly. “N-Nothing.”

We arrive at LeBlanc a few moments later, pushing the door open and stepping in as the bell rings. Sojiro is behind the counter and Takemi sits on a seat nearby. “Oh hey, you’re back.” Sojiro smirks as he sees the flowers clutched in my arm, “Oh? Got flowers for someone? Or off of someone?”

I shake my head quickly. “N-No! I got them myself, for my room! No one gave them to me!”

Sojiro chuckles. “Uh huh.”

I sigh and greet Takemi, politely. “Good evening, Takemi.”

Sojiro notices, looking between us both. “Oh, you know each other?”

“Yes. She came to my clinic because…” I shoot her a pleading look, looking like she is re-thinking her words. “...She was having trouble with her weight. I did an examination and everything else.”

_Yeah, don’t mention the indescribable medication and me being a guinea pig. But my weight of all things you choose!?_

“You don’t say?” Sojiro glances over at me, almost looking bemused, “You don’t look like you have a problem with your weight. Bad diet?”

“Um... A girl always needs to keep it in check, is all.” I turn back to him, “Do you need any help?”

“It’s alright, everything is taken care of.” Sojiro returns, “You should get some rest.”

I nod and give him and Takemi a little wave, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to her. She does her usual smirk and nods before I head upstairs. I get changed from my uniform and set up the flowers around my room. Luckily Sojiro had a few flower vases in some boxes I found whilst cleaning up a while ago. I place one on my desk and the other two atop the shelves. “There, looks much better now.”

Morgana yawns, and raises up his head from my bed. “They look nice. Oh and your phone vibrated, Rin.”

“Oh, thanks.” I walk over and pick it up as he shuffles over to read as well.

Ann: The board meeting’s tomorrow, right?

Ryuji: We’re gonna get expelled if Kamoshida doesn’t have a change of heart by then…

Me: We did all we could, but that doesn’t mean we should lose hope as it is taking awhile.

Ann: I agree. I’m not going to lose hope.

Ryuji: You’re right. It’s a little too early to be giving up now. Guess we’re gonna find out one way or the other tomorrow. We gotta brace ourselves for the possibility.

Me: Have some faith. We should be fine.

Ann: It’s nerve wracking but still, you’re right.

Ryuji: We’ll see tomorrow then.

Me: Yeah, see you both tomorrow.

Ann: See you.

Ryuji: See ya.

I tap my phone on my chin a few times. _Tomorrow huh? Let’s hope it all goes according to plan. If I get expelled, well, I don’t even want to think about it._

_"Who wants her around anyway?"_

_"She has no one."_

Morgana grins slightly. “Tomorrow all our hard work will pay off!” He looks up at me as I rub my forehead, “Are you ok?”

I quickly stop and smile reassuringly. “Yeah. Our hard work will be rewarded.”

“Let’s get to bed early so we can get going in the morning.”

“Ok, ok. Someone is excited.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well… I can’t say I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but setting up for the next. Haru is just really a lovely and kind character. Her formal/kind dialogue is kind of hard to write so I hope I did it well enough. I just thought it right to have her work at the flower shop as it would aid her backing of knowing so much about flowers and gardening as part of her character. You can only learn so much from books. (Just kinda strange that Rafflesia is a huge parasitic lily. Strange name for a flower shop don't you think?)
> 
> A bit of Sojiro teasing and Ryuji confidant stuff in there as well, as this is where a lot of them start coming into the story.
> 
> But this will be the first of two chapters released today in thanks for the support and to signify the end of the Kamoshida arc! Chapter 15 will be released later as it's finally confession time. Thank you for the continued support and reading. I hope you liked the short chapter. See you soon for the next chapter shortly!


	15. Abdication of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

After a brief homeroom we were all told to head to the assembly hall for an announcement. The teachers hastily brought in the students and the Principal was talking to the other teachers. 

Ryuji yawns loudly next to me, having barged his way through to me and Ann. “This is gonna cut into my morning nap…”

“And that’s why you do bad on tests.” I peer past him and look at Ann, “Any idea on what this is about?” _They called us into the assembly hall for an unplanned announcement earlier and only now were things getting underway._

She glances back and says in a hushed voice. “Might be the calling card? I don’t know what else it could be about.”

Gossip was heavy around us.

“Is this about that girl that jumped?”

“They don’t have to tell us to not commit suicide.”

“This is lame…”

_Well the announcement came just as homeroom started so, makes sense._

“Attention.” The word booms through the room from the microphone. Principal Kobayakowa stands at the stage podium. His yellow coloured suit still barely held him all in as usual, “Quiet, please.” He clears his throat as the whispers die down, “Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through. Everyone here has a bright future ahead of them. I implore you to rethink the importance of life and-”

The gymnasium door clangs loudly through the room as it opens behind us all. 

Kamoshida stands in the entrance. His posture slumped and his hair is a wild mess compared to its usual state, like he rushed over.

“Dude.” Ryuji whispers, tugging on my sleeve, “Dude, it’s Kamoshida!”

“I’m so going to chase you in your dreams now for calling me that.” I whisper back. _But, is this it?_

“Kamoshida-sensei.” Principal Kobayakowa states into the microphone, “What’s the-”

Kamoshida winces when his name is spoken. “I have been reborn… That is why I will confess everything to you all.” He then drags his feet along the ground, making his way to the stage. Students give him space to pass, all their eyes as well as the teachers follow him.

He climbs the steps to the stage. Ryuji grips his hand on my shoulder, watching his every move along with Ann who was gripping his sleeve. We watch in anticipation.

He just stares at the students from atop the stage, not saying a word for a while. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a highschool teacher. I have verbally abused students… physically harassing my team and students, even some in the last week…” His lips quiver, “And… I’ve sexually harassed female students. I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!”

He falls to his knees and sobs as the gossip runs rampant around us. But he continues his confession. “I thought of this school as my own castle. There were even students I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them… I will, of course, rescind those… I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts…”

My heart hammers in my chest. _I don’t believe it, it actually worked!_

His cries become louder as he continues. “I am an arrogant, shallow… and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that…” He starts banging his head against the floor of the stage, “I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!”

A gasp comes from the students. The whispers begin anew. 

The Principal starts to panic and runs up to his side. “Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!”

“I must kill myself… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Ann removes her hand from Ryuji’s sleeve and shoves her way past the students to the front. Me and Ryuji glance at one another, and we follow behind her. 

Kamoshida is still sobbing. “I’ll… I’ll kill-”

Ann reaches the front of the crowd and screams. “No! Don’t run, you bastard!”

Silence falls upon the hall. 

All eyes turn to her, even Kamoshida’s.

Ann’s hands are clenched into fists, eyes focused and storming. “Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this! Every person you abused. Every female student you sexually harassed. They all have to live their lives even after what you did to them. You don’t deserve to die! You have no right to run from this!” 

“Ann…” Ryuji mumbles behind her before nodding to himself. He places his hand on her shoulder, surprising her. “She’s right! You don’t get to take the easy way out!”

I smile slightly at them both before placing a hand on Ann’s shoulder. _They are both right._ “You should atone. Atone as a punishment for everything you have done!”

Kamoshida looks at us all, his hands clenching atop his knees. “You’re right…” He sobs, “You’re absolutely right. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes.” He then focuses on Ann and nods. “I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I… I tried to force her into having relations. I also provoked Sakamoto into hitting me and claiming self-defense against him. I was at fault for that as well.”

“Huh…”

“The hell?” 

“And also… ”His eyes then fall on me and glare up at him. He quickly stops himself, “As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. “Someone… PLEASE CALL THE POLICE!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that it was chaos. The teachers tried to get the students back to their classes, but no one listened. It was a mess of accusations and disgust for Kamoshida who kept snivelling on his knees until the police arrived and took him away. A large group of students all gave Ann their apologies. Ryuji didn’t really seem to care about the few he got. We stand in the now empty gymnasium.

_I’m glad he confessed to what he did to the other two. And kept me out of it as I said._

“His heart really did change.” Ann says relieved, looking emotionally exhausted.

“Seems like it.” Ryuji says, “But was this really for the best?”

Ann glares at him. “Seriously? After everything we did to make this happen?”

Ryuji shrugs. “I don’t know. Everything’s happening way too fast. He was so different…”

“Because he had a change of heart.” I say, “He remembered everything after it. It just shows that desires can change anyone into something they think they could never be.” _I'm glad he didn’t mention assaulting me, but overall I’m glad it’s over._

“Bastard deserved it after all he has done.” Ann mumbles.

Mishima then comes over to us and bows. “I’m so sorry! We all knew… but pretended we didn’t…”

Ann’s eyes downcast. “No, it’s ok. It was the same for me as well… It’s all in the past now.”

He nods and swiftly bows at me.

“Um… why are you bowing to me…”

“I just can’t apologize enough for what I did to you… I swear I’ll make it up to you someday.”

“Oh, um… sure.”

He then runs off out of the gym. Ryuji just stares as she watches him leave. “Huh. Guess Kamoshida wasn’t the only one who had a change of heart.” He looks back to Ann who was still downcast, “I’m glad for you, Ann. Looks like those weird rumors about you will go away now.”

She smiles slightly and looks back up to us both. “What about Rin though? He said about us both but never mentioned her.”

I just shrug. “It doesn’t matter about me. We made Kamoshida atone, that is more than enough, right?”

“Yeah, making Kamoshida apologize about Shiho is enough for me.”

Ann’s phone then vibrates and she pulls it from her pocket. Her eyes widen. “It’s Shiho’s-” She swiftly answers it, taking a few steps away from us as we both watch her.

_Please let her be ok._

After a few moments she slides her phone back into her pocket. Her lip was quivering as she sniffles.

“Ann?” I ask, taking a step towards her, “What’s wrong? Is everything ok?”

“She… She…” She whispers, her voice cracking with each word.

“Huh? Speak up Ann, we can’t hear ya.” Ryuji asks.

“She woke up from her coma!” She sobs before quickly crossing the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug as she sobs on my shoulder.

I stand there in shock, Ryuji’s eyes wide with shock. I let out a sigh of relief and wrap my arms around her. “I’m so glad…”

Ryuji cracks a grin and gently pats her back. “Best news yet!”

“You guys…” She sniffles, squeezing me tighter in her arms, “Thank you guys so much… I can’t ever repay you both…”

She sobs as tears run down her face, rubbing her back reassuringly. “You never have to repay us, Ann. You made this happen as well.”

“Damn right!”

She giggles and laughs. “Yeah!”

We stay like that for a while.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me, Ryuji and Morgana sit on some chairs on the rooftop after school has ended. Classes barely functioned as normal, except for rumour groups about Kamoshida’s abuses and his arrest was now spreading swiftly around the school. And at least it wasn’t about me for once. Ann was given apologies throughout the day from many students for which I was glad for. She wouldn’t be part of the rumour engine anymore and neither would Ryuji.

“Man, I totally freaked out… He really did have a change of heart…” He beams a smile “And we were lucky his mind didn’t get messed up either! This was an A-plus job!”

“First one ever?” I joke with a small smirk.

“Hey, don’t say stuff like that, Rin!”

I chuckle softly. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Does this mean that they won’t have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears…?” Morgana mumbles to himself, “I see… so we need to persuade the shadow without killing it, and then send it back to its real self. Our targets won’t undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that.”

“So, we can get ‘em to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me!”

The rooftop door clangs open and Ann walks up to us, frowning down at him. “Do you have to be so loud? I could hear you coming up the stairs.”

He just grins up at her, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.”

“How are you feeling, Ann? I mean, hearing Shiho is awake must be a huge relief.”

She smiles at me and wipes her eyes. “I was able to talk to her for a bit. And she… apologized to me. She found out what I was doing with Kamoshida… It really is, thanks to you all… I just really need to apologize to her.”

Morgana huffs. “Kamoshida’s at fault for all of this, not you, Lady Ann.” 

She just nods slowly. “I know… Shiho’s mum is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers… The whole sexual harrassment and attempted suicide… people will label her after that.”

I side-smile. “I see why they would want to. Getting away from the place of a traumatic experience does help to heal the scars, slowly but surely.”

_I hope that is true for myself at least…_

“Yeah…”

“It’s gonna get lonely…” Ryuji says quietly.

“I think it’s for the best… I’m sure it’ll be hard if she stays here.”

“She’s alive. You can see her anytime, y’know? That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida’s shadow in the Palace. I really thought you were gonna put a bullet in his head.”

“We all held back, Ryuji. His confession was what we needed, not revenge for ourselves.”

“Uh, dude you shot him right in the head.”

“Oh, right… it was… calculated? And stop calling me dude!”

Ann giggles. “He was like that with me in middle school, Rin. It will take him a while.”

I grumble and nod. “Noted… But still, we got our victory.”

Ann nods in agreement. “I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself.”

“You’re so kind, Lady Ann.”

“No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?”

“Huh? That’s not it. I think revenge is better served if I make him repent. Realizing what he’s done, he’ll grovel for forgiveness for the rest of his life, you know? I just believe there are fates worse than death.” Her tone holds a deep menace that felt like she was forcing it back.

_Yeah, don’t make Ann angry._

Ryuji’s eyes go wide at her, a slight fear in them. “Holy shit… A-Anyways, that’s all settled… But you know, there was one more thing I was wonderin’ about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?”

I lean back in my chair and shake my head. “I don’t think he is the only one. If a Palace is formed of distorted desires then I’m sure others could have one. The world is full of corrupt and twisted people.”

Morgana nods, “Rin’s right. It’s something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires.”

“Anyone…” Ann mumbles.

“Wanna check it out?” Morgana asks suggestively.

Ryuji swiftly shakes his head, “N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin’ about Kamoshida. Then again, it’s totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace.”

“Yeah, about that… Weird rumours about you guys are already going around.”

I groan softly. “More rumours? What have I got to add to the list?”

“Stuff like, you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence…” 

“The hell!?”

“Physical violence? That’s certainly going to make the assault rumour escalate quicker…”

“People aren’t going to believe that the Phantom Thieves really exist. The calling card’s being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.”

“Makes sense…” Ryuji grumbles, “We’re the ones who did it, and I still don’t completely believe it myself.”

I sigh and spin some hair around my finger, “We are being treated as the scapegoats I see. Well, as long as no one is now at risk from Kamoshida.”

Ann nods and stretches her arms. “Yeah. Let’s wait for things to settle down for the time being.”

Ryuji grins and pulls out his phone. “Anyways, let’s check how much this medal can be sold for. It’d be better if we pawned it off asap.” He presses over his phone a few times, “Ooh, got a hit!”

“So, how much?” Ann asks.

He just blinks at his phone screen, “...Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That’s all a gold medal’s worth!?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “They aren’t rare or anything, Ryuji.”

Ann smirks at him. “Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money.”

He quickly stands from his chair and glares at her. “There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!”

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?” She asks with an evil looking smile.

“Interest my ass!”

“I'm not talking about taking all of it. I mean, it’s your fault for not paying me back all these years! It’s just common sense!”

“Dammit…” He mutters.

I just look between them both as they speak, “Um, what exactly did he need the money for?”

“Well-”

“Don’t you say anythin’!”

I roll my eyes as Morgana chuckles. “I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.”

“I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun.”

“Discussions among Phantom Thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?” Morgana suggests.

“Luxurious food? I think you may have your sights set a bit too high, Morgana.”

“...Nah, I guess it’s fine. There’s somewhere I want to go then.”

“Where’s that?” Ryuji asks.

“It’s a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.”

Ryuji sighs and kicks a pebble across the roof. “I owe money, so I can’t complain. You good with that?”

I stand from my chair and stretch, nodding in agreement. “If Ann recommends it, then sure.”

“I’ll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann.”

Ann smiles widely and nods. “I’ll call and check the prices later, then!”

“When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?”

“Why don’t we go on the last day of the holidays? It’ll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after.” Ann suggests.

Ryuji scratches his head. “Then… the fifth on Children’s Day.”

“You both really need the extra energy to get through school, huh?”

“It’s hard to get through school, y’know?”

“Um, I guess?”

Ann just giggles, holding up the medal in her hands. “So, who’s going to sell this?” 

I tap my chin a few times in thought. “Maybe we all should before the day? I don’t exactly know my way around here very well yet.”

Ann nods quickly with a soft smile, “Ok! We’ll do that then.” 

“Oh, I know just the place to try!”

Ann’s face drops. “Oh no, not that place again…”

“What… place?”

“The same place he got our guns from. He was so bad in there.”

“I was not!”

“You kept asking stupid questions! And when you tried to get the price down, you got scared and paid him anyway!”

“I was just bein’ nice! I’ll get more for that medal, watch me!”

Ann just groans as I blink between them both. “Should be a um… interesting time then.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit at the bar in LeBlanc after I got back from school. Sojiro made coffee for me. Happily sipping it as I message on my phone.

Ann: By the way, is that gold medal real? When did it get inside his Palace?

“It seems they don’t fully understand cognition yet.” Morgana says from my bag on the opposite stool.

Me: No, it's fake. It’s a product of Kamoshida’s cognition so he would still have it in his possession.

Ryuji: What…? You’re telling me Kamoshida’s still got the medal?

Ann: Who cares? What matters is we changed his heart. And anyway, I don’t think he’ll be proud of that medal anymore regardless.

Ryuji: You let go of stuff pretty easily, huh? Wanna forget about my debt?

Ann: That’s different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know. Do you even still have that dolphin anyway?

Me: A dolphin? This debt is over a dolphin?

Ryuji: Stop digging that up!

Ann: Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium. But Ryuji had to spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lent him some for the train fair.

Me: And that was a dolphin? That was rather sweet of you, Ann.

Ryuji: I said I was sorry… That was for my mom.

Ann: Well, I guess I can call it even after all we’ve been through.

Ryuji: …Thank you. 

I smile and put down my phone, sipping up the warming coffee. Sojiro comes over, “How is it?”

“It’s really good!”

“Good. I saw that we had extra ingredients in the fridge. Did you make something?”

I nod a few times, putting down the coffee. “Oh, mhm sorry. I like to cook my own things. Sorry I didn’t ask for permission before.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You can use what you like. So you like to cook?”

“Mhm. I was by myself for long periods of time so I learnt and really like doing it.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to teach you how to make my curry one day then.”

“That would be great! It is really delicious.”

He chuckles. “Glad you think so.”

After that he locked up the store and I headed to bed. I lay looking at the ceiling, hearing the soft breaths of Morgana as he lays on my stomach over the covers. _So Kamoshida really did have a change of heart. He confessed everything and would now atone. And there are more people with Palaces… And there’s no doubt that there would be worse people than Kamoshida._ I sigh softly. _I shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. Sleep time sounds better right about now._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I open my eyes. Hearing the steady dripping of water. The small sound of clattering chains. _Oh, back again…_ I groan and shut my eyes, trying to force myself back to sleep.

“That will do you no good here, Trickster.” Igor’s words drift through my cell.

I sigh and sit up, turning my head to look at him through the bars. “I thought that would be the case…”

“Get up here right now, Inmate!”

I cringe slightly from Caroline’s demand as I hear Justine whisper. “Approach, Inmate.”

I stand and approach the bars, dragging the clattering chains behind me as I grip the cold bars in my hands.

“It would seem your mission was a success.” Igor says through his teeth, “I’d like to begin by congratulating you.”

“To think our master would give words of praise…” Justine mutters.

“You’d better treasure this moment!” Caroline almost screams out again.

“Ok, ok…”

Igor chuckles and gets my attention again. “You have encountered allies who share your ideals, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come… Your rehabilitation will soon begin.”

“Um, it wasn’t already? Can you at least explain that to me?”

“I shall. You have a special potential. However, it must be defined into a useful power. It is weak, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin… That is the rehabilitation cast upon you.”

“Why are you doing this, why me? I’m nothing special… Deep down I’m just a mess…”

Igor tilts his head and begins to chuckle. “Do you feel unworthy of this power granted to you? Are your past hauntings too hard to bear, Trickster? Do you not have the power to overcome such… small hurdles to your rehabilitation?”

My eyes go wide at him. “How do you know about that!? And how are they small hurdles! Those things ruined my life!” 

His grin widens. “Nothing about you escapes me, Trickster. Let alone your… complications. There are more important matters to discuss.”

“Don't lecture me about what matters! What the hell would you know about what I’ve been through!” I slam my hands against the iron bars, rattling them and my chains, “YOU DAMN WELL NO NOTHING!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH, INMATE!” Caroline roars, smacking her baton against the bars of the cell.

I growl under my breath. 

Justine sighs. “Behave yourself in this place, Inmate.”

“Fine… Then how can I stop this ruin you have talked about, why me?”

“Humans are such frail things. Always obsessing with the how and why. It is most interesting.” His bloodshot eyes focus on mine, “Can you not just be given something and do what you will with it in your own way?”

“No… It’s not as simple as that.” I narrow my eyes slightly, “We obsess because knowing the how and why can bring us clarity, a pathway to move forward. But, something is always needed to push someone in that direction, something you have yet to explain to me.”

Igor’s grin grows. “Oh, you are smart indeed, Trickster. You understand the way reality works, but now you are only fully grasping to understand what it truly means in such a short time. I am impressed.”

“To think our master would praise you again!!” Caroline shouts again, echoing through my head. 

_I saw that…_

“You are of the Wild Card, Inmate.” Justine says quietly, “You may see yourself as a mess, but this is a special case. Do not waste it.”

“Then if it is special, and I am still here. I guess there is more ahead? You wouldn’t go through all this trouble for one Palace.”

Igor chuckles. “The inquisitive can crawl too deep down the rabbit hole and not find a way out, if they don’t prepare for it.”

_Riddles now? Or advice?_

“Mhm, that’s why you look up for an exit, the future, to prepare. I don’t jump into anything without preparing first. I’m not the fool who jumps down the rabbit hole first.”

Igor rubs his hands together, a larger smirk across his face. “Indeed.” The bell ringing suddenly blasts through my ears, “Our time is up, Trickster. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper. A word of advice before you go. Strengthening one’s heart can make them stronger against the world's distortions, even your complications. Get stronger and overcome this. That is part of your rehabilitation, Trickster.”

“I don’t understand, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the King is finally gone! It was very satisfying to have that happen to Kamoshida after everything he did to everyone and the thieves. Ann and Ryuji got their rumours removed thanks to what Rin said to his shadow in the Palace. But why didn't she want her own removed, huh? Shiho is awake and now they're ready to celebrate a job well done.
> 
> But man does Rin get angry in the Velvet Room at Igor. She certainly does not like his simple attitude to everything including herself. But she has the wit and intelligence to counter him.
> 
> This ends the Kamoshida arc! Thank you so much for reading so far and hope the chapter was enjoyable albeit the arc! There will the a couple of chapters before we start the Madarame arc. I hope for your continued support through Rin's journey with everyone. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, commented and bookmarked so far. Everything helps encourage me to write and the progress makes me happy to see each day. Thank you for reading and look forward to Madarame and Yusuke! Have a good day.


	16. Complications of the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Igor’s words play through my head all throughout school. They angered and confused me at the same time. It angered me that he thought my complications as he put it were nothing more than trivial hurdles to overcome. But then it confused me that he said overcoming them was part of this rehabilitation put on me and to strengthen my heart to also fight it. 

Nothing is ever fully explained with him. It was like I was drip fed only the most necessary information. I just groan as the final bell for the rings.  _ And he wonders why humans obsess for the answers to how and why.  _

I start to pack up my things, only to see Ann standing over the side of my desk, her hands gripping the straps of her bag. “Hey, Rin…”

I tilt my head up at her curiously. “Hey, is something wrong?”

“Um, can I talk to you for a sec? I need some advice…”

“Oh sure.”

She leads me to the covered courtyard, both getting a drink from the vending machine as we sit on the bench together. She smiles slightly as she lowers her drink onto her lap. “This reminds me of times I would talk to Shiho here. It was always nice…”

I remove the straw from my lips. “It’s important to keep good memories. How is she doing?” 

“She is awake… but um… this is the advice I need. I’m scared to go see her.”

“Huh? You’re scared to see your best friend? Can I ask why?”

She nibbles her lip and nods. “It’s just… It’s my fault that she is in hospital and attempted suicide. I don’t think she will like me anymore and… I’m afraid to go now.”

I tap my chin in thought. “I understand how you feel, but she wouldn’t hate you, Ann.”

“Huh?”

“She would never just stop being your friend. You must have kept her going through all the torment Kamoshida gave her. You gave her strength each day because you are her friend.”

“You think I gave her strength?”

I smile at her and nod. “Of course you did. You care for her and your kind nature I’m sure made her happy. And right now she needs that happiness, right?”

She smiles back before jumping to her feet. “You’re right! I’m gonna go right now!” She looks at her drink and holds it out to me, “Can you… finish that off for me?” 

I chuckle and take it in my hand. “Sure thing. Go on, Ann. Go see her. She is probably waiting for you.”

“Right! I’ll tell you about it later!” She quickly runs off, waving behind her, “Thank you, Rin!”

“You’re welcome, Ann.”

Morgana wiggles his head out of my bag. “She seems better now.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Listening in on my conversations now?”

“What else am I supposed to do inside your bag?”

“Good point…” I look at the drink Ann gave me, “Want a drink?”

“Sure…”

We made our way back to LeBlanc and it was now into the evening, having already showered and changed, sitting up in bed reading a book with Morgana laying on my lap. However, the book I was reading was giving me a headache more than anything. Everytime I read the word special or complication I think right back to Igor’s words and my head starts aching because of the voices.

I shake my head and see the word again. Images flashing in my head as a quick flashback.

A shove.

Another.

Shoved to the floor.

A kick follows.

Each kick is different. In my back. My leg. My stomach. My chest. 

Feeling each one hit into me with each flashback. Flinching from each one.

Giggles and laughs follow.

_ Ugh enough of this…  _

Then a pole.

_ Please… enough…  _

I close the book loud enough to snap me from my thoughts, but it also jolts up Morgana on my lap.

“Holy…” He spins around and glares up at me, “Why did you do that-” He stops, seeing me wincing and pinching the bridge of my nose, “Rin? What’s wrong?”

_ “Please… Just leave them out of this.” _

_ “I hope you’re out of it a long time.” _

_ “Get her!” _

More giggles follow.

“Rin?”

The pole rises. 

My heartbeat quickens, getting faster and faster as it slowly rises.

“Please enough…!”

“Huh? Rin?”

It stops. Then falls.

“NOO!” I throw the book down, grasping my head tightly in my hands, hair dishevelled between my fingers. I rock back and forth, seeing it fall over and over towards me. Closing my eyes tightly to try and block it out.

“Rin! Rin! Are you ok!?”

My eyes shoot open at the mention of my name, gazing down at his worried face. “G-Get away from me! D-Don’t hurt me please!”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Rin! Please calm down!”

He raises his paw to me, but in my mind it was just a pole ready to come down on me. I swiftly push off my chair and away from him, clattering the chair to the ground as I take steps away from him. “S-Sorry for not listening to you. D-Don’t hurt the other girls…”

“Rin…”

I fall to my knees and sniffle, a few tears running down my cheeks. “I’m sorry… I just enjoy gymnastics… it’s my escape so please stop hitting me… please… please.”

Morgana carefully walks towards me, sitting in front of me and gently tapping his paws on my thighs. “Hey, Rin. It’s Morgana, you’re safe now. They aren’t going to hurt you. Please breathe and calm down…”

I do as he says. Breathing in and out slowly as I manage to slow down my heart rate. I slowly slide my hands from my hair, taking in a few gulps of air. “S-Sorry, Morgana…”

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah… I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be… Was that the attack on you?”

I nibble my lip, sighing softly. “Remember when I told you about the attack on me?” He nods, eyes not leaving mine, “I don’t remember much after, but it’s auditory and visual hallucinations. It’s just… something I’ve had to deal with. But I told you that before, huh?”

“You hear and see everything they did to you, right? I didn’t think it would be as bad as this…”

“Yeah… I’ve never told anyone about it. It’s just something I’ve kept hidden from others. Deep down, I’m really a mess.”

“No you aren’t.” He says firmly.

I blink a few times in surprise at him. “Um, huh?”

“You’re not a mess. You really are a unique person. We all have things deep down we keep from others. That’s quite natural for a human, I think. You also have people who care about you. Maybe you should tell Ann and Ryuji soon?”

I smile down and pat his head. “That is very human of you.”

“Well duh, that’s because I am one!”

“And I’ll… think about it. Telling Ann and Ryuji.”

He taps his paw on my hand. “Rin.”

“Ok… soon then.”

“That’s better.”

“You’re so demanding sometimes…”

My phone then buzzes, reaching over for it, clicking on the notification.

It was a picture of a smiling Ann and Shiho in her hospital room. I can’t help but smile at it.

_ Now that is a happy scene.  _

Me: Still friends?

Ann: Yup! Thank you for the push to go see her. We talked about a lot and she apologized to me. 

Me: Sounds like you both said what you needed.

Ann: Yeah. Thank you for helping me, Rin. I mean it.

Me: Anytime you need it, I’ll do my best.

Ann: Yeah, well, I may take you up on that. I need to be strong now, for Shiho’s sake. She’ll need me. Do you think you could help me, help her?”

Me: Yup, anytime you need it.

Ann: Thanks, you’re the best! I finally feel like this whole thing is over. I’m looking forward to our victory party, you’ll love the place I have in mind!

Me: Mhmm, just have to sell the medal, right?”

Ann: We’ll go to that airsoft store Ryuji took me too. He’s… crazy in there so watch out for that. 

Me: Of course he is. He can carry the stuff from the Palace then. That stuff is rather heavy.

Ann: We really sound like thieves now. Ryuji can do the manual labour.

Me: I agree with that.

Ann: Oh, it’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow!

Me: Have a good night, Ann.

Ann: You too, Rin.

“I’m glad Ann is happy.”

“Me too.”

I chuckle slightly, getting his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… the voices and that have gone.”  _ Strengthening my heart… my bonds. I think I understand what Igor meant now. Maybe telling them soon will help me in the long term. _

“That's great!” He then lets out a long yawn, “I’m gonna sleep though…”

“Yeah, let’s sleep.”

I flick through my phone as I lay back in bed, Morgana was asleep on my legs. I couldn’t get to sleep so I decided to skim over the internet. I look on this Phan-Site I found on my phone. It was a site dedicated to the Phantom Thieves. There were many comments about how it was fake and whatnot. However, a few praised and thanked us for what we did. I suspected they were involved with Kamoshida’s physical and sexual abuses. Some were even asking for help with other things. Most were trivial and seemingly a joke. But some seemed to be legitimate and asking for our help. 

_ How could we help them if we can’t change their hearts via a Palace? I actually wondered about that. I mean a Palace is a form of intense distorted desires. But desires are formed in all of us. So what happens to others’ distorted desires in the Metaverse? Everyone surely couldn’t have a Palace for themselves. A thought for another time. _

I yawn and put my phone to the side, curling up in bed.  _ We all have things deep down inside us. The complications of the mind. Our inner demons are something we can battle and resolve. However, a strength is required to fight it… That is the strength of one's heart. I understand that now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy Ann is a great Ann, right? A bit of friendship building between Rin and Ann is always nice to write. But Rin's trauma isn't nice by any means, huh? Worse than you thought it was maybe? Seeing that vulnerable side hopefully makes you hold more care for her if I did it right. But she understands strengthening her heart can help to fight against it so hope for change in the future for her! 
> 
> This was kind of a filler chapter before the celebration, but I wanted to show a more in-depth look at what Rin is dealing with deep down. Some character development more correctly. 
> 
> I will be keeping up the daily chapters until next week where I will set up a schedule and see how that goes. Thank you for reading and the continued support. Tomorrow is celebration time for the Thieves.


	17. Setting the Foundations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

As agreed, the next day Ryuji took us to the airsoft shop where he found the model guns, Untouchable. It was a small shop in an alley off Central Street. Shelves of replica guns spread across the room with posters scattered on the walls. Blades and other kinds of weapons and equipment fill in the spaces given barely enough room to move through the shop.

Ryuji said he would deal with selling it, saying he was confident in his bartering skills that he could get at least double what it was worth. So instead I look around as the various model guns and weapons across the store. 

I pick up one of the guns on display. _Not bad, they are very good quality. Reminds me of the firearm training I did that was part of that self-defense class back home._

“Sixty thousand!”

“...Thirty.”

I hear Ryuji plant his hands on the counter. “Fifty or we’ll go somewhere else!”

“Ha, and who are you gonna go to?”

_Guess things aren’t going too well. Maybe I should- Oo, handguns…_

Ryuji growls. “Dammit, forty!”

“Thirty.”

I glance just enough over the shelf to see the owner towering over Ryuji from the counter, glaring down at him with his grey eyes. He was an intimidating sight for sure. He was a middle-aged man with grey hair covered by a grey hat that holds some ear muffs. Grey sideburns flow down the sides of his face to a grey stubble on his chin. A tattoo of a gecko was on the side of his neck. Even his clothes were intimidating. A black turtleneck under a grey trench coat with a peace symbol at the bottom. And then some jeans and black combat boots. He certainly wasn’t someone you would want to meet alone in a dark alley.

His voice turns into a deep growl as he pops out his lollipop from his mouth. “Listen here, kid. Thirty is all it’s gonna be.” He looks down at the Olympic medal in his hand, “And you’re lucky to get that.”

Ann, who was next to him, clears her throat, and leans her arms on the counter, giving him a bright smile and giggle. “Can you please give us some more? Pretty please?”

His eyes move over to her, sticking his lollipop back into his mouth. “Actin’ sweet like sugar won’t get you anywhere with me, missy. You can’t handle me, so leave the sweet act for this genius.” He mocks, gesturing to Ryuji.

_Seems like he got her there. That was a really bad play Ann… maybe I really should- Ooo a Desert Eagle._

Ann’s mouth drops. Quickly scooting off the counter “What the hell! You jerk!”

The man rolls his eyes and laughs, “You’re the one with the feeble attempt at seduction. He glances at Ryuji, gesturing his thumb towards him, “This genius needs some work too. You two break up since last comin’ here?”

“No.” Ann says blankly.

“Huh. Sucks to be him.”

“Huh?” Ryuji blinks, not fully understanding.

“We’re not even dating!”

He just shrugs. “Would’ve thought two class acts like yourselves woulda been together.” He suddenly snatches the medal from Ryuji’s hand, “This is obviously fake. And you two don’t look like athletes. It’s illegal to exchange these for cash.”

Ann and Ryuji glance at one another. Looking at each other in defeat as their heads flop down.

“Those two are useless.” Morgana sighs, watching them from my bag.

I crouch down and shuffle along in front of Ryuji and Ann. They give me a strange look as I look at the front display case. “Oh, that’s a nice 1911 and a Colt Python… ooo even an Ithaca.”

The man raises an eyebrow, as did Ann and Ryuji. “Seems like you know your stuff, kid…”

“You like guns or something, Rin?” Ryuji asks.

I straighten up, shaking my head slightly. “N-No, it’s just… I learned self defense back home and using some guns was part of it, how to use it and everything. Including noticing types and what to look for. I guess it stuck quite well?”

“Sounds like we have a real veteran here.” He muses, “Still, nice to see someone who knows what they’re dealing with unlike these two genius’. You here for a model, kid?”

“Oh, nope we were looking to sell that medal… um…” I pause, not knowing his name. 

He catches on quickly. “It’s Iwai.”

Ryuji turns to me, panicking. “He said selling the medal was illegal!”

I shake my head a few times. “Umm, no it isn’t.” Ryuji and Ann blink in surprise, “Athletes do it sometimes, for themselves or charity’s. It’s a perfectly reasonable thing to do.”

Iwai smirks at me. “Someone knows their stuff.”

“Hey, that's a cheap trick man!” Ryuji scowls at him

Iwai shrugs. “Need to step up on your negotiation skills, genius.” He turns to me, “The best I can still do is thirty for the medal and ten for the other stuff. Sound good?”

“Huh!” Ann points at the bag of loot we got from the Palace, “But there is like gold stuff in there!”

He shifts his eyes to her. “I wasn’t asking you, missy.” His eyes move back to mine, “What’ll it be, kid?”

I tap my chin pointing at the display case. “Maybe throw in that 1911? You are getting a deal there.” I extend my hand to him with a half-smile.

Iwai smirks, taking my hand and shaking it. “Deal, kid.”

We step out of the store, placing the bag with the gun into my bag, Morgana pokes his head out.

“Good going, Rin. Those too were hopeless.” Morgana praises.

I shrug. “Just have to say the right things?”

Ryuji kicks a stone across the floor. “Can it, cat.”

Ann puts her phone away, turning to us. “That’s the reservation all set up for the Wilton Hotel.”

“For real? Damnnn…” Ryuji trails off.

I tilt my head. “The Wilton Hotel? Do you know it?”

Ryuji nods excitedly. “Yeah, I used to pass it every once and awhile. It’s a real high class and all. I’ve heard the food is out of this world!”

“I can’t wait!” Ann beams.

“I can’t wait to see what Lady Ann has gotten us.”

“High class, huh? Well, I’m looking forward to it!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was quite slow, but happy I got a new gun. It was the one I trained with in the self-defense classes so it was the one most familiar to me. From Igor’s words about thinking more about the future I made the deal. If more was to happen we needed to be ready, whatever it may be. And having something familiar would help, even if it was a gun.

The next day it was near midday. Our reservation wasn’t for a couple more hours, so I was helping Sojiro in LeBlanc as I didn’t have anything else much to do. He went through teaching me a bit more about making coffee before getting me to clean around the place.

Sojiro pokes his head in the kitchen as I dry my hands on a towel. He blinks when he sees all the newly cleaned dishes, cups and kitchen. “Oh, you’re already done?”

“Mhm, I took the trash out, and cleaned all around the kitchen as well.” I dry my hands, smiling at him, “Do you need anything else done?”

“No, everything’s fine. Thanks for the help, I’ll let you off. You’re going out, you said soon, right? Sojiro asks. 

I nod, looking at the time on my phone. “Mhm soon now.”

The bell on the door rings, both turning to it as it opens. A tall woman walks in, with long ashen brown hair, flowing down and over her left shoulder. Focused, mauve red eyes scan over the cafe, that seem oddly familiar to me. She wears a black business suit, a black turtleneck, the lower part with clamshell-like designs. A silver necklace adorns her neck, simple earrings in each ear, a few dark hair clips above her right ear. Dark grey high heels extend her height. 

_That's umm, an intimidating sight for sure. First Iwai now whoever this is._

She takes a seat at the bar. “I’ll have the house blend, please.” Her voice was smooth but holds a hint of demand.

“Coming right up.” Sojiro replies, preparing the coffee.

The woman glances at me as I stand there. Her eyes regard me up and down, taking me in. “...I have to say, I’m surprised this place can afford a part-timer.”

I blink, shaking my head. “Oh, it’s not like that. Sakura-san’s doing me a big… favour, so I’m just offering my help in return. It was the least I could do.”

“I see…” 

_Suspicious much?_ We both glance at the TV as a reporter was outside Shujin, talking about the recent events at the school. 

The woman sighs as she watches. “...Honestly, first the mental shutdowns, and now a man suddenly confessing all his crimes out of nowhere… It’s so strange. Where’d this even come from?”

 _Mental shutdowns? People have been gossiping about that recently. I remember those girls discussing something about it on the train when I first came here._ “Um… actually people covered up for Kamoshida for a while. His stature and reputation made others too frightened to stand up to him.” 

She looks at me with surprise. 

_Oops, I should have just stayed quiet._

She stays quiet as if taking it in. I take off my apron and hang it on one of the hooks. Walking out to the bar as she turns to me again. “Are you a high school student? Where do you attend?”

“Oh, I attend Shujin Academy.”

“Oh? Someone I know goes there as well.” She keeps her eyes on mine, “I’ve heard things are pretty rough right now.” She leant her arms on the bar, “Kamoshida, you mentioned. I heard he confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened all of a sudden one day…” She frowns as if in deep thought, “Can a person's mental state change so easily?”

 _Who is she? She is well informed and has the confidence and intelligence to back it up._ “I just saw when he confessed in the assembly. Well, everyone did really…”

“I see.”

“...Huh.” Sojiro mutters.

The woman glances at Sojiro. “Is my drink ready yet?”

Sojiro grins, his cool smile. “...Coming right up.”

“You seem quite interested in it all, is there a particular reason?” I inquire as she glances at me from her side, “Sounds like you are involved. I would say the police, but they wouldn’t be looking too deep into this yet as you speak of. So maybe I guess a detective?” _Or by the section sign on your necklace..._ “Or more accurately, if your necklace is to be true, a public prosecutor?”

The woman blinks in surprise, a slight smile coming to her lips. “Very astute of you. Yes, I’m a public prosecutor. My name is Sae Niijima. My little sister is the student council president at Shujin Academy.”

 _N-Niijima? S-She is Niijima-senpai's sister? A public prosecutor! I then notice her mauve red eyes, the familiarity now becoming apparent to me._ I gulp, becoming aware of my increasing heart beat. _Uh oh._

“May I ask your name?” She requests.

I clear my throat, it suddenly becomes dry. “R-Rin Kurusu.” I give her a slight bow, “Tell Niijima-senpai I hope she is well.”

Her eyes narrow slightly, making me pale a bit. “Tell her you hope she is well? You must know my little sister then?”

“I- Well-”

“And what is your current relationship with my sister?” She demands, feeling her eyes pierce into mine.

Her glare becomes more intense with each second I don’t respond. “R-Relationship?” My mind drifts for a second to being back on the school roof, her being close, too close, up against each other, “It’s… um…”

_Why does it feel like I’m being interrogated here!?_

“You refer to her as ‘Niijima-senpai’. That indicates a degree of familiarity? Am I wrong? Or do you know her better than you’re letting on.”

“You aren’t wrong but-”

“But what? Do you not have a suitable enough answer for me?”

_You’re making me too flustered to answer!_

Sojiro comes over, sliding a coffee to her, wiping his hands on a towel. “Hey, what’re you grilling her about?” 

She takes a sip, muttering under her breath, “Good coffee.” She looks up to him, “I’m inquiring into her relationship with my younger sister at Shujin.”

“Relationship?” Sojiro ponders, as he looks at me, “You’re dating someone? So those flowers-”

I just feel my brain just then explode. “W-What? No! It’s not that far in-” I blurt out, realizing I just made it sound like I was in a relationship, “A-Anyway, relationship carries more meaning than being ‘together’ you know! And I told you I got those flowers myself! They are in my room and you know it!” Sojiro just grins. I take a breath and turn back to her, “She merely helped me on my first days. I only recently transferred here so she helped me find my way around and was being friendly. She was very helpful.”

“Very well.” Sae’s glare fades, “I apologize for ‘grilling’.”

Silence for a few moments.

_She really is a prosecutor… I felt like I was being interrogated there. I couldn’t imagine being in an interrogation room with her…_

Sojiro glances at me. “Didn’t you say you were going out later? You should get ready.”

I blink and nod. “Oh, right.” I give Sae another quick bow, “It was nice meeting you, Niijima-san.” She half-smiles as I quickly get upstairs to change. _Relationship? Relationship!? He just had to say dating didn’t he!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing as Ryuji had said the place we were going was fancy, I opted to wear a short white dress that ends past half my thigh, a red cloth belt around my waist, black leggings, short white boots and a small black bag, big enough for Morgana. I keep my hair up in it’s usual high ponytail.

We get led to our reservation table, looking around at the place. _This place is… much fancier than I thought it would be…_ The high-ceilinged dining room stretches the length of the hotel. Crimson rugs adorn under each table with comfortable leather seats surrounding each one. 

Not to mention the rows and rows of high class food ranging from meat, rice, fish to desserts of all kinds. It really was a luxury array of food.

We take our seats at our reserved table before getting up to look over the various food on offer. We went up in turns. Ann just came back with a huge selection of cakes and sweets. Ryuji, well it was just a huge mixture of meat and other things I didn't really recognise as it was just a large pile. I just get a little selection of everything that takes my fancy, and some things for Morgana.

“Mmm… So good…” Ryuji says in bliss, taking a bite out of a steak.

“Of course it’s good! This is a famous hotel, after all.” Ann says, taking a bite out of one of her many cakes, “Oh, I heard some police are coming to interview some people at our school.”

Ryuji groans from across the table. “Mine and Rin’s names are gonna come up for sure. People are spreadin’ all sorts of rumours about us…”

“As they always do.” I mumble.

“But, we got ‘em pumped up about the Phantom Thieves!” He beams before clattering his fork on his now empty plate.

“How did you eat all that already, Ryuji?” I ask, not really believing it myself.

“Pfft, this is nothin’! I’ll never get to eat this stuff again so I gotta pile it in.”

“That just sounds like what a moron would do…” Morgana mumbles.

“What did you say…?” He growls at him.

“Now, now. This really isn’t the place for that.” I groan slightly, “Behave, both of you or I’ll personally drag you out.”

They both blink at me and gulp, quickly silencing themselves.

I hold up a piece of sushi from my plate, carefully guiding it towards my bag with chopsticks. Morgana’s head pops out, stretching his mouth wide, taking the whole sushi into his awaiting mouth. “Sooo goood,” Morgana purrs, once he finishes.

“I can’t believe they even let us in here to be honest.” I say, looking down at myself. “Everyone here is rather high-class or has some form of top hierarchical job. A few high school teenagers must be really different for them to see here.”

Ryuji chuckles and points to himself. “I thought they’d take one look at me and tell me to beat it. Even with our reservation.”

“Not to mention your outfit choice.” Ann mutters quietly but loud enough for us to still hear.

I glance over at him. _Well, she isn’t wrong there._

Ryuji glances down at his black logoed top and bright purple hoodie. It would more likely fit with maybe going to a diner with friends and not a high class establishment like this. 

“What’s wrong with this?” He asks, puzzled, “This is the best clothes I got!”

“Everything about it is bad…” Ann mocks.

“Lady Ann is right, it’s terrible.” Morgana says, in a patronizing tone.

“Can it, cat!”

I sigh as they continue. _Of course they don’t listen…_

“Behave you two.” I grumble.

Ryuji crosses his arms, looking over at each of us. “It’s not like I’m the only one that looks like I don't belong here.”

Ann looks down at her white buttoned blouse and pencil skirt, under which were some black tights and her red sneakers. Over the top was her unzipped red and white hoodie she usually wears. “I look perfectly fine, Ryuji.” Ann gestures at me. “And look at the effort Rin put in. She looks great.”

I smile, running my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “I did my best.”

Ryuji lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “Whatever… Oh, right. Check this out.” He pulls out his phone from his pocket and holds it out to us.

We lean forward to get a closer look, “The Phantom Aficionado Website?” Ann asks, “Well done Phantom Thieves. Thank you for giving us hope.”

“Pretty cool, huh!“ Ryuji exclaims with a wide grin.

 _Surely it wasn’t him that made this?_ “Um, Ryuji… You didn’t happen to make this, did you?”

Ryuji’s eyes widen. “Dude, seriously? I dunno the first thing about makin’ a website!” I cross my arms and glare at him, “Oh, sorry. Not a dude I know, I know.”

“Good…” 

Ann shrugs. “Does it matter who made it? It just feels strange that people are saying all this

I still can’t believe it’s over with Kamoshida.” 

I nod in agreement. “I haven’t even been here a month yet and all of this has happened.”

Ryuji belts out a laugh. “I know dude, that’s crazy! It feels like we’ve been friends for ages!”

“Ryuji…” I growl softly, “I’m. Not. A. Dude.”

He blinks and starts laughing, Ann giggles along with him as I start to as well. 

“By the way, our time is running out, you know?”

Ryuji immediately jumps to his feet, eyes wide. “Oh crap, you’re totally right!”

Ann does the exact same across the table. “Only thirty minutes left!”

“I’m not gonna finish all the beef dishes at this rate!”

“Um, guys…”

“I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu!”

“Guys…?”

“Do you want anything, Rin!? We gotta get movin’ fast!”

I look to my plate, still filled with enough food for myself, and Morgana. “I’m ok thanks.”

They both swiftly leave to find more food as I give Morgana another bit of sushi. “They still have other things on the table…”

The _Phan-Site huh. I guess it’s all becoming more real. Or did we finish with just Kamoshida? And now it’s being investigated by official groups. Niijima-senpai’s sister is also involved too, so would she then be involved?_ I shake my head, taking some rice and munching on it slowly, _I don’t know enough to even think of answering that… Plus Igor and the Velvet room wouldn’t still be helping me and all if this were to end. I wonder why… I should probably try and stay clear from Niijima-senpai’s sister too. She seems quite perceptive. Still, seeing she has an intimidating sister like that it would make it-_

Ryuji slumps back on the couch, bringing me out of my thoughts. He has a massive plate filled with food I couldn’t even put a name to. “That’s umm, a lot of food there, Ryuji…”

He grins happily up at me. “Gotta get something of everything! Well, the meat stuff anyway.”

“You do know there are more things than meat, right?”

“So…?” He stuffs a piece into his mouth and his eyes light up, “Aw man, it melts in my mouth… Usin’ different ingredients makes everything so good.”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “Look at you, acting like you have a refined palate all of a sudden.”

I open my mouth to say something, but another voice cuts through from behind us. “Ahem. Excuse me?”

We both look to the source. An older woman with greying brunette hair and dulling brown eyes. She just wears simple business attire. But still looks and acts of a higher class.

“What’s up? You lookin’ for something?” Ryuji asks, still chewing his food.

The woman stares at him almost with a look of disgust. “Are you kids almost done with this table?” 

He looks at me still eating from his own massive plate of food. “Does it look like we are?”

The woman huffs and postures up. “My group is looking for a place to sit. We have many well established people.”

“So what?” Ryuji replies, looking to not care, “Find another table.”

“They are all occupied.”

“Eh, too bad.” He retorts quickly.

I stare at the woman, her eyes shut and she sighs heavily. Her lips twitching as if ready to speak. _I see what’s going on. We are probably the only table that looks out of place, and the less intimidating in terms of people to ask for her stature so to speak. And she is trying to guilt trip us out. Looking out of place must really make it seem like we don’t belong here._

“You’re being incredibly rude.”

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asks, dropping his fork on his plate with a clang, “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Oh, that disgusting-.” She shakes her head in disappointment, “Do you not have any standards!?”

He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at her. “The hell is it to you?”

She throws her hands in the air. “Outrageous! You must leave now, this is no place for teenagers such as yourself!”

“The hell should we?” Ryuji asks, louder this time, “My friends and I got this table, so find another dammit!”

“This is ridiculous. My associates and I paid to be here while-”

I clear my throat to get her attention. She turns to me as if only now noticing me sitting there. “Sorry to intrude on your discussion with my friend here. But may I ask how you paid for your seats here today?”

The woman frowns, regarding me. “Well by work of course, hard work that I-”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “Hard work that you bet none of us did, I assume? I lower my hand, “Me and my friends also worked hard on the money to be here, our first treat for what we did.”

“Me and my friends are established-”

“Established at what?” I probe, cutting her off again, “Surely if you are well established you could ask any of these tables to vacate for you, yet you come to ours which you regard as the lowest of the low by how you regarded my friend here.” I half-smile, “So wouldn’t that make you the lowest with us? Only able to ask us to move and no one else?”

She seems unable to come up with something to say. _Looks like I hit all the right spots._ She takes a step back in shock. “You… you… delinquent! To say such things to someone such as myself! Your parents must be ashamed of you!”

I sigh and close my eyes, open my mouth but Ryuji beats me to it. “Don’t talk to her like that, beat it you old bag!” 

The woman frowns. “I’m going to get my friends over here right now.” With a small grin she walks away.

“What an asshole, getting her friends on us now too?”

I sigh and run my finger through my bangs. “She won’t do anything, don’t worry. Another idle threat to get us to move quicker. She wouldn’t risk embarrassing and humiliating herself in front of her friends.”

Ryuji huffs. “Still, are you ok? You totally got her by the way.”

I shrug as Ann comes back. _Always to the parents. It’s never the parents fault, only the child._

Ryuji tells her what happened.

Ann nods and huffs “That happened to me too! I was in line, and this woman knocked into me and dropped her food and blamed it on me! Everyone then started saying I shouldn’t even be here!” She sighs and slides down her seat, “We’re out of place here, huh?”

“Yeah…” I sigh, “It’s always like this. No matter where, we are always called out as being delinquents.”

Ryuji grumbles. “Anyone can have a Palace, right? And they have a change of heart if their treasure is stolen, yeah?”

“That would be the case.” Morgana confirms.

“And why are you bringing that up, now?” Ann questions.

“Everywhere is full of shitheads like that. I was just wonderin’ if we could change the hearts of ‘em.”

Ann’s eyes go wide in surprise. “You mean… you wanna continue as the Phantom Thieves?” He nods quickly, “I agree… If we ignore people who are in trouble, I’d go back to being the same as I was before…”

“And remember, you’re under my tutelage. There’s nothing we can’t do as Phantom Thieves!”

“We can bust up any shadow in our way!” Ryuji says. He turns to me, “What about it, Rin?”

I wasn’t really paying much attention to what they were saying. _Keeping the Phantom Thieves going, is that what Igor meant? Or is it what I have been wanting? Preparing for it in my own way. Not that it’s a bad thing but how would that be viewed by others. Would we be the criminals or heroes? As long as we’re helping people that’s all that matters to me. I don’t care for being a hero and I’m already viewed as a criminal._

“Rin? Are you ok?” Ann says, rocking my shoulder gently. 

I turn to her and nod. “Mhm sorry, I was just thinking… We did plenty of good and… I don’t want to back away from something like that. We have the power to make a difference, we should put that to good use.”

“Well said!” Morgana states, sounding somewhat relieved, “You guys may still be fledglings, but this means we’re an actual organisation now.”

Ann giggles. “That’s actually very fitting for us.”

Ryuji beams. “Alright! We’re gonna catch all the shitty adults and make ourselves known to the world.”

I smile slightly. “That doesn’t matter… As long as we’re helping people, that is more than enough.”

“That sounds like what a leader would say. You ok with that, Rin?” Ann says, winking at me.

Morgana gestures a paw to me. “I think it should be, Rin as well.”

I blink in surprise at him and Ann. “W-Wait, me? Why me?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Ann grins at me, “We’ve been relying on you a lot anyway.”

“I’m no good with that responsibility and stuff, besides, I know we can count on you.” Ryuji adds.

“You have the intelligence for it, the handy abilities and skills and you have led us already. Plus you’re graceful. All fitting for a leader. You’re the best choice, Rin.” Morgana says.

I bite my lip and lower my head. _Am I really though? I’m a mess… But… If they believe in me then…”_ I raise my head and nod, “Well… ok, if you all think so.”

“Yup! So who’s our next target?” Ann asks.

“There are tons of rotten adults and all… Why not just stick to targeting big names?”

I tap my chin a few times. “A celebrity or something I’m guessing you’re thinking of?”

He nods. “Yeah, something along those lines. If we go after some bigwig, it’s gotta get on the news, right? Don’t you think people would believe in us if we did that?”

“That’s not a bad idea… even for you, Ryuji.” Morgana smirks.

“True. If we become better known… we might be able to give courage to a lot more people. I don’t really like the idea of just picking someone out of the blue though.”

I nod, taking a sip of coffee, “I agree. We should research and narrow down the person we want to look into. We can’t just go after anyone.”

“Let’s narrow it down to someone we can all agree on then.”

“Hm, so we need a bigwig we decide on unanimously.” Morgana ponders.

Ann smiles at the suggestion. “I like that unanimous decision part! It’s like we’re making some kind of pact!”

Morgana grins. “Now then, this is the official formation of the Phantom Thieves organization.”

_So we’re an actual group now._

Ann’s eyes suddenly go wide, “Oh no! Our time for the buffet is almost out…”

I tilt my head at her. “Haven’t you had enough to eat?”

“No…”

Ryuji shrugs. “I guess we’ll have to talk more soon. I should finish off all this food.”

“Or you just don’t eat it?”

“Hell no. I’m not wastin’ this!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji finished his huge plate, only to run for the bathroom a few moments later, sounding like he was on the verge of being sick. He was taking a while so I went to see if he was ok after we all finished. He comes out as I reach the bathroom, looking pale but feeling better. We go to exit, only to be pushed back by a group of men. One pushes Ryuji back further out of the way.

“Hey!” Ryuji shouts, “You can’t just push people around like that!”

Ann joins in and with Ryuji, arguing with the men. 

I sigh, taking a step forward to intervene, a new voice interjects. “Enough. Ignore the brats, we really need to be going.”

“R-Right!” The three men surrounding the man nod, and straighten.

Something about his voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. He was tall, bald, with a trimmed goatee. Wearing sharp, orange tinted glasses. An expensive, precise suit adorned him. He had a powerful, confident presence, almost like you didn’t want to mess with him.

I freeze when seeing him. Memories of that night the assault took place blur before me, looking similar to the man who sued me but also maybe not him. I rub my eyes. _Couldn’t be, just me thinking too much into things…_

We wait for another elevator and walk out of the hotel and start walking back, Morgana leans on my shoulder and nudges me with his paw. “Maybe you should tell them what you told me the other day, Rin.”

“Is it really a good time…?”

“Uh, when is it for something like that?”

I glance at him as Ann and Ryuji look back intrigued. “I guess… I need to tell you guys something.”

We sit down on some benches as I explain to them the story I told Morgana previously about the assault on me before my supposid criminal assault. It was safe to say they were both shocked and surprised to hear that something like that actually happened.

“Whoa… How the hell did they get away with such a thing!?” Ryuji growls, kicking a stone across the concrete.

Ann just frowns deeply as we sit. “Those girls really took jealousy over the top to another level. I’m just glad you were able to get through something like that, Rin.”

I nod slowly. “It’s all in the past now though. I didn’t exactly come out unscathed, but I’m just looking to the future now.”

Ryuji nods, stretching up his arms. “Those assholes, thinking they could get away with that… Maybe we should look into them.”

“No, they aren’t worth it.”

Ann leans over and hugs me. “If the voices and stuff start up again, tell us or Morgana. Please? You are not going to fight this alone.”

“Hell yeah. We’ll help you beat it together!”

I can’t help but smile softly as I hug her back. “Thank you… I really mean it.”

“You really need to stop being so formal with us, Rin. Lighten up.” Ann giggles, leaning back and nudging my shoulder.

“Ok, ok, I’ll try.”

“Anyway, the Phantom Thieves future looks bright for all of us! Don’tcha think?”

I chuckle and look up to the sky. “That it does… That it does.”

"Hey." Ryuji gestures to a nearby batting area, "Wanna hit some balls? I got some pent up anger to release after that asshole back at the hotel."

I look over to Ann who just shrugs. "Um, sure why not."

"I've never done this before so if I win, you gotta buy me some cake."

"Didn't you eat enough cake back there...?" Ryuji groans.

"Can never have too much cake!"

I just giggle. "OK, loser gets cake for the others."

Ryuji rolls his arm ready. "Heh, you're on."

We get an area and Ryuji steps up first. “Aww yeah! Bring it on!” 

The machine fires. He swings. And misses. This continues for each of his five hits. Not a single connection to a ball.

“Um, having some trouble there?”

“N-Nope! These are just some really pro machines!”

Ann rolls her eyes. “He is just coming up with excuses now.”

“You really are useless, huh?”

“Can it cat!” He passes the bat to me, “Let’s see how well you do, Rin.”

I take the bat and ready my stance as he stands to the side to watch. I ready my swing and get a good hit on the ball as it flies out. However it was off to the side directly into the path of Ryuji. The ball slams between his legs and falls to the floor with a few bounces.

Ryuji's face instantly pales, both hands grasping between his legs as he falls to his knees. "M-My b-b-balls! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit the pain!"

"Yeesh... that had to have hurt..." Morgana winces just watching him.

"I'm so so sorry, Ryuji! I haven't done this in a while!" I panic, not really knowing what to do, "Um, do you need to sit somewhere comfortable?"

He just stiffens and shakes his head. "I'm just gonna... stay like this for a while…”

Ann behind us just starts snickering before laughing out.

Ryuji glares up at her, face still white. "T-The hell you laughing for!?"

"It was such a good shot..." She giggles, wiping away a tear.

“I bet you can’t even hit one! Ugh… I feel sick…” He groans, rocking back and forth.

Ann huffs and takes the bat from me. The first ball fires and she swings, connecting with the ball and sending it flying right into the homerun area. “Oh, I hit it!”

“How the hell…”

“You’re amazing, Lady Ann!”

She cheers and points the bat to Ryuji. “You owe me cake!”

I giggle and pat his back. “Too bad, Ryuji.”

“Ugh… I’m gonna throw…”

“S-Sorry…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae looks at me from across the table, thinking of her words. “Another world in which people’s distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing a treasure to change one's heart? All told by a talking cat?”

I nod slowly, staring at the cold, metal desk. “It’s all true… Every single word.”

She frowns. “Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It’s hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Are you hallucinating?”

“You think that now…? No, I’m past that, nothing is a hallucination.” I peer up at her through my bangs, brushing them away from my eyes, “You wouldn’t be asking these questions and seeking the truth if you thought that anyway.”

Sae blinks, albeit momentarily. “As sharp as ever, even in your state. Still, it can’t be considered nonsense when parts align with Kamoshida’s confession… but so be it.” Sae then sighs, “You also remember that conversation in vivid detail as well it seems.”

I give her a half-smile. “That was a conversation that turned into an embarrassing grilling, on my end. It was hard to forget my first meeting with you.”

I notice her lips twitch up for the barest of seconds. _She almost smiled on that one._

She clears her throat. “Anyway.” I raise my head slightly, “You mentioned something important. These two other accomplices besides this talking cat you mentioned… From what you’ve been telling me, they’re students at the same school, aren’t they?”

I stay quiet for a moment. _I can’t give her any suspicions on their identities, as much as that would be increasingly difficult to do._ “Perhaps… I can’t confirm or deny anything.”

“Perhaps?” Sae sighs, “...Don’t take me for a fool… Very well, I’ll leave it at that. Let’s continue on. There are many more events that I must inquire about. Lies and false accounts are eventually exposed. Those cracks will prove you have been lying.” 

“Think it as you will…”

She reaches over to her file, turning to a page and opening it out for me to see. A familiar photo on the page. “The next to receive a calling card was this individual… A master of Japanese arts. Ichiryusai Madarame. It’s even more incomprehensible than Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted.”

“Everything just led to him…”

Her eyes fall on mine. “Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes when you weren’t a victim of them? Start by telling me what you all schemed.”

I nod slowly. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, but the Phantom Thieves are officially established! I had fun with this chapter and it's different scenes so I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing Rin. She can be flustered against Sae, not helped by Sojiro's teasing. And then she can be incredibly witty and intelligent like in the Wilton Hotel. And now opening up to everyone with her vulnerable side. (I find Sae to be scary as hell and wouldn't want to mess with her. But Rin did have Rikoto thoughts in her head. Compliments of the ship name to Gordita20!) 
> 
> Iwai is great to write and his give-no-shit attitude, especially to the two genius'. But man did Ryuji take one for the team, Rin is dangerous with a bat, huh? 
> 
> The Madarame arc officially starts next chapter! Thank you all for reading, your comments, likes and bookmarks so far. I look forward to your continued support in the next arc!


	18. The Collective Human Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

The day went fairly normal, at least compared to how they had been lately. Though there was no denying the buzz of activity that was caused by the Phantom Thieves.

And of course, this was something Ryuji was ecstatic to see. Wasting no time in telling us about it at lunch.

“It’s great, you should have heard it before, so many people are glad he’s gone.” Ryuji finishes.

Ann nods. “You do realize that some girls were talking earlier, wondering if you and Mishima forced him to confess somehow.”

“Yeah, but who cares what they say?” Ryuji waves her off, “Anyway, who should we target next?”

“Lower your voice, idiot!” Morgana hisses, “Don’t just go saying things out loud, remember where we are!”

Ryuji frowns at him. 

“You two…”

Ann taps away on her phone. “He’s right. We can’t just go after anyone. Especially with how ridiculous most of the requests on this site are.”

I run my hand through my hair, looking at the screen, noticing most of the requests were about petty grudges and little trouble that could be resolved easily. _People must still think we are a joke or just stoking the fires to see if something actually does happen._

“We should wait a while, at least to be careful. People are just using this to be part of the new trend.” I scroll through the requests, hearing Ryuji groan, “Still, I wonder who actually made the Phan-Site. It’s going to be pretty useful…”

“Definitely.” Morgana concurres.

“Oh, so you did see it!” Mishima shouts, approaching us, “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it seems pretty good…” Ann returns, a curious look forming on her face.

“Great! I’m the one who started it.”

_Hmm figures I guess. He was one of the closer people to what happened._

He leans in close to us all. “Um… You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?”

We all blink, surprised at his words, and bluntness. Ann finds her voice first. “W-What’re you talking about?”

“Yeah, we just… heard about it!” Ryuji panics.

I hear Morgana groan. “They really are hopeless sometimes! They were completely obvious!”

I let out a long breath. “Sorry for their excitement. They have been looking at the site all morning. We know about what the Thieves did, however, we only support them.”

Mishima seems to think, nods and smiles. “It’s ok… If things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret.”

_Wait, did he just brush off what I said?_

“Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you guys. This isn’t much of a way for me to apologize for it… But if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know!”

I shrug slightly. “It’s good you’re wanting to help but really it’s not-”

“There are tons of evil adults out there. But I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will do something about them… They can’t end it after one target. There are many people who have high hopes for them.”

“For real!?”

_Ryuji, learn some control, please._

Mishima nods and pulls out his phone, showing us some kind of poll on the website. “Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves or not.” It reads just below a seven percent rating, “I’m going to make sure they get more support with this. Can I help out? Can I, please?”

“Um, just do as you wish, Yuuki-kun. I doubt you would stop even if we asked…”

He chuckles and nods. “Thanks! Anyway I should get going, see you!”

Morgana sticks his head from my bag as he runs out of the class. “You two need to learn some tact, badly. Rin saved you both, again.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Can it, cat.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of school went by quickly. Ryuji had to head home quickly for something with his mum. Me and Ann walk back to the station. I get her a drink, non-carbonated of course, and myself an apple juice.

Both of us were in silence.

“You, really like apple juice, huh?” Ann asks looking at the carton.

I blink, finishing my sip. “It was just something that helped calm me. As a child that is… I guess it stuck.” I half-smile, looking at the drink, “It probably sounds silly.”

Ann smiles. “That’s cute, actually.”

I smile back. 

Ann pauses. “...You know, it’s funny, I never really noticed just how much of an effect we caused by changing Kamoshida’s heart, until the Phan-Site that is. There were a lot of people thanking us. Shiho and her family were happy he was gone too… I kept wondering why people just took this lying down, but then, I was the same. If I had been strong enough to do something about him back then…”

“Don’t blame yourself for his action, Lady Ann!” Morgana cuts in, “Kamoshida’s a disgusting, egotistical pig. He wanted you to feel guilty.”

“He is right, Ann.” I concur, turning to her, “People were just following the system, not wanting to stand out and then become secluded by others for breaching it. You chose to be with us, awakened to your persona. You showed the strength of your heart, and yourself.”

“...You know, you’re right.” Ann smiles warmly, “Thanks, you two. It really did feel like I changed. I want to strengthen my heart, more.”

Morgana looks at her, a curious look over his face. “Oh? That sounds good, Lady Ann!”

“Yup! Carmen is going to grow stronger too, right?” She looks to the ground, “Well, I think I’ll start by trying out some new food, maybe? Or maybe eating less sweets…”

I blink at her. “Umm, Ann? I don’t think eating less sweets is a way to strengthen your heart.”

“It’s definitely not that simple.” Morgana mutters.

Ann looks from Morgana to me. “Oh, then, how do we do it?”

“Umm, it’s hard to say… I'm still trying to figure it our myself.” I say, taking a sip of juice, “How about we figure it out together?” I give her a soft smile.

“I’m in!” Morgana chirps.

Ann returns my smile. “Sounds like a plan. I want to help you overcome your problems a well, Rin.”

I look to the floor and smile. "Thank you, Ann."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following day after school, after much debate, we decided on our first target. An ex-boyfriend became a stalker to a girl. We were waiting just outside the underground station entrance in the Station Square.

“I still think you guys were too picky. If we had done a couple of requests, we could raise that poll on the site more.” Ryuji groans.

“This isn’t the time to pay attention to that, Ryuji.” Ann rolls her eyes.

“She is right,” I say, tapping my chin a few times, “Ryuji, if you see a gym that advertises all sorts of equipment and perks, but when you go it doesn’t deliver even half of them, What do you think then?”

“Eh? Well, it’d be a waste. Why you askin’?”

“Well, apply the same logic to us. We need to set values, stand up for the weak who can’t be heard. Not just pick everyone we come across. People would think we are just a joke if we listen to them all.”

He blinks at me. “Oh… I get it. You should’ve said that before.”

“Anyway, we have a name Morgana, but nothing else to get into a Palace.” Ann says.

“Actually, we don’t need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I say. The keyword is… Mementos.”

Ryuji frowns up at him. “Huh? What’re you tryin’ to pull?”

“Just listen to me!”

“Just put it in, Ryuji…” I grumble.

“Uhh… M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s, was it?”

“Candidate found.” His phone says.

“Huh? We got a hit!?” He swiftly presses the button on the Meta-Nav.

The air shifts around us. Everyone had now disappeared so we follow Morgana into the underground. The underground had transformed into some sort of hellish landscape. Everything had a faint red glow to it thanks to the lights all around the station emitting it. Red veins cover the walls and floor, pulsing blood-like fluid through them into the darkness and depths. The usual advertisements screens were nothing but static and the posters now just show distorted images and random gibberish. It was eerily quiet compared to the normal bustle that the station was in reality.

I look around, not really believing my eyes. “Well, this is… creepy.”

“The hell is this place?” Skull questions in a mixture of awe and surprise. He turns around to us and recoils back, “Wait, our clothes changed!?”

We all look down at ourselves. “Oh, seems like it.”

“The shadows know we’re here!?” Panther exclaims.

“Since we stepped in.” Mona confirms calmly, “We’re safe here. The shadows don’t come this far up. But down below the place is teeming with them.”

Panther starts poking at his little chest. “More importantly, what is this place! You have some explaining to do!”

He jumps away slightly from her poking finger. “Mementos is everyone’s Palace.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“A Palace as grand as Kamoshida’s only forms when a person’s desires are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public had one gigantic shared Palace.”

_I did wonder. Guess that answers that question for me._

I step up to the escalator, peering down into the darkness. _That's dark._ I peer over my shoulder to Mona. “So this is where the public's distortions are, but not twisted enough to form a Palace like you said? I did wonder how this kind of thing worked.”

Mona leaps onto my shoulder. “Exactly, Joker! Think of it as the collective unconscious.” He smirks as he looks down, “Not scared are you, Joker?”

I shake my head. “Nope.”

“So what you’re saying is…” Panther looks in thought for a moment, “We can change the hearts of people who don’t have a Palace?”

“Correct!"

Skull peers down into the darkness next to me. “This place looks pretty huge. Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin’?”

Mona then jumps off my shoulder into a clear area. A smirk on his lips. “It seems my time has finally come…”

“Um… What do you mean?”

“Morganaaa… transfooorm!” Mona suddenly jumps up into the air and explodes into a puff of smoke. In his place was a black minibus that was straight out of the 1900s. A yellow stripe runs down the middle and the headlights move about like eyes that match his turquoise eye colour. His ears sit on the roof and tail out the back of the car.

We all rub our eyes, trying to believe what we saw actually just happened.

“A car…!?” 

“What the hell!? NO WAY! Your a frickin’ car!”

The grate on his front curls up into what I think is a smile. “It’s not that different from how your clothes change.”

“Dude, it’s totally different! You just changed into a damn bus!”

I walk over and tap my knuckle on the hood a few times, sounding a gentle metallic thud. “Seems real…”

“Did you think I wasn’t, Joker!? Cats turning into buses is a wide spread cognition among the general public. It allows me to turn into this one.”

Skull just shrugs and moves to his side, sliding open the side door. Panther rushes up behind him. “Hey, Skull! Ladies first!”

“Screw that! Hey! Stop pullin’ me!”

“Watch where your hands are going you perv!”

“I’m not touching nothin’!”

“Please be gentle with me!” Mona complains as the bus shakes about.

I pinch the bridge of my nose over my mask and sigh. “Never a dull moment…”

I follow them inside and we all sit in the middle row of seats. It was surprisingly comfortable and spacious inside.

Skull grins and stretches out on the seat. “Let’s go, Mona!”

After a few moments nothing happens and we remain stationary.

“Well this is fun!” I joke, tapping my skirt in my hands.

Ann rolls her eyes and pokes my shoulder. "Real funny, Joker."

“Uh… Why are you all just sitting back there? I’m a car, remember. Someone needs to drive me.”

“How lame is that!”

Panther glances over at me. “Can you drive, Joker?”

“Um nope. I’m not old enough to hold a license anyway.”

“You think that matters here?” Skull laughs.

Panther’s face drops. “Of course you would be worried about that, Joker…”

I throw up my arms a little, sliding over the front seat. “Ok, ok I get it. Mona, help me through this, ok? I’ve never driven anything before.”

“You got it! Now start the engine, you can’t drive if I’m not running.”

“I’m not that stupid, Mona…” I press the start up button and the engine comes to life. Albeit a very strange sounding engine that vibrates and rocks the bus about.

The whole bus vibrates as he let's out a happy sigh. “That feels sooo goooood.”

“Uh, is that purrin’ I hear? What kind of car’s engine purrs!? This is freakin' me out!”

“Don’t underestimate my meowtary engine.”

“Meowtary?” I can’t help but giggle, “That sounds so silly.”

Panther giggles behind me. “I think that’s him trying to be funny. Anyway, the Mona-Mobile is ready to go.”

“Mona-mobile? What kinda name is that?”

I just shrug. “I like it actually.”

"Ok so take it slow-"

I don't even wait before pushing the pedal all the way down and speeding off right into the depths.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mementos was as eerie as it looked. A hellish sight of twisting, pitch black tunnels that were only lit up by Mona’s car lights. If it wasn't for them, it would be pitch black in here. Railway tracks line the floor, but no trains travel over them. Only the hordes of aimlessly wandering shadows much like that of Shibuya. A single linked and wandering group of the masses.

_Who would ever think this would be a Palace for the public. It just shows how twisted people are beneath their skin._

“Say, Joker? How come you looked up more stuff before coming here?” Panther asks as we drive along the rails, “Even when looking for our target you insisted on looking deeper into each one.”

“Good question. You had been looking into stuff most evenings.” Mona adds as we drive along.

“I was just thinking… I wanted to know more about our situation and all that. Maybe I was being too careful with everything. I thought we shouldn’t jump into things we know little about.” I take a breath, “For all we know, there might be more going on… We can’t trust the internet lies and what some people might ask for… now it just seems I was doing too much…”

Mona groans. “I didn’t think of it like that! We could really be in trouble without your knowledge.”

“Don’t worry about it, Joker. You’re just looking at this from every angle.” Panther remarks, “You worry that much because you care. I say it makes you more of a reliable leader if anything.”

“Damn straight!” Skull agrees before he quickly grasps onto his stomach, “Uh… ugh… my stomach…”

I drift around another group of wandering shadows that take too long to move, the tyres screeching on the tracks.

“Oh god… my stomach…”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong? Car sick?”

“Of course he would get car sick.” Panther groans.

“You’re drivin’ way to fast! And drifting around everything!”

“Um, I’m avoiding the shadows?”

“But still-” I drift full speed around a corner, cutting him off. “Uhh, guh… I’m not gonna make it…”

“Don’t you dare throw up inside me!”

“Then tell her to slow-” He quickly holds his hand over his mouth, “Ughhh…”

“Ok, ok I’ll slow down a little.”

“Geez Skull you’re pathetic…”

“Shuddup- Ugh here it comes.”

“Out the window you idiot!” Panther says, pushing him towards it.

I just blink at him. “Is my driving really that bad…?”

His head then hangs out of the window as I slow down. Panther and me just shrug at each other as we continue.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully for him we managed to find where this Nakanohara was. His shadow was just standing there as we approach. His head jolts up to us. “She’s my property! I can do whatever I want with her! It’s not like she didn’t treat me like a plaything! What’s wrong with me doing the same!?”

“No wonder she left you…” Panther mumbles.

“You can’t treat someone like shit just ‘cause they did it to you! What a load of crap…”

I point my finger towards him. “Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Stalking your ex just because of something she did to you is the opposite of what you should have done. Move on with your life and don’t involve her in your twisted desires. We’re here to change that.”

His golden eyes narrow at mine. “There are millions of people far worse than me! What about Madarame…? He stole everything from me, but you’re letting him off the hook!? Some righteous people you are.”

“Madarame… Who is that?”

“Of course all the celebrities get off scot free while people like me are the ones being targeted! I won’t let myself be targeted again! You won’t take from me what is rightfully mine!”

“Your ex isn’t yours to claim!” Panther shouts out, “We’re going to change that way of thinking.”

He just starts to laugh as black ooze bursts out from him and forms into a shadow. Its mouth turns into a wide grin full of razor teeth. Sharp claws form out from each of its fingertips. “I don’t deserve to be changed! I'm perfect as I am!”

The monster hurls at me first, leaping back as I pull free my mask. “Arsene, come!”

My persona rises up as red and black tendrils fly out into the shadow. It screams as they puncture it’s skin. It suddenly pries itself free of the tendrils and shoots towards me at speed. I pull out my pistol but he claws my hand, feeling it cut through my glove and flesh. I hiss in pain and drop my gun as it clatters to the floor. I can’t react before it tilts it’s hand back and crashes it into me, sending me flying back through the air.

I grunt as I’m thrown back, landing in a roll on the floor. I hold my bleeding hand in the other as trails of red run down the contours of my hand. _Need to be faster…_

“Joker!” Panther shouts, then narrows her eyes at the shadow, “You’ll pay, Carmen!” Behind her, Carmen bursts forth, and sends a pillar of flame under his feet. It rips around him and it howls in pain.

I jump to my feet, pulling free my mask again. “I summon you, Hau Po!” The fairy flies up and flaps its wings, adding another pillar of fire to Panthers as it now wails in agony. It’s form starts bubbling and smoking from the intense heat.

The flames end and it slouches forward, smoking all over.

“Did we-”

Panther’s words get cut off as it growls loudly, sprinting forward with its claws raises out before diving right for Panther who stares, eyes wide in shock.

“Move!” Skull shouts, slamming his shoulder into her side to get her to move. She falls to the ground as the shadows claws pierce into his shoulder and throws him to the ground with it on top of him. Blood runs out between it’s claws and over his shoulder to the floor.

“Skull!” I shout.

Skull just growls, and brings his shotgun up, pressing the barrel against its chest. “Time to fly, asshole!”

The shadow flies up into the air from the force of the gun shot, a gaping hole now in it’s chest as it wails in pain, black ooze runs freely from it and drips onto the floor. Panther runs up to Skull and hands him some medicine as he grips his bloodied shoulder.

Mona then somersaults through the air, slicing his sword down as he fits through the hole in it’s chest, cutting further down to his waist as it’s legs now flail about unattached to it’s body. It swings its claws randomly at him, but he was already out of reach. “Zorro!” His persona floats behind him, swinging its sword as blades of winds cut up the shadow. Black ooze falls like rain from it as it falls to the floor with a loud thud. spitting out more black ooze as it runs from it’s wounds.

As it was happening I run towards them, dropping down to grasp my gun, clenching it tightly into my cut hand. The monster looks up as I tower over it, placing the muzzle against its forehead. “Time to stop.” I pull the trigger. 

The gun shot rings through the area as the shadow drops, evaporating into a pile of dust.

Nakanohara crawls out of the dust, eyes still golden but dull. He looks at us as Morgana pours some medicine on my hand. The wound seals up. _Still won't get used to that feeling._

“I-I’m sorry… Please forgive me… I couldn’t stop obsessing… N-Not after Madarame used me and then disposed of me…”

_Madarame? That does sound familiar for some reason…_

Skull rolls his shoulder as he comes over. “Hold on, you talkin’ about this Madarame guy again?”

“I was afraid of being thrown away again, like some worthless thing. That’s why I started stalking me ex…”

Panther side-smiles. “So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too… Still, you shouldn’t drag your ex into your mess.”

He sighs. “I know that now… I’ll put an end to my love for her...

I sigh, crouching down in front of him and sliding off my mask. Pushing my hair behind my ear. “You can keep your memories of her, if they help against your past suffering. It’s best to move on.” I straighten up, “Love is a complicated thing, but return to yourself now, and leave your ex alone.”

A faint white glow emits from his chest. “You’re right.” He says, “Please if you can, change Madarame’s heart! Before more people fall victim to him…” He then vanishes in a white light.

“Hanging onto the past.” I slide my mask back on, “Love is a complicated thing for sure.”

“Change… Madarame’s heart?” Panther questions to herself.

“He kept goin’ on about him.”

“Let’s think about it later and keep proceeding.”

Mona nods, turning back into the bus. “Right! I need to show you something.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mona leads us to the lower level, which was blocked by a huge wall. He explained the way to open these doors is to increase our reputation with the public. It seemed kind of a strange rule for me, but my mind was elsewhere.

We return to the real world, heading back home together as we wait for our trains.

“So, you’ve been trying to get to the lower levels so you can do something about whatever changed you into a cat?” Ann clarifies.

“Right, Lady Ann.” Morgana confirms, “I just know the answers down there somewhere.” He tilts his head to me, “You have looked deep in thought since what Nakanohara said, Rin.”

I shake my head, hearing my name. “Oh, sorry.” I curl my hair behind my ear, “I was reading up on it before we went to Mementos. In the newspaper they mentioned a scandal online. Nakanohara-san was caught making doubles of famous paintings and selling them on the black market.”

Ryuji’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”

“Mhm, there wasn’t much else on it though. It’s been mostly covered up.”

We all stay in silence until Ann points up at him. “By the way Morgana… are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?”

I blink at her. “Why are you asking that all of a sudden, Ann? I thought it was pretty obvious he's a guy.”

“Of course I’m male! I mean I- Nothing! We’re done for the day.”

Ryuji stretches and grins. “Sounds good to me. I can’t wait to find our next target and all.”

Morgana smirks mischievously at him. “You need to find a way through your exams first.”

His grin disappears and he flops his head down. “I gotta study…”

I flick his forehead back up. “No groaning. It’s only some tests, what’s the harm in them?”

“Have you seen his scores, Rin? They are… not the best.”

“Shuddup! You can’t talk!”

“Hey, mine are much better than yours!”

Me and Morgana just glance at each other and shrug. 

“Um, just both of you study a bit and do your best please.”

“Ok…” They mumble in unison. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I got back, I put Morgana upstairs. He insisted I rest after having gone to the Metaverse but I still had energy and time to spare so I went to help out Sojiro some more in LeBlanc. I cleaned up the booths and kitchen for him. I step out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on a towel. Sojiro watches me come out. “Thanks for the work, you didn’t have to do all that.”

“Oh, it’s ok, I don't mind helping out.”

“Actually, since you’re here…” Sojiro takes out a key from his pocket, placing it in my hand. I look at it then back to him. 

“A key?”

“...I keep spares for the cafe, just in case. No need to wait for you to come back every time, I think you can handle a little more responsibility.”

 _He is starting to trust me?_ I grasp the key in my hand and smile up at him. “Thank you! For trusting me that is.”

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “Anyway, kid, with you doing all the things around here, I think it was time. How about I teach you more about making the perfect coffee?”

I blink, not expecting him to give me more of his time. I smile after a moment. “That sounds good!”

He teaches me the stages of his coffee making. He was as detailed as usual but it was actually nice to get some time with him. After he left I showered and changed, doing my usual stretches before heading to bed. It was a routine I went through each morning and evening from my time doing gymnastics. It was really to maintain flexibility and to keep my body relaxed and not stiff. Even when not doing gymnastics anymore it still felt good and nice to do them.

After doing them for each part of my body I sit on the floor, leaning down to touch my toes and lay down between my legs. Stretching up and letting out a relaxing sigh. “Much better…”

Morgana lays on my bed, having got the new mattress and pillows. Also having got the chest of drawers and rug in the room as well. 

His head hangs off the edge of the bed as he watches. “How long did you do gymnastics for?”

I lean back on my hands and think. “Umm… It was just over nine years. I started when I was six. After some convincing with my parents.”

“Nine years!? That’s a long time!”

I smile slightly and nod. “It certainly is.”

“Would you ever go back to it?”

“...I don’t think so. I thoroughly enjoyed it and still do, but I’d rather do it in my own time than be part of a team again. I guess… I lost my passion for it.”

He smiles and jumps down to between my legs. “You must’ve been really good at it, though. Your acrobatics in the Metaverse really shows it off.”

I lean up and pat his head, “I suppose. I wasn't a team captain or anything.”

“There are different types, right?”

“Mhm. I did rhythmic gymnastics. So it is a routine that combines elements of dancing and gymnastics with an apparatus like hoops and a ribbon. I mainly used a ribbon. It's very dependent on flexibility and grace, but it's a lot of hard work. You have to maintain your form, fitness and keep working to perfect your routine.”

“So that’s why you’re so graceful in the Metaverse.”

I smile down at him. “It might be… But it was something that the others did despise me for. I was too good to them, or they were jealous or all kinds of other stuff.”

“Why do humans despise each other if one is better at them at something?”

“Well… It can be a variety of things. Emotions can get the best of people and they can’t help but speak against them. That also makes people emotionally incompetent and that is why people just love to hate others. It happens in society all the time so it is something that is just accepted. Jealousy is a powerful thing. It’s just a desire in all humans to hate others.”

Morgana nods slightly, looking to take it in. “I see… Humans really are strange.”

“From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate.”

“Hm? Who said that?”

“Socrates. A greek philosopher.”

“How do you remember all this stuff?”

I chuckle slightly, running my fingers through his fur. “Just studying and all that.”

“Ryuji should take some lessons from you.”

I giggle softly and stand. “I don’t know about that.”

“How did you do it?”

I tilt my head curiously. “Do what?”

“Do you gymnastics at the level you were doing, maintaining your grades, getting past the assault on you and the fake one you got accused for. That's just so much for one person to go through.”

I lower my head slightly and shrug. “I don’t really know it myself. I guess all I can say is I took each day a step at a time. I changed after it all, but I’m changing back to who I used to be, I hope.”

“I can see that you have changed, Rin. You have become more confident and you speak better, clearer. You’re a strong person, stronger than most people.” 

I smile slightly and stretch. “Thank you, Morgana… Anyway, let’s get some rest.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake in the night in the Velvet room again. 

I sit up, dragging the chains over to give my limbs some leeway. I look out the bars. “Back again so quickly? Why…”

“I wish to continue our last discussion.” Igor says through his teeth.

“What about last time? Going to help me overcome my… small hurdles?” Igor’s grin grows, but keeps silent, “Um, I thought not.” I stand and drag my way to the cell door.

“You recall my words, about getting stronger?”

 _Maybe slightly._ I nod. “Maybe a few things…”

“I shall show you what I mean.” Igor smirks. “The power of a persona is the strength of your heart. You are able to wield multiple personas. However, we can aid you in making more distinct and powerful personas with the ones you already have.”

Justine turns to me. “Our master presents you with this gift, be happy!” She clicks her fingers and two guillotines suddenly flash into the room behind Igor’s desk.

“Umm, that wasn’t what I was expecting as a gift.” I pinch the bridge or my nose and groan, “Ok, if I can ask, why a guillotine?”

Igor grins. “You ask a lot of questions, Trickster.” 

I nod slowly. “If I have the time to ask, I will. I’d rather know than go into something blindly. Especially if it involves… death machines.”

“Then observe.” Igor says simply, “Think of two or your personas.”

 _Still didn’t answer my question. Agathion and Kelpie._ As I think of their names, they hover in front of my cell before shooting out and now both have their heads sticking in the holes, ready to be executed.

“Um, isn’t this a bit… archaic?”

The blades fall and their heads are stuck, bodies whipping up in blue flames in front of my cell. I grip my head as it feels like needles being driven into my skull. I wasn’t nearly as painful as my original awakening, but it still hurt. The flames then form into gnome-like man, holding up a large leaf. It then forms into my mask and flies towards me, feeling it now reside within me.

Igor’s voice brings me back. “You will craft yourself new personas. The stronger your bonds, the stronger these will become.” I peer up through the bangs of my hair that fall over my face, Igor still grinning, “Make use of this if you wish to continue your rehabilitation to avoid the coming ruin.”

“I-I will…”

The bell then rings across the room. “Times up, Inmate! Hurry up and go back to sleep.”

“I will, I will. Will be good to get away from the death machines…”

“We heard that, Inmate.”

"Oops..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the Madarame arc starts with Mementos! His arc does feel kind of small to me and more of a filler arc so it probably is the least enjoyable to me out of them all. But hey, Yusuke is in it and he is such a good and funny character so it will be worth it. Also this arc is when many of the confidants start to become available so I will be starting them up as well as continuing the others.
> 
> In regards to Mementos, I won't be doing all the requests because it feels very gameplay like and I want this to be realistic as possible so I will only be doing the important ones. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the smallish chapter. We got a bit more development on Rin's past and gymnastics, a mini fight scene which I hope was good/realistic enough, and a bit of bonding. (Rhythmic gymnastics is such an art form and impressive to watch)
> 
> But thank you all for reading and your support! It has been humbling to see how much this is growing already and I thank everyone of you. P.S. Beware of Rin's driving unless you want to end up like Ryuji.


	19. A President's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Makoto steps into the principal's office and stands before his desk. “You wanted to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?”

Kobayakowa does not look well, sweat shines on his forehead as his eyes focus on hers. “You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in? It was like his personality changed…”

She cocks her head slightly to the side. “...I’m not sure I follow, sir.”

He grumbles, dabbing his forehead with a small towel. “From what I heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business.” His eyes then narrow at her, “You’re one of the few people I can trust, Niijima-san. So, I ask you this, are you a member of these so-called Phantom Thieves?”

“Huh?” Her words fall out as a stutter. “I-I’m not, sir!”

He stares at her for some time and sighs, leaning back in his chair as it creaks under his weight. ”Then who could they be…?”

Her pulse starts to quicken. She thinks of Kurusu, and an inkling that her, Takamaki and Sakamoto might be involved.  _ There are rumours about Kurusu and Sakamoto having threatened him, but I shouldn’t say anything without proof. Not after what she did for me…  _

“Are you saying that some students here caused Mr. Kamoshida to change?”

The Principal sighs and collapses back further into his chair. “That is what I wish to know… Even if it means probing into student matters.”

“May I ask, sir.” She says calmly, “Why are you asking me these things?”

“I want you to find out for me. I’d like to have a better grasp of the cause. This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and police in the correct fashion.” He reaches into his desk and pulls out a folder, “You say you are not one of these Phantom Thieves. Doing this will prove that you aren’t.”

Makoto’s heart speeds up against her ribcage. “Sir? Do you still not believe me?”

“I have few people I can trust, this will prove your innocence. You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and teachers favour you. Seek out and find these Phantom Thieves and I will write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing, Niijima-san.”

“Th-Thank you…”  _ Is this some kind of bribery now? _

“You don’t want to disappoint your sister too. Do you understand? ” He tosses the folder at her, nodding towards it.

She reaches out with her hand and picks it up. “Sir, I-”

“Please start looking into this at once.” He swiftly cuts in.

She sighs inwardly. “I understand, sir. I will investigate The Phantom Thieves.”

Kobayakowa smiles at her. “Very good. That will be all.”

She holds the folder against her chest. “Sir, may I ask one question.”

“What is it?”

“Did you know about Kamoshida’s… abuses? It’s just-”

He swiftly slams his hands on his desk, making her wince. “What kind of ludicrous question is that? Don’t waste my time with such foolish inquiries!”

“Excuse me, sir.” She whispers, bowing at him.

“Then get to it at once."

She turns and walks out the door and shuts it behind her. She walks down the corridor and opens the folder. It was the student records of those involved with Kamoshida, instantly recognising the names.  _ So he did know what he was doing. Trying to hide it even after he tried-  _ She frowns deeply. _ Asshole… But now I’m stuck doing this…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had lunch on the rooftop, seeing as it was nice out and no one would really even notice us up here. Or much rather care for that matter. We watch Ann leave a few moments ago. Morgana turns to me. “Hey Rin, did Lady Ann seem a little strange to you?”

“You’re right. She looked kind of distracted…”  _ I should check up on her later. _

“Hey, didn’t you say you found some stuff on this Madarame guy that shadow talked about?” Ryuji asks, lounging back in his chair. 

“Oh, right.” I take out my phone, tapping the screen a few times, “I found a few things. Like this…” I pass my phone over to him, “The page covers Ichiryusai Madarame, a famous Japanese artist. A number of his pieces and galleries were detailed there too.”

“So, he’s definitely our next target?” Ryuji asks a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Morgana glares at him. “Don’t just jump into things, it’s reckless! We decided to investigate him, not go right in.”

“He is right.” I say, moving my hands as I spoke, “We need information and a reason before-” I flick my hand too much, flinging my chocolate bar behind one of the tipped over tables. 

“Nice one, Rin.” Ryuji laughs.

“Ugh, just my luck.” I stand up, brush down my skirt and walk over, bending down to pick it up.

I hear the roof door then slides open and Morgana bolts down next to me. Hearing a few footsteps approaching us. “And what are you doing here?” I heard a familiar voice say. 

_ Isn’t that? _

Ryuji frowns at who he sees, rocking casually on his chair. “Just hanging about, Miss Prez. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

_ Smooth, Ryuji.  _

I stay down to see what else she would say. “Why is she suddenly here?” Morgana whispers. I put a finger on my lips to quieten him.

“Being up on the roof is against the school rules. You should know this already. It is off limits since the attempted sucide.” 

Ryuji just shrugs. “Then why are you here?” Makoto stops as he points back behind himself with his thumb, “Anyway I’m here with-”

I stand up from behind the table, dusting off my chocolate bar opening it, and then munching on one of the squares. I slowly turn to Makoto who looks just as surprised to see me.

“K-Kurusu-san?” Makoto asks, failing on her words. 

I look over myself. “Umm, mhm that’s me. What’re you doing here, Niijima-senpai?”

Ryuji looks between us both. “Maybe she has some strange priorities, Rin?”

“Rin?” She puts a hand on her hip and glares down at him, “And what’s that supposed to mean? The rumours say you were both connected to what happened with Mr. Kamoshida… You were seen threatening him in the teachers office, and made him quit.”

_ Huh? Why is she asking these questions all of a sudden?  _

“Get your facts right.” Ryuji says flatly, “We didn’t do nothin’. Like we could do such a thing anyway.”

“Um, it’s not like you to believe in the rumours like this Niijima-senpai. Is something wrong?”

She averts her eyes from me. “Nothing is wrong…”

“I bet she did nothing to stop the rumours going around anyway. Even about you, Rin.” Ryuji frowns, rocking back on his chair, “She has never done much to help anyone but herself around here.”

Makoto’s eyes widen, swiftly turning to him. “I did not believe those rumours!” Makoto sighs, “Try to consider my position… being forced to deal with all this horse play…”

“Horse play!?” Ryuji shouts, pointing his finger at me, “You think it is horse play that Rin got beaten by Kamoshida, stopping him from almost raping someone?”

“What!?” Makoto turns to me, I avert my gaze.

_ I forgot to tell her, or best she didn’t know about that… _

“Are you-” She takes a few steps toward me, her hand raising slowly as if to reach out for me, “What did he do-”

Ryuji pushes out his chair, scraping along the roof as he stands, stopping her. “What do you care? You haven’t done anything about this since being here!”

“I-” Her hand drops and her body droops forward as if defeated.

“Ah, screw this.” Ryuji throws up his hands, “C’mon, Rin. We don’t have time for her.” Ryuji saunters off, kicking the rooftop door open, disappearing inside.

Makoto just stands there, eyes looking towards the ground.  _ I’m sorry…  _ I pick up my bag feeling the added weight of Morgana already inside. I shoulder it and walk past her. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder stopping me, gripping it tightly.

I blink and peer over my shoulder to her. “Niijima-senpai? What is it?”

“What did he do to you? Please tell me...” She asks, almost a whisper, her hand trembling on my shoulder.

“I-I can’t say…” I try to turn back, but she grips both of my shoulders, spinning me around as her eyes meet mine. Her mauve-coloured eyes filled with regret, sadness, guilt.  _ Don’t look at me like that… _

“Tell me, Kurusu-san! You said you set off that fire alarm, when Kamoshida tried to… to… so what did he do to you!? Your lip was bruised as well. WHAT ELSE DID HE DO!?”

I blink in surprise at her rising tone, leaning back on my heels slightly. “If he tried something and I got it to stop him, then that’s all that matters… it doesn’t matter what happened to me.”

“IT MATTERS TO ME!” Her eyes jump to mine, going wide as she takes a step back, seemingly surprised by her own tone. She releases my shoulders and bites her lip, now averting her gaze, “If you got hurt because of me…” 

_ M-Matters to you? _

I swallow to wet my dry throat. “It’s over and I’m all good now… no need to dwell on the past, Niijima-senpai.” I quickly turn and walk towards the rooftop door, pushing it open as I look over my shoulder, “Niijima-senpai?” 

She doesn’t respond.

“Makoto-chan.” I say a little louder, her head rises slowly, a surprised expression across her face. I give her a soft smile, “It was nice to see you again. Please stay well.” I push through the door and disappear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto’s eyes widen, staring at the door.  _ What did he do to her? It must have been bad for her not to say…  _ “It was nice to see you too…” She mutters to herself, alone. 

She leans against the table and sighs. Remembering when she saw Sakamoto rushing out of the school with Kurusu. She thought she saw it wrong, but her face was bruised and she held onto her stomach. Guilt floods over her. “Did he beat her because she stopped him with me…?”

She thinks back. Everyone else was moving out because of the fire alarm but she remained. Her glare towards Kamoshida was frightening. Full of menace and anger.  _ He must’ve attacked her after she stopped him. How could I not have realised that… _

She lowers her head and walks back off the roof. More guilt only floods over her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I catch up with Ryuji after finding him waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a scowl across his face. 

He turns to me as I approach. “She talked to you too? Where the hell does she get off?”

I sigh. “Let’s not talk about it, Ryuji.”  _ She looked really pained back there. And what really could she have done against Kamoshida’s actions? If the teachers and parents were covering it up she might have just become a target. Anyone would've done the same in her position. Maybe that's what others don’t understand. _

“Yeah, I agree.” Ryuji nods, “Anyway, I found a place to train! We’ll go after school, alright?”

“Oh, um, sure.” Taking some more bites from my chocolate, “If you actually try in your other exams that is.”

He throws his head down, groaning loudly. “Don’t remind me, it’s so annoying.”

I giggle softly. “I found they are going quite well actually.”

“Well you would,” Ryuji mumbles, “Fine, I’ll do my best.”

“As much as that is worth.” Morgana laughs from my shoulder.

“Sh-Shuddup!”

I flick both of their foreheads. “No bickering you two…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji had found a gym in Shibya’s Central Street for our new training area, Protein Lovers’ Gym. It was small but had everything you would really need to keep in shape for every part of one's body. Rustic, but also inviting. It was affordable, not very crowded and with well-maintained machines.

“Ready, Rin?” I don’t even get to reply before the speed dramatically increases on the treadmills we were on. We were both in a full sprint, trying our best to keep up with it.

_ He is trying to make my legs fall off I swear! _

“Hold it!” Ryuji calls out, huffing and puffing.

“Doing my best here!”

The sprint lasts longer than I was really comfortable with. My muscles scream to stop and thankfully it slowly decreases until they both stop. 

I jump off the treadmill, rubbing my thighs in my hands. “Phew… my legs got a workout there…”

Ryuji was hunching over, sweat dripping off his forehead onto the floor. “My form’s… comin’ back… but I don’t got… any stamina…”

I pat his back as he coughs a few times. “You will get it back in time, don’t worry.”

Ryuji straightens up and grins, patting me on my back. “You did good there too. C’mon, now’s the perfect time to stretch.”

I nod and follow him over to the mats. Ryuji lowers himself onto the mat and looks around. “Not a bad place, huh?”

“Nope, you found a nice place.” I reply, sitting on the mat and leaning with my hands together to touch my upright feet.

“Sorry about dragging you here right after exams,” Ryuji says, “You’d probably rather celebrate your already high scores.”

“Um, no score is set in stone until we get it back,” I say, stretching to my other foot, “But blowing off some steam is nice too. Plus we still have another day of exams tomorrow.”

He watches me as I flatten myself between my legs and stretches out my arms, relieving the tension in my muscles as I lean back up, flicking my hair back over my back.  _ That feels much better. _

“Don’t remind me.” I hear him take a deep breath, “Do you want to go back to it?” 

“Hm? Back to what?”

“Your gymnastics?” He asks, “You look like you’re still good at it, even after what those assholes did. And you maintain most of your fitness. Hell, you’re fitter than really all of the people I used to train with.”

I lean back on my hands, feeling droplets of sweat trickle down my face. “I guess, it was one thing that kept me going and hopeful of achieving something.” I take a breath and let it out slowly, “But yeah, after what happened it just sunk into the shadows. I still can do most of it, just like you with Kamoshida. You stopped and were inspired to take it up again as a fun activity, and that’s what I do.”

Ryuji grins. “You got that right. I’m glad you agreed to help me with this so maybe, we can help each other out through it.”

I smile and stand. “Mhm, of course. I’ll do what I can to help you as well.”

Ryuji’s grin widens, and holds out his fist. “Hell yeah!”

I smile and bump it with mine.

Ryuji eyes lighten up like he had an idea. “Could you show me a move? I haven’t seen gymnastics really, apart from a few times at school… Uh when I was paying attention that is.”

I blink and nod slowly, standing to my feet.  _ Something simple I think. _ I set up on the edge of the mat, arms stretched upward, taking a step forward, bending and spinning over swiftly from a cartwheel into a handstand, pushing off backwards and landing back onto my feet, arms raised.  _ Phew, I can still do it. _

Ryuji blinks in surprise. “Whoa, that’s cool.”

I lower my hands, brushing my finger along my cheek, sheepishly. “You think?”

He nods, hearing a buzzing coming from my pocket. I unzip my shorts pocket, sliding it out. 

“Dude, did you run with that thing in your pocket?” Ryuji asks, wide-eyed.

“Um, mhm?”

Ryuji shakes his head. “That’s a good way to end up with a broken phone.”

I tap my pocket. “Zipped up so perfectly safe, I know what I’m doing.” I tap my phone with my finger, “And if you call me dude again you might be responsible for breaking my phone as it goes flying at you.”

He visibly gulps. 

My face pales when I see the message. “Uh oh.”

“Who is it?” Ryuji asks.

_ I was hoping she wouldn’t need me already. I didn’t want to end up knocked out before exams. _ I turn the phone around for Ryuji to see.

Takemi: It’s been a while. Drop by for a checkup. I’ve got some new medicine I’d like you to try. 

Ryuji frowns. “The Doc? The one you got the medicine off for the Palace?”

I nod, typing out a response.

Me: Um, would it be able to wait? I need to study for exams.

Takemi: No.

My face drops.  _ Uh oh, I’d better pray then. _

Me: I’ll head over now… 

“Looks like I’d better get going.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I take a sniff of the vial she gives me. An aroma not unlike some overpowering sweet fruit juice whiffs up from it. “Um, like I said, I’ve got exams. This isn’t going to make me pass out, is it? Or make me forget things again? Or say embarrassing more things…?”

Takemi sits in her swivel chair, and smiles. “It shouldn’t. I’ve switched up the formula since you last took some. No promises though.” I gulp, staring at the vial again, “Why worry about passing out anyway? Looks like you have time to go to the gym instead of studying.” She points at my gym clothes. 

I look down at them, then back to her. “S-Still, any chance we can push this to the weekend? Please?”

“I need results, and data from you. This is part of our deal, remember?”

I grumble and flop my head down slightly. “Ok, ok…”  _ Please make this so it doesn’t do any permanent damage.  _ I open my mouth, and toss back the medicine. It doesn’t burn as much as the last one had, only tickling my throat as it goes down, “Um, all ok?”

Takemi watches me closely. “How do you feel?”

I sit still for a few moments, waiting for something to happen like each other time. “All well, I think?”

“No adverse reactions? Don’t feel sick?” I shake my head as she glances down at her clipboard, “That’s not good.”

“W-Wait, what!?” I blink, leaning forward towards her, “What was supposed to happen!?”

She smirks and looks up to me, tapping her pen on my nose. “Just kidding.” 

I let out a long sigh.  _ Trying to give me a heart attack now…  _ “Mean…”

“So, how are your exams going?”

I lean back on my hands. “Today went quite well. But ask in a few days when they’re all finished.”

“Not stressing about them? I suppose that’s a good sign. Students these days always seem like they’re one bad grade away from a heart attack.”

I tilt my head. “You talk about young people as if you’re old, you look young, though.”

Takemi chuckles. “Trying to find out about me now? And my age at that.” She bats her eyelashes at me, “Mischievous of you.”

I blink, quickly throwing my hands up in front of me. “W-What, that’s not what I meant!”

She smiles at the reaction. “Just kidding. You have the most hilarious reactions.”

I sigh, mumbling. “Do not.”

She then stares at me for a few moments. “Kurusu.” She finally says, “What happened to your stomach?”

I blink in surprise. “Huh?” I look down to see my sports tank top, ridden up just enough to show some bruising. It was not as bad as it had been, but there were still parts of a dark yellow colour.  _ Damn it, I've not been showing any reaction to it recently to hide it. _ “It’s nothing.”

She lets out a frustrated huff and tosses her clipboard onto the table. She stands and leans over me before poking her finger and nail on the bruise. “Oww! that-” She sighs as I shuffle back and cover it. 

“Hurts?” She sits back on her swivel chair, “How?” She asks, her tone now demanding.

I rub the back of my neck. “Gym stuff…”

“Don’t.” Takemi says, shaking her head, “Don’t treat me like an idiot. That kind of bruising doesn’t happen in a gym. That bruising only happens from a forceful impact. Multiple ones at that. So, what happened?”

_ I can’t tell her as much as I want to. It would just add more questions.  _

Silence between us.

“You have had bruises all over your body since the last time you came here. Now tell me.”

I look to the floor. “I… can’t…”

Takemi scowls. “Are you serious?”

I open my mouth, then close it, not knowing what to say. My phone beeps in my pocket, “I have to go.” I push myself off the exam table. 

However, as I go to step past her she stands to her feet and grasps my hand in hers, pulling me back to her. “Where do you think you’re going? Sit.”

“But, Takemi I-”

“Sit down.” She demands.

I nibble my lip and nod slowly, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

“Stay there.” She says simply, disappearing in the back room. After a few moments she comes back with something in her hands, sits on her chair and rolls it up to me. “Raise it up and let me see, ok?”

I hook my fingers under the top and raise my top slightly enough to see the bruising. It had started healing, but was still yellow and tender. She applies some type of cream to her hand and rubs it over the bruise. I yelp slightly from how cold it was on my skin. Takemi stays quiet and applies more until it is covered.

“Um, is that another new medicine?”

“Yes.” She says, pulling my top back down.

“I’m sorry…”

She sighs and leans back on her chair, looping a leg over the other. “I’m not asking this of you, I’m telling you. Take care of yourself. I mean it. You may have a fit body, but it is still fragile. Do not over do it.”

“I won’t…”

“And you come to me if you have any other injury. Large or small. Understand?”

“Mhm…”

A smile forms on her lips again. “Good. You may go now. Take care of yourself.”

I slide off the bed. “Well, I have a great doctor to do that too.” I give her a slight bow, a small smile forming on her lips. “See you, Takemi.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Because of the key Sojiro had given me I was able to actually go out now so I decided to make myself more familiar with Shibuya. It was still just as packed as it is during the day, only now lit up with the lights and flashing signs of the shops. I walk around the square to find a politician giving out another speech. Every time I passed after school he was giving a speech even though many just walked past and decided not to listen. However, he was speaking of many points and problems with society. It actually stuck with me about how passionate he was. 

Again he was giving a speech so I decided to stand near and listen. He has slicked-back black hair, dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. In a black business suit, a white dotted red tie, white gloves and a green sash across his chest that reads ‘friendly society, bright future. He looks middle-aged as well.

“...There have been far too many incidents recently to ignore! Can anyone deny this!? The runaway-train incident, mysterious psychotic breakdowns, a school with corrupt teachers… We have yet to discover the truth of it all! The apathy that permeates society is a direct result of negligence by our government and the media.”

_ He isn’t wrong. The government doesn’t seem to be doing too much about these incidents. _

He stops his speech and turns to face me from his slightly raised standing platform. “...You’re listening quite attentively. Are you interested in politics?”

“Oh, um to a degree, yes. I was just thinking how many of the points you made were incredibly valid and agreeable.”

He looks me up and down quickly. “Are you a student?”

“I am.”

He smiles slightly. “I’m delighted to captivate the interest of someone your age. Hm… You have been listening to my speeches quite frequently lately, haven’t you? You’re a hard face to forget. If you’re interested, I could use the help of someone like you. I want to change the state of this country, and to do so, I need the power of youth.”

“I see. Youth is the key to the future, right?”

“Exactly… However, due to certain regulations, I can’t offer a job to a student.”

I shake my head quickly, “Oh, you don’t need to offer me a job or anything.”

“Hm… I was thinking you could learn some things if you chose to attend a few of my speeches though.”

“I would be very grateful to learn from you.”

He smiles widely. “Really!? That would be helpful indeed! Well then… would you mind telling me your name and contact information.”

“Oh, right. I’m Rin Kurusu and I attend Shujin Academy. Pleased to meet you.” I give him a small bow.

“You’re a student from Shujin academy, hm? It’s nice to meet you. I am Toranosuke Yoshida.” He sighs, “I used to be a member of the Diet… but no longer. In the past twenty years, I’ve lost seven straight elections.”

_ There must be a good reason for that? I mean, it can’t be his speeches. _

“This isn’t good. I’m dwelling on the negative right before my speech. Well then, I hope I can count on your help immediately.”

“Mhm, I have time to help.”

He gets me to hold up a sign next to him as he begins his speech. A few stop to listen. “The lines of what is considered right and wrong in society have been blurred. With common sense no longer our guide, we make decisions based on our selfish wants and desires. This has resulted in a deluge of self-centered people who delight in taking advantage of the weak.”

_ He is speaking much like what we think of as the Phantom Thieves, huh. _

“However, even in this modern day and age, it is imperative that we act in the best interests of all. A world where it is acceptable to trample on the rights of others for your own benefit… A world where the young exist to be exploited… is a world that must be changed!”

The few people that stopped to listen began to mumble about how they had their own problems to deal with instead and that nothing could change.  _ People are set in their roots as usual. _

One of the listeners approaches him, “How about you leave matters of state in the capable hands of the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party!”

Yoshida remains vigilant. “You mustn’t base your decision on whom to support merely according to the party they belong to…”

The man just huffs. “Ah, shut up already! You’re just a washed-up politician!”

“If I’m chosen to represent the will of the people, then I am fully prepared to…”

“Save the blabbering for if you even get elected!”

_ People have no manners today I swear. _

Yoshida finishes his speech and takes me away a little. A smile was on his face. “Thank you. That is all for today. Well, what did you think of my speech?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Keeping the best interests of all is certainly a feat to carry out, but the speech was very resonating. Apart from the heckling that is. People have no manners.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Such as I am, I’d like to believe that I’m capable of giving a moving speech…” He shakes his head and sighs quietly, “... However, there are times, like today, when the audience has a difference of opinion on a topic. Some feel I should concentrate on getting elected before I worry about others… Do you agree?”

“Um, not really. One must project their message to the people and have it resonate with them before they would think of electing someone. Your message has to be one they would agree with and from that, you have my support from your projected message.”

He smiles widely. “Thank you. It’s encouraging to have a young person such as yourself be won over by my message. Besides, I have grown quite accustomed to those types of reactions…”

_ Accustomed? _

He rubs the back of his head. “Although… I don’t know if that is necessarily a good thing.”

“The path to getting elected is fraught with differing opinions and attackers to your own beliefs. To be able to handle yourself against them shows your experience and resolve to fight for your beliefs. I think that’s a good trait to have.”

“I am glad to have captivated someone as knowledgeable as you, Kurusu-san. No matter what they say, I must continue on. Now then, I mustn’t keep a young student out so late. If I require you again I shall contact you.”

I give him a small bow and smile. “Thank you for your time, Yoshida-sensei.”

Morgana wiggles his way from my bag as I walk off. “He really had some good points, huh?”

“He does. He understands the problems of society well.”

“You certainly understand it as well. And politics.”

I smile at him on my shoulder. “Studying and all has helped towards that. Now let’s get home. We had tests to study for."

“Don’t you mean you do.”

“Well, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this set-up chapter for the next! I really do feel bad and Makoto's position at this point in the story and her guilt towards Rin. I wanted to show that, as well as being part of a cute Rikoto moment on the rooftop again.
> 
> Just a few confidant stuff which I hope was good and entertaining. I like a teasing then serious Takemi as she is a favourite of mine. And now introducing granddad Yoshida at the end.
> 
> As of today this will be my final daily upload! I will be setting up a Monday-Wednesday-Saturday schedule starting next week. I need the extra time for writing and editing, but will hopefully make for more additions, longer chapters etc. Plus if the support keeps up I'll do a special double chapter like last time. (I hope the schedule is to everyone's liking!)
> 
> Monday we will get to meet Yusuke and Maruki! Thank you for reading and all the support. It really does encourage me to keep going!


	20. An Eccentric Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Since Ann never answered my messages in the evening whilst studying, I had to wait at school to find an answer, hoping her being distracted lately was nothing bad.

Ann spins around in her chair and groans. “Rinnnnn.” She moans before she slumps over onto my desk from her chair, resting her head on my notebooks.

I blink down at her as she peers up at me, poking her head gently. “Um, yes, Ann? Is my desk comfy for you?”

She waves her hand at the window. “Do me a favour. Open the window, and help me escape, please… I can't take any more exams… My brain can’t take anymore.”

_ She seems ok? I think?  _ I peer out the window and shrug, pushing out my chair and standing to my feet. "Oh, if you insist…”

I slide out from my desk and walk to her starting to lift her up under her arms. She eeps and blinks at me. “R-Rin! I didn’t mean it literally!”

I remove my hands from under her arms. “Oh… my bad.”

She giggles and prods my sides. “This isn’t fair. You don’t seem nervous at all.”

I sit back at my desk, shuffling up to it. “I’m pretty confident about them. Is that not fair?”

Ann leans forward a bit, trying to sneak a glance under my desk. “Aha! You have Morgana under your desk to give you the answers!”

“Wow, the accusation.” I slide my desk out and gesture to the empty space under my desk, “First, Morgana’s not here, second I would never cheat, and thirdly, most importantly. Are you ok? You have looked quite distracted lately.”

“Um, about that-”

The door to our class swings open, and Mishima darts inside. His eyes snap to us and shoves his way over to us. “Guys!” Mishima whispers loudly. 

_ Mishima? What’s gotten into him? _

“What’s wrong?” I mutter.

“Niijima-senpai called me into the Student Council room!” He says, “She asked me if I was ok, since the whole Kamoshida thing.”

“And what did you say?” Ann asks.

“I told her I was fine.”

“Anything else?”

“No…”

“So... why the mad rush?”

Mishima looks from Ann to me. “She was bringing others in and-”

I sigh, holding up my hand to stop him. “Yuuki-kun, it’s part of her job to take care of the student body. Don’t worry about it.”

“O-Ok, I should get back to class.” He quickly stops, “Wait, this is my class… I’ll just head out for a bit…” He just heads out quietly.

Ann turns back to me. “You know the president hadn’t done anything until now? It seems fishy to only bring in those involved at a time like this.”

I nod, resting my head on my hands.  _ Is that why she went to find Ryuji on the roof and didn’t expect me? She is investigating the Kamoshida incident. Or more likely, The Phantom Thieves. _

“She may be investigating us. We should be careful... But, if you need too, you can explain why you have been distracted, that is more important right now.”

“O-Oh, ok.” She nods slowly.

The class goes silent as the teacher comes in, along with a rushing Mishima.

_ Who would put her up to such a task? It seems unlike her to do such a thing by her own intuition. Her sister? No, she wouldn’t bring her sister into an investigation. So that leaves the only one person who would make her do something like that, her own will or not. The Principal. Still, Niijima-senpai is very knowledgeable, she will be quite a threat to revealing us. Damn, why her? What do we do… But exams, exams first. _

My phone then buzzes in my pocket.

Ryuji: Hey, don’t you think the atmosphere at school’s kinda different now?

Ann: You mean with there being no Kamoshida?

Ryuji: Yeah, nobody ever talked about him out in the open like this before.

Me: I mean, the fearful atmosphere that was here has been lifted. People can talk really without repercussions. So that’s maybe why.

Ryuji: I wish someone’d just thank us for it or something…

Ann: Either way, everything has worked out for the best. After all, Kamoshida’s actually being punished for his crimes. That’s victory enough for me.

Me: I agree. Seeing him atone for what he did was a great victory.

Ann: Actually, it’s more than great. Incredible even.

Ryuji: I wonder what’s gonna happen to him now. I mean, he’s a famous criminal at this point right? He’s gonna have to deal with people hating him forever…

Me: And it is rightly deserved for what he did.

Ann: Yeah, I don’t have any sympathy for him. He got what he deserved.

Ryuji: For sure.

Me: Anyway, good luck with exams.

Ryuji: Ugh, don’t remind me!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After exams had finished for the day they then called in the students to the assembly hall for an announcement. Ann was next to me as it was separated into classes. The principal stands at the podium. “Ever since that specific incident, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore. We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist.” He glances to his side, “The floor is yours, Doctor…”

A young looking man steps out, dressed smartly with a lab coat. A stethoscope hangs from the pocket. He had slightly dishevelled brunette hair that matched his eye colour. He wears some black-rimmed glasses as well and some sandals. 

“Isn’t he hot?” A girl near us whispers.

_ Of course this would set off some people. _

He clears his throat and speaks into the microphone. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Whoa, his voice is sexy!”

“My name is-” The microphone starts to play up, “Huh?” He plays with it before it works again. “My name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to your school.” He bows but only hits his head on the microphone.

_ Umm, I don’t even know what to think about that…  _

Snickers bounce around the hall.

Maruki recovers himself. “No need to be formal with me, though. I’m just here to counsel anyone who’s interested.” He looks around the hall with a smile, “You can even call me Doc, if that would make you feel more comfortable. Any assistance you need, I’ll be, oh… I guess I’m not really any good for helping with money problems…”

People chuckle around us as the principal pushes him away from the microphone. “...Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”

He finishes up and let's everyone leave. Ryuji catches up to me and Ann as we stop in the outside corridor. “Yo. You ever expect this place to actually give a shit about our mental health?”

Ann tilts her head slightly. “Well, our school’s made national news. Maybe they figured they’d look even worse if they didn’t go anything about it.”

I nod slightly. “They have a reputation to maintain and all. A tarnished school name would be a difficult thing to recover from without this type of stuff.”

“And Doctor, uh… Doctor Whatshisname.”

Ann sighs quietly. “Maruki.”

“Yeah, wasn’t that guy just basically clownin’ it up onstage? You really think he’ll do us any good?”

Ann winces and gestures behind him. “Ryuji…”

_ Perfect timing it seems. _

Maruki then walks up next to us. “Hey there.” He looks at each of us, “Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right?” His eyes go slightly wide at me, “Oh! It’s you, Kurusu-san!”

I tilt my head at him, confused. “Me? Um, sorry but we haven’t met before have we? You must be mistaking me for someone else...?”

He looks slightly surprised by my answer but nods, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “O-Oh, I see… I was sure you… Nevermind. Sorry.”

Ryuji’s eyes narrow slightly at him. “How d’you know our names?”

“We’re probably on a watch list or something.” I mumble.

Maruki rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here. Those that had, ah… previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida.” He turns back to me, “Kurusu-san, it must’ve been especially tough for you after having just transferred here.”

“I mean, I guess? I got used to it pretty quickly, I think.”

“You’re quite the tough youngster, just don’t overdo it, ok?”

“So, whaddya want with us?” Ryuji asks him.

“Ah yes, I’d forgotten… I know I already offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you three be interested in counseling?”

Ryuji quickly shakes his head. “Nope, not at all.”

Maruki recoils back in shock. “Huh!?”

“How’s that surprisin’?”

“You were just a touch more emphatic about it than I’d expected… Ah! But, if you come to my office, you can have free snacks! All you can eat… would be nice, but there’s still plenty to be had. So, how about it?”

I rub the back of my neck. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but we aren’t little kids that can be tempted in by snacks. That makes it sound kind of weird.”

Maruki then rubs his head sheepishly. “To be frank, I’ve been explicitly ordered to provide counseling to the students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s in the school’s interest… for it’s students.”

Ryuji huffs. “Ahhh, the school’s interest, huh?”

“I know that asking you to be open with a complete stranger like myself is a lot. Making this mandatory wouldn’t do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience… Ooo I know! If you attend my counselling sessions, I’ll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like ways to hone your concentration before exams, or not getting nervous on dates. How’s that sound?”

Ann blinks a few times in surprise. “Uh…”

“Sounds perfect for you, Ryuji.” I joke with a slight smirk.

“The hell? Th-That ain't true!”

I chuckle softly. “Sorry, sorry.”

“There’s also snacks…” Maruki tempts again.

“Alright, alright, enough with the snacks!” Ryuji sighs and looks over at me, “So, which way are you leanin’?”

_ Mental training could be beneficial to me… And I never got any counselling before… Well, that was worthwhile anyway, so maybe it could be worthwhile to do for myself now that I think about it. Maybe I can finally overcome my complications with some help.  _ “I think I’ll give it a go. There is no harm in a little chat.”

Ryuji sighs. “I guess it’d be just more trouble for us if we didn’t go.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Ann agrees.

Maruki’s eyes light up. “Really? Then, I guess it’s a deal. I’ll be in the nurse's office, feel free to come by whenever it’s convenient for you.”

“Welp, we should get goin’.”

Ryuji and Ann walk off. 

“Thanks for taking my counselling into consideration. Now that we have a deal, I promise I’ll do my best to help you, Kurusu-san.”

He looks over me more. “Um, is everything ok?”

“Oh, sorry!” He recoils back and chuckles, “I really thought we knew each other. My bad.”

“Um, still a no on that…”

“Well, I’ll be available whenever you want to come over.”

“Thank you… Um, could I maybe come by after school finishes?”

“Oh? Of course! I will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you then.”

School finishes with a ring of a bell. Apparently Ann had gone to counselling at lunch and said it was fine so I made my way over. As I approach I notice Yoshizawa talking to Maruki outside of the Nurses office. 

She turns to me and smiles. “Ah hello, Senpai.”

“Hey there.”

“Are you here for a session as well?”

“Mhm I am.”

“Is that so?” She smiles warmly, “Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counselor. I’ve actually been seeing him for a while, before he ever came to Shujin.”

“A familiar face must be nice to see, huh?”

“It most certainly is.”

Maruki looks between us both. “Oh? I didn’t know you two were acquainted. Don’t go overselling me too hard though, Yoshizawa-san. I’m really nothing special.”

I tilt my head at him. “I’m sure you’re just fine, Dr. Maruki.”

Yoshizawa giggles softly. “Well, I need to get going. Please excuse me. Oh, could I maybe speak to you after, Senpai?” 

“Oh, sure thing.”

“Thanks! I’ll wait at the entrance for you!” She gives me a small bow that I return before she walks off down the corridor.

“What say we get started?” I nod and follow him in, closing the door behind me, “Welcome! Thank you for coming.”

“We did make a deal after all… And I think this kind of thing would be beneficial to me as well.”

He laughs softly. “Ahaha… well… I’ll try to make sure it’s worth the trouble.”

_ Now I’m getting a bit nervous to tell him my problems now…  _

We sit in opposite chairs as he holds out a carton of apple juice to me. I look at it then back to him. “Apple juice?”

He nods and smiles warmly. “I thought you’d like it. You seem like someone who likes apples.”

I take the carton in my hands and take a sip. “My favourite actually… How did you know?”

“Oh lucky guess, glad I got it right though!”

I tell him a bit about my past, but mostly focusing on the assault by the girls and that verdict as well as the other assault and my time since coming here. It was hard to recall it all again, but strangely enough it felt easy to say to him. I finish telling him all I want to say.

He holds his chin in thought. “I see… Mm, thank you. I think I’ve gotten a good grasp of the situation you’re in, Kurusu-san. Well, full disclosure… The school gave me a brief rundown of the circumstances surrounding your transfer here. Although much of your medical past that you stated wasn’t told to me.”

I nod slowly and sigh. “Yeah… I doubt many would even care, even the teachers here. They just see my criminal record and that tells them everything. However, I like to think it’s all in the past now.”

“Did you have to force yourself to accept everything that happened…? No, that doesn’t seem to be it…” He looks to be thinking on his words for a moment, “Now that you’ve told me more about yourself, I think I’ve realized something.”

“Um, which is?”

“It seems like you’ve largely been able to reconcile your internal world with your external one. I should note, that’s really, truly impressive. Even most adults can’t reliably manage that.”

I tilt my head slightly at him, tapping my chin with my finger. “I'm sorry, but I’m not sure I entirely follow.”

“How to put it… You know how everyone has an internal reality? Some conception of themselves they’re striving for?” I nod to his question as he continues, “Like, wanting to be a model student, or wanting to be loved and relied on… That kind of thing. But that idealized reality and the one in actuality are often far apart. That gap is responsible for a lot of people’s pain. Not everyone can ace their exams. And not everyone can be the heroes they wish they could be.”

I nod a few times, taking it in. “I see… I understand it now.”

“You’ve already been through so much. That kind of suffering is usually enough to twist people up into dark places. But you’re standing up to it, and confronting a tough, painful reality. To me, that’s incredibly admirable… Then again, maybe that’s a little weird for you to hear from a guy you just met, huh?”

I shake my hands in front of me, dismissively. “N-No it’s not… I guess It’s just nice to hear it from someone else. But everything you said is correct.”

He chuckles softly, “Not even any deflecting self-deprecation! You really are strong, Kurusu-san. Going through assaults, twisting of lies, solitude and auditory and visual hallucinations and coming out as you are is no small feat.” He looks at the time, “Well, let’s see… Sorry, this went on longer than I expected.”

“I’m sorry if I kept you for too long.”

“Not at all! Somehow, the conversation just took on a life of its own, I guess…” He sighs before looking at me with a serious expression, “...Hey, I’ve actually got one last request. Do you mind?”

I finish the last sip of apple juice. “Oh, um, sure thing. What is it?”

“I’m actually doing certain research along with my duties as a counselor. It’s not quite counselling, more like a type of psychological treatment… Basically it's a project to learn more about people’s metaphorical hearts. What they think, how they feel.” He leans up in his chair towards me, “If I get far enough with it, I think it’ll be able to help a lot of people! So…?”

I blink a few times at him in confusement. “Um… So what exactly do you need me for?”

His eyes go wide. “Oh, sorry! Uh, I guess my point is… I’d like to ask you to help with that research! All you’d have to do is listen to my theories, and then tell me if they spark any ideas or realizations on your end. Please! Any time’s good for me, I can work around your schedule.”

“I-”

He talks quickly and cuts me off. “And, uh… I’ve got a lot of snacks, too! You can have them! They’re yours! All the apple juice and sweets you want!”

I hold up both hands to stop him.“Um, I wouldn’t want to take all of them… But if I may ask, why me of all people?”

“Well… to be honest, sometimes I hit a wall in my research. I’ve been working on it alone, but some second opinions from a perspective like yours could really push it forward. You have a much broader mind and concept over things due to your past, so I think you could help much more so. Oh, and don’t worry, I promise I’ll repay you for it.”

“With… snacks…?”

“No, no!” He looks in thought for a second, “Let’s see… I know! Maybe I could teach you some tips for mental training? I happen to know a lot on the subject. I’m sure I can cook up a special regimen for you. It would even help with your auditory and visual hallucinations and help to push them away.”

“You could help with that?”  _ That would help me overcome another hurdle, even though I haven’t had them recently, they are still there.  _ I give him a small smile. “I’d be happy to help you, Dr. Maruki.”

He beams a smile back. “Ok! I guess that’s our second deal.” He shuffles and pulls out his phone, “...Oh, right! Would it be ok if we traded contact information? I’ll contact you when I’ve got free time, or when I need some input from you.”

I nod and pull out my phone from my pocket. “Oh, mhm, sure thing.”

We trade over our details.

“...That should do it! Now! I’d better do my part to repay you. Let’s talk about mental training and presence.”

He takes me through some training to help and finishes. I get up to leave and bow slightly at him. “Thank you for your help, Dr. Maruki.”

He stands and nods. “And yours, Kurusu-san. I’ll be here if you need to talk about anything.”

“Thank you. See you.”

_ That was much more helpful than I thought it would be. Another hurdle overcome. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I see Yoshizawa standing outside of the school entrance. She waves me over with a smile. “Hey, Senpai! Can we walk together?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

We walk together down the street. “How was your time with Dr. Maruki?”

“He was very good and we had a good talk about things. I feel better just from talking with him for a short period of time.”

“That's good! Dr. Maruki has helped me a lot through my slump as well. I couldn’t have gotten far without him.”

“I’m glad he was able to help you.” I tilt my head at her, “What did you want to talk about, though?”

Her eyes widen. “Oh, right! The assembly the other day, when Mr. Kamoshida confessed all those horrible things… You stopped him from taking me to his office so… did you know something about it? There were all those strange calling cards before that as well.”

_ She is quite perceptive. But I can’t exactly say I didn’t. _

“I have some friends that he tried things with and I didn’t like the rumours about him. So, I got you away from him. I’m just glad that whoever sent those calling cards made him confess all those horrible things.”

She looks at me curiously before smiling. “I see… I wanted to thank you for it really! Do you think we-” Her phone then rings in her pocket as she takes it out and answers it. “Hello? Oh, Dad you’re waiting to pick me up? Sorry! I’ll be there right away. Mhm, see you soon!” She puts it away and bows at me, “Really sorry, but I have to go. I hope we can speak soon, Senpai.”

I bow slightly back and smile. “I hope so too, please don’t let me keep you.”

She smiles and waves as she runs towards the station. “I’m glad you didn’t have to be part of his abuses, Yoshizawa-san.”

“I’m glad too.”

I jump in surprise at the voice on my shoulder. “Talk about being sneaky, Morgana…”

“I have to be. I’m a Phantom Thief, after all!”

“Not with me please. Hungry though?”

“Starvinggg!”

I chuckle and nod. “I’ll make us something when we get back.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lunch bell rings the next day at school and everyone is packing up and ready to leave the rather dull exam session. Morgana again wasn’t under my desk and said he would be waiting around to catch me for his lunch. 

_ First I need to go to the library and hand these books back in.  _ I quickly make my way over and step inside. It was oddly empty, but most students would be either trying to grab a break from studying or studying elsewhere.

I sign out the books at the reception about to leave when I hear a familiar soft voice coming from the shelves. 

“Come… on… Reach…”

I walk and peer around the shelf to see Haru, reaching up on her tiptoes at a book on the high shelf. He fingertips only grazing the bottom of the spine of the book she was trying to reach. 

She does a little jump for it, but misses her mark. She sighs and then nods confidently to herself before leaning up against the shelves, tiptoeing and stretching up as high as she could, almost able to slide the book out. “Move… please… Work with me… book…”

_ She is really trying everything, huh? _

The shelf then rocks back and forth slightly, surprising her as she grips onto it. I quickly rush over and pull it back with her as a few books then fall off, catching one that lands just above her head. 

She blinks up at me. “Oh, Rin-chan!”

I smile at her and lean back. “Hey, Haru.”

She smiles up at me as I hold the book above her. “Oh, you saved me. Thank you!”

I smile back and lean back. “Um, having some trouble?”

She leans back and giggles, holding her hands behind her back. “Oh, maybe a little bit! They are kind of using the stools elsewhere and there was no one around to help.”

“I see, did you need some help getting it?”

She tilts her head at me. “Oh? How could we reach it? You’re basically the same height as me silly.”

I slide the book back into the shelf and tap my chin. “Um, want me to lift you up?”

She blinks at me a few times before clasping her hands together, letting out a soft giggle. “That could work! I’m ready.” She lifts up her arms into the air.

I giggle softly before wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up the shelf. “Is that high enough?”

“Plenty! Now it was just…”

We then hear footsteps approach us. A male student then rounds the corner, stops and just stares at us both as I hold her up.  _ This just got awkward.  _

Haru then slides out the book. “Got it, Rin-chan! Oh…” She then notices the student just staring at us, “Oh, please don’t mind us!”

He just nods slowly and walks back around the corner and then out the door, hearing it shut behind him. I let her back down onto her feet, stepping back from her. “That must have looked strange, huh?”

“It was kind of fun though, thank you, Rin-chan!”

“You’re welcome, Haru.” I point to the book, catching a glimpse of it, “More on flowers is it?”

She looks at it then back to me. “Yes. I was told this would help me more with my studying on them.”

“Is it going well?”

“It is! Thanks to working at Rafflesia I’ve learned a lot already. Thank you for not telling anyone.”

“And I won’t still. I’m just glad you’re enjoying it.”

“You’re so kind.” She pulls out her phone, “Oh my, lunch is coming to an end. I’m so sorry to take up your time, Rin-chan.”

I quickly shake my head. “Please don’t worry, Haru. It was nice to help and see you.”

“Yes! It was nice to see you too. Good luck on your exams as well.”

“Oh, good luck to you too. See you.”

“See you!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school we managed to get Ann to talk to us about what has been bothering her lately. Someone had been following her before and after school around the station area.

“A stalker!?” Ryuji shouts.

Ann nods, looking uncomfortable, “It’s been going on for three days. I never saw him but it always feels like there’s someone following me…”

“Why didn’t you tell us before, Lady Ann?” Morgana asks.

“I wasn’t sure.” She admits, “I wanted to say something yesterday, but with exams and everything… They always seem to be around on the way to school…”

I place my hand on her shoulder. “What did we say about telling each other things? We’ll look into this tomorrow.”

Ann blinks at me, surprised. “You really don’t have to-”

“We want to, Ann.” I cut in, “It’s good that nothing has happened so far but how long will that last? We should find out what’s going on.”

“Exactly!” Morgana agrees. 

“We’ll knock the bastard out!” Ryuji adds, readying his fists.

I blink and shake my head. “No knocking out, Ryuji.”

“Fine…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We wait until the next day to look into this stalker. We planned to meet at the station by our train to Shujin. I was already waiting awhile before Ryuji shows up.

He yawns loudly, rubbing his tired looking eyes. “I’m so sleepy… I ended up pulling an all nighter once I realized today’s the last day of exams.”

“You? Staying up studying?” Morgana asks, skeptical.

“It’s not a bad thing that he tried, you know?”

He just shakes his head tiredly. “Nah, I gave up on the exam. I was playin’ some games, and then before I knew it, it was morning.”

I flop my head and arms down in defeat. “I really thought you prevailed there…”

“You should be more like, Rin. She was studying a lot last night.”

Another yawn comes from behind us as Ann walks up to us. “Morning…”

Ryuji grins at her. “Yo, look who else is yawnin’.”

“Exams are almost over, so I thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god one of you did.”

“Impressive, Lady Ann. You’re quite different from this stupid monkey I know.” Morgana mocks from my shoulder.

“Huh? Don’t gimme that crap. Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.”

He just laughs. “Size is meaningless if there’s nothing inside, you know?”

“What was that!?” Ryuji growls.

“Ugh, will you please shut up!? You’re gonna make me forget everything I memo-” Ann quickly stops and looks over her shoulder.

They continue to bicker.

I roll my eyes and flick each of their foreheads. “Enough, both of you. We’re here to find this stalker, not argue about brain sizes.”

“You sure you aren’t imagining things, Ann?” Ryuji asks, rubbing his forehead

“I said I wasn't!” Ann retorts, quickly, turning back to us, “You really think I’d just make something like this up?”

“You really are an idiot, Ryuji! At least try to consider Lady Ann’s feelings!” Morgana chides him.

“What was that, you stupid cat!? It’s an honest question!”

“It’s a thoughtless one. Can’t you see how uncomfortable this is making her?” 

_ Those two I swear.  _ Ann shifts uncomfortably. 

“Of course I can-”

“Ok that’s enough you two!” I give them both an annoyed look, “You aren’t helping one bit. Both of you, enough with the insults. We’ve got enough trouble to deal with around here and we don’t need more.”

“Sorry…” Both reply in unison.

“Thanks for the support anyway, you guys.” Ann says after a few moments.

“Of course, Lady Ann! I’ll protect you from this creep!” Morgana declares.

Ryuji glares at him. “What can you do looking like that?”

“Hmph, you’ll see.”

“Guys, what did I say?” I say in a warning tone.

They both went silent.  _ Those two are like some bickering brothers.  _

We get on our train and get off at the exit to Shujin. We just get up an escalator from the train station, then Ann stops walking up.  _ Is she stopping for a reason?  _

She then began looking around, clearly uncomfortable. “I could’ve sworn I just saw… it feels like he is back…”

We spread out slightly, looking around for anyone suspicious. I scan through the crowds, but with so many people wandering around, anyone could hide in the masses.  _ Where is this person? _

I look back to Ann who was standing still, looking much more uncomfortable than previously. Then, someone in the crowd reaches his hand up towards her from behind. I quickly rush back to her side, Ryuji must have seen it as well. Now both standing in front of her as his hand just barely reaches her shoulder.

“...This him?” Ryuji asks, looking him over, “Or are you just that self-conscious?”

The boy is not older or the same age as myself. Tall and slim built. Short dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering over his left eye. Pale grey coloured eyes stare in confusion. His attire didn’t look like that of someone from our school. A white gakuran-style shirt embroidered with a fleur-de-lis, fitted black pants and black loafers. A silver ring clangs on his hip, holding a variety of different keys. To most people he would be called handsome and to most a pretty boy.

_ He doesn’t seem like the stalker type… _ Although it’s like we aren’t there as he only focuses on Ann.

Ann frowns, pointing her finger at him. “Finally! Who are you and why were you stalking me?”

“Stalking you?” The boy blinks, noticeably surprised, “That's outrageous…”

“No, it isn’t!” Ann retorts, “I know you’ve been following me for days! And now ever since the train!”

“It seems we have quite a misunderstanding…” The boy clears his throat. “...You, you are the woman I’ve been searching for all this time!” Ann blinks, leaning away from him slightly, “After so long, I found what I needed. Please, won’t you…”

_ Umm, what is going on here? Is this a confession just out of the blue? _

Ann starts to get flustered. “W-Wait, a minute, I-”

“Hey!” Morgana hisses, “He can’t just-” I push his head into my bag, cutting him off and zipping it up quickly.  _ Sorry about that, Morgana. _

“...Be the model for my next art piece!?"

_ Model? Painting? That was it!? _

Ann blinks, visibly confused. “...Model? What?”

“All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.”

“This man is highly suspicious!” Morgana mumbles from my bag.

“Shhh, Morgana.” I whisper at the bag, nudging it with my arm.

Ryuji sighs. “Ain’t this a recruit for some shady business?”

He doesn’t seem to listen and keeps pushing. “Will you cooperate with me? What do you say?”

Before any of us could react to the increasing jumble of a situation this was becoming, a car stops alongside us, rolls down it’s window, and an elderly head looks out at the boy. The man was dressed simply in a brown kimono, grey hair tied up into a small ponytail, a grey goatee and trimmed mustache. He regarded us. “My goodness, I wondered why you jumped out of the car suddenly. So this is where your passion leads. All's well that ends well.” He starts laughing to himself, window rolling up as the car takes off again and down the street.

_ This is just getting stranger.  _

Ryuji blinks twice, once at the car speeding off and then the boy, stepping in front of him. “Hold your horses! Who’re you anyways?”

“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a second year at Kosei High’s fine arts division.” He swiftly pushes Ryuji to the side and stands in front of Ann, “That man you just saw now was my teacher, Madarame-sensei. I am being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

_ That was Madarame? The same one Nakanohara told us about? _

“Huh!? Do you mean THAT Madarame?” Ann’s eyes widen, “Isn’t he the one who appeared on Good Morning Japan a couple of days ago? That famous artist?”

“The very same.” Yusuke nods, focusing back on her. 

“Who’s that…?” Ryuji questions, looking bored.

_ I told you before! _

“He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who’s been recognised all over the world!”

“I apologize for the misunderstanding.” He apologies, taking a small step closer to her, “Your beauty stunned me at first. I would be delighted if you would consent to being my model. Would you?”

“Um, well, that’s-” Ann stutters, not knowing how to answer.

I step in front of him to give her some breathing room. “You kind of threw her off guard, Kitagawa-kun with all of this… This isn’t the best way to go asking thi skind of thing.”

“Yeah…” Ann drifts off.

Yusuke turns to me as I speak, his eyes widening. “I can’t believe my luck.”

“Um, what did I say?” Yusuke doesn’t seem to be listening, now staring at me with the same intense eyes he was giving Ann not just a few seconds ago, “Hello?”

“Um, what’s up?” Ann asks, looking between Yusuke and me.

“To think I missed such a thing before…” Yusuke leans in closer to me as I lean back on my heels to create some form of distance again. “...Miss, I would very much like it if you would be a model for me as well!”

“Wait, what!? Her too!?” Ryuji asks in surprise.

I take a step back, holding up my hands in front of him. “U-Um, hold on… a second here! Where is this coming from all of a sudden!?”

“I find you quite lovely as well. You have a uniqueness to your beauty I find captivating.” Yusuke admits, “That’s what I meant before. If I had seen you when I did your friend, the first request would have been extended to you as well. So, I now ask you both, won’t you please both be my models for my next art piece!?”

_ Doesn’t he know when to put on the breaks!? _

“Um, thanks… Can we maybe think about this? I-I mean, it’s kind of out of the blue to just ask like this…” I managed to get out, feeling flustered.  _ I can understand his interest in painting Ann. She is certainly beautiful, but myself? Or maybe that is just me being self-conscious. _

“Of course.” Yusuke replies, taking out three tickets from his pocket, “Madarame-sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station in a couple of days. I’ll be there to help out on opening day. If you come by would it be possible to have an answer ready by then to be my models?”

“I guess so…” Ann says, glancing at me as she takes the offered tickets.

He glances at Ryuji. “I bet you have no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you a ticket too.”

Ryuji frowns at him.

“We’ll be there to answer your request…”

“Excellent. Well then, I hope to see you there!” He gives a small bow and walks off.

“That guys as easy to read as a book.” Ryuji says, kicking the stone pavement, “You guys aren’t plannin’ on goin’ are you?”

“...I think I will.” Ann mumbles, sliding out her phone from her pocket, “Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you later.” She sprints off down the street to school.

Morgana pushes his head from my bag. “How dare he go after Lady Ann and Rin… I’ve memorized that face of yours, Yusuke!”

Ryuji looks at me, expectantly. “...Are you going to this exhibit too?”

“Honestly, I’m not too sure… especially being asked to be a model…” I let out a long breath, “But, I can’t see a better way to find more about Madarame, do you?”

“Good point…”

“Let’s wait and see. I think the exhibit should tell us plenty if we do things right.” Morgana says.

“Right, but first we have exams so let's hurry up.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish the part of my story to Sae who looks to be taking it all in. Wincing slightly as my head still continues to throb painfully.  _ Ugh, I’m feeling so drained…  _

“You became acquainted with Madarame’s pupil by chance?” Sae asks, crossing her arms, “That’s a little too convenient. It makes me wonder if you’re even telling the truth.”

I rub my sore jaw, wincing, meeting her gaze again. “It was a strange meeting… I wouldn’t make up something so bizarre like being asked to be models out of the blue. I’m sure you would agree?”

Sae sighs. “So be it. What I want to know most is your method. It’s true that Madarame was an unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihoods of children…”

“He definitely had it hidden well, under that carefree, humble attitude.”

“How did you discover such horrible deeds that were hidden all these years in such a short time?”

“The Metaverse held that truth…”

Sae narrows her eyes slightly. “If that is true, and that as you have said, people’s hearts can be changed by stealing their treasure, a different suspicion arises.”

I blink.  _ What is she hinting at?  _ “Um, what suspicion would that be?”

“People have gone mad or lost consciousness, never to recover… Like the subway accident in April. Depending on how you look at it, that could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too… we’re you related to those as well?”

I look down at the cold steel table. “I don’t know… the essence of a change of heart reveals the truth held by their twisted desires… it shouldn’t create madness or a cease in brain function as the mental shutdown incidents hinted at. I’m sure you would think the same thing?”

Sae nods. “Hm, I see.” She checks her watch and tch’s, “Fine. Continue telling me about Madarama’s case. Keep it concise and only to the truth.”

“Ok.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had closed LeBlanc, sitting at my desk, reviewing over my study material, class work and notes. Morgana was curled up on my lap, brushing my fingers gently over his fur as he slept. I flicked through the pages almost absentmindedly.

_ A model. That’s something I didn't think I’d ever hear. It’s what I would be called by people at school, but that soon changed after a while. Every time I think of it I hear them again…  _ The voices I thought had disappeared come back again.  _ Ugly, gross, hideous, waste of space. Stop... Loser, loner, pet, repulsive. Stop please…! Whore, bitch, unloved, unwanted. I said... slut, reject, failure… Thief.  _ “STOP!”

I slam my hands onto the desk, clenched tightly, nails digging into my skin. The books jump and thud back down, pens rattle and topple onto the desk and roll onto the floor. Morgana jumps in surprise to the floor.

I stare at the desk, trembling, hair covering my face as it scatters over my books. “Stop it, stop it, stop it…” I mumble and sniffle.

“Rin?” Morgana asks, jumping up on the desk, “Are you alright...?”

I raise my head slowly to him, his eyes going wide as tears stream down my face. Dropping off my cheeks and jaw, patterning over the pages of notes, mumbling softly. “What am I, Morgana?”

He rests a paw on my hand, a concerned expression across his face. “I don’t understand, what do you mean, Rin?”

I release my hands slightly, leaving imprints in my palm from my nails, taking a breath between the sniffles. “What am I? Am I like what they said, unwanted, unloved, a waste of space…”

Morgana frowns. “No. You’re not anything like that.” He jumps and sits between my hands, staring up at me, “What anyone has said about you before in the past is wrong. You’re one of the kindest and most caring people I know. And who cares if people got jealous of how you look or your skills.”

“But…”

“Rin… your looks should be something you're proud of, not something you try and hide. If they were jealous or it and how skillful you are, who cares. You look great and you should be happy and proud of who you are. What they did to you was unforgivable, but you have people who care about you too now, we are here for you.”

I sniffle, wiping my eyes of the tears with the back of my hand. “Thank you… that means a lot… I’m sorry for waking you.”

He waves his paw. “Don’t worry about that. You need to know you are a strong person, they are nothing now.”

“Yeah…” I rub his cheek with the side of my finger, “You know, they got one thing right.”

Morgana tilts his head. “What’s that?”

“I’m a thief.”

I half-smile as Morgana did the same. “As am I, and thieves stick together.”

“Mhm.” I lean back in my chair, wiping my face of the rest of the tears. My phone then vibrates on the desk, reaching over and tapping the notification.

Ann: So I keep thinking about what Nakanohara said… Could he have been talking about the famous artist Madarame?

Me: All points seem to lead to that yes. I believe he is the Madarame he spoke of.

Ryuji: Seconded.

Ann: Great. The name really stood out to me.

Ryuji: Yeah I mean, you guys ever heard of someone else called Madarame?

Ann: It’s really not common at all. If what we heard is true, Kitagawa-kun is studying under a corrupt teacher.

Ryuji: You mean a teacher who treats people like tools.

Ann: Kitagawa-kun’s life is probably pretty terrible…

Ryuji: We gotta look into it!

Me: We will soon.

I put my phone back down and stand from my desk. “I’m just going to have a quick shower.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

I raise an eyebrow at him as I grab some towels. “Huh?"

“I mean, I’ll be hiding and waiting until you come back.”

I giggle softly. “Thank you.”

I take a long shower to try and relax my thoughts.  _ I shouldn’t care about what they say or said. It’s all in the past… He is right, I need to push forward away from all this rubbish. The past can’t be changed, but each day I can work to remove that stigma labelled on me. I’m not some ugly, useless waste of space. I realize that now. More so than before. _

I step out and wrap up in a towel, looking in the small mirror as my reflections gazes back at me. I just smile at myself for the first time in a long while. It made me feel happy and feel lighter. “Accepting who I really am. This is me and I’m happy to be me. My heart won’t falter again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for our first weekly trio of chapters, quite a lot in this one! 
> 
> So, Rin is being asked to be a model alongside Ann. Should make for some interesting things for the coming chapters, huh? Yusuke is a great character so I hope I did things right with him. And also to Maruki, he is a great addition albeit a bit strange, but brings out the intellectual side of Rin a lot. Plus we have some cute scenes with Yoshizawa and Haru. The Haru scene was cute and fun to right. I could just imagine watching her trying to reach it and then getting lifted up by Rin. And at the end we finally see Rin smiling and happy with herself and fighting back which makes me happy to see.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and the continued support! I will see you Wednesday for another chapter where the Palace starts up among other things! Sayonara.


	21. The Truth Behind the Paintings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I walk to school, a nagging headache had crept in as I woke up.  _ Probably from the rough sleep I had, damn voices… It felt like they were trying to regain control after I decided to be happy with myself. But I won’t let them win that. I’m happy and will continue to be happy with myself. _

I feel a familiar set of paws on my shoulder, glancing over at them. “Are you feeling any better, Rin?” Morgana asks with a hint of concern in his eyes.

“I should be ok.” I reply, stretching my arms upwards, “Oh, can I ask a favour as well?”

Morgana tilts his head. “What do you need?”

“Um, would you be able to keep an eye on the council president for me? If she is investigating us, I’d like to know how much she knows and what she is doing. As a precaution.”

Morgana nods in approval. “I’ll see what I can do. Good luck with the exams.”

I pat his head a few times. “Thank you, Morgana.” He jumps from my bag and shoots up and along the school wall to the gate.  _ Last day of exams here we come. _

After I finish with my exams I walk along the corridor to the Nurses office.  _ Talking to him does seem to put my mind at ease, and the mental training will help me with these… voices. Beating them is the next step to recovering fully.  _ Maruki was happy to see me and gave me some apple juice as we both sit and talk.

“I’ve been getting a lot of students coming in ever since I arrived here. To be honest, it’s been… kind of a relief.”

“A relief?”

He nods. “That whole mess with Kamoshida was the reason I was called here, after all… They warned me a lot of students had been impacted. I knew there would be a lot of free-floating anxiety. But when I actually got to talk to everyone, I was pleasantly surprised.”

“Surprised about what they actually talked about instead of Kamoshida, I’m guessing?”

He nods with a small smile. “Most of the things on everyone’s minds were college entrance exams, relationship problems… In other words, typical worries for high-school students. Some did open up about deeper issues such as yourself, but not the majority.”

“Are those students doing well?”

“Some students were still struggling with the scars from the incident, yes… But at the very least, I’m glad the ones who came to me have taken some steps towards recovery.”

I nod and smile slightly.  _ At least we did some good to help them.  _ “That is good to hear. They must trust you to open up as they have.”

“Well, that’s not to say I’ve gotten a sense of every single student's emotional state. I know I’m not the most reliable guy, but remember you can always talk to me too if something’s bothering you. I want to help you recover from your trauma… L-”

“That’s refreshing to know… thank you.”

“Having said that, it’s a little awkward that I have to ask for your help, but…” He leans forward on his chair, “You remember how I asked you to help me with my research?”

I nod quickly. “Mhm, I wouldn’t forget something like that.”

“I said you’d be helping with my research, but don’t worry. It won’t be anything too difficult or intensive.”

_Tell that to Takemi…_ I brush some hair behind my ear and smile reassuringly. “I’ll listen and answer honestly to your questions.” 

He lets out a sigh of relief and leans back into this chair. “Maybe I should start at the beginning. I can tell you a little about what this research is for. What I’m studying is pain felt in the mind. Or perhaps more fancifully, in the heart. Some specific examples include the pain of someone saying hurtful things to you, or being separated from those you love…” 

“Do you mean all kinds of pain that a person can feel?”

“Bodily, physical pain can be thought of as something necessary. An autonomic response to injury, illness, whatever. But what about pains felt within one’s heart?”

I tap my chin slightly in thought. “Do you mean unexplainable pain of the heart? Aches and pain that seemingly come from nowhere depending on the situation?”

He nods. “Exactly. It’s something strange and immaterial. I guess it goes to show there are still a lot of mysteries in our own hearts and minds.”

“The heart is a strange and complicated thing… So, you want to learn more about these?”

“I do.” His expression turns serious, “Now, this is my question to you… When do you truly feel pain in your heart, Kurusu-san?”

My hand rests over my chest slightly. “When do I feel pain in my heart…?”  _ It could be a variety of things, but I guess in most cases it has been one thing.  _ “I feel it most when someone… betrays me. That kind of pain can just stack on each other until one can’t take it anymore.”

Maruki nods, taking it in. “I see… Yes, I can sympathize there. Sometimes, all it takes is one betrayal for intense trust to turn into intense pain. It can be rough. It doesn’t feel good to struggle with pain in your heart.” He holds his chin in his hand, “But with that in mind… How about the pain of a broken heart, then? After all, that kind of pain is only born because we fall in love, right?” He leans up expectantly, “Do you have any thoughts on this kind of pain, Kurusu-san?” 

I blink in surprise at him. “M-Me? U-Umm… I don’t exactly have any experience in that regard seeing as I’ve never been in a relationship, let alone fall in love… But I guess that love is a necessary pain of the heart. You can’t have love without a pain in one's heart. Those moments together, touches, thoughts can all produce that pain in one’s heart. That signifies your love for someone, after all. I-I think anyway.”

He chuckles. “Hahaha… I never took you for a poet, Kurusu-san. But it’s a wonderful sentiment. A very positive way of looking at it. Internal, emotional pain can be difficult to deal with. Though some say it’s always coupled with other feelings… Oh, and I agree, of course. I think that’s a fair assessment.”

“I guess you can’t only feel one pain at one time if it relates to the heart. It’s a mixture of pain and feelings.”

“True. Though personally speaking… I’d think if pain can be avoided, it should be. Maybe it shouldn’t exist at all… Wounds of the heart are much harder to detect, and in a way, they’re far more complex than physical injuries. That’s why I’m doing this research… To save people who are suffering from internal pain they keep holding onto. You helped me realize that purpose again, thank you.”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “O-Oh, you’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to help you.”

He smiles, thankful. “Of course! Thanks to you, I can articulate my thoughts for once. Still, I find it surprising that you haven’t been in a relationship before, looking like you do.”

“Wh-What!?” I exclaim in surprise, fumbling my hands over each other, “I-It’s just um… I have my reasons…!”

His eyes go wide. “Sorry!” He quickly stands from his chair, “...Ok, I think that’ll do for today. Hm…? Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something…?”

“Um?”

He suddenly panics. “Oh…! Your mental training!”

“Oh, it’s ok if you forgot about it.”

He rapidly shakes his head. “Oh, uh, no! I didn’t forget about our promise, of course! I’ll help you just like we decided.” He quickly sits back down, “Now then… how about something like this today?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet with Ann and Ryuji at the station after the counselling session. We found a quiet spot in the underground. Ann looks thankful for the exams being over and Ryuji looks as if it was the end of the world with how defeated and tired he looks.

“Mmmmm, it’s over!” Ann stretches up her arms, letting out a happy sigh.

Ryuji yawns, a defeated look on his face. “It’s over…” He turns to me, “How ‘bout you…?”

“I’m feeling pretty confident about the exams. Everything went smoothly.”

“That’s our Rin, smart as ever.” Ann smiles.

I half-smile, twirling some loose strands of hair around my finger. “Maybe?”

Ryuji groans. “Anyway can we stop talkin’ about the exams? Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week.”

“You really make it sound like the end of the world.” I say, hiding a soft giggle.

Ryuji let’s his head drop. “Please stop…” He looks at his phone, “...It’s no use too, the site hasn’t got any info. And the number of posts are gettin’ less too.”

Morgana rests his front paws on my shoulder. “I am not letting this be a one-hit wonder, ok? We need to start making some moves!”

“There’s no point getting antsy though.” Ann eyes then light up, “I know! Why don’t we go eat lunch somewhere? We still have some money left over from the other day.”

Ryuji’s head perks up. “I want sushi then! Or domestic-raised eel.”

I tilt my head slightly to one side. “Um, we aren’t rich, Ryuji. We’ll just have to wait for food like last time.”

“Right…” Ann nods, looking to be in thought, “Oh right. We have those tickets to the exhibit! Oh wait… that’s tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell me, was it love at first sight with the Yusuke guy!?” Morgana pleads, “Don’t let it be true…”

I roll my eyes, gently flicking his forehead. “You worry too much, Morgana. It's nothing like that.”

Ann smiles widely. “When I was watching that special on TV, his artwork looked really nice. Plus, we got free tickets to go, after all.”

Ryuji groans loudly. “Guess that means we’re going then…”

I tap my chin. “Think of it this way, Ryuji. It’s a chance to gain information on Madarame for the Phantom Thieves. We need information, right?”

He nods, slowly. “I guess you’re right.”

“It’s settled then!” Ann smiles, “Going to an art exhibit sounds kinda mature. Let’s all meet at the entrance tomorrow.”

“Fine… You two gonna be his art models then and get it over with?”

“That is not why we’re going, Ryuji…”

Ann pulls out her phone. “Oh, I’ve got to get going. See you all tomorrow!”

We all wave her off.

“Lady Ann seems excited to be going.”

“Dunno why.”

“Not a lover of art, Ryuji?”

“Nope… Welp, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

We watch him saunter off into the crowds of the station. “He really doesn’t want to go, huh?”

Morgana shrugs. “I’m not surprised. Why would he like art of all things.”

“True, this is Ryuji, after all. Anyway, I want to try out that diner on Central Street and do some reading.” I tilt my head at him as he looks back into the crowds, “What is it, Morgana?”

He spins his head back to me. “Hm, oh it's nothing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to pass some time and try out the small diner I found on Central Street after we agreed on going to the exhibit. The diner was filled with exhausted looking students from after the exams, and business people finishing their day. It was quite a traditional looking diner with booths along the sides and some tables at the end for less people. 

Morgana gives me the details of his task earlier I set him on. Nothing much had happened except for her doing her own exams, only calling in one person to the council room and writing something down in a notebook she had with her.  _ Nothing really suspicious, maybe Mishima was imagining things? Or she was very good and hiding her tracks, which would be bad for us. Still, why are you doing this, Makoto…? _

I sip my apple juice as I read through my book, flicking over the next page. My bag wiggles about next to me as Morgana’s head knocks gently on my arm to get my attention. “Psshh, Rin.”

“Hmm?” I turn my head to him. His head was poking out over the stool, looking into the distance at the tables at the back, “What’s wrong, Morgana?”

“I probably should’ve mentioned this earlier, but someone from school has been following you since you finished with Dr. Maruki. She’s carrying this big book with her.” 

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Um, are you sure? Why would someone be following me? And more importantly who would be following me?”

“I think it might be the council president?” 

“I really don’t think-”

I sit up and start to turn to his direction when Morgana taps his paw on my head to push it down as he slides down the chair. “Don’t look! If she catches on she will leave and we won’t find out!”

I lean my face close to his, whispering. “How am I supposed to know if it’s her if I don’t look!?”

“Just, I don’t know. Don’t raise suspicion?”

“Umm, that’s generally the idea…Hm, I know.” I shift around in my seat, raising my hand up to call over a waitress, running my eyes across the room.

_ Where are you… there. _

Over by the stairs she sits at one of the tables at the back with a cup of coffee that was barely touched. An overly large manga covers her upper body and face as she sits. The top of her head comes out barely over the top and her lower body is visible under the table somewhat.  _ She’s wearing the Shujin uniform. And at a quick glance the top of her head looks familiar with the headband she usually wears. _

The waitress comes over, Morgana hides in my bag and I order some more apple juice. She leaves and Morgana pops out again. I stare down at him. “So, um, is that her way of hiding and staying out of sight?”

Morgana shrugs. “I don’t know what she is doing. But she’s been following you since you left school doing exactly that. I thought I was seeing things at first.”

“I’m not surprised… It’s strange, it’s just very…” I tap my chin, trying to find the right word, “Very passé.”

“Passé?”

“Out of date, or old fashioned. It’s like she has an old broadsheet newspaper back in America in the 90s… Maybe she watched too many old spy movies?”

“Ok… so what’d we do?” He asks, “We won’t be able to leave without being seen because, well it’s you we’re talking about. You stick out like a sore thumb.”

I pout at him. “Thanks… I can’t help that though.”

_ We aren’t doing any harm or anything suspicious for that matter. But, it is worrying that she is following us. I guess my thoughts of her as covering her tracks is wrong because this is, well… not smooth at all. However, as bad as it is, I can’t lower my guard. _

“If she keeps following us, she may find out something soon.” Morgana says warily, “We need to lose her somehow.”

I nod a few times. “That is a big book though. That could have another purpose than just covering herself from us.”

“Which is?”

“She might be hiding something behind it other than herself, like that notebook you mentioned.” I lean in close to him and whisper, “So, this is the plan…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto navigates carefully through the crowds, holding her manga open before her, a small notebook tucked inside. Her findings jotted down on the paper as she keeps her in her sights through the crowds.

_ Kurusu-san has spent a long while in that diner reading a book and writing some notes. She only ordered some juice, then left after an hour or so.  _ She sees her just ahead of her, weaving through the crowds.  _ Thankfully she is easy to recognise in this crowd. _ She unpredictably then turns into a corner of shops. She hides at the corner as she watches her peer through the glass window of a shop called Untouchable.

_ A model gun shop? Why is she looking in there? _

She quickly writes a small note in her notebook, gazing up only to find her then disappearing into a nearby alleyway. She quickly rushes over and looks down the long alleyway, only she is nowhere to be seen. “Huh? Where did she go?” 

She lowers her book to her side and looks around the alley. “How could she have disappeared like-” She stops as she hears a soft noise at her feet.

“Meeeooow!”

Makoto glances down and sees a very cute looking black cat. It slowly sways from side to side, tail flicking about.

“Oh, hello there.” Makoto says, smiling down at the cat.

The cat then casually comes over, brushing the side of his face against her leg.

“Oh.” Makoto says, not knowing how to react at first. She then smiles and crouches down to his height, “Are you a stray? You’re a cute cat.” She reaches out a finger and rubs it across his soft fur as it mews, “I don’t suppose you saw a girl come down here a few seconds ago?” It blinks up at her and mews, “I suppose you can’t exactly reply-”

The cat then leaps up and snatches her manga in his teeth and rips it from her hands, tearing out some of the pages. “H-Hey!” Makoto shouts in surprise, tugging back against him. 

The cat claws and tugs at the pages before her notebook falls out from between the pages. It then swiftly picks it up in it’s mouth and shoots off into the alley.

“Come back here you bad cat! That’s mine!” Makoto shouts after him. She picks up her ripped manga and chases after him. However, she was never going to catch up as it zips down another alley and out of sight.

Makoto groans, pressing her finger against her forehead. “What kind of cat steals a notebook…?” She rushes after again, “Come back!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana had returned with the notebook a few minutes ago. I had managed to weave my way through the alleys and squeezed myself into a small alley that leads into an open area between them that was out of sight. I turn the last page of the notebook, reading her clean handwriting and memorizing her notes 

“Hm, not much in here really…” I crouch down and hold it back to him, “We should return it.”

“Why?” Morgana asks, holding the notebook back up in his mouth. 

“It would raise too much suspicion to just leave it around. And if I was to give it back to her it would raise further suspicions.” I gesture back down the alley, “Go on, I’ll meet you out of the alleys.”

He nods, darting back into the alley. 

I sigh, leaning my back against the cold, concrete wall.  _ Well, from that notebook she doesn’t know much really at all. It just had a list of my activities, from the last couple of days. I went here, I did this, her suspicions, opinions and what not. There is one thing that bothers me. The fact that it had student record information in it and she is tailing me is worrisome. For her to just suddenly, get student information and start all this just didn’t seem like her. It was like she was put up to it, but I don’t have proof of that yet.  _

I sigh and straighten back up, walking down the other alley.  _ I had better watch my back from now on. Well, for more overly large manga anyway. _

I peer out and squeeze my way through the alley, making just to the end to see Makoto rush past down the alley. I freeze and slowly peer around the corner as she turns into a different alley. “Phew that was close…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto searches through the alleys but couldn’t find Kurusu-san or the runaway thief cat. And it didn’t help that most alleys connected to each other and made it like a mini-maze. She sighs and flops her arms at her sides. “It’s hopeless. Why am I running after a cat anyway, now I’ve lost Kurusu-san too.”

She raises her head and starts to head back when she sees a familiar looking cat with a notebook in its mouth at the end of the alley. “Hey! Drop that!”

The cat shrieks, dropping the notebook onto the floor and rushes off down the alley. Makoto reaches the spot where he was and watches the cat retreat and run out of sight. She crouches down and picks up her notebook, shaking it off the bits that cling to it, keeping her fingers away from the wet teeth marks on the spine. “Great… What a strange cat.”

She looks over her shoulder back down the alley. “Why did Kurusu-san go through here anyway? I should just head home for now…”

_ Why am I doing this to Kurusu-san of all people…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wait at the entrance of the train station as I see Morgana run up to me and jump up and into my bag. “All done?”

He nods, looking proudly. “All done and not a hint of suspicion.”

I pat his head and head down into the station. “Nice work, Morgana. We should rest up for the art exhibit tomorrow.”

“Looking forward to being a model?” He asks with a sly smile.

“I’m not one bit! I never agreed to be one, we are just going to get information, not be the next painting on the wall.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day we all met up near the station before heading for the gallery. It was already packed with people looking to get in and viewing the art. It was surprising that this many people would actually go to an art exhibit. But that just shows how popular this Madarame is.

Ryuji yawns, looking bored already. “So, you two gonna be models already? I’m bored…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Ryuji. And we’ve only just got here!” Ann frowns at him.

“She’s right, we need more information before we try anything. Modelling isn’t on my list of things I want to do anyway.”

“It’s so crowded…” Morgana mumbles from my shoulder.

Ryuji pushes his head down into my bag as people walk past to enter the exhibit. “It’ll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don’t stick your head out too much.”

We made our way through to enter with our tickets, the exhibit was buzzing with activity. The rich, well-dressed and art enthusiasts fill the gallery as they admire the various paintings on show. A few reporters were also waiting outside, looking to get a chance to talk with Madarame. 

It wasn’t long before Yusuke found us. “You came!” He exclaims, turning to Ryuji, his expression darkens slightly, “You really came…”

“Where yeah, what’d you expect when you left us those tickets?” Ryuji shrugs.

“Well, that was the plan.” Ann reminds him.

“So, shall we go in?” I ask.

“Of course.” Yusuke gestures behind himself, “I’ll show you both around. I’d like to speak to you more about the picture I’d like to draw of you both.”

He walks off with Ann, quickly handing my bag, and Morgana to him. “Look around and try to get any information you two.”

“Gotcha.”

“What if he drags them behind a painting and does something funny!?” Morgana panics.

“Get in the damn bag you cat!”

I shake my head as I catch up to Ann. “Those two…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It’s all very impressive…” I say, gazing over the sight of the various paintings that covered the walls, “He definitely captures the different styles of Japanese art, doesn’t he?”

“I’ll say.” Ann nods, “No wonder Madarame is famous.”

“Yes…” Yusuke gives a small smile, “Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He’s special.”

Ann walks over to one of the paintings. “Oh this is the one I wanted to see in person.”

“...This one?” Yusuke asks, looking towards one on the wall.

“This one.” She says, pointing to it, “I guess it’s the anger I feel from it. I just sense a strong frustration when I look at it. To think such a cheerful person could make such a piece.”

I look past her shoulder to the painting.  _ She is right. Most paintings here all convey a happy side, but this one is colourful, but the dark colours almost seem to be trying to overshadow it. Hard brush strokes convey these shadows moving in. Whoever painted this was letting out a lot of pent up emotions. _ “I'm quite curious too. Kitagawa-kun, can you tell us more about this one?”

“That one…” Yusuke hesitates.

“Um, Kitagawa-kun? Is something-”

“Don’t mind me.” He quickly dismisses. 

“Ah, there you are, Yusuke.” Madarame walks over, so I quickly stop. He regards me and Ann, “Oh, are these the girls from before? Are you enjoying the exhibit?”

“Yeah… it’s really amazing.” Ann replies with a smile. 

“You know how to bring out the expressive nature of art in your work, it’s quite something.”

Madarame chuckles. “The fact that you are sensing something from the artwork… that alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction. But I have to say, I can see why you two caught the eye of my student. I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. We then, if you’ll excuse me.” He turns and walks off.

“He seems really friendly.” Ann says.

“Indeed.” Yusuke agrees, simply, “There are better pieces than… this one. Come now, this way!”

Ann and Yusuke head off, I take a final glance at the painting.  _ He seemed hesitant about this, is that because he did it himself? _ I quickly catch up with Ann.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why did you leave without us!?” Ann asks Ryuji, who was sitting on the ground with Morgana in my bag. We had just gotten out of the exhibit after the tour from Yusuke.

“You got it all wrong, there was this huge crowd and-” Ryuji shakes his head, bringing out his phone, “Nevermind, look at this. This might be about Madarame.”

I tilt my head slightly. “What does it say?”

“A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupils work for his own benefit. Only showing his public face on TV.”

“Plagiarizing!?” Ann asks, shocked.

“Hm, does it say anymore?”

Ryuji nods. “His treatment of the people who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanly… as if disciplining a dog.”

“That sounds awful… and this could be happening to Kitagawa-kun, especially from his reaction earlier.”

“Abuse on top of plagiarizing, hm…” Morgana mutters.

Ryuji grins at us. “If this is real, it’ll be a huge scandal.”

“It’s possible the Madarame we heard in Mementos is referring to the same one.” Morgana explains. 

“A man like that doing such a thing…” Ann trails off, “Could we ask the person in reality who was the shadow to tell us?”

“That may be difficult. Firstly explaining to them about everything and secondly if Madarame finds out it could make things all the more difficult for us.” I explain.

“Oh… yeah… right.” Ann nods, looking towards the floor.

Ryuji looks between myself and Ann. “By the way, what’d you both do about the whole modelling thing?”

“He gave us his contact number and address to his sensei’s atelier.”

“He said he lives there, right?” Ryuji stands, grinning at his phone, “All right, then we go to the address after school tomorrow!” 

I blink a few times as Ann’s eyes go wide. “Huh? You want us to model tomorrow!?”

“U-Um, that is a bit sudden for us, Ryuji…”

Ryuji blinks. “We are just going to talk to Kitagawa.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant…” Ann lets out a sigh of relief as I do the same.

“Say that before suggesting to go next time please.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day after school we got onto the train to go to Kitagawa’s address. Me and Ann take some seats as Ryuji stands in front of us, hanging onto one of the rails. “The Phantom Thieves travelling by train… this isn’t much different from how I get to school, y’know.”

I poke his side, making him jump back slightly. “And how else would we get there, do you want to run there instead?”

“This is the quickest way, plus we can bring pets with us.” Ann agrees.

Morgana’s head sticks out from my bag. “Hey, who’re you calling a pet!?”

Ryuji's eyes go wide in panic. “Dude, be quiet! We didn’t pay the pet fare.”

“Ooo, a kitty.” A young girl says, walking up to us.

_ Uh oh. _

“Er, shoot…” Ann mumbles quietly.

“Is that your pet, Miss? I heard it meowing!” The young girl asks me.

“N-No, it’s just a um… A stuffed toy.”

Ann smiles, nodding quickly. “That’s right! It… meows when you press on its head.”

“You heard her, Rin. Press on its head.” Ryuji grins with a happy lit to his voice.

_ Sorry Morgana, I’ll make it up to you. _

“This is ridic-” I cut him off, pressing my hand gently onto his head. After a few moments he regretfully complies, “M-Mewww…”

“Wowwee. Again! Again!” The girl says enthusiastically.

I gently press onto his head again, letting out a more needy noise. “Purr… M-Meww… You pet so nice, Rin.”

“Aww, it’s so cute! Again! Again!”

_ This girl is too easily excitable! _

“Dude he’s drooling…” Ryuji just comes over and knocks my hand away, “This is how you do it.” He just starts rapidly patting his head.

“Meoooooooooooow…!” His head flops down against the bag, “Blegh…”

The girl just giggles and claps.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up… Blegh…” He mumbles sickly.

I glare up at Ryuji as I pet Morgana calmly. “If he throws up in my bag, you’re cleaning it.”

Ryuji gulps.

The train announced our stop luckily for him so we got out and had to walk the rest of the way there. 

“Is… that it?” Ryuji questions, looking at the beaten looking shack. It looked rather old and run down in places. The wood had darkened with little to no paint left on it. The windows were smudged with corrugated iron covering up most of the house now.

_ This wasn’t what I was expecting to be honest.  _

“We’re at the right address…” Ann confirms, looking at her phone, “The doorplate does say Madarame.”

“Well, um maybe I should just wait outside?” I mutter, taking a step back, “You know, he might only want to draw Ann after all…”

Ann frowns and stomps over to me. “Oh, no. You’re aren’t bugging out on me, we agreed to this already!” She grabs the sleeve of my arm and pulls me towards the door.

“Scary.” Ryuji mutters quietly, “We’re only gonna talk.”

“But Ann-”

She quickly presses the doorbell, hearing the simple tone go off from inside. 

“Who is it?” Yusuke answers, his voice muffled from being inside, “Sensei is currently-”

“Um, it's Takamaki and Kurusu.” Ann says, swiftly before I could open my mouth.

“I’ll be right out!”

“No. Running. Rin.” Ann frowns, “We are only here to ask some questions anyway.”

I flop my head down. “I won’t…”

The door slides open as Yusuke steps out. “Takamaki-san, Kuru-” He stops when his eyes move to Ryuji, “You are here, as well?”

“S’up. Sorry, we aren’t here to talk about the modelling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you.” Ryuji frowns at him, “Is it true Madarame’s plagiarizin’ stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

Yusuke has a deep frown across his brow. “Are you serious?”

_ That sounds convincing. _

“We read about it online.” Ryuji holds up his phone to him.

“This…” Yusuke starts laughing to himself, frowning back at him, “Preposterous! Not only is plagiarizing impossible, but abuse? If he hated children so much to harm them, he wouldn’t offer them his home. And I'm the one residing under him and studying under him. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond a doubt.”

Ryuji leans his face closer to Yusuke’s. “You might be lyin’ about it!”

“That's…” Yusuke averts his eyes, “...Utter rubbish. I had no family when sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now. If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!”

_ He has a very passionate defense, but… _

“Yusuke?” Madarame steps into the doorway, “Why are you yelling all of a sudden?”

Yusuke swiftly turns to him. “These people are slandering you with baseless rumours!”

Madarame regards us. “...Forgive them, Yusuke. They must’ve heard some bad rumors and came in worrying for their friends safely.”

Yusuke sighs. “...Understood, sensei.”

“I’m sorry to butt in on your conversation, but I do have neighbours around, won’t you please keep it down? I’d rather not have a scene outside my residence.”

I give him a slight bow. “We apologize for our rudeness.”

Madarame goes back inside, Yusuke bows back to us. “That was discourteous of me… I’m sorry.” He pulls out his phone and shows us a painting, “This should convince you, his maiden work, a piece called ‘Sayuri’.”

“Sayuri?” Ann asks, looking over the image.

Yusuke nods. “This is the painting that inspired me to be an artist.”

It was a painting of a traditional Japanese woman with a sakura tree branch behind her. She looks down into the mist below her making you wonder what her loving gaze was actually looking at. “That is beautiful and impressive…” I say, looking over it before he puts his phone away.

Yusuke turns to me and Ann again. “When I saw you both, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting…”

“M-Me?” We say in unison before pointing at each other, “Us?”

Yusuke smiles warmly. “I only wish to pursue beauty like this. And I believe in drawing you both will be a part of that pursuit. I implore you, seriously consider my offer.” He bows, “I’m sorry but I must assist sensei today, we can discuss this further another time.” He walks back in and shuts the door. We move away from the door to the pathway.

Ryuji leans on a fence nearby. “They seem like nice people… don’t they?”

Ann rubs the back of her head. “Maybe the Madarame we heard in Mementos was someone different?”

Ryuji shakes his head. “Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too…” He looks up to me, “Huh, something wrong, Rin?”

I blink and look between them. “Oh, it’s just something strange about what he said.”

“What is it?” Ann asks.

“Well, his argument wasn’t very sound. Art is plagiarized all the time and sold as fakes, even taken as their own work in very rare cases. For him to dismiss that fully is strange. And when Ryuji asked if he was lying, his defenses crumbled really quickly. The shack and Madarame as a whole is strange. A famous artist would have a lot of money and to be living in a shack seems like some sort of a facade to me”

Morgana jumps from my bag to the fence. “What about the Meta-Nav?”

I pull out my phone and the app sounds, notifying us of a Palace. “Huh!? He has a Palace!? Was it picking up on our conversation?” Ann asks, looking over my phone.

“Madarame, plagiarism, and then shack, huh? These seem to be keywords.” Morgana adds, “What Rin said is right, this doesn’t add up. We just need the ‘what’ that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his Palace. Say some things, random guesses.”

“Why don’t we start with a castle?” Ann suggests.

“No candidate found.”

“Then, what about prison?” Ryuji attempts.

“No candidate found.”

Ryuji groans. “Ugh, what a pain. Jail! Warehouse! Office! Might as well add a farm!”

“No candidate found.”

“A farm, really?” Morgana sighs. “...Should we come back another time?”

_ Realistically we have to think of the person. He is an artist, a building of shared similarity would be a better choice. A gallery is a place where he shows his work to the world, but then not his own house. If he does keep his student’s paintings here then his shack would be like a storage area for all his possessions… A building where it houses everything…  _

“ A museum…” I mutter.

“Beginning navigation.”

“Oh, shit. You got it, Rin!”

“You’re lucky Rin is here…” Morgana mutters as the Nav gets to work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke sighs inwardly as he walks back to his room. Their previous words still sting and remain inside his head, repeating over and over. The abuse, the plagiarism. Deep down he knows each thing to be true. But he can’t go against it. All he can do is offer his service to the person who has taken care of him all these years after his mom passed away.

He walks back in and Madarame was impatiently waiting for him next to his easel. “Those friends of yours hopefully won’t be more of a nuisance, Yusuke. I won’t tolerate it.”

“They won’t be, Sensei. I am sorry for the disruption.”

He frowns slightly before gesturing to the painting. “Good. And what is this…”

Yusuke looks over the painting and the scene. It was something he hastily put together as Madarame was getting increasingly impatient about needing more art for his next gallery exhibit. It was a sunset over Tokyo Bay, each colour mixing to form a very calming and sad scene at the same time. His pent up emotions coming out in the piece.

“Is this acceptable for another piece, Sensei?” 

Madarame looks it over carefully, lifts the canvas from the easel before throwing it across the room, it tears as it collides with the corner of the back table. Yusuke's eyes go wide at him. “Sensei! What is-”

He turns back to him and glares dangerously at him. “This is not what people want to see from me! This is an old and overused subject! They want something new and enticing, not this rubbish! I thought I told you what would happen if you didn’t produce an acceptable piece!?”

Yusuke winces and lowers his head, nodding slowly. “I-I’m sorry. I… understand, Sensei. My next piece will for sure be acceptable to you. I have my models, after all and-”

“It had better be, Yusuke. I don’t want those brats asking more questions around here as well. You’ll do well to understand that when they come again. If anything more happens I’m placing the blame fully on you. Do not disappoint me.”

“Yes… Sensei…”

“Good. Now clean up this mess and start again.” 

He watches Madarame stomp out and slides the door shut behind him. He sighs, sitting back on his stool as he pulls out his phone, bringing up the Sayuri on it. “Why can’t I produce beauty like this… I hope Takamaki-san and Kurusu-san can be who I need to make this happen… More inconveniences will be… hard to deal with…” 

_ I would leave if I could… I wonder what freedom is like. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blue flames erupt around us, changing our clothes into our outfits. I look down at myself, getting a feel for the clothes again.  _ Haven't seen these in a while, feels kind of nice though.  _ I check over it, making sure everything is comfortable and ready.

“Hey, I didn't even realize you had activated the Nav!” Mona shouts at us.

I blink and put the phone into the pouch on the back of my sheath. “Um, wouldn’t you notice being in that form, and the clothes?”

“And not on four paws?” Skull points out.

“I guess…” Mona mumbles.

“So, even you can slip into the Metaverse and not realize, Mona?” Panther asks him.

Mona nods to confirm. “Yup. In a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle. Including changing into our uniforms.”

“Forget that, look at that!” Skull points up behind us.

We turn, eyes going wide at the sight.  _ This is Madarame’s museum!?  _

The modest, run down shack was now turned into a high scale museum. The entrance had his name etched and plated in what looked like solid, shining gold. The back tower thrusts into the sky with elaborate, lush patterns adorning the walls. It was all solid gold. The rays of spotlights light up the dark sky, looking like something out of Hollywood. Lines of awaiting well-dressed people fill the entrance all gossiping and excited to get inside as a couple of shadow security guards were at the entrance.

Skull stares up at the building. “This shack is seriously some kind of museum? It looks nothin’ like one!”

“Have you ever been to one before?” Mona asks him with a slight grin.

“Y-Yeah, of course!” 

I adjust the glove on my arm. “Let’s check this out, maybe we can find out more.”

They nod and we head for the entrance, lines and lines or awaiting people crowd up the entrance as if it was the thing that had to be seen. They all gossip about how great Madarame is and his art. 

“It’s so extravagant… to the point that it’s gaudy.” Panther mutters, “It’s just so much gold.”

“Why would it be a museum though? Abuse and plagiarizing isn’t what this place screams.” Skull adds.

“We don’t know enough about what he could be hiding, let’s go investigate.”

“Lead the way, Joker.”

“That aside… Ain’t a museum a must for Phantom Thieves?”

I sigh, poking his back as he walks in front of me. “Focus, Skull. There could be traps for thieves as it's a museum.”

“Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There were guards stationed all around the entrance so we found a way around by leapfrogging over the garden arches out back and up the wall, finding an open skylight, we jump down and into the Palace.

_ Seems unguarded, thankfully.  _ The walls are covered in paintings of people, all distorting and moving in a creepy and unfamiliar flow.

“The moving paintings are so weird and creepy.” Panther says, cringing slightly at them.

“Hm, the Palace reflects it’s ruler’s heart… we may want to check them out.” Mona suggests.

We check the paintings one by one. All having a name and age of who we suspect was the person portrayed in the painting. We come across some treasure chests and Morgana shows me how to pick locks with the ones he showed me how to make, containing just the usual Palace knick-knacks that we store away. 

We stop at a room, ducking at the doors rim as the shadows of people walk past, admiring the view of the art around them. They gossip about Maradrame being the master artist and no one was better than him.

“...And here I thought people were excited about the exhibit.” Panther grumbles as she listens in, “This is on a whole other level.”

“Even for his fame and reputation this is too much…” I tap my chin, “...Maybe his desires are twisted enough that he thinks that this is what everyone thinks when seeing his supposed art?”

Mona nods in agreement. “It says something about Madarame’s personality. There is more to him than meets the eye than we saw at his shack.”

“Well, damn…” Skull mumbles.

“Let’s just keep looking, there could be more.”

We carefully sneak our way through the various booths housing more variations of art. Sculptures, paintings, object art were all scattered and on display like a museum. We come out into a much larger hall of paintings all lined up along the back wall.

I check one of the signs next to the painting. “Another name and age…”

“Whoa…” Skull trails off.

“What is it?” Panther asks.

We go to where he is, looking at another painting. 

“Ain’t that the guy we saw in Mementos? Y’know, the one who was shit-talkin’ Madarame…”

We look up to see a moving painting of Nakanohara.

Mona looks at the plate. “Natsuhiko Nakanohara. His name is written on the plaque.”

Skull blinks at it. “Dude, I don't get it! Why’s there a paintin’ of him in here!?”

“Hm… this is quite the mystery…” Mona says, looking in thought.

“I have a theory… but we need to find another painting…” I say, quickly running into the other room. I quickly stop at one at the far end. A familiar boy was painted on it.  _ I was right… _

The others stop behind me. “Hey, isn’t that the guy…?” Skull asks.

Mona looks at the plaque. “It says Yusuke Kitagawa, there is no mistaking it.” 

Panther looks at me. “What do you think these paintings are, Joker?”

I run my hand through my hair, sighing. “His students, past and present.”

Skull blinks in surprise. “For real? There were so many though! It was only Yusuke with him before.”

“Maybe he is the only one left?” I lean close to the painting, “But, don’t all these paintings seem odd? Subdued and lifeless? Just like dogs like what that post said. Disciplined and controlled.”

Panther looks over them all across the room. “Yeah, now that you mention it…”

“Didn’t Nakanohara say that Madarame betrayed him? So what happened to him?” Skulls asks.

“Remember the forgeries he was caught selling? Maybe Madarame set him up to remove him as a threat if he were to spill secrets about him.”

“Shit, what a rotten bastard…”

“It’s starting to look like this is how Madarame sees his students.” Mona states.

I grimace. “Mmhm, as nothing more than property to be discarded…”

We decided to move on, picking up a map of the local area that would help us move around quicker.

“We are lucky there are no guards here.” Skull states.

“Don’t say that you idiot!” Mona jumps and smacks him on his back, “It’s bad luck!”

“Why you…”

Panther rolls her eyes. “Enough you two.”

I flick both their foreheads, both holding a hand over the spot. “We aren’t prepared for another Palace, our supplies are low. Quiet down or I’ll tape your mouths shut.”

Both their faces pale, nodding slowly. Just as if on cue a shadow walks out in front of us, looking like a security guard. We all quickly lean back against the wall in the shadows as it stops directly in front of us at the doorway.

“Are you effin’ kidding me.” Skull grumbles, slowly pulling out his shotgun, “I’ll blast it away.”

I put my finger to my lips. “Too much noise.” I peer out at it as I direct the others with some hand gestures as we set ourselves up. 

Panther quickly flings out her whip, wrapping it around it and pulling it to the floor. Me, Mona and Skull then quickly pounce on it. Stabbing, cutting and bashing it all over. It Barely has a chance to react before it turns into black ash. A mask then flies at mine, feeling the persona become part of me. 

Skull grins, tapping his pipe on his shoulder. “Oh you got another persona. How many is that now?”

I just shrug at him. “I actually don’t know.”

“Dude, how can you seriously not know?”

Mona rolls his eyes. “She has a lot, you know!”

I frown at him. "Give me your pipe."

"Huh? Why?"

"So I can smack that word out of your mouth. Then you can stop calling me it!"

He hides it behind his back and whistles innocently.

Panther who had gone around the corner pokes her head around and gestures us over. “Guys, come look at this.”

We walk into an open-plan area. Hanging banners flow from the rafters, almost signaling Madarame’s grandeur as his face was painted on each one. In the centre, barred off with red tape around it was a towering golden statue, Madarame standing proudly in the centre, surrounded by what I would assume to be golden winds sprouting up like a spring, kept afloat by children.

Panther looks at the plaque. “The infinite spring?” She frowns, “Listen to this. A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds.” Her expression drops as she continues to read it, “These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!”

My fists clench at my sides. “How could someone do such a thing? It’s like he is making them sign a contract for their livelihood!”

“This confirms the plagiarism too, right?” Panther asks.

Skull slams his foot on the floor. “Dammit, what a phony geezer!”

Mona shakes his head. “In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn’t even qualify as an artist if that’s true. He’s stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood.” He turns back to us, “Those portraits must be his cognition of the pupils as Joker thought.”

“And once those pupils use up their usefulness, he throws them out. Using his contacts to rip them from the art scene and destroying their lives… It's sick.”

Panther sighs, stomping her foot down. “He’s treating them like slaves or tools!”

Skull frowns deeply. “Why’s Yusuke keepin’ quiet about this? He’s got no reason to cover it up.”

I shake my head. “Or he does…”

Panther nods. “He did say that he owed Madarame his life for taking him in…”

“Exactly.” I turn to them, “He either feels obligated to repay him or he is being forced to remain silent, I don't know.”

Skull grimaces. “But still…”

Panther looks to the tiled floor. “When we were at the exhibit, we praised one of the pieces. But… Kitagawa-kun acted strange.”

“Almost like it was his own piece being plagiarized, or someone he knew?”

She nods slowly at me. “Yeah…”

Skull straightens back up. “So what’s the call? Ain’t this enough to target Madarame now?”

I take a breath, letting it out slowly. “We should confirm with Kitagawa-kun first, we need the truth from his mouth.”

Mona nods in agreement. “We need solid evidence that these crimes actually took place.”

Skull flops himself down. “What a pain in the ass…”

“I’ll try and contact Kitagawa-kun…I might be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modelling offer.” Panther states.

I blink, slowly turning to her. “So, um, that means only you have to go do that, right?”

Panther frowns at me, holding her hips in her hands. “What? No way! He wanted both of us so you’re coming along too!”

I cover my face with my hands, mumbling through them. “I don’t know anything about modelling though! I’m sure that he would-” 

Panther stomps over to me, yanking my hands from my face, glaring at me. “You’re going, like it or not, Joker.”

I look to the side, away from her glare. “Ok, ok…”

“Scary.” Skull and Mona both mutter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back quite late after getting out of the Palace, so we turned in for the night. When we get back to LeBlanc it was still open, Sojiro was cleaning around, giving him a wave as I walk up to my room. I get changed into some shorts and a simple top to relax in. 

I sit down on my bed, pulling out my phone. “You can come out now, Morgana.” He jumps out from under the blankets, sitting next to me, brushing my finger along his cheek as I cross my leg over the other, “Thank you for the continued privacy, Morgana.”

“Of course, Rin.” He peers at my phone, “Who are you messaging?”

“Oh, Yuuki-kun. I’m asking him for a favour, I guess.”

Me: I was wondering if I could ask for your help?

Mishima: You want my help? Sure, what’s up?

Me: I was wondering if you could help me get in contact with someone?

Mishima: Who?

Me: Natsuhiko Nakanohara. He’s… sort of involved in the site and I figured he might be able to get a few facts straight about something for us.

Mishima: Oh, it’s a bit unorthodox but I’ll see what I can do.

Me: Thanks a lot, Yuuki-kun.

Mishima: No problem!

I yawn, resting my phone back on my bed. “You think Nakanohara might be willing to help?” Morgana inquires.

“I figured that we would need some actual proof, seeing as he was one of Madarame’s students and what he did to him, he wouldn’t want to defend him.”

Morgana nods. “Makes sense. Always forward thinking, Rin!”

I smile, tapping his nose softly. “I try my best. I’m going to see if Sojiro needs anything. He is staying a bit later than usual.”

I jump up from the bed, making my way halfway down the stairs. The cafe was empty, save for Sojiro and a man that was somewhat concealed with a hat.  _ Who is that? And why does Sojiro look so tense? _

“Well, I’m just saying I wanted to know what’s up. It’s awfully cold of you to keep the truth from me like that.” The man says, a small grin across his face. 

“Fine. I got it, if that’s all you came to say we’re done.” Sojiro replies, quickly.

The man chuckles. “You really are cold. Heh, guess it doesn’t matter to me.”

_ This sounds ominous? _

The man leaves, the ring bell above the door clattering and coming to a halt. I take a step forward, the wood creaking under my bare foot. 

Sojiro glances in the direction, noticing me. “...So, you heard that, huh?”

“...Just the last part.” I take the last step down, looking up at him, “Um, sorry I didn’t mean to hear anything if it was important…”

“It’s not important.” He replies quickly, almost too quickly.

_ He seems really tense over it though. _

“Are you sure-?” I take a step forward, he grunts and heads into the kitchen, facing his back to me, “Um, is there anything I can do to help, you look-?”

“Just mind your own business. One would think you would have learned to do that by now!” He snaps.

I flinch, leaning back on my heel to the stairs again, pouting slightly to the side as I look at my feet. “Um, I’m sorry I asked…” I swiftly turn on my heel, and sprint back up the stairs.

I walk into the middle of the room, exhaling loudly, running a hand through my hair.

“Rin, are you ok?” Morgana asks.

I shrug, “I guess… I just wanted to help, but he ended up sounding like I was the one in the wrong… and like he was scolding my choices… Kind of like my parents…”

Morgana blinks in surprise. “They actually said something like that to you? For when you got falsely accused and stepped in against your classmates?”

“Well… they didn’t say anything to me. But the silence said enough to me. As far as they’re concerned, I just shoved my nose where it shouldn’t have been…”

_ I think anyway…  _

“But that’s awful!” Morgana shouts, “Their daughter could have been killed by those girls and you lost-”

I quickly crouch down, putting a finger over his mouth, half-smiling at him. “There is no helping what they think. But, things now look plenty better for me thanks to you guys.”

Morgana nods and smiles back. “Glad to hear it. You look really tired, you should sleep. You have modelling to do tomorrow.”

I fall onto the bed, head surrounded by my pillow, letting out a long sigh. “Don’t remind me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah another long chapter. The extra time is certainly helping with polishing these so I hope the quality is still good. (Still feels weird not to post each day. Will take some getting used to!)
> 
> Don't you feel bad for Yusuke? He's having to hide everything deep down even though he knows everything is true, even with Madarame trashing his art and treating him like trash. And then we have detective Makoto. When I first saw that manga I was like what the hell is she doing, she really has no clue. So I wanted to show that cute clueless side more. Bad cat Morgana for stealing her book. 
> 
> Plus Rin really doesn't want to model, huh? So much so that Ann has to constantly drag her and convince her otherwise. I find it quite amusing to write. And some have some 'theories' on Maruki already. Not going to lie I like it, as I practically have how the story will play out already finished so I could be mean with it through the story. (Maybe some are thinking too much into it, or maybe not enough? Who knows...) 
> 
> This might only be me, but Madarame's Palace is kind of short and dull? Compared to the others anyway I find it hard to include things in it, but I'll do my best! Thank you all for reading and your support as always. Look forward to Saturdays chapter as I'm having a blast with it and it's humour. See you then.


	22. A Big WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

The school morning went pretty quickly. Sojiro looked like he was too busy so I didn't even get a word to him, but after what he said yesterday I was kind of reluctant to ask anything. At lunch we meet up under the alcove to discuss our options.

“I got a response from Kitagawa-kun. He said he wants us to come over today after school for the modelling.” Ann explains.

I rub my eyes and sigh. “God help me…”

Ryuji grins in excitement. “Perfect. He prolly changed his plans immediately just so he could get you both over there.”

“We need to find out from Kitagawa-kun if what we saw in the Palace was true…” Ann trails off.

“We’ll find out-”

Morgana quickly jumps to his feet, cutting me off. “Hey, quiet down. It’s the student council president.”

We all turn to the outside walkway, Makoto was busy talking to Mishima again. He didn’t look the most comfortable talking with her.  _ She is still going at it? _

“Looks like she is still trying to get info on us.” Morgana mumbles.

“Of course she would. Trying to get praise and whatnot as usual.” Ann huffs.

Ryuji scratches his head. “Yikes… She got hold of Mishima again? I’d suck if she noticed us.” 

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, we really don’t want her following us today.”

“C’mon let's split up and meet together at the station after school.” We all nod in agreement and split up until school is over.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We made our way back to Madarame’s shack. Thankfully Makoto didn’t seem to have followed us today. Not that she’d be hard to spot with the last disguise she had. Yusuke opens the door for us and Ryuji swings himself in, not caring at the angry look he got from Yusuke as he passes.

“Oh, um there is something over there that-” I take a step away from the door, feeling a hand grasp my sleeve and pull me back towards the door.

“Oh no you don’t. We are both going, Rin,” Ann mumbles, pulling me into the door and the shack. 

“But, Ann…”

“No. We agreed to both do this!”

I grumble and reluctantly nod as she pulls me in with her.

Ryuji was already sitting in one of the chairs and I sit in the one next to him. Thankfully Ann said she would go first. 

His room was simple, rustic with a traditional charm to it, like something you would find in a Minka style Japanese house. The timber floor looks worn and dulled by the years of use, some creaking with each step under foot. The back shelves house many varieties of art supplies, palettes, brushes, paints, spray paints, all in a variety of colours. Under it were stacked more boxes of what I would assume to be more supplies. A blank canvas sits in its easel, ready to be used. Another one behind him.

Yusuke glares at Ryuji as he casually sits in one of the free chairs. “I thought it would just be Takamaki-san and Kurusu-san coming today. I didn’t ask for you to be here.”

Ann giggles nervously. “Wouldn’t you get nervous, if it was just us?”

Ryuji pats his chest. “I’m just here to keep an eye on you, so don’t try anything perverted, ‘kay?”

“Stop making such odd assumptions, well then, let’s get started.” Yusuke sits down on his chair as Ann did the same, positioned in front of his canvas.

I fumble my hands over one another.  _ It will be fine. I just have to sit there and stay still. Yup just stay still and… What am I saying, I have no clue what to do as a model. Can I not move or do anything? This is stressful…  _

“...Hey.” Ann mutters, trying to get his attention.

Yusuke remains silent, simply painting away.

“Kitagawa-kun?” Ann tries again.

More silence.

Ryuji raises up on his chair. “You hear her?”

Nothing.

_ He is certainly focused on his painting. _

Morgana pokes his head from my bag slightly. “This isn’t what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren’t we?”

Ryuji sighs and slumps back in his chair. “Guess we just gotta wait ‘til he’s down… what an effin’ pain in the ass…”

“Perhaps I should try going outside this room and look around…?” Morgana suggests. 

“J-Just don’t get caught…” I mutter quietly to him. The bag ruffles and he shoots out, sneaks around to the door and slips out.

Ryuji glances at me. “Hey, are you ok?”

I shoot him a glare, whispering. “Do I look ok to you? I’m nervous as anything waiting to do this!”

Ryuji blinks, looking confused. “It’s just modelling? How hard could it be?”

I jab my finger into his side, he jumps and rubs the spot. “Ow, hey. I get it.”

“You wouldn’t have asked if you did get it.”

After what seemed like a very arduous time Yusuke drops his head, letting out a long heavy sigh.

Ryuji perks his head up. “Are you done?”

Yusuke sighs, shaking his head slowly. “It’s no good…”

_ N-No good? _

Ann spins to face us on her chair. “I’m sorry… Am I the problem here?”

_ Don’t say that, that will mean I’m up next! _

“No, not at all. It’s just…” Yusuke takes a breath, “I’m having trouble staying focused today. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to resume this another time…” He shifts on his stool to face me, “I do apologize for making you wait and not getting to you, Kurusu-san.”

I hold up my hands, palms facing him. “N-No it’s fine, whatever you think is best.”  _ Phewwww. _

Ryuji stands, stomping his foot, the wood creaking under the pressure. “Oh hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait!?”

Ann stands up, smiling sideways. “I’m sorry… We had another reason for seeing you today… We needed to talk to you.”

“It’s about those rumours regarding your sensei.”

Yusuke now stands, muttering. “This again…”

I stand up, facing him. “That painting at the exhibit, the one that was different… That was yours, wasn’t it?”

Yusuke quickly averts his face away from me. “That’s…”

“I knew it…” Ann sighs sadly.

Ryuji frowns at him. “Your sensei’s seriously messed up. He thinks of his pupils as tools. That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I’ll make this clear, there’s no point in hidin’ stuff from us.”

“Hahaha… I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Ann’s face saddens. “You couldn’t go against him, could you? I’m sure we can help you out though… Just please tell us what is going on.”

Yusuke frowns deeply at us all. “Stop it…” He crosses his arms, “It’s just as you all say. We’re… our sensei’s artwork. Don’t misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism.” Yusuke sighs, “Sensei is just suffering from an artist block right now…”

I frown at him. “Even if that’s true, what he has done to who knows how many people can’t be justified by artists block. There must be something that tells you when you see your artwork out there under a different name that this is wrong.”

Yusuke stays silent.

“Kitagawa-kun…”

“Then why are you sticking around!? Ryuji shouts, “All his other pupils ran away! Aren’t you the only one left!?” 

He lashes out, a deep frown over his brow. “What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master!? There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centred righteousness on me!”

I close my eyes, letting out a sigh. “But are you ok with this? Not the others, your sensei, or your reasons behind stayin. What do you truly want?”

He looks down. “I’m supporting my sensei as his pupil. What’s wrong with that?” He slumps back onto his stall, “Don’t ever come here again… If you do, I’ll sue for causing a disturbance.”

Ryuji kicks the floor, glaring down at him. “Hold it! We’re not done talkin’ here!”

I place a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. “Ryuji, enough.”

“But he ain’t listenin’!”

“Then you leave me with no other choice.” He pulls out his phone, “I’m reporting you to the police. I asked Takamaki-san and Kurusu-san to be my models today, but I don't recall ever calling you here!”

“What the eff, man!?”

“Ryuji! Stop it!” Ann shouts, “Calm down, ok.”

“Dammit…” He kicks the floor in frustration.

Yusuke frowns, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “I won’t report you… but under one condition.”

I tilt my head slightly. “What’s the condition?”

He looks at me, then to Ann. “I want you two to continue to be my models.”

Ann blinks at him. “But you said that it wasn’t working out today? Do you need us to be together or something?”

Yusuke sighs. “That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sakes…”

_ Modest? What does he mean?  _ “Um, what exactly do you mean, Kitagawa-kun?”

He smiles as if to himself. “However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you’re both willing to bare everything to me…” Yusuke almost fist bumps the air, “...I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!”

“WHAT!?” Ryuji asks, dumbfounded.

“Nude!?” Ann reels back in shock.

My face drops. “N-Nude!? A-Are you joking!?”

_ This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, just a dream please! _

Yusuke smiles, throwing his arms around in glee. “Ah, to think I’d be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal models…” He turns back to Ryuji, frowning, “Of course, you won’t be allowed in, and I ask that you forget about our discussion today, as well. If I don't submit a new piece to sensei soon, there will be… inconveniences.”

Ann’s face flushes. “Nude, meaning it’ll be without any clothes, right!? Why are things suddenly escalating like this!?

I feel my face flush as well. “Nude is um… bad!? I mean, clothes bring character and… god can we talk about this, please!?”

Yusuke grins, albeit softly. “No clothes on you both, they are my terms if you don’t want him to be reported.”

“But thats-” Ann stops.

“BAD!” I finish for her.

Ryuji blinks. “Wait ain’t that bad?”

I grab Ryuji's shoulders, shaking him back and forth. “Of course it’s bad you doltz! Do you not know what nude is!?”

Yusuke closes his eyes like he was imagining it. “Sensei is out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely… I should buy more art supplies.”

“Will you give us a second here!?” Ann says, wide-eyed.

“That’s what I'm trying to say!” I add, also wide-eyed, letting Ryuji go.

Yusuke straightens and maintains his happy smile. “Of course, I’m willing to wait. I’ll make time according to your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends.”

Ann flushes more. “That’s not what I mean!”

I fumble my hands together. “L-Listen to us for ONE second!”

“Sensei will be returning soon. We’re done for today, Takamaki-san, Kurusu-san. I’ll be waiting for you to contact me. I hope you both will be comfortable being nude together. Ah, I’m looking forward to this.”

Me and Ann look at each other. “T-Together!?”

Ann then shakes her hands rapidly at him. “No no no! We are so not done here!”

I stand next to her, waving my hands as well. “We still have things to discuss! Very important things!”

Ryuji sighs, shrugs and opens the door as Yusuke goes back to looking at his supplies, not paying us any attention. “He got us good this time…”

“Don’t give up so easily!” Ann shouts at him

“I agree!” I add, prodding his side.

Morgana waits outside the door, tilting his head. “Huh? Are they done being model’s already?”

Yusuke looks back confused. “...A cat? How did-”

“You moron.” Ryuji whispers, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and walking outside with him as he flays about in his grasp.

Ann looks at me defeated, returning the same look as we slump our way outside.

We get to the pathway outside. “He’s totally out of his mind! We’re going to have to pose nude if this keeps up!”

Morgana frowns. “How dare that Yusuke!”

“Nude… without clothes… bare… all to see…”

Ann blinks at me. “Now Rin is losing it!”

Ryuji frowns. “The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full-on nude…”

“F-F-F-F-Full nudity…? Lady Ann and Rin’s gonna…” Morgana stutters.

“DO YOU BOTH NOT KNOW WHAT NUDE MEANS!?” I scream at them, taking a long breath and letting it out slowly, “Why has it come to this…”

“You know, you won’t have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.” Ryuji explains.

“But Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him, is there a need to make Madarame confess?”

“Then, Lady Ann, Rin… you’re both fine with baring it all!?”

“NO!” We both shout in unison.

“Madarame’s no different from Kamoshida. That asshole’s usin’ Yusuke, who doesn’t have any parents. You’re tellin’ me we should just ignore how’s he’s being treated?”

I tap my cheeks with my palms. “We have to do something, even if he is fine with it, or hiding it to seem like he is. We should help him see the truth before he ends up like Madarame’s past students.”

Ann nods in agreement. “Right.”

“It may become easier for us to investigate his Palace if he is away at his exhibit.” Morgana states.

“And then the point of us modelling? He said there would be inconveniences if he didn’t submit a piece soon. Maybe that’s going to be announced as Madarame’s next work…” Ann trails off. 

Ryuji blinks, the realization coming to him. “Does that mean the whole country’s gonna see you two nude!?”

“No it does not!” 

“We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!” Morgana says.

“We start after school tomorrow!” I demand, “There is no way I’m modelling nude.”

“Me too!” Ann says as we high-five each other. 

Ryuji frowns. “It’ll be a pain if Miss Prez finds us on the rooftop again, so where to meet up… Let’s see… I guess that walkway place in Shibuya would work. It’s near Madarame’s place, too.”

Morgana smiles. “Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That’s a plan I don't mind backing.”

“Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?” A voice comes from behind us, turning to see a young woman. She was slim, maroon coloured eyes, dark black hair shaped in a bop cut and bright red lipstick. A pair of orange sunglasses sits on her, a black motto-designed t-shirt covered with a white long-sleeved top, with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. A pink fanny pack wrapped around her waist carrying a water bottle and an expensive looking camera adorned around her neck.

Ryuji crossed his arms. “...Huh?”

“From the looks of things, you don’t seem like the ordinary, stalking fans.”

“Uh…” Ann scratches her head.

“Um, we aren’t stalkers.”

The woman smiles. “Oh, sorry. I should’ve been more clear. I’m actually looking for people that know Madarame’s pupils. There’s this painting, Sayuri that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there’s this rumour that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have you heard anything about that?”

_ Is that what Nakanohara did? _ I shake my head. “Sorry, we don’t know anything.”

“I see…” The woman sighs, “There’s no case unless there’s a victim, and if there’s no proof of abuse… I can’t write either. Looks like I’m back to square one. Sorry for taking your time.” She turns to me, regarding me up and down, walking over, pulling something from her pocket, “I’m a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?” She hands me a business card.

I take it and nod, she smiles in return. “See you then.” She saunters off down the street.

“...I guess we should go home for the day.” Ryuji says, a grin forming on his lips, “Unless you both wanna go nude now for him?”

Me and Ann glare at him, stomping over as he starts to take steps back. 

“Want to take that back, Ryuji?”

“You’re so going to die.” 

“You’re such a moron, Ryuji…”

He quickly turns and sprints down the street just as we were about to grab him.

“You’ll regret running you dick!”

I sigh next to her. “This certainly turned out for the worst…”

Ann nudges my shoulder. “We’ll stop this before it happens. I have no intention of going nude either!”

“On that we agree. Come on, let’s try and catch up to that doltz.”

“Race you to hit him!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke smiles as he looks through his boxes of art supplies.  _ Ah, my models will be baring it all to me. It wasn’t truly how I wanted to go about it, but this works out in my favour. _

His door then slides open and Madarame steps in. “Oh, Sensei! You’re back early today.”

“I am.” He looks over at the canvas with the half drawn picture on it, “Those brats were meant to come over today.” He slowly turns to him with a deep frown, “Why isn’t this painting finished yet!?”

He winces and quickly straightens up. “T-They couldn’t come today and had to reschedule. T-This was just a practice for when they do come over.”

“Are you trying to trick me, Yusuke? You know what will happen if you disobey me.”

“I’m telling the truth, Sensei… They have both agreed fully to the piece and will be around any day now. I-I just need some more time to finish it. It will be on the level of the Sayuri I promise you that!”

He glares at him for a few more moments before huffing. “This will be the last promise I will accept from you, Yusuke. Any more failings and inconveniences and you’ll be in for far worse than I have given before.” He kicks over the easel, it crashes onto the floor with the canvas, “Do not disappoint me, Yusuke.”

He sighs as he walks out, slamming the door behind him. “Sensei I…” He walks over, picking up the easel and placing the canvas back on it. He grabs a brush and works over it, adding the outline of Kurusu-san next to Takamaki from memory onto the canvas. His head drops as he finishes, “Takamaki-san, Kurusu-san… I hope you can provide me a bit of freedom with this piece. Your beauty will grant me that, or so I hope…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we managed to catch up to him we give him a piece of our minds for the comment before we seperated for the evening. I decided it would be best to round up some things on the way back seeing as I had some time. Weaving my way through the packed crowd of bodies of Central Street, glancing back and seeing a familiar looking, overly-sized manga.  _ Is she tailing me again? How long has she been waiting for me exactly? Anyway, I had better be careful.  _

I made my way into Untouchable. Iwai peers over his magazine, folds it up and places it on the counter. He cocks his head as I look around carefully. My bag squirms slightly. “Is she following you again?”

I nod at it. “Mhm, I thought this would be a good place to stop.”

“Isn’t this place just as suspicious!?”

“Shh.”

“Looking for something, kid?” Iwai asks, peering my head over the shelves. 

I come back around and move to the counter. “Oh, that 1911 I got last time, do you have some extra magazines and maybe an upgrade kit for it?”

He raises his brow, a small grin forming on his lips. “Nice to deal with someone who knows their stuff, but what’re you wanting all that for?”

“Um, well…” I scratch along my cheek with my finger, “I thought it was best since there have been some robberies with students. I figure it would be best to be prepared if someone tries something. A bail out tactic is all. Making it more realistic might help with that.”

“Are you serious, Rin!? What kind of excuse is that!?”

“Be quiet.” I mutter through my teeth, nudging my elbow on the bag.

“Makes sense.” Iwai nods, “As long as you don’t use them for anything illegal, it’s fine in my book.”

_ Only in the Metaverse. _

“Nope, nothing like that.” I tap my chin, “If I do then, I’ll let you call the police on me.”

“Even worse!”

_ Morgana!  _ I nudge my bag harder as he looks at it curiously. “Sorry, that’s my phone.”

Iwai gives a small smirk, looking bemused. “Noted.” He gets up and goes into the back room, coming back a few moments later, holding a box and some magazines, placing them on the desk. “Since it’s you, these are extended mags, and the kit has all you need, I think you can handle it.”

I smile, picking up one of the magazines. “Oh, was my charm that good you got me extra?”

He chuckles. “Whatever you think, kid.”

“Oh, could you do me one more favour?”

He raises his head. “And what would that be, kid?”

I glance towards the window, then back to him. “There’s this girl who is following me, tailing me more than anything. She might come in and ask questions. So, I won't tell anyone what I bought and you only say small things to her if she comes and asks?”

“Sure thing, kid.”

I smile and nod, pointing to the box. “I’ll take these then.”

He packs them up in the usual brown bag. “What's your name, kid?”

“Oh, Rin Kurusu.”

He nods. “Enjoy.” I watch him peer outside the door, “Hey, kid. Hang on a sec.”

I turn back to him and tilt my head. “What is it?”

He grabs a small brown bag from under his counter and hands it to me. “Take this for me would ya?”

I hold the bag and look at it then to him.  _ Looks like this is a take and ask no questions thing. He is doing me a favour, after all.  _ “Oh, ok.”

“Nice and simple. Thanks kid. Now get goin’.”

I smile and give him a slight wave, putting the things in my bag. As I walk out, two men in suits walk past and go into the shop.  _ I guess that’s why he gave this to me? _

Morgana sticks his head out of my bag. “Why don’t we look at what's inside it?”

“Because that would be rude?”

He shrugs and paws open the bag. 

“Don’t you know anything about privacy…?”

“Whoa… This thing looks real!”

“Huh?” I look inside to see what looks like an actual gun, “It is a very realistic replica.”

“You should ask him about it another time.”

“Yeah I will.”

_ To Takemi now. We need some supplies. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches her disappear into the crowd and back towards the station, now standing in front of the shop she was just in. Two men exit and walk past her.  _ So she likes guns? I wouldn’t have expected that from her.  _

Makoto pushes the door open and steps inside. As she looks over at the counter, the man sitting there drops his gaze back to his magazine.  _ She was looking at this shop last time. Is she interested in guns or is something more going on? _ She walks up to the counter and tries to peer over the magazine. “Hello?” 

The man groans, shuts the magazine and looks up to face her. “Need somethin’, kid?”

“I’m hoping you could help me. I’m looking for something for a friend.”

His head gestures to the firearms behind him. “These don't make romantic gifts, kid. Can’t you make them chocolates instead like every other girl does? You don’t look like the gun type.”

“She’s a gun enthusiast. I believe she’s looked in here before, actually.”

He shrugs at her. “A she, huh? Who ya talkin’ about, kid?”

Makoto frowns down at him. “Well, her name is Rin Kurusu.”

Iwai keeps his face blank and just sits back, pulling his magazine back up. “Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name.”

Makoto narrows her eyes a fraction. “Are you sure? Rin is quite an uncommon name.”

“I don’t keep track of names, kid.” He says behind his magazine, “This… Kurusu?”

“Rin Kurusu.”

“Right, and this Kurusu girl. Did she say she comes here to you?”

_ “Not exactly.” This is getting me nowhere.  _ “She’s about the same height as me, slim, long burgundy red hair. It even has a violet shimmer to it. You must have spotted her in here.”

He seems in thought for a second and shrugs. “Yeah, I know her. She’s been here a few times. I don’t ask names, on principle. You her girlfriend or somethin’? Keepin’ tabs on her?” 

Makoto’s face reddens slightly, her words coming out as a stammer.  _ Why has it suddenly turned to this!? _ “ I-I’m not!” She catches him smirk ever so slightly as she takes a deep breath, “Do you remember what she bought?”

He shrugs casually. “Nothin’ much. Why’re you watching her? Trying to find out about her or somethin’?”

“No…” Her face reddens more and she sighs. 

“She got somethin’ she wanted and that was it. “That all you come in here for? Catch up with ya girlfriend.”

“Yes, I mean she isn’t! T-Thank you for your time.”

He just smirks. “See ya, kid.”

She steps out and takes a long, deep breath. Letting it out slowly. “Why does it never go my way.” She pulls out her notebook and writes down in it. 

_ She is being helped by a gun store owner and it seems they are on good terms to be able to do that. Why would she like weapons…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hmm…” Takemi leans back in her swivel chair. “...Nothing that time as well?”

I nod, just having taken another of her vials of medicine. It tastes pretty much like any other medicine. A bit bland, but nothing unusual about it. “Mhm, just a bit tingly going down I guess.”

“Good to hear.” She writes something on her clipboard, “So, I’ve been wondering, what exactly made you come here to my little clinic?”

I tilt my head to the side slightly. “Um, curiosity, I guess. Sojiro told me a bit about you and I thought you could help me with the medicine.”

“Hm, you’re among the first who didn’t come because of the rumours about me.”

“Rumours? What rumours?”

Takemi lowers her clipboard. “Around these parts, I’m known as the plague. The title says plenty, huh? Seems like my bad rep is completely deserved.”

I frown slightly. “I couldn’t believe that. What happened to have you labeled with such a name?”

Takemi raises an eyebrow at me. “...There was a medical trial at my old workplace, I never backed them on it, but the patient died and the next thing I know, the blame fell on me.”

“That’s awful… you don’t deserve that.” I look up at her, “...Well I think that you’re great at your job, Takemi. You’re a great doctor.”

Her lips curl into a small smile. “Such a flatterer. Trying to get closer to me are we?”

“N-No! I was just saying!”

She smirks and bats her eyelashes at me. “You’re a bad liar.”

I blink rapidly at her. “Huh? I’m not lying, Takemi!”

She chuckles, tapping her pen on my nose. “You’re so easy to tease.”

I pout slightly and cross my arms.

“As cute as that look is, that won’t work on me, missy.” An officer suddenly barges his way through the door. Takemi spins to face them, a frown forming on her brow. “I’ve told you before, officer. If you want to investigate me, you need to show me a warrant.”

_ What’s an officer suddenly doing here? _

The arrogant looking officer frowns down at her. “Hmph! I’m here because I received a report about you! I’ll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records. I bet you didn’t have enough time to hide any incriminating evidence, huh? I’ve got you this time.”

Takemi mutters under her breath. “...Must be under the orders of the Medical Chief of Staff.” She points to her computer then to me, “This kid is my only patient today. If you’re asking for her medical expenses, I’m guessing I’m under suspicion of improper billing. You are being manipulated. That report is fictitious.” 

“What!?” The officer extends a finger to me, “You! What’re you doing here!? You don’t seem sick… Are you up to something illegal!?”

_ Trying to pin the blame on me now that you can’t do it to Takemi? Despicable for an officer… _

I blink in fake surprise. “Um, I know my rights. I’d rather only Doctor Takemi know of my private medical issues. And for the record she is a perfectly legal and brilliant doctor.”

“Nrgh…”

Takemi smiles ever so slightly as she points her clipboard at the officer. “Do you have a warrant for disclosure, officer? If not, I’d be happy to report this. So if there is nothing else, I’m busy here.”

The officer crosses his arms. “You’re infuriating, you know that? Hmph… but I’d expect nothing less from the plague.” He grins and walks back out.

Takemi sighs, leaning her head on her clipboard. “I’m so over this crap…”

I side-smile. “I’ll vouch for you if there is more trouble, Takemi.”

She looks at me, surprised. “...Thanks.” She stands up, looking down at me, “Anyway, I need to draw some blood. They’ll be some mild anemia, but only temporarily. You’ll be fine. Part of our deal, ok?”

“Huh!? How much blood are you going to take out of me!?”

“Just kidding.” She chuckles, wearing her usual seductive smile, “Only a little, then.”

My head drops, mumbling. “I guess that’s fair…”

Takemi smiles. “I like kids who listen to their superiors. Enjoy your medicine.”

_ Well we need it for going to Madarame’s Palace soon. _

“But I probably should draw more blood than usual… since you’re healthy and all…”

“W-What!? You just said you wouldn’t, Takemi!”

She chuckles. “...Only kidding.”

I huff and pout at her. “That’s really mean….”

“I just love your reactions.” Takemi smirks slightly, “Ok, please lie down. You can go home once we’re done.”

I rub my arm as she finishes drawing some blood, holding the spot with a bit of cotton. She spins back around to me. “Thank you for backing me up back there. You even called me a brilliant doctor.”

“Well, you are.”

“You’re getting smoother each time you come back.” She chuckles, patting her clipboard gently on my head, “You’re a good, kid, Rin.”

I run my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “It’s all the truth…”

She smiles and gestures to the door. “Go on, Rin. That's all I need for the day.”

I hop off the bed and wave at her. “See you, Takemi.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dripping pipes, clanging of chains, the distant sound of dripping water. Opening my eyes as I lay back on the hard bed.  _ Here again, huh. _

“I see your rehabilitation is going well.” Igor says with his usual grin, “You must surely be used to infiltration Palaces by now.”

I stand, leaning against the prison bars. “Somewhat, it looks like it will be tougher than before, but the sense of setting things right outweighs the challenge.”

“Regardless, you have yet to obtain a truly acceptable number of personas.” Igor states, “This is not the full potential of the power of the Wild Card.”

I tilt my head. “I thought you said I was doing the correct thing in collecting more personas, and fusing them?”

Igor’s grin widens. “Hm, I suppose this is a prime opportunity to help further your rehabilitation. Don’t worry… this assignment is not mandatory. Think of it almost as a test of strength.”

“Anything that could help me, I’d be happy to accept an assignment.”

Justine turns to face me, “We will have you bring us the mask we specify.” 

Caroline turns next. “You just gotta show us the persona we ask for!”

_ She didn’t shout so much like last time, things must be changing. _

“First off… we would like you to bring us a Jack Frost.” Justine says. 

Caroline cuts in. “That’s too easy, Justine!” Justine glances at her and she sighs, “Ok that one will do. You got that, inmate?”

“This will not be mandatory for your rehabilitation, but you will be handsomely rewarded for it.” Igor explains. 

I blink.  _ Didn’t I get one like that on the way out of the Palace the other day? Luckily it surrendered right away. Well by a sneak attack by all of us anyway.  _ “Um, I do have one.”

Caroline blinks, pointing her baton to the floor. “Hey, sit right there!”

I sit crossed-legged on the floor, looking up at them both. “Oh, ok.”

Justine speaks up. “It's surprising you have the persona already.”

Caroline raises her baton to me. “Hmph… Fine, I’ll take it.” She laughs slightly, “By the way, your personas are super weak… Not that I’m surprised, Inmate. Though I guess you deserve some praise for having the persona already.”

_ Just by luck you mean. _

Justine smiles. “We would like to offer you the use of a new facility.”

Caroline blinks. “Hmph. It’s rare to see you smile, Justine.”

Justine faces her. “You’re the smiling one, Caroline. Did something happen to make you so joyful?” 

Caroline’s eyes go wide. “Me…?”

I cover my mouth to stop the slight giggles and smile forming. 

Caroline narrows her eyes at me. “Hey, are you laughing at us!?”

“Oh, um, maybe. It was funny to watch you both.”

Caroline frowns at me. “Know your place, Inmate!”

“As wardens, we simply feel satisfaction in seeing your rehabilitation progress… that is the extent of it. I find it upsetting that you would see such a matter as a source of amusement.” Justine scolds.

Caroline crosses her arms. “It’s like you forget where you are, Inmate. You’ve got some real guts though. With that spirit, you should have no trouble making progress in strengthening your heart!”

I rub the back of my neck. “Sorry, I guess I'll take that as a compliment. And if you have another request, I’ll gladly attempt it. Any progress will help me in the long term.”

Justine nods. “If you accept, we shall grant you more freedom within this prison. It is a deal between us, the wardens, and you, the inmate.”

I nod slowly in agreement “Ok then, what persona would you like next?”

“We request a Shiisaa.”

“I’ll do my best to get that for you.”

“In doing this you will become more powerful, thus strengthening your heart. We hope it helps towards your rehabilitation, Inmate.”

I smile slightly at them both. “Thank you for the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter was really fun to write and the humour. The hesitant Rin, to Ann and hers reaction to the nude painting and Ryuji the doltz and his obliviousness and teasing backfiring. But poor Yusuke, trying to get even a bit of freedom with the painting, even though he knows it won't last long. Feel for him.
> 
> And Makoto is still trying to keep tabs on Rin, even more unsuccessfully against Iwai this time. And then we have some more bonding between Rin and Takemi because I really like their relationship.
> 
> Waiting to post this was even tough on me but I must stick to the schedule! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all your continued support, it's humbling to see all the likes, bookmarks and comments. I'm getting through this arc quite quickly so next week should be exciting with the chapters I hope! See you Monday as we are opening one's eyes to the truth! (That so wasn't the next chapter name)


	23. Opening One's Eyes to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Mishima had managed to reach Nakanohara for us, but it turns out he was looking for the Phantom Thieves as well, which only helped our position. He agreed to meet me in the Underground Mall after school. I opted to go by myself to not draw too much attention to us.

I take a hoodie with me just to be on the safe side. In fact I went the complete opposite of my usual appearance. We weren’t well known but we were under investigation. Any details that could be used against us needed to be slim to none. And my hair was quite noticeable so that had to be hidden.

I tuck it all into my hoodie, leaning against a pillar that was the meeting spot. _Around anytime now._

A man in a business suit matching the look of his shadow walks up to me. “Excuse me… you fit the description of someone I was meant to see. My name is Nakanohara. The one who was posted about on the Phantom Aficionado website.”

I slightly lift my head to not expose it too much. “I know who you are, just turn away and lean against the other side of the pillar, don’t be too suspicious and we can talk like this.”

He does as I say, leaning back against the pillar. “The administrator of that website contacted me… You may have already heard, but there’s someone I wish to trigger a change of heart in.”

“Ichiryusai Madarame I presume?”

He stiffens at the mention of his name. “Yes… I’m one of his former pupils. He gave me lodging at his home, where I thought only about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist…”

“I see… Who else was in that shack. What happened in there?”

I hear him let out a long, heavy breath. “There was another pupil. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Madarame kept tabs on him. Everything he made was claimed as a Madarame original. He… wasn’t the only victim though…”

 _That's some proof of his plagiarism._ “Can this other pupil come forward about Madarame as well?”

“No… In response to Madarame’s actions… that senior pupil committed suicide.” I clench my fists at my sides as he continues, “He must have been unable to bear seeing his work praised under Madarame’s name. That was when I disobeyed Madarame’s orders and left.”

“And I’m guessing he used his influence to push you out of the art scene so you could never speak out about his wrong doings?”

“Correct. He pressured other parts of the art world, and my life as a painter was destroyed. I tried to turn over a new leaf working at a ward office… but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything…”

“And that attachment led you to become a stalker to your ex girlfriend.”

“It’s so stupid I can only laugh… Please change his heart.”

“We will… One more thing. There is someone else at his residence, isn’t there?”

“Yes. I wish you to save the life of another man as well. One young man is still under his tutelage. He is a talented artist, but he also feels he owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed…”

 _So that’s why._ “So under those conditions he has no choice but to listen to his demands… Did he ever say anything to you? Anything at all about wanting to leave or if he was being forced to stay?”

“I spoke with him a few times. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame… He said If I could leave, I would…”

I bite my lip and sigh. “If he could, huh… We will help him leave, you have our word.”

“Thank you, I don’t want to see another suicide because of Madarame. He has a bright future ahead of him.”

“Thank you for your time and information. Don’t worry, we’ll save him and make Madarame have a change of heart. Look out for it.”

“I will, thank you again.” He then simply walks off into the crowds.

I slide off my hood, letting out a heavy sigh. _He is just holding in his feeling of what he wants, too trapped to say against Madarame. We will help you, Kitagawa-kun. And bring Madarame to justice. You have the Phantom Thieves word._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I message the others about what happened and to meet outside Madarame’s shack. Heading back into the Palace. With the map we procured last time we found a shortcut back to where we had gotten last time. We sneak through further ahead, avoiding the guards until we come to an open room with glass boxes protecting various pieces of art. Other style paintings fill the walls. 

Mona quickly sprints off ahead without warning. “Hey! The hell you goin’?” Skull calls out after him.

“Mona wait!” I add, sprinting after him.

We round the corner to see him standing in front of a glittering, golden vase in the middle of the room. “...It’s treasure.” Mona mumbles to himself.

“Oh great, he’s got that look again!” Skull groans.

“Aww, he looks cute…” Panther remarks as Mona was still meowing to himself.

_Wait, this is how Mona reacted with Kamoshida’s treasure, and the treasure wouldn’t be right out in the open like this… Uh oh…_

Skull rolls his eyes. “Let’s just get…”

“Mona wait! Don’t touch that-”

Mona jumps for the vase, suddenly hugging the vase tightly in his arms. Lights suddenly flash around the room, all pointing at the hugging Mona. Alarms echo through the room. Lasers flash around Mona, forming a cage around him. He seems to snap out of his trance. 

“Oh no… I tripped the security!” Mona, mumbles as two shadow guards come charging in through the doors behind us. 

One of the shadow guards lunges at me, attempting to subdue me in it’s arms. I slide through its legs, flipping backwards onto its head, grasping his mask and ripping it off. I jump off the shadow as it turns into its true form, the other bursts in black ooze.

“Take this!” Panther whips its face, making it stumble backwards from me.

“Get em, Captain!” Skull shouts, his persona emerging behind him, blasting a bolt of lightning at the shadow and sending it flying onto its back away from us, smoking on the floor. 

The other shadow claws at me, handspringing backwards to create some distance. It shoots into the air and flies towards me with speed. I draw my dagger, waiting for just the right time before cutting across it, sidestepping as I do. 

It wails and skids along the ground, a trail of black ooze following behind it. I quickly draw my gun, and put a round into the back of its head, turning it into black dust before it could react and get up.

The other pulls itself up, turning to the wall and smacking it’s clawed hand on a button. More lasers activate, circling around Panther and Skull before they could move away.

_Damn it. Of course there are more lasers._

“Ugh, dammit Mona and you said were the ones who had to be careful! We gonna just run through these now?”

“Hold on! We’ll draw way too much attention if we do that!” Mona explains quickly. 

“Then what do we do?” Panther asks, staying back from the lasers.

The other shadow dives for me, quickly spinning away and pulling free my mask. “Koropokkuru!” The little gnome comes forth, pointing it’s leaf at the shadow as ice forms under it’s leg, trapping it in place as it struggles to get out. Taking no time I launch forward. It swipes both claws out, but I dive over them, slicing across its neck. It sprays out black ooze before falling to the ground, turning into a pile of ash.

“Nice work, Joker!” Panther cheers.

I give her a small smile, sheathing my weapons. “Are you all ok?”

“Sorry Joker, but we’re going to need you to search for a way to turn off these lasers!”

I look around the room, seeing a ledge and a ventilation shaft above it. “I’ll be right back.”

I climb up the ledge, and through the ventilation, coming into another room right behind two guards. I slide up behind one of the exhibit stands, listening in on them.

“Was that the alarm just now?”

“If it wasn’t someone will use the button behind the painting to turn them off.”

“We should go do that and see what triggered them.”

They start to walk towards the room they were all trapped in.

 _Not that way! Um…_ I peer up to see the same style of vase that Mona latched onto on top of where I was hiding. I pick it up and throw it to the other side of the room at the other door. It smashes into the doors and both shadows stop and run over to investigate.

“Too easy sometimes.” I crawl back through the ventilation and find the button they were talking about, disengaging the lasers around them all.

“Thanks, Joker!” Skull and Panther exclaim, giving them a nod.

Mona walks up to us and keeps quiet for a moment. “Thanks, Joker.” 

“Why did you do that for? Stupid cat…” Skull mumbles.

“Sorry, that was very much unlike me…” Mona admits.

I tap the vase with my dagger. “A trapped vase?”

“Hmm…” Mona inspects it, before breaking it with his blade. Nothing was inside, “Must’ve just been a trap…”

“Be careful next time, Mona…”

“Yes, Lady Ann…”

Skull rolls his eyes. “Great, let's just get going.”

I shrug running off through the Palace with the others trailing just behind. A few shadows and traps were in our way but they were nothing difficult for us. Skull was busy smacking his pipe onto a downed shadow after it decided to jump on his back and start clawing at him. Panther and Mona managed to blast it off his back and he was now letting off some steam on it.

“How do you like that, huh? Asshole!” He swings his pipe onto it again, creating just a pool of black ooze under it, “What you get for sneakin’ up on me!”

I shake my head, walking over and drawing my gun, firing a round into its head as it becomes dust. He glances at me as I reload my gun, putting the other magazine away. “We don’t want to create a scene, Skull.”

He grins and swings his pipe about. “Eh, felt good to do it.” 

The dust suddenly forms together into a mask and shoots right towards mine, being absorbed into it. “Oo, another one, Joker.”

Panther wraps up her whip and walks up to us. “How do you even remember all of them, Joker.”

I just point to my head. “Good memory?”

Mona runs over to the door at the end of the room, waving us over. “I sense the treasure this way, let’s go already!”

After a while exploring we come out into an area labelled as the central garden. We run to the middle, multiple criss-crossing lasers cover the floor, walls and ceiling. A massive door is at the far end with what look like shadow peacock feathers adorning it, all seemingly moving and changing in shape. 

“Whoa, the hell?” Skull exclaims, looking around the guarded area.

“Well, this certainly shouts, off limits.” I say, looking around.

Mona nods. “With this much security, it only confirms something worth protecting.”

Panther glances to her side. “Wait, there’s something written on this sign...” She leans over to read it, “...All personnel. This door can only be opened via a security room that lies beyond it, please be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside.”

I blink in surprise. “Impossible to open from the outside?” 

Skull blinks as well. “So, it’s never gonna open!? How are we supposed to get past!?”

Mona looks at the large door before he jumps into the air. “Wait… That door… I think I've seen that pattern before somewhere…” He thinks for a moment, “Oh right! There’s no mistaking it! That’s the same door I saw earlier!”

I wave my hand in front of me. “Slow down, Mona. What are you trying to say?”

He looks up at me. “I’ll tell you when we head out.”

“Huh!? Why!?” Skull shouts at him as he starts to run back.

“I think I know what real-world door that’s based on. There may be another way to open it!” Mona explains as he stops.

I tap my chin with my gloved finger. “So you’re saying that if we open this door in the real-world, it will open here?”

“I’ll explain outside. Let’s go!”

I stop as we head back, noticing a door marked as the studio of slaves. “Guys, look at this.” They walk over as I push open the downgraded looking door. It screeches along the floor as I push it open. It was just darkness in the room.

“The hell is this?”

Panther feels her hand on the wall. “Oh, a switch.” She flicks it on and the various lights all begin to turn on like those in a warehouse. It was just a massive room in length. However all there was canvas’ on their holders in lines and lines that extended as far as we could see. They were all paintings of the students, however all were, damaged, ripped, of painted over. Paint was smeared over the floors and walls. Paint brushes lay scattered about with broken paintings and sketches littering the floor.

Mona walks through the rows. Most of the canvas had all been painted on. “What is this place?”

I walk through the rows, now noticing someone in the middle. As I approach I notice him. “Kitagawa-kun… The last standing student…”

He just stands there, painting on the canvas with a lifeless expression, his eyes dull. His brush seemingly had a mind of its own as he continued to paint. Skull moves up to him, waving his hand in front of his face, but he doesn’t react. “What gives?”

I pick up one of the paintings on the floor, it was a student self-portrait of himself. “So they’re just drawing themselves like a confirmation of selling their lives to him…”

Madarame’s voice then echoes through the room. “Pay your livelihoods and art to me and exchange you get to bask in my grandeur! Failure to produce or obey me and your lives will be forfeit or destroyed hahaha!”

“What kind of asshole thinks like that!?”

“A very vain man…”

Panther spins around, looking for anyone else. “What is this place?”

I look around and frown. “Exactly what it said it was. Madarame’s studio. Each one of these canvas’ represents a former student and their artwork to him. Each one has been removed, ridiculed and humiliated. And now the only one left is Kitagawa-kun…”

Panther’s eyes go wide. “What! He‘s done this to so many people…”

Skull kicks down one of the paintings, creating a domino effect as many of the easels fall and clatter to the floor, echoing down the room. “That bastard! We have to take him down!”

I nod, placing my hand on Kitagawa’s cognitive self. “We will. And we will help free you from this nightmare, Kitagawa-kun. Let’s get out of here.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We stand back outside Madarame’s shack after retreating from the Palace. Ann sighs, looking in thought. “How’re we supposed to get past that door… We can’t let Kitagawa-kun keep going through this…”

Ryuji shrugs. “Dunno, maybe there's an off switch somewhere? It did say it’s impossible to open though…”

“Let’s let Morgana explain.”

He nods from my shoulder. “When I scouted the shack last time we were here on the second floor, I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there, a door with the same pattern as the one in the Palace.”

Ann frowns. “If it’s locked, that means there’s something in there he doesn’t want people to see.”

Ryuji rolls his shoulder, looking confused. “But don’t we wanna be openin’ the door in the Palace?”

Morgana nods again. “Yes, and we’re going to do that by opening the real one in front of Madarame’s eyes.”

“Oh, I get it. If we change his cognition into thinking the door opened, it would shift it to be openable and we could get past it in the Palace.”

“Exactly, Rin.”

Ryuji blinks at us both. “I’m not really gettin’ it…”

Ann tilts her head. “How are we going to unlock that hefty lock in reality?”

Morgana smiles at her. “Oh, that’ll be a breeze. Just give me a hairpin and I’ll handle it. It’ll take some time though. Doing everything myself in front of Madarame would be impossible.” He looks between me and Ann, “If only someone could distract him for a while…”

“Oh, ohh…” Ryuji smirks, “Man, how are we even gonna get into his house.” He continues sarcastically, “I’d get reported for sure if I force in with you.”

Ann narrows her eyes at him, not looking one bit amused. “What…”

I glare at him as well. “Drop the sarcastic act, Ryuji. What is it?”

His grin widens. “I guess the only way is you both go nude.”

“WHAT!?” Ann shouts.

“N-NO WAY!” I shout with her. 

“Fancy you saying that, Ryuji. I was thinking the same thing.” Morgana agrees with a slight smirk.

“This isn’t funny you idiots!” Ann frowns deeply at them both.

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “We’re not sayin’ you both should really get naked.”

“It’s simply the best excuse for you both to enter Madarame’s house without raising suspicions…” 

“This is way too sudden…” Ann trails off.

I frown at Ryuji and Morgana, placing my hands on my hips. “You both realize that this will take time to distract Kitagawa-kun, get the lock unlocked and then have Madarame see it. Kitagawa-kun won’t want to wait so he will want us nude as soon as possible!”

“I’ll accompany you both, Ryuji will wait to get the door open at the Palace.” Morgana explains.

“Rin is right! What if something goes wrong or takes too long, we’ll end up nude either way! He wanted us together so we can’t stall him long!”

Morgana sighs. “We can run into the Palace if something goes wrong…”

I frown at him. “Is that even going to work? You aren’t giving me much confidence here! I want a precise plan for this, not one bit wrong!”

“Uh, that's not really possible in this situation, Rin…”

I stomp my foot down. “Make it possible!”

“All you gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you to that room, then just open the door.” Ryuji grins.

I walk over to him, poking his chest. “Oh just like that is it? Sounds easy, hm? Why don’t you get nude instead, see how it will feel!”

He just looks at me blankly. “He didn’t ask for me, dude.”

I pout at him, grabbing his collar and shaking him about. “Stop calling me that you doltz!”

Ann sighs. “I don’t… I don’t… I don’t have a choice…” Ann stomps her foot on the pathway, “Urghhh, god! Fine, I’ll do it! For justice!”

I blink at her. Removing my hands from Ryuji then waving my hands about in front of her. “W-Wait, you’re agreeing to this, Ann!?”

Ann nods confidently. “Yes, I am. And you’re coming with me, no if’s or but’s.”

“B-But…”

Ann leans her face close to mine. “No! Buts!” I sigh, nodding slowly as she glares at Morgana and Ryuji, “You had better pull this off!”

Morgana nods quickly. “If it's for your sake Lady Ann, Rin. I won’t stop scratching that lock even if all my claws were to break!”

“If he tries to force my clothes off… I’ll tear the place down.” Ann crosses her arms.

“I’ll join you in that, then I’ll be going after Ryuji and Morgana.”

Both of them gulp.

“We’ll get down and dirty tomorrow then.” Ryuji says confidently.

“T-Tomorrow!?” I stutter.

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Um, b-but… will Kitagawa-kun agree?”

Ryuji crosses his arms, a smile forming on his lips. “Please, you think he is going to decline seeing you two nude together to paint? Just say something like...” He does his best girl impression, “We really need it to be tomorrow.”

I rub my hands over themselves, growling quietly. “Ryuji… you had better run…”

Ryuji blinks, taking a step back. “O-Oh, I've gotta go, see ya tomorrow!” 

He sprints off down the path, shouting out after him. “Don’t think I’ll forget this!”

Ann sighs, tapping my head with her hand. “Let’s just work together to get through this…”

I peer up at her, flopping my arms down. “Let’s…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I split with Ann in Central Street and saw Yoshida doing another speech at the square. Morgana leans on my shoulder and listens as well. “Why don’t you ask him to give you lessons on speeches?”

“On speeches? Why would I need lessons?”

“As the leader of the Phantom Thieves being able to speak fluently and convincingly would help in the real world and the Metaverse, wouldn’t you say? Not that you don’t speak like that already. Just some extra knowledge couldn’t hurt. It could help you convince Yusuke tomorrow as well.”

“Um, I really don’t think it will… But you have a point with the other thing.”

He notices me approaching and stops. “Ah, Kurusu-san. What brings you here today?”

“Um, I was wondering if you could give me lessons on giving speeches?”

He looks quite surprised. “... Teach you how to give speeches? Why?”

“Well… I want to be able to speak as fluent and passionately as you do. Only if you have time of course.”

He looks to be thinking it through. “I’d love to help you, though… how shall I teach you? We can speak more after my speech.”

“Oh, that will be fine. Thank you.”

I stand next to him with his sign as he begins. “And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young people are quietly suffering. They lack jobs, security, savings… The next generation will lead us into the future and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there.”

“Watch where you’re going, you little shit!”

“You bumped into me, you old goat!”

We both glance over to see two people arguing.

Yoshida’s eyes go wide at them. “This isn’t good…”

I nod and lower the sign. “Yeah… Let’s mediate and resolve this.”

“Yes, let’s.” He gestures to them both, “Good citizens, please stop fighting!” They both turn to him in surprise, “What is the point of bickering over such trivial matters?”

“This is none of your business!”

“Yeah, seriously. Just shut up!” 

I sigh and step towards them both. “This could have easily been resolved by a quick apology but now you’re making a scene over such a trivial thing. Is it really worth it?”

“What’s with these two…”

They both sigh and go their separate ways. 

“...Now if you’ll please excuse me, I must return to my speech. Together, we can create a bright future for the next generation.”

A man walks past and huffs. “Ugh, so righteous… That really annoys me. Enough of your arrogance, No-Good Tora!”

Yoshida recoils and looks around stunned. “Wha-!?”

_No-Good Tora?_

“As if anyone would actually vote for you! Are you planning to embezzle funds again? Or maybe criticize one of your constituents again? You criminal!”

He looks shaken as I glance over at him. “No…! T-That was… all in the past.”

I glare at the man who just looks smug. “Hey, do you mind not sprouting your derogatory words when he is trying to give his speech?”

“Pfft, what does a kid know about what he did.”

I place a hand on my hip, pointing the sign at him. “And so what? Would you want someone sprouting off all your mistakes in public?”

He just rolls his eyes and walks off. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Yoshida. “That is enough, Kurusu-san. I’ve gone and done it again.”

I spin around and tilt my head slightly. “Huh? What do you mean? Are you a criminal?”

His head lowers slightly. “Many would agree with that statement. Whenever someone calls me No-Good Tora, I panic. I went through quite an ordeal twenty years ago…”

“An ordeal?”

“I used to be a member of the National Diet. I was elected during the rise of the Kuramato Children. We were backed by powerful Diet members. This was about twenty years ago. I was very inexperienced back then, as a politician as well as a human being. That led me to be involved in a series of major political scandals.”

“Political scandals? What happened exactly?”

“The first was being caught missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then, I was accused of embezzling a large sum of money from the party…” He sighs heavily then continues, “Finally, I called a voter an idiot at an open forum, which resulted in scandal… I was out… and branded a washed-up politician. You said you wanted to become involved in this area. But do you see the man before you? Do you really want to receive my guidance?”

I run my hand through my hair and nod. “I see someone who has gone through many mistakes and problems through their time in politics. But he has learned from them and still retains the conviction to want to change the world. That is more than can be said for my politicians who use the system for their own benefit and remain uncaught and judged by their actions. You seem like you were only caught up in them and not directly responsible.”

He looks back quite surprised. “I’m happy to hear that, however… Everyone says I have no chance to get elected, so why come to me?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Your speeches hold values that I also hold and you are out here spreading them unlike others. You should have more confidence in yourself and your skills.”

He chuckles softly. “You’re doing a good job of cheering me up, Kurusu-san… But you may be right. The most important part about giving a good speech is believing in yourself. Perhaps one day, I will believe in myself again.”

I smile up at him. “I’m sure you will, Yoshida-sensei.”

He smiles back, crossing his arms. “You got me there. You’re a strange young woman, Kurusu-san.”

“I am?”

He just smiles wider. “Very. If learning how to give a great speech is what you seek, then I’d be happy to instruct you. In exchange, I would like for you to continue assisting me.”

I give him a small bow. “I would be happy to. Thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He looks over at the clock on the station, “Oh my, we’ve been talking for far too long. Let’s call it quits for today.”

I give him a small wave and start to head back. Morgana jumps back onto my shoulder. “It seems like you will learn a lot from him.”

“Mhm, he is a good person. I look forward to learning from him.” _No-Good Tora and political scandals? You can never trust the world of politics fully with how you can be labelled so easily from simple mistakes._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk back to LeBlanc, my mind too focused on what to do for tomorrow now that my mind had come back to modelling again. _It had better go well or I’ll be kicking Ryuji and Morgana in all the painful spots possible._ Sojiro puts the phone down as I enter. _I wonder if he is still angry about yesterday…_

He stops me as I approach the bar. “Hey, ah… sorry about yesterday.” Sojiro starts, rubbing the back of his neck, “You caught me at a bad time… but that’s no excuse, I was out of line.”

I blink, surprised at his apology. “Oh, um, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”

“Nothing to worry about, it’s all settled. You’re a good kid, I can see that.”

I smile slightly. “Thank you,..”

He rubs the back of his head, “If you have some time, I can show you some more things with coffee.”

I nod a few times. “Mhm, that would be nice.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I managed to meet Ann and Ryuji on the way to school, discussing our plan for the evening with the locked door. Ann said she had a plan but wouldn’t reveal it to me until we got there. A crowd of students form at the entrance, mumbling to themselves as we push through the crowds.

“Oh crap, it's the test results.” Ryuji groans, looking over the heads of the other students.

Ann shrugs, pushing to the front. “No harm in looking.”

She looks along the board, pointing at Ryuji’s name. “You didn’t get bottom, that’s something?”

Ryuji frowns and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Yeah and everyone under me had time off or were sick…”

Ann’s finger runs up the board higher, to about halfway. “Oh, hey, I improved!”

Ryuji rolls his eyes, looking at the score. “Yeah by what, one-percent?”

Ann glares at him. “That's an improvement!”

I shake my head, looking over the names for our class. “Hm, where is mine?”

Ann blinks, pointing on the board, “Wow, Rin. Look!”

I follow her finger all the way to the top, blinking to see if it's true. “Top of the class?”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide at me, “ For real!? You got the top grade on the first test you did here!?”

I rub my cheek with my finger. “Who would’ve thought.”

Ann giggles softly. “That’s our Rin for you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The time had come to get the door open at the Palace. And it was safe to say I was rather nervous and hopeful that it all went according to plan. Ann had gone off somewhere to carry out her plan. Ryuji went to the Palace to wait for the door as I wait outside. I stare at Ann and what her plan actually was as she comes back. 

“Ann... What are you doing?”

Ann looks down at herself, having worked layer upon multiple layers of clothing over each other until she looks like she was a hundred times her normal size. “This is my plan! It will take a while to take these off, so it gives us more time!”

I blink at her, looking down at my Shujin uniform. _And here all I thought of doing was to just talk my way through it._ “Then what if he then asks me to go first?”

Ann shakes her head, giving me a wink. “Don’t worry, he won’t! Come on, let’s go.” She tries to take a step but stumbles back as I quickly grab a sleeve and pull her back, “Uh, could you help me over there, though? It’s kinda hard to move.”

I chuckle softly and help her move with each step. “Too many clothes, huh?”

“Just a bit. It’ll work and we will succeed!”

_God help us._

Yusuke let’s us in and leads us to his room, smiling to himself as he cleans his brushes. Having to squeeze Ann through the doors. “To think you’d really come… I assumed you both were lying when you contacted me. I want to thank you both for coming.”

Ann shakes her head. “Sorry it was so sudden.”

“It’s not a problem, but sensei will be returning in about twenty or thirty minutes.”

_That’s a while to pass…_

“So um… I’m sorry if that causes some anxiety on your part…” Yusuke turns around, looking curiously at Ann and then to me, “By the way… Have you gained some weight, Takamaki-san?”

I have to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from giggling. _It is rather ridiculous… but if it will shave off some time, I’m all for it._

“You think so? I weigh the same as always… Maybe I’m bloated today?” Ann questions.

Yusuke just nods slowly. “So, then… Can you both, um… get ready here?” He gestures to the seats in front of the canvas, “I have prepared an area for you both as well.”

“We… need to take off our clothes, right?” Ann says, with a hint of nervousness.

Yusuke averts his eyes from us. “Y-Yes please…”

I nibble my lip. “Oh, um, could you maybe face away? It's… embarrassing to be looked at whilst changing…”

“O-Of course…” Yusuke faces the window, looking interested in the outside.

“Rin, I need help taking these off.” Ann whispers to me.

I nod, quickly letting Morgana out of my bag, sliding a hairpin from my hair and handing it to him. “You had better pull this off, Morgana.” I whisper.

He nods and takes the pin into his mouth. “I will.” I slide open the door slightly and he is quickly out the door. 

I then slowly helped her remove the multiple layers of clothing she had put on. As slow as I possibly could without arousing suspicion. _How did she even get this much on?_ “How did you even manage this?” I whisper as she wiggles out of another layer.

“A lot of practice. I was training all night!”

My lips twitch up slightly as I throw the clothes about wherever I could to cause a distraction, releasing some tight buttons along the next top.

“Phew, that was tight…”

“Tight…” Yusuke mumbles, “No, I’m doing this for art!”

We both blink at him and shrug as I get to undoing more. Her clothes get less and less as I remove them over time, getting to the last few layers that she does herself. She leans over and whispers. “You have to take something off, or he’ll get suspicious.”

“W-What, but…”

Ann frowns, leaning over and slowly unbuttoning my school blazer. “O-Ok I’ll do it myself…”

She lets go as I slowly undo the buttons. “...Your sensei is coming soon, right?”

“I believe so…”

I take off the blazer, putting it on my bag, sliding the hairband from my ponytail, my hair flowing down over my back. Ann just had some shorts, an open jacket and a tank top underneath left. She quickly points to my tights. Shaking my head quickly as she makes a hurried expression. I slowly slide them down, coming up with an idea as I step out of them and put them on my blazer. 

_I look down at just the long-sleeved top and Shujin skirt left on me. This feels wrong on so many levels! We need to stall some more._

“Kitagawa-kun, could we go somewhere else? This place just feels um, uncomfortable and out in the open because of the window out on the street. Anyone could see us like this…”

“I-I suppose, if that would make you feel better…”

“It totally would!” Ann adds enthusiastically, “How about a door with a lock?”

“A lock?” Yusuke scratches his head.

“Must a girl say more…?” She hints in a suggestive manner.

“Please Kitagawa-kun, we’d like some more privacy if we do this.” I say, trying to convince him.

“But the only room with a lock is… sensei room…” Yusuke trails off.

“Then let’s go there!” Ann exclaims.

“I can’t intrude… besides I don't have the key.” Yusuke pauses, then turns around to us, looking at the scattered clothing around the room, “You were wearing all that?”

I look away slightly, Ann just stays in her character. _How does she manage to stay in character like this? I do not know…_

“D-Don't you think it’s cold today?”

Yusuke blinks at her. “I suppose so? The sun is setting.”

“A change of location would be nice then! Just like Rin said, privacy would be nice. We are going to take it all off and do this together, right, Rin?”

I blink at her, giggling nervously. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

Yusuke mumbles to himself in thought. “It might make for a better picture if I can brighten my model's moods…”

“Uh-huh! That’s right!” Ann beams.

“They may be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition…”

“W-What do you mean by that? What kind of poses?” Ann asks, wary.

“W-Why don’t we find that spot before deciding on details?”

Ann grabs my sleeve, pulling me out the door with her. Yusuke holds out his hand to us. “Wait! If you wander around, sensei will…”

“Ohh… it's hot.” Ann exclaims, throwing her jacket behind her, “Let go, Rin.” She whispers. I nod, quickly following behind her, hearing Yusuke run after us.

We get up to the second floor, trying to find the door Morgana mentioned. Yusuke comes up behind us. “Please, can you both just wait and-”

“What’s past here?” Ann smiles widely at him, gesturing around the corner.

“That’s… you can’t…” 

We quickly round the corner. Morgana was hanging from the handle and still working on the lock. _You can’t be serious!_

“You’re still not done!?” I whisper.

Morgana’s face drops slightly as he turns to us. “It’s hard to do this… with cat paws!”

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke asks curiously, moving to look around the corner.

Ann holds up her hands to stop him. “Oh, ummm… So, what’s in that room?”

“It’s a storage area for old paintings. But we really can’t go in there...”

Ann groans. “It’s frustrating that our feelings aren’t getting through to you!” She pulls me close to her, wrapping her arm around me, “Kitagawa-kun, don’t you like girls like us?”

“N-No, that’s not true…”

“How is that working on him!?” Morgana mutters, flabbergasted.

I click my finger behind me to stop him, half-smiling back at him. “Then please, let’s go inside. We will do the painting in there.”

“S-Sure…” Yusuke shakes himself, “...I mean, no! We can’t go in there!”

Ann pouts at him. “Fine, we’re leaving. Let’s go, Rin.”

“But!”

“L-Lets just do it here, ok?”

“What do I do…”

“I’m home!” Madarame calls out loudly as the front door slides open.

“S-Sensei!?”

“Yusuke?”

Morgana smirks as the lock on the door drops to the floor with a loud thud and the door flies open. “All right, it’s open!” 

Me and Ann quickly go into the room, Yusuke comes running around the corner. Madarame comes around also, anger noticeable across his face. “What are you doing in there!? Get out at once!”

Yusuke turns to him, pleading. “I-It’s not what it looks like!”

Me and Ann nod at each other, each grasping a sleeve of Yusuke’s top before pulling him into the room with us

“Not in there!”

I find the light switch, flickering them on quickly.

“What the…”

It was a storage room. However, there were rows and rows of covered paintings and some on shelves. All being the same painting. One was on a holder at the back and covered with a white sheet.

I frown, looking upon the rows of paintings. “It’s Sayuri.”

Madarame walks in, pointing towards the exit as he scowls. “Get out! GET OUT!”

Yusuke turns to him, visibly confused at what he sees. “Sensei, what is the meaning of this?”

Madarame sighs. “I suppose I can't keep quiet since you’ve seen this… Truth be told, I’m in severe debt. I hand made those Sayuri copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine.”

“But why…” Yusuke asks, looking at the paintings.

“The real painting was stolen by a pupil long ago. They must have begrudged my strictness.” Madarame continues, “I’ve been mired in a terrible artist's block ever since… That’s why some pupils handed their ideas over from time to time…

Ann and I exchange looks. _This isn’t right, something is wrong here._

“I knew I couldn't go on so I tried to recreate Sayuri.” Madarame went on, “All I got in the end were replicas. But then someone can buy it anyway.” He lowers his head, “...It’s all my fault. I couldn’t pay the price of fame. As expectations rose, I found that I had no choice but to keep making them. I… needed money to further your talents… I ask that you forgive your cowardly teacher, Yusuke.”

“Please don’t say that, Sensei…”

“Something’s not right here.” I state, stepping forward.

“If the original was stolen, how did you make copies of it?” Ann asks.

“I… Happened to find a finely detailed photograph in an art book.” 

“That just sounds off. Anyone who would buy a painting of fine art would have an eye for them, enough to spot a fake anyway. And even if they didn’t they would have connections to find that out for them. They wouldn’t accept a replica.”

“That's…”

“Actually, why is this one covered up?” Ann asks, removing the cloth from behind her on the painting, revealing another painting.

My eyes go wide at what was revealed. “Isn’t that, Sayuri as well?”

Yusuke’s eyes widen at it. “That’s… That’s the real Sayuri!” He turns back to Madarame, “You just said it was stolen…”

Madarame scowls deeply at him, losing his cool. “That’s just a replica!”

Yusuke points back to it. “No, it’s nothing of the sort! This painting kept me going… It's the reason I made it this far…”

Madarame’s scowl grows deeper. “It's a counterfeit! I bought it after learning it’s existence!”

I cross my arms at him. “For someone who just said they had no money, to buy a counterfeit of a painting such as this would cost you more than you could afford if you were in that position of severe debt.”

Yusuke frowns again. “You’re lying sensei, please tell us the truth.”

Madarame huffs angrily. “You too…?” He pulls out his phone, clicking a few buttons, “I’ve reported you all to my private security company!”

“What!?” Ann exclaims.

I throw out my hand at him. “You have money for that too!? How much have you lied!?”

Madarame grins evilly. “I had it set up to deal with problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it would come in this handy.”

Yusuke grimaces. “Please, wait! Let’s talk about this! Sensei please!”

“You can talk all you want to the police… including you, Yusuke.”

“Where is your soul for art? Or have you become so vain that you have lost it?” I shout as Morgana comes out from behind the paintings. 

“How dare-”

“Lady Ann, Rin, let’s run!”

We sprint past him, picking up my bag and clothes along with Ann’s as we pass the room and bolt out the front door. Yusuke then comes running out with us as I pull out my phone, activating the Meta-Nav to get us out.

“Wait-”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We suddenly were in the air, back in Madarame’s Palace. Panther screams as she falls. Yusuke lands on his feet, catching Panther in a bridal style. I land just next to them, bent kneed, legs together and letting out a breath. _Phew, gymnastic finish helped there._ I look up to see Mona land right on Yusuke’s head, making him fall over along with Panther with a grunt.

I pat down my skirt. “Phew, clothes… Well, less than what I had on originally, but still…”

“Owwwwwww…” Mona groans, rubbing his back as he stumbles to his feet.

“I thought I was gonna die…” Panther mumbles, now realizing where she was, “Hey, will you let go already!?” She smacks Yusuke hard across the face, sending him onto his back as she stumbles to her feet, “I didn’t mean to hit him that hard… Are you ok?”

I turn to see Skull standing there, staring at us all. “Oh hey, Skull.”

“Yo…”

“Nice of you to turn off the security as well.”

“Yeah… I just broke the computers…”

After a few moments, Yusuke leans up on one arm, head swivelling around all of us. “Who are you all!?”

“Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It’s me!” Panther exclaims.

Yusuke blinks in surprise. “...Takamaki-san?” He turns towards me, “Kurusu-san?” Then to Mona, “I don’t recall seeing this cat costume before though...” He shakes his head, “What is this place…”

I crouch down in front of him. “This is Madarame’s heart, his desires manifested into a museum.”

He looks up at me, confused. “Inside… sensei’s heart? Are you feeling well, Kurusu-san?”

“Umm, guys? Little help.”

Skull kicks the floor. “She ain’t lyin’. This is what that bastard truly feels. He’s nothin’ but a greed-filled money-grubber.”

Yusuke frowns, his voice rising. “Enough of this rubbish!”

Panther steps in. “Kitagawa-kun! Didn’t it cross your mind that something wasn’t right about Madarame?”

“That’s…”

She sighs. “You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed by Maradrame…”

I nod, helping him to his feet. “This is his true nature, Kitagawa-kun.”

Yusuke looks around at all the gold surrounding us. “This repulsive world is his true nature? Just who are all of you!?”

Skull smirks at him. “I guess you could say we're a group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks.”

Yusuke looks to the floor, sadness taking over his confusion. “If everything you say is true, then the sensei I know doesn’t exist… but he has kept me safe the past ten years, my gratitude for that won’t just vanish.”

Skull stomps his foot down. “You’re still gonna forgive him!?”

Yusuke suddenly collapses on his knee, panting heavily. “N-Ngh…”

I hold him up. “Are you ok?”

He just stares at the floor, “I’m trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me…”

Mona jumps into the air, getting our attention. “We don’t have time to dawdle! Security is through the roof, we have to escape!”

We quickly run back through the Palace. Panther did her best to describe the place as we went. Yusuke recognised a lot of the paintings of pupils, noticing his emotions spike more and more with each thing he sees. We get back to the golden statue. Just as we were about to get to the exit, multiple shadows burst from black ooze to block our path.

“The exit is right there!” Mona groans as we take a few steps back.

A sick laugh comes from behind us, turning to see Madarame with more shadows at his side. Instead of his usual, basic dress style. He was adorned in an expensive, glittering and shimmering golden robe, matching his golden eyes. His hair tied back into a stylish, traditional ponytail, makeup was applied to his face to make him look younger, red lipstick over his lips. 

“So he thinks he is a shogun or something? Sick bastard…” I mutter.

Madarame’s shadow throws his hands up, as if showing off the place. “Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame…”

Yusuke looks on, baffled. “Huh? Sensei, is that you? That attire…”

Panther huffs as she looks him over. “Disgusting.”

Yusuke looks increasingly pained. “This… This is all one big lie, isn’t it?”

Madarame’s shadow chuckles. “My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides what kind of a famous person would be living in that shack? I have another home… under a mistress’ name of course.”

I stomp my foot down. “You’re nothing but a fraud, to society and to Kitagawa-kun!”

Madarame frowns, nudging his head up. A shadow walks forward, smacking his baton on my back, sending me crashing to the floor. “Ngh…”

“Joker!”

Madarame laughs out. “All those who get in my way will be dealt with and removed!”

Yusuke clenches one of his hands. “If the Sayuri was stolen, why was it in your storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!?”

Madarame huffs in annoyance. “Foolish child. You still don’t see? The painting being stolen was just a false rumour I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging! I found the real painting but it can’t go public… You can have it for a special price, though…” He laughs, “Haha! How’s that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs will eat it up, and pay good cash for it!”

“You bastard! I’ll-” Skull shouts, only to get knocked to the floor by another shadow, “Dammit…”

“N-No…” Yusuke falls onto his knees, a look of defeat across his face.

Madarame holds out his arms. “The value of art is purely an illusion… Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction to eager customers! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!”

Panther throws her arms out in anger. “You’re supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren’t you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work!?” A shadow quickly restrains her in its arm as she struggles against them, “Let me go!”

Madarame grins at us all. “Art is nothing but a tool… A tool to gain money and fame! You helped me greatly as well Yusuke. You have helped continue on the legacy of the master artist Madarame! And you will continue to do so.”

Skull leans up on an arm. “God this pisses me off… This is your teacher.” The shadow behind him slams its foot onto his back, making him fall flat on the floor with a pained breath.

_Ngh… we have to do something fast or we won’t get out of this._

Yusuke looks up to Madarame, his emotions running out of him. “But what about the people who believe in you…? Who thinks you’re a master artist!?”

“...I’ll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I’d advise you don’t rise against me.” He laughs loudly, “Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down? Hahahaha!”

“To think I was under the care of this wretched man…”

“You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart? Plucking talented pupils allows me to take their ideas. After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can’t fight back.”

“I can’t believe this…”

I get onto my knees, frowning at Madarame. “You’re despicable… This is the future of children’s lives and you have been snuffing them out for your own benefit. People like you don’t deserve anything in this world, except to atone for what you have done. You treat children like livestock, to be used and discarded, we will make that happen to you. Kitagawa-kun… Yusuke, tell him.”

Madarame huffs. “Such a problem child, but I grow tired of this-”

“You are unforgivable…” Yusuke eyes radiate anger, “It doesn’t matter who you are… I won’t forgive you!” He stands on his feet as I do the same. 

_That’s it Yusuke._

Madarame snarls. “So… You repay my keeping you around all these years with ingratitude…? You damn brat! Men dispose of these thieves at once!”

“How amusing.” Yusuke mutters before laughing, “It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm?” He sighs, looking at his palms, “I wanted to believe it wasn’t true… I clouded my vision for so long…”

I jump to Skull and pull him up, more shadows bursting out from the black ooze. Carmen keeps some back with pillars of fire. Me and Skull, guns in hand, fire at the shadows that approach, blasting them away and staggering others back as black ooze sprays over the walls and floor.

_Tell him Yusuke._

“Genbu!”

“Captain Kidd!”

His eyes narrow dangerously at Madarame. “My eyes were truly blind… Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man! But now they’re clear and see the man you truly are. A man I cannot forgive!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain is all he can feel.

It shoots through his head like needles being thrust deep into his skull. Each second the pain worsens, throbbing and aching.

Yusuke collapses to his knees, gripping his head in his hands as the pressure builds. His body feels cold. A chill runs over his body as a voice like his own speaks out.

“Have you finally come to your senses now that your vision has cleared?”

Yusuke falls forward, and hits his head against the warm concrete floor. A figure of himself steps around him, wisps of blue flames running over him. Its eyes golden and proud, staring down at his own. 

It points to where Madarame stands. “How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth… A deplorable imitation indeed now that you can see past the cloud of lies. Or does it still linger?”

“Ngh…”

It now points down at him, right between his eyes. “Best you part from that aspect of yourself at once!”

Yusuke tries to lift himself, but the pain is too much. Only able to drag his fingers along the floor, red thin lines of blood trail behind. His head pounds and throbs.

“Will you not answer my call? Or will you finally release yourself from the grasp of this man. To move towards your freedom from this false figure of your sensei!”

“What is my freedom…” Yusuke can only mutter out through the pain.

His other self pulls up his face to his, its golden eyes piercing into his. “Freedom is like paint on a canvas. It is free to become whatever it is shaped into. Whatever the one in front of it wants. You now have that chance! Now are you going to become free and realize the truth that is in front of you!? The freedom that you have so longingly wanted!” 

Yusuke grits his teeth, the answer now coming to him easily. “I shall! He is nothing more than a wretched man!”

His shadow smiles widely. “Very good.”

His other self vanishes in blue flames, a proud and booming voice echoes inside his head as the pain increases and increases. “Let us now forge a contract. I AM THOU. THOU ART I. The world is filled with both beauty and vice. IT IS TIME YOU TEACH PEOPLE WHICH IS WHICH!”

Something cool and icy then latches onto his face. His finger brushing over the kitsune-style mask. “Very well… I shall free myself!” 

His fingers wrap around the mask and start to pull. “Come, Goemon!” He pulls the mask free with a shout, blood running down his face and blue flames erupt around him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I feel the cold air gust from behind me. We had managed to keep back the shadows from Yusuke, but a new wave comes in.

“A breathtaking sight…” Yusuke says, looking at the shadows surrounding us, “Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known… ABOMINATIONS ARE FATED TO PERISH!”

Yusuke throws out his arm and a wave of frost rushes over, encasing the shadows before they shatter into tiny pieces, black ooze now paints the floor and walls.

I turn and smile at the sight. Yusuke wears a high collared, puff-sleeved jumpsuit. A white fox tail hangs from a sash around his waist at the back. Bright blue coloured gloves adorn his hands. He grips a katana housed in a sheath at his side.

Above him stands his persona. It looks like a samurai in it’s robe with a painted face. Its blue robes flutter in the breeze with many different patterned ropes around its chest and waist. In its hand it holds a smoking pipe. It stands up proudly on some ippon geta shoes. 

Madarame scowls, glaring at him. “Hmph… Who do you think you are!? The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards? Kill them!”

A massive shadow bursts forth from a pile of black ooze. It is large and has two tusks sticking out of his head. A massive black scimitar in its hand. 

“The children who adored you as father… The prospects of your pupils… How many did you trample upon? How many did you exchange for riches!?” His eyes narrow at a smirking Madarame, “No matter what it takes… I will bring you to justice!”

I jump back to his side, spinning my dagger around to hold it ready. “Think you can handle this, Kitagawa-kun?”

Yusuke smirks. “Abominations are fated to perish, after all. That man is one such abomination.”

I blink, but slowly smile back. “That sounds good, lets go.”

We all group up. “Dude, this is freakin’ awesome!” Skull shouts.

“Who’d have thought he’d get a persona too.” Panther mentions with a smile.

“We’ve got shadows to fight. But I must say this is impressive!” Mona praises.

“I am ready!” He levels his katana at the shadow in front of us, “Goemon, strike!”

His persona sends forth a wall of ice along the floor, the lumbering shadow’s legs get caught and it wails, struggling to move. Mona and Skull then move in, both jumping towards it, weapons raised and ready to strike. However, when their weapons land on the shadows form it doesn’t flinch at all, only then looking down at them both.

“Crap.” They both say in unison.

“Move back guys!” I command as they jump back just in time before the shadow swings its massive blade from side to side along the ground, cutting up the ice at its feet as well as carving deep gashes into the ground.

“It seems this one will be troublesome.” Yusuke mutters next to me.

I nod as Mona and Skull run up to us. “Me and Yusuke will take the front. Skull, Mona, take the sides and Panther the back. Let’s surround and beat this thing!”

“Right!”

It roars and slams its sword down in front of it, creating a massive crater in the ground that sends out a shockwave towards us. Skull, Mona and Panther were already near their positions as me and Yusuke rush forward. We both jump over the shockwave as it picks up the debris from the floor. 

Yusuke lands and skids to a halt. “You are not beautiful. Come, Goemon!” His persona bursts forth, icy air flows from it’s pipe as the shadow brings down its sword towards him, only to have it encased in ice. 

I slide next to him, pulling free my mask. “High Pixie!” The pixie hovers behind me, sending out more chilling winds that add to Yusuke’s, now encasing up it’s arm in ice. It’s arm slouches down next to it, unable to move it now.

“Captain Kidd!”

“Zorro!”

A bolt of lightning strikes into one of its legs making it stumble. Winds then rip into its other leg making it stumble further, each step shaking the room as it struggles to stay up right.

“Let’s go, Carmen!”

A pillar of flame then smashes right into its back. It wails before falling forward onto it’s front onto the floor with a massive thud that shakes the room. It’s body was smoking, leaking black ooze from it’s cuts and unable to move it’s ice encased arm that now smashes into pieces from the impact, evaporating into dust.

I walk up to it only for it to suddenly burst into black dust and turn into a mask, flying towards mine as it is absorbed into it.

Yusuke looks over me, confused. “What did you just do…?”

Mona jumps up, getting our attention. “No time for that, we need to go! Now!”

I nod, pointing to the exit. “Right, follow me!”

Yusuke then stops us. “I must do something first.”

“What do you-”

He walks over to the golden statue at the back, drawing his katana before slicing through the bottom of it. Nothing happens until he slides his katana back into his sheath with a click. It groans before falling back and smashing on the floor. He turns back to us and gestures forward. “His eternal spring is now on borrowed time. I am done.”

“Dude, you’re kinda weird…”

I smile and gesture to the exit. “I think it was fitting, but come on. We need to get out.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We quickly leave the Palace after the battle. As much as Yusuke wanted to pursue Madarame, the awakening and fight had left him exhausted. To be safe, we went to the diner on Central Street. Luckily it was pretty empty so we explain everything to him. What happened, how we formed the Phantom Thieves and the current situation.

“...I see. And because of that this PE teacher had a change of heart… The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts… to think they truly exist. I thought they were nothing but a rumour.”

I smile, leaning back in the chair. “Well you are looking at them now. We are no rumour.”

He glances over at all of us. “So your plan with Madarame is to force a change of heart?” He looks as if thinking to himself, “Let me join… as a member of the Phantom Thieves.” We all look at each other in surprise, “I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That is the most civil thing I can do for the man who in some manner was, my father.”

“Civil, huh?” Ann whispers.

Ryuji nods with a thumbs-up. “Sounds fine to me. We’re gonna deal with Madarame anyways.”

Morgana leans his head out from my bag. “He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up. But we have a way to prevent that by sending his shadow back to his real form and not killing him.”

Yusuke nods. “Madarame is a man with the artist's world under his thumb. He has many connections. Our voices would only be snubbed out, this is the only option left to us.”

“We have a new member of the Phantom Thieves now!” Ann chirps.

“You better not slow us down.” Ryuji chuckles.

“I’ll do my best.” He looks from me to Ann, “Though I haven’t given up on those paintings yet. Your plan was quite daring I must say.”

“It wasn’t my idea, it was the guys!” Ann exclaims.

I quickly hold up my hands. “Oh no, no. We are not going through with those paintings, it was bad enough faking it!”

Yusuke simply nods. “That's a shame, you both looked quite lovely. Kurusu-san was quite shy though compared to Takamaki-san.”

I cross my arms, pouting. “Anyone would have been in that situation…” I look down at my bare legs and uniform missing the blazer that was tucked into my bag, “I didn’t even get time to put my clothes back on.”

Ann giggles softly, poking my arm. “I didn’t as well, don’t worry! Anyway, I wonder what’s going on with the real Madarame.”

“Actually, I contacted him before we came here. He believes that I continued pursuing Takamaki-san and Kurusu-san. He was complaining to his security company about how they couldn’t catch two high school girls and a cat. However, he is still furious about what happened, and said he’s going to take legal action against everyone.”

_Figures, now we have a shorter window to complete things on._

Ryuji groans. “Talk about bein’ completely on guard…”

Ann eyes go wide. “Legal action… He’s acting way too desperate.”

I shrug a little. “It’s not surprising. We did uncover his deepest secret, after all.”

“If he were to act, it would be after the exhibit is over. Any scandal during the show would be his loss.” Yusuke explains.

“We’ll have to force a change of heart on him before then.” Morgana states.

Yusuke blinks, pointing at Morgana. “By the way… what is that?”

Ryuji casually gestures his thumb towards him. “Oh. A cat.”

Yusuke frowns slightly. “But it’s talking.”

Morgana frowns back at him. “You have a problem with that!?”

“No, not really.”

“Why not?” 

Ann shakes her head. “He’s just on a different wavelength than other people.”

Yusuke leans over, pressing the signal button on the table. “Hm, I suddenly have the fancy for some black bean jelly.”

Ryuji sighs. “Bet he got that from a black cat.”

“Oh…” Yusuke sighs, tapping his pockets, “I didn’t bring any money…”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Never mind, he’s just weird.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, shaking my head. “I’ll get it for you, if you promise not to mention the nude stuff again.”

Yusuke nods. “Deal.”

I reach over into my bag, pulling out my purse and sliding him some money. “You can keep the change.”

“How generous!”

Ann blinks between us. “He was that easily swayed?”

Ryuji chuckles. “Our leader knows how to bargain.”

After Yusuke enjoyed his jelly he headed back to the shack. Not wanting to draw suspicion to himself as to helping us. We didn’t want him to go back, but he insisted he would be fine. Ryuji walks back home and me and Ann walk to the station. 

“Oh, here, Ann.” I hold out her school uniform all folded up to her, “I managed to pick them up as we were leaving. Well, fleeing more like.”

“Oh, thanks!” She takes them, “That was cutting it close, huh?”

I nod slowly. “It really was, no more bits of clothing were going to be removed so they were lucky.” I look over at her, still in her shorts and tank top, “Aren’t you cold?”

“A little! But I don’t mind.” 

I reach into my bag, holding out the jacket she gave me after the attack with Kamoshida, “Here, this is yours, after all.”

She smiles and takes it, sliding it on. “Thanks. I didn’t think you still had it. I have so many clothes I kinda forget what I have.”

I chuckle softly. “Well a bit less now that you lost some in his shack.”

“They were clothes I wanted to get rid of anyway.” We both look at each other and giggle, both giving each other a high five, “We did a great job, I’m glad you were there with me.”

“Glad you were there too, Ann.”

Morgana suddenly flops his head on my shoulder. “I was there to!”

We both giggle and pet him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided on my way back from the diner to visit Takemi, not that she messaged me or anything. I was kind of worried for her after that officer barged in on her. _If she’s had to deal with that for a while, it must be affecting her after this amount of time._

I hear someone shout as I open the door, tilting my head, I walk in and open the examination room door, hearing clearly the argument between Takemi and a man.

Takemi frowns from her chair. “...Is that all you’re here to say? I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“What was that?” The man pauses, noticing I was behind him, “Oh… you fit that description I was told. You must be the girl the officer was talking about. Are you really going to ask this no good hack for help again?”

I huff and look over him. “Takemi is a good doctor. Who are you anyway?”

The man chuckles, sneering as he continues. “I’m Oyamada, the director of the hospital where she used to work. Of course, that’s before she made the blunder.” 

_So this is still about that, don’t people know when to stop crossing that line._ He notices me in thought. 

“Oh, I guess you know something about that. Did she ever tell you the full story? We fired her because a patient died thanks to her decisions.” I blink, glancing at Takemi, who remains silent, “I had a feeling you didn’t know. Well, it would make sense for her to clam that up. She should be ashamed after all and yet instead of giving up like she should have, she’s here trying to succeed.”

I rest my hands on my hips. “What’s wrong with that? _No doubt he has been one of the main culprits for the harassment Takemi mentioned._ “If anything, you’re the one doing questionable actions being here. Do you get some satisfaction putting those down under you?”

“Oh? Then why isn’t she doing a thing?” Oyamada retorts, “She and I know otherwise.”

“You think that justifies coming here and harassing her? And if she keeps going she will be able to rectify what happened and have it not happen again. Do you think she could do that if you’re harassing her like this?” 

Takemi looks at me in surprise.

Oyamada scoffs. “That’s highly optimistic, seeing as it assumes Takemi actually succeeds. She’s always been a failure.” He turns away and heads for the door. 

I look over my shoulder. “Only a failure in your eyes!” The door shuts behind me, “Idiot…”

Takemi exhales heavily. “He is right, you know... “ I turn back to her as she continues, “...It’s true that I did think that the medicine would be a good idea. I helped create it. So if it hadn’t been for me…”

I hold up my hand, stopping her. “Don’t listen to his words, they are nothing more than hollow excuses. He is the one in the wrong, not you. There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay as a doctor.”

“I think it’s just me being stubborn…” Takemi sighs, “...I don’t want to leave things like this, to perfect that medicine…”

“Then you will.” She blinks at me, returning a small smile, “And I’ll help you with it. Um, if I don’t get knocked out again that is. I’m glad you stayed as a doctor. I got to meet you, after all.”

Takemi smiles after a moment. “Thank you, my kind guinea pig… Sometimes I think you’re too kind to be in this shady place.”

I lean over and flick her forehead gently. “It doesn’t matter how shady or bad a place is. If it has you, then it is always worth going to.”

She smirks slightly up at me. “Oh, getting smoother I see. You’re going to make me blush soon. Naughty, naughty of you.”

I blink a few times, rapidly shaking my hands in the air. “W-Wait, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! It was a compliment!”

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, standing from her chair and leaning her face close to mine. “Oh I know it was. I just know you don’t do well with teasing. Your reactions are so cute.”

I lean back slightly from her as my cheeks redden. “Don’t be so mean!”

She laughs and leans back from me. “Got you to blush quite easily there.”

“This isn’t a competition…” I grumble.

She pats my head. “There, there. Maybe one day I won’t tease you. Now go on, it's getting late.”

I blink at her as she sits back on her swivel chair, legging crossing over the other. “Um, what about you?”

“I have more work to do.”

“Nope, not today.” She raises her eyebrow at me as I point down at her, “You’re finishing now as well. It’s late and you need the rest.”

“Oh? I do, huh?"

I nod firmly. “Mmhm, you do. I’ll um, make you some coffee at LeBlanc so you can relax a bit? You’ve been probably working really late for a while.”

She smiles before rising up from her seat. “Demanding now are we? Well I suppose some coffee would be nice.” She gets everything packed away and turned off, sliding off her lab coat and putting on her leather jacket as we step outside, “This is probably the earliest I’ve left recently.”

“Well that’s good. You need to take care of yourself, Takemi.”

“Getting smoother.” She teases, poking my cheek, “Now come on, we’re both going to have a coffee.”

I smile up at her. “That sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for the start of the week! I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Our boy Yusuke finally has seen the truth and awakened to his persona and joined the Thieves! Well, after a rather awkward nude plan with Rin and Ann. It was probably one of the funnest scenes to write with how they were made by Morgana and Ryuji to do it and then act together. I really disliked Madarame after he revealed it all to Yusuke, so some pay back is in order. (He still is low on money as usual. Broke Yusuke is funny Yusuke)
> 
> A bit of granddad Yoshida in here and some more Takemi because as you know she is a favourite of mine and I like doing her and Rin's sister-like relationship. Now that Yusuke has joined, choreographing fights in my head and imagining them will be more difficult, but still fun and I like the challenge of including them all. Think of how it's going to get when more join. 
> 
> Anyway thank you all again for reading and your support. It all keeps me going! Wednesday with be the Palace and a few more bonding things and then Saturday will be the battle which I hope to improve on from Kamoshida's in terms of making it visual and gritty. See you all then!


	24. Palace Blasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

After school Ann asks me to talk about something that she wanted to do. Now finding myself with her on a train to Inokashira park. It was a nice place when we got there, serene looking with a large still lake in the backdrop surrounded by lush green trees that almost looked to be reaching for the waters with their branches. A wooden fence surrounded the lake, taking a seat on it as we see no free benches around. 

“Oh, look at the ducks over there! They must be a family!” Ann chirps, “This place seriously feels amazing. It’s not even that far from Shibuya, but it feels so different here.”

I nod, taking in the area. “This is a nice place, the change of scenery is refreshing from the city.”

Ann sits next to me, crossing her legs over. “You know, Tokyo is so strange. There are tons of people, tons of stores, yet there are still duck-filled parks here too.” She plays with her pigtail, “It has everything… but if I feel like I can’t understand any of it. It’s honestly kinda scary.”

I lean back on the fence. “I know what you mean. This place is so different from back home, it feels overwhelming.”

Ann smiles at me. “Oh, right, you only just moved recently. Feels like forever since I’ve known you…” Ann looks down slightly, “...When I first got here, I had a super tough time adjusting. It’s so crowded and everyone walks really fast… almost like they’re angry or something… Even at school I was only ever the ‘foreigner’. I even considered dying my hair black to fit in… Didn't you say you weren’t fully Japanese too?”

I cross a leg over the other, nodding. “Mmhm, my mother is part British but still Japanese. And my father is fully Japanese. Of course I never see them anymore, but it’s just how it goes. What made you change your mind?”

“It was Shiho. The first thing she said to me was that my painting sucked. I thought she was making fun of me, but that wasn’t her intention,” Ann smiles, “According to her, they were so bad that she just had to tell me. Pretty mean huh…? Still, that was the first time someone talked to me without mentioning my looks. And since then she has been my best friend.” Her eyes go wide, “That’s not why we’re here though!”

I blink and smile slightly. “You wanted to make your heart stronger, right? Did you think of a way to do it?”

Ann giggles and jumps to her feet. “It’s gonna knock your socks off!”

“Well I’m not wearing any but let’s not think about that.”

She pokes my shoulder, smiling. “Uh huh. Well, I thought about the anime I watch, I like the female villains. Even after getting beat, they always get back up and never give up. That means they must have really solid hearts…” Ann’s smile widens, “And that’s why I’m going to try and learn from them!”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, good idea? Just don’t go getting too evil like.”  _ I think? _

“I won’t, trust me! So from that I've decided.” She straightens up and winks at me, pointing her hand towards me, “I’m gonna star in action movies!”

_ Hmm, maybe a bit off the mark but...  _ “Good luck with that, Ann. That is certainly something big to strive for.”

She smiles brightly. “Thanks! Your support really helps! Alright, I’m going to make this my goal for the future. I’ve never really thought about what I want in life… but now I have an objective!” She takes my hand and shakes it up and down, “This only happened because of talking to you, Rin! Thanks!”

I giggle a little, standing up to face her. “Always here to help, Ann.”

She lets go of my hand. “I need to work on my actions if I'm going to be in action movies. Do you know any moves I can use? You do cool stuff with your gymnastics and all.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Umm, maybe take it slow to start with. Doing gymnastics moves without training would be a really bad idea. Maybe start with the gym?”

Ann nods, tapping her chin. “Oh, I could ask Ryuji for help on that then. And I can tell Shiho I have a new goal! She’ll be happy to hear it.”

“That sounds great, I’m glad for you.”

“You’re the best, Rin. Oh we should head back now, huh?”

“You’re right, action star.”

She giggles and winks at me. “Just watch me!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back and decide to help Sojiro at LeBlanc, finding his teachings to be quite interesting and fun. And the fact I got to make better coffee would only make me enjoy it more.

“So, you remember our lesson from the other day, right?” I give him a quick nod, “Ok, then let's see it.”

I set about following his instructions from memory, Sojiro’s phone starts vibrating on the bar. He holds it up in his hand and answers. “Hello…?” He frowns a moment later, “You again…? Fine.”

I blink as he gets up and puts on his coat. “Um, going somewhere?”

“Ah, sorry. The lessons off, I’ve gotta see to something.”

“Oh, ok… Is everything ok then?”

“Nothing to worry about, this isn’t the first time. I’ll sort this out quickly.”

“Um, if you say so…”

“This little setback aside, just make sure you don’t forget what I showed you.” He points out.

“Yes, sir.” Giving him a small, mock salute. Sojiro smirks, “I’ll make sure to make a good coffee for you tomorrow instead.”

“Deal. Just close up when you’re done here, nice to have a hard worker. I’ll leave things to you.”

“Ok!”

I watch him leave, shutting up the cafe, and hanging up the apron. Going upstairs to find Morgana, spread out and asleep on my bed.  _ At least someone finds that bed comfortable, maybe I need an actual mattress… Or just focus on the more important things.  _

“Hmm, what to actually do for my evening…” I tap my chin a few times, muttering, “Ann and Ryuji are both training themselves to be a better person, or getting fit towards that. Maybe I should do the same… Or probably put some more effort into it.”

I stare at the wooden floor, nodding to myself. Stretching my body all over before I raise up my arms and rock forward onto them, having to do a few attempts to get into a handstand. Placing my legs together and pointing my toes to be as straight as I possibly can and steady.  _ Well, I can still do it, but I can't see because my hair has gotten a bit long… _ I roll my legs over myself, planting them on the floor and lifting my body back upwards slowly into a standing position again, rubbing my stomach and ribs slightly. 

_ Feels ok.  _

I rock back into the backwards handstand, spreading out my legs about a hundred-eighty-degrees. Moving them back up and back into a standing position.  _ Phew, bit harder than usual but it’s been a while since I’ve done them, except in the Metaverse that is. Something more complicated now. _

I step back against the banister, taking a leaping step forward and almost rolling, pushing up on my hands into a handstand, using the momentum to push back upwards onto my feet, hands raised either side of my head, just before hitting the edge of the bed.  _ Phew… One last thing. _

I take a step back, leaning on my heel before pushing back and aerial cartwheeling through the air, landing safely on my feet, the wood creaking slightly under them. I smile before taking a step forward and doing a simple forward cartwheel, landing in front of the bed safely.  _ Wood isn’t the best surface for landing, but hey, it feels good to do this again. _

“That's impressive.”

I yelp and jump from the sudden sound, falling onto my behind, rubbing it tenderly. “Ow, ow...” I peer up at the bed to see Morgana staring down at me, a slight grin across his face, “Don’t make me jump like that!”

He just chuckles. “Sorry, but that was rather impressive watching you, Rin.”

I stand back up, sitting on the bed next to him. “I guess, I thought I should train like the others to get stronger in the Metaverse and for myself as well.”

He nods. “I hope I can get stronger too. To get myself back to being a human.”

“Well, the more we do the closer we get to that, right?”

He nods slowly. “I know, I just can't remember anything. But I know it has to be true, right?”

I pet his head gently. “If you believe it to be, then it should be. I’ll do all I can to help you get to that point too.”

Morgana straightens, smiling up at me. “Thank you, Rin.”

“Anytime. We should rest, we’re going into the Palace again tomorrow, after all.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up at the hideout after school and go into the Palace. The gaudy golden museum comes into view. Yusuke glances up at the museum with obvious distaste. “To think this was the truth about Madarame… How distasteful.”

“We’ll get ‘em soon enough.”

“Oh yeah. We haven’t decided on the new recruit’s code name yet.” Mona says, pointing up at him.

“Code name?” He questions.

“We pick names relating to us and how we look.” I explain.

Panther looks over his uniform. “It has to be Kitsune, right. You know, with that kitsune mask and everything.”

Skull gives a thumbs-up in approval. “Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression.”

“Um, I think we should let him decide first. It will be his name, after all.”

Panther nods in agreement. “Joker’s right. What do you want your name to be, Yusuke?”

He holds his chin in thought for a moment. “I’d say Da Vinci.”

“Nope. Sounds kinda lame if you ask me.”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “Do you even know who Da Vinci is?” He just stares blankly at me, “Skull, really…? Leonardo da Vinci, one of the greatest painters of all time.”

He just shrugs. “Eh, prolly just some guy I don’t need to know anything about, anyways. Well, he’s got that weird bushy tail and mask like Panther said…” His eyes light up, “All right! You’re Abura-age!” 

Panther and Mona just snicker at his suggestion.

I run my hand down my mask and face. “God Skull your names are diabolical sometimes. We are not calling him a food dish!”

“But it always has inari or kitsune in the name of the dish. It fits perfectly!”

“That’s because it’s based on the legend of  Inari Ōkami!”

He stares blankly at me again “The what now…? Ooh… ka… mee?”

I throw up my hands and groan. “Oh for the love of- Never mind! Just never mind!”

Yusuke just looks between us both. “Very well. If that is what you wish to call me.”

Mona’s eyes go wide at him. “He’s agreed to it!?”

Skull beams at me. “It’s decided then! You are, Abura-age!”

I flick his forehead much harder than usual, making him reel back. “No way. Not in a million years.”

Panther giggles and nods. “Nuh-uh! Not happening! I agree with Joker, so why don’t you pick for Yusuke?”

I look over his uniform, taking in it’s features. “Why not just keep it literal and call you Fox?”

“Ohhh, nice one Joker. Sounds good to me.”

“What do you think, Fox?” Mona asks him.

“It’s acceptable.”  Fox looks between all of us, “I understand Panther, Skull and Mona from their outfits. But why is Kurusu-san called Joker? She isn’t a clown or anything similar.”

Skull starts snickering. “Joker, a clown.”

I smack the back of his head to stop him. “Shush. It’s complicated, Fox.”

“You’ll understand when you watch her in the Palace., Anyway, let’s go!” Mona says pointing to the Palace.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say that we were blasting through the Palace was an understatement. Having Fox and his abilities made short work of many of the shadows and the various puzzles and traps we come across didn’t pose much of a problem to us. They were mostly just infrared lasers blocking our path, but were easily jumpable or we could slide under them. 

Most of the security system was easy to disable between the security rooms and the shadows were a bit too talkative in saying the codes out loud for us. That and the shadows guarding the rooms were easily dealt with between us all.

We then come across a wall of large and differing scene paintings on the wall with seemingly no way to get to the other side. We all look over the closest one of a desert looking scene with a camel on it.

“What a giant painting…” Panther says, taking it in, “This whole wall is covered in them.”

Fox nods, his eyes moving over it. “Indeed. It bears such a bizarre texture as well. It’s as though I could simply slip inside…” He then prods his finger on the surface and it wavers, “Wh-What the!?”

I blink at his finger. “Did your finger go into the painting?”

“It did…”

Mona prods it with his paw and it wavers again. “So we can go inside it…?”

I cross my arms and look over it closely. “It could be a trap though. Go in but can’t go out…”

“Intruders!”

We all spin around to the voice so see a shadow guard then charging at us.

“Oh, crap!”

It dives right towards us, flying through the air looking to grab us.  _ Better use this opportunity I guess.  _ It looks to go for me so I quickly run up to the railing around the painting and jump off of it, flipping into the air. The shadow wasn't high enough and now under me, taking the chance as I fall I arch into a backwards somersault, push both feet onto its back and launch off of it, forcing it forward and into the painting from which it disappears into. I land and spin back to see it now inside the painting as a part of the scenery.

“Holy shit, it went all the way in!” The shadows head then suddenly pops out in front of him. He raises his pipe and smacks it hard on the head, dazing it.

Fox then draws his katana and in a swift cut, slices through its head and it turns to black ash. He sheaths his weapon. “It would seem we can go in and out of these paintings.”

“Let’s go then!” Panther chirps, “We could get across the room using them it looks like.”

We all jump in and follow Fox through them, using his artistic sense to find the exit of each into the next painting along. It was a desert, then what looks like a godly mountain scene, a forest, a boat battling a giant octopus and then a serene looking shrine which leads to the other end of the room as we exit it.

Mona said we were already close to the treasure so we took a short break in a nearby safe room.

“We’re close to the treasure now!” Mona jumps excitedly.

“Seriously? Great!” Skull grins.

I stretch my arms up, leaning back into one of the chairs. “Is everyone ok though? We’ve gotten extremely far very quickly.”

“Yup, I’m good to go some more.” Panther assures me, “Fox?”

“I’ll be fine as well. Thank you.” Fox returns.

I smile at him. “You have done really well, it’s like you have been with us for a while.”

Skull nods quickly. “Hell yeah. What’s our next step?”

I tap my chin. “I think we should finish soon, get a look at the treasure to see what we are up against.”

“Then we send the calling card.” Panther adds with a wink.

“Ah, yes you mentioned those…” Fox looks in thought, “...May I write it when the time comes?”

“If you can make it better than Skull’s last time, by all means.” Mona chuckles.

“Can it, cat.”

I sigh. “Let’s just go.” I open the door only for a shadow to pounce right onto me and force me to the ground, it’s claws digging right into my shoulder and out the other into ground. Blood pools around it.

“Ngh.” I try to kick it off, but it wasn’t budging at all, holding it’s other arm away from me as it tries to swipe at me.  _ Was it waiting for us!? _

“Joker!”

“Get the hell off her!” Skull yells, pulling out his shotgun and blasting it off of me and splattering it across the wall with black ooze. 

However the forceful impact ripped free it’s claw from my shoulder at speed, opening the wound more and making me cry out in pain as my hand grips over it. “Ow…!”

The shadow pulls itself off the wall and roars. Suddenly more shadows burst forth around it. Fox and Mona quickly jump forward in front of me, slashing at those who try to jump in, instantly cutting them in half as they burst black ooze everywhere.

Panther helps me up, pressing a bandage over my shoulder as blood stains over it. Skull jumps in only for a shadow to swipe all three of them back into the room, crashing them to the floor.

“Damn, the hell.”

“This one seems-”

“Carmen!”

A wave of fire fires out over them, crashing into the shadows. They wail out in pain and are instantly incinerated by the heat of the fire. The wall and floor were now just black as we all look over to her as she huffs. “I really hate these things…”

“That was cool, Lady Ann!”

She gives him a wink before glaring at Skull. “You need to be more careful!”

“W-What did I do?”

“You blasted that shadow off Joker and hurt her more so! Think before you act!”

Fox sheaths his blade and nods. “We’re a team, not a singular unit. I must agree.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry…”

“It’s quite all right- ow ow!” Panther presses harder as she glares at me, “Ok, ok. Be careful next time, Skull.”

“Are you ok though, Joker?”

I try and move my right arm, but wince when I try. “I don’t think I’ll be that great in battle.”

“We have no medicine left, we should be cautious and avoid the shadows.”

Panther nods. “Joker can stay back with me. You three can be up front in case we can’t avoid a fight, right Joker?”

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, be careful not to draw attention to us. Lead on, Mona.”

“Got it!”

Panther bandages up my shoulder and Mona leads us through the shadows through the next area. The few fights we do have I stay back with Panther as a support as the others clear them up. Mona leads us further as he said he senses the treasure nearby.

The hall leads into another area that had a couple of guards roaming about. We noticed how they were coming from a certain area and followed them towards it. The window nearby displayed the lower floor, upon it was an item, hidden by a cloth like the Sayuri was back at Madarame’s. More guards surround it along with Shadow Madarame himself.

Skull smirks. “Looks like we found it.”

“Doesn’t it look hazy…?” Panther says, squinting her eyes.

“We need to send the calling card to get it to materialize, remember?” Mona reminds her.

“I wonder what form it will take…” Fox ponders.

Skull shrugs. “Who knows? Bet it’s something like a self-portrait.”

I shake my head slightly. “I don’t think so. Remember like Kamoshida’s Olympic medal? It has to be the source of their distorted desires.”

“We all ready to go then?” Skull asks us all.

Mona crosses his arms and shakes his head about. “We know where it is, but it’s still too well guarded to be absolutely sure.”

Fox gestures to the treasure. “It is protected by infrared lasers. They won’t be an easy thing to get past.”

“And forcing our way through the guards would be problematic…” I tap my chin in thought, “Let’s look around and see what we can find to minimize the risk.”

They all nod and we go around and search the area. We come across what looks like a control room for the area, only to have two shadow guards standing in guard at the entrance. We all pop our heads around the corner.

“What do we do?” Mona asks, peering around at them.

I look around the area, seeing no over route to them. “Guess we will have to distract them somehow.”

“Do you have something in mind, Joker?” Fox asks.

I just shrug. “Not yet, no.”

Skull then grins, looking over Panther as she notices. “What…?”

“You could distract them!”

“How…?”

“I dunno, do somethin’… sexy or somethin’?”

I slap my hand on my mask. “Seriously, Skull…”

“I would like to see if that works.” Fox says out of the blue.

“Huh!?” Panther exclaims before huffing, “Fineee, I’ll try something…”

Panther walks out and they all start to stare at her, quickly smacking the backs of their heads. “No gawking you three.”

Panther giggles and waves over at them, running her hand down her body as she spins around. “Hey, there…”

The two guards just look at each other before rushing after her. She giggles before jumping back around the corner. The two guards rush around only to get an onslaught of cuts, slices, bashes and whips. The floor was covered in black ooze and dust in a few seconds.

“That worked out surprisingly well.” Mona praises as we walk towards the control room.

“Panther has some skills in distraction.” Fox nods in agreement.

She huffs and looks over her shoulder. “I’m not doing it again! One of you can do it!”

The guys all blink then slowly turn to me. “Don’t look at me! I’m not doing it.”

“You’re the only other girl here though, it’s gotta be you.” 

I roll my eyes and press the button to open the door. “Not a chance, Skull.”

We look over the room and find a console with a few controls to the room. Testing each we downgrade the security of the area and find we’re able to shut the lights off for a few seconds. After that we travel to the other side only for a door to block our path. Skull tries to shoulder it down, but it doesn’t budge.

“Damn, this things solid…”

The others try looking around as I look up at the ceiling to see the glass above it was slightly open as a window. I quickly pick up Mona by the back of his scarf as he flays about. “What’s the big Idea, Joker!?”

“Just hang on.” I arc back and throw him up towards the gap, holding my shoulder after.  _ Ow, that really hurts. _

He meows slightly from the speed before getting stuck in the gap. After a few attempts he slides himself through and down the other side, the door then opening for us as the others come running over. 

I crouch down and pat his head. “Nice going, Mona.”

“You got it open, Mona! Nice work!” Panther praises him.

“I must agree. Well done.” Fox adds.

He just blinks at me before grinning, standing in a pose. “Don’t doubt my thievery skills!”

I chuckle and we walk past him up to a room with a built in crane. We investigate and find a lowerable crane right above the treasure and away from the lasers. With what we have we discuss and come up with a plan. With it all set we all decide to leave the Palace.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was tired when we get out and my shoulder was rather sore, but I had one thing I wanted to do before heading back to LeBlanc. I had the bag Iwai gave me and wanted to ask him about it. So I went over to Untouchable.

His head slowly lifts up from his magazine as I enter. A lollipop sticking out of his mouth as I approach the counter. “...You again? Are you gonna try and sell me somethin’ weird like last time?”

I shake my head calmly. “Um, nope. I came to give back your package.” I rummage through my bag and put it on the counter, “Um… so I may have looked inside it as well…”

He lowers his magazine and sighs. “I see… So you took a look inside, huh? That was a custom gun that I modified to make it look as real as possible.”

I nod a few times. “Why would you want to make it as real as possible? Wouldn’t that be illegal?”

“...I had a customer who was interested in it. You helped me out by smuggling’ it outta here so I didn’t get caught by some detectives.”

_ So that’s who those people were that were standing there when I got outside. _

He pushes the bag back to me. “You can have that gun, if ya want.”

I look down at it then back to him, pushing it back towards him. “Um, it’s a bit big for me… So you can have it back.”

He laughs and stows the bag under the counter. “Small hands, huh?” I just nod as his expression turns serious, “...You’re an accomplice now, so don’t go snitchin’. I got everything on my security camera.”

_ I’m being blackmailed? Or I can make this turn in my favour. Hm…  _

I lean on the counter towards him, smiling slightly at him. “Could you show me some more custom things? You seem to do more than you show here.”

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh ho…” He looks around before his eyes fall back on mine, “...Wanna talk in the back? We can have some privacy there.”

“Oh, sure.” I push up from the counter and follow him behind it into a workshop looking area. He sits on a chair as I stand in front of him. 

“...Who the hell are you?”

I tilt my head down at him. “Um, didn’t I tell you last time I was here?”

“Not that. Why are you here?”

“I guess I like your work with guns?”

“Into guns at your age? And a girl at that.”

I pout slightly at him. “What? Can’t a girl use one or be involved with them?”

He smirks slightly back. “It’s not common, but you do have knowledge and experience with ‘em. Heh, you’re a strange one, kid.”

“I’m not strange…” I mumble.

He then looks me over and chuckles. “Yeah, this could work.”

“Hm? What could work?”

He sits up and chuckles again. “Hey, I can grant that wish of yours… But you better have the money. These things are worth hundreds of thousands of yen per unit. Sometimes they even reach the millions, dependin’ on how I feel.”

I blink a few times, slightly confused. “Um, is this your way of an ego boost or intimidation?”

He just laughs and leans back in his chair. “That doesn’t faze you, huh? Heh… it may actually make you more useful if you are interested.”

“I am interested. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

He stands and nods, looking down at me from his height. “Look, I ain’t a bad dude. I’ve been known to compromise, from time to time. For example…” He walks almost right up to me, glaring down at me as I look up at him, “You help me out with my business… Smugglin’ goods, destroyin’ evidence. As a reward, I’ll introduce you to the special menu, with good prices for a punk like you.” 

I pout and hold my hips. “Who’re you calling a punk? I’m not a punk!”

“Ha sure kid. At least you do a better job than those other two genius’ you came in with last time. So, whaddya say? Not bad, huh?”

I lower my arms and sigh. “You’re making it sound like I’m a criminal…”

_ Wish isn’t wrong with the record, false or not. _

He just crosses his arms and frowns slightly. “Gotta fight evil with evil… I need a pawn of my own. Don’t talk to no one about this. Got it? Just follow my orders. You gonna take my deal or not?”

I hold up my hands in front of him and sigh. “Ok, Ok I will agree to this… Maybe just back off a little bit?"

He laughs and steps back. “Not good with intimidation, huh?”

I shake my head up at him. “No… I just would have to deal with you if you had gotten any closer.”

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Ha I like your attitude, kid. I’ll work on that special menu for you. You should be grateful.”

“...I’m so grateful?”

“Good. You like the 1911 you got last time?”

I nod a few times. “It was the one I did self defense with so I’m comfortable with it.”

“I’ll see what I can add to it. Oh, yeah. When I don’t got any business goin’ on, I’ll have you do some miscellaneous chores. Clean… Run errands… There’s plenty for you to do around here.”

I blink up at him in surprise, crossing my arms. “I’m not some kind of servant you know… Fine, I can do that as well if you need it.”

A slight smirk forms on his lips. “...All right, that’s enough for today. Go on, get outta here.”

I give him a slight bow. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

“Ha, polite now are you? Get goin’.”

I roll my eyes and walk out and back to LeBlanc to rest. I roll my shoulder as it was still aching, but not as much as it previously was. Sitting down on the edge of my bed I dry my hair in a towel.

“So why did you make a deal with that guy at the shop?”

I blink at him, lowering my towel. “Um, well it would be useful for the Phantom Thieves to have someone like him on our side. We all need guns in the Metaverse, after all.”

“True, but we can just buy them without having him on our side.”

“Well, it would be suspicious and if having him on our side makes it so he doesn’t say anything out against us. It works in our favour more. Plus who doesn’t like discounts.”

“Keeping all our bases covered huh?”

“That’s what a leader does, right?”

“Yup, and you do a good job of being a leader.”

I smile and pat his head gently. “Thank you, I try my best with it. Now let's sleep, we have some busy days ahead of us.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

School decided to drag on for much longer today. Classes just seemed to be on boring subjects whilst our PE class was just a session of more gossip created around me because of my athleticism. Ann was helpful in giving glares to those who spoke out and they quickly went back to what they were doing. 

Thankfully lunch came and I managed to get a free bench in the underground alcove to enjoy my lunch. Ann said she had something she needed to do and Ryuji went to go see Dr. Maruki so it was just me and Morgana. And whenever someone came into use the vending machines they either took a look at me and sped off or hastily fumbled to get something before speeding off.

I feed Morgana some of the extra food I made. “Are people really that petty to just run off when they see you?”

I just shrug, eating some rice from my chopsticks. “It’s kind of gotten old now for me. If it happens, it happens. It doesn’t bother me much anymore.”

“Still, they could learn some manners.” His head suddenly bolts up, “Oh crap.” He mutters before diving back into my bag.

“Um…” I lean my head over my bag, looking into it, “Why are you in there now…?”

“It’s the Prez.” He whispers, poking his paw out the bag in the direction across from me.

“Huh?” I peer up over the bushes to see a large manga covering someone as they sit on one of the nearby benches with some lunch next to them. “Again, really? And a different manga now…”

“I did kinda rip the other one, but that’s not the point. Does she not know how bad she sticks out? Students are glancing at her as well. Is she going to put holes in it for her eyes soon?”

I shrug slightly and finish up my lunch. “I couldn’t tell you, but I don’t think she would be that obvious. Anyway this is a good time to see how far she will follow us.”

“What do you mean?”

I stand and shoulder my bag. “To see if she will follow me around.”

I pack my things away, get up and slowly walk out and around the outside corridors and inside. And as I thought a large manga starts following me around. She was keeping back and trying to hide in the crowds of students, but it didn’t do her much good tailing me like she was. I walk around the corner, only to come back a few seconds later when she was trying to catch up, almost knocking into each other.

“Oh!” She quickly stops and lowers the manga and holds it behind her back, faking surprise. “What a coincidence meeting you, Kurusu-san.”

_ Yeah, she is bad at acting as well…  _ I peer at her side to where she was hiding her notebook and manga, pointing at it. “Reading something interesting?”

“O-Oh, this? It’s just something I’m reading in my break…”

“Is it good? What is it about?”

“Oh, it’s about… it…” She stutters, averting her eyes from side to side.

_ Now I feel bad catching her out like this.  _ “Have you only started reading it?”

“Y-Yes! I’ve been busy with other things and only now got it out to read.”

“I see. How did you like Arsene Lupin, Gentleman-Thief?”

She blinks in surprise. “Oh, it was a very interesting and good book on the best thief as you said… Are you interested in thieves, Kurusu-san?”

“Be careful, Rin.” I hear Morgana whisper from the slight gap in my bag.

I tap my chin in thought with a finger. “Well, yeah I do, but it depends on the thief. Thieves who just steal for their own personal gain are just criminals and I hold no likeness for them. However, the gentleman thief is the side I like, fighting for the poor against the rich. Plus the era they are usually in is quite fascinating.”

“But they are still thieves against the law, right? No matter the era they are still always against the law and those that maintain it.”

“Hm? In the eyes of the law that is correct, but in the eyes of the people that is a different story. It depends on the book and author about their morals and justice I guess.”

“I see.” She smiles slightly as the bell to end lunch rings, “I must get going, please have a good day, Kurusu-san.”

“You too, Niijima-senpai.”

I watch her walk down the corridor as Morgana leans back up on my shoulder. “She was quite sly in her questions to see if you liked thieves, huh?”

I nod slightly. “As I said, we should be careful. Anyway, let's get back to class.”

“Ugh, the last class was so boring though.”

“You can just sleep through them, I can’t. Anyway we have a busy day tomorrow getting supplies so no complaining.”

“Fine… I’ll just have a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a shortish chapter, sorry! Next one will be longer I promise! Still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Oh, Skull. Sometimes you're a bit too dense for your own good, even Rin can barely understand his lack of knowledge now. (Humorous to write though) But the Palace route is secure and the calling card is ready, you know what that means. Madarame fight is next! Not going to lie I really like doing the big battles and I hope to top Kamoshida's this time so I hope to do it justice.
> 
> Anyway we had a bit more Rin and Ann bonding, I really want them to develop a close relationship as they're already good friends from the start I think. We start up Iwai as well as he is always fun to write. And some more detective Makoto, she is learning to be sly now, huh? (There will be a bit of Rikoto in the next chapter too, I promise!) Also, rhythmic gymnastics is pretty cool, huh? I had to do quite a bit of research into it, it's moves and how it looks to describe it for Rin and Yoshizawa to do.
> 
> My rambling comes to an end, but thank you all for reading and the support as usual! Comments are always appreciated and thank you again. See you Saturday for the Madarame fight.


	25. The God of the Art World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

The next day I decide to get more supplies for the Palace as it was our day off. I get Yusuke an M16 assault rifle for his gun, thanks to the special menu with Iwai. I thought it would acquaint to his stylish tastes. I then see Ryuji in Central street so we go around together. He didn’t talk much as we walk together. Only some small talk between us.

_ Ryuji has been really quiet lately, I wonder… _

“Um, so what's wrong, Ryuji?” He blinks at me, “Giving me the ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ look won’t work on me. So, what’s going on?”

He stops walking, moving to the pathway out of the way of the crowds of Central Street. “...You noticed huh? Guess I've been thinkin’... Y’know, I heard rumours of the track teams coming back.”

“Really? Well, that’s good, right?” I raise an eyebrow, “Or are they still holding the Kamoshida thing against you even after what he said during his confession?”

Ryuji shrugs. “...I mean some of ‘em do. Not that I mind, really, they’ve decided on it for me not coming back.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Well, I don't think they should. A new start should be one for everyone.”

He sighs. “Eh, it doesn’t matter now. Guess I keep wonderin’ if they can pull it off.”

I tilt my head slightly at him. “There is more to it, isn’t there?”

“Yeah…” Ryuji frowns, “...It’s more about the advisor they’re going to get now. He worked under Kamoshida. No matter how I look at it, the guy’s nothing but a fake. He just gave plenty of flak back in practice, but he turned right into a kiss ass when our parents showed up. Yamauchi’s just a mini-Kamoshida.”

“So he has the board fooled like Kamoshida did?”

“Hell if I know… it’s effin’ weird. He’s not even a P.E. teacher.” Ryuji groans.

“I get why you have been quiet, but we kind of need more information to confirm things.”

“Right? I’ll do some research into it, I'll probably need your help, Rin."

I smile and nod. “I’ll do what I can.”

He grins. “Awesome! I’ll be counting on you! I’ll get to work right away.”

“Well remember we have a treasure to steal soon.”

“I know, I know. I’ll be ready for that whenever. See ya.”

I wave off Ryuji as he heads back home, stopping by the bookstore at the end of the street. I flick my fingers through the books, finding a lot of old and interesting titles among the many rows. I get a book on law that I hadn't read before and a fantasy novel that I used to like before coming to Shibuya.

I pay and out of the window I see a very familiar, overly-large manga covering a body that leans against the concrete wall opposite the store.  _ Not a Shujin uniform but it is a day off so she must be in casual clothes today. She is really dedicated to be following me on her day off, though. I really hope she didn't see me get that gun. Lucky it was able to fit in my back being disassembled. _

I lean my head near my bag. “Mind doing something for me, Morgana?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Here’s the plan…”

I let Morgana out of my bag when she wasn’t peeking from behind her manga, looking through the boxes of books outside to get a better view. I peer out of the corner of my eye as Morgana casually sits next to her. He just casually meows and scratches his ear to get her attention. I watch her slowly peer down at him. She quickly throws down her manga, revealing herself to me.

“It’s you, that cat!”

“Meowwwwww!” Morgana jumps in the air and sprints off down the street, weaving between the limbs of the crowds.

Makoto sighs, only able to take a step before he was already out of sight. She holds out her hand in a vain attempt to stop him. “Got away again…”

_ Nice work there, Morgana. _

I walk over to her, tilting my head in fake surprise. “Um, Niijima-senpai?”

She squeaks again in her usual surprised fashion, turning to me slightly with her fake, surprised expression. “O-Oh, Kurusu-san… It's a surprise meeting you here.”

_ Bad at acting and disguises, guess they go together.  _ “Did you just scare off that cat?”

“No! It stole my-” I give her a blank expression and she sighs, “Never mind… So, are you looking around Shibuya?”

“Oh, mmhm it is outside of school time after all.” I look down at her manga, “Reading another manga? I didn’t think you would be into that. What’s this one about?”

She looks at the manga, then back to me. “Oh, this? I just… picked it up and hadn’t had a chance to read it yet…”

She slowly folds up the manga around her notebook, holding it behind her back as she looks down at her ankle boots, kicking on the pavement a little. 

I tilt my head slightly.  _ Why does she have to look so cute like that!  _ “Um, if you aren’t doing anything, would you like to get some coffee? I’ll buy it?” I ask, smiling softly.

She raises her head, blinking. “O-Oh, that would be nice, if you’re offering.”

“Well, I can go back on my offer if you like?” I joke lightheartedly

The corners of her lips twitch up. “Then please, lead the way.”

We go to the nearby diner and get a booth together, sitting opposite each other as I order the coffees. She sips her coffee quietly.  _ This is getting a bit awkward. _

I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it. “So I saw you got top of your class in the exams, many were quite surprised about it. A criminal transfer holding one of the top scores in the school on their first test has set off some more rumours. I suppose you were comfortable with those advanced books.”

I blink over my coffee mug, placing it on the little plate. “They were very helpful, but I guess rumours will twist and shape. Plus I didn’t know I was getting the special eye of the Council President watching me.”

Her cheeks flush slightly. “I-It was just a coincidence that I saw it when looking for my own.”

I giggle softly. “Sorry for teasing, I must have just been lucky I guess. I saw you kept at the top with your own grades.”

She half-smiles. “Well, it’s my job as the Council President. I need to set the best example to the other students.”

_ Tell that to Ryuji and Ann. _ “Well I believe that they have a very good Council President. They should feel lucky to have someone of your calibre.”

Makoto sighs, running her finger around the rim of her mug. “I don’t know about that…”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

She keeps her eyes looking down at the table. “It’s just as people say… I didn't help when things got bad at Shujin with Kamoshida. And when I try to help, people don't accept it… or just push me away.” She sighs deeply, “It’s just as they say, I'm not in touch with the student body, and unapproachable due to how they think of me… I want to help though.”

I watch her saddened look.  _ She really was trying but didn’t exactly know how to act. For as many people think how well-off she is. She is just like most people, learning and willing, but just not given the chance due to rumours or the system. People think she thinks of only herself and as above everyone because of her position. It just shows how much they don’t try to understand her. _

“Who said that exactly?”

She opens her mouth, then quickly closes it.  _ The principal I’m guessing. He is the only logical figure who could make her do something like looking into us. Bastard was just guilt tripping her or using other means to force her to do this. _

“I’ve only been here a short while, but I think you’re doing a great job.” Her eyes go wide as I continue, “You keep a respectable look, you are knowledgeable and you don’t flow with the rumours and even helped out a record-holding student like myself and even went out the way to stop me getting expelled. And I bet you keep the school in check behind the scenes that most don’t even know about. I think you’re an amazing person with what you do.”

Her eyes go wider, nibbling the inside of her lip. “But I have fl-”

“Have flaws? Don’t we all? I have many that I try my best to work on, and I would think you do too. Think of it like this. We’re all put in a box to people's expectations of us. The box is our shell, it protects us but also keeps us in and trapped so to speak. It's just if we stay inside it and just go with the flow or break outside of it to decide on our own what we want. And um... “ I brush my finger along my cheek sheepishly. giving her a small smile, “...If you need help with things like that I can try and help, if you want that is! I wouldn’t want to push you into anything!”

_ Very smooth there, Rin…  _

Makoto giggles, a giggle I wouldn't think I'd hear from her. It was warming and real, feeling my heartbeat quicken. She stops a few moments later, a smile forming on her lips. “You really aren’t what people say about you in the rumours, quite the opposite in fact. I’ve known for a while, but it’s still refreshing. You’re… the first person to really ask to want to help me.” She looks up to me, eyes meeting mine, hands fumbling over each other, “Would I be able to keep you up on that offer sometime?”

I nod slowly. “Of course, I wouldn’t have said to you otherwise. I don't want to go back on my word. Plus I wouldn’t want a friend to feel like that as well.”

“F-Friend…? You’re very kind.” She takes another sip of her coffee, a soft smile forming on her lips, “If that’s so, then I will have to have you call me Makoto. It’s the least courtesy I can show to your kindness.”

I cough on my coffee as I sip it. “A-Are you sure?”

“Those are my terms. Will you accept it?” She asks, the corner of her lips twitching up slightly to a slight smirk.

I sigh, nodding slowly. “You’re a bit strange making it sound like an interrogation, Makoto. But you will have to call me Rin then.”

She blinks in surprise. “O-Ok then, Rin.” She puts down her coffee and looks directly at me, “I’m strange? Says the strange one who offered to help me without me even asking for anything in return.”

I tilt my head slightly.  _ She needs to work on her comebacks just a little bit.  _ “Being friends is more than enough, wouldn’t you say? Oh, and says the strange person who buys a manga book that big and doesn’t read it.”

She coughs in surprise, a small smirk forming on her lips. “You win this time, Rin.”

I smile in satisfaction, sipping my coffee. “Glad you agree, Makoto.”

She thanks me for the coffee and leaves down the street, smiling to myself.  _ I always find it nice to talk to her and I don't know why. She is just misunderstood from what I can gather, but I can tell she is a good person inside and out.  _

“Did you finish?” A voice says from below.

I look down at my feet, Morgana sits there. “Mmhm I did.”

He looks back at Makoto. “Whatever you did, she had a smile on her face.”

I rub the back of my neck. “She did huh…”

My phone buzzes, pulling it out of my pocket as Morgana jumps into my bag and leans on my shoulder.

Yusuke: I have finished with the calling card. Do you have a plan for it?

Ann: Way to go Yusuke! I bet it’s way better than Ryuji’s.

Ryuji: Hey! Mine was good too!

“Pfft, he wishes. Tell Yusuke I have a plan, I’ll go to him to explain tomorrow morning.”

Me: Morgana said he has a plan, he will meet you in the morning, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Then I shall be waiting.

Ryuji: Then we have a day to get him to change his heart right?

Ann: Right.

Me: We had best get ready tomorrow then. Let’s do our best.

Ryuji: Hell yeah!

Ann: You got it!

Yusuke: I look forward to it.

I put my phone away, walking back to the station.  _ Let’s hope we can do this, stop another adult with no soul. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get off the train as the sun starts setting, walking through the tight corridors, surprised when I come across Takemi outside her clinic talking to an elderly woman. 

“...Thank you, dear. This is my favourite handkerchief.”

“...It was right in front of me, so…” 

The old woman smiles. “Oh my! You’re a shy one, aren’t you?”

Takemi eyes go wide. “I-I’m not shy.”

_ That’s something to see, her losing composure like that. _

“My neighbour speaks highly of you. She says your medicines are better than those at big hospitals. It's very reassuring to have such a distinguished doctor right here in town. I’ll see you soon again.” The old woman gives a slight wave and heads off.

Takemi sighs. “...What the heck.” She glances up at me as I approach, “Heard that, huh? Naughty eavesdropper.”

I give a slow nod. “It was by accident! But you seem annoyed at her compliments? Why?”

She frowns at me. “...Thanks to you… There’s a lot of talk going around about me, started by that girl and her dad…”

_ Oh right. I came in a couple days ago and she had a man pleading to fix her daughter as the other hospitals were failing to do so. And after I gave a push to help, well, the girl was better in quick fashion thanks to her. Rumours must spread quickly around these parts. _

“...They’ve been telling everyone that I can make these amazing medicines and remedies. And since then I have more and more clients coming in.” She shakes her head, “I don’t know what some of them are thinking though. I’ve had lots of crazy requests. Yesterday someone asked for a ‘sweet smelling’ compress. Another was a cold buster. Ha! A drug like that would win a Nobel prize.” She chuckles to herself, “Sheesh. It’s not like I’m some genius doctor.”

I tilt my head. “You’re a genius though. What you can come up with in a short space of time is incredible.”

Takemi glances at me. “...No… This is all interfering with my development. I’m only interested in completing my new drug. That’s my role as the plague. I’m not suited for this other stuff.”

“It really suits you though, helping people and all. It’s what you do, right?”

She widens her eyes at me. “...What? Really...?” She frowns again, “...Well, you’re entitled to your opinion.”

“And my opinion speaks for most of your clients now I’m sure.” I poke her stomach gently, “Also you should stop saying you’re this plague. I don’t like it.”

She quickly grabs my finger in her fist, pulling it and me towards her a little. “You don’t like it? That sounds personal to me. Naughty you for trying to get closer.”

I blink up at her. “Huh? How am I naughty!? It’s caring as a friend!”

“Oh is it?” She chuckles and starts poking my side, “Are you sure?”

I squirm from each of her pokes. “Hey, that tickles!”

She smirks and pokes a few more times before stopping. “It does? I’ll have to remember that.”

I pout up at her as she releases my finger. “You have been really mean lately with your teasing.”

“What can I say, I love your reactions.” She leans her face down close to mine, tapping her finger on my nose, “And you don’t know half of how mean I can be.”

I tilt my head at her as her face remains near mine. “Um, what does that even mean?”

She chuckles and straightens back up, patting my head. “You really are like an innocent kid, Rin.” 

I huff, placing my hands on my hips. “I’m not a kid!”

She raises an eyebrow at me. “Sure you aren’t. Grow up a few more years and I’ll call you an adult. Innocent Rin.”

I grumble, crossing my arms across my chest and looking away from her. “Not very nice of you, Takemi. I won’t do these trials if you keep being mean to me.”

She pats my head again. “But you’re definitely mature for your age.” Her lips twitch upward for just a moment, “Oh yeah, about those clinical trials.” 

_ Uh oh.  _ “Um… What about them?”

“With so many patients I've fallen behind on the data so the next one will be stronger, but I’m sure you can handle it.”

I pump my fist up slowly. “Oh, um… Woo hoo?”

She blinks at me and smiles. “As you seem so excited, let’s give you the medicine now.”

“W-What? I didn’t-”

“Now, now my little guinea pig.”

“Ugh, fine…”

“I’m glad you’re so quick to agree.”

“I’ll need some medicine after.”

“Demanding now are we?”

“I-I was just saying!”

“Kidding.” She chuckles, “I have some new ones you can have.”

“Thank you…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With everything set the following day, Morgana and Yusuke headed to Madarame's gallery to carry out the plan. They were to spread the calling cards across the gallery and surrounding area. I hold one of the new calling cards, looking much more polished in design and text.  _ ‘Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, The Phantom Thieves.’ Not bad at all, Yusuke. _

My phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket.

Yusuke: It is done. Was the calling card appropriate?

Ann: Yup it was perfect! The composition was way cooler too.

Ryuji: People online are already talking about the calling card!

Me: We only get one chance so let’s give it our all, ok?

Ann Yes! Are you still ok with this, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Of course, let us begin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As expected the calling card had done its job. Shadows appeared in greater numbers around the treasure as we all got into our positions. Skull and Fox were set to distract any shadows that would come too close. Panther was in charge of turning off the lights. Mona would be lowered by me from above to grab the painting. 

I wave my arm down at Panther, she nods and switches off the lights as I lower Mona down, grabbing the treasure and hoisting him back up. He grips the covered painting tightly, having that same look in his eyes again.

“...Treasure… Mewww.”

“Oh, boy not again.”

The patrols go into a panic along with Madarame as the treasure was stolen, we meet up with the others and find our way back to the open courtyard with little effort. 

Mona grins, bouncing around in excitement. “I just can’t take it anymore! Let’s take a look at this treasure!” Mona quickly unwraps it, his eyes going wide, “Hrm!? What the!?”

Skull blinks at the painting of a quickly drawn, silly face. “This is the treasure!?”

I shake my head. “No, we’ve been played.”

“Meddlesome vermin.” A familiar voice calls from behind us. 

We all turn to face a grinning Madarame, guards on either side of him, One carrying another frame with a cover over it. “Is this what you’re looking for?” He gestures to the frame being held.

Mona frowns and points at him “How dare you trick me!”

Skull throws his hand out. “So you set a fake for us, huh?”

Madarame chuckles. “Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese art.”

“What made you change like this!? Is it because you became famous!?” Fox shouts, “Can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father!?”

He turns to Fox. “...Now that I think about it, the only reason I took you in was because of my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skill and talents were quite astonishing… so I decided to look after her.”

I frown slightly at him. “So not only did you take advantage of Yusuke, but his own mother as well!? How twisted are you!”

“Your mother and the artwork she created, they’re all MY works of art! And they always will be!”

“How low can you sink!” Panther exclaims in disgust.

Madarame just laughs. “I suppose I could grant you a gift before you die, a glimpse of the genuine Sayuri.”

The guard steps forward, taking off the cover and holding the painting up to us.

“That’s the real… Sayuri?” Fox asks, wide-eyed, “This can’t be… mom.”

_ Mom?  _ The painting was the same as the one we saw previously however, the mist at the bottom was replaced by her holding a younger, similar looking baby in her arms.

“Huh!?” Skull turns to Fox in shock.

Madarame nods with a widening smirk. “Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother, a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind.” He laughs maniacally, “That is the truth behind the mystery of the Sayuri expression!”

Skull slams down his foot. “You stole something that personal!?”

My hands clench at my sides. “You stole Yusuke mother's last wish for your own greed and fame. That was her last way of speaking to the son she loved, and you took it away from him!”

Madarame just laughs more and louder. “I knew it would be a huge success so I announced it under my own name!”

“But the baby in the picture… Why did you paint over it?” Fox asks.

Madarame grins at him. “If the babe is erased, the reason for her expression would become a mystery… That is what the public is drawn to! And those parasitic critics all wrote the same thing!”

Panther blinks. “I always felt something was off about this. Now I know what I felt. If you really treasured that painting you wouldn’t have sold it for profit!” She scowls at him, “You don’t love art at all!”

Mona nods in agreement. “Though you have the real treasure, your true skills are nothing more than those scribbles on that fake!”

I extend my arm and point my finger to him. “Art requires a soul, a soul that you no longer have!”

Madarame’s face twists with anger. “So you’ll defy me no matter what… Well then, since you’re my work of art, Yusuke, I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future… Along with those insolent friends of yours.”

Panther lashes out. “I can’t believe you’re treating both mother and son like they’re objects… You’re inhuman!”

Fox looks to the floor. “I've heard that you destroy your art once you outlive their usefulness… Did that include my mother as well?”

Madarame laughs out. “She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That’s when a thought crossed my mind. If I don't call for help and leave her be, I could obtain the painting without any strings attached.”

“You let her die? You MONSTER!” I snap.

“The reason I kept Yusuke around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind Sayuri.”

Fox glares at him dangerously. “YOU KILLED HER…!”

Madarame grins. “The artistic talents you inherited from your mother were a delightful miscalculation, though. If I’m to steal ideas, it’s much easier to rob the future of brats who won’t talk back like adults. It’s thanks to you that I came up with the idea. You have my gratitude.”

Fox chuckles.

Panther turns to him with a worried expression. “Yusuke…”

Fox glares at him intently. “I thank you, Madarame! Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this moment! You aren’t some rotten artist… You’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!”

I grin, turning back to Madarame. “Well said, Fox!”

Madarame scowls at us all. “All you good-for-nothings! Barging into my museum and doing whatever the hell you want…” Madarame begins to convulse, “Those who have the connections make the rules. And those who don’t follow them are destroyed. I make the rules of the art scene! I am the god of the art world!”

He collapses on the floor and bursts, vile black ooze spills out from him and expands towards the ceiling like a tower.

I throw my arms out. “Get ready, everyone!”

A groan rises from the black ooze, bursting out into four separate paintings. Two of the paintings depict his mad bloodshot eyes. The middle was a large nose, dripping some kind of black paint from its nostrils. The last is a wide smiling mouth with bleached white teeth, a white moustache above it. They all form and hover in the air to show a snivelling face of floating paintings. It laughs and roars out. “ I’LL PAINT ALL OVER YOU!”

Skull huffs, pointing his finger towards it as he pulls free his mask. “Blast ‘em away, Captain!”

His persona materializes and fires its cannon with a bolt of electricity towards one of its eyes. However the other swiftly moves in front of it and doesn’t seem fazed by the bolt of electricity. 

Fox pulls out his new gun and takes aim at the mouth, letting off a barrage of fire that only ricochets off it’s bleached white teeth. “This is ineffective…”

“Come, Zorro!”

“Carmen!”

Panther and Mona summon their personas. A pillar of fire and gust of razor sharp wind cuts into the mouth. It wails as it gets scorched and gets cut up by the wind, leaking black ooze that runs down between it’s teeth onto the floor in gloopy piles. They go to repeat, but a shard of ice suddenly crashes in front of Panther sending her flying onto her back with a pained cry. An arc of lightning strikes in front of Mona sending him skidding back and smoking.

I rush forward, jumping on top of the mouth painting to reach up to one of its eyes, about to slash across it before a wide grinning painting was suddenly in my way. I try to push away from it with my boot, but it grabs it in it’s teeth, shakes me about rapidly and flings me to the ground, crashing a crater into the pavement

“Ngh…” 

Skull jumps in front of me and starts blasting away with his shotgun at the eyes. Multiple black holes now fill them as he reaches down a hand and pulls me up. “This thing is a real pain in the ass!”

I frown at the paintings, spinning my dagger. “I know, but they are working together to negate our attacks. Everyone group up!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight drags on. Mona was having to heal us more frequently as we take more hits, but it wasn’t enough to heal our growing number of wounds. He couldn’t keep up with the injuries so we had to rely on the medicine we had. But even that was running low between us. 

I crouch behind one of the benches, wiping above my eye with the back of my glove, blood stains over it as it trails down the side of my face.  _ Damn that was close.  _ I take one of the medicines from my pouch, downing it, feeling the pain in my arm subside but not enough to stop the bleeding. Panther slides next to me, panting and leaning back on the toppled bench. Her upper arm cut across and flows down with trickles of blood.

“Are you ok?” I ask, hearing explosions rattle behind us. 

She nods, wincing slightly. “I can keep going.” Her eyes trail to the cut on the side of my head, “That looks really bad…”

I wipe and smear the blood slightly with my hand. “I’ll be fine…” I pull out my pistol, “Ready?”

She does the same with her sub machine gun. “Ready.”

I nod, jumping up from behind cover, aiming my gun and firing shots at the distracted eyes. Black bile oozes from the gun holes. The paintings twist around to me, the mouth turning into a snarl. He fires some kind of black liquid that covers over me. 

I flap my arms about, trying to free myself from it but it stretches and sticks back to me no matter how hard I try to remove it. “Eww what is this stuff?” 

The mouth then grins, sending out orbs that float around me and fire lasers at me. I somersault back to avoid some, but my energy was seemingly being drained at a rapid rate and allowed some to hit. They burn and seer into my skin with extreme intensity. I scream in pain as a gust of wind suddenly throws me off my feet and sends me flying through the air, landing hard and skidding through the grass, leaving a trail behind me.

“Joker!”

“Ngh… That really hurt…” I try to claw the black bile off myself, “Watch out for the slime! It makes you seriously weak against his attacks and drains your energy!” The slime slowly evaporates into the air, rising off my back as I rub the burnt, grizzly skin on my leg and arm. My legs were covered in small cuts and dirt. 

Panther slides next to me as Fox takes a stance over to protect me. He is covered in cuts and bruises. The same black bile over his arm, but his eyes show a determined intensity, gripping his katana tightly in his hands.

Panther places her hand on my leg, a small blue glow hovers over them, the burning subsiding enough for me to stand. Skull was then sent skidding back next to us on his back, covered in the black slime.

“This shit is annoyin’ as hell!” He groans, waving his arms about rapidly to remove the slime as he sits up. A large gash was visible on his back that runs red down it.

I hold up my hand to her to stop her healing. “That’ll be enough.”

“But your legs are still bad-”

“Save your energy. We need all we can get.”

She nods and pulls me up, wincing slightly as I put my weight back on my feet. She helps Skull up and he waves off any healing, cracking his knuckles. “Let’s get this bastard.”

We all rush forward, as blades of wind and bolts of electricity fire past us, Cutting up the ground and scorching it. The mouth painting comes forward and laughs, only for a pillar of flame to slam right into the centre. It wails as the painting bubbles and smokes from the heat. Mona takes the opportunity and dives for the eyes.

However, the nose was waiting and fires a stream of black paint at him with enough force to send him rocketing back right into Panther. Both crash to the ground, covered in the paint only to have the same floating orbs fire laser after laser into them. Pained screams fill the air. 

I skid to a stop, glancing back as the smoke clears. Both were unmoving on the ground, smoking and blackened like the ground around them. “MONA! PANTHER!”

My lapse in concentration allowed the mouth to hover right in front of me, turning back only for it to crash into me, sending me skidding to the floor on my back, tearing up my outfit and feeling my skin burn. 

“Meddlesome vermin. You shall all now die!”

The mouth hovers over me, mouth opening wide about to snap around me. I raise my hands in defense, closing my eyes and waiting for the inevitable to happen. However, as the mouth snaps, it sounds oddly metallic and it groans. My eyes shoot open to see Skull standing over me, his pipe stuck in between it’s mouth as he grips it, forcing it to stay open.

“Skull!”

“Wassup?” He grins down at me and winces as the weight of the painting pushes him down to his knee. Blood was running down his arm from between his fingers. Black paint was running down the trapped mouth and dripping onto his arms and body, making his arms start to shake and lose energy.

_ Do something! _

I lean up, adding my hands to the pipe, adding my strength to it. We lift it up a little but not enough. The paint was running down my arms and starting to burn over my skin, wincing as it reddens my skin all over my arms.

“Not gonna end here!”

“Get ready to let go!” He nods as I reach down and pull free my mask. “Nue!”

The hulking beast bursts forth behind me in blue flames, catapulting itself into the painting as we both leg go at the last second. It is sent flying away from us, the frame starting to crack and split. It quickly crunches down and buckles the pipe between its teeth before spitting it out.

We both breath heavily as it’s eyes then hover in front of us, charging in front of us. Both our eyes go wide before blades of winds, pillars of flame and huge shards of ice shoot out from over our shoulders, forcing back the eyes in the barrage away from us.

We both turn back to see Fox, Mona and Panther running up to us. Fox must have given them the rest of the medicine we had as they were now able to stand. Both were burnt and bloody all over, but still looking determined.

“Thank god you’re ok.” I say in relief.

Panther smiles and helps me up. “Not going to keep me down!”

Mona grins at us. “Right!” He then points to my back, “Uh, Joker your outfit is kinda missing the back part…”

I just peer over my shoulder to see the skin of my back, cut up and dirty. “No time to worry about that now.”

Fox pulls up Skull as we stand in a group. The paintings were now looking rather battered, cracking and slowing down.

I stand next to Fox. Spinning my dagger in my hand before gripping it tightly. I then look down to see him carrying some kind of paint can that was leaking the same black slime.

“Is that his slime?”

Fox nods, showing it more to me. “I managed to collect some when tending to Panther and Mona. I thought we could use it against him.”

“Hell yeah that’ll work!”

“Are you ready to proceed, Joker?” Fox asks, readying the paint can.

“Let’s get this bastard.”

Fox runs forward as Mona runs off to his side, calling forth his person. “Zorro!” Gusts of wind cut into its teeth as a pillar of flame blasts in a horizontal arch across it. It blackens the teeth and the attack manages to distract it from Fox. Skull then rushes forward with me, both shooting away at the eyes to keep their gaze on us, quickly reloading a magazine before continuing the bullet onslaught.

Fox reaches in front of them, too distracted to notice. “It ends here, Madarame. May you be coated in the same darkness you hung over art itself!” With a grunt of effort he throws up the paint can and the slime covers over all of the paintings.

They splutter and shake, but fail to remove the slime from themselves. “So weak… you brats…” It just starts randomly attacking and biting. Blindly spraying out the black ooze around itself in an attempt to hit us.

“Go, go!” I shout. We weave through the globs black slime that spray from him. We all get close enough and slide under the paintings, dodging its teeth as they continuously snap at anything in hopes of hitting someone. We manage to get behind him. 

“Give him everything!” I command.

Skull’s Captain barrels itself into one of the eyes and shatters it.

Zorro’s wind combined with Carmen’s flames cut up the mouth into pieces and burn them to ashes.

Goemon summons shards of ice that rip multiple holes through the nose as it collapses on the ground.

I call forth Girimehkala. The elephant cyclops slices the remaining eye in half.

The paintings and what was left of them pile up on the floor, still twitching about. They were more like stranded fish than anything now.

I spin my knife in my hand to face down, stabbing it through the back of the mouth painting. The others pull out their weapons and begin to swing, stab and slice at the things on the floor. The paintings bubble and burst with black ooze that spits up onto us and dissolves into the air. The paintings suddenly stop twitching about before burning to ash moments later, we jump back as the cloud of dust settles. 

“Did we-”

The ash bubbles and suddenly bursts up into a tower of black ooze. The paintings materialize into one large and mismatched painting with it’s face moulded and stuck together. It’s eyes bloodshot more so than before, wide and darting about. Now at opposite corners. It’s teeth now spiked and razor sharp, no longer white but black. It’s nose leaks out the black paint all over itself, dripping freely from its nostrils. It was a disgusting and twisted abomination of a painting, much like the true man he was deep down. 

“Oh crap.”

“I am the god of the art world! It is mine. MINE! YOU’RE ALL MY ETERNAL SPRING! YOU WILL GIVE ME YOURS LIVES! NOBODY CAN GO AGAINST ME!” Black paint sprays everywhere from the paintings. Lightning arcs and crashes all around us as blades of wind randomly fly out, cutting up the ground and Palace around it. It’s teeth snap and bite out in front of it like it was some kind of cornered animal. “YOU BRATS WILL ALL DIE! I WILL PAINT ALL OVER YOU!”

I grip my weapons tightly in my hand. “You’re just a pathetic man!”

Ann nods, coiling up her whip. “Nobody is yours to take!”

“Hell yeah! You’re just a snivelling old money grubber!”

Mona smirks, spinning his blade about. “You never loved art!”

He wails out, his paintings cracking and buckling as they all try to move against each other. “YOU DARE DEFY ME!? I’M LOVED, FAMOUS! I AM A GOD TO THE PEOPLE OF ART!”

“You’re no such thing.”

We all turn to see Fox running at him, drawing his katana. He snarls and turns to him only to get a hail of gunfire from us all. He was distracted long enough for Fox to get close, jumping into the air and rising up his katana.

“Get him, FOX!” We all shout in unison.

He slices right across him, skidding to halt in front of us. Nothing seems to happen until he sheaths his sword. A massive cut slices right across the paintings, spraying black ooze everywhere as they bubble and dissolve onto the floor. “NOOO!”

“You’re finished, Madarame.”

We all breathe heavily and gasp, all covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Blood runs down our bodies in different areas. Burns litter our skin with dried blood over us. Our outfits look worse for wear. The back of my outfit was burnt away and cut up along my skirt. Fox’s tails was half the size it should be, parts of his outfit burnt away. Skull and Panther both had flapping parts of their uniform. But we managed to fight him off. We look at each other with satisfied smiles, holding into our wounds. 

“We got him?” Panther asks, hopeful.

Madarame slowly drags himself out of the pile of ash and ooze. His golden cloak no longer shimmering, but darkened and dull. His make up was now patchy and his ponytail was burnt and blackened. He shuffles back from us and squeals in fear, gripping the Sayuri tightly in his hands as he tries to scramble away.

Fox walks up to him slowly, swinging his katana from side to side as it cuts through the air. Madarame clambers back away from him. “No one cares for true art… All they want are easy recognizable brands… I’m the victim in this too! Wouldn’t you agree!?”

Skull sighs, rolling his shoulder as it clicks. “Excuses now…”

I nod, crossing my arms, wincing slightly from the movement. “It’s all he has left now.”

“The art world revolves around money. You can’t rise up without any money! Yusuke you understand, don’t you!? Being a poor artist is truly miserable! I just didn’t want to return to that life!”

Fox brings his blade down to his neck, the air shivers with a chill. He glares down at the quivering man. “A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art! You’re done for, along with this wretched world!”

Madarame shrieks, the sword barely missing his neck. “No, please! Just… Don’t kill me!”

Fox sighs, sheathing his sword. “Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes, all of them!”

Madarame blinks in surprise. “Y-You’re not going to kill me?”

“Swear it!” Fox demands.

“All right…! All right…!”

He looks between us, confused. “What about the other one though? The one with the black mask?”

“Hm?” Fox blinks in surprise.

I take a few steps towards him. “Hm? A black mask? Who are you talking about?”

Panther thinks. “A black mask? We didn’t see anyone like that.”

Mona’s eyes go wide. “It can’t be… There was another intruder besides us in the Palace!?”

The ground quakes and the Palace starts to shake and collapse around us. Skull jumps in a panic. “There’s no time! Hurry!”

Mona jumps and turns into his Mona-Mobile. “Get on! We need to get out of here now!”

Skull and Panther open the side door and rush inside, I turn to Fox who pulls the Sayuri from Madarame hands, turning his back to him.

“Hey, Yusuke… What should I do?” Madarame pleads, looking for answers.

Fox glances down at him from over his shoulder. “...Put an end to all this and use your own artwork for once.”

“Fox, let's go!” I call out to him. He nods and we clamber into the van. Driving off and out of the Palace as it collapses and crumbles behind us.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We find ourselves outside Madarame’s shack, Yusuke holds the painting in his hands. He looks at it with a satisfied look. Well all rub our hands over our arms and sore spots, wincing from how tender they are. We were all tired, but decided to go somewhere safer so we wouldn’t be seen as suspicious.

We leave quickly to go to the hideout location.

Ryuji slumps against the fence, sipping the can of coffee he yanks from my hands after complaining about being thirsty. “Ugh, so bitter… Why’d you get it black?”

I sigh, taking it out of his hands, wiping the top and downing it. “ Because it was for me, not you.” 

He blinks at me and just shrugs. “But man, I’m so beat and sore after that fight…”

Morgana nods, flopping his head on my shoulder. “That was a real doozy of a fight. Even my bruises have bruises…”

Ann stretches up her arms, letting out a soft sigh. “It was worth it though. Although I could use a long, hot shower after that…”

“That sounds really nice right now.” I agree.

“The Sayuri…” Yusuke says quietly as his eyes gaze upon the painting.

“You’re not going to get all teary-eyed are you?” Ryuji asks sarcastically.

Yusuke just smiles contently. “To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know what transpired.”

Morgana nods from my bag as he hangs tiredly out of it. “The genuine painting has been altered after all… This is the only true version of it now.”

Ann smiles at the painting. “It’s a wonderful painting. And it’s now in your hands.”

Yusuke nods. “...I’m thankful for it. However, it’s impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore…”

I place a hand on his shoulder. “Isn’t it enough to know that it’s just for you now instead of by the whole art world? It’s what your mother would have wanted.”

Yusuke eyes go wide at me. “I suppose you’re right… Seeing my mother's expression here, it’s doubtful that she would’ve wished for fame. I was right about the rush of emotions I felt when seeing this painting.”

Ryuji comes back with a big carton of juice, downing it and letting out a burp next to Ann. She recoils back with a frown. “Stop that!”

Morgana sighs. “You’re so vulgar, Ryuji.”

Ryuji smirks and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. “So, who’s our next target? We gotta keep gettin’ back at all the shitty adults and society.”

I hold up my hand to him. “Hang on there. We still have to let this Madarame case clear and get sorted first. Have some patience, please. I’m sure there are plenty of other Palaces for us.”

Ryuji sighs as Yusuke’s head perks up. “The Palaces could expand my artistic repertoire. I wish to see more of them soon. But I won’t take part in any inelegant plans though.”

Ann winks at him. “No worries! I’ve got us covered! Plus we have a rule that we all have to decide unanimously on a target. That’s the Phantom Thieves pact.”

“I understand.”

I smile, holding out my hand to him. “Welcome officially to the Phantom Thieves, Yusuke.”

He returns the smile and shakes my hand. “I look forward to it.”

We all nod and scatter for the rest of the day, all too tired to do anything else. The slight pain from the fight was still over my body as I made it back to LeBlanc.  _ I should really rest, I’m tired, aching and hurting.  _

A few customers were in the booths, sipping their coffee, gossiping and talking. 

_ Guess I can’t shower for a while either…  _

Sojiro notices as I walk in, giving him a small wave and a smile.

“Hm? Long day?” Sojiro asks, looking over me. 

I nod slowly. “Mmhm long day, I’ll just be upstairs, quiet and resting.”

“I won’t need any help today, so get some rest.”

I nod, heading upstairs, plopping my bag down as Morgana jumps out of it. He dives under the sheets and allows me to change into some casual clothes. I flop onto the bed and sigh, pulling out my hair band and shaking it about to let my hair flow out freely. 

Morgana wiggles out and sits next to me. “Goodness, things are going so well, aren’t they?”

I nod tiredly, massaging my thighs in my hands. “In no small part thanks to you.”  _ My legs feel so heavy. In fact my whole body does. _

Morgana smiles widely. “Ahh! If only I could make a certain, stupid Ryuji learn from you. But I have to say, you sure are something special. Being able to get so many persona users, we’re lucky to have Yusuke. He is a bit strange, but still.”

I lean back on my hands, crossing my leg over the other. “I’m nothing special but we have got some great people with us. You have something else you want to say, right? I can tell.”

He blinks and lowers his voice. “It’s that… I wonder who I was. There’s no way I'd be the bad guy, right?” His head lowers, “I get so engrossed with the embodiment of human desires… And I’m the only one who can transform into a car…”

“That makes you special too, Morgana. We wouldn't have gotten far without your help and knowledge. And of course we’ll continue to need it in the future. For that I'm certain.”

He raises his head, wide-eyed. “Rin… You’re right! And maybe if I turn back to a human she will start to like me…”

I raise an eyebrow, poking his side gently. “You like someone?”

His eyes go wider. “Me!? Don’t be ridiculous! People chase after me when it comes to love!” He grins as if to himself, “I could take her shopping, to fancy meals, the theatre. What do you think?”

I blink at him, rubbing the back of my neck. “I wouldn’t be the one to ask for relationship advice, or anything on the romantic side of things, Morgana. Anyone else would be one hundred times better than me, I would think.”

He tilts his head, as he looks up and down me. “You don’t have people chasing you? Even before you came here? Even with your looks!?”

I nibble the inside of my lip, shaking my head. “Nope, never. Not even once was I asked or anything involving relationships or romance. All for various reasons.”

“What about-”

I quickly press my finger on his lips. “Not a word of any opinions or ideas for partners for me from you please, thank you.”

“But, Hnhmmm!” I press my finger harder on his lips.

“No thank you, Morgana.” I release my finger from his lips.

“What about for me?”

“Huh?”

“Who would be best for me?”

I look at him blankly. “I’m so done with the conversation.” I stand from the bed and walk towards the stairs.

“Wha- you can’t just walk away! I need to know!”

“I’m not answering or giving opinions on partners!” I flop my arms and head down, “No more.”

He chuckles. “I’ve noticed one other thing as well.”

“Hm? What’s that.”

“You haven’t said anything about the voices and stuff lately.”

I blink in surprise, only now noticing it. “Oh, you’re right! Moving on towards the better, huh?”

“Yup! I’m glad for that.”

“Me too!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It gets to the evening and I’m still awake. Sitting at my desk, an open book beneath me, but my mind elsewhere. The shop is now closed and quiet, hearing the slight pattering of rain on the windows above my bed. Morgana was stretched out over my sheets, quietly asleep. The ache and pain over my body had mostly gone thanks to a hot shower and rest.

_ Another Palace crumbled, and another selfish adult brought down to reality. And Yusuke officially joined us as well. How much are we going to keep growing? How big are the scandals and lies we could uncover going to be? It actually scares me. Growing too big and popular comes with it’s own set of problems. People's expectations get too high to fulfill , and then collapse. I know that all too well. _

I sigh softly, rubbing my eyes as they grow tired.  _ I have friends now, people who I care about. I’m not alone in having to deal with those sorts of questions. Together we can face them, that is what I believe. _

_ But… The one in the black mask? In the state Madarame was in he wouldn’t lie, he was too desperate to try and lie to us then. But who was it? Someone else was in the Metaverse with us, who they are was a mystery and what they are doing even more so. More questions as usual. Things don’t change. _

I smile to myself, stretching my arms up, yawning. “Sleep time.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The light clanging of chains, the dripping of water in the background. I open my eyes, rubbing them as I stand up from the creaking bed, gripping the cold iron bars in my hands. 

Igor grins from his desk. “You have expelled one who was stained in vanity. You are now one step closer to your rehabilitation. It’s a delightful thing indeed.”

Justine turns to me. “Our master is pleased. You should be honored, Inmate.”

Igor raises an eyebrow. “However, that man's remarks are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse.”

“I was thinking the same thing, it is concerning, to what they are actually doing. Do you know who it is or anything about why they’re there?”

“That is beyond my knowledge…” 

_ Figures.  _

“...But your rehabilitation is progressing smoothly… This is for certain. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper… I have high hopes for you.”

I tilt my head slightly. “High hopes for what exactly? My rehabilitation, overcoming my hurdles or something else that you’re after, maybe a goal from what I’m doing?”

Igor chuckles. “You need not concern yourself. For the goals of this place is to help you progress, nothing more.”

“I see… I thank you for your assistance, then.”

Igor grins. “I can see you will go far.” The bell chimes out through the room, “But it is time you must leave. Till we meet again, Trickster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Madarame is defeated! That was such a fun fight to write and I hope I made it better than Kamoshida's in visuals and helping you all imagine it. Trying to always improve on my battle visuals and imagery. This means the Madarame arc is also coming to an end soon as well! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it.
> 
> Makoto and Rin are getting closer as well, wouldn't you say? (I did say some Rikoto!) This is all ready for leading up to Kaneshiro, which I can't wait for. I have lots of plans for it! Plus a bit of Ryuji stuff in there and the ever teasing and great Takemi. 
> 
> And I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to the support you're all showing this story. I really thought it wouldn't do well, but this is more than I ever thought it would be. I'll continue to produce the best I can for you all. Thank you all! 
> 
> And like last time, thanks to all your support I can do a double chapter like last time for Monday if you so desire it. Just say and it will be done! Thank you so much and tell me what you thought of the battle. See you all Monday!


	26. An Unexpected Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Ryuji called me about getting some more information on the new track team. We both went to a small Monja diner, Tsukishima Monja. I sit alone at one of the tables, Ryuji went into the bathroom to stay hidden. Two well-dressed men sit down opposite me.  _ This is awkward, Ryuji… _

My phone buzzes on the table.

Ryuji: The teacher with him has shit on me too.

Ryuji: Just leave your phone on so I can hear what they’re saying. Please, Rin!

Me: Ok, give me a second.

I call him up, putting down the volume and leaving it on the table, pretending to be looking down at it. 

“Wow, you can really hold your liquor, Yamauchi.”

“Mmm. I’ve had some experience. The sake has been tasting rather sweet lately.”

“No surprise there. Things have been calmer without Kamoshida. But now that he’s gone, you’re finally getting the chance you deserve, Yamauchi!”

“He had his strengths but the volleyball team will be scarred by it. The only real option is to abandon it completely. I’ll be the one to bring Shujin back to the limelight.”

_ This guy really loves the sound of his own voice. _

“With the track team, right?”

“The students who went through so much hardship under Kamoshida rise again with a caring new advisor, the rebirth of a team. The public will love it. Despite my lack of knowledge on the subject, I’ll form a tight bond with the students. The protagonist of my very own tear-jerker. All the praise to me. I’ll have to hire a good coach to pull it off though.”

“So you’re going to pretend to coach them while someone else does the legwork? Amazing, Yamauchi!”

_ Amazing? This teacher is a suck up as much as he has no common sense… _

“I’ll publish books, motivational speeches…”

“What about the troublemakers? I’ve heard Nakaoka is bad.”

“Nakaoka? Ah, I know the one. I’ve already taken care of him. The other on the team, Takeishi, doesn’t excel much in anything. I said I'd make him the new captain if he ridded off Nakaoka.”

“Did it work?”

“Of course. The best part is the Takeishi’s parents are loaded, but his mother is the president of the PTA.”

“I see, he’d make a great pawn.”

“Perhaps. But he wouldn’t be able to captain a successful team. He may have to have an accident.”

_ Mini-Kamoshida, just like Ryuji said. _

“Hehehe… You’re incredible!”

After a few more minutes, they pay up and leave. Ryuji comes out and sits down, hitting the table with his fist. “That effin’ asshole! If we don’t do something quickly, Yamauchi’s gonna get rid of Takeishi too… God dammit!”

“We should talk to Takeishi and see what he wants to do.”

Ryuji nods. “Yeah. This ain’t our problem, it’s the track teams. They gotta decide on their own.” He sighs, “Y’know, track isn’t a team sport.”

I tilt my head. “As in, you’re the one running and not needing the help of others?”

“Yeah. That’s why I never asked for help or tryin’ to solve problems together. But I can’t ignore what they are going through now. They suffered with me. I can’t turn my back on ‘em now, you know?”

“That was rather cool of you to say, Ryuji. And smart.”

He blinks a few times. “Really? Thanks, Rin.” His surprise turns to a smile, “Anyway, I’m starvin’! Let’s eat some monja while we’re here.”

I nod, looking at the menu. “Just no setting the place ablaze, ok?”

Ryuji chuckles. “Yeah, yeah.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet up with Yoshida at night in Shibuya. Holding up his sign next to him as I take in his speech. “Passing on the societal ills we have created to the next generation… Is not right! It will take time to solve this problem. However, we must start by making small changes.”

_ I’m surprised he doesn’t get more of an audience to these speeches. Everything he says is relevant.  _

He finishes his speech and steps off his small stage, smiling down at me. “I hope you gleamed something useful from today’s speech. Regardless of the audience’s size you must convey your thoughts as if you’re talking one-to-one.”

“I see. It’s like giving them individual attention.”

He nods before looking at me curiously. “By the way, I forgot to ask you last time we spoke. Why do you want to learn about politics?”

I tap my chin a few times in thought. “Well, it’s something that affects countries as a whole and leads them into the future. I want to try and change society, even if it’s only a little bit.”  _ And maybe my parents’ work has influenced me slightly…  _

“Haha… You definitely think differently from people nowadays. But the mentality of taking action is the quality of a good politician. May I ask one more question?”

“Oh, mhm. Sure you can ask.”

“What kind of politician would you be if you were to progress towards becoming one?”

“Um… Well I would hope to be one with conviction and strong morals. That would be a good start I think.”

He nods in agreement. “Yes, don’t ever forget that. Although, what’s important is what lies within… Allow me to give you some advice. If you aspire to get into politics, you must possess a central philosophy.”

“So you mean what is it I want to accomplish?”

“Yes. What is it you wish to accomplish…? That is the foundation of a great speech. You’d do well to remember that.”

“Hm… Thank you for the advice. By the way, what is your philosophy?”

He smiles widely. “My philosophy is to never give up until your voice is heard…! To get your message across, be tenacious in conveying your thoughts to the audience. Having a firm point of view, and communicating it clearly. That’s the first rule of negotiating.”

_ He certainly is passionate. It is rather refreshing to see that in a politician. _

“Haha! You have me reliving the fighting spirit I had when I first became a politician.”

I smile slightly. “I hope you maintain that spirit.”

A man stops next to us and glares at him. “Get the hell outta here, No-Good Tora!”

Yoshida recoils back in surprise. “No-Good Tora…!” His head lowers in defeat, “They’re right… I am no good…”

I frown at the man as he smirks in satisfaction. “No you aren’t.” I mutter before walking up in front of the man and stopping him.

“The hell do you want!?”

I glare up at him. “Do you think it’s right to keep calling him that name? How would you like it if someone did that to you? Maybe if you listened to his speeches instead of spouting this ridiculous nickname, you would learn something about him as a person instead of what you have heard.”

He just rolls his eyes and barges past me.  _ No words to return huh? _

Yoshida walks up to me and pats my shoulder. “My apologies for making you get involved, Kurusu-san.”

I turn back to him and shake my head. “You don’t have to apologize for him. I just told him what he should know.”

“I know. Anyway it’s time we finished for the day.”

I give him a small bow. “Thank you for your time.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch at school the next day, going to the sheltered alcove again as it was quiet. Enjoying the peace and sipping away at my apple juice as I sit on one of the benches. That was until Ryuji comes running in full speed. “Hey, there you are! I need your help with something real important…”

I put down my drink, looking up at him. “Um, what important do you need help with?”

He looks around the area cautiously before pulling something from his pocket. “I found this in my mailbox this mornin’. Check it out!” He shows it to me.

It was some kind of maid service flyer. “This is… important?”

I rub my eyes at the flyer as Ryuji grins at me. “ It’s a housekeeping service! It says that a cute maid will do anything for you! A maid, dude! A MAID! Who’ll do ANYTHING for us! Right? Right!?”

I lean back on the bench, crossing my arms over my chest. “I can read, Ryuji. And why are you showing me this? Is this some kind of boy's fantasy to have a maid working for them?”

“Who wouldn’t like maids!?” 

I sigh and shake my head slowly. “You do know that most maids are just acting as part of the job?”

“That doesn’t matter! Let’s give it a try, yeah!?” 

“No-”

“Look, luckily some guy on my floor just moved out so there’s a vacant apartment in my complex. I know where the key is so we can use it! The landlord seriously doesn’t care if we use it.”

“Hey, I heard that!” 

I peer past Ryuji as Mishima comes running up to him. “...What the hell!? Mishima!?”

“Uh, can I, uh… Get in on this?”

Ryuji grins at him. “Oh ho! You mean you’re into this stuff too? Wow ok, it’ll be the three of us!”

Mishima eyes go wide. “I-I’m not into it! It’s just for research! We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer the housekeeping service. Will they do anything and do they look as they’re advertised?”

I rub my forehead and sigh. “You can’t be serious with that excuse? What am I witnessing here…”  _ Why are boys like this sometimes…  _

Mishima holds up his hands in defense. “I have to see it with my own eyes to research it!”

Ryuji snickers. “With our own eyes… every little detail.” He spins back to me, “We hafta do this at night so let us know when you’re ready.”

I blink a few times at them both. “Um, I never agreed to go on your ‘researching’ trip. I’d rather not, thanks. You both can live out your maid fantasies without me.”

“C’mon, please, Rin! We need a girl to come with us for variety! Tell her Mishima.”

Mishima nods rapidly at me. “We can see how they act towards the opposite sex too. You will be an important part of the research we need to undertake!”

“Yeah, see!”

“You have got to be kidding me…” I start to pack away my bag, “I’m leaving.” 

“Please, Rin! We need you!” Ryuji begs, waving the flyer in front of me.

I cross my leg over the other and cross my arms again, glaring up at him. “No.”

“C’mon, Rin. PLEASE!” Ryuji begs, clasping his hands together in a prayer.

“The things I do sometimes…” I pinch the bridge of my nose, “Fine, fine! If anything I’m going to stop you two doing anything weird and stupid.”

“Ready to commence operation maidwatch!” Mishima exclaims in excitement.

_ God help me… _

“Dude this is gonna be awesome! We should meet at night and get things goin’!”

“Y-Yeah!”

I roll my eyes and shoulder my bag, walking past them both.

“Where you goin’? We still gotta make plans and stuff!”

I stop and glance over my shoulder. “I’m not getting involved in your plans. I’ll be there and that’s it. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

_ What have I agreed too…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night comes and we stand in the vacant apartment room that Ryuji had already prepared. Nothing was inside except for us. Mishima looks rather nervous now that we’re here. I was still reluctant to be here. And Ryuji just had a big grin on his face.

“S-So we’re really going to do this, huh? You think it’ll be ok with us being here?”

Ryuji grins confidently at him. “Of course! Operation maidwatch, bro!”

Mishima nods nervously back. “Y-Yeah operation maidwatch!”

I roll my eyes. “This is just terrible…”

“We’ll be fine, you're a wuss, you know that?”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Sure I am, Ryuji. Says the one who practically begged me to come.”

He just shrugs and points at me. “Ok then, give ‘em a call, Rin!”

I put my hand on my hip and huff. “Um, excuse me? Why me? You do it.”

He turns to Mishima instead. “Go ahead then, Mishima.”

Mishima jumps back in surprise. “I-I’m not good with that stuff! Seriously! Please, Kurusu-san.”

I roll my eyes, taking out my phone and putting in the number. “Calling me a wuss… How hard is it to call someone.”

“Thank you for calling! This is Victoria’s housekeeping!”

“T-They answered!”

“Shush.”

“I take it you’re interested in our services, then?”

“I guess…”

“S-Services?”

“Is there anyone in particular you would like to request? We have a wide variety of different maids for you to choose from.”

“Um, no… You can send whoever you like.”

“Anyone to request!?” Ryuji’s eyes go wide, “You should’ve requested the best lookin’ one!”

“You get who you get.” I whisper.

“Very well! Let’s see here… We have a maid available in twenty minutes. May I ask for your address?”

I give them the rest of the details and put away my phone.

“So are you both happy now? Can I go now?”

Ryuji shakes his head. “Hell no! But shit… this is really happening…”

Mishima scratches his head. “What should we have her do? I was thinking we would start with some cooking… I wouldn’t mind some other services though…”

Ryuji just stays quiet, rubbing his hand together nervously as I look between them both. “You are both really nervous, huh?”

“Aren’t you…?” Ryuji stutters out.

“Um, why would I be? It’s just a maid. ”

“Are high school students even allowed a type of service?” Mishima asks, looking increasingly nervous.

Ryuji’s eyes go wide at him. “Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“What if they were to find out who we are and report us!?”

I sigh heavily. “They won’t… You really both worry too much.” 

“Good evening… I’m from the house keeping service.” A voice comes from the door with a few knocks.

“What!? Already!? They’re so early!” Mishima stutters.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “It’s only a maid… They are not going to hurt you or anything. Just calm down.”

“Oh, the door is unlocked…? Um, may I come in?”

Ryuji stops and stiffens. “I-I can’t do this. My stomach’s acting up, and my hands are all sweaty.” He leans in close to me, “Ok, you handle the rest, Rin. Don’t let her find out you’re a high school student! I’ve got your back… from the balcony.”

I hold up my hands, waving them about frantically. “Whoa, whoa. No way are you bailing on me! This was your idea, Ryuji!”

Mishima’s eyes go wide. “I-I can’t either. We’ll leave it to you, Kurusu-san.”

“N-No way! You’re both not leaving me here! You’re both staying and that is final!”

They don’t listen as I try to grab their collars, but Ryuji and Mishima quickly flee to the balcony before I can grab onto them. I try to open the balcony door, but they both hold it shut. “Open the door you doltz’s! Get back in here!” 

They both hold it shut as Ryuji shakes his head rapidly through the glass. “Open this door right now!”

“No way!”

“S-Sorry!”

_ I’m going to kill them, kill them both! _

“Oh the door is open, I’m coming in.” I hear footsteps behind me, quickly letting go of the door and facing the wall with my back to the door. 

_ I’m so going to smack those two for doing this! _

“Excuse me… Oh, there you are! I’m going to fill your heart full of lovely energy. Meow!”

“M-Meow?”  _ What kind of greeting is that!? This is going to be so awkward I can already tell.  _ I hear slight snickering from outside.  _ Oh you both are signing your own death wishes so bad right now! _

“I’m Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today.”

_ Guess I should play along to get this over with.  _ “Um, nice too, Mew-owt you too?”  _ Ugh… what am I doing…  _

She giggles happily. “We’re going to get along so well! Meeeooowww!”

_ Why am I doing this… _

“Oh my… How thoughtless of me! I should explain our services to my Mistress!”

_ M-Mistress?  _ “Services? What do you mean…?”

“What would you like me to do today my Mistress? The basics include cooking, cleaning, laundry… But there are other services we provide if you so desire. We can accommodate to any of your tastes and needs.” She hints slyly.

_ What the hell kind of maid service did you get me to call, Ryuji!? Ugh, I should have looked at that leaflet more…  _

She approaches me from behind, feeling her eyes scan over me. “Hmmm? You look quite young, Mistress… Are you… Perhaps… In high school?”

I rub the back of my neck, tilting my face away from hers as she leans around slightly. “Mmhm, yeah…”  _ I’ll just be honest to get out of here as quickly as possible. _

She giggles again. “Oh, Mistress, you’re sooo funny!” She pauses, “Wait, that was a joke, right?” Silence for a few moments, “Hmmm, I’ll wait to provide those other services until you’re matured a bit, Mistress.” 

_ What kind of other services are you talking about!  _ “Um, ok…”

“Sooo… I’ll be going now. Thank you for having me, Mistress!”

“W-What no! Don’t leave now!” Ryuji groans from the balcony.

“Quiet!”

_ Oh boy. Here we go. _

“Hmm? Is someone there?” She walks towards the balcony.

“Crap, run Mishima!”

“O-Ok!”

There was a bit of a commotion outside, scampering and from what I hear, they jump off the balcony and run off.  _ Did they seriously just run!? _

“Mishima? Sakamoto-kun?” She swiftly turns around to me, her eyes going wide, “And you!? Kurusu-san! Did you request me specifically!?”

I blink at her, waving my hands about. “W-What? No way! Those two doltz’s forced me into this… Wait, how do you know my name?” I then start to notice that she looks familiar, “Wait are you-”

She suddenly smiles widely. “Oh, no, it’s all right. How would you know me? This is our first meeting. Yes, the first time ever, Mistress.” Her face then drops, and her acting slips, “Ugh, this is unbelievable…”

“Kawakami-sensei? Is that really you? And a maid…?”

She nods slowly, averting her eyes. “Yes, it’s me… your homeroom teacher… I’m so done… I can’t believe I got caught by some of my own students.” She sighs, “I should’ve taken a job outside the city. But I needed it to be close to school after finishing there.”

I tilt my head at her. “Is that why you always look so tired in school? But why a maid of all things?”

“It was the only thing close and available. Plus I look good in this outfit, right!?”

I rub the back of my neck. “Um… I-I guess…”

She blinks, then quickly turns it into a frown. “Never mind that… Who did you hear about this from?” Her eyes narrow as I hold up my hands again, “Oh! It was Ms. Chouno wasn’t it!? That harpy was trying to catch me…”

“Um, Ms. Chouno? The english teacher?”

“Yes, the english teacher. She has been snooping on all the teachers since the Kamoshida incident to try and dig up more dirt on anyone she can…” Her eyes narrow at mine, “Are you going to tell Ms. Chouno about this?”

“Um, why would I? I just got left here by those doltz’s…”

“Hmm… It doesn’t seem like you’re playing dumb… In any case, I’ll get into big trouble if you tell on me.” She rests her hand on her hip, “Hey, if you’re going to side with a teacher, side with me. I’m in charge of your class, after all. And if you promise not to tell Ms. Chouno about this, I’ll… do anything for you!”

I shake my hands about more. “I-I don’t want to be siding with anyone, I’m the victim here too, you know!”

She frowns again. “It won’t be any better if people found out you used this service too. This isn’t even your own address. Guess you thought about that. Well, I promise to keep this a secret if you do.”

“Oh, mmhm, never happened.”

“Good. I still can’t believe this happened…”

“Well, better than those other two finding out, right? They wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut about this.”

“That is true… I should get going. See you.”

“See you.”

She nods and swiftly leaves the building. I let out a long breath as I frown.  _ Kawakami as a maid? So why the double life as a teacher and maid though? That really doesn’t add up at all.  _

I hear some loud rustling outside and a couple of voices. “Prepare yourselves, Ryuji, Mishima.” I turn towards the balcony and stomp towards it, throwing open the door and leaning over the balcony barrier, “You had both better run! I know you’re still around!”

“Oh, crap.”

“R-Run!”

They had both gotten a head start on me before I even left the apartment and as I was unfamiliar with the area and they had gotten away before I could even get close to catching them. Instead I go back to LeBlanc and head upstairs, kicking off my shoes and yawning as Morgana comes out.

“Where have you been?” He probes, “You told me to come back here without saying why.”

I groan and flop down face first onto the bed, mumbling against the pillow. “One of Ryuji’s dumb ideas… He basically begged me to come with him.”

“What did he do now…?”

“Made me call up a maid service with him and Mishima and they both got scared and ditched me…”

“What a moron… Of course he would want to call up a maid.”

“Yeah… And the maid turned out to be my homeroom teacher.”

“Kawakami!?”

“Mmhm…”

“Whoa, some night for you.”

“Tell me about it…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get to school the next day and see who I would assume to be Ms. Chouno talking to Kawakami-sensei. I walk past slowly to listen in.

“...Ms. Kawakami. I already know…”

Kawakami sighs. “As I've been saying…” She turns to me as I stop next to her, “Get home safe, Kurusu-san.”

_ She needs help. _

“There has been a series of scandals on this campus. We’re all being called into question. And yet you leave work early, and you barely make it to faculty meetings! Explain yourself! Don’t tell me you’re out running around at night!” She turns to me, “The school’s closing soon, Ms. Kurusu. Head on home before it gets late. Or did you need something from Kawakami?”

“Oh, um, I have a question for her.”

“...What?”

Kawakami’s eyes go wide. “Oh! Y-You have another question!?”

“...Another question?”

“I have um, complicated questions that require further time. Kawakami-sensei’s helping me with them at night.”

“T-That’s right!”

“So you’re giving individual lessons outside of school hours, hm?” She pauses, “What passion! You are the ideal teacher! I’m sorry for suspecting you.” She walks off without another word.

“She just kind of convinced herself… But that cleared up suspicion, so… thanks. Could you come with me for a bit?”

I blink and nod. “Ok.”

We find an empty corner as she looks around, happy that no one is nearby. “We can’t talk about this at school… This is the address and phone number of my night job.” She hands me a note with her number, putting it in my pocket, “Call at night and request me. Just be careful about the call history.”

“Um, I’ll be careful…”

She walks off as my phone buzzes in my pocket, taking it out.

Ann: Hey, Rin. Do you have some free time today?

Me: I do. What did you have in mind?

Ann: Could you come to the Underground Mall? I can explain it there.

Me: Sure thing, I’ll be there soon.

Ann: Thanks!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann wanted to get a present for Shiho in the hospital after school so I tag along with her as she asked for some help. Making our way through the street as she stops at a stall.

“Hey, I have big news…! The double cream crepe from that famous crepe shop is half off right now!”

“A crepe for a present?”

Ann sighs. “Oh, yeah. Probably couldn’t take that to a hospital. Huh? I… really want one though…”

I tilt my head. “Um, I can get you one if you want?”

She shakes her head slowly. “No… I need to control myself, even if they are half off… They might not let her eat during her rehab anyway.”

“She is in rehab?”

Ann smiles and quickly nods. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Shiho started her physical rehab. She pushed it up ahead of schedule. She said she wanted to work hard too, after I talked about the movie stuff with her last time.”

“Well that’s good, I’m glad she is getting better and working towards her recovery.”

“Mmhmmm! I haven’t seen one of her rehab sessions though…” Ann’s phone starts ringing, pulling it out of her pocket, “What? Now!? Uhh, that’s not good!”

I scratch the side of my head. “Um, is everything ok, Ann?”

She winces. “Sorry, something came up! That was from my agency. One of the models didn’t show up for a magazine shoot they’re doing.”

“They’re asking you to fill in then?”

“Mmhm. I’m gonna head over there now… It’s pretty close though. Wanna come with? Actually, let’s race there!”

“Um, sure.”

We arrived at the meeting spot. She won as she didn’t tell me where she was going so all I really could do was follow her. The camera crew were talking to another girl. She was slim, with perfectly straight, glossy brunette hair, matching eyes, a pretty face for modelling, A thigh-length party dress with brown ankle boots.

She comes over to Ann. “Ann-senpai! I’m sooo pumped to get to work with you today! After I saw you in last years show I just… think I’m going to cry...”

_ Is she faking or… _

Ann rubs the back of her head. “U-Um, it really wasn’t a big deal… The fashion show was tiny compared to most…”

The girl smiles at her. “By the way, I’m Mika. And please, no honorifics. I might be older, but you have loads more experience, Ann-senpai.”

Ann smiles back. “All right, M-Mika… Haha, It feels a little weird saying it like that. You don’t need to use the senpai too so uh, nice to meet you?”

“Likewise Ann-chan.” Mika giggles, “You’re so nice.”

_ This is an awkward conversation or is it just me? _

“Hey, can you teach me how to be a better model? You know, your stretches, everyday routines… I’m trying to improve my game with each little thing!”

Ann blinks at her. “Routines? You mean like… Singing in the shower each morning?”

Mika looks down. “O-Oh, is that all you do? Then, what kind of stuff do you eat? I’ve been looking for a place to import some organic green almonds. Plus I'm getting super tired of eating quinoa. Do I need to like, boil it in hard water or something?”

I rub my eyes. “This girl takes things very seriously…”

“Um almonds? I only eat those when they’re covered in chocolate!”

Mika blinks at her. “Do you weigh yourself?”

Ann nods. “Oh of course! Once a year at the school examinations.”

Mika sighs. “So… you’re going to keep it a secret from me, huh?”

_ She thinks Ann is keeping secrets? What she said was all true! _

“Th-That’s not it! I just don’t really think about that stuff! Modelling is more of my hobby.”

Mika’s face drops. Her whole look changes. “...What?” She looks past her to me, “Is that another one of your modelling friends that doesn’t care?”

I take a step forward, shaking my head. “I’m not-”

“Ann-senpai, that’s so horrible. What do you mean you don’t care to model for these guys!?”

The cameramen turn to us. “... You said that, Ann-chan?”

Ann recoils back in surprise. “W-Wait I-”

“I love this magazine! Everyone tries so hard to make their product look the best! You can’t say something like that to them!”

“Mika-chan, calm down.” The cameraman reassures her, “Don’t worry, we know you’re giving your all.”

“If you aren’t really interested Ann-chan…”

Ann winces. “H-Hey, I didn’t-”

Mika sniffles. “I-It’s fine, I’ll do it alone.” She glances back and grins at us, “Heh…”

_ Someone has their acting and manipulation perfected, huh. _

Ann’s eyes go wide. “You faker…”

Mika sniffles again. “Is that what you really think of me, Ann-chan?”

“Keep it civil you two. We’re ready for you, Mika-chan.”

She grins again before heading off with the camera crew. Ann looks at the floor in defeat. “I really screwed that up…”

I shake my head. “She was just prepared to make a mockery of you. You couldn’t have done much against it.”

“Yeah… maybe it’s because I’m not actually that invested in modelling… she sees straight through that. Didn’t you think her fake crying was great?”

I blink slowly. “It had um, a grace to it? She must have practised a lot to be able to do it on a whim.”

“Right!? I think I’m pretty good at fake crying myself. I know the perfect technique.”

“And what is that?”

“Listen carefully… The key is… you don’t actually cry!”

“Um, I figured that but… never mind.”

Ann smiles and pumps her fists up. “But, I’ll turn this positive energy into moving forward!”

_ She is always positive about this stuff. Even when it all seemed to be going bad for her. _

Ann taps her chin. “Was strange she thought you were a model too. But you do look great, maybe you should give it a go after all.”

I hold up my hand to her. “No way, I’d rather not. Not after Yusuke tried it as well.”

Ann giggles. “One day I’ll get you in! Oh but I should head to the hospital now. Thanks for today, Rin.”

“Anytime Ann, Say hello to Shiho for me.”

“Mmhmm!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back to LeBlanc, Sojiro had already closed early for some reason so I made my way in. I called Kawakami using the payphone and had her head over. Quickly changing into some casual clothes and telling Morgana to hide out of sight for a while. I just didn’t want to to be doubly as awkward with Morgana with me. 

She comes up in her maid outfit, looking around the room. “So this is your room, huh? I can tell you have done a lot with it, but…”

“But what? I thought it looks ok compared to what it used to be like.”

She shakes her head. “...Never mind. So, what kind of kid are you?”

“Um, is that a rhetorical question?”

“No, I was just about to explain. From the way you opposed Mr. Kamoshida, I’d say that you’re earnest and have a strong sense of justice. That being said… you called a maid service, and requested me.”

I hold up my hands, shaking them defensively. “W-Wait, I was forced to do that! And secondly, you told me to phone you this time, both don’t count.”

Her lips twitch up slightly. “I see… You really have a wit about you. Hm, then how about this, I’ll let you skip class a few times.”

I blink at her a few times. “Say what? Skip class?”

She nods and smiles. “If you keep up your grades that is. Don’t think I didn't see you got top of the class already so I don’t want that dropping.”

“Oh, right. I’ll do my best to keep it up, Kawakami-sensei.”

“Good. In exchange, you won’t tell anyone that I’m moonlighting as a maid, ok?”

“I wouldn’t have said anything anyway.”

She recoils in surprise. “Y-You wouldn’t?”

I nod, half-smiling. “Mmhm, why would I damage the life of a teacher? You already have a tough enough time with school.”

“Hmm… You’re different from what the rumours say about you. Perhaps I was wrong about you too."

I shrug slightly. “It’s only natural people follow the trends at the time, I’ve gotten used to it. Well, as much as one can with all the rumours about me at this point.”

“I see… I’ve heard quite the selection about you.”

“I’d rather not know.” I smile up at her, “It’s fine anyway, but you should go, I wouldn’t want to take up more of your evening and let you get some needed rest.”

“I… Thank you. Sleep well, Kurusu-san.”

“You too, Kawakami-sensei.”

I take a long shower and get changed for bed. Morgana curls up on my stomach as I flick through my phone, it buzzes with a notification.

Yusuke: By any chance would you still be awake?

Me: I am. What’s up, Yusuke?

Yusuke: I wanted to thank you, with Madarame that is. 

Me: You don’t need to thank me, I’m just glad that we were able to get you free from all that. 

Yusuke: You’re a kind person, Kurusu-san. Madarame has been quiet since we changed his heart. And his tone has softened. Is this how it usually goes?

Me: It’s similar to what happened before. But I can see why you’re worried. You have feelings and hold empathy for others. It makes you all the better than him.

Yusuke: Yes. I will not let him take hold of my life any longer. But thank you again, I shall let you sleep now. 

Me: Anytime, you need anything, I’ll do my best to help. Sleep well, Yusuke.

Yusuke: I shall if I need it. Have a pleasant sleep, Kurusu-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, almost didn't get this one out on the usual time! Still hope it was enjoyable to read!
> 
> The maid thing still makes me laugh even when writing it. It was just rather unexpected and strange. Still, Rin was rather reluctant to go and even more unhappy with Ryuji or Mishima for running off, huh? I wonder how she will get back at them. Hope you liked the slight changes and additions to it.
> 
> Plus a bit more Ryuji stuff and Ann. (I really dislike Mika haha) And then some more granddad Yoshida and Rin being protective of him. 
> 
> Well, as promised this is the first of a double chapter for today as a thanks to you all and your support to the story. The next chapter will be the clean-up event with a good amount of new things I've added so hope you look forward to it! It will be released later today. Thank you all for reading and your continued support!


	27. A Fellow Gymnast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I yawn and lean up in bed. Getting woken up by my alarm and the rays of sun coming through the windows. _Really need a curtain or something in here…_ I brush some hair from my eyes as I swing my legs out of the bed, stopping the alarm on my phone. “Tired… tired…”

Morgana comes up to me and sits on the floor in front of me. “We’re cleaning up today, right?”

“Hm? Cleaning…? Too early to clean, Morgana…” 

“The clean up event? They gave a notice at school yesterday.” I just give him a blank look, “Honestly, don’t you remember these things? The clean up at the park? They said about it yesterday in homeroom.”

I rub my eyes and stretch up my arms. “Oh, right… The school clean up in Inokashira park. I just needed a second to wake up…”

“Sure… We should hurry up if we don’t want to be late.”

“So demanding sometimes.”

“You’ll be late.”

I nod tiredly. “Ok, ok. I’ll go shower and change quickly…” 

Thankfully the shower helped wake me up and I decided to change into my gym uniform instead of getting changed there. The red shorts, jacket and white top did stick out quite a bit though. I had some leftovers I made for dinner for breakfast before leaving. 

And of course the train car was more packed than usual, having to hug my bag with Morgana in it close to my chest as the train rocks about from side to side, people knocking and bumping into me. “Ugh… It’s so crowded…”

“Think of how… this feels for me!” Morgana mumbles, squirming in my bag to try and get some more room.

“If I could make it better I would! And stop moving about so much.” I whisper back.

“I’m getting crushed though!”

I just sigh and try to keep balance as the train rocks, knocking others into the others around me. 

“By the way, why did you come in your gym outfit?” He inquires, looking me over.

“Um, well… I would have to carry more stuff in my bag so you would have even less room… And if most don’t change before getting to the park then there will be lines to get changed there. So… I thought ahead?”

“You just made that up on the spot, huh?”

I frown at him and squeeze the bag a little in my arms. “What was that again?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Good.”

We finally get to the station and get off, thankful for the now open space and breathing room. I walk up to the Station Square, noticing a familiar Shujin uniform and red ponytail with ribbon. However, a middle-aged man was blocking her path and looking to be a bother to her. _Yoshizawa-san? Is that man blocking her?_ I stand back at a slight distance from them, just behind her.

Yoshizawa frowns at the man. “Sorry, but I’m in a bit of a hurry. Would you please move?”

The middle-aged man just smirks at her, continuing to block her path as she tries to move past him. “You go to Shujin, right? I heard things have been rough there lately, what with that violent incident. You wanna go talk about it somewhere private? I’m sure I could help you with it.”

“Thank you for your concern. However, I really am in a hurry, so if you’d excuse me…” She gives him a small bow before trying to walk past, only for him to swiftly grab her wrist and tug her forcibly back to him. Her eyes go wide in surprise at him. “...Ah! What are-”

_The hell is he doing to her!_

Gossiping then starts around me as I glance around at them all. 

“Hey look over there…”

“What’s going on?”

“He’s as old as my dad…”

No one tries to help or intervene. Only looking on and watching the scene unfolds in front of them.

_Typical that no one is helping her!_

The man gives her a sick smirk, gripping her wrist tighter so she couldn’t escape. “C’mon, there’s no need to be shy. Someone as cute as you needs some… extra special things that only I can provide you.”

Yoshizawa winces, trying to remove his grip by tugging away. “Like I said…” She falters on her words, hearing the slight fear in her tone, “I’m in a hurry… So please let go.”

He shoves his face near hers, forcing her to look away. “If you’re busy, I’ll put my number in your phone so you can call me later. Sound like a plan? We can talk about… a lot of things if you catch my meaning.”

“Stop it… Please…” She looks around with a pleading look for help, but everyone just walks by as if nothing is happening. Most just avert their eyes to their phones or become suddenly increasingly interested in anything else around them.

 _I can’t watch this anymore…!_ I stomp over to them, glaring up at the man.

Her eyes go wide in surprise at me and gasps. “Uhhh… S-Senpai!?”

The man looks over me with a grin. “What do you want? Oh you go to Shujin too? Want to give me your number too? I can talk to you both if you want.”

“Tch…” I give him a death glare, “Can’t you see you’re hurting her and creating a scene? Let go or else.”

“Or else what? We are only having a friendly discussion. Piss off and don’t disturb us.”

Yoshizawa winces and makes a pained gasp as he grips her wrist tighter and tighter. “Ow, ow…”

“Friendly? Let go now!”

“Oh, piss off you-”

I don’t give him anytime to finish, seeing as he had no intention of letting go. I grab his wrist, pressing my fingers deeply into the pressure points of his wrist, making him let go of her wrist before tugging his arm back behind him in a hammerlock move away from her. 

“Ah, the hell!”

“Don’t lay your hands on her like that again!”

“Don’t tell me what to do bitc-” I tug on his arm and he yelps in pain, “Ah, let go, let go!”

I roll my eyes and push him away with some force to create some distance between us. He stumbles away from us, holding onto his arm.

Yoshizawa looks at me in surprise before slinking back behind me, looking for protection against the man. I glance over my shoulder to see her frightened expression, rubbing her wrist that looks red and slightly bruised. 

I glare back at him who was holding his wrist. “Go. Now. Before I make you.”

“You bitch!” He frowns and peers behind me where Yoshizawa now was hiding, “What’re you so jumpy about? Like you’re anything special!” He huffs and winces, “I’ll get you both for-”

I cross my arms and glare at him dangerously. “Five seconds.”

“Huh?”

“Five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

The man tuts and rubs his wrist. “I ain’t dealing with this crazy bitch!” He huffs and walks away into the crowds.

As soon as he walks off the gossiping starts around us both as everyone then seems all the more interested.

“Whoa did you see that?”

“Did she attack him?”

“Glad I didn’t get involved.”

“Should we call the police?”

 _Phew… everyone here should be ashamed of themselves. How can they just sit back and watch…_ “Idiot…” I mutter before glancing back at her cowering slightly behind me, “Are you-”

She sighs heavily behind me before panicking and taking a few steps away from me. She bows quickly. “Thank you so much! I’m sorry for the trouble, Senpai!”

I quickly shake my head in response. “You don’t have to apologize at all. More importantly, are you ok? That guy was a real idiot.”

She gives me a small smile. “Yes, I’m fine now!” Her eyes then drop slightly, “It was pretty scary, though… You dealt with him so swiftly too and I did nothing but cower behind you… And now people are talking about you-”

I give her a reassuring smile. “As long as you’re safe and well, that is what matters the most. A few whispers won’t bother me, especially those who don’t have the morals to help. Plus I couldn’t have a friend being inconvenienced by some idiot.”

“Oh… you’re always so kind… Ow…” She winces slightly and rubs her wrist under her sleeve.

“Did he hurt you?”

“It’s just a bit red… It’s noth-”

“Come here.” I gesture her over to a free bench and sit down, patting the spot next to me as some eyes still follow me.

She sits next to me as I carefully hold her out arm, rolling up her sleeve a bit to see red finger marks around her wrist which were slightly bruised. I shuffle in my bag and pull out some soothing cream Takemi gave me before for my stomach and a roll of bandage.

“Um, you really don’t have to-”

I shake my head. “Can’t let it mark you, especially from someone as slimy as that.”

She just nods as I apply some cream over her wrist and wrap it up in a bandage, knotting the end and sliding the sleeve back over to cover it. “There you go, hope that helps sooth it at least.”

She looks over the bandage and smiles slightly. “Thank you, Senpai… You didn’t have to do that…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Sorry, I should’ve asked your permission to do that first.”

She waves her hands about. “N-No, it’s fine!” She nibbles her lip and lowers her head, eyes darting from the floor to me, “Ah- Um…”

I tilt my head slightly. “Is something-”

“May I ask you something?” She says quickly.

“Oh, um, sure.”

Her eyes remain lowered. “So… what made you step in to help me?”

“Hm? I couldn’t look the other way when you were in trouble, especially as no one else bothered to help you… You’re a friend as well. I’m not just going to stand by and watch.”

“I… see. Well, I apologize for asking something so strange and you even bandaged me up…” She looks over me quickly, “You’re headed to the cleanup as well, right?”

I look down at my gym uniform and nod. “Oh, mmhm I am.”

“The cleanup…?” She mumbles to herself. She pulls out her phone and gasps, jumping to her feet, “Look at the time!” Her eyes go wide at me as she puts away her phone, “I’m so sorry, I haven’t even thanked you properly yet!”

I wave my hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about that, it’s totally fine.”

She looks me over quickly again. “Oh no! I forgot my gym clothes at school as well! I’ll see you at the cleanup, soon. We can talk more then, if you’d like.”

I smile a little. “That would be nice.”

She smiles back and walks off before turning back to me and giving a small bow. “Pardon me, Senpai!” She then jogs off to the station.

Morgana jumps onto my shoulder. “That was interesting. Where did you learn that move?”

“Hm? Oh you mean- It was in self-defense classes back home. They do come in handy in certain situations.”

“Also, why did you have soothing cream and bandages in your bag?”

“Hm? Oh, well I usually have that kind of stuff in there, just a habit of mine…”

“Always preparing… Anyway, you were like a real hero back there. I wonder why no one else tried to help…”

I sigh and flick my bangs up slightly, feeling some eyes looking over at me. “People are too scared to act and get involved… Anyway, she was right. We are running late.”

“We had best move quickly then!”

I rush to get on the train and jog my way to the park and through the groups of other Shujin students in their gym clothes, finding Ann and Ryuji waiting by a tree near the lake. I stop by them and take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That was some good exercise for the morning.”

“Exercise?”

“Yo, what took ya so long?”

“Oh, um I had some troubles on the way here.”

Ann eyes scan over me. “Did you really come here from home in your gym clothes?” 

I tilt my head slightly at her. “Um, yeah? Is that a bad thing?”

Ryuji shakes his head. “I dunno, ain’t it normal? And, uh, are you plannin’ on doin’ this clean up in your uniform?”

She sighs. “Of course not! I brought my gym clothes with me. I was gonna change in the bathroom, but now there’s a huge line of people.” Her tone hints some annoyance.

“And that’s why I came with the clothes on. Less hassle that way.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense. Sounds like it sucks to be a girl, though.”

I poke his side and huff. “Mind what you say there, Ryuji.”

Mishima then walks over casually to us. “It’s such a nice day out that even the weather seems to be mocking us.”

“Dude, could you try pushin’ your way into our conversation a little less awkwardly next time?”

He doesn’t seem to listen and continues. “I bet some Kichijoji clean-freak hung paper dolls all over and prayed for clear skies today.”

“What are you on-”

“Hey.” A voice calls to us, turning to see Maruki approaching us, “Morning, everyone.”

“Morning.” I greet back politely.

Mishima blinks at him in surprise. “Oh? Are you here for the cleanup too, Doc?”

He simply nods. “You got it.”

“Uh, in those clothes?” Ryuji asks sarcastically as he was still in his usual outfit from school.

“Oh, no. I’m in a different-”

Two Shujin girls then approach us. “There you are, Dr. Maruki!”

“We’re going to start prepping soon…”

“Prepping what?” Ann asks, looking confused.

“I’m part of the cooking crew. I hope you’re looking forward to a solid meal! See you all later.” He walks off with the two girls.

Ryuji huffs as he watches. “More like Dr. Popular…”

“Jealous now are we, Ryuji?”

“H-Hell no!”

“I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will be even bigger someday.” Mishima adds bluntly.

Makoto’s voice then comes over a megaphone. “Good morning, Shujin Academy students and staff… Please pick up all trash located in the areas assigned to your group. Once the cleanup is completed, a lunch of miso soup with pork and vegetables will be served.”

Ann’s eyes light up. “Ooh, pork miso soup! So that’s what Dr. Maruki’s fan club is making.”

“Let’s hope it's good.” I add. _All that jogging gave me an appetite._

Mishima turns back to us. “FYI, the school already assigned the groups at random. They’re four people apiece, boys and girls mixed.”

Ryuji drops his head. “Oh… really? That sucks.”

Makoto’s voice blasts over again. “Now that those announcements have been made, please break into your groups and head to your assigned areas.”

Ryuji rolls his shoulder with a grin. “Alright, let’s just get this over with as fast as possible so we can chow down on that soup and get outta here!”

I peer over at Makoto with her megaphone. In the Shujin PE uniform, her jacket opened up and in shorts, giving out orders to the nearby students. _She looks nice in- No, no, don’t start thinking that stuff now!_

Ann tilts her head over at me. “What’re you looking at, Rin.”

I spin around on my heels to face her. “N-Nothing! We should get going…” _Something tells me that this is going to be a long day._

We separate into our groups. I got put with a guy and two other girls who I didn’t know. I keep Morgana in my bag and place him on a nearby bench as I pick up litter with the prongs. Hearing my group talking behind me. Trying to whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear.

“Hey, that girl, yeah, her. Is she… THAT transfer student?”

“Yeah…”

“You mean the one in all those crazy rumours at school?”

“Keep it down! What if she hears us!?”

I sigh and just keep picking up rubbish from the floor. _It’s not like you’re all being quiet about me… Can’t they talk about anything else or am I just prime fodder?_

After a while more of cleaning and my group staying well clear of me, Makoto’s voice sounds over the area again. “The cleanup is officially complete. Thank you for your hard work, everyone. Would the leader of each group please come and get the soup for their teams?”

I lean against the bench next to my bag. Our leader panics as he meets my eyes on them, swiftly turning back to the girls. “So, after the soup’s doled out, everyone's free to do whatever they want. Including getting the hell outta here.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Thank you for everything.”

They don’t even look back at me before leaving me alone. Sighing, I sit down next to my bag as Morgana sticks out his head. “I don’t know the best way to put it… but that sure was a crappy time out there for you. I mean, all they did was talk behind your back the whole time about all the rumours about you.”

I nod and stretch my arms and legs. “Tell me about it. I never knew so many rumours could exist for one person.”

He nods and sighs. “They wouldn’t go near you because they thought you would strangle them with the trash pole. How dumb is that.”

“Anything to keep me away from them I guess.”

“Oh!”

I raise my head to see Yoshizawa approaching in her gym uniform. She smiles down at me. “I finally found you!”

I smile back. “Oh, hey.”

“I was trying to find you so I could thank you properly for this morning.” She looks around the area, “So… Where’d the other people in your group go?”

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. “I think it’s safe to say they ditched me for their own safety.”

“Ah… I see… I’m in pretty much the same situation.” She then smiles warmly, “If it’s all right with you, why don’t we eat our soup together?”

 _She really is kind, huh._ “I would like that.”

She pumps her hands up happily. “Great! Let’s go get some food!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sighs as she watches the students grab their food from Dr. Maruki and the ones helping him. It had felt like an extremely long day already with having to guide the students and staff to their areas whilst making sure no one left early. Most seemed to just use the time to do nothing and pretend to be doing the task. She used the opportunity to keep an eye on Takamaki and Sakamoto as they were in her area, however they were doing more work than most were.

 _I haven't seen Rin the whole time though. She must have been assigned to the other area._ She then sees a familiar head of hair waiting in line. Her eyes scan over her quickly in the gym uniform and shorts. _She looks really nice, maybe I can go talk with her-_

She stops her thoughts as she notices her talking to someone next to her. Both were smiling and talking away with each other as they wait in line. She recognises the one next to her and her crimson ponytail and red ribbon. _Yoshizawa-san? The honours gymnast? I didn’t know they knew each other._

She watches them smile and giggle slightly. _I should… not disturb them. I’ll find another time to talk to her. She glances at them both again as she pokes Rin’s side gently. Hm, they do look quite friendly and… close… _ She quickly shakes her head. _Why am I thinking that all of a sudden!?_

She taps her cheeks with her palms _. Was I really being-_

“Makoto-san? Can we have your help over here please?”

“Coming.” She takes one last glance back at them both before walking off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both go to get a bowl of the soup each and come back, sitting on an empty bench.

“Thanks for the food.”

“Thanks for the food.”

We both start eating with our chopsticks and it wasn’t too bad. She stops eating and turns to face me. “I want to thank you again for this morning. That man was even more frightening than he might have appeared to you… And you dealt with him for me…” She then beams me a smile, “So I truly appreciate what you did for me! Thank you so much!”

I smile back softly. “Oh, you are very welcome then.”

She smiles more, looking over the bandage over her wrist. “Thank you for taking care of me as well.”

“Well I hope it feels better.”

“It does! I was really surprised when you did that. Are you a nurse?”

I chuckle softly. “Nope, just some basic medical stuff. Nothing special. I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“Yes!” Her eyes then lower to the floor, “There’s one more issue I need to address… I’m also so sorry for what happened!” She blurts out. 

I raise my eyebrow at her. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“...The run-in we had outside of the guidance office back in school.”

I tap my chin and think. “Oh, right. About me being a delinquent? That was rather a while ago, you know?”

She lowers her head sadly. “I know… It’s just Mr. Kamoshida had just told me about you a moment prior, so I sort of spoke without thinking there… I heard some of my classmates gossiping about you, too.”

“Hm, I see. I can’t say I’m exactly surprised. Were you surprised finding out it was me?”

She nods a few times. “I was, but I haven’t paid it any real mind. I don’t like gossip or rumours and the like…”

I chuckle softly. “Very different from the Shujin student thought process on it then.”

She giggles. “And I know this’ll sound strange since we’ve only met a few times, but you don’t seem like the kind of person they describe, you’ve helped me so much, after all. It’d be a different story if all those rumours were actually true, though.”

I place my bowl of soup to the side and nod. “I know right. I would be some crazed, psychotic delinquent, huh?”

She looks in thought. “What were all the crimes I’d heard about you...? Oh right, it was burglary, murder, assault and… elephant tusk trafficking, was it?”

I blink at her in surprise. “Wait, elephant tusk trafficking…? They certainly have gone to new lengths if those are the rumours floating about.” I tap my chin in thought, “Oh wait, I have driven without a license if that counts?”

She giggles softly. “Even I can tell you’re joking. Hm?” Her eyes quickly go wide, “You know what, it just hit me! After all this time, I haven’t introduced myself yet!”

“It’s quite alright, I totally forgot as well. I’m Rin Kurusu.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to make you go first… Kurusu-senpai. I apologize this was such a long time coming, but I hope we can get along well! I believe you already learned from our meeting at school that my-”

A young girl then walks past holding a balloon. A gust of wind catches it and rips it from her grasp. Yoshizawa swiftly moves and jumps herself into the air gracefully with a somersault and catches the balloon, landing perfectly. However, as it happens her phone drops out along with a notepad from her pocket. 

_Uh oh!_

On instinct I get up and push off the floor with my legs, jumping forward and into the air, arms out as I grasp onto her phone and notepad before landing in a roll in front of her. “Phew… That was a close one.”

“Oh!” She looks at me in surprise before turning back to the young girl, leaning down and handing back her balloon. “Got it just in time… Here you are. Don’t let go of things you like, ok?” She nods with a smile and walks off.

I dust off my legs and straighten up, looking at the phone and notepad in my hands. _It has her name on the front here… Kasumi Yoshizawa._

She turns back to me and walks over. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to run out on you like that.” She tilts her head at me, “What do you have there, Senpai?”

I hold out her phone and notepad to her. “You dropped these during your jump.”

“Huh?” She pats her pockets and smiles, “I guess you sleuthed me out before I got to tell you. Well, you’ve cracked the case! I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa, a first-year!”

I smile back. “It’s nice to meet you, Yoshizawa-san. Oh and that was quite the perfect aerial somersault you did there. I did get the sense you did a sport but it’s gymnastics, right?”

She blinks in surprise. “Oh, yes that was some basic gymnastics. Um, you did quite a perfect dive roll there too… I did mean to ask you previously but you do gymnastics as well, don’t you? I remember seeing you do an aerial cartwheel back during the school rally too.”

“Yeah, well I used to do it anyway…”

“Oh, you used too? Your form was flawless, though…”

“I used to be part of a team, but I… quit.”

“Wow that was impressive from both of you!” Morgana praises behind us.

Kasumi looks behind me at my bag. “Wait… Is there a cat somewhere around here?”

“O-Oh, um that’s my phone…”

“Oh I see! But it’s quite refreshing to know you did gymnastics too! That makes me so happy to know we have that in common!”

I pass back her phone and notepad. _I have been thinking about this a while as being a Phantom Thief has really benefited from all my gymnastics so I should get back into it more again._ “I know this may seem strange and out of the blue, but… would it be possible for me to train with you? If you want that is.”

Her face lights up. “I’d be honoured if you would train with me!” She tilts her head in thought, “I have a favour to ask for myself as well, if you don’t mind…”

“A favour? I would be happy to help you, Yoshizawa-san.”

She lowers her head slightly. “Lately, I haven’t been getting the results I want from my performances, and I’m worried that I’m overthinking things… So it would be wonderful if you could give me some advice whenever you have the time.”

 _She wants my advice?_ “Are you sure you want advice from me?”

She smiles widely. “Sure I do! I’d love to hear from a fellow gymnast! If you’re willing to lend me an ear from time to time I’d be so grateful!.”

I hold out my hand to her and smile back. “I’d love to help. We have a deal.”

She giggles and shakes her hand in mine rapidly. “Then we’ve cut a deal! Hehe…” She releases my hand and pulls out her phone, “Oh, why don’t we exchange contact information?” She sighs at her phone, “Hm? It shut down… Sorry, my smartphone’s been acting up lately.” She taps it a few times with her finger, “Ha, it’s back!”

I take out my phone and we exchange our numbers. “Ok, I’ll contact you when I’ve got free time, if that’s fine!”

“I look forward to it.”

Makoto’s voice blasts back over the megaphone. “Attention Shujin Academy students, the cleanup event will be ending momentarily. Please do not discard your trash in the bins here. Instead, bring your waste to the predetermined location for disposal. After that, we will be officially releasing everyone for the day. Thank you all for your hard work.”

Kasumi puts away her phone. “Well, the cleanup seems to be finished. We’re already in our gym clothes so would you care for some training before heading home?”

I stretch up my arms and nod. “That sounds like a good idea actually.”

The Shujin students start to leave and we find an empty spot for us to both train with each other. It was really refreshing and nice to have someone to train with again and talk about random things as we do it. We finish up and walk through the park together.

“Oh, so you did rhythmic gymnastics too? We have more in common than I thought!”

“We do. I must say it was impressive watching you. You really do have an amazing form.”

She giggles softly. “Thank you, Kurusu-senpai. It’s nice to get compliments from someone as decorated as you in gymnastics.”

I brush my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “It’s only a few awards and all here and there. You must be decorated though, right?”

“Maybe…” Her voice drops.

“Is something-”

She pulls out her phone. “Oh! Look at the time! My parents will worry if I’m not back soon.” She gives me a small bow, “I apologize for having to leave.”

“It’s quite alright. Thank you for today, Yoshizawa-san.” I give her a small bow back.

“Thank you too! See you, Kurusu-senpai!”

I give her a small wave as she jogs through the crowds. Morgana jumps up onto my shoulder. “She seems really nice, huh? And she does the same gymnastics as you too.”

“She certainly is. Well, let’s get back. Well I feel like jogging so hold on.” _Kasumi… I feel like something is bothering her. That and there are some strange rumours about her being pampered at school. Anyway, home time. And I actually feel good after all that training. I guess I really missed it after all._

I stop as I see a familiar chestnut-coloured curly head of hair in the Shujin gym uniform crouching down near a bush of flowers, looking to be searching through them. “It must be around here somewhere…”

I peek my head over her shoulder from behind. “Looking for something, Haru?”

“Oh!” She quickly spins around and jumps back from me, blinking at me in surprise, “R-Rin-chan?” She takes a step back but her heel slips in a small ditch in the soil. She stumbles and waves her arms about to try and keep her balance, “E-Eep!”

I blink and quickly jump forward, grasping her hands in mine and pulling her back to safety. I let out a breath. “Phew. Sorry about making you jump there!”

She blinks a few times at me, looking down at our hands before she giggles and smiles warmly at me. “Please don’t apologize! You saved me there!” She shakes my hands a few times, “You have really soft hands hehe.”

I smile back and quickly release her hands as I take a step back, running a finger along my cheek. “Th-Thanks, you too. But um, what were you doing back there?”

She clasps her hands behind her back and giggles shyly. “Oh, well… It may sound rather silly, but I lost my keys during the clean up event so I’ve been trying to find them…”

“You lost your keys?” I tap my chin in thought, “Could we maybe ask Makoto to get some help to look?”

She shakes her head slowly. “Mako-chan and the others unfortunately already left when I noticed…”

“I can help look for you if you like.”

“Oh, you will?” I give her a nod as she claps her hands together, “Thank you!”

I smile at her. “Why don’t we trace where you went through the day and search there?”

“Ok, follow me!”

We follow where she went for the day. Looking through all the bushes, paths and flowers. Morgana comes out to help when she wasn’t looking. We even looked at the park's police box and lost items, but we didn't find her keys. We chat through it so it was quite fun. The sun was starting to set as she had gotten us a couple of drinks before sitting on a free bench, looking out over the lake.

She lets out a soft sigh as she takes a sip from her drink. “I’m sorry for dragging you around all this time and not finding it, Rin-chan.”

I shake my head, taking a sip from my bottle. “No, no it’s quite all right, Haru. I’m just sorry we couldn’t find your keys. Will you be ok without them?”

She sways slightly on the bench. “I will… It’s just Father will probably be upset with me losing them…”

“I see… I could go with you and apologize on your behalf?”

She blinks at me, quickly shaking her hands about. “No, no! I don’t want you to get in trouble for my silly mistake.” She then smiles, looking down at her lap, “It was actually quite fun looking with you so, thank you.”

“We should do it again some time.” She tilts her head at me, “I mean hang out that is, not hunt around!”

Her lips twitch up into a happy smile as she giggles. “I would like that!”

“Pssh, Rin.” I glance back on my shoulder, seeing Morgana’s head sticking out slightly from my bag with his paw, “Her back pocket…”

I blink and glance over behind her, seeing a small chain hanging out her back pocket. She tilts her head at me again. “What is it, Rin-chan.”

“Um…” I point behind her, “Your back pocket, Haru…”

“Huh?” She jumps up and taps her back pocket, her eyes going wide as she pulls out the small chain with a few charms on it and a key at the end. She dangles it in front of her eyes before giggling, “Oh, how silly of me! I never thought to check there!”

I can’t help but giggle as her cheeks redden slightly. “The obvious places are usually where they are.”

“I feel so silly…” She smiles down at me and tucks it into her pocket, “Thank you for the help. Oh, but we really should get going, it’s getting quite late.”

I jump to my feet and walk out with her. We get to the station and she gives me a quick bow. “I’m so sorry for bringing you around when I had the key on me all this time.”

I shake my head about. “I had fun so don’t worry, Haru.”

She smiles warmly and nods. “I did too! I want to make it up to you soon, for my silliness.”

“I would like that.”

“Ok!” Her train then comes up to the station and she waves me off as I wave back, “See you!”

“See you!”

Morgana jumps onto my shoulder. “She really is a bit klutzy, huh?”

I chuckle softly. “She is, but it’s part of her charm.” I stretch up my arms, “Phew, I’m tired after today. Let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I liked writing this one a lot. This is why I like to build relationships early as it allows for me to add these new scenes and additions into the story.
> 
> Rin being protective of Kasumi and fixing her up are all nice things to add to help with their relationship and of course being fellow gymnasts will add to it. Plus I just really like Kasumi and want her and Rin to have a really strong and growing relationship throughout the story.
> 
> Also wasn't Makoto getting a bit jealous there or was it just me? (Or I'm just mean) 
> 
> Plus, I hoped you liked the additional Haru scene being a bit of a klutz with with her keys. I just thought it was cute to write and include because I like Haru and she needs more screen time!
> 
> Anyway that's my blabbering ended. I hope you enjoyed the double chapter and thank you again for reading and your continued support. Wednesday is confession time so I will see you all then!


	28. The Confession of Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

School was slow but oddly quiet today. More so was the fact that I hadn't seen Makoto trailing me since we had a talk at the diner. Maybe I was able to throw her off our trail. Or she was busy with other things. I didn’t know enough as usual lately with how things are going. But Ann after school wanted to talk so we headed to the diner on Central Street again. Taking a booth and both getting a coffee.

“So I talked with Shiho about what happened with Mika back at the photoshoot. And do you know what she did?” I shake my head, “She laughed at me! She couldn’t stop talking about how tough she thought Mika sounded.” Ann smiles slightly, “Honestly though… It was kinda refreshing. I’m not even mad anymore. I guess you need someone to laugh at you to make you feel better.”

“Well, if it’s a friend yeah. But it gave you a different perspective on the matter?”

Ann nods. “It really did! I mean, laughter’s the best medicine, right?”

_Tell that to Takemi…_

“I’m glad to see you smiling over it.”

Ann half-smiles. “Mmhm. But anyway, even though I’m trying to strengthen my heart by doing all of this… Shiho’s the real strong one here.”

I tilt my head. “Why would you say that, Ann?”

She holds her coffee in her hands, looking down at it. “I went to one of her rehab sessions the other day… She said she wanted me to be there… It was pretty overwhelming.”

I side-smile. “She was in pain?”

Ann’s face saddens. “Yeah… She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched… She was clearly in a lot of pain… She said it’s like her legs are filled with sand. But she dragged them along, legs swollen with blood….” Tears come to her eyes, “By the end of it, she was in tears… She said she wanted to give up, but if I was there it kept her motivated.” She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, “I… I don’t know why I’m crying… Is it because I am weak?”

I sigh inwardly, shaking my head as I tap my hand on hers. “You aren’t weak by any means, Ann. The fact that you are crying is because you’re kind and feel empathy for Shiho… And I believe she wants you there because hearing your motivation gives her the push to move forward with her rehab, to get through that pain.”

Ann looks up, eyes-wide. “You really think that’s true?” I smile, nodding a few times, “Watching Shiho, I thought she was cool, beautiful even… Strength is more than just not getting fazed… It’s the power to fight through adversity.”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself.”

Ann lips twitch up slowly into a soft smile. “Thanks, Rin… So, um, What more can I do to help Shiho?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Keep showing her your own strength, that will keep her motivated to push through her own adversities.”

Ann rests her arms on the table, nodding with confidence. “...Yeah, I’ll do just that. I’m gonna give it my all...!” She gives me a warm smile, “You know Rin, being with you really helps me see things clearly. Thank you for that!”

I rub my cheek with my finger, smiling back. “Oh, um, I just do what I can. We did say to talk to each other about things.”

“You are too modest, you know…” Ann sighs, “My nose is runny…”

I blink, rummaging in my back, careful not to wake the sleeping Morgana. Pulling out a tissue and handing it to her. She looks at it, “You have everything don’t you?”

I roll my eyes with a smile. “Not even close.”

She dabs her eyes with the tissue. “I want to help you as well, Rin.”

“Huh? Me?”

“Yeah, of course! You went through so much before coming here and are still fighting against it. If there is anything I can do you let me know, ok?” She winks.

I can’t help but smile. “Thank you, Ann. That means a lot.”

“Mmhm! Oh, I know this shop that sells amazing cakes. Want to get one to share?”

“Sure!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to call up Kawakami again in the evening as it was quiet. Sojiro was nowhere in sight again so I took the opportunity. She was rather surprised to have me request her again. I lead her up to my room again as I was tending to the flowers Haru picked for me. Her directions were strict but kept the flowers looking brilliant and vibrant as when I first got them. _I haven’t actually seen Haru around recently. Well, since the clean up. I hope she is ok. I should go by the flower shop again and see her when I can._

Kawakami was sweeping the floor with a straw broom, almost looking to be forcing a smile. “I love cleaning shabby… I mean sophisticated rooms like this. It gives me a sense of accomplishment! If it’s for you Mistress, I’ll happily be covered in dust.”

I peer over my shoulder and blink. “Um, you don’t have to be that nice. I know it’s not the best room but I’m slowly making it my own...” I turn to her, rubbing the back of my neck, “And maybe don’t call me Mistress? It makes me feel uneasy.”

She giggles. “You are so silly, Mistress!” 

Ugh… perhaps not… 

She gets on with her cleaning as I sit at my desk, doing my work and notes, seeing her nodding when it’s done. “Keep it like this and you will get that shabby chic feeling.”

“Um, sure? I think?” I then catch her peering over my shoulder at my work, “What is it?”

She points down at one of the problems. “You got it right, but your method is a bit long winded. Just remove this bit and switch it with the other and it’s quicker.”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mistress!” She shuffles back until I hear a slight crash and a groan, spinning on my chair to see her now flopped over on my bed, “Are you, um… ok?”

“...I’m so exhausted… I’m not allowed to work overtime during weekdays, so I rush to my part-time job after class ends. On my off days, I have to prepare pop quizzes and homework assignments. And today, I had to clean bathtubs and walk dogs before coming here. There’s no time to rest…”

_I’m not surprised when you’re doing that much!_

“...Oh, speaking of pets, this room smells slightly like a cat… I feed a lot of strays around my house…” She tilts her head back to see me, “I was surprised that you requested me. I didn’t think you actually would do it again.”

I lean back in my chair, crossing my leg over the other. “I actually was concerned with how tired you looked, Kawakami-sensei.”

She blinks at me. “You called me over to help me? I try not to get too involved with my students so-”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “I get that you wouldn’t want to get involved, but I’m only trying to help. If you want you can nap there for a while. Use this time to get some rest, ok?”

Her eyes go wide, yawning. “I… I’ll need five, maybe ten minutes…” After a few moments of her eye closing she was asleep. 

_Was she really that tired? Why is she doing so many things…? Things don’t exactly add up._

I get back to my work, quiet to not disturb her. _I wonder when Morgana is coming back too, he has been a while._ Kawakami groans, getting up and rubbing her eyes. She quickly gets up as I spin back around. 

“Do you feel better?”

She nods tiredly and stands, stretching up her arms. “A little bit, thank you. Sorry for sleeping in your bed, I’ll set it back up for you.”

“No, no, don't worry about that, it's fine.”

“Well, our time is up…!” Her face drops slightly, “...Oh, hey, do you know of any part-time jobs that pay well? I assume you make a lot, since you can afford a maid service… Oh, your criminal record probably makes that kinda hard, huh?”

“Just a bit yeah…”

“Well, let me know if you do know of any.”

_I can’t say all the money is from what I never used from my parents, and the Palace trinkets._

“Um, about that… What do you need it for?”

Kawakami averts her eyes from mine. “Well… uh… It’s for my little sister! She is sick so I need money to pay her medical expenses…”

“Oh…”

Her phone rings, she takes it out and answers it. “...Hello! Yes, I made the transfer…” Her eyes go wide, “...Not enough? But it was the same amount as last week! I-” She sighs deeply, “N-No… Yes, I understand. Ok, goodbye… Uhh… W-Wrong number!”

I frown slightly at her. “That didn’t sound like a wrong number to me.”

She looks to the floor. “Hey, sorry to ask you this out of the blue, Kurusu-san, but… Do you happen to have one hundred thousand yen I could borrow…?”

“Um, one hundred thousand? Why do you need that for? I can if you-”

“Wait, n-never mind! Owing one of my students would be the worst… If you have money you should be mindful of how you spend it. Don’t waste it on services like this…”

I brush some bangs of hair from my eyes. “If it helps you, it’s going towards a good cause.”

“...I need the money, so I do appreciate you requesting me. However, you’re my student, so if we were to get involved further, things would get complicated…”

I blink at her. “Um… Involved further? What do you mean by that?”

“If you keep requesting me we’d get to know each other more!”

“Isn’t that just like friends-”

“I did warn you! It would be bad to keep requesting me, but the rest is your responsibility! You’re a high schooler, after all.”

I nod slowly. “I will do…”

She sighs heavily. “...Well, I’ll see you later, Mistress.”

She leaves as Morgana jumps through the window onto the bed. _What is going on with her? She doesn’t want students to get close or something?_

I look up to him. “Oh, Morgana. Where have you been?”

He stretches out on my bed. “Just been walking around.”

I take out some chocolate from my bag and hand it to him. “Here, something for you. I forgot to give you some after dinner.”

Morgana jumps slightly. “Ooo chocolate! Thanks, Rin!” He mews as he consumes it, “You take such good care of me.”

I smile and pat his head. “I do my best.” 

My phone buzzes on my desk, reaching over and picking it up. 

Yusuke: I must inform you that Madarame has called a press conference tomorrow.

Ryuji: Really!? That’s awesome!

Ann: That’s great news!

Yusuke: Will he confess?

Me: If it’s the same with Kamoshida, then he will. Just this time it will be on TV.

Yusuke: I see. Then it will be on the news in the morning.

Ryuji: Let’s meet at the hideout afterwards!

Me: Will do, get some rest everyone.

Morgana peeks over to see. “That’s great news! Another change of heart.”

I smile and nod. “Mmhm, let’s hope it ends his crimes.”

“Of course it will! Have some faith, Rin.”

“I do have faith that it will work. Now let's get to bed.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get up early the next morning to prepare for the press conference. Already washed and changed and sitting at the bar. Sojiro made me a coffee, sipping it as I glance at the TV as the news was on. I cross my leg over the other, tapping my nails along the bar slowly. 

“Is it going to show yet?” Morgana asks impatiently as they go over the weather.

“They said after the weather, just wait a little bit longer please.”

“Says you who has been tapping your nails on the bar for a while.”

“You shush.”

“That cat is lively and noisy this morning.” Sojiro groans quietly as he watches the TV as well.

I nod, sipping my coffee. ”Just a bit lively.” I then see Madarame’s face come onto the screen, surrounded by microphones and cameras. 

I cross my fingers on my lap. _Here we go. Please go well, please go well._

Morgana nudges my thigh with his paw. “Rin, Rin it’s time! Look! Look!”

“I know, I know! Stop clawing at my tights or you’ll rip them!”

He blinks and retracts his claws. “Oops, sorry.”

Cameras flash constantly on the screen, tears filling Madarame’s eyes already. “I… I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist! Plainly put… I, um… plagiarized my students' work… every single one of them I used for my own benefit.”

Gasps fill the room as the cameras flash more so than before.

“I removed those who no longer benefited me, even using my contacts to destroy their lives! And those that stayed suffered abuse under me. I ruined the lives of all those poor kids!” Tears stream down his face as he sniffles, trying to wipe away his tears. “I-I… tainted this… this country’s art world and students… and… even the SAYURI…! IT WAS NEVER MINE!” 

The people next to him wave frantically at the screen to the cameras to turn them off, but there was now so much gossip in the background that they just kept rolling and focused on Madarame.

His face runs with tears, head hitting on his hands on the table over and over. “...H-How could I… I possibly… apologize to- to everyone for… for what I’ve done… Aaaa….! I’m so so SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE…! Aaaaaa…”

The broadcast then ends with a picture of his crying face now being reported on as they go over what happened.

Sojiro sighs as it ends. “Another one of these happening? What is going on lately.”

I shrug, drinking the last bits of coffee. “I don’t know. But if these people are coming forward with such crimes then it can only be a good thing.” I slide off from the stall, “Thank you for the coffee, Sojiro, it was as great as always.”

He smiles and takes the cup. “Glad you liked it. Go on, kid. You have better places to be.”

I nod, shouldering my bag and walking out, a smile forms on my lips. _Another one._

Morgana jumps up onto my shoulders. “We did it! Another successful change of heart!”

I smile at him as he raises up his paw, high-fiving it with my finger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet with the others at the hideout spot on the walkway hideout. Ryuji sits on the floor with a wide smile across his face. “You guys see the news about Madarame!? It’s just like what happened with Kamoshida! Man I’m buzzin’!”

Ann smiles happily. “And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves more this time!”

Ryuji grins, pumping up his hands. “Man, this is startin’ to get interesting… If we do it right, we can change people’s hearts. With this power… we might be able to do more than just gettin’ back at society. It’ll be a big deal!”

I shake my head slightly. “We aren’t changing the hearts of just anyone, Ryuji. You are thinking too much about it again.”

Ryuji blinks up at me. “You need to lighten up a little with this, Rin. I just hope we keep gettin’ more and more famous.”

I just sigh. _Always with the popularity and wanting more of it…_

Morgana leans on my shoulder. “Something like this happening twice is massive too. It’s too great a coincidence to occur normally so it should get people excited now.”

Ann smiles wider. “If we continue doing this, we’ll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it.”

An officer and a well-dressed man stand next to us, looking ready to move in.

Yusuke gestures to us, whispering. “...We may want to quiet down a little.”

Ann turns to them. “Do you know them?”

Ryuji frowns and jumps to his feet, whispering behind her. “You moron! Those’re attendance officers! Quiet down!”

_And this is why I’m cautious…_

The officers turn and face us. “Hello there. May I speak with you all for a moment?”

Ann puts on a fake smile. “Ah, yes! How can we help you?”

Morgana sighs behind me. “That monotonous acting of hers always sends a chill down my spine.”

“What’re you all doing here? Are you friends?” The officer asks.

I blink at him. “Um, what do you think we are? Isn’t it obvious we’re friends?”

The other officer frowns at me. “What did you say?”

Ann laughs, tapping my shoulder a few times. “A-Ahaha! Th-That was a joke! She didn’t get much sleep last night and is a bit irritated, sorry.”

The other officer just nods. “Well, all right. Just make sure you disperse before it gets too late, ok? There have been some odd happenings lately, and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.”

I nod. “We’ll be careful.”

The officers walk off into the crowds. 

Ryuji frowns as he watches them disappear into the crowds. “It’s still light out… Man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands.”

Ann frowns at me. “Hey, don’t go making stuff up on the spot like that, ok!? I totally panicked ‘cause of you.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Sorry, seeing officers makes me annoyed…”

“Oh… I’m sorry, Rin."

I shake my head. “It’s ok, Ann. But we need to be cautious, more than ever. So don’t start blurting stuff out please.” I point at Ryuji, “That means you, Ryuji.”

Morgana nods in agreement. “I agree, we have to be careful from now on.”

Ann holds her hands together. “Wait, you mean people might be listening to us…?”

Ryuji shrugs. “Eh, It’ll be fine. Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it.”

“And that makes us look more suspicious, Ryuji.”

He sighs, turning to Yusuke. “Did you get anything from Madarame, like with the black mask guy he was talkin’ about?

Yusuke shakes his head. “Well… I pressed him for answers, but he doesn’t even understand what happened to him to begin with. It’s rumoured he may be sent to prison. So getting more information out of him will be difficult…”

“What will you do now?” I ask.

“I’ll be leaving that shack very soon. I can’t draw in such a place anymore.”

Ann tilts her head at him. “Where will you go?”

“The school dorms. I can stay for free of charge thanks to my fine-arts scholarship.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide at him. “A scholarship!? Wait, you’re that good?”

I roll my eyes at him. “Have you seen his art, Ryuji?”

“Nope, not really.”

I just facepalm myself gently.

Yusuke didn’t even seem to be listening. “Although, Takamaki-san’s or Kurusu-san’s house would do too.”

“WHAT!?” Me and Ann shout in unison.

Ryuji grins at us both. “You could ask them to model for you whenever you wanted then. And even do that nude painting too.”

Me and Ann look at each other and nod, approaching Ryuji and both smacking him on the back of his head.

Ann huffs. “You moron.”

“I’ll say.”

Ryuji grips his head. “Ow, hey…”

“We should probably wait and see how this case turns out.” Yusuke suggests.

I nod in agreement. “Right, let things settle down first before we even attempt anything else.”

They all nod and leave, stopping behind them. Morgana pokes out his head. “What's wrong, Rin?”

I glance into the crowd. “N-Nothing. I thought I saw someone familiar is all.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. I must have just been seeing things.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto had trailed Rin from a safer distance this time, and without the manga and notebook. She thought a more direct route would be better than sneaking around everywhere. She had met up with Takamaki, Sakamoto and now Yusuke Kitagawa, Madarame’s former pupil. He had only recently been joining them and it was ever since the calling card was sent to Madarame and now after his confession.

 _It all seems to add up now. I’m pretty convinced that these are the Phantom Thieves. All have been involved deeply with Kamoshida and Madarame. Although I still don’t have actual proof… I should try and get some. I could trail Rin more or ask them at school…_ She sighs slightly, _but am I doing the right thing?_

She watches them split up. _Maybe I should have a direct talk with Rin about this._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cold steel desk, concrete walls. The quiet. Now finishing the part of the story. Sae crosses her arms. “So after Shiho Suzui, you did it again for someone you barely knew? You were sent away twice, almost reported to the police… and yet you still wanted to save him? Moreover, you ended up in a museum instead of a castle this time…”

I nod slowly. “If you were in my position, would you just let it go? Have him suffer more every day until he is discarded like everyone before him? It’s wrong and that’s why I wanted to save him. And yes, it was a museum.”

Sae’s eyes narrow at mine. “You’re still going to maintain this rubbish about changing someone’s heart by stealing their treasure? Do you really think I’m going to believe you? This rubbish is making you sound crazy.”

I rub my nose, wincing slightly as I pass over a bruise. “You wouldn’t think of it as rubbish if you kept listening to me, would you? And I’m not-”

Sae hits her hand on the desk, the metal clunk echoing in the room making me wince. “I’m the one asking the questions here, Kurusu-san! Do not back talk with me!”

I rub my temple to sooth it from the echo. “I’m sorry…”

Sae sighs sliding back her hand. “Very well. The truth behind this fairy tale of yours will be clear once your conspirators are in custody. Now then, tell me about this new member that joined your group.” 

I avert my eyes, fumbling my hands over themselves. _I won’t rat them out and the next will only bring confusion to you though…_

“Not a fairy tale…” I mumble quietly.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing…”

“There’s no point in being stubborn. It will only damage your position here, Kurusu-san. The identity of Madarame’s pupil can be easily discovered with a little investigation.”

I narrow my eyes at her. “If you think I’m going to sell them out, you are gravely mistaken.”

Sae’s eyes burrow into mine. “So you won’t sell out your accomplice?” She sighs, “...Fine. there’s still much more that I want to hear. It was around the time the Phantom Thieves began to truly gain popularity. Lies flooded the internet, things like ‘The Phantom Thieves saved me’ or ‘I got a calling card’.” Sae’s eyes look down, as if remembering it, “For heaven’s sake… those lies made the collection of intel take almost ten times longer.”

“People will follow the trends of society, if only to not be drowned and left out by the system. It’s how the world and society works…”

Sae’s eyes focus on mine. “Hmm, I suppose that is true.” She slides her folder back to her, flicking through the pages, “Now, your next target was this man…” She turns it to me, “...Junya Kaneshiro.”

 _Right, him…_ My fists clench slightly at the mention of his name.

“He doesn’t even compare to the previous two. Even the police had been struggling to apprehend him. So, exactly how did you take down such a well-guarded criminal? Tell me.”

“You had better be ready…” I mutter under my breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing…”

_This is going to shock you more than you would have thought._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school was abuzz, the latest act by the Phantom Thieves had left the school ripe with gossip. Makoto sighs, remembering seeing Yusuke Kitagawa now with Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto… and Rin Kurusu. She had followed her and trailed her multiple times, but gained no solid evidence. All she had were her suspicions, and suspicions can’t be used as clear evidence to charge them. Makoto opens the door to the Principal's office and steps in. _This is all I need._

Kobayakawa regards her as she enters. “How are things going in regard to that matter we spoke on?”

“I have nothing to report yet…”

Kobayakawa frowns up at her. “Nothing at all? How many students are there who could provoke a teacher into confessing things like that? Do you have any inkling as to who the culprits are?”

Makoto holds her chin. “I’ve already narrowed it down. I just… can’t get any solid evidence…” The Principal groans as Makoto frowns at him, “You knew, didn’t you…? About Mr. Kamoshida sexually harassing students?”

_He pushed me off last time, but I need proof now that he really did know. It almost happened to me and Rin was beaten because of it._

He just closes his eyes and looks to his desk.

Makoto’s frown deepens from his silence. “SIR!?”

He shakes his head and frowns. “What will come of you asking that now?”

“This investigation is for a just cause, correct? I can’t continue something like this if-”

“I believe I understand how flustered this must be making you. I’m sure it was truly shocking for you as student council president to see a peer attempt suicide…”

Makoto looks towards the floor. “Yes it was…”

“We must provide a school environment where all students can feel at ease. That is the most pressing issue we have to tackle at the moment.”

Makoto blinks at him. “So that’s your reason behind this investigation on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? We don’t even know if they exist. Why are you-”

Kobayakawa glances to the side. “You heard about the incident with that Madarame fellow, I assume?”

Makoto nods. “They say there was a similar calling card to the one used in Mr. Kamoshida’s case.” _I watched his confession live in Shibuya. Everything was similar to what happened with Kamoshida._

“I wish to believe this is unrelated to our students.”

“Yes…” _But it could very well be a few of the students here._

“That is where I stand. I suggest you devote your energy to the task at hand, not unnecessary questions. Now get to it and show me some results. I’m counting on you, Niijima-san.”

Makoto bites the inside of her cheek, remaining quiet, nodding and heading out. _Bastard was lying all this time. Is this really just…? I have to find out for myself. The only way I can think to do that is to really push investigating the others… I don’t want to anger Rin, though…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The summer school change was today so it was time to change uniforms as well. I wear the usual Shujin polo shirt with the top button undone. I tuck it into the checkered skirt and didn’t wear the tights this time. Knowing the stories of Tokyo’s heat made me think twice about it so it was just some socks instead. The breeze was nice against my skin though. 

I wait at the station for the train as Ryuji comes running up to me. “Morniiin’!”

“Morning.”

He has a wide grin on his face. “The response to Madarame’s press conference was huge! Everyone’s talkin’ about the calling card. Girls are checkin’ me out today too… Maybe they can’t help but sense my overflowin’ Phantom Thief charisma? Or maybe my overflowin’ coolness!?”

I look over him and sigh. “Um… Ryuji-”

His eyes go wide, cutting me off. “Oh shit, am I finally startin’ to be popular with all the fly hon-”

“I think it may be something else…” I point down at him, “And that may be because of your clothes…”

“My clothes…? What’s wrong-” He looks down at me then himself and his face drops. Now noticing he was still in his previous uniform, “Of course it is! My uniform, man! My uniform! We’re s’posed to switch to summer uniforms today!”

“Um, I know. Can’t you tell by looking at my uniform?” I ask sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t make fun of it! I knew people were lookin’ at me strangely… Oh goddammit! I gotta head home and change, so you go on ahead!”

“Um sure… I’ll see you at school.”

He nods and sprints away. 

“That moron.” Morgana mutters, now watching him sprint away.

“Of course he would forget a uniform change.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was lunch time and Ryuji had managed to get back after changing up his uniform.

Ryuji leans on my desk as the students gossip about the latest Madarame conference. Replacing his top with a red one saying ‘no more rules’ without the blazer and keeping the Shujin pants. Ann walks up to us, wearing the same top style as me but untucked over her skirt, legs out as well with knee-high socks. Her jacket was wrapped around her waist.

I sip my apple juice as I give Ann a small wave that she returns. “You look great in that uniform, Rin!”

I blink and smile, holding the juice box down. “Oh, thank you. You too as usual, Ann.”

Ryuji blinks at us both. “Who cares about clothes and the uniform change?”

Ann put her hands on her hips. “Girls do! As usual you have no sense in fashion. I bet you didn’t even say that Rin looks nice.”

“I think he was too concentrated on running back to change than how I looked.”

He looks over me and shrugs. “...She looks nice?”

Ann sighs. “...Too late for that now…” I shrug at her and she rolls her eyes, “Anyway, have you found our next big target yet?”

Ryuji groans. “I’ve only just been lookin’! I’m not that fast…”

“We have to wait for things to calm down first.”

Ann nods and stretches up her arms. “Oh, right. What did you both choose for the trip? I decided on the TV station.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide and groans. “Oh crap, the social studies trip! Ugh, I just wanna ditch it…”

Morgana peeks his head out of my desk. “You had better go to your school activities. Didn’t I tell you not to draw attention to yourself?”

“He has a point, Ryuji. We should all go together?" I suggest.

Ann nods and smiles. “That would be good! I heard we get to see them tape a show! Maybe there’ll be actresses there!”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide, then a small grin forms on his lips. “Oh well. Not like I got anything better to do other than waitin’ for more info. Alright, I should head back, maybe I should get a haircut…”

He walks off out of the class as Morgana sighs. “That guy is such an idiot…”

“Saying actresses would be there was enough for him to take a full u-turn?”

Ann rolls her eyes. “First he doesn’t say we look nice and now he goes off just from actresses!? I’m gonna hit him, I swear…”

I giggle softly. “Can I get a front row seat?”

Ann giggles slightly, holding up her hand as I high-five it.

“You look nice, Ann if no one has said it yet.”

“Thanks! You too, Rin. But we already said that, huh?”

“Saying it twice isn’t a bad thing! Oh that reminds me…” I shuffle through my bag and pull out a paper bag, “I got this on the way because I remember you saying you wanted one…” I open it up and pull out two crepes.

Ann blinks, sitting in her chair. “Crepes? The double cream ones!?”

I smile and hold one out to her. “Here, one for you.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Mmhm, I didn't buy two for nothing.”

She takes it and takes a big, cream filled bite, making noises of delight. “Soo, goood! You’re the best, Rin!”

I take a bite of mine and smile. “I try.”

School went by as usual with the normal classes and getting asked a few questions that only started up more gossip in the class for getting them correct. It seemed like they thought I wouldn’t be smart or study at all being a criminal. As the last class was finishing the rain started to come down and patter on the windows, getting heavier by the minute. 

I glance out the window and sigh. “Of course it would rain now. I hope I left my umbrella in my bag…” 

I wave off Ann and head down to the entrance, walking out and noticing Kasumi standing under the entrance alcove, looking up at the rain. Other students walk past under their umbrella looking as if to be avoiding her. She was dressed differently in her summer clothes, a white dress shirt under a beige button-down top. Still with the Shujin skirt and small white socks, showing off her legs.

“Yoshizawa-san?”

She turns to me with a small smile. “Ah, Kurusu-senpai.” She bows politely, “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Nice to see you too. You look really nice.”

She looks down at herself, a small smile forming on her lips. “Oh, thank you, so do you!” She turns back to look out at the rain and sighs, “It’s really pouring it down, isn’t it?”

I walk up next to her and look up at the darkened sky as it pours down. Rain patters on the roof above us and in the puddles on the pavement. “It certainly is. And it was out of nowhere too.”

Morgana ruffles about in my bag, hearing him whisper. “I thought something like this would happen… So I snuck a collapsible umbrella into your bag!”

I glance back over at my bag to see his head popping out. “You haven’t put anything else in there without my permission have you?”

“O-Of course not!”

I giggle softly and pat his head, whispering back. “I was only kidding, thank you.”

“Well, you do carry me around in your bag all the time. I’ve gotta show my appreciation somehow.”

“Well, it is good exercise to carry you around.” I reach into my bag and pull out the umbrella.

“What is that supposed to-”

I put my finger over my lips as Kasumi glances at me. “Well, see you around, Senpai.”

She takes a step out into a puddle, splashing under her shoe before I lay my hand on her shoulder to stop her. “You will get drenched if you go out in this without an umbrella.”

She turns back to me and smiles reassuringly. “Actually, I forgot my umbrella… But it’s fine. I’ll barely get wet if I run to the station! If anything, it’ll make for good training.”

 _No one even offered to let her go under their umbrella and just left her standing here._ I hold up my umbrella to her. “I can’t let you do that, Yoshizawa-san. Do you want to walk together to the station?”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “Huh? But how are…” She looks at the umbrella then back to me, “Oh, are you offering to share your umbrella?”

I smile and nod in response. “Of course. I can’t let you get drenched and get a cold.”

She smiles brightly and nods. “That’d be wonderful! Thank you so much!”

I pull up the umbrella and set it over us both. We walk along the path back to the station as other students do. The rain patters heavily against the umbrella as we walk. 

“Thanks again for letting me join you. To be honest, prelims are coming up soon, so I didn’t want to take any chances of getting sick.”

“I’m glad I saw you when I did then. Is it prelims for your gymnastics team for the summer competitions?” I ask.

She nods quickly. “Yeah, that’s right. Two huge competitions are coming up. One at the beginning of summer and one near the end. If I’m going to participate in the prelims, I have to be selected as my club representative…”

I nod, taking it in. _Sounds all so familiar to me._ “So, I’m guessing they will be holding qualifiers to pick then?”

“Mmhm, there will be a qualifier meet to determine who that rep will be.” She tilts her head at me as we continue to walk, “Have you ever been picked to represent your team before you stopped?”

“Oh, mmhm a few times for the big competitions.” I lower my head as images of the girls and their assault start sneaking in. _“Piece of trash!” “Worthless!”_ I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. _Stop it… Don’t start coming back now._

Kasumi looks at me confused. “Is everything ok, Kurusu-senpai?”

I shake my head rapidly and the voices vanish. “Oh, mmhm sorry about that.”

A smile returns to her lips. “You must be quite experienced then to get to be picked to represent your club a number of times in competitions.” She looks forward and smiles wider, “It’s my dream to compete in gymnastics on the global level.”

“That is quite the feat. But I’m sure you can get there.”

She smiles brightly at me. “Thank you so much! To get there, I plan on maintaining a strict training regimen with my coach.”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “I’ll do all I can to cheer you on through it, Yoshizawa-san.”

She giggles happily. “I’d be invincible if I had you cheering me on, Senpai!” Her face and voice drops sadly as the station comes into view, “Oh, we’re already at the station…”

I smile sideways as we make our way down the stairs, shaking my umbrella out as we walk up to the gates. “I’ll be fine from here out.” She smiles warmly, “I can’t thank you enough for today. I swear I’ll return the favour some-”

Some student’s eyes lay on us a few meters away. “Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa?”

“You mean the honours gymnast? She gets the VIP treatment at school AND someone to escort her around.” The girls huffs, “Miss Special Snowflake sure is livin’ on easy street…”

The guy next to her shakes his head rapidly. “Wait I know that other girl. She’s the criminal transfer!”

“Huh? She gets escorted by a criminal? Got her under her thumb already… Come on, let’s go.”

We both watch them walk off. I sigh and rub the back of my neck. “I’m sorry for that… Walking around with me would only make up rumours and bad press for you…”

She shakes her head, looking down gloomily. “I should be the one being sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with a misunderstanding like that.”

“N-No it’s fine. Just don’t let them get to you.”

She smiles slightly back. “Yeah, you’re right! The same thing happens in class, too. People are often wary of me because I’m an honor student. The school’s expecting me to attain strong results in the upcoming competitions, too. They even told me I didn’t have to participate in the cleanup event…”

I nod and listen. “You don’t like getting that kind of treatment I’m guessing?” 

“Yeah, I don’t like getting special treatment.” Her phone rings in her pocket and she swiftly takes it out, “Oh, excuse me, my father’s calling. Hello? Dad? ...What was that? Sorry my phone's been acting up lately… It’s ok, thanks. Mmhm. I’ll see you later.” She puts her phone away, “Sorry about that. He asked if I needed a ride since it’s raining.” She giggles slightly, “A bit over-protective, don’t you think?”

“He must care about you very much to check up on you for that.”

“Yes, I definitely agree. Well, I have to get to practice, so it’s time for me to go. Thanks so much for today. Excuse me!” She gives me a small bow as I wave her off. She then suddenly stops, spins back around and jogs up to me.

“Um, is something wrong?”

She nibbles her lip before smiling up at me. “Um, could we hang out together soon, Senpai? If you want to!”

“I would like that a lot, actually.”

“Really!?” I smile and nod as she giggles happily. “Thank you! I’ll, um, get in touch soon then! See you!”

“See you!”

I smile and watch her jog towards her platform. _So even she gets the rumour treatment and all at Shujin? People are either really jealous or have nothing better to do as usual. Still, it will be nice to hang out with her soon as well._

I feel Morgana’s paws rest on my shoulder as he watches Kasumi disappear into the crowds. “Seems like Yoshizawa has it hard, too…”

“Yeah…”

“But never mind that, having wet fur is the worst… Try to keep me under the umbrella, would you?”

I blink over at him, noticing his wet head. “O-Oh, I’m sorry Morgana. It was quite a small umbrella… Um, I’ll use my hair dryer on you when we get back, ok?”

“Hm… ok that should work.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school bell rings to signal the end of school the next day. Walking along the corridor a group of students form around the student council billboard. 

“..What’s this? A request to the student body?”

“It says they’re looking for information. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up.”

“Please consult the student council president if you have any details.”

“Why the student council president though? What does she have with it?”

“I mean Niijima-san is his favourite. Maybe that’s why he asked her to do it.”

_The principal is getting that desperate to find out information on us? And now forcing Makoto into the spotlight to take the brunt of the rumours. She is now becoming part of the school rumour engine now, well more so than before. But that also means that they are stepping up their investigation, and Makoto will be trying more and more to get the information she needs… dammit they had better not make her take the fall or anything. If anything happens to her- Wait. What am I saying!_

I walk to the nurse's office again to hopefully talk to Maruki again. Thankfully he was standing outside looking to be taking a break. He brings me out to the courtyard alcove, sitting on a bench as it rains. _I hope Yoshizawa-san has an umbrella today too._

Maruki sighs next to me and leans his elbows on his knees, “Well, Kurusu-san, I just found out how scary cats can be, despite their cuteness…”

“Cats? Did something happen with a cat?”

He nods and leans back on the bench. “Oh, it happened on my way to school this morning… I spotted a kitten that had gotten itself stuck up in a tree. I tried rescuing it since I felt bad for it, but I ended up with the clawing of a lifetime for the effort.”

“Um, I guess it didn’t like being handled?”

He winces and nods. “I had no idea a cat’s claws were so sharp…”

I nod quickly in agreement. “Oh I know, right!? You have to be careful.” _That’s you I’m talking about, Morgana._

He looks at me in surprise. “Speaking from experience, eh? It really does hurt a lot… But I was able to rescue the kitten, so it was all still worthwhile.”

“You did treat the scratches, right?”

“Oh, of course. All I really had to do is make sure to put antibiotics on the scratches anyway. Well, let’s move on and talk about a different kind of pain. We discussed this for a bit last time we talked, actually. The pain felt within one’s heart.”

“The unexplained pain in one’s heart, right?”

“Yeah. There are all sorts of ways to identify and diagnose physical injuries and illnesses… But when it comes to pains of the heart, we’re working in unknown territory. There’s so much we haven’t learned yet. Treating trauma sure is difficult when it’s invisible…” He ponders for a moment, “If only we could somehow directly reduce emotional pain in a healthy way, like putting antibiotics on a scratch.”

I tap my chin with my finger in thought. “Treating emotional pain like physical pain. Is that what you’re researching then?”

He blinks at me in surprise. “Oh, how astute of you! As a matter of fact, you’re not too far off the mark. Unfortunate as it may be, we all know there’s no topical medicine that can properly heal a heartache.” He sighs and looks towards the floor, “Not only that, psychological issues are even more complex.”

“In what way, exactly? Both can be linked depending on what the person went through though, right?”

“Here, allow me to demonstrate…” He stands up and acts strangely, “Oh, Kurusu-san, woe is me! My heart is in such a pain! It’s like I’m being pierced through the chest!” He becomes even more dramatic as I watch, “I have such a torturous burning deep inside me!”

I just stare at him blankly. “Umm… Are you ok there?”

“...Sorry, that was a poor attempt at acting. Please don’t look at me like that…” I blink a few times as he sits back down, “But, uhhh, basically what I’m getting at is, our own emotional pain is the only kind we can fully comprehend. That seems obvious, right? But it’s absolutely vital to understand. A person’s heart, their pain, cannot be seen.”

_Well, the Metaverse could prove that part wrong._

“Even if they spent their whole lives expressing it to others… there is no way for them to truly grasp it. It’s not like we can directly look at their hearts and remove the root cause of their pain…”

“I can see how that would be difficult…” _He is telling this to a Phantom Thief who steals hearts. Kind of awkward…_

He nods. “But for me to do any good in that area, I need to conduct further research into the heart… More specifically, how the heart reacts to the world around it. Once that’s been figured out, we’ll not only comprehend psychological pains that were once unknowable. But even treat those with wounded hearts.”

I smile slightly. “That is certainly a grand plan to undertake, but also shows your kindness to want to help people like that.”

He chuckles lightheartedly. “It’s nothing so grandiose. But hey, if we can get rid of people’s pain that’d be for the best, right? I’m no fan of pain myself.”

“Pain is something that affects us in our everyday lives. I don’t think most people like being in pain.”

“That is true. On the other hand, people have laughed off my idea as just a silly, pointless dream… and I can’t say I blame them. But still, you take the time to listen to what I have to say, and you actually try to understand…”

I lean back on the bench and nod. “Oh, of course. It is interesting to listen too and if I can do anything to help I will.”

He smiles. “Thanks to you, I can tell I’m actually getting somewhere with my theories. I guess I could say you’re making this hazy, hard-to-grasp idea finally appear before me?” He looks over me quickly, “You know, you could very well become a counsellor yourself someday.”

I tilt my head slightly to the side. “A counsellor? I don't know about that…”

“Say, would you like to try being my assistant? Of course, I’m on a shoestring budget, so I wouldn’t be able to pay you!”

I chuckle slightly. “You wouldn’t have to pay me. It actually sounds like fun to be helping you out with this. I’ll accept it.”

“Ooh, surprisingly eager! Maybe you really WILL become a skilled counsellor in the future!”

_I doubt that with my criminal record…_

“Joking aside, I truly am grateful for your assistance. Thank you, Kurusu-san. It will be just like-”

“Like what?”

“Sorry! It’s nothing!”

“Ok… I look forward to helping you, Dr. Maruki.”

“I look forward to it too. Now! Let’s get to helping you with your mental training.”

“O-Ok.”

_He always seems hesitant at the end, huh?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the training with Maruki I decided to go to the Underground Mall in Shibuya, hoping to get some more things for the flowers as I had run out of what Haru had given me beforehand. 

I go to the flower shop, with it’s brilliant array of colours and shaped flowers that made it the most colourful and welcoming place in the mall. I see a familiar, chestnut-coloured haired girl, bending over and tending to some of the plants. Her hands, and clothes covered in dirt, but a happy smile on her face with a gentle humming. 

I move to stand next to her and she jumps up in surprise. “Oh, sorry for scaring you, Haru. I did the same last time, huh?”

She smiles up at me. “Oh, Rin-chan! It’s nice to see you again.” She then giggles, “You didn’t have to catch me this time!”

I smile back. “That is true. And it’s nice to see you too, Haru. Um, I used up all those fertilizer things you gave me last time, and I was wondering if I could get some more flowers, different ones this time.”

She nods quickly with a warming smile. “Ok! I’ll show you a few more.”

I watch her bring together a group of new flowers. “You really like plants don’t you?”

She pokes her head above the flowers and nods. “Oh, I do. I’ve only started growing my own recently but I’ve always found them quite fascinating.”

“You are very knowledgeable about them, it’s good to enjoy something that you like.”

Haru nods, brushing the petals of the flowers delicately with her fingertips. “That's very kind of you to say. It was just something that kept my mind from other things…” Her head lowers, a sad expression across it. 

“Other things?”

She shakes her head, the sadness gone in an instant. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t worry you about my problems. We have these that would go well with your others.”

She gets me a bunch of really pretty and small pure white flowers along with similar pink rose-coloured ones. Along with the usual extra things to help them grow.

“They look amazing, Haru. I’m glad I know someone who is so good at this.”

She giggles softly. “You’re so nice, Rin-chan. I hope you will enjoy them!”

“I will. Oh, and Haru?”

She tilts her head. “Oh, mmhm?”

“If you need someone to talk to, I could try and help and all.” I rub the back of my neck.

Her smile brightens. “That would be… very nice, thank you, Rin-chan.”

I smile back. “Oh, and I would love to learn more about plants from you.”

“Y-You would? I would be happy to teach you about them sometime!”

“When it’s best for you, that is.”

“I look forward to next time then!”

“Me too, see you, Haru.”

“Have a good evening, Rin-chan!”

I stop and spin around back to her. “Oh and Haru!” Her head peeks up over some flowers, “Still got to hang out sometime!”

She smiles over them and nods rapidly. “I would like that!”I smile and turn back around, walking into the crowds. _It would be nice. And to help you with what is making you seem so sad. She did say something about her father getting upset. Maybe it’s something to do with that. Well, won’t really know until I ask anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice longish chapter to finish off the Madarame arc! Got through that kinda quick, or it felt like that. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Quite a bit in this one, but I wanted to get everything moving ready for the next arc. Is it just me or writing the Kawakami stuff is kinda cringe? Think Rin kinda thinks that with the mistress stuff even if she is trying to help her. A bit of Ann stuff in here as well as Ryuji being Ryuji again. Made me laugh to write his forgotten clothing change. 
> 
> Plus I can finally start including Makoto more as it's finally her arc time. (That means more Rikoto, woo!) Also an extra Haru scene, because who doesn't like her. And ok, when you first saw Kasumi in her summer school clothing you must've gone 'She looks really nice' Because I did! Rin did! Who wouldn't haha. But expect more of them together as well! Also I feel like I have to write Maruki carefully because people have some theories already haha. Not that I will spoil things for the future I just like dropping the subtle hints through the story. Who knows, maybe some have been missed.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for the support through the Madarame arc, it is truly humbling and invigorating to keep producing and writing with all your support and comments. So, Saturday is officially when Kaneshiro arc starts! I have many additions ready and waiting. See you all Saturday for Akechi. (Plus maybe a cool small announcement)


	29. The Detective Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Makoto storms through the school corridors, her frown getting deeper with each step. The eyes of students on her and whispers as she passes. All moving and giving her space to pass.  _ What was he thinking! Of all the things he could have done he does something like this! _

She goes into the Principal's office, manners forgotten and stomps to his desk. "What is the meaning of this, Principal Kobayakawa? Why did you post that notice…?”

Kobayakawa smiles up at her from his desk. “It was all for your sake, Niijima-san. I thought the more information you have, the easier the investigation would become. And? Did any information arise about the case I asked you to look into?”

Makoto sighs, shaking her head. “Nothing yet. I will pass the details along if anything comes up. Right now, there is a more pressing issue...” Makoto frowns at him, “It appears there are students at Shujin who are being threatened by a criminal organisation in Shibuya.”

Kobayakawa’s face drops.

“A student who saw your posting came to us looking for help… I’d like to request a countermeasure to help the students affected.”

He shakes his head rapidly. “I-Isn’t this some sort of mistake? I can’t believe this would happen to the students at our academy. Now is no time for such problems. There is the lingering concern regarding the Phantom Thieves…”

Makoto narrows her eyes at him. “But we received a request for help…! We can’t just push them away!”

Sweat begins to drip down the side of his face. “I-I’m rather busy at the moment. If you wish to do something, you will need to act on your own.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “...Sir!? Are you sure about this? I am still investigating your case as well…” 

_ I can’t do all this myself…  _

He nods quickly, looking increasingly hesitant. “Y-Yes, that’s correct. It works out perfectly! My intentions have borne fruit. This criminal organization must be the connecting factor. If you pursue this criminal issue, you’ll surely find clues about the Phantom Thieves!”

Makoto, clenches a hand into a fist at her side. “But that's absurd…”

Kobayakawa scowls. “So, let’s say this rumour is true. Do you intend to ignore those students in trouble?”

“I…”

“Your sister would have solved this easily if she were in your position. My expectations of you are very high. I hope you don’t disappoint.”

Makoto bites her lip, nods and walks out, resting her back against the wall.  _ This is ridiculous… Why is he making me do this… What do I do…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School finishes for another day, packing up my things as my phone buzzes in my pocket. Taking it out and tapping the notification. 

Kasumi: Senpai, do you have time today?

Me: Mmhm, I do. What did you want to do?

Kasumi: I was thinking about making good on our deal. Well, to hang out like we said last time! No time like the present, right? Do you want to train together?

Me: Oh, sure. I’d like that a lot.

Kasumi: Thank you! Then how about we meet at Inokashira Park? Oh.

Me: Is something wrong?

Kasumi: Sorry, I never know when this phone is actually working… Anyways. Inokashira Park, then. I’ll see you there!

_ I had best change into my gym clothes before heading over then.  _

After changing at school I head over to the park. Finding Kasumi already changed and waiting. She waves me over. “Thanks for coming, Senpai! I found us a nice spot to train next to the lake.”

“Hey.” I look around the area. It was quiet apart from the soft movements of the water and trees, “It really is a nice spot.”

“Glad you agree! Do you want to just do some basics?”

“Yeah, I don’t want us flipping into the lake or something.”

She blinks at me before giggling. “You’re so strange sometimes! Ready to get down and dirty, Senpai!?”

I blink at her. “Um, you mean that in the competitive and hard working sense, right?”

She tilts her head, looking confused. “Oh, of course! Is there another meaning to it?”

I quickly shake my hands about. “N-No! Not at all!”

She leans over and starts poking my side. “Aw you can tell me!”

“Nope!”

“Pleaseee?”

I poke her side and jump back slightly. “I am unable to do so.”

She jumps back in front of me. “PLEASEEE.”

I can’t help but giggle, gently flicking her forehead. “Nope. And nothing will make me say.”

She grumbles and pouts ever so slightly before giggling. “You win this time, Senpai! But let's get to it!”

“Let’s!”

We mirror each other during various stretches and simple gymnastic moves. Nothing too difficult or challenging. But it was actually really nice considering when I used to do this it was me doing it alone. We talk with each other as we do them. Just simple and silly things to help pass the time. 

We do one last stretch together and finish up.  _ Still retained almost all of my flexibility and all so that’s something. _

Kasumi smiles over at me as she finishes. “Wow not bad, Kurusu-senpai. You’re really flexible. And you showed me some new stretches too!”

I smile back and stretch up my arms. “Oh you’re very welcome. Thank you for teaching me some new moves as well.”

“Mmhm! It’s all about the harmony between the internal and external oblique muscles… I can’t get enough of it!

“I hadn’t realised how much I missed doing all this… I actually can’t wait to do more again!”

She giggles happily. “Oo feisty, are we!? I’m glad to hear it, hehe! Expert-level gymnastics are so beautiful when you watch them being performed. Everything flows into the next with such grace. But they demand a lot of stretching and body control. But I’m sure you know that already. All right! Let’s continue!”

“Let’s!”

We continue to mimic each other's stretches until it gets to the early evening. The cool night air was nice against my hot skin and body. We finish up and take a seat on the bench next to the lake, both sipping away at some water.

“I think that’s enough for today. Good job, Senpai!”

“And you too, Yoshizawa-san.”

“And, um… I’d like to continue with our training, but…” Her eyes look saddened as she looks over the lake, “I’m actually not doing so great at the moment, so I’m not sure I could manage anything too strenuous.”

_ Hm… Something seems to be up, but I’d rather not upset the mood.  _ “Oh, that’s totally fine. Next time, then. I don’t want you getting injured.”

“Thank you for understanding. But you could patch me up like last time.” 

“I would do my best to patch up any injury or yours.”

“Any injury…” She sighs quietly but just enough for me to hear, “Do you remember how I said I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“Mmhm I hadn’t forgotten.”

“Well, I’ve been feeling like… I’m stuck in this slump. A really bad slump…”

“A slump?” I question, “What kind of slump?”

She nods slowly, tapping her fingers along her thigh. “No matter how much I practice, I just can’t get any better. I went to my coach about it, but… She just told me to take some time off from gymnastics. According to her, I need to think about who I really am. The idea’s not to stop doing gymnastics, just… she wants me to take a break.”

I tap my chin in thought. “Are you stuck at what to do?”

“Yes… I’ve never had an issue that practice couldn’t solve. But now… I have no idea what to do. So… um… I want you to help me, Kurusu-senpai.”

“You want my help?”

She nods quickly. “Even if we’re not doing gymnastics together, will you still keep going out with me!? Please, Senpai! You always give me a new perspective on things!”

_ She really puts things out of context sometimes, huh? First getting down and dirty and now sounding like a confession.  _ I blink a few times in surprise before smiling. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you, Yoshizawa-san. You have my word.”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “R-Really!? Thank you so much!” She smiles and plays with her bangs, “I’ve heard my coach praising me. She says, ‘Kasumi’s greatest weapon has always been her boldness’. And honestly, that used to be true. I was totally fearless, confident… Gymnastics was a fun challenge.”

_ A loss of confidence, huh? It sounds familiar to what I went through somewhat.  _ “But you have lost that confidence since?”

“Mmhm…” She fumbles her hands together on her lap. “Ever since I started high school, I’ve been in a slump. I got taller, for one, and there were some other… complications.” She glances down at her chest for a quick moment.

I glance down at myself. “O-Oh, right. I understand that… It’s all natural things you can’t help though, right?” 

“I know… But I can’t move how I want anymore. Like it’s not even my own body. I kinda fell into a depression after I stopped doing well. It got pretty bad…” She looks happier as she looks up at me, “But when you helped me in Shibuya and at school, something occurred to me…”

“Hm? Which was?”

“I saw how fearless you are, how confident you are…! You didn’t let others faze you and you helped me without a second thought against Mr. Kamoshida and that man. I knew you were the right one for the job right away! If I stick with you, Senpai, I think I can learn how to be confident again!”

I giggle softly at her enthusiasm. “I’ll make sure to do my best to help you get your confidence back.”

“Great! Thank you!” She giggles happily, taking my hand in hers and shaking it about rapidly, “You’re a strange one, Senpai. I didn’t think you’d accept so easily.”

“How could I say no to you.”

“Huh?” She giggles more as he cheeks redden ever so slightly, “You’re so kind. I’ll try and return the favour through our deal!” 

“You don’t need to do that. I feel kind of similar to you so we’ll be helping each other out.”

“We’re similar? That actually makes me happy to hear!” Her phone rings and she takes it from her pocket, “Oh, excuse me. I should get going. I have a meeting with my coach!”

“I understand. You don’t want to keep her waiting.”

She nods and smiles. “I need to get going for today… but I’ll make sure you don’t regret this!”

“Have a good time, Yoshizawa-san.”

I pack up my things and head back on the train, hearing my phone ring as I walk through Yongen’s backstreets. I take it out and answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, thank you very much for joining me today, Kurusu-senpai. I hope you didn’t get sore after all that?”

“Oh, no, no. I’m all fine thank you for asking.”

“That’s good! Remember to massage out your muscles before you sleep. But I’m so glad you accepted my request! I was so relieved, I suddenly got really hungry… and my stomach wouldn’t stop growling in my meeting.”

“Working out does certainly build up your appetite, but good job for pushing through it?”

She giggles. “Thank you very much. Though I don’t know if that's really worth any praise… An excessive diet tends to make most people feel sick, but it seems to have an opposite effect on me.”

“Well, make sure to have something balanced and all.”

“I will! Since you’re helping me out, I’ll do whatever it takes to maintain my shape! I hope you can help me next time, Senpai! I’ll be reaching out again soon.”

“I look forward to it, Yoshizawa-san. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Kurusu-senpai! I’ll talk to you soon!”

I smile and put away my phone.  _ She really is dedicated to her gymnastics and success. It really brings me back to being in a team. But a slump and feeling as if she is in a different body is strange, but I understand that it is a growing period. I myself have grown a bit in… areas since high school and it can cause problems in gymnastics as you perfect everything to a point that any changes can really disrupt a routine. I really hope I can help her out as it would be like helping myself as well. Relight a passion I lost. _

I open the door to LeBlanc, the bell ringing as Sojiro looks up from the bar. “Evening, kid. Where have you been?”

I blink up at him, removing myself from my thoughts. “Oh, sorry I was out with a friend.”

“I see. You seemed deep in thought there again-”

“If you say anything about thinking about girls you’re instantly wrong!” __

He chuckles and smirks at me. “Sure, kid. Well I’m gonna head off, have a good evening.”

“You too, Sojiro.”

I watch him walk out as Morgana comes down the stairs, jumping up on a stool in front of me. “Took you long enough! I’ve been waiting for fooood!”

I roll my eyes and smile. “Ok, ok I’ll make us something after I’ve had a shower.”

“Woo hoo! Oh yeah, remember we have the school trip tomorrow as well.”

“Oh yeah… Let’s hope it’s actually interesting.”

“You sound rather skeptical.”

I shrug a little. “School trips aren’t exactly… fun.”

“Great, that bodes well for tomorrow.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school trip was well, to be as expected of school trips. It was rather dull, telling us about how the TV show works and how they maintain it. Ryuji was busy yawning next to me and Ann was looking sleepier by the second. 

“...And that’s why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows. I’m sure you know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor-related product placements. To sum things up, ratings are vitally important for a station's production funding and…”

Ryuji yawns again. “...Huh?”

“I feel the same, this is just common sense…”

The woman continues on. “For example, soap-opera reruns are shown in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night. Thus the scheduling department is where we decide what time a broadcast will happen.”

Ann sighs next to me. “Could this get anymore obvious?”

I nod slowly. “Obvious is an understatement.”

Ann yawns. “So sleepy…”

“The place where this filmed footage is edited would be the editing room.”

Morgana leans on my back. “Hey, how much longer does this go on for? I can’t take it anymore…”

Ryuji groans. “I swear, I’m not going to last either…”

Some guy just suddenly barges past me to the front. “What’s going on? I can’t stand all this noise.”

_ Someone doesn’t know any manners. _

I rub my arm as Ryuji frowns at him. “Hey assho-”

The woman tells us to be ready for other things, the students quickly scattering the area. “Dammit… Who does that jerk think he is?”

A guy suddenly approaches me and Ann. “Hey, you both wanna be on TV?”

Ann blinks at him. “Huh?”

I tilt my head. “Um…”

“You’ve both got slammin’ bods, after all. Hehehe…” We both sigh, “Just gimme a call if you’re both interested. I’d greatly welcome a call from any of you day or night.” He quickly walks off with a grin.

“Only going from looks as usual, typical adult.”

Ryuji tuts. “Asshole. I’ll yank their stupid hearts out, dammit.”

Morgana narrows his eyes at him. “Will you quiet down!? You’re supposed to be acting like good students today!”

Kawakami starts walking over as Morgana retreats into my bag. “I understand you’re bored, but please don’t cause any trouble. Ok?”

Afterwards they got Ryuji to move the cables as me and Ann were told to just look pretty and watch. After finally getting a break, we find an empty, quiet corridor. Ryuji didn’t look very happy at all.

Ryuji scowls, kicking at the floor. “I’m so pissed off! We’re supposed to be guests and I was out doing manual labour! This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!”

“Um, how would that even make you feel better…?”

Ann rounds the corner before he can reply. “Be quiet…! I get how you feel though… This trip sucks.”

Ryuji flops down. “We gotta do this tomorrow too…?”

Morgana chuckles. “No flaking out, Ryuji.”

He groans loudly, echoing down the corridor slightly. “I know, I know. I gotta be a good boy, right? Bein’ Phantom Thieves ain’t easy.”

Ann stretches slightly. “That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today. Why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

Morgana’s head perks up. “Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here!”

I glance at him over my shoulder. “If you eat too much you will get big, you know?”

Morgana blinks at me. “I-I won’t!”

Ryuji scratches his head. “You mean… Dome town? The round part is a baseball stadium and alongside it is an amusement park.”

Ann nods quickly, looking excited. “They have some pretty hardcore rides there to.”

I tilt my head at them both. “Um, I've never been on rides before…”

Ryuji's jaw drops. “You serious!?”

Ann, takes my hand in hers, gazing at me. “Oh, oh, go with me, Rin! I’ll show you all the good ones!”

I blink at her hands and nod slowly, “O-Ok.”

Morgana puts on a confident face. “All right… Let’s go! I’ll show you just how courageous I am!”

Ryuji crosses his arms over his chest. “Not like cats can ride anyway.” He grins at him, “You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you’d totally puke if you did that.”

I glance back at him. “If you throw up in my bag, I’m locking the zip and leaving you in there. Then you clean it. Spotless.”

Morgana gulps.

Ryuji pumps the air with his fist. “Let’s go to Dome Town! I’m really feelin’ it now!”

“Me too! My stomach’s ready for roller coasters!” Ann chirps.

“Uhh… I’ll think I'll pass on the… puke rides.” Morgana mumbles.

Someone then rounds the corner and Morgana hides. A young guy with shaggy, chin-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. A tan peacoat with black buttons adorns him a black and white striped tie, black pants, black gloves and black loafers. He also carries a metal briefcase with an ‘A’ logo adorned on it.

He notices us and approaches us all. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms. Are you students from Shujin Academy?”

We all turn to him. “Yeah. Whaddya want?”

The boy walks in closer. “I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you. We’ll be filming together, after all.” He smiles, “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.”

Ann scratches her head. “Akechi…?”

Ryuji eyes go wide at him. “Filming? What, you a celebrity?”

He shakes his head. "Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.”

I scratch my head slightly. “I haven’t seen you before, sorry.”

Akechi nods. “My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow's recording that I have to attend.” He smiles again, “So, you’re going to have pancakes now? I missed lunch today so I’m quite hungry myself.”

We look at each other, confused. “Um, none of us mentioned anything about pancakes, Akechi-kun. Maybe you’re so hungry you’re thinking of food?”

Akechi’s eyes go wide at me. “Oh? Was I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes… No matter. Welp, see you tomorrow.” He walks off around the corner. 

_ Pancakes? How did- _

Ryuji shrugs. “Let’s just get goin’.”

Dome town was certainly a large place filled with all kinds of rides that fit any kind of entertainment thrill. Even just looking up at some of the rides was an intimidating sight. But since I’d never gone on any it was an exciting thing to look forward too.

Ann takes me along on all the rides we could go on. Most were exciting and fun to go on for it being my first time and we spent the rest of the afternoon on all the crazy rides and coasters. However, it looked like it was having a bad effect on Ryuji as he started to feel unwell so we stopped in the courtyard to take a break. 

Me and Ann giggle as we look at the photo we got on the last coaster we went on. Me and Ann had our arms up, hair fluttering behind us with a smile and Ryuji next to us was clinging onto dear life.

He holds onto his stomach, making sick noises. “I feel like I’m gonna puke… For real, my stomach’s churnin’... Not even Rin’s fazed and she ain’t been on rides before… That last one really did me in, ugh…”

I poke his stomach gently. “Guess I have a stronger stomach?”

He recoils back. “Ugh, please don’t do that…”

Ann giggles. “Anyway, that was so fun! Are you both hungry? How about some pancakes?”

“We can get some on the way back home.”

“Ooo, pancakes!”

We get a booth in the diner and order a selection of their desserts for us all. Ann was happily digging into some cake. “Mmm so goood!”

Ryuji had just poured loads of syrup over his pancakes as he takes a bite. “Not bad!”

I blink at it. “You just smothered it in syrup? I thought you didn’t like sweet things?”

“Nah man, I like syrup pancakes!”

Morgana pokes my thigh from my bag. “Rinnn, let me have someee.”

“Ok, ok hang on.” 

I carefully get some on a fork and hold it down for him, he quickly snaps it up and hums happily. “Soo tastyyy!”

I take some of my cake and hum from the flavour. “Really nice!”

Ann holds up some of her cake to me. “Try some of this, Rin!”

I nod and take it from her fork and I munch on it. I give her a thumbs up. “Mmhm!” I then hold up some of mine to her lips.

She takes it and gives me a thumbs up. “Mmhm!”

Ryuji looks between us both. “Lemme have some if you’re both sharin’!”

We both look at each other before shaking our heads.

“Nope.”

“Nope.”

“The hell!? How is that fair!” We just continue eating and sharing as he groans, “Ugh anyway, whaddya think tomorrows gonna be like?”

“Hopefully it will be more interesting than today was.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be falling asleep again. That Akechi guy will be on it, right? He must be well known to be on the TV.”

I shrug at her. “I haven’t heard of him before. Maybe a rising star or something?”

Ryuji just grumbles. “You said there would be actresses! Not some guy celebrity.”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “Stop complaining and just get through it without creating a scene. But I need more pancakes!”

I hold him down some more. “And you call me demanding sometimes…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day the TV show airs. We sit in the crowd and await them to start up. Apparently the guy we saw yesterday was well known by the gossip in the crowd from some of the students, especially the girls.

“Mr Akechi’s coming on!”

The students gossip amongst themselves quickly as he comes onto stage.

“Ain’t that the guy from yesterday…?”

“He did say he would be on today, Ryuji. Don’t you remember?”

“Not really.”

“And now, onto the hottest meet-and-greet segment of our show. After his last appearance was so well received, we decided to bring back this fine gentlemen today. It’s the high school detective, Goro Akechi!”

_ He’s a detective? _

Akechi smiles at the camera. “Hello there.”

“Thank you for joining us again today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is truly stunning." 

He nods, maintaining his smile. “Even I’ve found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though…”

“We’ve been told there's a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?”

“Ah yes. That would be a scandal involving the master artist Madarame. It has been all over the news recently with the Phantom Thieves supposed involvement.”

Ryuji and Ann sit up in their seats at the mention of his name.  _ He is looking into the case as well? _

“There it is! All this Phantom Thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun! Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

Akechi keeps smiling. “If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.”

“Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?”

“I may not seem like it, but sometimes I wish Santa Claus actually exists. Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.”

Ryuji groans as the crowd erupts into bouts of laughter. 

Akechi’s expression then turns serious. “But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real. I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

_ Escalated that quickly!? _

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”

Akechi holds his chin, nodding. “What the artist Madarame did was an unforgivable crime and all that has been revealed about him even more so. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him by themselves. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart. It is inhuman.”

My hands clench on my lap slightly.  _ And the police had no idea about his schemes. What we did was just! _

“You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all. I could listen to you all day, you have the most radiant charisma!”

“I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case I'd summarize it as a school report.”

More laughter comes from the crowd.  _ He really knows how to build up his popularity and fan base. He is certainly trouble for us.  _

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves! First, please press your button if you think they exist or not.”

“Of course they do!” Ryuji whispers.

I press the yes button on the little remote they had given us.  _ Better to be honest then draw suspicion. _

The results come up onto the screen “About thirty-percent or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?”

His eyes go wide slightly. “I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting. I’d love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves’ actions from the students here today. They are in the spotlight for being touched by the Phantom Thieves at their school so to speak.”

“Lets see what they want to say!” The hostess gets up and walks her way through the crowd. 

_ Please not me, please not me, please!  _ Her head turns to me and she walks right up to me. Ryuji gulps and shifts to the other side of his chair to create some sort of distance. She stops right next to me and holds out her microphone. 

“All right, let’s try this young lady here.” 

_ Of course you pick me! _

“Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?”

I blink at her, quickly clearing my throat. “I believe if they were to be real, and from what they have done so far. They are the epitome of justice, as they have given it to where the authorities haven’t touched, where it was needed most. Doing more in a small time frame that the police have done thus far. It’s hard to say they aren’t just because of the crimes they have revealed to us all. The police did nothing, after all.”

Akechi lowers his eyes to mine. “You say that with such firmness. Hmm… If the authorities haven’t touched it, how would it be just if it was unknown?”

“Maybe because they are incompetent at their work? If these Thieves managed to find out about it surely the police could’ve done the same, but they haven’t. If that isn’t justice I don’t know what is.”

“This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.”

Akechi smiles. “Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement to these Thieves and their ‘justice’. In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask her, if I may…” 

_ Oh great. _

“Of course! Please do.”

He regards me as he speaks, feeling his eyes not leave mine. “If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you. If his heart suddenly changed… wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?”

I shake my head. “Not at all. If we are going by the people that they have targeted and put into the spotlight for their crimes. They’re criminals with deep-rooted secrets that no one has picked up on or done anything about for that matter, even if they knew about them. I doubt my friend would have such criminal intentions similar to those who have had a change of heart. I like to think I know my friends as well.”

His eyes linger on mine for a moment longer before smiling. “I see, that is a rather compelling answer. But you could never be so sure, could you? Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel a more important issue at hand.”

_ Thank god that’s over, phew… _

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…”

_ Like we would suddenly make up these kinds of crimes. What kind of hypothesis is that!? _

“You know, you’re absolutely right.”

“The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.”

_ Of course he would build hostility towards us with fake deductions like that. To show himself facing the lawless is only to build his own reputation. Of course this would happen…  _

After a few more questions and discussion with the hosts the show comes to an end and we get up, walking alongside the rows of chairs. Ann looks in thought. “It kinda seemed like what he was saying was right…”

Ryuji huffs in annoyance. “He made it sound like we’re the baddies though! I don’t like it. Didn’t you hear what Rin said, we’re the just ones!”

“Shh, keep your voice down.”

"But that stuff about the police. Do you think it's real?” Ann asks.

I tap my chin, nodding slowly. “He’s not the type of person to lie on that matter, that's for sure. He has the charisma and influence to sway the public to his side. We’ll have to be more cautious, ok?” 

Ryuji nods before squirming around. “Oh shit, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back!”

He runs off to the toilets as we both just stare at him.

“Oh my god… I’m gonna keep going, ok?”

“Mmhm, I’ll wait for him.”

Ann nods and walks out. I stretch up my arms and yawn. “Can’t wait for this day to be over…”

“Oh, it’s you!”

I blink and glance over as Akechi approaches.  _ Just what I need. _

“I’m glad I found you. I wanted to thank you in person.”

“Um, thank me? What for?”

“Well, to paraphrase Hagel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis.”

“And  a synthesis whereby the two conflicting ideas are reconciled to form a new proposition from the thesis and antithesis?”

Akechi’s eyes go wide, then he chuckles. “Oh, you know of his work too? I’m glad I got to have a meaningful conversation with something as knowledgeable as yourself.”

I rub the back of my neck. “ Well it was only a few words, but I just find it best to be honest in what I say…”

“Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you are. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as adults say. It’s quite sickening, don’t you agree?"

“Adults do this because it’s how the system of society works. One must keep their position as long as possible to avoid being then swallowed by the young and then becoming what they were. You might call it the hierarchy of society. That is the most sickening thing.”

“I agree with that. There are too many irresponsible people in these modern times. I can understand why you’d support the Phantom Thieves. It’s possible that this group is just as you believe and they are truly acting with good intentions. Since they have special talents, I assume their hearts must be burning with a sense of justice and duty…”

_ Special talents, huh? Well he isn’t wrong there.  _ I raise an eyebrow at him. “But you don’t believe that, do you?”

He simply nods. “I believe that justice is merely a facade concealing their lack of strength. That’s why I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought.”

_ He is rather firm on this.  _ I shake my head a few times. “And what kind of powerful person would it take? Seeing as we don’t know their actual methods it would be impossible to assume that a specific powerful opponent could stop them. That kind of feels narrow minded of a thought.”

His brow rises in surprise. “Oh…? Haha that is the first time someone has called my deductions narrow minded. You really are intriguing and honest. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject.” 

“It depends on the subject really. Plus I wouldn’t want to show you up or anything.” He just blinks at me, “Um, I was only joking.”

He chuckles and smiles down at me. “You really had me there for a second. The way you think is quite remarkable, I don’t believe I know of many that speak as you do… I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful, so would you mind talking with me again?”

“Oh, um, if the opportunity arises we can.”

He holds out his hand and I shake it a few times in mine, squeezing it a bit tighter than one normally would.  _ This was not what I thought was going to happen…  _

“Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. I sense something in you that’s quite different from other people. I guess you can call it my detective’s intuition? Haha, kidding, of course.” He releases my hand and chuckles, “Ah, yes, we should exchange contact info.”

“Oh, sure.” I take out my phone and we exchange our numbers.

“...And, registered. Ah where are my manners. I am Goro Akechi.”

I give him a slight bow. “Nice to meet you officially, Akechi-kun. I’m Rin Kurusu.”

“Oh, rather polite as well.” He looks over me. 

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh, no. I just thought you would be easy to recognise if we were to meet and talk again.”

I place a hand on my hip and frown slightly. “Are you saying that as a good or bad thing, Akechi-kun?”

“Haha, I do wonder. I look forward to seeing you again.” He nods, smiles slightly and walks off.

“Hey, don’t just- Ugh… that’s one way to end a conversation.”

I let out a long breath as he walks away, putting away my phone.  _ Keep my friends close and enemies closer huh, quite literally. Still, I will have to be extremely careful around him. _

Morgana leans on my shoulder. “Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with. A detective's intuition, huh? We shouldn’t underestimate that. You handled yourself superbly though, as expected of you, Rin.”

“I did what I could. We could learn some things from him though.”

“Just be careful not to slip up anything if you do go to him. We can’t have someone like him learning about us.”

“I know, I know.”

Ryuji comes running up to me. “Sorry for takin’ so long… Wait, was that Akechi with you? Ah, never mind, c’mon, Rin. Let’s go.”

_ Goro Akechi… Even from the slight talk with him he is very knowledgeable, charismatic and sly. Everything that makes a good detective. We or I will certainly have to watch out for him and be careful around him. One slip up could be quite dangerous around him. Still, I’d rather not make enemies if I can help it, that isn’t my way of doing things.  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was quiet as usual the next day, doing my usual notes and work until lunch. Me and Ryuji meet at the alcove we usually go to, but he looks more irritated than usual today.

“Um, bad classes today?”

Silence.

I shrug and sip a carton of apple juice as he slams his fist into the vending machine next to him, it groans a metallic-sounding creak, making me jump slightly. “...Man, that detective from yesterday really pissed me off! We’re some kinda threat? Let’s see him do it then!”

“Warn me before you do that… Anyway he would be that side of the coin, being a detective and all.”

Ryuji groans. “We wouldn’t be doing work as the Phantom Thieves if they were doing their jobs!”

“They’re doing their jobs, they’re just limited to what they can do. And more so the fact that they only do the minimum possible to keep the general peace.”

“That still ain’t right though! There is so much shit they do nothin’ about!” Ann walks up behind him, smacking the back of his head, “Ow.”

“You’re being way too loud.” Ann says, through a mouthful of food.

Ryuji frowns at her. “Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ about this stuff anyways. It’d be more suspicious if we were whisperin’.”

I remove my lips from my straw. “But we’re under investigation, so talking about it openly does make us suspicious.”

Ryuji groans and nods. “You’re right…” Silence for a few moments as all we could hear was Ann’s munching, “Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin’ and eatin’ and eatin’ those things all by yourself!? Gimme some!”

She looks at him then to me, holding out the pot and the last chocolate stick to me. I take it out and munch on it. “Oh, thank you, Ann.”

Ryuji blinks and throws up his hands. “Are you kidding me!? Why don’t you two ever share with me!?”

Ann just sighs, looking down at me. “He’ll never understand girls, huh?”

I just shrug.

Morgana sighs behind me. “You are all too laid back, the police are involved now you know.”

I nod, finishing the snack. “That means being normal and laid back is what we need to do to keep suspicions down. Keep being normal students.”

Ann looks down. “So, we’ll be able to keep doing this… right? I mean, it’s getting way more complicated…”

Ryuji nods quickly. “We can’t let the cops scare us outta bein’ Phantom Thieves, Ann!”

“But what about that weird guy from Madarame’s Palace!? Isn’t there a lot we don’t know…?”

A sudden flash and phone-camera noise makes us all jump, turning to see Makoto with her phone out pointing at us. “The hell was that?”

Makoto half-smiles at us all. “You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.”

_ Is she stepping up her investigation since that notice? This isn’t like her. _

Ryuji frowns at her. “Are you snoopin’ on us again, Ms Prez? We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

Makoto’s eyebrow rises. “Why do you think I’m here to question you? Could it be that you’re hiding something? My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.”

“Even more so since that notice came up? Is someone forcing you to do this?” I ask.

She blinks at me. “That's-”

Anger washes over Ann’s expression. “You’re really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation...? Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren’t. Just leave us be and go back to your high horse.”

Makoto’s eyes narrow at her. “What’s that supposed to mean…?”

Ann steps up to her, eyes piercing into hers. “...You're the student council president, right? Wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida and what he was doing? You’re the closest to the teachers here.”

Makoto sighs, shaking her head from side to side slowly. “Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher till that day when he tried…”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Oh, but you always take the teacher’s side. Did that change when he tried to get with you and Rin was hurt just to save you!? Was he a good teacher then!?”

I clench my fists at my sides, muttering slightly as only Ryuji seems to notice as he glances back. “Enough…”

Makoto frowns deeply at her, stepping up to her “I didn’t know, I was trying to help her! What did you do for your friend! You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help!?”

“Enough you two…” I mutter with a rising anger.

“Uh, Rin…?” Ryuji mutters warily.

Ann throws her arm out in anger. “There wasn’t any way to help! By myself… I couldn’t do anything for her!”

“ENOUGH!” Ann turns round, blinking as Makoto’s eyes go wide at me, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. “What is this? Some kind of battle of guilt tripping? Enough both of you. Now.”

Ann looks down at her feet as Makoto sighs. “There is no need to shout… I’m sorry…”

Ryuji glances back at Makoto. “If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people… I’d root for ‘em no questions asked. They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people I know.” He hints at her.

I nod a little. “If the Phantom Thieves are helping those oppressed under these twisted adults, then they are doing justices’ work. What is your justice telling you?”

She meets my eyes and flinches, her face saddens. “...Just make sure you show up to your classes, all right?” She looks to the floor and walks off back along the corridor.

Ann turns back to me. “I take back what I said earlier. I’d be ashamed to let it end now…” She glances at me, “I’m sorry for saying what I did too, Rin…”

I just shake my head slowly, letting out a breath. “It’s fine, just best not to stoke the fires.” I shoulder my bag and start walking.

“Where are you goin’?”

“To not stoke the fires.” 

I quickly catch up behind Makoto, tapping her shoulder as she spins around to me. “O-Oh, Rin? What are you doing here?”

“Um… I want to apologize for shouting back there. I just don’t want to see my friends at each other's throats like that…”

She averts her eyes from mine and nods. “I’m sorry for pushing as well, I guess I got swept up in the heat of the moment.”

I tilt my head at her. “Is something wrong?”

She blinks at me. “Huh? W-Why do you ask that?”

“It’s just you have been acting a bit strangely lately and I was… worried something was going on.”

She side-smiles and sighs. “I apologize for making you worry, Rin…”

_ So she is avoiding saying what is going on…  _ I just nod and smile at her. “Well if I can help in any way please ask me, ok?”

She just nods quietly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sees her smile as her chest aches. The build up of guilt was soaring up through her again. She clenches her hands in her pockets and can only nod at her.

“See you around, Makoto.” She waves her off before walking into school.

“See you…” 

She sighs and leans back on the barrier of the outside corridor, pulling out her phone and looking at the screen. A twenty second recording was saved on it.  _ Am I really doing the right thing? It’s not about what the principal wants now, it’s about what I want. I need to know… I have to know. _

She grips her phone and places it back into her pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's felt like so long since the last chapter, but it's only been two days. Hope you enjoyed this start to the Kaneshiro arc! I've been looking forward to this one so it will be a long arc for sure!
> 
> Some more Kasumi because who doesn't like Rin and hers relationship so far. Still I love her out of context things she says its so cute. Especially when Rin understands its true meaning and she doesn't. And so Akechi comes into play, I hope I did him right and maybe start that dynamic between both him and Rin. Both were kinda up against each other in a battle of wit and intelligence throughout that, huh? Who won in that regard do you think?
> 
> And Makoto seems ready to strike too, huh? Even though she really doesn't want too. You know what that means next chapter, right? Accusation time. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this one! Do you like Akechi or not because I really like him. 
> 
> Oh and the small announcement. Anyone want to see what my depiction of Rin is? Well I have been drawing her on the side. Now I'm not an artist by any means and I used another image for a pose but it's hand drawn and coloured by me in her Phantom Thief attire. If that is something any of you want to see I'll show it off next chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and comments, it helps me keep going! See you all Monday.


	30. A Celebrational Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

We meet up with Yusuke after school near his new housing block after school. He called us over to meet there for some reason and he was busy reading his phone. 

“Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent. A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it wants in the name of justice, Huh…” Yusuke trails off from reading it.

Ryuji sighs and kicks the concrete. “It’s prolly ‘cause of Akechi… TV’s got some crazy sway.”

Yusuke frowns. “He’s free to deny our actions, but being cursed by his influence is another thing entirely.”

Ann groans softly. “Just when we started to get people believing in us too…”

“We aren’t doing this to get popular, this is to help people. We aren’t stopping now because of what the media say.”

Ryuji grins at me. “Hell yeah! We just gotta take down another hot shot bigger than Madarame next!”

Yusuke plays with the end of his hair as he glances at him. “...Well, do you have any ideas of who this next ‘hot shot’ is?”

“I don’t know yet… This is irritating me… and we have Ms Prez on our asses as well.” 

“Just leave her out of this for the moment, Ryuji.”

“Fine…” He looks behind Yusuke and the suitcase with a couple of canvas’ on it, “By the way, what’s up with the luggage? You going somewhere?”

Yusuke turns to it. “Oh, I decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but noisy as well… No true art could come from such a place.”

Ryuji blinks at him. “What’re you gonna do then? You can’t go back to that shack, right?”

“I was planning on staying at Takamaki-san’s- I mean, Ann’s house for the time being.” Ann’s face drops, “I’ve even prepared a thank-you gift. I hope it’s to your parents’ liking.”

Ann blinks quickly before waving her hands rapidly. “WHAT!? There’s no way that’s going to happen! One hundred percent never!”

Yusuke recoils back in shock. “Impossible…”

Ryuji lashes out at him. “You’re the impossible one! How did you think she was gonna allow that!?”

_And here comes the drama…_

Yusuke clutches at his chest. “But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets…”

“You were going to bargain your way in with sweets?” He nods as I sigh, “I really do wonder about your thought process sometimes…”

Ann rolls her eyes. “That’s not the issue here!” She glances at me, “Seriously though… What’re we gonna do about him?” 

I shrug slightly. “Um, maybe Ryuji’s place?”

Ryuji shakes his head quickly. “What? I don’t have the room for him at my place! Ugh this is a real pain.”

“I apologize for this.”

Morgana jumps onto my shoulder. “Well, seeing as Yusuke is an important member of our team… I’ll lend a hand.”

I glance up my shoulder. “Huh? How can you help him exactly?”

Morgana grins at me. “He can come and stay at our place! It’s shabby, but at least you’ll have somewhere to sleep.”

I immediately glare at him. “WHAT!? Why are you calling the shots here!?”

Ann tilts her head at me. “Don’t you two live in a cafe? I’ve been wondering about that for a while. Yongen’s not too far, is it?”

Morgana smiles at her. “Nope! And the cafe’s only a short walk from the station.”

Ann smiles back. “How about we go there, then?”

I hold up my hands at them. “W-Wait just a minute here! I never agreed-”

Ann doesn’t seem to listen. “We can have a celebration party for Madarame’s change of heart as well!”

Ryuji pumps his fists into the air. “Ooh, good idea! We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!”

“W-Wait, this is way too sudden, I have enough trouble with Morg-”

“Then it’s decided!” Ann chirps.

Ann and Ryuji walk past as Yusuke grabs his luggage. “Sorry to disturb you, Rin. By the way… I prefer sleeping on a futon.” 

My mouth goes wide open as he walks past. Morgana smiles at me. “It’ll be up to you to convince the chief, Rin.” 

I shake my bag violently, glaring at him. “What are you thinking!? I can’t have a guy in my room just like that! You are in for some SERIOUS talking later!”

His eyes go wide and he gulps. “I-I meant it in a good way.”

“Without thinking you doltz!” I throw up my arms and walk after them, “Ugh… You do not call the shots on this kind of thing…”

“Oops?”

I glare at him and he quickly goes quiet. _Great, now I’ve got this to deal with…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all get to LeBlanc as a group, the bell ringing to signal us entering. Sojiro was busy behind the bar, the smell of fresh coffee and curry hitting you as soon as you enter.

“Ah, what a nice smell…” Ann says, sniffing the air. 

Ryuji looks around the cafe. “This place looks so outdated… I can’t say I hate it though.”

Yusuke nods, also taking in the interior. “People refer to that as ‘retro’.”

Sojiro turns to me, looking over the others. “Hm? Who are they?”

“Hello!” Ann chirps in response.

Sojiro blinks at her. “Another girl too…?”

Ann nods with a smile. “Oh are you her caretaker? Rin has really helped us out a lot lately so we wanted to come over!”

I rub the back of my head sheepishly as Sojiro glances at me. “Heh, I bet you’re the ones doing all the helping.”

Ann shakes her head. “No, really, she’s been great! We all owe her a lot!”

Sojiro grins as I smile sheepishly. “Huh… Sit down. This round’ll be on the house.” He turns to me, “You’re helping though.”

I blink and nod slowly. “O-Ok.”

I go behind the bar with him, remembering what he taught me to help him through what the others wanted. Ann sips her coffee and hums happily. “Wow… It’s delicious.”

Yusuke nods, sipping his own. “Indeed, there’s great depth to its acidity.”

Ann blinks in realization. “Oh yeah, I remember now! I think I’ve seen LeBlanc mentioned in a magazine before…”

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “That was a long time ago.”

“For real?” Ryuji leans over and takes her coffee, sipping it before his face twists, “Belch!” He quickly gives it back before downing his own drink, “It's so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!”

“Guess you haven’t had the right coffee yet to enjoy it.”

“Ugh nah. I’d never like coffee.”

Sojiro smirks at me. “Huh, guess you actually do take in the lessons. But these’re your friends, yeah? Go on and take them up to your room. No need to stay down here.”

“O-Oh, if they want.”

Ann’s face lights up. “Ooh, I wanna see!”

Sojiro sighs. “It’s only an attic… But she has been adding a lot of stuff to it lately.”

“It's um, this way.” I gesture to the staircase and walk up to it, Yusuke gets up from his chair.

“Thank you very much for the drink.”

“Thanks for the soda!”

I get halfway up as Ryuji and Yusuke bump into me. “Hey, calm down.” 

Ryuji calls down the stairs for Ann. “Hey, you gotta get up here! This place’s freaking insane!”

They both look around the room. Most of the boxes I was able to move right to the back shelves and out of the way. I had gotten a chest of drawers for my clothes up against the back wall next to my bed, a simple lamp with a flower pot on top, pink rose coloured flowers adorn it. The large shelf against the wall had the crimson coloured and white flowers, growing and flowing out across the wall. The desk was neatly stacked with books, notes, pens and post-it notes, underneath was a mini tool box. The couch was cleaned with a couple of pillows and the bed, neatly made. A simple white rug across the floor.

Ryuji looks around. “I dunno where to begin… It’s uh, kinda-”

I put a hand on my hip. “What? You don’t think it’s nice?”

Yusuke looks over his shoulder at us. “It seems quite ordinary to me, but has a nice charm to it. It suits Rin well.”

I gesture to him with my hand. “At least someone has some sense and taste… Wait, are you saying it's just ordinary bland?”

“Is there a difference?”

I just sigh. “Of course there is, Ryuji…”

Ann walks in with our bags and Morgana. “Oh… It’s prettier than I thought it would be, these flowers are so nice too.”

“What’s so nice about flowers?” 

I sigh. “Thank you, Ann. A certain person doesn’t know good decorations if it slapped him in the face.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “It’s probably the first girls room he has ever been in anyway.”

“Say what!? Th-That ain’t true!”

“You’re such a bad liar…” Morgana says with a small groan, “Well, sit where you like.” 

We sit around as Yusuke scrolls through his phone. “We’re all over the news. Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV. The negative comments are overshadowing the positive ones now.”

Ryuji frowns, kicking at the floor. “This is all that effin’ Akechi’s fault!”

I put a finger on my lips, glaring at him. “Don’t be so loud. Sojiro is still downstairs.”

Ann rests an arm on her leg and leans her chin on her hand. “At this rate we’re just going to worry everyone instead of giving them courage… This sucks.”

Morgana nods. “We need to find a way to make our rightfulness known to society. It’s time we think of our next move. We’re discussing this today, right?”

“Yes. First, we need to search for a candidate.” 

Ryuji sits on the floor, crossed-legged. “Whaddya think, Rin?”

I tap my chin in thought. “Well we shouldn’t go after just anyone, it won’t have much effect anyway if we don’t have enough information. We should just wait on it. Let’s not be hasty and leave it some more time-”

Yusuke's stomach suddenly grumbles loudly. 

We all blink at him. “What the?” Morgana asks, baffled at how loud it was, “Was that your stomach!?”

Yusuke sighs, holding his stomach. “Sorry… I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday…”

Ann’s eyes go wide at him. “And you spent all your money on that box of sweets!? Why didn’t you just get food!?”

I just shake my head. “Another without priorities…”

Ryuji flops forward. “Dude, how much did you have…?”

I run my fingers through my hair, looking up at Yusuke. “Do you want me to cook something for you? I’d rather not have you hungry that long.”

Ryuji gives me a surprised look. “Damnnn, you can cook?”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Of course I can cook. I was by myself for a long time and did gymnastics, what did you think I ate?”

Ann’s eyes lighten up. “Ooh, you can!? We should have a welcome party for Yusuke then!”

Yusuke’s eyes light up at the prospect of food. “I would like to try eating food made by Rin.”

Ann points over to the back shelf, giggling. “I think I saw something. Isn’t that a portable stove? Can you make a hotpot, Rin?”

I nod slowly. “Oh, mmhm. I can make that quite easily.”

Morgana’s eyes lighten up. “That sounds great! I’ve heard that eating hotpot together brings people closer together!”

Ryuji jumps to his feet, a grin growing on his lips. “Anything with meat’s fine by me!”

Yusuke nods with a smile. “I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.”

“So, what do you say?” Ann asks me.

I smile and nod. “That’s fine by me. I’ll write down a list of ingredients.”

Ryuji rolls his arm. “We’ll go get them for you. Just tell us what you need.”

Yusuke mumbles something as I get up and write what I needed on a piece of paper, handing it to Ann. “We’ll get these. Can you get a pot from downstairs? We can split the difference later.”

“I have no money, though.”

Ann sighs. “Those sweets had better be good then…”

“Thank you for your kindness, Ann.”

“Ok… I’ll set things up.”

The others leave and I quickly go downstairs. Sojiro wipes at the bar as I approach. “I heard you’re all having hot pot for dinner. And you’re cooking it?”

“Mmhm, I can cook quite well, you know. But um, do you want to join us?”

He shakes his head. “I’m busy, you go and enjoy yourselves.” He pauses a moment, “Her name was Ann, right? She’s a nice girl.”

I nod with a soft smile. “She really is.”

“She said your friend doesn’t have anywhere to go. Asked if I could take him in for a bit.” 

I sigh loudly and nod. “Yeah… If he could stay for a bit… but with rules, many, many rules.”

Sojiro chuckles. “If you put it that way I’m sure it’ll be ok for a small time. Anyway, there is a big pot in the back you can use.”

I go to the back and rummage through the shelves, finding an old earthenware vessel. The pot is quite heavy as I hold it up, getting used to the weight in my arms as I walk out with it.

“Ah, you found it. It’s almost time for the others to get back too, so I’ll leave you be. Just be careful with the fire, ok?”

“Mmhm I will be, thank you for the time and things.”

Sojiro half-smiles. “You’re welcome, kid. Say, if you like cooking, I could teach you how to make the best curry sometime.”

I smile wide and nod. “That would be great, thanks!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto eats her dinner slowly, her sister sits opposite her eating at a casual pace. The TV had the latest Akechi interview about the Madarame case. 

Sae sips up her soup. “This tastes a bit bland…” She smiles up at her, “But I’m relieved. A lot’s happened, but it seems your grades haven’t dropped.”

Makoto gives her a quick nod. “School’s been going fine. I’m more worried about you, Sis. Aren’t you tired? You’re probably lacking sodium and sleep.”

Sae side-smiles. “Do I seem so…? Work has been rather busy…”

“You should really try and get some more sleep, Sis…”

The TV interview plays out in the background, Makoto listens intently to his deductions about the Phantom Thieves. _So even he thinks they’re real without any solid proof? But I have that proof, it's just using it will be difficult…_

“...Is it a crime to manipulate someone’s heart?”

Sae sighs, placing down her chopsticks. “...Depending on the means, yes. He’s absolutely right. These Phantom Thieves are nothing but criminals thinking they are doing justices’ work.”

She looks back at her curiously. “Even if they make someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?”

Sae meets her eyes with a frown. “Why the sudden interest, Makoto?”

Makoto averts her eyes. “I-It’s nothing…”

“Do you believe that these allies of justice actually exist? It sounds nothing more than a fairy tale to me.” She probes, frowning deeper at her. 

“...Of course not.” _I think… still… I still believe that it really could be- In fact I know they’re now._

“You don’t need to think about such unnecessary things… You understand what I’m trying to say, right? You do remember our discussions from before, right?”

Makoto nods reluctantly. “Study hard and go to a prodigious college… I remember, Sis…”

“Moving up in the world is difficult as a woman. Yet, you can’t do much if you lack the authority over others around you. I’ll use every method necessary to make it happen. All you need to do is remain focused on what must be done now for your future's sake. Don’t focus on such unnecessary things like these Phantom Thieves.”

Makoto winces, her head lowering sadly. “...Sorry Sis.”

Sae’s phone rings and she sighs. “Now?” She gets up and answers, walking away from the table.

“What must be done…” Makoto mumbles to herself. “Justice…” _If the Phantom Thieves are helping those oppressed under the twisted adults, then they are doing justice’s work. What is your justice telling you?_ “What do I want to do… My justice…”

_I’m sorry, but I have to know. Please forgive me for doing this, Rin._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The others got me all the ingredients I asked for and I got cooking away. They helped with preparing as I guided them through it. It was a simple hot pot, nothing too difficult or time consuming. It was something I would make for myself sometimes after training as it had everything you would need to recover and fill up on. We all chat as we eat and they all seem to enjoy it, adding more to their bowls if they wanted more.

Ryuji pats his stomach, groaning back into his chair as he finishes eating. It creaks slightly. “Damnnn I can’t eat another bite…”

 _Because you ate so much, no wonder!_ “Eating four bowls of it probably wasn’t the best idea.”

“Five bowls…”

“My point exactly.”

“Still it was damn good and worth it…”

Morgana nods with satisfaction, licking his lips. “That was delicious, Rin. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful bride some-”

I flick the back of his head. “Do not finish that sentence please. Cooking does not make someone automatically wife material.”

He stiffens and nods slowly, not meeting my gaze. “R-Right…”

I keep eating my bowl. “You seriously still gonna keep eatin’? You can really put it done, huh?”

“...I don’t like to waste food. And this is only my second bowl, ok?”

Ann suddenly yawns loudly, rubbing her eyes. “Mmhm thanks, Rin I really enjoyed that… I’m just gonna borrow the sofa for a while.” She lays across it, using a bag as a pillow.

Morgana jumps on the table as Ryuji’s head turns slowly to the side towards Ann. They don’t seem to notice me place down my bowl, get up and stand behind them. They lean forward more before I swat Ryuji across the back of his head and Morgana’s.

“Ow.”

“Me-Ow”

I roll my eyes, sitting back in my chair, leg crossed over the other. “Don’t you both try anything whilst I’m here. No peeking.”

They both groan as Morgana turns to Yusuke who has a downfall look on his face. “What’s wrong, Yusuke?”

“...We haven’t finished our meal yet. What about the porridge, or even udon…?”

Ryuji runs his hand across his face. “Just leave it for next time, man…”

“I don’t know how you’re still hungry after all-” A slight, soft snoring sound comes from Ann and stops me, we all look at her.

Morgana blinks at her sleeping form. “She’s asleep already!?”

I smile slightly. “If she needs the rest just let her sleep, not too loud now.”

“By the way Ryuji, how do you know Ann?” Yusuke asks.

“Huh? Oh, we went to middle school together.”

Morgana’s head perks up. “How was Lady Ann like back then?”

“Not so different from now. Once we got to high school and got put in different classes, we stopped talkin’... I don’t think she had many friends. I mean she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. The popular kids hate her, the quiet ones tend to stay away.”

“I see… What about you two?”

“Us?” Ryuji blinks in surprise.

Yusuke nods. “Yes. You know every detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair you tell me every detail of yours.”

Ryuji shrugs. “Alright, I’ll tell you. It’s just a normal story about a rotten kid though.” He leans forward as if reminiscing it himself in his mind, “My dad left when I was young… Ever since then it’s been me and my mom. I was actually tryin’ to get a track scholarship to make things easier on my mom. In the end, I just screwed it all up. I’m a pretty bad son, huh?” He chuckles to himself, “Back when I was a first-year, my mom got called out to school for me raisin’ my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept hounding her for what I did. But she just stayed quiet through all of it… I’ll never forget the look she had on her face though… On the way home she… she apologized to me. For bein’ a single mom and all.”

I look at the table with a side-smile, Yusuke also lowers his head. “So that’s what happened… They say at school that everyone is equal. But in reality that’s a gross oversimplification… I understand how you feel.”

I nod in agreement. “But look where you are now. Hopefully it will all change for the better for you, and we’ll all help.”

Ryuji grins. “Yeah, I know, thanks…” He peers up at me from his slouched position, “Mine doesn’t really come close to Rin’s though.”

“Is this about her past?” Yusuke asks, intrigued.

Morgana nods as well. “Now that I think about it, you haven’t gone over all the details.”

I run my fingers through my hair, tucking some behind my ear. “Oh, I guess. Well, like Ann I was born overseas. My mother is part British and my father Japanese. It was a few years until I moved to Japan and well because of their jobs they were back and forth for weeks then back for a day or so before going again. As you can expect this made me have to learn things quickly…” I take a breath, “They had over-bearing expectations of me, everything I did wasn’t enough. And with school it was as you said with Ann, Ryuji. Marginalised by the other students. And then it was the attack by the gymnastic girls that left me in the hospital for months, and shortly after… the assault.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a night like most nights. At home, wanting nothing but the world to keep out to not get more problems that I would have to deal with, but… there is always that nagging feeling to get up and keep going, to not listen to others and to do what I wanted for once.

I decided to get up and take a walk for some fresh air. That’s when it happened. The woman pleading for help, buttoned top ripped, bra on show, tears rolling down her eyes, trying to plead with the man to stop. I don’t know what came over me, but I just ran over to help, only really tugging him slightly off her. But in his drunken stupor he fell forward, hitting his head on the concrete.

He gets up and glares daggers at me, holding his now bleeding head. “Damn brat… I’ll sue!”

_B-But you tripped!_

“If you keep this up… Then I’ll report you about the money! Is that fine with you!?” The woman screams at him.

The man snarls. “All I have to say is that you did it on your own, and it’s over.”

The woman's eyes go wide. “But… I just did as I was told…”

_W-What is going on here?_

“Do you know who I am?

“No…”

“Hey. Make this statement to the cops. This kid suddenly attacked me. Got it?”

“W-Wait, what!?”

The woman just looks away.

“If you even try to say anything else, you know what’ll happen to you, right?”

“Huh? But-”

I bite the inside of my lip. “This is ridiculous! You fell on your own because of how drunk you are!”

“Shut up. You’re done for.” He growls, “You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me...”

Two cops suddenly approach. “Excuse me. We got a complaint about an argument here.” The man turns to them and their demeanour instantly changes, “Oh, it’s you sir.”

_Wait, they know him!?_

“So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.”

I turn to the woman, tears forming in my eyes. “Please don’t do this!”

She sighs. “That young lady suddenly attacked him… She shoved him to the ground. And this man… got injured…”

“It’s as she says.” He says, calmly, “Also, make sure you deal with this without a mention of my name. You understand what that means, correct?”

The officer nods quickly, “Y-Yes, sir! Hey, cuff her.”

I hold up my hands, pleading. “W-Wait! That isn’t how it went! Please listen to me…!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji slams his hand onto the table, making it and everything on it rattle. “Just listenin’ to it pisses me off… God dammit! You got an assault on your record, just for that?”

I nod slowly. “Mmhm… I pleaded and pleaded but they never listened…”

Yusuke frowns. “The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time…”

“That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him!?”

“I can’t remember…” 

“You can’t remember, huh…? Well it was at night, and I’m sure you were in shock after getting arrested and complied with your other trauma…”

“Yeah… they blamed part of it on my mental state…” 

“The victim’s personal information is always kept secret. Identifying that man will prove difficult… Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn’t they?” I nod in confirmation, “Even if we manage to get revenge, Rin’s record won’t go away.”

“I can’t stand it! This world is so messed up!” Ryuji shouts. 

I nod, letting out a sigh. “It’s how the system works. The weak have to fight tooth and nail for themselves and get preyed on by adults.”

“Can’t we fix this though? Nobody would even know… We just need to show the world what true justice is. Make them come to their senses. You have taught me that.” Yusuke explains.

Ann blinks, slowly rising up from the sofa. “...What’re you shouting about?”

“Oh, sorry… Did we wake you up?” Ryuji apologizes.

She shakes her head. “Nope, I’ve been up a while now. Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you all… It almost feels like I’ve known you all forever… Do you think it’s because our backgrounds are so similar?” 

“Well, it sure ain’t ‘cause of anything good.” Ryuji grins.

Morgana sighs. “I don’t have any memories to look back on… I’m not similar…”

Ryuji chuckles, pointing down at him. “Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn’t find a bigger misfit than you! And the reason we’re goin’ to Mementos is to get back your memories too, right?"

“I’m sure your past is just as troubled as ours.” Yusuke chuckles.

“Hmph, we’ll see about that!”

“All joking aside… let’s take this as far as we can.” Ann says, “I want to give courage to those in trouble…”

“Ha! You can say that again.” Ryuji cheers.

Yusuke nods. “Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow, both as a person and an artist.”

_This feels nice, warming even. It feels like we’re creating more than an organisation, but a family._

Ann smiles at us all. “Well… I hope we can keep this up. We should be all right with Rin as our leader.”

I brush my cheek sheepishly. “Oh, I’ll do my best to not disappoint you all.”

They all nod and smile. “Oh, that reminds me, the owner said you are free to stay here, Yusuke. As long as Rin agrees.”

I blink, nodding a little. “Ok, ok, but there will be many rules.”

Yusuke chuckles. “I will… Make sure to follow them.” Yusuke pauses, “Hmm, I won't be able to sleep without taking a bath.”

I tilt my head. “Oh, well there is a shower here, but a bathhouse is just opposite us if that’s good enough.”

Ryuji jumps up from his chair. “Oh, I’ll go too. You girls wanna come?”

Ann looks over at me. “Well, if Rin goes I’ll go too. It actually sounds like a pretty nice thing to do right now.”

“Oh, I haven’t actually tried it but sure I’ll go.”

Ryuji jumps to his feet. “All right!”

I point my finger to him. “If you try to peek or do anything weird I’ll poke your eyes out, got it?”

He just nods silently as we clean up before heading across from the LeBlanc to the bathhouse. It was a rustic style bath house, small but inviting. There didn’t look like anyone to be in the women's area so me and Ann put our clothes into the lockers and wrap up into a towel. She does her hair up as I did the same. We walk into the steaming room together. A small bath area was at the back that was already steaming with hot water as well as some benches and water buckets to wash with. Some soaps were also next to them. 

Ann sighs happily as we hit the warm steam. “This is sooo nice.”

I nod, feeling relaxed already from the hot steam. “It really is.”

We sit next to each other on the small chairs and get to washing ourselves with the available soap as we chat with each other before both humming away to ourselves as it feels more relaxing by the second. The heat of the room and steam seemed to penetrate into you to your muscles and relax each one.

Ann stops and leans over to me slightly, “Can you do my back, Rin?”

“Oh, sure thing.”

I wrap back in the towel and kneel behind her, washing the soap over her back as she hums. “I wonder how the guys are doing.”

I peer over at the wall that separates the area between us, not having heard a word or peep from them since we came in. “Well hopefully they’re relaxing and not trying anything creepy.”

Ann giggles and nods. “Let’s hope they don’t. But I would like to see you poking Ryuji’s eyes out.”

I chuckle behind her. “I mean, it would be funny.”

She giggles more. “I know right! Oh, let me do your back too.”

“Oh, ok.”

I sit back down on the small chair and slide my towel from my back, holding it on my front as she washes my back. “You know, you’ve got such a great figure that you could easily be a model. I wish I could get close to yours.”

I lean my head back to see hers, blinking up at her in surprise. “Are you kidding me? You have an amazing figure, Ann. Being a model suits you great.”

She pokes my back gently. “Maybe I should have you take part in one of the shoots with me then.”

I jump and quickly shake my head. “No way. I’ll leave the modelling to you, Ann.”

She giggles and pokes my sides with her fingers making me eep and jump from the bench, holding onto my towel. “But this figure!”

I walk over and poke her side. “Yup this one!”

We just giggle and laugh as we continue this for a while until we decide on a draw. Both deciding to just sit in the steaming bath water, sighing from the amount of relaxation it was causing. After a while we headed out and got changed, heading into the washing machine area where Ryuji and Yusuke were already waiting. Morgana sits atop one of the benches. 

“I kept watch on these both so they didn’t attempt anything!” Morgana says appraisingly to himself. 

Ann smiles and pats his head gently. “Thank you, Morgana. We appreciate it.”

I tilt my head at them both, both slumping against the washing machines. “What’s up with you two? You look worn out.”

“The noises…”

“And poking…”

Morgana sighs and shakes his head. “They both came out looking quite flustered over something. I didn’t understand why though.”

Me and Ann just look at each other and shrug. “Well at least they didn’t try anything.”

Ann stretches her arms up. “Well it was very relaxing and fun. I’d come back here again.”

Ryuji grins slightly. “There is a sharing one in Shibuya we could-”

Me and Ann both throw our wet towels at him, both smacking him right in his head as he tumbles from his chair onto the ground, with a thud.

“Like we would!”

“Remove those thoughts, Ryuji.”

Yusuke shakes his head. “Such inelegant talk, Ryuji.”

He pulls the wet towels from his face and throws them to his side. “Ah shuddup! Who wouldn’t want to see-”

Me and Ann cross our arms and glare down at him. He just stays quiet from then on as we separate for the evening.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I open my eyes to the same prison layout of my dreams. _Is it strange to say I’m getting accustomed to this place…?_ I get up and go to the bars as usual, peering through them. 

“The prisoner Rin Kurusu has returned.” Justine calls towards Igor.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” Caroline shouts. 

I groan and straighten myself. “Yes, ma’am…”

Igor regards me. “The bonds you have reeled in are quite intriguing… In other words, they have all been unfairly labelled by society and are standing up against such fates.” He grins, “Have you noticed? Your heart seems to inspire theirs.”

I tilt my head at him. “Inspire? I wouldn’t exactly use that word. All I have done is given them a push in the direction I think they needed to go, or some advice on their questions.”

Igor chuckles. “Then who brought them together to face such people within the Metaverse? Who gives them the strength to keep going? It is not themselves that have spurred them on, it is you. Or have you failed to notice it, I wonder?”

I shake my head slightly. “No, I haven’t. One person can inspire, but together is how we make progress and continue being Phantom Thieves. That alone isn’t my own doing.”

“Do you not trust in yourself and your own abilities, Trickster? Is there still a weight pressing down on you I wonder?”

My hands grip tighter on the cold iron bars, eyes narrowing slightly at his. “The others are helping to lessen that weight, do not assume it is consuming me as you are hinting at. I trust in my abilities and the others. You assume too much and it's aggravating sometimes.”

Justine glances at me from the side. “Be careful with what you say, Inmate.”

Igor’s grin grows and just chuckles, surprising us both. “I see, that is good. As usual you continue to impress me with your knowledge.”

Caroline turns to me. “You have been complimented, feel worthy!”

I blink at her. “Well… I would also have to compliment you all too for your help through this. I hope to keep getting on well with you all.”

Caroline blinks quickly, swiftly turning away. “Y-Yes, of course you would think that, Inmate!”

Igor chuckles. “An outcast of society, bringing together other outcasts… In other words, you’re a picaresque. Deepen your bonds with them, strengthen your heart.”

“A rogue maybe. A hero, maybe not. At least not at this time in the view of society at the moment..”

“The view of society is something that can change with the wave of a hand. Is that something you can turn to your side and advantage I wonder? I look forward to it…” He rests his chin on his hands, “You have impressed me, Trickster. For that I shall grant you an ability befitting of your new found growth. Consider it a gift.”

“Another gift? Thank you for the help, Igor.”

He gives a slight nod. “May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.”

“I shall do my best.”

The bell rings signalling time was up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto had gotten up early to go to a university entrance exam practice at one of her university choices. She found the test comfortable to deal with and was confident that she did well in it. Afterwards she takes a look around to see how the place was as other students also did the same.

“You’re Sae-san’s sister, correct?” She turns to the voice and recognizes him immediately. _Akechi-kun?_ “May I talk to you for a moment?”

“Is it about the Phantom Thieves… Akechi-kun?”

He smiles widely and gives a quick nod. “...You’re quite perceptive. I was wondering if there were any points in common between Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s cases. There have been victims, after all. The Phantom Thieves need to be pursued.”

 _Why must I be asked this now…_ “You criticize the Phantom Thieves, yet you don’t doubt their actual existence?”

“Oh, you saw that show on TV. Common sense can get in the way at times when pursuing the truth.” He crosses his arms and looks down in thought, “Many details become logical if I think on the premise that they do exist.”

 _Why is he so convinced that they do exist? He is acting like the Principal and Sis…”_ She narrows her eyes at him. “Is this…. Because my sister told you to do so?”

He simply shakes his head. “It was just a coincidence.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re enjoying this?”

He chuckles. “...You may be right about that.”

 _Why is he like this?_ Her eyes narrow more. “Huh…?”

“Phantom Thieves that use calling cards and succeed in their crime… As the so-called ‘Charismatic Detective’, it’d be hard for me not to see them as my rival.”

She sighs inwardly. “You have such high self-esteem. So the Phantom Thieves are evil, and you are just? How did you come up with that?”

He looks down at her as his expression hardens slightly. “Compared to people who manipulate others’ hearts as they see fit, I believe I’m on the side of justice. Besides, I’m only using my natural-born talents for the sake of serving the world.” He looks at her curiously, “Don’t you think the same about yourself too?”

She lowers her head and sighs softly. “I-”

He raises an eyebrow. “...Oh, that’s surprising. So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover.” He pulls out his phone and checks the time, “...Looks like it’s starting soon.” He just smiles at her, “See you later. Give Sae-san my regards.”

He almost pushes past her as she watches him walk off. Her head drops, staring at the floor. “Why does everyone get on my case…?” _Am I really just a pushover…? What have I done right over such a long time… It really does feel like nothing…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up feeling much groggier than usual. Groaning slightly as I lean up in bed, hair covering my eyes as I peer through them with a sleep-covered haze. I rub my eyes of the sleep and brush my hair behind my ear, yawning as Morgana jumps up on my covered legs. 

“...You’re finally awake.”

I rub my eyes, yawning a little. “Finally?”

“It’s almost noon. You haven’t slept in this late before.”

“Noon? I must have just been tired then.” I look around the room, “Where is Yusuke?”

Morgana shrugs. “He wasn’t around when I woke up. He might be downstairs?”

I nod and slowly turn to get out of bed, stepping out and downstairs.

Sojiro blinks slowly as I walk up to the bar, a small grin forming on his lips. “...Rough sleep? It’s past noon.”

I nod slowly, covering my mouth from a yawn. “Mmhm, sorry. I must look like a mess.”

Sojiro chuckles. “Most would find a girl's bed hair to be cute.” 

I subconsciously twirl some of my hair around my finger. “Maybe a bit… Oh, have you seen Yusuke at all?”

“Oh, the kid ended up going back to his dorm.” He glances over at the painting on the wall, “He left this painting before he took off, though. Supposedly to thank us for taking care of him.”

“Oh, Sayuri… We’ll need to take good care of it.” I smile, looking over it.

“Don’t worry, it’s in good hands. I feel like I've seen it somewhere. It’s a bit different from how I remember, though…”

_Probably because it is the true version…_

“I should um, probably get changed and head out for you.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get changed and was about to leave before my phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket to check the notification.

Yusuke: Thank you again for letting me stay the night. Apologies for leaving so quietly, but your rest seemed peaceful.

Me: Will you be ok at the dorms?

Yusuke: I will be. I entrusted Sayuri to your protector, Sojiro. The painting should no longer exist in reality… I am simply satisfied that we were able to obtain it.

Me: Sojiro will take good care of it. If you need any help, I'll do what I can.

Yusuke: Thank you again, Rin. I shall let you get on with your day.

Me: See you, Yusuke.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bumped into Ann in Shibuya and decided to hang out with her. Of course, her first thought was to get crepes so we headed over to the stall.

Ann sighs as she looks at the menu. “Looks like they’re not doing their famous double chocolate crepes today… I have the worst luck…”

“Lucky I got some last time, then.”

Her phone rings, she checks it. “Oh from the agency. I wonder what they could want…” Her eyes go wide, “Huh…? Mika!? At the Sky tower…? Where’s that!?” She turns to me, “They want me to head over for a shoot now… Feels pretty familiar, huh?”

“I’ll say. Looks like she has an interest in you.”

Ann nods. “This men's magazine is running a Mika special to try and capitalize on her recent popularity. She asked me to star alongside her for the shoot… I wonder why...”

I shrug. “Sounds like a trap for you to be honest.”

Ann just smiles. “Let’s just head over and see what happens.”

I nod, looking around. “Um, how do you get to the Sky Tower?”

Ann blinks and shrugs. “Um, let’s find out together!”

We somehow managed to find our way after a lot of running around. The Sky Tower was kind of empty as we got to the top. 

“All right, we made it! Wait, where’s Mika…?

Mika comes up behind her, dressed in a purple night dress, red high-heels and glasses atop her head. _They really know how to make someone look extremely pretty._

“Oh, so you came for my special.”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “You asked for me, right? Wow… I barely recognised you. Did you lose weight? Or maybe change your makeup?”

Mika nods. “The theme for today’s shoot is the 'elegance of women’. So, I conditioned my body to be more elegant.”

_Conditioned?_

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“Controlling what you eat, how you move… That’s all. It may sound easy, but it’s pretty tough. You have to write down everything you eat, making sure to check the nutritional and caloric intake. I even hired a personal trainer to take special note of my diet and oversee my exercise regimen.”

“Whoa… That’s amazing! Does that mean you don’t get to eat double chocolate crepes?”

Mika frowns, a deep frown on her face. “Of course I don’t! I’d get fat with just one bite of that stuff! Not to mention the other stuff I do! I take herbal medicine, wear warming socks, do pilates and yoga… Day after day… How many squats do you think I will do in a week!?” She rolls her eyes, “Ugh, a natural beauty like you could never understand how much I put into modelling!”

Ann rubs the back of her neck. “You know, it’s kinda embarrassing getting complimented like that…”

“Sorry, did I say natural beauty? What I meant was a natural airhead.”

Ann frowns at her. “Who are you calling an airhead!?”

Mika recoils back in fake fright. “Eeek! Ann-senpai, stop ittt. You’re scaring me!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. _This girl will do anything to keep her reputation, even with public humiliation to other models._

The camera men come over. “Mika-chan! Are you ok? Man, cat fights are scary…”

Ann growls quietly.

They go through their shoot, trying to outdo one another. Afterwards the crowds swarm Mika with praise, and she was accepting them like an innocent girl would.

Ann sighs next to me. “Um… Let’s head home…”

I just nod and we get back to Shibuya. Her mood remains down the whole trip. “Why did Mika ask for me?”

I tap my chin. “I think she is jealous of your natural beauty, that you can really do what you want and still maintain your figure. Jealousy and all that to be better than you.”

“Is that why she is mad at me? Wait, so the reason she requested me was to be mean...?” She sighs, “If that’s the case, I probably deserved what she said.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I’m…” Ann frowns, stomping her foot down, “I’m so pissed off! Mika had to work super hard to get where she is now. She works out, has a diet and makes friends with everyone. Everything she has is on a different level than me. This whole time, I’ve just been pretending to be a model. It was like the clothes were wearing me. A real model draws out the beauty in the clothes she wears… I want to be a real model!”

I smile, giggling a little. “Go out there and show them.”

She nods confidently. “Right! I’ll give it my all! I’m gonna take the world by storm, just you watch, Rin. This is the perfect time for sweets. I mean, not today at least. Eat some for me, Rin!”

I blink and nod slowly. “Just not too much, I’m looking after myself too.”

Ann blinks at me. “You’re a natural beauty too, right? Wait I know that already from the bath house.” She pulls out a bag from her handbag, “Here eat some!”

“You have a bag of sweets in your bag?”

She just nods and holds them out to me. “I just take a few…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwai messaged me after to go see him so I went right over to his shop. As I enter he lowers his magazine, still sucking on one of the sweets Ann gave me. “So what did you need?”

“I’m gonna meet with a guy at the diner after this. I need you to sit close-by. When I give you the signal, call me. The signal is when I cough, got it?”

“Um… ok? I mean, that’s not a lot of information for me to work with, you know?.”

He stands and slides away his magazine. “You don’t need the full details, let’s go.”

Morgana nudges my arm with his paw. “I’ll just walk around until you’re done.”

“Oh, ok. This shouldn’t take too long.”

I walk in first and sit in a booth, ordering some coffee before Iwai and a thuggish-looking man sits with him in the booth behind me. _What is this about? He was quiet on the way here too._

“A diner, huh? I thought only old farts come to places like this. You’ve really changed, Mune-san.”

Iwai laughs. “Hey, don’t knock this place. It’s pretty decent, and cheap too.”

“Ha, thing comin’ from the guy who beat the crap outta fifty rival gang members!”

“You don’t need to exaggerate.”

_A gang? So Iwai is or was in a gang? Well I’m kind of not surprised with how he acts and all._

“Anyways, what’d you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, right. How’s Tsuda-san doin’?”

“Same as always. Why, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Just saw him ‘round the other day.”

“Hold up, didn’t you two cut ties when you left the family? Why’re you askin’ about him now?”

_So he was in a gang? But a family? This is sounding like something from a movie now…_

I hear Iwai sigh. “I mean, we were both young… I just figured it’s about time we bury the hatchet. I can’t just go up n’ talk to him though…”

“Ohhh, I getcha. You’re still tryin’ to uphold the ol’ code of honour, huh? Ok, I’ll tell him you wanna meet up!”

_Code of honor and a family? Why does this sound like it’s a large and well structured gang to have terminology like that…_

“No you fool. I just wanna end up in the same place at the same time. It’s gotta look like a coincidence.”

“...In that case, Shibaura might work… Y’know we’re talkin’ about redevelopin’ it.”

“Shibaura…” He then coughs a few times.

 _Guess that’s my cue._ I take out my phone and ring his number.

“Huh? You sick or somethin’?”

“Nah, it’s just a cold.”

His ringtone then goes off. “Hello? Yeah, how’s it goin’? What? Your order’s all wrong…? My bad, I’ll get back and take care of that straight away. Sorry, I gotta run. Work shit. Let’s talk some other time, yeah?”

“Mm, see ya.”

Iwai walks out but stays on the phone as the man he was with got on his phone. “...Don’t hang up. Masa’s still on the phone, right?”

“Mmhm.”

“Just stay quiet so I can hear what he’s sayin’.”

I lean back in my chair to make it easier to hear, sipping at my coffee in my other hand. 

“Tsuda-san. It’s Masa. Iwai was askin’ about you. I did just like you told me though.”

I lean my head back on the top of the chair as he looks over. “The hell’re you lookin’ at…?”

“Um, can I not lean back in my chair? Sorry…”

He just huffs and concentrates back on his conversation, “Nah, it’s nothin’. Just some weird girl starin’ at me…”

_How was I staring at you…? And I’m not weird!_

“Anyway, Iwai prolly heard about that deal of yours and now he’s tryin’ to squeeze some cash outta you…”

_A deal and cash? What is going on here…_

“O-Oh, sorry! No, it’s… Yes. Sorry… Yes, I understand.” He swiftly puts his phone away and heads out.

I let out a sigh of relief. 

“A deal…? Sounds like there’s some weird stuff goin’ down.”

“A deal in a gang would sound rather suspicious. Um, is this all you needed me for? Or are you going to explain things to me now?”

“Yeah, you’re all good for today. I’ll have to thank you and tell you in person later… At any rate, I honestly wasn’t expectin’ too much outta you.”

“Well that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who just helped you.”

He chuckles over the phone. “But it looks like you’re gonna actually be some use to me. I’ll be countin’ on you, kid.”

“I’ll um, do my best.”

“Well, later.”

“See you.” I put my phone away and leave the diner. _A gang that represents itself as a family with a code? Probably an honour code or something along those lines. And now a deal? Why does this sound like some kind of- Oh never mind._

Morgana then runs up to me and jumps right up onto my bag. “All done?”

“Yup, let’s head home.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School comes around again and it’s a slow grind to get through it. Things just seem to be getting slower lately. Not that I don't mind the break, but it feels unnatural as of late. The bell signals the end of the day, getting ready to leave as I pack my bag and Morgana slides inside.

“Oh good, you haven’t gone home yet.”

I spin around to see Kawakami. “Oh, Kawakami-sensei, did you need something?”

“Niijima-sans’s looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away?”

_Makoto wants to see me?_

“She says there’s no report of a lost item, so she wants you to start filling out some paperwork to cover it.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, I don't understand. I didn’t report anything missing. She might have the wrong person?”

“She asked for you specifically.” Kawakami sighs, “Just go and say it must be a mistake. If you don’t, they’ll come and complain to me about it.”

“O-Ok.”

_This doesn’t seem right at all…_

I get up and walk through the corridors as Morgana pokes his head out of my bag. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Not at all. It’s strange, but… guess we have to go see what she wants.”

I enter the student council room, and close the door behind me. Makoto was leaning against the table in wait. “Ah. Earlier than expected…” She gestures to a seat at the table, “Please, have a seat, Rin.”

I take a seat as she does, placing my bag and Morgana on the one next to me. “So… no lost item I’m guessing?”

She just shakes her head. “I’m sorry for bringing you over like this, but it was the easiest way to bring you here without arousing suspicion.” 

“Right… So what did you want to discuss with me, Makoto?”

“So I’ll get straight to the point. Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame. Won’t you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves’ incidents? You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me...? What kind of question is that?”

“Oh, can’t answer that? Of course, there would be no way you would admit to such things so easily.” She pulls out her phone and lays it on the table, “Have a listen and see if this changes your mind.”

She plays out a recording of the conversation we had before with Ryuji and Ann mentioning us being the Phantom Thieves in the alcove after Makoto took a picture of us all.

Makoto frowns at me. “...What could all this mean I wonder?”

“We screwed up big time…” Morgana groans from my bag.

_Was she really getting this desperate to find out about us!?_

She crosses her arms over her chest. “Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess these crimes? Won’t you tell me how you did it, Rin?” Her voice holds a hint of demand.

I frown slightly at her. “Why don’t you ask the culprits themselves? Or maybe give some actual evidence about these sudden accusations.”

“...You want me to say that this doesn’t prove anything, don’t you? I believe that you three are the Phantom Thieves.”

My hands clench on my lap. “And you have no other-” 

My phone then rings in my pocket, taking it out and seeing it was Ryuji. _Why of all the times-_

Makoto just gestures towards. “Please, answer it.”

I reluctantly answer the call. 

“Hey, where you at? At the library again? Let’s meet up at our usual spot to hold our Phantom Thief meetin’! Don’t be late!”

“Ugh…”

“Hm? What’s up-”

I swiftly ended the call, putting it back in my pocket.

“That idiot!” Morgana howls, “Oh he is so getting a clawing later!”

A small smile forms on her lips. “As loud as always… but his timing’s perfect.” She looks at me seriously, “Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording of you all? Even a little evidence as this would be enough to get you all called in and questioned.”

I clench my fists on my lap tighter, feeling the anger building up. _Why must everything be going wrong right now…!_ My head starts to throb and pain again, gritting my teeth to try and stop it, but it was no use.

_“I hereby declare the defendant guilty!”_

_“I heard she got expelled for assaulting someone!”_

_“She’s a dangerous criminal!”_

_“One foot wrong and you’ll be sent straight to Juvie.”_

My fingers run through my hair as the voices pour back in. My fingers grip my hair as they continue over and over again. _Stop it! Stop it! GO AWAY!_

_“Worthless!”_

_“Criminal!”_

_“Good for nothing!”_

“It’d be bad if we’re put under police surveillance! There’s no telling what would happen to you, too!” Morgana panics, “Rin, are you-”

“Stop it… Stop it… I’m not! Get out of my head damn it!”

“Rin are you-” 

She reaches over slightly as I flinch back from her hand, swatting it away. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” She winces back and holds her hand as I grip my hair again, taking in deep breaths to try and calm myself.

“R-Rin…? I-Is everything ok…?” Makoto asks, hearing the panic in her tone.

Morgana prods my thigh. “Rin? Rin! It’s ok, calm down please…”

I manage to get my breathing under control. “Is that how it is, huh…?” I growl under my breath.

“Is what-”

I level my eyes with hers, burning with intensity that makes her eyes go wide, sliding my hands from my hair. “Are you just another person who is going to destroy my life because of what they have been told to do!?”

“That’s not-”

“Not what!? What happened!? Correct!? Don’t try and play dumb with me Makoto. I’ve known for a while that the principal had asked you to trail me. He was the only person to not want criminals as students to slander the Shujin name more as it is now.”

Her eyes lower sadly. “I didn’t have a choice…”

I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. “We all have a choice. And now here you are, going with them. You know I'm on record, anything with me put to the police has me gone and in jail! Gone again! Are you going to be the person to finalize my undoing!? To be part of the group of people that have destroyed my life? And for what!? Accomplishment!? A pat on the back!? WHY MUST MY LIFE MEAN NOTHING TO PEOPLE!? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!? IS THAT ALL I’M WORTH!?” 

“I’M NOT DOING THIS FOR THEM!” Makoto shouts back, anger rising in her voice, “AND I’M NOT THINKING LIKE THAT, RIN!”

I stand up, slamming my hands on the table and glaring at her. “So what was it!? Was it for yourself? I doubt that you would have started anything without given the prompt to by another. And was you being friendly and everything to me just a ploy to get closer to the truth? To me!? And now it’s turned to blackmail!? ARE YOU REALLY JUST SOME GLORIFIED TOOL FOR THE PRINCIPAL AND THIS SCHOOL!?”

Makoto stands as well, slamming a hand on the table. “I’M NOT! NOTHING WAS A PLOY!” She lowers her head, looking down at the table. Her voice quietens as she takes some deep breaths. “I wanted to know for myself… to confirm that your justice was exactly that in your methods. This has nothing to do with what others want…”

I raise up my hands to my side. “So you took in what I said… Do you really want to know that badly, to do all of this?”

She sighs heavily. “I need to know…”

I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing. “I’m not even going to deny it because you already know. But I can guess you have something to tell the others as well.” I grab my bag and shoulder it, standing up from my chair.

Her head raises up and watches me. “Where are you going?”

“Where do you think? I’m taking you to the others to sort this out. That’s what you wanted, right?”

Makoto nods slowly, packing up her bag as I wait. There were a couple of knocks at the door as it opens, looking to be one of the other council members. 

“Uh, Niijima-san, I heard shouting and-” He turns to face me as his eyes go wide.

I glare at him. “What?”

“N-Nothing! I should just, leave you be…” He swiftly flees out the door and shuts it behind him.

I sigh heavily. _Great, arguing with the council president will be a new rumour I’m sure._ I rub my temple to soothe my head. _At least my head is calming down…_

“I’m sorry…”

I glance back at her. “For what?”

“For threatening you like that… I thought pushing you into a corner would make you confess to it, but…”

“You didn’t think I'd be as willing as I was. So you had to use the biggest threat to me… I don’t like it when I could lose the rest of my time from a threat.” I turn back to her slightly, seeing her bowing, apologetically, “Um, what are you-”

“I’m truly sorry! I just didn’t know what else to do… Everyone just has such high expectations of me, it’s like I couldn't do anything for myself. I probably am just some glorified tool and a robot as people say… But this I wanted, there was no ploy with what we have done together as well…”

I close my eyes and sigh, flicking her head gently, making her look up in confusion. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you without listening too, Makoto. I will... forgive you for this.”

“Rin…”

“I will warn you though. This won’t go down well with the others, so be prepared. I may forgive you but they won’t.”

She nods and grabs her bag, walking with me down the corridor. “Thank you.”

I glance at her. “You shouldn’t thank me yet.”

We both walk out, getting various wary looks from nearby students. “Guess they heard that…”

Makoto lowers her head and stays quiet as Morgana sneaks out his head, poking my shoulder. “Are you ok, Rin? Did the voices-”

“I’m ok, Morgana… I’m ok…” _I think… My heart won’t slow down…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quiet between them both. Walking through school together and to the station was silence. Rin didn’t attempt a single word of conversation and whenever she looked over to her she looked hurt. And every so often she looked in pain, pinching her nose or rubbing her forehead.

They both get a seat next to each other on the train and there was still silence between them still. She looks down at her hand, the one she hit away. 

_GET AWAY FROM ME!_

It echoes in her head. _She sounded in so much pain saying that… Did I trigger something by threatening her?_ She nibbles her lip and sighs, _Words triggering a painful memory… That kind of thing is related to a traumatic incident in a lot of cases… Does she have some kind of trauma that I triggered?_

“I’m really sorry…” She mutters quietly under her breath, seeing her just glance down at her, but remains quiet.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get to the Shujin walkway, walking side by side. It was an awkward time between us. Neither of us said anything and it was silence between us for the whole journey. We keep walking until I see the others already waiting for me. _This should be interesting._

Ryuji gets up from the floor upon seeing us both. “Wh-What the hell? Why’re you with her?”

Ann frowns at me, and then to Makoto. “What’s the meaning of this, Rin?”

I sigh heavily. “Just hear her out, ok?”

Makoto plays the recording she showed me to everyone, their faces immediately drop. “An extremely similar technique was used for both Madarame and Kamoshida. While those affected by their acts were coincidentally meeting up afterwards.” Makoto sighs, “How could that not raise suspicions?”

We look at each other. “What do you intend to do?” Yusuke asks warily, “Have you come just to say you’re going to report us to the police?”

Ann frowns deeper at her. “I bet someone told you to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals. And yet they turn a blind eye to suicide and sexual harassment.” Ann sighs, “Those adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you.”

Makoto sighs. “I… I know…”

Ann blinks at her. “Huh…?”

“Rin already told me as much… I even threatened her with going to the police with this that would destroy her life…”

Their eyes go wide. “What the hell man!? Why would you even do that!?” 

I hold up my hand to stop him. “It’s all right, I forgave her… Just listen, please.”

Ann huffs and crosses her arms. “You’re seriously lucky Rin is such a nice person to forgive such an act!”

Makoto sighs heavily. “I know, I’m truly sorry to her… I just want to verify the justice you speak of. If you prove this to me, I’ll erase this recording and not speak of this to anyone. There is someone's heart I’d like you to change.”

“Who?” Yusuke asks.

“I cannot tell you just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof.” She turns to everyone and lingers on me, “I’ll be waiting.” I nod slightly and she walks off into the crowds.

Ryuji sighs, running his hand through his hair. “This is turnin’ into a real pain in the ass…”

Everyone turns to me as I look to the floor. “Are you ok, Rin?” Ann asks, looking concerned.

I flop onto the floor, holding my skirt down and sighing loudly. “I’m just really burnt out after that…” _Of course the voices had to come back…_

Ryuji frowns. “The hell’d she do?”

Morgana shuffles out from my bag. “They had a really big argument. I’ve never heard Rin so angry before.”

“Grrr… She’ll regret doing that to her.” Ann growls.

I shake my head slowly. “We aren’t doing anything to her… It’s fine.”

“What should we do?” Yusuke asks.

“We see what she has to say. That will be our first step.”

Ryuji groans. “This effin’ sucks. She got us real good…”

“You need to be more careful on the phone too, Ryuji! That was a real idiotic move.” Morgana grumbles.

“How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen!?”

“You always have to be on guard! Look at the trouble you have gotten Rin and us into!”

“Like I said, how the hell was I supposed to know!?”

“OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!” Ann shouts at them.

They both quickly stop. “Sorry, Lady Ann…”

“This is indeed a stressful situation. We should probably split up and think about this.” Yusuke suggests.

I notice my hand trembling holding it down as I glance up to notice that Ann sees. I avert my eyes in the opposite direction from hers. “Let’s just go home, I’ll help Rin.” Ann says.

The others nod and leave as Ann helps me up. She takes my arm and pulls me into an empty alley after some quiet walking. 

“Are you ok, Rin? I mean really?” She demands with concern. I hold up my hand slowly as it shakes and trembles, “Rin…”

I hold it back down in my other hand, giving a little smile. “I was scared back there…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann sighs and grips my hand in hers so it doesn’t shake. “Did the voices come back?”

Rin looks down and nods slowly. “Um, well…”

Morgana leans up on her shoulder. “She said they did, I think she is ok now though.”

Ann growls quietly. “How could she… I’m so pissed off.”

She smiles reassuringly at her. “I’ll be fine, it was just a small thing-”

“It’s not a small thing!” She sighs, “Threatening you like that was the worst thing anyone could have done, especially after she knows about your record. I’m worried about you… If you need anything please just ask, ok?”

She feels a gentle flick on her forehead. “Thank you, Ann. That makes me happy and I feel better already.” Ann smiles before pulling on her hand, “Um, Ann where are we-”

“I’m taking you home! You’re not getting out of my sight until you get back, understand?”

“Y-Yes, Ann.”

“Morgana will keep an eye on you as well.”

“I will, Lady Ann!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To say Ann wasn’t worried was an understatement. She didn’t leave my side until she got me all the way to LeBlanc, made up a slight story to Sojiro and let me go. For it all I was grateful. Even though having a shower and sitting up in bed, my hands still tremble. Even though I forgave Makoto, her words still stung intensely. 

_Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?_ The sentence repeated over and over in my head. I had been to the Metaverse, fought shadows, stopped the Palace rulers, went to Mementos. But still, none scared me as much as her words. They were the signalling of the end for me. My life. To jail. It was like my whole future rested with what she wanted to do. And it scared me more than anything. 

I forgave her. She apologized. But my hands keep trembling. As long as it took until I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a long one and contained a lot, still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> But was it painful having to write that argument between Makoto and Rin. It certainly got heated, apologetic and awkward between them both. That threat really left Rin in a bad place, huh? Makoto really frightened her. (And now she feels even more guilty) The others were not happy at all with her involvement now, more so Ann. But we get her caring nature to Rin again which is always nice.
> 
> Still we had the hot pot which is funny and a nice scene. The family of the Phantom Thieves as Rin puts it. And yes I had to add a bath scene! A bit of Iwai and Ann stuff too. (I still hateee Mika. How dare she say that stuff to Ann)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as usual. This week will have all similar length chapters I plan to do so look forward to it! And due to it being asked here is my illustration of Rin. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg (If it doesn't work tell me, it's been a pain all day to get right) 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter and Rin. I know it's not the best, but hey I did my best with it! See you all Wednesday.


	31. Finding the Next Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Thankfully my hands weren’t trembling when I woke in the morning. Pushing back the words as much as I could through school until it ends. I meet up with Ann and Ryuji and we head to the roof. Makoto was already waiting, leaning up against the table. And as soon as I see her, the trembling threatens to start again, heartbeat quickening. I hold my hands together in front of me and tut at myself.  _ I need to stop thinking like this. It’s over and done. _

Makoto’s head raises up to us as we stand in front of her. “Ah, Just on time. Thank you for coming.”

Ann’s expression immediately angers upon seeing her. “Just tell us whose heart do you want us to change.”

She frowns slightly at her “...A mafia boss.”

“Mafia!?” Ann exclaims.

“Why the mafia exactly?” I ask.

Makoto looks at me. “That’s what they call themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams in Shibuya.” She frowns, “What’s worse, once you’re in their sights, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want. They’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family, and ultimately destroy your life.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Holy shit… first I’ve heard of it.”

Ann steps forward towards her, glaring down at her. “Oh like what you tried with Rin?”

Makoto looks to the floor. “That wasn’t-”

“What do you mean it wasn’t? Did you see what you did to her!?”

Makoto blinks at me, my hands tightening on each other. “What…?”

I shake my head. “Enough… please…” Ann steps back and nods as Makoto nods as well, “I’m guessing if you’re investigating this that students here are somehow involved?”

Makoto nods in confirmation, a hint of worry still lingering on her eyes. “We have had some students come forward to us about it. They primarily target juveniles.”

“What’s the boss's name?” Ryuji asks.

“Nobody knows. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.”

“That’s where you want us to start!?” Ann shouts, “How are we even meant to begin with that little information!?”

Makoto frowns at her. “You should be able to pull it off… If you really are the righteous Phantom Thieves. Or is Akechi-kun correct when he says you act without justice?”

Morgana peeks from my bag. “Can’t you say something to her? This is a bit much all of a sudden.”

I sigh inwardly. “Ok, but you’re helping us out with this.”

Makoto blinks at me. “Huh? You want my help?”

“You know more about the situation than we do. And I’m sure you wouldn’t want to sit around anyway.”

She nods slightly. “Then it’s settled. Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya. I look forward to working with you all.” She walks out through the roof door, and disappears.

Morgana sighs in my bag. “She really had the upper hand in that exchange…”

Ryuji groans. “Dammit, she was just bossin’ us around.”

“Ugh, this sucks.”

“Let’s just go and tell Yusuke what happened…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hadn’t even realized how far Sae was now leaning over the cold, steel desk in the interrogation room. Eyes showing her shock as I look up to them, finishing the part of the story for her. 

She leans back in her chair, arms crossed, eyes wide. “The student council president… from Shujin Academy? Are you saying that Makoto was sticking her nose into this Phantom Thief business…?”

I nod tiredly. “You didn’t notice? She was quite involved for a while, and also with this. You sound upset about her being involved… Not surprisingly though.”

“I’m not-” She pauses, rubbing her chin between her fingers, “Why would Makoto…” Her demeanour changes instantly, now frowning deeply at me, “Bringing up my sister to upset me, are you? It seems there’s no limit to your duplicity.”

I rub across my eyes slightly. “I wouldn’t be lying to you to upset you, I’m only telling you the truth.”

She checks her watch and takes a breath. “Fine. I’ll listen to everything you have to say before I decide the truth of your statements.”

“I understand…” I look to the desk, and continue.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet at our usual hideout spot on the Shibuya walkway. We explain to Yusuke what Makoto told us. Ann wasn’t happy at all. 

Ann growls, stomping her foot down. “Urgh… I’m so mad at her! Why has it suddenly come to this!?”

I squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. “Please calm down, Ann…”

She glances at me and sighs. “Sorry, Rin… I’ll calm down.”

Yusuke looks worried. “The mafia? Hm… This certainly sounds like a dangerous enemy.”

“Can we really do this…?” Ann asks.

Ryuji just sighs.

Morgana hops up onto my shoulder. “Either way, we have almost no information on our target. This guy’s a crime boss, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had a Palace. Still…”

_ I believe that justice is merely a facade concealing their lack of strength. That’s why I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought… We can’t let Akechi be right about this.  _ “We can’t back down.” I say firmly, getting their attention, “This is a good chance for us as well.”

“I agree. Isn’t this a prime opportunity for us?” Yusuke hints, “Even after we punished an evil man, the public didn’t acknowledge us. But if we take down an actual criminal, let alone a target of the police…”

“The public will take notice of something that big…” 

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Oh, right…! That might make people believe in us!”

Ryuji jumps to his feet with a smirk. “I get it! Even Akechi will hafta acknowledge us! Whaddya say, Rin?”

I turn to each of them. “Let’s show them our justice, then.”

Yusuke nods. “I’ll ask around Kosei and see if there are any victims.”

Ann nods also. “Ok, I know some girls who go to Shibuya pretty often. I’ll check with them about it.”

Ryuji’s smirk grows. “Alright, I’ll check what I can find out on the net.” He turns to me, “What about you, Rin?”

I tap my chin slowly. “I’ll… go and ask Makoto to join me sometime, see what we can come up with. We should focus around the school first.”

Ann blinks in surprise. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Rin?”

I shrug. “She is our best source of information gathering on this and she has the school connections.”

“Ok, but be careful.”

Ryuji nods confidently. “All right, let’s get back together at the end of the week once we’ve got all our info.”

We all nod in agreement.  _ Let’s hope I picked the right thing to do. _

Yusuke stays as the others leave. “Could I have a moment of your time, Rin?”

“Oh, sure, Yusuke. What did you need?”

“Well, it’s… I have a yearning to see the Sayuri. So, if you’re heading homeward, I’ll accompany you.”

I nod and we travel back together. Sojiro didn’t seem to be in so I let myself and Yusuke in.

He sits at the booth opposite the painting, I sit down on the opposite bar stool. He gazes up at it on the wall. “Ah, the Sayuri… it seems to suit this cafe quite well. I’m glad I chose to leave it here.”

I nod, looking at it also. “It is a very calming image.”

Yusuke suddenly winces. “Rin… I fear I have found myself in quite the horrible mess…!”

I blink down at him. “Um… calm down, what is it?”

He looks down at the table. “To put it bluntly, I am in need of your assistance… Please listen to what I must say.”

“I’m listening.”

“Throughout my artistic career, there have been moments I’ve struggled with particular motifs or techniques. However, those struggles came to pass on each occasion. Yet now I find myself in a similar situation… But the more I try to escape it, the worse it becomes. It seems I am trapped in what the art world calls a slump.”

“If this is about me being a model for you-”

He looks hopeful at me. “Oh, are you offering!?”

“N-No! I’m just putting that out there.”

He nods. “I see. But you are aware that I'm attending Kosei on an art scholarship?”

“Yeah, I remember. And with a scholarship you have to keep to a certain grade and level?”

“Correct. If I were to lose my scholarship, I would have to leave school as well. The only goal I had in mind was the pursuit of pure beauty… That goal drove me onward.” He looks to Sayuri on the wall, “I wanted nothing more than to capture the lustrous allure of Sayuri in my own work.”

I tap my chin. “And now you can’t find a new goal to motivate yourself to keep you going?”

He winces and nods. “To be honest, I am unsure as to whether I can call myself an artist anymore…”

I trace my nail along my thigh as I think. “You’re too hard on yourself Yusuke, breathe and take a second.”

He takes a long breath and exhales loudly. “...My apologies. It seems I got somewhat carried away there. But… I simply cannot accept this lack of purpose in my work… I only wish to create a work I can be genuinely proud of…”

“Maybe you have to listen to your heart?”

“What then, is the heart…? How does it bring forth such beauty? I must understand...! I am unsure of how to do so, though…”

I smile slightly at him. “Then, I’ll help you find what you’re looking for. I might not know much about art but I hope I can lend a helping hand.”

A small smile forms on his lips. “You have already brought profound change to my world. Hence, I believe you of all people may be able to bring me closer to the truth.”

“And I'll keep doing what I can to help you to that truth.”

“You would!? Wonderful! At the moment my art teacher has yet to notice a drastic change in my work. But I must go now. My curfew approaches. I look forward to speaking to you again about this matter.”

“As do I, have a good evening, Yusuke.”

“You too, Rin.”

I let him out and quickly headed to bed, too tired to do anything else.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Surprisingly we managed to find someone in our class who was the one that approached Makoto to begin with information about the mafia. So Ann said she would try and get information from him. I see them talking and listen in a bit. It went south pretty fast with her acting.

“M-My cat Francois got run over by a car… and also has an incurable illness! I need money fast!”

Morgana sighs in my bag.  _ That's, um… extreme.  _

“Is she talking about me?” 

I glance over at him. “Maybe?”

“I-If Francois were to die, I think I’ll die too! Probably…”

“Come on, don’t talk like that…”

Ann’s face lights up. “You know something about that easy part time job, don’t you? There are lots of rumours about it!”

“R-Rumours!? Was it Nishiyama who-”

“Nishiyama?”

“Oh, uh…”

Morgana taps my side, looking down at him. “Let’s leave Ann, we should try and find this Nishiyama.”

I ask around and a newspaper club member told me he stays at the library after school so I quickly head in to find him. The library only has a few people in it, one guy looks like he was hiding in the back, looking at random books.

I head over to him. “Um, are you Nishiyama-kun?”

He turns to me and blinks. “Nishiyama? That’s me…” He steps back as he looks over me, “You’re THAT transfer student, right…? You need something?”

_ That rumour is still going strong, huh? _

I sigh slightly. “Yes, THAT one. Anyway, what’s this job I keep hearing about from you? The part time one?”

“Are you talking about that one time? I-I don’t know… I said I didn’t want to do it… Are you doing something to him!? He’s been acting strange lately…”

“I’ve not done anything to him. I just want to help him…”

He blinks rapidly at me. "Wh-What do you mean? Is he really wrapped up in something shady?”

“Tell me what you know and I’ll do what I can to help.”

“...One day the two of us went to Shibuya, and a man approached us over near Central Street. He asked if we were interested in an easy part-time job… I said I wasn't, but Iida was into it… He was asking the guy all sorts of questions.”

I frown slightly. “What was the job they wanted him to do?”

“U-Um I don't know… I was so scared I ended up running back home. But he said it only takes ten minutes with small packages and is good for people who don’t stand out. He started spending a lot of money. And then his behaviour went strange… but that’s all I know.”

“Thank you for the help, I won't ask anymore.”

“What do you think, Rin?” Morgana asks as I head back.

“Well, short distances and small packages. They must be using students as smugglers maybe? There are so many in Shibuya it would be hard to stick out as one.”

“That is true! Let’s try asking Iida about it.”

I head back and Ann was still trying to talk to Iida so I step in. “I want in on this too.”

Iida sighs. “Not you too, Kurusu-san.”

“Look, Nishiyama already told me everything.”

“That bastard… Fine if you already know about it. Let’s talk somewhere quieter.”

I lead him to the rooftop entrance as no one was around.

He frowns and leans close to me. “What’s up with you? Especially in front of everyone…! Yeah I got a job! So what? Isn’t that normal?”

I cross my arms and glare up at him. “Is it normal to be a smuggler for criminals?”

His eyes go wide. “H-How do you…? I’ve only told one person about that… Of all the people, I can’t believe you were the one to find out…”

I put my hand on my hip and sigh. “What is that supposed to mean? I’m only trying to help, all right?”

“S-Sorry. But you’re right… I ended up smuggling drugs… All I had to do was put envelopes into coin lockers, and I'd get a hefty paycheck. I didn’t know what was in the envelopes!”

_ Normally you would ask those details before doing it. _

“And so they’re now threatening you to keep doing it? What are they threatening you with?”

His face looks down to the floor. “So you knew, huh…? They started threatening me as soon as they gave me the money. They have pictures of me with the goods. Said I'd be exposed if I talked… You know… Why are you even asking me this stuff?”

“I was, um, curious about it.”

He sighs. “If you’re interested, try heading to Central Street. Can I go now?”

I nod. He leaves and I text the others what I found out. We agreed to investigate tomorrow after school.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had a shower and was drying my hair on my bed, Morgana napping on my lap. I glance at my phone and groan, quickly rubbing the ends of my hair in my towel and flipping my hair over my back.  _ All I have to do is ask, don’t be scared, Rin. She didn’t mean to say it… Still the voices came back all the same. I need to get a better grasp on it. _

I nod to myself and pick up my phone and scroll through the contacts, having gotten Makoto’s number after our friendly sit down at the diner. I hesitantly hold my thumb over the screen before typing things out.

Me: Um, sorry. Are you awake, Makoto?

Makoto: Oh, yes I am. Did you need something, Rin?

Me: I was wondering if you were free after school tomorrow.

Makoto: I should be. Did you need something from me?

_ This is sounding awkward already. _

Me: Yeah, I mean we have some information about the phishing scams. They are working in Central Street. Would you be able to come with me to ask around?

Makoto: Oh, of course. We can meet after school if that is ok with you?

Me: It is. I’ll see you then.

Makoto: Rin, wait.

Me: What is it?

Makoto: You have been acting differently around me. Is everything ok? I’m still really sorry about what I said… 

I stare at the screen, hovering my thumb over the screen.

Me: I’m fine, it’s nothing… Have a good evening, Makoto.

I drop my phone to the bed, leaning head against the wall, sighing. “Damn it…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get through school and meet up in Station Square. It was packed as usual, but as it was after school there were a lot of school students mixed into the masses as well. Which would help out chances in finding something out if they really were targeting students a lot.

“There sure are a lot of high schoolers today. They must be targeting them somehow.”

Yusuke frowns. “It will be quite difficult to figure out how given the number of people around though.”

“Let’s do our best then.”

Ryuji grins. “Right! We’re gonna grab ‘em by the tail!”

My phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket. 

Makoto: I’m at the meeting spot. Are you nearby?

Me: I’ll be five minutes.

“Let’s find something out.”

I get to the beginning of Central Street. I notice Makoto was busy looking through the rows of books outside the bookstore. I take a deep breath and let it out.  _ Let’s hope this goes well.  _ I pinch my side and huff.  _ Of course it will go well, stop thinking of the past and move forward as usual! _

She catches me out of the corner of her eye, putting a book back and turning to me with a small smile. “Nice to see you, Rin. I look forward to working with you today.” She gives me a slight bow.

I rub the back of my neck.  _ She is always formal and nice…  _ “Good to see you too, Makoto. Well, should we get going?”

She nods. “Yes. I’ll be counting on you.”

We head down the packed street, keeping close together as we come across a small group, two menacing looking guys talking to two students. People keep shoving past, not caring about anyone but themselves.  _ We won’t be able to get close like this… _

I glance back and grab Makoto's wrist, gently pulling her through the crowds and leaning back on the wall near them. Makoto ends up just against me, face hovering just near mine. Feeling my cheeks heat up slightly as she averts her eyes. 

“S-Sorry, this was the only way to get close.”

“I-It’s fine, let's listen in.”

“Hey, are you interested in the hottest brands? We’re having a special sale just over there. How ‘bout you go take a peek? We ordered way too much, so I have a ton left over.”

“Our boss’ll kill us if we go back with all these extras. Look I’ll sell ‘em to you for cheap. Whaddya say?”

The two students look at each other. “What should we do? It depends on the price, wouldn’t you say?”

Makoto glances back at me. “It just looks like a simple sale, we should look elsewhere.”

I nod as she leans back, catching a glimpse of a strange looking man in the middle of the alley. “Wait a second.” Makoto blinks as I walk up to the man, adorned in tattered and dirtied clothes. 

“What’s wrong, kid? Don’t see guys like me very often?”

“No, but I was wondering if you know anything about a mafia in the area and the scams they’re doing?”

“Why are you talking about dangerous things all of a sudden? I don’t know anything about them…”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “But you know someone who might be from your dismissive tone?”

He grunts. “...I only know one guy around here. Sometimes I see him in the alley across the way, but I don't think he’s there today.”

Makoto steps in. “Do you know where he could be?”

He looks between us both. “He might be near the station. Go there if you wanna see him.”

“Thank you.” I rummage in my pocket and hold out some money for him, he takes it, blinking at me, “For your help.”

“Oh… thank you, kind young lady.”

I give a small smile as we walk off, Makoto blinks at me. “Um, what is it?”

“Why did you give that man some money?”

“He must have it tough, and he gave me something I wanted. I had to pay him back for it.”

Makoto chuckles. “You really are kind.”

I blink and look forward instead of replying. We look around everywhere we could think of for a homeless man but come up empty handed. I pull out a bottle of water from my bag, taking a few sips before holding it out to Makoto.

She looks at it then to me. “Have some, you haven’t had anything to drink since we started looking, right?”

She nods with a small smile, taking the bottle in her hands. “Oh, thank you.” She raises to her lips.

“W-Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Aren’t you going to-” I sigh, “Oh, never mind me. Don’t mind me.”

She looks up at me confused before taking a few sips of water, handing it back to me. I take it back, nibbling the inside of my lip, putting the lid back on. 

“I actually think we missed a spot, shall we head there?” She asks, pointing in the direction.

I nod slightly. “O-Oh, lead the way.”  _ Stupid me I swear… _

She leads us to a small, empty alleyway at the back of the train station. And sitting on the floor was the homeless man the other was talking about. 

“Hm, nicely done, Makoto.”

She smiles in satisfaction. “Thank you.”

I stand over him as he looks up at both of us. “What’s with that look on your face? If you have something to say to me, just say it.”

I crouch down to his level. “Are you with the mafia in this area by any chance?”

He blinks at me. “Me? No, I’m just a lonely hermit. What could you possibly want with them anyway? Don’t go near them, you hear me? They’re horrible people and will do unthinkable things to you girls.” He looks at his legs, “Some of my friends have fallen victim to their schemes… That mafia is evil, I tell you.”

“I know that they are. We are wondering how they meet people around here.”

Makoto crouches next to me. “We are trying to figure things out.”

He grumbles. “They’ll come to you eventually if you walk around this area around now. But just so you know who to avoid, I’ll teach you how to tell them apart from other people. They use weird phrases. Code words, you know.”

“So they are almost like a secretive organisation working in Shibuya?”

He nods. “That’s how they communicate with each other. But watch out if you hear that stuff.”

Makoto nods. “Thank you very much for the information.”

“You girls be safe, you hear?”

I nod. “We will.” I take out some money and put it in his hand, “Thank you very much.”

He blinks. “You kind ladies take care now.”

We walk back to Central Square as my phone buzzes, taking it out to read.

Ann: How’s it going? Have you found anything?

Me: Maybe, we’re looking into it.

Yusuke: Ah, so you have grasped something already? As to be expected of you, Rin.

Ryuji: My lead turned out to be dry, sorry guys.

Ann: Yeah mine too… I’ll keep looking.

Yusuke: As shall I.

Me: We’ll meet up after to discuss it, ok?

“No luck?” Makoto asks, peeking at my phone.

I put it into my pocket and nod. “Yeah… Let’s hope we catch them in Central Street.”

We walk around for a while but no one comes to us. The last place we have to check is the small alley near the gym me and Ryuji have been using. But it was as empty as every other place we had searched.

“Maybe it’s just a quiet day for them?” I say with a sigh, leaning against the wall of a building.

Makoto nods slowly. “Yes, it would seem so. Perhaps they have a certain schedule each week they use to not draw out suspicion?”

“It could be. Maybe we chose the wrong-”

“Hey, you two got some time? I have a great job for you.” We both turn to the voice behind us, an overly-friendly looking guy walks up to us, “It’s real easy. Guess you could call it a delivery job.”

Makoto glances at me with a half-smile. “It seems that it would come to us in the end.”

“It would seem so.”

He looks at us both. “You’re high schoolers, yeah? Don’t you want something more than just your allowances?”

“Hm… by delivery, do you mean that of suspicious materials.”

The man chuckles. “Heh, you’re a funny girl.”

“So you won’t answer me? Then I was right…”

The man walks right up to her, pushing his face near hers. “Eh? What’s up with you anyways? Why’re you asking all these questions, huh? How about you shut-”

I frown, putting my hand on his shoulder. “Mind stepping back from her, before you regret it.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide at me.

The man backs off and chuckles. “...It was just a joke. Why would I get worked up over so dumb kids? Anyways I can't hang, seeya?”

“U-Um, if you won’t deal with us, we could always go see your boss ourselves.” Makoto asks.

The man stops and frowns at her. “You’re really gonna say that, knowing who he is? Heh, no way I believe that. Welp I'm outta here, you girls are annoying me.” He slinks off back down the alley into the crowds.

“Hm, looks like we found part of the mafia we’re looking for. We still didn’t get much from him…”

Makoto nods. “We’ll need more proof first, he dodged all the traps I gave him.” She holds her chin between her fingers, looking at me.

“U-Um, what is it? Do I have something on me?”

“No you don’t.” A small smile forms on her lips, “It just… Thanks for standing up for me.”

I rub along my cheek with my finger. “He just got too close is all…”

She walks up to just in front of me. “Um, I know this isn’t the best of times, but I really want to apologize for what I said before… I just feel like I can’t apologize enough.”

“Really, it’s-”

“Please don’t say it’s ok when I know it’s not. I know when I’ve made a terrible mistake… I hurt you, I know. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness… Will you please accept it?”

She gives me a pleading look, rubbing the back of my neck. “Of course I will… I’m sorry for acting differently.”

A warming smile forms on her lips. “Thank you, Rin. It means a lot. I should get going now. Thank you for your time today, Rin.”

“It was nice working with you, Makoto.”

She smiles and waves a little. “See you.”

“See you later.”

I glance at my bag as it shuffles slightly. “You’ve been quiet.”

Morgana shuffles out from my bag. “Sorry about that. But, that boss seems tricky… It looks like he’s taught his subordinates well.” 

“Well if they have been at this a while it’s no surprise they’re good at what they do.”

“I agree. But you had some serious guts going against him though, still, we didn’t get any information though.”

“We’ll check in with the others and see what they found out.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up and go into a local karaoke bar to talk as it seems to be the safest place near us to speak without being heard by anyone. We explain to each other what we found out. Most of it wasn’t very helpful or useful for what we were looking for.

Ryuji groans and flops his head down. “For real!? We didn’t get anything!?”

"We got some things, just nothing concrete."

A roar of bad singing comes from the booth next to us. Ann frowns at the wall. “God they suck so bad…”

Ryuji sighs, flopping his head back against the chair. “Man, we’re getting nowhere with this. This is harder than I thought it would be.”

I nod, crossing a leg over the other. “Well they are an underground mafia, after all. It wouldn’t exactly be easy.”

“Can’t we ask Miss Prez to change it up, I mean we could change anyone's heart. She says it’s for the students, but I bet it’s so she can brag about it on college apps.”

I roll my eyes, quickly flicking his head. “No, we aren’t changing anything. And she isn’t doing it for that reason. She wants to help, and we’re going to help. No changes.”

Ann nods firmly. “They are stealing money from kids. We have to do something about it!”

Yusuke nods in agreement. “Ann’s right. We want to give courage to the weak. Isn’t this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?”

What could only be described as screams trying to sing erupts through the wall from the next booth. Yusuke winces. “They really have no talent…”

“I’ll say… Might lose their eardrums soon. Or their dignity first…”

Ryuji blinks at the wall. “I never thought it would be this noisy if you weren’t singin’...”

Morgana jumps up on the table. “We need intel. If we don’t start finding out things soon, we’ll never get any further.”

“There has to be someone who has what we want.” Yusuke says.

_ Who would have that kind of information? It’s not like it would be information known to all… a select few, media, or perhaps… _

I click my finger, getting everyone's attention.

Morgana jumps. “What is it, Rin?”

“Ohya.”

Ann tilts her head. “Who?”

“The journalist who was staking out Madarame’s house and who talked to us, I still have her card with me.” I rummage through my bag.

Ryuji looks to the ceiling. “Oh yeahhh, I completely forgot about her!”

I look at the card.  _ Ichiko Ohya of Maiasa Newspaper.  _

Yusuke glances at it. “...This is for a rather major publication.”

Ann winks at me. “Let’s contact her right away!”

I nod, typing out an email and sending it off to her. “We’ll just have to wait for a reply.”

The room phone rings and Ann answers it, “Oh, yes, thank you…” She covers the phone in her hand, “He says our time is up, should we extend it?”

Ryuji shakes his head. “Nah, let’s just get going.”

Yusuke blinks. “How wasteful!” He downs his drink, albeit too quickly and coughs.

“Ok… I’ll let you know when I get a reply.”

Ryuji and Yusuke split as me and Ann head to the station together.

“Are you feeling better today, Rin?”

I nod at her as we walk. “I am. I’m… Sorry for worrying you so much last time.”

She gives me a small smile. “It’s natural to worry for a friend! I was just so angry at what she did…”

“I know… but please don’t hold it against her. She is trying to help and-”

“You forgave her, didn’t you?”

I blink at her and nod. “Yeah… I don’t like to hold things against people who truly have good intentions like she does.”

She moves in front of me as I stop, tapping my cheeks with her palms as I blink at her. “Sometimes I think you’re too kind for your own good sometimes…” She lowers her hands and smiles, “But, that is one of your best qualities. I’m still angry, but I won’t hold it against her.”

I smile at her. “Thank you, Ann.”

“Good!” Her train then pulls up, “Oh, I’ll see you later, Rin!”

I wave her off as she runs. “See you, Ann!”

Morgana climbs up onto my shoulder. “Lady Ann really does care a lot.”

“That she does. It is a very nice feeling. Let’s head home.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto walks through her living room, just having got back from their investigation in Shibuya. Sae busy on her laptop at the table. “I received a call from your school today. They were asking if you made any lifestyle changes lately.”

Makoto blinks at her. “Huh...? Changes?”

Sae pinches the bridge of her nose. “I gave them a suitable enough answer, but… is there some kind of issue at school? Is something happening that you’re not telling me?”

Makoto sighs deeply. “No… It’s nothing. I’m sorry to worry you, Sis.”

Sae closes her laptop, getting up and approaching her. “...You’ve been coming home late these days. I doubt you would do such a thing, but try and avoid wandering around Shibuya late at night. I’ve heard stories of girls your age throwing their lives away out there.” Sae’s expression softens, “They got involved in criminal acts then get blackmailed into working at illegal sex establishments…”

Makoto sighs sadly. “I’ve heard the rumours about that as well. People have been mentioning it at school.”

“...These aren’t mere rumours. I know of a few such cases. Well it should be nothing for you to worry about. Just concentrate on your studies for now.” Sae walks off.

Makoto frowns. “...They’re unforgivable! I need to do something about this with the others.” She sighs, “Even then they don’t really trust me… Even Rin has been distant. That is my fault though. She did accept my apology, I hope I can repair the damage I did…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School thankfully goes by quickly and I just finished helping out Sojiro and was now sitting on my bed, reading a book as my phone buzzes next to me. I carefully close my book and check my phone, tapping the notification. “Oh the journalist responded!”

Morgana jumps next to me and reads it. “The Crossroads Bar… She wants to meet you there now?”

_ Where is that?  _ I type it into my GPS. “Shinjuku? What is that exactly?”

“It’s a nightlife district full of temptation and adult establishments. You will need to brace yourself if you’re going to be going there, Rin.”

“So it’s the red-light district… Oh lovely, this should be interesting to say the least.”

I message the others. 

Ryuji: Shinjuku at night, eh?

Yusuke: That sounds rather dangerous.

Ann: Where should we meet up?

Ryuji: Stand by Ann. It’ll be easier to move around a place like that with less of us.

Yusuke: My apologies. I don’t have the money for a train trip.

Me: Don’t worry about it, me and Ryuji will go.

Ann: If Rin is going it should be fine.

Ryuji: Let’s meet up in Shibuya.

Me: See you there.

Ann: Be careful you two.

I look down at myself and my clothing. “It’s a nightlife district and the biggest red-light district in Asia. So... for only adults, right?”

Morgan nods. “I would guess so, why are you asking?”

“Guess I’ll have to dress as an adult going to Shinjuku. It’ll be less suspicious that way.” I walk off to my chest of drawers and search through them.  _ So party-like I guess? I have no idea what that is like but I guess I’ll try.  _ I pull out a few clothes. “No looking, Morgana.”

He nods and dives under the bed covers to give me some privacy. I finish changing and flick my hair back behind me, looking in the long mirror I got at the local store just down the road. “All done, you can come out now.”

Morgana jumps out, quickly stopping and looking over me. “Whoa…”

I turn to him. Wearing a simple purple A-line dress that falls just above my knees, a black sash tied around my waist. My hair out and flowing down my back, some short silver earrings and black flats. I touch up with a little make up as well. “Um, what is it? Too much? Too little? Ugh, I’m terrible at this.”

“No, no! You look purrrfect.”

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. “I-It’s just for a disguise! Do I at least look like what an adult would do going to a place like that? I’m bad at fashion stuff.”

He just shrugs. “I don’t know what people look like going there but I would assume so?”

I grab a smaller bag and shoulder it. “Sorry, the bag is going to be smaller.” Morgana jumps into the bag, shuffling into it. 

“I can fit.”

I smile and head out to meet with Ryuji at our hideout spot. Getting glances every now and then as I maneuver through the crowds. “Ugh, why won’t people stop staring sometimes…”

“Uh, do you know how much you’re standing out right now?”

“I asked you if it was too much and you said it wasn’t!”

“You stand out normally, so this is just adding to it.”

I grumble and stay quiet as I weave through the crowds to the meeting spot.

I see him waiting in the crowds near our hideout spot. I give him a slight wave and his jaw drops when he notices me. “Holy shit… Rin? Is that you!?”

I blink at him, putting a hand on my hip. “Who do you think it is, Ryuji? Of course it’s me!”

He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes as if he wasn’t seeing things correctly. “I barely recognised you.”

“Oh, um, well… That’s a good thing though?”

Morgana wiggles from the bag and pokes his head out, glaring at Ryuji. “Why are you still in your uniform you moron!?”

He looks down at himself. “Huh? No choice. I didn’t have time to go home.” He just grins reassuringly, “People won’t notice with this t-shirt over it anyways.”

Morgana sighs. “Rin went through this trouble to get changed, it’s going to look weird with you both being together out there.”

“We should be fine, right?” I ask, slightly hesitant.

Ryuji gives me a double thumbs-up., “Hell yeah we will.” He then gets out his phone and points it at me.

I hold up my hands in front of it. “W-What are you doing!?”

“Huh? I was going to send a picture to Ann and show her how cool you look.”

I blink and lower my hands. “Huh? Um, no pictures… Anyway let’s get going.”

I take a step and hear a camera sound go off a few times. Ryuji just grins at his phone. “There we go, now just send…”

My eyes go wide, reaching for the phone. “Give that here, now, Ryuji!”

He lifts his hand into the air away from mine. “I-It’s mine!”

“That is an invasion of privacy!”

“And clickyyy.”

A pout slightly and glare up at him. “You’re going to regret it later!”

“Nah, I won’t.”

After I failed to stop him from sending the picture to Ann as he guides me to where the train was to get to Shinjuku. We get many glances, confused and wide-eyed. We finally get off and take a short walk. The place is bustling with people, all dressed up ready for the night. The one big corridor of establishments has neon signs flashing and displaying their names as if to draw you into them. Messengers call people over and hand out leaflets to anyone they could grasp the attention of. It really seems like a manic looking place.

Ryuji looks around the area, eyes wide. “Whoa… Even at night this place is bright as hell! Guess that’s Shinjuku for ya.”

“It’s definitely, um, different than what I was expecting…”

“Uh, what exactly were you expectin’?”

“Nothing…”

Morgana pokes his head from the bag. “Stop looking around. You both look like a couple of tourists.”

Ryuji blinks at him. “I-I was tryin’ to find that place we’re looking for.”

“Let’s just get going…”

We walk together through the crowds, trying to dodge the swarms of promoters for bars and clubs. Almost every time we pass one they try to grab my attention or pull me to work in their bars. It was rather irritating to say the least. Another salesman approaches us, blocking our path. He looks at Ryuji. “Hey, man… you wanna come play? Touch all you want, no added fees. We have the cutest girls in town.”

“Huh? You do!?”

He grins and holds out a leaflet showing a variety of girls in different costumes. “Take a look at our selection! I’m sure you will find someone to your liking.”

“Whoa, dude…” He reaches for the leaflet.

I roll my eyes, grabbing his arm and yanking him ahead and away from him. “No drooling, Ryuji! This isn’t pick up girls time for you!”

“I-I wasn’t!”

Morgana just sighs from my bag. Not noticing when we walk right into a patrolling officer. “Do you two have a moment?”

_ Oh for the love of- _

“What do you need, officer?” I ask as politely as I can.

He looks at us both. “Are you students? You shouldn’t be out this late or in this area for that matter.”

I shake my head. “We are college students, sir.”

Ryuji nods. “Oh yeah. We’re adults, y’see.”

The officer turns to him. “Hm? Are you a friend of hers?” His eyes wander down him, “Wait a second, I know the pattern on those pants… Oh right, it was that high school with the harassing teacher!”

“...Shit.”

“Uh oh…”

“I’ll need you both to come with me.”

“Run!” Morgana shouts.

We sprint off into the crowds to lose him. Thankfully he didn’t seem like the fittest of officers and quickly falls behind us in the crowds. We continue ahead and around the corner. We catch up on our breath.

“You’re so lucky I didn’t wear heels or I would be hitting you so much right now, Ryuji.”

“At least we got away, right?”

Morgana sighs loudly. “...How much longer until we get there?”

Ryuji frowns at him. “Hey it ain't our fault!”

I rub my temple. “Let’s just please get there without doing that again.”

“Excuse me!” A soft voice comes from behind us.

I blink, turning to see a young woman at a table. “Um, yes?”

She looks at the tarot cards on her desk. “For the blonde one, I can sense impending troubles Or… perhaps it’s something else? In any case, a horrible disaster is coming for you! Please let me examine your future further!”

“What!?” He points to himself, “Me!?”

“Impending trouble may be right if he isn’t more careful…” I mumble.

Ryuji just shrugs. “Sorry, but we’re in a hurry. I don’t really believe in that stuff anyway.”

The woman looks down. “I see. My apologies. If you change your mind, I’ll be waiting here at this spot at night.”

We finally found the bar we were looking for. I go to the door, reaching for the handle.

Ryuji puts his hand on my shoulder and stops me. “Whoa, man… We ain’t old enough to hang here. You sure this is the place?”

“Beer, whiskey, wine… Looks like nighttime is bar time.” Morgana reads from the board.

“This is the place. Um, maybe you should wait outside, being in your uniform would be a disaster here if you were to get noticed.”

Ryuji groans. “I came all this way to not go in? Fineee, I’ll chill somewhere.” He saunters off into the crowds.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” I call out to him.

A hand then suddenly grips on my shoulder and spins me around to see another promoter just staring at me. “Hey there, girl! Wow do you look great in that getup. Wanna come to the club and work? You’ll get so many tips and extra cash!”

I groan and brush his hand off my shoulder. “No thank you.”

I turn back only for him to grab my wrist and pull me back. “I can’t let someone as pretty as you slip from my fingers! I’ll introduce you personally to my boss, and maybe we can get a drink together after?”

I frown at him and pull my hand back. “I said, no.”

He pulls back. “Aww come on, girl! Don’t be so hard to get! Just-”

I groan before kicking him straight between his legs. He lets out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground and clutching his hands there. “And that is what you get…”

“You certainly showed him.”

I smirk ever so slightly. “Good riddance.”

I head into the bar. It is quite small but runs down the length of the room. Purple bar stools line along the bar. The back is filled with rows of bottles and neon signs. Pink ceiling lights give the place a dim, night-like glow. It has a nice, calm atmosphere for a bar like this. In the back were private booths. It didn’t smell of alcohol but had a fresh smell to the place.  _ This wasn’t what I was expecting. _

“Welcome, welcome.” The bartender looks over me, “How old are ya, girl?”

“Oh, um…”

Ohya smiles at her from the bar. “Sorry, Lala-chan. She’s with me.”

Lala looks at me, then her. “Ooh, you picked up a real young one this time… Just don’t let a minor drink alcohol, ok?”

I walk up to her. “Lala-chan, I’m going to borrow the seats in the back. Go on back there. I’ll treat you to some water!”

“O-Ok, thank you…” I sit down in the back booth, flattening my dress and putting down my bag, looking around, “Place is kind of nice, for being in this district.”

She comes in with a shot glass filled up and a glass of water, handing it to me. She sits in the chair opposite me. Morgana sniffs from the bag. “Ugh, she reeks of booze…”

“Shh.”

She leans on her arm, eyes regarding me. “Haha, what a surprise. I thought you were joking, yet here you are. And looking very presentable as well. I must have been lucky.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly, remaining quiet.

She smiles again. “I respect that bravery, so I’ll listen to what you have to say. Well, what do you want to know?”

“This may sound slightly strange, but do you know who controls Shibuya? I mean in a criminal underground sense.”

Ohya raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“I need information on their boss and who he is. For research purposes and such.”

She looks over my face as if reading me. “Hm. You don’t look to be joking. Well I do happen to know something about that. I could tell you, but…”

“Um, but what?”

She takes a gulp of her drink, looking over it at me. “Do you know the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately. I was pursuing the issue of people randomly entering a mental shut-down state, but I’m lacking intel…” She smiles widely, “That’s why I’m currently looking for new material to write about.”

I tap my finger on my chin. “Why would you be asking me if I know things about them too?”

“You’re Shujin kid, right? I remember you wearing their uniform last time we met. I thought maybe you might have some insider knowledge on the Phantom Thieves because of it. Their first incident was that of Kamoshida, you know?” She leans in closer, smelling her alcoholic breath, “Ideally, I’d like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida’s abuse.”

“You want insider knowledge to make your story more appealing and readable, I’m guessing?”

She smiles again. “Yup, you know your stuff, kid. So, do you know anyone.”

“Myself…” I mumble under my breath.  _ I can get Mishima back for that maid stuff before. _ “I do know someone, if that is acceptable?”

She nods quickly. “It’s a deal then. Send me your friend’s contact info later.” She looks at her drink, thinking aloud, “...Now that I think about it, those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves both seem supernatural… Could they be related…? Or am I just hoping for a coincidence?”

“You certainly have a lot going through your mind at once.”

She laughs. “That is one way to put it… Well then, you can’t exactly consider this an upfront payment but…” She takes a sip of her drink, “Junya Kaneshiro. I think he’s probably the guy you’re looking for.”

_ We got a name!  _

“Yes!” I hear Morgana shout from inside my bag.

“You should check him out further if you’re curious… but I’m not responsible for what happens next!” She smiles and calls out, “Lala-chan, can I get the kid a drink? We need to make a toast to our new acquaintances!”

I put my hands up. “B-But I’m-”

Lala comes over with a greenish drink in a glass, putting it in front of me, she leans to my ear. “Don’t worry kid, it’s an apple drink. Got that feeling from you.”

I turn to her and blink. “O-Oh, thank you. You must be good at your job to recognise that.”

She smiles. “I’ll take that as a compliment kid, enjoy it.”

Ohya raises her glass and I gently hit my glass against hers, taking a few sips of the drink.  _ Wow it’s really nice. _

After a little while I said my thanks and goodbyes, finding Ryuji outside the nearby theatre. “Hey, I’m tired of waitin’. You get any dirt on our next target?”

I nod. “Yup and name. Junya Kaneshiro.”

Ryuji’s eyes light up. “Junya Kaneshiro!?”

“Not so loud!” Morgana groans, “Such a moron…”

Ryuji types his name into his phone. “M'kay, now we just gotta get some info on the distortion. Once we know that, it’s Palace time!”

I hold up a hand at him. “We’ll do that tomorrow with everyone, can you tell them to meet tomorrow?”

He nods quickly with a large grin. “Sure thing. This is a huge catch! I’m pumped.”

“Oooh, a real huuuge catch you say? I’m getting pumped too!” A voice comes from behind me.

“Um, huh?”

Two men quickly approach Ryuji. Their eyes walking up and down him. “What a cutie! And so muscular too. I give you an eighty-five out of a hundred.”

Ryuji jumps back looking startled. “Gah! Wh-Who are you!?”

_ What am I witnessing here…? Was this the impending trouble that fortune teller mentioned? _

The other man chuckles. “Gwahahaha! I’m the naughty troll of Shinjuku! I’m gonna eat you up!” They each grab an arm of Ryuji’s. 

“H-Hey, wait… Lemme go!” He turns to me, his face pleading, “Rin, help! You can hear me, can’t you!?”

I blink at what I’m seeing. “Shinjuku sure is a strange place…”

The two men turn to me. “Oh, is he with you dear, we promise to take good care of him.”

I shake my hands a little, a small grin on my lips.  _ Payback time... _ “Oh, no he is free, treat him nicely though please.”

“Wait, no! Rin! I’m sorry for the picture and everything else, I'll do anything! Please!” He struggles against them both.

“Oh so energetic. I’ll give you all the freebies you desire!”

_ This is actually a bit cruel. _

“Um actually I was only joking, he is with me… So could you please hand him back?”

“See, see! Listen to what she is saying!”

“The night is young and so are you! Let’s party it up all night!”

I hold up my hand to him. “U-Um wait I said-”

They drag him off into the crowds as he screams. “Gaaaaaahh! RIN SAVE MEEEEEEE!” 

I stare blankly, only able to give a small wave as he disappears into the crowds. “Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Ryuji…”

Morgana has the same look. “Come back alive…” He looks to me, “You aren’t going to go after him?”

“I’d rather not suffer the same fate.”

“True, he deserves this.”

After the train ride back we finally get back to LeBlanc late into the evening. I kick off my shoes and flop down onto my bed. Morgana wiggles from my bag and sits next to me. “So tired…” My phone buzzes.

Ann: Did you find any clues?

Me: I’ll tell you tomorrow, I’m really tired, sorry. But we have a lead.

Yusuke: You should get some rest. I expect it will be good news, though.

Ann: Well then, let’s meet at the hideout tomorrow!

Yusuke: Understood.

Me: Mmhm.

Yusuke: Ryuji seems absent from this conversation. Should we contact him separately?

Me: Um, he is probably occupied…

Ann: He’ll check his phone later.

Me: He will, good night.

Yusuke. Good night, Rin.

Ann: Night, Rin.

_ Oh right, I need to convince Mishima. More payback time. _

Me: Are you available, Mishima?

Mishima: Available? For what?

Me: Oh it’s just a girl in Shinjuku who was looking to meet you. I thought you would be interested.

Mishima: Shinjuku? A girl!?

Me: Yes, a girl.

Mishima: I would be… honoured to meet them!

Me: They are in the Crossroads Bar. Just say I sent you and they will know who you are.

Mishima: I won’t forget this! Thank you!

I grin slightly at my phone.  _ Good luck with her.  _ I put my phone down.  _ Still have to change ughhh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one, but setting up things nicely for the next one. Hope you liked it!
> 
> At least it seems Rin and Makoto are back on good terms again even after a hesitant start again, and they apologised so that's good! And yes I had to do a Rikoto search around together with some cute moments between them. Seeing as Makoto is now involved I can write more like this, woo! Plus Rin managed to convince Ann not to hold anything against her. The close relationship they have is nice to write.
> 
> The Shinjuku part always makes me laugh with Ryuji and what happens to him. But do not mess with Rin or she will counter hard as seen quite a bit in Shinjuku. Rin did go through all that trouble of dressing up, she had to get back at Ryuji and Mishima at the end. (A purrfect look as a cat puts it) And Ohya is... Ohya. What more can I say. And we start Yusuke!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we're now at Kaneshiro's doorstep. I have a few additions, scenes and changes in the next chapter so I hope that's something to look forward to! Thank you all for your support and see you Saturday. (I'm excited for it!)


	32. Club Minors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

We meet up as planned at Central Street Square. Ann and Yusuke were in their summer clothes. Ann was in a black tank top over a white shirt with red sunglasses hanging from her neck. Below were some denim shorts and a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist and then some red sneakers. Yusuke just wears a dark blue long sleeve top and black pants and shoes. I just opted for a blue skater skirt which had a short-sleeved white buttoned top tucked into it. Some black sunglasses rest atop my head and some white sneakers. And of course a bag for Morgana. 

There was no Ryuji to be seen.  _ Uh oh, did he not make it out last night?  _

“Hey guys.”

“Hey, Rin.”

“Good morning, Rin.”

“It’s getting hot again…” I groan, fanning myself with my hand.

Ann groans and nods. “I know, it feels like it’s going to be a hot summer…”

Morgana leans up on my shoulder, “You look lovely though, Lady Ann.”

“Oh boy…”

“What? I’m being a gentleman!”

Me and Ann just shrug at each other.

Yusuke looks through the crowds around us. “Still no Ryuji? He would usually be the first one here.”

“I was wondering where he had gotten too. Wasn’t he with you last night, Rin?” Ann asks.

“Umm… there were some… unforeseen circumstances that he got involved with.”

Morgana chuckles. “That’s one way of putting it.”

After waiting a few more minutes, explaining to them what we found out he turns up in his summer clothes. A yellow tank top, khaki shorts with a white belt around it. A chain necklace was around his neck and he had some blue sneakers on. He immediately walks up to me with a frown on his face.

He points his finger down at me as he hovers it in front of me. “I can’t believe you ditched me yesterday…! I almost entered a world I want nothing to do with…!”

I blink, holding up my hands, palms towards him. “In my defense I did try to get you out of there. And it was payback for you taking a picture of me and that maid stuff!”

“You didn’t even try to help me!”

Ann tilts her head. “What’re you talking about...? Oh, but you looked so good Rin!”

I groan and lower my head. “M-Maybe… But Ryuji basically got dragged by-”

“Be quiet, Rin! It was nothin’… Just start it up, Yusuke.”

Yusuke shakes his head, pulling out his phone. “Ok, I entered Kaneshiro’s name into the Nav. As expected, it’s a hit.”

“All we need now are the two other key words, what he thinks of as his Palace, and where it is.” Morgana explains, “But we don’t have any clues other than people falling victim around here…”

Ryuji groans, “Urgh, that’s going to be impossible… How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya?”

“If we can guess what his Palace is, we can use it to ascertain a location as well.”

“It’s prolly somewhere he has control over, maybe a garden?”

“No candidates found.”

Ann taps her chin. “How about a money bath? I’ve seen those online.”

“No candidates found.”

Yusuke frowns. “No, not even close.” He turns to me, “How about it, Rin? Can you think of anything?”

I hold my chin in my hand. “Well from what we know he is an underground mafia leader and is laundering high schoolers. If it’s then related to money and it is all being stored by him then I would say, a bank.”

Yusuke nods, typing it on his phone. “I see…”

“Candidate found.”

“Ok, that’s a hit! So he thinks of somewhere in the city as a bank.” Yusuke ponders.

Ann tilts her head. “I thought it would be something less realistic. That’s all it is, huh?”

I shrug. “Money is life for most people. It would be no different to a mafia leader, it’s how they would maintain their operations, after all.”

Morgana nods. “Right, what would Kaneshiro think of as his bank?”

Ryuji scratches his head. “If we’re talkin’ about a place where he keeps his cash, maybe his own hideout?”

“How about… a real bank?” Ann suggests.

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Dammit, we aren’t gettin’ anywhere like this…”

“Maybe we are thinking a little too inside the box.” Yusuke says, “Palaces emanate a passionate madness… It feels as though we’re missing that aspect…”

Ryuji blinks at him. “The hell’re you talking about?”

“This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminal acts. It’s something more…” Yusuke adds.

Ann sighs. “But what other ways can we think about it…?”

I tap my chin as I walk around back and forth, muttering to myself. “He sees people as nothing but tools for his own money making schemes… so technically wherever they are is where his bank is, a portable large scale bank…”

“That sounds terrible… but what are you trying to say, Rin?” Ann questions.

I raise my head to her. “People are his banks, withdrawing money from them like a bank, he is only the vault to the money so to speak and where are the people?”

Ryuji's eyes go wide. “You mean… the city?”

I smile and flick my finger at him. “Exactly, Ryuji. I think his bank is Shibuya itself.”

“Results found.”

Yusuke looks at his phone. “You were right, Rin. It’s a hit. His bank is all of Shibuya.”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “What!? The entire city?”

Morgana frowns. “I see. That’s certainly where his victims are… It turns out he really is a terrible criminal.”

“But wait, is it ok for us to go into the Palace right out of a crowd like this?” Ann questions warily.

Ryuji shrugs. “Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This ain’t anything different.”

I nod in agreement. “Ryuji is right… Let’s go.”

Yusuke presses the app as the city changes around us. Blue flames erupt over each of us, clothes being replaced by our outfits. I adjust the glove on my right arm. “It’s been a while.”

Panther recoils back, pointing towards something. “What are those…!?”

We all turn to where she is looking too. There were just crowds and crowds of walking ATM’s. Walking along the streets just as people would going about their daily lives. 

“Walking ATM's… That must be his cognition of people.” Fox says, “So this is what Kaneshiro considers, a bank.”

I frown, watching the crowds of ATM's walk by us. “It’s sickening. He doesn’t even class them as people.”

Mona looks around the distorted cityscape around us. The buildings were broken and damaged as well as the streets. Red glows emanate from the windows and street lights. It was a hellish sight for sure. “I never thought it would be the entire district. The distortion is affecting all of Shibuya.”

Skull scratches his head. “Huh? Whaddya mean?”

Panther eyes go wide in realization. “Oh, that’s right! Even when we were in the castle and museum, the city looked the same outside.”

Fox crosses his arms. “He thinks everyone in Shibuya is his patron. How twisted a desire to have.”

I sigh, disgusted with what we see. “He is a mafia boss, one would expect his territory to be contained in his distorted desires. But if things are this bad, we need to get his treasure as soon as possible. There are probably more people affected than we realize.”

Skull grins. “Yeah, his hideout must be close by. Let’s go look for it.”

We walk through the streets, looking for the bank that Kaneshiro would be in. Hundreds of walking ATM's pass us. One stands at the side of the path, sparking and looking worse for wear compared to others.

Panther approaches it. “Um, excuse me-”

The ATM freaks out, shaking and backing up slightly. “Ah! P-Please forgive me! I-I don’t have anymore! Not even a single yen!”

Skull blinks at how frightened it was. “Whoa, cool it. We’re not tryin’ to mug you or anything.”

“Were you assaulted?” Fox questions it.

The ATM just shrieks in fear and flees from us.

I shake my head. “If they are a victim they would have been forced into not saying anything for fear of being assaulted. We should try asking others.”

After only walking another minute, by the side of the path there were more ATM's. Only this time, lying lifeless on the floor, lights all off, not moving. 

Panther winces at the sight. “This is terrible… All of these are real people, right…?”

“What the hell…”

I crouch next to them, looking over for any sign of life. “Remember what Makoto said when they ultimately destroy your lives? This is proof of that. Heartless bastards…”

I stand back up and we keep walking. Lifeless ATM’s litter the street, piled high on top of each other with some barely being able to walk or even speak anymore. We try to ask more ATM’s but they all say that he is in a place that leaves no tracks.

“They seem to have fallen quite far…” Fox mumbles.

Mona stops, looking like an idea struck him. “Wait. Could that mean... they were actually thrown down from somewhere high up?”

“What, y’mean like a skyscraper? Not many of those around here.”

“Where else would an overlord look down on his underlings…” I slowly raise my head to the sky, “In the sky…?”

Everyone looks up as a massive bank floats above the buildings, atop a circular platform. All the money seemingly being sucked into the centre and into the bank. Lights scan over the city from above as if searching for more victims.

“Is that it!” Skull exclaims, pointing up to it, “The hell kinda bank is that!?”

“An overlords view of a bank I’m guessing.”

“So, how are we going to get up there? Can you turn into a helicopter, Mona?” Panther asks, with a hopeful lit.

Mona shakes his head. “No… just a car.”

Skull sighs. “You’re useless! Don’t you have some kind of secret gadget or something to get us up there?”

Mona frowns at him. “I’m not some robotic cat you moron! Even I have limits to what I can do!”

“This may be the limit in what we can do today.” Fox says.

I nod in agreement. “We should think about it more tomorrow. This isn’t going to be as smooth as other Palaces’ that’s for sure.”

We leave the Palace and head towards the station.

Ann looks over at Ryuji as he downs a drink. “So what happened back in Shinjuku, Ryuji? You never told us.”

He groans. “I said it was nothing… Just leave it at that!”

“I must say I am intrigued as well.”

Morgana chuckles from my shoulder. “It was quite a funny and satisfying moment to witness.”

He rolls his eyes and throws up his hands. “Can it all of you! I said it was nothing!”

“And being so defensive means it wasn’t nothing.” Ann says, turning to me, “So what happened, Rin.”

I blink at her. “Well simply put these two- mhffpphhh!”

Hands suddenly cover my mouth as Ryuji holds me back, glaring down at me. “Don’t say a word, Rin! It was your fault it happened as well!”

“Mhhpffh!?”

“I can’t understand her.” Yusuke mumbles.

“Well duh.” Ann rolls her eyes, poking at his hands, “Let her go Ryuji, people are looking over!”

“I will if-” I quickly bite his hand and he recoils them back, “Ah shit! The hell did you do that for!?”

“Because you just did that! I wasn’t going to say anything!”

He groans and rubs his sore hand. “Shit she bites hard…”

Ann huffs at him. “You deserved that, Ryuji.” She leans close to me and whispers, “Tell me in messages, ok?”

I chuckle and gives her a thumbs-up, whispering back. “You got it, Ann.”

He glares at us both. “Whaddya both whispering about…?”

Ann just smiles widely at him. “Nothing!”

“Mmhm, nothing at all.”

“Ugh, you girls are scary sometimes…”

“You are scared of Ann and Rin, Ryuji?” Yusuke asks curiously.

“No way! It’s the shit they do sometimes… Ugh, I’m goin’.”

We watch him walk off. “He was acting strange. I wonder why.”

“Best you not know, Yusuke.” Morgana snickers.

“Let’s just get back, ok?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I walk back through Yongen my phone buzzes, taking it out to look.  _ Ohya again? Hope I don’t have to go beck to Shinjuku already…  _

Ohya: Evening! Are you free?

Me: Um, sure.

Ohya: All right, I have a bit of advice for you.

Me: Which is?

Ohya: It’s about that Kaneshiro guy. He’s more dangerous than I thought! I dug a little deeper… He has some real shady connections. I won’t say more than that. He’s not someone a teenager like you should mess with. You should back off, ok?

Me: Thanks for the information, I’ll keep it in mind.

Ohya: That’s all I wanted to say. See you!

_ So he is a bigger threat than we thought? We need to be extra careful here, and figure a way into his Palace… _

My phone then buzzes again. Tapping on the other notification.

Mishima: What did you do to me!?

Me: Um, what do you mean? I haven’t done anything.

Mishima: You could’ve told me who the girl was in Shinjuku!? Do you know what I had to go through!?

Me: I mean, you never asked so…

Mishima: She was the devil incarnate! A drunk devil!

I just chuckle and put my phone away.  _ Payback successful to both of them. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sits at the table, eating her food in quiet as Sae does opposite her. More news of Akechi and the Phantom Thieves in the background on the TV.

“...I’ve been thinking lately. About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If Dad were still alive…” Makoto shakes her head, “Sorry, I… I shouldn’t bring this up while we’re eating.”

Sae takes a sip from her glass, her eyes focusing on her. “It’s ok, keep going.”

“I just wonder if he would have been on their side… That’s all…”

Sae shakes her head, her voice rising slightly. “The only reason you have time to think about that is because you depend on someone else.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide at her. “That’s not what I-”

She frowns deeply at her. “You don’t have to do a single thing, and you’re provided with food, clothes, a home… I’ve had no time to think of such ridiculous thoughts!” Sae’s voice rises higher, “Would Dad have been happy with them? I don’t CARE! He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us! ON ME!”

Makoto winces at her tone, starting to panic. “A-All I was trying to say was-”

“Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation!? Right now, you’re useless to me. ALL YOU DO IS EAT AWAY AT MY LIFE!”

Makoto gasps, eye-widening. “I-I…”

Sae looks down, panting slowly. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just… really tired…” Sae looks away and stands from the table, “I’ll be eating dinner out from tomorrow onward… I’m…” She quickly stands and walks off and out of sight.

Makoto’s body flops back against her chair, like a weight crushing her from above. Just staring at her food on the table.  _ I’m useless… I’m just pathetic at everything… Even Sis thinks that of me…  _ Tears threaten to fall but she holds them back, her lip quivering.  _ What do I… I don’t…  _

She quickly gets up and rushes to her room, locking the door behind her. She leans back against it and slowly slides to the floor, hugging her legs against her chest. The tears then roll down her cheeks. “Why can’t I do anything… I must be able to do something, just… anything… I wish I could be useful to someone…”

She sniffles and wipes away her tears, leaning her forehead against her knees. “I’m sorry, Sis… I’m sorry everyone for being useless… I really am…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto barely got any sleep last night. Her sister's words just plagued her mind and kept repeating over and over along with all the other rumours about her. Her shoulders were slouched slightly from their usual posture. Her eyes felt heavy and she had to cover up the dark rims under her eyes with some make up. Luckily no one had noticed or asked her about it which she was thankful for. The lunch bell rings and she quickly packs up her things. Her stomach groans softly as she hadn’t eaten anything since last night.  _ I should get something from the shop… _

She makes her way down through the crowded corridors. The crowd at the shop bustles for a while until she was able to get through. Barely anything was left. One plain cookie and one yakisoba bread. She didn’t even look before reaching her hand for it and grasps it in her hand until feeling a soft, warming hand atop hers.  _ H-Huh? _

Her eyes wander up the arm to see a familiar face looking at her in surprise and the familiar crystal-blue mix eyes looking at hers. “O-Oh, sorry…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning classes dragged on and it was just a case of writing down notes as usual and getting the questions that were asked of me correctly. I was thankful when the lunch bell rings. I was feeling quite hungry and I didn’t get a chance to grab anything on the way to school. I tell Ann I was going to the school shop and head off. There was the usual slight gossiping between the students as I pass. As soon as I get downstairs there was just a massive crowd of limbs pushing their way forward at the shop to get what they wanted.

“Um, I’ll wait a few minutes…”

“Are you sure there will be anything left afterwards?” Morgana asks as he peeks from my bag.

“Anything will be good at this point.”

“And what if nothing is left?”

“There will be, don’t worry.”

After a few bustling minutes the crowd finally dies down enough to get to the front without anyone in the way. I walk up and look at what was left. One yakisoba bread and a large cookie.  _ The bread will fill me up more I guess.  _ I reach out for it, only then noticing a hand already on it, but mine grasps over it before I can stop myself. 

I follow the hand and arm back to a set of familiar mauve-red eyes looking back at mine.  _ M-Makoto!?  _

“O-Oh sorry…” She says simply, starting to retreat her hand back from the bread. 

I quickly remove my hand from hers, feeling my heartbeat quicken slightly. However, as I look her over she looks tired, extremely so. She was slouching and has slight dark rims under her eyes that look to be covered up by some make up, but not enough if you know where to look.  _ Why does she look so tired? _

Eyes begin to look over to us both.

“Looks like the Prez and the criminal are going to go at it.”

“Uh oh, trouble.”

I sigh and lean back. “You can have it. You got it first, after all.”

She quickly shakes her head in response. “That's quite alright. Please, you can have it.” She then simply turns around and heads back along the corridor and up the stairs. 

_ What is up with her?  _

“Looks like the criminal won.”

“The Prez really has no backbone, figures.”

I glare at the groups behind me and they quickly stop and look anywhere but at me. Turning back to the shop. “I’ll take both of these please.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto just walks back up the stairs.  _ Why didn’t I just accept her offer of taking it? I’m so useless I can’t even do that… _ She gets to the student council room and opens the door, walking inside and closing it behind her as she sits in one of the chairs, glad the room is empty. Her stomach growls softly again.

“Can I do any-” She stops as a few soft knocks come from the door.  _ Who could it be now? I’m too tired to take in more information from anyone today… I guess I’ll just have to.  _ “Come in…”

The door slides open and she is surprised to see Rin standing there again, closing the door behind her. “Rin?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I managed to catch up to her enough to see her walk into the council room. “Where are we going?” Morgana asks, from my bag.

“Something just seems wrong with her, couldn’t you see? Or maybe you couldn’t from inside the bag… Anyway, I just want to see if she is ok.”

“You really are strange to help someone who was threatening you and the rest of us.”

I shake my head, “It’s not like that.” I knock on the door a few times, hearing her call from inside, “Come in…”

I walk in and shut the door behind me, turning back to face her. “Rin?” 

I walk up to her and place the yakisoba bread down in front of her. She looks up at it and back to me, opening her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. “Before you say 'I don’t want it, it’s yours'. No, it isn’t. You can have it. So please take it.”

She just nods slowly as I pull out the chair opposite her and sit in it. She unwraps it and takes a small bite from it. “...Even after I said you could have it, why did you come all this way to give it to me again?”

“Well, you seemed like you needed it. I mean, you look awfully tired today and I was… worried.”

She looks up to me in surprise. “W-Worried?”

“What’s wrong, Makoto? I can tell something is bothering you. Is it about us or something else?”

She lowers her head slightly. “It’s nothing. I apologize for my behaviour.”

I tap my nail on the table to get her attention. “I’m not leaving until you say. Even if that means I miss my classes.”

Her lips twitch up slightly before falling back down. “Am… Am I useless?”

I raise an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I follow. Why would you be useless? Did someone say that to you?” She just nods in response, “Who did?”

“I-I can’t say.”

_ For it to have this amount of impact on her it must be someone close, or someone who knows her. The principal of maybe her sister? I won’t ask, it would just cause more problems and worries for her. _ “I see. Well, I'll tell you straight. You are not useless, Makoto.”

Her eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. You do all this work and tasks set before you and you get them done. You even ascertained our identities of your own work and you still want and are helping us with this mafia boss. Whoever said that to you doesn’t understand what you’re going through and is placing ridiculous expectations on you. You are who you are and want to be, Makoto. And you’re not useless.”

She smiles slightly, taking another bite from the bread. “I… Thank you. You’re always so kind to me... Why is that?”

She looks up at me expectantly. “Well… I feel like we are similar. I had expectations put on me and take it from me, going down that path just led to misery. So I did what I wanted and I felt better for it. I get the same feeling from you as where I used to be… I just wanted to help you.”

“I-I see.”

I smile and slide up from my chair, placing the cookie next to her. “You can take that as well, you need the energy so eat them both up.” I walk to the door, “Oh, and remember, you aren’t useless, Makoto.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches as she leaves and closes the door behind her.  _ She really cares a lot even after all the things I did to her and her friends… I’m not useless… I really hope I can believe that, Rin. I really do. _

She smiles slightly and nods to herself. “I will help you. It’s the least I can do to repay your kindness, Rin.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up after school at our hideout location the next day and after a lot of discussion and ideas, we didn’t get any closer to an idea that would help us reach the Palace.

Ryuji groans in disappointment. “We ain’t got nothin’...”

Ann sighs. “Are we out of luck this time?”

“It’s no fair his Palace is up in the sky.” Morgana moans.

“If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro.” Yusuke ponders to himself.

“Even that would be almost impossible to do. We have no clue where he stays.” I reply.

Makoto suddenly walks up to us through the crowds.

Ann immediately frowns at her, a hint of anger on her voice. “What do you want?”

“Nothing in particular. I just saw you guys together.”

Ryuji huffs. “That so?”

“You seem to be having some trouble.”

I sigh. “Well, that’s one way of putting it.”  _ At least she looks better than yesterday. _

“So you’re here to check up on us?” Ann asks, “You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re useless.”

Makoto's face drops instantly. “Useless…?”

_ Don’t be so blunt and say that! I said to go easy on her, Ann! _

Yusuke frowns at her. “To be frank, yes you are.”

_ Wait, you too, Yusuke!? _

Ann rolls her eyes at her. “Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you’re so good at it?”

“Stop it…”

Makoto looks to the floor, pauses, and looks right back at her. Eyes burning intensely. “So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro? It seems you just needed to find out where he is.”

I nod. “Mmhm, basically.”

Ryuji blinks at me. “You don’t have to be so honest with her! She is useless to help us with this stuff!”

Makoto’s face saddens again. “I’m not… Fine, I'll help you meet Kaneshiro.” She quickly storms off into the crowds.

Yusuke shrugs watching her stomp off. “What exactly is she planning on doing?”

“She had a dead serious look in her eyes.” Ryuji comments. 

“Does this mean she has an idea of where he is?” Yusuke asks.

“Rin…” Ann says watching me.

They hadn’t noticed my fists were clenched tightly at my sides, shaking all over. “What do you think she is going to do…?”

“Huh?” Ryuji asks.

“You damn well provoked her into reckless action!” 

All their eyes go wide in realization.

“No she doesn’t know where he is! But she does know his people! What the hell do you think she will do with that information!?”

“Oh shit…”

“Is she going to try and force a meeting with him!?” Morgana asks, baffled.

I stomp the floor. “More than that! If she is desperate enough she will do their jobs and what do you think happens then!?”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Oh god.”

“We must move quickly!” Yusuke shouts.

I sprint in the direction she went, the others right behind me.  _ Don’t you dare do what I think you’re doing, Makoto! _

We push through the crowds of people In Central Street. All trying to catch even a glimpse of her. But we don’t see her anywhere in sight. The crowds were too packed to see and find her through and she had a good enough head start on us.

“There are way too many people here!” Morgana comments, looking through the crowds from atop my shoulder from my bag.

Ryuji takes a breath, trying to see any gaps in the crowds. “We’re never going to find her!”

“God damn it!” My phone suddenly buzzes, quickly taking it out and noticing the caller, “Makoto!”

I answer it. The other’s huddle close to listen in.

“Hello? It’s me, Makoto.”

“Where are you!?”

“Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure to record the call as well.”

“Wait, why?”

“Do you guys know Kaneshiro?”

“What?”

“That idiot, what’s she thinkin’!?”

“I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro on Central Street.”

_ Damn it that voice sounds familiar. Where? Think! THINK! Wait, the alley, that guy who talked to us outside of the gym, that’s him. _

“For god sake!” I take off my bag, pushing it against Ryuji for him to hold, smacking my phone into his hand, “Take the phone and listen in!”

“Wait, where are you going?” Ann calls out after me.

“After her, where else!” I sprint through the crowds, pushing my way past anyone who gets in my way.  _ That alley, it has to be where she is. Run faster, Rin, FASTER! _

I made it to the alley, skidding to a halt, as a car had pulled in. Makoto was with the same man who approached us before in the alley and two others, the other pushing her to get into the car. 

_ Found you! _

“He says he’ll meetcha. Now get in.”

“You better be taking me to Kaneshiro.”

“He said get the fuck in!”

“Makoto!”

“Huh?” The men all turn to me.

Makoto’s eyes go wide at me as I run up to her. “R-Rin? Why are you-”

I stop by her, pulling the man’s hand from her arm. “Get the hell off of her.”

“What’d you say?”

I frown at him, gripping my hand on Makoto’s wrist. “What? Do you need me to say it again?”

“Rin, wait this is for-”

I swiftly turn to her, glaring at her. “I know, but it’s too reckless!”

“Ah shut them the fuck up, get ‘em both in already!”

The man grabs my arm and pushes me into the back of the car, Makoto alongside me. He gets in as well and shuts the door. “Now shut it, both of ya.”

We get pushed up against each other. Makoto whispers quietly. “Why did you come, Rin?”

“I’m not having you do something so reckless!” I whisper back.

“Contact Kaneshiro-san. Tell him we got some good ones.” The man says to the one his phone in the front passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” Makoto questions.

“I guess we can’t do anything to ‘em if they’re Kaneshiro’s customers.”

“Hey! She asked you a question. Where are we going!?” I repeat in a more demanding tone.

“Ugh, shut the fuck up! I hate girls that don’t shut up.”

Makoto frowns at him as the car speeds up. “Then answer our question.”

The man glares at her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to him. “You say one more word and I’ll knock you out, maybe break something of yours.”

I pull his hand off her, glaring right back at him. “You touch her again and I’ll make sure to break something of yours. How about that?”

He glares right back, reaching for something in his pocket. “You threatenin’ me bitch?”

The driver rolls his eyes, hitting his hands on the steering wheel. “Ah man shut up! You are getting heated up over what some girls say? Shut up already!”

The man groans and slumps back into his chair, finding interest in anything out of the window instead.

Makoto blinks at me, whispering. “Why’re you doing this?”

“I’m not letting a friend do this alone...” I whisper back, “...And I’ll say it again, you aren’t useless.”

Her eyes go wide but she remains quiet, her lips twitch up slightly. She hides her phone between us to keep it hidden so the others can listen in.

_ Let’s hope this actually does work out… _

“Thank you for coming…”

“Huh?”

“Thank you for coming… You being here makes me feel calm.”

“We’ll need to be calm for this…”

We finally come to a stop, they drag us out and haul us into some club. Or a dance club to be more precise. Loud, bass music echoes across the hall, full of bodies moving with the music already. It was strange as a good amount of the girls look rather young, but they dance with adult men and sit and drink with them. 

_ What is this place?  _

I get pushed forward. “Stop gawking and move it!”

I frown at him before moving through the crowds as they push us forward. 

They move us through rows of locked rooms and to a private, VIP room at the back. 

Makoto turns back to them. “Are you taking us to Kaneshiro?”

One of them pushes her forward. “Shut up and wait.”

They push open the door and us with them.

It was an open room with dull lighting, the smell of alcohol and smoke hits as soon as you enter. The centre table next to the sofa was filled with glasses, drugs and a metal case.

A young girl wearing revealing clothes, giddy and laughing with the man she sits next to on the sofa. He was a short, overweight man with long slicked, dark-brown hair. Adorned in a pricey-looking purple suit and pants. Black undershirt and smart shoes. Around his neck hangs a gold, glimmering necklace, his fingers each having multiple rings with various jewels encrusted into them. 

_ He certainly shouts ‘I’m the leader’ huh…  _

The men push us forward towards him. “You’re Kaneshiro I presume?” Makoto asks warily.

Kaneshiro looks up at her lazily. “And who are you two? Barging your way here like you own the place.”

_ Pretty sure your people were doing the barging. _

“I’m the Shujin Academy student council president. Makoto Niijima.”

Kaneshiro shrugs, looking bored. “And why would I care who you are? Have you and your friend come to offer your services to me? We could always use more girls.” He then gestures his head, “Take that from her.”

One of the men quickly snatches Makoto’s phone from her hand and throws it to him. “Thats-!”

He catches in and looks at the screen. “Yours? Not anymore. Hm, this is a long phone call. Who is Rin Kurusu I wonder?” He stops the call and looks up at us both, “Now are you offering yourselves to me?”

I frown and step next to her. “No, this is about you destroying students’ lives.”

Makoto nods firmly. “If you don’t stop, we will call the police to you.”

Kaneshiro frowns at us. “I don’t think you’re both in any position to make any threats. In fact, all you are to me now is a source of income.” He raises his head slightly as a gesture to the others, “Take them.”

The man from earlier grabs Makoto’s arm forcibly, she tries to tug him away as the other reaches for me. I swiftly side-step away from his grasp. Moving over and grabbing the other man's wrist, twisting it forcibly to let go of her arm. “Why you-” I don’t give him time to react, thrusting my knee into his groin as he wails, not before bringing my elbow back and slamming it into his nose, hearing a resounding crunch from the impact. 

He falls back onto his behind, grasping his now broken nose as blood freely flows down from it and between his fingers, shouting and cursing in pain. “Shit, shit! That bitch!”

I huff and draw back my elbow as some blood stains it. “Told you I’d break something of yours if you touched her again.”

“Rin look out!” Makoto panics, pointing behind me.

I blink and turn only to have both men grab an arm each tightly, forcibly tugging it behind my back as I yelp in pain, I struggle on for a second, kicking my legs out as they lift me in the air before they thrust me toward the ground. My head collides with the corner of the table, right above my eye. Intense pain immediately strikes over the area, feeling it dig into my skin. Blood flows from the wound, following the contours of my face and down my neck and chin in a perfect line. 

“Nngh…” I groan painfully, seeing stars and hazy vision as they press their weight onto my back to stop me from moving.

I struggle under them, kicking my legs about to try and hit them. “Get off!”

“Stop moving!”

“Rin!” Makoto makes a move towards me.

“Grab her!”

One of them lifts off my arm but I was too hazy to move and take advantage of the moment, the other grabs both my wrists and holds them together tightly behind me.

Makoto growls, launching forward and punching him across the face. He recoils back from the force of the punch and stumbles back as his sunglasses fly off his face and clatter to the ground. She looks to hesitate as he growls and swiftly smacks her across the face, hard enough to throw her to the floor. She couldn’t react before he was holding her down with his weight, pinning her to the floor.

“Let go of her!”

“Fucking bitch.” The man gets up, wiping the blood from his nose, raising his leg and kicking me as hard as he could into my stomach. The air was forced out of my lungs, saliva jumping out from the forceful evacuation. 

I curl up as much as I could, gasping and hissing from the pain. Coughing rapidly to try and regain some air. “Ugh…”

“R-Rin, are you ok?” Makoto pleads as she tries to push herself up from the floor.

“Are you…?”

“Shut up!” He pushes her down to the floor again as she groans from the impact. 

“Don’t you dare touch her…”

The man grasps my hair and lifts up my head from the ground, pulling back his fist as I glare up at him. “Now time to break something of yours you bitch!”

“Screw you…”

“Enough.” Kaneshiro simply says. The man lowers his arm but throws my head against the floor, “We don’t want to damage our merchandise too much now do we. These two would make us a lot of money. Don’t you guys think?”

“They will Boss!”

Blood trickles and drips down from above my eye to the floor, running down my neck as the warm liquid stains the white top. My throat and lungs burn from the forced evacuation of air and my stomach throbs from the impact. I lift my head and glare at Kaneshiro intensely. “We aren’t doing anything for you… let alone be your merchandise.”

He leans forward in his chair and grins. “Such pretty intense eyes you have. I wonder how much a man would pay to have them looking up at him. Or any position for that matter.”

“W-What?”

“Don’t look so surprised. What else did you think you both would be doing as my merchandise.”

“We’re not-” 

The man pushes me down onto the floor. “Don’t back talk to the boss.” 

He chuckles, flicking through her phone. “So… you’re seriously the student council president of Shujin. Won’t that be a good selling point. Men will be crawling all over her.”

Makoto forces her head up, gritting her teeth as she struggles against the man. The other was cleaning up his nose with a cloth, still glaring at me. “Y-Yes I am. But you need to get an ambulance to her, she needs medical attention!”

“Leave her be!”

The man wipes his nose and laughs, slamming his shoe down onto my head, colliding with the floor hard as I see stars again, almost screaming in pain as I hold it in. He shrugs at Kaneshiro and sits on the booth chair. Makoto gazes at me worried as I see her through my hazy vision.

Kaneshiro grins gesturing to me. “You know what happens to people who snap at me? So, council president. Who is your friend there exactly?”

Makoto just stays quiet as she glances at me. 

Kaneshiro just chuckles and leans back on the chair. “Come now. If you don’t say I’ll make sure she will regret it.” She was quiet for a moment, “Suit yourself. Give her some drugs.”

“What no don’t!”

One of them grabs and passes a needle of liquid to the man holding me, holding it down to my arm. “Get away from me! My name is-”

“Oh no. You could be lying if you say it. Miss council presidents needs to say it.” He looks at her expectantly.

The needle presses against my arm as I wince. “STOP!” The man stops, “She is my friend, Rin! Please don’t do anything to her! Please!”

Kaneshiro raises an eyebrow. “Hm, from what you called her and your contacts she would be… Rin Kurusu. The one you were calling?” He just grins as Makoto struggles back against the man, “Are you telling the truth? If not she will get a shot.”

“It’s the truth! Please don’t involve her!”

He just chuckles more. “How could I not involve such a pretty one. She would do wonders for our sex business. As would you, beautiful council president.”

Her eyes go wide as he gestures to the man holding her. “Let’s get this over with. Hey, strip her first and take photos. We'll put 'em up for the clients later. We’ll do the same to the other after.”

The man grasps onto Makoto clothes and starts to tug forcibly on them. She screams and struggles against him to stop. “No! Stop it! DON’T TOUCH ME!”

I growl as the man continues to tug, hearing the slight tearing of her top as he forcibly tugs on her clothes more. The buttons ping off onto the floor. Without waiting any longer I throw my head back as the man holding me down leans close, headbutting him hard as he stumbles off of me. Ignoring the pain I take the chance I crawl forward and reach for Makoto, gripping the man's wrist tightly to stop him. “Get the hell off of her!”

“You little-”

Something hard then strikes me on the back of my head, forcing me back down to the floor, leaning back up only to feel a metal barrel against the back of my head. “Damn bitch!”

I immediately freeze after feeling the barrel against the back of my head, eyes going wide. 

“Rin are you-” He stops Makoto as he grasps onto her top, its buttons on the ground from being torn off as we both look at each other.

Kaneshiro just laughs and claps slowly. “My my, what energetic and wonderful gifts we have here. A beautiful council president will be a high selling point and her energetic, protective and beautiful friend will only help that. Just strip them both and get this over with. Time is money, after all. Actually, just drug them both, it will make things smoother.”

“N-No!” I hear tearing as they rip down her sleeve, the other holding a needle of liquid ready to be inserted.

“Don’t touch her damn it!”

“Hold still!”

The other grasps my top and pulls. It starts to tear at my collar as I try to reach her. It tears further along my shoulder as I look back and see the needle near my shoulder.

_ Someone help, please!  _ I then hear the sound of rushing footsteps behind me, the door flies open with a bang. 

“What in the world…!?” Ann shrieks in surprise at the scene before her.

_ Oh they made it good… _

The others come storming in. “Who the fuck are all you!?”

“Niijima-san!” Yusuke shouts. 

“Oh shit, Rin!” Ryuji exclaims, “The hell you doing to them!?”

Kaneshiro looks at them with a bored expression. “Oh, I get it…” He looks at his men and frowns, “You got followed, you dumb shits!” He leans over the table flicking the codes on the locks and opening the metal suitcase that was full to the brim of money.

Morgana’s eyes go wide from the sight. “Holy moly…!”

Kaneshiro turns to the giddy girl next to him. “That bag you saw earlier, the crocodile one. How much was it?”

“Hm, about three million.”

He pulls out a stack of cash, waves it in front of her, and hands it over. The girl jumps in surprise, squealing. “For reals!?”

Kaneshiro chuckles. “Better thank those girls.”

Ryuji raises his fist towards him. “What…?”

_ Ngh… I’m starting to feel dizzy… _

Kaneshiro grins at us all. “I’m royally pissed off right now. Can you tell? You know how spending money relieves stress? It’s you goddamn brats sniffing around here like dogs and barging in.” He points to the gap in the case, “See this empty space? I’m so pissed there’s a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don’t fill it up. I’m a perfectionist. So, good luck.”

I peer up, only to see Makoto’s eyes still on mine. “What do you mean…?”

He tilts his head to look down at me. “I’m surprised you’re still awake, tough one.” He takes out his phone and takes a picture of them all, “Come on, you all look so tense. I think I'll call it… ‘Debauchery of minors at a club’. So, can I send this to your school?”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “T-That’s-”

Kaneshiro laughs. “Oh damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too? Ah… This is hilarious. I feed on dumb shits like you… Understand, beautiful little council president and her beautiful friend?”

“Bastard...” I mumble.

Kaneshiro grins wider. “Now listen up. Run your mouth to the police, and I’ll break all of you, starting with your families. I want to give you the usual month, but this is a large group… Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then, or else. It’ll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies, or work till you drop. It’s all fine by me.”

The men laugh around him. “Now get out of my sight. I’m about to have some fun. Oh, and if you don’t get the money. Those two girls will be earning it in other ways.”

“What!? To hell with that!” Ryuji shouts.

Morgana shakes his head on his shoulder. “Don’t bother! Rin and Makoto’s safety is more important!”

The men lift off from us and put the needles away, but I can barely move as I push up with my arms, feeling my top hand low over my arm. Makoto rushes over, holding her jacket closed with one hand as she wraps my arm over her shoulder. “Rin, are you alright!?”

“I’m ok… are you?”

Makoto glares back at Kaneshiro as he throws her phone back to her. “Keep that with you, I intend to keep you updated with our deal here.”

“You… you…” She grits her teeth before helping to hold me up.

“Let’s get them both out of here!” Ann says, helping her lift me.

We rush out of the club and through the bodies of dancing people and out into the humid evening, getting out into the setting sun as I squint my eyes from the change of lighting.

“Oh my god, what do we do?” Ann panics, looking over me, “Are you ok? Does it hurt!?”

“I’m fine… It’s just a little scratch.” I wave her off calmly.

“She needs a hospital!” Yusuke adds quickly.

Morgana shakes his head. “We can’t! They would ask too many questions about what happened!”

“I’m fine, really…”

“I’ll take her to my place, it’s not far from here!” Makoto shouts quickly.

“But-”

I cut Ryuji off. “Trust her guys… I’m fine, really. Don’t worry, all right?”

“Ah, fine! I’ll help you carry her there. But you had better take care of her.”

Makoto frowns, nodding firmly. “I will, you have my word.”

“I’m fine, is Makoto ok? Why won’t you listen to-”

Ann glares at me, pinching and tugging on my cheek. “No way, Rin. Listen to us instead.”

I groan as she pulls harder. “Owwkkk, Annnn. Okkk, okkkkkk.”

She lets go and looks at Makoto. “Take care of her, please”

“I will, Takamaki-san.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann watches as Ryuji and Makoto help carry Rin off into Shibuya, much to her complaining that she could walk properly. She sighs as Morgana hops up onto her shoulder. “Is something wrong, Lady Ann?”

Yusuke nods, looking at her as well. “Are you worried about her, Ann? I’m worried for her as well. Niijima-san looked battered as well.”

Ann looks towards the floor. “It’s just the second time she has been injured like this… I just don’t like to see it… They both looked like they had gone through it…”

_ Give her a chance… I’m sorry I didn’t listen, Rin. _

Yusuke watches them disappear into the distance. “I believe that is just how Rin is.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Yusuke?”

“Rin is the kind of person that will throw herself into the fray, to protect and fight for those she cares about, no matter what happens to herself. Her spirit and justice are beautiful to see and she acts without hesitation. Even in the Metaverse she is like a princess of battle, a true epitome of a leader.”

Morgana blinks at him. “I was not expecting that…”

Ann smiles slightly. “He isn’t wrong, I just want to be able to help her…”

“Dealing with Kaneshiro will help her and get some revenge for this, Lady Ann.”

She nods.  _ You had better be ok, Rin. And please take care of her, Niijima-san and yourself. I’m counting on you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was an enjoyable chapter to write. 
> 
> Don't you feel bad for Makoto? The guilt, her sister going against her and being called useless and then by the others. I really feel for her and that made her make that reckless choice. Still, Rin was trying to help. It was sweet to do.
> 
> But that Kaneshiro meeting was a bit different, huh? A lot more gritty and dark I was going for so I hope I managed to make it so. I wanted Rin to go after her to add to it as well as the small fight and aspect of drugs and what they would be forced into. That desperate situation they were both in. (And it was kind of a Rikoto moment with them fighting and struggling for each other) Still thankfully the others turned up just in time. Plus I hope you like the small additional scenes, I really think they add that extra bit of goodness.
> 
> But I hoped you enjoyed that one! Tell me what you thought of my version of it. And thank you all again for the support, it is so humbling to see how much this story is getting and it makes me all the more encouraged! Next chapter will be a purely Rikoto one so I will see you all Monday!


	33. The Niijima Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

My vision was a bit hazy. My head throbs dully and painfully from the cut just above my eye as Ryuji and Makoto carry me.

“Damn, she is lighter than I was expectin’.”

I grumble quietly. “Is that a joke… for me being heavy?”

He shakes his head rapidly. “N-No! I meant it!”

Makoto glances over at him. “Please stop moving her about so much…”

“S-Sorry…”

“Can I please just walk by myself? My legs aren’t injured, you know?”

“No.”

“But seriously, I’m fine. We’re getting weird looks!” 

“We gotta get you both safe though.”

“That doesn’t mean to carry me…”

“Rin, you’re being carried and that’s that.”

“Ok…” 

They were both quiet as we get to her apartment building and into the elevator. Makoto was still having to hold her top together with one hand as it was badly ripped down the front. Mine was ripped around the collar and hangs down my shoulder on one side, showing the bra strap and some skin, but nothing more.

“So uh, should I get Ann to bring her some clothes or somethin’? ‘Cause uh, kinda…”

Makoto shakes her head. “She can have some of mine, don’t worry.”

“Right… And that cut, will she be ok? It could get infected y’know? And could be painful-”

I wave my hand slightly at him. “I’ll be fine, Ryuji… Thank you for worrying.”

“We all are, dude…”

I sigh a little. “I’ll let that one slide…”

“My bad.”

We get out of the elevator and walks to her door as she opens it. I slide off my shoes as she does. They walk me over and carefully place me to sit on the sofa.

_That was an experience I’d rather not go through again. Drugs, sex worker. I don’t want to end up anywhere involved in those things, but now we have a time limit to if that happens…_

“Whaddya need me to do?”

Makoto quickly starts pushing him out with one hand. “I need you to leave. She will be fine with me, trust me.”

“H-Hey, don’t push! What if Rin or you need somethin’!?”

“I’ll keep you all updated if we do, now thank you and please leave.”

He groans and walks out the door as she shuts it behind him. She lets out a sigh. “Right, Rin.” 

She walks over as I try to stand, pushing my shoulders down back to sitting on the sofa. “I was just trying to move slightly…”

“No, sit and stay.” She demands before she scrambles around, grabbing a medical kit, a bowl of water and another box of supplies. Placing them all next to me as I watch her.

She pulls a chair up to me, folding a bandage, coating it in antiseptic. I try to gently move it away. “Do you really have to-” 

She frowns and quickly presses it onto my head wound. I hiss in pain, clenching my hands on my lap. “Ow, ow… That hurts.”

“I’m sorry, just let me do this, ok?” She lowers her eyes, “Can you hold it there, tightly please.”

“It’s ok…” I hold it on the wound, feeling the blood seep through it a little, “Turned out well, huh…?”

She frowns, prodding her finger on the bandage, making me yelp. “Don’t even joke about that. You got injured defending me…” She reaches over for the box, taking out some small balls of cloth, dipping them in a liquid, “This will sting, but it will stop the bleeding.”

I nod slightly, removing the bandage. She leans forward, gently pressing it onto the wound. It burns instantly. Biting down on my lip and clenching my fists on my thighs tighter. “Ow…”

She tilts my head in different directions with her finger, applying the liquid carefully over the wound as we remain quiet. Gripping the bottom of my skirt with each dab she does.

“Why did you do it?” She suddenly asks.

I tilt my head but she just moves it back straight with her finger “I did… warn him not to touch you…” She sighs applying more pressure with her finger, “Oww, hey… Ok, ok, I didn't want them hurting you, and I still failed at that.” I look at her torn top and buttons, just barely seeing the top of her bra, “They even tried to drug us and strip-”

She removes the cloth as the bleeding slowly stops, cutting me off. “And look how injured you got! Because of my mistake and recklessness…”

I sigh softly. “It wasn’t a mistake… It was just a reckless action. Maybe a necessary one because of the situation. And you got injured too…”

“Still not as much as you…” She puts the cloth and liquid away, taking out a stitch needle and string. “I should have thought it through better… But I was angry… Just so angry at myself…”

I blink at her. “About being called useless?” _I’m feeling dizzy again… Maybe the pain. No, it’s probably a slight concussion…_ I shake my head a little to fend it off as I sway slightly. 

She nods slowly. “I just felt pitiful, useless. I wanted to change that, to help for once… And do the right thing.”

“You aren’t useless, Makoto. Please stop thinking that about yourself. You’re much more than that.”

She smiles slightly and nods. “Right, thank you. I’m going to have to stitch that up, ok?”

I blink, looking between the needle and her. “Um, you do know how to use it, right?”

“Of course I do. I’ve done all the health and safety training. Now don’t move too much.” She ties the string to the needle in an expert fashion. Leaning closer and holding the wound shut between her fingers.

“Ow, ow, ow…”

“Sorry, this won’t take long.” After a small prick of pain she slowly closes up the wound, tying and cutting it off as she looks over it. “Shouldn’t scar now.”

“Shouldn’t worry about it scarring.”

“I would!” She pauses as I blink again at her. She clears her throat, “A-Anyway…” She dips the cloth in the bowl of warm water, sitting next to me, tilting my chin to the side, dabbing away the dried blood down the side of my face.

“Um, what if your sister comes back? She would ask many questions if she saw your clothes like that to…” 

She sighs, ringing out the cloth, making the water tint red, tilting my head back to dry my neck slightly. “She won’t be here in the evenings, it’s fine.”

“I see…” I chuckle slightly as she continues to clean me up, “You’re a really good nurse.”

She smirks every so slightly and rings out the cloth again. “Don’t push your luck.”

_I’m feeling so dizzy and tired…_ “Sorry-”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We should just, eep-” 

Makoto jumps, holding her hands up in surprise, a head lands on her lap and now lays there. The cloth drips some water on her face, but she doesn’t respond to it. Her hair covers over her face slightly. “R-Rin? Why are you-” 

She hears steady, slow breaths coming from her lips. She blinks, gently brushing her hair behind her ear to find her eyes shut and is fast asleep. Small trails of dried blood still adorn her face, following the pretty contours that her eyes trail down. Still some on her neck that trails along her shoulder, past her top from the stains of blood on it. The wound now is not as menacing and painful to look at. 

She feels her cheeks start to flush, watching her slow, peaceful breaths. _Was she that tired? Or did she pass out from the pain or maybe a concussion?_ She sighs. _And she didn’t say a word to not worry me…_ She lowers her arms, stretching to put the cloth in the bowl and to the side table. “You’re such a pain sometimes, Rin.”

_And now if they don’t find out how to steal his heart then-_ Makoto shakes her head rapidly. _I shouldn’t think of that now. I trust Rin and the others… But, I still want to know how they do what they do…_

Makoto watches for a while longer. Needing to get up she carefully lifts her head and turns her onto the sofa, putting a pillow under it. She lifts her legs carefully onto the couch, laying a blanket over her as she continues to sleep peacefully. She couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight.

“Thank you, Rin. You really are-” She blinks and shakes her head rapidly, “Now is not the time to think things like that…” She still takes one glance back as her sleeping form before clearing things up.

She goes into her room, looking in the mirror. Her cheek was red and slightly bruised from the hit, wincing slightly as her fingers brush over it. _The hit I got in was at least satisfying… I hesitated to strike again. I won’t next time._ She looks down at her ripped top, quickly taking it off and throwing it into the bin before getting changed into something more comfortable.

She searches through her drawers and pulls out some shorts and a top. _She is slim. I don’t know her size, but these should fit her well enough._ She puts them to the side on her bed.

She walks back out, looking over to see Rin still asleep. _Rest up please. I’ll take care of you._ She then walks over to her bag that Ryuji dropped off with her, rummaging through it to find her phone. She remembers the code from watching her before and loads up there group chat.

Me: I’m sorry to use Rin’s phone, but I don’t have your details…

Ann: It’s totally fine! Is she ok!?

Me: She is. She is asleep now.

Ann: Thank goodness…

Yusuke: Are you ok as well, Niijima-san?

Me: I am, thank you for your concern. I’m just so sorry it came to this.

Ryuji: Don't beat yourself up over it. We’ll deal with this, don't worry!

Ann: Yeah, we’ll make him pay for hurting you both.

Yusuke: You should both focus on resting. 

Me: First, can you inform her caretaker she will be with a friend tonight as well.

Ann: We will. We hadn’t thought about that.

Me: Ok, thank you. We will see you tomorrow.

Ann: Please take care.

She puts back the phone and smiles slightly. “You have some close and caring friends, Rin.”

She checks her own phone to see her sister left a message saying she wouldn’t be back this evening. _That makes things easier._ She hears Rin mumble and wince in her sleep, almost as if she was having a nightmare. 

Makoto quickly walks over and carefully sits next to her, letting her fingers glide gently through her hair. “It’s ok, calm down, Rin. It's ok.” She smiles as she slowly calms down and nuzzles into the pillow. “Cute- I-I mean, I should do something else…” She feels a slight lump on the back of her head. “I should bandage that up too before I do.”

She carefully bandages it up, making sure not to wake her. She brushes some hair from her face. _Pretty…_ She clears her throat and stands. “I should find something to do.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wince slightly from my movement, blinking a few times to open my heavy eyes. Above my eye still throbs but was much less painful than it was previously. I stare at the back of the couch. _I fell asleep? I don’t remember doing that._ I raise up slowly, noticing the pillow and the blanket that slides down me as I rise up, rubbing my eyes. 

_She put me to bed? That was sweet of her._

I wince slightly and tap the back of my head, feeling a bandage there from where I was struck on the head by the gun. “Ow… That really hurts.”

_Guns, drugs, illegal sex workers… this couldn’t get much worse at the moment. But we will push through it, hopefully…_

I swing my legs to the front, rubbing my thighs and bare legs as I look around the apartment. It’s a nice, modern looking place. All open-plan with a nice view out to the now evening sky across the Shibuya high-rise. A large dining table was near me and behind it and a large modern kitchen. It was clean and well maintained with photos and a few plants and pictures to fill in the gaps on the walls. 

“Well, it’s much nicer than my place, that’s for sure...” I look around, noticing Makoto wasn’t in sight, “I wonder where she is.”

I stretch my tired legs and arms, standing up a little wobbly before looking around. I peer at the pictures. Some with her and her sister together, younger versions of themselves and someone with whom I would assume is their dad and mom. I look up at the clock on the wall. “Two hours I was asleep for…”

I peer around the corner and step out into the middle of the room, pulling my ripped top back over my shoulder as it keeps falling down. _Had to be a nice top… Oh well._ I stop as she rounds the corner, both staring at each other. 

“Um, evening, Makoto. Thank you for-”

She blinks and walks over to me, putting a hand on her hip, poking her finger on the middle of my chest that pushes me back until I fall back to sitting on the sofa. She had changed into some different clothes. “Why are you up? You should be resting, Rin. You should go back to resting.”

I blink up at her from the sofa. “Um, I am now… But I was just looking for-” I shake my head, “Never mind, sorry that I fell asleep on you.”

Makoto’s cheeks flush slightly. “You only did for-” I tilt my head as her eyes go wide slightly.

“I only did what...?”

“I-I mean you did but I got you comfortable afterwards…”

_Why are her cheeks red? Did I do something wrong?_ “Thank you though, it was very kind of you. I should probably get out of your way-”

I go to get up and walk past her but she stands in front of me again and blocks the way, crossing her arms over her chest. “You aren’t going anywhere, you need to rest in your condition. And before you say anything else, I already told the others, they told your caretaker that you were staying around a friends for the evening.”

I rub the back of my neck. “O-Oh, that's good thinking.”

She smiles a little. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

I only then notice her holding some clothes in her hands, she passes them to me. I look down at them then back to her in confusion.

“I don’t know your size, but I hope they will fit, they’re clothes I’ve not worn before. You can’t wear that blood-stained, ripped top…” She points behind her, “If you go left the shower is there, I’ll cook something quickly for us.”

I feel my cheeks flush slightly as I blink. “Wow, you’re so great.” Her eyes go wide as her cheeks flush more, “A-Anyway, shower, right, thanks!” I quickly scoot past her and follow her directions. I head into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. _Why does she look so cute blushing… I shouldn’t think that right now._

The shower was much nicer than the one at LeBlanc, powerful and just the right temperature. I just stand under the hot water, watching the water run red for a few seconds as it clears the rest of the stained blood. _Three weeks, huh. And we still need a way into the Palace or we will have to pay another way…_ I shudder at the thought, tapping my cheeks. _No, we can do it. I believe in all of us to figure this out._

My hand subconsciously runs over my shoulder, feeling the sharp metal of the needle for a second again. _After all that’s happened that was the scariest moment. That desperate feeling of being unable to fight back and escape. Almost being drugged and pushed into a sex ring… And now that will happen if we don’t get this Palace collapsed._

I hang my head under the shower, letting the hot water run down my face and hair as I watch it drip from the ends. _I can’t let it happen to Makoto, I felt useless in being able to help. I wanted to get her away, but I failed at that and now she is involved._

I step out and dry up, lifting up the top, blinking as I look at it. I giggle at the big panda holding a heart on the front. _Looks like her pencil case… cute._ I slide on the simple pyjama shorts she gave me and top. Bundling up my clothes and heading back out. Whatever she was cooking smells really good as I walk out. I get a better look at what she was wearing. Some plaid pyjama pants and a simple top tucked in. 

She turns as she hears me, blinking and looking at the top. She only holds for a few seconds before giggling, covering her mouth to quieten them as I giggle with her. We eat with just normal chatter, it was actually quite refreshing. I help her clean up and we sit on the couch as she puts the TV on. Yet another interview with Akechi showing up on another TV station to discuss the Phantom Thieves and how much of a threat we are to society. 

I sigh as we watch.

“You’re doing it for justice, aren’t you?”

I glance at her and nod. “Of course, I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t.”

She nods, rubbing her hand over the other. “How do you do it exactly? Change one's heart?”

“Um, it’s complicated… More complicated then you have probably thought of already.”

She shifts in her chair, glaring at me. “Then show me. Please?”

I blink rapidly, turning to her. “Um, that’s even more complicated…”

She sighs and slides down the chair slightly. “Sorry, I would probably just get in the way again…”

I gently flick her forehead. She looks up at me in surprise. “You don’t get in the way.” I pause for a few moments, “If we were to show you, it would be… not what you expect.”

“I’m willing to accept that. I might even be able to help you. You said you were having some trouble, right?”

“Well, yeah but…”

“Please, Rin? I want to be able to understand.”

I tap my chin, her eyes now pleading. _How can I say no to that look!_ “All right, all right… But it’s very dangerous, so you would need to stay close and do as we say.”

“Dangerous…?” She then smiles, nodding confidently, “I will… Thank you for trusting me, Rin. It means a lot.”

I smile back and stretch my arms. “How can I say no to someone with tops as cute as this.”

Her eyes go wide, cheeks flushing. “I-I forgot that was like that…” I giggle slightly as she glances at it, “It suits you.”

I blink and feel my cheeks heat up, brushing my finger across my cheek. “O-Oh.” I clear my throat and glance at her cheek, “You’ve got a bruise there.”

Her fingers brush over it. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

I frown slightly at her. “There was some cream for that in the box you had, hang on."

I get up from the couch, seeing the box on the table, walking to it and getting the pot of cream from it and returning.

"You really don't have-"

"I do. Wouldn’t want it marking your skin.”

“T-Thank you for worrying.”

“Of course." I gently tilt her head to the side with my finger. Putting some cream on the tip of my finger, gently circling it over her bruise. _She has soft skin… Brain, no._ I cover around it slowly, “That was some punch you hit him with back there. Have you done some training?”

She chuckles slightly. “I do aikido, but I shouldn’t have held back with it.” I blink at her, “More importantly, where did you learn to do that back there?”

“Oh, self defense classes back home…” I apply the cream all over the mark.

She winces slightly as I apply more. “But aren’t those types of defense meant for singular attackers?” 

“Well… yeah. That's why I didn’t exactly put up much of a fight for long and got beat pretty easily. Aikido is defense based as well, right? I think I’d at least be able to beat you with them.” I finish applying the cream and put it back into its box, "There we go, that will help."

She looks at me as small, warming smile forms on her lips. "That was very kind of you." She then frowns slightly.

“Um, what is it?”

“You don’t think I’d be able to beat you?”

“Well… in terms of aikido it generally-”

She gets up and stands in front of me. “Then let's see shall we?”

I blink a few times up at her. “Huh? You want to see what?”

“Who is better at defense. Come on.” She grabs my hand and pulls me up, leading me to the centre of the room over the rug there.

“Are you sure this is a good idea…? I never thought you were so competitive.”

She sets herself in her stance. “I-I’m not! I’m just trying to prove a point!”

“Ok…” I set up in my stance. _Guess I’ll go on the offensive and catch her off guard._

I dart forward, aiming to apprehend her arms to put her in a hold. I reach out for them only for her to swiftly move to the side and dodge. I spin around, to face her, only for her to be already moving, grabbing my wrists and hooking her legs under mine. I couldn’t even react before she takes out my legs, making me stumble back and fall onto the floor on my back. 

It wasn’t a painful take down by any means. It was precisely done so that no harm came to the attacker or defender. I blink up at her as she leans up, sitting my my legs as her still curl around them, holding my wrists.

She smirks slightly. “Does this prove your point?”

“W-Well I would have had a better chance if-” She squeezes her hands on my wrists to prove her point, “Ok, ok you prove your point!”

She chuckles and let’s go of my wrists. “Glad you agree, Rin.”

I lean myself up and find myself nearly face to face with her, she was just slightly higher due to her sitting on my legs. Some hair hangs in the way of my eyes, but I can still see how pretty she is. _She is close… R-Really close now that I think about it!_

Her eyes look down at mine, suddenly feeling my cheeks start to heat up, aware of where she was. She tilts her head, brushing the stray strands of hair from my face, feeling her fingertips move over my skin. “Is something wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

I gulp as she brushes the strands away, she smiles warmly at me, making my heartbeat speed up. “N-No! You’re just… pretty.” I mumble quietly. _Wait what did I just say!?_

She doesn’t seem to have heard, thankfully.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_W-What did she just say? I must’ve been hearing things…_

“I’m what?” 

_She is really soft._ She looks down as her legs are still curled around her bare ones. She blinks as she looks down at where she was, her cheeks flushing slightly. _W-Wait, why am I still in this position!?_

“Oh, sorry!” She quickly uncurls her legs from hers, stands and holds her hand down to her.

She grasps it as she pulls her up to her feet. She smiles slightly and lets go of her hand. “You don’t have to apologize. You did beat me fair and square, after all.”

“And I would each time.”

She raises and eyebrow. “I don’t know about every time…”

She chuckles and pokes her stomach. “Oh, is that true?”

She makes a small gap between the finger and thumb. “A slight chance then.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Phew, my heart is beating so fast right now._

She smiles and nods. “I hope you will keep thinking that.”

"Y-Yeah…” I gaze out of the window as it was getting darker, “But it’s getting quite late, so… I’ll take the sofa, ok?”

She frowns at me. “No, you are having my bed.”

_Huh!?_

I wave my hands in front of me. “N-N-No, I can’t do that!”

“Yes you can. What’s wrong with it?”

“But, it’s yours.”

“And I’m not letting you sleep on a sofa after today.”

“I don’t want to intrude though. You need the rest as well.”

She looks in thought for a moment. “Ok, we’ll just share then.”

“S-Share? W-Wait we can’t do that!”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Well no but-”

“Don’t make me drag you there. Now, Rin.”

I flop my head down in defeat. “Yes, Makoto…”

We both walk to her room after turning off the lights behind us. She closes her curtains and turns on her bedside light, lighting up part of her room and her bed. My eyes move to the big panda teddy sitting on the other bedside cabinet near me. 

_She really likes her pandas. It’s really cute._

I pick it up and notice how soft and cuddly it is. I turn to it with her. “I hope you will be comfortable…” 

She blinks in surprise as I make the panda wave at her. “This is really cute.”

“I-It is a little, I think…”

I place it back down and chuckle. “It certainly is.”

Thankfully she had a large bed as we both get a side. She switches off the light and it went quiet. The bed was barely lit up from the lights outside from the city. Still it was a really awkward feeling to be in the same bed. I shuffle slightly to get comfortable, careful to to brush up against her and move closer. 

“Are you comfortable?”

“W-Well...To a degree.”

“So it isn’t?”

“N-No it is! Sorry.”

“Ok… well, goodnight, Rin.”

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

It was quiet for a while. But I couldn’t sleep. The day kept replaying in my mind. I sigh and I turn around only to see her dimly lit up face now looking at me. “Can’t sleep?”

She nods slowly. “It’s been a tough few days… I’ve had trouble sleeping.”

“I could tell… I’m sorry if I’ve made it worse.”

She smiles slightly and shakes her head. “You haven’t… I actually feel a lot calmer with you. Knowing that you and the others will be doing your best to stop this calms me as well.”

“O-Oh, I see.” I reach over and gently, reassuringly tap my hand atop hers a few times. Giving them a quick, soft squeeze as she blinks at me, “I promise you it will all turn out ok, Makoto. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Her lips twitch up into a warming smile. “Thank you, Rin. I feel… much better.” She shuffles back over as I face her back, “Goodnight, Rin.”

“Goodnight.” _I promise to make this right. I won’t have this happen to us. We will make sure Kaneshiro goes down._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto had to turn away. Her heartbeat was quickening since they were facing each other and after her hand squeezed hers. And a promise to her. 

She smiles again. _And I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to you too, Rin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a nice Rikoto chapter, huh? I tried to make is as warming and caring as possible without pushing the bounds of their relationship too much ahead of time. As to if I succeed, not even I know, oops.
> 
> Also I've been hooked on Genshin Impact lately too, pull me away from it please. Anyone watch anime too? Just finished RE: Zero first season, oh boy was it good. (Yes I like anime)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this warming chapter between them. Next chapter is a certain persons awakening. See you Wednesday!


	34. A Queen's Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Sleeping was kind of difficult. Laying on my left side hurt too much on my head, but when I turned the other way I would be facing Makoto’s sleeping form. And that I was nervous to even be in the same room at night, let alone the same bed. Thankfully I did manage to sleep, I was so exhausted. Makoto had my clothes already washed and dried before I even got up. She lent me another shirt. Thankfully not one with a big panda on it.

Even more thankfully was that her sister didn’t come home last night. Just thinking about what she would do if she saw me in the same bed was scary to say the least. 

After we both got ready we headed out to meet the others back in Central Street Square.

The others are waiting and as soon as we come into view Ann comes running up to me and hugs me tight. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Rin!”

I smile and hug her back. “That I am.” She leans back and pokes the cut above my eye, “Ow, that does hurt, you know?”

“Sorry. Just be careful next time, ok? I’m just glad it looks better.”

I turn to Makoto as she lets go. “You have Makoto to thank for that.”

Ann turns to her. “Thank you, for taking care of her.”

Makoto smiles slightly back. “I did my best.” She then bows quickly at everyone, “I was stupid yesterday... I’m very sorry for what I did.”

Yusuke frowns down at her. “I must agree. You should have easily imagined that happening by going by yourself.”

Ann frowns at him. “Hey, Yusuke…”

Makoto winces at his words as she straightens up. “I’m sorry. I was so caught up in trying to be useful.”

“Alright, enough of the blame game. What’s done is done.” Ryuji says, clearing the air.

“I caused trouble for you all, and Rin… I’m going to cause trouble for Sis too…”

Ann tilts her head at her. “Sis? You have a sister?”

Makoto nods. “My older sister has a commendable job, and she’s a much more remarkable person than I am… A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it’s just us living together… But I’m still a child, so all I am is a burden to her…”

Yusuke pauses. “Hm… And that's why you were so reckless, enough to make Rin have to step in?”

“I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone…”

Ryuji scratches the back of his head. “Y’know, I might not get your whole situation, but ain’t it a bit off sayin’ you’re useless to her?”

She shakes her head. “It’s the truth though… In particular I have to apologize for Rin having to put herself in that position… I made you all worry more so because of what happened to her.”

“Makoto…” I say softly.  _ This has been weighing heavily on you, huh? I’m sorry. _

Ann shakes her head. “You helped her out, so that makes up for it. I’m sorry for saying what I did as well…”

Makoto keeps shaking her head. “No, I have to apologize to you too, Takamaki-san.”

“Huh… To me? What do you mean?”

“Now that I think about it, the truth about Kamoshida must have been covered up by the whole school. I had my suspicions, but… I couldn’t do anything about it. No. I didn’t do anything about it. Had I cared enough, I could’ve done something…”

Ann’s face saddens.

Makoto looks down to her feet. “People like me… must really be what others call scum of the earth.”

“Real scums wouldn’t call themselves that.” Ann replies firmly.

“...Huh?”

“I’m the same. It’s just like you said before, I was closest to Shiho, but I didn't do anything… Besides, Kamoshida’s the one to blame. Shiho understands that… And so do I.”

“Takamaki-san…”

Yusuke sighs. “You didn’t have a place to belong either… Isn’t that right?”

Makoto looks at him slightly confused. “...Me either?”

I nod. “Yeah, we were all pushed by society as not belonging anywhere. But now we do.”

Ann nods with a slight smile. “Yup! And we won’t let anyone be a victim anymore in these scams, trust us.”

Ryuji sighs and kicks the concrete. “If only we could do something about that bank…”

I step forward and flick his forehead. “Actually, I have a plan for that.”

Morgana jumps in surprise. “You do!? What is it?”

I nod at him. “I thought of it when trying to get to sleep last night. We’ll be bringing Makoto with us to his Palace.”

Everyone blinks at me in surprise. 

“Are you sure that is safe, Rin?” Yusuke asks questionably.

I take a slow breath. “I promised her yesterday that I would show her what we do. We will have to protect her. However, she is probably our key in now.”

Ryuji looks confused. “Whaddya mean?”

“Basically, you need to register for a bank, right? To deposit money. If it works the same as Kaneshiro, then Makoto became a special customer and the bank will probably lower and accept her as if she was paying. That will be our way in.”

Makoto gives me a strange look. “...A bank? Why do you keep speaking of a bank?”

“It will become clear once we get there.” Ann explains, “But if you say that Rin, it is sure to work so let’s try it out. But, wouldn’t you also be a special customer as well, Rin?”

I shrug slightly. “To be honest, I might or might not be. He was more focused on Makoto and said it directly to her. But anyway, she is still coming with us regardless. Go Yusuke.” He nods as I glance at Makoto, “Prepare yourself.”

He activates the Meta-Nav and the scenery changes around us. Finding ourselves back into the dilapidated area of Shibuya. ATM’s walk past us again, some sparking and smoking from being damaged. More had piled up on the street since the last time we came in.

Blue flames burst over each of us, changing our clothes into our uniforms.

Makoto recoils as her eyes lay on Fox. “A canine! Where did-”

Fox sighs. “...It’s Fox.”

Mona jumps into the air to get her attention. “Be quiet, Makoto! The shadows will notice us if you’re too loud!”

Her eyes fall to him. “A MONSTER CAT AS WELL!?”

Mona flops down, looking defeated. “I’m nooooot!”

I crouch down next to him and pat his head as he whimpers. “There, there it happens, Mona.”

“Mewww…” He whimpers sadly, nuzzling on my hand.

“That’s Morgana, that cat that was in Rin’s bag. This is what happens when we come here.” Panther explains, gesturing down to us.

“He stole your notebook one time.” I add, looking up at her as I continue to pet Mona.

“Wait, that was you? So you planned- Never mind…" Makoto then looks between us all, “So you’re Takamaki-san? Sakamoto-kun? Kitagawa-kun? And then, Rin?” We all nod to confirm as she looks around the area, “Where are we though…?”

“We’re inside Kaneshiro’s… well the world inside his heart. It’s kinda hard to explain.” Panther says.

Makoto stares at us in disbelief. “...What? Inside his heart? I don’t understand.”

“It’s another reality in which Kaneshiro’s distorted desires have materialised.” Fox explains, “It is a hard concept to grasp at first.”

“...Another reality?”

I nod and point to the sky. “Yeah… just look up.” 

“Huh?” She turns to the bank in the sky, gasping at the sight, “It’s floating in the air!? TH-THIS is reality!? M-My goodness…”

I rub the back of my head, straighten back up. “I did say it would be complicated to understand.”

Makoto shakes her head apologetically. “I’m sorry, it’s just… But since this really exists, I can’t doubt it…” She holds her chin between her fingers, “A reality that one’s heart shows… Is it like the optical illusions in social cognitive psychology…?

Panther shrugs. “That’s something we have no idea about…”

We find a secluded spot and explain to her everything we know and do. About us, personas and the Metaverse. She seems to take it all in, not asking any questions until we finish.

Makoto’s eyes go wide in realization. “I see, so ‘stealing one's heart’... That may be like overwriting their cognition… I think I get the logic behind it. I would have never gotten anywhere close to guessing that by myself…”

Skull glances at Mona and smirks. “Ain’t she more amazin’ than you? Her brain power is off the charts!”

“W-We’re about the same!” He stutters, suddenly pointing up at me, “And she’s on the same level as Joker too!”

I glance down at him. “She is smarter than me, you know?”

“Says the person with no brains.” Panther mumbles.

“What!? I do have them!”

I sigh and shake my head. “Now isn’t the time… Does that explain everything to you, Makoto?”

Makoto nods, a small smile forming on her lips. “It does, thank you. Well then. If what you said is true then what Rin said should also be possible. I am a special customer of Kaneshiro, after all.” She walks out into the open, the bank hovers down and a path shoots out in front of her, connected to the bank. She turns back to me, “I’d say the same level.”

I roll my eyes and smile slightly, gesturing to the others. “Nope, you’re more so. Come on, let's get going.” I then gesture to Makoto, “Stay close to us as well.”

We ascend the ramp and come to a lavish looking bank. Looking more like a governmental building than anything. Stained-glass windows cover the outside. Glowing trees fill the front with money hanging from their branches as leaves. Some fall off and litter the ground with money. Lush garden areas surround us, miniature fountains spray forth water into the air. Banners hang from the multiple windows. Kaneshiro’s name adorns the top in a big, glowing neon sign for all to see. It was like it was trying to be godly and authoritative at the same time.

“Well, this is certainly extravagant for a bank. It’s like his version of paradise.” I say, looking over it.

Panther nods, looking over the building. “I’ll say… It’s huge. Way too huge…”

“I rarely gotta go to the bank, so… this’s making me kinda nervous.” Skull comments quietly.

“You really are pathetic sometimes, Skull… It’s a bank.” Mona grumbles.

“T-They’re scary places!”

“Quit it you two!” Panther groans before turning to us, “Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious. We’re totally robbers.”

“Are you saying we should take off our clothes before entering?” Fox asks.

I let out a heavy sigh. “Please tell me that was a joke, Fox?” He gives me a look that he wasn’t joking, “ No one is taking off clothes. We’ll just have to look out for more shadows and be cautious.”

“As you wish, Joker.”

Makoto tilts her head at me. “Shadows? What are they?”

“We get attacked here basically.” Panther says.

She nods and readies herself. “I’ve trained in aikido. Don’t worry, I can defend myself.”

“Self-defense won’t do much good against shadows, but then again, it’s better than nothing. Stick close to us.” Mona says with a shrug.

Makoto runs her hand through her hair, taking a breath. “We’ll have to go through the front. I’m an honorary customer, so I better act like one… I will be useful to you guys.”

I flick her head gently as I walk past. “Not useless, remember.” I give her a small smile that she returns.

Immediately as we enter, two shadow guards dressed similar to bank guards in reality rush up to us, batons ready in their hands. “What business do you have here?”

“I had a feeling this would happen.” Panther mumbles.

“She is one of Kaneshiro’s customers.” Fox explains to them, gesturing to Makoto.

“I’d like to speak with the bank president.” Makoto asks confidently.

“Excuse me, but do you have an appointment?”

I let out a breath. “They really are cautious, huh?”

Makoto frowns at the two shadows. “I need to talk to him right this instant. Now let me through!”

“Let them pass.” A voice says over the intercom, “Bring them to a room.”

The shadows quickly step aside, Makoto turns back to us. “That voice… It’s Kaneshiro!”

Skull scratches his head. “A bank has a president?”

Fox nods. “They make good money.”

“Yeah, and just as corrupt as some turn out to be, lets go.” I gesture to them, walking forward.

The shadows follow behind us to make sure we don’t go anywhere we aren’t supposed to go. ATM’s sit in the chairs, almost set up as a church. All waiting to go to the reception. Many ATM’s lay lifeless on the floor even here, some piled up on top of each other like trash waiting to be discarded. We get led through winding corridors by the shadow guards. 

Makoto looks around everywhere as we walk. “This place is gigantic… To think it would be floating in the sky. It’s hard to believe a place like this could exist.”

Skull shrugs as we walk. “Anything goes for a Palace I guess, right Joker?”

I nod to him. “From what we have seen, yeah.”

A guard waits by the door as we round the corner. “This is the reception office. Hurry on inside.” We walk in, surrounding the table that had a mountain of stacked cash waiting on it.

Skull gazes at it in awe, reaching out his hand towards it. “How many beef bowls could I eat with this…?”

Fox does the same. “The exquisite food…”

Panther smacks both their hands away. “Don’t be idiots you two…”

Kaneshiro’s voice comes over the intercom again. “Unauthorised entry, property damage, fighting and other disturbances. That comes to three million yen in total. You’re here regarding that, correct, Miss beautiful President?” Kaneshiro’s face comes on the TV in the room, now with slicked black hair, a grey suit, purple skin and glowing golden eyes, “It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I’d be willing to give you a loan, you know? All you have to do is ask… nicely.”

I roll my eyes at the screen. “Yeah, and what’s the interest rate on your so called loan?”

He smirks slightly. “The interest rate is ten percent a day.”

“Ten percent of interest a day… Um… Uhh… That means… One day is…” Panther mutters to herself, trying to work it out.

“It’s three hundred thousand yen.” Makoto says quickly, answering it for her.

“What!? That's ridiculous!”

Kaneshiro smirks wider on the screen. “There is no need to be alarmed. I have a more manageable option for people like you.”

Makoto frowns at the screen. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You were wanting to get us, not the money.”

His smirk grows into a wide, evil grin. “Quite the impressive insight… Niijima-san… Or should I say the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?”

Makoto’s eyes go wide, throwing out her arm. “How do you know that…!?”

Kaneshiro huffs. “Please don’t underestimate our intelligence network.” He turns to me on the screen, “And your rather energetic friend there, Rin Kurusu. Pulling up some school photos made it easy to find her… She is rather unique… and a criminal at that. How very interesting.” He sighs in satisfaction, “My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap. I must say I’m pleased you came to me.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “You won’t get nothing from us you sick bastard.”

Panther lashes out. “She’s right, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Young women are so useful. They lack physical strength and are dumb. It’s as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong.” 

Fox scowls at the screen, “You truly are despicable… Joker and Niijima-san are the total opposite of what you say.”

Kaneshiro maintains his sick grin. “Oh, I know they are both on a different spectrum. However, with a few substances, them any young women can be turned into a dumb mess who can’t do anything but take orders.” He chuckles to himself, “Imagine the money and rows of people those two will bring to me, all wanting a piece of them until nothing is left of them. They will be the stars of my underground sex market.”

“N-No… You can’t…” Makoto trails off. 

I slam my foot onto the table. It skids along the ground and crashes into pieces beneath the TV, money showers the room like rain. “You aren't getting anything from any of us! And if you touch her, I’ll make sure to break something of yours!”

Skull grins. “Hell yeah! You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We’re gonna snatch your treasure from you!”

Kaneshiro’s face twists in irritation on the shattered screen. “Don’t make me laugh, you petty thieves! My citadel has the highest security installed in it.” Black ooze suddenly sprouts up around us, bursting out as more bank guard shadows appear, “Anyone will do anything for money. I’ll rob you of your lives as easily as you breathe air.” He snickers. “...Get them.”

The shadows burst forth in black, forming into their large, towering selves, both swinging their massive black weapons that cut through the air. Makoto backs up slowly as one jumps at her, weapon raised. She throws up her arms in a vain attempt to stop it. I quickly grab her in my arm, spinning her away behind me as I pull free my mask. “Shiki Ouji!”

The Shikigami-clad persona bursts forth from blue flames in front of us, the shadows weapons bouncing harmlessly from it as it staggers back from the force. 

“Get ‘em Captain!” Skull shouts, as the skeletal figure rams it’s boat into it, staggering it back enough from us. 

I pull out my gun from my belt, still holding Makoto in my other arm. “Fox!”

Fox jumps forward, pulling free his mask. “Goemon, strike them down!” Ice cold air rips around the shadow, it wails for a second only to be frozen in a case of ice. I aim up at its head, firing off a round. It shatters into pieces and black dust fills the air.

“Zorro!”

“Carmen!”

Pillars of flame and wind mix to form a kind of deadly firestorm that consumes the other shadow, quickly turning it to dust. I sheath my gun, pointing to the door. “Let’s move it!” They nod as Skull kicks down the door all running into the corridor and back the way we came, alarms ringing through the halls, metal doors shutting behind us. 

“W-Why did the security guards turn into monsters!? And what were those supernatural powers…!?” Makoto asks, a mixture of shock and amazement in her voice, “Were those the personas you mentioned before!?”

“We don’t have time to explain, we need to run!” Mona shouts, gesturing towards the exit, “Makoto, stay close to us!”

“R-Right!”

We rush forward to the entrance, only to have more shadow guards burst forth in front of us. Panther recoils back away from them. “There is no end to them…”

“You seem to be in quite the pickle…” Kaneshiro gloats as he walks up to us from behind, a group of shadow guards at his side. 

Mona looks around for any sort of escape route. “How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro. That’s what we should be doing!”

He huffs at him. “Those would be my words. However, I do thank you for providing me with these wonderful goods. Now if you would just disappear, and I’ll take the two girls with me.” He claps his hands in the air, more guards burst forth at his sides, all closing in.

Makoto gasps, taking a step back.

We all ready our weapons.

_ This is not going to be easy…  _

“Managing a bank is tough, that’s why I make it a case to kill troublesome customers.”

Makoto looks at us all before she suddenly runs forward to him and pleads. “Please stop!”

Kaneshiro just chuckles at her. “I’ll eliminate the others besides my goods. You’ve no need to worry for yourself and your friend. Your sister is quite a beauty though. I’ll make sure to make her my personal slave. I’ll have some time with your friend Kurusu too, maybe make you watch.” He chuckles evilly, “Once I get bored, I’ll just sell them off. Oh, poor Sis and Kurusu.”

I growl at him. “You bastard!” I lunge forward, dagger raised. A shadow blocks in front of me, flipping back and pushing my hand off the ground to launch back. “Grrr…”

“As feisty as you were in the club. Oh how the men will enjoy you.” He turns back to Makoto, “And her sister could’ve been successful, if only her sister wasn’t so dumb by not obeying orders…”

Makoto holds her chest, anger rising in her voice. “My sister has nothing to do with this! Leave her out of this!”

“If you don’t want her involved then you better start taking customers tomorrow. All you gotta do is endure it and do as you’re told. I’ll even let you and Kurusu be together through it. My VIP room will be glad to have two beauties such as yourselves as the main draw for it!”

“No way!” I try to lunge forward again but Skull grabs my arm to hold me back. 

“Calm down, Joker!”

“I’m not dealing with this bastard any longer!”

“Don’t let him get to you!”

I growl as he continues to hold me back.

Makoto sighs, muttering under her breath. “Endure it… Do as I’m told…” Her fists clench at her sides, her tone changing from her normal composure, “I’m not dealing with this rubbish any longer… I won’t…” 

Kaneshiro cackles, holding his stomach. “You’ll both make three million yen in no time. You’ll make me millions more than what you owe! Although, both your lives and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then! Gwahahahaha!”

Makoto snarls. “I’ve been listening to you go on and on… And I’ve had enough… I’m not dealing with this any longer…” She takes a deep breath and glares at him, eyes now fiery, “SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOU MONEY-GRUBBING ASSHOLE!”

We blink at her in surprise. 

_ Whoa…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain is all she suddenly feels. Like multiple small needles sliding through her head, penetrating deep into her skull. She remains firm though, casting the pain aside. Her fists clench at her sides. Nails digging deep into her skin, feeling warm liquid run from under her nails and down her hands.

She feels heat trailing along her back followed by a deep pounding in her head as she watches a burning figure of herself step around to her. Eyes glowing golden and focusing intently on her own. 

“Have you finally decided to tread the path of strife…? To accept your choices as your own and to not follow the orders of others!?”

Makoto grits her teeth, the voice pounding inside her skull. The figure of herself points a burning finger to Rin. “Or will you let others suffer in your place for your mistakes… Will she and your sister go down with you? Or are you ready to finally change?”

Makoto doesn’t reply, her hands shaking at her sides as her nails continue to dig into her skin, her palms now bloody and slowly dripping onto the floor. He shadow self frowns, grasping her balled up fists and squeezing them tightly making her wince from the increase in pain. “Is this your answer!? Or are you finally ready to move on from these expectations placed on you, to move forward of your own will!? Or are you really just a pushover as they say!?

Makoto grits her teeth, shutting her eyes.

“WHAT WILL IT BE!? ANSWER THE QUESTION THAT RESIDES DEEP WITHIN YOUR SOUL! ARE YOU READY TO MOVE ON!?”

Makoto throws up her head, nodding confidently at her other self. Her eyes are now burning with intensity. “YES… Come to me!” She grits her teeth as the pain suddenly intensifies over her entire body.

The figure of herself gives her a menacing grin as an aura of blue erupts around her. “Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once!” The figure of herself disappears within the blue flames.

Makoto grasps her head as it feels as if her skull is ripping apart, tears forming in her eyes as sweat droplets drip down the side of her face. Her nails dig into her skull, trying to release the growing pressure, only succeeding at painting blood on the sides of her face. Pained gasps escape her lips as it continues to grow in intensity.

“I AM THOU, THOU ART I… You have finally found your own justice… Never lose sight of it again, please.”

Makoto throws her arms down, slamming her foot on the floor, it cracks, shattering under the sudden force. She breathes heavily, blue flames cover her face as she grits her teeth.

“This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self… NOW RECLAIM YOURSELF AND YOUR JUSTICE!”

Her hands grip the foreign object on her face, cold and metallic against her blood fingers. She pulls. Tugging and yanking to remove it as it starts tearing at her flesh, grasping tighter with both her hands as she pulls it free. Blue flames erupt around her, shock waves pulse out around her as she screams, blood runs down her face like tears.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hold my arm up to block the gusts of wind that pulsate from her body. They settle, blinking at the sight now in front of me. “She has a persona too…”

“Holy shit… Look at that…” Skull mutters next to me.

The sound of an engine revving echoes through the hall and brings my eyes down. A metallic, long, future-like bike was now there, a face on the front. Gleaming in silver and chrome as a blue energy flows around it. My eyes rise up to her sitting on the bike. Adorned in a two-toned, dark blue and black, skin tight suit. A long, black scarf wraps around her neck, a dark grey corset-style leather breastplate wraps and ties across her chest. Shoulder and knee pads sit in place with spikes protruding from them. Her boots sport metal heels and toes. White gloves grip around the handlebars of her bike.

“Now that's a look…”

Makoto raises her head at Kaneshiro. Revving the engine as it echoes in the hall. Her eyes are fiery and determined.

Fox blinks at the sight in front of us all. “A persona?”

Skull just stares at the bike. “No, dude… That’s a bike…”

Makoto closes her eyes. “I can feel it… Myself… ME…!” She glares at Kaneshiro as he cowers behind his guards. “GUN IT!” The bikes wheels spin on the floor and smoke before suddenly shooting forth, turning and slamming the side of the bike into the shadows, they’re sent flying before they can react, crashing to the floor and cracking it up as they turn into piles of black dust.

“Wow… nice!” Panther shouts and cheers.

Mona watches in surprise. “Wh-What is that…? I’ve not seen a persona like it before!”

I smile, taking a step forward, drawing out my dagger. “That is a very welcome sight.”

Kaneshiro looks around in panic before adjusting his jacket casually and frowning at us. He points at his shadows as he flees. “You better earn your keep, or else I’ll kill you! Remove these pests at once! AND BRING ME THOSE GIRLS!”

I stand next to her as she glances down at me. “I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop!” She looks forward to the charging shadows, “Right, Johanna!?”

I glance over my shoulder at the others, “Take care of the shadows behind us guys, we have these ones!”

“Right!”

“Jump on, Rin!”

I nod, jumping and crouching on the back as she revs her bike, shooting forward at speed towards the two shadows. She slams into one, swinging the back end of her bike into it. I jump off just as she hits, thrusting my dagger down into its chest, swiftly turning it to black dust. 

The other swings its blade in a horizontal arch at me, bending backwards as it trails just over my face, rolling backwards to create a distance between it.

“Johanna!” Blue energy charges up on the shadow, exploding out in a burst of energy that sends it flying onto its back. 

It starts to stand up as I pull free my mask. “Arsene!” He forms behind me in a burst of blue flame, black and red tendrils shoot out from behind him as they pierce through it, keeping it to the ground. 

Makoto launches off her persona, vanishing in a blue aura. She arches her leg up, slamming her metal heel into its face, turning to black dust. Arsene then disappears behind me. I spin my dagger over my hand, sheathing it and giving her a hand. She takes it to get up, the others defeating the last shadow behind us. 

I give her a smile. “Not bad there for your first time.”

She smiles back. “I’m not playing nice anymore.”

“That you certainly aren’t. In a good way of course.”

She smirks slightly as Mona calls over to us. “Our objective has been accomplished, we need to leave now!”

We run to the others as more shadows come forth from the black ooze behind us. Skull smirks at Makoto. “‘Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider. Nice look you got there.”

Makoto frowns at him. “Do you want to get smacked?” 

“N-No.”

I cover my mouth to hide my smile as he flinches away. Makoto turns back to me as her persona appears again. “We’ll go on ahead and clear a path, follow me.” I nod as she hops on and I jump on the back. 

“Follow behind us, guys, Mona, you’re up.”

Mona grins. “You got it!”

Makoto revs and shoots forward, blasting through the entrance door, it splinters around us. I grip tightly onto her bike as we drive at full speed down the ramp, the wind picking up my hair as she speeds towards the bottom.  _ Damn she wasn’t kidding about going at full speed.  _

She drifts and stops in the streets below, screeching her tires as we come to a stop. I jump off and she slides off the bike and she immediately stumbles backwards as her persona disappears. I quickly catch her in my arms, noticing her heavy breaths, droplets of sweat rolling down her face. 

“You pushed yourself too hard, Makoto. Be careful please.”

She half smiles, gripping onto my arm to hold herself up. “I’m only just starting…”

I roll my eyes, seeing the Mona-Mobile racing to us. “That I can see.”

They skid to a stop next to us as Panther opens the side door. “Come here and get in!”

I gently lift Makoto inside with the help of her as I walk to the drivers side, tapping my knuckle on the door. “Move over, Skull.”

He blinks down at me from the window. “Uh, are you sure?”

I glare up at him and open the door, pushing him to the passenger side. “Yes, now move it.” I jump into the driver's seat.

Skull grips onto the dashboard. “God, here we go again…”

I glance at him. “I’m not bad at driving!”

“Say that to my stomach…”

I grumble as I speed off down the street and out of the Metaverse.

We find ourselves back in Shibuya, making our way back to our hideout location on the Shibuya walkway. Makoto rests on her knees, breathing heavily still as droplets of sweat stick to her brow. I crouch next to her, rubbing her back as Yusuke crouches down in front of her.

“Man, talk about wild though…” Ryuji comments, glancing down at her, “That was no aikido, that was some hardcore ass whoopin’ back there! That bike is so cool!”

Ann runs her hand through her hair, looking wary. “I am SO not pissing her off… I feel like she’ll rip my arm off if I say something wrong now…”

Yusuke nods with a fearful expression. “She does exude that aura… It sends a shiver down my spine…”

Makoto shakes her head, wincing. “...Oh, stop it! All of you!” I help her stand as she stumbles, “This is the most exhausted I’ve ever gotten these past few years… But, it felt pretty great. I never thought I’d become part of the Phantom Thieves I was after. Sis might faint if she found out.”

I nod quickly. “Yeah, probably best to leave that bit out. She is investigating us after all.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Wait, ain’t that bad for us!? If she found out it would be the end for us!”

“No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that. Then again, it must’ve been fate for this to happen…”

“What do you mean?” Ann asks her.

“I can’t be like my sister. I had a feeling that there would be a time when we wouldn’t see eye to eye and I really think that time has come. I’m thankful to have a sister that works so hard, but… there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my persona's voice. I clearly understand how I feel now. What I’ve felt deep down for a long time…”

Yusuke scans over her. “It appears you’re not as reserved as you make yourself seem. I had the wrong impression about you.”

Makoto nods tiredly. “I was just doing whatever the adults told me to do. I wasn’t doing what I wanted. I hid that deep down…”

“Wouldn’t she be perfect as our advisor? She’s fearless and has a sharp mind on the same level as Rin.” Yusuke asks.

“More so.” I quickly add.

Ryuji grins and gives a thumbs-up. “Sounds good to me! Having someone else with Rin’s smarts will be great for us! Just uh, don’t hit me or anything please.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you saying that because you want to get smacked?”

“Hell no! I’m just sayin’!”

“I won’t hit anyone, don’t worry.” Makoto smiles at us all, “But I’d be honoured to help you out.”

Ann smiles and giggles. “We have way too much testosterone here, so having you will be-”

Makoto’s phone suddenly rings, she takes it out and frowns. “It’s Kaneshiro. Reminding us of our debt. So he doesn’t know what happened in his Palace?”

Morgana jumps onto my shoulder. “That’s right, but his Palace will be affected if we change his cognition here. We can’t be lax.”

I sigh, straightening up. “Three weeks left or its… I don’t even want to think about it.”

Makoto places her hand on my free shoulder. “We’ll crush him like a fly. I’ll make him regret making me angry…” She stumbles forward again as I catch her, her head spinning slightly.

“We’ll start things off tomorrow, I’ll take Makoto back to hers so she can rest. Good work everyone.”

The others nod and go about their way. However, Ann stays and looks between us both as I hold up Makoto. I tilt my head at her. “What is it, Ann?”

She opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it. “Sorry, it’s probably not the best time…” She then smiles, “Take care, both of you.”

“Oh, take care too, Ann.”

“Thank you, Takamaki-san.” 

I watch her walk off into the crowds.  _ That was strange. Not the best time to say what exactly?  _

“Right, time to get you home.”

Makoto peers up at me. “You don’t have to do this you know. I can get back by myself.” She takes a step forward and stumbles again as I hold her up.

“Uh huh, sure you can. I’m not letting you walk home like this. No time to be stubborn about it.”

She blinks at me and smiles, remaining quiet as I help her back to her home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We slowly make our way back, she hands me the keys to her door. Opening it and stepping inside. She was so worn out that I almost had to carry her back with her arm looped over my shoulder and neck. “Home sweet home for you.”

“It certainly will be when I hit my bed.”

I giggle softly. “Well, I’d rather you not hit your bed, maybe just laying on it will be a better thing to do. I’m not sure it would survive a punch from you as well.”

She smiles warmly, poking my side as I jump, rubbing it in my free hand. “Ow…”

“You deserved that one for that comment.”

“Well… Maybe?”

We come out to the opening of the rooms as I hold her up, blinking as her sister is standing by the dining table, packing somethings into her bag. “Sis?” 

_ Uh oh. Why now! _

“Hm?” Sae slowly turns around to face us, “You’re home late again, Makoto. Why-” Her eyes level on mine, piercing and fiery. I remember my arm is around Makoto, slowly moving it away from her waist. “Oh, it’s you. And what would you be doing with my sister like that?”

_ I’m going to have my head bitten off! _

“Well, I um…”

“Sis, she was just-”

“I wasn’t asking you, Makoto. I was asking her.” Her eyes narrow at mine, “To repeat, what are you doing with my sister? And don’t stutter this time.”

_ Why are you always grilling me!?  _

I gulp, taking a quick breath. “I do apologize, Niijima-san. Makoto was helping me with some work at the diner. She was feeling unwell and dizzy so I helped her back here. I don’t think she had gotten much sleep.”

Her eyes stay on mine like she was seeing if I was telling the truth before her eyes glance back at Makoto. “Is this true, Makoto?”

Makoto nods slowly. “It is, Sis. I haven’t been feeling well. Rin was kind enough to help me back here from there.”

_ Phew…  _

“I see. And when did you both become close enough to use first names?” She narrows her eyes at me again, “I thought I told you to tell me your relationship with my sister, did you lie to me?”

“N-No I-”

Makoto straightens, frowning at her. “I’m allowed to make friends with who I like, Sis. That’s something I control. Stop questioning her. This isn’t some interrogation.”

“Excuse me?” They both glare at each other. 

I glance between them both as neither backs down.  _ This is bad… and tense…  _

“Can we-”

Sae then just sighs, grabbing her bag from the table and shouldering it. “I don’t have time for this. I won’t be back for a while, Makoto.” She gives me a quick glance before walking past and out the door, slamming it behind her.

Makoto sighs, stumbling forward. I quickly catch her as her hands rest on my shoulders. “Are you ok? That didn’t look very good.”

“That’s the first time I've really stood up to her… it felt good actually.” She takes a long breath before looking back to me, “How does she know you?”

I gently hold her up, “Just a chance encounter with her really where I’m living. She was quite protective over you. I don’t think she likes me very much…”

“Don’t take it the wrong way, she has always been like that…” 

“I see… But you’re standing up for yourself now, and you do it well.”

She giggles softly. “I guess I do.”

“Anyway, you need to rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, all right?”

She peers up at me and nods. “I look forward to it.” I take a step away before she grabs my wrist gently and stops me, glancing back at her, “Thank you.”

“Huh? For what?”

“...For just being you.”

I chuckle softly. “I don’t exactly know what that means, but I think it’s good?”

She pokes my side again. “Of course it’s good. Now go on, leave me to my bed.”

“Just don’t hit it, ok?” She goes to poke me again, but I quickly jump away from her. I give her a wave as I leave, she returns it as I walk out and along the corridor. 

I glance over at my bag as I ride down the elevator. “You are quiet, Morgana.”

He pokes his head out of the gap. “I was just giving you your privacy. Her sister doesn’t seem to like you, huh?”

I just shrug. “I can’t please everyone I guess? Still, this is going to be a tough Palace though, isn’t it?”

Morgana wriggles out, walking alongside me as we get outside. “It’s definitely going to be a challenge, but now we have Makoto. Having her on the team will be a big plus.”

“She certainly will help us.” I look up at the evening sky, “I’m glad she was able to find herself and her strength.”

“You’ve done a lot for her recently, why is that?”

I blink down at him. “I… Um… I’m not sure myself…”

“Hmm…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto yawns and stumbles her way into her room, closing the door behind her. “I’m so exhausted after that… I’m actually glad she helped me or I wouldn’t have made it.”

She walks over to her bed and just lets herself flop down into it, immediately sinking herself into the comfy mattress and covers. She lets out a sigh of satisfaction. Her limbs were heavy and still has a lingering headache from the immense pain that was her persona speaking to her.

“Reclaim my justice… I will bring Kaneshiro down.” She then smiles and chuckles to herself, “I’m now a Phantom Thief, who would’ve ever thought that?”

She drags herself up her bed, sinking her head into her pillow as her arms wrap around it. “I’m sorry, Sis… But I’m forging my own path now, I can’t be like you…” 

Her eyes start to feel heavy and start closing as she curls up slightly. “Sleepy…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quiet between me and Morgana until we get back to LeBlanc. Sojiro is still cleaning behind the bar when I walk in. His head raises up as I enter. “Where have you been, kid?”

I stop at the door as it closes behind me. “Um, I was out with friends. I thought they messaged you?”

He sighs, folding up his cloth. “They did… What did you do to your head? Are those stitches?”

My fingers brush over it, images of Makoto fixing it all up for me flood in for a second. I half-smile. “Mmhm, yeah. Just me being clumsy.”

He rubs the back of his head and shakes his head. “Sheesh… Alright, just be careful, ok?”

I tap my chin. “Worried for me now? I’ve had worse.”

He grumbles, hanging up his apron. “I’ll be off now.”

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

I showered and changed into something more comfortable, sitting up in bed as Morgana lays on my lap. Stroking my fingers through his fur. 

_ So, Makoto had a persona too. I knew she was strong and deep down she wanted to push away from others expectations and rules. She is her own person, but now she knows that for herself. I’m glad for her… I feel like I put her through a lot recently and that I need to make things up to her.  _ I chuckle to myself.  _ She would probably tell me I don’t need to apologize. _

Morgana mumbles on my lap as my fingers slide through his fur, nails brushing gently over his skin.  _ You’ve done a lot for her recently, why is that…? _

I lean my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. “Why have I done a lot recently…? I don’t know… Do I-” I blink a few times as my cheeks start to heat up, holding them in my hands as I shake my head rapidly. “Quit being silly…!”

Morgana shuffles on my lap and yawns, looking up at me tiredly. “Huh? What is it?”

“N-Nothing, Nothing!”

“Why are you holding your cheeks?”

“Um, to… warm them.”

“You’re so strange sometimes, Rin…”

“Am not…” I just sigh, “Let’s just get to bed.”

I turn off the lights and get into bed as Morgana lays at the bottom.  _ Do I really… is that what I’ve been- N-No, now isn’t the time to think of that stuff… Ugh silly me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Queen has finally arrived! Makoto's awakening is probably my favourite, and her persona is the most unique I think in terms of use and function. And I was just happy that all the guilt is now up in the air between them all.
> 
> A bit of Rikoto moments in here as well. Really see their relationship progressing I hope after last chapter! And scary Sae on Rin again. Does she really not like her or is it more a sisters protection thing? And do you think Ann is catching on about them both? She does seem like she thinks something is going on maybe. Even Morgana is as well. And does Rin now realize she has feelings for Makoto!? About time I think! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all again for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Your support is great as always. Next chapter is kinda going to be confidant stuff. Ohya and Chihaya will start and of course some Rikoto moments. See you Saturday!


	35. The Strengthening of Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Ann and Makoto sit in the student council room. Ann had asked to meet her there after school to discuss things. She shifts nervously in her chair and takes a deep breath. 

_ Everything will be fine, just clear the air. _

“I’m sorry for asking you here for this out of the blue.”

“Oh no, it isn’t a problem… I actually find it refreshing to be asked to the student council room. Although, it’s somewhat nerve-racking as well.”

Ann averts her eyes from hers. “...I think I’m a bit nervous myself.” Ann stands nervously from her chair, “Anyway, um… I want to apologize… I’m really sorry for everything!”

Makoto blinks up at her in surprise. “What do you mean, Takamaki-san…?

She side-smiles. “You know how I blamed you for Kamoshida’s sexual harassment? Well, I want to apologize for that… I’ve honestly been meaning to this whole time. And for calling you useless when Rin told me to go easy on you…”

Makoto looks down. “Takamaki-san… You already did apologize.”

“It wasn’t enough…” Ann winces, “I realized later that Shiho was calling out for me…and I wasn't there to help her… I didn’t want to admit my own guilt… so I took it out on you, Niijima-senpai. I’m… very sorry.” She quickly bows.

Makoto shakes her hands in the air. “...Hey, there is no need for that. In fact, I think the two of us are pretty similar.”

Ann straightens, eyes-wide at her. “Huh…? W-We are?”

Makoto takes a breath and nods. “I was unable to save anyone. Not Suzui-san, any of his victims, even Rin when she saved me from him… I kept telling myself I wasn’t at fault because I was simply following orders. And when I tried to help, others got hurt… But it was a lie.” Makoto bites her lip before continuing, “It felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off of myself. Fear of that worthlessness was probably why I acted so harshly towards you… Rin was the one that showed me another way.” Makoto sighs, “I’m deeply sorry as well.”

“I see…” Ann smiles at her, “...In that case, wanna call it even?”

“Even…?” Makoto chuckles, “You’re right… How about we leave this conversation in the past?”

Ann sits back down, smiling wide. “Mmhm! Oh, but one more thing. You’re not worthless, Niijima-senpai. Rin was right when she said we were wrong in what we said. You were reckless, but you helped us find Kaneshiro’s Palace. And you even obtained the power to change people's hearts. You did that all by yourself, Niijima-senpai.”

Makoto smiles warmly. “That way of thinking is very much like you, Takamaki-san. When you confronted me, I realized how dishonest and small I was. You’re always very direct… That’s what helped me realize the error of my ways. It turns out I’m a little slow on the uptake at times… Hey, can I call you Ann?” 

“Um, yeah! I… I’m going to do the same, M-M-Makoto… Rgh, that’s so embarrassing.”

Makoto giggles. “How about we get something to eat before we go home for the night?”

Ann smiles and nods rapidly. “Ooh, I know a place! There’s a crepe shop on Central Street that totally stuff their crepes!”

“Do you want to split one?”

“Mmm, let’s each get a whole one and then we can go half and half on those!”

Makoto smiles. “Well, shall we?”

Ann stands up with her bag. “Oh, can I also ask you something about Rin?”

“O-Oh, sure.”

_ I’m glad this is done. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was walking to see Yusuke, I see Makoto and Ann together, glad that they were getting on well together now. I meet with Yusuke as he wanted to find out about the human heart. So I gave him the idea of going to Mementos. 

We stand next to one of the swirling portals of red and black amidst the hellish looking surroundings. Yusuke was sketching it out on a sketch pad. “This distorted realm, teeming with shadows… The physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart… The same thing which brought forth the beauty of Sayuri can create such morbid fabrications… But I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating...”

“The heart is a thing of many looks and desires. Anything could sprout from them, giving the time and situation.”

Yusuke nods. “The heart is akin to an abyss… Now regarding the source of my slump… I actually have an idea.”

I tilt my head. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Yusuke stops drawing. “Does pure beauty truly exist…? And if so, can hands tainted by Madarame’s depravity capture it…? Because of that, I struggled to find a reason to move my brush again… And honestly… I still have yet to discover a suitable answer.”

“You will find it soon, I believe in you for that. You have time to grow and find your answer yourself this time.” I peek over his shoulder, looking at his sketch.

He glances over at me. “Yes, I believe you’re correct… What’s the matter? Have you been overcome by an urge to paint.”

I shake my head at him. “Oh no, no. My art isn’t anything compared to yours. I was just admiring how good it was.”

He smiles and continues to work. “I'm glad it looks good. I need a little more time. Hm, the lingering uncertainty present in this place seems to be sharpening my senses… I feel a revelation approaching. Ah, my heart races…!”

_ He really is into his art. Well that is Yusuke for you. _

Shadows suddenly burst forth near us. They look like clumps of black ooze as they drag themselves along the floor towards us. “Oh lovely.”

Yusuke frowns, lowering his sketchbook. “I shall cut them down for disturbing my work...”

I hold up my hand, spinning my dagger into my hand. “I’ll deal with them, you continue with your work, Yusuke.”

“As you wish.”

The battle with the shadows was a short one. A few were left as I slice through the one closest to me, turning it to black dust. The rest close in as I pull free my mask. “Come, Ame-no-Uzume!” The goddess-like figure comes forth, waving it’s fan’s towards them as electricity rains down from the sky, striking each of them as they smoke and burst into black ash that fills the air and litters the floor.

Piles of black ash litter where they just were. I walk back to Yusuke who was still drawing, sheathing my dagger. 

He turns to me with a thankful smile. “I’m glad you were here. You have my thanks.”

“Oh, anytime!”

“...You’re like Theo.”

“Theo? What Theo exactly?”

He nods. “Van Gogh’s brother, Theo. He didn’t achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and supporter in his brother. But of course you’re female in this case. There aren’t many who are willing to deal with my… eccentricity.”

“Oh, I see how that is fitting, kind of. It's just you being yourself, I wouldn't want you to not be yourself. It's actually quite refreshing.”

Yusuke chuckles. “As usual your kindness is humbling. Rin. Would you mind helping me further?”

“Of course I will, whatever you need to help with your slump. Just no modelling from me and we’ll be good.”

“I thank you for your help… Also, you still exert that same beauty similar to when I first saw you.”

I blink up at him in surprise. “Um, huh? Beauty?”

“You have such grace and elegance when fighting those shadows. Much like your outfit, you look like a princess of battle. A true leader.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “I doubt it’s that much…”

Yusuke chuckles. “You are modest as always, here.” He pulls out a page of his sketchbook and hands it to me. It’s me in my outfit, standing against the background of Mementos and the shadows. It was dramatically posed, but captured all the angles that made me look like the hero of the sketch. 

“W-Wow, when did you do this?”

“I was captivated by the sight so I sketched this quickly as a thank you for your help, do you like it?”

I nod slowly, looking over it. “It’s amazing, more so that you did it in such a short period of time.”

“When I recover from my slump, I will make sure to do a better one.”

I smile at him. “I’ll take good care of it.”

He nods. “For now I’ve completed a rough sketch. I’ll finish this back at the dorm. I’ll contact you once it’s done.”

“I look forward to it!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wave off Yusuke as we exit Mementos, carefully putting the sketch in my notebook to keep it safe.  _ Actually glad Morgana is with Ann today so I have space for that.  _ My phone buzzes, sliding out of my skirt pocket, checking the notification. 

Ryuji: Hey, Rin. I know it's a bit late but, mind meetin’ up with me? It’s about the track team.

_ Oh, right. We told the track team about Yamauchi at school. They must have gotten back to him. _

Me: Oh, sure thing.

Ryuji: You’re a lifesaver. Meet at the same place we did before?

Me: I’ll meet you there.

We met at the monja place again, he orders us some food, idly chatting as we eat. Ryuji leans back in his chair, patting his stomach. “Man, I’m stuffed!” I eye the tower of bowls next to him.  _ And I wonder why.  _ “Pretty damn good, eh?” I nod, “This one is on me. Don’t expect it to happen too often though.”

I roll my eyes with a smile, leaning back in my chair. “So gentlemen-like of you.”

“Wait…” He taps his pockets, “Where’s my wallet…?” He shrugs, “...Eh, whatever.”

“Umm… That should cause more for concern…”

He looks down for a second, raising his head with a smile. “Oh by the way, I got a text from Takeishi. He said the teams gonna try n’ ditch Yamauchi. They wanna start practicin’ without him. They’re also tryin’ to get back their old coach… The one before Kamoshida.” He sighs in satisfaction, “Looks like they’re walkin’ their own path now.”

I stretch my arms with a smile. “Sounds like they’re doing the right things now. But are you satisfied with it?” 

His face goes neutral. “Hm… Yeah, I guess so.”

“You guess?” I ask, confused, “Is something wrong?”

He rubs the back of his head, sliding down in his chair. “Yeah… Oh, and uh… they asked me to come back to the team.”

I tilt my head to the side slightly, slightly surprised. “That's a turn around to what they originally wanted. What did you say?”

“I declined it. That’s not where I belong now.” He scratches his head as if thinking of what to say, “When you came to Shujin, people were talkin’ so much shit about you. But you took it in your stride. You just did whatever you thought was cool, and didn’t care what others say about you.”

I brush my finger along my cheeky sheepishly. “I, um, wouldn’t say it was cool.”

Ryuji huffs. “Damn, you’re way too modest y’know! Even with all the shit you’ve gone through you still pushed on. People get pulled towards you. It’s like, wherever you decide to be, that’s where you belong. You’re the strongest person I know ‘cause of that.” 

I blink at his words. “I… never really thought of it that way.”

“Seriously?” He frowns, looking as if he was reminiscing, “Y’know… back before I met you, I kept makin’ excuses for why I couldn’t fit in. It's always ‘cause of someone else. Kamoshida, the track team.... Hell. I even blamed Dad.” He lowers his head, sighing, “I was such a freakin’ loser…”

I lean over the table, flicking his head as it jumps up, giving him a smile. “I think you’re great as you are. You fit in now, maybe it’s a bit more different than before… But good?”

Ryuji grins. “Hell yeah… I’m just glad I found a place I do belong. And I’m glad that you’re there next to me… Or maybe ahead? Heh, I don’t even know.”

I tap my chin in thought. “Hm, well we’re all equal in our group… Hm, maybe Ann would be better next to you?”

Ryuji coughs in surprise, eyes-wide at me. “W-What!? Where did that come from!?”

I giggle, leaning back in my chair. “I just wanted to see your reaction is all.” 

He leans up and points his finger as me. “W-Well, I know who would be next to you!”

“Um… who?”

_ Uh oh. Please don’t say- _

“Uh…” He flops back into his chair, “I ain’t got nothin’...”

I cough to clear my throat. “Anyway, are you still going to be training?”

Ryuji takes a deep breath, seeing his cheeks flush slightly. “I ain’t gonna stop trainin’.” He stretches out his arms, “I’ve still got a long way to go. Someday, I’m gonna show you speed so lightnin’ fast, you’re not even gonna see me.”

“Like you aren’t that already.” I get up from my chair, shouldering my bag, “Well, thank you for the food, Ryuji.”

He grins, jumping from his chair. “It was good, yeah?”

I nod, pointing to the back of his chair. “You’re wallets on the chair by the way.”

He blinks, looking down at it. “Oh, that’s where it went.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another school day passed quickly, Makoto actually had taken a day off for the first time in a long while I was told when I tried to find her in the student council room at school. The guy in there was reluctant to say as he was the one I scared off during mine and Makoto’s argument before. But a few glares was enough to make him tell me. I take out my phone, tapping her name on my contacts. 

Me: Hey, Makoto. How’re you feeling?

Makoto: Oh, hello. It’s just a cold.

Me: I hope you get better soon. Did you need anything?

Makoto: O-Oh, I don’t think I do, but thank you for asking. You’re kind as usual.

Me: I do what I can. If you do need anything just say and I’ll get it for you. Rest another day, ok?

Makoto: I will. And Rin, thank you for worrying.

Me: Anytime, Makoto. Get well soon.

I smile at the screen, another notification popping up on the screen.

Yusuke: I wonder if I could impose on you for a while?

Me: Impose? You wouldn’t impose on me, Yusuke. What did you need?

Yusuke: I see, thank you. I have finished the painting. Would you be able to meet at LeBlanc to see it?

Me: Oh, of course, I’d love to see it.

Yusuke: I shall meet you there, Rin.

He brings the painting over and places it on an easel in my room. “Rin. This is the completed form of my draft. I would like your honest opinion… if you would.”

My eyes scan over the painting. Dark swirling tendrils of back and grey, twist and form like a vortex in the centre. Swift clouds paint throughout it like a foggy haze, petals of red seemingly being drawn into the vortex through the hellish tendrils. “It’s very novel and graphic.”

Yusuke chuckles. “Hm… Just as I hoped.” His eye level on mine, focused, “But… is that truly all you have to say about it? I would like something more concrete. A four hundred word review would be sufficient.”

I blink in surprise at his request. His hand gesturing to the painting. “Um, really?”

“Regardless, this is how I choose to interpret the idea of desire. It is a foul charm held deep within the abyss of the heart… I believe my ability to capture the elegance of desire is all due to our Mementos foray.”

My eyes cast over the painting again. The hard brush strokes of the tendrils mixed with the elegant, softer colours. “It certainly captures the rawness of Mementos and desire, what will you do with it?”

“I intend on submitting this piece to an upcoming public art exhibition.” Yusuke closes his eyes, thinking of the reception it would get, “Nobody has seen the abyss of the heart in such a raw manner before… The discourse will be fascinating. More importantly, it shall revitalize my slumbering art career!”

I nod. “I hope that it does well and that others see what it portrays.”

Yusuke smiles. “Indeed. I expect you to accompany me for the moment it is revealed. You have my sincerest gratitude for helping me create it.”

I hold up my hands, palms facing him. “I didn't do much, you did all the work sketching and painting it, Yusuke.”

“Hm I see. But for now, I should be going. My apologies for disturbing you.”

I hold up my finger in the air. “Not disturbing, remember?”

He chuckles. “I understand.” He turns to my shelf, the sketch he had done for me, now framed and on display, “I see you put it on display.”

My head turns to him, smiling at the sketch. “Of course, it's really nice.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found myself back in Shinjuku again after going to the station with Yusuke. Ohya wanted to talk to me so I headed over there. Thankfully in much more casual clothes than the dress last time. I head through, spotting the same fortune teller from before, sitting at her table. 

Morgana pokes his head out from my bag, having gotten him back in Shibuya as he was waiting for me. “Hey, it’s that fortune teller again, did you want to get your fortune told? Might find out something interesting!”

“That’s kind of out of the blue.”

“Just try it out, you never know what they will say!”

I shrug slightly. “Can’t hurt I guess, we have some time.” I walk up to her, giving a small smile that she returns.

“Oh, hellooo! Please take a seat.” She says cheerfully, gesturing to the seat opposite her.

I sit down and look over her quickly. She has purple eyes, long blonde hair flowing freely down her back, a big navy headband around her head. She wears a navy, long-sleeved shirt, over it a light purple dress, adorned with clock-like designs. Navy blue tights and slippers hid under the table. A necklace with a small red teardrop hangs from her neck.

She smiles warmly at me. “Hello there. This is your first time here, yes? Oh, but I remember seeing you with a guy last time… Anyway! It’s not often that I get young ladies stopping by at my stand. My name is Chihaya Mifune. I will be reading your fortune today.” Her eyes level on mine, “You can begin by telling me your name.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mifune-san. I’m Rin Kurusu.”

“Ah, Rin Kurusu-san… I see. Your name is quite lucky.” 

_ Lucky? I don’t know about that.  _

She tilts her head slightly. “That aside, what type of consultation can I interest you in today?”

I run my fingers through my hair, thinking of what to say. “Um, maybe the full thing? I’ve never done anything like this before…”

She nods, side-smiling. “I see, being a high schooler can be a difficult and busy time…” 

_ Wait, how does she know I'm a high schooler?  _

“...Now then, let’s start with an initial reading to test the waters of your fate.” She smiles, almost giddy-like, “O divine power… Bring forth this girl’s fortune!” She flips over the tarot cards, eyes going wide with each one she flips. She flips the middle card, nodding with confidence, “Yes, I've seen everything. A stream of light obscuring the sun… like an arrow tearing through the sky…”

I rub the back of my head. “Umm… and that means what exactly?”

She smiles at me. “I see new wealth in your future. This wealth will come from your house. Five thousand yen will be waiting for you.”

“Are you sure about that? Seems out of the blue…”

She nods quickly. “I only speak of what I saw. Fate is absolute!” Her eyes wander down, looking confused at the cards, “But… What is this? How strange, Kurusu-san, the general flow of your future seems to indicate… Ruin? And an inmate, locked away in a lonely cell… Are you mixed up in the wrong crowd?” 

My eyes go wide, staring at her in surprise. “W-What?”  _ Is she speaking of the Velvet Room? How would she know about that? _

Her face saddens, eyes moving across the cards. “It seems… continuing on your current path will lead to your death.”

“D-Death!?” I wave my hands rapidly in front of her, “W-Wait! When, how!?”

She shakes her head. “I cannot offer advice on that end. If the divination to me is coming this clearly, the truth is simply undeniable.” My heart beats rapidly against my chest, “I may be able to counteract your destiny.”

“How? I thought you said fate was absolute?”

She pulls something from her pocket, placing a small object on the table. “All you need is my special spiritual object, The holy stone!”

_ Oh dear, was it really just a stunt for this? _

She smiles brightly. “With this you can avoid even the most unfortunate events… probably! And for the little cost of one hundred thousand yen! Not bad for an item that can change your future, yes?”

I frown at the suspicious offer. “I don’t need something like that. I very much doubt a stone is going to miraculously change my future.”

Her eyes suddenly go wide in surprise, focusing on mine. “What? Even though death approaches for you!?”

I nod, standing up from the chair, shouldering my bag. “I believe one can change their fate. I don’t need a stone to do that for me.” I give her a slight bow, placing the money on her table, “Thank you for the reading.”

She blinks, her head slowly lowering. “Well, come again if you change your mind… Some as young as you shouldn’t have to face death…”

I walk off and sigh.  _ Death? Something I’ve escaped before. _

“Uh, is what she said true?” Morgana asks warily.

I just shrug. “I don’t know, she did seem certain though…”

I walk through the street and enter the Crossroads Bar again. Ohya was slumped over the bar, glass in hand. Lala gives me a look as I enter. “Back again, girl? Don’t blame me if you get eaten alive, ok? 

I nod slowly, walking up behind Ohya, hearing her mumble. “Hey, where’s my glass…? Didn’t I order a refill?” She hiccups and giggles, “Oh, there it is hehe…”

Morgana sighs at my side from my bag. “She is too drunk to even notice you…”

“Tell me about it…”

Ohya takes a sip of her drink, frowning up at Lala. “Hey, Lala-chan… Are you sure this isn’t just water?” Her speech is slurred, “If you’re trying to rip me off, I’m gonna reveal all your secrets in a feature article!” 

I tilt my head at her, clearing my throat to try and get her attention. It doesn’t work so I tap my finger on her head a few times. “Um, hello?”

She looks up at me and her demeanour changes instantly, now smiling wide. “Oh! It’s you!”

Lala gestures to the chair next to her. “...Please, have a seat, girl.”

I jump up onto the bar stool, spinning around to face her. Her smile is still wide. “So… What’s up? Got anything new on the Phantom Thieves?” Her brow rises, “Or maybe… you’re just falling in love with me, hm?”

I blink in shock at her bluntness. “Umm, no. And you asked for me, remember?”

_ How drunk is she…? _

She tilts her head from side to side. “Oh? I did?”

I shake my head slowly, resting my hands on my knees. “Anyway, I have news on the Phantom Thieves for you.”

Her face turns serious. “Thank god… My publisher just assigned me to be the beat reporter for the Phantom Thieves.” Her smile grows again, “Man… this will reaaally help me out.”

_ How drunk did she get in the time it took me to get here? _

Lala sighs heavily. “Are you seriously going to use this child as a source of information?”

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy. These kids nowadays know things that we adults don't have access to.” Ohya waves her hand dismissively, “Besides, what’s most important is that I now have a reliable third-party source for my stories.”

_ Well, first-party view from one of them. _

Lala rolls her eyes. “Whatever…”

Ohya quickly faces me again with a smile. “So, what do you want from me this time? Information about someone? Cold hard cash? Maybe some juicy secrets?”

I tap my chin to think, then shake my head. “Um, nothing really.”

Her eyes go wide in shock. “Huh?” She laughs, “Lucky me! My very own golden goose just appeared. Maybe I can take it easy… Maybe I’ll take a little vacation, with all my free time…” She frowns deeply, “...As if.” She leans closer to me, frowning, “What do you want? Just tell me. Last time it was info on Kaneshiro, right? The office has been abuzz lately… with that Madarame stuff. I think Kaneshiro is getting in the news too, the police are after him. Maybe the Phantom Thieves are after him… Something is fishy.”

“I don’t think fishy is the word for it. I just support what they’re doing. Bringing justice to these criminals is a good thing for society.”

Ohya nods, resting her head on her hand. “Ah, I see what’s going on here. A hardcore Phantom Thieves fangirl, huh?” She taps her chin for a few seconds, “Oh, how about we do this? You supply me with info on the Phantom Thieves. And I’ll write articles based on what you tell me about them. Who you love oh-so-much. Deal?”

“Umm… is that really a deal for me?” 

“You were the one who said you didn’t want anything. And writing about them will only make them more known, which I’m sure a fan like yourself would love.”

_ She will be a good source of information and support, so this is probably for the best.  _

“I suppose that is true… It’s a deal, make sure to write some good things, please?”

Ohya nods her head rapidly. “I will. I will. But the quality will depend on what you tell me.” She smiles wide, “All right then. It’s a deal. I can create a lot of positive PR for the Phantom Thieves, so be sure to give me some good scoops.”

“I’ll do my best to give you what I can.” I raise my finger quickly to get her attention, “Just don’t put me down as the source, ok?”

She laughs. “Oh I won't. Don’t want people to know my source is a high schooler. You stand out quite a bit as is.”

I blink, pouting slightly. “That is something I can't exactly help!”

She chuckles again, voice raising. “Ok, Lala-chaaan! Time to celebrate our agreement!” She points behind her, “Bring out my special bottle! And two glasses please…!

Lala just glares at her, crossing her arms.

“C’mon, please?” Ohya pleads but she remains the same, “...Whoa, her silence is golden. Fine, fine, FINE! I won’t make the high schooler drink!” She gulps loudly, “Ugh… I gotta use the bathroom.” She quickly runs off.

I turn to Lala, sighing thankfully. “Thank you for the save there. Drinking with her would be my death for sure.”

She chuckles. “Anytime, girl. She will be gone for a while so you should go home.”

I nod giving her a slight wave before heading home. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wandered through the crowds in the Shibuya Underground Mall the next day, looking through the various wears, clothes and general goods. Not that I was looking for anything in particular. I was waiting for Ann to show as she asked for me. Weirdly I had five thousand yen on the bar with a message from Sojiro, Mifune’s fortune being exactly right, which was scary considering she foresaw my death. 

Morgana wanted to stay in my room, which was surprising, he had been quiet recently. It did give me room for gym clothes as Ann said to bring them for what she was planning.

I feel a finger tapping my shoulder, jumping and swiftly spinning on my heels to see Ann. “Oops, sorry for making you jump, Rin.”

I shake my head and smile. “No, no it's ok.” I tilt my head, noticing her being slightly distant, “Is everything ok, Ann?”

She blinks at me, rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh, um, well. You know how I said I was gonna take the world by storm with my modelling? Well, I was thinking of getting in shape first. And who better to help with that than Ryuji, right?”

_ Ryuji, I see.  _ “You are already in shape though, Ann.”

She shakes her head quickly, pigtails swinging about. “Not as much as you and Ryuji! But he said he’d be glad to train with me. Would you like to join us, Rin?”

I point to my bag and nod, a small smile on my lips. “Already prepared and waiting as you said.”

Her lips move up to a soft smile. “All right! Let’s go work up a sweat. It's pretty close by, right?”

I nod, pointing in the direction. “Mmhm, it’s up on Central Street, I’ll show you.”

We get there, get changed and meet Ryuji in the gym area. He had already changed into his gym clothes. A cyan vest and blue gym shorts. Ann had the Shujin gym uniform on, a white shirt and red jacket and pants. I just had my usual gymnastics get-up, black gym shorts and a tucked in white tank sports top.

Ryuji grins at Ann. “Me and Rin’ve actually already been to this gym. It’s pretty sweet, huh? Not too many people gettin’ in the way.” His face goes neutral, “Anyways, uh… what’re you tryin’ to do here?”

Ann grasps her fist in the air, glaring at him with confidence. “I want to slim down!”

Ryuji glances at me quickly. I just shrug not knowing what to say as he moves back to Ann. “Huh? Ain’t you slim enough? 

“No way!”

“...You tried joggin’?”

Ann frowns at him, pointing her finger at his face. “Aerobics alone aren’t enough for me! I want to tone up too so I need to start lifting weights. Plus my shoulders are drooping, I wanna make my biceps leaner, and I need to straighten my back out!” 

Ryuji just blinks as she continues. 

_ She really wants to do everything, huh?  _

“Obviously I want to cut down on my waist size too… and firm up my butt and calves!” She turns to me, pointing at me, “See, Rin. Much like her.”

Ryuji groans loudly. “Rin has had years of trainin’ in gymnastics, you won’t be able to get to her level of fitness just like that. Plus she’s adapted her trainin’ to fit gymnastics, it’ll be different for you.”

I take her hand, turning it to have her finger pointing at herself. “Ryuji is right. It should be much like how you want, not like me. It is for yourself you know.”

Ann smiles wide, pumping her fist in the air. “Oh, you’re right! I’m a guts-demon so I need to do it all!”

Ryuji sighs loudly. “Uh, what the hell’s that even supposed to mean...?” He focuses on Ann, “Anyways, motivations good n’ all, but you’re not gonna be able to move tomorrow if you do all that shit in one go.”

“Then you can come up with a training regimen for me.” Ann says, pointing at him again.

Ryuji groans, letting his head drop slightly. “Ugh, you’re such a pain. Can’t you do it yourself?”

Ann poses for him with a wink. “If you do that for me, I’ll go on a date with you as a reward!”

His eyes go wide for a second, glancing at me as I cover my mouth from my growing smile. He clears his throat. “Eff that. Quit thinking you’re some sexy anime character. It’s sad.”

Ann recoils back, eyes-wide. “What!? That’s mean you know!?”

“Well, that was gentlemen-like.” I comment.

He rolls his eyes at me. “First off, one of them sexy characters’d never come to the gym in their PE uniform.”

Ann blinks, losing her cool. “How am I supposed to know that!? I’ve never been to the gym before today!” Her phone suddenly rings, answering it quickly.

Ryuji blinks. “Why do girls keep their phones in their pockets at a gym, it’ll break.”

I point to mine. “Zip-up, remember?”

Ann’s face falls. “Huh…? It fell through? Yeah… Uh, I guess that’s ok… Mmhm…” She puts her phone back into her pocket, “I was supposed to be in two magazines the month after next, but one cancelled on me. It was a black-and-white shoot, so they said I wouldn't stand out.” She sighs, “It sounded fun though, about the everyday lives of models.”

Ryuji shrugs. “Guess you gotta find somewhere you do stand out then.”

I nod in agreement. “Yup, something better will come up for you.”

Ann smiles, jumping a little. “Huh… There has to be somewhere my vibrant charm will shine, right!?”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “Who could resist your charms though?” 

Ann smiles at me. “Right!?”

“Hey, speakin’ of magazines, there was a real pretty girl in that one you said you were starrin’ in. She’s got this innocent vibe, but she’s sexy too. Now that’s what real charm looks like to me.”

“Did she have long brown hair?” Ann asks with a hint of annoyance.

Ryuji’s eyes light up. “Yup, that’s the one! You know her!? You gotta introduce me!”

Me and Ann look at each and nod. Taking a step forward, both slapping his head. “You dick! Of all the girls you had to be talking about it had to be Mika! Urghhh, I’m so pissed off now!”

“W-What the hell was that for!” Ryuji glares at us, holding his head in his hands. 

“You may need to learn some more about girls, Ryuji… A lot about them in fact.”

Ann growls. “Come on, which machine are we using first!? I’m gonna break it!”

We trained hard until Ann reached her limits. Ann kept going and going with me and Ryuji, surprised she was able to keep up through most of it. Ann falls to the floor, hugging her thighs as she wheezes. Me and Ryuji were holding onto our knees to catch our breaths. All having sweat covered faces. 

_ Phew, that was a good workout. _

Ann pants heavily. “My body… hurts… all over.” She smiles up at us, “But for some reason… I feel… satisfied.”

Ryuji lifts his head, grinning. “That’s what workin’ hard feels like. Not bad, huh?”

Ann lifts her head up. “Yeah, that was actually… pretty fun.” She gets to her feet, stretching her arms, “I think it was because the two of you were with me. I had to prove I was working extra hard.”

Ryuji nods, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s simple stuff like that that’ll help keep you pushin’.”

“Not bad advice, Ryuji.” 

Ann groans. “Dammit, I wish I'd thought of that…”

Ryuji sighs. “Uh, this ain’t a competition…” His bag buzzes, walking over to grab his phone from it, “For real? Mom forgot to buy stuff for dinner, so I guess I gotta head home now. See ya guys.”

We both wave him off, Ann watching him. “Ryuji just can’t say no to helping his mom, huh. I’m actually a little jealous of the relationship they have. Growing up with my parents was super busy. They always said I'd be fine on my own. I was free… but lonely.”

“Yeah I know how you feel about that…”  _ Very much so. _

Ann sighs, holding her hands behind her back. “I’d make friends, but we moved a lot… and every time we moved, I’d have to start over. I actually got used to the loneliness… That all changed when I met Shiho. I heard her rehab is going well. She’s going to be transferring schools soon too.”

I rub the back of my head. “That must be hard to think of when it happens.”

“Yeah… I need to show her that I’m working hard… and that she doesn’t need to worry about me. “

“I’m sure she already knows that, Ann.”

Ann smiles brightly, “Right. We should head home.” She takes a step and winces, “...I might have trouble moving though. My legs are killing me.”

I tilt my head. “Oh, um, I’ll help you back home then.”

“You’re the best, Rin! I don’t know how you can still stand after all that.”

“I’m just used to it, I guess?”

I help her walk as we go towards the station. “My legs feel like jelly… You used to do this all the time?”

I chuckle and nod. “It was more intense than that, but yeah, all the time.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that… Oh and I made up with Makoto. I didn’t want us to be angry at each other and all that.”

“I’m glad you both did! And calling each other by first names already? That took me a while to accomplish.”

“Y-Yeah, it was kinda embarrassing…” She then raises an eyebrow, “It took you a long time? You have been friends for a while then?”

I blink at her.  _ She will know instantly if I’m not being honest. _

I nod quickly. “Yeah we have…”

She smiles and giggles. “I did think so. You saw who she really was deep down quite quickly, huh? I feel like an idiot for judging her by the rumours…”

“It will be fine, Ann. I’m sure she told you as much.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Oh, you said you wanted to say something last time?” I ask.

She blinks as we ride down the escalator into the station. “O-Oh, it’s nothing, don't worry! Or more like, I can’t say yet?”

“You can’t say yet…?”

“Mmhm!”

I poke her side gently. “Ok, I see.”

She gives me a wink. “Yup, secret until the right time!”

_ What secret though? _

I help Ann onto her train and wait for mine, eating some chocolate as I hold up a square for Morgana, but he doesn’t take it. I glance at him to see him gazing over my shoulder behind me. I prod the chocolate against his cheek a few times. “Um, Morgana? Do you want it?”

He turns and blinks, quickly taking it. “Sorry about that.”

“What is it?”

“Uh, I just get the feeling we’re being followed.”

I raise an eyebrow, checking behind me. “Followed? Are you sure?”

“I don’t know, it just feels like it.”

“Is this your cat senses?”

“I’m not a cat!”

I know, I know. But, as you’re now?”

“I guess…? I just feel weird like someone is on our tail.”

I nod as our train comes in. “We’ll be careful, just keep an eye out ok?”

_ Who would even be following me? _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back to LeBlanc, after splitting up with Ann. Sojiro wasn’t around again. I was a bit tired from the gym, but I planned to try and get more out of Kawakami today. I call her up and wait to let her in. We sit on the couch in my room in quiet for a while as I stretch out my legs. 

_ Phew, really did work out hard today. _

“So, Mistress…” She quickly turns, leaning over on her hand at me, “I want to provide more services for you…”

I blink rapidly, slowly leaning back away from her and her gaze. “W-What are you scheming there!?”

Her eyes go wide. “I-I’m definitely not scheming anything! Meow!” She forcibly smiles, “I just want to get requested more.” She lays her hand on my knee, gazing at me as cutely as she could, “I’m really good at giving massages Meow! I’ll massage you aaanywhere you like.” Her hand rubs slightly over my knee before her face goes neutral, “Well? How was that?”

“Umm… was what? Are you testing me or something?” I ask, gulping slowly.

“The thing is, I talked to my boss about picking up more shifts… But he said he prioritizes younger women!”

“That's a bit… rude of them to say.”

She scowls. “Seriously… He didn’t have to say that right to my face. I mean, age has nothing to do with cleaning a room!” 

“It doesn’t but…” I poke her hand, “Please remove your hand from my knee.”

She grins, sitting back up and removing her hand from my knee, “ Sorry, Mistress! It so doesn’t, I look damn good for my age, if I say so myself. The girls in my neighbourhood all say I’m pretty. And the latchkey kid who lives next door always asks me to tie her hair up. Thanks to that I’m an expert with pigtails. See? I’m so damn good for-”

I just stare blankly at her.

Her face drops as I rub the back of my neck, “...Wait, don’t tell me I’m the only one who thinks like this?” She looks at me cutely again, leaning in closely, “Mistress… would you please give me your honest opinion? I look pretty good as a maid, don’t I?”

I hold up my hand to her, sighing. “That won’t work on me, and you have to love yourself first before someone can say you’re pretty. I think…”

She leans back in shock, blinking at me. “Huh…?” She quickly smiles instead, “I don’t really feel like I’m worth being loved. But… You’re right.” She stands up, back to me, looking to the floor, “You go out of your way to request me, and all I do is sit here and vent to you.” She sighs, “What the heck am I saying…? You’re my student. My double life as a teacher and maid is so exhausting.” Her shoulders droop, “Maybe I let my guard down because you know both sides of me.”

I cross my leg over the other, lean forward slightly. “I request you to help give you time to relax and all. You can vent if you want, I don’t mind.”

She sighs heavily. “The more I come here, the more I feel like I can relax… As a maid, I’m supposed to help my Mistress relax… but instead, I’m the one being helped… Haha, I’m such a terrible maid.”

“I don’t need the relaxing, though. You do.”

“But still…”

“You are doing what you can for the money right?”

She wraps her arms around herself. “About that… I have to confess something… I lied about the reason why I need to make more money…”

“Umm, yeah I kinda gathered that. So what’s the real reason you are exhausting yourself like this?”

“I can’t get requested unless I make up those types of stories. See, you understand now, right? Nothing good will come from involving yourself with a terrible person like me.” She sighs heavier, “Let’s just end this…” 

She walks off and downstairs quickly. I jump to my feet, holding out my hand. “Wa-” I sigh and sit back down, Morgana walking up the stairs to me, “And where have you been?”

Morgana stops. I sigh, walking over to my bag and grabbing a chocolate bar from it before sitting on the edge of my bed, holding out some chocolate for him. He jumps over and takes it, mewing as he munches. “Sorry, Rin. I was just walking around.”

“Feeling ok?”

He stops for a few moments. “...Am I a burden being here?”

I frown slightly at him. “No, you’re not. This is your home too. No burden. No nothing. Sorry I have been busy lately…”

He jumps onto my lap. “You always say the right words, Rin. I’m sorry for being quiet as well.”

We had a bit of a talk about his memories. Reassuring him that it would all be ok and we would all help him to get those back. He quickly turned back to his usual self, which I was happy and thankful for.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was quiet to say the least. Phantom Thief rumours had died down substantially with the student body. Ann looked to still be recovering from our gym session with Ryuji. Makoto was still recovering from illness and it made things quiet. That and Kaneshiro’s deadline was approaching. Even thinking of the ramifications of not stopping that made me shudder in fear. 

Finally the school day ended. Ryuji rushed to me in class asking to go to the gym again. Ann's face dropped and said she would pass this time. So we headed over, did our routine and went to the ramen shop afterwards. 

“Ahhh. This is the perfect way to refill after some training.” Ryuji comments, slurping up some of his ramen from the bowl, “By the way, the track team’s up and runnin’ again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick.”

I nod happily. “That's really good to hear, how did they take him down?”

“You know Takeishi’s mom is the PTA prez, right? He told her everything. After that she came stormin’ in with the other parents and forbid the whole scoutin’ plan.” Ryuji grins in satisfaction, “Wish I could've seen the look on Yamauchi’s face. I mean, the school can’t ignore the PTA. And as a result, the track team’s back. Our old coach’s fillin’ in too.” He smiles happily, “Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin’!”

I smile as I watch him.  _ I’m really glad he seems so happy over it now.  _ “It must be great to see all that come together after having to deal with it for that long.”

“Hell yeah!” He quickly looks at the ramen, “Oh crap, the ramen’s gonna get soggy. Let’s eat!”

We eat our ramen before it gets soggy. Ryuj’s expression falls slightly. “To be honest, I was scared of facin’ those guys straight up. I couldn’t stand how much they hated me. It only just made me think how stupid I was…” He shakes his head, facing me, “Hey, this ain’t like me but…” He pauses, a wide smile forming on his face, “I managed to change ‘cause you were helpin’ me. I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me ‘til the bitter end… you didn’t abandon me. So thanks, Rin.”

I return the smile warmly. “You’re very welcome and hey, it was because of yourself, too.”

“Hahaha… It’s funny, huh? This started out with us trainin’ to be the Phantom Thieves. How’s it ended up like this?”

“Maybe I’m to blame for that?”

He laughs. “Nah. Anyway… Now it’s my turn…”

I tilt my head to the side. “Your turn for what?”

He nods as if to himself. “ To help you…! If anything comes up, you tell me. I’ll help you with whatever you need. You’ve been through a lot of shit and probably still am. So I gotta do what I can to help you.”

I blink in surprise, a small grin forming on my lips. “Oh, you got it, Ryuji. And thank you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warmth.

As if it was sprouting from inside his heart. 

A familiar voice calls out. “I am thou, thou art I. Thou has strengthened one's heart so that nothing stands in thy way. Trouble maker turned helper. Power resides in those titles."

Captain Kidd flashes in his mind. “Thou has unlocked one's heart, evolving it into it’s true power… Call forth thy name and unleash thy power!”

The words form in his mind with ease.  _ Seiten Taisei!  _ Captain Kidd is engulfed in blue flames, taking the shape of a new persona.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“All right! Now I have that off my chest, let’s do this! I’ll be counting on you, Rin. And you can count on me too!” He levels up his fist.

I look at it then gently knock my fist onto his. “I’ll do my best not to disappoint then!”

“I don’t think you could, Rin.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back to LeBlanc and decided to help him out as he was actually there when I got back. As I was cleaning I decided to make some soup I used to make myself when I was ill, thinking that I could see if Makoto was well and give her some if she hadn’t had anything. Sojiro comes around the corner.

“Something smells good, didn’t think you could cook, kid.”

I pout slightly, stirring the mix. “I may not be as good as you with your curry but I was by myself for a long time. I cooked mostly everyday for myself. Well, everything was balanced with calories for my gymnastics but it still tastes great.”

Sojiro chuckles. “I’ll have to teach you how to make it properly then.”

I blink in surprise. “Oh? That would be really great actually.”

He nods a small grin on his lips. “For another time, thanks for the help again.” He looks at the soup again, “A lot there for one person.”

I stop stirring. “Oh, um, I was going to give some to a friend. She isn’t feeling well at the moment so I thought it would help.” I tap the now healing cut above my head, “She’s the one that did this for me.”

He nods, grinning more. “I see. Well don’t let me keep you, I’ll close up shop and you can enjoy yourself.”

I blink a few times, pointing at him. “Stop grinning like that! It’s for good intentions!”

He chuckles and hangs up his apron. “Sure, kid. Have a good time.”

I grumble, waving at him. “You too, Sojiro.”

I get a tub to carry the food in, getting the train and walking through Shibuya to get to her house. Morgana pokes his head out from my bag. “That smells delicious, Rin.”

I smile at him. “Glad you think so, we can have some after we get back, ok?”

His eyes brighten. “Yes! I want a big bowl of it!”

I chuckle softly. “You will, you will… Now, it’s this door.” I ring the bell on the door and wait. Hearing some footsteps approach and the door opens.

“Hello?”

I blink at Makoto. In her pyjamas with dishevelled hair without her headband. It was spiky and sticking up from its usual precise look. The polar opposite it usually was.  _ C-Cute. _ I shake my head quickly. “Hey, Makoto.”

Her eyes go wide, slightly hiding herself behind the door. “S-Sorry I must look terrible, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“You don’t… I um, made some soup for you to help you get better…”

“O-Oh, that’s very kind of you.” She opens the door more, “Please come in.” 

I walk in, taking off my shoes as I head to the kitchen. “Have you had anything, today?”

She walks over and tries to pat down the upright bits of her hair. “I haven’t… But thank you for being so considerate.”

I smile over my shoulder at her. “I want you to get better.” I point at her head, “You missed a few.”

She panics and tries to push them all down but sighs in defeat as they stick up again. I just giggle as she gives a warming shy smile. “I should be better for tomorrow.”

“Well, if not rest up until you’re at full strength.”

Morgana jumps from my bag onto the counter. “We’ll need your strength in the Palace.”

Makoto pets his head. “I’ll be ready, don’t worry.” I hear the slight tone of anger in her voice. I place a bowl of the soup on the table and a spoon.

“Hope you enjoy it! Has everything one needs to get better.”

She sits and takes a spoonful, blowing on it a few times before carefully sipping at it. Her eyes-widen slightly. “...It’s delicious.” I smile, watching her slowly eat the whole bowl, “I feel better already.”

I chuckle slightly, “Wow, didn’t think my food acted that fast.”

She smiles, brushing down her hair to try and pat down some of the hair that sticks up. “Rin?”

“Mmhm?”

“Can we go to the Palace tomorrow?”

I glance at Morgana who nods, turning back to her. “If you’re able we certainly can. I want to get Kaneshiro as quickly as possible.”

She nods, frowning, her eyes lingering above mine at the cut. “I’ll make him pay.”

“Scary…” Morgana mumbles next to me.

“We all will, together.” My phone buzzes, groaning slightly as I take it out to read.

Ohya: Hey, it's me! Have you got any more info for me?

_ Already? She is fast. _

Me: Um, sure. I’ll head over in a bit.

Ohya: I’ll be here!

Morgana peers over, wincing. “She sounds drunk already.”

I nod slowly. “More so when we get there again.”

“Whose drunk?” Makoto asks.

“Oh, the reporter. She wants to see me again.”

“You should… probably go then. Thank you very much for coming over.”

I shoulder my bag and Morgana jumps in. “Anytime, hope you get better soon.” I walk to the door and open it as she stands behind me, putting on my shoes.

“I’ll be ready tomorrow.”

I nod, peering over my shoulder with a smile. “Oh and… you look cute.”

Her eyes widen instantly, cheeks flushing as I give a little wave before walking out.  _ Extra cute now. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get to the bar again, Ohya was leaning against the bar, drink in hand as usual. Lala and her both greet me as I sit down next to her.

“I have some more information for you, if you’d like to hear it.”

She blinks in surprise. “Seriously, where do you get this stuff from? True believers are scary…”

“Um, you asked for me, remember?”

She blinks and smiles. “Oh, right! You want a drink?”

_ Oh no not this again… _

After much convincing about the drink I talk here through some information.

“...A fansite? Oh, you mean the Phantom Aficionado Website? I didn’t know it was so popular with high school kids. I haven’t been paying much attention to it.”

“You should, it has quite a lot of note-worthy things on it you could use.”

She takes a sip of her usual drink. “The Phantom Thieves must be really bored if they’re going after small-time criminals. I have a theory that they are all minors, and their leader is some simpleton dying from boredom…”

_ Simpleton! That’s rude! _ I take a breath. “Isn’t jumping to conclusions like that bad for your articles?”

Ohya laughs. “Haha, you’re right. It’s a half-assed theory at best. Plus if it only takes them a second to change people’s hearts, they totally wouldn’t be bored.” 

_ It’s a bit more complicated than that… _

She rests her head on her hand. “Well, I'm not really interested in writing entertainment articles about whatever fad’s caught on.”

Lala jumps in. “But they do really well, right? Some journalists who were in here seemed frustrated about that.”

Ohya visibly flinches. “Journalists…? Oh, you mean Nakao and the others?” A deep frown forms on her face, “You’d really lump me in with those hyenas? Ha! Don’t insult me. People at work call them paparazzi behind their backs… but me? I’m a real journalist!”

I hold up a hand to show her to calm slightly. “I-I’m sure you are.”

She frowns at me. “Hey, I wasn't looking for some kid to butt in! Entertainment articles are all about selling copies… The truth doesn’t even matter. Nobody wants to read real news…” She sighs, flopping her head and arms onto the bar.

“I mean, if it’s that bad why not change careers?” I ask, hesitantly.

“...Never.” She mumbles, “If I quit now, it’d be the same as declaring my partner guilty. Jointly responsible… What a joke! She didn’t do anything!” 

_ Partner?  _

“That’s why I can't quit… and why I’ll never give up!”

I tilt my head slightly. “Your partner was falsely accused of something?”

She nods, still frowning in anger. “Of course she was!” Her eyes go wide, “...I mean, never mind. Hahaha! But… thanks to you, I’ve had more time to focus on my investigation.” She smiles happily, “I’m going to write an article that you’ll really enjoy! Think of it as a sign of my appreciation! Behind the Incredible Phantom Thieves!”

“Um, maybe a bit more serious than that?”

“Haha, don’t worry! That’s what I promised you after all.” She takes another sip of her drink, glancing at me, “You sure are weird though, coming all this way to Shinjuku at night…”

_ You ask me here, why don’t you ever remember that! _

Her phone buzzes. “Hello? Mmhm… I can talk with him? Really? I’ll be right there.” She puts it away, “Sorry, urgent business. Put it on my tab Lala-chan. See ya!” She quickly disappears out the door.

Lala sighs. “Geez, she’s such a child… She gets so excited the moment something comes up for her favourite assignment. Anyway, you should be getting home.”

I nod, sliding off the chair. “Thank you for having me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto cleans up after finishing the soup Rin made for it. It was exactly as she said, everything she needed. It surprisingly filled her up and gave her a boost of energy. But that was probably because of how nice it was. It actually made her quite happy to have gotten it.

She washes everything up and dries her hands when a few knocks come from the door. “Huh? Is she back again?”

She walks over and opens the door, however no one was in sight. She looks down to see a package to the side of the door. Her name was written across it. “What is this…?”

She picks it up and heads inside to her room. She opens it cautiously as an envelope was on top of something. She opens it up and reads it. It was just a piece of paper with it writing in large bold letters. “We’re waiting for you? What is this!?” 

She puts it to the side and picks up what was under it. Her eyes immediately go wide at what she sees. It was just photo after photo of Rin. Almost like someone has been following her around Shibuya, waiting outside of school and in the station. She flicks through more as her heartbeat quickens. Each photo was like it was getting closer to her and she was unaware of it all.

_ I-Is she in danger!? This must be Kaneshiro’s doing! _

She flicks through more of the photos and they become increasingly sick. They show some kind of establishment. Girls lined up like they were ready to be picked. All with adult men. The girls were on poles and being taken away. 

She throws them into the box and stomps her foot down. “That ASSHOLE!” She notices something written on the back of the last photo. It was just an image of a big room with a large bed in the centre. “Your room is already picked out…” 

She growls and scrunches it up in her hand. “He is going to regret this!” 

Her phone then buzzes and she notices it was from Kaneshiro.  _ I do hope you got our delivery. Time is wasting away for you to pay up, or your reality will be what is in those photos. We have our eyes on Kurusu and you. So don’t try and run. And we will know if you try and tell her, so don’t. I look forward to you being my merchandise soon enough. _

Anger was washing over her. She now longer felt ill, but was ready to put him in his place. “You’re going down, Kaneshiro!”

Her fist clench at her side, picking up the box and dumping it all into her shredder. She watches them all shred. “You won’t touch her! The only thing you will be having is us take you down, Kaneshiro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a long one. Lots of confidants stuff and everything in between ready to set up the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So we start off Ohya and Chihaya. I don't exactly know where I want Ohya to go for the story, because it's her, but I have some plans for Chihaya to the story. (Keep an eye on her maybe is all I'm saying) Hope I got them right to their characters. A bit of cringe maid Kawakami in here too. 
> 
> And Ryuji is finished, that teasing of Rin to him liking Ann is a small touch I like to add because I see them as being together in the future. But I hope I've built a solid Ryuji and Rin relationship through it. Yusuke is just fun to write, I see him as kind of a big brotherly figure to Rin? And Ann and Rin's relationship and the little things they do together really builds up their relationship I hope.
> 
> Also we have a small Rikoto moment in there. Bed hair Makoto is so cute and Rin thinks so too! Plus making her food as she is ill is rather sweet don't you think? But boy is Makoto angry after that stunt Kaneshiro pulled. No one can touch Rin, huh? I wonder why... 
> 
> Anyway, thank for reading and your support is always. Next chapter is Kaneshiro's Palace, with a few... changes. See you Monday!


	36. The Bank of Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Thankfully Makoto was feeling better and met us at school the next day, saying she was ready to go into the Palace. We get through the day and meet up at the hideout spot, going into the Metaverse. Blue flames covering each of us, clothes turning to cloth and our outfits adorned us. 

We make our way back to the bank and stand at the entrance in a group. The place looks the same except for the now boarded and taped up front door that we smashed through last time coming here.

“So, what am I going to be called?” Makoto asks us, “You all were using code names last time we were here, weren’t you?”

Fox nods to confirm. “You’re quite perceptive to have noticed that.”

“We don’t know what effect real names have on Palaces so this is a precaution.” I add.

Skull scratches his head as he scans over her. “This time’s a hard one… Maybe somethin’ like… Oh I know! ‘Shoulder Pads’!? Huh? HUH?”

I facepalm at his suggestion. “Oh boy, you and your names, Skull… They’re terrible to say the least.”

Mona cringes. “Why in the world did you focus on that…?”

Makoto quickly shakes her head at him. “I refuse to be called that! No more names from you.”

“But-”

“No.” She says firmly as his head flops down.

Fox nods, coming up with something. “What about ‘Rider’? That seems fitting for you being on a bike.”

“Sounds too much like a smuggler. Next.” Makoto replies, quickly dismissing it.

I tap my chin. “Hmm…”

_ This is a difficult one…  _

Panther runs her hand through her hair, thinking. “What about, ‘Fixer’?”

Makoto sighs. “I’m not a mastermind though. Next please.” She glances around at us, “Won’t you give me something better to work with?”

Mona’s eyes go wide at her. “She reminds me of an empress.” He looks up at me, “You got anything, Joker?”

Makoto nods expectantly. “Yes, Joker. Help me out, please.”

I tap my chin a few times. “Well, Mona was right with the empress kind of area so maybe…” I regard her up and down, “Hmm… Maybe Queen?”

Panther nods quickly in response. “Whoa, I totally see it!”

Mona winces, glancing at her. “It fits so well, that I’m at a loss for words here.”

“Queen…” Makoto says, listening to how it sounds on her lips, “It has a nice ring to it. I like it. Thank you, Joker.” I give a smile as she continues, “Now then, could you explain to me the strategy for this mission?”

_ She is really into it, huh. _

Skull stutters. “Uhhh… Strategy? We have one of those…?”

Queen blinks in surprise. “...You don’t have one? Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans this entire time!?”

I rub my cheek with my finger. “Well, not exactly…” I point down at Mona, “Mona knows.”

He jumps in response to his name. “Uhh… We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then…

Skull rolls his shoulder, filling in. “If we run into Shadows, we beat the shit outta ‘em! Oh and Joker’s pretty good at giving out orders and all.”

“Thanks for the great comment… I think…” 

Queen nods at him, then to me. “Very well then. I feel like I’ll be useful for sure. I’ll be assisting you Joker as the brains of the team. I’ll analyze Mona’s information and give out orders.” She looks at each of us, “Any objections?”

Skull quickly replies, stuttering more so. “N-None, Queen!”

Panther crosses her arms, shaking her head at him. “I bet Skull’s definitely the type that’ll be under a girl’s thumb. Typical.”

“I-I’m not!”

Queen gestures to Mona. “Mona, will you begin navigating us please?”

Mona stands up straight, almost looking like a soldier. “Y-Yes, Queen!”

Fox sighs. “Him too, it seems…”

I roll my eyes. “You’re the last guy not to fall, Fox.”

He nods. “I shall not befall under a girl’s thumb.”

I blink at him and shrug. “Right… Anyway, shall we?”

We had to find another entrance to get into the bank seeing as they had blocked up the original front entrance. After a bit of searching we find a hidden in one of the many golden pig statues outside. We get in without being seen, travelling across the back to see an elevator go down without a control panel. 

“So we need to head down there?” Skull asks, peering around the corner at it.

“It looks like we need some kind of clearance. That shadow had a keycard.” Queen points out.

“They must have some kind of security room nearby, maybe-”

We suddenly hear dogs barking behind us, all slowly turning to see three shadow dogs now there. They all bare their razor sharp teeth, saliva dripping from them and flinging in the air with each bark.

Fox slowly backs up with Panther. “This does not look good.”

“Damn, is it ‘cause your a cat, Mona?”

“I’m not a cat!” They suddenly bark louder, making him jump in the air, “Uh, g-good dog?”

One suddenly jumps forward towards him, only for a fist to suddenly crash into the side of it and send it flying through the air and crashing into a bunch of chairs at the opposite side of the room. We all blink at Queen as she readies herself. “Form up, everyone.”

We all quickly nod as the other two jump forward. Fox swiftly sidesteps one and slices it in half with his katana, turning it into black dust. Panther flings out her whip, coiling it around the other shadow dog and slamming it into the ground. Skull and Mona quickly deal with it with a combined blow to its head.

Queen nods in satisfaction. “Not bad for not having strategies.”

“Told ya we beat the shit out of-”

They all turn just as another shadow dog was leaping towards them. I fire off a round into its head from behind, turning it into black ash midair as the ash covers over them. They all blink in surprise at me, the barrel of my gun smoking before lowering it down. “You missed one.”

They all roll their eyes, cleaning themselves of the black ash. We carefully make our way as a group past the security cameras and more shadow dogs that fill the corridors. Skull and Fox deal with a couple more that got too close with their guns, only to alert a larger shadow that swings it’s massive shadow blade around, cutting up the floors and walls with it.

Skull and Fox quickly dive to the side as it slashes down it’s weapon, cutting through the ground where they used to be. “Shit that was close.”

Me and Panther fire off rounds into it’s back, but they ricochet harmlessly off it’s skin. It spins around us, punching it’s fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that sends us both flying back a few metres into each other.

“Ow.”

“Ow.”

Me and Panther clamber on each other to get up.

“Johanna!” Queen speeds past it as a blue energy charges over it. After a second it explodes, shaking the room about and sending the shadow crashing onto it’s back.

It tries to get back up, gripping it’s weapon only for Mona to come somersaulting in and slicing down on its hand, cutting it off. Black ooze leans from the wound over the floor as it wails. “Now guys!”

“Phoenix!”

“Carmen!”

Mine and Panther’s persona comes forth, sending a pillar of flame under it as well as a charge of blue energy that explodes over it. As it settles, black dust is all that’s left of it

I brush down my skirt. “Well, these are certainly tougher than previously.”

“Yeah, annoyingly…” Panther mumbles.

Fox and Skull come back from around the corner. “We found the security room, but it’s locked.”

“We must be able to find a way in there…” Mona ponders.

Queen then points up at the ceiling. “What about the ventilation? Every building like this would have it. Maybe we can use that.”

“Ooo, Queen thinkin’ like a thief already.”

I smile and jump up onto the shelves, hitting open one of the vents into the ventilation. “Let’s get moving then. Nice work, Queen.”

“Thank you, Joker.”

We all travel up through the vents, complaining about how cramped they were and the issue of the guys peeking from being behind us all. That and shadows were under us in the rooms so we had to be careful and quiet at my signals. But we manage to find our way into the security room. Only one guarding shadow was present inside. It seemed oblivious to us being there, all jumping and striking it before it had a chance to react, covering the controls in black dust. 

Queen sighs in relief. “Phew… We managed.” She turns her head to me, “You’re really good at sneaking everyone through the shadows.”

“Th-Thanks.” I look around the room, “Well this is the security room, anything we can use in here?”

Skull waves his hand to get our attention, holding something in the other hand. “I think I found something! Ain’t this some kinda key card?”

Fox calls out as well, holding up a map. “I have found a map as well. There seems to be a lower basement floor. Only a portion is depicted here, there must be more to this.”

“Let’s get going then.”

We move out through the ventilation again and back out into the lobby room, moving out back to the elevator and using the key card on it. We all bundle in and travel down a long way by how long the elevator was. We come out into another area of twisting corridors. The floor is covered in money and it rains down from the ceiling, piling up on the floor as it slides into a collector that travels deeper into the bank. 

“Holy shit, look at all of this money!”

“It really seems all he cares about is money. What a despicable man.” Fox huffs.

Queen peers over the barrier at the collection of money. “How many lives has he destroyed just for this money…”

Panther places her hand on her shoulder. “We’ll make him pay and he’ll never do it to anyone again.”

Queen nods firmly as Mona walks over to me. “What is it, Joker?”

I point to a lavish large wooden door marked the ‘VIP area’ at the end of the room. “That seems suspicious.”

“VIP area? Should we check it out?” Skull asks, looking at the sign on the door.

“We may as well, right?” Panther agrees.

Fox glances at me as I stare up at the sign. “What is it Joker?”

I glance over at him. “VIP’s… Kaneshiro said that he had a VIP room in relation to his underground sex business back in the club…”

“You don’t mean-”

I sigh and stop Mona. “Yeah, this is probably his cognition of it.”

Queen winces as she tries the other door. “This seems to be the only way through as well… The other side is locked.”

I hold onto the handle of the door and push it open, now hearing the slow dull beat of music coming from the room up ahead. Lights shine from under the door as they change colours like it was some sort of club. “Let’s head in.”

We walk down the corridor towards the door. The music getting louder and louder as we approach the other door. Skull and Fox grip onto the handles of the door and we all nod. They push it open in unison and we step inside. We all stare at what is now before us. The music was just a mixture of bass, dully sounding and loud enough to feel it vibrate and pulse inside you. Lights flicker and change colour across the room.

There were just booths lining either side of the room. Young girls dance around the pole in front of it, all clad in revealing clothes or nothing at all. They all seem to be intoxicated or on drugs. Just giddy and doing whatever they were told. Men sit and hold the girls to them. Throwing out money to them that litters the floor and piles up on the money already there. The girls lavish themselves on them or each other. Kissing and touching to entertain their guests. They moan and make intimate noises with each other.

“This is disgusting!” Panther shouts. However, they just continue in their acts.

Queen frowns deeply. “How could he do such a thing to these girls… They look like high school students as well…”

Mona looks around, taking in the room. “This is part of his business he’s going to put Queen and Joker in!?”

“We won’t allow that to happen.” Fox says firmly.

“Hell yeah!” Skull agrees.

I walk through the room over the velvet carpet that is laid along the middle, walking over to the room on the other side. It was just labelled as ‘private rooms’. I kick open the door and walk inside. All you could hear was moaning and the dull thud of music. Each room had a window on it, peering in through them. Men just forced themselves atop the young girls. All so intoxicated or drugged up so much that they could only just enjoy it and be their slaves. 

_ The right substances can make anyone obedient. Damn that Kaneshiro. _

“Tch…” I throw my head away and walk down the corridor, hearing the footsteps of the others behind me. 

“How sick is this bastard!?” Skull shouts, kicking the nearest wall.

I get to the last door which was the largest of them all, peering through the window. My eyes go wide at what I see. Queen walks up to me. “What is it, Joker?” She then looks with me and her eyes go wide as well. 

There was a large circular bed at the back of the room. Couches spread around it with men throwing money, drinking and smoking as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. It was a cognitive version of me and Makoto, together on the bed. 

“This is just like that photo…”

“Photo?”

She turns to me and nods. “Sorry I didn’t say, but Kaneshiro sent me a package with pictures of what looks like this room, saying it was waiting for us.”

_ So he contacted us both… How cocky is he? _

I frown slightly. “He thinks he has already won to be doing that.”

“There were pictures of you as well… like you were being followed…”

_ Morgana was right. I was being followed…  _

I place my hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine, it will all be over soon, ok?”

She nods and looks back at the door, frowning at it. “Let’s stop this as well.”

“Agreed.”

We both push open the door and step inside. The others watching didn’t seem to care and continue to watch the scene in front of them. Money litters across the floor and bed. All you could smell was smoke and alcohol. Needles filled with liquid and some empty are laid out across a table nearby.

Our cognitive versions were clad in nothing but panties and rolled up white tops that fall under their chests, stomachs on show. Their fingers run over each other, holding and touching their skin. Their lips are locked together, making intimate noises with each other. Their eyes were lifeless, probably drugged up on some mixture that they gave each of these girls in the needles. Only able to take commands and do as they were told. There arms were covered in spots where needles had been previously used.

“This can’t be-”

“I don’t-”

One of the men gets up and walks over to the bed, looking to want to join in. “Time to get my money's worth!”

“Yeah get ‘em!”

Both our hands clench at our sides, shaking with anger as we stomp over to the bed. The men just woo and cheer them on as we approach, calling for us to join in. Queen shoots them a death glare and they all immediately stop and freeze up. 

I grab the man and pull him off the bed, sending him tumbling onto the floor behind us. 

“What the hell, bitch! They’re mine-”

I glare down at him and his eyes widen in fear as he scampers away.

Our cognitive versions just gaze up at us with lust filled eyes, tongues raking over each other before they stop. Strands of saliva keep them connected as their bodies keep seemingly locked together. Their hands hold each other close, running through each other's hair, making a mess of each.

“I’m going to make much more money today.” 

“Together we will!”

The cognitive Makoto pushes my cognitive selves hair over her ear and nods. “Together always hehe. We’re so happy here.”

They both giggle and smile at each other then up to us, looking at if they were the happiest they could be. 

“Happy, huh…?” Queen mutters as she starts to shake.

“This is far from happy…”

“It is! Join us and we’ll show you how happy it is!”

“Yes, join us! We can make double as much!”

“It’s always money.” I growl, “THAT BASTARD!”

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” Queen hisses.

Me and Queen both snap, drawing both our guns and pointing it at their heads. They both screech in fear and hold tightly onto each other. The men quickly flee out of the room in a loud rush to escape, money flies about and litters on the bed and over our cognitive selves. Ashtrays and chairs crash to the ground as they all flee. Our eyes remain on our other selves.

“That bastard thinks of us as this!?”

“He will pay!”

The girls screech as we press the barrels of our guns against their foreheads. “P-P-Please! W-We… D-Don't...”

“D-Don’t kill us! W-We’re I-Innocent…”

The others then walk in as we both glance over our shoulders at them. Panther’s eyes go wide. “Is that!?”

“A cognitive Queen and Joker!” Mona exclaims.

“Were they…” Skull trails off not finishing his sentence as he rubs the back of his neck.

“It would be wise not to make them angrier, Skull.” Fox comments quietly.

We both look back at our shaking cognitions. Fingers ready on the triggers as we glare down at them. We both look at each other and nod, looking back down at them. Fear spreads across their faces as they grip tightly onto one another. 

“P-P-Please!”

“We only did what we were told!”

“WE WERE SCARED!” They both shout in unison as tears run down their faces.

We both raise up our hands and hit our cognitive versions on the side of their heads with our guns. They both screech before falling back onto the bed, unconscious. We both sigh and holster our weapons, looking down at both now seemingly peaceful next to each other. 

“I won’t let this happen to us, I won't.” Queen says firmly.

I nod in agreement. “Nor will I. Let’s get this bastard.” I pull up a blanket and cover them both. “I’m sorry I looked, Queen…”

“What do you- Oh… I apologize as well, Joker. Let us continue…”

We both turn back to the others. “Let’s get going.” 

Panther looks between us both. “Are you both ok?” We both just nod silently as she turns back to the others and starts to push them out, “Ok enough gawking you three, out, out!”

Queen then follows as I take one last glance behind me at both of their peaceful forms laying in the bed. “Rest up now, you won’t have to go through anything anymore. We will make sure this never happens… Don’t be scared anymore.”

Before we leave we enter back into the main room and fire off our guns into the ceiling. All the girls and men quickly scramble and flee from the room.

_ Good riddance. _

We fight through the shadows and shadow dogs. They are much stronger than the shadows we had previously faced but with Queen’s directing and strength they fell like all the rest. We sneak through the vents and make our way through the rooms, suddenly seeing Kaneshiro talking to one of his shadows. We swiftly run down to him.

“Kaneshiro!” Queen shouts, getting his attention.

Kaneshiro scowls at us. “Y-You bastards… How did you get this far!? What about my security!?”

Skull grins, spinning his pipe around. “Sorry, that shit was a piece of cake for us!”

I nod in agreement. “Not exactly as the best as you told us.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was simple…” Fox adds.

Kaneshiro glares at the shadow. “H-Hey, finish off these vermin here! Keep them away from the elevator at all costs!”

The shadow bursts forth from the black ooze, only to have Queen race forward on Johanna, smashes directly into the shadow and sends it smashing into the wall. It doesn’t even get a chance to move before she unloads her guns ammunition into its head. It was swiftly black ash that now covers the wall.

She lets out a breath as we all glance at each other. 

“Uh, don’t piss her off.” Panther mumbles.

“I think that would be wise.” Mona says, eyes wide at her.

Queen stomps her foot on the floor. “Where is Kaneshiro…!? He has to pay!”

“Grr, he took off while we were busy distracted.” Skull huffs, kicking the glass of the elevator. 

I place my hand on Queen’s shoulder. “We’ll get him, don’t worry.”

Fox walks to where he was, picking something up from the floor. “Yes, but… he seems to have been in a hurry. He left this behind.” He looks at the note, “There are letters and numbers written on this.”

Panther scratches her head. “You should give it to Joker and Queen. They would have more luck with it.”

Fox hands it to me. “Some kind of code, maybe?” I put it away. 

Mona steps towards the elevator. “Considering Kaneshiro’s reaction, this elevator should lead us to the innermost part of the bank. It will probably be the most secure as well.”

I nod, stretching my arms. “Let’s go make it unsecured then.”

We pile into the elevator and head down. Mona jumps in surprise, pointing to below us. “Hey, look!”

Skull recoils back at the sight below us. It was rows and rows of vaults the size of buildings. “Wh-What the hell!? Are these vaults…!? How messed up is this guy!?”

Panther blinks at the circular rows of storage boxes. “We’re supposed to check all of these for the treasure!?”

Queen looks closer out the glass. “Hold on, this distinct shape… Could it be…”

I look over the window slightly to see, the shape becoming apparent after a few seconds. “Oh I see…”

Fox looks at us both, confused. “What’s the matter?”

Queen glances at me. “If my prediction is correct, we won’t need to check every single one of these small vaults.”

“For real!?” Panther exclaims.

I nod. “I think I know what she is thinking, we should be able to confirm it once we get down there.”

Mona looks between us both. “You two are scarily in sync sometimes.”

Queen frowns at him. “Excuse me? What does that mean, exactly?”

Mona blinks up at her, shaking his head rapidly. “N-Nothing, Queen!”

We head down. The stacks over vaults almost look like buildings in a city. Rows of rows of stored money inside them as we check a few. 

We manage to sneak through the shadows, taking out the surrounding security system. And coming across a pin-locked console. We had found and pick-pocketed a variety of similar notes to the one we found before the elevator, all with some kind of code system on it. Me and Queen are busy scanning through them to come up with a code.

Skull groans and types out another random code onto the console, getting another red light. He punches it and grumbles. “Why can’t this just be a simple thing dammit…”

Fox sighs as he watches. “I doubt a punch and brute force will make it easier.”

Panther rolls her eyes and pulls him away. “Just be patient…” She looks over to us, “Any luck, Joker, Queen?”

We both spin to her as I nod. “We believe so.” I gesture to Queen, “Want to do the honours?”

“Oh, of course.” She walks over and types in the code. The light turns green, “There we go.”

“Damnnn. You are smart.”

“Way smarter than you’ll ever be.” Mona chuckles.

“Shuddup!”

Panther sighs next to him. “Anyway, can we use that code for the rest of the doors?”

Queen shakes her head. “I doubt we could, but if they use a similar system…”

“Then all we have to do is reach the locks and undo each of them as we have the key so to speak.” I finish for her.

Fox chuckles. “I see. You both display an uncanny partnership for this.”

I blink at him. “Um… moving on let's get to the next locks.”

As we exit back the whole row of vaults shifts and opens up for us.

Skull jumps back as it all moves. “The whole thing moved!?”

Queen nods. “So my deduction was correct…”

“Money… I need more money… I must grow richer!” Kaneshiro’s voice echoes over the intercom, “As long as I’m rich… anything is possible…”

Mona frowns. “It sounds like the voice in his heart… I guess all he really thinks about is money.”

“So he blackmails people outta their savings and that’s still not enough? What a douche…”

“Well we saw what he is like. It’s no surprise he values money over everything.” I look at the rows of vaults again, “So, Queen. This is what I think, right?”

Queen nods. “It’s a vault lock, if we get the right codes that should lead us to the central most secure point…”

“...Which is where the treasure will be, glad we were thinking the same thing.”

Panther scratches her head. “I agree with Mona, you both are scarily in sync…”

We look at each other and shrug.

We slowly make our way through the various rooms and shadows, finding the other ripped journal pages with the codes for the rows. We get through each one, getting more weary with each battle and time to figure out the correct code. Finally the last row opens.

The centre looks almost like a massive tower as the centre of the vault lock, covered in money. Skull stares at it. “H-Hey, this is an elevator, yeah? So a way down really did show up…” He looks at Queen, “You must be a prophet, Queen.”

She chuckles. “It was mostly down to the notebook. We wouldn’t be here without it. And Joker’s help of course.”

“I didn’t do as much as you did, Queen. We got here because of you.”

Panther looks in thought. “What about hearing Kaneshiro though? He sounded kinda insecure or something?”

Queen nods. “Exactly. He kept bringing up how rich and powerful he wants to be back there.”

“So if he’s insecure about that shit… he thinks he’s really just some poor weakling, huh?” Skull asks.

“Maybe by thinking he was going to be a strong, wealthy man, he convinced himself it was true and he isn’t weak.” Queen replies.

I just shrug. “Money corrupts people to think of themselves as the most powerful people. Money does buy most things in this world and I bet he thinks that way.”

Fox nods. “Well, we will discover the truth ourselves when we change his heart. Let us hurry, Joker.”

“Right, down we go.”

We go down and rush into the centre of the large, open room. The treasure cloud is floating in the centre. “There it is!” Mona points towards it, “We are at the treasure finally!”

Queen stops, following his paw. “I don’t see anything…”

“From here on we’re gonna need this callin’ card thing.” Skull explains.

Queen stops to think. “A calling card… I see… Making the target believe their treasure is in danger will make it materialize… That’s a bold trick.”

Panther blinks in surprise. “Huh? She understood it that quickly?”

“She isn’t the council president for nothing.” I say praisingly.

She smiles sheepishly. “Th-Thank you.”

Fox taps my shoulder. “Joker, we’ll defer to your timing for this as usual.”

I tap my chin a few times. “To be honest, I’d rather do it as soon as possible.” I turn to Queen, “Would you like the honours of writing this one, Queen?”

She blinks in surprise. “If you will allow it, I will do my best. I do have a plan for it.”

“When you have finished, send it to me and I’ll get them created.”

Skull punches the air. “Hell yeah! Let’s get ‘em!”

I smile back at them all. “Good work everyone. We’re all tired so let’s go back and rest.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back to LeBlanc and it was already closed. I was really tired, physically and mentally. We had been going for hours in the Palace but we were ready for the calling card. We discussed together that Morgana would plant the cards everywhere in Shibuya in the early morning and after school we would carry out the heist. It would be the best way for Kaneshiro to get informed of it.

I put down my bag and Morgana immediately jumps onto my bed, curls up and falls asleep.  _ He must be tired, we all did a great job today so he deserves it.  _ I pause slightly, remembering the VIP room in the Palace,  _ That place was… disturbing to say the least. How many girls’ lives has he ruined. And if me and Makoto were there he must already think he has us and ready to make him money. It’s sick... At least that will never happen but seeing it was still scary. _

I go back down the stairs, turning on the shower to warm it up. I stare at myself in the mirror. My finger runs over the cut above my eye. It was healing nicely and the cut was not looking as red and menacing as it had been.  _ Looks like it will heal up pretty nicely.  _

I strip down and step into the shower. Letting the hot water fall over me, relaxing my weary muscles. I hover my head under the water, feeling it stream down my face as I look to the floor. My hair clings over my face and back as I let out a soft sigh. 

_ Another treasure almost successfully captured. I wonder how the public will see this one now. Their consensus is that we are just criminals but that is mostly from the media coverage and Akechi’s diagnoses and hypothesis. Maybe the public will then lash out at him for new answers. That’ll be something. The only problem is that with increasing popularity comes the expectation of the public… Expectations to do more and bigger things. _

I sigh, shampooing my hair.  _ If I'm honest, I'm not doing anything for their expectations or popularity. I just wanted to help people, to not have people go through what I went through. But, we’re a group, not just my thoughts mean what will happen, even if I am the leader of the group. Maybe the wrong one… _ I flick myself in the head. 

“Shut up, Rin. First the hallucinations stop and now I’m thinking negatively about myself. It’s just what they would want me to feel.”

I wrap up in a towel and head back upstairs.  _ It's been getting quite cold a night, maybe I have to get a portable heater in here.  _ I shiver slightly and sit on my bed, drying my hair with a towel.  _ Maybe not considering how bad I’ve heard Tokyo summers are. _ My phone buzzes. I carefully reach over and tap the notification.

Makoto: Hello, sorry if I’m disturbing you, Rin.

Me: No, no, not at all. I just got out of the shower.

Makoto: O-Oh… I hope it was refreshing. I gave Yusuke what to put on the calling card. Tomorrow should it be done?

Me: It will, then we have a day to get his treasure.

Makoto: I see. If I’m honest I'm anxious.

Me: Why is that?

Makoto: I think… I don’t want to mess up.

Me: I highly doubt you will. Having you with us has made us much more coordinated. And well, you’re rather cool too.

Makoto: I-I am? I wouldn’t have thought such a thing, but thank you. It means a lot to be praised by you. It was nice to work together with you, we seem to get along well with our thoughts.

Me: As the others put it, ‘we’re scarily in sync’. I think it makes us a good pair, don’t you think?

Makoto: Oh?

I blink at the screen. Speedily tying out another message.

Me: W-Wait I meant in a normal, simple working together way pair, not… Ugh I have the worst explanations sometimes, sorry.

I watch the screen as no reply comes back for a few moments.  _ Thanks a lot, brain… great work there. _

Makoto: I’m sorry I was… unable to contain my laughter at that one.

Me: Oh, well if it made you laugh it was worth my silliness.

Makoto: I feel much better now, thank you. Talking with you puts my mind at ease.

Me: I’m here anytime you need to talk about anything. 

Makoto: Thank you. Also about that room…

Me: It won’t happen, Makoto. I promise you that.

Makoto: That puts my mind at ease as well. I should let you rest and probably change as well.

Me: Oh right that would be a good idea, huh?

Makoto: Yes it would, Rin.

Me: Sleep well, Makoto.

Makoto: You too, Rin.

Me: Oh, and Makoto?

Makoto: Yes?

Me: You did really well today, it’s good to have you with us.

Makoto: I’m happy to hear that from you. Good night.

Me: Good night.

I let my arms drop tiredly at my sides, falling back onto the bed. “A good pair… great words there…”

I hear a quiet yawn next to me. “Hm…?” I glance over at Morgana as he wakes, “Uh…”

“What…? Did I wake you from a good dream?”

“N-No…”

“Then, what?”

He averts his eyes slightly and points his paw at me. “Don’t get angry but… Your… towel has fallen slightly…”

“Huh…?” I peer at my side to see it had fallen when I laid back, but thankfully only enough to show slightly the skin along my side. I squeak and quickly wrap it back up and lean up in bed. “S-Sorry, I didn’t see! Um… I won’t get mad…”

“It was a meow-velous glimpse of your soft and fair skin.”

My cheeks heat up, glaring at him and pointing my finger as I hold my towel on. “Now I can get a bit mad. Privacy, now.”

“But I was being-!”

“Not a gentleman. So now, Morgana.”

He just nods rapidly and dives under the covers and doesn’t move.

“Thank you.”

Thankfully I was able to get changed with some privacy. Morgana was asleep near my legs, but I couldn’t sleep. My mind was wandering and my mouth and throat were dry.  _ Ugh, I need some water… _

I carefully move out of the bed. Morgana fidgets slightly but keeps asleep. I take my phone to use a light source as I walk downstairs, getting a cup of water and sipping at it a few times. 

_ Much better. _

My phone then rings in my hand, instinctively answering it and putting it to my ear.

“Hello…?” I ask tiredly, sipping the water.

“My, answering so quickly. As you should.”

I cough out the water, slamming the glass down on the bar. “Kaneshiro!? How did you get my number!?”

“Please, do you really think it would be difficult to acquire your number?”

I hear a familiar dull bass music in the background.  _ He must be at that club of his. Sick bastard.  _ “What do you want?” I growl.

“Oh, sounding so menacing… Your tone will change soon enough.”

“Like hell it will. Now what do you want…?”

“As feisty as ever. I was merely calling to inform you of your time left to pay up. The days are falling by, after all.”

My hand clenches around my phone. “You don’t even want the money. You just want us!”

He chuckles over the phone. “Is that what you think? I gave you a fair deal at three million yen.”

“You gave an unreachable amount only to gain us as your merchandise!”

“You’re my merchandise. You just don’t know it yet. Either you pay with money, or with your bodies.”

I stomp down my foot. “We won’t do either!”

He chuckles evilly. “Is that so? In that case why don’t I take you early as an incentive to the others to move along. Or maybe a certain council president will be better I wonder…”

He starts laughing loudly over the phone.

My whole body starts shaking in anger. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! YOU WILL REGRET IT!”

“Oh? Then you had better get a move on. Or I’ll make you watch your council president suffer. Oh poor Kurusu-san.”

“IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER-”

“You will do what exactly? Please, what can a young girl like you do to me. You’re nothing but a source of my wealth now. Now I’m busy at my club. I look forward to you being here soon.”

The line goes dead and I lower my phone from my ear, clenching my hands tightly. “You will get what’s coming to you, Kaneshiro. Just you wait…”

I sigh and take a few more sips of water to soothe my throat. “Ugh, Now I’m so mad…”  _ You’re going down tomorrow… But I need to sleep and prepare myself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the Palace done. I always struggle to fill them out, but hope it was enough!
> 
> So, that VIP room huh? Kaneshiro really does think he has them in the bag already to be having something like that in his Palace. And even everyone else is thinking they're both in sync. Rin did say said they make a good pair. Well, accidentally anyway. But Kaneshiro is really digging himself a hole, huh? Really don't want to anger Rin like that. (Morgana is rather cheeky too, huh?)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm going right into the Kaneshiro fight next so look forward to that. Hopefully another visually stimulating battle ahead. See you all Wednesday!


	37. A Gluttonous Fiend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

We decided on waiting a day for us to fully recover before we sent off the calling card. We didn’t want anything happening from going straight away after just getting to the treasure. And as it was a day off from school I decided to explore around the area more to get more familiar with it.

I learnt about a place called Kichijoji in a magazine I bought and decided to head over there on the trains. It got to the early evening before I got there. It was a compact area of shops all ranging from fashionable to artistic. Signs hang from the buildings much like in Shinjuku and it was quite a crowded place in the alleys with various small shops and bars filling the space, even recognising some of the teachers at school there as I walk past.

As I walk through I was surprised to see Akechi standing outside a club. _Penguin sniper? That was in the magazine as a small games and sports club. Might be nice to go there with the others sometime. Anyway… best to say hello I guess._

I approach him, giving him a small wave. “Good evening, Akechi-kun. Didn’t think you would be here.”

“Ah, good evening, Kurusu-san. A surprise to see you here as well. But this makes things easier considering I actually was going to ask to see if you were available…” 

“Oh, that was lucky then.”

“Quite lucky. But since we have the time, do you want to go play some billiards together?”

“Billiards?”

“It’s not that difficult of a game, and we can chat and play at the same time. I was hoping we could have a meaningful conversation like we did back at the TV station. How about it?”

I give him a small smile and nod. “Sure, that sounds good to me.”

He smiles back. “I’m glad I asked. I was a little worried you’d turn me down. Well then, let’s get going.”

I follow him up into the club called the Penguin Sniper. It was indeed a gaming and sports bar with a few dart boards and billiard tables inside as well as a small drinks bar and tables to sit at. It had a nice, calm atmosphere to the place. It wasn’t too busy, but just enough that it didn’t feel oddly quiet or anything. He gets us a table, holding a cue each as he sets up the table.

_Looks like he knows what he is doing to set everything up._

“I found myself with some free time, so I was hoping to find someone to play against tonight. So I’m glad you turned up when you did.”

“And you wanted to pick me out of all people?"

He nods and chuckles. “Of course, you’re quite different from most. However, this is my first opportunity to call you up as I have been busy of late.”

I nod, leaning slightly against the pool table. “You do always seem busy as of late, Akechi-kun. Maybe you should have a break once in a while?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m unoccupied and not having a break, but I’m not busy all the time either. If anything, it’s my policy to spend my time in meaningful ways.”

“Make every day count I see. That is a good way of thinking about it.”

He nods and readies himself on the table. “Indeed. Now, let’s play a game. You’ve played pool before, correct?”

“Well, no… But I know the rules, kind of.”

“I believe you will pick it up quite easily.”

“Well I hope so or this will be over quick.”

He nods and chuckles before he lines up and hits the ball into the others with almost perfect accuracy, potting two balls and the nine ball. He chuckles softly as he looks over the table, “Oh, my apologies. A break ace.”

I blink at the table. “You certainly have some skill to be able to do that. Well, thank you for playing, I think. It was over as quickly as I thought it would be.”

He chuckles more so, giving me an apologetic smile. “I apologize, It was just a coincidence. Of course, this game won’t count. Let’s start over.”

“That would be nice. Unless you want me to sit back and watch you win every game with one move.”

“Haha, my apologies. I don’t mean to win so easily.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure that isn’t true for most things.”

He raises an eyebrow at me. “Oh? Competitive are we?”

“Um, maybe slightly?”

We start over and he breaks again. Thankfully not another break ace this time. He misses his next shot. “Oof… Bad move on my part. If you get this next one, I’m in trouble.”

“Yeah, IF I get it.” I walk over and lean slightly over the table to be able to reach, lining up the cue and hitting the ball into the other. It hits and ricochets into another, potting both balls. “Well, that was rather lucky.”

Akechi looks over the table. “Not bad. Everything’s riding on your next shot, though. How will you handle this?”

“No pressure or anything I see.” I have to lean over the table more so with my lack of height to reach the ball properly. Hitting it very carefully into the other as it rolls towards the hole. And of course it stops just before reaching, “And that’s just typical.”

After that Akechi just went through the table, knocking the last one in the pot with ease. _May seem strange but I think he has been holding back this whole time… I should ask him. If he would even admit it that is._

He nods in satisfaction. “I win.” He then smiles at me, “That was a close one though. I suppose it would have been embarrassing to lose as your senior, huh?”

“Don’t want to be beat by a girl, huh?”

“Not exactly, but it was close nonetheless.”

I narrow my eyes and scan over him as he holds his cue. _Back at the TV station he shook my hand with his left so it must be his dominant one but he is using his right here. He really has been holding back._

He looks back confused. “Is something the matter? Do I have something on myself?”

I point at his right hand. “You are using your right hand, but I thought you were left handed from back at the TV station. So, have you been holding back against me this whole time? Or am I remembering things incorrectly?”

“Huh…?” He then chuckles lightheartedly as he looks at his right hand then back to me, “I’m honestly impressed you noticed.” He holds up his left hand to me, “That’s right, this one’s my dominant one. I switched hands during the game. It’s not anything against you. Going all-out against a junior just seems a bit gauche…”

“Awkward to obliterate me you mean, huh?” I chuckle slightly, “And I still got beat pretty badly… Oh well.”

“But I confess you’ve surprised me.”

I tilt my head slightly at him. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“I’m rather dexterous with my right hand. I can even use chopsticks with it. Frankly, no one notices this so I didn’t expect you to see through it.”

I point at my eyes and nod. “I see a lot of things with these. Well, in a… seeing sense like with most eyes…”

He chuckles. “Oh, so they aren’t just for show, then? They are quite noticeable with their colour.” He pauses a moment, regarding me, “Still, you’re a hard one to read sometimes.”

I look down at myself and shrug. “Well, I don’t like to write everything about myself over me. That would be boring.”

He chuckles more as he looks me over. “You certainly don’t. In any case, you truly are interesting. You never cease to intrigue me.”

“I’ll do my best to keep intriguing then?”

“You’re a strange one.”

“I am not… Why does everyone think I’m strange…?”

“If people have said the same thing, wouldn’t you agree it to be true about yourself?”

“Maybe…” I mumble.

We finish up and walk to the station together. “Thank you for coming along today. Our little game turned out to be more interesting than I expected. Barely anyone notices when I don’t use my dominant hand. I can only commend your powers of observation.”

I rub the back of my neck as we walk. “I guess it just happens. Maybe something I got from my parents with all they did and showed me sometimes…” _Whenever they were there and actually showed me anything that is…_

“Your parents? I see. However, I think you’d be an interesting influence on me. If you’re so inclined, we could go out again sometime?”

“Oh? That’s fine with me. Unless you think of this as some kind of rivalry now that you have to win?”

“Wouldn’t you be the one who is behind for losing today if it was a rivalry?”

“Um, I guess… But I can still win at other things so I guess it is a rivalry now?”

He laughs softly next to me. “Haha… Whatever works for you. As long as I can spend some time with you, think of it as you please.”

We reach the station and I give him a polite bow. “Thank you for the game, Akechi-kun.”

“I’ll reach out to you next time something comes up. See you.”

“See you.”

I wave him off as he goes to his train. “Hm… Perhaps I’ll learn more from him than I thought. Still, I have to be very careful around him. He seems full of surprises and secrets. Anyway, home time. Important day tomorrow.”

I get back to LeBlanc quite late into the evening, locking up behind me and heading up stairs as I turn on the lights. Morgana suddenly jumps up, now sitting on my bed, looking up at me as I approach. “Where have you been? It’s really late.”

I blink down at him, sliding my bag to the floor. “Sorry dad, I'll make sure to message you next time.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “Funny, Rin. So where were you?”

“I was out at Kichijoji and I ran into Akechi there so we hung out together for a bit.”

“You hung out with Akechi? You have some real guts to hang out with some who said they are openly investigating us.”

I sit down on the bed next to him and nod. “I know, I know. He definitely has some surprises and tricks that's for sure. Still, it can't hurt to get close to him and see what I can find out and such. I’ll be careful.”

“I know you will be. Still, I hope you’re ready for tomorrow! The calling card and plan are all set and ready.”

“Good. Let's get some sleep and be ready then.” 

_We’re coming for you, Kaneshiro._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Central Street was covered in them. Littered on the walls, floor, shop windows, parked cars. All had the calling cards. I pick one up, reading it. _Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony. You indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From the Phantom Thieves…_ _I_ grin slightly after reading it. _Not bad Makoto, that will definitely get the bastard scared._

Everyone seems to be looking at them, picking them up and reading them. “I’m impressed you got them all around here, Morgana.”

“Please, it was easy. I’m a professional.” He grins.

“That you are.”

School goes abuzz with gossip and rumours. _As usual, exactly like starting up an engine. We provided the fuel and they all kicked in gear. The system of the public._ We all kept our cool until school finished, heading for our hideout spot.

“All right guys, the calling card has been posted over Shibuya.” Morgana explains.

Makoto nods. “It was a great idea. Given the theatrical nature of this one, Kaneshiro must have been contacted about it.”

Morgana grins widely. “You and Rin are truly the brains behind the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji, you should follow their examples!”

Ryuji growls at him. “Y’know, I’m the one who helped you post all that shit everywhere, right!?”

“Oh, you did? Well done then, Ryuji.” I say praisingly.

“At least someone is thankful. I had to dress up and everything too.”

Makoto sighs, shaking her head. “Come now, we don’t have the time for idle chit chat. Let’s get moving.”

Ann nods with confidence. “We’re going up against a truly horrible criminal this time…”

“This dick ain’t going to stop us now.” He glances at Makoto, “Makoto! You remember how this all works?”

She nods firmly. “Once we steal the treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler’s heart will change.”

“Wow, you got it that quick! I think Ryuji’s still trying to comprehend it all…”

I roll my eyes, flicking his head. “Cut him a break will you…” I look at everyone, “Let’s do this.”

We all nod, activating the Nav and heading in. Rushing back through the still open locks and down the central elevator. The room had been cleared into a large bank vault. Kaneshiro and the three men that were with him were the ones at his club waiting for us. 

“Is that Kaneshiro?” Queens asks as we approach.

“He was waitin’ for us!” Skull shouts.

“Someone sure is confident.”

We approach cautiously. The vault had changed entirely. Now a huge rotating lock covers where the treasure was originally. Mona looks at it, eyes widening. “A safe!? This wasn’t here last time we came… He changed the entire room so quickly…”

I huff. “Money can buy changes extremely quickly. Guess the same works in his Palace.”

Kaneshiro wanders up to us, his lackeys at his side. “Greetings. Welcome to my private city bank. I’m surprised you made it here alive. It seems you’re all quite lucky to have made it here.”

Queen throws her arm out. “Lucky? Don’t be ridiculous. None of this is luck.”

Skull grins at him. “Were gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you’ve done. Even the police are stugglin’ to deal with you, so this’ll make the public believe in us!”

Kaneshiro looks at him, an expression of boredom across his face. “Those in power work the ones below them to the bone for money. Such is the hierarchy of this world." He scowls at us all, “Just accept your fate as a source for my wealth and give up already!”

“We’ll never agree to that!” Fox retorts.

“And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind to think like that!” Panther adds.

His scowl deepens. “All of that was forced on me too, you know!? I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it’s my turn to profit from everyone else! I’ve earned it!”

I roll my eyes at him. “You think that justifies you being able to do the same thing? No. You just wanted to be like them. A bastard who thinks only of themselves!”

“What a pitiful man.” Queen sighs. 

Kaneshiro narrows his eyes at us all. “It justifies everything! It doesn’t matter whether you’re clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top!” He waves his finger at us, “The strong and the smart devour the weak. That is the natural order of things! You damn brats who think you know the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey.”

Queen sighs, pinching the bridge of her mask. “Hmph. He is utterly hopeless.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” I agree.

“You are both fools! Fools who have to pay for their foolishness. And that will be making me money till you drop in my club!” His face returns to being neutral, “This is where my gracious lecture ends. Now then, I hope you are ready to live as my sex slaves for the rest of your lives.”

“That's outrageous! You will never have them!” Fox shouts back.

Kaneshiro snickers as I clench my hands at my sides. “I’m sure you already saw how good you both can be together in my VIP room. I’m gonna let them swarm all over you… and squeeze every last penny I can get out of you!” He suddenly stops, flopping his torso and arms down. Black ooze begins to leek from his mouth and eyes, body, bursting out in sickening crunches. The wings of a fly burst forth from his back, rubbing his hands together rapidly as his head shoots up to us. Covered in hundreds of eyes of that of a fly. He pumps his chest with his fist, “I’ll take care of this myself.” 

His lackeys flee in terror from him and out of the room, leaving just us with him.

Queen's persona comes forth in an aura of blue flame. Revving the engine as she glares at him. “You filthy fly on dirty money… Get the hell out of my face!”

I draw out my pistol, aiming it at his head. “Guess we need to swat a fly out of the air.”

He laughs maniacally, pointing at us. “Aight, here we go, yeh pieces of shit!"

Queen shoots off at full speed at him, inches from hitting him before he flies into the air, laughing down at her. “Missed me, bitch-”

I fire a shot right past his face, cutting him off. “This fly needs to be shot out of the sky everyone!”

Everyone aims their guns, opening fire. Gunfire fills the air as he swerves and twists in the air, dodging a few but not all. Black ooze drips down his suit from the multiple gunshot holes all over his body. He howls in pain, trying to get higher into the air. 

“Carmen!”

“Zorro!”

Pillars of flame and wind cover around him, burning and slicing into him as he hovers above the floor, unable to gain any height as black ooze drips from him onto the floor in thick puddles. “Damn brats! Leave meh alone!” 

Me, Skull and Fox then charge him. Skull jumps into the air, pipe raised and smashes down with force onto his head. He howls in pain, falling onto the floor, crashing into the ground. Me and Fox take a side each, dagger and katana raised, slicing behind him and cutting off his wings as we jump back. Ooze sprays out from where the wings had been cut, covering the floor in thick gloopy puddles. 

“Full speed, Johanna!” Queen charges forward again, slamming into Kaneshiro, sending him flying through the air and skidding along the floor to a halt on his back. Lines of black ooze following him. 

He stays down and scampers to his knees, trying to stop the flow of ooze flooding down his body. “Ngh… Aaagh… Yeh goddamn punks…”

“Not strong by yourself, huh?” I sigh.

“Show no mercy! Let’s finish him quickly!” Mona shouts.

We aim at him but he suddenly jumps back, gripping his gunshot ridden body. 

“Trying to flee now are we? We won’t let you!” I shout at him, my pistol raised at him.

“Yeh punks are stronger than you look… Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns…!”

“Big guns?” Panther asks warily.

“Be ready.” Fox says cautiously. 

"Whatever you have ain't gonna help asshole!"

“Oh really?” He chuckles, “Here is my guardian robot!” He turns to the vault, waving his hand as the front dials all spin to open the vault. He jumps up high into it. The locks turning and opening, unveiling a massive metal chrome, piggy bank, brimming with guns and rockets.

Skull takes a few cautious steps back. “Holy shit…”

“Yeh ready to die!?” A robotic voice comes from the pig, “This is my Palace’s swine-model defensive mechanoid. Piggytron!”

Queen blinks in surprise. “We need to be careful. Who knows what this will do.”

“Damn it… Of course he had something up his sleeve.” I mutter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight drags on. Every attack didn’t seem to damage the massive pigs armour. Each step from it caused tremors that shakes you to your bone, paining our limbs. It’s vast array of guns made it extremely difficult to get closer and close in to deal any significant damage. Our stamina was running low, and the injuries were piling up.

Panther and Mona could barely move, getting a full blast of the tremors when they got too close. Both getting thrown back and skidding along the ground. Fox had taken a shot to his shoulder, gripping it tightly as blood pools between his fingers. Me, Skull and Queen had our injuries. Skull had broken a couple of ribs trying to avoid a hit from the massive hulk of metal, but he pushes on. I had multiple deep cuts across my legs and a few grazing blows from its shots which made it painful to move quickly and dodge. Queen had the least damage, a few cuts and bruises from close calls but her personas speed made her able to escape quickly. 

“Fox!” I throw him the last vials of medicine, “Take some and help Mona and Panther!” He catches them and hobbles to them. I jump back just in time as the floor is ripped apart where I just was from a hail gunfire.

“Stand still, yeh brat!”

I wince as I land, pain shooting through my legs from the lacerations on them. Being forced to my knee from the pain. “Ngh… damn it, move!” Laser sights train onto me. 

_Uh oh!_

“Seiten Taisei!” 

Skulls persona slams it’s weapon into the side of the Piggytron. Hard enough that it tips over to the side as the guns open fire, bullets fly past me as the laser sights move away from me, ripping up the floor and wall just inches away. 

I let out a sigh of relief. _Phew…_

I jump back next to Skull, gripping my thigh as it starts to seize up. “Thanks for that, Skull.”

He breathes heavily but grins. “No problem… Ugh…” He drops to his knee, gripping his chest, “Shit that hurts…”

“Skull!” 

I grab his arm over my shoulder to help him up. The Piggytron straightens up with its thrusters, aiming at us both again. We both look down at the laser sights on our clothes. “Time to die yeh punks!"

Queen shouts from behind us. “Johanna, stop him!” Blue energy charges up on the metallic hull, exploding with force that dents the metal inward and jolting it back slightly. It’s not enough. The guns spin up and level all its laser sights on us.

“Shit! This bad!” 

I push Skull to the side and along the floor, hearing him grunt as the guns open fire. “Oni, come-” I stop as a couple of round pierces through my arm as I swing it out, crying out in pain as I grip my hand around the gunshot that flies through it, blood trails down my arm and between my fingers, dripping droplets onto the floor. “Ngh… that hurts so bad… ngh…”

“Joker!” Queen shouts and charges forward to me, only for gunfire to rip along her persona, one catching her calf as she is thrown off her bike towards me, blood trails behind her leg as she skids, gripping her hands onto it as she curls up. Gritting her teeth as pained breaths come through. 

“Queen… Ngh…” I take a few steps towards her, falling onto my knees and hands, sweat drips from my forehead to the floor, blood pooling under my hand as it trails in red lines down my arm. I could barely feel my legs as they were getting increasingly numb. One was stained with blood enough that you couldn’t see any skin.

Queen glances back at me. Wincing with the movement. “I can… still fight.” A rocket launches from the Piggytron towards us. Queen growls and pulls free her mask, “Stop it, Johanna!” Her persona charges blue energy on the rocket, exploding it mid-air before reaching us.

“Haha! Look at you all… All pathetic and foolish. You are the lowest of the hierarchy! I will kill you all!” 

Laser sights move over me and Queen, the guns spin up ready to fire not before a pillar of fire and blades of wind smash and cut into one of the guns. The force sends the pig reeling back before the gun explodes, littering the ground with metal pieces as smoke flows out from the damaged machine. Me and Queen glance back to see Mona and Panther slouching over looking battered and bloody, their personas fading behind them as they down some medicine.

“We aren’t out of this yet.”

“Yeah, you can’t keep us down.”

“How dare yeh damage my Piggytron!” It levels itself out again with it’s leg thrusters as the other gun spins to life. 

Fox comes rushing next to us, ripping free his mask. “Goemon, come!” His persona comes forth, a cold chill in the air as a large ice wall forms in front of us, blocking the hail of bullets as the ice slowly starts to crack along its surface.

“Joker! Get Queen and move!” Skull shouts as I carefully pick her up and hobble away with her, “Get ‘em, Seiten Taisei!” The ice wall falls from the hail of gunfire not before his persona slams it’s staff into a large chunk of ice, blasting it right towards the other gun. It smashes and pierces right into it, sticking out of the now sparking and flaming hole, “Hell yeah!”

Me and Queen nod at each other as I hold her, both pulling free our masks.

“Phoenix!”

“Johanna!”

They appear behind us, sending a large orb of blue energy that combines together and latches onto the ice. It charges and after a second it explodes on the ice, shattering it apart as it rips through the Piggytron, cutting large gashes in it’s armour as it sparks all over. It falls forward slightly, sparking and motionless as ice falls like rain in the room onto the ground along with metal and debris from the Piggytron.

We all group up, breathing heavily and injured. I hold up Makoto in my arm as I look around at everyone. They were all covered in burns, gashes, gunshot wounds and some broken bones. Not including how ripped up and damages out outfits were. “Do we have any medicine left?”

Fox shakes his head. “I used what we had left on Panther and Mona.”

“Did we at least get it?” Mona asks warily.

“We should attack it at once, just in-” 

Queen stops as a laughter comes from the Piggytron. “Haha who woulda thought you’d do this much! Thanks for grouping up yo!” It’s leg thrusters suddenly start up, sending it flying right up into the sky as we all look up at it with wide eyes.

“Scatter!”

My command was too late as the hulking mass slams down in front of us. The shockwave rips apart the ground. The debris and shockwave collides into us all, sending us each flying through the air. We each crash hard, pained screams and shouts fill the air.

I slam down front first onto the floor, feeling my ribs crack and buckle under the force as I skid in a circle along the floor before coming to a stop forceful and sudden stop up against a piece of metal debris. I shake in pain, trying to take in large gulps of air that only sends excruciating pain across my chest. “Ugh… guh…” I hug my arms across my chest as I curl up slightly, painting blood over my front. I start coughing up blood that scatters over the floor and drips down my lips. 

_C-Can barely… breathe… Ngh… This is… bad…_

I go to move by my back immediately seizes up and makes me grip onto it. _Ow… ow… That impact was so painful…_ Each breath was painful and my vision was starting to get blurry and darkening. _I-I can’t pass out… here…_

I peer up as blood trails down my face over my eye, dripping above it onto the ground. everyone was on the ground, unmoving and motionless. _N-No… don’t be…_

“G-Guys… Ugh…” I cough up move blood as pain sparks over my chest.

“Hahaha! You’re all dipshits thinkin’ you beat me! This is the true hierarchy of the world! I stand before you all in victory! Hahaha, now I think it's time to finish you all off!” 

I drag forward with my hand along the ground, the other gripping my chest as each movement only pains me further, trying to get closer to everyone. “G-Guys? Say something, please…”

A hatch opens on the back of the Piggytron, rockets suddenly stick out of it, moving out and aiming down at everyone. “Time teh die!” 

I get up to a knee, pulling out my pistol as it shakes in my hand, aiming up at the rockets. I fire off shots, but I can’t hit my target. My aim was too shaky. Each round ricochets off the armour or misses. 

_Please hit a shot. PLEASE!_ Just then gunfire fills the air, hitting into them and exploding the rockets on it’s back making it rock about from side to side and spark more so than before. Smoke flows in thick black clouds from the hatch as it sparks about.

“The hell? How are ya all still up!?”

I drag myself up to my feet, now seeing the others, slowly turning and moving on the floor, guns raised up at it.

“We won’t give up.”

“We will continue to fight.”

I stagger over and manage to make it over next to Queen before I fall back onto my knees, gasping in air. “You will fall.”

“Not before all of yeh!” He flies out of the door, the Piggytron closing up itself and forming a sparking and smoking ball. Kaneshiro runs on top, spinning it around and around as if ready to charge right at us.

“Joker! We can’t move the others if that attacks!” Fox shouts behind me, as Panther and Mona try to get up next to him.

Skull tries to lift himself up with his pipe. “Shit, we gotta do somethin’...”

Queen reaches over and grabs my wrist, trying to get up. Her eyes light up with confidence. “We can’t let him win, Joker…” She breathes heavily, no doubt the movements hurt, her leg looking broken as she grips onto it.

I stand up on wobbly legs, taking a few shaky steps towards the spinning Piggytron. My leg fails under me, falling to a knee. Kaneshiro laughs from atop it. “One of ya is still standing, huh? You could actually be useful to me, after all! Your friends are useless to you. Why worry about them and fend for yourself, just like me! I'll pay you all you want, get all you want. I’ll even have you not be a sex slave! Whaddya say, girl? Not a bad deal eh?”

My body trembles. Anger washing over the pain as I glare up at him. “You wouldn't know what friends are… and how important they are. And I didn't know before coming here… But now I know what it's like to have friends that care for me. They have healed and freed me! No amount of money could ever replace them. You should know my answer after you called me… YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THAT’S LIKE TO HAVE FRIENDS! SCREW YOUR DEAL!” 

“Then yeh will die with ‘em ya dumb girl!”

Time just seems to slow down around me. _What do we do, that attack will surely kill us if we don’t do anything… I don’t have a persona that can do anything to it though. I can barely stand, let alone summon a persona. Damn it! Why can’t I do anything when it matters!_

_“You are so worthless!”_

_“You’ll never have friends.”_

_“You can’t do anything!”_

I growl under my breath, gritting my teeth as their words start to sneak in again. _Of course you come back now… But I’m different now. I have friends! I’m not worthless!_ _I won’t let it end here, I won't!_ My hands clench tightly, blood squelching between my fingers as they shake more so than before. _YOU CAN ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND DISAPPEAR!_

The same soft feminine voice from back in Kamoshida’s Palace echoes inside my head. “ _I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath.”_ I grit my teeth tighter, leaning up and rising to my feet, standing up as my eyes glare at Kaneshiro on top of his Piggytron. 

“Joker?” Queen asks in confusion.

I hold my hand back to her, droplets of blood running off my fingers, raising my other hand to point at him. “We will win!” 

_“Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the chariot, granting thee infinite power. Your bonds have become stronger. This power is now yours. Call forth it’s name with your voice and it shall be yours.”_

Blue flames erupt and spin around me, sending out small shockwaves, the Piggytron charges forward at speed towards us as Kaneshiro jumps from it. My bloodied fingers grip my mask as I pull it free. “I summon you, CHI YOU!”

The flames form into a green, half-man, half-bull looking creature. Eight arms come out from it, two crossing over it’s chest, the other six holding a variety of Chinese weapons of war. It stands proudly in front of me. The Piggytron slams into it, stopping in place as it keeps rolling against the unfazed persona as it starts digging into the ground. 

“Give it back to the bastard!”

He nods, swinging his arms out, repelling the Piggytron backwards at speed towards Kaneshiro. His eyes go wide, flying and diving to the side as it’s sent crashing into the vault wall, exploding into pieces that litter the room. All that was left is a flaming mess of metal and machinery. Cash falls from the sky like rain, gold bars the size of grown men litter and crash into the floor from the breach in the vault wall.

“Take that…” I say tiredly, arms flopping down my sides. 

Kaneshiro gets to his feet, looking rather battered and bloody with black ooze covering his clothes. “How dare-” He doesn’t get to finish as Queen manages to ride her persona over directly in front of him. His eyes go wide at you. “You-!” 

She growls and launches her fist directly into the side of his face, sending him flying through the air and crashing with force into his now destroyed Piggytron. “Asshole…”

We all make our way over as she starts to fall as I gently hold her up against me as she hops on her good leg. Skull and Fox join us. Panther and Mona hobble over as well, Kaneshiro backs away from us, stopping as he backs up against the gold falling out of his now destroyed vault, hugging it tightly.

Mona taps his bloodied paw on my leg. “Where did you get that persona from, Joker?”

“I don’t really know…”

“Who cares we won!” Skull cheers, only to cough and hold his chest, “Ugh… this was not a fun battle.”

“I’ll say…” Panther winces, holding over herself, “I can barely move…”

Fox looks down at the cowering Kaneshiro. “Nowhere to run now.”

“Kaneshiro…” Queen mumbles as he hugs the money around him to himself, “How cowardly do you look now…”

“I’m not going to let anyone have it… This is my money…” Kaneshiro whimpers, trying to cover himself over the gold bars and cash.

“You stole it from innocent people!” Queen retorts, wincing from the movement.

Kaneshiro shakes his head fearfully. “F-Fine. I’ll call off your debt… You two don’t have to be my slaves…”

Skull frowns, gripping his chest. “Fine? You’re still soundin’ pretty condescendin’.”

Kaneshiro sighs out, “You’re right… I’m a poor, ugly… idiot… How am I supposed to live a normal life like this…?” He hits his fist onto the gold, “It’s all because of our society! Weak people can’t lead a happy life, no matter what they do. I’m a victim to you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!”

Fox rubs his shoulder and winces. “The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound.”

I grit my teeth, stomping the floor. “Of course it’s your fault! You dragged all those people down to ruin for your own selfish benefit!”

He shakes in fear. “I-I just wanted a place where I could belong! You all get that, don’t you!?”

“Bullshit! All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, solely for some easy money!” Panther retorts angrily.

“And you think you’re the only one who’s gotta deal with bein’ labelled…?” Skull adds, gesturing to us all, “Me and all these other guys… We’re all fightin’ against that!”

Queen straightens as she leans on me. “But don’t worry. You’ll finally have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends for the rest of your life.”

I nod and glare down at him. “We are going to take your distorted desires, and you will tell the truth to everything you have done.”

Kaneshiro falls back against the pile of gold. “I’m glad you understand.” Fox says, “Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro.”

He looks up at us all. “Seriously? You guys don’t have any tact. Especially with that incredible power… These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people's hearts!”

I sigh, glaring at him more as he recoils back. “We aren’t like you! We don’t do this for cash or anything like that. That is still all you think of even now. It’s sick.” I grip my chest. _Ugh… I need to stop getting emotional and shouting…_

He chuckles mockingly. “Where do you find meaning in that naive sense of justice…? You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer…”

“What…?” Queen asks, confused.

Kaneshiro grins. “I’ll let you in on a little something. There’s a criminal using other people’s Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don’t care about the consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns… Anything goes.”

Fox blinks at him. “Is that… the same person Madarame’s shadow spoke of…?”

“The one in the black mask…” I mutter.

Skull stomps his foot. “Spill it! Who’re you talking about!?”

Kaneshiro snickers. “Don’t even bother. You are nothing compared to them. Better be careful… A chance encounter might prove fatal… You will have to rely on that girl to save you all again…” 

I lean up to Queen. “Can you stand for a second?” She nods and I walk over to Kaneshiro, “Before you go…” I raise my bloodied fist back, slamming it onto his nose with all the force I had left, hearing the crack I wanted. He shouts in pain as black ooze runs down his face, “Told you I’d break something of yours for what you did. Now get out of here.”

Kaneshiro then disappears in a flash of light. The Palace immediately starts to shake and collapse around us. 

“Grab the treasure, there is no time to waste!” Fox shouts.

“In that case we should take the largest one.” Queen blinks as she looks at Mona, “...Wait, what!?”

Mona had somehow run forward and was now rubbing himself against the gold. “Mrrrooowww! T-Treasure…”

“What's gotten into him…!?” Queen asks, blinking.

“Oh of all the times…” I sigh heavily.

Mona peers back at us, the sparkle in his eyes returning. “It’s… It’s… It’s… shiny shiny golddd!” He suddenly pounces on Panther's face.

“Hrgh!? L-Leff ho off mee!” Panther mumbles, grabbing him from her face and throwing him behind us. He turns into the Mona-Mobile.

“You shouldn’t throw animals, dammit!” Mona grumbles.

“Just get in already! Skull, Fox can you get that in!?”

“Sure!”

“Of course!”

They quickly grab it and begin running to Mona.

“What about-” Queen eeps that noise that you wouldn’t expect from her, carrying her in my arms as I run forward. “Y-You shouldn’t carry me injured like that!” Her cheeks flush slightly.

“Y-You aren’t walking so I am for you.” I get in the front with her still on my lap, flooring it out through the massive hole in the wall as explosions rattle the van about. It collapses up behind us as we find a hole leading to outside of his bank.

“Oh shit, she’s driving again.”

“Don’t you complain now!”

“I feel sick already…”

“Wait, Joker! There’s no road!” Mona shouts.

“Oops…”

We all scream and shout as we fall from the hovering bank towards Shibuya.

“Hold on to something!”

“There’s nothing to hold on to!”

“Ugh, my stomach’s churning…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all land on the ground, hard. Now back in reality amidst the crowds of Shibuya in Station Square.

“Owww…” Ann groans, slowly standing up as she holds her side.

Ryuji groans, holding his behind in both his hands. “Ahh… I think I cracked my ass…”

Yusuke jumps to his feet, gazing over at Ann. “Ann, are you alright!? Is yours cracked as well…?”

Ann blinks in surprise, shaking her head rapidly. “O-Of course not! More importantly, it’s dangerous for us to charge off like that, Rin!” She looks around, “Wait, where’s Rin?”

I groan, tapping the floor to get their attention. “D-Down here…”

Makoto blinks, tilting her head down as she now realises she was sitting on my stomach. She quickly jumps up in surprise. “I-I’m so sorry, Rin. I didn’t realize!”

I lean up, gripping my stomach as I wince. “I think I cracked something too… Or probably just winded me.”

Makoto’s cheeks flush as Ann looks around at the people around us. “Ack! Everyone’s staring at us!”

Makoto takes my hand, pulling me up as I grip my stomach with the other. “I had a Queen use me as a cushion… I feel honoured.”

Makoto holds up her hands. “I-I didn’t mean-”

Ryuji groans, rubbing his behind. “Hey, at least you got a cushion…” He peers over at the road, “I can’t say the same for Morgana though…”

We all look over. Morgana was lying in the middle of the crossing point as the light was green. A golden briefcase resting on his head.

“That briefcase…”

Yusuke looks at it. “It appears to be the cause of Morgana’s demise…”

Ryuji frowns at him. “That isn’t what I meant! Isn’t that Kaneshiro’s…”

Yusuke’s eyes go wide. “You mean his treasure…!?”

Ryuji rushes across to get it and Morgana. We all rush to the other side of the road before the light changes. Morgana spreads out across the floor, all rubbing our sore bodies.

“Man, I’m beat…”

“We all are…”

“I haven’t felt this exhausted and pained ever…” 

“We can rest soon. Where should we open it?” Makoto asks, pointing at the case.

“What about karaoke?” Ann suggests.

Makoto shakes her head. “We’d have security cameras to worry about.”

Ryuji waves his hand to get their attention. “I know the perfect place.”

Ann looks at him, her face lighting up. “Oh yeah! It would be easy to go back there”

Yusuke nods, understanding what they mean. “I was wanting some coffee too.”

I roll my eyes. “You all had the same idea? You could have just said at my place!” They all just smile at me expectantly, “Oh never mind! Get Morgana and let's go.”

We walk to the station, Makoto comes to my side. “Sorry if I hurt you.”

I shake my head, smiling slightly. “No worries, you got a soft landing after all. Well, at least I think it was?”

She nudges my arm with hers, smiling back. “Maybe.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all go upstairs to sit around the table, Sojiro had customers so we had to come up. Makoto looks around my room. Taking in its features. “This place is oddly calming, have you learned anything new?”

Yusuke sighs, failing another attempt and opening the case. “It’s sealed with a rotary lock. We’ll need the combination to open it.”

“Meoowgh…!” Morgana moans in pain as Ann tends to him with a first aid kit, “That hurts!”

“Sorry, Morgana.”

Makoto holds her chin. “A rotary lock, hm?” She looks at the briefcase, walks over, fiddles with the combination and it clicks open, “...I knew it.”

Yusuke looks up at her in complete surprise. “How did you get that?”

Makoto smiles. “I simply memorised the combination. I saw him open it when me and Rin were at the club.”

Ryuji rubs the back of his head. “Well that’s… scary. But amazin’ too!”

“That's our amazing Queen.” I say.

She blinks at me.

“Urghhh, that burns… Hey, hurry up and open it.” Morgana groans.

Makoto opens it up, all blinking at the sight of it. It was tightly packed with bundles of wrapped up money.

_Full of cash!?_

“H-How much is this!?” Ryuji asks, looking in awe.

Yusuke looks closer at it. “I believe one stack is one million yen…”

I scan over it quickly. “Thirty million yen, then.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “Thirty million yen… Even after splitting it, we still each get five million…!”

Ryuji smiles wide. “Holy shit… It’s gonna be deluxe pork soup combo from here on out!”

Morgana sighs. “You have to think bigger than that…”

_Hmm, something is off…_ I pick up one of the notes, looking closely at it. “Sorry to burst the mood bubble… But this money isn’t real…” I turn it to them.

“Children’s bank!?” Ann exclaims after giving it a closer inspection.

Ryuji recoils back in his chair. “F-For real…!?”

Makoto sighs, taking a closer look at one herself. “I guess this represents… how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough…?”

Ryuji flops onto his arms, whining loudly. “Nooooooo… my pork bowl soup combo!”

I prod his head with my finger. “Your priorities sometimes, Ryuji… They aren’t the best.”

Ann smiles, sitting back down. “Well hey, at least it feels like we totes busted this case, right?”

Makoto holds her chin. “What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad…?”

“Uh, both!”

Makoto blinks before bursting into laughter. “Snrk… Ahahahaha! To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is they ‘totes busted’ the case…” She smiles and laughs more, “Ahhh… How funny!”

I blink at her in surprise. “Ok… By the way, I'm sure the case is real gold trimmed, though.”

Ryuji’s head perks up, eyes lighting up again. “Right let’s sell it!”

I sigh, looking at Morgana. “ Priorities… Did you get any of your memories back?”

He shakes his head, looking down. “No, not at all…”

Ryuji groans. “C’mon, did that hit to your head make you forget even more?” 

“I hope your memories return soon.” Makoto says kindly, “So… what happens next?”

“We wait for Kaneshiro to have a change of heart.” Yusuke explains.

Ryuji grins at the thought. “It’s gonna be big this time. People’re gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure.”

Ann looks down. “Hey, you know what Kaneshiro said at the end there…? About that criminal using the Metaverse…?”

Yusuke nods. “Yes, I was bothered by it as well.”

I nod, tapping my chin. “The one with a black mask… Even Kaneshiro was fearful of them.”

We all lower our heads. “No point mullin’ over it now. Let’s wait and see how Kaneshiro’s change of heart goes first. We should prolly just lay low for a while.”

Makoto chuckles. “I never thought I’d hear those words coming from you.”

My stomach groans, holding it in my hands as everyone looks at me, cheeks flushing. “I don’t know if that’s from needing food, or the impact…”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “I-I’m sure it’s because you’re hungry… You did save us after all.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Maybe it’s both?”

Makoto frowns at him. “What did you say?”

“N-Nothing!”

“I think I’ve just built up a big appetite after that battle…”

Ann giggles. “I think we all have! Why don’t we get some food from Boss?”

“I have no money though.” Yusuke admits sadly, “I could maybe get some scraps.”

“Dude, you need some money help…”

“Seriously he does…”

“Is it always like this?” Makoto asks, looking between us all.

I nod and chuckle. “Basically. Anyway I’ll pay, my treat.”

Yusuke’s eyes light up. “You will!? Let us feast then!”

“...In moderation.”

“Oh…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was tired and it was quite apparent from the quiet atmosphere in LeBlanc after we got some food. We talk a little, but are more interested in eating our food to regain some energy. I was exhausted. Almost to the point of collapse after that Palace fight. My body aches and pains all over, but the thing that did it was summoning that persona. It was extremely strong, but also extremely taxing to summon in my already exhausted state.

The pain was keeping me up, but it was much less extreme in the real world so all that was keeping me going was the slowly dwindling adrenaline and just will power at this point. It was hard to keep my eyes open as we all finish.

Ryuji pats his stomach. “Man, I needed that.”

Yusuke nods. “It was delectable as always.”

Makoto smiles and yawns slightly. “It was lovely. I just need a bed now…”

Mona nods tiredly as his head lays on my lap. “Rest sounds sooo nice…”

Ann nods and stretches up her arms. “I think we all need to at this point, right, Rin? Rin?” She pokes my side, making me jump.

“Hm? O-Oh, right, sleep would be great.”

Ryuji looks up at the clock. “We had all better get goin’ before the trains stop. Thanks for the meal, Boss!”

“You’re welcome. Get home safe all of you.”

I wave them off as they all leave. Sojiro leaves the place to me as well. Mona heads up to my room, but Ann stays next to me. I blink at her. “Um, something wrong?”

She narrows her eyes at me slightly. “No… but you should get to rest as soon as possible. You look seriously beat.”

I chuckle slightly. “I think we all are. You should go rest, Ann. I’ll be-” She frowns and pinches my cheek between her fingers and pulls on it. “A-Annnn… Whyyyyyy.”

“That means only resting and no going out, understand?”

She pulls on my cheek more so. “I willlll!”

She giggles and lets go. “Good.” She slides off the chair and walks to the door. “See you, Rin.”

I wave her off as I rub my cheek. “See you, Ann.” I stand from the chair and stumble slightly, my legs feeling like jelly as I grip onto it for balance. My head feels like it is splitting and starts to throb, “Ugh my head… Morgana, I’m going to Takemi! I’ll be back soon!”

“Ok…!” He calls out from upstairs.

I steadily make my way over to her clinic. I was so tired, but thankfully I make it and open the door to step inside. She wasn’t at her desk so I knock on the door to her exam room. “It’s me, Takemi…”

After a few seconds it opens up and she stands in front of me. “Oh, Rin. I was just finishing up for the evening. Did you need something?” She smirks slightly, “Or did you just come to visit me?”

“Um… do you have any strong painkillers? I feel rather-”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takemi blinks as she suddenly falls against her, quickly wrapping her arms around her to hold her up against herself. She looks down as her head rests against her chest, breathing slowly with a few droplets of sweat on her brow. 

“Exhaustion? How did you get yourself in this mess…” She sighs and holds her up and back into her exam room, gently placing her on the bed and making sure she was comfortable, “You’re lucky you’re light…” She doesn’t respond, “Fast asleep.” 

She checks over her, noticing the already healed bruising again across her jaw, arms and fingers again. She tuts and goes into the back room, bringing out some cotton and ointment. She pulls up her chair and starts applying it over her skin. After a few minutes she finishes and sighs, tapping her fingers over her clothes. “So much I can’t see as usual. What do you do, Rin…?”

Rin sighs slightly in her sleep and curls up slightly. Takemi smiles and slips off her lab coat, laying it over her to cover her up. “You’re lucky you’re cute for me to do that. Rest up, I’ll stay until you wake up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All I could see was darkness. That was until that same, blue glowing butterfly flies over me. The soft feminine voice coming from it. “Wake up… Wake up, Trickster…”

I groan and shift, feeling oddly comfortable. I squint open my eyes at the bright light above me, rising up and looking at the lab coat laid over me. “Huh? Takemi’s coat?” I look around the room, “She must’ve taken me in…”

The door then opens an she steps in, now absent the coat. “Ah, you’re awake. She walks over and hands me a cup of water and a couple of pills, “It’s just some painkillers, not a trial.”

I nod and quickly take them, downing the water as I swallow them. “Thank you, Takemi.” I spin to sit on the side of the bed, holding out her coat to her, “Thank you for the coat as well, you are probably cold without it, um, wearing that…”

She chuckles and takes it. “Oh? Worried about me showing some skin? I don’t mind getting a bit cold, you know? Although warm is much preferred.”

I shake my hands about. “N-No, you can wear what you like!”

“Kidding…” She smirks slightly, “Now, why did you end up in that exhausted mess?” I blink at her, “Come now, I won’t bite.”

“Um, well… Stuff?” 

_I can’t say, I’m sorry!_

She frowns ever so slightly before sighing. “You really can’t say, huh? I suppose I can wait until you’re ready to say.”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

She points her finger at me, her nail pressing my nose slightly. “But, it had better be a good excuse. Or I’ll bring it out of you.”

“U-Um, how…?”

She smirks and taps my nose. “I can spill that secret now can I?” She gestures to the door, “You can go now, Rin. Be careful please.”

I hop off the bed nod, giving her a small smile. “I will. Thank you for taking care of me, Takemi.”

I get out and back into LeBlanc, walking upstairs as Morgana rushes up to me. “Where have you been?”

“Um, at Takemi’s like I said?”

“You were gone for over an hour though!”

I pet his head. “Sorry, I’m ok.”

“Fine… You should shower and get some rest.”

I just nod and start heading back down. _I do feel a bit better and my head isn’t killing me anymore. Still, that voice again. Who is she? And she called me Trickster… Only those in the Velvet Room call me that, but I haven’t heard her voice in there. What don’t I know that is going on…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one but hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> A bit of Akechi first. Hopefully getting his and Rin's competitive relationship started for the story and their kind of different dynamic between each other.
> 
> But how was the fight? Was it as visually stimulating as the others? It was my favourite one to write so far. Things weren't going great for them and even after dealing all that damage they still nearly lost. But thanks to a rather badass Rin moment of summoning Chi You they gain victory. (But they all are starting to work together as a unit much better I think. And they all did their part of course.) Writing with more members is tough to include them all but hopefully I'm doing it ok. 
> 
> As to these 'high-tier' personas it was the most realistic way I thought of her summoning them. Not through gameplay-ish mechanics but through forging that blood oath to acquire it. And it's not overpowered I would say. The Velvet Room will explain it next chapter.
> 
> And I couldn't miss out on a bit of Ann and Takemi care for Rin after the battle. Always like to add these additional scenes. (Plus Makoto using Rin as a cushion was a nice subtle change I think)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as always! I really hoped you enjoyed this one! I will see you all Saturday for the next one.


	38. A President's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I finally sit down on my bed after a long day. Exhausted and still recovering from the lingering pain from the Metaverse. Although the short nap at Takemi’s had helped. I yawn, leaning back on my hands as Morgana jumps up, sitting next to me.

“That Kaneshiro truly was an evil stain on society. Same with Kamoshida, and Madarame too. They hurt and exploit others to fulfill their own distorted desires.” His expression saddens, “Still, there were people around them who noticed their terrible deeds, weren’t there?”

I nod, looking up at the ceiling. “You mean why didn’t anyone help?” He nods, “Hmm… I guess people didn’t want to end up the same as them, to avoid it. It’s a lot about how the world works. If it’s not happening to you, turn a blind eye and hope it stays that way. Though some probably want to help, but they’re scared to act and help.”

“So it’s because they don’t have the courage.” He looks down to the bed, “Humans are so weak… Hey, do you think I’ll really be able to become a human?”

I tilt my head down at him. “Why are you questioning it now?”

He sighs and shrugs. “When I touched the treasure… some memories came back. I tried to force myself to forget, but… I really may not be human from what I saw…”

I pat his head reassuringly. “Think of it this way. If you aren’t confident in it being true, will it then be true? You have to stay confident in what you believe.”

His eyes light up slightly. “Now that I think about it, I gotta be human. I am the core of the Phantom Thieves, after all!”

“That’s better thinking.” I yawn again, covering my mouth with my hand, “Now if you don’t mind I need to sleep, or I’ll fall right on you at this rate.”

As soon as I say it my phone buzzes. I groan quietly and reach over for it.

Ann: I know this is kinda a strange thing to ask the late, but that persona you summoned, Rin? I don’t remember you ever getting it.

Yusuke: Ah yes, our saviour so to speak. I am intrigued as well.

_I can’t really say, I’m confused about it as well._

Me: I don’t know. I just felt it come to me really. I’m just as confused as you are.

Makoto: However she got it, it was very lucky she did.

Ann: Is it like strengthening our hearts? Does Morgana know anything?

I glance at him. “Do you, Morgana?”

“Uh, well… Strengthening one's heart does make one's persona more powerful. As to summoning new ones, I don’t know exactly.”

Me: He said strengthening your heart would make your persona more powerful. He doesn’t know about the other.

Ryuji: So is that why my persona changed? Seiten Taisei is way more powerful than Captain Kidd.

Makoto: Probably? I guess if we make our hearts stronger, any of our personas could change. They change with how we evolve as people, after all.

Ann: You understand this way too quickly… Still, why did Ryuji of all people evolve first?

Ryuji: The hell is that meant to mean!?

Yusuke: Maybe it is because he has been at this longer than all of us. Except Rin and Morgana that is.

Ryuji: I dunno. Rin was helping me a bunch too.

Makoto: I see.

Yusuke: If it helps us fight against the evil adults then it will only benefit us.

Me: I agree. But, I’m really tired and I’m sure you all are. Rest up.

Ann: Goodnight!

Ryuji: Night.

Yusuke: Have a pleasant rest everyone.

Makoto: Goodnight.

I place my phone down and yawn. “Very sleepy…”

I collapse onto my bed and pull the covers over me. “Sorry, can you turn off the lights, Morgana…” 

My eyes immediately feel heavy and sleep comes swiftly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I rub my eyes, hearing and smelling the distinct things of the Velvet Room. I slowly stand up, making my way over to the iron bars that hold me in. “Just when I wanted a clean sleep…”

Justine smacks her baton against them, sending an awful ringing in my ears. “Our master wishes to speak with you! Heed his words!”

“Ok, ok… I’m right here. No need to shout.”

Igor grins at me. “You have defeated a repulsive fiend of gluttony this time. Well done.” He chuckles, “I am glad to see you have devoted yourself to your rehabilitation.”

I open my mouth to reply but Caroline cuts in. “You are not worthy of such kind words, Inmate… I suggest you treasure them.”

“And to summon such a mighty persona without the need of our help. You continue to surprise me, Trickster.” 

Justine smacks the bars again. “How did you accomplish such a thing by yourself!?”

“Um, I don't know… It was like a soft feminine voice was talking to me, something about a blood oath? And I just felt the persona come to me…”

Justine turns back to me. “A blood oath is the recognition of the strength of one's heart to your own. It is quite a feat in itself to acquire one.”

I nod slowly, taking it in. “So it's about strengthening my bonds with others? I understand that I think. Why did I collapse after the battle though? I’ve been exhausted before, but never that bad.”

“Your body was not prepared to summon such a mighty power. Thus your exhausted state was a result of that.” Igor explains.

I tilt my head slightly at him. “My body wasn’t ready? What does that mean.”

Caroline turns to face me. “It is extremely taxing to summon power more than one can handle. A persona is the strength of your heart. But your heart needs the strength to maintain it.”

“In simpler terms, your heart needs to be stronger to use these powers more frequently. However, after summoning one, it should no longer cause such a state as your heart has adapted to it now.”

I nod, taking in their explanation. “So I can use such a power whenever I want now? That should make things easier.”

Justine shakes her head “Such power still costs energy. It would not be wise to constantly use a persona of such strength.”

Igor chuckles, bringing my attention to him. “Indeed. Be wary of your limits, Trickster. Your rehabilitation cannot be completed if you were to fall to such a simple thing like that. Overuse can lead to overconfidence. That can be a downfall of many.”

I nod a few times. “I know my limits better now. I won’t do something foolhardy like that again. Still, whose voice was that calling to me?”

Caroline shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe it’s just your imagination!?”

Justine sighs and looks in thought. She opens her mouth to speak, but Igor cuts her off. “In other matters. Do you recall the whispers about that strange man?”

I grip the bars at the mention of it. “The other Metaverse user? The one who might be behind all the breakdowns lately?”

Igor nods. “Indeed… I speak of another with power similar to yours. If you’re to complete your rehabilitation, you may have to encounter him eventually…” He chuckles, sounding happy, “Yet another thing for me to look forward to. I shall grant you more strength befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. It would be greatly troubling if you were not to strengthen your abilities.”

I give him a slight bow. “Thank you for your continued help.”

The bell rings to signal the end and the darkness closes in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up slowly, rubbing my eyes from their sleepy haze. Leaning myself up as Morgana shifts slowly, blinking his eyes. The sun's rays sneak through and shine right on my face, making me groan and cover it with my hand. 

_Another Metaverse user with powers similar to mine? Another persona user perhaps? I can’t really say, I know barely anything about this person and their motives…_

My phone then rings, lazily reaching over and accepting the call.

“Hello…?” I yawn softly, placing it to my ear.

“Hello…? It’s me, Makoto. I’m sorry, were you sleeping?”

“Um, maybe I am still asleep, who knows.” I joke, brushing some hair from my face.

She chuckles. “I assume you’re awake if you’re able to make such jokes. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Morgana sits up as I lean closer for him to hear. “Oh? What is it?”

“Kaneshiro contacted me earlier.”

“Kaneshiro!?” Morgana exclaims.

I put my finger against my lips at him. “Everything is ok, I hope?”

“He said he’s calling off our debt. It seems he disposed of the photographs as well. And, um…” She pauses, “My sister and her team have taken him into custody.”

I blink at the phone in surprise. “What!?” Me and Morgana say in unison.

She sighs over the phone. “It appears they did not want him to… disappear, if you know what I mean.”

I nod slightly. “He was part of a mafia. They must have had higher officials that wouldn’t want him talking about their operations in Shibuya.”

“Does this mean we were successful in changing his heart?” Makoto asks, sounding hopeful.

“It’s hard to say for sure yet.” Morgana replies.

“But this is the first step towards it.”

“I see…” She pauses again, “What about the psychotic breakdowns that Kaneshiro mentioned…?”

_Similar powers to me…_

“I think he was talking about those that had been on the news recently… Maybe there is more going on than we know.”

“True. That said, all we can do now is wait until Kaneshiro’s change of heart becomes clear to us.”

“Yeah, we should lay low for a while until then.”

“Oh, um…” She trails off.

“Um, is something wrong, Makoto?”

“I was wondering… can I talk to you after school today? I have something I want to ask you.”

I blink at the phone. _I wonder what she would need._

“Oh, um, sure.”

“Thank you. Can we meet in the courtyard?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Ok, see you there, Rin.”

“You too, Makoto.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet up with Makoto on the way to the courtyard after school. Getting the usual stares and hushed whispers as we pass. _They really don’t ever stop, do they?_

She turns to me as we get there, nobody was around thankfully. “Thank you for coming. So, I have a question to ask you, is that ok?” 

I nod, leaning back against one of the vending machines. “Ask away, I'm all ears. Well, two anyway.”

She smiles slightly at me. “Up until now, I’ve been the quintessential honour student. I believe I’ve been handling my position as student council president with ease as well.” She blinks, holding up her hands at me, “A-And I don’t mean that in a boasting way, that’s simply how I’ve thought about it.” She sighs and lowers her hands, “...But in the end, I was unable to make any kind of impact with either Suzui-san or Kaneshiro. Turns out there’s no use for a rule-abiding honour student when things get rough.”

“Well that’s not true.” She looks at me in surprise as I continue, “Things with Kamoshida were difficult for anyone to get a grasp of and help, only to be dragged into his foul ways. And with Kaneshiro, we wouldn’t have been able to get as close as we did to him without your help. So don’t beat yourself down too much.”

“But I have too. You saved me both times, from Kamoshida and Kaneshiro… I did nothing both times whilst you were injured because of my reckless actions.” Her eyes glance above my eye, then down to the floor.

I walk over to her, gently flicking her forehead, her head lifts level with mine. “And I would do it again. Things change, Makoto. We can’t always solve everything by ourselves, but I believe you did what you could. And that is enough for me.”

She stares at me, a soft smile forming on her lips. “Thank you. Now that I’m a member of this team, I want to do everything I can to help you all. All my studying at this point has kept me narrow-minded. I think… I-I will need to broaden my horizons somewhat.”

I tap my chin with my finger. “What do you plan on doing to accomplish that?”

“My first step will be to learn more about the other students here. But… I struggle with that. There seems to be a great disparity between my tastes and those of my peers…”

I shake my head. “That’s not true, I guess you just haven’t been able to enjoy what they do?”

She nods, eyes slightly widening. “I hope you’re right… But I don't even know where people like to go for fun… It would be nice to have a grasp on such concepts. Plus, the student council must be responsible for understanding the student body they serve, right?”

I chuckle softly. “Well, you don’t need to be watching them like part of a surveillance team, Makoto.”

“I-I don’t mean it in that way, I just want to know them as people. I may be a Phantom Thief, but that’s no excuse for me to start ignoring my presidential duties.” She takes a breath, “Now, back to the topic at hand. Where do people usually go to have fun?”

I tilt my head to think. “Um, I mean there are the movies and karaoke maybe? They’re close to the school.”

She nods. “Karaoke, hm…? My friends have taken me there a few times in the past…” She holds her hands together in front of her, “If possible, I-I’d like to go somewhere I’m a little less familiar with…”

_Embarrassed at singing maybe? Well I’m definitely the same._

“What about the arcade? A lot of students go there after school for fun. There is the one on Central Street.”

“An arcade? I’ve never actually been to one… Do you think you could take me to it? I’m not sure it’ll broaden my horizons per se, but simply studying won’t get me anywhere.”

“Oh like a da-” I immediately stop myself from finishing. _Why did I even think that!?_

She blinks at me, looking a bit confused. “Like a what, Rin?”

I wave my hands about in front of myself. “N-Nothing!” I gulp slightly.

_Don’t you dare think of it that way, brain._

“So, um, why not go now? To the arcade I mean. I-If you have the time.”

She smiles, letting out a sigh of relief. “I would like that. Still, thank goodness you want to go with me… I think I would have been totally lost by myself. Well, let’s get going.”

We make our way to the arcade on Central Street. The sounds of games playing, money being dropped, cheers of excitement and the sighs of defeat. The place was already bustling with Shujin students and others alike.

Makoto looks around, looking perplexed. “So, this is where everyone comes to enjoy themselves… There are more girls here than I was expecting.”

I nod, noticing many sitting at the stalls, playing the games together. “It’s become increasingly popular recently to play games and everything so I’m not surprised.”

Makoto turns to one of the unoccupied games. It was a point and shoot gun style game. “Hey, over there… You play by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic.” She holds her chin, staring at it.

I walk up to her side and poke her side gently. “Did you want to try it out? Or are you playing it in your head?”

She jumps and quickly turns her head to mine. “ I-I wasn’t! But… I-If it’s ok with you… Do you think you could teach me how to play it?”

“Oh, um, sure. I don’t exactly have a lot of experience with it, but I’ll do my best.”

I walk her over how it works and she listens intently. After I explain I put in the money to get it going. She was really into it. Much more than I thought she was. Her excitement was turning to surprise and outright screaming in fear at the game by the surprises, attackers and bosses we face. Her loud playing was garnering us quite a bit of attention as people nearby peer over or stop to watch. But she was so engrossed that I don’t think she noticed. I couldn’t help but giggle at her reactions through the game. The crowd disperses as our lives run out, a happy smile on her face as we finish.

“Oh, so that's how it is.” She says with a soft smile, “That was certainly a fun experience.”

I chuckle slightly, still remembering her faces through the game. “Well, you are a true gamer getting into it that much.”

“Of course that was just a game, but… I wonder if I can use these techniques elsewhere.”

“You mean learning how to use a gun?”

She nods. “I’ve no experience with one before, but as a Phantom Thief I should at least get better with one.”

I scratch my head slowly. “I never thought of it that way but you might just be right about that. You seem competent with a gun anyway back in the Metaverse.”

“It seemed easy to pick up.” She nods to herself with a small smile, “Perhaps going somewhere I don’t normally frequent is what helped me come up with that… You know, it may only be a little bit… But I think I’m understanding how people pass time. I never would have thought about coming here before for that.”

I smile at her. “That was like seeing a new side of you. It was rather nice to see.”

Her eyes widen slightly at me. “I…” She brushes her hair back over her ear, “Hey, do you think you could help me out later with this? I-I mean another time, perhaps…”

I nod quickly. “Of course, I would actually look forward to it quite a lot.”

She smiles as if happy to hear my answer. “I need to live up to your expectations now that I’ve taken up your time.”

“You have already done that…” I mumble.

“Hm? What was that?”

“N-Nothing.”

She pauses for a moment. “By the way, you went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right? I’d like to go there as well.”

I blink in surprise at her. “That’s, um, not something I was expecting you to say. Is there somewhere you want to go-”

She shakes her hands in front of her dismissively. “No! I-It’s not for my own purposes…” She sighs, taking a breath, “To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there… I’d like to confirm firsthand for myself.”

“O-Oh right, well if you need help I can show you around. Not that I know my way around!”

She chuckles. “Thank you. I hope we can go out again together soon.”

“H-Huh?” 

She tilts her head at me as we walk, looking confused. “What is it, Rin?”

I mentally facepalm. _Stop thinking like that!_

“Sorry, I thought you said something else! I look forward to it.”

She just gives me a warming smile and giggles. “You’re rather silly sometimes. Well, it’s getting late. Let’s go home.”

“S-Sure.”

I wave her off as we go our separate ways, taking long slow breaths to calm my heart rate. “Phew… My brain needs to stop going places over what she says… Still, she has a nice smile-”

I throw up my arms and walk to the station. _I said stop going places like that, brain! UGH!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto smiles as she walks home, weaving through the crowds and coming up to her apartment block. She waits in the elevator as it slowly rides up.

_That was a really fun time out. I never thought going to a place like that would be as fun as it was. And… it was probably more fun because I was with Rin. She makes things feel much better for some reason._

She steps out of the elevator as it opens, walking to her door. She can’t help but giggle. “She has some funny and silly reactions too. She was more competitive than I thought when playing that game as well. But did I say something strange?” She thinks for a moment and shrugs as she walks inside, taking off her shoes, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Makoto.” Sae’s voice calls out from the table.

She walks over to her as she works on her laptop. She was in her pyjamas as she was working. A simple tank top and shorts, but it was still strange to see her out of her usual work clothes as of late. 

“Oh, hey, Sis. Have you just woken up?”

Sae peers up at her from her chair as she sips some coffee. “I managed to get a few hours nap. But work still needs to be done… Is there something wrong with me working like this?”

Makoto shakes her head quickly. “Not at all, Sis. I’m just happy to see you getting some time to relax for once.”

Sae sighs. “There has been so much lately that it has been hard to rest. I’m sorry if I’m worrying you.” She looks up at her, “Saying that you’re back later than usual.”

She nods, placing her bag on the table. “I was just hanging out with a friend after school is all, Sis.”

Sae takes a sip of her coffee and nods. “I see. No one bad I hope.”

Makoto blinks at her. “Of course not, Sis. Please don’t worry, she is a very nice person.” She pulls out a chair and sits opposite her, pointing at her laptop, “What are you working on, Sis? More of your case?”

She places down her coffee and shakes her head. “No… This Kaneshiro incident has taken up my time instead. To just turn up to us like he did isn’t normal… Especially after evading the police as he has done.”

Makoto’s fists clench slightly on her lap out of sight of her. “I hope he gets what's coming to him…”

Sae raises an eyebrow at her from across the table. “Why would you say that?”

“O-Oh… It’s just I heard rumours about what he has done at school. A criminal like him should be locked up for his crimes.”

“We have been questioning him, but he hasn’t been making much sense… It’s aggravating. More so that these Phantom Thieves are involved.”

_We’re the one who changed his heart to make him pay for his crimes, though. I wish you would understand that, Sis._ “If he pays for his crimes then justice will have been served.” She gets up from her chair, picking up her bag, “I’m going to shower, Sis.”

Sae just nods as she walks down the corridor. 

_I feel like you have forgotten that, Sis. What justice is…_

She sighs and runs the shower, taking off her clothes and stepping inside under the hot water. _My other reason for pursuing the Phantom Thieves, for joining them… It was to change your heart, Sis. To be how you used to be before…_

She sighs and just focuses on finishing up her shower, heading out wrapped up in her towel to her bedroom. She sits on the edge of her bed, picking up her phone and staring at the screen. Her thumb hovers over the Meta-Nav app.

“I need to know…” She clicks on it and the eye flashes on the screen. She takes a deep breath, “Sae Niijima…”

“Candidate found.”

She sighs at the screen as it awaits the other keywords. “I knew it… Sis…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I actually needed to head for the red-light district to go to the fortune teller again over what she said last time so I headed over with Morgana. I get a notification on my phone as I sit on the train, tapping it.

Ryuji: Y’know, I’ve been curious. What’s Kosei like? Is it filled with guys like Yusuke?

Me: It's a bit strange to ask that out of the blue, Ryuji.

Ryuji: I was just curious!

Ann: I imagine there are a lot of… ‘different’ people there.

Yusuke: I have one very interesting classmate. She is a female shogi player, and seemingly quite the skilled one at that.

Makoto: Are you talking about Hifumi Togo? I remember hearing she’s a student at Kosei. They said she’s the most beautiful shogi player around right now.

Ryuji: Dude, that sounds too good to be true! Gimme some more info!

Me: No, Ryuji. Don’t even start to ask that kind of thing again.

Yusuke: She is the kind of person to not let others get close to her. I don’t think she has many friends.

Makoto: It sounds like she only focuses on her shogi pursuits. After all, it’s said she is a lone genius… However, she has quite the following.

Yusuke: I have heard she is commonly seen at the church over in Kanda. I don’t know why she goes there though.

Ryuji: For real!? We gotta go right now and find out!

Me: Ryuji… No.

Ann: You’ll probably get struck down by a bolt of lightning if you’re going for that ulterior motive.

Ryuji: This is for the Phantom Thieves! She’s gotta know some insane strategies and stuff!

Ann: Uh…

Yusuke: That is quite the stretch.

Makoto: Churches are supposed to be holy places. Don’t do this, Ryuji.

Me: Going just to see her is not something you will be doing.

Ryuji: You guys will pay for this one day… Rin can go instead!

Me: Wait why me!?

Ryuji: ‘Cause you are our leader! Go get some details!

Me: Ugh…

Ann: I don’t understand him sometimes…

I finally get off the train and head to where Chihaya is in her usual spot with her table and cards.

Her head jumps up as I approach. “Oh, you’re Kurusu-san… from the other day, right? I remember you… You had a very abnormal destiny, as I recall.”

“Just slightly abnormal. I wanted to take up your offer from last time.”

She nods, gesturing to the chair opposite her. “Please take a seat.”

I sit down and she smiles. “So you want to purchase a holy stone? For just one hundred thousand yen, you can change your abnormal fate!”

_Something is fishy about this all, but if I want to figure out what it is I’ll have to buy one…_

I slide the money onto the table. “I’ll buy one, if my fate really is in that much danger as you say.”

Her face brightens up. “Thank you very much! Here you go!” She slides a rock of white to me, “It's the smart thing to do with a fate such as yours. It’s already charged with a happiness aura, you’ll feel its effects right away. Don’t forget to recharge it with moonlight every three days.”

“Um, sure thing…”

“Please stop by again and let me know how your fate changed.”

I take the rock and get up from the chair, placing it in my bag. “Well, if I die, not coming back will let you know it didn’t work.”

She blinks at me in surprise as I walk off, heading back to Shibuya to meet up with Yoshida to help him again as it was nearing the time of his speech.

“That you possess free will does not mean that you can always do as you please. To make your decision based simply on loss and gain is to act like a heartless machine. The reason so few people care about their fellow man is because so few have the energy to do so. We politicians have fallen short of our goal to change society. We need your support more than ever!”

I watch a man in a suit out of the corner of my eye as he approaches. “That approach isn’t going to work! You have to get the voters more excited! You’re going to completely lose the hearts and minds of the people.”

Yoshida turns to the man, “Again, what I’d like to say is-” His eyes then go wide at the man, “Councilman Matsushita!”

_Hm, who?_

He walks up to the surprised Yoshida. “It’s been so long since we last spoke. I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing.”

Yoshida takes us to the side as he looks me over. “Oh, you have a high schooler volunteering for you, huh? My times have changed. Do you know about the Kuramoto Children?”

I nod to his question. “I do. Mr. Yoshida has already told me about them and what has happened.”

“That was nearly twenty years ago. I’m impressed that you’re so interested in politics. I was a member of the Kuramoto Children as well. Yoshida and I joined the same year. I made an amazing career change, going from a pro wrestler to a Diet member. I was elected easily, but I had no idea what I was doing. I realized I wasn’t elected on my own merit when I failed to be re-elected for a second-term. That was true for the both of us.”

Yoshida shakes his head. “You made a great comeback, though. You’re truly an inspiration.”

_At least they seem on good terms after the scandals._

“As are you, old friend. You’re working harder than anyone on the campaign trail.”

“Oh, there’s no need for false praise to impress the lady here.”

“Yoshida’s well-informed about the inner workings of politics, so I’m sure he’ll be a great teacher.”

“He is a very good teacher.”

His eyes focus on me. “However, I suggest you only do as he says and not as he does, if you want to become a Diet member.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

“I’m guessing you don’t know…? You really think he can win the election by being completely honest and making good arguments? You’ve got to secure votes! Or else you’ll be forever known as No-Good Tora!”

Yoshida’s eyes narrow at him. “Without honesty and good arguments, there can be no political justice!”

He chuckles. “Heh… It’s been a while since I’ve heard one of your grandiose speeches.” Yoshida laughs as he turns to me, “Kurusu-san, was it? Tell me, what about Yoshida here drew you in?”

I tap my chin a few times in thought. “Well his message resonates with me and my own ideals as well as his speaking skills is something that draws you in.”

Yoshida looks at me in surprise. “Kurusu-san…”

“Well… that’s quite impressive. You may have the potential to become a Diet member. Your address matters quite directly for a young person. It seems you have been taught well."

Yoshida nods. “I intend to teach her everything I know. That’s what we agreed on.”

“Hm. By the way, how are things between you and old man Kuramoto?”

_Old man Kuramoto?_

Yoshida’s face drops slightly. “We’re still not on speaking terms.”

He just nods. “There’s something I’d like to get your opinion on, so I’ll be in touch.”

“Very well.” He starts to walk off but stops, glancing over his shoulder, “You may still distrust me because of what happened with the missing party funds. But I’m not the one who pointed the finger at you. That’s all I’m going to say.”

He walks off and Yoshida huffs. “Why did he have to mention that…? Ah, my apologies. That’s all for today.”

I give him a slight bow. “Thank you for your time.”

I walk down Central Street after the speech as Morgana was complaining that he was hungry and wants a snack. Apparently he couldn’t wait for dinner when we get back to LeBlanc. As usual he wanted sushi.

However, after walking through the crowds of people I notice Haru in her school uniform standing near the outside of Big Bang Burger. As I get closer her head is lowered and she looks quite upset over something as she looks down at her phone.

_I wonder what’s wrong…_

I walk over and she doesn’t seem to notice me until I tap my finger on her shoulder. She jumps and throws up her phone slightly from her hands. I quickly grab it before it falls as she blinks at me. “R-Rin-chan?”

“Sorry about that.” I hold out her phone to her, “Here.”

She blinks at it and takes it, sliding it into her pocket. “Thank you…”

“Hey, is something wrong? You look quite upset.” She raises her head and I can see her eyes were quite red. She had been crying or was holding them back.

She nibbles her lip and shakes her head slowly. “I-It’s nothing. It’s… nothing…”

I frown slightly at her, flicking her forehead gently as she holds the spot. “Haru please. I can tell something is bothering you. Do you need to talk or vent or anything I can help with?"

He fingers brush over her forehead as a small smile forms on her lips. “You want to help me?” She quickly wipes her eyes and nods, gesturing back at Big Bang Burger, “That would be nice… We can get a coffee in here if that's ok?”

I nod and gesture to the door. “After you.”

We get a small booth together, sitting opposite each other as we get our coffees. It was quiet between us as she takes a sip from hers. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Rin-chan… I just got a bit upset is all.”

“Over what exactly? You seemed more than a bit upset, Haru…”

Her finger wisps through the curls of her hair as she looks down at the table. “My Father made me stop working at the flower shop after someone told him I was seen there…”

“Huh? Why would he do that? It was something you enjoyed!

She nibbles her lip and nods. “He said I shouldn’t be doing something like that when I have more important matters I should be attending too…”

I frown slightly. “What kind of excuse is that… He should be happy you’re doing something you enjoy. Not forcing you to stop over something else. It's ridiculous.”

“I know… But I can’t say or do anything against it now.”

I huff slightly. “Could we not convince him or something? I would speak on your behalf as well.”

She blinks at me in surprise, waving her hands about. “N-No, I couldn’t ask that of you to do that for me.” She sighs softly, “He wouldn’t listen anyway…”

“Won’t know until we try. I don’t want to see you upset.”

A small polite smile forms on her lips. “Thank you, Rin-chan. But it wouldn’t work. I will just have to do something else. Thank you for saying though.”

I smile back and nod. “If it helps, I’m around if you ever want to do anything as well, Haru. We can hang out if it will help you pass the time and not make you upset. I know you wanted to after the clean up event and all.”

She giggles and clasps her hands together. “Y-You would? I would really like that actually.” Her smile quickly fades, “As long as I can get away from him for a while…”

“Him? Your father?”

“No… I mean i-it’s nothing!” She giggles again and smiles at me, “But you have a knack for making me feel better, don’t you?”

I chuckle and take a sip of my coffee. “I do what I can. I like to see you cheerful and happy. It really suits you.”

“H-Huh?” She giggles and runs her finger through her curls, “I will do my best to keep being that. Oh, can I ask you something, Rin-chan?”

I look at her over the coffee cup and nod. “Oh, sure. What is it?”

She pauses a moment before speaking. “What do you think about following a path already set out for yourself? What would you do if you were in that position?”

“One already set out for myself?” I tap my chin in thought, “It would be an easy no. I want to make my own path, not be pushed into something I don’t want. I don’t want someone controlling my life like that. And if I was put in that position I’d do everything I could to find a way out to my own path. Why do you ask, Haru? Is it something you-”

She just shakes her head. “It’s nothing. Please don’t pay it too much mind. I just wanted to hear someone else's take on the matter…” She takes out her phone and looks at it, “It’s getting quite late. I should get back…”

We both slip out of our chairs and walk back out into the bustling crowds. She gives me a small bow. “Thank you for listening to me. I’m glad you came by when you did, Rin-chan.”

_I really feel like she needs some help with whatever is going on with her._

I nod and pull out my phone. “Want to exchange numbers so you can contact me if you like? About anything at all.”

“Oh, that would be nice!” She pulls out her phone and we exchange our information, “Thank you! I really should be going. See you!” 

“See you.” I wave her off as she jogs into the crowds.

_A path already set out? Does that mean she is being set on a path that she doesn’t want to go down? Probably something her father is making her do if he is trying to control her by not having her do what she wants. Stay away from him? But not her father… Who was she talking about I wonder… Stay strong, Haru._

My bag rustles and Morgana leans up on my shoulder, yawning a little. “That was a nice nap…” He blinks at our surroundings, “Wait, why are we still on Central Street? Have you got my sushi yet!?”

I roll my eyes, taking a sip of my coffee. “I had something else to do first. I will get your sushi now so just be patient.”

“I’ll pick when we get there!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I yawn as I get back to LeBlanc. Sojiro turns to me as I walk in. “Oh, you’re home. I was just about to close up shop, but I forgot to turn the stove off. I guess you start forgetting things the older you get…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Yeah, that would have been pretty bad…” He walks off into the kitchen to sort things out. 

Morgana leans against my shoulder. “This stone we got should be awesome, right? I mean we paid one hundred thousand yen for this holy- Ow! What the heck!?”

I glance at him. “What? I didn’t do anything.”

He frowns at me. “Hey, can’t you keep this thing a little cleaner? I do spend a lot of time in this bag!”

“Excuse me? I keep it as clean as I possibly can! Sure you didn’t sit on your sushi?”

“No… Then what's with all the gravel at the bottom…” He slides back in to investigate.

Sojiro comes back out. “Hey, do you mind looking after the store, I forgot…”

Morgana jumps from the bag, “Th-The stone shattered!”

“Huh!? Did you sit on it?”

Sojiro blinks at us. “What’s gotten into you.”

Morgana makes a disgusted face. “This tastes... salty! The stone was just salt!”

“I knew something was up…” I mumble.

Sojiro frowns slightly at us. “... Rin? What’s going on?”

I roll my eyes, annoyed. “I just got slightly salty is all… Literally…”

“You’re salty?” He asks, confused, “That reminds me, I was just about to head out to grab some salt for the shop. I’ll be back in a bit.” He walks past me and out the shop.

I lay my bag on the bar, picking up some of the salt between my fingers. “Rock salt huh… She tricked us.”

“What!? You’re saying we got scammed out of a hundred thousand yen!?”

I pout at him. “Hey, you mean I did. And technically I thought it was fishy and bought one to see if it was true or not.”

Morgana frowns. “She clearly has some kind of mystical power… but this is just unacceptable to scam people and us like this.”

I nod, emptying my bag of the salt into the trash and cleaning it out. “We’ll have a good talk with her tomorrow about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like ages since posting a chapter, but hope you enjoyed it! If everything goes to plan, Kaneshiro's arc will come to an end by the end of next week and the MEDJED arc will start!
> 
> And the Velvet Room hopefully explained my version of these ultimate personas and all that. More realistically personas are a trump card in battle and require energy to use and a certain amount depending on it's strength and what not. That's why I like to do more actual melee and gun fighting than just personas. 
> 
> Makoto and Rin seem to enjoy hanging out together, huh? And Rin's brain is certainly going place, no thanks to Makoto's kinda oblivious phrasing. Still, it's nice to change these into Rikoto areas. Plus some Yoshida because who doesn't like granddad Yoshida. And getting Chihaya moving along. 
> 
> Also hopefully you're all liking the added scenes. The one with Makoto finding out her sister has a Palace was never stated except for when she says she has known for a long time when the Palace actually happens. So including how long she has known is a nice touch I think? Also with Haru saying about being put on a path by her father, removing her from her job at the flower shop and to be almost sold off to her now fiance. Hinting at anyway. That caged up like feeling Haru is put into I want to show early and throughout up until her father's Palace. (Plus more time for Haru because she is lovely!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your continued support and comments! It's so nice to see the growth and it's thanks to you all. I thank you all so much! See you Monday for the next one.


	39. Getting to the Bottom of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Sunday. A good time for a day off. But as usual, I had a list of things I wanted to do.  _ First things first, Makoto and the red-light district. She might be at school actually.  _ I head on over to Shujin Academy. To my luck she was outside, scrolling through things on her phone.  _ A true council president to be here on a Sunday.  _ I get closer, blinking as my eyes regard her. Wearing a simple, white dress blouse, a black belt hangs loosely around it, black capris pants under it with black, low-heeled mary jane shoes.

_ C-C-Cute…  _ I shake my head rapidly to expel the thoughts.  _ Not the time for that. _

She looks up, surprised to see me, putting her phone away as eyes also seemingly quickly regarding me. “Oh, Rin. I wasn’t expecting you here. I just finished some duties back in school.”

I gulp silently. “I wanted to see you, and if you had time to go to the red-light district like you asked?”

Her eyes widen slightly. “Oh, I didn't think you would want to go so soon.”

I rub my cheek with a finger, sheepishly. “I… wanted to help you out really.”

She nods, smiling happily. “Oh, thank you. All right, let’s take the train there.”

Morgana jumps out from my bag. “I’ll leave you two alone and walk about, I’ll wait until you get back, Rin.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks Morgana.”

We take the train together and get to the red-light district. It looks much calmer than the usual, flashing in your face lights of its evening look. Still the promoters and advertisers seem to be out in force as usual. Trying to pull in anyone they could into their establishments as they walk past.

Makoto looks around as people walk past. “There are so many people here… I guess this really is the biggest red-light district in Asia, huh? Apparently this was a hotbed for criminals and illegal immigrants before they installed security cameras. I heard there are quite a few brothels here as well.”

“You’re very well informed as usual, Makoto.” I say praisingly.

She nods with a smile. “Well, I heard a great deal about it from my father… This is the first time I’ve actually been here myself though. You have been here before, right?”

I nod slowly. “Maybe a few times…” I turn to her, waving my hands about at her, realizing how weird it sounded, “Phantom Thief things, not anything else I swear!”

She purses her lips, hiding her smile. “I see… Regardless, it’s become far safer around here than it used to be. Surveillance cameras played a substantial role in that. But it was mainly down to the police's clean up efforts.” She sighs, “Even so, there is no way to eradicate crime entirely.” 

“That is true, it will always be around… Maybe they need to face a certain queen and they would all give up right away?”

Her cheeks flush slightly. “I-I don’t think it would be that easy. Anyway, seeing is believing, yes? Come on, let’s have a look around.”

We walk together through Shinjuku, looking around all the places we both thought Shujin students might be around or visit. However, the hardest part was dodging all the advertisers and promoters. They were everywhere, and as soon as you lost one, another took their place. Countless men and sellers tried to start conversations with us. Trying to get us to work for them or just get us inside their establishment. We run from the last one who was persistent enough to almost force Makoto inside.

Makoto sighs, taking a deep breath as I did the same. “...Did we lose him?”

I glance around and nod. “...I think so.”

“That guy was so persistent…” She frowns back at the crowds, “He must be a scout for a hostess club. He mentioned how ‘his girls’ get paid a lot to wear cute dresses…”

I blink at her. “He um… probably saw how cute you were in yours and wanted to capitalize on that.”

Her eyes immediately go wide, looking down at herself, cheeks flushing. “Y-You think so…?” She shakes her head quickly, pointing at me, “He said you would be cute in them too, you almost look in a dress yourself.”

I look down at my blouse tucked into my skirt. Cheeks flushing slightly as well. “W-Well he must have thought more of you from what he tried to pull on you.”

Makoto sighs softly. “A-Anyway, all I wanted to ask if any Shujin students worked there… but he nearly dragged me inside with him. If you hadn’t rescued me, I…”

I rub the back of my neck. “It’s a dangerous place around here. Especially going by yourself.”

Makoto nods. “I meant for him it would have been dangerous. I thought I was going to have to knock him out if he pushed me any further… I’m glad nobody had to get hurt though.”

I bite my lower lip, but unable to contain the giggles. “You know what, I would have loved to witness that.”

She giggles softly. “I’m sorry to have disappointed you, Rin. I seemed to have learnt more today. Thank you for helping me. You have a knack for it.” She gives me a warm smile that I return, “I hope I can return the favour someday.”

“You don’t need to do it as a favour, it’s what friends are for.”

“Oh, thank you for being so kind. That aside… Even though this is a shopping district, there are absolutely no students around.”

“Well, it is a Sunday. I don’t think they would be wearing the school uniform.”

“True. Well then…” She turns just as a girl in a Shujin uniform walks past, going down into one the the establishments, “That was…”

“You know her?” I ask.

She turns back to me, nodding. “I used to be in the same class as her! But why is she here?”

I look up at the place she went into. “The 'after school salon’? That seems rather suspicious if you ask me. Should we try and go in?”

“That might just scare her off.”

“Oh, right. What should we do instead?”

Makoto frowns at the club. “I’ll have to ask her about it back at school. Oh, and I’d like you to be there too, as my witness. Would that be ok?”

I give her a slight bow. “As you wish, Queen.”

She blinks in surprise, chuckling as she bumps her fist on my shoulder. “Hey, don’t joke around like that, Rin. Let’s head back to the station.”

As we turn around another promoter runs up into our faces, shoving a leaflet out at us. “Hey there girls, wanna come and hang in the best club in Shinjuku!? Or we could have you both as a cute waitress? The pay is great!”

Makoto sighs, grabbing the leaflet from his hand. “Thank you, we’ll consider it.” She then grabs my wrist and pulls me past and through the crowds.

“So, considering it, huh?”

She shakes her head, bundling the leaflet up in her fist before throwing it into the nearest trash bin. “No… that was just the only way I thought of to get away from them.”

“It was a smart move. But anyway, it was nice to hang out with you today.”

She smiles at me. “Oh, thank you. It was nice to go out with you as well.” I blink a few times at her, “Hm? Is something the matter?”

“N-Nope. I just look forward to the next time is all.” 

“O-Oh, I do as well.”

She smiles at me as I gulp. “L-Let’s head back.”  _ Thanks for dying there, brain. _

I wave her off as we get off the station at Shibuya, checking my phone as no notifications from others were on it.  _ Hm, still have some time so maybe I can go see that church Yusuke mentioned to see this shogi player. I am intrigued. _ My finger runs along the departure board.  _ Kanda, Kanda, Kanda… There we go. Shouldn’t take long to get there. _

I find the train and get a seat, pulling out my phone and typing in her name.  _ So Hifumi Togo is a rising star in the shogi scene. There are pages and pages of blogs on her, fan sites and advertisements. She seems pretty popular.  _ I lower my phone.  _ What am I even going to do when I get there, I didn’t exactly plan any of this… I guess I could learn shogi from her. Ryuji wasn’t wrong that tactics could be useful to us. Still, that is a terrible excuse…  _

The church was quiet when I get there. It was a small church with a few people sitting in the rows of pews, looking to be in quiet prayer. I peer around and see a younger looking girl right at the front by herself. I head over, noticing she was playing shogi by herself, moving each piece with precision across the board. 

_ This must be her. And she is definitely pretty as the rumours say her to be.  _ She has long dark, silky hair down her back, bangs covering the front. Dark green eyes gaze at the shogi board next to her. A red rope-like accessory hangs from her hair, a three-leaf clover on the end. She was still in her Kosei school uniform. A blue blazer with the star emblem under a long-sleeved white shirt that could barely be seen. Tied at the collar, a white and black bow. A simple black skirt around her waist, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes.

“Um, Togo-san?”

She raises her head slowly up to me from her board, surprised at me standing there. “Um… yes…? I’m Hifumi Togo…”

_ She seems as wary as Yusuke said she was. Or Ryuji came in and tried something… Though there are no scorch marks from lightning striking him.  _

“Um, playing shogi by yourself?” I ponder, pointing at the board.

Her eyes avert to the corner. “Strange, hm…? I did receive permission to do so though.” She sighs, “Experimenting with tactics is best to do alone in a place like this… Well, I suppose that doesn’t sound terribly plausible to someone who doesn’t play…” She regards me with her eyes, “Don’t mind me, please go ahead and pray.”

I sit down on the bench near her. She remains wary. “Can I help you at all? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

_ Here goes nothing I guess.  _

I take a long breath. “Would you by any chance be able to teach me shogi?”

She blinks in surprise. “...Huh?” Um, you don’t necessarily have to learn from me, you know… There are other options, such as playing online.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I don’t really get the feel of online games like shogi. The traditional approach suits it better.”

She nods slowly. “That is true for a few people… But, I can't, I’m sorry…” She moves a piece on the board as I watch. 

_ What made her this wary? She seems kind of lonely too with how she looks, maybe I can help some way. _

She watches me watch her. “Um… So… you like shogi?”

I nod slowly in reply. “It has its charm about it. It’s abstract but it's a true strategy of minds against your opponent. I would like to learn to be like you playing it.”

Her lips twitch upwards in a small smile. “You’re a bit strange… but thank you.”

“Yeah I get that a lot lately…”

“That you’re strange? I don’t think that's necessarily a bad thing.” She averts her face as if to think, “Um… Ok, we can do just a quick game then. Twenty seconds per move… If that’s alright with you?”

I blink, stretching my fingers. “Oh, that’s fine with me.” 

_ I’m going to get demolished, aren’t I… _

Her face changes from wary, to a fierce confidence. “...I’ll start.”

The game goes on, quickly and ultimately, painful for me. Every move I read or could think of was expertly countered and then played upon. I move another piece forward.

She watches the board closely, “So this is your skill level, huh? The dragon which governs the blue sky has fallen into my hands. How do you intend to survive this?” She swiftly moves another piece forward and down with a click against the wooden board, “Check!” 

I look at the board for a counter to it.  _ Well, that's me gone.  _ “You mean, checkmate right?”

She nods confidently. “No matter how you look at it, yes it is. Please concede.”

I glance over the board one last time, bowing slightly as I sit. “I concede. Thank you for the game.”

“To concede is admitting to have lost with grace, you have studied the game and its traditions I see.” Her face softens again and returns to her softer side, “Thank you for playing…” Her voice becomes quieter and much less confident than when she was playing, “Well then, that will be all for today…” She shifts to face me, “If it’s alright with you, may I request another match sometime?”

I blink in surprise at the request. “Oh, really? I thought you didn’t want to earlier.”

She looks closer at me. “Yes… But I changed my mind. I feel… a gambler's spirit emanating from within you. Which is strange, since your style of play is only that of a novice…”

I tap my cheek sheepishly. “Um to be honest, that was actually my first shogi game. I’ve only really read about it in books and all.”

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Huh…!? Oh, I-I’m sorry… I went really hard on you there as well.”

I chuckle softly. “Don’t be. I’d rather not you hold back.” 

_ Unlike a certain detective I know. _

“I see… you like to rise to a challenge.” She rests her chin on her clenched hand, “Hm, I will instruct you under one condition.”

“Oh? What would you ask?”

“You become my playing partner so that I can research new moves. Is that agreeable?”

I smile in response. “That would be great, I accept.”

She returns the smile. “Thank you very much… Well then. I’ll teach you how to play, and you’ll assist me with my new moves.”

“I’ll try not to lose so badly next time.”

She chuckles softly. “You don’t need to worry over that… Ok, let’s end it here for today. I shall see you again, if the fates allow.”

I nod, shouldering my bag. “It was nice to meet and play with you, Togo-san.”

“Wait.” She holds up her hand to stop me, “You never told me your name.”

“Oh, sorry.” I give her a small bow, “I’m Rin Kurusu.”

She nods. “Then I hope to see you again, Kurusu-san. Oh, and before you go.” She shuffles in her pocket and pulls out her phone, “Would you like to exchange contact information?”

“Sure thing.” I pull out my phone and we share our details.

“Thank you, I look forward to playing with you again.”

“As do I. See you soon.”

“See you, Kurusu-san.”

I nod and walk out of the church, as the evening was starting to set in.  _ Talking of fate, time to go see a certain fortune teller… _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get to the red-light district again, picking up Morgana on the way. It was now with the familiar flashing lights and crowds of people, a polar opposite of it’s look this morning with Makoto. I skip past the usual establishment scouts to get to Chihaya. She already has a customer so I mix in with a nearby crowd to listen in. 

_ Let’s hope she doesn’t try and scam anyone else with those holy stones. She may have some powers, but that is no excuse to use them for personal gain with fake wares. _

“...How are you healing?”

“I-I’m fine. It’s my fault anyway, Yuya said so. He says he doesn’t want to hit me, but I just make him so mad…” 

_ Huh? Healing? She does look bruised on her face. _

Chihaya shakes her head. “I suggest you break up with him. Things will only get worse at this rate.”

The woman shakes her head rapidly. “B-But I’m the only person that cares about him! If I leave, how will he survive…?”

I run my hand down my face.  _ Is this really what people say now to abuse? No common sense in the world… _

“Please, is there another way?” The woman pleads.

Chihaya nods, bringing out her cards. “...Let us ask the tarot. O divine power, shed light upon her fate.” She flips over the cards, one by one, “Yes, I’ve seen everything. Hm… I can sense a dark presence within your boyfriend. His heart seems to be possessed by a demon.”

_ Really now? That's far fetched even for her, right? _

“This demon will only bring misery.”

The woman visibly shakes. “Wh-What kind of misery…?”

“You will be hospitalized for severe injuries in a domestic abuse incident, he will be arrested after.”

“What? Hospitalized!? Arrested!? I knew I shouldn't have let Yuya throw my holy stone away! Please let me buy another one off you!”

Chihaya’s eyes go wide at her. “Wh-What? You… want another?”

She nods firmly. “I’m a little low on cash at the moment. But you said I could pay in thirty six instalments, right?”

_ Thirty six!? What kind of payment plan is that!? Are they that desperate to not see how suspicious that is? _

Chihaya sighs. “Um, truthfully, I feel breaking up with him would be the best-”

“I can’t abandon Yuya!”

Morgana jumps onto my back. “She really thinks her boyfriend will stop being abusive as long as she has a holy stone?”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “People cling onto whatever they can, it seems… Maybe we should change his heart instead, in Mementos.”

Morgana smirks. “This is a perfect chance for the Phantom Thieves to help!”

“Hm? Meowing?” Chihaya notices us and frowns, “Hey, are you eavesdropping? That's an invasion of privacy, you know!”

I walk over to them both. “Scamming her won’t help her now will it.” 

Her frown deepens. “I don’t appreciate your accusations, Kurusu-san. You see, some fates in this world are simply inescapable. Fate is absolute.”

The woman glances back at me. “U-Um, I’m not entirely sure who you are… But do you know of another way I can approach this problem…?”

“Mmhm there is. What is your boyfriend's name, if I may ask?”

“Hm? His full name is Yuya Uchimura… Um why do you need to know? What are you planning on doing?”

Chihaya drums her nails on her table. “Y-Yes! What do you expect to change with that meager information…?”

I smile softly at them both. “You’ll see. It will happen soon, ok?”

Chihaya glares at me intently. “What…? You honestly believe you can do something to stop this!?”

The woman sighs before nodding to herself. “I… I trust you."

Chihaya’s eyes immediately go fully wide at her. “Excuse me!? Y-You trust her after that!?”

“It feels like she is telling the truth. For now, I’d rather put my trust in this girl than in thirty six payments for another holy stone…” The woman gets up, gives me a bow, and vanishes in the crowds.

Chihaya bolts up from her chair, glaring at me. “You! What do you think you’re doing!? If you make false promises like that, the divine power will rain punishment on you!” I just smile at her and she stops, “...You look pleased with yourself. Hm, I’ve seen everything. A vision of you grovelling on the ground. Fate cannot be changed… and I will prove that fact to you!”

I lean over the table at her, eyes glaring into hers. “We’ll see who will be the grovelling one now, won’t we?”

She blinks at me as I walk off. “Some people are so set in their ways.”

“People need something to cling onto I guess. Are we going to go to Mementos then?”

“Not today, it’s rather late and I have school tomorrow. We’ll go soon though.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Classes finish for the day and I pack up my things. There was still a buzz around school about the calling card, even having the logo being drawn up on the board in the class. Makoto said they had an influx of students asking for help with the phishing scams so she was busy making sure they were dealt with and reassured. I was a bit busier than usual, not having any time to eat my own made lunch as it lay in my bag as I pack up for the day. Morgana jumps in and looks at it. “Aren’t you going to eat that?”

“I’ll just have it for my dinner.” My phone then buzzes and I take it out, “Yoshizawa-san.”

Kasumi: Hello, Senpai! Do you have any free time today at all?

Me: Oh, mmhm. I was just packing up to leave anyway.

Kasumi: Ok! I managed to get permission to practice in the school gym! I was thinking we could do some training together. Does that sound ok?

I smile at the screen. Typing out a message.

Me: I would be happy to. Sounds like fun.

She doesn’t reply for a moment.  _ Hmm, is everything ok? _

Kasumi: Sorry, my phone has been acting up. It just randomly shut off… It looks like it’s ok now.

Me: You should get that looked at sometime. That sounds quite annoying to deal with.

Kasumi: Yeah, see you- Oh, but do you want to get some food in the cafeteria first? I’m quite hungry!

Me: Sure thing, I haven’t had my lunch yet.

Kasumi: I’ll go ahead and grab us some seats then! I’ll be waiting, Senpai!

“Going to do some training?” Morgana asks, looking at my phone.

“Yup.”

I get to the cafeteria and sit next to her at the table she had acquired. She has a rather large box in front of her and she places a smaller box in front of me. “I’m sorry I called you here so suddenly. Since our talk, I’ve been trying to think of things besides gymnastics that I’m really invested in…”

“Oh? What did you come up with?”

“I figured out this!” She points to the two boxes in front of us.

“Oh, making bento boxes?”

She smiles happily and nods. “Yeah. I can cook! I’m sure you already know but I need to regulate my diet in gymnastics, so I’ve been making my own food a lot. And so! Since I also wanted to thank you, I made you a bento as well!”

I smile back and look at the bento box. “It certainly looks nice.”

“This is actually my first time cooking for someone else besides my family… But I figured this would definitely help me get my confidence back!” She points to the food, “I made this specifically with your body type in mind, and knowing how much you exercise… Do you want it?”

“I would love it! It looks delicious.”

She giggles. “And it’s all yours! The chicken and eggs are to help you with fatigue. There are some beans in there, too, and it’s on brown rice. Weight control is important for gymnasts, but we also need to make sure we’ve got energy and stamina too. But from your shape and form I’m sure you know all about that!”

I chuckle softly and nod. “That I do. High protein and low-fat things for us. Plus vitamins and minerals for stamina and energy.”

“Yeah!” Her eyes then drop, “Wait… I’m making us get all focused on the gymnastics part again… Well, anyway…” 

She opens up her box and I blink in surprise out how filled up it is. Each compartment was stacked high and filled to the brim with a variety of food. _That is_ _a lot of food there…_

“Let’s dig in!”

I point to her food with a chopstick. “That is quite a lot you have there.”

“Of course! I’ll need every last grain of rice… You look kinda skeptical, Kurusu-senpai.” She looks down at her food and smiles, “I guess it might look like a lot, but this is actually a little less than my usual.”

“I-I see… Well a hard training session needs all the calories you need.”

“It does! But don’t worry, I’ve done all the math on the calories. I’ll burn all this off at practice. C’mon, Senpai! You’ll be done before you know it!”

I nod and take up some of the food in my chopsticks and munch on it.  _ Hm...?  _ I take another bite of another piece of the food.  _ This tastes really familiar… But it doesn’t match what it should taste of. Everything kind of tastes the same. _

She watches me, looking confused as I take each bite. “Kurusu-senpai? You ok? Your eyes are glazing over like something is wrong…”

“Um, does it have just one flavour? The food I mean.”

“Hm? You think so? I don’t think it’s that weird for an athlete. Heavy seasoning would probably be bad for you, so I went easy on it. Hmm… Was it too light? Excuse me…” She leans over and takes some rice with her chopsticks and munches on it, “Mmm! Yeah, that’s the flavour I was going for.”

“It’s curry, right?”

She nods quickly. “I was trying to figure out how to season them… And I figured, everyone likes curry! Right?” She smiles softly, “So I decided to go for maximum curry flavouring!”

“O-Oh, I see…”

He eyes avert to the side away from me. “U-Um, sorry… Were you not a fan of that flavour? Or, wait… Maybe you prefer the super spicy ones!”

I hold up my hands at her. “N-No, not that exactly…”

She winces and quickly jumps off her chair as it skids along the floor a little, getting a few glances from the other students still here. “I’m so sorry, Senpai! I did this all wrong… I’ll go get some kind of condiment to change the flavour for you! Once I fix it, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it more!”

“W-Wait. I didn’t-”

She continues to panic. “Should I get mayonnaise!? Soy sauce…!? Maybe miso!? Do you think Dr. Maruki will have some salt!?”

I shake my hands rapidly in an attempt to stop her. “N-N-No that’s not what I meant! J-Just calm down a second. You don’t need to get me anything-”

Her eyes go wide in realization. “Oh, you’re right! I should just buy something new you can eat right now! What would you like!?” She holds out her hands to me, “I’ll get you ANYTHING!”

I pat her hands reassuringly. “N-No this is all fine, Yoshizawa-san. Please, really.”

She sighs quietly and hugs her arms around herself. “Um, but…” 

“It’s fine, Yoshizawa-san. Breath and calm down for a second. I will gladly eat it.”

She nods to herself and takes a deep breath before sitting back down. “...Well, thank you! Now, we should really eat.”

I let out a held breath as we eat. She quickly gets through her box of food pretty quickly as I do the same. She smiles as we both finish. “Whew… That was delicious. Thank you for completely finishing your meal, Kurusu-senpai!” Her head lowers sadly, “I’m sorry it didn’t turn out perfectly…”

“It's quite all right, please don’t worry.”

“I came up with the idea of making bento, but I couldn’t decide on the flavour… Either way, I’m really sorry! I’m so embarrassed… I thought it was so great when I presented it to you and now…”

“I actually wasn’t saying it was bad. I actually enjoyed the flavour.”

“Oh, you did!?”

I nod quickly to confirm. “I did. Everything was cooked really well. It was great.”

_ It was actually really nice, so much so that the taste was familiar to Sojiro’s curry. And that needs some really good cooking skills to pull off. She must be quite good at cooking but talks like she is a novice at it… It’s strange, but she does downplay her skills a lot. _

I tap my chin and reach for my bag, taking out my bento box.

“Oh, you made one for yourself? I’m sorry you could have just had that instead!”

I smile and shake my head. “Oh, it’s ok. I just want to show you something.” I open it up and take some of the food on my chopsticks and hold it out to her, “Here, try some.”

She blinks in surprise and leans over, taking it as she munches on it, swallowing it down. “It’s really good!”

I bring up some different things. “Now try this.”

She nods and quickly consumes it. “Wow, it tastes different but really good! Did you make this yourself?”

I nod a few times. “Mmhm, I’ve cooked for myself for a long time and you just need to keep practicing to get things right. It’s all a learning curve so I’m sure you can get it right soon.”

She nods and smiles brightly. “You’re so kind, Kurusu-senpai!”

I chuckle slightly. “You can use different seasonings on different foods to change up the taste and it won’t make the calorie intake any different. It just makes it better to eat and gives you a sense of accomplishment when you get it right.”

“Oh, I see! Next time, I’ll ask you what you like before I try anything crazy. Oh and can I get some cooking advice from you too?”

“I’d be happy to lend some advice.”

“Maybe I should buy that super spicy Megido-sauce for next time! Would you like that?”

“M-Maybe in very small quantities.”

She giggles. “...It seems like you’re always helping me find my way forward, Senpai. If I didn’t have you, I’d let my failures get to me and end up in some big pessimistic spiral again.”

I giggle slightly back. “I’m glad I can help you.”

“...Maybe this kind of confidence can help me figure out who I really am. Either way, I suppose all I can do is keep moving forward.” She gives me a bright smile, “Kurusu-senpai, I hope we can keep helping each other improve.”

I smile back.  _ She is really passionate, but who she really is? Strange thing to say.  _

“I look forward to it, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Ok, now that we’ve gotten all our nutrients, it’s time for the next phase! Let’s go train!”

I nod and we pack up our things. Getting changed in the changing room and heading into the gymnasium. It was empty apart from a small group of volleyball players practicing at the far end.

I stop at the door and in my mind it phases between the Kamoshida Palace area.  _ This just reminds me of that church-like area in Kamoshida’s Palace… Seems like so long ago now. Even longer ago, this is bringing back memories from my time in my team. The voices are gone, that is good enough for me. _

Kasumi comes jogging up to me with a smile in her Shujin gym uniform. “Let’s get started!”

Together we set up the mats and went through warm-up stretches to doing more gymnastic moves such as aerial somersaults and cartwheels then linking aerials together. I was a bit rusty with them seeing as I only really did them in the Metaverse, but it still allowed me to do them to a high standard. I watch as Kasumi takes a run up and does a round off backhandspring back tuck move. She flips easily and smoothly in the air and ends with the flip, landing safely with her arms out.

_ Something does seem off though. She has amazing form and skill, but it’s like she doesn’t have the confidence even in her own skill. It’s almost as if something is weighing her down, an overbearing expectation or something mentally blocking her. She always seems happy and smiling but I do feel as if that something is trying to come out. A sadness or the depression she talked about before… _

I shake my head and clap for her as she turns to me with a smile. “Oh, you don’t have to clap, Senpai! That wasn’t anything special.”

“You shouldn’t downplay it that much. It was an amazing sequence.”

“Oh… Thank you so much!” She smiles widely and comes over, taking some sips from her water bottle, “It’s nice to watch someone as experienced as you as well. It makes me want to train harder…”

I tilt my head slightly. “We have about the same experience. And you are more skilled I would say.” 

_ She could be even more so if she believed in herself more I would think. _

“You’re so modest!” She then sighs, “I need to get better for the sake of my dream…”

_ Her dream of being on the global stage.  _

She quickly shakes her head and smiles again. “Anyway! I was surprised to learn you did rhythmic gymnastics too. We seem to have a lot in common.”

I smile and take a sip from my water. “We do… Although you might not want to be a criminal though. That would be a bad thing to have in common.”

She blinks at me a few times then giggles. “You really are funny, Senpai! It’s always refreshing to talk and train with you…”

I lean over and gently flick her forehead, making her jump and I smile. “Anytime you need an ear I’ll be available. And you can pick which ear too.” I joke.

“Senpai…”

We hear some students talking behind us.

“Hey, isn’t that the honour student?”

“Yeah, isn’t she pampered to get the whole gym to herself for practice.”

“Isn’t that the criminal transfer with her? She does gymnastics too?”

“She did show up Kamoshida at the rally before with it.”

“I heard that she is a failed gymnast after turning into a criminal. ”

Kasumi sighs and averts her eyes away. “I’m sorry, Senpai. I’m making more misunderstandings for you…”

I frown at them. “Hang on.” 

“Hm, Senpai…? Where are you-"

I walk over to them and they immediately look to be interested in anything else but us. “Have you got a problem with us?”

“N-No-”

“We-”

“Then don’t start making up rubbish and talking behind people’s backs. Yoshizawa-san is doing her best for her future sport and dream. So what gives you the right to talk behind her back without knowing her. Think about your own selves before you say crap like that. Talk about me all you want but leave her out of it. You hear?”

They all just quickly nod and walk off rather swiftly to the exit. “Much better.” I turn around and walk back to a rather shocked looking Kasumi, “What is it?”

“You… stood up for me… Why?”

“Um, why wouldn’t I? If they have nothing better to do then sprout their rumours then they really need to find something better to do. Plus, I couldn’t let them say that stuff to a friend now can I?”

A small genuine smile forms on her lips. “You’re so kind, Kurusu-senpai.” Her eyes move up to the big clock on the wall, “Oh! Look at the time! We really should be finishing.”

I help her pack everything away and we stand outside the exit. The evening has started to roll in, getting darker with a slight chill to the air that feels nice against my skin. She gives me a small bow. “Thank you for today, it was really nice.”

“I look forward to the next one.”

She giggles and nods. “Yeah! Anyway I really have to go. See you!” She starts jogging away, waving as she does before she stops, turns around and smiles, “Um, I really enjoyed hanging out with you, hope to do it again soon!” She then jogs off.

I wave back and shout after her. “See you! I enjoyed it too!” 

_ I really hope she accomplishes what she wants. And I do hope we can hang out again soon too. _

“Oh, Kurusu-san?”

“Hm?” I turn to see Maruki approaching, “Oh, hey, Dr. Maruki. Still at school?”

“I had some extra work to do.” He stops in front of me and looks me over, “Been in the gym?”

I look down at my gym clothes and nod. “Oh, mmhm. I was with Yoshizawa-san.”

“Oh, I see! It may be a bad time to ask but would you be able to have another talk with me?”

I stretch up my arms and nod. “Sure I can. I still have the energy left.”

“Great! Let’s go to the nurse’s office and I’ll get you a drink.”

We both go to the office and I sit down in the chair as he gives me some apple juice, taking a few sips.  _ Phew, sitting down does feel nice. _

He sits in the opposite chair. “Well, today’s just going to be another back-and-forth as usual… Or will it!? Today’s your lucky day! Please take a look at what’s on the table!”

“Hm?” I look at the table that has a basket full of packaged cookies.

“I’ve been making you listen to all this tough stuff about traumas, pain, and grief lately, so… I found these cookies in the Underground Mall! Now we can have a little break seeing as you just went through a training session! They’re kind of fancy cookies, too…”

“R-Right…”

“I thought I’d get a surprise for you, since you’ve been kind enough to indulge me all this time. Go ahead, enjoy! Go on, don’t be shy! You could probably need it!”

_ Well, I did work up an appetite after all that training, even after what Yoshizawa-san made for me.  _ I nod and reach over for one, taking it out of its package and munching on it. “Oh, it’s pretty good…”

“That’s good!” He ponders for a second, “Oh, I know. As long as we’re talking about cookies… They actually reminded me about this psychological experiment.”

“An experiment about cookies?”

He nods in confirmation. “The scientists prepared two containers, and put the same kind of cookies in both of them. In one container, they put only one cookie. But the other one was filled with cookies. Ten of them. So then they had their subjects try cookies from each container, and asked how their tastes compared.” I munch on the cookie as he continues, “Which container’s cookies were marked as tasting better? Any guesses?”

I swallow the rest of the cookie and tap my chin a few times with my finger. “Um, I would have to say the one with the one cookie inside it.”

“Correct. Easy to guess, huh?” He leans back in his chair and continues, “There is something called the ‘law of scarcity’. It’s about what you’d imagine from the name. People are drawn to things that are more scarce. You can see this law in action just by observing how excited people get over limited-edition merchandise.”

I tilt my head and think. “Oh you know what, you’re right. It is something that happens without most really noticing it.”

He chuckles. “Haha, I know, right? Don’t you think it’s really fascinating?” I nod as he continues, “In becoming aware of scarcity, we trigger our own desires, and cause a change in our cognition… Not only that, the effect spreads to our senses, and creates a subjective, observable difference in our reality.”

“Hm, I see. Such small things can change and shift a person's cognition…”  _ Much like how it affects a Palace then. _

“True. Basically, your perceptions can be changed by your cognition or preconceptions.” He smiles enthusiastically, “It’s all below the conscious level, but it’s really incredible!”

“It certainly is. The mind and heart are a complicated thing.”

“They certainly are… Incidentally, now that you’ve heard that story… How do you feel about that idea? That your unconscious desires may have changed the taste of the cookie?”

I lower my head in thought. “Hm, well it’s almost a case of my senses seemingly lying to me, but I think a general reaction to it would be that most wouldn’t be bothered by it as long as it tasted good?”

He looks at me in surprise as I raise my head back up. “That’s definitely not the usual response. But it’s one I understand. It probably sounds like an exaggeration, but something about that seems so beautiful to me. Maybe the human heart can falter, or be unreliable sometimes… But if this experiment proves anything, it’s that even a simple preconception can be enough to bring someone more joy.”

“Sometimes it takes only the smallest things to make the biggest of impacts. And as people say, the most beautiful part of someone is their mind and heart even when they can’t be seen.”

“You certainly have a way with words, Kurusu-san.” He leans forward in his chair, “For example, take the story I just told you… What if you’d eaten that cookie, and it had been the best cookie of your life? Say I never revealed the trick behind it. That cookie would have remained more delicious than usual. It would have been a subjective truth of your reality.”

I nod a few times. “I guess that is true…”  _ Even though it is kind of complicated. _

“Right. I’m glad to hear you say that.” He looks down for a second, “Basically, what I wanted to say was… If this idea of preconception could be studied further, and actually applied to treating people… I feel like it could help a lot more people. Maybe even more than I could help through counselling.”

I lean back in my chair and nod. “That is true… However, how would they even take it? I mean, most wouldn’t accept it properly so its effects wouldn’t be effective and some would just think of it as evading their problems instead of finding the source of it. Kind of like a false happiness?”

He nods, looking to be taking it in. “That is true, it relies so heavily on perspective… Still, even if it is a false happiness, I still believe that method could save a lot of people from grief.” He quickly stands up and facepalms himself.

I stare up at him blankly. “Um, is everything ok?”

“I’m so sorry! We wound up getting in an academic conversation again. I really need to watch myself. Whenever I’m talking to you, somehow I always end up going back to my research.”

I shake my hands dismissively. “O-Oh, it’s not a problem!”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckles. “I truly am grateful for everything you've done. Not just because I can get your opinion on these things, either… It’s more like… it’s as if I’m talking to an old friend. Because well…”

He blinks down at me as I tilt my head slightly. “Well what? Is something wrong?

“N-No, it’s nothing!”

“Ok… But there is nothing wrong with talking like old friends, right? Even if it is a weird way to phrase it…”

He sits back down and nods. “Of course! Hm, I hope you don’t mind but I looked through your documents again. I only skimmed over them before first seeing you.”

“I sense a but coming?”

“Oh, not at all! It’s just that your grades from your previous school and your reports basically put you as an honour student. It just seems as if your criminal record completely overshadowed it.”

I sigh and shrug slightly. “It’s just how they see me, it doesn’t bother me now anyway.”

“You’re indeed strong, Kurusu-san. But I went off topic again. We should really finish up. It is getting quite late. Thank you again, Kurusu-san.” We both stand and he holds up the basket of cookies to me, “Please take some more.”

I smile and take a few more. “Thank you. Have a good evening, Dr. Maruki.” I give him a small bow and exit the room, walking down the corridors and out of the entrance, munching on one of the cookies. 

_ He seemed a bit strange there at the end there. I wonder why…  _

Morgana was sitting just outside. He turns to me swiftly. “Where have you been!? I’ve been waiting here ages!”

I blink down at him blankly with the cookie sticking out of my mouth. Quickly sliding it in and swallowing the last small piece. “U-Um, sorry. I didn’t notice how late it was getting…” I rummage in my shorts pocket, holding out one of the cookies to him, “Um, cookie?”

He just sighs and jumps up onto my shoulder as I take it out of it’s packet and feed it to him in pieces as I walk back. “This is really tasty!”

I chuckle and nod. “I know, right?”

“So where were you? I saw Yoshizawa jog out of the entrance a while ago.”

“Oh, Maruki wanted to see me to discuss his research… Did Yoshizawa-san look ok to you?”

“Hm?” He ponders for a second, “I mean, she was smiling when she passed me, but other than that I think so?”

“I see…”

“Is something wrong?”

I shake my head, feeding him another piece. “It’s nothing.”  _ At least I hope it’s nothing. _

I get back to LeBlanc quite late in the evening, opening the door and I was surprised to see Sojiro still there, sitting at the bar, reading a newspaper.

He looks up at me and puts it down. “There you are, where have you been?” He looks over me, “In your gym clothes?”

“Sorry, I was doing some gymnastic training with a friend and had a talk with a teacher after.”

“I see… Wait, you do gymnastics?”

I blink a few times at him. “Um, have I not told you before? Well, I used to anyway.”

He shakes his head. “I never really asked. Guess I knew you did something with how you looked.” He gets up and stretches, “Anyway, I should get going now.”

“Why did you wait anyway? I have the key you gave me.”

“No reason.”

“Worried about me?”

“Sure.” He moves past to the door, “See you, kid.”

“See you tomorrow, Sojiro.”

_ I never did tell him, huh. Or at least I thought he would’ve known. Oh well.  _ I get showered and changed, laying back in bed in the dark, feeling Morgana’s slow breaths at my side as he was fast asleep. 

_ Yoshizawa-san is going through some troubles. Deep troubles by the sounds of it… I really want to help her overcome whatever it is she is going through. She seems to hide things deep down and I know that isn't a good thing to do. And even with Maruki something was strange with him, like he wanted to say something. Probably I’m thinking too much into things. He is probably saving questions to ask when he needs them. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another school day passes without hearing anything from Kaneshiro. It was taking longer than the previous change of hearts, but that was probably because he was taken in and the police would need to do a full investigation before any plea of guilty or confession could be gotten from him. I was packing my bag as my phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket. 

Makoto: I’ve identified the student from the red-light district. She’s a third-year, Eiko Takao.

Me: That was quick, as expected from you.

Makoto I wanted to speak directly with her about this… Can you sit on it too?

Me: Of course I can, we did it together after all.

Makoto: Thank you! I will call her to the student council room.

Me: I’ll be there right away.

I sit next to her, having a couple of notebooks already open in front of her. Noticing she had her pencil case that I had gotten her.  _ That brings back some awkward memories.  _

The girl comes in and just slouches in her chair opposite us, phone out, looking bored already.

Makoto clears her throat, getting her attention. “Eiko Takao-san. You’ve been spending time in the red-light district lately, haven’t you? Both myself and Kurusu-san here saw you there. Based on where you were heading, we assume you work at a store called the After School Salon. How is it, working there?”

She puts her phone away, only now looking at us both. “Whaddya mean? It’s just a normal cafe. They make me wear a costume and stuff, but that’s it. But mostly staying in my school uniform. Oh, and I don't hafta do anything weird, if you know what I mean. It’s all totally legal.”

Makoto crosses her arms over her chest. “Hm. So you’re sure nothing strange is going on?”

“They aren’t… revealing costumes, are they?” I add.

She quickly shakes her head at both of us. “Nope nope they aren’t. The worst I get is some weird old guys gawking at me.”

Makoto lets her arms down. “I see… Beyond that though, why are you working there? How’s your financial situation?”

She raises her eyebrow. “Uh, fine? I mean, I can just ask my parents for cash whenever I want.”

_ That seems odd. She has money but works in the red-light district for money? _

Makoto blinks in surprise. “O-Oh, I see…”

“Then, why do you work there if that’s the case?” I ask questionably.

“My parents would totally bug me about what I’m buying. That’s why I work there. I get some good spending money, plus the guys who come in there like, mega pamper me with tips and gifts.”

Makoto sighs, looking confused. “Mega… pamper? What does that even mean?”

“It’s nice having people treat you like you’re special, y’know? I’m sure a super honour student like you gets that all the time though. I don’t know about the other girl with you though.”

“Far from it…” I mumble low enough to not be heard.

She huffs, crossing her arms. “Anyways… are you gonna tell on me, Prez?” She peers between both of us, “You even brought a witness today… Hold up, doesn’t that mean you two were in Shinjuku together?” I take a sip of water as her eyebrow rises up, a smirk forming on her lips, “What's up with that, Miss Prez?”

I cough up my water slightly, getting glances from both of them. “Excuse me… B-But you have the wrong idea, I was merely helping her out.”

Makoto nods in confirmation. “Right. It was nothing more than an errand I asked her to accompany me on.” She shifts in her chair, “At any rate, I don’t plan on telling anyone about you being there.”

Eiko claps a few times, suddenly getting giddy. “Ohhh, I get it! So we’re like, protecting each other’s secrets?” She glances at me again as I blink at her. Her eyes widening in realization, “Oh crap, and I just realized your girlfriend’s that rumoured criminal around here… You're a real badass to be going out with her, Miss Prez!”

I flop my head onto the table with a thud, groaning. “Ugh, that again…”

_ And why am I suddenly her girlfriend!? Don’t you dare, brain! _

Makoto’s eyes go wide watching me, then back to her. “I-I told you, that’s not how it is! I was just worried you were getting wrapped up in some shady business, so I asked her for support, right?”

I nod slightly on the table, sounding mumbled. “She’s right. Believe her please.”

She looks at us both. “Hmmm… Eh, whatever. Btdubs, I was wondering…” She points at her pencil case, “Is that a Buchimaru-kun pencil case!?”

I raise my head slightly after hearing that, Makoto nods a little. “Huh? You know Buchimaru-kun?”

She nods quickly. “I had like, tonnes of Buchi stuff when I was a kid. What a blast from the past!” She looks closer at it, leaning over the table, “Where did you get one that looks so new!? They don’t do them anymore.”

“O-Oh, Kuru- I-I mean, I got it as a birthday present.”

I let out a held breath.  _ That was close to stoking the relationship fires again with her.  _

“OMG, this is too hilarious. The student council president has an adorable pencil case? My image of you has made a complete, three-sixty today!”

I blink, shock and confusion mixed together. “Wait, that’s all it- Ow.” Makoto kicks my leg under the table, silencing me as she glances at me quickly.

I rub my leg under the table and keep quiet.  _ That rather hurt, ow…  _

“You don’t really look like the kinda person who’d be into that stuff. I mean, I always thought you were some kinda robot, but I guess I had to know you better first.”

_ And a pencil case just changes that!?  _

“Hey, why don’t we trade phone numbers!? I really wanna talk to you more about Buchimaru-kun…” She glances at me with a slight smirk forming on her lips, “...And your girlfriend.”

She gets out her phone as Makoto does the same. “O-Oh, um… ok.”

_ Denying the end part would be a good idea right now… _ I poke my finger into her side a few times to get her attention.

Makoto winces, and blinks at me as I stare at her, now keeping up with what she said. “Wait, she’s not my girlfriend!”

“Thank the divine one…” I mutter.  _ Any more and I wouldn't be able to hide my reddening cheeks. _

She doesn’t seem to listen as they share their contact details. “Aaand saved! Oh crap, it’s this late already? I’ve gotta get to work.” She gets up from her chair, holding her bag, “I’ll send you tons of pics of my Buchimaru-kun collection later. And you can give me all the info! Bye byeee!” She quickly disappears out the door. 

I flop my head back onto the table. “Well that was certainly a storm…” I peer up at her, raising an eyebrow, “All the info, huh…?”

Makoto sighs, leaning back in her chair. “She was all over the place… Honestly though, I’m in shock. She thought I was a robot… totally unapproachable.”

“I know the feeling...” I lean up on my hands, “That's what they see after not knowing you. You can change that view after all.”

She nods. “Yes. That’s why you’re helping me.” She closes her eyes, sighing softly, “You know, I believe what Takao-san said about me is how others think as well. I thought I changed after the incident with Kaneshiro, but perhaps it wasn’t enough… That aside, it was almost inspiring to meet someone so distinct from myself.” She taps her chin, “Thinking about it some more, it might help me break out of my shell.”

I nod. “Just don’t go picking up her lines, that would be strange to hear you say things like that.” I smile, thinking of it, “What does btdubs even mean?”

She rolls her eyes with a smile. “I actually do not know… Anyway I won’t change that much, don’t worry. It’ll be interesting to speak with Takao-san some more now that I have her contact information… Perhaps I can correct her misconceptions about you…”

I tilt my head to the side. “Which one? The part that I'm your girlfriend? Or that I’m a criminal? Miss badass Prez.” 

Her cheeks flush slightly, tapping her fist on my shoulder. “B-Both, Rin! And please don’t call me that…”

I chuckle slightly. “I won’t, I won’t. Anyway, it’s getting late. I’ll see you soon, ok?” I get up from my chair.

“Thank you for the help. I’ll keep you updated.”

“I believe in your negotiation skills to fix this.”

She looks down at my leg. “Oh, sorry for hitting you as well. It was just a reaction.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure my leg deserved it.”

“Hey, don’t start joking.”

“My bad.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully I got a text from Mishima confirming that the woman's boyfriend had stopped abusing her after we went into Mementos to change his heart the other day. He had also given back the money he took so I made my way back to the red-light district and confront Chihaya about it. 

I stand by her table as she glares up at me. She doesn’t look too pleased to see me “Well, did her fate change? Or are you ready to grovel on the ground like I foresaw?”

I nod, with a slight grin. “If you would like to know, I could tell you. I’m sorry to say I won’t be grovelling today.”

“That is to be seen.” She huffs and gestures to the seat opposite her, “Fine, let’s hear it.”

I sit and tell her what I was told. She recoils back in her chair. “G-Goodness gracious! Her boyfriend stopped abusing her…? Just like that!? I DON’T believe it! Not ONE second!”

I cross my arms over my chest, frowning at her. “Are you saying I’m a liar?”

She frowns back. “You could be just saying it! But even if he did stop, her fate would still be heading down the path to misery, without changing! FATE IS ABSOLUTE!”

I sigh and shake my head. “Do a reading on her then, that will confirm it for you, right?”

“Grrr… fine. LOOK!” She flips the cards over again, looking at them baffled, “What!? The sequence of arcana has completely changed! Death has moved far off into the future for her!”

I nod in satisfaction. “Hearts can be changed after all. No fate is absolute in this world.”

She frowns at me again. “Nrgh… No, no, NO! This must be some sort of trick! What are you!? Some sort of a scam artist? You made a deal with her boyfriend or something, didn’t you!?”

I cross my leg over the other, huffing loudly. “I did no such thing. Don’t accuse me of doing something like that.”

“That’s an obvious lie!” She crosses her arms, looking sternly at me, “Did you plunge him into Tokyo Bay? Or cram him into a metal drum and dump insects on him until he pleaded?”

I blink at her in surprise. “You have some real imagination there for… archaic torture… But I’m sorry to disappoint you, I’m just an ordinary high school student. Do you really think I’d do something like that?”

Her eyes wander to the table. “Well… you certainly do seem like just an ordinary high school kid. But there’s no way that could’ve happened… not without breaking the law anyway. How could an ordinary student change the course of fate…” She suddenly leans towards my face, “Fine. I’m just going to have to verify your power. The very power that reversed my tarot card prediction!”

I blink at how close she was getting. “Ummm… Huh?”

“You won’t have to do anything. Just sit next to me while I tell fortunes. And if another unopposable fate happens to appear… then I’ll test your powers against mine!”

I scratch my head gently. “This is kinda out of the blue. I don’t get anything out of it…”

She frowns deeper at me. “Th-This is very serious on my end! Oh, I know… I’ll read your fortune! Please? I’ll even prioritise your readings over my regular customers. I’ll be able to predict things better when I get to know you more!” She leans closer to my face, leaning back in my chair away from her, “How does that sound? Is it a deal!? PLEASE!?” She is almost laying across the desk now, hovering near my face, “O-Otherwise, I won’t be able to go on! Please, I BEG you, Kurusu-san…! PLEASEEE!”

I avert my face from hers, having to lean back and balance on the back legs of the chair to get enough distance from her. “O-Ok, ok! It's a deal, you don’t have to beg like that!”

She flops back into her chair, now smiling wide. “THANK YOU! I will be useful, don’t worry!”

_ Phew, too close.  _ “Useful?”

“I am very useful! I am! I promise! Ok, then, I look forward to verifying your skills! Please don’t blow me off, ok? I really need to do these tests with you!”

“Um, I won't. We made a deal after all.”

She then sighs, flopping back in her chair. “Is fate… really something that can be changed…? Oh, it’s getting late! But did you want to do a reading before you go? It will help me understand you more as well!”

“A reading? Um… ok.”

She smiles and clasps her hands together. “Ok! Let’s see what the tarot says about you, Kurusu-san.” She flips over her cards. With each one her expression changes from surprised to confused until she finishes, “You have a very strange fate, Kurusu-san…”

“A strange fate? What about it is strange?”

“Again it says you’re trapped in a prison, but there are other arcana surrounding you like they’re trying to help, but the priestess is angled towards this one which means confused feelings?”

“C-Confused feelings…? Um, moving on…” 

“Oh, right! Um… However, these all still lead towards the arcana of death in the future for you, almost as if it is inescapable…”

I sigh softly, peering over at the cards. “Well, fate can be changed, after all. And I have no intention of dying anytime soon. Maybe I’ll be able to show you I can change my fate as part of your tests as well.”

Her eyes go wide at me. “Changing a fate as complicated as this!? I suppose that would help also… There is something else that feels important, but all I see is a blur.”

“Something else like a blur?” 

She nods rapidly. “I think when I get to know you better it will become clearer!”

“I see…”

“But let’s close up shop for today, you should get home. It’s getting quite late for you.”

I stand from her chair. “Thank you for the reading, I’ll see you when I can.”

“W-Wait!” She holds out her phone at me, “Can we please exchange contact information? That way I can call you up when I need you!” I nod and pull out my phone as we share information, “Thank you, Kurusu-san! Please be safe!”

“I will be.” 

I walk off into the crowds, looking towards the floor as I hear her call out behind me. “Oh and your reading said something important will happen soon as well!”

_ Something important? Could that relate to maybe a confession from Kaneshiro? What kind of powers does she have…? And an inescapable death in my future and a blur? When would be nice to know, but actually I’d rather not know. I’ll fight against it like I have with everything else lately. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one with a lot in it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Doing these Makoto scenes with Rin is a lot of fun adding all the subtle Rikoto hints, teasing and funny moments. Hope I'm not progressing too quickly with her stuff, but it flows better to have it happen like it is and not waiting days usually in game to get them done.
> 
> Also we start Hifumi. I do like her character as like the gender opposite of Yusuke. And she was going to be a Phantom Thief I think with concept art about her. Still thinking where I want her to go in the story. And we get some more Chihaya as I don't mind her. But a very annoyed and begging Chihaya at the end, huh. (Keeping an eye on her though I hope. Just saying)
> 
> And we have one of my favourite Kasumi scenes. Seeing that bento box for the first time was so funny and cute to me. And seeing her and Rin panic over the food was fun to write. Plus the extra scene in the gym and Rin standing up for her was nice I think. Their relationship is growing deeper I hope! Plus it was nice to move it to a Maruki scene as well. A cookie Maruki this time. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! It's confession time next for a another long chapter. And if you all like I can do another double chapter for Saturday in thanks for all your support. Just let me know! See you Wednesday.


	40. A Confession of Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Everyone had been quite quiet recently. Yusuke was still preparing for his art to be shown in public and Ryuji had been helping Ann in the gym in the meantime. I think we were still anxious about Kaneshiro confessing. School went by quickly again, gathering my things to leave as my phone buzzes on my desk. Tapping on the notification.

Makoto: Hello, are you available at all, I’ve been troubled lately…

Me: What’s wrong? Is everything ok?

Makoto: It’s been various things… Studying, daily life…

Me: Do you need to talk?

Makoto: I would like that. Can we meet in the student council room?

Me: I’ll be there right away.

She is sitting on the sofa, head down in thought as I step in, closing the door behind me. She gives me a smile, but she still looks troubled and distant. I pull up a chair and sit opposite her. 

“You look troubled, Makoto. What’s wrong?”

She sighs, holding her hands together, resting them atop her skirt. “So, my class had a practice entrance exam today… and my score was significantly lower than last time. I’m concerned…”

I side-smile. “That’s unlike you… Is something on your mind that is distracting you?”

She raises her head, nodding at me, her hands grip the hem of her skirt. “I couldn’t agree more…” She nibbles her lip, taking a breath as she meets my eyes, “The truth is… recently I’ve started questioning the entire point of my education. What do I stand to gain from getting good grades and living up to the high expectations that my sister has set out for me? I spoke to Eiko about this matter, but the answer hadn’t become clearer…”

I tap my chin a few times. “Well, before I say anything, what has she said about it?”

She shifts to turn herself to me. “We have been contacting each other frequently since yesterday. We’ve actually grown somewhat close quite quickly.” She closes her eyes, face saddening, “When I voiced my concerns to her, she asked me how I would benefit from going to a top university.” She sighs, “But… I couldn’t come up with a good answer.”

“It’s a difficult question to answer.”

She nods and crosses her arms. “As for Eiko, her grades are… not the best, but she claims she doesn’t even think about that stuff. Apparently her parents can use her contacts to find her a job… But isn’t that a little irresponsible? It’s nice she can rely on her parents, but this is her life, not theirs…”

I lean forward on the chair towards her. “Everyone has a different way of approaching things like this. If an easy path is given to them, they would take the path of least resistance…” I take a breath, thinking about my words, “...But do you not have any goals of your own that you want to accomplish?”

She bites her lip, shaking her head slowly. Eyes not meeting mine. “...I used to think doing what others expected of me was the best way forward. I was going to major in law, just like my sister did. After that, I would simply head down the path society had chosen for me...”

I lean my head under hers from the chair, smiling up at her. She blinks at me in surprise. “But you have changed recently, right? You have learnt other things of what you used to think.”

I lean back in my chair as she stands up. “I have. I would have thought down on Eiko’s line of thought before… But now I know better.” Her phone rings, taking it out of her pocket, she giggles, “She must have known I was talking about her. Lately, she has been telling me whenever she buys makeup, or finds a cute outfit.” She faces me, “That reminds me, she asked me what hand cream I used. I sent her a picture, turns out it's the same one they use in the nurse's office.”

I tilt my head, reaching back into my bag and pulling out mine, her eyes blink at it. “Oh, it’s the same one I use! It works wonders on dry skin.”

I chuckle softly. “I’ve used it since it was really cheap. It works great so I never got any other ones. Why do you use it though?”

She seems in thought for a moment. “Oh, my father used to use it all the time… Did I ever tell you he was a police officer?”

I shake my head. “Um, don’t think so but I did wonder since you had a lot of admiration for them when talking in Shinjuku.”

She smiles to herself. “He detested corruption in our society, and worked tirelessly to bring it to justice… But despite his rough exterior, he was extremely gentle deep down...” She holds her chin in her hand, eyes lighting up, “When I was little, I told him I wanted to grow up to be a police officer, just like he was. He was glad to hear me say that, but quick to point out that he didn’t want me doing something so dangerous.”

I smile at her reminiscing. “You had a lot of admiration for him and what he held to his morals.”

She smiles back at me. “I had completely forgotten about that dream, to be honest…”

“Well it’s an amazing goal to have.”

“I suppose… Either way, after everything that happened… I have no intention of working with the police. Besides, they’re trying to stop the Phantom Thieves. What am I supposed to do, arrest myself?”

I hold out my hands together at her. She looks down at them, then back up to me. “What are you doing?”

I tilt my head. “Oh, sorry. I was going to turn myself in right away if you were the officer after me. I doubt I could face you.”

She giggles, pushing my hands back. “Don’t be silly, I couldn't do that!” Her smile grows wider, “I think I need to reexamine what my goals for the future are, outside of just plain studying. I’ve remembered something important thanks to you. You have broadened my viewpoint yet again.”

I stand up and nod. “Well I'm glad I could be of help!”

She nods at me. “I never realized how narrow my viewpoint was until I talked with Eiko. I only just learned that a chemise is not called a camisole, and a button-down sweater is a cardigan. Why does the same thing have multiple names?”

I shrug slightly. “When it comes to fashion, things have way too many names and varieties. It’s overwhelming and I don’t know much about it.”

“Hm. I always thought you knew a lot about fashion with how you dressed. You always look quite nice.”

I feel my heart beat faster against my chest. “O-Oh, um, thank you. But really I know very little. Ann is the one you need to talk with if you want to know fashion.”

She chuckles. “I see. Can you please help me against my ignorance?” 

“Of course, Miss badass.”

Her eyes widen, hands on her hips. “I told you not to call me that…”

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.”

She taps her fist on my shoulder, smiling warmly. Her phone then buzzes as she take it out. “Hm, looks like Sis is coming home. I had better go, thank you for this, Rin.”

“Anytime you need to talk I’ll be here.”

She nods as I wave her off.

_ I hope you can find your answer soon, Makoto. Speaking of answers, let’s go see Chihaya. No doubt she will want to see me for these tests anyway. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I go back to Shinjuku and see Chihaya in the evening. I wanted to prove to her quickly about the way of fate changing. I hoped she would at least be more prone to change than she originally let on before.

I get to her stool, she looks at me with worry. “Hmmm… there seems to be a number of disasters heading your way now, Kurusu-san. Another one that hints of trouble. M.E.D.J? You will need to be careful.”

“Um, M.E.D.J? Anyway, can we do a verification test?”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting! Let’s do it already!”

_ Someone sounds excited. _

Morgana jumps out from my bag to walk around as she brings out a spare chair that I sit on next to her.

“I’m excited to find out some things today.”

“It’s exciting to just sit here and wait…?”

She pouts at me slightly. “You need some patience! Someone will come any minute now.” 

And just on time a middle-aged lady sits at the table, dressed in an office uniform and looking rather unhappy.

_ Can she just predict when someone will come here or something? _

“Hello, Mifune-sensei. I can’t wait for today’s session. Your last prediction was practically perfect.” She glances at me, “By the way, um… who is this girl?”

Chihaya smiles reassuringly. “Oh, you needn’t mind her. That’s just my apprentice. If anything, you can think of her as a human-sized model. I mean, look how pretty she is!”

I glance at her in disbelief. “Human-sized model… That’s kind of mean.”

“I mean it in the best way!”

“Um, ok…”

The woman sighs as she watches us both. “I wish I could have a working relationship like you two have…”

Chihaya tilts her head slightly at her. “I take that to mean something else happened with your job…? You had trouble with it last time.”

The woman nods in confirmation. “Yes. A male coworker of mine was given all the credit for a successful project I poured my soul into… And do you know what my boss told me? He said it was just the natural order of things because I’m a woman.”

Chihaya looks down. “How terrible!”

“That’s why I’m thinking of leaving and starting up my own business! I’ve been planning for some time. I’m not sure if we’ll be able to make it in the market though…”

“In that case, let’s ask the tarot! Show us the truth, O divine power.” I watch as she flips the cards one by one, “Hm, the cards are reversed. It seems as though your business is doomed to failure.”

_ Huh? Just like that you are going to shatter her dreams? _

The woman shakes her head in worry. “No! Wh-What should I do!?”

Chihaya sighs as she looks over the cards. “I’m sorry… but in this case, it appears your fate is inescapable.”

“Inescapable…”

“What are your thoughts, Kurusu-san?” Chihaya asks, glancing at me, “What can we do to help this woman who is so oppressed by the savagery of a male-dominated work environment?”

“We should encourage her to push forward to what she wants to do and things will work out. Being caught up in her job at the moment would only bring her misery by the sounds of it.”

Chihaya frowns at me. “Huh? It's a little idealistic to expect that will actually work… Incidentally, what would you say to encourage her?”

“Um, that she should overturn her fate! She doesn’t know how the markets will change and all in the future. Things could turn into her favour, you never know.”

She sighs and points her finger at me. “Don’t be so irresponsible, Kurusu-san! That’s simply not an option!”

“Why can’t it be?”

“Because it just can’t!”

“Overturning fate…?” The woman mutters, grabbing our attention, “That's right… I don’t have to follow the rules of this oppressive society! I can do it… I’ll reshape every aspect of my antiquated industry.” She smiles widely, “...My mind is made up. I’m going to quit my job and set off on my own private business venture! And even if I fail, at least I won't be working for that sexist bastard anymore…” She gets up from her chair and places the money on the table, “Thank you, young lady! If you’ll excuse me, Mifune-sensei.”

I stand up and bow slightly. “I wish you all the luck in your venture.”

Chihaya’s eyes go wide as she walks off. “H-Huh?” She looks at me in annoyance, “You’re far too irresponsible, Kurusu-san! Her misfortune has already been made clear. The cards will surely back me up on that…” She flips over the cards, recoiling back again, “Wh-What!? I-It seems her financial future has changed to be extremely successful!” She leans her face close to me again, “What did you do…!?”

I blink and lean back from her slightly. “I just gave my honest opinion?”

She frowns at me. “Are… Are you psychic? Did you change the order of the cards? Yes… that must be it. Fate can’t be changed, fate is absolute…”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “You’re so stubborn and set in your roots about that. Fate isn’t something that is static. Anything can make it change its course. Being that of encouragement or just a few words. You should open your mind to change too.”

She bows her head down. “That may not be such a bad idea… But if that possibly were the truth, how would I keep my holy stone business intact…? A-Anyway! You have changed the very flow of destiny before me again… It seems this is turning out to be more meaningful than I expected!”

“At least you are getting something out of it.”

She nods rapidly at me. “You come back again soon, right? Promise me! Please, pleaseee!”

I blink at her motivation. “Um, I promise.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwai had requested that I come over after to learn a few things so I head over after getting back from Shinjuku. He shows me through the various things he sells, the different types and how to notice what customers wanted. It was kind of basic, but he was going over them so quickly.

“Hurry up and learn this stuff, kid. You’ve gotta be able to start lookin’ like a normal employee. I’m s’posed to be runnin’ an honourable business here, y’know.”

“I’m doing my best to keep up! And you just make it sound like a shady business saying that!”

He chuckles and stands from his usual chair. “...Though honestly, the customers’ve been runnin’ a little thin lately.”

I tilt my head slightly at him, “Is there a reason why that’s the case? I would’ve thought this area would be quite busy for you seeing as it's just off Central Street.”

He huffs. “Some guy on the internet’s been claimin’ all my goods’re knock-offs. And once you’ve got a bad rep like that, it’s real tough to shake it.”

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. “I know what that is like all too well…”

“Hmph, a kid like you…?” He raises an eyebrow at me, “...You goin’ through somethin’ similar? I guess you wouldn’t be doin’ any of this if you weren’t, huh… Don’t gimme any details though. I don’t wanna know.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Anyways, I should prolly fill you in on what’s goin’ on here since you’ll be helpin’ me out. I’d bet anythin’ the guy behind that rumour is Tsuda. You remember his name from the diner, yeah?”

I nod quickly. “Mmhm I do. Who is he exactly?”

He crosses his arms. “Truth is, he’s a lieutenant in the Hashiba Clan… The same clan I was in… back when I was part of the yakuza.”

I flop my head down and sigh. “I did think that was the case when listening in on that conversation… How very… thuggish of you.”

He laughs. “Heh, you got some nerve. Anyways, Tsuda was my sworn brother back in the clan. I got some… unsavory business goin’ down with him now though. Problem is, I’m a known quantity in the underworld. One bad step and I’d have guys crawlin’ all over me. That’s why I’ve got you around.”

“Um, what am I going to do against yakuza exactly? Act tough and pout at them or something?”

“Haha, we should try it sometime.”

“Um, no thanks.”

“You don't look normal, sure… but you got balls, kid. Well, for a girl anyway. Makes you perfect for snoopin’ on Tsuda and other things.”   


I put my hands on my hips and glare up at him. “What do you mean I don’t look normal!? That’s a rather mean thing to say, you know!?”

He laughs again. “Look at you. You stick out like a sore thumb with that hair and look.”

I huff and look away from him. “Like I can help that! It's all natural, you know.”

“Sure, kid. Anyway, you get the gist of what’s goin’ on now, yeah? You’ll be workin’ with that in mind. I expect a lot from you, kid.”

“I’ll try my best to live up to them…” I grumble.

“Anyway, how do you look in combat gear with a gun?”

I blink a few times at him in confusement. “Um, excuse me? What do you mean by that?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to bring customers in if you were dressed up like that. People would flock to see that, y’know. I’ve got some gear in the back that’ll probably fit you. Like that.” He points to a poster on the wall of a very fantasized combat girl. 

“I’m not dressing up like that! How is that even combat gear!? It shows more skin than it protects!”

He laughs loudly, “I thought you said you would do anything?”

“N-Not like that!” I point my finger up at him, “I’m not some model!”

“C’mon. I’m telling ya to do it.” He picks up some kind of combat top that looks too short and some way too short combat shorts, “These would suit you I think.”

“I’m not wearing that!”

“Oh? You don’t want our deal then?”

“Ugh!” I poke at his chest with each word, “I’m. Not. Wearing. That!”

The door opens and a boy walks in and up to the counter, glancing between us both. “H-Hello.” We both look at each other and he throws the clothes behind him, “W-Were you making her wear those?”

“I-I wasn’t going to!”

Iwai immediately frowns at him. “Huh…? I thought I told you to stop comin’ around here.”

“But…”

“Is this a customer or…”

“You keep your mouth shut. This ain’t none of your business… Just go home n’ study, Karou. You’ve got entrance exams comin’ up, remember?”

_ Karou? Must be someone close to him. _

“Ok…” He looks over me quickly, “I guess I’ll be going then…” He walks out of the store.

Iwai grunts. “That’s Karou… my son. He’s always askin’ me if he can help out here, always worryin’ about what I’m gettin’ up to.” He sighs heavily, “But I prolly shouldn’t be tellin’ a kid like you about this. Well, you can head home for today. Nice work, kid.”

“Oh, ok. And no dress up! 

He laughs loudly. “Fine, I won’t make ya wear it. It was a joke.”

“Good… See you later.”

“See ya, kid.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back to LeBlanc, Sojiro left a note saying he had gone out so he left earlier than usual. I place my bag down upstairs and sit on my bed. Removing my shoes as my phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket.

Ryuji: The deadline’s tomorrow guys. We gonna be ok?

Yusuke: The pictures are gone. He has no avenue to threaten us anymore. That is, if we’re able to trust what he said.

Ann: Don’t say such scary stuff like that!

Makoto: We can’t relax yet. He may still end up being released from custody.

Ryuji: For real!?

Me: It’s just how the system works. If they don’t have enough evidence on him and he doesn’t confess they will have to release him.

Makoto: Rin is correct. They need a confession for decisive evidence.

Me: We should be fine though. 

Makoto: True. Sis sent me a message saying she won’t be home tonight. The police may have gotten their breakthrough.

Ryuji: Oooh, does that mean it happened!?

Ann: The timing is perfect. I guess let’s just hope for the best?

Ryuji: I’m gonna stay up all night watching the news to find out!

Me: Great excuse to sleep through class then, huh?

Ryuji: I wouldn’t! Wait, eh, probably be boring anyway.

I glance at the time. _It’s still quite early. Maybe I can call up Kawakami and find out some more about what is happening with her._ _Uh oh, I forgot to get Morgana back…! He should be fine…_ I call her up and she came to my room, looking worse-for-wear than usual. 

“Hey, you know how you listened to me before, to my story? You listened to my secret. I’ve been feeling more at ease since then. I’ve never been able to tell anyone about it, so… I figured I should actually do some housekeeping today, to say thanks...” She coughs into her hand a few times. 

“Are you ok, Kawakami-sensei? You look ill…”

“Sorry… I need to take a break…”

“Do you want to rest on my bed again? Take all the time you need.”

She smiles. “I’m so touched to hear that you care for my well being, Mistress…” Her face drops again, “Ughhh… I’m at my limit. Sooo exhausted…” She coughs again.

“Um, you really should lie down, sensei.”

“Sorry… You’re really kind. Haha just kidding! I just wanted to slack off a bit.”

I rub the back of my neck. “You can slack off here if it helps you recover somewhat.”

She puts on a smile. “I’m glad you’re the one who found out about me being a maid. Are you going to be alright in this room?”

I look around it. “I’m making it homely, slowly.”

She nods. “And have you been eating well? You need to eat fresh vegetables, and none of that instant stuff. Vitamins are super important! You’re going to turn out like me if you don’t take care of yourself!”

“Um, shouldn’t you be thinking of taking care of yourself more than me?”

She sighs heavily. “I guess you’re right. I should get more sleep… I feel achy… Takase-kun’s guardians said they need more money, so…”

_ Just because they blamed her for his death, she was now responsible for paying them their ridiculous sums of money, working her to the bone. It’s sickening… _

“I had my boss give me more shifts. I had to beg him, but…”

“Just take care of yourself ok? Don’t overdo it.” I say, almost pleadingly.

“Oh, it’s fine! Nothing you should worry about. I feel more at ease knowing someone knows what is going on… you of course!”

I nod slightly. “If it helps, then I’m glad for it.”

“Uh oh, times up…” She coughs again, “I have to get to my next job, thank you for having me.” She heads to the stairs.

“Kawakami-sensei?”

She stops, looking back at me. “Yes, Kurusu-san?”

“Take care of yourself please.”

A genuine smile forms on her lips for a moment before disappearing downstairs.

I sigh, flopping back onto my bed, blowing some hair from my face as it swishes over it.  _ Why is there so much of this in the world? Exploitation… abuse… scams… blackmail… Everything is just a chaotic mess. I just hope dealing with Kaneshiro will at least bring some light to Shibuya… I’m so tired. I have been going around getting these bonds strengthened and helping as much as I can. I haven’t had any time for myself… Not that I have since coming here anyway. But, I wouldn't change it for the world. Still, so tired…  _

“Hey!” A voice knocks me out of my thoughts, leaning up to see Morgana at the stairs, “You left me in Shinjuku!”

I hold up my hands apologetically. “I’m really sorry, Morgana… I was just focused on helping and it passed my mind. I’m really sorry.”

He sighs, jumping up next to me. “You need to take a break soon. You haven’t stopped for a while.”

“I know, I know. I will soon.” My phone then buzzes again, picking it up to look, “Hm… Akechi?"

“What does he want?”

“He wants to meet me in Kichijoji again.”

“What did I just say about taking a break?”

I check the time and shrug. “I have time so why not.”

“Fineee, let’s go.” He groans, climbing into my bag.

I giggle softly and put on some sunglasses, picking up the bag.

“Why are you wearing those?”

I look down at my skirt and blouse, pointing to them. “Um, it’s getting to that time and it’s summer like?”

“You’re so strange sometimes.”

“Hey! I’m not!” I pout at him slightly, “Sunglasses does not make me strange.”

“Just in general then.”

“You shush.”

We get the train to Kichijoji and I head over to where he said to meet. He is already waiting as I approach, lifting my sunglasses to rest on my head. He was minus his jacket with a short-sleeved top and tie. “Good evening, Akechi-kun.”

“Hey, Kurusu-san. Good evening.” He looks over me, “Going for the summer look?”

“Oh, mmhm it’s getting to that time, after all.”

He chuckles. “I see. There’s actually a prolific cafe over there.” He says, gesturing behind me, “I was hoping we could discuss things over some coffee, but…”

I tilt my head as he stops. “But, what? Is something stopping you?”

He sighs, almost sounding annoyed. “Unfortunately, my television appearance has earned me the attention of a rather extreme fan base. As far as they’re concerned, anyone in my company must meet their standards of intelligence and attractiveness…”

“That seems a bit… strange… Celebrities must hang out with those who are or look like them as well?”

He chuckles with a wide smile. “Indeed it does. But you? I think you can be one.”

“I’m not a celebrity, though.”

“They need not know your status. If you maintain the look of one, they would think otherwise.”

“That is true… Most go for looks alone nowadays.”

“True, but in this case I expect you’ll pass muster easily.”

I blink a few times in surprise. “Oh, thank you… I think that's a compliment in some way. Well, if you think that I’d be glad to accompany you.”

“Thanks. The place is really quite popular. It should be open right now… Let’s get going.”

Morgana nudges my head with his paw. “I’m gonna walk around. Let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

I nod and he jumps from my bag as we walk to the cafe. We sit on a table outside, getting a coffee and a piece of chocolate layered cake each. “The cake here is fairly popular. I’ve been wanting to try it myself.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth for cake. Do you come here often then?”

He shakes his head. “No, I only learned of it recently. Fads tend to be fairly similar, so I’m more curious about its popularity than its taste.”

“You couldn’t come by yourself?”

“That would garner me more attention, thus why I asked you to join me.”

“So… I’m part of a distraction?”

He chuckles. “You can call it that if you like. You do a good job of it.”

I pout slightly and grumble. “Why is everyone going on about my looks lately…”

“Well, why don’t we give this a try?”

I nod and we both dig into it. The flavour is smooth and deep, all complimenting each other rather nicely. We both finish it off. “Mm. It was delicious after all…”

I nod in agreement. “It certainly was tasty!”

“I actually enjoyed that more than I thought I would.”

A couple of women suddenly stop in the street next to us, pointing at Akechi. “Hey, look! Isn’t that him?”

“Ohh, you mean the guy whose on TV a lot these days… Who was he again?”

“Wasn’t his name Akechi-kun? You know, the next generation Detective Prince…?”

“Should we ask him for an autograph? Might be something worth bragging about…”

Akechi lowers his head out of sight of them. “Uh-oh. Looks like I’ve been spotted already.”

“Hm, should’ve figured this would happen, huh?”

He nods. “She’s just here for the cake, I’m guessing. I’m sure she doesn’t mean any harm, but I don’t want to cause any trouble for the store…”

Another couple of people stop near us, now looking seemingly interested. “Huh? Is someone important here?”

“Who is it? Is it a celebrity!?”

“The Detective Prince!? Who is he with? She is really pretty!”

Akechi sighs softly. “Looks like I’m out of time. I wish I could’ve relaxed a little longer, though. Sorry, but I think it’d be best to leave. I’m only going to cause problems if I stay. For you and the cafe.”

I tap my chin as others stop nearby to see what is going on, but they are not close enough to get a confirmed look.  _ Hm, guess I can save this quickly.  _ I stand and slide off my glasses from my head, walking over to him, “Come here for a second.”

He looks up at me in surprise. “Huh? Hey, what are you-!?”

“Just be still for a second.” I slide my sunglasses onto him rather awkwardly due to their smaller size. I ruffle up his hair enough to make it look more shaggy than usual before sitting back down. Having to hide my smile as he remains quiet. It was getting harder and harder to contain my giggles.

The two women approach closer to get a better look. “Oh, lets get his autograph…”

“Hey, is that boy really Akechi-kun?”

“You know… Now that I see him up close, I’m not sure…”

“Maybe you were seeing things?”

They both grumble and all the onlookers start to walk off and go about their business as usual. I keep hiding my smile behind my hand as he takes off the sunglasses and puts his hair back to how it usually was. “...I can’t believe you actually did that.” 

I giggle quietly, removing my hand from my mouth. “S-Sorry. It’s all I could come up with in a short amount of time. It was that or leaving.”

He passes my sunglasses back as I rest them back on my head. “I suppose I’d better learn to watch what I say around you.”

I hold up my hands defensively. “I apologize for not asking you beforehand. Although, I should have gotten a picture of that…”

He laughs. “Haha… Are you familiar with the legal right of portrait? Or privacy, perhaps?” He holds his chin in thought, “Still… there’s no knowing how things may go unless you give it a try, hm?”

I nod a few times. “Mmhm, you never know until you try. Even if it is out of your comfort zone.”

He smiles slightly. “I think I’ve learned a valuable lesson from you. Thank you.”

“O-Oh, you’re welcome, Akechi-kun.”

He looks at our coffee. “Looks like our coffee’s gone cold. Why don’t we order new ones?”

“Oh, sure.”

We finish up our new coffee’s and start to head back to the station. “It’s a shame our discussion was interrupted today… I was rather enjoying having a breather with you. But you certainly surprised me today. I can’t believe we got out of that situation with such a basic trick.”

I chuckle slightly. “Sometimes they work the best. Though maybe you would need bigger sunglasses. Mine were a bit small on you.”

“They certainly weren’t the most comfortable. It was an interesting experience, but… I definitely don’t want to go through that ordeal ever again. I saw firsthand what happens when I’m too careless with my words around you.”

I blink at him a few times. “Was my minute makeover not up to your standards? I thought I did quite well there. It was fun.”

He raises an eyebrow at me. “...You have a twisted concept of ‘fun’.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t call it twisted at all! I know my fashion sense isn’t the greatest, but maybe you need a stunt double or something?”

“Hm, it might not be such a bad idea. Someone of my height could be easily found and giving them my clothes would make it more realistic. I’d have to dictate everything though."

“I didn’t think you would take it so seriously.”

“Well, we proved today it would work. Most people can’t see beyond the superficial. Although it may be difficult for you.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You have a unique look that would be hard to replicate.” He takes out his phone, “Whoops… I’ve an early start tomorrow, so I’ll have to excuse myself. See you soon.”

I wave him off. “See you.”

I meet up with Morgana at the station. Telling him about what happened. “You really should have gotten a picture in there.”

“I know! I was too busy… hiding my giggles.”

He yawns on my shoulder. “I’m tired."

“I know, me too. Let’s head back home.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae sits at a free table in the prosecutors hall, laptop open, arms crossed, staring at the screen. News of Kaneshiro’s confession on it. She holds her chin in thought. “No matter how hard they looked, even our organised-crime department couldn’t catch Junya Kaneshiro… And yet he simply turned himself in, even confessing all his crimes.” Her eyes avert from the screen, sighing deeply, “The Phantom Thieves…” 

Her mind wanders back to what her sister said before.  _ Is it a crime to manipulate someone's heart? Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes? _

“I hope she hasn’t fallen under their influence…” She sighs, head dropping slightly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi stands out of sight in the Shibuya train station. Scowling in anger as he reads over the news. “The Phantom Thieves… Damn it!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I have a smile on my face on the way to school. News of Kaneshiro’s confession was all over the news as Sojiro made me breakfast. He confessed all his crimes as he said he would.  _ Another successful change of heart.  _ I walk into class, Ann already sitting at her desk, giving me a smile and a quick wink as I sit behind her, Morgana slides into the space underneath my desk.

Ann spins around in her chair, whispering. “We did it!”

I lean forward, whispering back. “I know! Tell the others to meet up after school.”

“Will do!”

Morgana’s tail lazily rubs across my skirt. “Celebration time soon!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up at the usual hideout spot. Ryuji pumps his fists up in triumph. “Hell yeah! Kaneshiro finally confessed! People’ve been makin’ a huge deal about it since the police announcement!”

Yusuke sighs, sounding slightly annoyed. “It’s difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all the credit for his arrest.”

I just shrug slightly.  _ Helping those affected is far better than gaining recognition for his arrest. _ “Of course they would. They wouldn’t want the credit going to some unlawful group. It would make them look as if they were incompetent at their jobs.” 

Yusuke nods. “I suppose you are right, still…”

Ann smiles all giddy. “People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves online though. Look!” She pulls out her phone on the Phan-Site. Huge pages of support and acceptance were coming through.

Ryuji grins wider as he reads through some. “It’s all comin’ together for us!”

Yusuke leans in closer to her phone. “This is quite the turnaround. All of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing belief in us.”

I cross my arms, looking over it too. “Those are the people that are just following the latest trend to get involved and not left out.”

“You need to chill, Rin. It’s all fine!” Ryuji exclaims.

“So this is why you and Makoto had the plan to put the calling card over Shibuya?” Ann asks me.

I brush my cheek along my finger. “Um, actually that was Makoto’s idea. Mine was just to get it noticed by Kaneshiro easier.”

Ryuji nods. “Pretty smart move on her part then.” He looks around, noticing one of us is missing, “Where is our amazing Miss President?”

“She should be-” My phone rings, “That’ll be her.” I take it out of my pocket, answering it. 

“Hello? It’s Makoto. I apologize, but I won't be able to join you all today.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?”

“I’ve been called into a meeting with the principal. There’s no need to worry though. More importantly, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!”

Ann blinks in surprise as she listens in. “Huh? What did it say!?”

“They were talking about our calling cards.”

“For real!?” Ann chirps.

“Anyway, my apologies about today. I’ll have to see you another time.”

“Take care, Makoto.”

I put my phone away. “You are sounding like Ryuji lately, Ann.”

Her eyes go wide. “Wh-What!?”

Ryuji stares at me in disbelief. “Sh-She is not!”

I chuckle softly. “S-Sorry, I couldn't resist that one.”

Ann pinches my cheek and pulls on it gently. “Do you want to say that again, Rin?”

“Naoo, staopp pwlease.” She lets go as I rub my cheek, “Ow…”

“Serves you right.”

“My bad…”

Yusuke frowns slightly. “I hope all this excitement doesn’t place us on the police radar.”

I stretch my arms up. “No doubt they will be more active against us. We’ll just have to keep a low profile for a while.”

“It’ll be fine! No way they’d find out about that weird other world.” Ryuji says reassuringly. 

Yusuke nods, looking in thought. “True, but… Do you remember what the fake Kaneshiro said towards the end?”

I sigh slightly. “About the other Metaverse user? It is rather worrying…”

Ann nods, leaning against the barrier. “Yeah, he said we’re not the only ones who are doing it…”

Ryuji shrugs dismissively. “Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin’ that shit out of his ass.”

I tap my chin in thought. “Maybe… But to have Madarame and Kaneshiro both say something about it. There must be some truth to it.”

Ryuji groans. “This is too much for my brain… Anyway, whaddya think about our next target?”

Ann frowns at him. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” She quickly switches to a wide smile, “Still, people might expect a lot from our next move considering how excited they’re getting.”

Yusuke smirks softly. “There is no need to hurry though. Counting Kamoshida, we’ve claimed three consecutive victories, right? As Rin said, we should just lay low and wait for this excitement to blow over.”

_ I sense great danger in your future. M.E.D.J. If her prediction is right, then we need to be careful. Someone or something may be onto us. _

“Rin? Is something wrong?” Yusuke asks, looking concerned.

“Hm?” I raise my head, shaking it slightly, “N-No, I agree. No stunts until it calms down…”

Ann jumps up with a smile. “Oh, I know! How about another celebration!”

Ryuji nods enthusiastically. “It would be a great way to introduce Miss President to us too. Let’s sell that briefcase and drop the cash for a party!”

Morgana sighs from my bag. “Wow… Seems like the lay low and wait idea has gone completely with someone…”

Ann crouches to his level. “So, we can count you out then, Morgana?”

His eyes go wide. “Uh… what are you talking about? I was just saying we should try and keep it on the down low.”

“That’s the spirit! I’ll let Makoto know.” Ann pulls out her phone, smiling, “...Hi, Makoto? There’s something we forgot to tell you! So-” He face drops instantly, “Oh…”

“Wow, that was a turn around…” I say, watching her reaction.

Yusuke eyes her in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Ann enables the speaker as Makoto’s voice comes over it. “Hello? I hope you remember we have finals next week. Yusuke and Morgana excluded, of course. If you wish not to stand out, you had best not get bad grades, ok? That is something I simply would not be able to overlook as student council president! For now, behave and concentrate on your studies. We can have fun once finals are over… Understood?” 

I can’t help but giggle, watching Ann’s and Ryuji’s faces drop. Ryuji glares at me. “Wh-What are you gigglin’ about!? Urgh…” 

“That’s fine with me.”

“I wish I had your confidence, Rin…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto steps into the Principal's office, giving a slight bow. The principal looks up at her, a deep frown line across his brow. “Care to explain this?” He holds the folder he had given her previously.

“I believe in what I wrote… ‘The Phantom Thieves are just’.”

His eyes widen at her. “Have you figured out who they are?”

_ It’s not like I’m going to turn us all in. _

Makoto shakes her head. “No, I’m nowhere close. However, after considering all the facts, I concluded that there are no errors in their acts or principles. Thus, upon deeming them to be on the side of justice, I have decided to end my investigation.”

He shakes his head dismissively. “But that’s impossible!”

Makoto raises her eyebrow. “Impossible…? May I see the evidence you have that leads you to believe so?”

He glares at her. “I was just speaking to the director of a prestigious college about your letter of recommendation too…”

_ Pushing my question to one side. You have no evidence then.  _

Makoto shakes her head, a slight smile on her lips. “There will be no need for that. I intend on getting into a good college by my own merit. Please excuse me.” She gives a slight bow and walks out.

He jumps off his chair. “Hey, we’re not done here!”

_ Yes we are. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I lean back on the fence outside of Shujin Academy. Holding a cold drink in each hand. _Makoto wasn’t able to make it earlier so I thought it would be a nice thought to walk her back._ _Ugh, what am I doing, this is so awkward…_

“Rin?”

I glance up to see Makoto coming down the school steps, looking at me surprised. “Oh, hey, Makoto… Um, drink?” I hold up a drink for her. She blinks at it, smiles and takes it.

“Thank you. Why are you here?”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well you weren’t able to come by earlier and it was getting late and everything…”

She smiles, tapping the cold bottle on my cheek. “Oh? Let’s go then.”

I blink at her as we walk, side-by-side. Taking sips of the drink. “So, how was the time with the principal?”

“It went well. Technically, for me, not for him.” She smirks slightly.

“Sounds like you had fun then.”

She glances at me, her smile getting wider, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Maybe I did.”

“Uh huh, becoming more badass are we?” I smirk.

Her cheeks flush slightly, taking a sip from the bottle. “I wish she never said that…”

I chuckle slightly. “It suits you well. How have you been feeling? From yesterday I mean.”

She sighs softly. “I’m still thinking about things… I have a lot to go through. But thanks to you, it has become easier.”

I nod, a happy smile on my lips. “I’m thankful for that. If you need more help, I’ll be happy to assist.”

We stop as we get outside her apartment. She spins to face me. “I will soon, thank you. Um, thank you for the walk back, it was very kind of you.”

“Anytime, Makoto. Have a nice evening.”

She gives a small wave. “You too, Rin.”

I stop and turn on my heels to face her again. “Oh, and Makoto?”

“Hm?”

“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves. You have a place with us now.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches the news from her couch. Kaneshiro’s confession news report being played on it again. The door opens, hearing footsteps follow.

“...I’m home.” A tired voice says from the door.

“Hi, Sis.” Makoto’s eyes regard her as she approaches.  _ She looks exhausted… _ “You look tired… Is everything ok?

She sighs, brushing her hair back lazily with her fingers. “Don’t worry about me. How about you, Makoto? Have your been keeping up with your studies?”

“Yes, of course.” Her thoughts wander, “Though… what is the point of studying?”

Sae keeps her eyes down, tiredly. “What do you mean?”

“I was just wondering what will be waiting for me at the end… Even if I manage to push through tough entrance exams, I’m still thrust into a competitive society.”

Sae raises her head, frowning slightly. “What else is there besides success? Don’t ask me such childish questions.”

Makoto glances at the TV. “Isn’t this the man the Phantom Thieves sent a calling card for? The Kaneshiro that was causing all that trouble in Shibuya? I heard he confessed all his crimes.”

Sae scratches the side of her head. “Even the police couldn’t figure it out. It really… was out of nowhere. This would only make sense if his personality changed… but that would be impossible.”

“Why does it matter? The police caught him in the end, right?”

She rolls her eyes, looking annoyed. “I had plans set for a promotion, but no one can take credit for his arrest now with that confession… Not that a child would understand.” Sae huffs and walks off to her bedroom.

Makoto glances back. “So she was pursuing the case after all. Promotion…” She sighs, “You’ve changed, Sis.” It changes to a soft smile, “But… I’ll be ok… I’ve finally found a place where I belong. A place with my friends.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit at my desk after taking school the next day, notebooks open, tapping my chin with my pen as I look at the problems in my book. Morgana was asleep on the top shelf, tail swaying about lazily. I run my hand through my hair, swaying my legs under the desk. 

_ I can’t seem to concentrate, huh. Too much has happened today to study. _

My phone buzzes on the desk, reaching over to check it.

Makoto: This reaction is incredible. I’m honestly shocked to see it.

Yusuke: It’s only natural that people are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him.

Ann: Yeah. By the way, you said you were called in by the principal?

Makoto: It was regarding my investigation of the incident with Mr. Kamoshida. Don’t worry I didn’t mention a word of any of you. I essentially told him I was unable to find any information.

Me: That’s more out of our radar. Way to go, Makoto.

Makoto: Thank you. I’m going to be more honest with myself.

Ryuji: What’re you gonna do now? Wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?

Makoto: I do. Rin has already expressed my joining yesterday.

Ann: She did?

Me: Um, yeah?

Makoto: She met me after school with the principal.

Yusuke: You didn’t say you would be going to her after we left, Rin.

Me: I don’t have to explain what I’m going to do all the time you know!

Makoto: It was a kind gesture.

Ann: Oh, I see.

Me: Don’t you start.

Ann: Uh huh.

Ryuji: Uh, let’s end it here.

Yusuke: But it was just getting interesting.

Me: Nope, ended!

My phone buzzes again, tapping on the new notification. 

Kasumi: Senpai, I have a favour to ask today if you’re available!

Me: Oh? Sure, I’m available.

Kasumi: It’s not really a gymnastic thing, but… Would you mind coming with me on a shopping trip?

Me: Oh, sure. That would be nice actually.

Kasumi: Thank you!!!

Kasumi: RESEND: Thank you!!!

Me: Phone still giving you trouble?

Kasumi: Yeah, sorry. It always seems to be acting up… So, about the place. It’s in Kichijoji. You know it?

Me: I do.

Kasumi: I’ll send you the location of the shop. I’ll be waiting!

Me: See you soon.

I leave a message on a post-it note for Morgana as he was still sleeping peacefully. I make my way to Kichijoji and meet up with Kasumi who leads me into a glasses shop. She did seem happy so I was glad for that.

“Sorry for dragging you out here… I need to get a pair of glasses. I’ve been wanting to come here for a while, but I never had the chance to drop by. But as I’m free after school today I thought it was the best time.”

I tilt my head at her, looking over her face slightly. “I didn’t think you would need glasses.”

She waves her hand dismissively. “Oh I don’t! I want to get my dad a present. And I wanted to get your advice on some.”

“Oh? But I don’t wear glasses.”

She giggles and nods. “Oh, I know. I just like to get a visual reference, but I can’t seem to pick when I try them on. Could you try on a couple of pairs for me and I’ll see if they look good?”

“Um, sure. I don’t know how visually similar I am to your dad but I’ll do my best!”

She giggles and looks over the glasses in front of us. “You’re so silly, Senpai! Let’s see…” She picks up a simple black-rimmed pair, “How about this pair?” She slides them on me and smiles, “Wow, those really work for you! You look so cool!”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Do they really?”

“Yeah! What do you think?”

I look over at the mirror. “Hm, they give a pretty modern look?”

“I know, it’s so fashionable! And it’s good that it’d help your vision, too.” She leans closer and looks over them, tapping the side of her chin, “This could be a good one… Hmm…”

“Um, would they suit your dad is the main thing.”

“Hmm, right. Maybe a little too hip for my dad. But your input’s been really helpful so far! Would you mind poking around with me for a bit longer?”

I smile and slide off the glasses, putting them back in their spot. “Of course. I’d love to help.” 

She beams happily. “Thank you! This is actually kind of fun! Let’s pick up the pace!”

She gives me another push-on pair. “Wow, you look like a saleswoman! But it doesn’t feel right, somehow…”

I look in the mirror. “Hm, yeah. They don’t exactly look that great either.”

“Ok, next!” I take off the others and she slides on some rather strange pink and yellow striped ones. She giggles as she looks them over, “Those definitely leave an impression! Heck, people might remember the glasses and nothing else about you. Well, maybe not you. You have many unique features, after all!”

I blink a few times at her, sliding off the glasses. “They are a bit… different. And what do you mean, unique features?”

“Oh, your eyes and hair stand out. In a good way, of course!”

I smile and place the glasses back. “As do yours. Your hair and features are certainly vibrant and cute.”

“Y-You think so? Thank you so much! You help improve my confidence all the time, Senpai.” She looks over the glasses and picks up some blacked-out ones and puts them on me, “You’re like a star right out of Hollywood! But if my dad wore them, he might look a little… shady.”

“They really give off the shady business vibe, huh?”

“Yeah! Try these ones!” I slide off the others and put on what I can only describe as a joke pair of glasses. She nibbles her lip before giggling cheerfully, “Why are those even here!? I… kind of want a pair.”

I giggle and take them off, sliding them onto her. “Well, um they are…”

She looks in the mirror and just starts giggling loudly as I join in. We go through a few more, but we put them all back. 

She sighs, sounding defeated. “Sorry… I can’t decide between any of them.”

“None of them took your fancy?”

She shakes her head slightly. “A lot of them are good, but none of them have really clinched it for me yet… I’ve never been great at picking things out.”

I tap my chin a few times. “Hm… Try not to overthink it. You can choose freely then and trust your instincts instead.”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “You know, you’re right! I’m the one who has to make this call!” She looks down at the glasses and picks up a simple red pair, “...I’m just going off a gut feeling, but… I’ll pick this pair. I don’t know how to describe it. It just seems perfect for my dad somehow.”

I look them over and nod. “The colour is similar to your ribbon so I’m sure your dad will love it.”

She smiles widely as her finger runs over her ribbon. “Yes, I think I can be confident in this one. In fact, I know he’ll like it!”

“I’m glad then. Let’s go get them.”

She takes them over and buys them with the case, storing them in her bag as we walk out. She stops and bows slightly at me. “Thank you so much for coming here with me today! I ended up with a great present. All thanks to you, Kurusu-senpai!”

“Oh, no, no. It’s no problem, It was fun to shop with you.”

She giggles happily. “Well, I’ve still got to make it up to you. Let’s go practice at Inokashira Park after this!” Her eyes then lower to the ground.

“Is something wrong?”

“...If I’m being honest, trying to pick out glasses was really setting off my anxiety. All I could think of was what’d happen if I didn’t choose, or if I chose wrong…” Her voice lowers more, “I mean, I already failed in gymnastics. And my cooking turned out bad, too.”

“Yoshizawa-san…”

“After cracking under pressure so many times, I kind of figured I’d just ruin everything again. The more I thought about it, the more… empty I felt. Like I wasn’t even me anymore.”

_ I know what that is like to go through…  _

I place my hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she looks up at me. “Everyone deals with that at some point, failure is just part of life that makes us more knowledgeable not to repeat them in the future. I have gone through what you’re going through right now. Just don’t dwell on it too much.”

She looks back in surprise. “So even you know how that feels, Kurusu-senpai? It’s not just me…” She smiles slightly, “I think I’m starting to understand what my coach was telling me. It’s easy to say you’re in a slump, and write yourself off. But maybe finding out who I really am is also about finding new depths to myself.” She nods to herself, “It does make me feel a little down, but at the same time, I feel like I’m closer to getting my confidence back.”

I nod a few times, letting her shoulder go. “I’m glad you think that. I lost my confidence due to… certain things. But I’ve now regained it and it's made me happy that I have it back.”

“Oh? That makes me more confident that mine will come back! Having your support makes me even more determined to make that happen.”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you. We’ll work through this together.”

Her lips move up into a big smile. “This is strange… I don’t know if I should be feeling like this…”

I tilt my head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I want to give my best performance, but it’s like I’d be doing it for you as much as for myself… o-or something like that! I can’t figure it out myself… I feel strange, but good when you’re with me.”

“O-Oh… Thank you, that was really nice of you to say.”

She giggles and bows again. “I’m still working on myself, but I hope we can keep helping each other too!”

“I would like that.”

“Now, we should get to training! Maybe we can try doing some more difficult exercises together today.”

I smile and nod. “Sure thing, Let’s get to it.”

“Yeah!”

We made our way over to the park and got changed into some sports clothes. We stretch and did a variety of moves and exercises together. The sun starts setting as we finish. Both saying our goodbyes as we go our separate ways home. As I get off the train my phone rings so I quickly answer it.

“Hello, Kurusu-senpai. Are you able to talk right now?”

“Oh, of course. Yoshizawa-san. I’m just walking back at the moment.”

“So I already gave my dad the glasses we picked out today. And it suits him even better than I imagined! He was so happy with them!”

“I’m glad that he liked what you picked.”

“Thank you! I think this helped me feel a little more confident! And thanks to you, I even feel like my gymnastics are going to go better now.”

“That makes me happy to hear that.”

“I’m sick of wasting my time worrying. Whatever I’m up against, I’m just gonna give it my best shot. But actions always speak louder than words, right? I’ll prove I’m not all talk!”

“You have done that already. It can only get better.”

“Thank you! Ok, I’d better go. I hope we can talk again later!”

“So do I. See you.”

“See you!”

I put my phone away and side-smile.  _ She lost her confidence over something. Anxiety, depression… She is really going through a tough time and with all those expectations placed on her as well. I just hope I can help her overcome them. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi smiles as she puts down her phone before laying back in bed in her room. She lets out a soft sigh as she plays with the ends of her bangs. 

_ So even Kurusu-senpai went through something similar to me. A loss of confidence… I would never have expected she went through that when she is just that already. Confident, among many other things!  _

_ Still, I wonder why I want to show her just as much as I want to myself… It’s a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time… That feeling to have someone- _

She blinks and leans up. “Someone like…” She leans up as a smile forms on her lips. “I always feel calm around her, it’s just like when-” She quickly shakes her head and stops herself, “I can’t think of that now… I need to keep moving forward and make Senpai proud of my progress thanks to her help.”

“Dinners ready!” A voice calls out to her.

“C-Coming!”

_ I can’t wait to learn and do more with you Senpai! I’m actually excited about our next meeting! _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish the story to Sae in the interrogation room. I rub my head as it throbs dully continuously.  _ What did they give me, seriously… my head is killing me. _

Sae suddenly slams her fists on the desk, leaning over it and hovering close to my face. I recoil back in my chair as the desk slides towards me slightly and presses against my stomach. Scraping along the concrete floor to a stop. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kurusu-san! I will not deal with your blatant lies!”

I lean back in my chair, getting some distance from her face, anger noticeable all over it. “Wh-Wh-What did I say?”

“This new ally you gained was Makoto!? Just tell me the truth!” She almost screams it as I stare up at her.

“...You already know the truth. I-I told you I’m not lying to you.”

“Makoto…” She almost looks sad before sitting back in her chair, she crosses her arms, glaring at me, “That’s preposterous. If what you say is true… Was Makoto also running from the police when you were arrested…!?”

Her glare almost burns as I meet her eyes, having to avert them. “Maybe you should ask her that yourself… It seems like you have your suspicions.”

Her expression softens, holding her chin in thought. “Now that I think about it… she did start talking a lot about the investigation from summer onward…” She gasps softly to herself in realization, “And you defended her from Kaneshiro? I remember you had an injury when you were holding her back then. To think that it was true and that you protected her… But she isn’t ready for all this, she is still a child…”

_ Of course I would, she is…  _

My eyes narrow slightly at her. “Makoto isn’t an ignorant child as you think. She is leagues above that in every way. Or have you failed to notice that because of your tunnel vision with this case?”

Her eyes go wide in surprise before she shakes her head. “Do not lecture me about me and my family!”

“Then realize who Makoto is! She ISN’T a child! And she IS ready for anything. YOU just haven't realized that!”

She slams her hands onto the desk. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?”

“I KNOW HER!” I immediately wince and hold my head as I feel lightheaded and dizzy, “Ngh…”

_ Can’t get… emotional…  _

She sighs heavily. “Let’s not get off track… I’m sorry.”

I just sigh and nod. “I’m sorry as well…” 

“Makoto aside, you mentioned one other important detail.”

“Hm? And what detail would that be?”

“Did Kaneshiro really say there was someone using the Metaverse besides the Phantom Thieves?”

I nod in confirmation. “He did, it was troubling to say the least… Both Madarame and Kaneshiro said about the one in the black mask.”

She watches me closely. “Those words could just be taken as you shifting the blame to this other person, you know.”

I sigh. “I know, most would think that… But I doubt you would be one to think along those lines.”

She looks down in thought. “...But why would you fabricate such an elaborate story and then shift the blame elsewhere…?”

“Because nothing I’ve said is fabricated.”

“There are two possibilities. Either you're simply trying to confuse me with your lies… Or everything you’ve stated is true. Have you been telling me the truth from the very start?”

I glare at her, nodding confidently. “Every word is the truth, but… I suppose that is still up to your decision. Please believe me. I wouldn’t be leading you on a false story with all this.”

“It is… Then again, I am investigating a thief who steals hearts. Very well. No matter how absurd it may seem, I’ll reevaluate my stance on believing you now. In return, speak the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It’s a fair deal… Is that acceptable?”

I nod. “Deal.”  _ It seems like she is coming around to what I’m saying. Hopefully that will keep being the case because if it doesn’t… _

She checks her watch. “We’re running out of time. Let’s move on to your next target… I stand corrected. It was they who targeted your group first, wasn’t it?” She opens her folder to the page, “The identity of your opponent… is this. We have no pictures. Even their names and identities are unknown. If what you told me is true, then this Meta-Nav thing you mentioned wouldn’t have worked in this case. How did you target them?”

I looked down at the green card. ‘MEDJED’ written across it.

“Well, it wasn’t what we thought too…”

“Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Kaneshiro's arc at an end! This was probably my most enjoyable arc to write so far, was it your favourite as well?
> 
> Lots of variety in this one. More Chihaya and her pre-warning for what happens next. Some Kawakami as well, you know my position with her. And some Iwai too, trying to get Rin into combat gear. Like she would do that. (Well she is a Phantom Thief so kind of already has combat gear?)
> 
> And more Rikoto moments as part of her confidant because I can't help adding the subtle hints and cute/teasing stuff. Plus walking her home was rather sweet of her. (I think Ann is catching on more, huh?) And Rin with Akechi this time, I laughed so hard in game at the Akechi quick makeover, seems Rin couldn't help herself as well. Building up that rivalry against each other. And I had to do another Kasumi scene because I enjoy writing her and Rin's relationship a lot. Wonder what she is feeling at the end? And a bit of Sae and Rin disagreement at the end. Rather not anger either of them really.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so so much for the support this arc. It has been amazing! And thanks to that I will be doing a double chapter for Saturday. One will be a set up chapter for the next arc and the other will be almost a purely Kasumi and Rin chapter so look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next week we start off the MEDJED arc!


	41. Summer Break Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I woke up slightly groggy, but feeling a little better and more refreshed than I had been recently. Morgana lays asleep on my stomach. 

Sojiro calls up from downstairs. “Hey, you’re there, right? Come downstairs when you’re ready.” 

I groan and roll over in bed, Morgana just rolls lazily onto my bed, still asleep. “I’ll be there soon…”

I rub my eyes and slide out, quickly getting changed in some jean-shorts, tucking a top into them and some sneakers. Throwing a small over-jacket on and heading downstairs. He sets me to work to help, cleaning and doing some of the cooking and coffee. 

“Hey, can you check the ingredients in the fridge.” I nod as his phone goes off, “Hey, what’s up? Huh? It’s not right? Not cute…?” He walks out of hearing slightly, “That was the one the staff recommended to me though… Won’t that printer do? Huh? It’ll do, but it’s not it?”

_ Who is he talking to? _

Sojiro sighs. “...Ok, I’ll be right over.” He sighs again, getting my attention, “This might take a while… I’m leaving the store to you.”

“O-Ok, date with a printer or something?”

“Something like that…” He rubs the back of his head, “Sheesh, what a handful…” He gets changed into his sharp white suit and hat before leaving. A couple of customers were finishing off their coffee.

The TV gets my attention. “...And that concludes the latest news on the suspect Kaneshiro. This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions, but what do you think?”

“We don’t know their methods, but I believe they are a menace that will threaten this law-abiding country. This dangerous group tampers with people’s hearts. It’s no different from brainwashing.”

_ Of course they would say that. People don’t know the good things happening if it slapped them in the face… _

The customers leave, feeling my phone ring in my pocket, answering it. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me! Where you at? Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m just watching the store, Ryuji. Did you need something as I can’t exactly go out today.”

“Gotcha, it’s good! Everyone's gonna come over right now about the you-know-what. See ya soon!”

“W-”

I blink at the phone as the call ends. “You-know-what with everyone? What does that even mean?” I sigh, “Well, better wait for them now.”

Morgana jumps down from the stairs, sitting on one of the booth chairs. “Was that Ryuji?” He yawns.

“Mmhm it was. Said he is coming with the others for you-know-what?”

“You-know-what? What was that idiot thinking of?”

I shrug. “Beats me. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

I wait awhile in one of the booths, hearing the bell for the door ring. I give them a little wave as they all come in, dressed in their summer clothes. I jump off the chair. “Hey, guys.”

“‘Sup? We’re here to hang out.”

Ann smacks his shoulder, frowning at him. “That’s not why we’re here! We need to study for finals!”

“I don’t wanna…”

Makoto drops her head behind them, letting out a long sigh. “Why am I here too if that's the case…”

“You’re one of us now, so of course you gotta help us. We’re in trouble if you don’t teach us, y’know?” Ryuji explains with a hopeful lit.

I clear my throat. “Um, you mean, you need the help.”

Ryuji flops his head down. “Uhh… You can help us with Makoto then.”

Makoto sighs, looking around the cafe. “I couldn’t ask last time I was here but… What is this place? The store keeper doesn’t seem to be around…”

“It’s where Rin lives.” Ryuji says quickly, gesturing his thumb to me. 

Makoto’s eyes go wide at me, rubbing the back of my neck. “It’s complicated…”

“We can tell her about it, right? Actually, tell her yourself.”

Ann rolls her eyes at him. “Wow, did you have to sound so blunt saying that?”

Ryuji stares in confusion, fumbling my hands over each other. “It’s fine, I’ll say it all again.”

I went through what happened with them again. About the attack back in school and the convicted assault shortly after. Makoto’s whole body looked saddened as I finished. “That’s… That’s terrible… You could have died because of those girls…”

I side-smile, leaning back against one of the booths. “Guess I got lucky…”

Ryuji nods, resting back against the bar. “It was really bad to listen to… Me, Ann and Yusuke are all similar but not as bad as Rin. By the way, Makoto, ain’t there someone you can’t forgive either? Like, a heart you wanna change."

She taps the side of her nose. “...That’s a secret.”

_ A secret? Whose heart would she want to change? _

Ryuji smirks at her. “Ooh, there’s someone like that? You could just tell us, you know. You don’t gotta be so cold about it.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Ryuji, don’t ask for a girl's secrets. You won’t get them.”

“Eh?”

Makoto chuckles. “That aside, do you have any intention of studying for the exam?”

He groans in response. “Not really…”

“It’s fine if I leave then?”

Ryuji sighs in defeat and pleads. “N-No, I’m just joking! Please teach us…”

We sit down at one of the booths, spreading our notebooks out across the table. Everyone sets to work on their studying. Makoto looks at her book. “Hmm, what was this term? It’s ‘phobia’ so it’s a kind of fear…”

Ann takes a quick look. “ Agoraphobia?  I think it’s a fear of open spaces. You don’t hear it that often, though.” Makoto’s eyes go wide in surprise as she smiles in satisfaction, “Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck at proper grammar, though…”

Ryuji frowns at his work, looking to be struggling with it. “Even if we study English, it’s not like I’m going to use it in the future.”

“English is useful though, right, Rin?” Ann asks expectantly.

“It certainly is. It is the most used language in the world so you had better learn some of it, Ryuji.”

He just groans louder in response. “Still pointless…”

Morgana sighs. “When it comes to you, your Japanese is questionable too. I’d cringe hearing him trying to do English as well.”

Ryuji scowls at him. “Aw shuddup you damn cat!”

“I’m not a cat you monkey!”

“I ain’t no damn monkey!”

I sigh watching them both. “You won’t take anything in if you bicker like this. Enough, both of you.”

Ann now looks confused at her work. “Explain the writer’s feelings…? What point is there to that? Wouldn’t it be better to write how I feel instead?”

Ryuji scratches his head, flopping back against the chair. “It’s impossible! I can’t memorize all these formulas… Ain’t there a good way of cheatin’?”

“You both need to follow the example of those around you more.” Yusuke says, expressing disappointment at them both.

“Lemme copy your notes, please, Rin!” Ryuji begs, clasping his hands together.

I raise an eyebrow at him, spinning my pen around my fingers. “And what good will that do if you can’t memorize your own notes?”

“Uh, it’ll look like I’ve done some work?”

Makoto sighs in defeat. “...Why don’t we all take a break?”

I turn the TV on for the news and it was another interview with Akechi. “Now, Akechi-san. This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions, but in actuality, is this true?”

“Considering how a calling card was scattered about, I believe there is no mistaking that. The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect’s heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession.”

“So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?

“We can’t deny that possibility. There’s no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous.”

“So, in a way, they are outlaws.”

“Yes. They’re no different from criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked.”

“I see.”

Ryuji huffs at the screen “I see, my ass. Why the hell’re we bein’ treated as the bad guys?”

“Just let them say whatever they want. More people are starting to understand that what we’re doing is right, after all.” Ann replies.

“When I’m walkin’ around town, I hear a lot more people talkin’ about us too. And the forum’s been full of hype! Do you think we made it big this time?”

I shake my head dismissively. “No, to them Kaneshiro was still just a street thug and a regular criminal. To most it would seem as just a starting point for us.”

Morgana nods in agreement. “Rin is right. Save that thought for when we take down a bigger target then Kaneshiro.”

“We just gotta take down a bigger target, yeah? That was the plan from the start, anyways. But who is gonna be bigger than Kaneshiro?”

“True, it may be best if we start thinking about it now.” Makoto agrees, “Kaneshiro will be hard to top.”

“I bet we’ll find one in no time. The winds blowin’ in our direction and everything! I feel like we won’t lose to anything right now.”

I flick the side of his head. “Don’t be so overconfident. That just leads to all kinds of problems.”

Ryuji rubs his head as Makoto speaks up. “Well, we’ll decide on that eventually. We need to overcome our exams first. Now then, break times over! Let’s get back to-”

Ryuji’s eyes light up. “That reminds me, the celebration party. Weren’t we gonna do it after exams?”

Makoto sighs. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Where should we go? I feel like I’ll study better if I get something to look forward to.”

“We went to a buffet at a hotel last time.” Morgana says.

Yusuke’s eyes shoot open. “...Hm!? A buffet!? The aspect of food draws me in.”

“Where would be good…?” Ann ponders with a smile, “Hey, what about fireworks!? A fireworks festival!”

Ryuji nods enthusiastically at the idea. “Oh yeah, it’s that season, huh!”

Makoto smiles at the thought. “That sounds good to me. I haven’t seen the fireworks in a few years.”

“It’s hard to ignore a buffet, but I’ll take the beauties of the summer. Still, I demand we feast during the festival as well.” Yusuke demands.

Morgana lights up. “Do you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?”

Ryuji turns to me expectantly. “Doesn’t a fireworks festival sound good? You think so too, right?”

I turn to everyone and nod slowly. “Sounds good to me, if everyone also agrees. It will be my first time seeing the Tokyo fireworks.”

Ryuji pumps his fist. “Oh yeah it will be, huh? All right, fireworks festival, it is! Let’s look for a good one.”

Makoto frowns at him. “Study comes first, though. I won’t let you off if you fail any of them. Are we clear?”

He quickly straightens in his chair. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

“So, what do you need help with?” I ask.

He points to the things in his notebook as I look over them. “Ryuji… what are these notes?”

He blinks at me, looking confused. “Uh, notes on my class.”

I flop my head on the table, mumbling. “Writing the title of what the class was about isn’t notes… and doodles don’t count either.”

Morgana cringes at him. “Seriously how dumb can you be.”

Yusuke peers over to look. “I must say you have your hands full just getting him to pass these exams.”

“Tell me about it…”

“T-That ain’t true!”

After a few more hours of groaning and studying everyone finished and went on their way. Makoto stays to finish up something in her notes as I do the same. “Are you ok?”

I raise my head to hers. “Um, huh?”

She puts down her pen, resting her chin on her hands. “I mean, when you were talking about your past. You were shaking a bit…”

I blink at her, glancing at my hands. “Um…” I lean back on the chair, “I don’t like to think back on it. It’s just bad memories.”

She sighs sadly. “I didn’t know you went through so much… you could have died and then I-”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “But I didn't and I’m here now. I like to think I’ve passed that stuff, so that’s why I don't like to look back on it. I would just rather not speak with them anymore, or even see them. Those girls and my... Well, or even anyone from back home for that matter. They have done little for me. Sorry I should-.”

I stop, feeling a hand resting on mine. I follow it back to Makoto, a saddened expression across her face. “S-Sorry. You just looked pained saying all that. Please don’t force yourself to say or remember that."

My cheeks flush slightly, feeling her soft, slender fingers atop mine. My heart starts to race. “I-I’m sorry then, I’ll stop. Thank you for worrying, Makoto.”

She smiles warmly, returning it as our eyes meet. Keeping in contact. The ringing off the bell to the door makes us both jump. Makoto quickly retreats her hand, picking up her things quickly as Sojiro walks in, looking over us. “Oh? Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

I shake my head slowly. “We were having a study group with everyone, so no…”

Makoto gets up, gives me a soft smile and bows to Sojiro. “Thank you for having me. See you, Rin.”

I give her a wave. “See you, Makoto.”

I watch her walk out as Sojiro does too. “Nice girl there. A new friend?”

I nod slowly, closing my books. Looking at my hand that is suddenly missing those few seconds of warmth, smiling warmly. “She is.”

He grins at me. “Something good happened?”

I quickly take back my hand, picking up my books under my arm. “N-Nothing! I’m going upstairs. Have a good night!”

“Good night.” I hear behind me with a few chuckles.

I stand at the top of the stairs, looking at my hand again. I shake my head rapidly. “Nope, stop brain. She was worried about me is all, it was a gesture of caring!”

Morgana looks up at me from the floor. “What are you talking about? And why are you so red?”

I glare at him, “I don’t li- Wait, I’m not red!”

“Huh? Why are you so flustered?”

“I’m not! I’m perfectly fine, all fine.”

“Uh, right…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the day of Yusuke’s art exhibit showing. He promptly messaged me to meet him there. It was quite busy for an art gallery. Yusuke stood proudly in front of his picture that was on display. Gazing at it in success. He was explaining to me about how the exhibit worked.

“In addition to the exhibition aspect of this show, there is also an evaluation portion. Hm, I believe my piece truly stands out among the sea of art here.”

I nod, looking at the other paintings. “Yours does have a unique pull to it over the other art here.”

He frowns slightly. “And yet, nobody has come to see it… Perhaps they are so afraid of the truth held within that they do not dare to look.”

A lady and a man approach the painting. “What is this supposed to be…? There’s a dark, almost sinister aura emanating from it.”

_ If you saw where he got the idea from, I’m pretty sure you would know why. _

The man glances over it, not looking impressed. “Hm, the title is… ‘Desire’? I see no desire here. Ah, I understand now. This area is for students. The artist likey decided to paint this on a whim.”

The woman nods in agreement. “Indeed. There is neither elegance nor emotion in this piece. Come, dear. There are much more detailed paintings over there.” They walk off to the other crowds.

Yusuke looks downtrodden. 

“Um, are you ok? They were a bit… attacking.”

He shakes his head. “...There is no need to worry. I am not bothered in the slightest. That was nothing more than the drivel of unrefined commoners. I needn’t pay any mind to them. As long as those who are in the know understand my work, I will be happy.”

“If you say so, Yusuke.”

An elderly gentleman approaches. His eyes scan the painting meticulously. “This is… hm…”

Yusuke’s eyes light up. “Look! A knowledgeable patron has arrived!”

The elderly gentleman keeps looking over it. “Hm…?”

Yusuke gestures to him. “I would like your opinion sir… What are your thoughts on this piece?”

“I can see quite clearly why it was accepted into the exhibit. The technique is excellent.”

_ I sense a but coming. _

“However… the composition as a whole is mediocre at best.”

Yusuke steps forward, frowning at the man. “How dare you…!”

The man regards over him. “Ah, are you the artist? The title is listed as ‘Desire’ … but that idea is quite overused. Some may even call it stale. If you want to paint an abstract work with such an old theme, you must inject some individuality into it.”

“What…?”

“Take another look. Try to remove yourself from the artist’s bias. These brush strokes are splendid given your age… but does this painting really tell you anything? It is empty, devoid of meaning.”

I scan over it again.  _ He is right. It is like a basic copy of the desire we saw in Mementos. There is no flare to it that has Yusuke’s mark on it. _ I step next to Yusuke. “Is there any advice you can give him to improve upon?”

The man nods. “I suggest he takes a more critical eye to his work in the future if he wants to truly progress as an artist.” He gives us both a nod and walks off.

Yusuke stares at the painting in disbelief. “My work is… empty?”

I rub the back of my head. “I mean, it was harsh, but also helpful? He is entitled to his opinion but it gives you room to improve?”

“But… why? I put my heart and soul into this piece, capturing the very essence of desire… It was supposed to lay bare the reality of the world…!” He frowns, taking a closer look. His eyes widen and he looks closer, “Perhaps… Perhaps he was right. It may be empty after all. These colours, these brush strokes… They do not convey the true meaning of desire, only my conception of it…! I haven’t captured desire… Desire has captured me!” He collapses to his knees, “How could I have fooled myself into believing otherwise!?”

I blink in surprise, holding up my hands as people glance over at him. “U-Um, Yusuke. You don’t have to be so defeated.”

“It is though I have been forsaken by the god of art! This grave mistake shall be the end of me…”

I sigh, crouching down in front of him, flicking his forehead gently. “Stand up, Yusuke. This is not the end for you.”

He winces, eyes not meeting mine. “What is going to happen to me now…? Without art, what will remain of my being…!?”

I smack his head gently this time, he looks up at me in surprise. “Stand up, Yusuke. Now.”

He stares at me. “...I see. I must stand up, both literally and figuratively. Failure and art go hand in hand. I cannot simply give up now!”

I smile at his determination, helping him to his feet. “That sounds better.”

He sighs. “Still… being criticized by someone with a keen eye is truly painful… But that is all the more reason I must break out of my slump. I must prove my ability to him…!”

“That’s the spirit of an artist.”

He nods confidently. “I will start by painting. After that, I will paint, beyond which I shall paint even more. That is the only way I will learn to capture the essence of emotion.”

“Sounds good to me, I’ll help where I can.”

“Let us return home then. I wish to start anew.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another quiet evening. Ohya hadn’t contacted or had anyone for that matter. I guess the others were studying as was I. Until Chihaya messaged me to meet up for another test. Morgana stayed behind and I headed over to Shinjuku. She looks up at me as I approach through the crowds. 

“I sense that you have trouble with women… Or is it trouble with your thoughts? Oh, maybe they’re linked!?”

“Wh-What!? N-No I don't with either! Where did that come from!?”

“A-Anyway, please be careful… Please sit and we can get on with a customer reading.”

I take a seat next to her. “I guess you know one is coming then?”

“Nope! We will wait patiently!”

After a few minutes timid man sits opposite us. “Good evening. This is your first time coming to this stand, yes?” Chihaya asks with enthusiasm.

“Y-Yeah, um… A colleague of mine recommended you. He said you can help fix my problems… is that right?”

She nods. “Of course! Fate is… Absolute…”

_ She is still thinking like that, huh?  _

“What is your problem?” I ask.

“S-So, um the thing is… I’m engaged to be married. Next spring, I’ll be tying the knot with a friend I’ve had all the way back since preschool…”

Chihaya smiles happily. “That’s wonderful! Congratulations! So, what’s worrying you? Is it the date of the ceremony, or perhaps the location of your honeymoon?”

He shakes his head. “O-Oh, um… No, it’s not like that. The problem is… I’m not entirely sure we’ll be able to get married. The truth is, the president of one of our major business partners had offered me her daughter's hand.

“An arranged marriage?” I mumble.

“Do, um… Do you think it would be bad if I declined that president’s offer…? Haha… Hahaha…”

“Please relax. The divine power will bring us your answer!” She flips the cards over one by one, “My… It seems you will face financial ruin if you decline…”

_ Wait what? You are basically going to force him to marry a stranger other than his love since being a kid!? _

“N-No… Does this mean breaking off my engagement is the only option?”

Chihaya looks at me. “Um, Kurusu-san? This may be a good time to demonstrate your powers. This man is bound by the fetters of societal obligation. How should he move forward?"

I tap my chin in thought. “Um, you should follow your own heart on this one. Would you really be able to love a complete stranger if you go with the president's offer? Just think about it, what if you saw your friend being taken away by someone else!”

Chihaya frowns at my answer. “We don’t know if she would be taken.”

The man's eyes go wide. “W-Wait, you really think someone else would try to go after her…!? Huh… I guess the guys would line up to date such an amazing girl.”

I stand up, pointing my finger to him. “And are you going to let that happen? You are the only one who can make her happy, right!?”

The man stands, pushing away the chair with force.

Chihaya jumps in surprise. “M-My goodness!”

“Well, I’m not going to let it happen! I am the only one who can make her happy! I was a fool for hesitating, even for a moment…! I-I’m going to marry her!”

I jump and cheer. “Yes! Follow your heart to love and tell her right away! Don’t waste a second!”

He nods confidently. “I will! Thank you so much!” The man quickly bows, pays and runs off.

Chihaya stares in disbelief. “It happened again?”

I clear my throat and sit back down. “S-Sorry.”

“So you have altered fate once more… His fortune now states he will be quite successful. I had questions about your powers, but this is the third time. You seemed so enthusiastic this time too.”

I rub my cheek sheepishly. “Um, you can’t stop the boundaries of love?”

“I have no choice… I must accept that fate can, in fact, be changed.” She smiles in relief, “As a sign of thanks, I’ll provide a special fortune service for you. It may help you with your woman troubles too!” 

“I don’t have trouble in that regard!”

“I-I see…” She tilts her head slightly, “Still, you oversee changes in fate, but purposely altering one's destiny is… impossible. That is why I’ll forever be a monster…” She trails off, looking at the table.

“Um, huh?”

Her eyes shoot open. “ It’s nothing! Would you perhaps like a reading on your love life? I sense someone close to-”

I shake my hands in front of me. “N-No thank you. I should be leaving. See you!”

“O-Oh, see you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back to Central Street Yoshida was giving another of his speeches so I decided to help him again as I had some free time. I stand listening next to him with his sign.

“The conviction of the government is often tested during times of turmoil. However, the current administration refuses to discuss their plans for the future… Can we really accept such an utter lack of transparency!?”

“I’ve been hearing this type of criticism about the government a lot lately.” A woman says as she listens.

“That’s because Diet Member Shido has been gaining popularity by saying the same thing.” Another man adds.

_ Shido? I guess they’re just another politician. _

“So he’s just echoing another politician’s criticism of the government?”

“Apparently. Tch, whatever…”

_ People can’t say the same ideas nowadays too? _

A man barges in front of Yoshida, “So first you stole party funds, and now you’re stealing ideas, No-Good Tora!?” Yoshida recoils as he continues, “Stop talking all big, you ex-convict!”

“Urgh… It seems I’ve drawn the ire of the audience once again. So he’s claiming those who have made mistakes in the past shouldn’t get a second chance? What can I say to that?”

I step in front of Yoshida and the man. “Would you please stop interrupting him and just listen? No one wants to hear your cheap insults.”

“What was that? You got something to say to me, kid!?”

I glare up at him. “Yes I do and I just said it. I guess you don’t have any ears and just a big mouth.”

“Wh-What’s up with this kid?”

I sigh and point back towards Yoshida. “So what if he’s an ex-convict. Listen to him first before sprouting your insults. Or can you not even manage that?”

“Why, you little punk…” 

Yoshida sighs and straightens up, looking confident. “...Yes, I am No-Good Tora, and I have made mistakes. Yes, I am unpopular and powerless. But that has nothing to do with my arguments! These are things I learned from my hardships.” He takes a long breath before continuing, “You can ridicule me all you want, but I continue to oppose what is wrong with this world!”

The crowds all start to gossip and the man backs off, taking my place next to him again as he finishes his speech.  _ Much better. _

He brings me to the side after he finishes. Letting out a sigh of relief. “Today’s speech ended up being filled with a lot of passion. Quite unexpectedly, I might add. The highlight though, was your intervention.”

I twirl some hair around my finger. “I’m sorry. I was just being honest and said what needed to be said.”

He crosses his arms and smiles. “That’s very promising. But don’t overdo it. You should avoid making enemies whenever possible… Ok, that is all for today.”

The interrupter from earlier then approaches us. “You two are amazing…”

“Um, huh?”

“...I’ve been wrong this whole time. Even though someone has failed in the past, it doesn’t mean that person can’t try again.”

“I’m glad you can finally see that.”

He looks at me and quickly averts his eyes. “Th-That’s all I wanted to say!”

“Please wait!” Yoshida says, stopping him, “Thank you! That’s all I wanted to say.”

“You’re a strange one. Just like that kid.”

He walks off as I blink. “Why does everything think I’m strange…”

Yoshida just laughs, “That I do not know. However, I learned something from your dauntless spirit today. I have a bad habit of getting flustered whenever someone calls me No-Good Tora. But you see me as someone of value, so I refuse to cower to criticism in front of you.”

“Oh, um just do what you think is right.”

His smile only widens. “Today you taught me that I must have more confidence in my arguments. My way of thinking changes when I’m with you. Perhaps it’s the influence of your youthful spirit…” He checks his watch, “Ah, my apologies. It seems we are out of time.”

“Ok, keep that confidence. I’ll see you later.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School went by quickly as it was just mostly exam preparations for everyone. I walk back from school, getting to the station as I hear a familiar soft voice behind me. “Kurusu-senpai!”

I stop and turn to the voice. “Oh, Yoshizawa-san. Nice to see you.”

“What a pleasant surprise. Are you headed home too?”

“Mmhm, I am. Are you?”

“I am. I don’t have club practice today. That reminds me, there’s something I wanted to report to you. Would now be a good time?”

I nod quickly. “Of course, I have time.”

“Thank you. Why don’t we find a seat somewhere?”

“Huh? Kurusu-san?”

“Hm?” I glance to see Akechi approaching us both, “Oh, hey Akechi-kun.” 

He looks over Kasumi. “And you are…”

She smiles at him. “It’s been quite a while, Akechi-san.”

He smiles back. “And the same for you… Yoshizawa-san, right?”

I look between them both. “You both know each other?”

Kasumi nods. “My father works at a TV station. Have you ever seen ‘Good Morning Japan’? My father’s the director or it.”

“I’ve been brought onto the show as a guest a number of times now.” Akechi adds, “That’s how I ended up becoming acquainted with Yoshizawa-san.” 

“Oh, I see.”

“I didn’t know you knew her as well, Kurusu-san.”

I nod a few times. “I do, she is a good friend of mine.”

Kasumi nods and smiles. “She helped me out of many jams before, and now she’s been offering me guidance and help with my gymnastics. She’s great!”

He holds his chin, looking over me. “Helped you out with a jam, eh? I see… And with gymnastics as well? How would she help you with gymnastics exactly?”

“Well, she is quite the experienced gymnast so she has been training with me when she has been able to do so.”

He blinks in surprise at me. “I didn’t know you did gymnastics, Kurusu-san?”

I run my finger over my cheek. “Maybe I'm a little bit experienced?”

“She is very modest about it!”

Akechi nods, his eyes lingering on me for a bit longer. “I see. So, what were you two up to?”

“Oh, right! I was just about to share some exciting news. It’s nothing to keep secret, so I may as well spill it now. About that summer competition I mentioned to you before?”

“Oh, the seasonal gymnastic competitions?”

“I was chosen to be our club representative!”

I smile widely. “Congratulations! I’m happy you got picked.”

“This only feels like the beginning to me though.”

“Isn’t your club’s team considered to be quite prestigious?” Akechi implies, “And you’re their representative? I must say, that’s extremely impressive.”

Her smile widens. “Thank you! I’ll do my best to make everyone proud.”

“I’m sure you will. I’ll be cheering you on through it.”

“I’ll be cheering you on as well.” Akechi adds, “Ah, I have an idea. Since all three of us are here, why don’t we go somewhere as a group? We can call it our little celebration for Yoshizawa-san’s success.”

Kasumi nods in approval. “That would be wonderful! Does that work for you, Kurusu-senpai?”

“Mmhm it does.”

“That settles it then. Would you mind if I chose the place? There’s a wonderful little cafe I know about…”

She nods at him. “Of course! Lead the way!”

“Damn, I didn’t bring my sunglasses this time.”

“Hm? Sunglasses?”

Akechi raises an eyebrow at me. “That won’t be necessary again, Kurusu-san.”

“Ok, ok… Spoil sport.”

We take a short walk together to a small cafe and get a table. They both get a hot drink and I get some cold apple juice as it was getting quite hot.

Akechi looks over at her drink. “Yoshizawa-san, you drink hot beverages even in the summer?”

She nods, taking a sip from it. “I have to prevent my body from getting too cold, since the meet’s coming up rather soon.”

“I see, you make sure you’re covering all your bases.”

I point at his drink. “Isn’t yours hot as well, Akechi-kun? Seems slightly contradictory to say.”

She giggles slightly. “Good point. Well, some people say coffee can cool you off, even when hot, so I try to avoid that too. I had this image that you enjoy sweet things, Akechi-san, is that untrue? I swear I saw you eating fried sweet bread on TV just the other day…”

“And he likes eating cake as well.”

He shakes his head slightly. “It’s all part of a marketing strategy. That sort of stunt in an easy crowd-pleaser. And that was merely to try some out, Kurusu-san.”

“You seem to have your own bases covered as well.”

“I feel lied to. You even enjoyed that cake we had at that other cafe.” I say jokingly.

Akechi laughs. “Haha, you’re more innocent than I had expected.”

Kasumi looks at us both. “I’ve been wondering, how do you two know each other? You both seem well acquainted with each other.”

“Her social studies class visited the set of a TV show I appeared on.”

“Oh, that’s right. Second-years got to go to a TV station.”

“She and I exchanged our opinions during the shoot and her way of thinking intrigued me.”

Kasumi nods and smiles towards me. “I can definitely see that! Kurusu-senpai’s take on things often helps me as well.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “I do what I can.”

“That reminds me, Yoshizawa-san. You had mentioned that she’s been providing you with some guidance.”

“Yes, like you just said, her way of thinking is intriguing. I figured I could benefit from her input as well as her help in gymnastics.”

Akechi nods, looking in thought for a moment. “In that case, let’s play a little game…”

“A game?” I ask, intrigued.  _ What is he planning? _

He nods at me before facing Kasumi. “Would you mind if I posed the same question to you that I first asked her?”

She tilts her head slightly. “No, go right ahead.”

_ The first question he asked me? About the Phantom Thieves at the TV station? _

“So, my question was… What do you think of the Phantom Thieves, Yoshizawa-san?”

“The Phantom Thieves? You mean in the case that they do in fact exist, yes? I admit that the assistance of others in need is a truly great act… But, I simply can’t agree with their methods.”

“Hm?”  _ That surprised me. _

“I see. Care to explain why?”

“I suspect the Phantom Thieves’ existence isn’t going to be beneficial to society in the long run.”

“How so?” Akechi pushes.

“Well, for example, when someone’s faced with a problem to overcome, I believe they need to do it themselves. Getting help from others is totally fine, but in the end, it takes a person’s initiative to truly create lasting change. If society relied upon a safety net like the Phantom Thieves, I worry that people would stop making a conscious effort.” She pauses for a moment, “Granted, this depends on how severe the problem is, and it's inaccurate to apply generalizations to an entire population… But I believe a society where everyone simply leaves matters to the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t last very long.”

Akechi nods, taking it all in. “I see… So, in the sense of a person’s growth, their actions actually hinder it. Quite an interesting take on the matter.”

_ I mean she isn’t wrong… To how far we can help people before things start to go in the opposite direction is debatable. However, the people we have helped couldn’t help themselves. They were trapped in their situation and only through our actions could they be set free. _

I raise my head to see Akechi looking at me expectantly. “Let me ask you, then. What do you think of Yoshizawa-san’s opinion.”

I tap my chin a few times. “Well she isn’t wrong…”

“Ah, so you think you should let others come to their own conclusions on the matter.”

I hold up my hand to stop him. “However, it is true that people should do their best to sort out their own problems, but what if they couldn’t due to their situation. What if they were stuck in a position that they themselves were powerless to change. Much like Kamoshida at Shujin and now with the mafia in Shibuya. The Phantom Thieves allowed them their freedom. It’s not about leaving all their matters to them, but who they save instead.”

Akechi chuckles as he listens. “As passionate as you were at the TV station. Both of you have very intriguing points of view on the matter.”

Kasumi’s eyes widen at me slightly. “Wait… Could you actually be a fan of the Phantom Thieves, Kurusu-san!?”

“Well, I-”

Akechi holds up his hands. “I didn’t mean to start an argument. I just can’t help myself sometimes. Let’s change the subject to something a bit lighter.”

Kasumi pulls out her phone. “I’m sorry, I should probably get going… If I’m away from home too late, my parents will begin to worry.”

“Right, then let’s call it a day. Good luck on your competition.”

“I’ll be rooting for you.”

She smiles at us both. “Yes! Thank you!” She stands and picks up her bag. “Well then, see you later.”

“See you.”

“Goodbye.”

I raise an eyebrow at Akechi. “Trying to get more out of me are you?”

“Not at all. I just wanted to see your reaction to the opposite end of the argument.”

“Uh huh.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the next couple of days studying and doing the finals. They all went rather well and I was pretty confident again in my answers and hopefully to get a good score for it. I pack up my things and leave the classroom, stopping just outside as a couple of girls were talking. 

“My parents are going to kill me… There was so much stuff on that exam, I didn’t have time to study everything… I probably could’ve managed if I had an extra week, too…”

“An extra week, huh? The only people who get that kinda cushy treatment are the honour students.”

“Oh, you mean like Yoshizawa-san?”

“I heard the school moved her exam period. Must be nice getting perks like that…”

_ This is just sounding a lot like jealousy as usual. _

Maruki then approaches me. “...Hey there, Kurusu-san. Congrats on surviving finals. Today was the last day, right?”

“Mmhm it was. I’m quite confident with them.”

“Haha, that's good. Say, would you happen to have some free time right now? There’s something I’d like to discuss. I promise it’ll just take a moment.”

“O-Oh, sure. I have time.”

“Thanks! I know you’re exhausted after all the exams so I’ll make this quick.”

We head over to the nurse's office and sit down.

“It sure has heated up now that the rainy season’s passed. I just know my electric bill’s going to start climbing this month…”

I sigh and nod slowly. “It certainly is… And I don’t even have air conditioning…”

“You don’t…? Anyway, as I’d mentioned, there’s something I’d like your opinion on.”

“Oh? What can I help with? Is it about your research?”

“No this is something different. I’ve had something on my mind lately, and I want to hear your take on it.”

“I’ll… do my best to answer it.”

“Ok, here goes… Oh, this is all hypothetical, mind you, but imagine there’s somebody for whom you have high expectations. They’re trying their absolute hardest to meet those expectations. Now this person receives an awful lot of special treatment from people so they can perform to the best of their abilities. So, what do you think those people will do if the expectations levelled on this person aren’t met?”

_ He is talking about Yoshizawa-san, isn’t he. But at least he is keeping her name private as he should.  _

“Um, from my own experience they would probably be disappointed in them. However, this can escalate to them even turning on that person in the end… It’s not a nice atmosphere for that person… and won’t help them in the long run.”

He lowers his head and nods. “Yep, that’s right. When you work as a counsellor… You always think, ‘I have to help this person so their heart doesn’t break’, but… that’s easier said than done. This world really is a callous one. No matter how much positivity or dedication a person has… Just a bit of influence from their peers can easily mess with their heads.”

_ Yoshizawa-san…  _ “Yeah… One wrong thing said can send them spiralling down again.”

He nods, still looking down. “Every time I’m confronted with such a situation, I can’t help but grasp the limitations of therapy as a profession.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, you just have to keep trying and don't give up in your profession.”

“Oh, I’m not sick of this job or anything like that, don’t worry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all analytical. What I meant was, if we want to truly help people stuck in a predicament like that, we need a fundamental solution.”

“A fundamental solution? What do you mean by that exactly?”

He holds his chin in thought. “Hmm… Nothing really comes to mind at the moment. This is just a thought, but what if we got the Phantom Thieves to change our hearts?”

“U-Um, huh?”

“Maybe we can have them shift our feelings so we won’t lose to this unfair reality? It would ultimately be for the positive.”

“I mean, I don’t think the Phantom Thieves would do that as they have only changed criminals' hearts. Shifting one's feelings isn’t exactly a change of heart.” 

“Haha, good point. You’re right. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud.” He looks up at the clock, “I seem to have lost track of time. I should be getting back to my work.” We both stand from our chairs, “Our conversation’s been very enlightening. Thank you.”

I stretch up my arms and nod. “You’re very welcome.”

“Oh, and enjoy your vacation!”

“I will, you too.” I wave him off as I walk out.

_ Is Yoshizawa-san going through something more than I thought? Under that kind, smiling and dedicated look is someone hurting and needing help. I’m sorry, Yoshizawa-san…  _

I meet with the others at our hideout location. They looked quite tired after our exams.

Ann yawns. “Exams are finally over… I’m so exhausted…”

Ryuji groans, stretching up his arms with a big yawn, “I can get back to sleepin’ in peace…”

Makoto chuckles watching them both. “You must have been studying pretty hard if you kept at it all night.”

He shakes his head tiredly. “Nah, I was up playin’ video games. Slackin’ off is just too much fun.”

Ann quickly nods. “I know, right!? I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even be too clean now…”

Me and Makoto look at each other. Sighing in defeat in unison.

Yusuke shakes his head at them. “You two are perfect examples of what escapism can mean.”

“Let’s just have them prepare for the worse…” I trail off, thinking about it.

Ryuji shrugs. “Whatever, it’s over with now. Who cares about that anymore!? What’s real important is the Phantom Thieves’ popularity! Ain’t it amazin’?”

“It kinda feels like our time’s finally here!” Ann chirps.

Yusuke smiles at the thought. “I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully.”

“There is no need to hurry. We should spend some time thinking it over.”

I nod in agreement. “I agree. We need to be more cautious on who we pick from now on. We are being investigated more so than before.”

“Hold up, the most important thing now is the celebration party! I hope you guys didn’t forget. It’s the fireworks festival on the eighteenth. I guess we’re good meetin’ up in Shibuya, yeah? Let’s say… five!”

Morgana sighs. “You sure are on top of these kinds of things…”

I pat his head. “He probably spent more time on that than actual studying.”

“I-I did not!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I head back and decided to call up Kawakami. She seemed even more exhausted than usual at school during class. But I was shocked when they said she had fainted and was in hospital. They gave me her details and I headed over as quickly as I could.

I knock and come into her room, sitting down on the chair near her bed. “Are you ok? You don’t look too good.”

She looks surprised to see me. “I’m just a little overworked. No need to make a big deal about it… Haha…”

“Fainting is a big deal!”

She smiles it off. “But thanks for coming to visit me.” Her face drops, “Ugh, how could I collapse at work? I really need to make some money… How am I going to make today’s payment…?”

“Are they still harassing you for money!?”

She opens her mouth to speak until someone shouts from the door. “Tch, there you are!” A middle-aged man and woman walk in, “What’s going on, Ms. Kawakami? I called the school but no one answered.”

“Takase-san! You contacted the school…!?”

“Well, you weren’t answering your phone! And when I thought you finally answered, it was a nurse that told us you were here. It’s really an inconvenience for us when you miss a payment, you know.”

I grip the hem of my skirt tightly, glaring at them both.  _ So it’s these two that have been extorting money from her… _

The woman speaks up. “Now, now, it’s not like she wanted to collapse… But our credit card payment is coming up, so we’ll need you to transfer the money.”

Kawakami sighs. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry to scum like this…”

The man glares at me. “Who’s this…?”

“She is one of my students. She came to visit me.”

The man laughs. “Messing around with another student, huh? Hahaha, you never learn, do you? Tsk, tsk… after all you did to him.”

Kawakami lowers her head again. “I’m sorry…”

“So, when are you going to transfer the money?” The woman asks.

“I should be able to send it tomorrow…”

I stand up, stomping my foot on the floor. “How low are you to plunder money from someone in the hospital!? Don’t pay them anything!”

“Kurusu-san…”

“Stay out of this!” The woman shouts.

“Don’t act so tough, kid. Our precious adoptive son Taiki, died because of this woman. Honestly, she should’ve been fired.”

“That’s not…”

“What? So you are going to claim pity money from her? Work her to the bone and to collapse just for your own selfish gains of money!?”

“I understand… I will pay you.”

I look at her in disbelief. “What!? No! Don’t pay them!”

“Shut it, kid.”

“It’s not like we’re extorting you. But who was it that convinced Taiki to start studying when he needs to be working. The school work on top of his part-time job overwhelmed him, which led to his accident… Poor Taiki… It’s almost like he was murdered.”

“Oh, so none of it is your fault, talk about being blind and stupid parents.”

The man walks over to me and glares at me. “You had better shut it, kid.”

I glare back at him. “Or what? Going to attack me with your foul words? You’re nothing but a coward.”

“Why you-”

“Enough…! Kurusu-san… I will pay you both, just please leave.”

He glares at me once more before leaving with the woman. Kawakami sighs. “I have to figure out a way to make more money… I guess transferring to our sister company is the only way…”

“No! You need to think of a better way! Transferring to an establishment like that will only bring you more pain!”

She chuckles slightly. “Haha… I can’t believe I’m getting scolded by my student.” She looks up at me, “Why? Why are you so interested in helping me? Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for it. I’ll do everything Mistress tells me to do… I’m so tired… All I really want to do is apologize to Takase-kun. So if his guardians demand money, then I just have to pay them…”

I shoulder my bag, heading for the door. “Fine. If you’ll do what I say, figure out how to stand up for yourself. Get some rest.” I open the door.

“Kurusu-san?” I look over my shoulder, “Thank you for coming… It made me happy.”

I nod. “Rest up.” I walk out down the halls and huff.  _ If she doesn’t stand up to them I will. And maybe another trip to Mementos will be needed to sort these people out. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don’t know how, but the next day I found myself on a small rowing boat with Yusuke in Inokashira park. Being on this boat as a way to help him with his painting slump. Or that was his way of convincing me on this anyway.

“Thank you for your assistance today. After all, it would be impossible to sketch while rowing.”

I rub the back of my neck, “Um, so what are we doing here exactly? This was really out of the blue…”

_ You basically tricked and dragged me out here when I was waiting for the train. _

“This is the ideal location for my next motif.”

“Look at the ducks! They’re sooo cute!” A young lady exclaims on the boat next to us.

The young man opposite her chuckles. “Hahaha, don’t get too excited. You’ll fall off, you know.”

Yusuke watches them closely. “Perfect… This is it.”

“Um, huh?”

“My previous painting captured only one aspect of the heart, desire. As such, I was unable to arrive at a truly authentic representation. That is why we have come here today. I shall paint a second aspect… the burning passion between man and woman!” He chuckles to himself, “Fittingly, our theme today will be… the wonders of love!”

“R-Right… And I guess I’m here to what? Keep you steady?”

“Yes. It is an important role that only you can do.”

_ I feel so important right now… _

He glances at them again. “Ah, this angle… Incredible! The bashful side profile, those moist eyes… Their overflowing passion is wholly evident! They are akin to Adam and Eve… yet in time all lovers must come to know the pain of separation… Separation is the natural end to any such relationship. But even beyond that, love endures.”

I sigh, keeping the boat steady. “Separation huh…”

Yusuke frowns at them on the other boat. “Can you please remain still!?”

They both look at us. “Huh!?”

“Return to your prior angle!” Yusuke demands, “I must capture your profile!”

“Wh-What the hell’re you doing!?”

“Rejoice, for I shall preserve your beautiful pose so that all coming generations may bask in its glory. Once I complete this painting, you will become new legends in the art world… A modern Adam and Eve!

“Oh boy…”

“L-Legends? Art…? The woman says, confused.

“This dude is off his rocker… Come on, let’s report him.” He looks closer at him, “Hold on a sec… A-Are you drawing us!?”

The woman gasps. “What!? You’re using us as models!?”

Yusuke nods. “A man and woman intimately swaying in a dinghy of dreams… The blush of their cheeks, the bashful looks...Yes, this is the love I was searching for!”

The man blinks. “...Love?”

The woman rubs her head, side-smiling. “Uh, I guess you could call it that… But it’s kinda weird…”

I tilt my head at them. “Um, you are brother and sister, aren’t you?”

The man nods. “We are. Ugh… I told you I didn’t wanna come here with you. The only ones who do this crap are stupid couples.”

“But I’ve always dreamed of coming to Tokyo and riding a boat here! Though it was supposed to be with my boyfriend… not my brother!”

“Brother and sister?” Yusuke asks, looking puzzled, “So that overflowing passion was just a figment of my imagination…?”

“Um, maybe you got too excited? Love comes in all different forms you know. It doesn’t have to be just a man or woman or a couple.”

Yusuke nods in realization. “Love is a broad, multi-faceted beast… This only serves to prove how narrow my perspective can be. Hm, romantic love and familial love… The two may be nigh indiscernible depending on one’s point of view. Perhaps… the truth of the heart lies in the eye of the beholder.”

“Glad you are learning new things, Yusuke. Maybe don’t jump to conclusions right away next time?”

“I will do my best.”

The woman glances at us. “Wait… so only couples ride these things, right? That means those two…”

I hold up my hand to them, trying to keep the boat steady with the other. “W-Wait, you have the wrong idea about that!”

Yusuke tilts his head at me. “What are they talking about?”

“N-Nothing, let’s get going.”

“But I haven’t finished!”

I hold onto the boat as he rocks it about, attempting to draw faster. “Stop rocking the boat about! If we fall in I’m not going to be happy!”

“It would create quite an artistic scene… You must go in!”

“Excuse me!? If you attempt to put me in you will find yourself in the water alone with me rowing off.”

He stops and lowers his sketchbook. “You have a compelling argument. We shall both go back dry.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer times a coming, that means MEDJED's coming out to play soon. Hope you enjoyed this as a set up for the beginning of summer and the start of the arc next week!
> 
> Lots of confidant stuff just get get everything set up for the next arc as I want it too. And of course some subtle Rikoto moments I like to put in. 
> 
> Also the Royal trio together for the first time! I'm so looking forward to the third semester arc, but I must refrain as it is a long way to go until that. Still, I have everything planned for the future!
> 
> Anyway this is the first of the double chapter day in thanks to all your support for this story. The next one starts the summer off with the festival and is a mostly Rin and Kasumi chapter. A wholesome one at that. It will be posted in around 3-4 hours so look forward to it! And thank you all for reading and your support!


	42. Memories For Happier Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

I get back from the boat trip with Yusuke, having been studying until into the evening. I have a shower and get changed ready for bed. I start drying my hair with a towel, humming to myself as I walk around my room. The air was humid and it was starting to get quite sticky and hot. Much hotter than I was used to from out of the city. There is barely any breeze coming through the open window and this place had no A/C in it.

_ I really hope it doesn’t get too hot here. I don’t think I could take a super hot summer. Heat and me really don’t get along too well. As in it makes me irritated…  _

I put my towel to the side, getting out my dryer as my phone rings on my bed, picking it up and answering it. 

“Ryuji?”

“Sorry for callin’ so late. I wanted to ask you about that summer festival.”

“That summer festival? What are you on about?”

“Aw, c’mon! The whole thing with the kebabs and meat! I completely spaced on it until now, but the festival’s tomorrow. So, you wanna go?”

“A festival for kebabs and meat…? That doesn’t sound like much of a festival to be honest.”

“There is more than that!”

“Like what…?”

“Uh… fun times?”

“I feel so convinced right now.” 

“Hey, don’t be so sarcastic! You gonna come or what?”

I cover my mouth from a yawn. “Ok, ok I’ll go. I’m too tired to argue anyway.”

“Hell yeah! I knew you’d be down! Let’s make sure we invite Yusuke too. He’s always down to chow.”

_ If he has the money…  _ “I’m sure he would if it involves food.”

“Welp… See ya tomorrow!”

“See you.”

I yawn and put my phone down as Morgana groans next to me. “Sheesh, all worked up over a silly little festival… full of food… of all kinds… Well, I suppose you deserve to enjoy yourself, but be sure to keep a low profile, all right?”

I nod tiredly. “I will, I will…”

“Anyway, let’s get some sleep. Oh and uh, no sleeping in, got it? I’m gonna skip breakfast for this so I can eat my fill!”

“You can, I’m not. Breakfast is an important meal.”

“I’ll take my chances at the festival.”

“Suit yourself.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning was incredibly hot even when just waking up. I got quickly washed, changed into a simple top tucked into a skirt and some sneakers and a quick breakfast before we left. Morgana kept going on and on about what he should try, but after I mentioned if he got too heavy he’d be walking he reduced his number of things he wanted to try.

I meet up with Yusuke and Ryuji at the station and we make our way to the festival. It was really just a mixture of different food stands. Although each has a queue that stretches for quite a distance.

“It’s sooo hot…” Ryuji groans, wiping his forehead of sweat.

“It’s as if we’re walking around in an enormous sauna…” Yusuke groans also.

I roll my eyes at them both. “I did offer you both sunscreen but you had to be stubborn about not putting it on. This is what you get. I’m doing just fine.”

“Can I have some now?”

“Nope.”

Ryuji’s head flops down. “No fair… Whose bright idea was it to come here again?”

“Yours…” Morgana says in a slightly annoyed tone on my shoulder.

A TV station was busy reporting behind us. “...And just look at that crowd! Smiling faces everywhere you look! With that, let’s move right into asking some of the visitors here for their comments!”

“A TV crew, eh…?” Yusuke ponders, watching them. 

“We should probably stay away from the cameras.” I suggest.

Ryuji nods rapidly. “We should grab our food and get outta here.”

“Ah, let’s interview those three.”

“Hey, is she talking about us?” Yusuke asks hesitantly.

“What the-”

“What do we do, Rin? We should stay away!” Morgana asks, poking my shoulder.

I just sigh. “Just calm down all of you. They can’t do us much harm can they…”

“Good point. We’ll look even more suspicious if we panic now.”

“They got us!” Morgana groans before hiding back into my bag.

_ Why is it always us? _

“Aw, hell…” Ryuji ponders as they start to approach, “Ok, I’m gonna ham it up and make some real cringey comments so they can’t use any of the footage.”

“Um that’s-”

He doesn’t give me time to finish before he turns to face them. “Hello! It sure is hot today, huh?”

“Oh, for sure, yeah! And if it’s this hot in July, can you imagine just how insane the weather’s gonna be in December?”

_ What am I witnessing right now…  _

“Ah, anyway… Since you’re here for the festival, does that mean you and your friends there are meat lovers.”

“Uh… I’d say that we’re really lovers of fruit! Oh, and sweets! Sweets are just to DIE for!”

“Eheheh…”

Me and Yusuke glance at each other blankly, hearing Morgana whisper from my bag. “His acting is as bad as Lady Ann’s!”

“Well, ah… Thank you very much for your time!” They quickly move off to others to interview.

Ryuji lets out a sigh of relief. “Phew, that was too close…”

“That was truly cringeworthy, but are you certain that they won’t air any of it?” Yusuke cringes.

He grins reassuringly. “I’m pretty sure she thought that was a broadcast disaster. We oughta be ok. My acting will have saved us!”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. More like a headline saying, ‘The sun makes people in line go crazy at the Summer Festival’ Featuring you, Ryuji.”

He blinks at me. “I-I’m sure we are ok haha…”

Morgana jumps back onto my shoulder. “More important than that, though. It’s time to get some MEAT! I want MEAT!”

Ryuji suddenly perks up. “Oh, right! My kebab! Let’s get some food!”

We get in line and wait a long time to even get to ordering something. The sun is seemingly becoming hotter and hotter, but we finally get something each.

Ryuji huffs as he eats his food. “The lines for the food stalls were even more insane than the heat!”

Yusuke nods, sweat running down his face. “Standing around in this sweltering heat was rather trying. I don’t wish to repeat doing something like this any time soon.”

I point at his clothes. “I mean, maybe don’t wear black trousers and a long-sleeved top next time…?”

“These are the only clothes I had to wear.”

“You really need some new outfits, Yusuke…”

He looks me over. “You seem to have a fashion sense. You could get some for me.”

“Uh, no I really don’t. Maybe ask Ann for some help?”

Morgana moans on my shoulder as his head rests against it. “I didn’t even eat breakfast this morning. I’m starting to feel lightheaded…”

I glance over at him. “I did say to have something this morning.”

Yusuke takes a bite from his skewer. “Even still, an occasion like this seems to make everything taste delicious… How mysterious.”

I take a sip of my ice slushy. “Maybe it’s because we are together and it still makes for a good time?”

Yusuke chuckles. “ I agree. Even with this sticky sweatiness included.”

“Welp, we came all the way out here, so we might as well go check out that thing.” Ryuji suggests, pointing to something in the distance.

“What thing?” Yusuke asks, looking confused as he follows his finger.

“I heard they’re building some kinda huge-ass stadium or somethin’ nearby. Wait, was that what it was.”

Morgana shakes his head in disappointment. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, do you?”

“A stadium…” Yusuke ponders, “Well, such buildings often have intriguing architecture. I’d love to see it for personal reference.”

“Yeah? Then c’mon, let’s go.”

I push my sunglasses up onto my head. “Ok, ok. We can go see it.”

We take a short walk through the crowds. Coming up to the stadium, or more specifically the building site of it. Ryuji looks up at it and sighs. “So, that’s it? They barely even started makin’ it?”

“We seem to be premature spectators.” Yusuke says.

He shrugs. “I guess this is what people call jumping the gum.”

I facepalm myself gently. “Oh dear, Ryuji…”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “Jumping the gun you idiot.”

“Eh, there ain’t nothin’ to do here. You wanna go grab a bite somewhere?”

“More food, Ryuji?”

“Nothin’ wrong with gettin’ more food!”

Yusuke shakes his head. “Sorry, I’m considering picking up more art supplies. I have a summer assignment to work on… Also the summer festival drained my coffers. Even if I did grab a bite, all I could order would be some water and a hot towel.”

I blink a few times at him. “You really need some money control, Yusuke.”

Ryuji groans in disappointment. “Ah… In that case, we probably oughta just call it quits for today.”

“Hm?” Morgana pokes my shoulder, “Hey, isn’t that Yoshizawa over there?”

I glance over at my side to see her familiar ponytail and ribbon. Only now in some strappy sandals a turquoise shoulderless top and some white shorts. A small brown bag hangs down from her shoulder. She is just staring up at the stadium. “She looks deep in thought there…”

_ Is she ok? _

He nods and watches her just stare up at the construction site. “Don’t you think she’s acting strange? You know, she did mention something about a meet earlier.”

“Yeah, the first summer gymnastics competition…”

“Uh, ain’t you guys heading home?” Ryuji calls out as they start to walk off.

“Just go on without me!” I call back, giving them a wave.

“Welp, see ya, then!”

“Catch you later.”

I give them both a wave before walking over to Kasumi who just keeps staring up at the unfinished stadium, not noticing me approaching. “Yoshizawa-san?” She doesn’t respond so I wave my hand in front of her. “Um, hello?”

She swiftly turns on her heels, her eyes wide as she quickly rubs them in her hands. “K-Kurusu-senpai!? S-Sorry!” Her voice hitches like she was holding back her emotions.

_ She really sounds like she is holding down her emotions…  _ “It’s nice to see you again.”

Her eyes lower sadly. “Y-Yes, it’s nice to see you too… Did you come to see the stadium too?”

“Yeah I did. Did you also come here to see it?”

“I did. I needed to give myself a pep talk… among other things…”

I tilt my head slightly. “A pep talk…? Is something wrong? You look down and upset”

She shakes her head slowly. “Sometimes, when things get me down, I come here.” She forces on a smile, “Although, that doesn’t really answer your question, does it? I know this may get in the way of your plans, but would you be willing to join me for lunch?” Her head lowers, “It’s ok if you don’t want to…”

I step closer to her and gently tap under her chin with my finger. She raises up her head and blinks at me a few times. “Senpai…?

_ Now that I’m closer, she really does look like she’s been crying… Her eyes are all red… What is going on with her?  _ “Of course I want to.”

“Thank you, Senpai… thank you.”

I smile at her and tap my finger on the tip of her nose. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m here for you, ok?”

A small smile forms on her lips. “O-Ok.” 

We head over into the city and find a diner. She was quiet on the way there and looks deep in thought until we get there. She orders quite the selection for herself and eats them with ease. Finishing them all clean. She stretches up her arms with a satisfied smile. “Phew! That was delicious. I really needed that.”

I smile and chuckle slightly. “You remind me of myself getting a big meal after a meet or competition to re-fuel.”

“I’m always like this after a meet. In all honesty, I’d like to keep going… but any more will end up harming my performance.”

“About that… How did your meet go?”

She sighs slightly. “Simply put? It was a complete disaster for me…”

I raise an eyebrow slightly. “A disaster?”

“...I’ve been feeling like I’m getting back into the natural flow of things, thanks to you, Kurusu-senpai…”

“But…?”

She runs her nail in a circle on the table, flowing it with her eyes. “But when the moment of truth arrived, my body still wouldn’t move the way I wanted it to… The pressure really got to me and when I went to perform nothing flowed well together at all…”

I lean back in the chair and cross a leg over the other, looking her over. “I mean, I’ve seen your form when we have practiced together and I really don’t see much wrong. With your form or body I mean. So… Is this more of a mental thing that’s holding you back?”

She nods a few times. “I think… that’s a big factor. Something similar happened to me in middle school, but back then, I had someone by my side that kept me going…”

“You had someone…?”

Her expression instantly saddens. “I… have a younger sister. We promised each other that we’d win international competitions together… But this spring, she… she died in an accident.”

My eyes go wide.  _ Wait, is that what Sojiro was talking about when I first got here…? “It happened before you came here. If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only fifteen. Her parents have gotta be just…” It was her sister… It wasn’t just her parents that have suffered…  _

“I’m so sorry, Yoshizawa-san… I don’t even know how that would feel…”

She nibbles her lip but continues. “I promised her we’d take the gold for our routines across the world… But I can’t stop worrying about my lack of improvement lately. I’ve really been throwing myself into practice, but I wonder if even that won’t be enough… I feel like I can never accomplish our dream…”

I side-smile, tapping my chin in thought. “Even so, you really are doing your best, aren’t you?”

She looks up at me in surprise. “Kurusu-senpai…” A small smile forms on her lips, “Thank you for being so thoughtful. You just keep on rescuing me, don’t you?”

“It’s your own strength that is doing that.”

“My own strength…” She stretches up her arms and smiles again, “Ok, no more brooding. There are still more meets left this year. I’m going to start from scratch and train as hard as I can.”

I smile slightly. “Can I tell you something I used to say to myself before going out to perform?”

She tilts her head slightly in confusement. “You told yourself something?”

I nod a few times. “I told myself to do my best and whatever happens, happens. Just always smile and make myself proud. But most of all, have fun. If I'm not having fun, how would those watching feel.”

She blinks in surprise. “I never really thought about it like that.” She then smiles widely, “I’ll do that next time!”

I smile back. “I’m glad for that.”

She pauses and averts her eyes from mine suddenly. “Um… Can I ask you something, Kurusu-senpai?”

“Hm? Sure, ask away.”

“You have won awards for gymnastics, haven't you? And from what you have told me before, you were really successful in the meets and competitions?”

I blink a few times and nod. “Oh, I guess… Why do you ask?”

“Well… If you were successful like that… Why did you quit gymnastics? You were at your prime and with your skills you really could have gone to the top.”

“That’s…” I wince as a few voices creep in.  _ Worthless! Pampered!  _ I pinch the bridge of my nose as they stop and quickly fade away.

“I’m sorry, Senpai. I shouldn’t have asked…”

I shake my head quickly. “N-No It’s quite alright. I’ll tell you.”

I go through what had happened to me with my gymnastics team, the time in hospital, the effects and the assault up to coming to Tokyo. She didn’t look to believe me at first. Her eyes seemingly get wider as I continue until finishing. She looks like she doesn’t know what to say. 

Her mouth opens and then quickly closes. “I… That’s awful…”

I side-smile. “Yeah, I know…”

“How did you even recover after that?”

“Well… I did lose my confidence, but after a certain… event… I realized who I had changed into and started to change back with the help of the friends I made here. And you helped me realize how much I missed gymnastics and that also helped my confidence come back.”

“I helped you?”

“Mmhm. Your passion for gymnastics really made me remember all the fun I had with it and to continue it. Even though I’m not in a team anymore.”

A small, genuine smile forms on her lips. “That makes me really happy to hear that from you… Hearing how you got back your confidence even after those awful things really gives me a boost and hope that I can do that same. Thank you so much!”

I smile softly.  _ I’m glad it has given her a boost. She can bounce back, I know it.  _ “You’re very welcome, Yoshizawa-san.”

She smiles back happily. “Now I feel like I’ve been recharged, mind, body, and spirit-” Her stomach then rumbles loudly.

I blink down at it as she also looks down at it. “...Well, at least my mind and spirit are recharged!” 

I giggle slightly. “Did you want something more?”

“Oh, no, thank you for offering! The best way to stave off hunger is with some vigorous activity! Or something like that…” She stops and looks in thought for a moment, “Um, do you have some more time, Senpai?”

“Oh, sure. Did you want to go somewhere?

“Well… I really wanted to go to the beach here?”

“The beach?”

“Mmhm, they have a beach here. Would you like to go with me?”

I smile and nod. “That sounds like fun.”

“Really? Thank you! Let’s go!”

Morgana nudges my arm with his paw. “I’ll wait for you at the station.”

“Oh, ok thanks.”

We pay and head off through the city towards the Odaiba beach. It was an artificial beach, but was still a nice stretch of golden sand against the calm flowing waters. There was barely anyone around, a few people walk along the beach, but the sun was going to start setting soon. It did make the water a soothing orange and red with the slight sparkling against the retreating light of the day.

We get to the edge of the sand and she takes in a deep breath and lets it out. “This is nice…”

The breeze coming off the water feels nice and cool against my skin, picking up mine and Kasumi’s hair as they wisp in the air. “It is very nice. Do you like the beach?”

She smiles slightly and nods. “I do, it’s just… I used to go with my sister when we were younger. I just haven’t been since…” 

_ With everything she is going through on top of that feeling of losing her sister. I could only imagine the weight on her shoulders… Time to try and help.  _

I nod to myself and jump down the slight gap from the path to the sand, sinking into it slightly as I turn back and hold up my hand to her, smiling up at her. “Then let's go, Yoshizawa-san.”

She blinks at my hand before giggling softly. “Silly, Senpai…” She takes my hand and jumps down next to me in the sand, “Let’s go!”

We walk together along the beach and it was quiet between us. However, she has a small smile on her lips as we walk. She gazes out over the water Her crimson eyes mixing with the shimmer of the setting sun.

_ Hopefully this is helping. _

She suddenly stops and nods to herself, jumping up her legs and slipping off her sandals, hooking them under her fingers before she jogs up into the shallow water. She giggles and splashes as she runs in, kicking the water about with her feet. I can’t help but smile as I watch her jump around in the water.

She spins around and waves me over. “Come on in, Senpai!”

I chuckle and slip off my sneakers before joining her in the cooling water. It feels nice to sink into the cool water soaked sand. She continues to kick at the water slightly, hands holding behind her back as she smiles warmly. She stops and smiles up at the sky. “This brings back some nice memories. I feel calm here, but I think a majority of that is because you’re here, Senpai.”

I walk up to her side and tilt my head slightly at her. “I make you feel calm?”

“Mmhm. You have like an aura that makes me feel calm. Kinda strange now that I think about it! But it’s a nice feeling…”

I smile slightly and look up at the setting sky. “As long as I can help in any way, that will make me happy.”

She giggles and bounces slightly, splashing the water a little. “I’m glad for that! There is one more thing to do…” I tilt my head slightly at her as she spins around and suddenly splashes up water over me, “Splash time!”

I eep slightly as she splashes up water over me, trying to block the water with my arms. “H-Hey!”

She giggles before quickly running off along with water, splashing with each step as I blink at her retreating. “Got you, Senpai!”

I shake the water from my face and quickly sprint after her through the water. “I’ll get you for that!”

She giggles louder. “No you won’t!”

I keep running after her, but it was a little difficult to move quickly through the water and sand. I manage to just get in an arms length of her as she runs in front of me. “And I’ve… got you!” I grasp onto her wrist and she jumps in surprise, however the sudden stop makes us both stumble and tumble down into the water with a big combined splash.

We both lean up and shake the water from our hands. We both now sit up in the water as it drips from our legs and clothes slightly as they cling to us. The tip of her ponytail drips water and her bangs stick along her head slightly. I was the same as we, brushing a few wet rogue strands from my face. She blinks a few times at me as droplets of water run down her face, dripping from her jaw and chin.

I purse my lips to hide my smile. “Um, I got you? Or we both got each other?”

We both look at each other before both bursting out into a fit of giggles.

She wipes her eyes and face as she smiles widely. “I can still win!” She starts splashing me with her hands as I start doing the same. 

“I can too!”

The splashing goes on for a little bit until we realize that we just ended up soaking each other more and more as our clothes now stick to us like another skin. However, we don’t really mind. We were both giggling and smiling through it. It was a fun and calming time. 

She pulls out her phone. “Let's get a picture of this, Senpai! Oh…” She taps on her phone but it doesn’t turn on, “Looks like it’s died again.”

“Here, I’ll do it.” I pull out my phone as we shuffle up next to each other We are both dripping with water, but we smile at the camera as I take the picture. We both look at it and giggle, “I’ll send it to you later.”

“Thank you!”

We both help each other up and continue to walk along the beach and just talk simple things to dry off somewhat before heading back to the station. Thankfully our clothes had dried somewhat to not be entirely noticeable, but our hair was still wet and sticking. I pick up Morgana and we get back to Shibuya station and head through it.

She stops for a moment as we get past the gates. “Thank you for today, Senpai… I really mean it…”

I spin around to her, opening my mouth when I stop. Tears were just running down her cheeks as she sniffles. “Yoshizawa-san…”

“S-Sorry, Senpai. Here I said no more brooding and now I can’t stop thinking-”

I cut her off as I quickly hug her in my arms. Her eyes go wide in surprise as she sniffles on my shoulder. “It’s fine to let things out, Yoshizawa-san. Bottling things up only makes it worse when you think back to it. I’m here if you need to talk about anything, ok?” I feel her nod on my shoulder as I lean back, patting her shoulders with a smile.

She smiles back as she wipes away her tears, but they keep falling. I pull out a tissue from my bag and dab her eyes of them. “You’re too kind to me, Senpai…”

I just shake my head slowly. “I don’t like to see my friends upset. Believe in yourself and trust who you are. That will help you most in the long run. So please take care of yourself, ok?”

She smiles and rubs her eyes more as they redden. Her train then pulls up. “Oh, I should get going, Senpai. Thank you so much for today, it was really fun! Um… I’ll repay this kindness one day, I promise!”

We wave each other off and I watch her jog off onto the train. “She really has it tough, doesn’t she.” Morgana says, watching her.

“Yeah… I hope she can push through it all.” He looks over me, “Um, what is it?”

“I was wondering… Why are you so wet? Yoshizawa was as well.”

“Um… Water was splashed about?”

“Huh? I don’t remember it raining.”

I chuckle softly and pat his head. “Never mind, don’t you worry about it.”

_ It was a nice and fun time. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She jogs onto the train and gets a quick seat as the train was surprisingly mostly empty. It was rather late though as she looks at her phone, quickly sending a message to her dad to let him know she was coming back. 

Her eyes are still red and sting a little from her rubbing them of her tears. She lets out a long heavy breath as the train starts moving.

_ Bottling things up will only make things worse. Have fun with my performances… What else have I not been doing to make things better for myself?  _

Her hands grip the hem of shorts in her hands as she nibbles her lip.  _ Believe in myself and trust who I am. I’ve been struggling with that for so long, ever since…  _ She quickly shakes her head as the tears threaten to fall again.  _ I need to be like Senpai. She went through all that terrible stuff and came back to who she used to be. With her help I’m certain I can do the same! _

She flicks her fingers through her slightly wet bangs and smiles slightly.  _ It was a really fun time at the beach. It’s been so long since I’ve been that I forgot about how nice it was.  _

She leans her head back against the chair, a small smile forming on her lips. “Thank you for rescuing me again, Senpai.”

She gets back home, shutting the door behind her as she slips off her sandals. “I’m home.”

Quick footsteps sound in the nearest room as her dad comes out. “Oh, you’re back! I was about to call you to see where you were. I was getting worried.”

“You don’t need to worry dad. I was just out with a friend.”

“Are you sure you’re ok, though?”

She gives him a bright smile and nods. “I am! Don’t you worry so much.”

He holds up his hands. “Ok, ok I believe you. Did it rain whilst you were out? You look wet.”

She looks down at herself and shakes her head. “Well, something like that! I’m going to change and stuff!” She quickly jogs up the stairs into the bathroom and has a quick shower. She wraps up in a towel and sits on the edge of her bed, drying her hair as her phone buzzes next to her.

_ Now you decided to start working again. _

She picks it up and clicks on the notification. She smiles at the screen.  _ Senpai sent the photo!  _ They were both wet from the splashing, but smiling widely at the camera.

_ A nice memory. _

Me: Thank you for today. I had a really nice time!

Rin: As did I. If you want to do anything again, just ask, ok?

Me: I will! You helped change my mood around completely today. I will do better, Senpai!

Rin: I know you will. Rest up.

Me: You too! See you!

Rin. See you.

She lowers her phone and smiles.  _ Thank you, Senpai. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I smile as I put down my phone, sitting at the bar of LeBlanc after getting showered and changed earlier. Sojiro served me with some curry and coffee that I was happily eating. Humming from the smooth, spicy texture. “It’s delicious as usual.”

Sojiro chuckles, cleaning one of the cups. “I’m glad you like it. You’re getting the hang of it too I see.”

“Slowly but surely!” My phone buzzes on the bar again, picking it up to look. 

Ryuji: Tomorrow’s the fireworks festival! Let’s meet in Shibuya at 5, don’t be late!

Ann: Hey, Makoto, Rin. Are you going to wear a yukata?

Makoto: I’m planning on it. What about you, Rin?

Me: I will be wearing one as well.

Yusuke: Yukatas are a great part of summer tradition… They truly heighten a woman's beauty. I think I will wear mine as well.

Ryuji: You’ve got one…?

Me: Do you not have one, Ryuji?

Ryuji: Nah, I don't have any clothes like that.

Makoto: You will be the odd one out, Ryuji.

Ann: It’s going to be sad for you being the only one in normal clothes.

Ryuji: Eh, it don’t bother me.

Me: Well it should be nice either way.

Ann: It will! I can’t wait to see you in your yukatas!

Me: Someone is excited.

Ann: Why wouldn’t I be! It’s not everyday we get to wear a yukata.

Ryuji: Anyway, let’s meet tomorrow!

I put it down onto the bar.

“Going to the fireworks?” Sojiro asks.

I nod, taking a sip of the delicious coffee. “Mmhm, we will be.”

“Do you have a yukata?”

“Mmhm… Though I haven't worn it in many years…”

Sojiro nods. “I’m sure you’ll look fine. I’m going to head out.”

I give him a smile. “I’ll clean up after.”

“Oh, thanks. See you later.”

“See you.”

Sojiro hangs up his apron and walks out. Morgana jumps up to the stool next to me. “Fireworks and yukatas really add to the feeling of summer… Even Lady Ann will be wearing one… Oh man, I can’t wait!”

I flick his head gently. “You had better be good. Plus, Ryuji will be carrying you.”

He frowns. “What? Why him!?”

“Because we will all be wearing yukatas. Ryuji is the only one that won’t be. So, it’s either him or you don’t come.”

“But-”

I shrug, getting up from the stool. “Ok, I guess you won’t be coming then.”

“Ok, fine!”

“Good.”

“You’re so demanding sometimes.”

“Excuse me? Do you want me to bring you along or not?”

“I-I can just walk and follow you anyway if you didn’t!”

I shrug again, putting the plates and cups away. “Guess I won’t be then. Such a shame that, huh?”

He grumbles and flops flat on the bar. “You’re so mean sometimes, Rin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, Editing took longer than I thought! But that was a wholesome chapter wasn't it. I had a nice time writing this one. Seeing Rin and Kasumi relationship develop is a really nice thing because I love both characters. Helping out each as they have been doing is hopefully reinforcing their relationship further. And it will continue to deepen in the future I hope!
> 
> But hope you enjoyed the chapter! Monday is officially MEDJED arc starting with the fireworks festival! Thank you all for your continued support on this story and through the last arc. I hope to make this one a good one as well! See you all Monday!


	43. A Festival of Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Monday evening finally comes around for the fireworks festival. I stand in my room, staring at my yukata in the mirror as I hold it up. _Last time I wore one of these I was ridiculed by the girls for being ugly. Best to change that now, huh._

I slide into the violet coloured yukata. Decorated in purple and pink flowers _._ I slide it around myself, wrapping it over my chest tightly against it. I make sure everything is covered and in place. I pick up the light-purple obi and wrap it around my waist, fumbling with the bow at the back as I do it up. 

_Phew, I forgot how hard it was to get these right._

I look in the long mirror, twisting around to make sure it all looks ok. It fits snugly against me and looks quite nice. I put my hair up in it’s usual high ponytail before folding it back on itself into a bun. I slide a long black hairpin through it to keep it in place. _Going with the traditional look._ I slip on the geta shoes. Doing some simple make up in the mirror.

I smile slightly and nod to myself in the mirror. “Time to go I think.” 

My phone buzzes, walking carefully over to pick it up.

Ann: Hey, Rin! Are you ready?

Me: Just about. I forgot how hard these are to put on.

Ann: I know right! I was fumbling for a while myself.

Makoto: Would you like to meet up before we see the guys?

Me: Oh, sure, where should we meet?

Ann: Let’s meet at the entrance of your train stop, Rin!

Me: I’ll be there as soon as I can.

I take a breath, turning around to see Morgana staring up at me. “Um, what? Is something out of place?”

“You look meow-velous Rin…”

I roll my eyes and smile, bopping down carefully and petting his head gently. “Thank you, Morgana. Now come on, get in and let’s go.” He nods, jumping into the bag as I hold it open for him.

I get to the train and thankfully get a seat. Getting way too many glances and whispers on the train whilst waiting for it. _They really never stop, good or bad I guess._ Thankfully the train is quick, stepping off through the crowds carefully as it was already getting quite crowded. I get to the entrance, noticing the blonde pigtails of Ann next to one of the columns. I walk up behind her and Makoto is next to her. 

Ann is wearing a light blue yukata, adorned with pink, yellow and white dots, a pink obi wraps around her waist and wearing geta shoes. Makoto is in a white yukata, adorned in circular, red-styled roses with a yellow obi around her waist and geta shoes. Both were form fitting to them, showing off their figures. They had also touched up with make up, only enhancing their natural beauty.

“Sorry if I kept you both waiting.” I say apologetically.

“Oh, hey Rin- whoa…” Ann trails off as she turns to me. Regarding me as I see Makoto do the same.

“W-What?”

“You look great in the traditional style!” Ann smiles wide, nudging Makoto next to her, “Doesn’t she, Makoto?”

Makoto blinks, regarding me again. “S-She looks very pretty.” Her cheeks flush slightly. 

I brush my finger over my cheek sheepishly, feeling them go red. “Th-Thanks. You both look beautiful too! Your yukatas look amazing on you both.”

Ann giggles with a slight blush as Makoto smiles warmly. “Thank you, Rin.”

“Yeah! Now let’s find these boys.” Ann cheers, but quickly stops, “Wait, let’s take a picture together first!”

Me and Makoto both nod as Ann pulls us both on either side of her, holding up her phone to us all. “Smile!” She takes the picture and giggles as we look at it. It was a very nice picture of us all smiling and looking nice, “Oo this looks so good! I’ll send it to you all later!”

Morgana sticks his head out to look. “As a gentleman I must say you all look amazing.”

She smiles and pats his head, “Thanks Morgana.”

I roll my eyes as we head together into the underground to find the other two.

Ann groans as she fans herself with her hand as we walk through the crowds. “Why does it have to be really hot today…?”

Makoto sighs, doing the same. “I know… It’s going to be a hot summer.”

I nod, waving my hand as a fan for myself. “It’s really humid…”

We stop seeing Ryuji and Yusuke waiting by a column. Yusuke was in a simple dark blue yukata and a small yellow obi belt with geta shoes. Ryuji was in his usual summer clothes. Two girls are next to them, asking them both to go with them to the festival from what we can hear. Ryuji flops forward, looking defeated as Yusuke pushes the girls away.

“How could you!?” Ryuji exclaims, “They were askin’ us out, dude!”

“They were disgracing their yukata and womanhood.”

“Who cares! They asked US out!"

We all frown at each of them as we approach them. “Why don’t you go after them then?” Ann asks in annoyance.

Ryuji quickly straightens up as he notices us. “Oh uh… hey.”

Makoto shakes her head, also frowning at him. “So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji.”

I shake my head also. “Well he can go after them if he likes. We will stay with Yusuke… Oh and here.” I give him the bag with Morgana, “You are on carry duty.”

He stares at us, quickly becoming bashful and lowering his head. “Uh, well… That’s…”

“...You know, Yusuke’s such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says.”

Makoto chuckles. “I guess, but he’s more likeable since he stays true to his ideals.”

“And let’s not forget. Yusuke did come in a yukata. Unlike someone.” I add, glancing at Ryuji. 

Morgana stands on Ryuji’s shoulders. “I also heard that Ryuji pretty much failed his exams too. He did so poorly that he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Makoto.”

Makoto glares dangerously at him. “Oh? Is that true?”

Ryuji glances back at him and scowls. “Mona you little-”

“Well?” Makoto asks, now sounding impatient.

“Well… It… You know…”

I hold up my hand to stop them both. “Let’s just calm down and start to get going. It might get really crowded if we don’t hurry up.”

Yusuke nods. “Agreed.”

We walk off as Ryuji speaks out loud. “But man, you three look amazin’ in yukata. Talk about Japanese beauties…” He looks up, noticing us already leaving, making him run after us.

We get to the top of the exit, being pushed forward into the crowds as more people pile up behind us. It was already crowded beyond belief. It almost feels like we’re being squeezed into the masses as they all look for a spot for the fireworks. The sky lights up with the fireworks of varying colours, but they’re covered by the buildings. They continue blocking the spectacular array of colours that only peek out above the rooftops and fill the night sky.

“It’s started already…” Ann sighs, looking at the crowds in front of us. 

Fireworks shoot up above the buildings, flashing in the dark sky. “Well this is a good view…” I say, tiptoeing to try and see over the heads and buildings in the way. Makoto sighs next to me as Ann tries to jump to get a better view. 

Gasps and cheers elect from the crowds with each firework exploding in the sky. 

_This wasn’t exactly what I was picturing this to be…_

Ann flinches as something hits her face. “Huh? What was-” 

Makoto then holds out her hand as the rain starts to pour out of nowhere. “Why now…” She sighs.

I lower my head and groan. “Of course it rains…”

The rain only gets heavier and heavier as we try to find a cover amidst the crowds. It was a widespread panic with everyone rushing about and bumping into each other to retreat to some safety from the weather. We manage to stay in a group through the crowds, but are getting soaked in the process. 

All the shelter we try to go to is being taken by the public. We get more and more soaked by the rain, feeling the yukata sticking to my skin and hair clinging to my face. We finally find a spot under the awning of a shop. We sigh as officers lead people away as lightning lights up the sky as the new firework of the night. The streets are starting to get flooded by the amount of rain that is coming down.

Makoto brings out her handkerchief. Dabbing her soaked hair in an attempt to dry it and not have it run more so that it already was. Droplets of rain patters from the ends of her hair. Her yukata was starting to get see-through on her back from the amount of water soaked up by it.

Ryuji rings out his top as Morgana shakes his head to get rid of the rain on his fur. Yusuke fans his face with his portable fan. I try to remove the droplets running off the ends of my hair with my hand, but it was a losing battle at this point.

Me and Makoto side-smile at each other. 

We hear Ann groan as we both look to see her bunching up her yukata, ringing out yukata at the bottom and revealing her slender legs up to her thighs. “Of course this happens when I wear a nice yukata. This sucks…”

She doesn’t notice the attention she was garnering from doing that though. 

“Ann.” Makoto says softly, getting her attention.

She stops, looking up at us. “Yeah?” We both point in the opposite direction. She turns, just as Ryuji, Morgana and Yusuke avert their faces the other way, looking interested in anything else now. Ryuji whistles innocently. 

She immediately scowls at them and throws down her soaked yukata. “Oh come on! You trying to sneak a peek now of all times!?”

“Looks like you need help?” Ryuji mumbles quietly, keeping his eyes away. 

Ann grabs his wet vest top, shaking him about back and forth in annoyance. “Then why don’t you get us a towel so we can dry!? Some gentlemen you are!”

“A towel ain’t gonna help you now!”

She groans and shakes him harder. “That’s NOT the point!” She sighs and let’s him go, “Ugh… boys…” 

Makoto closes her eyes and sighs, rubbing her wet brow with her finger. 

I shake my head next to her, my bundled hair feeling like a weight on the back of my head. 

An announcement echoes through the streets. “A heavy rain and flood warning has been issued nearby. Since the festival cannot be completed in this weather it has been cancelled. We deeply apologise to have to cancel the festival.”

We notice another girl across the street getting into a blacked out limo, having umbrellas held for her. Only able to catch small glimpses of her. _She looks familiar. Wait was that… never mind._

“Guess that’s it for today…” I groan as I pull out the pin holding up my hair, feeling it flow down my back with added weight, shaking it of the rain, “Much better.”

I turn to face everyone as Makoto quickly averts her face, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. “L-Let’s just get inside.”

We pile inside the already crowded shop, squeezing through the entrance to get to a slightly clear area. “Ack… we’re just tryin’ to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is…”

“I guess everyone had the same idea…” Ann groans.

I shake the sleeves of my yukata, sprinkling the already wet floor with more rainwater. “Ugh, I feel like I weigh ten times my normal weight…”

Makoto chuckles slightly next to me as Ann nods in agreement. “Yeah I feel the same…”

“I think I saw someone I know though…” Makoto says.

“The one in the car? Me too…” I reply.

“Well, she’s got a ride…” Ryuji huffs, looking at the bag on his shoulder, “Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!”

Morgana’s eyes go wide at him. “It’s not possible in the real world you idiot!”

Ann huffs, shaking her head. “My feet hurt… It’s cold… The festival’s been cancelled… This sucks…”

Ryuji rubs his wet hair, looking annoyed. “We made such a commotion with the public, and this is what we get? Laaame. Aren’t heroes that lurk in the shadows boring? I mean I’m so not satisfied at all!”

_Why now…_

Yusuke raises an eyebrow at him. “You aren’t satisfied how exactly?”

“Like you’d think we’d be loved by the public by now! We should be gettin’ the VIP treatment for all we’re doin’! I want to change the world with a boom and be recognised by everyone and be famous! Ain’t that so good soundin’?”

_FAR from it._

I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. “Look, if you’re looking for a rolled out red carpet like celebrities that isn’t going to happen. This isn’t, ‘get popular with the Phantom Thieves’. Or is fame all you are looking for now and that satisfaction?” I shake my head and huff, flicking some wet hair behind me, “I’m leaving, sorry. See you.” I quickly turn around and walk through the crowds, pushing out into the street as the rain still comes down as much as it had previously. 

I clench my hands at my sides and huff, each step splashing along the wet pavement. _Getting famous is not the purpose of the Phantom Thieves._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches her face express more and more annoyance with each word from Ryuji. And after her words she pushes through the crowds and out of the shop, back into the pouring rain.

Ann frowns at Ryuji, poking his chest. “The hell was that, Ryuji!?”

He shakes his hands in defense. “I-I dunno, she just flipped outta nowhere!”

Yusuke shakes his head slowly. “You made it sound like you were doing it for your own benefit. Knowing Rin, she has strong morals and justice against that.”

Makoto frowns at him. “And you just stepped over them like they were nothing.”

“I didn’t-” Ryuji sighs, “I didn’t think, sorry… I was just annoyed and stuff.”

“Still it is strange for Rin to just flip off like that.”

Morgana shakes his head atop Ryuji's shoulder. “I don’t think it’s strange. I have noticed she does get emotional at stuff like this.”

“That is pretty normal…” Ann mumbles before poking her finger on Ryuji’s chest again, “This is your fault still.”

“H-Hey! Enough with the pokin’!”

Makoto sighs, pressing her finger against her forehead. “You should watch what you say. Still…” She looks back to the door, “I am worried about her.”

“We should split up for the evening anyway, this rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon.” Ann says, flopping her sleeves about, “I’m worried about Rin too.”

Makoto looks back over her shoulder. “I’m going to try and find her. See you guys later.”

“See you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann watches Makoto disappear outside before glaring at Ryuji again. 

“W-What is it…?”

“You had best apologize to Rin right away next time we see her, understand?”

“I must agree.” Yusuke admits, nodding a few times.

“The hell man, it was an accident!”

Ann stomps over and glares up at him. “I’m so not in the mood to be pissed off too. You WILL apologize.”

“Ok, ok I will geez…”

She nods and groans, flapping the sleeves of her yukata as the drip water on the ground. “Ugh, I feel so heavy…”

“You could just ring it out again, you know?”

Morgana swats his head with his paw. “You’re so vulgar…”

“Thank you, Morgana. For that you can buy me a towel.”

“The hell do you need one of those for? You’ll just get soaked going back outside!”

“Then get me an umbrella!”

“Ugh you’re so high maintenance.”

“Huh!? I AM not!”

“I would like one as well.” Yusuke suddenly says, “I don’t have the funds to afford one.”

They both blink at him and sigh. “Always with money problems man…”

Morgana jumps off Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“Where are you going, Morgana?”

“I’m going to go back and see if Rin is ok.”

Ann bops down and pets his head. “Be safe on the way back please.”

“I will Lady Ann.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Makoto pushes past the people outside, trying to look over the heads of the crowds to see through the rain that was still as heavy as it was earlier. _Where did she go?_ She jumps slightly, seeing a distinct burgundy colour and purple tint of her hair in the crowd further up. She pushes through the crowds. 

_I didn’t know she was sensitive to the popularity of the group. She was the one that showed me the justice of the Phantom Thieves._ She pushes through faster, pattering through the puddles and flooded pavement. Almost reaching her. 

_She always listens and helps us. But I never asked about her, or what she was thinking. It’s like I was being selfish._ She gets right behind her, reaching out her hand. _I’m sorry, Rin._ She reaches out her hand, grasping her wet hand in hers tightly. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _Ugh… why did I do that…? I snapped at something so small._ _Well, not exactly something small… But I still snapped._

I push through the crowds, each step splashing on the wet concrete. The rain continues to pour and makes my hair and yukata seemingly more heavy. _Just thinking of getting popular is not why we’re doing this… why I’m doing this. It’s just-_ I suddenly feel a wet hand grasp mine from behind. Stopping in place.

“Huh?” I turn and follow the hand back to Makoto. She looks drenched as rain drips from the ends of her bangs down her face, “Makoto? What are you doing here?”

She looks up at me with a worried expression as the rain pours around us. “Are you ok, Rin? You snapped and-”

I sigh, looking towards the ground, rain running down my face as my hair sticks to it. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I snapped like that…”

She squeezes my hand, feeling the familiar warmth as rain taps and runs down them. “I’m sorry for not asking how you feel. You always help me and the others but never ask for anything in return. It was getting to you, wasn’t it?”

I blink at her, staring back. “I… Well…”

“We can talk, if you need someone to talk to, Rin. We… I’m here to help if you need it. Please promise me?” She squeezes my hand more, a caring feeling to it as I look down at it.

I take a breath, letting it out slowly, my heart racing inside my chest. “I will, Makoto. Thank you. Can I have some time?”

She nods. “All the time you need.” She looks at our hands, slowly releasing mine from hers, “I-I should really get going, it’s getting late.”

“Yeah…” She smiles slightly and turns away, “Makoto?”

She stops, turning back to me. “Yes, Rin?”

I give her a warming smile. “You look really nice.”

Her eyes go wide, a soft smile forming on her lips. “T-Thank you… You do too, Rin.”

I smile back, giving a small wave. “Have a good evening and um, try and get out of the rain.”

I walk towards the station, hand grasping over my chest, feeling my chest ache slightly. “Why is she so nice…”

I get back to LeBlanc as the rain continues to pour heavily outside. I push open the door and drip rain on the floor as the bell rings. Sojiro looks up over his newspaper as I enter. “You certainly got caught in the rain, huh?”

I just sigh and nod, holding up my arms as the water drips off onto the floor. “That easy to tell?”

He chuckles and throws a towel over my head, drying my hair with it. “You look like a drowned rat. I’ll give you some space to dry up.”

I pout slightly as he gets up. “I’m not a drowned rat…”

“Whatever you say, kid. Don’t wet the floor too much.”

I dry the bangs of my hair and sigh. “I won’t, I won’t.” 

The door closes behind me as I make my way to my room, quickly removing the soaked yukata from myself, showering and getting into some dry clothes. _Popularity huh… I guess it can’t be helped, but still. To be swallowed by it is an easy thing to happen._ The rain continues to pat against my window as I dry my hair, pacing around my room. 

_I forgot Morgana again… He should be fine with one of the others for the evening._

My phone buzzes and I pick it up with one hand as I dry with the other.

Ann: It wasn’t the best of days, but it was still nice. Here is a photo we took!

She sends over the picture we did together. I can’t help but smile at it. The three of us were smiling and in our yukatas. It was really nice. _That will be a nice memory to keep._

Yusuke: A truly beautiful scene. 

Ryuji: Talk about Japanese beauties!

Makoto: You say that now after you tried to go with other girls?

Ryuji: Well uh… I took a picture as well!

He sends it over. He must have taken it as we were all walking down the stairs. Me, Ann and Makoto were glancing back at him as Yusuke didn’t seem to notice.

Ann: I wondered what you were doing with your phone. Still it’s a nice picture, wish it didn’t rain.

Makoto: We will have to go next time.

Yusuke: I would like that.

Ann: We definitely should! 

I put down my phone and smile a little. _It would really be nice to go again. Without me snapping this time… And the rain._ I jump as the window suddenly flies open and a black thing jumps past me onto the floor. “What the- Morgana?”

He shakes off the rain as he looks like he was completely drenched. Dripping water on the floor. “Of course it’s me.”

I quickly shut the window and kneel on the floor next to him. “Why didn’t you stay with one of the others for the evening? You’re soaked through.”

“Well I was going to go with Lady Ann, but she was worried about you and so was I. So I came back.” He looks up at me, wiping his wet fur, “So, are you ok?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“I just need some time… Um, want me to get out my hair dryer for you?”

“Yes please. I’m cold!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sighs as she sits in the limo. They had been stuck in traffic for a while after the rush of people trying to escape the heavy downpour that continues outside. She wanted to go to the festival with friends, but her fiance basically forced her to go with him. And even then he turned up for about a minute before leaving for other things.

She sighs as she rests her head against the window, watching the rain patter against it. _He doesn’t care about me… And Father just told me to go with it and all I could do was accept. To act as an adult… But I don’t know if I made the right decision. To follow a path set before me…_

_As Rin-chan said, she would make her own path… I just wish I was strong enough to do that._

_Speaking of, I think I saw Rin-chan and Mako-chan together. They were with their other friends as well… It would’ve been nice to go with them. I wanted to greet them, but they basically insisted that I get back into the car._

Lightning lights up the sky as she watches. Her phone buzzes and she looks at the screen. Just another message from her fiance telling her to meet him tomorrow. 

Her head lowers sadly as she nibbles her lip. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take… M-Maybe I can get some more advice soon…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi packs up her things after just finishing a training session. Today went much better than the previous ones because of her happy mood. She wanted to improve to impress not just herself, but someone else this time as well.

Lightning flashes behind her through the window. She blinks and turns around, looking outside as it pours with rain. _Oh, I didn’t bring an umbrella… going to get soaked again._ She giggles to herself, _A different kind of soaked this time from the beach. Not as fun!_

She pulls out her phone and taps on the screen a few times as it flickers. _Silly phone, work!_ It flashes back to life and she clicks on the photo they took at the beach. She smiles at the picture.

“There you are.”

Kasumi jumps at the sudden voice behind her, holding her hands and phone behind her back. “O-Oh, what is it coach?”

“You did well today. And you seemed happier, did something happen? You were upset the last time I saw you after the meet.”

“Well um… A Senpai of mine helped cheer me up. She always does when we do things together!”

Her coach nods. “Your Senpai?”

She nods rapidly. “Mmhm. She used to do gymnastics too, but… stopped. Kurusu-senpai really has helped me out a lot recently.”

“Kurusu?”

She tilts her head as her coach looks in thought for a moment. “Is something the matter?”

She shakes her head. “No, but I’m glad you’re finding help from others. If you still need to take a break then please do.”

“I-I’m fine, really!”

She nods and heads for the door. “Be safe going home. It’s pouring outside.”

“I will!”

She stretches up her arms and smiles. “I will continue to do better, Senpai. I’ll make you proud of my next performance!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto had gotten back a while ago. Replaced her soaked yukata with some dry clothes and is sitting at her desk, doing some quick school work to pass the time. However, she was only doing it for one reason. Her hand trembles slightly as she tries to write, the rain pattering against her window.

_I was holding it in for so long-_

Lightning suddenly flashes outside and lights up her room, making her jump in her chair. “EEP! I-It’s fine, it’s just some lightning. It can’t do any-”

Another flash lights up the room followed by booming thunder. She shrieks and lowers her head on her desk, covering her ears with her hands. “I’msorryI’msorry!PleasegethomesoonSis!”

Thunder booms louder and louder. 

“Ican’ttakethisanylongersomebodyhelpmeplease!”

She rushes off her desk and dives under her covers, hugging a pillow around her head. “Itwillstopsoon! Itwillstopsoon!”

The sound of the front door makes her bolt up in bed as she rushes off and towards the door. “SavemeSis!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dry up Morgana with a towel and set up my hairdryer on him. He leans into the hot air as his fur blows about. “That feels sooo gooood!” 

I roll my eyes and make sure to cover it all over him, however after I stop his fur has poofed out a bit more than I was expecting. “Oh…” I pat it down as much as possible, “There we go.”

“Thanks.” He sits and looks up at me, “Now about what happened earlier.”

I avert my eyes from him, resting my hands on my thighs. “About what…”

“You snapping like that over what Ryuji was saying? About wanting to be famous?”

“I get… emotional easily over this stuff. Stuff I don’t want to happen…”

“You mean about getting popular? I mean, isn’t that inevitable with what we’re doing?”

I drum my fingers on my thigh, nodding a little. “It is, but getting conceited over it just shouldn’t happen! We aren’t doing this to get popular, WE’RE HELPING PEOPLE! We have our own reasons for joining, but using them for our own selfish gains is WRONG! We should be-” I stop myself. Eyes going wide as I realize my tone of voice. Morgana blinks up at me as I get up and face away from him, “I-I’m sorry…”

He jumps past and up onto the bed to look up at me. “Don’t be. You’re emotional because you care, right?”

“But as a leader I need to be-”

“What? Stoic? A leader needs to be a pillar for the group, but you’re still your own person. Getting angry or upset over what the others say in the group is normal. You care for everyone, that is the best trait for a leader.”

I smile slightly, bopping down and petting his head. “I do hope so…”

We both get into bed after. Morgana is fast asleep to the side, but I still couldn’t sleep. That slight irritation still lingers with the aspect of becoming more famous for selfish reasons just doesn’t sit right with me. That and I've been more cautious since Chihaya said something about M.E.D.J. 

I groan and stare up at the ceiling. The rain still patters against the window. _M.E.D.J could be anything. A name, a company, something we don’t know anything about… Chihaya’s card reads are very accurate as well, so something is coming. But to what it is, I don’t know. And it worries me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a nice one to write. Always liked the festival scene in game. Damn that rain! Who wore the yukata best I wonder?
> 
> Rin didn't seem very happy though, huh? She is much more aware of the situation and will do what she can to not make it happen. That's how much she cares for everyone. (It bugged me that in game you didn't seem to care about all these problems within the group until it all goes wrong)
> 
> But we did get a nice Rikoto moment though from it, right? The holding hands in the rain, in yukatas. I can picture it now. Anyway a few extra perspectives in this. You see Haru, but get nothing from her in game. Pfft I change that! Seems she is really struggling with her fiance and father at this point and wants help. And Kasumi's happier after the meet and keeping to improve for herself and another! And how could I miss the chance for scared Makoto. It's so cute!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your support! MEDJED arc starts here. Next chapter we meet some... unsavoury people is all I'm going to say. See you Wednesday!


	44. Unsavoury People From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Sleep can't find me. I roll, twist, move to each side. But nothing. It evades me. Morgana lays off to the side, sound asleep. Rays of moonlight peer through the window through the clouds of rain to light up enough of my room so that it wasn’t pitch black. The air was sticky with humidity as the rain patters on the window still. I sit up in bed, using my pillow to rest against the wall. Careful not to wake Morgana. 

_ Probably my fault for feeling guilty about snapping at Ryuji and then just leaving the others… Fame, fortune, I don’t want any of it. I was doing this to help people and it was just like they were forgetting about that. Or I was just being stupid.  _ I reach for my phone and click through a few things, loading up the Phan-Site. 

‘Are the Phantom Thieves Just?’ was the topic.  _ Up to thirty-six-percent now. Our popularity was moving up little by little. I’m just fearing a backlash sooner or later. Too much expectations leads to this sort of thing. History was a great reminder of this. Is it because I’m their leader and I’m being too cautious? Or am I being overprotective of them because they are my first true friends… I just don’t want to lose anything. Not anymore… _

I rest my head against the back wall. Glancing outside to the calming pattering of the rain on the window. My mind wanders to that certain group of girls. Their faces were almost imprinted in my mind after all the things they said, the savage smiles of enjoyment across their faces as they beat me. I wanted to fight back, but I was weak. Thinking it was my fault until Arsene showed me the right path. 

_ Perhaps I’m just being overprotective. The Phantom Thieves is who we are now. And we will stick together through it all.  _ I nibble the inside of my lip, sniffling quietly.  _ I’m sorry for being a terrible leader, guys. I really am… _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t get a wink of sleep throughout the rest of the night. My mind wandered and questioned throughout the sleepless night. School was painfully slow. I had to use some makeup to hide the dark rims under my eyes. Ann and Morgana noticed my slightly out-of-it look but kept quiet about it. 

The end bell finally rings. Ann quickly leaves before I could speak to her. Pulling my phone from my pocket. 

Me: Um, hey guys… I don’t know if you’re all busy, but could I talk to you all?

Yusuke: Is there something wrong, Rin?

Ann: I was actually going to ask the others, you looked really tired… 

Ryuji: Of course we can meet up!

Makoto: We can go somewhere quiet if you like?

Ann: I know a nice cafe in Shibuya we can meet at. It’s usually quite quiet around there.

Me: Ok, I will meet you there. 

“What is this about Rin?” Morgana asks through the slight gap in my bag as I walk through the school corridors.

“...An apology.” I whisper, heading off to the meeting spot. 

My mind runs through what to say and how to apologize. It probably didn’t seem like much but I just felt as if it needed to be done. I didn’t want things to just be left as if I snapped and didn’t care. They were all already waiting, sitting around a table outside. As Ann said it was mostly quiet and clear around here. Much less than the bustling crowds of Central Street anyway. I walk up to them slowly, hands gripping the straps of my bag as Morgana jumps out, sitting atop the table. 

Ann turns and notices me. “Hey, Rin.”

Ryuji perks up on his chair. “Whaddya need to talk about?”

I sigh softly, quickly bowing at them all. “I’m really sorry!”

They look at each, a mix of confusion and shock as I lift my head slowly back up. “What is this about, Rin?” Yusuke asks.

“...I’m just sorry for being a terrible leader. I snapped at you Ryuji yesterday and I apologize. I should have just stayed calm, but I was only thinking of myself and what I wanted…”

Ryuji rubs the back of his neck. “Nah, was my fault for sayin’ shit like that. I didn’t think what I was sayin’.”

Makoto nods, resting her hands under her chin. “It went against what you wanted, didn’t it?” She looks at me, waiting for an answer.

I nod slowly in response. “Yeah… I know popularity is something that is inevitable, but I don't want it to change us from our original goal of helping people. Expectations corrupt people as we have seen. I was being too cautious as a leader, but…” I take a breath, looking at everyone’s faces, “...More importantly. I was being overprotective as a friend. I wasn’t taking into account all of your own reasons for the Phantom Thieves… I’m sorry for being a lackluster leader.”

“You aren’t a lackluster leader, Rin.” I blink at Morgana as he looks at everyone, “You were given a huge responsibility as being the leader of us. And that has grown more since we have gotten new members. And even more so that you have been helping each one of us and beyond with our problems and growing the Phantom Thieves’ influence with others outside of their knowledge. You are more of a great leader than you think.”

Makoto smiles at me and nods. “He is absolutely right. I wouldn’t think of a better leader than you, Rin. You help us so much, you have a right to think as you do.”

“Mmhm! You are our great leader!” Ann chirps.

Yusuke nods with a soft smile. “You have the elegance and charm fitting as our leader.”

Ryuji pumps his fist into the air. “Hell yeah!”

I rub my eyes slightly, sniffling to hold back the tears. “Thank you… I couldn’t ask for better friends.”

Ann jumps up with Makoto, both hugging me as I hug them back. “We’re here for you.” Makoto says reassuringly. 

“As we are here, why don’t we get some drinks? I am quite thirsty.” Yusuke says at of nowhere.

Ryuji flops his head down. “Why’d you switch so quickly to that....?”

We turn back to the guys as Ann giggles. “Well, Ryuji should pay then.”

Makoto holds her chin, nodding in approval. “I agree, he was tied to be responsible for this.”

He jumps to his feet, lashing out his hands. “The hell!? That ain’t fair!”

Morgana scratches his ear and smirks at him. “It’s for the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji.”

He groans and pats his back pockets. “Huh? I must’ve left my wallet at home.”

Ann walks over and smacks his head with the back of her hand. “Of course you would say that, I bet you’re hiding it!” She taps over him as Ryuji squirms and backs off.

“The hell I am hidin’ it! Leave me alone!”

Me and Makoto look at each other, both giggling as we watch them. I wave my hands slowly at them. “I’ll pay for whatever you guys like. My treat.”

“That is very generous of you. I shall pick the most decadent flavour.” Yusuke says, looking through the menu.

“That just sounds like the most expensive!” Morgana rolls his eyes.

_ They really are a bunch… But I’m happy to be a part of that bunch. _

“Is that Rin Kurusu I see there?”

I freeze up slightly, the voice sounding very familiar to me. A voice I wished I would never want to hear again. A bunch of footsteps close in as Ann and Ryuji stop, eyeing them cautiously. 

Ann puts a hand on her hip, facing them. “Who wants to know?”

I slowly turn to them with Makoto, feeling my face pale at the sight of the all too familiar group of girls. The girl in the front regards me. “Oh it is you. Who would’ve thought we would run into a piece of trash here.” The other girls giggle and laugh behind her.

I avert my eyes from them, seeing Makoto glare at them.

“What’d you say?” Ryuji asks, glaring at the girls.

“Who are these people, Rin?” Makoto asks, almost sounding as if she was demanding to know. It looks as if her expression is angering by the second.

“...My former gymnastics team.” I mumble quietly, but just enough for them to hear.

_ Why are they here of all times. _

Their eyes go wide in realization. The girls just look smugly back at us. Yusuke rises from his chair, a deep frown across his brow. “These are those scandalous girls that injured you? They are despicable human beings.”

The girl at the front rolls her eyes and laughs. “Oh, Rin. Did you tell them your fake story too? I feel sorry for how those men beat you but there was really nothing we could do but just watch.” She regards over everyone, “And to think you would actually have friends now. Disgusting.”

“Why are you here, Kawashima-san…?” I ask quietly, not meeting their gazes.

She tuts. “The gymnastics meet here, why else? We didn’t come to see your ugly face, did we?” She puts her hand over her mouth, “Oh, oops. Pardon my language but it just slipped out.” The other girls giggle and smirk behind her.

Ryuji smacks his hand on the table making it ring on the concrete. “The eff you say? Don’t talk shit to her you bastards!”

One of the girls behind her looks at him in disgust. “Eww, who would care what some guy like you says. Bet he thinks he is such a badass.” It elects some giggles.

“Just leave us alone.”

Kawashima laughs. “Oh? But you are such fun to make fun of. I could do it all day.”

_ Their words don’t haunt me anymore… They don’t hurt me. _

I hear Makoto growl next to me, stomping forward and getting right into her face. “You must be such a coward to stay back in this group and say those things. But what are you without them? A pitiful girl thinking she is at the top but is nothing more than a snivelling scared girl.”

Her eyes narrow dangerously at Makoto, leaning her face to hers. “You little bitch! Think you can talk like that to me! Why would I be scared of that pathetic waste of space!”

Makoto’s fists clench at her sides. “She is nothing of the sort! Maybe you would have found that out if you got to know her instead of pushing her away as you did!”

“Makoto…”

Kawashima grins, looking past her shoulder and back to her mauve, burning eyes. “Oh, but it was so satisfying to hit her like we did. I wish I hit her with that pole a few more times than I did…” 

Ann’s eyes go wide at her. “You bitch!”

“How could you say such a thing, just because she is better than you!” Makoto eyes storms with anger.

Kawashima shrugs. “Well she isn’t now or ever was. It’s survival of the fittest out here. She may have been at the top once, but now she failed.” She grins at Makoto, “But I can see she found even more low-lives to hang out with. How sad."

_ Their words don’t haunt. Their words don’t hurt me. I’ve moved past all of that! All their words are doing is PISSING ME OFF! _

“They aren’t low-lives…” I say quietly as Kawashima’s head raises to me.

“What did you say, worthless?”

I stomp forward towards her, eyes burning with menace, raising my hand back and colliding it with her cheek. Skin contacts with skin, sounding a relieving slap. She grasps her cheek in her hand. 

“You bitch! How dare you touch me!”

I glare at her and the other girls. “They are MILES beyond low-lives compared to all of you! You are all shameful worthless people who care nothing for anything but themselves! I wouldn’t trade them for anything. But I guess you don’t know what true friendship is, do you Kawashima-san? It’s all lead and control. I feel bad for our coach as you will never win anything more of value. You still fail as captain and haven’t won anything since! The top spot will NEVER be for you or anyone in this group!”

She growls holding her cheek, raising her other hand to strike. Only to be grabbed by Makoto, she grips it tighter and tighter in her grasp. She winces as Yusuke, Ann and Ryuji stand behind me. Morgana jumps onto my shoulder.

“What’s it going to be? I’ll give you this chance to get out of here before I won’t let you.” Makoto says with menace. Kawashima looks at her then me, pulling her hand back before flicking her hair behind her. 

“Let’s leave these losers behind.” She pushes past me, whispering as she passes, “Better watch your back, Rin.” They walk off and disappear into the streets.

Yusuke watches them. “How despicable can those girls get.”

Ryuji frowns, kicking the floor. “What pieces of shit. If someone needs a change of heart it’s them!”

Ann nods. “I totally agree with Ryuji on that.”

Morgana also nods in agreement. “Ugh, they could use it!”

Makoto takes a breath to calm herself, turning back to me, blinking as she notices my smile. “Are you ok, Rin?” 

I nod slowly. “That felt rather good to say… Thank you for being so great, all of you. But we won’t go to Mementos for them. They aren’t even worth the time and effort.” I take a breath and sigh in relief, “I was only able to stand up to them thanks to all of you, thank you.”

They all smile and nod in response. Makoto looks at her phone and sighs. “I have to go, we should meet another time.”

We all give her a wave as she walks off. Ryuji scratches his head. “Damnnn did you see how angry she looked? I don’t think anyone wants to piss her off.”

Ann giggles. “That’s our president.”

I smile warmly, following her through the crowds. “That she is, that she is.”

“Are you sure you’re still ok, Rin? That must have been rather troublesome for you.” Yusuke asks, concerned.

I nod slowly. “It felt as if my heart was going to explode… but I am very much ok in fact. Let’s get home, thank you again.”

We go our separate ways. Letting out a long breath that feels as if I was holding it since seeing the group. 

_ Maybe it was a good thing for them to somehow find me again. I have friends this time to back me up… and I saw my own new strength and courage in action.  _ I smile to myself.  _ I’ve grown for the better.  _

I stretch up my arms as I walk back to the station.  _ The gymnastics competition here as well? Must mean Yoshizawa-san could be a part of it. Show them how it’s done, Yoshizawa-san. I’m rooting for you. _

“You ok?”

I turn to Morgana on my shoulder, nodding a few times. “Yeah, I am. I actually feel quite good.”

“You’ve grown a lot to be able to face up to them like that.”

“All thanks to you lot.”

He shakes his head slowly. “Your own strength has helped you a lot as well, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you… Moving on for the better!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto takes in a deep breath as she walks through Central Street, trying to vent out her anger that almost reached it’s limits after seeing those girls.

_ How could a group of girls hold such a grudge like that against Rin. And they even enjoyed doing what they did to her! If anything they deserve the full force of justice against them… But knowing Rin she wouldn’t want that. _

She smiles slightly.  _ At least she managed to find the strength to face them. If she didn’t hit her I was going too. I never want to see them again or I might just not be able to stop myself. For hurting her like they did- _

She shakes her head quickly. “I should probably stop thinking about it… Rin is strong enough to face her own challenges, but still… I can’t help but want to help her… She is-” She shakes her head quicker, “Don’t think like that Niijima!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in quite a good mood on the way back to LeBlanc. Almost as if I had overcome a hurdle that I thought I could never vault over. But now that it was out of the way and behind me, I was free in a sense. 

I open the door smelling the usual fresh aromas through my nostrils. Surprised at who was sitting at the bar.

“So you won’t tell me, no matter what?” Sae asks in a demanding tone to Sojiro.

_ Sae Niijima again? There must be a reason she is here let alone asking questions with Sojiro all the time. What could she want from him I wonder…  _

Sojiro frowns at her, waving his hand dismissively. “I have nothing more to say to you about that.”

She gets up from the chair. “I see. In that case, I have my ways of making you talk.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to-”

_ Is she threatening him? _

“Thanks for the drink.” She grabs her bag and turns to me, a frown forming on her brow, “Oh, it’s you.”

I give her a slight bow. “Nice to see you again, Niijima-san.”

“Well this helps me clear up another thing.” She walks up in front of me, eyes burrowing into mine, “Stay away from Makoto.”

I blink in surprise at her. “Um, say what now?”

She frowns down at me. “You heard me. I won’t have some criminal hanging around with her. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sojiro walks over from the bar. “Hey now. That’s no way to talk to her. Don’t bring her into this.”

Sae just ignores him. I place a hand on my hip as I frown back at her. _ So she looked up who I was, huh? Figures she would do that sooner or later.  _

“I’m not going to listen to you about telling me to stop hanging around a friend of mine. It’s not your choice who she picks to be with as well.”

“Excuse me? I wasn’t asking.” Sae says, a hint of anger creeping into the tone, “You will stay away from her from now on. That’s final.”

She brushes past me to the door, spinning on my heels to face her back. “No!”

She stops, turning around slowly to face me again. “Excuse me? What was that?”

I clench my fists at my sides. “I said, no! You don’t control her, she is her own person who wants her own goals. Not some expectations set by someone. Let her-”

She quickly strides over and leans her face close to mine, cutting me off. “I don’t expect a teenager to understand how society works. Let alone a criminal. She will do what is needed.”

I don’t back down, keeping my eyes level will hers. “And I say no. Makoto will do what she wants. She isn’t you!”

There was silence between us. Only our eyes storming at each other, not backing down.

“Makoto-”

“Won’t-”

“Enough!” Sojiro shouts, knocking us both out of the moment, “Leave now.”

Sae glares at me one last time before opening the door, slamming it behind her making the bell rock about crazily for a few seconds. I let out a long breath and sigh, watching her walk out. I spin on my heels to Sojiro. “I’m sorry for that… looks like you had problems dealing with her too.”

He shakes his head calmly. “It’s nothing. She is talking about that new friend of yours, right?”

I nod slowly in response. “Mmhm she is her older sister and well… you heard what I had to say.”

Sojiro gives his cool smile. “And you certainly held your ground well. Cat fights are certainly scary.”

“Cat fights? Is that what you call it nowadays?” I smile back and look around, “Oh, let me help you clean up.”

I help clean up the bar and kitchen. He turns the TV on as the news was on with the latest story. “The international hacktivist group Medjed has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves.”

_ Huh? _

I stop what I'm doing immediately, looking at the TV. “...These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed’s website. ‘To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan, do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice.”

Sojiro sighs as he watches. “The Phantom Thieves again…?”

The broadcast continues. “However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to change a heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you.”

“Justice, huh?” Sojiro huffs.

“We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil. Akechi-san, why do you think this announcement was made at this time?”

Akechi’s face comes onto the screen. “I don’t know the details, but there’s no doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Whether it’s a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends, I cannot say… Regardless, it’s quite a nuisance.”

“A nuisance?”

“Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egoistic justice.”

Sojiro sighs as I keep watching closely. “What a stupid thing they’re getting riled up on. Phantom Thieves, huh? What in the world are they? You know about them?”

I glance over at him. “Only about what they have done so far and all.”

He nods. “Hm. I’m going to go home. Thanks for the help again.”

“Anytime! Have a good evening.”

“You too.”

The door closes behind him as Akechi continues. “It’s possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime.”

Morgana jumps onto the bar. “We just got declared war on? Out of the blue?”

I sigh, leaning back against the bar. “Seems so… we should probably talk to the others about it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He looks at the screen, “I really hate that Akechi guy…”

_ Medjed. Why does that sound familiar? Medjed, Medjed, Medjed.  _ My eyes widen in realization.  _ Danger is in my future… M.E.D.J. Chihaya foresaw this? This is what she meant? _

“Is everything ok, Rin?”

“Oh, mmhm just fine. Let’s go upstairs.”

My phone buzzes before I get a chance to sit down, quickly sitting on my bed, Morgana leaning close to look as well.

Ryuji: We gotta talk about Medjed.

Ann: You mean those guys people online are going nuts over?

Yusuke: Medjed… That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyptian book of the dead.

Me: Ok… 

Makoto: I saw the news too. For some reason they think we speak of false justice.

Yusuke: Now then, what exactly did you want to speak of regarding Medjed?

Ryuji: Wellll, why don’t we go after them as our next target?

Yusuke: What a sudden suggestion.

Ryuji: I mean they’re like, bad hackers or something, right?

Makoto: Technically these are crackers. Those who use the internet to illegally access and alter data. Medjed is an organised group or such people recognised by the larger international community.

Yusuke: So they operate on a global scale?

Ann: That makes them even bigger than Kaneshiro!

Ryuji: Right!? Then it’s settled. Our next target’s gonna be Medjed. I wonder if the Nav’ll get a hit if we put in their name.

Ann: Oh, right!

Me: That would be impossible. You’re kind of thinking about this wrong guys.

Ryuji: Whaddya mean?

Me: Medjed is an organised body of people, not a singular person. Therefore Medjed is only their organisation name and not the person directly responsible. 

Makoto: Rin is right. Medjed is a pseudonym. We don’t know how many people Medjed is.

Ann: Oh…

Ryuji: Can’t we just get one person's info and look into it?

Me: Nope. Even if we did, how would we know their location? It’s a global group, they could be anywhere, not just in Japan.

Makoto: Their only confirmed presence has been online. We can’t use the Nav to that degree.

Yusuke: This is a greater problem than simply finding key words. Unless you have any more ideas, Ryuji?

Ann: Hellooo?

Yusuke: …It seems he had suggested this without putting much thought into it.

Ryuji: C’mon, we can’t back down now! People are all excited about it! Our reputation’s gonna plummet if we don’t fight this shit!

I sigh slightly.  _ Why has the public suddenly become who we’re trying to appease… Why is it turning to this…  _

Yusuke: That is true. If we remain silent, people would believe we simply chose to run away from the matter.

Makoto: Medjed has taunted us publicly, after all…

Yusuke: If they’re criminals, we can’t just let them be.

Ann: Yeah. And we don’t have any other targets right now either.

Yusuke: You have been quite quiet, Rin. Is something on your mind?

Me: No… We aren’t a puppet to the public’s wants and desires, let alone some hacker group. But something does need to be done. I’m going to see if Mishima knows anything.

Ryuji: Oh, good idea! I’ll come too. Oh and Makoto, see if your sis has any info on ‘em.

Makoto: I doubt that but I’ll try.

Me: Just be careful with what you ask. See you all tomorrow.

I let my phone drop down to the bed. “A world-class target, huh? If we change Medjed’s heart, it’ll most definitely affect Mementos.” Morgana explains.

“Yeah, true. If we can do that to begin with… Let’s rest up for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a kind of short one, but hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Rin's former gymnastics team are scum, huh? But thanks to the other's she manages to stand up against them. They all were rather annoyed, still Makoto was rather angry.
> 
> Rin vs Sae. Who would win that one? Both don't want to back down from Makoto, huh? 
> 
> And Medjed's first public taunt has happened. Still, Rin still doesn't like the idea of going by what the public wants. We'll see how that progresses through the story.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support! I'll see you Saturday for the next one.


	45. The Bonds of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

There was an excited buzz in the air on the train and walk to school. Gossip about the latest news and hype over the Phantom Thieves’ next move. Some back Medjed as well, whereas some just wanted to find out for their own entertainment's sake. The entrance hall is packed with people again. All gossiping amongst themselves.

“Oh, right. It’s your exam results, isn’t it?” Morgana asks, peeking from my bag, “What did you get?”

I push through slightly, some backing away just from seeing me. Raising my finger up our class list to the top again. “Oh, um, top again it would seem.”

“Top, again!? You’re so smart, Rin.” Morgana praises. 

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. “Just good preparation is all. Seems Ann improved a little too and Ryuji… Oh, maybe slightly or just he stayed the same… Or got lower. Much lower…” 

“Even after all that studying with everyone he still didn’t improve?” He sighs in disappointment, “He really is more like a monkey than a thief.”

“Monkeys do make good thieves, you know.” I put my hand over my mouth quickly, “Not that he is a monkey!”

He just grins at me. “Oh, so even you think that he is!”

“It was a slip of the tongue is all!”

“Uh huh.”

I pout slightly and walk around the corner to the stairs, Ryuji is already with Mishima.

“Yo, Rin.” Ryuji beckons me over, “Uh, why are you pouting?”

“No reason… Did you see your test score?” I ask him.

He groans. “We were busy. It’s not like I could focus on studyin’.”

I roll my eyes at him. “Everyone else did, I think. But prepare to feel the wrath of Makoto.”

He visibly gulps.

“But you got top again, Kurusu-san. It's amazing to get it twice in a row after transferring here.” Mishima says praisingly.

“Anyways, we need to ask somethin’ important. Mishima…”

“You want to ask me something about the internet, right?”

Ryuji nods. “Yup. I’m gonna be straight with you here. Do you know who Medjed is?”

I sigh from his bluntness as Mishima scratches his head. “You weren’t kidding about being direct. Well, I suppose the news about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves has caused quite the commotion… They started out as hackers of justice, but now they only look out for their own self-interests… That’s all I know. Nobody’s sure who actually belongs to Medjed. But it’ll be exciting to see the Phantom Thieves’ world debut.”

“Dude…”

“I’ll be rooting for them. And I’ll keep the forum mobilized as well.”

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?” I probe.

He nods enthusiastically. “Very! Now if we’re done here I really need to be going. I’ll see you both later.”

He walks off up the stairs as Morgana leans on my shoulder. “That was fruitless… Let’s see what the others got.”

We pull out our phones.

Ryuji: Mishima was pretty useless. You guys get anything?

Makoto: I asked my sister, but it seemed she knew very little. She doesn’t specialize in cybercrime, after all.

Ann: There really just are no leads.

Yusuke: Hm, our opponent is quite elusive.

Ryuji: Did we bite off more than we can chew?

Me: I’m not sure, we haven’t seen the full picture yet.

Makoto: Right. We don’t know if it’s a singular person or a large conglomerate of people. And even if we do find a lead, what do we do from there?

Ryuji: Damn, this stuff’s really not going so good… Probably why my exams’re going shit.

Ann: Those are two separate things you know?

Makoto: I saw the results.

Me: Good luck Ryuji.

Ryuji: I’ll… just be going now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School goes quickly other than some announcements that we have to be at school at the start of summer vacation for a school meeting. It receives many groans and unhappy words. The final bell rings.

Ann spins on her chair, placing her hands on my desk, eyes almost looking at me pleadingly. “Hey, Rin… can you make time for me today? There’s something I could really use your help with.”

I tilt my head and nod. “Oh, sure Ann. What do you need?”

She smiles slightly in relief. “Thank you so much.” She averts her eyes to the side, “The truth is, Shiho’s going to be moving away today.”

“Huh? I’m so sorry, Ann. I’ll do whatever you need.”

She nods without looking at me. “Before she goes, she wants to talk one more time up on the rooftop. But I think it’s still hard for her to go up there. Could you help me out?”

I tap her hand with mine reassuringly. “Mmhm, let's head there now, ok? I’d rather not leave her waiting as well.”

“Really? Thanks! You’re the best.”

We both get up and head to the rooftop. Shiho was already waiting at the door. Her eyes were almost lifeless until she notices us both. She pushes the door open onto the roof, panting heavily as we take an arm each to help her up the rest of the way. 

She glances at us both. Some life returning to her eyes. “Ann, Rin-chan… I’m pretty heavy, huh? Thanks for the help.”

“Isn’t Rin super reliable?” Ann asks her with a smile.

Shiho giggles softly. “Mmhm, just like you were telling me.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I wouldn’t go that far, but thanks.”

Shiho smiles at me. “And modest as you have said as well…” She stumbles her way slowly to the edge of the roof. She holds onto the fence and looks down as the wind picks up her hair, “We’re so high up… It didn’t seem that way the first time I was here.”

I only now realized they had put up towering metal fences all along the edges now. “Why did you want to come up here again?” I ask.

She looks back over her shoulder at me momentarily. “I think… to settle things. To tell you the truth… I wanted to reenact that moment. Wearing these clothes, standing here again… I wanted to know what it would feel like.”

Ann takes a step closer to her. “...What about back then? What were you thinking, Shiho?”

Shiho’s head drops slightly. “I… I didn’t want to die. I just needed to escape… from this place. It was like another person inside me was screaming, telling me to come up here… It almost felt like that person was trying to kill me…”

Ann sighs sadly.

Shiho spins around to face us both. “But I know that person was part of me too… My weakness. So, I wanted to see if she would show up again.”

I nod slowly, understanding why she wanted to come here. “But she didn’t, did she? It shows how far you have come.”

She gives me a warm smile. “Yeah… she doesn’t exist anymore.”

Ann side-smiles. “...You’re so strong, Shiho. The only reason you can stand here now is because of how hard you worked on your rehab.”

She nods, still smiling. “Maybe… but that was all thanks to you, Ann.”

Her eyes go wide, pointing at herself. “M-Me…?”

I smile slightly at her. “Remember when you said to me Shiho wanted you there for her rehab? You were giving her the strength to move on and fight. Not the other way around.”

Shiho nods, a calm smile on her lips. “Rin-chan is right. Because I saw how hard you were trying too. Trying to be strong, to be cool… Wanting to be an action star… Striving to be a better model… You were so positive… Your eyes sparkled with motivation. With you putting in that much effort, I couldn't let my life go to waste in a hospital bed. That’s why I wanted to stand again… It was because of you, Ann.”

I smile as I watch them both as Ann starts to tear up. “Ann saved you, right?”

“Mmhm. She showed me what true strength is.”

Ann shakes her head, fighting back the tears. “I’m not strong… I’m nothing without you. I’m just a lonely, scared girl.” She rubs the tears from her eyes.

“Ann…” Shiho’s eyes go blank, “I’m sorry… for deciding to transfer schools… It must be really hard on you…”

“Shiho…” Ann shakes her head, looking back at her confidently, “I’m… I’m going to become a real model! That way you’ll be able to keep seeing me… and keep giving life your all.” Tears roll down her cheeks as she smiles through it, “I’m gonna be in a bunch of magazines, and I’ll say tons of good stuff in interviews… So… So… Stay healthy. Work hard, but not too much… and keep in touch. Just… Take care of yourself… Please… Please….”

“Ann… I’m so sorry.” Shiho walks over to her as she cries, embracing her in a caring hug, “I love you… Once I can smile from the bottom of my heart, I’ll come visit you again…”

Ann squeezes her in her arms, nodding on her shoulder. “Y-Yeah…”

I rub the back of my head as I continue to watch. _This is what true friendship is… I’m glad they had each other through this. But now they both will be moving on…_

She releases Ann and walks over to me, surprising me with a hug. I return it gently as she whispers in my ear. “Take care of her please, Rin-chan.”

I nod and smile, whispering back. “I will, Shiho-chan. Stay well.”

She releases me as her parents come to the roof to help her down. We both give our thanks and condolences.

_Stay well, Shiho._

We watch them disappear behind the door, making a dull thud as it closes behind them. Ann wipes away her tears along the back of her arm. “I need to be the number one model around. I made a promise with Shiho, so there’s no turning back now.” She turns to me, eye lighting with confidence, “I’m gonna study how to properly exercise, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up some other languages and cultures too so I can do overseas events. Because, well… the only way I can help Shiho is to show her how hard I’m working.”

“And I believe you can do every step to accomplish that, Ann. You have the strength to move forward to your goals now.”

She smiles wide. “...Mmhm! If I can do that, Shiho… She’ll definitely…” She starts to crack up and sniffles, tears forming again, “Dammit, I told myself I wouldn’t cry… But it just… won’t stop… I can’t…”

“Ann…”

“I guess… I’m alone again, huh…?”

I shake my head and walk up to her, giving her a warming hug with a gentle squeeze. “No you aren’t, Ann.”

Ann blinks in surprise. “Huh…?”

“You have all of us to support you and talk with you about anything. And I will be there whenever you need it. You have friends that care for you, Ann. Don’t forget that.”

She sniffles and returns the hug, nodding on my shoulder. “Mmhm. Thank you, Rin. I’m glad you’re my friend.”

I smile, rubbing her back to calm her. “As am I, Ann.” I lean back and smile at her, “What’s say we get something sweet to share?”

She giggles and wipes her tears away. “O-Ok! That sounds really nice.”

We both go to Central Street and get some ice cream each as it is still quite hot out. We both sit quietly next to each other on a free bench.

“You know, I was really scared about Shiho leaving…”

“She is your best friend. Isn’t that natural?”

She shakes her head slightly, resting her hands on her lap with her pot of ice cream. “I don’t mean it like that. It’s just… I thought I would become lonely and alone again. I didn’t have any friends when coming here, and I thought I was losing that again.”

I nod slightly. “I know it must be hard…”

She turns and smiles at me. “I’m actually happy for Shiho. She found the strength to move on past everything that happened. And it was thanks to me…”

I smile back. “You’re a lot stronger than you think, Ann. And you’re just great in general!”

She blinks in surprise before giggling happily. “You’re too kind!” She smiles, looking down at her lap, “I have you and everyone else now. I’m not lonely and I’m going to keep on getting stronger.”

“That sounds like the Ann I know.” I hold a spoon of ice cream to her lips as she raises her head to it, “Try some, it’s really nice.”

She takes it and her face lights up. “Mm, so good!” She holds up her spoon to me, “Your turn!”

I giggle and take it, humming at the smooth flavour. “Really good!”

We both giggle and laugh with each other. 

“You know, none of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you, Rin.”

I tilt my head at her as I slide the spoon from my lips. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You helped me even though we didn’t know each other at first. You showed me the correct path forward to fight for what I wanted. You showed me true strength so that I could show that to Shiho. You saved me and that allowed me to save Shiho. I can’t thank you enough for that. You became a true friend I can’t go on without now.”

“O-Oh… Thank you, Ann. Still your own strength pushed you through as well.”

She giggles and pokes my side. “I knew you would say that! Take the compliment!”

I rub my side and chuckle. “Ok, ok I’ll take it.”

She smiles and holds up her pinky finger as I blink at it. “Pinky promise that we’ll always be close friends.”

I smile and wrap my pinky around hers, doing a quick shake. “Always, I promise.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stay with Ann for a while until I walk with her back to the station. We hug and go our separate ways. My phone buzzes as I wait for my train. The other students around me are just gossiping about the great battle of Medjed and the Phantom Thieves, almost like it was some high-stakes match they were betting on.

Yusuke: I looked up Medjed.

Ann: What did you find out?

Yusuke: As you know, Medjed is a god that appears in the Egyptian Book of the dead.

Ann: Huh? The what now?

Me: It was a book that had spells written on that they believed helped them in the afterlife. If I remember correctly, Medjed would mean ‘the smiter’?

Yusuke: That is correct. It seems no one knows who Medjed actually are. Everything on them is unknown. An unseen god that flies through the sky and shoots from its eyes… 

Me: You looked into this a lot, huh?

Ryuji: Hey, there’s nothing to be impressed about!

Yusuke: I hope that information was at least somewhat useful.

Makoto: Indeed it was.

Yusuke: Should I look into it more?

Makoto: That’s enough, thank you.

Morgana groans behind me, watching over my shoulder. “So, we don’t have any tangible clues…”

“Nope…” My phone buzzes again, checking to see that Chihaya wanted to see me, “Best go there right away then.”

“You are going there in your uniform?” Morgana asks, sounding wary.

I look down at myself and shrug, “I’m sure it’ll be fine if we’re quick.”

“Remember what happened to Ryuji last time.”

“Um, I can avoid the police quite easily I would think. Or are you talking about when those guys took him away?”

“Uh, both I guess?”

“I’m not going to be caught or taken away by people just because I’m in my uniform.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The train ride and Shinjuku was just filled with talk on Medjed and the Phantom Thieves again. It was spreading like wildfire. A mix of fear and excitement grips the atmosphere. Chihaya was already packing away when I get there.

“Hey, Chihaya. Um, sorry am I late?”

“Oh, Kurusu-san not at all! You’re here for a check, right? Well… I’m closing up shop for today… However, could we discuss another matter?”

She looks confused more than anything. “Oh, mmhm of course we can.”

“Thank you…” I help her pack everything away. Walking to a nearby free bench that we occupy. She sighs, “Kurusu-san… Honestly, I still believe in the existence of fate. I mean, the fortunes I see have an extremely high success rate.” She glances at me, “But… I suppose my divine power isn’t absolute, huh?”

“Nothing is totally absolute I believe. But if you want to do another test we can.”

She groans and shakes her head. “Well, of course… but I’m sure that would only end in disappointment.” She shifts on the bench, holding her hands together on the bottom of her dress, “You know, I’ve wondered in the past whether fate can be changed. But I always concluded that it was something beyond our control. Almost like the laws of nature. Eternal… Impossible to defy…” She looks at me, regarding me over, “And yet, there exist people like you who can ignore those laws and impose their own will on the world… How can I become one of those people, Kurusu-san?”

I scratch the side of my head, thinking of an answer. “Um, to be honest I really couldn’t give you a definite answer… I suppose the best answer I can give is to trust in yourself more. Use your own thoughts on the matter, not just what your divine power tells you.”

Her eyes widen in realization. “Trust in myself, instead of my fortune-telling…? I’ve never thought of it that way before!” She stands up and smiles, “This city keeps finding ways to subvert my expectations… There was nobody like you back in my hometown in the country, Kurusu-san.”

I tilt my head at her. “What was it like? Your hometown, I mean.”

She turns to me, still standing. “It was a small, traditional town deep in the mountains, populated almost entirely by older people.”

“It sounds kind of tranquil.”

She nods, looking like she was reminiscing in the image of it. “During the winter, It’s practically inaccessible due to all the snow. The youth there are strictly obedient to their elders as well. Not explicitly, of course.” Her expression saddens, “Oh, and there’s a small shrine in the center of the village. There, I…” She quickly shakes her head, like expelling the thought, “...It doesn’t matter anymore. I left that place to come to this city. It means nothing to me now!”

_That doesn’t seem like the case._

She pulls a stone from her pocket, holding it up to the sky as she looks at it. “After I arrived in Tokyo, I found comfort in the holy stone. It came from someone who dared to care about me, even though I’m just a monster with strange powers… That’s why I sell the holy stones. I want to help those who suffer from inescapable fates similar to my own. But… Now I wonder if they really do much of anything. After all, you managed to change the destinies of my clients without one.”

“You don’t need a stone to tell you how to help people. People want words, attitude and comfort when asking for these things. Not something they put money into and hope that it works. False promises can only do more harm than good.”

“False promises…” She nods, throwing her stone into an open rubbish bin next to us. I blink in surprise, “If that’s the case, I won’t be needing that. I’m going to confront fate head-on, with my own strength. Although… the chairman would be really mad if he found out.”

“The chairman? Is he your boss or something?”

She quickly sits back down, shaking her head dismissively. “O-Oh, don’t worry about that! Just forget about it… unless you want to suffer my curse, that is.”

“...Curse?” I look at her even more confused.

She notices and holds up her hand. “Anyway…! If fate can be changed. Maybe even mine can be corrected… right? It didn’t work for me before, but perhaps this time…”

“I believe you can do it. It will just take some time, I guess? Not everything can be changed in the blink of an eye.”

“You’re right.” She nods, smiling slightly, “I look forward to our continued exchange then! At least, until I can manage to change my fate… Thank you for today, Kurusu-san. You should probably head back. Wouldn't want you getting stopped for being in your school uniform.”

I look down at myself. “O-Oh, right. Have a good evening then.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi is tired as she waits for her train. She looks at her phone and it was getting quite late into the evening. Her dad keeps messaging her to see if she is ok so she was trying to calm him that everything is ok. She lets out a sigh. It had been another tough training session again, but she was happy with how she has been performing lately.

She stretches up her arm and tiptoes, letting out a long sigh. “I really have gotten back some confidence I think. Being around Senpai really does help me get it back.” She looks around at the mostly empty station, “It’s quite eerie here at this time…”

She pulls out her phone and flicks through it, noticing a small group of guys in their school uniform approaching her. They weren’t Shujin students, but they all had third year pins on their collars.

They stop next to her, all much taller than herself. “Hey there, want to come hang out with us?”

_Why to me…_ She smiles slightly at them and shakes her head. “Sorry I have to get home.”

“Don’t be like that. We can all have a good time, cutie!”

“It will be much better than going back to your boring home.”

She sighs and frowns slightly at them. “I’m sorry, but it’s a no from me.” She gives them a quick bow and faces away from them, looking down at her phone.

A hand suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls it back, making her drop her phone on the ground. “Huh!”

“We were tellin’ not asking, cutie. We can take care of you tonight.”

She tugs back against him and removes his hand from her wrist. He tries to grab again, but she smacks it away. “Like I said. It’s a no. Please leave.”

“Playing hard to get, huh?”

“It’s no matter! It’s four vs one here.”

Another one of them tries to grab her as she leans back on her heels ready to run. However, another hand reaches out from next to her, grabbing his wrist as his legs are swiped out. He crashes to the ground behind her. She spins on her heels to face a familiar face who was frowning at the others.

“Idiot.”

“Senpai!?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back quite late into Shibuya from Shinjuku, making my way back to the station as it is nearing the time with the last of the trains running. 

Morgana flops his head on my shoulder and yawns. “It’s quite late…”

I nod slightly and grumble. “Sorry I missed the earlier train. I didn’t keep track of the time. I got you sushi though. Wasn’t that enough?”

“I suppose it was.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Only suppose? What more do you want?”

“More… sushi?”

I blink at him and flick the top of his forehead gently. “Don’t be silly. Let’s get home.”

I swipe my card over the gates and walk through. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kasumi waiting at her train stop. However a group of guys in their school uniforms were getting a little too close for comfort. She smacks one of their hands away.

Morgana sits up on my shoulder. “Help time?”

“Help time.”

I stomp over behind her. None giving me any attention as another reaches out for her. I grasp his wrist, pulling it back forcibly with his momentum as I swipe out his legs in one motion. He crashes to the ground behind me.

“Idiot.”

Kasumi spins around to me in surprise. “Senpai!?”

“Ugh…” The one groans on the floor.

The others look down to him then to me. “Who’re you!?”

“A friend. Now get out of here before you all end up like your friend here.”

Kasumi nods firmly next to me as she frowns at them as well. “Please leave and we will forget about this.”

They look at each other and quickly pick up their friend and hurriedly get out of sight. Morgana huffs on my shoulder. “What dumbasses.”

“You’re telling me.” I mumble quietly as I turn to her, “Are you ok?”

She spins back to me and smiles. “Y-Yes! I’m fine! Thank you for the help again, Senpai. You really seem to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Maybe slightly.” I lean down and pick up her phone. It was strange as the case is badly damaged with scratches and cracks all over.

_This has certainly been through the gutter and back._

I hand it back over to her. “Here you go.”

She takes it and places it back into her pocket. “Thank you!” She looks me over quickly, “You’re out a bit late though, Senpai. And in your uniform.”

“Oh um…”

_I can’t say I was at Shinjuku. That would sound rather strange._

“I was just out and about and time kind of flew by. Glad I stayed late to help you out.”

“Thank you for that, Senpai. They just seem to go on looks and peer pressure as usual. It’s very… annoying…”

“Well it is kind of hard to not notice you.” She blinks at me a few times as I shake my hands rapidly in front of me, “I meant that in a good way with your features and all! Nothing bad I swear!”

Her lips twitch up into a smile as she giggles. “You’re so silly sometimes. But thank you, that actually makes me feel happy.” She bows at me slightly, “Thank you for the help again, Senpai.”

“You don’t have to thank me. How is your training going?”

“Oh, I’m doing my very best to improve! I actually feel like my routine is going better thanks to your help.”

I smile softly at her. “I’m glad for that. Just don’t push too hard, ok?”

She nods rapidly and smiles. “I won’t! I want to make you proud of my routine.”

“O-Oh.” I rub the back of my neck, “I’m sure it is perfect.”

“I’m doing my best to make it so.” The train then rolls up to the station, “Oh, this is mine.”

“Want me to come with you to walk you back?”

She quickly shakes her head. “It’s ok! I don’t want you getting back really late.” She bows quickly again, “See you and thank you again, Senpai!”

I wave her off as she gets onto the train. “See you!”

_I hope she isn’t under too much pressure or anything. I don’t want to see her upset again like last time._

Morgana’s paw quickly starts poking at my cheek rapidly. I poke it away with my finger. “What, what is it?”

“Our train is about to come in! We’ll be walking if we don’t catch it!”

“Uh oh.”

“Run!”

I start sprinting to the gate. “I am running!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We managed to just get the train on time and get back to LeBlanc. Sleep came quickly, thankfully. However, I awoke to the familiar sounds, smells and look of the Velvet Room. I groan softly, sliding off the bed and heading over to the bars.

“It seems you’ve got your share of problems, Inmate.” Caroline says.

“To think you would relax under such conditions. Either you’re quite bold… or quite foolish.” Justine adds.

“One with an ‘unseen’ form, hm?” Igor says in thought, “It seems you’ve been targeted by a troublesome company. One seemingly out of your reach.”

“Yeah you could say that. No one could have thought it would happen, we had no way of preparing for that, bold or foolish.”

Igor chuckles. “Indeed. I’ve been enjoying this endless dispute over justice. However, it will soon come to an end, and through the appearance of an unexpected force, of all things."

I frown slightly at him. “An unexpected force? What aren’t you telling me?”

Caroline collides her baton over the metal bars, making me jump back from them. “Don’t question the master, Inmate!”

Igor smirks at me. “Engaging with formidable enemies is also part of your rehabilitation. I ask that you overcome this as you have been overcoming everything so far. After all, you must hone your powers… and become a magnificent thief…”

“A magnificent thief? I don’t understand what you mean in that regard. It almost sounds like you have a plan for me. Or something else…”

Igor’s smirk grows, leaning his chin on his raised hands. “We all have a plan designed by fate, don’t you agree?”

I frown, stepping towards the bars cautiously. “No, I don’t. Fate can be changed after all. I don’t intend to be controlled by something like that. I would think you have noticed that by now.”

He chuckles. “Oh I have.” The bell then starts to screech in the room, “Our time is up. I look forward to watching how you proceed, Trickster.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She types away on her keyboard. The multiple screens in front of her showing a variety of different things and information. She pushes up her large glasses and smirks at the screen. A list of messages come over the screen of a group chat. Her eyes quickly scan over them as she scrolls through it.

"Mwhehe. Gotcha."

_They’re all talking about Medjed and how to deal with them. And with the bugs I planted they were even talking like they were the Phantom Thieves._

She jumps off her chair and starts jumping up and down happily. _I could really get the help I need! If they can really steal hearts then maybe mum’s work could be true!_

She grumbles and sits back down as she reads over some more messages. _But they seem like they can’t do anything about them… It would be bad if they were to disband after what I’m going to ask of them. I need them. But who to contact…_

She types away and scans over the screen, reading through the messages and listening to the recordings she has. _So this Rin seems to be the leader of the group. I should contact her if I want to get anywhere. Should I be forceful? Kind? Maybe a bit of both!? Nah, probably best to be secretive and cautious at first. I know nothing about them after all._

She yawns slightly, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. “Tomorrow though. I’m sleepy…” 

Her head suddenly starts to hurt as the whispers and voices start up again. She grips her head in her hands, shaking it about rapidly to try and get rid of them. She whimpers and curls up in a ball to protect herself. 

_"Murderer!"_

_"You killed her!"_

_"What a horrible child!"_

_"She killed herself because of you, Futaba."_

"Stop it... please just stop it..." Tears run down her face as she sniffles, “I-I can’t deal with this much longer… Please Phantom Thieves… help me. I’m begging you… Please steal my distorted heart. If you don't then I will...”

A knock comes at the door. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Futaba.”

“G-Goodnight, Sojiro…”

She shuts her eyes tight as the voices continue. Hoping they would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was kind of a wholesome chapter, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Almost finished with Ann's confidant. I did feel really bad for her when Shiho leaves, but I hope that shows the close friendship that Ann and Rin have now. Getting through Chihaya as well, still might be good to keep an eye on her. And how could I not included another Kasumi scene. But she is gaining confidence, right? First time that man grabbed her she didn't do much, but now she acted against them so she is growing thanks to Rin. Subtle growth hints I like to put in! 
> 
> And our first glimpse at Futaba! I feel really bad for her and what she is going through that the game rarely goes into. She is at her limits at this point and she is begging for help. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your support! Next chapter Alibaba comes out. See you Monday!


	46. The Unknown Alibaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

It was lunch at school. Ann had gone off to get a drink, eating the last few bites of my chocolate bar. My phone buzzes again on my desk for the fifth time in the last minute. Morgana looks up at me from under the desk. “Aren’t you going to answer it?”

I swallow the last bite. “I was waiting to eat this first. If they’re so impatient to not wait, it’s their fault.” I pick up my phone, not expecting the list of notifications to be from an unknown source. 

_ Huh?  _

Unknown: Nice to meet you. I am the one they call Alibaba. I want to ask you something.

Unknown: You’re a Phantom Thief, aren’t you? Can you really steal hearts?

Me and Morgana look at each other in surprise. “How do they know that you’re a Phantom Thief!? Is someone pranking you?”

I shake my head slightly. “I don’t think so.”

Unknown: There is someone’s heart I would like you to steal. But I’m not asking for charity. Let’s make a deal. You wish to know about Medjed, correct?

Unknown: I can give you information on them if the change of heart is successful. Or, if you so desire, I can take care of them as well. Do you believe in my skills?

Unknown: I can track down their accounts, just as I have with yours. But this is all I can prove at this point. I’ve prepared the necessary tool on my end. Look forward to it.

I try to reply but there is no contact holder to send too. “This is strange. We should tell the others after school.” He suggests.

I nod, messaging everyone to meet after school.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up at the hideout spot on the Shibuya Walkway after school, showing everyone the messages. They all huddle around to look as they read through them.

“Considerin’ they mentioned stealin’ hearts. They know, don’t they?” Ryuji asks.

Makoto holds her chin, nodding. “It seems so…”

Yusuke frowns as he reads. “How were we found out? Did we make a mistake?”

“They may have traced our chat log…?” Makoto suggests.

He sighs and leans back from the phone. “How careless of us…”

“But how would they have known all these details with just that?” Makoto asks, “We don’t open talk in detail about it through messaging.”

I tap my chin in thought. “There is something more that we are missing. Getting the chat log must mean they have seen us or know of us. It’s the only way they could’ve pieced it all together just from our messages.”

Makoto sighs. “Yeah. I’m not sure why, but I get that feeling too.”

Ann blinks in surprise at us. “Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else’s chat log?”

Makoto thinks for a few moments. “I don’t know much about it myself, but… it’s probably not impossible, I think?”

Ryuji turns to me for an answer. “Do you know how it’s done, Rin?”

I tilt my head slightly and shrug. “I mean, most chat logs are encrypted so usually no. But maybe they extracted our phones data that contained it? If so they are rather dangerous to be able to do that.”

Ann scratches her head. “Then why can’t you reply back?”

“It’s probably a proxy account that can’t be traced back.” Makoto answers, “They might even be able to see everything on our phones if they can get into our chat logs.”

“What kind of things exactly?” Yusuke questions.

“Well it could include messages, videos, photos. Anything on our phones really. Nothing would be restricted.”

Ryuji recoils back as his face drops. “That’s possible!?” He quickly pulls out his phone in a frantic move, “Shit! I’d better delete some of these things from my phone before-”

He raises up his head as me, Ann and Makoto give him a disgusted look.

“Pervert.”

“Pervert.”

“Pervert.”

He shakes his hands defensively at us. “I-It’s not anythin’ like that I swear! Why you gotta think of that stuff right away! You’re the perverts here!”

My eyes narrow at his. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh really? Then what is it then?” Ann asks, still looking disgusted.

“Yes. Tell us, Ryuji.” Makoto adds, frowning at him.

“It’s… well… Uh-”

Ann rolls her eyes at him. “Guys are sick…”

I walk up to him and reach for his phone, but he holds it in the air as I jump to reach it. “Let’s see how bad it is! You had better not still have that picture of me on there!”

He quickly jumps back and shoves his phone into his pocket. “There’s nothin’ alright!? And uh…”

Morgana sighs as he watches. “Of course he wouldn’t delete that, Rin. He probably has saved all the pictures of each of you. This is Ryuji we’re talking about.”

“Pervert.” We all say in unison as he whistles innocently.

Morgana groans from my bag. “Anyway… do you know much about all this, Rin?”

“Hm? Oh, I don’t know much about it I’m afraid… Just from what they are doing, they must have skills in hacking.”

Morgana groans louder. “I don’t get high tech stuff! What does this all mean?”

Ann glares at him in annoyance. “An unknown hacker contacted us! What more could we know, it’s super complicated!”

He just stares back. “I see. I don’t really get it.”

“Then is this person Medjed?” Yusuke asks.

Makoto shakes her head. “I doubt it, considering they want to deal with them as a reward. That is, only if we take their words for face value.”

“True…”

Ryuji’s eyes lighten up. “Hey… Wouldn’t it be great if we got them on our side?”

“But we know nothing about their identity at all. We can’t trust them.” Makoto retorts.

“I agree, we need to know more about them and what they want.”

Ryuji groans. “I don’t think it’s a bad deal though…”

Ann lowers her head. “If they know who we are, won’t we get caught?”

“No. If they wanted to report us, I think they would’ve done it already.” Makoto reassures her.

“They must have their own objective. They did try to offer us a deal, after all.” Yusuke says.

“We should stay together in case they contact us again.” Makoto suggests to us.

“So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours…” Ann mutters.

Everyone then looks at me. “Oh I get it. LeBlanc again it is.” I point towards the station, “Follow the leader.”

Everyone rolls their eyes and smiles, following behind me.

We get to LeBlanc as Sojiro is leaning against the bar, seemingly engrossed in reading something as he hasn’t noticed us coming in. I walk up to him, waving my hand next to his face. “Um, hello?”

He blinks, putting whatever he was reading to the side. “...Oh? What’s with the big group?” He asks, looking at everyone now.

“Good evening!” Ann says kindly, “We were thinking about putting together plans for our summer.”

Sojiro’s eyes fall on Makoto as she stands behind me. “Oh, it’s you again. Sorry I didn’t get your name last time.”

She walks up to my side. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Niijima. I hope we’re not being a bother.”

“She’s our student council president.” Ryuji adds.

Sojiro puts on a thoughtful look, holding his chin. “...Niijima?”

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asks politely.

Sojiro smiles, cooly and calmly. “...Nah, it’s nothing. A student council president, eh? I’m stunned. I hope she’s not causing you any trouble.” He says, gesturing to me.

I pout slightly at him. “Hey, I’m not causing any trouble…”

“Oh she isn’t at all. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“I see.” He chuckles, “I’m Sojiro Sakura, but everyone calls me Boss.” He glances at the letter he was reading, “By the way, that was addressed to you, Rin.” He pushes an envelope towards me.

I pick it up, seeing just my name written across it. 

_ A card? _

“This old man’ll get going and leave you kids be. All right, the store’s all yours, Rin.”

“Have a good evening.” I call out as he walks past, exiting the door.

We sit in one of the booths, Ryuji had gotten some snacks and drinks so we share them out. The TV is on in the background on the usual news channel.

“We have late breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety rose since their statement the other day.” We all look towards the TV, “Just moments ago, a new message was released on their website. They have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves. Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive.”

Ryuji and Ann get their phones out. Ryuji blinks at his screen. “Oh, come on! It’s in English!”

“Let me see…” Ann says quickly, “The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves.”

Ryuji kicks his chair. “What!? That’s bullshit!”

Yusuke sighs. “Keep listening please.”

Ann continues. “We will discipline any who worships them. The punishment is confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil… That’s what it says.”

“What does that all mean!?” Ryuji cries out in annoyance. 

“They’re saying they’ll target any sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto explains to him.

“Confiscation of possessions, hm…?” Yusuke mutters.

I nod a few times. “Basically they will steal people’s information for being supportive of us… That is one way to cut out the public support swiftly.”

Makoto frowns. “Perhaps it will be bank accounts or personal information… Either way, it won’t be anything pleasant. The public will not like it one bit.”

“Why the hell are we being singled out?” Ryuji shouts, his anger rising.

I tap my chin in thought. “Perhaps in labelling us they use us as a scapegoat for all that has happened so far. Pinning the blame on us is an effective tactic.”

“That’s complete bullshit!”

“Calm down.”

Morgana sighs next to me. “Talk about a troublesome organisation that we’ve been targeted by…”

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Ann asks, hopeful.

“It’s certain we can’t do anything on our own…” Yusuke trails off.

Ryuji looks at the letter next to me. “So, what’s the letter? We don’t need anymore trouble.”

Morgana looks at it. “It’s rare for you to get something like this.”

“Wow thanks…” I open it up, pulling out a card and setting it on the table, “A calling card?”

“Anything else in there?” Ann ponders, “Who’s this from anyway?”

Makoto leans over the table to look. “There’s no stamp on it and only Rin’s name. Someone must’ve directly dropped it into the mailbox here…”

Yusuke’s eyes go wide. “Could it have been Alibaba…?”

Morgana speaks up. “That reminds me, they did mention something about preparing the ‘necessary tool’ …Don’t tell me… Is this what they were talking about?”

“What the hell’s going on here…?” Ryuji mumbles.

I shrug, looking over the card. “We’ll just have to wait to be contacted by Alibaba again. We know very little to what is actually going on.”

Makoto nods in agreement. “Let’s brace ourselves and stand by… in case anything comes up.”

We nod and take our separate ways for the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yoshida contacted me for help whilst I was reading so I decided to head over and help him out. He was in the middle of his speech as I stand with his sign as usual and listen in.

“Acting not in self-interest, but for the greater good… That is the mindset we politicians must instill in our constituents!”

My eyes move over to a cameraman and reporter that set up near us.  _ This is going to be on TV? _

“...Ok, all cued up."

“Ok, we should be able to get a lot of interesting footage. It IS No-Good Tora, after all.”

Yoshida simply continues with his speech as I eye them carefully. “Advocate an overly optimistic policy, only to lure in voters during the election season. That’s how No-Good Tora thought and operated twenty years ago, making unachievable pledges.”

The reporter grumbles. “Hm, this isn’t how I saw this going…”

I smile slightly and listen to Yoshida.  _ He is growing confident again. _

“If you make a promise, you must keep it. If you make a mistake, you must atone for it. These are basic human principles that we have all learned from the youngest of ages…”

“Boring…” The reporter huffs.

His cameraman glances back at him. “He’s making some pretty good points though, don’t you think?”

“That’s why it’s all useless!”

He storms off and his cameraman follows. Yoshida finishes up shortly after as he brings me to the side. A wide smile on his lips. “It seems they only wanted to get some footage of the old No-Good Tora. Very disrespectful.”

“That’s the media for you. Always trying to find the worst in people to show off.”

He chuckles and nods. “Very true. However, I will never forget the disgrace I suffered as No-Good Tora… Can I tell you a story?”

“A story? Oh, sure. I would like to hear it.”

“I mentioned this before but twenty years ago I was lucky enough to become a Diet member. However, I wanted to be a politician for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to be in a position of power, and I was obsessed with the glamorous lifestyle.” He sighs heavily, “I thought only of being popular. I truly was No-Good Tora… Learn from me. Don’t let being a member of the Diet be your only goal. Have other things that you want to achieve.”

_ What I want, huh? Someone took that ability away from me.  _ “I will still apply your confidence and speech skills though.”

He laughs. “Thank you. But remember, voters are much more sensible than we give them credit for. Being ambitious and striving to advance in the political world will change your outlook on life.”

A well dressed man then approaches us, cutting him off. “You’ve given some good speeches, Mr. Yoshida. I can’t believe you lost the last two elections.”

His eyes go wide at him. “You’re… Mr. Kuramoto’s grandson?”

“That’s correct. I’m his grandson, Benzo.”

“Does he know that you’re here speaking with me now?”

_ What happened between them to make them not talk I wonder. _

“I’m aware that you and my grandfather and on bad terms, but that doesn’t concern me.” He then regards me over, “This must be your secretary, huh? I heard she’s been helping you out a lot lately.”

I blink a few times in surprise. “You know of me?”

He just nods. “My grandfather was recently hospitalized, and you’ve become the topic of our conversations. I’d like to talk with you again sometime. I learned a lot from your speech today.” He walks off into the crowds.

Yoshida lowers his head in thought. “Mr. Kuramoto spoke of me…?” His phone rings and he gets it out, “Matsushita…? Sorry I have to take care of some business. Let’s wrap this up for today.”

I give him a small bow. “Oh mhm. Please don’t let me keep you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the afternoon class at school. Ryuji was constantly texting me with ideas throughout it, making it quite hard to concentrate on the actual lesson. My phone buzzes again in my pocket, groaning quietly as I finish writing my notes. 

_ He really doesn’t pay attention, does he… _

Morgana sighs under my desk. “Ryuji again? He just never shuts up, does he?”

I nod, pulling out my phone again, surprised at who it was.

Unknown: Good day.

Me: And to you too, Alibaba.

Unknown: Ah, you responded today. Once again, I am Alibaba. You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?

_ No point lying if they already know. _

Me: Mmhm, I am.

Unknown: I appreciate your honesty. I take it you received the calling card already?

Morgana frowns at the screen. “So it was them…”

Unknown: Are you at school right now?

Me: Well yeah, I’m in class. Where else would I be?

Unknown: Hm, you’re a surprisingly diligent student. Now then, I have prepared the calling card for you. When are you going to steal it?

Me: Um, you will have to be more accurate. Steal what exactly?

Unknown: What do you mean by that? Aren’t you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?

“They really don’t know…?” I whisper down at Morgana.

“Tell them… That we need a name.” Morgana whispers back.

Me: No. We need a name first to start it off.

Unknown: A name? Is your heart thievery truly impossible without such information?

Me: It is. A name is required.

Unknown: I see. Hm, I suppose past calling cards did have names on them. One moment… Very well, I’ll tell you. I believe their name was… Futaba Sakura.

_ Futaba Sakura? _

Me: Who is Futaba Sakura?

Unknown: If you fail in this mission, I will expose your identity to the world and to the police. Well then, I’ll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart.

_ Sakura? Something is fishy here. I should tell the others. _

“Well that was strange…” Morgana mumbles.

“You’re telling me.” I put my phone away, “Futaba Sakura sounds-”

“Answer me this, Kurusu-san.”

I jolt my head up to the teacher. “Yes sir.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba grumbles and leans back on her chair.  _ Did I not understand how they steal a heart? Shouldn’t it be easy because a calling card is all that’s required? I even gave away my name! I should’ve thought about it for longer! _

She gets to typing away again at her computer.  _ At least their leader seems ok. They go to school and everything so it doesn’t seem like they’re a bad person. Still, I can't trust people these days, that's why I had to at least threaten them into doing what I want. _

She groans and kicks her legs about. “How long is it going to takeee! I can’t keep waiting much longer… Or will they even help me? Was I too forceful!? Did I NOT push enough!?”

She takes a deep breath and adjusts her glasses. “It will be fine. I’ll just keep an eye on them and keep listening in to see what they will do! I gave them the calling card so it should all be done soon.”

_ “FUTABAAA!” _

She shrieks and clasps her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes tight. 

_ “YOU KILLED ME!” _

She whimpers and presses her palms tighter against her ears. “I’m sorry… It’s all my fault… It’s my fault that you died… I don’t… I don’t deserve…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet at the hideout spot again after school, showing them the messages on my phone again.

Ann takes a look at the messages. “Futaba Sakura…?”

“Wasn’t Sakura…?” Makoto trails off in thought.

Ann’s eyes go wide in realization. “It’s Boss’s last name!”

“Does he have any family?” Yusuke questions.

“Does he?” Morgana asks me, looking confused.

I just shrug at them all. “Um, I’m not entirely sure…”

Ryuji groans. “For reals? How laid-back are you? Wouldn’t you normally be introduced at least? I mean, you ARE living at his place.”

I roll my eyes, flicking his forehead hard. “He has another house you doltz, I’ve never been there before!”

He grips his forehead. “Ow, damn that hurt…”

Makoto taps her chin in thought. “The calling card was delivered to Boss’s house. It's more natural to assume this is all related. One of the reasons for that is because nothing was mentioned about ‘which’ Futaba Sakura. Perhaps they think that the name alone is enough.”

“So, it’s quite likely to assume that it's someone close by that is doing this?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Ann nods in understanding, “This is so weird…”

Makoto sighs. “However, since they’re ordering us through the chat, I do feel as though they are taunting us somewhat.”

Yusuke frowns. “So we’re being tested?”

“Regardless, I think we should ask Boss about Futaba Sakura once.”

Morgana nods quickly in agreement. “That’s probably for the best. There’s nothing else we can do at the moment. And Boss might have an idea on what this is about too.”

“We must make sure Boss doesn’t figure out who we are. We’ll have to be cautious. I suggest Rin does this alone.” Yusuke says, gesturing his head to me.

“Right, she is the closest to Boss and the most cautious of us all.” Ann agrees.

I rub the back of my neck. “Thanks I guess… Still there seems to be more to this than meets the eye, but I'll do my best to see what I can figure out.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I take a deep breath as I stand at the door to LeBlanc.  _ Just go in and ask. It’s nothing hard. We just need confirmation about Futaba.  _ I nod to myself and enter. Walking up to Sojiro who is leaning against the bar as he smokes.

I stand there awkwardly until he notices me from the side. “Hm? What’s up? You look like you got something to say.”

I nibble the inside of my lip. “Um… Would it be possible for me to meet Futaba Sakura? Is she-”

His expression instantly hardens. “...Why do YOU know about that!?” He glares at me, “It’s got nothing to do with you. I’m going home. Make sure you lock the place up!” He storms past me.

“O-Ok…” He quickly exits, “Sorry for-” The door slams shut as the bell rapidly shakes, wincing from the noise, “Asking…”

Morgana jumps out of my bag onto the bar. “Looks like it’s a hit.”

“It would seem so…” I sigh slightly, leaning back against the bar, “Still, I didn’t want to make him angry…”

“It couldn’t be helped in this situation.”

“Yeah… I guess that is true…”

I wash and get changed for the evening, sitting on my bed and drying my hair as my phone buzzes next to me.

Ann: Oh, I just remembered! Rin, did you ask Boss about Futaba?

Me: I tried, but he instantly brushed me off and stormed out. He did seem wary though so it might be connected to him.

Makoto: Hm. Alibaba might be our only hope of defeating Medjed. I wish we could get more info out of Boss… 

Ann: But trying to force it out would have the opposite effect.

Yusuke: To be honest, I owe a great deal to Boss and Rin. I don’t wish for this to be a source of discord between them.

Ryuji: Yeah, I know just what you mean!

Makoto: It’s probably best for Boss to bring up the subject himself.

Me: Yeah. I’ll have a talk around here to see if anyone knows if he has any family too.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Summer break had officially started after the school talk by the teachers. The usual, ‘don’t do anything you wouldn’t do or go anywhere we aren’t supposed to.’ It dragged on and on until they finally let us go. I took the opportunity to ask around Yongen for any information on Futaba.

I first approached a dazed old man. “Um, excuse me? Do you know a Futaba around here?”

“Futaba? Futaba… Yes, I know that name… Heard it somewhere before…”

_ I can’t be this lucky, can I?  _ “Oh? From where?”

His eyes light up like a light bulb. “It’s the name of my very first love, my teacher back when I was in elementary school!”

_ Ugh, I guess not… _ “Oh, ok, thank you.”

Morgana sighs. “Let’s ask some other people.”

I ask a shopper who I had seen around here for a while. “Excuse me, do you know a Futaba around here?”

“Futaba? Who knows…?” He looks me up and down, “By the way, do you eat a lot?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just if it’s you and him, then you’ve been eating for two, right? You must have quite the appetite.”

I frown slightly. “I do not eat that much food.”

He blinks in surprise. “...What? Maybe it’s Boss that eats that much then…”

“Um, thank you for your time.”

_ He’s buying double the amount of food when he is at home? If it’s at his house it isn’t for me. _

I ask another elderly man. “Excuse me, do you know a Futaba around here?”

He crosses his arms. “Futaba…? Who’s that? I don’t think I know anybody by that name.”

“I see… Thank you.”

I ask another man who lives in the area. “Do you know a Futaba?”

“No. No, I don’t know who that could be.”

“Ok, sorry for bothering you.”

_ This is getting tedious… Maybe I need to change up the questions.  _ I ask a woman outside of LeBlanc. “Excuse me, do you know if Sojiro has any children?”

“Sakura-san’s single, right? I thought he didn’t have any children.”

“Right… Sorry for taking up your time.”

“This is hopeless. I think our only option is to ask Boss directly.” Morgana says.

“Seems so…”

I walk into LeBlanc again. Surprised to see Sae standing there again. They both turn to me as I enter. Sae glares at me as Sojiro rubs the back of his neck, sighing heavily.

She focuses back on Sojiro. “You read the letter that was sent here, did you not?”

Sojiro glares at her. “So you’re the one who tipped her off about Futaba. You really shouldn’t have done that. I have no intention of talking to you about Wakaba.”

_ Wakaba? Who is that? _

“Tipped off…? What are you talking about?” Sae asks him, looking confused, “Back to the matter at hand… Your parental authority will have to be suspended. I take it you’re ok with that outcome?”

_ So Sojiro has parental authority for someone? Is it for Futaba then? If that’s true things start to make some sense. _

“WHAT!?” Sojiro snaps, “Why has it suddenly come to that!?”

“Considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favour. Would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly close to one-hundred-percent. With these suspicions of abuse… there’s no way you could avoid having your custody revoked.” Sae explains calmly.

_ So he does have a daughter? But abuse!? That isn’t Sojiro… _

Sojiro crosses his arms, the anger rising in his voice. “You’re going that far…!? I told you, I don’t know a damn thing about it!”

Her eyes narrow at his slightly. “We’re extremely serious about this. As long as there’s a possibility that cognitive psience can be linked to psychotic breakdowns…”

_ I can’t stand this anymore. _

I clear my throat, getting their attention. “Um, actually he can’t have his parental authority revoked on your authority. The children actually have the final choice in the matter, which I’m sure you know. As with this cognitive psience-”

“Enough!” 

I blink in surprise, lowering my head. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Tch…” Sojiro pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply, “Fine… I yield.”

A satisfied smile forms across Sae’s lips. “Thank you. I will contact you at a later date.” She puts her card on the table.

“I doubt you’ll hear anything useful.”

“That’s fine. It will be up to us to decide whether the information you give us is useful or not. Next time I come here, it will just be for a nice cup of coffee.” She walks and stops next to me, still lowering my head and staying quiet before she walks out.

“And stay out!” Sojiro shouts as the door closes behind her, wincing slightly from it, “That woman is real good at pissing people off… And why did you try to help?”

I shake my head slowly. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to help you out is all.”

“This doesn’t involve you.”

“But, Futaba is your daughter, isn’t she?”

“That’s enough!” I wince slightly again, “Just behave yourself and keep going to school if you don’t want me to throw you out of here. You got that?"

I bow my head down again, nodding slowly. “Yes sir…” I say softly.”

“Lock the store up.” He demands, walking past and slamming the door behind him.

Morgana jumps onto my shoulder. “Are you ok, Rin?” I nod slowly, remaining quiet, “Futaba’s existence is certain. She may be in a bad situation though… Alibaba must be connected to LeBlanc somehow as well. Didn’t they mention cognitive something too?”

“Cognitive science is the study of the mind and its processes…” I mumble, “But cognitive psience I don’t know what that is.”

“What is Boss hiding?” I shrug, “We can’t really press the subject though, especially after he mentioned throwing you out…”

“Mmhm… Would make things easier as usual for everyone…” I grumble, walking up the stairs to my room. “

Morgana jumps up past me into the room and looks up at me with a worried expression. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Rin.”

“He wouldn’t have needed to say it, then, wouldn’t he?” I sigh and walk past, getting out some pyjamas to wear, “Always about throwing me out and getting rid of me, huh…”

“Rin…”

“Ugh never mind, I’m going to bed…”

“Ok… I’ll let you change.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet up with the others the next day at the hideout, explaining to them what had happened the previous night with Sae and Sojiro.

“My sister was threatening Boss…? Makoto asks, dumbstruck.

Morgana nods on my shoulder. “Yeah, she was going on about domestic abuse and taking the case to court and stuff.”

Makoto stays quiet for a few moments. “So to summarize what you told us, Futaba has some link to Boss’s daughter or someone connected to them, and he’s abusing her? I don’t know him very well… Is he really the kind of person to do that?”

I shake my head. “There is no way he would do that. Either he is being framed to lose his parental authority or it’s just a way your sister is using to get the information out of him she wants."

“That sounds like her… But we don’t have any conclusive evidence, do we?”

My phone buzzes again, taking it out. “It’s Alibaba.”

They all huddle around me. 

Unknown: I’ve given you a calling card and told you the target's name. You should be ready for this. Why aren’t you doing it? I told you I’d help if you stole her heart. What seems to be the hold up? Or did you forget I’d report you to the police if you didn’t help me. Are you ok with that? I’m serious.

“What a selfish person.” Yusuke mutters.

“Well, they do have information on us…” Makoto adds.

“Anyways, this Futaba they’re talkin’ about have a Palace? If so, we’ll need the key words to get in.”

“Right.”

Me: I’ll need her keywords to proceed any further.

Unknown: Keywords? What’re you talking about? Are you just saying random stuff to dodge the issue?

“What are we supposed to do about this?” Ann asks.

“We’d be able to figure out Alibaba’s identity if we could meet with them…” Makoto suggests.

“It’s worth a try.”

Me: We would need to meet to get those keywords to steal her heart. It’s the only way.

Unknown: Meet? With me? That would be difficult. I have reasons for not going out. That’s why I’m contacting you like this. Wait, I get it. You steal people’s hearts directly… That might make things difficult. Extremely difficult. 

Me: Um, why would it make things difficult exactly?

Unknown: Hold on. I’m thinking… 

Me: Is meeting up really a bad thing if you want this to happen?

Unknown: Ok. It’s a shame but I’m calling this deal off. Stop looking into Futaba Sakura. Forget this ever happened. I won’t report you to the police either, don’t worry. Sorry for taking your time. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Me: Wait! Who are you?

Unknown: I said the deal’s off! I won’t contact you again!

Ann blinks at the screen. “Huh…? Did they just shut the operation down?”

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Morgana says, confused, “Not only can Alibaba not go out, but they won’t let us meet Futaba either?”

Ryuji shrugs. “Well, it’s none of our business anymore. We can’t contact ‘em. I bet we freaked out Medjed that they ain’t gonna do anythin’.”

“You mean they backed out because they were afraid we would steal their hearts?”

Ryuji nods and grins. “Yup. And now it’d just make ‘em look lame if they came out and apologized!”

“But-” Makoto starts but Ryuji enthusiasm cuts her off.

“It’s fineee! We won this!”

“I guess with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can we just say this case is closed?” Ann says with a growing smile.

“You do have a point…” Makoto smiles, “Perhaps we can relax a little.” She looks at me as I keep thinking to myself, “Rin-”

“Oh yeah! Remember Kaneshiro’s treasure? We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!” Ryuji exclaims.

Ann eyes light up. “That’s awesome! We can really go all out with that kinda money.”

“Yeah! Let’s make up for the fireworks festival. We gotta go eatin’ somewhere fittin’ for the Phantom Thieves world debut! Ooh, how ‘bout sushi?”

Yusuke leans against the barrier. “The best method is to fill yourself on ginger before beginning to eat sushi. That is my master technique.”

Makoto sighs. “You don’t need to do that this time. Actually, definitely don’t do that, ok?”

“You’re so weird man…”

“I’m all for sushi!” Morgana chirps, “What about you, Rin?” He taps my shoulder with his paw a few times, “Rin?”

Makoto taps my other shoulder. “Rin?”

I jolt up my head, facing them both. “Hm? What is it?”

“Weren’t you listenin’? We’re going to get sushi tomorrow.”

I nod slowly. “Oh, sure.”

“Then it's settled. Well I've gotta get going.”

Everyone nods and starts to leave. I lean against the barrier holding my chin in thought.

_ There is no way that’s how this is. An organisation like Medjed wouldn’t state something like this and just give it up after a short time, unless they had something to use against us. And Alibaba is somehow connected? To LeBlanc, Sojiro and now that I think about it, Futaba herself. Two people’s amount of food, a parental authority case for Sojiro’s daughter and abuse? If Futaba is at his house, she would have access, and if she is a hacker she has access to LeBlanc and hearing us maybe if she has the equipment. Hang on… The letter then as a necessary tool, no stamp and a direct delivery, and Alibaba knew about it easily. Could Futaba actually be… _

“Rin?”

I snap out of my thoughts, blinking to see Makoto’s face close to mine. “O-Oh, Makoto? You’re still here?”

She leans back slightly. “You have been quiet since we said about closing the case. Is something wrong?”

I run my hand through my hair, sighing. “I don’t know, I’m probably thinking too much into things again…”

Makoto smiles. “It’s a good trait to have, you are just looking out for all of us, right?”

I nod slowly. “Yeah. But…”

She looks over my face for a few moments. “You don’t think this is the end, do you?” I nod slightly and she frowns, putting a hand on her hip, “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

I shrug slightly, averting my eyes from hers. “I didn’t want to break the mood, you all seemed to go through with the case being closed and all.”

“And that is enough for you not to say?”

“Makoto, tell me honestly. If I said something, the others and yourself would try to convince me otherwise and that I was thinking about it too much, right?”

“I-” I glance at her and meet her eyes as she sighs slightly, “Yes. We would have gone with the flow of the moment.”

“Yeah I thought so…”

She quickly straightens. “Please tell me what your thoughts are.”

I blink at her. “Huh?”

Morgana slides out of my bag, now listening in. “If you have worries, Rin. You should share them with us no matter what.”

I nod, smiling slightly. “Well, ok. But we’ll go to the diner and have a drink. I’m thirsty.”

We go to the diner and sit in a booth, both getting some coffee first. I explain to them my thoughts on the matter. They both listen intently. Makoto takes a sip of her coffee. “So, you’re saying that Alibaba could in fact be Futaba herself?”

“I mean, maybe. I don’t have any proof except my deductions.”

Morgana pokes his head out of my bag. “Your deductions have always been well thought through, so this could be a real possibility.”

Makoto nods slightly. “Yes. And about Medjed too. Now that I think about it, it’s not like a group like Medjed to just end things here. You were right to be cautious, Rin.”

I take a sip of my coffee, placing it back on the plate. “I just thought it didn’t add up. Just basic thoughts I guess.”

Makoto taps the table with her nail, glaring at me. “You never give yourself enough credit, you know. Don’t be so modest.”

I blink at her, giggling softly. She watches me in surprise. “W-What did I say?”

“Oh, um, you kinda sounded like a mom there.”

She blinks a few times in surprise. “Do I really?”

I shake my hands. “No, no, I’m only joking. But thank you, Makoto.” I take a breath and let it out slowly, “We should enjoy tomorrow before telling the others too.”

Morgana nods. “Agreed.”

Makoto’s eyes narrow at mine slowly. “What else is there?”

“I don’t understand what you mean?”

She crosses her arms over her chest and leans forward on the table. “You have more to say, I can tell.”

I rub the back of my neck, eyes darting to hers then away. “Well, this is kind of awkward considering your sister demanded that I don’t hang out with you anymore. Being a criminal and all.”

Her eyes narrowed to slits. “No.”

“...No?”

“No, you will not. She isn’t going to demand anything. I want to hang out with you, and that’s final. She doesn’t decided that for me.” She says in a demanding tone.

I chuckle slightly. “Well that's what I said to her but she was quite adamant about it.”

She sighs. “I’m sorry you have to deal with her like that…” She taps her hand atop mine, holding it there for a few moments, “But this is what I want, so please don’t listen to what she wants for me, especially this.”

I look down at her hand on mine, feeling my heartbeat quicken slightly. “I will, don’t worry about that. Listen to you I mean, not her.” 

“Good.” She removes her hand from mine and checks her phone, “I should get going, it’s late.” She grabs her bag and stands, doing the same. 

“Thank you for listening, Makoto.”

She gives me a soft smile. “Anytime you need it, Rin. I shall see you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Morgana leans on my shoulder from behind. “So, you think Futaba is Alibaba?”

I nod as we walk out back into the crowded mess of Central Street. “A high probability, yeah. I just hope I am right to get her help.”  _ Because if Medjed does anything more, we won’t be able to stop them. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae stands in the prosecutors hall, holding her head as it throbs. Akechi walks up next to her, noticing her discomfort. 

“You seem quite busy Sae-san. I take it you’re stuck in the middle of everything?”

“The Phantom Thieves made a mockery of us when they brought down Kaneshiro. And to make matters worse, Medjed, who have been dormant for some time, just declared war on them. How much more can they screw us over?”

Akechi chuckles lightheartedly. “Stress is bad for the skin, you know.”

She groans. “Did you come all this way to be sarcastic?”

He holds his chin in thought. “How about you listen to my deductions for a change of pace? You may think it absurd… But don’t you think the case you’re pursuing and the actions of the Phantom Thieves overlap somehow?”

She shakes her head. “What are you basing this off?”

Akechi frowns. “The one point of commonality across all cases is how those involved have an unforeseen change of heart.”

She just nods. “I’ve suspected that myself, but those suspicions are unfounded.”

“I told you at the beginning that this was only a deduction. These ‘just’ Phantom Thieves are riling up the public. However, that is a disguise. Their true goal is terrorist action by the way of psychotic breakdowns… Is that too much?”

Sae holds her chin in thought, taking it in. “There’s nothing at the moment that falsifies that claim. Have you mentioned this to the police?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “I’d never tell them such things. The only value they have to me is their mobility and organisational capabilities.”

Sae faces him. “Hm, it seems having you lend me a hand has paid off.”

“I’m glad to hear that. What about your case, Sae-san? Did you learn anything from the guardian of that mental shutdown victim’s daughter?”

Her face drops. “Nothing at all.”

“I see… Now, what should my next action be for our victory?”

Sae places her hand on her hip. “Handle the Phantom Thieves. Without remorse. Use any means necessary to win. That’s what I would do.”

Akechi chuckles. “Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Alibaba now comes out to get involved! Still, behind the scenes with her she is really struggling at this point. She realistically is urgent for help, but her nature even pushes it away like from her messages. 
> 
> Rin really is trying to help Sojiro and not liking hurting him by asking these things and getting hurt in the process. Even when trying to help him against Sae he pushes her away. 
> 
> Also what I thought was strange during the game was when they all just say it's over and they won against Medjed. I mean, why would they suddenly say that out of the blue. That's why Rin continues to think over it and talks about it with Makoto and Morgana. They wouldn't just brush it off so easily and Rin even more so.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support, it's always so humbling to see the support! Next chapter we go housebreaking. See you Wednesday! (Also, Ryuji the pervert)


	47. Housebreaking Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

Ryuji had booked us a sushi place in Ginza. The high-class area of Tokyo. He wanted a fitting celebration for us. The sushi is laid out and presented professionally in front of us all. Each cut is of a different texture and flavour. We are all quite shocked when it was served to us, but happily dig in.

Ryuji blissfully eats his sushi. Of course being the one to most stand out in the establishment from his clothing choice. “Man, the flounder is outta this world! That texture is somethin’ else…”

Yusuke glances around warily. “I don’t see any prices here… This is quite dangerous.”

Ryuji shrugs, quickly stuffing another piece into his awaiting mouth. “It’s called market price. Don’t worry ‘bout it, we got the cash!”

“That means don’t let Ryuji eat too much.” I joke, taking another small, delectable piece.

“Sooo goooood…” Ann hums happily, taking a bite of the sushi.

Morgana’s head nudges my leg from under my stool. “Hey, is the fatty tuna ready yet?”

Ryuji frowns down and whispers at him. “Hold your horses. And don’t talk!”

I rub my head and sigh as Makoto's voice brings me back. “By the way, Rin… Is Boss really the kind of person that would abuse someone?”

Ryuji sighs. “That again? Didn’t we agree it was over with already?”

“I can’t get it off my mind since what you said yesterday. Especially if it means he could be taken to court… What kind of person is he? Do you truly believe he’d do such a thing.”

“We said the case was- ow, oww!”

I stab my chopstick into his side, quickly cutting off his words. “No. I mean he is pretty strict but it’s only in a caring way because that’s how he is. He wouldn’t abuse someone, that I believe is false or it is just a threat to push him into action.”

“Hm…” Yusuke mumbles in thought.

Ryuji rubs his side and recovers from the slight attack. “If it’s really true about the abuse, he'd be a no-good jerk pretendin’ to be a guardian.”

“Maybe the chief is the one that needs a change of heart…” Morgana adds.

I roll my eyes, pointing a chopstick at Ryuji and Morgana, both recoil back. “Don’t you two start, or did you not hear what I just said. It’s. False.”

Ann blinks as I remove the threat of stabbing again. “Hold on a sec! About that. I got curious about that and checked his name in the Nav.”

“Sounds to me like it wasn’t a hit.” Makoto says confidently.

“Right. Anything beyond this is his family problem. We probably shouldn’t get any more involved.”

I tch softly under my breath, looking like Makoto only heard as she looks at me with a worried expression. 

Ryuji’s eyes suddenly light up. “Wait… You think Alibaba could be Boss’s ex-wife!?” We all look at each other in confusion, then all sigh in unison, “He must’ve cheated on her and that's where Futaba came from.”

“Doubtful.” Ann retorts.

Makoto shakes her head. “Your imagination has run rampant.”

“Way too much manga and anime, Ryuji.” I add.

Yusuke stares blankly. “How foolish.” He takes another bite of sushi, “Still, this is delicious. I’ve never quite experienced anything like it before.”

Ryuji grins. “Man, and it’s all thanks to us bein’ the Phantom Thieves-!” He says it way too loud as the chef and other customers turn to us all, “Crap…”

“U-Ummm… Ph-Phan… Fantastic! The sushi is delicious!” Makoto stutters out. 

“Y-Yeah! The fish is so fresh!” Ann adds to make it compelling.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as the woman across from us huffs. “Hmph. Everywhere we go, we hear about these Phantom Thieves.” 

“What rubbish.” The man next to her adds.

“Think about where we are, Ryuji.” Ann growls quietly.

The others look away, giving me time to quickly smack the back of his head. “You do that again and I’m kicking you out of the next celebration.”

He holds his head in his hand. “Ow, sorry. It just kinda slipped…”

“And it had better not slip again.”

His eyes go wide in slight fear as Makoto clears her throat. “My apologies for bringing up Boss again. We should just enjoy the food.”

We all ate what we had and paid, heading off to the station in our group. As we walk through the station I hear a familiar voice behind us. “Niijima-san! What are you doing here?”

Makoto turns in surprise at who approaches us. “Akechi-kun…?”

_Oh great timing for him. This should be interesting._

Ryuji frowns upon hearing his name. “Akechi…? Ugh not good.”

His eyes regard us all. “ Ah, Kurusu-san and you’re the ones from the TV station… Could it be that you’re friends of Niijima-san?”

Yusuke turns to him as well. “Do you know this guy?”

Akechi smiles at him. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Akechi. Glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa.”

Yusuke’s eyes go wide in surprise. “How do you know my name?”

“Well, because I’m a psychic, of course. Haha, I’m only joking. In truth, I’m a rookie detective. You’re a former pupil of Madarame, right? I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. Did you see that Medjed has declared war on them?”

_War?_

“War…?” Ryuji asks, “Whaddya mean war?”

“Their website was updated just a moment ago.”

“For real!?” Ryuji gets out his phone to check, “Dammit in English again…”

“Wait, what…!?” Ann shouts out in shock, also looking at the website on her phone. 

Akechi looks at her with intrigue. “Hm? Why do you seem so agitated?”

Ann puts away her phone quickly. “Oh, um…”

Ryuji jumps in to save her. “She’s, uh… a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nutjob for ’em.”

_It’s all breaking down so quickly in front of him, huh?_

“Hm, I don’t know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them.”

Makoto’s eyes narrow at him. “What is with these comments.” She mutters.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interesting group. Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin students. It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.” He turns to me expectantly, “Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you something, Kurusu-san.”

I tilt my head slightly. “And what would that be, Akechi-kun?” 

Everyone turns to me in surprise.

“Regarding this whole Medjed commotion… If you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do?”

_Trying to bait me in I see. But if I lie he will easily notice that._

“If I was in their shoes, to be honest it would be hard for me to come up with something regarding their position. To retaliate would be one thing, the question is how they would retaliate against a force that isn’t truly a person. And the other would be too if they really care. I don’t know their aims or methods so this could just be a slight hindrance or nothing at all to them.”

He smiles at my prognosis. “As astute as you have been before. You definitely have a broad viewpoint on the subject. It’s very intriguing…”

Ryuji sighs. “Sorry to disappoint, but we’re just normal high school kids. If anything, we wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr. Detective.”

He looks at me for a few more moments before turning to him. “...My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and a hideout to slip away to. Furthermore, considering their first target, it seems they began activity around April.” He turns back to face me, “In a way, all I’ve said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group you have here.”

I hold up my hand to him, getting his attention. “So, you’re saying that it has to be juveniles because of what reason? And why would they need free time or a hideout for that matter? If this ‘stealing hearts’ is what they do, would they even need time to do such a thing, or do you know more?”

“Juveniles would have this false sense of justice that the Phantom Thieves claim to progress towards. A child's mentality so to speak. As of the time and methods I cannot say. It’s what would coincide with the other information.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “So this false sense of justice is only held in a child's mentality? I would say more adults would claim this as well.”

Akechi chuckles. “You never cease to impress me on your deductions. However, it still doesn’t take away the fact that this group does share similarities with my profiling.”

Ryuji growls. “What, you gonna report us?”

“I didn’t say I was being suspicious of you.”

“Yeah, Ryuji’s totally a Phantom thief. I mean look at him, he has the grace and look of a doer of justice, wouldn't you say?” I say jokingly.

His eyes go wide instantly, mouth agape. “M-Me!? You’re siding’ with him!?”

I roll my eyes. “No, I was just being as sarcastic as possible.”

Akechi chuckles. “I wasn’t anticipating that response. You always find a way to rise above my expectations. You really are an intriguing one. I lack your calm mannerisms… but don’t you think my deduction is an interesting one?” He gives me a wink and chuckles, “I’d bet we’d make a great team if we worked together.”

“What!? The hell’re you sayin’!?”

_Ryuji please use your brain for a few seconds here…_

He walks up to me, eyes looking down at mine as I look back up to his height. “I’m curious to hear what you have to say. You seem to be a wealth of information as usual. In return, I’ll teach you how to make better deductions. I believe that is a fair trade-off for you.”

I shake my head slowly. “I'm afraid I’ll have to decline your offer, Akechi-kun. I’d only slow you down.”

He chuckles. “That wouldn’t be the case, but I will leave the offer open if you change your mind.” He turns to everyone, “Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you again soon.” He gives me one last look before walking off and out of earshot.

We all turn to each other. “You held up extremely well there, Rin.” Makoto says praisingly.

“Unlike someone…” Ann slowly turns to Ryuji.

“Wh-What!? What would you do if she suddenly says I’m a Phantom Thief!?”

I blink at him. “Know that I was being sarcastic to change the subject around?”

“Oh. Right…”

Yusuke frowns. “Do you think he’s ascertained our true identities?”

“Nah, couldn’t be, right?” Ryuji asks, hopeful, “Anyway, you gonna join him?”

“And why would I do that…? I was only joking.”

He just stares at me blankly as I sigh.

“I’d like to say that it’s simply us overthinking this, but… it may be best to be cautious from now on.” Makoto explains, “We shouldn’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover us.”

“Right. By the way, what did Medjed say, Ann?”

“Here, I’ll read it.” She gets out her phone, “We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves’ ‘false justice’. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August twenty-first. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages.”

“I sense a but coming.”

“Keep going.”

“However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.”

Ryuji gulps. “Sounds bad…”

I tap my chin. “So it’s basically an act for a public outcry to get us to reveal ourselves. Not so different from what Alibaba was going to do.”

“In other words, if we don’t unmask ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan… correct? It seems they are quite the attention seekers.” Yusuke huffs.

“What are we gonna do about this…?” Ann asks.

Makoto sighs. “If only we could get in contact with Alibaba.”

Ryuji rubs his forehead. “Anyway, It’s too damn hot out here. Let’s go to LeBlanc and talk over there.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LeBlanc is closed when we arrive so we sit down in a circle in the booths and stools. “Looks like we got no choice but to ask Alibaba for help.” Ryuji groans.

“Question is, how do we get in touch with them?” Ann asks.

“They cut off all communication with us after that misunderstanding.” Yusuke adds, “Then again, if we manage to steal Futaba’s heart, they may attempt to reach out to us once more.”

Makoto looks at me and nods. “Actually, you should listen to Rin. She has already thought over it and told me and Morgana.”

“Huh?”

I let out a breath. “Think of it like this. If we were to change Futaba’s heart, how then would Alibaba know? They wouldn’t be able to discern that from just text messages. Plus we have them in close proximity to LeBlanc to be able to give that calling card and to find out who we are. Furthermore the way Sojiro acts towards his food, parental authority, and his daughter. It would be safe to say that Futaba Sakura is Alibaba.”

“For real!?”

“Maybe she wants us to save her from the scars of her abuse... ? That would be hard to ask directly.” Ann suggests.

“No, there is more to it than that, I would say.” 

Makoto nods. “I’d like to meet with Boss… He lives nearby, right?”

“Mmhm, I know where he lives.”

“I agree. It’s real late though. What’re we gonna tell Boss when we get there?” Ryuji asks.

Makoto looks around, pointing to the leftover sushi we have. “We’ll say this take-out sushi is a gift for him.”

Morgana groans sadly. “B-But my fatty tuna…! It’s mineeee!”

“No complaining, Morgana.”

“Let’s all go together. Boss may get the wrong idea if Rin and I showed up alone.”

We go to his house together. Yusuke presses the doorbell again for the tenth time, still getting no response from inside.

“Nobody is answering.” Makoto looks over the fence, “But the lights are on…”

Ryuji kicks the ground. “Think he’s nappin’?”

“Even Boss would’ve woken up with how many times we’ve rung the doorbell.” Ann says.

“I would think Futaba would have answered by now if she were here too.” Morgana adds. 

Yusuke tests the lock and opens the gate. “Ah, the gate is unlocked.”

“Dude, you can’t go openin’ other people's stuff like that.”

I take a look at the door. “The door is slightly open though. That’s rather careless of him…”

“I wonder why…” Makoto trails off.

Thunder suddenly echoes in the sky and rain begins coming down. “Whoa, it sounds bad… We should get inside!” Morgana shouts.

“...Do you think that’s ok?” Makoto asks me, covering her head in her hands.

I shrug. “Probably? Let's just go. I’d rather not get soaked.”

“My apologies, Boss!” Makoto apologizes.

We walk into the front entrance, taking off our shoes. It was eerily quiet. Little to no light fills the corridors with only a small, dim light lighting up the corridor. The faint sound of the TV fills the background as the door is left open just slightly enough to let in a bit of light to the darkness.

“Hello, sir?” Makoto calls out cautiously, “Sir?”

No response. 

Thunder suddenly claps outside as lightning lights up the darkness around us, the rain starts coming down heavier outside, hearing it slam against the roof and door.

“He’s not out, is he?” Makoto asks, turning to me, “The door ahead is open, and I can hear the TV.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “I hope he didn't pass out or something… I mean, Boss is kinda old, Isn’t he?”

“I’m a bit worried. Should we go and check on him?” Ann asks.

I nod, gesturing towards the door. “Let’s see if he’s ok.”

Makoto blinks, actually starting to look scared as the thunder crackles outside and the lightning lights up the dark corridor again. “P-Please excuse us…”

We walk in slowly up the tight corridor, the wood creaking under our feet. A sudden flash of lightning lights up the house and then the house goes dark and quiet again. The power all suddenly shuts off as a piercing scream erupts and fills the house.

Makoto panics as we all look around, trying to find the source. “A scream!? What was that!?”

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “H-How should I know?”

“Wasn’t Ryuji then?”

“The hell, of course not, Rin!”

Footsteps sound above us, slowly thumping along as our eyes follow it getting steadily closer. Makoto’s eyes go wide in fear. “D-Did you hear that!? I-Is someone above us!?”

_Is she afraid of this?_

“Sounds rather spooky in here all of a sudden…”

Makoto blinks rapidly at me. “D-Don’t say that!”

Ann winces, it almost being too dark to see except from the occasional flashes of lightning outside. “Let’s get out of here, please? Can we just go? It’s really creepy in here!”

“What’re you freakin’ out for?” 

Ann slams her foot down in defense. “I-I-I’m not freaking out!”

Morgana shakes in my bag. “Could it be Alibaba…? I mean, Futaba?”

I shake my head. “Nah, must be a ghost right?”

“D-D-Don’t say that.” Makoto visibly shakes.

The footsteps continue above us and the rain pours from outside. Thunder crackles in the background. Ann throws up her hands and suddenly walks towards the entrance. “I can’t take this anymore, I’m leaving!”

“Fine…”

Yusuke and Ryuji follow behind her.

I blink, watching them over my shoulder. “W-Where are you all going?”

Makoto shakes as I turn back to her. Her eyes are wide with fear. She peers up at me. “Um, sorry… C-Can I please hold your hand?” She looks at me pleadingly, “P-Please, Rin?"

_She really is scared._

“S-Sure.” I hold out my hand to her and she quickly grasps it tightly in both of hers, feeling it shake in mine as we take slow steps down the corridor. The sound of a door creaking open sounds from behind us. Makoto eeps, stopping solid as she grips around my arm, pressing closer to me. 

My heart starts slamming against my chest from the contact. “M-Makoto, you’re-”

“I can sense someone’s presence…” Yusuke says quietly as they stop near the entrance.

Makoto looks around rapidly from side to side, starting to panic more and more. “Who is it…!? Who’s there…!?” She grips my hand and arm tighter against her, “I can’t take this anymore! I’m leaving! Please lets go Rin, please!”

“O-Ok, ok. We can go.” 

I go to take a step forward but Makoto just remains rigid in place. I look at her as she shakes more so than before. Lightning lights up her face as she looks much more pale than usual. “Makoto? Let’s go, ok?”

She nods slowly at me. “O-Ok…” Makoto goes to take a step before suddenly going slack on my arm, pulling me down with her as I try to raise her back up. Balancing on one leg as I hop on it.

I wobble on one leg as I try to pull myself up from her. But her grip is so tight around my arm that I can’t move. “M-Makoto I can’t move if you don’t!”

She just shakes her head rapidly from side to side. Panic rising in her voice. “N-No… My legs won’t move…!”

“W-What!? I can’t-” 

The sound of creaking wood comes from right behind us. We both freeze in place, blinking at each other for a second. We both slowly turn to a shape in the darkness behind us. Thunder crackles as lightning lights up the house for a second as a figure of someone standing there is revealed in the darkness. Makoto’s eyes go wide and she screams loudly in fright with whoever it was as well. She collides into me and pulls me down with such force that I fall to the ground next to her. Makoto grips her arms tightly around my waist, face buried in my shoulder.

“M-M-Makoto!”

“Alibaba! Futaba!” Ann shouts out, “Hey! C’mon, where are you!? You’re a hacker, right? Just show yourself!”

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! PleasesavemeSis…!” Makoto mumbles against my shoulder as she hangs onto me on the floor.

My cheeks flush as she pulls me closer into the bundled mess we were becoming. She is gripping me tighter and tighter, pulling us closer and closer against each other. “C-Calm down, Makoto. I-I can’t move like this!” She doesn’t seem to be able to hear me as she clambers over me slightly, trying to hide herself, “W-Wait, Makoto! Don’t climb on me!”

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! Protectmeplease!”

“Are you ok, Futaba!?” Sojiro’s voice shouts from behind the door.

“Crap he’s home!” Ryuji runs off into the side room. Ann and Yusuke quickly follow behind him.

I hold up my free hand to them. “D-Don’t run off! Help me!”

Ann shakes her head rapidly at me and mouths a sorry.

Sojiro throws open the door as the thunder crackles outside along with the sound of heavy rain. He could only see our outlines in the darkness. “Who the hell are you!? Don’t move!”

_I can’t even if I wanted to!_

His hand reaches out to something on the shelf. “You hear me!?”

He turns a flashlight on us. I put my free hand up to block the bright light, squinting my eyes. 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msosorrySis...Somebodypleasesaveme…” Makoto continues to mumble against me.

I pat her head slightly in an attempt to calm her down. Sojiro looks at us in surprise. “Rin…? What’re you doing in my house?”

“U-Um-”

Makoto slowly comes out of her frightened state and turns to him and the flashlight. “Ah…”

His eyes move to Makoto. “You’re…”

“Oh… G-Good… evening, sir…! W-We… didn’t mean… to intrude…” Makoto stutters out.

“Niijima-san?” Sojiro turns off the flashlight and turns on the corridor light again after a few attempts.

“H-Hey…” I trail off.

He crosses his arms, looking between us both and the jumbled mess we had become. “Wait, are you two dating?”

We both look at each other, cheeks flushing before rapidly shaking our heads. “W-We’re j-just friends!”

“Mmhm! F-Friends!”

Sojiro blinks in surprise, looking closer as we don’t move from each other. “Friends nowadays get that close to each other...?”

She looks at me, now coming to realize how close we actually were. She swiftly scampers to her feet. I let out a sigh of relief before clambering up to mine. “That’s not it! This, um… Things happened… and…”

“Um… ghosts and… lightning caused this…” I mentally facepalm.

Thankfully Ann and the others come out of hiding. Sojiro looks at us all. “You kids are here too…!?” 

“Um, we brought some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell… The door was unlocked too.” Ann quickly explains, “We could hear the TV, so we got worried you might have passed out or something…"

“The door was unlocked?”

She nods rapidly. “Yes.”

Sojiro sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “...I do that sometimes. Guess I’m getting old.” He looks at me as I hold my chest, “What’s wrong?”

“I feel as if my chest exploded…”

Makoto blinks at me as her cheeks heat up slightly. “Um, excuse me. There’s something we’d like to ask you.”

Sojiro raises an eyebrow. “Hm? You wanna ask me?” 

“There is someone else living here… isn’t there?” Makoto asks.

“Yeah… My daughter.”

Makoto nods slowly. “Could she be… Futaba Sakura?”

“You told Niijima-san too!?”

I rub the back of my neck. “U-U-Um… I was worried and… well… ”

“U-Um… is there any way we could meet with Futaba-san?” Makoto asks tentatively, “I think we may have frightened her earlier, so we’d like to apologize if at all possible.”

“Well… that’s…” Sojiro stumbles on his words.

I tilt my head. “Is she sick…?”

“No, it’s not like that…” He looks at us all, holding his head with a sigh, “I don’t want you all getting the wrong idea…” He looks at me, “I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from you. Let’s talk at my shop. She’ll hear us if we stay here.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba leans back against her door, arms out as if to hold it shut as she breathes heavily. Strands of hair cover over her glasses as her heart slams against her chest. “W-W-Who were they!? How did they even get in!? They scared the crap out of me!”

She takes a deep breath and huffs. “Still, they called me Alibaba sooo they’re the Phantom Thieves? They actually came to me!?”

She grumbles and flops down to the floor, hugging up her legs to herself. “Even after what I said they still came to help me… They must not be bad guys to want to do that…”

A notification pops up on her computer as she peers up at it. _I should listen in I guess…_ She gets up and sits in her chair, listening in. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get to LeBlanc and take seats around Sojiro who sits at the bar. He sighs, holding his chin. “Now, where do I start…”

_My chest feels like it’s still blasted… That was so close._

“Futaba’s mother and I knew each other long before Futaba was born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, but we got along well for some reason… She was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree…” Sojiro grins, “She was truly a great woman.”

“She sounds nice…” I say, letting him continue.

“When something piqued her interest, that’d be all she focused on. She always worked deep into the night. I thought that’d change after her kid was born, but having Futaba didn’t do much. Even with that, she always took good care of her.”

“Working and watching over a child at the same time sounds rough…” Ann comments. 

Sojiro nods. “I guess raising Futaba alone turned out to be tough on her in more ways than one…”

“Um, what about the father? Where was he?” I ask.

He sighs. “Well, there probably was one. I didn’t know him though. She never said a word about him, either. She was single when she gave birth to Futaba, and single when she raised her. They were an ordinary, loving family. You could really tell how much she cared for Futaba.” Sojiro looks towards the floor, “But one day, she left… leaving Futaba behind.”

I tap my chin a few times. “She just left without a reason? Or did she pass away?”

“Yes. She committed suicide.”

“Suicide…!?” We all shout in unison.

Sojiro nods painfully. “Threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba’s eyes…”

“Shocking doesn’t even begin to describe that…” Makoto winces.

“That’s gotta be devastatin’ for a kid.”

“So… Well, a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba. First, she was depressed she… she wouldn’t even talk to me…”

“Was it because she couldn’t get over her mothers suicide?” Ann asks.

He nods. “I kept talking to her though, and she started opening up to me little by little. That’s when I found out… Futaba blames herself for her mother's death.”

I frown slightly, crossing my arms. “Why would she do that? There must be a reason.”

He shakes his head slowly. “That part she’s never told me. I wanted to know what led her to believe that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound. Then, a few months ago… She started getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She’d say stuff like, ‘I hear voices…’ and, ‘Mom is looking at me’.”

“Visual and auditory hallucinations. Have you taken her to a doctor?” Yusuke asks.

Sojiro sighs, shaking his head again. “I wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had the doctor come, she locked herself away in her room. Since then, she’s become what you’d call a shut-in. She won’t take a single step outside the house, or even try to see other people.”

_Auditory and visual hallucinations… It’s what I had. Seems all familiar to me…_

“What about you?” Yusuke asks.

“She doesn’t even let me come into her room.”

“That’s pretty harsh…” Ryuji comments.

“Futaba is, well, a unique girl. She’s so quick minded that conversations with her tend to jump from one topic to the other. There’s a lot I don’t get about her.” He turns to me, “So yeah… her situation is why I couldn’t let you in my house.”

“N-No I understand… I know what it’s like, what she is going through, kind of…”

“Hm? But what Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease. I know it is no way to live… But it’s all I can do though.”

“What does Futaba want?”

He shakes his head at me. “I don’t know. She just asks me for complicated books and food. Well, that's that. So can you just… leave her be?”

I nod silently.

“I will head back. You had better head back soon too, all of you.” He leaves and we huddle together on our chairs.

Makoto sighs softly. “I feel awful for prying into his personal affairs…”

“No way in hell he’s abusin’ her.” 

Ann holds her chin. “The reason why Futaba wants her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother.”

Yusuke winces. “So she’d like to discard her feelings of pain, but can’t do anything about it herself.”

“Will changing her heart really help her though?” Ann asks, skeptical.

I shrug slowly. “I don’t know. I kinda understand what she is going through. I used to have auditory and visual hallucinations… But a change of heart may be able to show her what she truly wants. It may help her overall in the end if we do.”

Yusuke straightens from the bar. “If we can help her, we may be able to stand up to Medjed.”

Ryuji leans over the back of a chair. “Let’s check if she has a Palace.” He gets out his phone, “The Futaba Sakura that lives at Sojiro Sakura’s house. Is that gonna be enough?”

“Candidate found.”

“What the…”

“So someone can have a Palace even if they aren’t evil?” Ann asks in shock.

“Well, if a Palace is a creation of someone's distorted desires, they don’t have to be evil to generate these. Emotions and thoughts can be twisted into these as well I would think.” I pat my bag, “Morgana, is that about right? Morgana?”

“I haven’t seen him for some time.” Yusuke comments.

Makoto nods. “So, ever since we went inside Boss’s house?”

“Hm, he’ll be fine I’m sure.”

“The trains’re gonna be shuttin’ down soon, we should prolly be headin’ home.”

“Be careful of the weather though. It’s getting bad.”

Everyone nods and leaves, giving everyone a wave. Makoto puts her hand on the door handle and stops, not opening the door. I notice her just standing there silently. “Is something wrong, Makoto?”

She rubs her hands together as she turns to me, head lowered slightly to not meet my gaze. “Um, about earlier… I’m sorry…”

I rub the back of my head. “Oh, um, it’s ok. I mean I didn't know you were scared of spooky things.”

She opens her mouth to speak, then quickly shuts it. She nods silently.

I walk over to her, gently flicking her head with a smile. “We all have our fears. But my hand, waist and arm may have sustained permanent damage from the squeezes.”

Her eyes go wide at me as her lips slowly twitch up into a smile before giggling. I giggle with her as she jabs my side with her finger. “Ow, what was that for?”

She giggles softly and waves her finger about in front of my face. “You laughed, that was reason enough.”

“Uh huh, sure it was.” I rub the back of my neck, “Sorry if he said about us dating, must have looked like it to him. He’s like that.”

“Y-Yes well, it was a… precarious position…” Her cheeks begin to flush again.

“Just a bit…”

It was silent between us for a few moments, not meeting each other's eyes.

“...I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow, Rin.”

“Have a good evening.” I hold the door open with my back for her as she walks past. “Oh and it was cute as well.” Her cheeks flush and quickly exits the cafe. I blink behind her as I watch her run through the rain. “Maybe that was too much… but, cute…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I saunter up the stairs after a shower, throwing open the windows in the hope that there would be some kind of breeze tonight as the rain had thankfully stopped. _Ugh it’s so hot and humid…_ I flop back to sit on the bed, drying my hair as something jumps behind me. I throw myself up and spin around to whatever it was. Holding the towel, ready to strike. “M-Morgana?”

“What? Were you going to sleep without wondering where I was?”

I run my hand down my face. “No, we did wonder where you were… But that is no way to get in! You scared me!”

He scratches his ear and shrugs. “It was my only way in. Plus I take it Boss told you about Futaba and you guys separated for the evening?”

“Um, yeah… How do you know about that?” I ask, relaxing my stance and sitting back on the bed.

He grins widely. “Don’t underestimate my intel-gathering skills. You know, I was checking out Boss’s house. I didn’t think Alibaba would be so young.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Young? You actually saw her?”

“She has long hair and a pretty young-sounding voice. Well… she is probably the same age as you or a little less I would guess.” He frowns, “She is no amatuer though.”

“How so?”

“She has this huge array of tech stuff and she completely overheard your conversation with Boss too.”

I tap my chin in thought. “Hm. Must have bugged LeBlanc or something. But if she is like that, she still may be our only chance against Medjed…”

“We’ll need her help for certain. We can meet up here tomorrow, it’s way too hot outside.”

“Don’t remind me… I’ve had enough of this humidity.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I grip my head as pain wracks across it, finishing the part of the story to Sae in the interrogation room. _Getting hard to think at the moment, ugh… my head won’t stop throbbing._

“Futaba Sakura… She had one of these Palaces?” Sae asks with surprise, “Hold on. While Medjed was targeting you, you chose to deal with someone completely unrelated to them?”

I nod slowly, rubbing my eyes as it aches dully behind them. “They were an unseen problem. But one that worked in our favour nonetheless.”

“Then how was Medjed…” She sighs, her usual expression comes back to her, “...What you’ve said about the Sakura family generally falls in line with our investigation. It appears you aren’t feeding me a false testimony.”

I smile slightly. “I haven’t been from the beginning. But, you still have your doubts I see.”

Her lips twitch up for a second. “Hmph, you have quite the wit as usual…” He eyes lock onto mine, “Still, you never did listen to me about Makoto, did you?”

I blink in surprise, shaking my head slowly. “I, well... it was her choice and well, mine too but, you know…”

“A precarious position was it?”

I stare back at her blankly, her lips twitching up again. “Maybe a bit, yeah.” I wave my hands at her, “ T-Those were her words not mine!”

“I see… Seeing as your stance with Makoto won’t change, I won’t bring it up again. Until later.”

“O-Ok.” _This is going to be really awkward soon._

“Very well, let’s continue. We’ve yet to determine how the Phantom Thieves dealt with Medjed, seeing as they are unseen. If you tell me something coherent, I may be a little more willing to believe you.”

_She is coming around it seems. I have to keep going._

“It’s probably not what you’re expecting.”

She nods. “I’m willing to hear it. Still, to think the Phantom Thieves would have their hideout in the home of Wakaba Ishhiki’s daughter.” She huffs, “What a coincidence… No, perhaps it’s fate… Regardless we don’t have time to waste. Continue with your story.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah that was a fun one to write, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is probably one of my favourite funny scenes. Just seeing Makoto scared like that was great. But she kind of brings down Rin in the process, huh? Was a nice point for Rikoto moments though. Plus the encounter with Akechi is interesting as I think he starts to realize it is everyone, even after Rin trying to convince him otherwise. But it shows the battle of wits between Rin and Akechi which I like. (Ryuji can't seem to keep quiet out the Thieves or understand sarcasm!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as usual! We enter the Palace tomorrow with another of my favourite scenes. See you all Saturday!


	48. A Golden Tomb In the Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it)

We had finished the last school assembly before summer break. They brought us all in for an hour long assembly about keeping safe and everything during summer. Another kind of pointless thing to go to. We get some food and come up to my room in LeBlanc. Sitting around the table and eating what we had gotten.

Ryuji yawns, slouching back in his chair. “Man, that assembly. had me bored to tears.”

Ann looks over at Yusuke’s clothes. “Huh? Did you have school too, Yusuke?”

He shakes his head. “I’m doing laundry, so these are the only clothes I had to wear.”

Ann blinks at him. “You really should buy a couple more outfits…”

“I did tell him he should ask you to get help for more clothes, Ann.”

“Come now, we didn’t gather here to make small talk, now did we?” Makoto asks, “Let’s get to Alibaba’s case.”

Morgana hops onto the table. “I’ll start. Futaba was listening in on LeBlanc.”

“Why would she want to listen in on the cafe?” Ann asks, confused.

“I have no idea.”

Ryuji stretches in his chair. “It’s just like Boss said… She’s a tough nut to crack.”

“In any case, her hacking skills will be absolutely necessary if we wish to stand up to Medjed. Going by what she said, we may even be able to identify who they are.” Makoto explains.

“We’ll have to trust in her skills for now then.” Yusuke agrees.

Ann leans forward on her arms. “Anyway, we found out Futaba has a Palace… but can someone who isn’t evil have one?”

I cross my leg over the other and nod. “Mmhm, you don’t have to be evil to have your strong desires bring on distorted cognition's. Morgana confirmed it for me yesterday.”

“She’s so young though… The pain she’s gone through must be the cause of her distortion.” Makoto says with a pained expression.

Ann nods, matching her expression. “Maybe that has something to do with why she calls herself Alibaba.”

“According to the Boss’s story, Futaba has auditory and visual hallucinations, right?” Morgana asks us, “There’s a chance these are related to some important memories she’s holding.”

I wince slightly. “They are really hard to overcome, for anyone… We need to help her find out the truth to bring those to an end and help her heal.”

“Right. Those memories may have been warped by the distortions.”

“Basically we just gotta steal her treasure, right?” 

“Yup. So do we agree on taking on Futaba’s Palace?”

Makoto nods. “She’s asked us to do so. I don’t think that part is an issue. If we heal Futaba’s heart it will not only help Boss, but she can then assist us with Medjed.”

“Our investigation of her Palace may not go like anything we’ve done up to this point. There is no telling what the Palace rulers disposition will be like, or the distortions that’ll be there.”

I stretch up my arms, jumping to my feet. “Don’t have to ask me twice. Let’s do this.”

“Well, let’s get crackin’ on those keywords, huh?”

“We should try asking her directly, we need to know more about her and what she thinks.”

Ann nods in agreement. “Boss is busy running the cafe, isn’t he? We should make sure he doesn’t suspect anything.”

We nod and start to head downstairs. Morgana stops on the table as I turn back to him. “Important memories, huh… I’ll be able to remember everything if I turn back into a human, right?”

“That’s the plan.”

He nods. “I… definitely want this mission to succeed.”

“So it will give you confidence that you can get back your memories as well?”

“Yup. In any case, it’s not like you stumble upon a hacker like her around. You really do have a gift, don’t you?”

“I don’t know about that… Maybe I’m just lucky.”

He chuckles. “You sure live up to my expectations. Let’s hurry and catch up to them.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We stand outside Sojiro’s house, phone in hand ready for the keyword. It was still quite hot and humid outside and was only going to get hotter if the forecast was anything to go by.

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “The last keyword… I wonder what it could be.”

“She’s a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out ‘what’ she thinks her house is.” Ryuji says, “Maybe a prison?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

“Perhaps a labyrinth with an unknown exit?” Makoto suggests.

“Conditions have not been met.”

“Hmm, maybe an oasis?” Ann tries her luck.

“Conditions have not been met.”

Yusuke thinks. “How about hell?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

“We don’t have enough clues for this. I still think we need to ask her directly.” I suggest.

Ryuji nods at me. “We can. C’mon, let’s go see Futaba.”

“But what will we say to get in?” Makoto asks him.

Ryuji crosses his arms and blinks. “Whaddya mean? We’re sneakin’ in.”

It was Makoto’s turn to blink in surprise. “You have to be joking. Won’t the door be locked for sure this time?”

“I’ll take care of that.” Morgana says, “I figured out what room’s Futaba’s too.”

“What if we run into Boss though? There’s no way we’ll be able to avoid his questions this time.” Makoto explains.

Ryuji grins at her. “Gettin’ cold feet, Makoto. Do you need to ask for Rin’s hand again?”

Makoto’s eyes go wide, as I step over, smacking the back of his head. “Enough of that, Ryuji. Morgana, get the door open.”

After a few minutes the door unlocks. We step inside, taking off our shoes and heading to the second floor as Morgana leads us to her bedroom door. A door covered in caution tape and do not enter signs.

“Well this is certainly a barrier of a door.” I say, taking it in.

Makoto steps up to the door, knocking on it a few times. “Futaba-chan? You’re in there, right?”

Silence.

“There’s no answer…” Morgana huffs.

Makoto knocks on the door again. “Futaba-chan. Are you there? I’m sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared.”

Silence.

Yusuke sighs. “No reaction whatsoever.”

“This is gonna be hard…” Ryuji agrees, “I give it a hard knockin’”

I hold up my hand to him. “ No, wait. Don’t say her name for a bit.” I knock on the door a few times, “Alibaba, right? Can you talk to us, please?”

My phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket to read.

Unknown: Why are you here again?

Ann tilts her head. “She doesn’t like being called her name?

Morgana huffs again. “We don’t have any time to dally around. We need her keyword before dealing with Alibaba’s identity.”

Makoto leans towards the door. “We want to learn more about you. If we don’t do so, we can’t steal your heart. We need a keyword to enter your Palace. That’s why we want to talk with Futaba Sakura, and not Alibaba.”

I lean against the door also. “You don’t have to come out and answer us. Just use the chat messages.”

My phone buzzes again.

Unknown: Ok.

“All right then.” Makoto looks at me expectantly, “Our leader, Rin. She lives in LeBlanc’s attic, and wants to speak with you. We’re counting on you, Rin.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

_ Right… _

Unknown: What do you want to know?

_ So she is a shut-in. She doesn’t like talking to me or anyone directly for that matter, not even going out. She only interacts with people through messages. This house or room is her whole world. So what would the rest of the house feel like… _

Me: How is living in this house for you? What’s it like?

Unknown: It’s painful…

Me: Is that why you don’t go outside your room? Is something keeping you in?

Unknown: I can’t leave this place. I’m going to die here.”

“Wha- die?” Ann says in shock.

I hold up my hand to quieten her.

Unknown: Is this going to continue any longer?

Me: Why do you think you’re going to die here exactly? What is this place to you?

Unknown: Why? This place is my tomb.

Makoto blinks at the phone. “Tomb?”

“You think that’s it?” Ryuji asks, looking excited.

I put it into the Nav. “Input accepted. Searching for a route to destination.”

Morgana smiles widely. “We got it…!”

Unknown: Was that enough?

Me: It was, thank you.

“You haven’t forgotten our promise of helping us if we complete your request, right?” Makoto asks through the door.

Unknown: I haven’t. We made a deal.

Ryuji grins, grabbing my phone from my hand. “Let’s get going then. And clickyyy.”

Morgana jumps up and down frantically. “You idiot, don’t-”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The house warps around us until we suddenly find ourselves in a massive open desert. Golden dunes of sand reach as far as the eye can see. The beating sun reflects off the sand and lights it up to sparkle and almost looks as if it was glowing. The sun is scorching hot with an open and clear blue sky, no clouds in sight. The heat was instantly unbearable and we all already begin to have droplets of sweat run down our faces.

I swiftly turn around and snatch my phone from Ryuji’s hand, smacking his head with the palm of my other hand. “You doltz! Don’t activate it when other people are around! Think before you act!”

“S-Sorry!”

Everyone looks around in shock at our surroundings. “It’s a desert…” Yusuke says in astonishment.

“Wait, what the… Our clothes are still the same.” Ryuji asks, looking between us all.

Morgana sighs. “Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It’d be odd if she saw us as a threat. If she doesn’t see us as an enemy, then your clothes don’t change. That’s how it works.”

I groan, fanning my face with my hand rapidly for some kind of breeze. “It’s so so hot here…”

Ann looks around. “Even though we entered right in front of her room, we didn’t end up inside.”

“She must really want to keep people away from her.” Makoto says.

I nod in agreement. “Her room is her world. Her tomb could be anywhere as outside her room is as far away as she could want it to be.”

Makoto looks around at the golden dunes. “What a bleak feeling this place has… It’s the complete opposite of Kaneshiro’s.”

Ryuji sighs, wiping his forehead. “Let’s hurry up and get goin’, I’m sweating already… Where’s the Palace?”

Morgana spins around, pointing to something shining far off into the distance. “Is it that?”

We all turn to it. “Seems so…”

“A tomb in the desert… I see.” Makoto wipes her brow, “Let’s make our way there, it’s too hot out here.”

Morgana jumps up with a grin. “I’ll make sure to put the AC on full blast!”

“You’re so considerate!” Ann chirps. 

“Hey is it just me or-” Ryuji suddenly starts grabbing up his feet and bouncing around, “Hot, hot, HOT! The sand! Oh shit it burns!”

We all then come to the same realisation as we take a step on the sand, not having any shoes only made the heat all the more noticeable. We all start dancing around, moving our feet up and down to try and slow the burn that was slowly increasing with each step on the scorching golden sand. 

“Hurry up, Mona!” Makoto shrieks, dancing around.

“Change into the van already! UGH!” Ann shouts, dancing around also.

“NOW, Mona!” I eep.

“Ahh my feet! It BURNS!” 

“This is some sick dance!”

“Gee, fine…” He huffs and turns into the Mona-Mobile and we all quickly bundle inside. The guys bundle in the middle seat as I move to the drivers.

“Oh god please don’t drive, Rin. I don’t want to be sick again.”

I glance at him and sigh. “Fine, fine!” I turn to Makoto, “Can you drive, Makoto?”

“Sure.”

Makoto takes the driver's seat and Ann the passenger. I sit in between them. We sigh in relief as we sit down. 

“The one time we don’t have shoes on we go to a scorching desert…” I mumble, rubbing my feet a little.

“Let’s just hope we can cool off in here.” Makoto reassures us as she sets us off.

The drive is beyond terrible. And it was barely cooler inside the van than it was outside. We were diving for at least an hour in the scorching desert and didn’t seem close to the tomb in the distance. It was much longer to it that we had all anticipated. The A/C did nothing but blow hot air into the interior and opening the window only blows in the hot desert air, making it even worse inside. 

Ryuji and Yusuke are both quiet and flaked out in the back, both dripping with sweat. And it shows through their clothes with lines of sweat visible and under their arms. Luckily Ryuji had a red top and Yusuke a dark blue that kept everything hidden easily. The problem for me, Makoto and Ann was that our white Shujin tops were now becoming see-thru from the amount we were sweating. 

Makoto flops over the steering wheel. The back of her turquoise bra showing through her sweat ridden top. Ann had the same problem with her pink on and I had the same trouble of a black one showing through rather easily.

We bump and slide along the sand. Me and Ann rest our arms against the front dashboard. Resting our heads against them as the droplets of sweat flows down our faces and necks.

Ann groans. “It’s so stuffy in here…”

Makoto groans also. “Yes I know. But it still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air…”

I sigh heavily. “Air sounds really good right now though…” I turn my head to Ann, “Do you have any of that water left, Ann?”

Ann flops back in her chair, pinching the front of her top and moving it in and out to create a vacuum of air for her skin. Makoto glances across as well. “Can I have a drink too, Ann?”

Ann shakes her head slowly. “I drank it all already…”

Me and Makoto look at each other and sigh. “I lean back against the chair, undoing the top button of my top, fanning myself rapidly with my hand to get some sort of relief from the stuffy heat. “This is torture…”

Ann fans her top faster, wiping her brow with the back of her arm. “It really is…”

I wipe the droplets that run down my face. “What a day to wear black…”

Makoto glances back and groans. “It’s bad for any colour at this rate…”

I fan my hand in front of Makoto’s face. She sighs gently from the air and leans closer to my hand. Fanning my top like Ann with the other. “Can you go faster…?”

I shake my head, leaning back more into the chair. “It’ll heat me up more…”

“Right…” She grumbles as we all close our eyes.

“Too hot…” 

I stretch my legs as they stick together slightly, slowly fanning Makoto more. “How’re the guys?” Makoto asks quietly.

Ann and I turn our faces the same way to look over the chair, opening our eyes and looking up to see Ryuji gawking at us with his mouth agape as he watches us, making perverted noises. Yusuke just stares down at Makoto’s back. 

Me and Ann frown at each other and nod. 

I turn and smack both of their heads as hard as I can. “Don’t gawk at us like that you pervs!”

Ann reaches down the side of the chair, pulling on a lever there. “Take this you dicks!” The back of our chair flies back into them. Ryuji gets it right in his face and crashes onto his back, legs in the air. Yusuke flops back with a thud. 

“Ah shit, my NOSE!”

I pull the back of the chair back into place. “Doltz’s…”

Ann huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Morons.”

Makoto chuckles as she watches us. 

“The hell is happening in there?” Morgana asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

I huff slightly. “Some pervy guys is all. Just keep on going, Mona.”

“Geez, that hurt…” Ryuji moans, rubbing his now red nose. He glances at whatever Yusuke is now doing, “The hell you doin’ man?”

“I am ingraining this image into my head and on paper. It is a strangely beautiful sight. The golden sand against the white, the mixture of colours in front of me. The beauty hidden beneath the cloth. It is an inspirational sight.”

“Dude, put it away!” Ryuji tries to whisper, but says it too loud.

Makoto groans. Swinging around to face them. “Could you please both just stop-”

Me and Ann glance back to why she stopped. And it was quite clear why. Yusuke had somehow procured a small sketch pad and pencil and was drawing something.

“Return to your former postures. I was capturing beauty!”

Makoto glares at him. “What are you drawing, Yusuke?”

He turns around his sketchbook to us and it was all of us in the front of the van, showing our bra’s through our tops against the background of the desert. “As you can see, this-”

Makoto doesn’t even let him finish before snatching it from his hand, opening the window and throwing it outside. She winds it back up, huffs, wiping her brow before looking forward again.

“My sketchbook!” Yusuke shrieks in dismay, planting himself against the window, “I had just bought it!”

Makoto just crosses her arms as me and Ann do the same. 

Ann rolls her eyes and slumps back down. “Those guys, I can’t believe them sometimes…”

“My sketchbook…”

“You shoulda seen that comin’ from a mile away, dude…”

“How will I save enough funds to get one again…?”

I groan and throw up my hands. “I’ll get you a new one, ok!? Just please stop, this heat is making me so irritated!” 

“You’re very generous, Rin. Thank you.”

I flop my head down onto the dashboard and groan. “I can’t take this much longer… Are we there yet…?”

Makoto leans up and points ahead. “Look.”

Yusuke flicks his hair back and leans to look. “Is that it?”

Makoto lifts up her head and nods. “There we go.”

I gaze up as a pyramid finally starts to come into view. The top shining like a beacon in the vast desert. After a few more minutes we make it to the outskirts of the pyramid. All bundling out of the van as Morgana transforms back. 

“It’s so hot…” Ann sighs, fanning herself.

I wipe my brow again. “It’s not going to get any cooler…”

Ryuji frowns at Morgana. “The A/C ain’t workin’ at all! The hell was that lukewarm air about!?”

“That was the best I could do, so quit your yapping!” Morgana retorts.

“For real, you are so half-assed!”

“What was that!? You wanna fight, punk!?”

I glare at them both. “For the love of, shut the hell up! It’s too hot to argue!” I huff and wipe my forehead, “Making me irritated…”

Makoto waves her hand in an attempt to fan herself, looking up at the pyramid. “To think her Palace would be a pyramid...”

We all look towards it. A towering structure of limestone towering towards the sky. A mix of gold and white reflects the sun, making it shimmer.

“Hey, a pyramid’s a tomb, right?” Ryuji asks.

I nod to confirm. “Mmhm. More specifically it’s a pharaoh’s tomb. Only they would have had the power and resources to build themselves such an extravagant resting place to go into the afterlife."

“That’s how it’s mostly known. There are a variety of theories about it. For instance, it’s even said to be a device for reviving the dead.” Makoto explains.

Yusuke holds his fingers in a frame at the pyramid. “It’s beautiful nonetheless… It’s perfectly conformed to the golden ratio…”

Ryuji holds his head in his hands, groaning. “Hey, guys, can we go inside already?”

We quickly walk up the long array of steps to the top, pushing open the heavy stone door and stepping inside. It is actually much cooler inside which was such a relief.

Ryuji spreads out his arms, enjoying the coolness. “Whoa, it’s so nice inside! Is this place air conditioned or something!?”

Makoto looks around and nods. “It may be because Futaba’s room in reality has A/C pumping through it. Either way, this is a welcome relief… Still…”

I nod, fanning my shirt. “You’re telling me. This is bliss compared to that drive.”

Ann shivers and rubs her arms. “Still, it’s actually too cold…”

Makoto nods, hugging her arms around herself. “Especially after sweating so much… The change isn’t pleasant now that I feel it more…”

I shiver and rub my arms to warm them as I start to feel it. “Ugh, too hot then too cold…”

The cool temperature makes our shirts stick to us more so, making them appear more see-thru than before. Me and Ann spin around to see Ryuji staring at us again, making the same perverted noises as he did in the van.

Ann quickly covers up her chest in her arms as she blushes slightly. “What’re you looking at you perv!”

I hear the noises behind me as well, spinning around to see Morgana making the same noises with Yusuke finger framing us all. “Stop gawking at us!” I pick up a rock from the floor and throw it directly at Morgana, hitting him right in the forehead. He meows in pain as he flops down onto his back. I cover my arms with my chest, “Ugh… This sucks.”

Makoto sighs, pressing her finger against her forehead. “Guys…”

Yusuke blinks at me. “Please spare me from the rock.”

“Then stopping staring!”

Ann grumbles and looks down at herself. “Huh, our clothes still haven’t changed even now. This has never happened to us before.”

I tap my chin in thought. “Futaba wouldn’t see us as a threat, we haven’t done anything yet. A change of clothes would be nice though. These are so sticky.”

“Anyway, let’s explore.” Morgana says, rubbing his forehead as he jumps forward up the steps.

We walk up flights and flights of stairs, seemingly no barriers or shadows bar our path to where Morgana said the treasure was. As we reach the top, someone was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for us.

“Hm? There’s someone there!” Morgana calls out.

Who I would assume to be Futaba’s shadow is waiting for us. She looks quite young, with large spectacles over her eyes. Her hair flows down her back to her hip, an unnatural orange colour that I would assume to be dyed. Her brown eyes had a slight purple tone to them. The strangest thing was she was short, even shorter than most girls would be at her age. Almost like she is underdeveloped from being held up in her room. She is wearing clothes similar to that of a female Pharaoh. A crop-top like top covered her chest and wraps around her neck in an ornate design. Her stomach is bare with a silk decorated dress flowing down to the floor. Bangles and rings decorated her wrists and fingers. A crown with the head of a dragon rests atop her head.

“So, this is Futaba?” I question, looking her over.

“She is kinda dressed like a queen?” Ryuji says, looking over her.

“So you’re Futaba Sakura…” Makoto trails off.

Futaba’s shadow just stares at us.

Ryuji approaches her. “Hey, so where’s the treasure?”

“It’s doubtful that you wouldn’t know where it is.” Makoto implies.

Ryuji sighs, waving his hand in front of her. “Hey, say something.”

Ann frowns at him. “Don’t be like that!”

I grab his arm and pull him back to us. “She is still afraid of asking people in person. Don’t you think this through?”

Ann steps up to my side. “I’m sorry, Futaba-chan. It’s ok, there’s no need to be scared. So, can you tell us where your most treasured possession is?”

She remains silent.

“This is going nowhere.” Yusuke comments, crossing his arms.

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Let’s just leave her- ow!”

I smack his head, glaring at him. “Shut it!” I sigh, waving my hand about as it stings slightly, “Sorry, Futaba-chan.”

She looks at me. “Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?”

Ann blinks in surprise. “She talked… but…”

Ryuji winces and rubs his head. “What’re you sayin’? Don’t you want us to steal it?”

“If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might.” She simply replies.

Morgana frowns at her. “That’s rather defiant sounding.”

Yusuke’s eyes go wide. “Perhaps this is that ‘tsundere’ thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood.”

I facepalm myself. “The heat and aspect of seeing a girl's clothes really has left you both without a brain right now, huh? This is still her Palace and we’re trespassing. It’s natural that she would be defiant.”

“Considering the state that my Palace is in… There is no way that you can steal it.” Futaba says, continuing her defiant tone.

Voices suddenly echo through the corridor. 

“Murderer!” 

“It’s your fault!”

“You killed her!” 

Futaba’s shadow grips her head and crouches to the floor.

Makoto frowns as she looks for the source. “Murderer…?”

“This is horrible…” Ann comments.

Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Hey, the hell is this.”

I wince from the voices, it feels all too similar as I hold and rub my arm. “I-It’s the auditory hallucinations... I would know. But hearing them like this is- ”

Futaba’s form becomes ghost-like, floating above the stairs. “...That’s right. I did it. I am the one who killed my mother.”

The Palace suddenly rocks about violently as if something had struck into it. Pillars of sand flow from the gaps in the stone and pile up on the floor around us. “What was that!?” Ann shouts.

“My mother exists here. I will remain here. I will do so until I die.” She disappears.

I hold up my hand to her, but it was too late. “Wait!”

Blue flames suddenly erupt around us, clothes replaced by the cloth of our costumes. “Our clothes…!?” Queen says, looking at her own.

Fox drops into a stance. “She sees us as a threat now… What’s going on!?”

Skull tuts. “Dammit! What the hell is this…?”

I frown, tapping my chin. “Why would she suddenly change her stance, somethings-”

The Palace shakes again. “This is bad. I’m having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and-” Queen stutters as the Palace shakes and rocks more. Sand flows like water from the ceiling. A massive ball suddenly slams above us and remains motionless for a few moments before suddenly rolling towards us.

Mona’s eyes go wide at it. “Oh crap…! Bad, bad, bad! Ruuuuuuun!”

We sprint down the stairs as the massive ball crashes down the stairs behind us. Sand clouds up behind it and crashes through the stone floor, gaining more and more speed behind us. We get to an opening all diving to separate sides as the ball smashes through two stone pillars and through the floor at the bottom into the sand. Splinters of rock cover us as the dust and sand settle. I slowly rise to my feet, brushing the dust and rock from my clothes as the others do the same. 

Queen winces. “We’re safe… That was too close.”

I look up to where we just were, a large door now blocks it. “I think we should retreat for now. This won’t be as easy as we first thought.”

Mona nods. “I agree with Joker. We need to prepare for this.”

We exit the Metaverse, coming outside of Sojiro’s house in the early evening. I blink and quickly wrap my arms around my chest. The bra is still showing through the sweat ridden top. Makoto and Ann quickly do the same. Ann holds out her finger to the guys. “Don’t you dare look!”

“You all look meow-velous…” Morgana stares at us.

Ann quickly slaps him away. “Shut it!”

I sigh slightly. “We can go into the bath house and wash up if you like? We can get our clothes washed and you can both borrow some of mine until they dry?”

Makoto nods in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea to me. What about you Ann?”

She nods rapidly with a smile. “Oo I’m in!”

Ryuji points at himself and Yusuke. “Uh, whadda about us?”

I blink at him. “Um, what? I can’t lend you clothes now can I.”

“That’s not what I meant! I meant can we go too?”

Ann walks up to him and glares at him. “Only if you don’t be a perv and try to peek again!”

He gulps and nods quickly, “Good, lets go!”

I get together some clothes for us all and we head into the bath house. It is empty as we start to undress from our sweat ridden clothes.

“Why did it have to be a desert… It was the hottest place I’ve ever been.” Ann grumbles and she slides off her clothes.

“It certainly wasn’t pleasant.” Makoto agrees as she changes.

I take a deep breath as I wrap up in the towel.  _ It’s fine, it’s fine. She is just behind you… Ugh dumb brain…  _ I do up my hair into a bun, jumping and eeping slightly as I feel a finger prod into my sides from behind. I spin around to see Ann giggling, “Not the poking again!”

“Aww, but we did it last time!”

“And not this time.”

We both turn to see Makoto looking between us both wrapped up in her towel. “Oo, Makoto you look great, doesn’t she, Rin?” 

She nudges my arm with hers as I blink at her then turn back to Makoto. “W-Well, of course she does!”

Her cheeks heat up slightly as she grumbles. “You two…”

_ Damn you, Ann…  _

“You both look better.”

“She does.” Me and Ann say in unison, pointing at each other.

We both blink at each other as Makoto hides her chuckles behind her hand. “Come on you both, let's get in already.”

We walk in and immediately go into the bath and sink into the hot water, all letting out a sigh of relaxation. It feels nice to wash off all the sweat from that unbearable desert heat and relax.

Ann stretches up her arms slightly. “Phew, this feels so nice.”

Makoto nods with her eyes closed. “It really does feel nice to be clean again.”

I nod and slip my shoulders under the water. “Yup… And to not have certain people gawking at us.”

Ann huffs. “I know! Next time we need to poke their eyes out.”

I chuckle softly. “Maybe for Ryuji. I think Makoto dealt the biggest blow to Yusuke by throwing out his sketchbook.”

Ann giggles. “Oh yeah, that was soo good.”

We both look to Makoto as she blinks at us both. “I was… annoyed?”

“Don’t mess with the Prez.” Me and Ann say in unison.

She nibbles her lip before she is unable to contain her giggles as we all join in.

“We can hear you, you know!?” Ryuji's voice comes from over the wall.

“It is quite loud.” Yusuke says calmly from the other side.

Ann stands from the water and glares at the wall as she holds onto her towel. “Then don’t listen in then!”

“How the hell can we not!? It’s only a thin wall between us!”

Makoto shakes her head and presses her finger against her forehead, letting out a soft sigh. She gets up from the water as it drips from her towel. “I’m going to go wash.”

I blink up at her and nod. “O-Ok.”  _ See looks nice- Wait don’t think that now! _

Ann jumps around to face us. “Oh, I will too! You coming, Rin?”

I shake my head quickly. “I-I’ll just stay in here a bit longer.” They both nod and walk to the wash area as I sink in lower to just under my nose. 

_ If I went over it would be bad for my brain… and chest… Ugh, I’m terrible at this. Still, that Palace was something else. And those voices… They were all to familiar to me, but to be called a murderer and be blamed for her mothers death must be incredibly taking on her mental state. Just hang on a little while longer, Futaba. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After staying a little longer we get dried and changed before sitting down in LeBlanc, turning the TV on as Morgana still rubs away at his sore cheek. The reporter starts his announcement. “The date Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is twenty-first of August. That day is fast approaching. The Phantom Thieves that they singled out, have not made any notable actions at this time. Will Medjed carry out their cyberterrorism?” The announcement ends.

Makoto frowns at the screen. “In order to stop them, we need to help Futaba by the twenty-first. Our deadline is about two days prior.”

“Meetin’ up in Shibuya then comin’ here’s a pain, right? Let’s make this our next hideout.” Ryuji suggests.

I nod in agreement with his suggestion. “Sounds good to me. Ease of access will give us more time in Futaba’s Palace if we need it.”

“Is everyone fine with this being our next hideout then?” Makoto asks, receiving nods from us all. 

Yusuke leans on his hands, looking at us with a serious expression. “We must take care not to be discovered by Boss as well.”

Morgana jumps onto the table, our attention on him. “Who knows what will happen inside that pyramid. We all need to be cautious so it doesn’t become our graveyard. We all can’t rely on Rin saving us again like with Kaneshiro all the time.”

I blink in surprise. “We are all doing our part, Morgana. Not just me.”

Ryuji grins excitedly. “Man, this is gonna be one crazy summer vacation. We’re dealin’ with international hackers and lookin’ for treasure in a pyramid.”

Ann frowns at him in annoyance. "How can you be enjoying this? This is a crisis whether or not our group continues on, you know!?”

He returns the frown back at her. “I-I know that!”

_ Sure doesn’t seem like it. Excited to do this can become a dangerous thing…  _

Ann gets in his face. “That reminds me. Where we were in the Mona-Mobile and the pyramid, you were staring at us with a dirty look, you perv.”

He stiffens his stance, frowning deeper at her. “Shuddup! It was a great view!”

“Excuse me?” I ask, raising up from my chair and glaring at him.

He holds up his hands at me defensively. “I-I wasn’t the only one looking, right!?”

Yusuke nods with a smile. “Indeed. The pyramids golden ratio was truly a sight to behold.”

Ryuji flops his head down in defeat. “That’s not what I’m on about…!”

Morgana straightens as if waiting for his praise. “I wasn’t staring at you all, Lady Ann. I’m a gentleman, after all.”

Ann points her finger, hovering right in front of his nose. “It’s not that you weren’t but that you couldn’t since you were transformed, am I right?”

I tilt my head to him. “She has you there, any answer to that? Plus you did in the pyramid as well so you aren’t safe.”

He drops his head remaining silent.

Makoto sighs, brushing a few strands of hair over her ear. “Will we be alright like this…?

I shrug. “It’s always been like this.”

“Hey, while we’re all here, want to go to the batting cages near here?” Ryuji suggests, looking at us all.

Ann just shrugs. “Why not, I could let out some stress.”

Ryuji then points at me. “Just… stay away from Rin’s swing. It’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

We all agree after that and head over to the one close by in Yongen. Thankfully the seating area to wait and watch is in the shade with multiple fans making it nice and cool. Everyone had a go and Ryuji is up next.

He swipes at the ball but only glances it. “Damn.”

“That was still a close call back there.” Morgana grumbles, “To think we would go from not being threats to running from a death trap so quickly…”

“That was quite the reception for someone asking us to steal her heart.” Yusuke agrees.

“What if that’s how Futaba really feels.” Ann mutters, “That complicates things for us.”

Ryuji strolls back in defeat as he didn’t manage to get any decent hits. “It’s so hot just out there I could barely hit anything.”

“Or you just suck.” Morgana chuckles.

“Can it, cat…” He mumbles, leaning his head against the wall, gesturing his thumb to the batting area, “You’re up, Rin.”

“Are you going to stand there again like last time?”

He blinks at me and quickly retreats into the shade behind me.

I chuckle and pick up one of the bats, rolling it in my shoulder as I step out into the heat.  _ Ugh, it’s hot…  _ The ball fires and I get a glancing blow on the ball as it bounces away.

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “That being said, we do really need to hurry. Even after we take care of the Palace, we will still have Medjed to deal with.”

I strike the ball again and grumble from another glancing blow.  _ Hit the thing…  _

“I said it earlier and I’ll say it again. This is shapin’ up to be a crazy summer break… And so hot too…”

“Still, we said we would help her. And dealing with those hallucinations by herself must be so difficult.” I swing, and miss, growling and concentrating more so as the next ball readies.

“You want to help her more so because you went through the same thing?” Ann asks.

“Exactly.” I nod, “We will save her from her distorted heart and hallucinations!” The ball comes and I hit it with full force, knocking it right over the upper netting and sending it soaring into the sky. “Whoops…”

“Uh, do we have to go and get that back?” Ann asks, looking up at the sky.

I turn around to the others and shrug, rubbing my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “Um, maybe?”

“Can you get it, Morgana?” Ann asks.

He shrugs and gestures to Ryuji. “The monkey could climb up and get it.”

“Who’re you callin’ a monkey!?”

Makoto groans and glares at them both. “It’s too hot to argue, both of you stop it now.”

“Yes, ma’am!” They both say in unison.

I walk over to them, placing the bat away. “Um, so who is getting the ball…?”

Makoto blinks up at me. “I think it’s fine to not go after it, Rin.”

“Oh, ok…”

“Will I be able to get a new sketchbook soon? Inspiration could hit me at any moment.” Yusuke expresses out of nowhere.

“Oh, so you can draw us again?” Ann asks with a hint of annoyance.

Makoto nods, now glaring at him. “That was an invasion of privacy, you know?”

“Art cannot be bound by privacy!”

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. “Let’s just call it a day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we now enter the golden pyramid, and with one of my favourite Palace themes. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The drive to the pyramid is one of my favourite funny scenes because of how everyone acts. Ryuji with his perverted tendencies getting retaliated by Rin and Ann. And I had to add Yusuke getting it too with his sketchbook with Makoto. And then Morgana inside with a rock to the face. Still, Futaba is in a really bad spot so they had best move fast. Plus hope you like the small added scenes as they flesh out everything more, I think?
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and your support, it has been so much recently that you all humble me with it. Monday will be some confidant stuff and Rikoto stuff with Makoto's! See you all then.


	49. Some Light Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I made my way to Shujin the next day as Makoto wanted to talk. We couldn’t go into the Palace yet as we needed to prepare fully for this one. But until then it was the usual, doing what I can to help who I can. She is standing outside of the school as usual. Giving me a slight wave as I approach. 

“Morning, Makoto. What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Good Morning. Um, can I ask you a small favour? Well it’s not really small, but it would be a great help to me.”

“Um, sure, whatever you need.”

Her lips twitch up into a smile. “Thank you. Let’s get a drink beforehand. I’ll open the school gate at the back for us.” I nod and follow behind her, going to the covered courtyard and getting a drink from the vending machine each. 

We sip our drinks quietly before she speaks up. “So, apparently Eiko has started dating a host from a club near her work. I guess he, um… hit on her after her shift, and that was that. Since then, he’s the only thing she’ll talk about. She even sent me a picture of their date at destinyland.”

I tap my chin a few times in thought. “Well, it’s only natural someone would talk about their new partner often, especially if it’s recent… But a host from a club in the red-light district sounds awfully suspicious.”

Her head perks up. “...You think so as well?” I nod as I sip my juice, “For now it seems he hasn’t forced her to spend any money at his club, but I’m still nervous… Beyond that, he calls her his ‘princess’ and constantly tells her how special she is. It makes me sick to my stomach.”

“So, you think it’s all a facade? That eventually he will just use her for his own benefit?”

She lowers her head, letting out a long sigh. “Yes… But Eiko refuses to listen to me on the matter. She said the idea that all hosts are bad people is outdated… She even said she was shocked to be getting advice from someone who would ‘totally flunk a test about love’.”

I scratch the side of my head with my nail. “She is really defensive, huh? Failing a test about love is harsh as well.”

Makoto narrows her eyes at mine and nods quickly. “Tests about love aren’t a thing though… And even if they were, I most certainly wouldn’t flunk them! I would do quite well, I think…”

I avert my eyes quickly from hers, feeling my heart start to quicken. “I-I’m sure you would.”

_ Calm down.  _

She blinks at my action. “S-Sorry about that… I’m probably being biased towards him. I mean, I don’t have any proof that he’s untrustworthy…”

I lean my back against the vending machine. “You aren’t being biased. It’s natural to feel protective over a friend in a situation like that. Especially if you don’t know the person they are with.”

“That’s why I want to meet him and find out for myself what kind of a person he really is.”

I tilt my head slightly. “I feel an and coming on.”

She nods slowly. “And… if it’s not too much to ask, I’d like you to accompany me on this excursion as well…” She quickly averts her face from mine, seeing a hint of red on her cheeks.

I push off the vending machine, taking a step towards her. “Um, what’s wrong? Of course I’ll go with you. Is that a problem?”

She shakes her head rapidly. “No, no… It’s just this time…” She raises her head slightly to see mine, “Y-You’ll have to play the role of my girlfriend…”

I stare blankly at her, rubbing my eyes and feeling my mouth open slightly.  _ G-G-Girlfriend!? T-This is just for this, not real, breathe… Ugh this is not helping at all! _

I cough to clear my throat, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. "I-I can do that for you.”

Her eyes light up, a warm smile on her lips. “I-It’s honestly ok!? You’re so reliable, Rin.”

I smile a little. “A-Anyway, why do you need me to go as your girlfriend?”

“I think if I have you as my girlfriend, Eiko might be more inclined to listen to me… To tell you the truth… I actually already made plans with her and her boyfriend for a double date with us.” She rubs her hand over themselves, “S-Sorry I didn’t get your permission beforehand…”

I blink rapidly, my brain trying to keep up. “Y-You knew I would say yes?”

She nods a few times. “I… Well… I-It doesn’t matter. But it’s just going to be at a diner. Nothing particularly fancy, I promise.”

I take a long breath, nodding confidently. “I’ll do it, Makoto. Just say when and I’ll go with you.”

Her face lights up. “Thank you! You’re a tremendous help! I’m so glad you agreed to this. I don’t know who I would have asked if you said no…”

I wave my hand slowly to stop her train of thought. “I would have said yes anyway like you thought. You don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you so much. I just hope she’s not wrapped up in anything dangerous. But just in case, I’ll try looking for some info on that host.”

“Ok. I should wear something nice I guess? Give a better impression.” I hold up my finger, getting an idea, “Oh, does that mean I can call you badass again?”

Her eyes go wide, shaking her hands in front of her. “N-No it's embarrassing… And if it makes it seem more real, wearing something appropriate will be beneficial. I’ll text you the information soon, thank you again, Rin.”

“Anytime, Ms badass.”

“S-Stop it!”

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist. Does this mean I can call you other things though? And maybe we’ll have to act closer and more relationship like? Would we have to walk closer, hold hands or maybe-”

I stop myself as I realize I was speaking my thoughts out loud. Makoto tilts her head slightly. “You were thinking quite thoroughly there. I didn’t think you would… get into it so much.”

My eyes go wide as I frantically wave my hands about. “I-I-I was just saying it so it would be um… m-more compelling! If they found out it would be bad for finding out about her boyfriend!”

She purses her lips to hide her smile as she chuckles softly. “I see. That would be a bad thing to happen.”

“H-Hey, don’t chuckle. I was being serious!”

She clears her throat with a small smile on her lips. “I apologize. Well I look forward to your help soon. I’ll message you when I get a date.”

“O-Ok.”

_ I don’t know if my mind could take the date! Just be calm, it’s only pretend. _

Makoto walks over up close to me and blinks. “Is everything ok?”

I blink back and nod rapidly. “Mmhm, all ok! Never better!”

She giggles softly. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent some more time with Makoto until she had to go, making my way back to Shinjuku as Chihaya sounded like she really wanted to meet me over text. I sit down at her booth. She immediately gives me a bright smile. “I have a lot to show you today, Kurusu-san!”

“Oh, um, ok.”

She looks at the pile of books on her table. “Look! Mental training for sports! Oh, and building a successful business from the ground up! I even have a book about the secret to being a good listener! It was written by a hostess from a club in Ginza. Just picking out which books to bring took me half a day. I have tons more back home!”

I stare at the books. “Why do you need all those books?”

“I’ve started using these as reference materials for the advice I give clients. This way, I can suggest new alternatives instead of leaving them resigned to their fates.”

“Oh I see. You’re quite the hard worker, huh?”

She smiles brightly. “Of course! After all, I need to be able to advise my clients on their future selves… Anyway, what I really want to tell you is that I’ve arrived at a new fortune-telling philosophy.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Those with strong convictions can in fact, change fate. O-Oh, and as for the people I sold holy stones too… I’ve started reading their fortunes free of charge. I’d like to return the money, but…” Her expression saddens.

I raise an eyebrow. “Did you um, spend it all?”

“W-Well, um…”

She trails off as a voice comes from behind me. “Am I interrupting something?”

Chihaya’s eyes go wide at him. “Yokoda-san!?”

_ Who? _

“It’s been a while, Maiden.”

Chihaya averts her eyes from him. “U-Um, What are you doing here…?”

“The chairman asked that I come see how things are doing here.” He turns to me, “Hm? And who are you…?”

“Someone you’re interrupting…” I mutter under my breath.

Chihaya quickly points to me. “Th-That’s my new apprentice! I haven’t actually introduced her to the chairman yet…”

“You’re telling me you’re so busy that you’ve had to hire an apprentice?”

I see Chihaya panic. “Y-Yes! She’s been a wonderful help!

“I see. I guess I should have expected such great foresight from you, Maiden. Now then, I should be going.” He walks off back into the bustling crowds.

“Um, who was that? Are you in trouble or something?”

She sighs. “Sorry you had to see that. B-But no, it’s nothing serious. It’s a private matter, Kurusu-san. Nothing you should concern yourself with.” She glances up at me, “W-Wait, are you perhaps… worried about me?”

“Um, well of course. You’re a friend after all.”

She smiles softly. “Oh, I’m so touched! Honestly! My luck improves when you’re around Kurusu-san!”

I rub the back of my neck. “I don’t know about that…”

She checks her phone. “My, it’s already so late! I should close up.”

I get up off the chair. “Take care, Chihaya-san.”

“You too, Kurusu-san.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I don't know how but I found myself going to church with Yusuke. He said that it would hold an answer to what he was seeking. If that was a prayer for help of something art related, I don’t know. He didn’t exactly explain much on the phone other than meeting at the station to go there. 

The place is empty, not surprising as it was summer break and all. Yusuke stands at the altar. “Our prior theme, love… it proved to be quite useful to me indeed. After our enlightening session, I once again attempted to paint.”

“How did it go?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing I put on canvas was to my satisfaction… Before the gods of art, I am nought but a lost sheep…”

“Um… a lost sheep?”

He nods with confidence. “Ah yes, a lost sheep! I have come here with you precisely for that reason.”

I tilt my head in confusion. “I’m not sure I follow…”

“Our theme today shall be anguish!”

I blink, his words only adding to my confusement. “Anguish in a church? Um, did you wake up ok today?”

He nods. “I shall paint the anguish Christ felt as he bore the sins of mankind!” He looks around the church, “Hm, I have seen various sculptures and paintings on the matter… but merely replicating them will not do. Would any believers be willing to model and help me capture the true essence of anguish…?”

I turn back to the empty row of pews in the church. The only reply was silence. “It seems not…” He glances back at me, “Very well. Rin, you will have to be my model.”

“H-Huh? Model?” I put my hands on my hips, “This had better not be another nude stunt, because if it is-”

His eyes suddenly light up. “...Yes, that must be it! That is what I need! Only a subject naked as the day they were born can convey the true anguish of birth!” His eyes narrow on me, “Now then… strip! Take it all off-”

I hold up my hands defiantly, shaking my head quickly. “W-W-Wait! You said no more nude anything remember! A look where we are, Yusuke! And I’m not doing nude anything!"

His confidence drops. “I see, perhaps not… Being found stark-naked in a church would be even bigger news than the Phantom Thieves.”

I flop my hands down and sigh in relief. “I’m glad you saw reason…”

He then positions me over in front of the altar. “Um hey what are you- What am I doing here?”

“Now then, let us begin. Show me a pose that will put the anguish of Christ on full display.”

“Umm… Huh? Don’t you need a guy to be Christ…?”

He holds out his sketchbook and pencil. “I believe you still fit perfectly.”

I groan and slowly position out my arms like a cross, raising one leg along the other. “That sounds like an insult to me…”

“I see… So this would be… No, perhaps…” He sighs, “It seems this is not working.”

I lower my arms. “Um, is it because-”

He frowns at me. “I would like to capture anguish, yet you remain calm and composed. Even the slightest wrinkle can change one’s impression of things… I shall not compromise, even for this sketch!”

“Umm, huh? This is embarrassing enough!”

He taps his pencil on his chin as his eyes scan over me. “Maybe you need some different clothes… The shorts and top aren’t very holy-like…”

I look down at myself then back to him. “I’m not changing into different clothes! What would I even change into?”

“Hm, maybe the cloth on the table…”

“Huh!? Not a chance! No changing!”

“Then we must change the pose itself!” He puts his book and pencil to the side, “Now, raise your hands higher! Give me more anguish…! Bring it to its upper limits. Like this!” He throws his arms out in a flamboyant pose, leg raised up at his side, arms up in the air.

I blink and quickly do the same pose. “What am I doing…”

“Hrm, this position… So this is the Passion of Christ…! Forsaken by his disciples, abhorred as a criminal by the public, pierced with nails and hung on the cross. I understand now… This is the true anguish of the Passion…! It feels as though something is boiling up within me, rising to the surface…!”

I groan softly. “All I feel is rising embarrassment!”

The priest suddenly walks over, looking at us in confusement. “Wh-What are you children doing!?”

We quickly lower our poses. “Ah, well… This is an art study…”

“Art…? That?”

“I’m attempting to paint anguish, so I decided to use the crucifixion of Christ as a point of reference…”

I rub the back of my neck. “It's not going too well…”

The priest nods. “So you’re interested in the anguish of the crucifixion? Hmmm. While it is true that Jesus’ crucifixion on the cross is a symbol of deep suffering… It also bears a much more positive message… One of resurrection and forgiveness.”

Yusuke eyes him with surprise. “Resurrection…? Forgiveness…? I’m not sure I understand… Those ideas are contradictory to my conception of anguish…”

“It may be difficult to grasp what I’m saying right now… But try to consider that the anguish one may feel today will someday bring forth new hope.” He looks at us both, “Ah, and by the way… I suggest you contain your excitement while here. You may trouble the congregation.” 

I let out a breath as he leaves. “Has that helped you at all, Yusuke?”

“So those shocking depictions were actually meant to represent forgiveness, not pain… Hm, hope from anguish… I’m not sure I understand. I must learn more about the hearts of men. Rin… Do you think I will be able to capture the truth someday?”

“I’m sure you will, don’t doubt yourself now.”

He smiles. “Yes. I must push onwards towards my goal. This is exceedingly strange though. Spending time with you has helped me discover new aspects of myself… You are perhaps… a mirror of sorts.”

“A mirror? Um, glad I could help?”

“If there is anything I can do in return, please let me know… I wish to repay your kindness.”

“I’ll let you know if I do.”

“Let us return home for today.”

“Ok. And, no more model trying… nude or else please.”

He chuckles as we walk out. “I shall respect your wishes.”

“You said that the first time…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chihaya messaged me again on the way back and wanted to meet up. I quickly headed over as the sun starts to set in the sky. I give her a slight wave as I sit down in the chair. “Good evening.”

She smiles as I sit. “Good evening, Kurusu-san! My reputation has really started shooting up. A lot of my clients leave happy too! I even managed to use my own power to alter some fate that had once seemed inevitable…!”

I smile at her. “That’s really good, I’m happy you are changing like this…”

She nods and side smiles. “I suppose all you really need to change fate is a strong will, like what you have. I wish I could do more though…”

I tilt my head at her. “You are doing what you can though. There is nothing wrong with that and helping people.”

A guy dressed in a sleek white suit walks up to us. “Are you on break right now, Mifune-san?” 

Chihaya’s eyes go wide at him. “F-Fukurai-san!?”

He looks down at me. “So, are you the apprentice I’ve heard so much about? I’ve been wondering… why are you so interested in Mifune-san?”

“Well, she is a respectable and bright person to talk to. And she is quite cool. I don’t exactly need to explain why I’m interested though, do I.”

He frowns at me. “Cool…? You’re a strange one. That aside, I have to commend your judgement in choosing Mifune-san. Her fortunes are like a light, guiding lost lambs through the unending darkness ahead.”

_ This guy seems all wrong to me… _

“By the way, Kurusu-san… This man here is Fukurai-san. He’s um… the chairman of the ADP.”

“ADP?”

“Assembly of the divine power.” He says almost in awe, “Our goal is to relieve the heart and minds of today's weary souls via healing events and seminars. We also sell holy stones, the well from which our divine power springs. They are a large part of our business.”

“Fukurai-san, um…” Chihaya trails off.

He turns to her. “That reminds me, Yokoda-kun was telling me you’ve been acting a little… strange recently. More importantly, it seems you’ve fallen behind on your holy stone sale quotas. Is everything ok?”

_ So he is forcing her to sell bogus stones for his establishment? _

Chihaya looks down to the table, nodding slowly. “Y-Yes. I’ll cover the decrease in revenue with my fortune-telling fees… Um, Fukurai-san… I, um… I’m not sure how effective these holy stones really are…”

“Excuse me?”

“W-Well…”

“Do you remember who showed you the way when you arrived here from the countryside, lost and confused. Who saved you from that seedy nightclub with no place to turn? It was me. Are you saying you no longer trust in someone who’s done so much for you?”

“Th-That’s not it…”

“Then enough of this skepticism. Just focus on continuing your role as the Maiden of Relief. Lead them to salvation with the holy stones.”

I stand up from my chair, glaring up at him. “Stop grilling her like she is just some kind of tool to use that you can profit off of. This is just a joke, selling some bogus stone to salvation is ridiculous.”

He glares back at me. “Hmph. There is no salvation for those who joke.”

“I…”

“You don’t want things to go back to how they were… Do you, Mifune-san? How everyone called you a monster. If you don’t carry your weight, you’ll be exactly that… a monster.”

“Leave her alone! She is not a monster just because she won’t go along with your sketchy path to salvation.”

“Kurusu-san…”

“...Fine. If you want to spend your time fooling around with this child, go right ahead. But don’t forget, Mifune-san. The ADP is the only place you’ll ever belong.”

“Yeah? You’ll only belong on the floor in a minute if you don’t back off.”

He rolls his eyes and walks off. I sit back down and huff. “What an idiot... What was that about a nightclub?”

Chihaya has her head lowered as she speaks. “...Hahaha. I-I’ve never worked in a nightclub! I did get tricked into walking into one though… Anyway, the chairman is known for exaggerating details.” She sighs.,“You must think I’m weird, huh? All this talk about being a maiden or a monster…”

I shake my head. “You’re none of those to me, except being Chihaya of course.”

She blinks at me in surprise. “Huh…? Nobody’s ever treated me so nicely before… And it was pretty amazing how you stood up to the chairman too. I have never been able to talk to him about the holy stones alone. But you gave me the strength too. I need to be like you more often. But I’ll have to pay a fine if I don’t meet my quota and a huge penalty for resigning. My fate is impossible to change… Anyway, I should close up, please get home, Kurusu-san.”

I nod, getting up from the chair. “Hang in there too, Chihaya-san.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I barely get back to Shibuya before Iwai messaged me to see him as soon as possible. Or more like demanded it from the tone of the message. 

I walk into his shop and up to the counter as he was in his usual lounging position. “So, what did you need me for this time? And it had better not be any form of dress up.”

He laughs and sits up in his chair. “Nah not that, kid. This time, I’m going to have you gather some info. You’ll be on your own though. I gotta take care of some business.”

“Right… So who or what am I looking for exactly?”

“The guy you’re lookin’ for is homeless, but he knows what’s up. He’ll be somewhere in Shibuya.”

“Um, Shibuya is a big place, you know?”

“I’m sure you’ll find ‘em. Get the info on the rumour about the underground deal, and don’t act all suspicious. I gotta take care of somethin’ else, so I’m countin’ on ya, kid.”

“I’ll do my best…”

_ That is really not a lot to go on…  _

I go out to search around the area and Shibuya but didn’t come up with anything until I start coming back and see a homeless man in an empty alleyway. I approach him and he glances at me. “Um, you wouldn’t know about any undergrounds deals would you?”

“Hm?” He looks me over, “It’s you from before.”

“Before?”

“You gave me some money. You’re a kind lady and hard to forget with how you look.”

“O-Oh, thank you. I do remember now.”

“So you wanna know about some underground business deals, huh? As it’s you I’ll tell you all I know. But y’know you can find anything on the internet, right…?” He leans in closer to me and whispers, “Or are you maybe lookin’ for something a little more? I can see it in your eyes.”

“Maybe you’re right. I heard of a big underground deal around here.”

“...Who sent you here?”

“I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry.”

He smirks slightly, “Sticking to the code of honour, huh? Not bad for a kid. All right, just act like I’m mumblin’ to myself, you got it?”

I simply nod and lean back against the concrete with my phone out as he sits down. “So, an exec for the Hong Kong mafia came to Japan some time ‘round New Years of this year. Apparently something big went down with a huge Asian investor. Deal was worth about… one-hundred million yen. Though you’d figure something that massive woulda got more people talkin’ about it… Maybe they leased some kinda high-end club to keep it as private as possible?”

_ Maybe. If it's the yakuza it could be anything. _

“I didn’t hear a thing about that though. All right, we’re done here. Go.” I push off the wall and rummage in my bag, holding down some money for him, “Hm?”

“For you and your help.”

He takes it with a smile. “Thank you again, kind lady.”

I get back to the store and Iwai isn’t at his counter, only hearing a loud and intimidating voice from the back of the store. “Your store is impressive as always. Great stuff, Iwai!”

“It’s nice to hear that comin’ from you, Tsuda-san.”

_ Tsuda is here? I thought he didn’t want to meet him? This doesn’t feel right. _

“I bet you could start a war with realistic models like these. Seriously, these are incredible. I should get going now though.” He walks out with Iwai. He is well-built in a smart black suit and glasses. He looks over me, “Hm?”

“Welcome.” Iwai says simply to me, “Did you need somethin’?”

“Oh, I was just looking around, thank you.” I start browsing the shelves as I listen in.

“All right, Iwai, I’ll take one of everything you showed me today. I’ll need an entire arsenal.”

_ An arsenal of guns for what? _

“How long would that take?”

“Depends on how quick the parts come in. Some stuff’s prolly gonna have to go through customs… How long things get stuck there’s totally outta my control though…”

“Tell me, Mune… What’s your son’s name? Kaoru-kun, was it?”

Iwai nods, noticing the slight twitching of his eyebrow. “...That’s right.”

“Well then… if you don’t deliver on time, I might have to let Kaoru-kun in on your little secret.”

“Tsuda-san, please…”

“I wonder, how will an adolescent boy like him react to finding out his father was in the yakuza…?” 

_ Blackmailing him with his family now? How low will this person go? I should get him out of this. Guess it’s good I brought this with me. _

I pull out my 1911 from my bag and head over to the counter, pushing slightly in front of Tsuda and placing the gun on the counter. “Um, sorry if I’m interrupting but I couldn’t see any parts for this model. Do you happen to have any?”

His eyes move from Tsuda to me. “Yeah I have some in the back. I’ll get them for you so you can pick ‘em out.” He looks back to Tsuda, “I’ll put a rush on your order, happy now? I have a customer here.”

“Good. I look forward to hearing from you… soon. Sorry to make you wait, kid.”

“It’s quite all right. I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.”

He walks out and Iwai slams his hand on the counter making it rattle. “...God dammit!” He sighs heavily, “Sorry you had to see that, but thanks for the save as well. So, you learn anything good?”

“Um, it was something involving the Hong Kong mafia and a deal involving them worth one-hundred million yen. And it happened around the time of New Years.”

Iwai frowns and looks to be in thought. “Huh. So someone made a big deal with the Hong Kong mafia worth one-hundred million yen… And it happened sometime ‘round New Years… Wouldn’t surprise me if Tsuda had somethin’ to do with it.”

“How can you tell?”

“I hear he’s been braggin’ all over about a big score he made right near the start of the year. I’ve gotta do some more research into it myself…” He smirks at me. “Anyway, nice job. I’m gonna be able to give Tsuda a real scare thanks to the info you gave me!”

I smile slightly. “I’m glad it will. So, do I get something for this?”

He laughs loudly. “Anyone ever told you how demandin’ you are?”

I pout at him. “Not once! I’m not demanding at all!”

“Sure, kid. But man, I can’t wait to see the look on Tsuda’s face. It’s been ages since I felt this excited. And it’s all ‘cause of you, kid. Turns out you’re pretty useful.”

“Happy to help…” I mumble.

He looks down at the 1911 on the counter. “Still using this, huh? Looks good with the extended mag and red dot sight. Want some extra parts?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Um, this might seem strange but can you make a simple holster for it that can attach to a leather sheath?”

“A holster huh?” He looks around me, “I think I can come up with somethin’ for you. You sure ask for some weird stuff, kid.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We decided in the morning that we would go into the Palace the day after tomorrow. We gave the Palace time to recover from it’s high level of security from us. And I had to get some medical supplies from Takemi. Who I hadn’t heard from for a while. Probably because I always notice a line out of her clinic when I pass most days.

But today was some time with Ann, seeing as she sporadically called me as I was trying to rest more. She seemed excited and nervous about something and I needed to meet her as soon as possible. After I crawled out of bed and cleaned and changed I quickly headed off. Morgana wanted to give me some privacy so I went alone. I find Ann looking around in Shibuya.

I give her a small wave and smile as I approach. “Hey, Ann. You look… nervous.”

She giggles nervously. “H-Hey, Rin. Um… I have a magazine shoot today. It's a special one on me and Mika! ‘Up close and personal with two popular models’!”

“Oh, that’s great! Why did you call me though?”

She twirls her pigtail around her finger. “I want you to be there for it. After that, maybe we can- U-Um, never mind! It’s over at Seaside Park. Let’s go!” She grabs my hand and starts running to the station. 

_ She’s excited! _

The shoot is near the bridge that gains access to the park. Mika was there, but she was getting a talking to by what looked like someone from the agency from the logo on his shirt. “And don’t pull a stunt like that again, ok?”

Mika nods slowly. “Ok… I won’t…”

Me and Ann look at each other in confusion. “What’s going on here?”

The agency employee turns to us. “Well… Oh right, you fell victim to it too. Is it ok if I tell her, Mika-chan?” She just nods silently, “Do you remember a while back when a bunch of models weren’t showing up to our shoots?” Ann nods, “Well, apparently Mika-chan was posing as our agency and telling them the shoot locations changed. We had heard rumours of it… but we thought people were just jealous of her. I mean, those shoots she filled in for really boosted her popularity.”

I tap my chin. “So she used it for her own benefit? That's certainly pushing the limits.”

He nods to confirm. “I asked her about it today… and all she had to say was she was sorry.”

Mika sighs. “What I did was really terrible. I caused so much trouble for everyone… But I’m going to start working hard from now on, I promise…”

“Anyway, let’s get started. You’re ready to go, right?”

Mika smiles at him. “Yup!”

Ann sighs as he leaves. “...You really did something that lame?”

“What are you calling lame? This industry is overflowing with models. Without an in, your career will never even get off the ground. Chances don’t come to those who wait. You have to make your own luck if you want to succeed."

I shake my head. “Really you mean hard work pays off, not luck.”

Ann blinks at her. “You really are something…”

Mika frowns at us. “It’s your own fault for getting the boot. If you can’t crawl your way back up, you may as well go home. And either way, it’s not like I’m not talented. I just needed my shot, and now I’m selling like crazy.”

“...You talk big, but they still found out about your fake emails” Ann says.

Mika just grins back. “Sure, but all I had to do was offer a tinsy apology. It would’ve been dumb to try and hide it from them. Anyway, they can’t sack me now. I’m gonna get even more popular, even if it means being detested for my actions.”

Ann giggles. “You’re just like the villains I used to admire when I was a kid. Beautiful, strong… and wicked. Honestly, I can’t bring myself to hate you.”

“Well I don’t have any trouble hating you.”

I tap Ann’s shoulder gently. “I’m sorry, Mika. But Ann is going to be the next number one model around here. You had better watch out for her.”

Ann smiles at me and nods quickly. “Oh yeah! I’m going to be the number one model! You might be more popular right now, but I’ll take that spot from you fair and square.”

Mika grins wider. “All right then, I won’t pull any more tricks. I’ll beat you with beauty…. Fair and square.”

Ann winks at her. “Sounds good to me!”

I let out a breath. “Models are scary…”

Ann giggles and taps my back. “I could make you into one yet!”

“No way.”

They got the photoshoot ready with both of them dressed up. Both Ann and Mika beamed at the camera. They both perform a variety of poses between each flash of the camera. A crowd had gathered around them. All saying how good they were and looked as the cameraman encouraged them on. 

_ There is going to be a lot of competition for Ann to get to the top if it’s going to be like this. But after what Shiho said, I believe she will get there with all the hard work and effort she will put in. I’m happy that she is now doing it for herself as well. I’ll support you how I can, Ann.  _

They took a break to change, Ann comes over to me as I wait at the side. She beams at me. “Man, this is so fun! Today has been really great so far! So… how was I?”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “You were great! I can see you are really putting more effort in everything you do. Everyone was complimenting you too. You did amazing.”

She beams a smile. “R-Really!? That’s awesome! It’s kinda hard for me to tell… but I guess I’ve changed, huh? I know I said I wanted to be the number one model, but I’m ok with that not happening just yet. For now I just want to keep improving, one step at a time. Then someday down the line, I’ll be able to look at myself with pride. I’m gonna be a ray of light for the people. Just like you and Shiho are for me…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Now that’s embarrassing… but I’ll be there when you need it, Ann.”

“Yeah! Forever, ok?”

“Yup!”

They call over Ann to be the main focus for the next shoot. She glances over her shoulder as she walks over. “Hey, let’s hang out a little more once the shoot ends, ok?”

“Sure thing.”

We go to a local diner after, ordering dinner and a drink each. Ann looks in thought for a while. “Thinking about things, Ann?”

She nods a few times. “Back when I met Shiho she saved me… I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured. That’s why I’m not going to run away anymore. I’ll face myself head on. This time, it’s my turn to help someone. But… I’m still kinda worried. Do you think you could help me, Rin?”

I nod with a warming smile. “Mmhm, of course I can.”

She returns the warm smile. “Thanks! You can lean on me too, if you need it… I mean you seem to push through everything in your way. But I’m here if you ever need anything!”

I nod and smile more. “I will, thank you, Ann.”

She rubs the back of her neck. “...I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye, Rin. I’m so glad I met you…”

“Not as much as me.”

She giggles and shakes her head quickly. “No Rin. I really mean it. If it wasn’t for you I never would have had the strength to move forward and feel better about myself. You have helped me transform into a new and better me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warmth.

As if it was sprouting from inside her heart. 

A familiar voice calls out. “I am thou, thou art I. Thou has strengthened one's heart so that nothing stands in thy way. You have stood against thy enemies and stand atop them. Thy flame burns brightest now.”

Carmen flashes in her mind. “Thou has unlocked one's heart, evolving it into it’s true power… Call forth thy name and unleash thy power!”

The words form in his mind with ease.  _ Hecate! Carmen _ is engulfed in blue flames, taking the shape of a new persona.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She points her finger at me. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop counting on you. You’re a dear friend of mine that I can’t go on without now. And after all, you’re an eternal member of my fan club!”

“There is a fan club now?”

“Yup! And it’s eternal, got it?”

“I can live with that.”

She giggles. “Anyway, let’s eat our food before it gets cold.”

We get through our meal and start walking back to the station. It was still annoyingly humid and sticky for the evening. I fan myself with my hand as we walk.

“You don’t like the heat, do you?”

I shake my head as we walk. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just so much more humid here than it was back home. Being overly hot just makes me irritated.”

“Well it can get hotter than this so be ready for that.”

I flop my head down and sigh. “Great… Something to not look forward to.”

“We’ll get through it just like we’ll get through the Palace and Medjed, right!?” She holds up her hand in the air.

I chuckle and tap my hand against hers. “That we will. I’ll be counting on you.”

“Same to you!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It takes a while to get back and it was the evening before I get back to Yongen. I open up LeBlanc and shut the door behind me, turning on the lights and TV as I sit down in one of the booths. Morgana comes down. “How was it?” He asks, jumping on the table as I put my bag down. 

“It was great. And so was Ann for that matter.”

Morgana huffs.

“Jealous?”

“O-Of course not!”

"Uh huh." I fan myself with my hand, “Still, it’s too hot…”

“I can get a bucket of water if you like?”

I roll my eyes as the reporter speaks up. “There is still no response from the Phantom Thieves to Medjed. What do you make of this?”

Akechi comes onto the screen. “Most likely, the Phantom Thieves simply don’t have the means to confront them. After all, Medjed is quite different from anyone they’ve gone up against thus far. It seems their best option is to reveal their identities before more people are needlessly harmed.”

Morgana frowns at the TV. “We’ll show him!”

I nod and stretch up my arms, yawning. “Mmhm, soon we will.”

“Did you see Takemi too?”

I shake my head. “I’ll go tomorrow…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get up the next day and help out Sojiro in the morning before heading off to see Takemi. It was as Ann said, it was feeling hotter and it really wasn’t a nice feeling. But I would have to get used to it.

_ I hope she has been doing ok, it’s been a while, after all.  _

I approach the clinic and it seems quiet, probably as it was getting to the early afternoon now. I open the door and step in. Only to get hit with blasting music again. She was in her usual position. Legs atop the desk and slouched in her swivel chair. Her eyes raise up when I enter. 

I place my hands on my ears.  _ SO loud again! _

The music is quickly switched off. “Well look who it is. And looking quite fancy, had a date?” She asks with a hint of her usual seductive tone, “Or is this for me?”

I look down at myself in a simple summer dress before shaking my head rapidly. “N-No! That’s not it! To both things!”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” She chuckles and gets to her feet, “Your reactions are always hilarious… Sorry I haven’t contacted you. I’ve been busy since people have been coming more often lately.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad you have been busy and all. But I’m here now, we can do a checkup if you like and can I buy some medicine too?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re willing now?” She chuckles, opening her examination room door, “Please head inside, don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”

“About what?”

“You being dressed like that for me silly.”

“O-Oh, right.”

I walk inside and sit on the exam bed. She gives me another concoction that doesn’t do anything bad. It just tasted of bland toothpaste. She also sells me some more medicine that I put in my bag. 

“...All right, that’s it for today. It was actually nice to have you back again. I have an apple if you want to have one.”

“An apple? Is like an apple a day thing?”

“No silly. It’s a gift from one of my elderly patients. She gave me a lot…” 

“Oh, apples are kind of my favourite fruit.”

“Please take one, then.” She hands me one and I take a bite from it.

“They’re nice!” I take another bite and munch on it, “Well, I hope the apple a day doesn’t make the doctor go away because that would be sad in this case.”

She looks at me in surprise and chuckles. “You’re a weird kid.”

“I’m not weird…”

“Sure you aren’t.”

I pout slightly at her. “I’m not!”

She chuckles and points her pen towards me. “Then what are you then?”

I blink at her a few times. “Well um… I’m different…?”

“Well of course you’re that. What I meant you to say was-”

The door suddenly slams open and someone steps in. “Hello, Dr. Takemi…”

_ Him again? What does he want? _

“...Chief Oyamada? What are you doing here?”

“There was a medical conference nearby, so I thought I’d check up on you.” He turns to me, “She doesn’t look like a patient. Oh, it's her again.”

I continue munching on the apple as Takemi gestures to me. “She’s a part-time staffer. I’m having her handle some miscellaneous tasks for me. She is dressed like this because I had to call her in quickly. So, do you have some business with me?”

_ Note to self, don’t dress up like this when visiting people.  _

He narrows his eyes at hers. “...I hear you stole one of my patients. A girl with bronchitis. She came here with her father…”

Takemi frowns at him. “...Bronchitis, you say? Well, I had no intention of taking her from you. I certainly didn’t encourage her to visit my clinic.”

I swallow a piece of apple. “The girl that Takemi cured really quickly and that they were pleased about? She would have been better to come here if your hospital wasn’t helping her correctly.”

He huffs. “No, there is talk that the care at the university hospital is inferior to that of a GP! Original medicine. Ha! What you’re doing is simply absurd!”

Takemi looks to the floor. “...You’re right.”

“I would’ve turned a blind eye if you had just rotted away out here in this little town… But this is your final warning… Shut this place down and resign your medical license.”

I stand up from the table slamming my foot down. “Don’t talk to her like that! She is a great doctor!”

“...What did you say?”

She holds up her hand to me as I open my mouth. “Heh… Don’t worry about it.”

He huffs again. “Hmph, you seem to be quite fond of her. Perhaps I should reveal this woman's true identity. She tortured a patient with her unregulated medicine! She was such a brave girl, always smiling…"

She raises an eyebrow at him“...Was?”

He nods with a slight smirk forming on his lips. “She passed away.”

Takemi’s eyes go wide in shock. “What…!?” She moves up right in front of him, “Don’t lie to me…! She should still have some time! She was slowly recovering… Her condition couldn’t have deteriorated that quickly!”

He shakes his head dismissively. “But it did. You must’ve misjudged. Now, don’t ever take a patient from me again… you don’t want to make me angry.”

“Don’t threaten her!” I yell as he just turns and exits the room, “Bastard… Takemi are you-” She falls to her knees in front of me, looking at the ground defeated. I kneel down in front of her, “What’s wrong, Takemi?”

“Miwa-chan’s… dead…? No, no, no… But she’s all I’ve been working toward, all this time… Curing her was my only… There’s no way…”

I gently flick her head, stopping her mutters as she looks up at me. “Don’t lose hope. He could just be lying to throw you off.”

She was quiet for a few moments before sighing heavily. “What have I been doing this whole time…? What was even the point…? I can’t…”

“Hey!” She blinks up at me in surprise, “It’ll be ok. Is there anything I can do?”

She just shakes her head, looking defeated still. “No… I’ll be fine…”

I sigh and stand up, holding my hand down to her. “Come on, you’re stronger than this.”

She looks at it and grips it in her own, rising back to her feet. “I feel better now… Thanks for your help, my little guinea pig…” She sighs and looks away from me, “Ugh. I wish I hadn’t shown you that side of me…”

I roll my eyes. “I’m glad you did, and not hold everything in. Just don’t think about what he said too much, he is just trying to get to you.”

“I won’t…”

She doesn’t sound very convincing. “I mean it! I don’t like to see you like this, it isn’t you!” I point my finger up at her, “I want the normal Takemi back! I’m just around the corner if you need anything, ok? Don’t hesitate to call me or message.

She blinks at me in surprise before chuckling. “Hehe, someone is more forceful than they let on. And anything, huh? What about a date as you’re already dressed up for it.” 

I pout up at her, placing my hands on my hips. “N-Not anything like that! You know what I mean!”

She smiles and taps my nose with her finger. “Well, I suppose that’s fine. As long as it’s you... Just, go home for today… We will continue this another time.”

I pick up my bag and nod. “I’ll check up on you soon. Or message me if you need anything.”

“...Ok.”

I walk out of the room and kick the floor as I walk out. “So many bastards recently I swear…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a filler chapter in between to not have things go too quickly. But it helps get the confidants and other things, hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> Getting through Chihaya quite quickly compared to most. Why is that you ask? Maybe she'll have important things to say later! Plus some Iwai. Realistically wouldn't getting involved in any kind of yakuza business be rather dangerous for Rin? Still it's Iwai he is a cool guy. We are getting done with Takemi too, still nice to write their relationship. But Takemi has been dealt a blow.
> 
> And we have probably my favourite Yusuke moment in the church. Wanting to strip Rin for art and that position he does is just so funny. We also finish with Ann's confidant. They will still be doing more things to keep up the relationship I built between them. So, Rin pretending to be Makoto's girlfriend sure took her by surprise. Maybe she is getting a bit too into it but who knows where it will lead. (Well, I'm sure most know haha)
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading and your support. It's just amazing and I thank each and every one of you. Plus we now have a TVtropes page started by Knowledgeseeker66. If you want to add to it or check it out the link will be at the top. 
> 
> Wednesday we will have a certain double date and the Palace to go through. See you then!


	50. A Palace of Contradictions and Falsehoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Makoto stares at her phone as Eiko confirms their double date for tomorrow. She blinks at it a few times and hovers her thumb over Rin’s contact. It took awhile for it to sink in, but she asked Rin to pretend to be her girlfriend without realizing what she actually asked. 

Rin was clearly surprised and taken back so much that she was stuttering. She realized that she was so hoping that she would accept, that her brain didn’t have the time to process what she was asking her to do and what they had now agreed on.

When she got back home it dawned on her what she actually asked for and she couldn’t stop her pulse from climbing and her cheeks from warming at the thought. 

_ S-So technically Rin is now my girlfriend…? That is a good thing- _ She quickly shakes her head about.  _ N-No that isn’t a good thing in that way! It’s just to see Eiko's boyfriend and if he is bad or not! There is nothing real or relationship like or actual-  _

She stops herself again and sighs softly. “I really didn’t think this through and the implications it would have… What if one of the others see’s us, that would start up many questions. And the fact she accepted so easily really threw me off. I thought I would have to really push to get her to fill the role of my girlfriend.” She grumbles, “Why is it every time I say that word I get a strange feeling like butterflies…”

She sighs and holds her head in her hands as she shakes it about. “Now I’m getting second thoughts about all of this… No, I need to do this. Rin accepted so it should be fine… I hope.”

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “It’s only a message, how hard can it be…” Her thumbs hover over her phone again, “Very hard it seems…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the day preparing everything for the Palace and just having a relaxing day for myself. My phone buzzes, taking it out of my pocket as I put my book to the side I was reading.

Makoto: Good evening, Rin. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.

Me: No, no you aren’t. What’s up?

Makoto: I just wanted to say that the double date is tomorrow. Are you still able to come with me?

I blink at the phone as Morgana looks around the screen. “What’s wrong?”

I quickly pull my phone back away from his eyes. “N-Nothing!”

Me: Of course I am! I said I would after all.

Makoto: Thank you so much! I’ll send you the details. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Me: See you then.

I slide down on my bed, blowing some hair from my face to the side.  _ Going to be an awkward day tomorrow… What should I wear too? I did say something presentable… Ugh, now isn’t the time to think that…  _

I feel a paw tapping my head, looking up to see Morgana standing above me on the window ledge. “Is something the matter?”

“Nope…”

“You’re a bad liar, Rin.”

I rattle my lips and grumble. “Am not. And I wasn’t lying anyway.”

“Sure. I believe you.”

“Yeah, yeah you don’t have to be all sarcastic. I’m tired, lets get some sleep.”  _ Tomorrow is going to be a strange day…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was safe to say that I had a nervous morning. Just the aspect of even pretending to be Makoto’s girlfriend sent my head spinning and thoughts going in all the wrong directions. Morgana asked many questions about how I was acting and the fact that I was dressed up in the same dress I went with to the Wilton Hotel. Some make up, hair down and some shoes with a slight heel to them. I convinced him that it was too hot and it was cooling to wear. That and I needed to go alone today for special reasons and that was why I dressed up. He didn’t ask much after that.

I stand waiting for the train to Shibuya, holding my bag in front of me, looking down at myself.  _ I didn’t try too hard did I? Maybe I should go back and try something different. Maybe something more casual or-  _

I groan and tap my cheeks with my palms, shaking my head about. “I’m really over thinking this too much… It’s just pretending after all…” I notice my hands are gripping at the straps of my bag tightly. I let out a breath as the train stops in front of me. “Here we go.”

The train was quick as usual for Tokyo, stepping off into the large crowds and coming out into the Central Square. I look around as this was where she said we would be meeting. My eyes trail around the crowds when I notice her sitting at a bench. I blink to see if my eyes were seeing the right thing. She was in a long casual turquoise blouse, leggings beneath and her heeled shoes. It was simple but suited her really well. 

I gulp and walk over to her.  _ She looks really nice. _

She raises her head as I approach, quickly standing to her feet. “Hey, Makoto. You um, look really nice…” 

She sheepishly brushes some hair behind her ear. “O-Oh, thank you… So do you, Rin. Shall we?”

I nod and walk at her side through the crowds, both looking around nervously. “So… How do you think this is going to go?”

“I talked to Eiko last night. She didn’t seem convinced that anything would change…” She groans softly, “Apparently, um… she thinks you look a little lame too…”

I blink in surprise, then begin chuckling softly. “Well if that’s the case, I don’t have much to lose in what I say and do then. Why did she say that though? She changed quickly from what she said in the council room.”

“She told me that you aren’t in the same league as her Tsukasa… But she should change her opinion of you after seeing you again. Because you look really nice… I-I’ll back you up, of course!” She fumbles with her bag nervously.

I place my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll back you up too, Let’s be calm.”

She takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “Thank you. You being calm makes me calm.”

_ Actually I’m freaking out a lot, but I can’t let that show right now. _

We get to the diner and get a booth to wait. After a few minutes of waiting they turn up. Eiko is in her school uniform for some reason and this Tsukasa was in a fancy white suit, a rose-red undershirt that was unbuttoned to show his chest. A blue rose adorned it in the chest pocket. His hair was long and precisely styled along his face. Golden jewellery adorns his neck and fingers. 

He points at us both. “Yo. My name’s Tsukasa. I heard all about you two from Eiko.” He turns to Makoto, “So I heard you’re the student council prez, Makoto-chan? I totally wish I could be one of your council members.”

“Y-Yes, I am… Totally…”

I had to hold in a chuckle from her reaction. He then regards over me. “And Redhead-chan over here is your girlfriend, right?”

I cross my arms and frown slightly. “I have a name you know… Rin Kurusu.”

“Sorry, girl or Rin-chan. You scored with her, Makoto-chan.”

Makoto quickly nods. “Y-Yeah…”

_ W-Wait, you said that way too fast! Scored? Don’t die already brain, please… _

He looks from Makoto to me, pointing at us. “Huh. Looks like you guys don’t get along too good though. It’s like your love level’s rock bottom. Are you seriously datin’?”

I nod confidently. “We are. You don’t have to express love through every action you do. You would look more suspicious faking things like that. We have our own way of showing each other our love. Love comes in many forms after all.”

Makoto smiles and nods in confirmation. “R-Right! She shows me a lot of love through other means. We don’t get all clingy together all the time…”

He nods as if slowly taking it in. “Ohhh, I get it. I don’t see many girls together after all. You just don’t got any affection compared to us.”

_ He is so overconfident and lovely dovey that it looks put on and wrong. _

Eiko smiles widely at him. “Mmmmmmhm!”

“Hey babe, did you do something special today? I don’t remember you lookin’ this sexy”

“Oh, Tsukasaaa!” She giddily replies. Makoto sighs quietly next to me, “Sorry. I hafta use the bathroom.” She gets up and leaves us alone with Tsukasa.

“Later, lovebird.”

“Um, there’s something I’d like to ask you… Are you serious about pursuing a relationship with Eiko?” Makoto quickly asks.

“Aha! I was wonderin’ when our honour student was going to show her true colours! That reminds me, Eiko said you were real pumped about gettin’ to know me. Why’s that, huh?”

She takes a slow breath. “...I just wanted to make sure you’re good for her.”

“She is looking out for her friend is all.” I add.

“Daaaaamn girl, you really care about your friends! Good stuff. I always say, friends’re like, super important n’ shit.”

I tap my chin. “Isn’t that just common sense and not a saying?”

He points his finger at me. “You GF is sharp!” He turns back to Makoto, “Speakin’ of which, a friend of my GF is totally a friend of mine. How ‘bout you tell me your digits?”

Makoto blinks in surprise. “Huh?”

I frown at him. “Excuse me?” 

He pulls out his phone. “What’s wrong? C’mon, gimme your number.”

Makoto nibbles the inside of her lip, stuttering her words. “I-I, um…”

I put my hand over his phone, leaning over the table. “How about you back off and don’t try to force my girlfriend in front of me.”

He frowns slightly at me. “Nobody asked you, Rin-chan. Or are you going to give me your number?”

I sit back down and cross my arms. “Um, no.”

He shrugs. “Anyways, Eiko already gave me yours, Mako-chan. We good.”

I clench my fists on the table. “You had better delete-”

Makoto puts her hand on my fist. I stop and glance at her in surprise as deep frown forms across her brow. “I do have one more question to ask… You’re not going to bring Eiko to your club, are you?”

He shakes his head calmly. “What, you suspectin’ me? I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s a damn shame people think us hosts’re just flirts. But my love for Eiko is pure as snow. Don’t twist the story.”

“There is no twisting of anything here. Only if you have ulterior motives with her friend.”

He glares at me out of the corner of his eye as Eiko returns. She looks between us. “Huh? Is something wrong?”

“Oh, I was just gettin’ to know your little friends here, honey. Welp, I should get goin’. I’ve gotta be at work soon.”

“Ah, me too! Byeee!”

They leave together, hitting the table under my hand as I huff. “What an asshole. He is full of ulterior motives.”

She sighs, tapping her hand on mine. “I hope he’s not tricking her… But no matter what I might think, I still don’t have any proof… and above all, Eiko seems really happy.” She turns to me, “Am I just… getting in the way of their happiness?”

I shake my head quickly. “No, not at all. You’re being considerate for your friend with a sketchy person like him.”

“I suppose so… I mean, I really am worried about Eiko here… In the end, I know this is just a hunch… but my father always stressed how important it is to trust hunches.” Her phone then rings. She takes it out and frowns, “It seems that host has sent me something already.” She winces trying to read it. “...What is this supposed to be saying? It’s full of emojis.”

“Let me have a look.” She shows the text to me, “It’s meee, Tsukasa. *Heart emoji* I no we just met but I cudn’t wait 2 *phone emoji* u. I’m so haP to b friends with u, MakoC. *clapping emoji* *clapping emoji* *hot springs emoji*” I blink at the screen, “This guy is, I don't even know… It’s like he is trying to get close to you way too quickly… I swear if he tries anything…”

Makoto chuckles softly. “You’re being very protective.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “S-Sorry, he is just, um, creepy…”

She nods, putting away her phone. “I know. That text was barely a coherent sentence, but I’ll need to get used to that if I’m going to help Eiko… By the way, I’m glad you were here with me. I would have really panicked had I been alone. I honestly despise how immature I can be sometimes…”

I tap her cheek gently, smiling at her. “You aren’t immature, it’s just a learning curve for this kind of thing I guess.”

“And I’m working through that with your help, so… thank you.”

“If he says or tries anything, you immediately tell me, ok?”

She nods. “I will if anything comes up… We should get going too.”

“I’ll walk you back.”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

_ Phew, my chest feels like it was going to explode in that…  _

I walk her back to her apartment and say goodbye.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day comes and it was time to go into the Palace. And thankfully we came in just outside the Palace instead of miles away. Our clothes instantly changed into our costumes. It was bad that we were now a threat, but not fully by Futaba which was strange. The good thing was that the heat was blocked out by the air conditioned interior. I slide on the new holster Iwai made for me, clipping onto my belt and hanging down to my thigh that made it easily accessible.

We walk back in and Futaba is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. She watches us approach. “Welcome back. I had thought I would never see you again.”

Skull huffs at her. “We’re only here ‘cause we gotta be! I can’t believe you tried to drop a boulder on us! You want us to steal your goddamn treasure or not?”

I hold up my hand to silence him. “Enough, Skull. Futaba, what can we do to gain your trust to open that door?”

“Joker I don’t think-”

“Hm, why don’t we make a deal? You wish to proceed further, yes?”

“A deal, you say?” Fox ponders.

“What would you like us to do?”

She looks at me. “There is a town nearby. I would like you to take back that which the bandit there stole from me.”

“Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing a town on the way here.” Panther remarks.

Futaba’s shadow nods. “If you bring what was stolen back to me, I will give you a reward. I’ll even tell you how to proceed.”

Queen steps forward. “Can’t you tell us any more details? Anything about this bandit, or what was stolen?”

“You’ll all learn the information you need to know once you arrive.” She replies simply.

Queen turns to me. “Shall we go then, Joker?”

“Yup, let's get going.”

We headed to the city that looked more like a desolate town than anything else. It was quiet and empty. Apart from a lone shadow who was our bandit. He evaded us at every turn when we were running to catch up to him. Having to split up and draw him into a corner to get him. He didn’t last long with our combined gunfire. He dropped a papyrus parchment. We quickly headed back to the pyramid and inside. 

Futaba’s shadow was waiting for us still as we got back inside. Skull grins as we approach her. “We’re back. This is the thing you said they stole, right?”

I hold it out to her but she doesn’t take it. “Well done. It is yours now.”

Panther blinks at her. “Wait, what…? Didn’t you want us to get it back because it’s important?”

“That is a map of the tomb, stolen by a bandit to aid in his ransacking of this place.”

Queen holds her chin in thought. “Why are you letting them just do whatever they want? This is your Palace, isn’t it?”

She doesn’t respond.

“All that matters is that the map is yours. Just come further in and… Oh.” The Palace rumbles again.

“What in the…? 

Futaba suddenly floats up and disappears.

“Huh? Futaba-chan disappeared?” Panther asks, looking around for her.

I tap my chin in thought. “Something is wrong-” The floor suddenly opens under us like a trap door, all screaming and shouting as we fall into an open pit. We land in quicksand that is pulling us towards the centre. 

“Oh shit, oh shit!”

“This isn’t good!”

“Just keep swimming!”

I manage to pull myself towards the edge, grabbing onto the rock with one hand and holding out the other behind me. “Panther, grab on!”

She reaches out as our fingertips brush before she clasps her hand in mine. I pull her towards me to the edge, helping her up the rock as she gives me her hand and helps pull me out. The others had gotten to the other side, but Mona was still in the middle.

“I can’t swimmm!”

“I got this!” Panther yells, uncurling her whip and cracking it out as it wraps around his small body. I help her tug back on her whip as he flies through the air and into an arm each. 

He shakes the sand off himself. “Thanks for that.”

We both smile and pat his head. 

“Are you ok over there?” Fox calls out from across the gap.

“Yeah.” I say, pointing up the wall, “Climb up and we will meet you there.”

They all nod and we help each other out and climb up the walls to get out of the death pit. Regrouping at the top.

I flick my hair to remove the sand from it. “Is everyone ok?”

Panther rubs her head, brushing the sand from it. “Ow… First the boulder, now this… Did we piss her off somehow?”

Skull takes off his boot and holds it down as a trail of sand falls from it. “We must’ve to try and kill us like that!”

Mona shakes his head, brushing sand from his fur. “I don’t think it has anything to do with us angering her… I suspect the problem is that she can’t control her instinct to push people away from her.”

“A simple defense mechanism… Considering what she’s been through, I don’t blame her for mistrusting us.” Queen comments, removing her scarf and ridding it off the sand.

Panther walks up to me. “Joker, let’s save her! We’ve gotta open the door to her heart!”

“Right, we will don’t worry. But first we should prioritize our own escape first before we start doing more here.”

Mona nods in agreement. “Right, we should worry about ourselves first and foremost. Let’s look for a way out, or this place will be our tomb too.”

We fight and climb our way out of the pit and through the patrolling shadows. We sneak our way past some of the shadows to conserve our energy. We managed to find a path that leads to the outside. 

Mona points up at the hole in the wall above what looks like a coffin surrounded by canopic jars and other strange looking tools. “There’s our way out up there!”

Panther looks around the room. “What is this place?”

I look at the tools and jars scattered across the room. “Hm, looks like a room dedicated to mummification? They would use these tools to pull out your organs and put them in the jars and then-”

“Ok, ok that’s enough of that, Joker!” Panther pleads.

Skull then points at the coffin at the back of the room. “This a coffin?”

Queen nods as she looks over it. “More specifically it’s a sarcophagus for the dead. They would usually be more detailed than this.”

Fox’s eyes scan over it. “It’s strangely beautiful…” He places his hand on it and the whole coffin then rattles about.

Queen and Ann shriek as we all jump back from it. It starts to float up and rises up on its base, but just stands there.

“The hell is up with this thing?”

“Is it a shadow?” Mona ponders as he holds his blade ready. 

The front of it slowly opens and a shadow-like arm comes out from it. It starts waving about until we hear shriek from Ann behind us and a large puff of smoke fills the small area. We all spin around and she was gone.

“Panther!? Where are you!?”

We then hear some squeaks and we all look down to see a mouse with Panther’s mask on it.

Skull rubs his eyes under his mask. “Holy shit… Is she a mouse!?”

The mouse frowns and starts jumping up and down, not looking too happy as it squeaks rapidly.

“How could this happen to Lady Ann!?”

The coffin then groans as we all spin around to it. I pull out my gun. “Worry about that later, this thing needs to go.” It’s arms waves again, but I put a few rounds through it as it wails in pain. Black ooze flows down it as it flees back inside the coffin.

Queen and Skull quickly jump forward. Skull slams his pipe into the coffin as Queen punches it. The coffin barely rattles from the impact.

“Looks like we’ll have to attack when it comes out again.” Queen suggests as she jumps back.

More squeaks sound behind us as the mouse looks more annoyed by the second. I blink as it nudges my leg. “We’ll get you back, don’t worry Panther.”

The coffin opens again and it’s arm flays out again.

“Goemon, freeze it in place!” Fox’s persona comes forth as a wave of ice covers over the coffin and forces it to stay open.

Mona then somersaults through the air, slicing off it’s arm. It wails and shakes as its arm splats on the floor as black ooze puddles under its wound. Me, Skull and Queen then stick our gun barrels into the open coffin and let off a hail of gunfire inside it. It wobbles slightly before bursting everywhere with black ooze.

“Lovely…” I grumble, shaking off the ooze as it starts to turn to black dust.

A puff of smoke comes from the mouse and Panther was back, now sitting on the ground and blinking up at us all. “I don’t want to ever experience that again…”

“Panther is back!” Mona says happily.

I hold a hand down to her and she takes it to get up. “Thanks, Joker.” She then frowns and stomps over to Fox, “Next time don’t touch it, Fox! We said that there would be traps everywhere here!”

“I apologize. It was simply fascinating that I couldn’t help but touch it.”

She groans and pokes at his chest. “Ugh! You get turned into a mouse next time then!”

“If that is what you wish, Panther.”

Skull blinks at him. “Man you’re way too weird sometimes…”

Me and Queen look at each other and shrug as she points to the hole in the wall. “Let’s all stop complaining and move on. We should get moving.”

I nod in agreement as I holster my gun. “I agree. Let’s all try to not be turned into mouses too. Wished for or not.”

Panther grumbles. “Good, it was a really bad experience…”

“You looked cute though, Panther!” Mona says praisingly.”

“Ugh, shut it! It was nothing of the sort. Let’s just go!”

We all climb up out of the hole and find ourselves near the entrance of the Palace again so we head back inside again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We fight our way through the corridors and through the puzzles in our path, coming up to a room with a mural in it that was jumbled. After some moving of the puzzle it fit into place. It was an image of Futaba depicted as a Pharaoh, being approached by three men in black suits, one holding up a scroll to her. 

“Aw yeah! There we go!” Skull says excitedly.

Panther looks closer as the picture and shrugs. “But what is it a picture of?”

“This adult seems to be reading something to a crying child?” Fox points out, “Hm, the emotions of the artist are often depicted in the art they produce… I can sense… serious pain harboured in her heart.”

A man’s voice echoes in the room. “I should never have had Futaba…”

“Is that voice coming from the mural?” Queen ponders.

“It would seem so.”

The man’s voice continues. “She was always such a bother… It seems you caused your mother a great deal of trouble, Futaba-chan… She must have had some kind of maternity neurosis…”

The room shakes around us as the light in the room passes through the mural and makes the wall vanish. The beam of light links up with the next door in the corridor and opens it.

Panther’s eyes go wide. “What was that?”

“Based on it’s contents, it sounded almost like a suicide note…” Queen guesses.

“Could that be what Futaba remembers of her mother’s suicide?” Fox questions.

I tap my chin in thought and nod slightly. “It would seem this is where her views of her mother became distorted. It’s so contradictory to how Sojiro described her. A fake suicide note to remove suspicions of something maybe? It just doesn’t seem right.”

Skull tuts in annoyance. “But that’s the shittiest thing to do to a kid if that’s really how it all went down.”

“We won’t know for sure until we keep progressing, we should hurry.” Mona expresses with haste.

I nod in agreement and gesture towards the opened door. “Yeah, I agree. Let’s keep going.”

We make our way through the next section of the pyramid. Even longer than the other and feels like a maze going through it all. We make our way to an oddly vast open area. It was just a massive square room with steps leading down to it, lit up by torches along the wall.

“Well this is suspicious.” I say, scanning the room.

“This is the only way through, we have to keep going.” Mona says, walking down the stairs.

We all follow him, standing at the base of the stairs.

“We should be wary and come up with a plan.” Queen suggests.

Skull shrugs as he walks down the stairs. “A c’mon, we can just run across and-” He takes one step into the area and his foot sinks down with a pressure pad, “Oh shit.”

Walls suddenly burst up from the ground towards the ceiling. “Look out!” I yell, quickly grabbing Skull and pulling him to the side as a wall flies up next to him. Fox jumps with us to our side as Mona, Panther and Queen end up on the other. “We all rush towards each other before a wall slams up in front of us and separates us. The walls all lock in and everything becomes quiet.

It was total darkness around us.

I slam my hand against the wall. “Guys? Guys!? Can you hear me!?”

There was no response from them.

I feel a hand tap my shoulder, quickly spinning around to it. “Fox? Skull?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Phew… glad I’m not alone in this darkness.”

“Did we get trapped or somethin’? I can’t see shit.”

“That you caused I would add.” Fox says.

“H-How was I supposed to know that would happen! Anyway are we trapped or not?”

“I don’t think so. I managed to get a look at the walls as they came up and it looked like some kind of maze. I think anyway.”

“Getting through a maze in pitch darkness will not be a simple task.”

“It is rather spooky…”

Skull chuckles quietly. “Could you imagin’ Panther and Queen. They would be screaming and scared as hell!”

“Would you like us to pass that onto them?” Fox questions in the darkness.

“Might be good to tell them that.” I add.

“Please don’t guys… Let’s get goin’.”

“It would be acceptable to move if we had some light.”

As Fox says that some very dim torches flicker to life on the walls, barely enough to see in front of you, but allows us to at least see each other somewhat. I reach up and take one of the torches off the wall. “Guess we have to get through this place.”

“Will the others be alright?” 

Fox just nods. “I believe they will get through as well. Shall we proceed, Joker?”

I nod, pointing the torch forward into the darkness. “Yeah, but we stay at arm's length to each other's shoulder. No wandering off, understand?”

They both nod and we walk tentatively through the darkness.

“Damn this is creepy as shit. Y’know where you’re goin’, Joker?”

“Um, somewhat… I think. ”

“We trust your judgement, Joker.”

We take a few more steps, only for the ground beneath us to start separating apart into another sand pit. “Jump!”

We all jump to the sides of the walls that had the only footing space, barely able to stand on. I grasp onto the side off the wall, torch dropping from my hand and falling into the pit as it swallows it up.

“Holy shit that was close.” Skull mumbles, gripping tightly onto one of the torch holders.

“This is certainly not a beautiful tomb anymore.” Fox mutters, leaning back against the wall.

I sigh and gesture forward. “Let’s just get across, ok? Very carefully.”

We slowly make our way across, all letting out a sigh of relief as we find solid ground. That only lasts for a second as in front of us is just a large sand pit with a couple of broken bars in the wall.

“Not another thing…” Skull grumbles before pointing across the gap, “Looks like a lever we can use there. How do we get to it though…”

Fox looks up at the bars in the wall. “We could swing from these, but they don’t look too strong.”

Skull walks over and nods. “They’d break under my weight for sure.”

They both turn and look at me. “What?”

“You at the lightest here, Joker.”

I place my hands on my hips. “So what? How am I even going to get up there?”

“Easy we’ll toss you up!”

I rub my eyes under my mask and sigh. “Fine, fine… We’ll try that.”

I walk over as they clasp their hands together. I set my boot on their hands. “Three… Two… One… And go!”

They launch me up into the air as I spin through the air. However they throw me a bit too hard and I miss latching onto the bar. I fall back down and luckily curl my leg around one of the bars as I hang upside down on it. My hair hangs down below me, quickly grasping up my skirt as I dangle from my leg.

“Oh shit are you ok, Joker!?”

“D-Don’t look over here!”

“You have shorts underneath, it's fine!”

“That’s NOT the point!”

“You had best move, Joker!” Fox says with haste as the bar starts falling slowly.

I grumble and latch my other leg around, building up some momentum as I swing on top of it and crouch on top of the bar before leaping between the bars to the other side. I pull the lever and a path moves across the gap. They run across to me.

“Well done, Joker.”

“Yeah, good job!” I stay silent as he tilts his head, “What’s up, Joker?”

I slowly turn to them, holding my skirt as I glare at them both as my cheeks warm slightly. “R-Remove what you saw at once!”

They both look at each other and shrug. “How’re we gonna do that? You do flips and shit all the time.”

I stomp over and smack the backs of their heads. “Forget it now!”

Skull rubs his head then takes a few steps forward only to have a set of spikes thrust up from the ground. He quickly recoils back, patting his cheek as it runs a small trail of blood. “Shit, shit, shit that was close!”

“Is that what one would call a close shave?” Fox ponders with a soft chuckle as he rubs his head.

“Not funny, dude.”

I purse my lips to stop them lifting into a smile. Skull notices and rolls his eyes. “You too, Joker!?”

“It was a bit funny. Payback of sorts.”

Torches suddenly light up along the walls to show a long corridor in front of us. Spikes thrust from the walls, ceiling and floor at different timings, looking seemingly impossible to traverse.

Fox holds his chin as he watches the death trap in front of us. “This looks to be a problem.”

Skull then points towards the end. “Look! There’s a button at the end. That’ll stop the traps here, yeah?”

“It would seem so.” Fox nods, “However, all of us getting across would be near to impossible.”

I nod, taking in the timing of the spikes. “There is barely any time between each set of spikes…”

Skull then grins at me. “If only we had a gymnast who could get through that, huh?”

I blink at him as Fox chuckles. “Indeed. Your elegance and grace can thwart this deadly trap.”

“Is this silent peer pressure or something? There is no way I could get through that.”

“Aw c’mon, Joker! You’re the only person who can get through this. Pleaseee!” He pleads.

Fox then walks over to a lever. “What is this.” He tugs on it but it barely moves. “This is… quite heavy…”

“Let me help.” Skull joins in and together they push the lever down. The spikes then start to slow enough that I can pick out timings between each one, “Oh shit, this will work now right?”

I grumble and turn back towards the spikes. “Ok, ok… just let me take some more time learning the timings.”

“We must make haste. The others could already be finished.” They both lean off the lever, “Still, holding this for a long period would prove to be difficult.”

“I know, I know. Go fast and everything. Still, I do hope they’re doing well…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“RUNNNN!” Mona shouts, running at full speed.

“AHHHHH!” Queen and Panther scream in unison as they sprint.

Their path had been well lit, however it was filled with traps. Now finding themselves running down a ramp with a massive ball hot on their heels.

“Why is it always a boulder!” Mona complains, still sprinting away down the ramp.

“Don’t complain and keep running!” Panther retorts, speeding right next to him.

Queen then points ahead. “There’s a gap up ahead. Jump!”

The boulder is right behind them. Kicking up sand and dust, cracking the floor and walls. Panther and Queen leap across the edge and land in a roll to the other side with the door, both spinning around to see Mona just behind them. 

“Jump, Mona!” They shout in unison.

He leaps just as the boulder catches up, falling into the dark pit below. He flies right into Panther’s arms and chest. “Meowww…”

“What the!” She quickly drops him to the floor.

“Me-Ow.”

Queen sighs and stands, stretching out her limbs. “This looks like the exit.” She says, looking over at the door behind them.

Panther lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank god for that. I’ve had enough of mazes, pits and boulders for one day…”

Mona stretches up his paws. “We worked well together to get through them. I hope the others are doing well.”

Queen nods, pulling the lever on the wall as the door opens. “Let’s go see if we can help or meet up with them.”

_ I hope they're all safe. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you ready, Joker?”

I stretch up my arms and legs to my head in a standing split, jumping up and down a little as I take a few deep breaths. “Yeah, here goes nothing.”

They both tug down the lever as the first spikes retract, I slide through and under them, quickly jumping to my feet and handspringing back against the opposite wall as the spikes stick out right in front of me.

“Oh shit that was close!”

I cartwheel to the side and roll forward, pressing against the wall as the spikes thrust out again, barely missing my back.  _ This is so not fun!  _

I flip to the middle and start flipping backwards, hands pressing on the ground then my feet in a circular backwards motion. It was going well, dodging the spikes in perfect timing until my heel slips on some sand that was in my path. I stumble to the side, trying to regain my balance. “Whoa whoa!”

“Look out, Joker!” Fox calls out, but they lapse in concentration on the lever and it slips up, making the spikes go faster again.

“Oh crap, pull, Fox!”

I barely have any time to react as another set of spikes passes right by me. The ends cut across my cheek and stomach just slightly as I arch back and fall onto my back.

“Are you all right!?”

I quickly leapfrog up and jump back, avoiding the same spikes. “Barely! Keep on that lever!” The spikes then thrust out of the ground, quickly diving into a handstand between the spikes, remaining as still as possible as they retract. I swiftly turn and somersault over the others and slide under the last set, standing at the end with the button. 

I let out a sigh of relief, wiping my cheek with the back of my hand as it trails a few lines of blood down my cheek. “That was certainly not a fun experience…”

“Way to go, Joker!”

I smile and press the button, only to see the walls around me open up to show a vast array of spikes, all aimed for my upper body.  _ Oh crap!  _ I swiftly fall down into a one-eighty degree splits as the numerous spikes thrust out from the wall just where I was. One cuts up a strand of my hair as it passes over, watching it float down the air in front of me to the floor. 

“What a dirty trick!”

The spikes all finally retract and stop coming out. My eyes peeking up as the spike above me slowly slides back in. “That was too close… Phew…”

They both come over and look down at me. “Cutting it close, eh?”

I roll my eyes and hold up my hands. “Bad joke. Can you help me up?”

They both grasp a hand each and pull me to my feet, dusting myself off.

“That was a beautiful sequence, Joker.”

“Thanks. Next time you’re both doing it.”

They both look at each other as I open the door at the end. “I’m only joking guys.”

The door slides open and standing there waiting for us are Panther, Queen and Mona.

Panther waves us over. “Oh, hey guys. Did you have traps too?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Fox says simply.

“Well I’m glad we made it all back.” Queen says with a smile, “We found another mural, come on.”

“Lead the way.”

We find ourselves at another mural, working together to unjumble it back to its original state.

“It seems the picture is complete.” Fox states.

It was an image of Futaba kneeling down and crying with what looks like her mother jumping in front of an oncoming car.

“Is she… jumping in front of a car?” Queen asks, looking shocked.

Panther sighs sadly as she looks over the mural. “Could this be the moment when Futaba’s mother committed suicide? Hm? Another voice…”

The voice of a woman shrieking echoes around us. “...F-Futabaaa… Y-You… aaaaaareee…”

The beam of light makes the mural disappear and the next door unlocks. 

“What was that voice!?” Mona utters with wide eyes.

“It really sounds like some kind of distorted monster…” I trail off.

“Don’t say that, Joker!” 

“...She died right in front of Futaba’s eyes.” Skull mutters.

“That’s horrible…” Queen expresses sadly.

“So, did her desire to forget those memories cause her to repress them?” Fox queries.

“Futaba-chan…”

“It would seem so. Her memories of what happened are distorted compared to what we know.”

The size of the Palace was really getting to us all. The amount of running around and fighting we had to do was becoming a large drain on our energy and resources. Our injuries were nothing major, just a lot of cuts, some deep ones and bruising. Thankfully we come across another mural and completed it. It was an image of Futaba pulling at her mother’s shirt as she was trying to work.

“Yes! We’re done!” Panther chirps.

“A child pulling on her mother’s clothes?” Fox wonders, looking over the mural.

“...Mom…” A girl's voice calls out, “I’m… I’m tired of eating dinner alone all the time. It’s always just convenience store bentos… I wanna go somewhere. Take me on a trip!”

“The one clinging to her mother would be Futaba-chan, right?” Panther asks.

“Don’t be so selfish!” Her mother’s voice echoes in irritation, “You know I’m working hard to support you, right!? Ugh!”

The mural vanishes and the beam of light opens up the next door.

“She seemed pretty angry…” Queen comments, “Is that the maternity neurosis the voice from earlier mentioned?”

Panther shrugs next to her. “I thought it was pretty normal for a child to want to spend time with their parents, though…”

I nod and sigh. “It really is just a normal reaction, especially if they aren’t around a lot or see them.”

Skull sighs out. “Yeah. Looks like Futaba was a pretty lonely kid growin’ up…”

“Talk about tough.” Mona mumbles quietly.

“So these incidents compounded, forcing her mother to suicide?” Fox speculates.

“In Futaba’s mind yeah.” I say, shaking my head.

Futaba then appears in front of us all. “...I must die.”

Panther’s eyes go wide at her. “Huh?”

“I killed her… That’s why I’m here in this tomb…”

“Don’t say that!” Panther retorts.

“I will die…” She utters before vanishing.

Panther runs up to where she just was. “Futaba-chan!”

“Why’d she get so quiet all of a sudden? What happened to that snarky personality?” Skull asks, looking confused.

“Could her heart perhaps be growing weaker?” Fox mouths carefully.

“We have to hurry and save her, Joker!” Panther calls out, looking at me with confidence. 

I nod firmly at her. “We will, on the double guys.”

After much time had passed, we finally get the last door open. The door to her treasure was covered in the same signs and warning tape as her room back in Sojiro’s house.

Skull taps his fist on the door. “Hey, this ain’t openin’... Think there’s a way to open it somewhere else?”

Queen observes the door. “Hm? This door…”

“It looks familiar.” Mona comments.

I click my finger. “Oh, it’s Futaba’s room!”

Skull groans, turning back to us. “Why ain’t it openin’?”

I tilt my head at him. “Don’t you remember anything? It’s her cognition that won’t let it open. Remember? The same with Madarame’s Palace and his door?”

“Ohhh, ohhh. I remember now.”

Mona sighs. “Sometimes I think he never pays attention…”

“I’m surprised that you made it this far.” Futaba’s shadow appears behind us, “Beyond lies the Pharaoh’s chamber.”

Skull scratches his head. “So the treasure is through here?” 

She nods. “Indeed. However, you need my permission to open this door.”

“Then open it for us.”

I roll my eyes, tapping his head from behind. “Not like that, Skull. She means her actual door, right?”

“Yes. You must have her invite you in.”

“What the eff…”

Futaba starts to fade. “Considering you made it this far, you may be able to do it…” She vanishes.

“Looks like we’ll have to return to reality.” Panther says.

“But I remember Boss saying she won’t let anyone in.” Queen explains.

“Right. She’s a serious shut-in. Maybe we can break it down?”

I sigh and shake my head. “That would only make it worse and put her defenses up. We need to convince her that it’s for her change of heart. Plus we have to give her a calling card anyway.”

“How will we be able to convince her to do something like that?” Fox asks.

“We’ll just have to give it a try…” Queen trails off.

I stretch my neck and nod. “We can tomorrow. We did a lot today. I’m proud of you all, good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we hit chapter 50 already! Big number but probably only about halfway ish? Makes it sound like a long way to go haha.
> 
> So the fake girlfriend date. Makoto is starting to get those feelings that she doesn't know how to act with them and Rin is getting quite protective over her. I wonder why.
> 
> But the Palace is all done as well. As you know I find writing Palaces rather difficult because they're mostly gameplay mechanics which I don't include because I want it as realistic as possible. Still, I hope you liked the new added scenes to it to flesh it out somewhat.
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to everyone that comes back to read, likes, comments and gives feedback. The numbers this has reached makes me feel truly humble to you all. Thank you, I will continue to produce the best I can for you all!
> 
> Now Saturday we get a... Well, a not so happy Rin and we see her other side so to speak. Look forward to it!


	51. Reckless Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I get smiles and nods from everyone as we exit the Palace. Everyone looks tired and drained so we say our goodbyes. The sun was starting to set, yawning as I set Morgana’s bag on my shoulder. My phone buzzes in my pocket, taking it out to look. 

Chihaya: Hey… Would you be able to come see me today? It’s rather important.

I look at the screen, rubbing my eyes as my body screams at me to rest and not to go. Morgana rests his head on my shoulder. “You really need to rest, Rin. We were in that Palace for a long time.”

“Yeah I know… but if it’s important.”

Me: I’ll head there now.

Chihaya: Thank you!

“Be careful, Rin. Know your limits.”

“I know…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I tiredly make my way over to her on the train and through the bustling crowds of Shinjuku, flopping onto the chair and giving her a tired smile. “Hey, Chihaya.”

She eyes me with worry. “Are you ok? You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine… You wanted to talk?”

She lowers her head and nods. “I’ve been thinking a lot about our last meeting. I wasn’t truly honest with you…”

“Um, about what?”

“You remember that I said I’m from a traditional town? Well when I was young, I predicted a major earthquake. The villages revered me as a messenger of God… But when I kept predicting disasters, they started blaming me for everything. I was cursed, a monster… I locked myself away and people would throw stones through my windows… Until one day, an angry mob came and burned the house down.”

“What the… that's horrible. I’m really sorry you had to go through that…”

Her expression saddens. “That’s why I came to Tokyo after graduating high school. I wanted to change my fate… But I didn’t know anyone, but I needed money… so I took the first job I could find at a small nightclub here in Shinjuku…” 

“Um, was it a bad nightclub?”

“I was a waitress and had to wear showy dresses and clothes. I was surrounded by dangerous people who tried to talk me into going with them and selling myself, until Fukurai-san approached me. He’s a psychic too, you know. He knew all about me from a mere glance and invited me to join the ADP. I was given the moniker of the Maiden of Relief.”

“And then he got you to sell the holy stones?”

“Yeah… Deep down, I knew all along that the holy stones didn’t have any powers. I was selling them for my own benefit… I’m a terrible person, huh? You must think I’m so terrible…”

I shake my head dismissively. “I don’t think that. More like terrible people forced you into a terrible situation. I could never hate you.”

She looks at me in surprise. “What…? My fortune said you’re supposed to hate me. I never thought you would overturn even that fate, Kurusu-san.”

“I have a knack for that, huh?”

“You really do… But the chairman has been pushing me hard to sell the stones more. I tried using the opportunity to look into the ADP to expose them but… the more I look, the scarier it gets."

“What do you mean? What are they doing?”

“The sale of holy stones is nothing more than a front. Most of their revenue actually comes from the seminars they do. They give the patrons some sort of mind-altering drug. Then they are encouraged to give their life savings to them. People have gone missing… families torn apart… And I… I was part of it all. I want to help others come to their senses but no one will talk to me. I don’t know what to do… Even if it means dragging me down with them…”

_There must be something I can do to help. I’m not letting her ruin her own life by doing something rash…_

“Um, what is the chairman's name? Full name.”

“It’s Yuichi Fukurai. Why do you ask…?”

“Um, don’t worry.”

She crosses her arms, looking down at her cards. “Oh… How strange, the cards have somehow changed… My future is in line with that of the Trickster… What does that mean…?”

“The Trickster, huh?” 

She sighs. “Even so, my fate remains unchanged. I am destined to stay a monster… You had best not come back… It says you will get harmed helping me…”

I tap my finger on her hand, getting her attention. “I’m not going to just leave.”

“But you must…”

“I’m not!” She blinks in surprise as I let out a long breath, “I’m not just going to stop helping you.”

“Kurusu-san…”

I get up from my chair and stretch. “Have some faith in the Trickster, I need to go. Take care, ok?”

“O-Oh, ok. See you, Kurusu-san. Please get some rest, you look like you need it.”

I nod and walk to the station. “We’ll need to go to Mementos soon to take care of that chairman.” Morgana says over my shoulder.

“Right but-” My phone buzzes again.

Takemi: I need to talk to you.

Me: Um, would it be able to wait?

Takemi: You seem to think I was asking.

Me: I’ll be over as soon as I can…

“You need to rest Rin!”

I sigh and shake my head. “Things need to be done…”

“Rin-”

I hold up my hand at him “It’s important, ok? I need to see her…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had to keep myself from falling asleep on the train as the evening sets in. Making my way to her clinic. She wasn’t at her desk so I went into the exam room. She was already sitting on her chair, her head hanging low.

She raises her head as I enter. “Hey…”

I walk up to her, feeling worried already. “Um, hey. What's wrong? You look down…”

She gestures to the chair opposite her. I sit in the seat and put my bag down next to me. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She was silent for a few moments. “...I’m thinking of resigning.”

My mouth hangs open slightly. “Wh-Why!? Don’t tell me it’s because of Oyamada!?”

She sighs deeply. “Several of my suppliers have stated that they’re going to stop selling to me. If I can’t get my hands on medical supplies, I won’t be able to complete the new medicine. They’re probably being pressured by Oyamada to stop doing business with me. So I figured it’s over for me now…”

“That’s not… You can’t be ok with this!”

She shakes her head. “It’s fine. I confirmed with the hospital, Oyamada was telling the truth. She was smiling to the very end. She probably didn’t want anyone to worry. I wish I could've cured her… I didn’t want fame or money. All I wanted… was to keep her smiling… I wanted to help everyone who had the disease… I was a sickly child, it made me want to become a doctor… But I guess this is where it ends…”

I stand up in front of her, pointing my finger down at her. “Then you don’t give up! You keep fighting and fighting relentlessly until they have to use everything against you. Don't give up! Keep going for her-” 

She stands up and lays her hand on my head, rubbing it gently. “It’s ok. I’m all out of allies anyway.”

I stomp my foot down, glaring up at her. “I’m your ally, Takemi! I always will be so please don’t give up!”

She chuckles and pats my head. “Yeah… you’re right. You might just be my one and only now… I really appreciate everything you have done. My practice increased thanks to your nosiness, and in the end, I felt like a real doctor again. So… thank you.” She smiles down at me as she rubs my head, “You’re a good kid.” 

“Please don’t sound like you’re giving up…”

She sighs heavily “…I can’t do clinical trials anymore, so you can go home. You don’t have to come back, I’ll be out of here and your life as well.”

“I’m not going anywhere! I can't just leave you like this!”

“Rin. Go home.”

I stomp my foot down again, harder this time. “I’m not leaving here!”

“Rin please…”

“NO! I said I’m not going until I help you out of this! Now tell me what I can do. I’ll-”

“RIN ENOUGH!” I blink up at her as she sighs, taking my hands in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze, “That is enough… I don’t want you to get involved and have yourself harmed in this.”

“But-”

She shakes her head slowly and forces on a smile. “No, Rin. This time you will do nothing for me. Thank you for being a wonderful person to me and helping me with my trials, but now that ends.”

I look down at her hands as they tremble slightly. “I can’t just leave-”

“Please, Rin. You need to go.”

I sigh and slide my hands from hers, glaring up at her. “Tell me one last thing then. What’s his full name.”

She raises her eyebrow. “You mean Oyamada? Why? I hope you’re not planning on getting revenge for me.”

“No, just tell me.”

She shakes her head. “...You’re such a weird kid. His full name is Shoichi Oyamada.”

I nod and pick up my bad as I head for the door, looking over my shoulder. “Don’t give in, Takemi.”

“Rin.” I stop and turn back to her as she smiles, “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s not finishing here.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Rin, where are you going!?” I stomp my way down the street and towards the station, my tiredness replaced with anger. Morgana jumps from my bag and in front of my path, “Answer me, Rin!”

I look down at him and frown. “I’m going to Mementos! Chihaya and Takemi need my help, now!”

He frowns back, remaining firm. “You can’t go by yourself, it’s too dangerous! And we just came out of the Palace today. You’re exhausted! You were doing a lot of the work in there too!"

I sigh and try to walk past but he moves to get in the way. “Morgana, I need to go… You can’t stop me. This needs to be dealt with, now.”

He sighs and sits. “Fine. But I’m going with you.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. You’ll need me anyway to navigate through there quick enough.”

I crouch down and pat his head. “I’ll get you whatever you want afterwards.”

“Like, fatty tuna?”

I smile and nod. “Yup, even that.”

“Let’s go then!”

“Let’s.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was angry.

But it wasn’t your typical anger. It was anger at society and why people could just abuse the system because they were somehow higher than it. Able to do what they wanted because of their position. Both chairmen of an establishment. Medical and the ADP. And they were bringing two close friends to ruin for what, their own selfish gain as usual. There was no false justice here. Justice needed to be served. Even though I was exhausted, it needed to be done. The anger and frustration helped to block out that exhaustion as Mona did his best to speed through into the depths of Mementos. It was safe to say that any shadow that did get in our way picked the wrong day to go about it. They barely lasted a few seconds.

I knew Mona was exhausted as well, so I did most of the fighting to end it as quickly as possible. As much as he said to go slowly, we didn’t have that luxury. And then we found Oyamada. He is gloating as we approach.

“Fwhahaha! Everyone is trash…! As head of the medical office, I’m superior to everyone! I deserve all your respect! You should be begging for me to examine you! Be grateful I have the compassion to fix trash like you!”

“The only trash here is you! Give up NOW before you regret it.”

He just chuckles madly. “Ah, you’re that kid who was at Takemi's. So how’s she doing? She was so depressed when she heard her patient died. Oh, I’m so worried about her, poor girl… Hehe… Hehehe.”

I clench my fists at my sides, shaking in anger. “You BASTARD! Do you have any idea what you have done to her!”

“Calm down, Joker. He is just provoking you.” Mona says, but I barely hear him.

“Did she quit being a doctor yet? If she hasn’t, then tell her to hurry it up!”

I throw out my hand. “I won’t let her quit! YOU should be the one to quit!”

He glares at me. Golden eyes glowing in anger. “Wha-!? You dare talk to me, your superior, like that!? I better ‘treat’ you right away! And I’ll blame your death on Takemi messing up again!”

“This guy has totally lost it.” Mona frowns, drawing his falchion, “Zor-”

I blast forward in a burst of speed, drawing my dagger ready. His form bursts forth into black ooze, his shadow self appearing and pulling itself out of the ooze. It didn’t have a chance to fully materialize. I slam my knee into it’s chin, throwing it onto its back. Spinning my dagger into my hand and plunging it downwards. It tries to claw at my face, but I simply move slightly back, feeling its claws only graze my cheek before the blade plunges right through its neck. The ooze sprays out over me and the floor. 

Black ash replaces the ooze as Oyamada’s quivering form now lays where it had been, pointing the tip of my dagger at his throat. Beads of sweat now roll down his face as I glare at him. He cowards as he meets my eyes.

“Holy crap, Joker…” Mona mutters behind me.

He sobs under me. “How come I’m not good enough…? I want to save people’s lives. And I want to do something great, and help make medical history. But I’m just mediocre. I’ve only gotten promoted because of my university connections. Takemi though, was so creative. She had all these ideas, and her techniques were extraordinary…! Everything I wanted, she earned in a few short years!”

“SHUT UP!” He cowers under me, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’RE MAKING HER GO THROUGH!? YOU’RE RUINING HER LIFE FOR NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR SICK AND TWISTED AMBITIONS OF BEING BETTER THAN HER!”

He shakes his head about rapidly. “I-I could never be better than her! I was afraid I’d lose my job because of her skills!”

My hand grips on my dagger before taking a deep breath. I sigh, sheathing my dagger as I stand up over him. “So it was jealousy of her skills?”

He nods sadly. “I wanted to take credit for her new drug… If only there was medication that worked on jealousy… Takemi’s patient isn’t dead.”

“Huh…?” I immediately draw my dagger again, the tip points against his neck, “YOU LIED TO HER!?”

He squeals and nods rapidly as sweat rolls down his face. “I-I thought she wouldn’t recover, so I moved her to the hospice wing for terminally ill patients! But she didn’t believe my diagnosis and moved to another hospital. It’s bad for our reputation, so I told everyone to lie about her death. She doesn’t have much time left, but maybe Takemi could do something about it…”

My hand shakes on the hilt of my dagger, the anger only rising. “You sick bastard…” He opens his mouth to speak, but he instantly stops as his eyes meet my gaze. “ARE YOU TRYING TO TORMENT HER TO DEATH!? YOU KNOW THE ONE THING SHE WANTED TO DO WAS SAVE HER AND YOU LIED ABOUT HER DEATH!?”

He squeals louder. “I-I-I-” My dagger starts to cut into his neck, black ooze begins running down his neck as he starts to panic, “P-Please spare me!”

“Joker, you should stop now…”

“Shut up…”

“Joker you really should-”

“BE QUIET!” I glare back at him and as he flinches and quickly closes his mouth. I glare back down at him as my dagger stays still, “Spare you why? You think you can torment and remove whoever you want because of your position!? Good honest people who want nothing but to help people and you STEP ALL OVER THEM FOR YOUR OWN GREED!”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”

I grip my dagger tightly before feeling a soft paw rest atop it. I follow it up to see Mona looking at me with a worried expression. “Please, Joker. He has learned his lesson…”

He nods rapidly at me. “Tch…” I lean down closer to him, pointing my finger at his face, “You go back and tell her right now what you have told me! You let her buy medicine again and make that cure! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?”

“I will! I WILL!”

I huff and stand up from him, sheathing my dagger. “And one other thing… There is always someone better than you in the world. Remember that.”

He nods, fading away in a flash of light. Mona sighs behind me. “Jealousy makes someone do that? Humans are twisted…”

“Yeah, they are. Let's move quickly. You said the chairman is quite close, right?”

“Wait, are you-”

“He is close, right?” I repeat.

“Mmhm, follow me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a short trip we find Fukurai. He laughs as we approach. “You have sadness and tragedy in your life? Pay me and I can save you! Give me your money or you’ll suffer grave misfortune. You could die!”

“Cut the crap! It’s all a scam and you know it!”

“Oh? You’re the Maiden’s apprentice. You’re so naive. People really believe in the holy stones that we provide. Even if it doesn’t work, what does it matter if it makes them happy?”

“False happiness isn’t the right way! You’re meant to help people, not ruin their lives and tear their families apart! How sick can you be to JUSTIFY THAT!?”

He tuts. “People want to be deceived! They’re all desperate to feel safe in this cruel world!”

Mona readies himself. “You are nothing more than a criminal.”

He bursts forth in black ooze immediately as his shadow appears, sending pillars of fire towards us. We both flip backwards, aiming my gun and his slingshot and firing at him. They bounce off harmlessly. “Let’s go the other route then. Mona, launch from me!”

He nods and runs up behind me as I run forward, darting between the pillars of flame. I somersault forward, raising my leg in the air as Mona jumps, landing right onto it. Using the momentum to send him flying forward into the air, right above him. 

“Zorro!” His persona materialised, cutting his rapier in a ‘z’ across the shadow as gusts of wind rip over him, staggering him to the ground, “Joker, finish it!”

Mona lands safely as I ready in front of it. “Chi You! Finish this!” The war god appears proudly next to me again. Raising his colossal set of weapons and bringing them down on the wounded shadow. It splatters in black gloop across the floor. 

Fukurai drags himself out of the ooze as we approach, guns aiming at him.

“Dammit…! I’m such a loser. Just a dumb country bumpkin… I got scammed when I first came to Tokyo… I spent all my money on what I thought was a tuition. But then I was alone in this hopeless city… The police just laughed at me for falling for the scam. I wouldn’t be the victim, but the one doing the deceiving.”

“And it is sick. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT!?”

He shakes his head slowly. “No… I guess I really am a dumb guy… haha… But… But I can’t let it end like this!”

He jumps for me, arms raised up as if to grab me. I tut and jump forward, slamming my knee into his chin as he flies onto his back. “Are you an idiot? YOU WILL MAKE IT END NOW! YOU WILL HURT PEOPLE NO LONGER AND THAT INCLUDES CHIHAYA!”

“The ADP and Chihaya are mine-!”

I huff and raise my gun, firing off a round into his knee as he wails in pain, grasping over the wound with his hands as black ooze runs freely from it. “Excuse me? What was that again?”

He makes pained noises as he grasps his knee.

“Oh sorry, does that hurt? That is LITTLE compared to what you have done to people and Chihaya!”

“Y-You bitch! She is mine-”

I don’t let him finish again, putting another bullet into his other knee as he screams out in pain. “SHE IS NOT YOURS!” I walk over as he tries to scamper back. I place the barrel of the gun against his forehead, “End this now or else.”

“I-”

His eyes go wide in fear before I feel a paw smack the back of my head hard. “Ow…” I rub the side of my head, turning to see Mona glaring at me, “Mona…?”

“Look at yourself, Joker! Calm down your emotions and realize what you’re doing, please!”

I look down at my hands and then to him on the ground. 

_What am I doing…_

I slide my gun into its holster. “Apologize to Chihaya, and let her do what she wants from now on. Do NOT approach her with this again.”

He nods and quickly disappears in a flash of light. I let out a sigh of relief, turning back and heading to the exit with Mona. 

_What was I doing? I got so emotional and angry that I…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mona stays back behind Rin and watches her carefully. He hadn’t seen her like this before and it worried him. She looks extremely irritated and angry, but what was fuelling it was her emotions. He knows she was prone to getting emotional, but when it came down to the people she cared about she could be scary. 

She was much more ruthless in battle and did a lot less talking than usual. Preferring the direct approach this time, even to be forceful and unlike herself. It seems she was able to just shrug off her exhaustion and let her emotions fuel her. It was really something, but also a scary thing. One could push way too far past their limits doing so. He knows she has exceptional endurance from her gymnastics, but even she has her limits.

He glances at her from the side. Her usual calm crystal-blue eyes are hardened and fiery. _Anyone that met them would for sure think twice about doing anything or speaking against her. The side of her that deeply cares for others is one prone to being emotional and reckless. And now ruthless and scary._

They climb up the escalator as she stops at the top as Mona comes up behind her. “What’s wrong, Joker?”

She lowers her head slightly, pushing up her mask. “Thank you for helping me… And I'm sorry…”

Mona tilts his head at her. Her eyes had returned to their usual soft and calm crystal-blue. “Why are you sorry?”

“For not listening to you and for shouting at you… I should have waited but I just couldn’t. Not when my friends were suffering…”

“You’re a kind person, Rin. You care a lot. It’s only natural you would want to help them as soon as possible.”

“That is no excuse for my behaviour. I… I wasn’t myself and I wasn’t thinking correctly. What I did to those shadows or could have done is-

Mona sighs and crosses his arms. “From what they were doing they did deserve it… Still, be careful ok? You were kinda scary there.

She crouches down and pets his head. “S-Sorry… A weakness of mine… I put you in danger too. I’m really-” She suddenly blinks rapidly and holds her head, looking extremely dizzy all of a sudden. She wobbles about before collapsing on the floor in front of him.

Mona’s eyes widen in shock as she collapses in front of him. He shakes her shoulders rapidly, but gets no response. “Joker! Joker!” He looks around, but there was no help, “She was so exhausted, what do I do!? The shadows could be on us any second if we don’t get out!”

He fumbles his paws in her pocket, finding her phone. Clicking the Nav and returning to the real world. _We could end up anywhere not going at the exit, but it will have to do._

They come out near the apartment blocks in Shibuya. It was late into the night. And no one was around to help. He drags her up against the wall with some effort, thankful that she isn’t heavy. She looks quite peaceful, head hanging to the side along with her hair, breathing steadily.

He takes her phone in his mouth and drops it on the floor. _Who is close, who can help quickly!? Wait, this is right near Makoto’s!_ He runs his paw over the phone, following Rin’s movements as he had watched countless times. The ringing starts. _Please be awake!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto groans as her phone rings on her bedside cabinet. Over and over it rings. She slides up in bed and turns on the light atop it. _It’s nearly midnight._ _Who could that be at this time…?_ She rubs her eyes, seeing Rin’s name calling on the screen. _Rin?_

She quickly presses the screen to answer it, holding it up to her ear. “Rin, what’s wrong? It’s-”

“Makoto!”

“Morgana? Why are you calling on Rin’s phone?”

“I don’t have time! Please Rin is in trouble! We are outside your apartment, I think? I don’t know!”

Makoto quickly jumps out of bed. “What? Why? I’m coming down! Don’t move!” She throws on a jacket and quickly shoves her phone into the pocket, slipping on her shoes before rushing down the stairs. 

_What did she do now!?_

She descends the stairs quickly after the elevator, the stuffy night air hitting her as she exits the building. She looks around but sees no one, only able to hear some faint meowing around the corner. She rushes around it and sees a familiar body up against the wall, hair covering the side over her face as Morgana sits on her lap as if to protect her. 

“Morgana what happened!?” 

His eyes light up as she runs over. “We um…”

She shakes her head. “Tell me when we get to my place.” She carefully lifts her up in her arms, getting into the elevator and pressing the floor. Only hearing her soft breaths as she holds her. _Is she asleep? She is lighter than I thought she would be._

She quickly places her on the couch as she gets in. Setting a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. She didn’t react to anything. She was fast asleep.

Morgana sits atop the couch, looking down at her worried as his tail swings back and forth. Makoto frowns at him. “Now, what happened?”

Morgana’s head flops down. “We… We went to Mementos…”

“By yourselves? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? And we just came out of a Palace-”

Morgana looks back up at her. “I know but… She would have gone in alone if I didn’t go with her…”

Makoto sighs and sits down just above her head, brushing some hair away from her sleeping face. “Tell me what happened.”

Morgana slowly went through what happened and Makoto now understood. She was angry and annoyed at her for what she did, but she understood why she did it. “She was reckless and emotional… They don’t pair well… Especially if she was acting like that… She wants to protect those she cares about…”

Morgana nods in agreement, looking down at her sleeping form. “She was rather emotional. But she was helping her friends. And if she didn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself…”

Makoto sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’ll give her a talking to in the morning. She can rest here. You must be exhausted too.”

He nods and yawns. “Oh, by the way. Did we get the calling card sorted?”

“We did. But, let’s see her condition in the morning first.”

“Thank you for helping… I panicked and didn’t know what to do…”

Makoto smiles and pulls the blanket to cover her more as she sleeps. “You did all you could. And you did well.” He nods and curls up on her stomach as she sleeps, closing his eyes as she watches. 

_Going into Mementos together is a bad move, she didn’t think it through at all. She sleeps really peacefully though…_ She shakes her head and yawns, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she smiles down at her. _She looks-_ She blinks and quickly shakes her head. _What am I thinking?_

_Still, I'm really not happy with her at all. She will get a talking to tomorrow for this._

“Sleep time. Goodnight, Rin, Morgana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rin certainly was not happy was she. That reckless emotion of hers is quite scary and makes her a lot more ruthless and battle effective. Even more so to be annoyed at Morgana for stopping her, but it was good he was there or who knows what would have happened. Still, she immediately regretted her actions and apologized, only to collapse from exhaustion. Luckily Morgana was able to get out and come near Makoto's for help. She is not happy with her though.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this side of Rin? Certainly different from normal, but would you consider it evil or just a part of her? Her emotional state can really take a turn when it involves those she cares about. A weakness or strength of hers would you say? And how will it play out through the story I wonder. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this different side of Rin! Monday we face the Palace Sphinx. It will be a extra extra long chapter as well. See you then!


	52. Overcoming Thy Falsehoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I awoke but feel strange. Eyes still closed but I can’t remember much from last night. I remember Mementos, but that’s it. And I feel oddly comfortable. Like I wasn’t in my own bed as it feels different, but I feel a familiar weight on top of me that had to be Morgana. I feel heavy but that was probably from exhaustion. 

_Exhaustion… Wait. We got to the escalators… and I was apologizing to Morgana… then…_ My eyes shoot open and I lean up swiftly, scaring Morgana as he meows loudly from the sudden movement. 

“Are we…!? Where are we!?”

“Holy…!”

I blink my eyes to remove the sleep from them. Looking at the familiar surroundings and the blanket now bundled up on my lap. “This is…” 

Morgana jumps back up on my lap, yawning softly. “ Don’t worry. We are at Makoto’s.”

I blink at him. “M-Makoto’s? Why? What happened? How did-”

“You collapsed near the exit to Mementos and when I got us out we luckily ended up near her apartment block. So I called her, she helped you up and well, here we are.”

“I collapsed… I’m so sorry! I-” I start to remember everything, feeling my stomach start to dull and feel off.

“Are you ok?”

I blink at him before bowing down as I sit. “I’m SO SO SORRY!”

“What for?”

“All those things I did, all those things I said! I yelled at you for no reason… and I let my emotions overtake me… I’m so so sorry you had to witness that and what I was doing… I just… I just… Wanted justice for what they were doing to my friends and it angered me.” I quickly wipe my eyes, “I’m such a dumb idiot for getting like that… Please forgive me…”

He nods a few times. “I know it wasn’t you and you let your emotions get the best of you, it happens to us all so don’t beat yourself up over it. You have a strong sense of justice and you wanted to serve it to them so to speak. Of course I forgive you.”

I smile slightly and pat his head. “Thank you. I will do better to not do that again.” His eyes go wide, “What?” I then feel someone's presence behind me, slowly turning and brushing some hair from my eyes as I see Makoto standing there in her pyjamas, “O-Oh, Makoto. How-” 

She walks over before smacking the side of my head with her hand. I hold the spot as I blink at her in surprise. “Do you have any idea how reckless you were!? You could have been injured or worse!"

I lower my head slightly and nod. “I’m sorry… I just couldn’t let them suffer under those people any longer…”

She sighs, running her hand down her face. “You’re lucky you ended up close to here after coming out. Now, Rin, Morgana.” Her demanding tone makes us both sit up straight and nod, “You will not do that alone again, understand? You will ask for all our help. And if you do go off again by yourself, I’ll make sure that you will be staying in bed the next few days.”

“Um, isn’t that a bit-”

She puts her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Makoto…” We both mutter in unison.

She smiles in satisfaction. “Good. You can go shower Rin and I’ll make us something for breakfast.”

I tilt my head at her. “You’re so kind, Makoto.”

She blinks as her cheeks flush a little. “I-It’s what anyone would do!”

I smile and chuckle softly. “Mmhm… Oh, what about the calling card? Did we get it done and ready?”

She puts a hand on her hip again. “We’ll see after you finish and what your condition is.”

“But-”

“Now, Rin. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Ok…”

I go into the bathroom and remove my clothes before I step in the shower and sigh, letting the hot water flow over me. _I really worried her and Morgana… I was reckless, but… but it just needed to be done._ I clench my hand over my chest, _And I really shouldn’t do it again. I scared myself with what I was doing… Fear of loss is a potent thing… And a threat of getting knocked out by Makoto for a few days really isn’t something I want to experience._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto’s sighs as she cooks up something simple for them both. Morgana jumps up onto the counter next to her and watches. “You know, you were much less forceful and demanding with us than I thought you were, especially Rin.”

She glances at him and side smiles. “I wasn’t happy… But being too forceful with her when she was doing a good thing is hard to do. A reckless thing, but the right thing to do. Her morals and justice wouldn’t allow those she cares about to be hurt. That is just Rin all over.”

Morgana nods. “Yeah that is her. Still, she was quite scary. I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

Makoto chuckles softly. “I’m sure she is just fine.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get out and changed into some clothes Makoto had for me. She made us some breakfast and now feeling somewhat refreshed, we pack up. She stops at the door and turns around to me. “Now, you’re feeling fine, right?”

I nod slowly, holding my bag with Morgana on my shoulder. “Mmhm I am and Morgana is as well.”

She leans her face closer to mine. “Are you sure?”

“Um, mmhm.” I rub the back of my head, “Could we maybe not mention this to the others as well? I mean, Yusuke and Ryuji wouldn’t mind too much but Ann would probably give me an earful…”

Makoto sighs. “Just this once. Now let’s meet the others and see if we can get Futaba to open that door.”

I rub my head. “Yeah, that might be a pain…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We talk a bit on the train and the walk there about how we thought we could make us let her into her room, but it was still down to whether Futaba actually would open her door for us or not. Considering we needed her to actually open the door was out of our hands. We get to LeBlanc and go inside, the bell signalling us entering. 

Sojiro’s head perks up from behind the bar. “Oh, your back.” A slight smirk forms on his lips as Makoto comes out from behind me, “So that’s where you have been.”

I turn to Makoto and back to him, waving my hands about in front of me. “It’s not like that!”

He chuckles. “Uh huh, sure, kid.”

Makoto gives him a slight bow. “Good morning, Boss. She was just helping me with something yesterday.”

“I see. The others are up in your room. Figured it would be ok to let them up there.”

“Oh, thank you. We’ll be on our way.”

I hear groaning from Ann as we walk up the stairs. “Stop being so nosy at all her stuff, Ryuji!”

“I-I’m just looking!”

I sigh as we get to the top of the stairs. “What is Ryuji doing now?”

They all turn to us. “Ah, you’re here.” Yusuke comments, looking away from flowers.

“Why weren’t you here, Rin? And Morgana at that.” Ann asks.

Makoto walks up to the table and puts her bag down. “She was helping me and it got too late for the trains. So they stayed at mine.”

I yawn and stretch, flopping on one of the chairs. “Mmhm can confirm. Sorry I didn’t say.”

Ryuji shrugs and sits on one of the chairs. “Anyway we have the callin’ card ready. Are we ready to send it?”

Morgana jumps on the table. “This is different. We have to hand this directly to Futaba. Once we give it to her, we head straight for her Palace. We won’t have any time to prepare, so make sure we’re ready.”

I nod in agreement. “Yup, let’s do this.”

Morgana nods as well. “Looks like it’s my turn to unlock the entrance. Forgive me, Boss.”

“How do we convince Futaba to let us into her room? Even Boss is forbidden to enter.” Yusuke asks.

I tap my chin in thought. “Me and Makoto had a talk about it on the way here. We’ll just have to be honest with her and tell her it’s the only course of action to change her heart.”

“It’s quite straightforward.” Makoto explains, “Futaba doesn’t know what we’re doing inside her Palace. Hence, when we've come to steal her heart, she’ll let us inside.”

Ann blinks at us. “Wait… That’s it?”

“Mmhm. Futaba wants a change of heart after all. She is willing to do what is needed. She did contact us first.”

Ryuji fist pumps the air. “All right then! C’mon, let’s get going!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba crouches on her chair, blinking at her phone. “An eyeball…? What’s this? When did it get on here?” She presses it and her shadow self appears in the room.

She jumps from her chair in shock. “Wh-Whoaaa… Wh-Who’re you?”

“I am the other you.”

She shakes her head rapidly. “Is this some kinda hallucination? It’s different from usual…”

Her shadow self glares at her. “I am no hallucination. How long will you continue blaming yourself and shutting yourself away from the world?”

“Blaming myself for what…?”

“For your mother's death. Don’t you think it’s time you grasped the truth of that moment. What happened before your eyes… What happened to your mother...”

Futaba saddens. “The truth…”

“Why did you choose to rely on the Phantom Thieves? Are you simply going to shut yourself in and do nothing? Are you going to avert your eyes from the true answer?” She remains silent, “If so… I will kill them in your world.” She vanishes.

“I-I… What should I do…?”

A knock comes at the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana gets the door open for us again and we make our way up to her room again. “We’re sorry for sneaking in so many times, Boss.” Makoto whispers as we approach her door. She knocks on her door a few times, “Hello, Futaba? You’re there, aren’t you? Please answer us.”

Morgana sighs. “I doubt she’d answer if we say her name.”

“Alibaba, we know you’re there. It doesn’t matter if it’s through messaging. Just answer us.” Makoto says calmly.

My phone buzzes, quickly taking it out to read.

Unknown: You should’ve told me you were going to come here.

Makoto leans against the door. “We need you to open this door. We can’t change your heart otherwise. Please let us inside.”

Unknown: I’m not mentally prepared!

Me: You have to do this. This is the only way we can change your heart. Please open the door. 

Unknown: It’s too sudden! I have to do things first!

Makoto tries again. “The other you within our heart told us to have you open it. Deep down, you want to open this door, don’t you?”

Unknown: The other me? Give me some time.

Makoto frowns at the phone. “Ten seconds.”

Unknown: That’s too quick, what the hell!

I sigh, leaning near the door. “A few minutes then. And if not, I’ll have to kick down the door.”

Unknown: Ok! Ok!

We wait in silence for three minutes. Exactly on time, Makoto knocks on her door. “Times up, Alibaba. Please open the door for us.”

Unknown: All right, I’ll open it now.

Me: Thank you.

Yusuke watches the door. “Is she going to open it? She has to be the one to invite us in…”

“Futaba, please open the door.” I say softly. A few seconds later the door slowly slides open.

Ryuji walks towards it. “All right, let’s go in…”

We walk in and fill the room. Yusuke stares at what is before us. “What is this…?” 

The room was just like a typical room. Except that of a shut-in. Black-out curtains keep any semblance of the sun out from the room. Pages of random things cover the floor. Bags of garbage are stacked upon other bags. Her computer has multiple screens and what looks like an extremely expensive set up. The hum of the A/C fills her room. Shelves of books and figures fill across the wall.

Makoto looks closer at the stack of books. “Medical science, information technology, biology, psychology… These are all technical books…”

Ann looks around, rubbing the back of her neck. “She keeps herself cooped up in a room like this all the time…? This would be depressing for anyone…”

“Where’s Futaba?” Yusuke asks, looking around the room.

I sigh pointing at the closet as it rattles slightly. “She’s in there.”

Yusuke sighs. “She’ll shut herself in to the bitter end, hm?”

“Th-This makes no sense! Explain yourselves!” A soft voice comes from inside the closet.

“Whoa, she talked…”

“We need to change your cognition. Unless we do so, we can’t steal your heart.” Makoto quickly explains.

“I highly doubt she would understand it even if we explained it to her…” Yusuke trails off.

“So basically, my cognition is being a hindrance, keeping you away from the core of my cognitive world?”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Huh? She understood it?”

_She knows huh? Is that why Sae was asking Sojiro about cognitive psience?_

Makoto blinks in surprise. “Why do you know about that? Who are you?”

I take a step closer to the closet. “Why did you have to ask us as Alibaba? We would have helped if you just asked as yourself.”

“...Was… rrassed…”

Ryuji leans his ear closer. “Huh? We didn’t catch that. Say it again.”

“...’Cause I was embarrassed.” She mumbles a little louder this time.

Ann nods slowly. “I think I get how she feels. Asking someone for help isn’t that easy…”

Makoto holds her chin. “Futaba, can you tell us more? How do you know about the cognitive world?”

“Her mother.” Everyone looks at me, surprised, “She did something with cognitive psience, didn’t she?”

“...Mmhm. Cognitive psience with a PSI in front! Less science, more supernatural. That’s the important part.”

Everyone begins talking to her but she doesn’t reply. “Did you really kill your mother?” Ann asks out of nowhere.

Ryuji blinks at her. “Wha, you moron…”

“Was it really an accident? Maternity neurosis? Is that really true?” Ann pushes.

“Ann-.” Yusuke comments, but I hold up my hand to stop him.

I step towards the closet, knocking on it to get her attention. “Your heart shows a completely different view from what Sojiro told us. We need to hear the truth from your own mouth. Please, Futaba.”

“...M-My mum… was… The… one who killed her… was… Nngh…”

Makoto sighs sadly behind me. “It’s possible she can’t remember because her heart has become distorted.”

Futaba suddenly throws herself out of the closet, directly into me, head down and arms out. “Th-There! Now steal it! TAKE IT!”

Ryuji blinks at her. “...What’s gotten into her all of a sudden?”

She shakes her head, her arms shaking about. “C-C’mon, hurry it up! STEAL IT ALREADY!”

“We did come to steal your heart, but it’s not really done right at this moment…” Makoto explains, trailing off.

I look down and poke her head gently to try and move her away from me slightly. “We really just needed you to open that door… Sorry if we made you jump to conclusions…”

She looks up at me slowly, lowering her arms. “I-I see… Whoa… Are you from an anime?”

I look down at her in confusement. “Um, what does that even mean?”

“It might be a compliment?”

She slowly slinks back into the closet and shuts the door again. 

Ann watches in surprise. “She went back in!”

“...Wh-What’s the meaning of this!? Did you guys trick me into coming out!?”

Makoto frowns and steps next to me. “No! Please listen! There’s a reason we had to do this!”

“She’s aware of the cognitive world, but doesn’t understand how a change of heart occurs.” Morgana explains.

“It would be hard to have knowledge on the cognitive world without going there.”

“I know about a cognitive world, but don’t know how to get there. Can you guys go there? You said you saw my heart, right?”

“Mmhm, that’s right. We use an app to get there.”

“An app?”

“We need keywords. A name, a place and a distortion, those three get us in.” Ryuji explains to her.

“Can you take me with you?”

“We can’t, it’s a dangerous place. We can’t have you risk your life.” I quickly say.

She sighs softly. “...I’ll leave it to you then.”

We nod and start to leave. Ryuji takes out the calling card and slides it into the closet. “You need to read this.”

“I can’t read it… It’s too dark…”

“You could just come out… ow.”

I smack the back of his head. “Leave her be.” 

He groans and walks out. 

“Make sure you read it, Futaba.” Makoto says, passing by and out the door.

“...Ok.”

I look at the closet. “We’ll help you out, Futaba. I know what it’s like to go through the hallucinations you’re going through. Just hang in there a bit longer.” I walk out with the others.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba pokes her head out, looking around before stepping out fully. She looks at the calling card. “Let’s see… Futaba Sakura has committed a great sin of drowning in sloth… Thus, we will rob every last bit of those distorted desires… From the Phantom Thieves of hearts.”

She sighs, looking at the door. “She’s gone through hallucinations too?"

She sits in her chair, phone in hand. “If I use this, I can change my heart…? Vocal input…?” She sighs. “Futaba Sakura, Sojiro Sakura’s house. And then, something about distortion…” The voices start to come to her again. Getting up and throwing open the door. “Back then, when they were here… I messaged tomb…”

“Input accepted. Searching for a route to destination”

“...I can go in now?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An elevator takes us up to the treasure room. It is a strange place and not what we were expecting it to be. It just had a sarcophagus in the centre. The darkness only lit up by the glowing green writings along the floor. 

Skull groans as he looks around. “The hell? This ain’t what I was imaginin’!”

Fox glances at him. “Were you expecting a mountain of treasure or something of that sort?”

“Well, yeah?”

Panther points at the sarcophagus in the centre. “Is that the treasure? Or is it inside?”

Skull’s head flops down. “That’s it…? I ain’t carrying that thing outta here.”

“The treasure must be inside it.” Queen says.

Skull grins and clicks his fingers. “All right, let’s take it and get outta here!” 

Skull starts to walk over to it as Morgana starts to get increasingly excited again. “T-Treasure!” Mona chirps excitedly, running up next to him, “I want to see what it is!”

The area shakes slightly and rumbles.

I hold up my hand to them to try and stop them. “Wait!”

The ground suddenly shakes under us, all getting ready in our stances. Fox looks around cautiously. “There’s something here…”

“I don’t see-”

Something suddenly smashes through the roof. The stone collapses around us as a ray of sunlight shines on us from the now gaping hole. A massive bloodshot eye suddenly looks through the hole. It’s voice screeching. “Fuuuutaaaabaaaaa!”

“Is it a shadow!?” Queen asks, sounding fearful.

“Don’t tell me…!” Mona trails off. 

It starts to smash the roof over and over again. Boulder sized rocks and debris fly past us. Gusts of wind suddenly rip past us and cut up the ground. It continues to wail and swipe until roof is now fully open to the desert sun. I look up at what was causing it. A sphinx-like creature hovers in the sky. Angel-like wings beat back and forth sending powerful gusts of winds at us. The face was the most disturbing. Being that of her mother. 

“This is insane!” Panther screams out over the roaring gusts of wind.

It arches itself back, wings moving with it. My eyes go wide, throwing my hand out. “Look out everyone!” 

Even stronger gusts cut through the air, pushing up back along the floor as we raise our arms to block it from our vision. Skull slides back onto his behind and falls to the floor. “What the eff is it!?” 

Mona flies past him, gripping his paws on the stone, clinging onto it for dear life. “It’s a… cognition!”

I start to slide back, digging my heels into the ground as hard as I can to stay planted in the spot. “She created it with her cognition! A distorted cognition of her mother!”

Makoto slides back behind me, holding her arm up in a vain attempt to stop the wind and sand that was being picked up. “How can that be!?”

“Hey, look out!” Skull shouts over the wind.

I turn to where Skull was looking. Debris smashes into the pillar next to Queen and breaks apart, it starts falling towards her. She is unable to move because of the continued gusts of wind. _No!_ I move without hesitating. Diving into her and out of the way, just in time as the pillar smashes down where she just was. I cover her as rock and debris peppers over my back. 

She gazes at me in surprise, looking back at her in worry as the gusts of wind stop. “Joker you-”

“Here it comes!”

We both look at it as it glares at us. Jumping to my feet and helping her up to hers. “Get ready everyone!”

It flies down directly towards us, all jumping back as it smashes it’s large paw down. It creates a gaping crater in the stone floor as it flies back up again.

“Holy… This things powerful, watch out!”

Skull and Panther land and pull free their masks.

“Seiten Taisei!”

“Hecate!”

Their persona’s come forth, sending an arcing bolt of electricity and a pillar of flame towards the flying beast. However, it just spins away from the pillar of flame and the arc of electricity doesn’t reach far enough and sparks out in the air.

“It’s so fast!” Panther complains.

The shadow suddenly twists through the air and shoots forth at speed towards them, crashing itself into the stone floor in front of them. Both are sent flying through the air and sent skidding along the floor as they crash into it.

“Panther! Skull!” Mona cries out as he runs over to them.

“Look out, Mona!” Queen shouts out as a huge blade of wind flies from the shadow, cutting up the ground towards him. Queen swiftly pushes him out of the way enough to not be directly hit, but the blade of wind crashes down and sends them both flying back into piles of rubble.

Me and Fox run towards it as it starts to fly up. “Jump from me, Joker.”

I blink and nod at him as he skids to a stop in front of me. I jump into his hands as he throws me up into the air, flipping around to gain more momentum as I reach its paw, quickly slicing across it as it leaks out black ooze from the wound. However it doesn’t seem fazed at all as it wails, twisting through the air and slamming it’s tail directly into my stomach. I don’t even have time to make a noise as the air is shot from my lungs as I catapult back down to the ground, directly into Fox as we crater in the ground.

I cough to regain some air, finding myself in his arms as he had somehow caught me. He grunts and leans up as the rock debris falls from him. A trail of blood running down the side of his head and neck as it stains his hair and uniform.

“Thanks, Fox…”

“Don’t mention it.” He staggers to his feet and puts me down, but I stumble forward and grasp onto my stomach as it pains all over as I try to move, Fox pulls me back and holds me up, “This is going to be a tough fight, Joker…”

I nod, taking a few deep breaths. “You’re telling me…”

Panther then staggers up to us, gripping the side of her arm as blood runs between her fingers and down her arm from a deep gash. Skull does the same, holding his ribs as they look heavily bruised from a cut in his suit.

“Ugh… that thing packs a punch.”

“We can’t hit it if it keeps flying away from us.”

Queen then comes jogging over with Mona at her side. Both covered in sand and debris, but looking ok. “We wait for it to come close and ambush it.”

I nod at her. “We’ll try it. Ready up!”

We all scatter out slightly as it sends more deadly blades of wind at us that cut deep gashes into stone. We all do our best to dodge, firing up with our guns to try and do some damage to it as it flies around. However, even that was proving to be ineffective as it wasn’t dealing much damage to it.

It slams its paw into the ground again near Panther. She manages to dodge it, but the floor beneath her begins to give way and she scrambles for some balance. It sends a blade of wind flying directly towards her as she struggles to move. I quickly leap over onto the platform, grasping her hands and throwing her back to safety. I jump over as the blade cuts through the stone. My jump was too late and the tip of the blade slices through the back of my thigh. I scream out as I’m sent rolling along the ground, a trail of blood behind me.

“Nrghhhh!” I grit my teeth to stop myself shouting out, gripping the back of my thigh tightly between my hands as blood pools between them and drips onto the floor. It was a deep gash right across it, each movement was agony.

“Joker! I’m coming!” Mona shouts as he tries to run over, only for it to hover over and smash down it’s tail next to him. “Meowww!” He is sent crashing along the floor into a pillar. 

“Mona!” I call out, trying to move, but my leg wouldn’t respond as it was starting to go numb. _I’ve got to… move… ngh…_

It then hovers over me as I look up at it. It’s paw raising up ready to come down. _Move for god sake!_

It comes down only for a pillar of flame to smash right onto it, burning up its fur and paw as it cries out in pain. I turn to see Queen racing and skidding next to me on her persona with Panther on the back. She jumps off and quickly hands me some medicine as she pulls out some bandage.

“Push it away, Johanna!” Queen calls out as it tries to smash down again. Blue energy charges on its chest and explodes, sending it flying back into the air and blackening its skin.

I down the medicine as she wraps the bandage tightly around my thigh and knots it tighter making me cry out. “Sorry, Joker!”

“I-It’s fine.”

“Fuuutaabaaaa!” The shadow roars before diving down towards us.

“Move Joker now, Panther!” Queen calls out as she helps me onto the back of her bike with her as she drives off just before it slams both its paws into the ground where we just were. We drive over to where Mona was, rubbing his arms on the floor as Queen skids to a stop. Panther jumps off and quickly hands him some medicine. 

“Thank you, Lady Ann.”

I jump off only to collapse to a knee as my legs gives way under me as I grip onto my thigh. “Damn it… I can barely move.”

“Joker stay back with that injury!” Queen commands.

I look up to see Skull and Fox are busy battling the shadow. It smashes down near them, collapsing more of the floor as it leaves a large boulder. They both nod at each other as Fox pulls free his mask. “Goemon!” It appears behind him as ice covers over the boulder next to them, forming it into a large spiked ball of ice.

Skull grins and waves his arms about at the shadow. “Over here you big asshole!”

It growls and dives directly towards them both as he pulls off his mask. “Time for some baseball, Seiten Taisei!” It appears behind him and smacks it’s pole into the iced boulder, sending it flying directly at the shadow mid-dive. It smashes right into its face and sends it recoiling back through the air.

It wails in pain, clawing at its face to remove the shards of ice and pieces of rock from it as black ooze runs down it’s face. Skull and Fox high-five each other. It then glares at them both and shoots towards them as their eyes go wide. 

_Move it!_ Ignoring my numb leg I run over as fast as I can, skidding in front of them and pulling free my mask. “I summon you, Chi You!”

The persona stands in front of us as the shadow collides into it. The force of the impact skids us back slightly, trying to give it enough energy to block the attack. But I'm still tired from yesterday and the shadows attack breaks through, smashing the ground and sending a shockwave that sends us three skidding along the floor.

I groan and wince, raising up on a knee as I hold onto my thigh, the bandage now wet with blood with multiple cuts over them and my arms. “Ngh…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba looks around in awe of her surroundings. “So this is inside my heart… I didn’t think it’d be like this…” A mural suddenly drops in front of her, startling her, “Huh…!?”

Her shadow self drops down in front of her, pointing towards the mural. “Do you remember what this is?”

Futaba looks upon it and nods slowly. “This is the suicide note… The men in black suits read it right after Mom died…”

“That is correct. Look at the next one.”

The next mural drops down. Futaba averts her eyes from it. “This… This is when… Mom jumped in front of that car…”

Her shadow nods. “That’s right. Now the next.”

The next drops. Futaba crouches down to not look at it. “No…”

“Don’t run. I thought you made up your mind after talking to the Phantom Thieves that you wouldn’t run from the truth any longer.”

“Ok… I’ll look.” She looks over the mural, “...It’s me complaining. Mom scolded me for bothering her…”

“Yes.”

Futaba rubs her eyes and sniffs. “I knew it. It was me who killed Mom. I was a bad daughter… I weighed her down, and she hated me for it… It’s just like I remember.”

Her shadow frowns at her, walking over and holding her chin, angling it towards the mural. “Are you sure? Is that really how you remember it?”

“Huh?”

“Remember everything. Don’t avert your eyes. When did this happen?”

Futaba thinks harder. “ It happened just a little before Mom died… I whined about wanting to go on a family trip. But she scolded me and said no…”

“Was that all she said?” Her shadow pushes, “What exactly did she say?”

“Mom said… ‘I’m too busy right now. I need to finish my cognitive research as soon as possible.”

“And what did you do?”

Futaba sighs out. “I threw a tantrum. Told her she thought her research was more important than I was. That’s when she scolded me…”

Her shadow pushes further. “What did she say afterwards? There was more. Remember it.”

She thinks on it for a few moments, eyes going wide. “Did she say…!? ‘My research is almost finished, we can do whatever you like after. I’m sorry I’ve left you alone for so long. Please try to understand though. This research is really important. I need to complete it, even if it costs me my life’.”

“Did she hate you? Is this the mother you remember her to be?”

“She didn’t…?” Futaba looks closer at the mural as it changes to her mother now smiling down at her, “Wh-What? She smiled…” Pain rips through her head, “Agh! My head… It hurts… Which is true…?”

The murals and her other self disappears, showing the way to the top. “It’s calling me…? Futaba runs towards the voice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Things were going really badly for us. The creature barely came close enough to use anything significantly damaging to it. It was too fast to fire our guns at it. And was constant in dodging our magic and long range attacks. All the while being able to attack us freely in the small open space. Her gusts of wind became increasingly deadly. Cutting like sharpened blades through the air. Breaking up rock and anything in the way. 

Everyone was injured quite badly already. We had little maneuverability to dodge the attacks that hit such a wide area. Panther and Mona are on one knee, clutching their chests as blood seeps through their hands. Queen has a deep head wound, the side of her face was red with flowing blood. Grasping onto it to try to stem the flow. Skull and Fox are cut up all over, just getting hit by her with a wide gust of wind. They grip their arms tightly as crimson colours the cloth of their uniforms. I wasn’t at one-hundred-percent. The Palace and Mementos venture had left me completely drained and I hadn't fully recovered. I was slow, and it showed. I still have the deep wound on my thigh that was only getting worse through the battle. My leg is now covered in blood and now fully red, no skin showing through it. My arms are all cut up and I barely had energy left to summon a persona now. I try to move forward, but my leg collapses under me as it goes numb again.

“The hell!? We ain’t doing shit to it!”

She comes flying in again, ready to strike. 

“Goemon!”

“Seiten Taisei!”

Their personas strike. Send out their chilling cold and thunderous storms. She spins in the air and easily dodges it. Sending another blade of wind in retaliation. It cuts up the rock towards Queen. She stumbles enough to the side, but is sent flying from the impact. Crashing to the ground with a pained cry.

“Queen!” I lift on my leg and fall forward onto my hands, pain shocking over my leg as I grit my teeth. _Move it damn it!_

The creature flies back again. Doing the same attack that caught Panther and Mona before, right in front of Fox and Skull. My eyes go wide. _No! They won’t make it if she does that! MOVE IT!_

I push off my good leg, ignoring the pain that screams at my brain to stop. The attack was already off. _I’m not going to have time to switch to a proper persona against that attack…_ I slide in front of them anyway, throwing out my arms to protect them. The attack hits, sending me flying back through the air. A pained gasp escaping my lips as the gust cuts up over me. Blood trickles through the air as I skid back and tumble along the floor. A scape of blood follows me as I stop. I hold my head as my vision was blurry from the impact. “Ow, ow… Ngh… that hurts so much…”

“Joker! Push it back!”

“Hecate!”

“Zorro!”

“Goemon!”

“Seiten Taisei!”

The persona onslaught manages to push her back and away into the sky again, hearing the sounds of rushing footsteps next to me. “Joker! Say something!”

I peek open my eyes, seeing Queen’s face right near mine. Only half her face is not covered and smeared with blood. She flips me over carefully and winces looking over me. A few deep cuts scattered over my body that seep with blood. “I’m fine…”

“Bastard! Get ‘em Seiten Taisei!”

“We must protect Joker!”

“Zorro!”

“Burn her, Hecate!”

Queen pulls me up gently against her, fumbling in her bag to try and find the medicine. “You’re too reckless, Joker! What did I say!?”

I chuckle slightly, blood flowing down my lip and chin from my mouth. “At least they are safe. I could take the hit.”

“That’s no excuse!”

More pained screams fill the air as Panther and Skull are thrown down right next to us into a pile of rubble. Debris scatters in the air around us with a cloud of dust from the impact.

“Lady Ann! Skull!”

The dust settles and Panther is being held slightly in his arms who is sitting with his head held low, some blood dripping off his chin, looking to have taken the brunt of the impact for her. Panther blinks a few times to remove her daze before seeing Skull, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him about. “Skull! Are you alright!? Say something!”

He groans heavily and mumbles. “I’m… just… peachy…”

Panther growls. “Don’t worry me like that again you moron!” She rummages in her pockets and pulls out some medicine, putting it to his lips as he downs it.

“Ugh, I think my arms broken…”

“What!? Hold still then!”

I try to maneuver myself up, but Queen holds me back. “Stay still and recover for a second!”

“But the others…”

Fox slides away from another blade of wind that rips up the ground where he just was, carrying Morgana in his arms as he fires his slingshot at the beast, smacking it in its face as it flies away. “We can’t hold her back much longer, guys!”

A figure runs through the dust towards us. Queen's eyes go wide at who it was. “Huh? Futaba!? You came into your cognitive world!?”

Futaba blinks at me then at the flying beast in the sky. “Is that!?”

“Don’t come closer… Futaba… It’s dangerous…” I cough up some blood as she approaches. 

The creature screeches as Futaba looks at her. “That’s…”

Futaba falls to her knees, gripping her head as the creature screeches again. “That’s right! You killed me! I wish you had never been born! I shouldn’t have wasted my time on you!”

“No… No…”

I lean up slightly, clutching my chest as every breath hurts.

“Joker…”

“Futaba… Futaba!” She looks at me in shock, “The voices… are lies. I know what it’s like. Hearing them say everything is your fault… It’s all wrong. You have to fight it. Or it will consume you. Fight it Futaba… Fight-” 

I cough up more blood as Queen holds me up. “Don’t speak Joker! You’re too injured.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain erupts through her head.

Like needles piercing through her skull. Jabbing and stabbing at everything making her clutch her head. Blue flames erupt in front of her. Her shadow walks up to her. Golden eyes pierce into hers. “Futaba Sakura. Remember! REMEMBER THE TRUTH!”

“I-I… Can’t…”

“You’re the reason she committed suicide. You were just getting in the way of her research. Why did you think it was suicide?”

The words echo inside her head. Feeling like her head was exploding with each painful word. “...Because of the note.”

“Exactly. The men in black suits read her suicide note to you, and what was written on it?”

“...All of her complaints about me.”

“Yes. The shock and pain led you to avert your eyes. But they kept reading it aloud in front of your relatives. Think hard. Was that suicide note real!? Would the mother you truly loved so much have written that!? Did she ever say such horrible things to you!? FUTABA SAKURA! IS IT TRUE!?”

She stands up, shaking her head confidently. “NO! She scolded me whenever I had tantrums, but she cared for me! I KNOW SHE DID!”

The shadow of herself began to grin. “Then what about the suicide note? TELL ME THE TRUTH!”

“IT WAS A TOTAL LIE!”

Her grin grows wider, pointing her finger towards her. “You were used! They forged her suicide note and laid the blame on you.” She points her finger at her. “They trampled all over your young heart! Get mad! Don’t forgive those rotten adults! NEVER FORGIVE THEM!”

Futaba looks down. “It’s because I couldn’t face myself, or Mom’s death… Even then, why did they have to yell at me like that!? I WON’T FORGIVE THEM!”

Her shadow grins madly, fading into light. “GOOD! You’re finally ready!” 

Pain erupts over her, having to grasp her head again as the pain only intensifies. “What denies you is an Illusion… A curse put upon you by the heartless… You knew from the very beginning. And yet, you cowered in fear…”

Futaba winces, breathing heavily from the pain. “...That’s right. I knew, but I…”

“Will you die as you are told…? Who will you obey…? Cursed words spat out by a seething illusion? Or the truth within your own soul!? WHICH WILL YOU CHOOSE, FUTABA SAKURA!?”

“I won’t let those distorted lies deceive me anymore… And I won't be led astray by other voices either…! I’m going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies! There is no way you’re my Mom! You’re a fake created by those horrid adults! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!”

A UFO like machine appears from the blue flames. A metallic gargoyle statue crouches on its top. Green lights shine down on her as tentacle-like wires wrap around her limbs and pick her up into the craft. “A contract shall now be made… I AM THOU, THOU ART I! The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries… No Illusions shall deceive you any longer!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Futaba!” Queen shouts at the hovering ship above us.

“I’m ok! I need your help… Help me deal with that thing!”

“We would but we aren’t in the best shape right now!” Skull shouts, having recovered slightly from the impact, gripping onto his arm.

A familiar voice graces across my mind. _I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath._ I groan, gripping my chest as I slowly stand up as the familiar soft feminine voice echoes inside my head. 

_That voice again…_

“Joker don’t move with those injuries!” Queen shouts, grabbing my hand.

I shake my head. “It’s time to get ready to fight… and win this.” 

_Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of the Lovers granting thee, infinite power. Call forth its name and it’s power shall be yours._ Blue flames erupt over me, wisping around me. “I summon you, Ishtar!” The goddess appears in the flames. Draped in little more than pure white cloth over her chest and waist. Two demon-like horns sprout from her head, pure white in colour. Golden coloured hair drapes down past her waist. 

“Ishtar! Help us out!” She smiles and spins around. Sparkles of light fill the air and fall like a golden rain as they land on us all, seemingly absorbing in. Our small wounds heal and our energy is recovered. All standing up straight and stretching.

“I feel much better!” Panther chirps.

I look back at Futaba, able to feel my leg again. “Let’s do this together!”

“Yeah!”

The creature shrieks and flies off again, spinning around, ready to strike. “Guys go to the left!” Futaba yells. We quickly do as she says as another gust of wind rips up the stone where we just were. 

“Holy shit, how did she know that was comin’?” Skull asks, running with us all.

I look over at the hovering UFO. “I’m guessing it’s her personas power.”

“I can see everything! I can help you beat her, use this!” A ballista appears next to her, similar to the ones we used inside the pyramid, “Have someone use this, I’ll say when to fire it!”

I nod and turn back to the others. “Panther, get ready on that. Everyone else, let's pulverize this thing when it comes down.” They all nod as Panther runs off behind the ballista, whip at the ready. 

The creature roars. “Fuuutaaabaaa!” It dives right towards us, ready to smash again. 

“Fire now!”

Panther cracks her whip on the rope holding the awaiting missile. It fires. Shooting through the air, piercing directly into the creature's chest as it was about to hit. It screeches in pain. Falling in a clump in front of us with an echoing thud. The dust settles as it writhes in pain, attempting to get back up by clawing at the side of the pyramid and roof.

“Hit it with all you have guys!” Futaba commands, “BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF IT!”

“Zorro, show it your might!”

“Goemon, strike!”

“Burn her, Hecate!”

“Get ‘em, Seiten Taisei!”

“Charge, Johanna!”

“Arahabaki, ravage it!”

All our personas combine and strike. Wind and flame whip up together and rip the creature up all over. Black ooze seeps from the cuts and burns. Geomon slices through its chest as Johanna slams it back further, opening it up as Skull’s persona slams into its face with force. Mine’s eyes light up, cast blades from them as they rip up over its body. It recoils, shouting in pain as black ooze flows all over its body, covering down the pyramid, covering the gold with black.

“More guys! It’s almost there!” Futaba says behind us, “Have this!” Buffs suddenly flow through us, coming from her persona.

“Up close and personal guys! Hit it!”

Panther stays at the back, sending pillar upon pillar of flame over the creature. Fox, Skull and Mona run to the left, darting through the flames. Queen speeds off on Johanna as I jump on the back, crouching down as she expertly weaves through the flaming pillars. 

Fox jumps first, drawing his blade and slicing across her eye as Mona slices the other. Black ooze sprays out from them. She doesn’t have time to recoil from the pain before Skull slams his pipe over her head, bringing her head low and crashing back onto the roof. Queen slides her bike to ride up its arm to her head. Both leaping off. Queen raises back her fist, slamming full force into its head. I follow up closely behind, plunging my dagger down the length of its face. Rolling as I land next to everyone. Panther now with us.

We all draw our guns, pointing at her wailing face. All unloading our weapons into it. It stops moving. 

“Finish it off!” Futaba cries out.

I aim my gun to its head, blowing some hair from my face before pulling the trigger. “Get out of her head.” I pull the trigger. The round echoes as it blows a hole through her head, black ooze spraying out the back of its head. It blinks and starts to fall back, tumbling down the side of the pyramid and bursting into a fountain of black ooze that covers the side of the golden pyramid. 

We all breathe a sigh of relief, smiling and high-fiving each other. We turn back towards the UFO as it vanishes, leaving her on the floor. She is in a skin tight bodysuit, with glowing neon lines adorning it. And what looked like some big space-aged goggles with large red lenses on them. We rush over to her.

“Futaba! Are you ok?” Queen crouches next to her, holding her up.

Skull fist pumps the air. “Damn, you’re freakin’ incredible!” He then winces and grabs his other arm, “Shit that hurts!”

Panther rolls her eyes and prods his side. “How can you be so stupid sometimes…”

She rises to her feet, looking over herself. “Whoa! What in the world!?” She touches over the suit, “Ooh! It’s totally skin-tight!”

I tilt my head. “Um, is that a good thing or-”

A flash of light appears behind us. Her Mother standing there. Skull readies himself. “Another thing showed up!?

“Mom!?”

“Huh…?” Panther says in shock.

“Futaba. Thank you for choosing to remember the real me.”

Futaba’s head lowers. “I’m sorry for being so selfish. Mom…” She takes a few steps towards her.

“Don’t come over here. This isn’t where you’re supposed to be, is it?

“But I finally got to see you again…” Her voice starts to crack.

Wakaba chuckles. “Are you being selfish again?

“Um, I… I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, Futaba. Now, you should get going.” Her form vanishes in a ray of light.

Futaba turns back to us. “Oh, right. Medjed.”

She starts to walk off as Queen speaks up. “Where are you going, Futaba?”

“Home. I know how to use the Nav now.” She says, tapping on her phone before suddenly disappearing from us.

Panther blinks at where she just left. “She left…”

“That one marches to the beat of her own drum, doesn’t she?” Fox comments.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Skull retorts.

Skull and Fox walk over to me, rubbing the back of their necks. “Um, what's wrong guys?”

“Thank you for saving us. I don’t know what would have happened if you had not saved us, Joker.”

“Yeah… Thanks a bunch, Joker.”

I blink in surprise. “Oh, anytime guys. I would do it for any of-”

A hand then collides with my cheek. Holding it in my hand as it stings, turning to see Queen frowning at me. Skull’s eyes go wide at her. “Holy shit, she hit her.”

“Why do you have to be so reckless! Your life is important too, you know! This is the second time in two days…” Queen lowers her hand, “Be careful, please…”

I lower my head, rubbing my cheek. “I’m sorry…”

Skull, Fox and Panther look at each other. “Second time?”

Panther then walks up to me, placing her hands on my hips. “What did you do, Joker?”

“N-Nothing…”

“Really…?”

“Yes-” Pain rushes over my thigh as I grip onto it, “Ow, ow… I really think we should leave…” _This hurts so much I can barely stand at this point._

Panther spins around to Mona. “Nothing happened then, Mona?”

“N-Nope.” Mona chuckles nervously and stays quiet before jumping up, “Wait the treasure!” He bounds over to the broken sarcophagus, “Wait, there is nothing here!”

“How can that be?” Panther asks.

The Palace suddenly begins to shake and collapse. “The hell’s going on!?”

Mona looks around and panics. “Not only did the real person come into her own Palace. But she awakened to her persona too. This place could collapse any second!”

The rocks shake violently around us and start to tumble off the sides of the pyramid. “We’ve accomplished our mission if her Palace is crumbling. We should hurry back to reality!” Queen orders.

I tap my chin, glancing at the sarcophagus. “Does that mean she was her own treasure…?”

“Let’s go already!”

We rush to the side of the pyramid, the stone collapsing right behind us as dust clouds fill the air. We all jump down and start sprinting down the side of the pyramid. Bounding over the rocks like a large staircase. All making panicked noises as the collapse starts to catch up behind us in a wall of sand, debris and dust. 

“It’s catching up to us!” Fox yells from the back.

“Running like this is a bitch!” Skull complains, running as fast as he could next to Panther.

“Just keep going!” I retort loudly, my legs screaming to stop and take a break, “Try having my leg at the moment!”

Panther glances at Mona as he bounds next to her. “Mona, turn into a car already! Hurry!”

“I know! I know! I-” Panther groans and grabs him, screaming and forcibly throwing him into the air ahead of us. A meow echoes over the rumbling behind us as he turns in the Mona-Mobile. Landing with a metallic thud on the desert sand in front of us. We run faster, only for the collapse to catch up with us. Mona suddenly makes the back door of his van open with the chair as a cushion. All being bundled on top of each other. 

“Ugh!”

“Oof!”

“Oww! Move off me!”

“Hey, watch where you’re touching!”

“Let me through!” 

I shove Skull and Fox to the side, pushing Queen through to the driver's seat as she quickly sets off. Panther holds onto the front dash as we speed off. Queen drifts and speeds through the falling debris of stones the size of houses. Skull was flipped on his back from all the swerving, Fox looks asleep as he just went with the flow. I grip onto the back seat as we fly over bumps and drift to avoid the debris that was flying overhead.

“Ugh… I’m gonna be sick…” Skull groans as he rocks into me, holding his hand over his mouth, “My stomach, ugh…”

“See it wasn’t my driving!”

“Ugh…”

I push him aside towards the window. “Don’t do it near me then! And sit up!”

“Don’t you dare throw inside me!”

“It’s catching up!” Panther shrieks, looking out the window.

“Everyone quiet down!” Queen groans as she speeds ahead.

We finally escape the debris and out of the Metaverse. Only to crash through the barrier between them, sending us all launching forward in the car with screams.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji groans and sits up from the concrete. Having landed right outside of LeBlanc. “Hey… you guys still alive? Shit I feel like a truck hit me.”

Ann nods slowly. “I thought I was gonna die in-” She looks behind her, realizing Yusuke was holding her slightly in her arms. “HEY! Will you let go already!?” She pushes her hand directly into his face, sending him flying onto his back with a grunt. Ann stumbles back. “Ah, sorry!”

Yusuke winces, leaning up from his back. “N-Not again… That will add to the bruises.”

“You got that right…” I groan on the floor.

Makoto looks down at me, realizing she was on top of me again like last time. She instantly jumps up. “I’m sorry!” She gives me her hand, taking it mine as she pulls me up.

“Second time being a pillow now… I shouldn’t sit behind the drivers area.” I rub across my stomach and thigh as it aches and throbs. 

_That is still painful here._

Sojiro then comes out of the cafe.

“What was that sound?” He looks at us all standing there, “...Hm? What’re you guys doing out here?”

Ann’s eyes go wide at him. “Oh, ummm…”

Ryuji looks around us all. “That reminds me, where’s Futaba?”

“What about Futaba?” Sojiro quickly asks, looking worried.

Ann lowers her head slightly. “Ummm…”

Makoto quickly smiles at him. “Ah, yes! We came all this way, so how about we enjoy some coffee?”

Ann nods quickly, matching her smile. “Oh! That’s a great idea!”

Sojiro blink in confusion at us. “That’s fine, but…”

“I’m not thirsty though.” Yusuke says to us.

I roll my eyes as Makoto walks up next to him, jabbing her fingers in his side. He groans from the sudden jab and recoils forward, quickly quieting.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I have some business to take care of, so you guys go on ahead. I’ll need to borrow Rin though.”

“O-Ok, gotcha!” Ann chirps.

Sojiro heads in followed by Ann, Yusuke and Ryuji. Makoto walks up to me, still holding my stomach. “I’m really sorry for landing on you again.”

I wave my hand slightly. “It’s ok, just a bit winded.”

She nods. “Let’s go see Futaba.”

We go around to the house, seeing Futaba hugging her legs against the wall of the house. We quickly run over to her, crouching at her side as Morgana was already with her. “Futaba! Can you hear me? Please, say something!” Makoto pleads, “Please… Could this be our fault? Is it because we defeated her monstrous mother?”

Morgana shakes his head. “No, that was nothing more than a cognitive being created by her mind. Destroying it wouldn’t cause memory loss or put a physical burden on her…"

“But a persona does. And being as she is, the burden would have been extremely taxing on her… Plus all the emotional burdens…”

Makoto turns to me. “What should we do…?”

“Hey, what about your doctor?” Morgana asks.

“You know a doctor? Can you contact them?”

“Yeah, but let’s get her to her room first.”

We carry her carefully to her room, laying her on her bed. I contact Takemi who was surprised but also tried to talk to me first. But as it was an emergency I managed to convince her otherwise. She came over and examined her carefully as we watched in suspense. 

“A house call is going to cost you, you know.” She teases, glancing up at us.

“How much would it be…?” Makoto asks.

Takemi chuckles, glancing at me. “That was a joke… but the cost will be a talk with Rin here afterwards. I need a very private talk with her.”

“A private talk?” Makoto asks, looking at me confused.

I hold up my hand to her. “It’s fine, nothing to worry about, I think…” I glance at her as she smiles slightly, “Um, more importantly, how is she?”

“Her pulse, breathing, temperature, and blood pressure are all normal. No ocular anomalies either. I’m not sure why, but it seems this girl is in some kind of light stupor. Furthermore, she lacks muscle for her age. I doubt she has much stamina either.”

Makoto holds her chin. “I see. You were right, Rin. The rebound of her awakening was too strong…”

“There may have been too many abnormal circumstances…” Morgana adds.

“We simply cannot keep quiet about this. We should let Boss know.”

“I agree.”

“Wouldn’t he figure out our identities!?” Morgana exclaims.

I shrug slightly at him. “Even so, we should at least still tell him.”

Morgana nods reluctantly. “Just keep the circumstances that led up to this secret, ok?”

“Mmhm, thank you for your help, Takemi.”

She nods and looks down at me. “You’ll see me after, ok? If you don’t I’m going to come and grab you.”

“Y-Yeah I will, I will. No grabbing needed.”

“Good.” 

She walks out with a smile as Makoto blinks at me. “Um, what?”

“She's going to come and grab you?”

“It’s a… strange relationship we have. J-Just friends!”

She chuckles. “I see. Let’s get the others shall we?”

We go and get Sojiro and the others, filling up her room. Sojiro leans over the bed, trying to get Futaba’s attention. “Hey, Futaba. Heyyy?” 

She stays quiet.

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “Oh dear…”

We all have sad looks as we watch. Makoto speaks up. “Um… About Futaba…”

He turns to us, raising an eyebrow. “Hm? Why do you guys look so down?”

“Futaba-chan’s condition…” Ann trails off.

“What, this? It happens every so often.”

“Huh?” Ryuji stares in confusement.

I tilt my head at him. “...She does this normally?”

Sojiro nods. “She must’ve used up all her energy. It’s like she ran out of batteries. I think it happens ‘cause she doesn't get enough exercise.”

Ryuji’s head flops down. “What…?”

“She stays like this for a while whenever this happens. I’ll make sure she gets plenty of rest. Here, keep an eye on her. I’m gonna go close up the store.”

He leaves and Makoto lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s hard to describe how I feel right now…”

Ryuji kicks the floor. “Yeah, I’m feelin’ pretty frustrated…”

Ann nods, looking over Futaba. “I’m glad she’s ok… but what about Medjed?”

“Ah…” Futaba’s eyes open slightly, “Medjed… Tired. Gonna sleep for a bit.” She falls right back to sleep.

“She fell asleep again!?” Ryuji huffs, watching in disbelief.

“For a bit? How much is she planning on sleeping…?” Ann asks, watching her.

I crouch down next to her bed, pulling her covers over her. “We shouldn’t wake her, considering if what Sojiro said was correct, she needs time to recover and recharge.”

“What do we do…” Yusuke trails off in thought.

“We don’t have time to find another hacker.” Makoto adds.

I shrug. “We’ll just have to wait I guess. We should all go rest, it’s been a long day. Well done, all of you.”

Sojiro came back to look after her as everyone left to go to LeBlanc. I put Morgana down on the table, turning back to the door. “Where are you going?” 

“To see Takemi. I’ll be back soon.”

I look down at my thigh as I walk to her clinic. _That battle was actually kind of scary. If Palaces are going to get that dangerous we need to get better and more cautious._ I get to her clinic and step inside.

She is leaning against the examination room door as I enter. No blasting music this time, just silence. Her head raises as I shut the door behind me. “You wanted to see me, Takemi?”

“I was about to come and grab you. Have you seen the news today?” I shake my head, “Oyamada surrendered himself and told everyone about what he had done and the lies he said.”

I blink at her, pretending to be surprised. “He did? What was he lying about exactly?”

She eyes me closely before rubbing her eyes. “She’s alive… She’s alive…”

I smile as I watch her. _Makes it all worth it._ “Are you ok?”

She takes a moment to control herself. “I am. But why did he reveal all that at such a convenient time I wonder…” I stiffen slightly as her eyes wander over me, “You’ll help me, right? I take back what I said before. You were right, I won’t give up.”

“I’m glad you-”

She swiftly grasps my hands in hers, leaning her face close to mine. “We’ll resume development right away. I’ll compensate you well. Whatever you want, however much you want, just let me know.”

I blink at how close she is, shaking my head rapidly. “Y-You don’t have to do all that, Takemi!”

She bats her eyelashes at me. “Oh? Then what would you like? You can name anything…”

I gulp and shake my hands in hers as they squeeze them. “N-Nothing at all! Seeing you happy is what I want!”

She releases my hands and picks up her clipboard, smirking over the top of it. “Very smooth there, Rin. You keep saying things like that and I’ll be head of heels for you in no time.”

My cheeks immediately heat up, shaking my hands about rapidly. “T-T-That’s not what I meant at all! I meant it in a very friendly and very positive and none well, THAT kind of way. So what I’m trying to say is-”

She chuckles, patting her clipboard on my head softly. “Kidding. You are so cute with your cheeks all red.”

“I-I’m not-”

She chuckles and pinches my cheek, tugging on it slightly. “Oh you sure are, cute innocent Rin.”

“Stahpppp itttttt, Taakemiiii!”

She laughs and lets go of my cheek as I rub it. “So you don’t want anything?”

“Mmhm. Or um, I can claim something for it later if I need it?”

“Oh? So you’re that kind of person, I see…”

I tilt my head at her. “Um, what?”

“Nothing to worry about modest you.” She smiles happily at me, “We’re going to move quickly today. I’m sorry but you may experience some pain during the examination.” 

“P-Pain?” _Not that I haven’t had enough of that today._

“...Sorry. Just hang in there, ok?”

_She looks genuinely worried._ I give her a reassuring smile and nod. “Let’s do it then! It’s for you after all!”

She chuckles. “Hehe. Well aren’t you still being smooth.”

“W-Wait, I didn’t mean it like that!”

She smiles and holds open the exam room door. “In you go.” I groan and step in. She was quick to give me many different mixtures and took some blood. It was slightly painful, but not much and she let me go after getting what she needed. I walk out in the stuffy summer afternoon, smiling to the sky. 

_If this happened with Takemi then hopefully the same can be said for Chihaya._

The others are all waiting outside LeBlanc as I get back. “Hm? Are you all leaving?”

Ryuji shakes his head and waves some tickets in his hand. “Boss gave us some tickets to go to the Sky Tower and relax. Wanna come?”

Everyone looks at me expectantly as I nod. “Oh, sure. Sounds like fun.” I gesture to Morgana in my bag, “Here, let me carry him.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Ann asks, handing him over.

I shoulder the bag. “Yeah, it feels kind of weird without him.”

Morgana smirks at me. “Can’t be without me, huh?”

“I can go back on what I said, you know?”

He gestures zipping up his mouth and we all chuckle before heading over as a group to the Sky Tower in Asakusa. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the name would suggest it was a very tall tower that allowed you to see the entire city. We are at the top viewing point as Ryuji was getting quite a bit excited from the view.

“We’re so high up! The cars are tiny!” He cheers, looking through the glass floor before flopping his head down, “But I can’t settle down…”

Ann nods slowly. “Yeah… today was quite hard.”

I stretch up my arms and yawn a little. “I agree, I’m going to sleep like a baby tonight.”

“I know that feeling!” Ann chirps.

“Anything from Medjed?” Yusuke asks warily.

Makoto pulls out her phone and checks before shaking her head. “None so far. We will just have to wait.” Her eyes then light up as she looks over my shoulder.

“Hm? What is it, Makoto?” I ponder, glancing over my shoulder to see a very familiar looking panda bear. 

Morgana looks over from my shoulder. “Isn’t that…”

Ann giggles as she then notices. “Buchimaru! That brings back some memories as a kid!”

_Uh oh, I know what this means._

Makoto suddenly nods firmly to herself. “I’m taking a photo with them!”

Yusuke recoils back from her. “I sense oddly powerful eagerness from her.”

“N-Nothin’ wrong with that…” Ryuji chuckles nervously as he watches her, “We got these tickets from Boss so we might as well relax and have fun for another successful mission, right, Rin?”

I nod in agreement, giggling slightly at Makoto’s reaction. “I agree, lets go have some fun.”

We all then proceed to go over to the Buchimaru photo area and take a few pictures with the Mascots. Ryuji of course acted goofy and went right up to the camera. Yusuke seemed to be in deep thought looking at a penguin teddy and Makoto seemed happy as ever hugging a rather large panda teddy. We then walked around the shops, trying on various glasses and silly hats that Ann insisted we wear and take pictures together with. Ryuji seems beat from all the shopping and being dragged around by us and was flaked out on one of the open sofa’s outside the shops with Yusuke sitting on the edge.

I walk out of one of the shops, looking down at him and tilting my head. “Are you ok down there?”

He groans and doesn’t move. “You three have too much energy to go shopping around like that, even after a Palace…”

Yusuke nods. “Their enthusiasm seems to have greatly increased their energy. It is a hard thing to comprehend.”

I chuckle softly, looking down at the couple of bags in my hands. “Well shopping is fun, especially with friends.” _Something I have learned to enjoy as of late with everyone. First time for everything._

“Maybe you’re just unworthy of shopping around with Lady Ann and the others. I’m totally fine!”

“That ‘cause you’re being carried in her bag…” He huffs.

Ann and Makoto then come running up to us, carrying a few bags each. “We got you something, Rin!” Ann says excitedly, rummaging in her bag.

“O-Oh, what is it?” She pulls out a pair of black rimmed glasses that look like the fake ones people would wear, “Glasses? Do I need glasses?”

“No silly! They’re fake ones, but we both wondered how you would look with them, try them on!” She holds them out to me.

“I would like to see this as well. Glasses are said to make a person seem more intellectual as well as hide a beauty behind them.” Yusuke mutters, before pointing at me, “You must see if these work!”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended.”

“He’s just been weird again…” Ryuji groans, now sitting up.

“Aren’t you going to try them on?” Makoto asks, looking at me expectantly.

“Yeah, try them, Rin!” Morgana pushes.

I hold up my hands in defeat, “Ok, ok, I’ll try them.” I take them from Ann, and brush away a few loose strands of hair before sliding them on, blinking a few times at everyone, “So… how do they look?”

Yusuke nods in approval. “Ah yes, they are a good match for you, I sense an aura of maturity and intellectualism from you now.”

I place my hands on my hips and glare down at him. “Now I’m offended.”

Ann sighs and shakes her head before giving me a thumbs up. “I think what he means to say is they suit you well, really well oddly enough.”

Makoto nods, holding her chin as she looks over them. “I agree. It’s like she was meant to wear these types of glasses. They look nice on you.”

I take out my phone and use it as a mirror, noticing they do suit me. “Huh… Maybe I should have been wearing glasses this whole time, or fake ones like these. Does feel weird though.”

Ryuji groans and stands. “Can we get a drink or somethin’? All this running around has me thirsty.”

Ann nods. “Oh there was a cafe we could go to, follow me.”

Everyone follows her as I stand there, taking off the glasses and putting them carefully in my bag.

“Not going to wear them?” Morgana asks.

I shake my head. “Just feels a bit odd to wear them. If I was a guy, maybe I would.”

We get a table at the cafe and all get some drinks. Makoto was looking over her phone as she speaks up. “If we can’t deal with them, I wonder if the city, or even the entire country will turn against us.

I take a sip of my apple juice as everyone looks to me. “We should be patient and have faith in Futaba. She will come around for us.”

“It is all we can do at the moment.” Yusuke agrees.

“Yeah…” Ann sighs, “All this waiting is going to be hard.”

“We did out best, Lady Ann. We should be rewarded for it soon.”

After a while of brooding we all went our separate ways back home, feeling much more tired as I got back to LeBlanc. As I was reaching for the door it opens and Sae walks out with an annoyed look. She gives me one glance before walking past and away down the street. 

_She did not seem happy at all._

I walk in and wave to Sojiro behind the bar. “Hey.”

“Welcome back, kid. Took you awhile.”

I nod tiredly and sit on the stool in front of him, placing down my bags. “Yeah, but it was fun though. Thanks for the tickets.”

“Don’t mention it. Want a drink, looks like you could use one.”

I smile up at him. “Oh, that would be great! I’ll let you choose which one.”

He chuckles. “Alright, you’ll have to guess which one from tasting it, though.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was certainly the longest one I have wrote in a while, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Hope the battle was good and as visually stimulating as the others have been as this was a longer one than the others! Have the battles been improving or need more to them? But we have Futaba awakening and also another ultimate persona to help so this was certainly filled with a lot in it.
> 
> Rin was rather apologetic to Morgana. And yes, Makoto wasn't too harsh on Rin to begin with but certainly hit her a couple of times because how reckless again and angry she was with her. Plus Takemi seems very happy with everything now and Rin so that was nice to write their relationship again. And I wanted to add in the Sky Tower scene to flesh out the end after a hard battle.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so so much for the support and comments, it makes me so happy to see. Hit 15k views and everything is else just amazes me and you all humble me. I will keep producing my best for you all. See you all Wednesday for the next one!


	53. Waiting For a Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I yawn and slowly opens my eyes as the morning sun invades my window to my face. Feeling a weight on my legs I hear a soft purring as I give a small smile.  _ Not surprisingly he is tired… Still stuffy though… _ My hand unconsciously holds over my cheek, remembering the slap Makoto had given me for being too reckless again. 

_ Protecting Ryuji and Yusuke, I know I was really beat up but, if I didn’t… _

I sigh, tapping my fingers on my cheek. “Maybe I am too reckless, for the right reasons or wrong… I just don’t want to lose what I now care about.” I blow a strand of hair up and down that lays over my face.  _ She did seem rather upset and worried when slapping me, but I deserved it. _

I stretch my arms and lean up, brushing my fingers over Morgana’s soft fur, careful not to wake him. He mews from the touches. “I’ll be more careful from now on. People care about me now.”

My phone buzzes, carefully reaching over to it. 

Makoto: Hey, I hope I didn’t wake you.

Me: No, no, I was already up. Well, up in bed but, you know.

Makoto: Oh. I hope you were able to get enough sleep.

Me: I should ask you the same thing. You’re up earlier than me.

Makoto: I did but…

Me: But? Something wrong?

Makoto Eiko’s boyfriend, Tsukasa has been sending me constant texts.

Me: What? How long has this been going on?

Makoto: Since we first met him… Could we meet up and talk?

Me: Of course we can! 

Makoto: Thank you, it would make me feel better. Can we meet in the student council room? I’ll have the back entrance unlocked.

Me: I’ll head there right away.

Makoto: I’ll see you soon then.

I frown at the screen. “He had better not be trying anything, or else.”

Morgana yawns on my lap, blinking and looking up at me. “What is it? Why are you frowning?”

“O-Oh, it’s nothing. I’ll just be going out for a while. Do you want to stay and rest?”

He nods tiredly. “I’ll stay. I can keep an eye on Futaba as well.”

I slide out of bed and stretch. “Sounds good to me. Rest up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got cleaned and changed and quickly headed to Shujin. The back entrance was already open. I head up to the student council room, opening the door and closing it behind me. She is already sitting on the couch, standing to her feet as I come in.

I greet her with a small smile. “Hey, Makoto.” 

She returns the smile with her own. “Hey… Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Her phone buzzes, looking at it and sighing, “He has been sending texts all the time. His days and nights are reversed due to his work, so he often sends me a good morning at night…”

“Nothing bad I hope? Does Eiko even know he is messaging you?”

She shakes her head. “I’m not sure. I’d definitely tell Eiko if he asked me on a date.”

“Tell me first. I would want to get a head start on him then.”

She blinks at me, softly chuckling. “That would be fun to witness. But for now it’s generally pretty normal. Mostly messages like ‘how’s ur GF’ and ‘hope u had a gr8 day 2 day’. Do you think their relationship could actually be serious?”

I tap my chin a few times. “I don’t know… We really didn’t get enough out of him on the double date.”

She sighs. “I wish we got more out of him. Was I being biased to think that all he wants from Eiko is her money?”

“You aren’t being biased. He is suspicious after all.”

“I mean, it does sound like a TV show. A lying host that tricks women into debt, then forces them to sell their bodies…” She frowns at the thought, “But… those kinds of things exist in reality as well. Immoral hosts, human trafficking rings… My father even mentioned to me about gangs of men that specifically look for depressed women in Shinjuku. They take advantage of the loneliness those girls feel to force them into horribly abusive situations… Then after ensuring the girls are buried in crippling debt, they make them sell their bodies to pay if off. Countless gangs enforce this on them. My father was going after a particularly notorious one when…” She stops.

I place my hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to say if it’s painful to recall.”

Her head lowers, sadness filling her eyes as I sit her down on the couch next to her as she takes a long breath. “In the course of his investigation, he was hit by an errant truck… The impact killed him instantly…”

I bite my lip gently, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Makoto… Was it an accident?”

She shakes her head, looking at her hands on her lap as they fumble over each other. “At first it was thought to be an accident… But at the funeral, I overheard my father’s supervisor speaking with my sister. He was saying my father had likely been assassinated.”

“...By the gang?”

She nods slowly. “They suspected the driver was hired by them, but he died on impact… they found drugs in his bloodstream.” She raises her head and faces me, “Either way, that gang has been pushed back into the shadows thanks to the Shinjuku clean-up operation… I’m not sure any of that would have happened if not for the incident with my father…”

“He sounds like a very noble man and father.”

“He truly was, wasn’t he? I wish I could be a little more like him myself… Instead, I’ve just been hesitant. That’s actually why my sister became a prosecutor. She couldn’t stand by and watch as evil prevailed over justice.”

I tilt my head slightly. “What about your mother? Where was she in all of this?”

Her face saddens again. “Our mother passed away many years back, so when father was killed, we had to survive on our own. That responsibility… The pressure of that all fell on my sister. Because of that, she can’t help but talk down on my father at times… She says death is no different than surrender…”

“You think differently, no?”

She smiles slightly and nods. “...I still look up to him. I was often lonely because of how much time he spent at work. But seeing him tirelessly pursue one case after the next was nothing short of incredible. Trying to bring justice and order to the world around him.”

“I’m sure he was happy with everything he did. And especially his daughters.”

She smiles wider at me. “Yeah… Come to think of it, there was something he used to say to me all the time… ‘The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it’.” Her head drops again, “Hm… How have I chosen to live…? And more importantly, how do I want to live…?”

I tap her forehead, making her raise her head to meet mine. “And you have plenty of time to figure those things out, not what everyone else wants, but what you want. Even now you can change that.”

Her eyes widen just slightly enough for me to notice. “Now…? You’re right. I can still change my path going forward… To be honest, I was going for what my sister wanted. To lighten the burden on her as much as I possibly could…” She blinks, “O-Oh, we were supposed to talk about Eiko here. Sorry for going off topic… W-Why are you smiling?”

I chuckle and smile wider. “I just like it when you talk so passionately like that. It really shows the best side of you.”

He cheeks flush slightly. “O-Oh, you think…? I’ve never actually talked to anyone about my father. It’s such a painful memory to look back on… But I feel comfortable discussing it with you. And I feel I know my life a bit better now. So… Thank you.” She smiles, reaching for her bag next to her without looking, only to miss and slide down with her hand across the couch. 

I turn just as her face almost meets mine. “It’s not-” Our noses are only millimetres from touching. Both our eyes go wide, but stay focused on each other. 

_ C-C-Close…  _

I feel her slow breath tickle across my skin. Each second feels like an eternity at this point. Our faces get redder and redder as we stay there, gazing. Makoto’s phone suddenly rings. Both jumping out of the trance, averting our eyes from each as she quickly leans back.

“I-I should check that…”

“Y-Yeah…”

I spin away from her slightly and hold my chest slightly as it tightens. My heart beats rapidly, slamming against my chest as I try to calm down.  _ B-Breathe.  _

She takes out her phone, still red cheeked. “Oh, it’s Eiko… gloating again. ‘Mayb I’ll like, skip college ‘n just get married 2 Tsukasa instead’. I guess she’s choosing how she wants to live too. As long as she’s sure she’ll be happy…” She blinks at the screen, “Oh, another message… Huh…?”

I tilt my head at her. “What is it?”

“‘U serious abt Kurusu-san? Wanna hav a double wedding’?”

My jaw drops slightly, quickly pushing it back up. “U-Um, maybe not the best idea. Y-You know, don’t want them getting ahead of themselves.”

She nods quickly in agreement. “R-Right. We need to make sure she doesn’t go and reserve a wedding hall for us. I mean, I couldn’t even begin to think about marriage at this point in my life.”

“Yeah, a bit early for that.”

She puts her phone away, standing up and looking down at me as I still sit. “...By the way, can you keep pretending to be my girlfriend for a bit longer? I-I mean, it’s the best method to keep tabs on Tsukasa.”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “O-Oh, sure.”

She smiles happily. “Thank you. At any rate, thanks for listening to me today. I’ll let you know if anything urgent comes up.”

“I’ll be ready whenever you need me.”

We go our separate ways after. She had to get back home as her sister was coming back early. I stop and think of that one moment, being so close like that. I shake my head and tap my cheeks in my palms. 

“Stop thinking…”  _ I actually haven’t seen Hifumi in a while. I should see if she is available and learn some more from her. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I travelled to the church and she was where I last saw her, now in casual clothes. She was sitting by herself and playing by herself again. She seems happy to see me and we get straight into a game of shogi.

She moves a piece forward. Eye focusing on the board. “Vanguard of my Togo Kingdom… go forth to the front lines! Trample upon them! You think to protect yourself with that paltry defense? Hahaha… It’s useless! Awaken, dragon! Let your shadowy hellfire consume them all! Dark Inferno Rook!”

_ I forgot how into this she was. _

Some time passes and it was safe to say that I was getting slaughtered. I move another piece to block hers. “Can you hear them? The wailing of dying soldiers, echoing throughout the battlefield… With an incompetent queen, a soldier cannot show his true bravery. Time for you to suffer!”

She slams one of her pieces forward on the board. “At last, everything is in place… My right hand trembles as I release my full power! I summon forth the forbidden move that shall bring your end… Ultimate Excalibur Attack…! Check.”

After a few more moments I concede and give her a small bow as I sit. “Thank you for the game.”

“Yes, thank you.” She sighs softly, “Ah, I did it again…”

“Um, did what?”

“It’s an embarrassing habit I have. During a match, I, um… I tend to get very aggressive compared to usual. It’s as if I assume the role of a queen of a kingdom when I play…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well, the attitude change for me just shows your passion for the game.”

Her eyes widen slightly. “Huh? I myself find it a bit, well… strange.” 

“There is nothing wrong with it being strange though. It’s part of you so it’s a good thing.” 

She smiles a little. “Thank you, you’re quite kind. The truth is my father had me do image training exercises when I was younger, to help me learn the rules. I gradually began to view the shogi board as if it were my own kingdom… I had fun coming up with stories and strategies for my, um, subjects… However… I’ve heard many people make fun of me on the internet.”

“Why would they make fun of you?”

She leans the side of her head against her hand. “People think I’m weird, or that I’m an otaku, or that I’m just crazy. I mean, I can’t blame them… Certainly, I think I’m weird too.”

“Really you shouldn’t worry about what they say about you. It’s your own way of playing after all. And being weird isn’t a bad thing, people have been calling me weird lately too.”

She nods and smiles. “ I see… you’re a bit. In a good way though, it actually makes you more approachable.” 

“O-Oh, I see…”

“But your positivity is… a welcome relief. I may be able to learn more from our matches than I thought. But that will do for today.”

“Thank you for playing. It was fun.” I stretch my arms out.

“Oh, there’s something I wanted to mention… Do you read weekly magazines…?”

I shake my head. “Um, not really. Why do you ask?”

“Um, well, I’m doing a photoshoot for one…”

I tilt my head at her. “Oh? When does it come out? Should I see it or…?”

“Wh-Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I thought it sounded like you wanted me to see it.”

“No that… wasn’t my intention… Regardless, they haven’t decided on a date yet, so… I thought you’d be surprised if you saw it on a news stand, so I wanted to let you know beforehand…”

“Um, you sound reluctant to do it though? It’s nothing revealing is it?”

“N-No, nothing of the sort.” She nods slowly, lowering her head slightly. “However, I’m very reluctant to do it… But… Maybe if I can draw more attention to shogi, maybe the sport will become more popular… At least, that’s how I’m justifying it to myself. I have an interview scheduled for tonight as well, so let’s end it here for today…”

I tap her shoulder a few times, getting her attention. “You don’t have to justify doing something for the bigger picture. Think about yourself first and what you want.”

She blinks at me in surprise before a small smile forms on her lips, brushing some hair behind her ear. “I never thought about it that way. Thank you for that.”

I nod and stand from the pew, giving her a slight bow. “ Anytime. It was nice to play with you, and I hope to do it again soon. Take care, Hifumi-chan.”

“You too, Rin-chan. Have a safe journey home.”

“You too, and good luck with your interview.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As if on cue, Chihaya messaged me to see her right away. I swear she was able to know exactly when I was free. Not that it really surprised me considering the things she has known and seen before. 

Shinjuku was extra lively today, and it was hot, very hot. The amount of bodies filling the space make it seem all the more stuffy than usual and I was disliking every second of it. 

Chihaya didn’t seem fazed however. Only a wide, happy smile on her lips as I approach and sit down. “Kurusu-san, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you! Oh, you look hot, here, have this.” She holds up a cold bottle of water for me.

I take it and take a few sips of the cooling beverage. “Thanks, Chihaya. What’s gotten you so happy?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? The chairman turned himself in! It’s even shown up on the news!”

_ Typical. The times I don't watch the news I've missed two important reports.  _ “Oh, that’s great news!”

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” She beams a smile, “It all happened so suddenly too. He confessed all his crimes… The police came to question me after that, but they ultimately concluded that I’m innocent. Apparently the chairman took full responsibility for the ADP and admitted he was brainwashing all of its members. And speaking of members, some of them said they’ve stopped using the holy stones because of my advice.” She smiles again, “It was all the clients you sat in with, Kurusu-san!”

I smile back, letting out a quiet breath of relief. “I’m really glad it's all working out now.”  _ Phew, glad it all went well. _

She nods, tilting her head slightly. “You know, I never saw this as a possible outcome in my readings. Not only have the fates of the ADP members improved, but even my own has begun to shift… It’s almost like the curse that has been following me all this time… has passed.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Even your fate can change when you thought it couldn’t. That must be a welcome surprise.”

“Mmhm!” She crosses her arms and looks at the tarot cards on her table, “That reminds me, my readings told me I would accomplish my objective with the aid of the Trickster. But I’m not sure exactly what that’s supposed to mean… It’s such a mystery…”

_ Some things are better left as such.  _ “Um, maybe it's best to just leave it be.”

“You may be right… That aside, the ADP is finished. Nobody else will be deceived anymore by them.” She rubs her chin between her fingers, “Oh that reminds me… Remember how I told you how the chairman knew I was a runaway?” I simply nod to let her continue, “Well, I was wandering around the city with luggage at my side. Anyone could have figured that out, huh…?”

I nibble my lip slightly. “Um, yeah probably…”

She sighs. “I-I knew it! I know how fragile I was back then… but it's still embarrassing to think I let myself believe he was a psychic. But… I guess some men are good at knowing when women are vulnerable.”

_ Almost exactly as Makoto put it when describing Shinjuku. This really is a dangerous place, huh. _

“You were looking for an escape, you don’t have to blame yourself for not knowing.”

“You’re always so kind, Kurusu-san. Still, even though the chairman turned himself in, there are still some things left unresolved. The other ADP members are confused about what is going on, so I need to set things straight… But, I should probably close up shop for today. Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just glad this is getting resolved.” I get up from my chair.

“Oh, Kurusu-san?”

I turn back to her. “Mmhm?”

“Are you still having trouble with women, I sense that coming from you still.”

My face blanks, shaking my hands about in front of me. “N-No, I’m fine!”  _ Ugh, why did she have to say that… _

“Oh, ok. There is something else as well…”

“Something else? What do you mean?”

“It’s about you actually… I got a strange reading on you earlier after I messaged you.”

I sit back down on the chair. “What kind of strange reading?”

She looks down at her tarot cards. “Remember when I said I could do better readings for you the better I got to know you?” I nod a few times, “Well, because of that I was able to get accurate readings on you. But the latest one I did was strange even to me.”

“Um, what exactly was strange about it then?”

“Oh, right! Well… it said that you had forgotten something important.”

I blink a few times at her. “I’ve forgotten something important? What does that even mean? It could be anything.”

She shakes her head slightly. “I can’t say for certain as even I couldn’t see what it was, but it was directly related to you, like you had forgotten something about yourself maybe? Something important.”

I run my fingers through my hair. “Um, I really don’t think I’ve forgotten something important… Maybe it’s something trivial or-”

Her hands quickly grasp one of mine. “It was not something trivial at all! I sensed it was really important to you! Like really really!”

I blink at her hands then up at her. “I-I don’t know what though.”

She lets go of my hand and nods. “I guess you wouldn’t if you had forgotten it… Please do your best to remember it though. It is very important to you.”

“I will… try.” My phone then buzzes, peeking at it to see a notification from Iwai, “I have to go now. Take care, ok?”

“You too, please. See you.”

“See you.”

_ I’ve forgotten something important? What did she mean by all that? She seemed serious though… Guess I’ll just have to hope whatever it is comes back to me. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was turning into a busy evening as Iwai wanted some help so went over to assist him in cleaning and sorting out guns and parts in the back. The amount of bits in the small room was rather surprising and very tedious to sort out each individual part. Iwai comes in and sits on the chair. 

“All right, that’s good for today. Oh, but… there’s somethin’ I wanna talk to you about.”

I tilt my head and push the last box onto the shelf. “Oh, which is?”

“...It’s about that secret Tsuda mentioned last time. There’s more to it than my havin’ being in the yakuza. I just don’t wanna make sure you don’t go sayin’ somethin’ stupid if you run into Kaoru ‘round here…”

I frown down at him, “I don’t say stupid things anyway… So, what is this secret.”

He leans forward on his chair, “Back when I was workin’ with the Hashiba Clan, some crazy lady came ‘round our office. Must’ve been over ten years ago. She had this baby with her, and the whole time she was there she kept goin’ on about how she wanted to sell it.”

I blink in surprise. “She wanted to sell a baby? What kind of person does that!?”

He just scowls. “Figured she was just some cracked-up junkie lookin’ for drug money. But then when I told her no, she put the baby down and ran off… That baby was Kaoru.”

“Huh? And you took him in? Why though?”

He laughs. “Thinkin’ back on it, I’m still not really sure why I took him in… Not only did I have to leave the clan, but now I’m stuck runnin’ this shop I don’t even like.” He chuckles a few times, “Every day’s an uphill battle.”

“I was worth it all, right? I think it shows how much you care.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Sure, kid. I still haven’t managed to tell Kaoru I was in the yakuza though…”

I lean back against the shelf and tap my chin. “Because you don’t want him to see you in a bad light?”

“...Lemme ask you somethin’. How would you feel if you found out your parents were wrapped up in some dirty shit?” He sighs heavily and looks to the floor, “That’s how my mom was. She’d spend every night out drinkin’, runnin’ around town with all sortsa guys. I couldn’t stand to see her destroy herself like that. Often I wished I could’ve had someone else as my mom.”

I nod and side-smile, “We can’t choose who we start out with and all. But we can change ourselves to not end up the same. I’m guessing you didn’t want Kaoru to go through the same thing?”

“Ha, you do say smart things sometimes.”

I pout slightly. “Of course I do!”

He chuckles and smirks slightly. “But yeah. I wanted to make sure he had a good childhood. That’s why I left the clan. I did everythin’ according to the code, but now Tsuda’s draggin’ me back… Once he remembered I run this fake gun shop, he came by askin’ me to make custom models for him.”

“Um, I mean this may sound silly. But can you really just not do what he wants?”

He shakes his head regretfully, “No, I can’t.” He stands with a deep frown, “That bastard is forced me into it by threatenin’ to tell Kaoru everythin’. Truth is, Tsuda’s got all sortsa dirt. Not just on what happened when Kaoru was a baby, but on me and the rest of my family too. Who knows what’d happen if Kaoru learned the truth…”

“Would he really be bothered by it? I mean, you’re still his dad, after all.”

“I can’t take that risk. When it’s all said and done, he’s gonna try and take everythin’ I have. If word gets out about my past, people’re gonna treat Karou like he’s no different than me. After all, everyone knows shitty parents end up makin’ shitty kids…” He sighs and shakes his head, “And once he’s got that stigma, he’ll be stuck with it. When shit goes wrong, he’ll always be the one who gets blamed.”

_ Is that really true? I mean my parents aren’t the best by any means but I still turned out good, I think. Maybe his past is making him cautious about making the same mistakes.  _ “Are you sure that’s true? You never know how it may turn out. Kaoru is his own person, you know?”

“It’s just best he doesn’t know… That’s why I turned to the yakuza. Nobody else would accept me. That’s also why I can’t turn Tsuda down. He’s just got too much power…”

I sigh slightly, “Saying it like that makes you sound like you are defeated already.”

He just chuckles lightly, “You got that right. I bet Kaoru’s sick of havin’ a weak-ass dad like me.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…”

He doesn’t seem to hear as he crosses his arms. “Anyways, I was tryin’ to stall Tsuda with bullshit prototypes while I figured out a way to stop him… He caught wind of what I was doin’ and started keepin’ tabs on me twenty-four-seven. Thankfully, that’s just about when you showed up, kid.”

I twirl some hair around my finger. “Glad I could be of some help.”

He smiles slightly and sighs. “Sorry for bringin’ all that shit up out of the blue. You prolly don't want anythin’ to do with me after that, huh?”

I quickly shake my head. “You shouldn’t jump to conclusions like that. I’m not going to walk away when you need help.”

“You really are one strange kid.” He sits back down on the chair, “Damn it’s late. I should prolly get home. Kaoru’s been eatin’ a ton lately after cram school. He’s prolly gonna have another growth spurt soon.”

“He could just be hungry?”

“Eatin’ that much I’m not so sure. I was the same. Anyways, I’m closin’ up for today. You should head home too.”

“Oh, sure. Hang in there.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late evening and I was just working through my summer homework at my desk. Morgana was fast asleep and purring away on my bed. I was getting through the work quite quickly, but the main reason I was continuing to do it was to stop trying to wrack my brain for what I had forgotten. 

I tried to think of anything I could’ve forgotten, but nothing came to mind. I sigh and lean back on my chair, swing my leg atop the other.  _ It’s not like Chihaya to say something wrong like that, especially with how accurate her fortunes have been. Still… it must be something small if I can’t remember it, right? I mean, how could I forget something really important?  _

I flick my own forehead and sigh.  _ Yeah, ask myself what I don’t know, great move there. No point thinking about it anymore or my head will pop at this rate.  _ I stretch up my arms and yawn. “Sleep time.”

As soon as I stand I feel wobbly and my head sparks in pain, making my vision blurry. I stumble around and hold onto the back of my chair for support. “Ngh…” I pinch the bridge of my nose, “I must really be tired since the Palace to be still feeling like this…”

My head continues to throb, making my grip it in my hands tightly. “Ow, ow, calm down head…” It finally starts to lessen as I lower my hands, shaking my head about, “What was that about… I must just be more exhausted than I thought…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I decided to spend my morning doing some gymnastic exercises and training in my room. I hadn’t heard from Kasumi for a while, but she had her summer meets to prepare for and do, so I hoped she was well. It got to the evening and Akechi asked for me in Kichijoji again so I headed over despite the horrible evening humidity. Thankfully there is a nice breeze on my skin that helps cool me slightly.

His head raises as I approach. “Hey, Kurusu-san. Good evening. Thank you for coming.”

“Good evening to you too, Akechi-kun. You wanted something?”

He nods. “There was a place I wanted to visit with you, but what do you think? It’s a special place for me. I’m hoping you’ll like it too…”

“O-Oh, sure. If you’re recommending it.”

“Great. It’s actually really close… Just follow me. I’ll take you there.”

“Does it have any form of air conditioning?”

“It does actually. Can’t stand the heat?”

“Not really, and it feels so much hotter in the city.”

“I find it quite nice actually. Anyway, let's get going.” He brings me over to what looks like a night time bar, gesturing to the entrance, “This is it. It’s a rather nice place.”

I look over the entrance of the club, hearing a slow beat from inside. “You won’t be noticed here again will you? I brought some sunglasses again.”

He shakes his head as he looks at them atop my head. “They won’t be necessary. It’s not quite an apology for that little incident back at the cafe, but rest assured we’re safe here. I’m a regular. It’s nice to take your time off when we can, don’t you think?”

I nod in agreement. “It certainly is. We all need a good break every so often. Although… What kind of place is this?”

He chuckles softly. “It’s just a jazz club. You get to hear some great performers here.”

“Jazz, huh? Well, it does sound like a nice place if the music I can hear now is anything to go by.”

“I’m glad you’re so taken with it. Is it safe to assume you’ve visited places like this before?” He asks expectantly. 

_ Crossroads counts, I think.  _ “Mmhm, I have.”

“Hm, interesting. In any case, let’s head in.”

We go in and get a small table for us both. It has a very calm atmosphere to the place. It was very traditional in style with a stage for live performances. Other tables are filled with smartly dressed people, friends and mostly couples by the looks of it.

I look around the place as I get comfortable in my seat. “This looks nice. There are a lot of couples here by the looks of things.”

“I suppose. Does that make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Um, nope. I’d rather not start something with some of your fans if they notice you and get the wrong idea with me being with you here. I don’t think I’d live through all the death stares.”

“Let’s hope they don’t. Well then, why don’t we get some drinks?”

“Um, well I am underage you know… So, what do you recommend?”

“Nothing in particular, but if you don’t mind me choosing, then I’ll put in a random order. You don’t have any soft drinks you actively dislike, yes?” 

“Oh, mmhm that’s fine with me.”

He calls over a waiter and places in an order getting our drinks as a smartly dressed lady comes up onto the stage.

Akechi turns slightly to the stage. “...Looks like it’s starting. Let’s sit back and enjoy the show.” 

I nod and cross a leg over the other as I listen. It was very smooth and calming which was only complimented by the background jazz music. It is very relaxing as he said as she finishes her song. Akechi lets out a held breath. “Whew… How relaxing. I really do like coming here.” 

I nod a few times, taking a sip of my drink. “I can see why you come here. It really is quite relaxing to listen to this and be in a place with this atmosphere.”

He smiles at me. “I’m glad to hear you say that. Work and obligations take me to quite a few restaurants and cafes, but this place is a little more special to me. I guess you could call it my go-to place. Do you have anywhere like that?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Um, well it’s a place with amazing coffee… But I do kind of live there.”

He looks a bit surprised. “You live there? I’m… not sure that counts as a go-to place if you don’t actually have anywhere to go before getting there.”

“Well… it’s kind of complicated so I’ll just explain it to you.” I explained to him how I got to Tokyo and why I was living at LeBlanc. He seems genuinely surprised by my story.

“So you came to Tokyo on your own, and now you live in a cafe loft… Impressive. It’s like something out of a story book.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well, it’s not as story-like as that. But, it is where I am now and it’s not so bad. It just took some getting used to.”

“Hm, I see. Though I have to say, I’m envious. You must be quite well-stocked on coffee and curry.”

“Well, the coffee and curry are certainly really nice. But I mostly make my own food and all. Living just off coffee and curry would be a bad diet and lifestyle.”

“You make your own food as well? I live alone myself, but I rarely have the time to cook my own meals… What kind of things do you cook?”

I sway slightly in thought. “It’s quite a variety of things, but most of it is from back when I was in gymnastics so it was balanced with calories and all. But it still tastes good.”

“Oh yes, I was surprised to learn you were a former gymnast similar to Yoshizawa-san. I wonder what other things I don’t know about you.” 

“A girl keeps her secrets close.”

“I see. You really do keep surprising me.”

“I do try my best. Speaking of food, what do you eat, Akechi-kun?”

“Frozen meals and convenience store foods are mostly what I can get.” 

“You should keep a balanced diet, Akechi-kun. It will give you more energy for your day. Especially being a detective and all that.”

“If I had the time I would. But I usually come here when I need some time to really think on my own. So chatting with you here is quite refreshing.” He holds his chin in thought, “You know, you’re the first person I’ve ever brought here…”

“Oh? I should feel honoured then.”

He chuckles. “It’s not like I was keeping it from anyone, but… I suppose it goes to show we do have some strange connections.” He checks his phone, “Ah, it’s getting late… We should probably be going.”

“Oh, thank you for showing me this place.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day was just as hot in the heatwave, trying to stay cool in my room and hoping for a cooling breeze out of the windows that didn’t exactly happen as often as I wanted. I sit at my desk, going through some notes, a cold drink next to me that I sip at as Morgana lay asleep on the top shelf. My phone buzzes on the desk, tapping my finger on the notification.

Kasumi: Greetings, Senpai!

Me: Hey, Yoshizawa-san.

Kasumi: I was just thinking of inviting you out. Do you have time right now?

Me: I do. I’m just studying at the moment anyway.

Kasumi: Oh, ok! Maybe we could meet up in Kichijoji…?

Me: Sure, that sounds like fun. I’ll be over as soon as I can.

Kasumi: Thank you so much! I’ll be waiting for you!

I smile and stretch before getting up and ready. Morgana yawns behind me. “...Are you going somewhere, Rin? In this heat?”

I nod, doing my hair up in the mirror. “Mmhm, to Kichijoji. Want to come?”

“Uh, I think I’ll stay out of the heat.”

“Ok, I’ll be back when I can.” I reply, putting on some sunscreen.

“Don’t burn out there.”

“I won’t, I won’t.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the train ride I find her looking into a food shop window as she sees me, waving me over. She was in her summer clothes, a shoulderless top turquoise top and a white skirt with sandals. Some sunglasses atop her head. Her vibrant red hair in its usual ponytail.

“Hello, Senpai!”

I wave back to her as I approach. “Hey, Yoshizawa-san. You look nice.”

She looks down at herself and smiles. “Oh, thank you! You do as well!”

I just look down at my white summer dress that comes to above my knees and some slightly heeled shoes. “Oh, thank you. It’s so hot that I thought it would be best to wear this.”

“It’s really sunny today so it was a good choice. Be sure to stay hydrated!”

I hold up the bottle of water in my hand. “Already ahead of you.”

“Forward thinking of you! I’m thinking of doing a different kind of training than usual today, but also a fun kind… What do you think? Do you have time to try it out right now?”

“Of course! It sounds like fun.”

She giggles happily. “Ooh, Senpai. You really ARE ready! We’re going to the batting cages here. I hope you’re excited!”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “Your enthusiasm is making me excited.”

She giggles more. “Ooh, lets go!”

We talk on the way and she leads me over to the batting cages. They were surprisingly quite busy and we wait our turn in line. “Probably didn’t expect to be going to the batting centre, huh?”

I nod a few times. “It wasn’t what I was expecting, but it will be fun.”  _ Luckily Ryuji isn’t here for me to hit this time. _

“I thought so too! But I’m glad you decided to humour me. Batting helps train your reflexes and dynamic vision. It also strengthens your stance. And really, those are important elements in gymnastics, too!”

“They certainly are important. Improving them is always a good thing.”

“...It all sounds pretty plausible, right? Actually, I just wanted to come here.” She smiles sheepishly, “And honestly, I wanted you to see me hit a home run…”

I tilt my head slightly at her. “A home run? That seems like a sudden thing to want to do.”

She nods slowly. “I remembered something from when I was little. My father used to take me to the batting cages a lot. The other kids were scared of getting hit by the baseballs, but I just loved swinging the bat around.” She smiles as if remembering it, “Every time I hit one, I kept thinking, ‘It doesn’t matter how fast they are! I’ll slam them into orbit’!”

I start giggling softly as she tilts her head. “Did I say something funny, Senpai?”

I shake my head and smile. “No, no. That just sounds really like you.”

She blinks in surprise before giggling as well. “That's kind of you to say! I thought if I tried to put myself back in that head space, I could get some ideas on how to get my boldness back. What do you think? That could work, right?”

I nod in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll be watching!”

She giggles, sounding more happy. “I feel so energised now! I’ll show you what I can do, Kurusu-senpai!”

“I look forward to it.”  _ I’m glad she is this happy. It's… really nice to see. _

We get in next and she stands up ready, bat in hand. “Next up to the plate, Kasumi Yoshizawa! Here I go!”

I clap a few times for her and she giggles before getting in her stance. Bat raised up and ready to swing. “Now, come on!”

A ball fires out and straight under her awaiting arms. She didn’t even react to it. She looks at the ball on the floor in surprise. “W-Were they always this fast!?” She frowns, looking determined, “I’ll get the next one…!” The next one fires off and only her head can follow it. She doesn’t say anything.

_ Looks like she is having some trouble…  _

“Ok, no more warm-ups! From now on, it’s gonna be one-hundred percent home runs!” The next one fires and she misses her swing, “Eep!” The next misses as well, “Wh-What the…”

All five balls pass without getting a single hit or connection. Her arms lower with the bat and she looks defeated. “I-I’m sorry… I knew I was rusty, but I didn’t expect to miss ALL of them… I never see the ball coming, and I keep flinching… I didn’t think my slump was hitting me this hard…”

_ It was like she couldn’t see the ball properly or was that just me? Probably just me. _

“I’m sorry for wasting your time, Senpai…” Her head lowers sadly.

“Yoshizawa-san…” I stand and make my way in the batting area with her, “Let’s not give up yet, ok?”

“Senpai…”

“Let me help you for a second. Is that ok?”

“O-Ok!”

“Get back into your stance and I’ll help.”

She nods and quickly resumes her stance. I stand just behind her and lower her arms slightly and back, ready to swing. “Being lower and already in movement allows you to strike the ball quicker.” I hold her hips slightly and turn her body to face the ball more, “And being in line allows you to swing your body around to generate more momentum.” I tap her thigh gently on her dominant leg to face forward slightly more, “Lean on your dominant leg when you strike to plant yourself down to power the bat through the ball.”

“Right!”

I still stand behind her and nod, tapping her shoulders and giving her some reassuring words. “Now just stay calm, relax your body and don’t be scared of the ball. Make it scared of you. Always keep your eye on the ball.”

She nods and mumbles to herself. “Stay calm… don’t be scared… Eyes on the ball…” She looks confident again, eyes focused ahead, “Here I go!”

I stand back and watch. “Good luck!”

The first one fires and she misses her swing. “Come on…” The next fires right past her, “Ngh…”

“Breathe, Yoshizawa-san.”

She takes a deep breath and lets it out. The next ball fires and she cleanly hits the ball back and against the back net. “Wha-” She doesn’t seem to believe it herself, “I did it…” She spins on her heels to face me, beaming me a smile, “I did it, Senpai! I hit the ball!”

I smile back and clap. “I saw! It was a great clean shot too!”

She giggles enthusiastically. “I knew you were watching me and I felt more confident! You’re such a great teacher! It's because of you that I did my best!”

I hold up my hand to her and she happily high-fives it. “It was all you in the end. You just had to believe in yourself more.”

She smiles and relaxes. “Up until now, I’ve only been working for myself. I was so desperate to make a good impression to anyone… But since I started hanging out with you, Kurusu-senpai, I started feeling like I wanted to live up to your expectations.” Her smile only widens, “And that feeling’s helped me feel so much stronger!”

I smile sheepishly, running my finger along my cheek. “That’s really touching. But my expectations are only wishing you the best.”

She giggles more. “I’d forgotten how it felt to work that hard on someone else’s behalf…”

“That is an important part of it. It gives you strength, right?”

She clasps her hands together and bounces slightly in glee. “Right! Thank you very much!” She lowers her hands and maintains her smile, “Ever since I met you, Senpai, I’ve been discovering so many things about myself. But now, I feel like I’m closer than ever to getting my confidence back.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. I hope I can keep helping you as well.”

“So do I!” She nods quickly, playing with the bangs of her hair. “Oh, right! I’ve been feeling a lot more limber and energized lately, too! I’m not totally back to normal yet, but even my grades have been going back up.”

“It’s all going on the up. I’m happy to see that!”

“Yeah! I still need to show you what I can do! Next time, you won’t have to watch and teach me how to not fumble with a bat… I’ll show you an all-new, full-power gymnastics routine!”

_ She is really getting energized by all this. I really hope everything goes well for her, she thoroughly deserves it. _

“Anyway, we’ve still got a lot to hit! I think it’s your turn, Senpai!”

“O-Oh, right. The pressures on me, huh?”

“Give it all the guts you’ve got! Smash it into outer space!”

I giggle softly. “I’ll try my best.”

After a hot batting session with Kasumi from which she gave a happy cheer leading support I managed to hit a few of them with one big hit. We giggle at the misses and just had a good, fun filled time. We decided to head over to a local diner and get some lunch together.

“Can I ask you something, Senpai?”

I lower the straw from my lips and nod. “Sure you can. What did you want to ask?”

She looks to be thinking about her words for a few seconds. “You said before about what your team did to you… Did you have anyone to help you? Anyone to lean on or to talk to?”

I shake my head slowly. “Honestly… no. Those girls were always in a group and the younger girls kind of followed the rumours about me and only approached me when the coach told them too. So it was mostly just me by myself. It allowed me to get on by myself and improve, but it was a lonely time.”

“I see… How did you get so confident by yourself? I had my sister to help me and support me, but if you were by yourself that long… it must’ve been hard for you.”

I trace my finger around the rim of my glass. “I won’t say it was easy, and it was lonely. Especially when my parents were barely around as well. But, I guess that made me mature and learn the hard truths of life quicker. And it has all led to me being here. I have friends and people I care about like you. I couldn’t be happier now.”

A warm smile forms on her lips. “Hearing that makes me really happy that I’ve been able to help you, Senpai. You’ve done so much for me already that I couldn’t think I could ever repay you.”

“We’re friends, Yoshizawa-san. You don’t need to repay anything to me. I’m always happy to help, talk, or just have fun with you. I enjoy hanging out with you.”

She blinks in surprise at me before giggling happily. “You say the best things, Senpai. I feel all warm and happy. It’s like I’ve known you for ages and you’re like my best friend.”

I tilt my head slightly and smile. “Is that a bad thing?”

She shakes her hands rapidly. “N-No! It’s nothing bad at all!” She smiles slightly and lowers her hands and head, “It really does feel like that…”

I lean over the table and flick her head gently, making her head jolt up to mine again. “I feel the same to be honest.”

“Really!? Like best friends?”

I nod with a soft smile. “Yeah, that sounds good to me, right?”

“Yeah! I’m so happy right now and full of confidence!”

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

We spent a while just generally talking and afterwards we went our separate ways. I walk back from the station and smile to myself. 

_ She really has a strong determination and will to progress through her anxiety and depression. Especially as her sister passed away… Losing someone like that is just… words can’t describe. And how they shared a dream must make it even harder for her… If I’m able to help her and relieve some of that burden on her then that will make me happy. _

My phone then rings in my pocket, taking it out to answer it. 

“Oh, Kurusu-senpai. Thank you so much for coming with me today!”

“It was thoroughly enjoyable with you.”

She giggles over the phone. “I haven’t swung a bat in a while. My arms still feel kind of weird. I was kind of hoping to knock it out with a clang… but I’m just happy I managed to hit the ball!”

“With some more practice I’m sure you could easily do that.”

“I hope so! It’s nice to dip into sports aside from gymnastics. Was there anything else you wanted to try, Senpai?”

“Hmm… Swimming would be quite nice. I used to go weekly back home.”

“Ooh, swimming is great! It’s a full-body workout and is great for your form. We should go sometime! Oh, wait… Do I even have a swimsuit…? I just have leotards…”

“Well, if you ever do get one I’d be happy to go with you.”

“Thank you!” She pauses slightly, “...Um, I have a request for you, Kurusu-senpai.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“May I ask you to join me for more things from now on? When I’m with you I feel so much more capable. Whether you want to go train again or just hang out and chat… please, reach out whenever. Like best friends do…”

“I certainly will, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Ok, I’ll let you go.”

“See you.”

I put my phone away, now getting to LeBlanc. “Thank you for helping me too, Yoshizawa-san. You saved me from my past and have helped me more than you know.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi finally gets back home, closing the door behind her and slipping off her shoes. “I’m home!”

“Welcome back sweetie.” Her dad calls out, sticking his head out of the kitchen door, “You were out quite late, I was about to call you to see if you needed a lift.”

She pouts ever so slightly. “I can take care of myself, I’m ok!”

“Haha, if you say so. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

“Ok! I’ll be down in a bit.” She walks up the stairs and into her room, placing down her bag before stretching up her arms, “Today was a really fun day. I learned a lot from Senpai again.”

Her arms are still a bit wobbly from all the batting, but it feels good. She gets back into her batting stance, following how she positioned her body and taking a few pretend swings. Her body flows as one motion, unlike she had previously done. “She really knows her stuff!”

She smiles, placing her hand over her heart. “I will make our dream come true… I feel like I can with Senpai’s help… Because we’re best friends…”

“Dinner’s ready!”

“C-Coming!”

She sits down at the table and quickly goes through her meal, talking about her day with her dad. He chuckles. “You really do seem to enjoy hanging out with your Senpai.”

“She does a lot for me!”  _ More than she thinks…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a more calmer chapter after the last one, still contains a lot so hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Getting through Hifumi and Iwai. I like both characters, but still trying to find a role for them if any. But Chihaya, Rin has forgotten something important, huh? I wonder what it could be as even she is struggling to figure out what she meant by it.
> 
> Also with Akechi at this stage is where I think he starts to become jealous of Rin and her skills that separate her from him and where the rivalry really starts up. At least under the surface until later. And yes, Makoto and Rin were so close weren't they, keeping in those Rikoto moments. I'm probably mean for making them that close, huh? It will all come together soon, I promise! And then we have a nice wholesome scene between Kasumi and Rin. I hope they seem much closer and helping each other out and everything. But both agreeing and feeling like best friends is a big step I think. They get along so well it's always so nice to write. Will play a big part in the future!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as usual! It's just amazing and gives me the boost to keep on going and producing this for you all! For Saturday, let's say someone starts coming to a realization about a certain someone. See you then!


	54. The Feelings Start Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

My eyes shoot open from my sleep. The morning sun rays beaming through the window right onto my face. I block it with my arm, groaning. My mind wanders back to the dream. Replaying when I was talking to Makoto. The slip. And almost touching. The colour of her eyes. Warmth of her breath. Cheeks- I throw my pillow over my head, shaking my head rapidly under it as my cheeks heat up. After a few moments I poke my head above the pillow and sigh to myself. My chest tightens up. 

_ Why does this keep happening…? What is it that I want…? I just… don’t know what to do or say… I’m so confused…  _

My chest gets tighter and tighter with each question in my mind. Deciding to quickly get out of bed to bring my thoughts elsewhere. Letting Morgana sleep as he said he was on watch of Futaba all day yesterday and needed the rest.  _ Maybe I’ll go help Sojiro and keep my mind off things…  _

I go down and he put me to work, cleaning up and making sure coffee and food was prepared and ready. But it was still there. The tightness and mixed feelings wind through me. He got me to make a coffee to see how far I had come with making it properly to his high standards. Sitting at the bar he took a sip. Naming the coffee instantly and telling me about it. “You need to get the correct amount of heat to bring the full flavour out of the bean. But other than that, it’s very good.”

I smile sideways. “Thank you… Oh, how is Futaba doing?”

“She is still resting. She will be like that for a while so it’s best to just leave her till she is up and running fully again.”

I nod, going over to wash up the equipment. “She really is like some batteries.” My chest feels heavy again, gripping my apron as I lean on the sink.  _ Why am I like this… I haven't felt like this before…  _

He chuckles. “She really is.” He looks over at me curiously, “Is everything ok? Does your chest hurt?”

I quickly release my hand from the apron, shaking my head rapidly and getting back to cleaning. “N-No, I’m fine…!”

He peers over his glasses at me. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you being quiet and distant this morning. So, what’s bothering you?”

I stop the cleaning, taking in a long breath. “Really, it’s nothing. Just feeling weird…”

He leans on his hands, elbows on the bar. “Someone you like?”

I cough out the breath, quickly facing him, feeling my cheeks start to heat up. “N-No! Not that!”

He smiles and chuckles. “Look, kid. I’ve been around a lot of people and more time than you. I know what it’s like when you like someone. And you’re showing all the signs.”

“It’s not-”

“Let me guess. Tight chest? Confused feelings? Trying to push thoughts aside by doing other things? Sound familiar?”

My eyes widen slightly. Gripping the bottom of the apron in my hands. “I… um… I-I don’t…”

He sighs, getting up and rolling up the newspaper in his hands. Gently patting it on my head. “First time for it, huh?”

I blink a few times from the pats. Slowly rising my head as I felt my cheek warm slightly. Seeing his smirk I pout and avert my face to the side. “That’s not-”

He pats my head with the newspaper again. “Listen, Rin. You can’t hide this sort of thing from me. The best thing for you to do is act on those feelings. Leaving them will only make things feel worse in the long run.”

I raise up my head again. “Is this your advice on customer service again?”

He chuckles louder. “In another regard, maybe. So, who is it?”

I feel my cheeks get redder, crossing my arms over my chest and facing away from him. “Th-That’s none of your concern!”

He gives his cool, calm smirk. “Well that confirms you do like someone.”

My eyes widen again, pouting more at him. “That’s not fair to be sneaky like that!”

He shrugs, going back around to sit at the bar again. “You wouldn’t confirm it so I had to. That’s the first step.”

I open my mouth to speak as my phone buzzes, reaching into my pocket to look at it. 

Makoto: Good morning. Um, are you available by any chance?

Me: Morning. Um, I can be. Something come up?

Makoto: Yes. Eiko wanted to see me for something important. I would be grateful if you could be there with me to see what she has to say.

Me: I can go with you.

Makoto: Thank you so much. I’ll send you the details of where we will meet.

Me: Ok, see you then.

_ Seeing her so soon after feeling like this… _

“Going somewhere?” Sojiro asks, watching me type.

“O-Oh, mmhm. A friend needs my help. Is it ok?”

He nods. “Sure thing, kid. I can carry on for today. Thanks for the help.”

I take off the apron and hang it up, heading for the stairs. 

“Don’t leave them waiting.”

I groan, imagining he has his usual grin on.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana wanted to go along with me this time so I hold him in my bag, taking a seat on the train as I was lucky enough to get one as it started to get packed. “What were you and Boss talking about earlier?”

I blink at his head sticking out from the bag. “You didn’t hear it, did you?”

He shakes his head. “I couldn't hear much, apart from your voice raising. Argument?”

“I-It’s nothing like that. Just leave it at that.”

We stay in silence for the rest of the trip, getting to Big Bang Burger where we would be meeting. Spotting Makoto already in a booth, I walk up to her as she smiles up at me. “Thank you for coming, please have a seat.”

I sit next to her, placing my bag down as Morgana’s head pops out. “So, what’s this about?” He asks.

I shrug slightly. “I really don’t know. Do you, Makoto?”

She sighs, shaking her head. “I really don’t unfortunately. Let’s hope it’s nothing serious.”

_ Don’t leave them waiting… Stop it, brain! Now is not the time to be thinking of that! _

We order some coffee as Eiko comes in, lounging in the chair opposite Makoto. Makoto straightens up. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well um… I was wondering if you could maybe lend me some cash.”

_ Cash? What for? _

“What!?” Makoto exclaims in surprise, “Why do you need money?”

“It’s nothing really major, but I need it like, right now…! I’ll pay you back though, honest! Pleeease!” She pleads innocently.

Me and Makoto look at each other before turning back to her. “...Does this have to do with Tsukasa?”

She nods quickly. “Mmhm… He dropped a super expensive bottle of sake at work, so the club’s making him pay for it… but he needs my help to pay it off.”

I frown slightly at her. “He is making you pay for his mistake? That doesn’t seem right at all. Let him pay it back if it’s his fault.”

Makoto frowns as well. “I agree… He’s lying to you, Eiko. Don’t give him any money.”

Eiko frowns defensively back at us. “He’s not lying! I know you’re all weird about the fact that he’s a host, but my Tsukasa’s no like that! He’s really gentle, and honest too… He even calls me princess! I’m the only one he says that too y’know. He says it’s ‘cause I’m special.”

“So he calls you his special princess… What do you think of that, Rin?” Makoto asks me expectantly.

I tap my chin. “If he says that, then he would probably say that to all his girls. Easier to track and remember I would say.”

“I have to agree. Every girl who gives him money is his princess. That way he can never get names mixed up.”

She looks between us angrily. “Don’t accuse him of that stuff! You don’t have any proof to say such things!”

Makoto nods reluctantly. “...You’re not wrong about that. But did you ask anyone at his club about the broken bottle to confirm it did actually happen?”

She lowers her head. “W-Well, um… no… He told me not to talk to them about it though! He’s too proud to have me go crying to his boss.”

“Or too proud to have you find out the truth that he was lying this whole time about it.” I add.

She glares at me, then looks pleadingly at Makoto. “...Please, Makoto. You’re the only person I can trust. All my other friends would rather focus on cram school and entrance exams than take the time to help me… And who knows what my parents’d say if I tried to ask them… Please. Even a little…”

Makoto crosses her arms defiantly. “...I think you should end your relationship with him. If you don’t put a stop to this, he might try to drag you into some suspicious line of work to pay for something that never happened…”

“Oh, he already got me a job. It’s nothing weird though. I’m just serving drinks at a bar to help him pay it off. He said I’ll be number one in no time. Maybe I’ll keep doing it after I graduate high school. I mean, it’s not like I’m going to college.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. “Can’t you see he is already trapping you in a cycle of working to pay off something that is non-existent? You should open your eyes to what he is actually doing.”

“God, your GF is so wrong, can she just shut it already!?”

“Eiko! She isn’t wrong, you can’t just do what he says! He’s trying to deceive you…!”

She huffs, sounding more annoyed by the second.“...A smart person like you totally wouldn’t understand what it’s like. You’re just gonna go to a good college, work at a fancy company, and then what? At the end of the day, your life’s gonna be totally boring. I mean, is that seriously how you wanna live?”

Makoto lowers her head, sighing. “I-I’m not sure yet. But be as it may, you should still stay as far away from him as you can.”

Eiko lowers her head. “...So you’re not gonna help me?” She throws up her arms, “Ugh, just forget it. I can make it up if I just let some customers take me out on dates after work.”

Makoto winces. “Eiko, wait! I didn’t want to have to tell you this, but Tsukasa has been texting me almost constantly. Recently he’s been asking if my sister and I live alone, and that he’d be glad to help us out.”

“What!?” I stare in disbelief.  _ That bastard is really ticking me off! _

“Even today he asked me if I’m still happy with my girlfriend… Listen to me, Eiko. He’s not serious about you. You need to-”

“Don’t gimme that crap! Tsukasa’s just so nice that he’d worry about my friends for me…” She then scowls at Makoto, “Wait, you were texting him behind my back? What the hell, Makoto!?”

She sighs heavily. “It was mostly him texting me…”

“Ugh! You have the grades, the looks, a cool girlfriend… and you seriously still want more!? Tsukasa is all I have…! You can’t take him from me!”

I slam my hand on the table. Getting slight looks from the other customers. “Stop grilling her! Can’t you see she is just trying to help!”

She slams both her hands down onto the table “She is trying to steal him from me!”

Makoto’s face saddens more. “That’s not what I’m trying to do…”

“Stop trying to justify that as an excuse for not listening to her!”

“Pfft just shut up already!” Eiko rolls her eyes. “Just keep your hands off of him! I’d never forgive you if you stole him away, Makoto…!” She huffs, pushes out her chair, and stomps out.

She sighs louder next to me. “Tsukasa is all she has…? You know, I think she’s exactly the kind of girl those gangs in Shinjuku are on the lookout for. Lonely, depressed girls who have nowhere to vent their frustrations… Her family is quite well off. But asking a high schooler for money isn’t normal behaviour.”

I sigh, nodding in agreement. “It’s just like Kaneshiro, but a different method.”

“It is. She needs to realize what he is doing. You’re going to help, right?”

“Absolutely I will.”

She smiles for the first time since I got here. “Thank you. It’s reassuring to hear you say that. I want to show her the right way to live, just like you did for me…” She fumbles her hands over themselves, “I know she wants me to stay out of her business, but I’d never forgive myself if I let this come to pass. What is the right way to live...”

My chest tightens again, placing my hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She turns to me in surprise. “We will get him, ok? But are you ok, that must’ve been hard to listen to with her grilling you like that.”

She smiles warmly, nodding. “I am, thank you for worrying… But we will catch that horrible host. I’ll let you know once I’ve thought of something.”

“I’ll walk you back.”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

Morgana yawns, poking his head out. “What did I miss?”

“Um, everything.”

“Oh. Oh well.”

We both chuckle and leave. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We talk back and forth as we walk through Shibuya. Going down one of the empty alleys. Something hard suddenly strikes the back of my head making me tumble to the floor. 

“Rin! Get off!”

“Nngh…” I rub the back of my head as it throbs  _ Makoto…  _ I raise my head to try and get up, only for a shoe to press it back to the floor. Looking up to see a familiar grin. “Kawashima-san!?” I hear Makoto struggling against two girls, each holding one of her arms, “Let go of-”

She pushes my face onto the warm concrete more under her heel, cutting off my words. “You think you can speak to me like that? Gravel on the ground where you belong.”

I hear a meow as Morgana jumps from the bag. My phone and other pieces scatter on the floor next to me. He clutches onto her arm. “Ugh, dumb cat!” She throws out her arm, throwing him into the wall. A light cry coming from him as he flops on the ground. 

“Morgana!”

I try to push myself up, but I feel more feet press against my back, holding me down. “Let go of me!”

Kawashima kicks me in my side, gasping in pain as she tuts. “Be quiet, trash.”

“Rin!” 

Kawashima eyes Makoto as she continues to struggle against the girls. She walks up to her, glaring at each other. “So, you are still with her after last time? You must have no friends to want to be with the likes of her.”

“She is better than any of you here! You’re nothing but cowards!”

A slap echoes through the alley. My eyes go wide as her hand collides with Makoto’s cheek. A burning red mark left behind. “Who hangs out with trash is also trash. Like I would listen to someone like you.” Her finger presses into her cheek. 

Makoto hisses in pain, glaring angrily at her still. “You’ll never understand what she is like. She is worlds above you in every way.”

She slaps her again in the same place, harder this time. The other girls laugh and egg her on to do it again. My eyes narrow dangerously at her. Shaking in anger as I push up with my hands. “You dare touch her again, I’ll make you regret it a thousand times over!”

Kawashima stops her hand as it's about to hit again, glaring at me from the corner of her eye. She lowers her hand and walks over to me. Grasping my hair in her hand and yanking it upwards as she crouches in front of me. The other girls grab my arms behind my back forcibly. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at me. We should correct that.” She slams my head against the concrete. Crying out as a cut forms on my forehead, trickling with blood as I get slightly dizzy. The other girls giggle, “Much better.”

She releases my hair. Straightening up. “Now what should we do? Maybe beat her like we did before? Say some gang did it to her again? Or…” She grins, turning to Makoto, “How about we hurt her first in front of her.”

“That's so good! It will hurt her double as much!”

“Nice thinking, Kawashima!”

“What should we do?”

_ They won’t touch her… They won’t touch her… THEY WON’T TOUCH HER! What to do, what to do.  _ My brain wracks itself for anything to do. I look around, seeing my phone next to me. The menacing eye of the Meta-Nav comes onto the screen. Mementos was under it. __

_ Mementos! I’LL MAKE THEM PAY!  _ I growl, rolling myself around to throw off their legs and arms, rolling towards my phone and grabbing it in my hands as I jump to my feet and stand away from them 

Everyone looks at me in surprise. Kawashima laughs, putting her hand on her hip. “What are you going to do? Call the police on us and run off? You’re such a loser.”

I raise my head, glaring menacingly at them all, blood trickling and dripping off the top of my eye. “We’re going on a little trip.” 

“What are you on about? Are you going crazy-”

I press my finger on the Nav and it activates. Our surroundings warp and are replaced by the hellish colours and degraded area of Shibuya.  _ If Mementos is in the underground, it’s only natural that Shibuya would be included in it now that Kaneshiro’s Palace wasn’t around.  _

The girls scream and huddle together from the change in surroundings. The sky is black and grey, clouds circling other worldly-like. The buildings dilapidated and falling apart in the air. Blue flames flow over me, Makoto and Morgana. They let go of Makoto as she rushes behind me. Morgana slowly gets himself up. Blinking in surprise. 

“Mementos!? Rin you can’t bring-”

I slowly straighten myself up, head hanging low as I hold out my hand to stop him. Kawashima and the girls all look at us, fear grasping over them. “Wh-What is this!? Halloween!? Where is-”

“Shut up.”

“Where-”

“I said, SHUT UP! You come here acting like it was back then. Like you can trample over me and others as you please. You all haven’t changed at all!” I take slow steps towards the cowering mass of girls. Raising my head to them, “You made the worst mistake of all. You hurt my friends, and now you will PAY!”

“Rin…” Makoto says softly behind me.

“You hurt people I care deeply for. So now I will hurt you.”

“What a load of bull-”

I quickly pull out my handgun, firing a shot just past her head, catching up her hair as her eyes go wide in fear. “I said, shut it. I have someone who would like to meet you.” I sheath the gun, pulling free my mask, “Arsene come!”

Blue flames erupt behind me. Chains rattle on the floor and raven-like wings flap gusts of wind at the girls. They all shriek in fear, huddling together in an attempt at safety. He crosses his arms, eyes flaming as he regards the cowering group. “These are those who trampled upon your life? They now cower in fear of you. How the opposites turn.”

“My thoughts exactly. What do you think we should do?”

He huffs. “Show them thy rage that has been held within you since that day!”

I grin, throwing out my arm to the side. “Show them some fear, Arsene!”

“With pleasure!”

“Rin wait!”

Black and red tendrils shoot from behind him, the area fills with screams as the tendrils wrap around them, forming cages around each girl and separating them from each other. They go to grab the tendrils. “I wouldn’t touch them if I was you. They would hurt quite a bit.”

Morgana blinks in surprise. “She didn’t hurt them.”

Makoto nods as she watches. “That’s not what Rin would do.”

I walk up to them, glaring at each of them. All are wide-eyed and fear, turning away from my gaze. Satisfied, I turn my back to them, walking back to Arsene. “I think that’s enough, thank you Arsene.”

He nods drawing back the hellish tendrils from around them. “Thy has shown them who is the better person.”

I nod slightly and sigh. “That will be all.” He disappears in a flash of blue. Makoto walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

“We should go. It’s dangerous to have them here.”

“I know, just give me a minute.” I walk back over to the girls, tears filling their eyes as they hug and bundle together again. Shuffling back in fear as I crouch in front of Kawashima, “You should have moved on like I did. Then maybe you could have moved on from this ridiculous grudge on me. But, I should let you know, I never wanted to go to that competition.”

Her eyes go wide. “W-W-What?”

“I was going to decline the offer and give it to you, because you wanted it more and were a better leader to more of the girls. I just didn’t want you to harm the younger girls’ chances. You didn’t give me the chance to give it to you or explain it. However, I should thank you.”

“T-Thank me? For what…?”

I nod, taking the mask from my face. “I’m now in a better place, with people I care about. If that was fate from what you all did, then maybe it was meant to happen… or that I deserved it… That is the reason why I won’t hurt any of you… We’ll take you back but I don’t want to see you again. Or until you change for the better. Understood?”

They all nod quickly, pulling out my phone and pressing the Nav. Our surroundings appear back to normal, the girls all quickly get up and run back into the main street. Kawashima stands there a moment before running back as well. I let out a sigh of relief. 

I turn to the others. “Are you-”

Makoto quickly wraps her arms around me in a hug, blinking in surprise. “That must have been hard on you… You showed them what was right.”

I hug her back and smile a little. “Thank you… Just feels like a weight off my shoulders.” I move back and gently tilts her head to the side, brushing my fingertips as gently as I could over the mark, “I’m sorry you got involved…”

Her cheeks flush slightly from the touch. She pulls out a tissue from her pocket, dabbing it on the cut on my forehead. “We do things together. That is the thieves way, right?”

I chuckle slightly. “Yeah… Still, sorry you got slapped…”

“Don’t worry about it.” My heartbeat increases as she removes the small trail of blood from my forehead, “Um, I’m sorry for slapping you the other day as well in the Palace. I forgot to apologize sooner.”

“O-Oh… I deserved it so don’t worry…”

She pokes her finger on the cut making me jump slightly, getting my attention. “You did deserve it, but I’m still sorry. Please, you need to be more careful and remember you’re important as well. If anything were to happen to you- J-Just take care of yourself as well.”

_ She is always so nice and caring…  _

“Makoto…”

She sees my head lower, tilting her head slightly. “What is it, Rin?”

_ Don’t leave them waiting. _

“I-I li-”

“Owwww, that hurts!” 

We both blink and look down at Morgana rubbing his ear. I place down my bag. “I-I should get going…” Morgana gets into the bag, “I’ll treat him back home.”

She grabs my sleeve and stops me. “What did you want to say before?”

I nibble my lip and shake my head slowly. “I-It’s nothing. Please get that looked at, ok?”

She closes her eyes and nods, letting me go. “I will. But if you need to talk to me, please tell me.”

“I will, thank you again, Makoto.”

I quickly walk off, both hands grasping my chest as it tightens more than before. Nibbling my lip as I can't get her out of my head, no matter what else I think of. Seeing her get hurt made my feelings only become more apparent. 

_ I couldn’t say it… Why, why, why… Sojiro was right… The longer it is the more it will trouble me… But I don’t know if she even feels the same… I just…  _

Morgana pokes his head out, already at the station to wait. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing… Are you ok? What you did was really brave.”

“It was nothing. Those girls needed the wake up call.”

I smile slightly. “What do you want for food? I’ll get what you want because of what you did, protecting Makoto and me.”

“Sushi!”

“We’ll have sushi then.”

My hands still grips my chest tightly. Morgana looks at it curiously. “Is something going on with you and Makoto?”

My hands tighten more. “Yeah… It’s just…” The train whizzes past, echoing through the station. My words are unable to be heard, “I like her.”

The train stops, stepping on and holding onto one of the hand rails. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

I just smile contently. “Nothing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quiet back at Sojiro's. Morgana was asleep on my bed, happily full from all the sushi we got. I eat my last bit of sushi, sitting at my desk, leg lazily bobbing up and down crossed over the other.  _ I overcame one thing today… but I couldn't do another. From my time talking with Makoto, it just made me realize how similar we were. It made me understand her more. Even from our first meeting in the library and then on the roof, I felt a connection… And I didn’t know what it was… I just don’t know if she feels the same…’Would fail a test in love’. _

I sigh deeply, leaning back in my chair. Fingers tapping over my shorts.  _ I would fail that too. I have never been in love… Never had anyone close enough to feel that… But seeing Makoto change little by little, getting to know her more. I felt something I would describe as love…  _ My fingers continue to tap.  _ Maybe I’ve been in denial, because I thought myself not worth it… but maybe Sojiro is right. I can’t leave it too long any longer. _

I grip the hem of my shorts, feeling my chest tighten again.  _ I like her, I really do.  _ I clench my hands, nodding confidently. “Next time. Next time, I’ll say how I feel. I can’t lie to myself anymore.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sits on her couch, TV on but it was just white noise at the moment to her. Her cheek stings but had calmed down in redness from the couple of hits. The only thing that stung her more was seeing Rin getting attacked by those girls. Each hit only made her chest ache and anger to flair up inside her. 

It was something she was feeling more and more lately. Even since their first and subsequent meetings. She was so helpful, caring and she listened to her. It was more than anyone had done for her. Makoto lays a hand on her chest, feeling the butterflies start as she thought again. She lets out a sigh.

“If only I could say what I feel… What Eiko said was true enough. That I would fail a test on love... It’s just something that never would have crossed my mind.” Everything was focused on doing what her sister wanted. But she made her think differently, towards the better. 

Her head flops onto the back of the couch, gazing up at the ceiling.  _ What should I say… I don’t know how to approach this… and express my feelings. And more importantly, if she will return them…  _

“What would you do, Rin?”

She brushes her hair behind her ear, fingertips brushing over her cheek just as hers had done. “I’ll do it. Next time, I’ll say how I feel.” _ I have too. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I continue with my notes and work into the early evening until my phone buzzes on the desk. “Who could that be?”

I tap on the message notification.

Akechi: Hey, good evening.

Me: Good evening.

Akechi: I’m in Kichijoji right now. If you’ve got time, want to drop by for a bit?

Me: Oh, sure. This work can wait a bit anyway.

Akechi: I had a feeling you’d come. Thanks. I’ll be waiting.

_ Off we go again. _ I grab my bag and slip on some shoes before heading out to meet him. I meet him at the same spot we always have. Giving him a small wave as I approach. “Hey, Akechi-kun.”

“Hey, Kurusu-san. Say, do you ever go to arcades?”

“Um, not frequently but I have been to them. Did you want to go to one?”

He nods simply. “I’ve never been to places like that, so I’m pretty interested in what they’re like… If you’re so inclined, shall we visit one together?”

I blink in surprise and nod. “Oh, sure we can go to one if you haven’t been before.”

He smiles in response. “Excellent.” We start walking together, “I’d like to try that battling thing. There’s a game centre around here we can use.”

I tilt my head slightly as we walk. “Battling thing?”

“Yes, I will show you when we arrive.”

The arcade was much bigger than the one in Shibuya and has a much greater variety of games and is packed with people. I follow him up to the one he was talking about. He glances over at the gun game. “I was out here gathering intel for a case, and I noticed some patrons playing this… They seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot so I did a bit of research on it. Apparently it’s a pretty hardcore shooter game that requires a fair amount of skill and reflexes.”

I look over the game.  _ It’s the same one Makoto and I tried a while ago, or a different version of it by the looks of it.  _ “A lot of these games have become pretty popular.”

“I see. Do you normally play games like these?”

I shake my head a few times. “Not frequently no. I’m a bit boring as I read and exercise instead in my free time.” 

“I see, I wouldn’t exactly call it boring.”

“Well to most other people anyway. So did you want to try it out?”

“Hm, maybe we can both try it out together?”

“Sure, let’s get to it.”

We both grab a gun and get in our stances. From immediately glancing at him I could tell he knew how to wield a gun. Taking a sideways stance to make himself a harder target, as well as his arm out, it didn’t tremble or move as he aims at the screen. As the game begins we both start against each other. We get some attention from some others in the arcade that start to watch. 

“Damn, that’s some accuracy. That guy isn’t wasting a single shot.”

“The girl is doing really good too. They are both on equal footing.”

We both keep going and going until our combined lives ran out. The spectators move away and we place back the guns. Akechi has a satisfied smile on his lips. “Phew! My fingers are going to be sore tomorrow. What a realistic game.”

I rub my trigger finger and nod. “Yeah mine too. That was a long time of trigger pulling.” I then look him over, “By the way, you seemed quite familiar with a gun.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Ah, you noticed? Well, I’ll need as much practice as I can get if I’m going to take you out.”

I blink a few times in surprise, slowly raising up my hands into the air. “Um, I surrender?”

He chuckles as he watches me. “...Only a joke. I’m new to this, I’m afraid. Perhaps we’ll chalk it up to beginner’s luck.”

_ New to this? I’m not so sure about that. Or he just doesn’t want to say he has had gun training before I guess. He is a detective, after all. _

He holds his chin in thought. “Still, this did feel a bit nostalgic for me.”

I lower my hands back to my sides. “Nostalgic in what way?”

“I had a toy gun like this when I was young, you know. All this reminded me of running around the house with it, playing hero.”

I hold back a smile. “Oh, you wanted to be a hero? Sounds cute.”

He laughs a little. “I’m not totally certain, but thinking back, I suppose I must have. But there are different kinds of heroes, of course. Different stances they define themselves by. For example, one may stick to the vision of justice they believe in, even if others deny it… While another may simply do as others desire of them, seeking to be recognised and gratified as a hero.”

_ Is he trying to get something out of me here, it really feels like it. _

He looks at me expectantly. “So? Which of those two fits more with your concept of a hero?”

“That would be easy, sticking to your justice is the most important. If you don’t have that, you would move away from being a hero.”

He chuckles slightly. “Well, I had a feeling you’d say that. But if nobody else wants the justice they fight for, isn’t that just blind-selfrightousness?” I open my mouth to reply but he continues, smiling instead, “Ah, sorry. I suppose that was a strange tangent… Pardon me.”

I wave my hand dismissively. “It’s quite alright, Akechi-kun.”

“Whenever I talk with you, I just can’t help delving into these abstract topics. But thank you for hanging out with me. I had quite a lot of fun. Even if I looked like a novice.”

“A novice?” I ask, slightly confused, “I think you did fine. It’s not like I expect you to be great at everything.”

He lowers his head in thought as we start walking back. “There’s this… constant pressure. Everyone expects me to be capable of anything, which is stressful in and of itself.”

I side-smile as we walk. “Yeah I can imagine that. They just don’t know you personally to know you are a human being like the rest of them.”

“Indeed… Still, games are rather fun. It was quite a novel experience… Like you I usually just read in my leisure time.” 

“New experiences give you a greater clarity of vision on things, no?”

“I agree with that.” I catch him glancing at me as we continue to walk, “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

I glance back. “Hm? What would that be?”

“You said I seemed quite familiar with a gun. That would imply you have experience with one too, correct?” 

I blink a few times and chuckle. “Is this your detective's intuition again, Akechi-kun?”

He chuckles as well. “It may well be. But you didn’t answer my question.”

_ Saying I’m not would just raise suspicions. Being honest would be best.  _ I nod in confirmation. “I do have experience with a gun. B-But only in self-defense classes I did back home. It was my parents idea for me to do it.”

He looks surprised. “Your parents made you do it?”

I twirl my bangs around my finger. “Yeah, they did insist on it just in case of things. But it was worth it in the end, I think. For the experience and knowledge I mean.”

“I see. You continue to intrigue me. You’re not as innocent as you seem.”

“Innocent in what way? Because I know how to handle a gun?”

He shakes his head. “It’s how you continue to surprise me. Your way of thinking, and your past experiences of gymnastics and training. One wouldn’t expect it from just looking at you. Sure you have a unique look, but even that can be a disguise from others finding out things.”

I shrug slightly. “You can never know what a person has done just by looking at them. Assumptions are all well and good until you find out from them if they are true.”

He smiles and laughs. “Quite right.”

“Most just see me as a pretty face and out of reach of being a friend or anything else.”

“I can see why most would think that from looking at you with your unique features. Still, that makes them the people who miss out, no?”

“Miss out on what?”

“Getting to know you and understand you. Most only think for themselves, especially adults.”

“I couldn’t agree more there.” 

We reach the station and go our separate ways as I wait for my train. _He really does ask a lot of questions. Some almost feel like he is baiting me into answering them. He has a dangerous intellect for sure._ _But, I can’t say it's a bad thing. I actually quite enjoy talking with him._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back to Shibuya and it was really humid and horrible. I go up to Central Street and it was even worse, so I head over to one of the vending machines.

_ Why can’t it just cool down already… I might have to just stay get some kind of fan or something to even make this bearable in my room.  _

I stop and look over the machine, only to feel a finger tapping my shoulder from behind. I spin on my heels to see a familiar face. “Oh, Haru! Making me jump there.”

She giggles and retracts her finger. She is wearing a simple shoulder strapped blue summer dress that falls to her knees with a thin white belt around it and some black heeled shoes. “I’m sorry, Rin-chan! What are you doing out?”

“Oh, I was just out with someone.” I gesture my thumb to the vending machine, “Then I needed a drink for this heat. What about you?”

She averts her eyes down slightly. “Oh I was… with someone as well…” She quickly looks back up at me, “B-But do you like coffee, Rin-chan?”

I tilt my head slightly at her. “O-Oh, I do quite a lot actually. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, well would you like to join me for one? I know a really nice place that has the best.”

_ Better than Sojiro’s?  _ “Sure, I would like that.”

“Thank you! Please follow me.”

We talk a little as she leads me to the last place I was expecting to have a coffee, the Wilton Hotel again. She pays for us both and we get a booth to ourselves. She orders us some coffee and sits opposite me. 

I look around the place.  _ Didn’t think I’d be back here again. She really thinks like a celebrity sometimes. _

Haru tilts her head slightly at me. “Is something the matter, Rin-chan?”

I shake my head quickly. “N-No, I just didn’t expect to go here for just some coffee.”

“Oh? Please don’t worry about the price, It’s nice to actually be with a friend here. Usually it would just be myself so I’m glad I bumped into you.”

“I see. Then I’m happy you did. It’s nice to see you again, I haven’t in a while. How have you been?”

She lays her hands on her knees and side smiles. “Well… I’ve been busy with certain things. I-I would have wanted to see you sooner, but there were some… complications…”

The waiter comes over and puts a coffee each in front of us. Both thanking him before he walks off. 

“Complications? What do you mean, Haru?”

She picks up her coffee and blows on it a few times before looking over at me. “Oh it’s just… been a busy time for my father and… me.”

“Busy in what way?”

“Well… he has been expanding a lot and the company has been very busy. As for me he has had… tasks for me.”

I raise my eyebrow at her. “Tasks? Nothing bad I hope?”

She quickly shakes her head, eyes going wide slightly. “N-No, I accepted them so if anything bad comes from them then it’s my fault. It is important to my father and his future, so I have to go along with it…” 

“His future? What about yours though, Haru? I mean, doing something for your family is good, but you must be happy with it as well otherwise it won’t be any good for you in the long run.”

She lowers her head slightly. “It’s what I must do…” She quickly jolts it back up. “O-Oh, my apologies for sounding so down, please try the coffee!” 

I nod and pick up the cup, blowing on it a few times before taking a sip. It has a very deep and acidic flavour with a slight taste of caramel in it. “It’s really good actually.”

She smiles widely. “I’m glad you think so! I always try to get a different flavour each time I come, but I can’t help but get this one sometimes.”

I smile back slightly. “I didn’t know you liked coffee so much.”

“Oh, mmhm. I really want to try and grow my own beans, but I haven’t been able to do that lately.”

“Hm… You really need to get some time for yourself, Haru. Take a break or do something you enjoy. You don’t look too happy right now.”

Her eyes go wide again. “I apologize! I know I shouldn’t be like this when you’re with me, Rin-chan.”

I shake my head slowly. “It's ok, Haru. You can be whatever you like. You deserve to be happy and whatnot.”

She giggles softly. “You know the right words as usual, Rin-chan. The truth is that I’m… still deciding what I want. I guess I’m a bit slow at these things.”

I take a sip of the coffee and nod. “About your future or this task of your fathers?”

She tilts her head from side to side in thought. “Both I guess.”

“Well, it’s good to think about things for a while, but just don’t leave it too long to where you get to the point where you can only follow it and not make your own choice. That is a bad place to be.”

She nods and sips her coffee. “Oh, well that is a good way of thinking about it. I wish I thought of that sooner…”

“If you need help with whatever it is then don’t hesitate to ask me. I’d like to help you out.”

A small, polite smile forms on her lips. “That is very kind of you, Rin-chan.” Her phone rings in her bag, placing down her coffee and taking it out. Her smile drops as she looks at it.

“Um, you can answer it if you like.”

She quickly puts it back into her bag, shaking her head rapidly. “N-No, it’s just a random call!”

_ Didn’t seem like it. Is she trying to avoid someone or something?  _ “O-Ok, I just wouldn’t want to keep you if you’re needed.”

She shakes her head and smiles again. “No, no It’s quite all right. It’s always nice to hang out with you, Rin-chan.”

We talk a little about coffee and what we have both done through the summer, without anything about the Phantom Thieves of course.

We both finish our coffee. “Rin-chan, what do you think about these Phantom Thieves that are getting rather popular lately?”

I blink a few times in surprise. “O-Oh, you mean with all this Medjed business? Well, if they’re doing good things and bringing to light all this injustice then it can only be good.”

“They have done quite a lot recently haven’t they. I wonder if they help normal people too…”

“Oh, um they have a site that people say works if you post a request.”

“T-They do? I see… it’s nice that they help others…”

_ Does she need help? _

We get up and leave afterwards. We walk to the station together. 

Haru bows slightly at me. “Thank you for today, Rin-chan. It was nice.”

I smile and nod. “Thank you as well, Haru. Stay well, ok?” I wave her off.

_ If you do need the Phantom Thieves, we can help…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru waves her off as she stands outside the station having both walked back together. She takes out her phone and sighs at the many missed calls and messages. 

_ Can I not do what I want… Maybe the Phantom Thieves could help me out… If they would even help someone like me with something as petty as this…  _

She looks back up at Rin as she mixes into the crowds. “But if maybe they’re people like Rin then they could help me… I’ll think about it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was certainly a filled chapter wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So, I may have slightly teased it was someone not two people coming to realize their feelings. But it was Rin and Makoto. It's getting close! Both have acknowledged their feelings, but not too each other yet. Rin almost did though! But the gymnastic girls had to come back and try something. But Rin has finally overcame them, with a little help from Mementos and Arsene. But was she right to thank them and not hurt them?
> 
> And we have another Akechi scene. I can't help but see how Rin and Akechi do get along well when writing them both. Still, Akechi seems ever more interested in her and what she has hidden. Also Haru is back because I can't leave her out for long, some foreshadowing for the next arc with her needing the Phantom Thieves help.
> 
> Anyway thank you all so much for reading and supporting as usual! Monday we come to the cleansing of Medjed. See you all then!


	55. The Cleansing of Medjed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

It was safe to say that I barely got any sleep. I was just going through all the possible scenarios and what to say to Makoto when I next saw her. But as usual, thinking it is one thing, actually doing it is another thing entirely. But Yusuke wanted my time today so I headed with him back to a place I wouldn’t think to see or even be near again. 

_ Madarame’s house again.  _ “It feels strange to be back here again.”

Yusuke nods, looking over the shack. “Hm, this place has not changed in the slightest. But indeed it does feel strange. I haven’t come back since I moved away… The truth is, despite my best efforts to convey the meaning of the heart, I am no closer to understanding it.” 

“Is that why you came back here?”

“Such a troublesome roadblock never presented itself to me while I was living here…” He turns to me, “As you know, I spent most of my young life in this very house. That is why we have come now. I wish to reevaluate myself within its decrepit walls. I may be able to rekindle my passion for art I once held.”

“Was that when you were trying to find true beauty? You know, with the model thing with me and Ann?”

“Yes.” He tries the door but it doesn’t move, “No… I surely left it unlocked. What…? The door has jammed!? It seems to have finally broken.”

I stand next to him and look at the door. “Why don’t we force it open?

He looks at me surprised. “...I doubt you will be able to force your way through here.”

I crouch to be level with the lock.  _ Seems to just be jammed on the lock. I could probably just fix it.  _ I moved the parts slightly so the sliding mechanism was free. Sliding the door open.

“You never cease to amaze me."

"All I did was move the lock slightly-"

"Let’s head inside.”

I sigh softly. "Always so quick."

We enter his old room. It was all emptied and cleaned. Yusuke looks around his once previous room. “The police confiscated everything… You know, I lived here not long ago, yet it feels almost like the distant past at this point…”

“Well a lot has happened since then.”

He nods, walking to the centre of the room. Wood creaking under each step. “Being here has brought back memories though. Whenever I acted out of line, I was made to sit calmly in the corner. Then there was my bookshelf. It had art compilation books with a few manga tucked away as well. This is also where we would gather to eat when the atelier still had a large pupil count. Sensei was particularly fond of salty food…” He winces, holding his chest, “Sensei…? What am I saying? Why do I still treat him as my mentor? How long will I allow him to control my life…?”

I tilt my head to the side. “It’s not that he is controlling you. You are still empathetic towards him and that is normal.”

“Y-Yes… you’re right. My apologies. I used to enjoy painting in this room. No matter what I took as my subject, my hands would move on their own accord to capture its essence. I only saw the superficial beauty of the world. I could not see the grime beneath. After learning the truth though, everything changed.”

“For the better though, right?”

He sighs. “I needed to do whatever it took to validate my artistic ability. In that search for meaning, darkness took hold of me… Ultimately, I began to emulate that which I had so deeply despised in Madarame.” He faces me as I watch him. “You know, Boss told me something very interesting when I was staying with you that one night at LeBlanc.”

“Oh? What did he say?”

“He said… he didn’t believe Madarame took me in for my skill alone. There would be no way of knowing if I was going to be talented… Rin, why do you think Madarame decided to take me in?” 

I tap my chin a few times in thought. “Um, maybe he was being sympathetic to you? But honestly, I couldn’t tell you the real reason.”

“Hm…? So we return to matters of the heart again. It truly is a mysterious beast…” He crosses his arms, “It seems even the workings of my own heart are inexplicable… What, then of my search for pure beauty…?”

“Hello?” A voice comes from the door, “Is someone there? I’m coming in.”

“Um, who-”

“Ah, I was wondering who could have been in here.”

Yusuke stares at him. “You’re… the man from the exhibition?”

“Indeed. Thank you for our conversation back there. More importantly though, why are you here? I couldn’t help but notice the door was open on my way back from work. Are you perhaps still caught in your slump?”

“How do you know about that?”

“I know a great deal about you, Yusuke-kun. You’ve made a name for yourself by patterning your work after the beautifully detailed Sayuri. But that painting at the exhibition was… quite different from that. Have you begun trying out new styles.” Yusuke stays quiet, “If you’d like, I can advise you. Materials, themes, et cetera. You seem as though you could use a helping hand right now.”

“I…”

“Most of your painting was done while living in this residence, correct? Your current lack of patron must be what is holding you back.” He walks up to Yusuke, handing him a card, “Please, take my card. I’ve made a living investing in promising young artists like yourself, Yusuke-kun.”

Yusuke reads the card. “Director of the Japanese Art Support Foundation… Akiko Kawanabe?”

“Um, why choose Yusuke?” I question him.

“I feel that he has talent. Now, my foundation can provide you an environment that will allow you to focus on developing your skills. If it interests you, we can talk at a later date. I hope to hear from you soon.” He walks out of the house.

“The Japanese Art Support Foundation… My opportunity may have finally arrived…” He smiles, “And it was all because you opened that door for me… Hm, it seems good luck is simply a characteristic of yours. You have my thanks, Rin.”

I scratch the side of my head with my finger. “I don’t know about that, but thanks.”

“...I must be going now. I’d like to think about this some more.”

“Take all the time you need.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was quite surprised on the way back that Kawakami messaged to meet me. Having not heard from her since the time in hospital. I really hoped she hadn’t gone into a work overload to pay those selfish guardians. I took her upstairs.

She smiles looking around the room. “I actually really like the antique feel of this room. And the flowers and additions you add to it…” She stops, “But I have to say goodbye to it today.”

I spin on my heels to face her. “What do you mean?”

She smiles widely. “The thing is, I’ve decided to quit! My boss found me a part-time job that pays better than this one.”

“W-Wait, you're still paying them!?”

She averts her face to the side. “Takase-kun’s guardians keep increasing their demands… So this is just what I have to do…”

“That’s the wrong decision!”

“Then what’s the right decision!? Please tell me!”

“You stop paying them and following their selfish demands on you! That’s a start.”

She sighs. “Takase-kun’s guardians say the only way to truly apologize to Takase-kun is by paying them. If that’s not true, then what’s the right thing to do here…? I wonder if I can escape this all if I quit being a teacher. People like me have no right being a teacher. If I quit on my own. I won’t have to pay them… That’s why I’m going to quit both my teaching job and my maid job… What do you think?”

I stomp my foot on the floor. “It’s a terrible idea! You’re just running away and it won’t solve anything!”

“Haha… another scolding, huh? But you’re right… I’m just running away…” She sighs, holding her hands together over her gown, “Now that I think about it, it’s too late for me to stop being a teacher. If I really felt bad for what happened, I would’ve resigned the day he died. And yet I still felt the need to teach… I wonder why I feel that way even now.”

“Well, you already said your answer right there. You know why, but you won’t accept it.”

“...Kurusu-san. Oh, that’s right… I decided the way to apologize to him was to make sure there won’t be another student like him. Because I might’ve been able to save him if I hadn’t been afraid or rumours or labels back then. I wanted to become a teacher who takes care of her students. That’s the mindset I had!”

“Seems like I was able to help you remember then. That’s a good start.”

She averts her eyes to the side. “But now, I spend all my free time at part-time jobs, just so I can continue working as a teacher. I put the critical work of a teacher on the back burner so I could make apology money. That’s where it went all wrong…”

“And now you have the chance to change that now. Mistakes are made, Kawakami-sensei. You can fix them.”

She nods. “I’ll be the teacher I aspire to be… That’s the right way for me to make amends to Takase-kun. From here on, I refuse to pay them any more money! And that is my answer...! Well, what do you think?”

I smile at her. “That sounds like the right answer to me.”

She smiles back. “You can’t get the right answer from someone else. It can only be found within… I learned that from you. In a way, you’re my teacher... Haha, just kidding.” She lets out a long breath, “I’ve been so worried about making money that I haven’t been paying attention to my students. Especially to you.”

I blink a few times in confusement. “Me?”

“I averted my eyes from you because you were labelled like Takase-kun was… But from now on, I’m going to protect you too. As your teacher, I will never betray you.”

I rub the back of my neck. “O-Oh, that’s um, reassuring. You need some protection too.”

“...That kind of line only works from someone old enough to handle her own household chores… but thanks.”

I look around the room. “Um, I do keep this place clean you know.”

She looks around and nods. “You do.” She then looks over me, “Maybe you need fashion help?”

I look down at my shorts and top, then back to her. “Um, it’s hot as hell and this is my comfy wear. What’s wrong with it?”

“Don’t you think you are showing too much skin? Well you are a pretty growing girl so it suits you fine.”

“Most girls would wear this!”

“If they looked like you they would. But it’s time for me to go.” She does a slight curtsy, “Thank you… I’ll see you later.”

I give her a slight wave as she walks out, looking down at myself again as Morgana jumps through the window onto my bed. He looks at me curiously. “What are you looking at?”

I spin to him. “This looks fine doesn’t it? I mean, not weird on me?”

He blinks and looks me up and down. “It suits you well, Rin.”

I shrug and sit next to him. “How was Futaba?”

He yawns, scratching his ear. “Still asleep. Though she did wake up a couple of times, but she went straight back to sleep.”

“Medjed’s date is approaching. We have to hope it happens soon.”

“What do we do if she doesn’t wake up in time?”

I just glance at him and he understood right away. “You can’t just turn yourself in!”

I pet his head gently. “As the leader it’s my responsibility. But let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was the day for Medjed’s cleanse and Futaba still hadn’t woken up or dealt with Medjed as she said she was going too. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I walk to the bar with Morgana. “Isn’t today our deadline for dealing with Medjed? Futaba’s still asleep too… At this rate you’ll-”

I hold up my hand to stop him. “I believe she will come through for us. Just have a bit more faith.”

Sojiro glances at me as I walk down and to the bar. “...Hey.”

“Morning… How’s Futaba?”

He lowers his head. “Same as always.” He puts a coffee on the bar, “Today’s the day Wakaba passed. I do this every year… Here, I’ve got a cup for you too.”

“O-Oh, ok.” I sit at the bar, both sipping our coffee in silence.

“Futaba reminds me so much of her mother. She’s a smart girl. Doesn’t just go with the flow, either. Wakaba… Your work and your kid were so fulfilling to you… Why’d you die so suddenly…?”

_ If only I could tell you… _

“...That reminds me, you saw me talking to the prosecutor a few times, right?”

I nod, putting the coffee onto its plate. “Niijima, right?”

He nods. “I remember you were real bothered by it. She might come back, so I guess I should tell you about it. That woman was trying to get information on Wakaba’s research out of me.”

Morgana frowns. “That’s what we heard in the Palace.”

He sighs, combing his fingers through his finely trimmed beard. “You don’t need to know what it was about. Just know there was some trouble around it. Obviously, Wakaba got dragged into that too. Now, they ruled her death as suicide… but I’ve had my doubts.”

“Um, doubts? You think she was killed?”

“Supposedly, there were people who wanted to take her research and use it for their own benefit. Don’t get me wrong though. I don’t have a lick of evidence. That’s why I haven’t told Futaba any of this. I don’t want to cause her more trouble.”

_ You’d be surprised how much she already knows. _

He leans on the bar, sighing regretfully. “Still, there’s one thing I regret. It was right before Wakaba died… She told me, ’I think I might die’. I brushed it off thinking It was just a joke, but if I had just taken her seriously.”

“You couldn’t have known that, though.”

“Still, that's the reason I took Futaba in… Redemption. Those heartless adults just yelled at the poor girl… Hey, how do you heal emotional scars?”

I nibble my lip, thinking of my own from the past. “They just… heal over time. It may not be able to fully heal, but it’s something.”

“I see…” The doorbell rings, both blinking at who enters. Sojiro's face turns to pure shock, “Futaba…!?”

She walks quietly and casually up to the bar, dressed in a black tank top with a Tetris image on the front and a green tank top underneath. Below are some grey baggy pants and green sneakers with a hip bag around her wait. 

She sits next to me and takes a sip of my coffee. “...It’s cold.”

Sojiro stumbles to get out a word. “Huh?”

Futaba frowns at him. “You can’t sell coffee like this to customers!”

“N-Never mind that… How did you get here…?”

“Uh… I walked.”

“You’re OK!?”

She tilts her head in confusement. “Was that bad of me to do?”

I smile at the two. Sojiro still does not believe his eyes. “Th-That’s not it! I’m just shocked to see you out of the house…”

She saddens slightly. “Uh… I’m sorry I worried you…”

Sojiro rubs his eyes under his glasses. “Ha… It’s all right.”

“By the way, what’s the date today?”

“Eh? It’s uh… It’s the twenty-first.” He keeps rubbing his eyes as he walks off to the kitchen.

Futaba sways her head. “I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

“Um, maybe the whole Medjed thing? No big deal though, right?” I whisper to her.

Her eyes widen. “Oh, I remember now.” She smirks at me, “Let’s take care of it now. Come.”

“Ok…”

She leads me to her room and gets to work on her computer. “It’s my turn to help out. Hmph, Medjed. Now, how do we cook them?”

“I’ll leave that to your expertise.”

“Hey, Futaba? We don’t have much time left. Are you sure you could do this!?” Morgana asks, looking worried.

Futaba blinks over her shoulder. “Th-The kitty talked!? Is this a dream…? I’m going back to sleep.”

“It is NOT a dream! Get up! Say something, Rin!”

“Well, he is a talking cat from the Metaverse where your Palace was. Hearing him talk in the Metaverse let’s you then hear him in the real world. Cognition and what not.”

“Oh, right. Eh, I guess it doesn’t matter. Let’s get cracking!”

She gets to typing in silence. Morgana tries to look over to see what she is doing. “You’re just tapping away over there… Are you sure this will work?”

Silence.

Morgana tries again. “Hey, Futaba!”

More silence.

“She probably has total concentration at the moment. We should let her be.”

He nods, looking around the room. “This place is so messy… I’m surprised she can focus at all.”

“Yeah, this is setting off my ‘needs to be cleaned’ alarm. Let’s clean up for her whilst she is working. It’s the least we can do.”

“Wasn’t changing her heart enough?”

“Clean. Now.”

I get with Morgana to work removing all the rubbish and trash bags, dusting the place out, mopping the floor and making everything as neat as possible. Even after all that she was still typing away, fully unaware of what was happening around her.

Morgana inspects the room. “Phew… It looks a little better now, don’t you think?”

I cross my arms at him. “Only a little? Are you sure?”

He gulps. “I-I mean, much better!”

“Good.”

“Well, Futaba? We’re done on our end. Are you finished yet?” He asks expectantly.

Silence.

He sighs. “She can’t hear a word I’m saying. Guess we’ll just have to keep waiting…”

I sit and read through a stack of her technical books. Hours passed and Morgana just slept on my lap for the most part. We both jump as Futaba stretches out her arms and shouts out. “I'm doooone!”

Morgana blinks sleepily. “Wh-What’s up? Something happened?”

“It’s finished.” She replies simply.

“Finished? What is?”

Her eyes go wide, now noticing the clean room. “Ah, it’s so clean. Why!?”

“Oh, you’re welcome.”

She gives me a thumbs-up. “Wow, you’re good at cleaning.”

“Anyway, is it true? Did you really take care of Medjed?”

“I handled them, and someone else handled my room…! It’s both great!” She flips out a cat-head pillow from behind her onto her desk, lays her head on it and sleeps away.

Morgana looks puzzled. “Hey, Futaba! What’s wrong!?”

I get up and watch her, hearing her slow, soft breaths. “Hm, she’s sleeping. Guess she really does run on batteries…”

He shrugs. “Well, it looks like it’s been taken care of. I guess we should get home and sleep too…” His head moves to the stack of books, “Wait, you read all of those!?”

I rub the back of my neck. “More like skimmed, but yeah, lets head back.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the middle of drying my hair from a shower my phone buzzes. Flicking through it with one hand to the notification.

Ann: So, Futaba’s awake now?

Me: She is. Or more like she was. 

Ryuji: Awesome. And has Medjed been taken care of? Er, more importantly, how’s Futaba doing?

Me: She said she was finished and went right back to sleep.

Ryuji: Seriously?

Yusuke: She must have been quite exhausted. I can’t say I blame her at all.

Makoto: If Medjed’s been affected it will surely be on the news. That should be enough to confirm whether or not the deeds been done.

Ryuji: Then why don’t we watch the news together?

Yusuke: Yes. We should meet up at LeBlanc as usual.

Ann: See you tomorrow, guys!

Me: See you.

I put my phone to the side, Morgana looks worried up at me. “We should be in the clear now, right…?”

“Don’t worry about it. We should be fine.”

“How do you remain so calm about these things?”

I shrug slightly. “I guess I have faith in the abilities of those with us.”

“You really have changed.”

“Changed?”

“Yeah. But anyway, lets get some rest.”

_ I think he means it in a good way. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sojiro calls me down as the others arrived the next morning. All already sitting in a booth with drinks. “So you’re finally up, huh? Don’t slack off just ‘cause you’re on summer vacation.”

“I-I wasn’t slacking! I was getting ready!”

“Yo, you look tired.” Ryuji says, looking up at me.

“I had a worried Morgana keeping me up most of the night.”

“We’ve made ourselves at home!” Ann chirps, turning to Makoto next to her, “Scoot up so Rin can sit with us, Makoto.”

I gulp slightly as she makes some room, tapping the space next to her.  _ Can I just stop those thoughts for one day please…  _ I sit next to her as we give each other small smiles.

The news report starts up as we all watch. “Late last night, it was discovered that someone had tampered with the hacker group Medjed’s website. The sites main page now displays what is thought to be the Phantom Thieves mark… Moreso, the personal information of a Japanese man, a possible Medjed member, was illegally publicized to the media.”

Sojiro holds his chin as he watches. “Aren’t these the guys people have been up in arms about?”

“Medjed has yet to issue an official reply. Furthermore, their previously announced cleanse of Japan has remained unimplemented for now. Some speculate that they have taken the series of events seriously and ultimately cancelled their plan.”

We all smile and grin at each other as Sojiro notices. “What are you all smirking about…?”

“Oh, it’s nothing!”

He frowns at me. “Well stop it. You’re gonna drive away my customers.”

The reporter speaks again. “After a commercial break, we will be asking guests from various fields about this turn of events.”

Ryuji looks around the empty cafe. “But there ain’t any customers…?”

“Can it… My customers are on summer vacation too.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide at us. “Oh crap, I just realized our break will be ending soon too!”

Yusuke frowns at him. “There are still two weeks left. That is still a considerable amount of time.”

“It’s still a lot less than usual, man!”

Ann nods, swirling her pigtail around her finger. “I wanna go somewhere, but we can’t just leave Futaba-chan alone.”

“Some things still concern me too, like that research…” Makoto whispers to us

The door rings again and Futaba walks up to us. 

Sojiro smiles at her. “Oh! Did you just get up?” She nods.

“Good morning.” Makoto says calmly to her.

I stand up to greet her. “Good-” Futaba suddenly slinks behind me, hugging my arm for protection. Looking warily at the others.

Yusuke tries to peek at her. “It seems she’s cautious of us… but not of Rin. This is strange.”

Futaba grips my arms tighter. “That one is weird…”

“Weird…?

She then points at me. “This one is cool.”

I blink down at her. “Cool? U-Um, why don’t we go upstairs? It will be more private there.”

Makoto nods in agreement. “If any customers come, she’ll be more afraid.”

Sojiro sighs. “Why don’t you go with them, Futaba? Have fun? It’s about time my regulars show up anyway.”

She grumbles and reluctantly nods, poking my side. “Move time.”

“Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish the story up to where Sae wanted me to get too. My head aches and throbs as I hold it in my hands. My throat and mouth are dry and parched. Sae holds her chin in thought, taking in what I said. “So the Phantom Thieves only stole the heart of Futaba Sakura…? And Medjed was in turn defeated by her real-world hacking abilities? This does correlate to the facts as we know them…”

I open my mouth to speak, but it was too dry, coughing to try and get some moisture. I tap my fist on my chest, opening my eyes to see a bottle of water held out to me. I look up to her. “Take it, sounds like you need some.”

I take it and take a few sips before placing it on the desk. “Thank you… I did say it would be not what you were expecting.”

“If you’re telling the truth, then Wakaba Isshiki didn’t commit suicide… Did a third party target her life with the goal of destroying her research…? Wakaba’s death was two years ago… That also coincides with when the incidents started occurring… Does this mean this other Metaverse user that Madarame and Kaneshiro mentioned… really exist…?”

“Are you asking that rhetorically or asking me?”

She shakes her head, quickly focusing back on me. “Earlier, I briefly mentioned about those psychotic breakdown incidents that have alarmed the public. All of a sudden, people will lose consciousness or become violent… A situation as incomprehensible as that can’t be explained away as ‘troubled social conditions’. …I suspect that these cases are all connected to a larger, man-made plot. The method involved always muddled the explanation, but your story has virtually confirmed its viability. Although, I wouldn’t have expected a new criminal to come to light from your testimony…”

“Does that mean you are believing me more?”

She sighs. “Before that. What did your group think of this other Metaverse user?”

“...They were the true criminal and culprit.”

“How self-centred of you. The Phantom Thieves tamper with people’s hearts without asking consent. How is that different?” She huffs, “Well… no matter how you thought of them, there can be no doubting your resolve. Are those incidents because of you or someone else…? Either way, I will get to the bottom of this.”

_ Well at least it seems like she is taking it more seriously… _

She grabs her folder. “Now, let’s move on to your next crime.” She opens it at the page and turns it to me, “Kunikazu Okumura… You should know who he is… Considering what happened.”

I wince slightly from seeing his picture.  _ Haru…  _

“Your testimony regarding this incident will be serious. I’m sure you understand why… but before that…”

I blink, hearing her tone change slightly as I raise my head from the book. “Um, what is it?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, eyes focusing on mine. “You talked a lot about Makoto in your time between dealing with Medjed and you were with her a lot. And seeing as you didn’t listen to my demands with her… What is your relationship with my little sister? Now that I think about it, she was different during this time in the case.”

I fumble my hands over each other, averting my eyes from hers. “I… Um… Well…”

She taps her fingers on her arm. “Well? What is it? I don't have much time here.”

“You’re making me too flustered again like you did last time you asked!” I cough a few more times, taking a few more sips of water as her gaze remains on me, “W-What?”

“Are you going to answer my question?”

“C-Can’t it just wait?”

She sighs. “It will come to light anyway. Now, answer my next question carefully. What did you do to this Okumura?”

_ Phew. She looked really serious there for a second.  _

“I’ll tell you the truth behind what happened…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We sit around my room. Yusuke leans on his knees. “To think the cognitive version of a person would transform into such a horrible monster and attack us… That means our enemies aren’t limited to shadows.”

“I thought the other people were just victims, like the slaves at the castle or the walking ATM’s.” Ann adds.

“Even though they seemed to be alive, they’re only part of the environment. In other words, the Palace ruler determines the form and strength of their cognitions. I would have loved to ask Futaba’s mother how far along she was with her research…” Makoto says, thinking about it.

“Research, huh… She was lookin’ into that cognitive psience stuff, yeah?”

“If we put all the information we have gathered together at this point… Abuse of cognitive psience can lead to death, and it may be related to the psychotic breakdown incidents.”

I nod in agreement. “So, her research has a strong connection with the Metaverse. And that it may have been stolen, it could be in use by someone else. And for a while at that."

“You mean those guys that showed Futaba-chan the fake suicide note.” Ann asks.

Yusuke frowns at the thought. “If that is the case, those people are unforgivable.”

Makoto looks over at Futaba who was sitting on my bed. “Hey, Futaba. Is there anything else you can remember?” She just walks off with her instant-noodle pot, “She is quite difficult…”

She comes back quickly, sitting back on my bed. The smell of food fills my room from her pot. Yusuke's eyes watch her closely. “That smell… That enticing smell…”

Ann groans, holding her stomach. “C’mon, no fair…”

Ryuji watches her eat. “Hey, can I snag a bite?” She just glares back at him, “...Meanie.”

Makoto sighs. “Lets just take a break.”

We get some food and share it between us. Makoto then speaks up. “I’ve been thinking… Even if Futaba is a genius, could she really crush an international hacker organisation that easily?”

Futaba nods on my bed, her back to us. “The one who taunted the Phantom Thieves was a guy in Japan. I knew the Medjed members in Japan weren’t anything special, so I wasn’t worried.”

“How do you know that?” Ann asks.

“‘Cause I’m the founder.”

“Uh… what do you mean? Should we take that literally?” Makoto questions, raising her eyebrow.

I tap my chin. “So, being the founder allowed you to know their methods and exploit them easily?”

“Basically. It was only me at first, back when I was referred to as the hacker of justice. But since I stayed anonymous for a while, a buncha guys from all over the world started using the name.”

Ann frowns, taking it in. “And those were the ones committing cyber crimes.”

“It was a hassle to expose all of them, so I just left them be.”

“Uhhh… so Futaba was the true Medjed, and we were freakin’ out over some weak-ass dipshits? You should’ve told us from the start, Futaba.”

She glances back at us. “I discarded the Medjed name a while ago. I’m Alibaba now.”

“Futaba, what do you want to do now?” Makoto asks her, “Since you know our secret, we’d like you to join our team.”

“‘Kay.”

Ann’s eyes go wide at her. “Just like that…?”

I shrug slightly. “Well if she is that quick to accept then it will be good for us.”

Makoto nods. “This may even ensure our investigation of Mementos goes along smoothly.” She then slowly turns to me. “Right, Rin?”

I rub the back of my head, chuckling nervously. “Y-Yeah…”

Morgana sighs next to me. “Well… I guess.”

Ryuji grins widely. “Well, Futaba’s real amazin’! She’s gonna be a big help for us, huh?”

“Say, Futaba. How did you find out about us?” Makoto asks her.

She shakes her head. “Secret.”

“Where did you learn to hack?”

“Private.”

“When did you obtain the Nav?”

“I refuse to answer.”

“Futaba-chan sure is unique…” Ann trails off, “Still, it’ll be a problem if she doesn’t open up to us some more.”

Yusuke frowns in thought. “At the very least, we need to communicate normally with her.”

“What should we do?” Makoto asks, looking at us all.

I lean back in my chair. “Well, we could all get to know her better. Maybe spend an entire day with her to get used to us?”

Futaba head jerks to us. 

Yusuke smiles at the idea. “I see. We do have the rest of summer vacation for the time.”

“We can begin tomorrow.”

Ryuji stretches up his arms. “Let’s go to the beach! They’ll be tonsa people there, plus we got totally dried out in that desert.”

Ann smiles widely at the thought. “That’s a great idea! I forgot I hadn’t gone to the beach yet!”

“Uh, excuse me…?” Futaba waves her hands at us, trying to get our attention.

“The beach, huh…?” I think about it for a few seconds, “Sounds good, if everyone wants to go. I haven’t been to the beach since I was a kid.”

“Ooo, we definitely got to go now!” Ann chirps, nudging my arm.

Makoto stretches as well. “I’ll come by tomorrow.” She looks at me, “I’ll see you then?”

“Let me help as well. I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow.” Yusuke suggests.

“Thanks. We can set a schedule with everyone else depending on when they’re free.”

“Ok!” Ann chirps.

Everyone takes their leave except for Futaba and Morgana. She walks to the centre of my room, head down. “Can I really do this…?”

I pat her shoulder reassuringly. “Um, I can be there each time if it’ll help?”

She nods at me. “You better be!” 

She then walks over to Morgana and grabs his cheeks. “Why me!?” He complains, batting her paws on her hands.

“Well, she isn’t going to do that to me, is she?”

She stops and spins to me, pinching her fingers together. “I can if you like.”

“N-No, that won’t be necessary…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae stands in thought in the prosecutor hall, Akechi next to her. “Stress is the enemy of beauty, you know.”

She glares at him. “How can I stay calm about this!?”

“I understand how you feel.”

“Thanks to the incident with those hackers, people are calling us incompetent. And on top of all that, the Phantom Thieves are claiming justice is on their side. Don’t make me laugh. “

“Medjed was dealt with by either the Phantom Thieves themselves or some avid supporter. There are no tracks whatsoever, so they must be quite skilled… Either way, the general public recognises the Phantom Thieves as the subjugating party.”

Sae frowns deeply. “They’re gaining support and influence much faster than we could have anticipated…”

Akechi matches the frown. “It is indeed an abnormal situation. I’m beginning to suspect mass manipulation of some kind… It’s even possible that a powerful person is behind them, plotting the psychotic breakdowns.” He grimaces, “If only I realized sooner!”

“It’s rare to hear you speak that tone.”

“For the sake of my justice… I won’t forgive them.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was another stuffy evening. A very stuffy evening. Fanning my face with one hand with the phone in the other, busy messaging each other again.

“Rinnn, it’s too hottt!” Morgana complains on my lap.

I nod, dabbing the towel around my neck along my forehead to remove the few droplets of sweat. “I know, I can’t do much about it I’m afraid.”

He groans and rolls about. “Can’t you fan me?”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “I’ll heat myself up doing that.” He groans as I run my fingers through his fur, “Moaning about it will make you hotter.” 

“Can’t you buy some A/C or a fan at least?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “A/C in a place like this wouldn’t work and a fan would just be blowing hot air about. I don’t want another incident like we had in Futaba’s Palace.”

“Right…”

My phone buzzes again.

Ryuji: Hey, I heard some people talking about us on the train home! They were saying how awesome the Phantom Thieves were!

Ann: I’ve heard things too. It’s become a huge topic of conversation.

Yusuke: To be fair, the casualties from a Medjed attack would have been massive. It’s no surprise they revere us for preventing it.

Me: Revere is rather strong. But it was still close.

Makoto: Yeah. It’s all thanks to Alibaba. You were a great help.

Futaba: It was nothing.

Ann: Oh, that reminds me… Remember that stuff about ATM's and banks just stopping. That wasn’t Medjed, was it?

Futaba: Nope, that was totally separate.

Makoto: So people were overreacting to mere coincidence?

Me: The public was in suspense, so it’s only natural the little things would shake them up.

Futaba: Either that or those rumours were never true to begin with.

Yusuke: Hm, you seem to be quite talkative in these conversations

Futaba: Is that so? I’ll shut up then. :/

Yusuke: …?

Futaba: >:C

Ann: I don’t get it, but I think she’s angry…

Ryuji: You gotta apologize, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Me? Why?

Futaba: :U

Me: You guys…

Morgana winces at the screen. “Hey, is this really going to be ok? I’m worried about how things will be from now on…”

“It will be fine, don’t worry too much. Let’s get some rest.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up in the familiar cell, blinking to clear my vision as I get up from the hard bed to the iron bars. “Nice to see you all again.”

Justine nods as I grip the bars. “Our master would like a word with you. Stand up straight and listen closely, Inmate.”

“It seems you freed the heart of a frenzied girl and saved her from her haunted past.” He chuckles, “Another step has been taken to rehabilitation… You are progressing quite nicely.”

“Our master bestows words of praise upon you! You’d better feel honoured!” Caroline demands.

“R-Right…”

Igor continues. “By the by, more curious information has found its way to your ear. A scientist's research… It seems that world may be secretly known after all. Furthermore, that very research has been stolen and is now used by those with malicious intent… I wonder how this will change the approach you take towards your rehabilitation…”

“Do you know who stole the research?”

“That I do not know. However, I believe I told you we would spare no expense in cooperating with you. Allow me to grant you a new power worthy of your current self. Though you have my aid, be sure not to let your guard down. Otherwise you may get swept off your feet…”

“Um, is that a warning?”

He just chuckles.

“I figured I wouldn’t get a response. My guard is always up however.”

“We shall meet again in the near future.”

“Thank you for your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Medjed is finally taken care of, that means we're kind of nearing the end of this arc! 
> 
> I do like Futaba and her quirky nature, and she will open up more soon over the coming chapters when they help her open up ready for the trip to the beach! Still, she does seem to like Rin already though as I see her more of a little sister to Rin. Plus we get through some Yusuke and Kawakami as they're nearing their completions. 
> 
> Still, Sae was rather pushing Rin for an answer there in regards to Makoto, huh? It will all come to light soon though, I promise. (I'm not teasing this time) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as usual with you all. Next chapter will be Futaba's preparations and beach stuff after I think. Or maybe something in between, I haven't decided yet. See you Wednesday though!


	56. Preparations of a Shut-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I was just lazing on my bed the next day, no one had asked for help or wanted to see me. It was incredibly hot and humid again and I was just hoping for some breeze to come through the windows and give me some blessed relief from the heat. My phnoe buzzes next to me and I tap the notification.

Makoto: Futaba, can you open up please?

Futaba: Open what?

Yusuke: The front door.

Futaba: Why?

Makoto: Won’t you come too, Rin? We’re in front of Futaba’s house.

Me: Sure. I’ll be over shortly.

Futaba: You wanna meet here… and not at LeBlanc?

Makoto: Isn’t that more comforting?

Futaba: Y-Y-You never mentioned it!

Makoto: It would be nice if you could hurry down soon. It’s scorching hot out here.

Futaba: You demon…!

Me: Be nice. The door had better be open when I get there though. I’m not standing out in this heat, unless you want me to be irritated.

Yusuke: Ah yes, she does get irritated pretty quickly in the heat.

Me: Don’t you start.

Futaba: Fineee.

Makoto: Thank you.

Morgana groans. “Looks like we’re going to Futaba’s… Makoto sounds serious about this too.”

I chuckle and get up, slipping on my shoes. “That sounds like her. But let’s get going as quickly as possible.”

“You just want to get to the A/C in her room.”

“Hey, it will be a welcome relief!”

Thankfully the door was open when I get there. The sun is unbearably hot and only seems to get hotter. I walk up to her room feeling the coolness already from the air conditioning being on is a welcome relief. 

I open the door and walk in, blinking at Futaba. “Ummm, what is that?” I ask, pointing to the rather avant-garde large full head mask on her.

Makoto watches me come in and sighs. “That is what I said, Rin…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Futaba replies, mumbled by her full-head mask.

Yusuke looks at it in awe. “Such avant garde design. You have excellent taste.”

She spins around in her chair to face us. “...Mwehehe.”

Makoto glances at me and sighs. “L-Let’s get started, shall we?”

“But first…” I walk over and grip the sides of the mask, “Off with this first.” She struggles a little but I manage to get it off. She spins around back to face her computer.

“What do you plan on doing?” Morgana asks Makoto.

“I’d like to simply have a normal conversation. That is the basis of true communication, after all.”

“Well, it’s good that you’re confident.”

She smiles at me. “Yes. You must be well-versed in speaking when you are student council president. Don’t think too hard about our conversation. We’re just going to talk about ordinary topics today.”

Yusuke peers over his shoulder, fiddling about with something. “What do you mean by ordinary topics?”

“You know, things like food or the weather. Well then, let’s begin with food. What do you like to eat, Futaba?”

“Organic ones.”

Makoto blinks in confusion. “Um, that wasn’t exactly what I meant…”

Futaba sighs and flops her head down.

_ Well um… _

“L-Let’s try a different topic! How about the weather? I heard this heatwave is showing no sign of stopping…”

“Are you kidding me, not more heat…” I mumble.

Futaba shakes her head. “Dunno. I haven’t been out.”

“O-Oh, right…”

Morgana lowers his head, shaking it slowly. “Makoto’s getting stumped…”

Makoto stutters. “Th-This is odd… It wasn’t supposed to go like this…” She looks over at Yusuke, “By the way Yusuke, What have you been doing this whole time?”

I try to look past him. “Good question.”

“...Ah superb.” He takes a step to the side, revealing the rather dramatic scene he created with Futaba’s action figures, “Some of their heads came off when I was moving them, but I made sure to rearrange them pleasingly.”

I blink at him. “Um, it’s certainly dynamic…”

Futaba’s eyes go wide. “W-Waaaaaaah!” She jumps up from her chair, arms holding out in shock at what to do, “M-My children… Wh-What have you done… to my children…?

“They appear to be quite shoddily-made.” Yusuke comments.

She stomps her foot down. “They’re from ‘Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman’!” She leans closer to see the figure devastation, “No… Yellow and Pink’s heads… And Red’s been hacked to bits… This is all Inari’s fault…”

“Inari?” Yusuke asks.

She frowns up at him. “Your thief clothes were like a fox. According to Japanese folklore, foxes like inarizushi, thus Inari.”

He frowns down at her. “Inari… I don’t like that name.”

“Rghhh, they were in perfect poses too…! It was so much work getting them set up just right! You wouldn’t know aesthetics if it hit you in the face, Inari!”

“H-How dare you say that to me of all people!?”

"Well it's true!"

"It is no such thing!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

They start in a long full-blown argument.

I flop my head into my hands. “Oh boy…”

Makoto sighs and sits next to me on the bed. “This isn’t what I expected…”

“You and me both.”

After awhile they actually start to calm down and have a normal conversation. “I see… So their versatility allows you to recreate almost any dramatic scene you can imagine.”

Futaba smiles. “Mmhm. Victory is great for action, and Neo’s got the best transforming suit. So cool.”

“Fascinating. Art depicts a flash of inspiration, but models offer a much different means of enjoyment.

We watch in amazement at their conversation. Morgana sits on my lap watching as well. “Huh? Take a look at that. Futaba’s having a regular conversation.”

Makoto nods, watching them both. “It seems she doesn’t have a problem talking to others as long as the subject interests her. I suppose the topics I brought up were not the right ones.”

“It would seem so.”

Futaba turns to us. “So this is all I gotta do? What a breeze!”

“In that case, we should advance to the next step. How about we have her spend time in someone else’s room?”

Makoto nods in agreement. “Yes. She hadn’t had many chances to leave the house yet, so that would be the perfect opportunity.”

“Don’t set the bar too high!”

“We’ll all be there too. It’s perfectly reasonable.”

“W-Well, I guess in that case…”

“I’ve left tomorrow to Ann and Ryuji. Rin will be there too, so you’ll be ok.”

“Can I wear my mask?”

“Um, if you do that I’ll throw it out.”

She groans.

We leave her for the rest of the day, Yusuke wanders off. Makoto waits outside as I follow her. Wiping my brow. “Ugh, still this hot…”

“Will you be ok in this heat? You don’t have air conditioning in your room, do you?”

I shake my head. “I have air power, if it decides to come through my window that is.”

“I see… Well, um… You are welcome anytime at mine… It’s cool there.”

I blink in surprise. “O-Oh, that's very kind of you.”

We both remain quiet. Hearing only my heart beat faster and faster. Makoto speaks up first. “Rin….”

“Mmhm?”

“I, um… Never mind.”

“O-Ok… you should head back and get out of this heat…”

“R-Right… See you later.”

“See you.”

I wave as she walks away, kicking the floor gently. “Why couldn’t I say it…”

“Say what?”

I jump as Morgana looks up at me. “Nothing! Let’s get inside!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I fan myself through the evening, hoping to cool myself from the evening stuffy heat. “It was never this hot in the country… Sure it was hot but being in the city is so stuffy...”

“You haven’t stopped complaining since we got back from Futaba’s…”

“I have not!” I groan and take a sip of water, “I just don’t like it this hot is all, it gets me irritated.”

He smirks slightly. “Yeah, I can tell.”

I raise an eyebrow at him as my phone buzzes next to me.

Ryuji: Dude, people’re so pumped! They’re talking all about how the Phantom Thieves took down Medjed. Mishima’s website has a shitton of comments flooding in too!

Ann: The news coverage has been pretty insane as well!

Yusuke: Yes, they have only spoken of the Phantom Thieves for the whole day.

Makoto: We’ve been getting attention all over the city.

Ryuji: So… how’s the one who helped us take down Medjed doing?

Ann: Futaba-chan!

Futaba: My Phoenix Rangers almost met their demise today…

Ann: Uh… What?

Me: It’s complicated…

Makoto: Anyway, things didn’t go perfectly, but it’s definitely a step in the right direction.

Yusuke: Tomorrow’s goal will be to spend time in someone else’s room. Futaba is a difficult personality to handle. Good luck, you two.

Futaba: Shut it, Inari.

Ryuji: All right, it’s our turn next! See ya tomorrow, Futaba!

Ann: We have so much to talk about!

Morgana reads the messages. “Ann and Ryuji teaming up honestly worries me… But I guess we’ll see what they can do.”

I nod, wiping my brow with the back of my arm. “They work well together really… Ugh where is the breeze…”

My phone buzzes again.

Ohya: Hey! Sorry I’ve been quiet. Are you available tonight?

Me: Um, sure.

Ohya: Great! See you soon!

I get up and put on my shoes, grabbing my bag. “Where are you going?”

“To Shinjuku. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t melt out there.”

“I’ll try not to.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The travel to Shinjuku was awful and even then the amount of bodies there made it ten times as worse. But thankfully Lala’s bar was air conditioned and a welcome relief. I sit down next to her. Her head was already against the bar.

“You look hot there.”

“Yeah… and you look exhausted. Been busy?”

She groans and nods. “Thanks to my quota… and that shithead chief. But I made some progress on my personal investigation. Also did some research on the Phantom Thieves. I’m starting to get the impression that they’re the real deal.”

“You’re slow on the up keep with them compared to the rest of the public.”

“Well, there is no signs of an internal power struggle, no dirty money changing hands… I kinda understand how someone like you became a fan. The more I get to know about them, the more I understand them.”

“Understand them how?”

“I can relate to their sincerity. They remind me of how I used to be. I already know fighting evils of society is a never-ending, thankless job… But I still do it nonetheless. I bet the Phantom Thieves share the same type of passion.”

Lala giggles. “I never thought I’d hear you talking about passion, Ichiko-chan. Maybe all this talk about the Phantom Thieves has influenced you. Or maybe it’s just the kid.”

Ohya raises up her head. “Maybe… I mean, she is a pretty big fan of theirs, so…” Her phone rings, “What? You found Kayo…!? Where is she…?” Her face scowls, “What do you mean you can’t tell me!? Why the hell not!? Hey! What’s going on!? Wait!” She looks at her phone and sighs, “Kayo…”

“Um, is everything ok?”

She nods. “That was one of my journalist friends. He thinks he found Kayo. He followed up on a pretty far-fetched string of rumours for me, but now he’s saying he doesn’t want to get involved.” She winces at the thought, “...Dammit! Why the hell won’t he tell me what’s going on!? I can’t just give up now!”

“A-At least that’s progress! I mean, we didn’t even know Kayo-chan was still alive before now, so-”

“Stop right there.” A voice came from the door.

Ohya gets up from her chair, eyes going wide at him. “Huh…!?”

“I knew it. You’ve been looking into Kayo’s case behind my back. Well, not anymore. I’ve cut off all your resources. I suggest you drop this investigation if you don’t want to face the consequences!”

“Wait… You’re the one who pressured my contact to keep quiet!?”

“I told you… This is where your wild goose chase ends. Oh, and I’ll be doubling your quota again. No more of this personal investigation. Got it?”

Ohya scowls deeper. “What!? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Hey now, Mr. Chief… Can you really do that?” Lala asks, trying to defuse the situation.

“I don’t think anyone asked your opinion, bitch.”

“Listen to me, Ohya. Give it up, unless you wanna end up like that stupid friend of yours!”

“Don’t talk about Kayo like that… Don’t you dare!”

“Do you know what I think?” I ask, slipping off the chair, standing next to Ohya, “I think you have something to hide, and that’s why you want her to stop her investigation.”

“Another bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut? You seem to be surrounded by them, Ohya.”

She gets in his face, anger seething from her. “If you even think about talking shit to Kayo or these two, I won’t hesitate to beat the living crap out of you.”

He backs off slightly. “Whoa, hold on…”

“Take back everything you just said… or I’m gonna do even worse.”

“And me too.”

He looks between us all. “It’s too late now! The higher-ups have decided to put the incident to rest, and that’s what we’re doing! You understand!?” He quickly walks out.

Lala huffs. “...That spineless little bastard only cares about himself!”

I sigh. “You have a real piece of work for a boss.”

“Shit…! This had to happen just as I got a new lead on Kayo… What should I do? Should I go knock him out!?”

I tilt my head up at her. “Um, we should think of another way instead of resorting to violence.”

She looks down at me. “That’s easy for you to say…! No, I need to stay calm… Calm. Yes… calm! I can’t give him anymore reason to fire me. Just stay calm, and...Arghhh! This sucks!” She paces in circles, “An even greater quota is gonna be a problem… but I can’t give up now. I promise, I won’t stop fighting! I’ll prove it to you with another great article!” She smiles, “‘Exclusive: The Phantom Thieves, Stealing Hearts and Changing Lives’!”

I blink in surprise up at her. “Th-That sounds great.”

She sighs deeply. “Sorry. I really will try and calm down now… I’m still frustrated though. All that bullshit he said is really getting to me. I wish I was better at controlling my emotions. Like you are.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Maybe a bit… But you have a charm about you. It makes you a good reporter no doubt.”

She recoils back in surprise. “...Huh? Nobody’s said anything that sweet to me before…”

“More importantly, Ichiko-chan… how are you gonna manage having your quota doubled?” Lala asks her, worried.

“I’ll just work twice as hard! I should be fine as long as I keep getting good info from my source here.” She wraps her arm around my shoulder with a smile, “Just keep messaging me like you have been doing for a while and I’ll get to it.”

“Um, don’t you want some now as I’m here?”

“Oh, right! Let’s hear it!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day me and Futaba wait in LeBlanc for Ann and Ryuji turn to help. Sojiro had to go out to get supplies so it left just us both in the cafe. Futaba was oddly calm however.

Morgana looks over her as he leans back against one of the bar stools. “Huh, you seem surprisingly calm. I thought you’d be more panicked about this.”

“There are no customers.”

The bell for the door then rings. “Yoooo!”

“We’re here!” Ann shouts also.

Futaba eeps in surprise and runs up to my room. 

“Well, that's certainly an entrance.” I walk over to greet them, both putting two filled up bags of what look like snacks onto the bar, “That’s a lot of things…”

Ann giggles sheepishly. “Sorry we’re late. We were out buying stuff and I got a little caught up in what to get.”

Morgana looks over it all. “So many snacks… What exactly do you plan on doing!?”

Ryuji grins, looking at the snacks. “Well, summer vacation’s the time when you lounge around in your room all day.”

“Yeah, and eating snacks is the best part of that!”

Ryuji groans. “You’re gonna get fat, y’know.”

“Shut it! We’ve been going to the gym a lot so it’s fine.”

“You two I swear…”

Ryuji looks around the cafe. “Hey, where’s Futaba?”

“You have done well in coming here.” Futaba comes up behind me in the same head mask she wore yesterday.

Ryuji recoils in surprise. “Wh-Whoa! Shit you freaked me out… That you, Futaba.”

“Yup, welcome.”

Ann looks over it. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Habit… Anyway, bring it!”

“Not sure I get it… but let’s do this!”

Morgana groans next to me. “Sheesh. Looks like today’s going to be another noisy day.”

Futaba turns to my room, taking a step before my hand grasps on top of the mask, stopping her in her tracks. “Remember what I said last time about his mask?”

“Y-You wouldn’t!”

She grips onto it with her hands, but I easily take it off, putting it behind the bar. “Now we can go.”

Ann goes through some stories as we sit up in my room then Ryuji jumps in as we eat the snacks. There were so many you could barely see the table under them all. Ryuji starts telling some kind of elaborate story even for himself. 

He raises his arms like he was showing them off. “For real, it was freakin’ amazing! There were girls all over me!”

We all look at each other with a confused look. Ryuji notices and frowns. “...Wait. You don’t believe a word I’m sayin’ do you…?”

Ann sighs, munching on some snacks. “Uh, it’s you we’re talking about here. There’s no way you were ever a chick magnet.”

“What was that…!? You think I’m lyin’!?”

Futaba nods with Ann. “Agreed. As a member of the opposite sex, I sense no charm from you, Ryuji.”

Morgana chuckles. “Plus, popular guys wouldn’t go bragging about that stuff to other people.”

“I would have to agree with them, Ryuji.” I add.

“Aw shuddup! I could get with any girl I wanted to!”

“Yeah? Like who?” Futaba probes.

He blinks in surprise and looks at us all. “Uh, well… I mean… Rin!” He suddenly points at me, “You would, wouldn’t you!? We’re best buds, after all!”

Ann facepalms. “Like she would you moron… She is way too good for you.”

“I would have to agree.” Futaba says bluntly.

“Why don’t we ask her!” Ryuji looks at me expectantly.

I just stare blankly at him. “Um… sorry Ryuji, but I would have to say no to that.”

Ann just starts laughing out. “Told you so! Like she would!”

“Shuddup!” Ryuji throws up his arms and remains quiet.

I blink at them both and shrug. “I mean what did you expect…”

It was Ann’s turn next to talk with her stories. Going on about modelling and then to weddings. “I keep wondering if I should do it while I’m still young… but the dresses show a lot of skin, right? I'd like to still be young to look good in one. Hey, are you even listening?”

Ryuji yawns, leaning back in his chair. “There’s no point talkin’ about wedding dresses right now. None of us has significant others. Right, Rin?”

I gulp slightly as he asks me. Words and thoughts running through my head of a particular person.  _ Calm down… _ “Y-Yeah…”

Futaba nods also. “Yup. I don’t wanna get married right now.”

“Wedding dresses are pretty, though.” I add.

“I know right!” Ann chirps, “They are rather expensive though…”

Ryuji flops his head onto the table and groans. “I’d rather spend that kinda money on something useful…”

Morgana screams, making us all jump. “Can we please talk about something else!?”

Ryuji shrugs. “...Y’know, Futaba’s fine havin’ conversations.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t have any trouble speaking her mind. Seems totally normal to me.”

Futaba looks down. “I dunno what normal is…” A smile then forms on her lips, “But if this is it, I’m happy.”

Ryuji grins at her. “I totally thought you were gonna be some weirdo, but I guess all that worryin’ was for nothing.

I ball up some paper and throw it at his head, hitting the mark as he swats at it. “Think before you say, Ryuji.”

Ann giggles. “Mmhm, I’m relieved too. I think things should keep going smoothly at this rate. By the way, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

I shrug a little. “Actually we don’t have anything.”

“How about we have her try helping around the store?” Morgana suggests.

“That’s perfect!” Ann agrees with a smile, “It’ll be good practice to have her up in front of strangers.”

Futaba’s eyes go wide in fright at the thought. “Eep…! Nope, nope, nope! Showing up in the shop at lunchtime’ll be like, super-crushing hard mode!”

“You don’t have to deal with customers if you don’t want to. Maybe you could dry plates in the back?” Ann suggests to her. 

“Hrgh… Nrghhh…”

“I’ll be there too, to help. Don’t worry, Futaba.”

She frowns at me. “...I’d be mad if you weren’t.”

“Then it’s all set. We’ll be rootin’ for you, Futaba!”

She looks at us all. “Grrr… You’re all gonna pay for this someday…”

We talk for a bit more until it starts to get to the evening. Walking Futaba back and going back to my room. I spent some time reading a book on my bed to try to not think about the unbearable heat again. My phone buzzes, stopping my reading.

Ryuji: Our popularity’s through the roof! You guys gotta hear this! This cute chick said she wants to go out with a Phantom Thief!

Ann: But not you specifically, huh?

Me: I think his wild stories have gotten the better of him.

Futaba: Not surprised. As a member of the opposite sex, I sense no charm from you, Ryuji.

Ryuji: You don’t gotta say it over text too!

Makoto: What in the world were you all doing today…?

Ann: Girl talk at LeBlanc. Er, more like chatting and snacking really.

Yusuke: So she’s completed her objective for the day.

Ann: Next up is practice going out in front of people.

Futaba: Wait, WHAT!?

Me: We already went over this…

Makoto: You’ll be fine. Rin will be with you the whole time. We want to ease you into it, so your first test will be helping out at LeBlanc.

Ann: Only Rin will be with you tomorrow… Good luck!

Me: We’ve got this. No need to worry.

Futaba: Thanks for the help.

“You had better make an effort tomorrow, Rin!”

I frown at him over the phone. “You don’t think I always do?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Uh huh.”

_ I need to get up and do something… Hifumi should be around if I go to the church. She stays until later I believe. _ Deciding that I jump up off the bed. “Want to go out for a bit?”

“Yeah, I could use some air.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We take the train and went to the church. She was in her usual spot however, with an over-excited male fan standing over her, looking to be overwhelming her with question after question. “Looks like she’s in a spot of trouble.”

“Yeah… Let’s help her out.” 

I walk over just enough to be able to listen in. “Thank you for shaking my hand! I’m never gonna wash it!”

...Huh? Um, please wash it.”

_ That’s creepy… Well popularity and good looks really do bring in some strange supporters. _

“I can’t believe that you’re really here… in a church… I read on the internet that you pray to god for victory. Is that true?”

She shakes her head, looking down from him. “No…”

“Can I take a selfie with you and post it online?”

“Sorry, I’ve been turning down all such requests…”

“By the way, is it true that you’re trying to become a professional shogi player?”

“Well, nothings been…”

“I’ll be cheering for you to qualify! You’d be the first woman to surpass the third-dan league! I really believe in you!”

“...Thank you very much.”

_ He really won’t stop huh? All to try and brag to his friends about meeting her and everything. People sometimes.  _

I tap his shoulder a few times, getting his attention. “Who- Whoa!” He blinks in surprise at me.

“Sorry to bother you, but I need Hifumi’s time. We have a pre-planned meeting here that needs to be only us. I’m sure you understand but I can’t reveal the reasons why.”

“H-Huh?”

Hifumi blinks at me. “O-Oh, yes. Thank you for coming.”

“I-I should leave then!” The guy quickly runs out of the church.

I let out a breath and sit next to her as she gives me a warming smile. “Good evening. Men like that approach me all the time. At first I was wary of you too… But you dealt with him so effortlessly.”

“They will believe most things if it seems official. I’m just glad he didn’t grill you further.”

She lowers her head slightly. “Yes, thank you for that… I really must apologize for being rude to you before when you first came here… It bothers me when people make such a big fuss over me… Considering that the priest is doing me a great favour by letting me play here…”

“I wondered, but why does he let you?”

She faces me again. “Oh, you see, he’s my shogi friend. And he’s very kind. He once told me that he wanted to become a professional shogi player… And he doesn’t laugh at my embarrassing habit when we play together.” She stays quiet for a few moments, “Oh… I did the photoshoot. I’m embarrassed just thinking about it. Did you see it…? It was called ‘The Venus of Shogi’."

“That’s, um quite the headline. No wonder you’re embarrassed by it.”

“It certainly is… Um, it’s not really an excuse, but the editorial staff came up with the title on their own… Ever since I won the female shogi league, I’ve been getting a lot of attention. I figured I could contribute to the world of shogi… Besides, my mother seems to be very happy.”

“Your mother is a fan I’m guessing?”

She nods slowly. “Whenever I win, she rejoices as if it were her own victory… So I want to live up to her expectations…”

_ That sounds all too familiar… _

“...However, she’s been a bit overzealous lately. She set up the interview and photoshoot. It’s as if she wants to be the manager of a celebrity.”

“Hm, it sounds like you don’t enjoy that style of life, do you?”

“...No, to be honest… But it’s all right.” Her eyes go wide in realization. “Oh, sorry! I should be teaching you how to play, rather than be talking about my mother.”

I shake my hand in the air. “It’s all fine, you can talk about whatever with me as well.”

“Oh, thank you… But for today, I’ll be showing you something very practical… It’s a tactic for using the reserved pawns you’ve taken away from your opponent in a more effective way… Nevertheless… I apologize. You’re such a good listener, I feel at ease speaking with you…” She smiles, “Aside from the priest, you’re actually the first person I’ve spoken to about my mother.”

I give a small smile back. “Thank you for trusting in me.”

“Now then, I will instruct you while we play. Are you ready…?”

“I’m ready.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got up early to meet Futaba at LeBlanc, explaining it to Sojiro about what we wanted to do. “You want me to let Futaba help out around the shop? But I’ve never had her do anything like that before. Is she gonna be ok?”

“She will be. I’ll be here to help her through it too.”

He crosses his arms. “This isn’t the same as taking care of a cat, you know?”

Futaba gives him a look of confidence. “D-Don’t worry. I did graduate middle school last year… I-I’ll be fine if I just think of this as my first summer job of high school!”

“See, she is willing to do it.”

He groans reluctantly. “Well in that case… how about you wash the dishes? Just don’t push yourself too hard, ok?”

I help her out in the back as she gets to work. She drops a plate at her side, eeping as I quickly catch it. Having to bend quite the angle to reach it. Sojiro glances over. “Hey, are you all right?”

“Yeah, all good.”

“Wow, you’re quick! And flexible too! You make this like go on easy mode.”

I lean back up and put the plate away. “Um, that’s good, right?”

The bell rings from the door opening. “The usual, Boss. Extra strong.”

“Sure thing.” He glances back at me, “...Keep an eye on Futaba for me.”

I nod, peering over her shoulder. “Are you doing ok there?”

“O-Oui!”

“We are going French now, huh?”

“Oui oui!”

I roll my eyes and smile, helping her out as he gets to making the coffee for the customer. The man sits at the booth, looking over at us. “She a new part-timer? Man, smooth as always. What number Bond girl is this, Boss? First the smoking redhead and now her.”

Sojiro sighs. “It’s not like that.”

“Bond girl… Smoking?”  _ And it’s burgundy, not red. But I suppose it can be hard to tell at a distance…  _

The man laughs. “You usually go for the older ones, right? It’s only natural you’d want someone younger sometimes. It’s like the Guatemala Peaberry coffee. Its acidic sweetness is akin to a breath of fresh air.”

“Sorry, we’re serving a blend today.” He glances back at me, standing there and frowning, “Hey, snap out of it. Hurry and bring him the coffee.”

“I already-”

“Aaaaaaaaah!”

I blink and follow the scream, running my hand down my face as Futaba serves him with the mask on. “You have got to be kidding me…”

“Yo, here’s your coffee.”

Sojiro rubs the back of his head. “When in the world did she… Hey, Futaba. Haven’t I told you not to show up in front of people with that damn thing on? And be more polite when you’re bringing the customer something.”

“H-H-Here is your coffee… sir.”

“A-Ah… Thanks…”

She still keeps the thing on as the man finishes his coffee and leaves. “Did you see!? I did my job right!”

I sigh and nod a few times. “Yeah, you did great all things considered.”  _ With a mask on…  _

She jumps in success. “Huh. Turns out this is pretty easy.”

Sojiro grins at her. “To think Futaba’d go out and talk to a customer herself… Mask aside, I’m impressed. Looks like people really can change.”

“Sojiro! Want me to bring coffee to more customers?”

I knock on the mask. “Mask off next time.”

“H-Hrghhh… I’ll think about it.” 

She works through the day, able to serve coffee without the mask, albeit shakily. He lets us go after a while and closed up for the evening. My phone buzzes on the bed as I was doing some exercises. Wiping my face with a towel I pick it up.

Yusuke: Did anyone here share information about our real identities?

Ryuji: Like hell we’d do that!

Makoto: Why the strange question?

Me: Yeah, why?

Yusuke: I overheard someone in the city saying they’re our acquaintance.

Futaba: Talk about false rumours.

Ryuji: But hey, at least we’re famous enough to HAVE rumours about us! We might even break into the news online! Or maybe TV!

Me: You’re thinking way too much into this, Ryuji. Do you want us to end up on the news from getting caught? That’s what will happen if you get too excited and start blurting things out.

Ann: Well… Yeah…

Makoto: By the way, how did today go?

Futaba: I served coffee to customers!

Me: She did well.

Ann: That’s great, Futaba-chan!

Ryuji: Anyways, you better get used to it fast. You can’t be a Phantom Thief if you’re scared of people.

Futaba: I’ll try my best.

Another notification pops up on the screen.

Takemi: Hey, Are you free?

Me: Oh, mmhm I am.

Takemi: I need to see you right away.

Me: I’ll be there in a few minutes.

I go right away and she takes me to Inokashira park. Staying quiet as she carries a small metallic case with her. She gives it to a well dressed man who was waiting at the park for us. “All the data, specimens, and sample medicine… They’re all there inside that case. Let me know if you need anything else.

_ She found a cure?  _

“Based on what I read in the findings summary you sent me, the results are truly amazing. We’ll perform one final exam with our equipment and we’ll be ready to treat Miwa-chan with it.”

“...Excellent. Then the rest is up to you.”

He looks over at me. “So, this is the kid from your study, hm?”

She chuckles, glancing at me. “Yes, she’s my little guinea pig. And isn’t she cute.”

“Hey, don’t you start.”

“Well, you certainly walked a dangerous line, but I’m sure you implemented the strictest of safety protocols.”

I nod a few times. “I trusted Takemi with her work and the tests she carried out.”  _ Except for the first two, though. They were truly horrible and embarrassing. _

He turns back to Takemi. “Please put some thought into the offer we discussed, will you…? All right, I’ll call you later.” He bows and walks off.

“So, who was that exactly?”

“He’s the doctor treating Miwa-chan. He just so happened to be a year ahead of me in college. I told him everything since I was so close to perfecting the medicine.” She smiles warmly at me, “I have to thank you again. All this is thanks to you helping me with the clinical trials.” She leans her face down close to mine, “So I’ll ask you again, what would you like? You can request anything.”

“I’m just glad it went to a very good cause. And that it helped you is worth more than a request. So… Don’t worry about it.”

“Ok… I did warn you. Then I guess I won’t give you anything.” 

I poke her side slightly. “Don’t sound so teasing with that. But more importantly are you happy with how this will all go now?”

She chuckles and straightens back up. “From my tour of the medical facility and discussions I had with their development team… I’m confident this will be a success, and they’ll complete development on schedule. The final results will be out of my hands though… if I don’t accept their offer, that is.”

I tilt my head to the side. “Offer? What were you offered?”

“I was… recruited. He offered me the position of head of research and development at his hospital… Which means I’ll have to close my practice.”

“Oh… um, well it’s your choice and it is certainly a great opportunity for you!”

“I start first thing next month. Unfortunately, Takemi Clinic of Internal Medicine will be gone.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Oh… I-Is this your way of saying goodbye…?”

She chuckles and winks at me. “Hehe… You seemed flustered. Are you really that troubled by it?” She presses her finger on the tip of my nose, “You could’ve requested me to stay, but you said you didn’t want anything.”

I pout up at her “U-Um… Don’t tease me like that! I’m worried for you!”

She chuckles. “...Just kidding.”

I blink at her in surprise and confusion. “W-Wait? Which part? Or both, or-”

She chuckles more. “Your reactions are always hilarious. The part of me being recruited is true, but I don’t intend to close my practice. I kind of like being a general practitioner. I’ll still work with them to develop new medicine though. Once the medicine’s perfected, I’ll be able to see Miwa-chan… and receive my reward, her smile.”

“I hope that happens as soon as possible for you then!”

She nods with a smile. “You have become quite smooth recently. You learn quickly.”

“I don’t smooth talk!”

She raises an eyebrow and smirks ever so slightly. “Oh, you don’t? You just like to get right into things, huh?”

I blink up at her before I realize what she meant, feeling my cheeks start to warm up. “I-I didn’t mean it like that at all, Takemi!”

She laughs and grabs both my cheeks, pulling on them gently. “Cute innocent, Rin.”

I grumble and poke her hands away. “Meannn…”

She smiles and pats my head. “Oh, I need to give you your reward.”

“Reward? Um, I never asked for one though? I said seeing you happy was enough.”

She taps her chin and nods to herself. “You did, but I’ll think of something to give my little guinea pig for holding up her end of the deal…” She smiles down at me, “You were really concerned when you thought I was going to close this office. I know you said it was for your entrance exams, but come on, really? I think it’s about time you started being really honest with me. It’s ok. You can tell me. I promise I won’t bite.”

“Um, why would you bite for?”

“Oh no reason… So?”

_ Should I really tell her? About being a Phantom Thief? It would put her in danger if anything happened to us… I can’t risk that. _

“Um, it was for the medicine, honest! And when you said why you were doing it, I wanted to help as it was going to a good cause…”

“Hm. I see…” She smiles and pats my head again, “I suppose you can keep a few secrets and details about yourself that I won’t know.”

“I didn’t write anything on that form you gave me at the beginning so I can.”

She raises an eyebrow and laughs. “Cheeky and sly now I see. You’ve certainly grown up a lot.”

“Well, maybe a bit.”

“Uh huh. You look hot, come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

“I’m a minor, you know?”

She chuckles and pokes my cheek. “Not that kind of drink… You really are strange.”

“I was just stating that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Futaba's preparations are a funny thing. Yusuke with the figures or should I say, Inari now. Ryuji getting ganged up on by Ann, Rin and Futaba and shut down too this time. That mask is still great though. And it's nice to see Futaba open up with everyone.
> 
> And yes I have skipped through some of Ohya's because the other stuff about pretending to be in a relationship just would be cringe and not suit Rin well, plus it was just boring stuff I think. Bit of a short Hifumi one as well. And we have almost finished with Takemi. Still being rather sly and cheeky, but that is their relationship. (I'm not just going to cut her out after finishing her confidant. She will still be in the story)
> 
> Ok, I had to include just a hint of Rikoto in their as well. Just a hint, can't do too much as I've been teasing a lot lately with it. Next chapter won't be the beach, it will be a kind of filler with some swimsuit stuff and a good amount of Rikoto as well I think. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support! I'll see you all Saturday!


	57. Swimsuits and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

The drink with Takemi was actually quite nice. Just generally talking about Miwa-chan and just stuff for the first time together without the trials and needles. And to see her not defeated as she had been before was a welcome relief. That and she still tried to get the ‘real’ reason from me as to why I was helping her. As much as she teased and pushed I didn’t say. I got back a bit late, walking into my room and flicking on the lights.

Morgana quickly jumps up onto my bed. “You have been gone for ages. Where were you?”

“Sorry Dad, I didn't realize the time.” I joke as I pull some sushi from my bag, “Maybe this will make you forget how long I took. It’s for when we went into Mementos and I didn’t get it for you.”

“Sushi!”

I get him a plate and put the food on it for him. Happily eating away as I take off my shoes and sit on my bed. “Like walking into a sauna here… I’m going to shower.” 

I have a cooling, refreshing shower and changed, heading back up, drying my hair as Morgana finishes his food. Sitting back on the bed, springing me back up slightly.

“How was it?”

“It was good.” He replies, licking his paws. 

My phone buzzes, noticing it’s only a chat for me, Makoto and Ann.

Ann: Hey, Rin! Are you free tomorrow morning?

Me: Um, I should be, yeah. Did you two want to do something?

Makoto: Ann suggested that we go shopping together.

Me: For?

Ann: Swimsuits! Or do you have one already?

Me: I actually don’t…

Ann: We can help you get one then! We need to get one for Futaba too.

Me: Do you both need one too?

Makoto: Yes. I would like to get a new one. 

Ann: I mean, I have quite a few… But there is no problem in getting another!

Me: I’m terrible at clothes shopping… And how are we going to get Futaba a swimsuit without having her along? She wouldn’t be good in those crowds.

Ann: I can do it by eye.

Me: You can get sizes just from looking at us?

Ann: Yep!

Makoto: Ann has reassured me it will be fine.

Ann: We can judge each other too! It will be fun!

Me: J-Judge…?

Ann: Mmhm! We can help each other out with choices.

Makoto: That will be…

Ann: Are you both nervous? You both look great, it will be fine! We’ll meet at the station tomorrow morning!

Makoto: R-Right…

Me: Ok…

I flop my phone down and blink a few times.  _ J-J-Judging swimsuits…? That means… I’ll um… _ I feel my cheeks heat up rapidly. 

“Uh, are you ok? Your face is really red.”

“Y-Yes I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be! I’m just great! I’m…” I flop my head down, letting my hair block my face from his view, mumbling, “This is going to be awkward…”

“Awkward? What is?”

“N-Nothing, ok!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after Yoshida messaged me to meet with him and Matsushita at the Wilton Hotel. I wasn’t exactly properly dressed for the establishment as I did before but it was too hot to bother going to such lengths again. We sit in a reserved booth as he speaks. “Kuramoto’s been in and out of the hospital. I hear he’s not going to run in the upcoming election.”

I watch Yoshida wince slightly. “I see…”

“He plans for his grandson, who’s also in our party, to take his place…”

“Unfortunately, this is all beyond me now…”

“Yoshida…” Matsushita glances over me at the other end of the table as I sip some coffee, “Hey, you have to keep eating. You’re still growing, you know!”

I blink at him over the cup, lowering it from my mouth. “Um, I’ve had quite enough…”

He shrugs. “I invited you along because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh, which is?”

“…What do you think about the Phantom Thieves? You’ve heard about them, right? They’ve become quite popular recently… I’d like to hear your opinion. As a young lady, are you for or against them?”

_ Of course I get asked something like this.  _ I sit up in my chair. “I’m very for them. The work they have done has shown the hidden injustices in our society. I support their cause and what they do.”

Yoshida chuckles. “You have a very adaptable way of thinking. Most people who want to get into politics are jealous of them.”

“What about you?” Matsushita asks him.

“However they manage to change hearts, I respect their belief in crushing evil and saving the weak.”

“Isn’t that similar to what you advocate?”

“I can’t deny that. But that’s not why I support them… I bet they’re a group of young people. Young people who have experienced cruelty and injustice… They bravely face the societal ills that plague our world without thinking of the consequences. Brave, yet pitiful… I suppose.”

“Pitiful…?”  _ Do we really seem like that? _

“So the former Diet member who was disgraced by scandals is going to side with them, huh?”

Yoshida raises an eyebrow. “...Is this what you asked me here to speak to me about?”

He nods. “One of our main candidates will represent this area, according to the party’s election strategy. You have no chance of winning.”

He narrows his eyes slightly at him. “...So you’re saying that I should give up my campaign to become a Diet member?”

“I won’t beat around the bush. Drop out of the election, and become my right-hand man. It won’t be for naught. I’ll put in a motion to have you reinstated as a party member. And I will perform an extensive investigation into your expense misappropriation accusations.”

Yoshida’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Matsushita…”

_ That’s a lot to ask in one go. _

“You’d finally be able to clear your name. Think about it.” He stands and looks down at me, “I’ll see you again soon, Ms. secretary.”

“O-Oh, see you.” I watch him walk off as Yoshida’s head drops, “Are you ok?”

“He likely has an ulterior motive. If he felt hopeful, he wouldn’t ask me not to run for the Diet. I expect he’s trying to take advantage of me… That happens a lot in this world.” He looks up to me expectantly, “What would you do at a time like this, Kurusu-san?”

I tap my chin in thought. “I would decline it right away if you feel as if he is going to take advantage of you. And you never know what might happen running up to the election. You should try your best instead of giving up now.”

A smile forms on his lips. “So you’re telling me to take control of my destiny, hm? You’re very inspiring… Thank you for telling me your honest opinion. Don’t worry. I won’t stop giving speeches. Above all, I wish to continue speaking with you. You have such a fresh outlook on the world.”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “I do…? I’d be happy to continue talking with you as well.”

“Thank you. Let’s finish for today. Sorry I made you tag along.”

“It’s quite alright. Thank you for having me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And the dreaded next day finally comes. Morgana asked where I was going but I kept it a secret. I didn’t want him to have to go and have more eyes look at us. I stand waiting at our designated meeting spot, sipping from a carton of cold apple juice as it was already starting to heat up again. Crowds of people flow in and out of the station. 

_ Let's hope this goes well and is fun. I have a swimsuit back from swimming in school for gymnastics, but that was a while ago and I’ve grown a little bit and in other places…  _

It seems to get much busier with all the people coming out of the station. Until I notice a familiar pair of blonde pigtails coming through the crowd, Makoto next to her.

“Good morning!” Ann chirps, waving as they approach.

“Good morning, Rin.” Makoto greets with a smile.

I give a little wave back. “Morning you both. You sound excited, Ann.”

“Of course I am! It’s shopping after all!”

Makoto sighs slightly, glancing her eyes up at mine briefly. “We should probably get this done quickly…”

I meet them and nod “Yeah, it is scorching out here.”

Ann looks between us both in confusion before wrapping her arms around our necks. “Ah, come on, don’t be shy you two! I’ll make sure to pick out only the best for you both!”

“You can really tell our sizes from looking at us?”

“Um, yeah I can! Do you want me to tell you yours?”

“N-Nope!”

“Then let’s go!”

We both nod slowly, getting pulled by Ann to the shops. She pulls us through the isles. Each sifting through the rows of different swimsuits and types. _I really have no idea what I should be looking for…_ _Colour, style, I just normally pick out something and get it. Not that I have gotten a swimsuit since like, well a while ago. And it doesn’t help that the person I like-_

I didn’t even notice Makoto had moved next to me, moving through the racks and accidentally nudging into my arm, knocking us both out of our thoughts. “O-Oh, Rin. Sorry.”

I give her a slight smile. “It’s quite all right, Makoto.” I notice she hasn’t picked anything yet, “Having trouble as well?”

She nods slowly. “I’m not well versed in picking things like this.”

I chuckle softly. “You and me both.”

Ann quickly comes over, arms full of different colours and styles of swimsuits. “Um, is that just for you, Ann?”

She looks down at them all. “Uh, not all of them! Some are for you two!”

Makoto holds her chin, looking at them all. “How did you pick ones for us? You don’t know our sizes?”

“Oh, I can just tell from looking at you both, remember?”

“That's… something I still can’t really fathom. You are definitely a model.”

She giggles and turns to me. “So, Rin. What colour do you think would be best for Makoto?”

“Y-You're asking me?”

“Mmhm, second opinions are good to have.”

I look over her, trying to think of a colour, holding back my imagination as I feel my cheeks flush slightly. She notices and averts her eyes slightly, cheeks flushing as well. My heartbeat starts to speed up, clearing my throat. “Well, I think white would suit her very well. It’s a nice colour that compliments her… What about you, Ann?”

“That sounds great!” She sorts through what she has in her arms, passing a bunch of white ones to Makoto, “They should fit well.”

She looks down at them. “T-Thank you, Ann.”

She smiles giddily. “Right! Makoto’s turn. What colour would suit Rin?”

Makoto holds her chin, eyes regarding over me, looking in thought. After a few moments she smiles and nods to herself. “Maybe a light blue?”

Ann thinks and sorts through the mass of swimsuits in her arms. Pulling out a few different coloured blue ones and handing them to me. “You are having the rest of those?” I ask, pointing at the rest in her arms. 

“Nope! These were just for you two. I’ll go get the ones I like now, then we can judge!”

Me and Makoto glance at each other, letting out a sigh and nodding. Ann comes back with what she picked and we set up in the private changing rooms. I hang up what Ann picked on the hooks, looking at the sizes.  _ How did she get my correct measurements just from sight!? Well… she is a fashion model after all… This is going to be awkward. _

I take off my clothes and change into one of the swimsuits, tying up the straps around my neck and back, looking in the mirror.  _ Doesn’t look that bad. Ann really can pick them out, huh? _

“Ready to come out!?” Ann shouts from her stall.

“Y-Yeah.”

“S-Sure.”

Ann comes out first in a yellow simple bikini. Me and Makoto both have the same idea by sticking only our heads out from the curtains. Even though it's a private changing area. “What do you think?”

Makoto was first to speak up. “It looks really nice on you, Ann.”

“Mmhm it does. Maybe clashes with your hair though?”

She flicks her pigtail in her hand. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” She smiles and points at us, “You guys next.”

Makoto slinks her way from behind the curtain. Coming out in a simple white bikini much like Ann. My mouth went dry a little from the sight. It was the first time that I had seen her showing off as much as she was.  _ She is really b-beautiful... _ Her hands go behind her back as she sways sheepishly. “That looks great Makoto!”

“Y-Yeah, it really does.”

Ann points at me next, stepping out in the darker blue simple bikini. Holding my hands in front of me sheepishly. “Awesome, Rin!”

Makoto’s cheek flush slightly. “You look really nice, Rin.”

“Th-Thanks, you too.”

“Alright! Next!”

We cycle through what we have. Makoto managed to find the one first that she liked the most. It was a white bikini that wraps around her neck with a couple of ties, two bows at the centre that hangs down slightly. The bottom was a bikini skirt with white stripes. It was very cute and suited her well. Ann also found hers after a few more. A tropical floral bikini with the normal bottoms and small ties that went around her neck and back. They both stand to watch as I keep going. 

“Of course I was the last one to pick.”

“Come on out if you’re ready!”

“O-Ok.”

I step out in another set. “Um, how does it look…?”

Ann taps her chin and walks over, looking over me quickly. “I don’t think this is the one either.”

Makoto nods in agreement. “I agree as well. It’s… missing something.”

I flop my head down. “Ugh… they must look terrible then.”

“Pfft.” Ann rolls her eyes, poking my stomach a few times, “Please have you seen your body and how good it looks? You just need to right one, right Makoto?”

“Y-Yes!”

“I think I know what you need. I’ll go look for one right away!” Ann quickly rushes off back into the shop.

I blink at her then slowly turn back to Makoto as she just looks at me. “I-I should just go back in and wait…”

She jumps and quickly nods. “R-Right! You should.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sighs as she watches her go back into the changing room.  _ I was almost caught just staring at her… what am I doing?  _ She lays a hand over her chest as her pulse quickens.  _ Still, it’s really hard when she looks like that. Of course it’s the first time I’ve seen her like that, but everything about her is nice. _

She blinks and looks up at the ceiling.  _ She has a very slim, but toned body from all her gymnastics. And Ann wasn’t wrong, she looks great in anything. Just seeing her in a swimsuit like that is very- _

Ann suddenly comes running back holding another swimsuit. “What do you think of this one? It has this mature and confident vibe to it that screams, Rin.”

Makoto looks over it and smiles. “I think that’s it.”

Ann smiles and shoves it behind the curtain. “Try this one, Rin!”

She takes it. “Ok.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I change into the one Ann gave me, looking at it in the mirror. It was different from the others, but I couldn’t help but like the style of this one. 

_ I actually like this one. _

I step out in a turquoise set, this one had a darker shade of blue sarong around my waist that flows slightly down the left of my leg. “H-How about this one?”

Ann claps her hands together. “That’s the one for sure! What do you think, Makoto?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches as the curtain opens. Her eyes went wide from the sight. Really everyone she wore was just extremely pretty on her. But the one she had now really made her look even better. She looked majestic even to her.  _ She looks… amazing…  _

“Makoto?”

She blinks and turns to the voice. “Y-Yes?”

“You didn’t answer. What do you think?”

She turns back to Rin, taking her again again. Feeling her cheeks flush as the crystal-like turquoise eyes that always seem to captivate her, laid on hers. “You should definitely choose that one."

“Ooo, firm answer! I agree.”

She lets out a sigh of relief. Walking back into the curtain to change. Makoto places her hand on her chest to try and slow her thumping heartbeat.  _ I’ll tell her… I’m so bad at this. _

Ann tilts her face in front of hers curiously. “What’s up? Chest hurt?”

She quickly lowers her hand. “N-No, I’m fine. Don’t we need to get a swimsuit for Futaba as well?”

“Oh yeah!”

“You can go look and I’ll wait for Rin if you like.”

“Sure thing!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I take a long breath, stepping back into the changing room. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Laying my eyes on Makoto’s especially after the look she gave made me feel full of butterflies. 

_ The longer I wait, the worse it feels… How true it is. _

I get changed back and am surprised to see Makoto waiting there, holding her swimsuit. “Oh, Makoto. Where is Ann?”

“Oh she went to find Futaba a swimsuit.”

“Oh, right. Should we head over?”

She nods and we walk in silence next to each other through the crowds. I rub the back of my neck. “Um, I didn’t get to say it back then, but… you looked really pretty in your swimsuit… I’m terrible at complimenting, sorry.” She doesn’t say anything back until I notice how red her cheeks were getting, blinking in shock, “S-S-Sorry!”

She smiles warmly, eyes looking to the floor. “Don’t be. That just made me… rather happy.”

My heart slams into my chest from seeing her smile and her words. Feeling my own cheeks start to burn up. “O-Oh, that’s… good.”

Two swimsuits suddenly get put up in our faces, Ann behind them. “Which one do you think is for Futaba?” They were both the same type. Frilly topped and bottomed. One being yellow with red spots and the other red with yellow ones. We look at each other and point to the yellow one, “Ok! Let’s get these and get back!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann messaged the others to meet up in my room as we were heading back. We get back to LeBlanc and thankfully out of the scorching heat. We all greet Sojiro and go up to my room. All the others are sitting around waiting for us. 

“Apologies for the lateness. We were looking for multiple items and weren’t sure which to choose.”

“Ann got a bit excited.”

She giggles sheepishly.

Morgana watches us, raising his eyebrow. “Looking? Looking for what…?”

“A swimsuit, of course. We all got one and one for Futaba-chan too.”

She recoils back in shock on her chair. “A-A s-s-swimsuit!? W-Why would I need that!”

Ann nods at her. “Well you don’t have one, do you?”

“No, but…”

“Ok. Let’s have you try it on right now.” Ann says bluntly, “We need to see if it fits and all.”

Her eyes go wide. “N-N-Now!? I can’t just do that out of the blue!”

“You can’t go to the beach if you don’t have a good-fitting swimsuit. Makoto and Rin look great in theirs and you will too.”

“Uh, but… Ummm… Uhhh!”

Makoto frowns at the guys. “You know what’ll happen if you try and look… right?”

I nod next to her. “We’ll kick your asses.”

“Like hell we’d try and peek!”

“Then downstairs you go.”

They walk downstairs as me and Makoto stand guard at the top of the stairs as Futaba changes. Ann signals us over as she finishes. Makoto looks over her. “Oh wow, it’s perfect. I’m still amazed you can eyeball with such accuracy, Ann.”

“I know, right?” 

She fits and adjusts it better on Futaba, “...There we go. It’s on.”

“It suits you well, Futaba.”

She covers herself as much as she can in her hands, her cheeks going red. “What the!? This barely covers anything! How can this even be classed as clothing!?”

Ann sighs. “That’s normal for a swimsuit. Now, we just need to push these up a little more this way…”

“Gyah!”

I blink as I watch Ann ‘adjusts’ Futaba’s chest. “I’m so glad you didn’t do that to us, Ann.”

“You both did that well enough yourselves.”

Makoto holds her chin as she watches. “Are you supposed to move them with that much force…?”

Ann ‘adjusts’ some more. “You gotta put some oomph into this stuff… There! Good to go!”

Futaba looks down in amazement. “Whoa, even I’m impressed…! You’re skilled at adjusting.”

Ann smiles, pointing at her shoulders. “Now you just gotta get rid of those round shoulders. Come on, straighten out your back.”

“R-Right…” She straightens up, pointing at our bags, “If I’m doing this, at least show me your ones! Get to changing!”

“Um, we aren’t all going to change, Futaba. This isn’t a changing room for swimsuits.”

“How is that fair!?”

“Because we already have changed into them?” Makoto says convincingly.

She blinks at us and grumbles. “You win this time… At least show them to me!”

We look at each other and shrug, taking them out and holding them over ourselves. She blinks, taking them in. “Whoa, I’m gonna be with the three beach queens when going. Talk about a powerhouse of a party!”

“A party…?” Makoto ponders.

“I think she means a group… but as queens I don’t know. We only have one Queen here.” I say, glancing at her.

Ann giggles and pats her shoulder. “Yup, our Queen!”

Futaba grumbles. “Can I please get outta this now!?”

“Oh, sure.”

She gets changed back and we all walk down into LeBlanc again. However, when we look at the guys they didn’t look the most comfortable eating a plate of curry each.

I tilt my head at them both. “Um, what is wrong with you both?”

“N-Nothin’...”

Yusuke just continues eating his plate of curry in silence.

Futaba runs up to the bar and sits on a stool, flopping her head on her arms. Sojiro chuckles as he watches her. “Go all well I hope?”

“Was embarrassing…”

“You’ll be fine. You girls want a drink?”

“Yes please!”

“That would be nice.”

“Thanks Sojiro.” I say, sitting in the booth opposite the guys as Ann sits next to me and Makoto sits at the bar, facing us.”

“What were you guys even doin’ up there?” Ryuji suddenly asks.

Ann raises her eyebrow at him. “Uh, we said. Seeing Futaba’s swimsuit.”

“It sounded quite different from that.” Yusuke says calmly.

“You idiot.” Morgana mumbles on top of the booth next to him.

Futaba spins around and frowns at him. “Inari is a perv.”

“I am no such thing!”

I sigh and nod slightly. “I’d have to agree with Futaba on that one. It did sound rather bad.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “All the guys are pervs.”

“I’m not, Lady Ann!”

It then turns into a full blown bicker between us all.

Makoto sighs, pressing her finger against her forehead. “Guys…”

Sojiro chuckles from behind the bar. “Never a dull moment with you lot.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get everything sorted and stop the bickering and they all leave for the evening. I got a message from Ohya to meet up again so I was sitting on the train to Shinjuku as my phone buzzes.

Ann: We’ve got swimsuits! We’re totally ready to hit the beach!

Me: Thanks for your help with choosing, Ann.

Ann: Anytime!

Makoto: All that’s left is for Futaba to prepare herself mentally.

Futaba: I can do this. I can… I think. Maybe.

Yusuke: So you’re not confident. You sounded confident in the other's choice however.

Futaba: Shuddup Inari. You didn’t see how they looked.

Ryuji: Ahhh, it’s finally starting to feel like summer vacation.

Makoto: Still, I’ve been thinking about some things now that matters have calmed down a little more…

Me: You mean into cognitive psience that could be linked to the psychotic breakdowns?

Makoto: Yes. And the one in the black mask.

Me: They are extremely dangerous. Especially to us if they can enter the Metaverse and Palaces too.

Makoto: Right. We’ll need to proceed with extreme caution going forward. That said we don’t have enough information right now… We’ll need to investigate more.

Futaba: I’ll help out too.

Ryuji: Can we talk about this some other time? I’m so damn sleepy.

Me: And here I am going to Shinjuku…

Ryuji: The hell are you going there again?

Me: Enhancing the Phantom Thieves I guess.

Ann: What is that meant to mean?

Makoto: That she is gaining us stronger support.

Ann: Oh! That's our leader for you!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Good night to those who are sleeping though.

The train gets to its destination and I step out, people come flooding in with umbrellas, the sound of rain pouring above me.  _ Are you kidding me? _ There was a torrential downpour out of nowhere. People rush to find shelter.  _ The one time I didn't check the forecast. _ I run out to the bar, getting drenched in the downpour as I reach the door. I step inside, dripping water on the floor as I shake myself.

“Ugh, this sucks…” I groan, shaking the rain from my hands.

“Girl you look like a mess. Did you not see the forecast?” Lala says, eyeing over me.

I sigh and shake my head, shaking my hair of the rain. “No…”

Ohya spins around on her chair to face me. “Oh my. You really did get wet, huh? Why don’t you sit and wait it out and dry out? I’m sure you brought me some good info, right?”

I nod slowly, sitting next to her. Suddenly I feel a towel on my head. “Take that and dry up girl.”

I dry my hair and nod. “Thank you, Lala-chan.”

“Can I talk to you about Kayo for a bit?”

“Did you get anything back from your contacts in regard to her?”

She shakes her head. “It’s no use. All my connections who knew where Kayo was are gone, thanks to the chief and my publisher… Well, say something.”

I peek under the towel, putting it down on my lap. “Um, you look tired?”

She smiles slightly. “You can tell?” Her smile quickly disappears, “Well, I guess it is pretty obvious…” She sighs, “Pulling these consecutive all-nighters is really wearing me down.”

Lala frowns at her. “At this rate, you’re going to work yourself to death. You’ve been meeting your quota, right?”

“Of course! They’ll fire me if I show any kind of weakness. The chief really wants me to mess up, but I’m not going to give him the satisfaction. Haha…”

“I lean on the bar with my elbows, holding up my head. “He sounds more like a tyrant than a chief.”

Ohya winces. “Tell me about it. It’s a race to see whether I can find Kayo before he crushes me…”

Lala shakes her head rapidly. “Shouldn’t you do something about the chief before you keep chasing Kayo-chan’s case?”

“There is nothing I can do about a guy like that. He’s rotten to the core. And despite how he acts, the higher-ups like him. I have no one to go to. It’s over.”

_ Rotten to the core? _

“At this rate, you won’t be able to keep up your investigation.” Lala sighs, turning to me, “What do you think, kid?”

_ Ohya is going to get crushed under the weight of her quota. She may be ok now, but I doubt she’ll last long at this rate. Mementos might be in order again… But I can’t go with just Morgana again. Unless I want to meet the wrath of Makoto…  _

“Ughhh, I’m gonna die…”

“What is this chief’s name?”

Ohya looks at me curiously. “Why? You're gonna try to find his weakness…? His name is Shinpei Honjo. I heard he’s a good husband and he used to cover economic and foreign policy…” She averts her eyes, “I hope it’s just me overthinking things, but… he's seen your face, you know? Don’t try anything heroic.”

“She’s saying this for your own good. Got it, kid?”

“I got it, I got it…”

Ohya sighs, taking a sip of her drink. “I wonder where Kayo is… Sorry, I don’t feel like getting any info from you today. Sorry for bringing you out here for nothing… See you around.”

“Ok, stay in there, Ohya.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the morning the next day. Futaba, Ryuji and Yusuke were in LeBlanc in a booth as other customers were around. I was behind the bar in the kitchen, making some of my own style of the curry Sojiro had taught me to make. The curry was delicious, but I wanted to put my own twist and additions to it that I think would make it better. I sip a bit of the sauce from the small tasting plate.  _ Hm… A touch more spice and it will be complete.  _ I add a touch more and stir, looking over my shoulder as I hear the others talking.

Yusuke leans on the table. “So, what should we do today? DO you have any ideas on something different we could do?”

“Let’s see…” Ryuji says, looking around, “Wanna eat together? Y’know, like how we had hot pot that one time.”

Yusuke nods in agreement. “That may be a good idea. It’ll be a great way to strengthen our intrasquad friendships.”

Futaba blinks at him then nods. “I-I can do that! Rinnn!”

“Hm?” I walk out and lean on the bar, “Yes, Futaba? What is it?”

“We hunger for tasty food!”

I chuckle and nod. “What would you all like then?”

Ryuji grins and looks to be thinking. “Ok, I’ll take a cola and a curry. Oh, and make that a large please.”

“I’d like the same.” Yusuke adds.

I eye both of them. “You can pay, right?”

Yusuke shakes his head. “No, but this is for Futaba’s sake.”

Ryuji sighs next to him. “...Fine. You owe me, got it?

“I want the same. Extra large though.” Futaba demands.

“Ok, I’ll get it right up for you all."

Sojiro then walks in, sniffing the air. “Hm, something smells good.”

“That would be my style of your curry. It’s um, not perfected but I think it tastes good.”

“We’ll be the judges!” Futaba grins.

Sojiro helps me prepare and serve the meals. They seem to enjoy it from their noises of delight. All of them clean their plates quickly. Futaba stretches, patting her stomach. “Ahhhhh, I ate loads!”

Ryuji stares in amazement. “Damn, Futaba! I’m impressed! That curry was amazin' too.”

I look between them both. “I don’t know how you both ate so much of it…”

Yusuke seems to be in his own world. “Indeed, your appetite is quite nice to see. I much prefer that to women who don’t eat a lot.”

Futaba waves her finger at him. “...You’d better not be hitting on me, Inari.”

His eyes go wide at her. “How rude! It was a fair compliment!”

I cross my arms at him on the bar, frowning at him. “Is there something wrong with girls who don’t eat that much?”

Ryuji chuckles. “Got yourself in a jam now, Yusuke.”

“I was merely saying that it’s good to see a girl enjoy her food. And the food was very delectable. I could have continued eating that. You will make a good wife, Rin.”

“You’re lucky I can’t kick you from here, Yusuke.”

Futaba turns to Sojiro at the bar. “Sojirooo, help meee! Inari is hitting on meee!”

Yusuke straightens, scowling at her. “Will you stop that!?”

Ryuji sighs watching them. “So does this mean… her training’s goin’ good?

I nod in agreement “Yeah it would seem so if she is interacting this easily now. And at least she speaks her mind too.”

Sojiro smirks at us. “Hey, let me make you guys some after-meal coffee. It’s on me.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke replies.

Futaba smiles at him. “I want iced cocoa!”

Sojiro looks to Ryuji. “You can’t handle bitter stuff, right? Iced cocoa sound good?”

“Yeah, definitely! Extra cold, please!”

He then turns to me. “What about you?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Um, a cup of Colombian Narino please.”

Ryuji blinks at me. “The hell is that?”

“Good coffee.”

Sojiro chuckles. “Learning I see, good choice. Hm. I don’t think we’ve ever had a lunch this exciting.”

Futaba cheers. "Mmhm! It’s lots of fun!”

He serves us the drinks. Taking a sip of the rich flavour. “Can I ask you guys a favour?”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They helped me out in dealing with Ohya’s chief in Mementos. It gave Futaba the experience of first being in Mementos, and showed us what she can do. It was all done and we went back for the evening. I lay back in bed as the rain pours outside again, clattering against the window as my phone buzzes. 

Ryuji: Hey, whaddya think we should do about the beach trip? Does it look like she can go soon?

Ann: Well she HAS started to talk more.

Makoto: She’s made great progress compared to how she was at the beginning.

Yusuke: Thoughts, Futaba? Will you be able to do this tomorrow perhaps?

Futaba: Tomorrow!? That’s too soon. I wanna prepare myself.

Me: Well we don’t want to force you all anything. When would be good for you?

Futaba: I should be good if it’s the day after tomorrow. I think?

Ryuji: We’ll go the day after tomorrow then!

Makoto: Just let us know if you aren’t up for it, Futaba. Ok?

Futaba: It’s all right. I can do this.

Me: All right, until then.

Morgana stretches next to me. “The beach is finally in reach!”

“Yeah, it should be good and fun. I haven’t been to the beach in forever.”

“I can’t wait to see the swimsuits, it could be just like heaven.”

I sigh and shake my head at him. “You’re starting to sound like Ryuji in that regard.”

“I am not! Who wouldn’t like to see you all in swimsuits!?”

I shrug a bit. “I don’t know. I’m not exactly well versed into what goes on in the brain of a guy when they think about swimsuits.”

“I can tell you if you want.”

“Um, no thanks. That just sounded really pervy.”

“Wha- It did not!”

“Did too.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain was a welcome relief and I was able to sleep well. Until Sojiro called for me to help him. 

“Hey, are you up? Sorry, but I need your help with the dishes.”

“Help with the dishes!” Futaba’s voice rings up the stairs. 

“I’m coming…”

I helped him clean and get everything set up. Futaba sat crouched on one of the bar stools. “You want anything, Futaba?”

She nods, holding up a finger. “Orange juice. One-hundred-percent natural.”

Sojiro turns to me as I look back at him. “That reminds me, you’re going to the beach tomorrow, yeah? Go have fun, and make up for the fireworks. Just try not to cut loose too much.”

“Fireworks?”

“Yeah. We tried to go to the fireworks festival and it rained on us. Really badly.”

Sojiro chuckles. “You should have seen her, looked like a drowned rat.”

I pout slightly. “I’m not a rat. And I wasn’t drowning. Just drenched.”

“Fireworks, huh…” Futaba trails off as the door opens, quickly running behind the bar and behind me.

“Hello.”

_ Akechi is here? _

“Oh… Welcome.”

His eyes move to me. “Oh! You’re…”

Sojiro looks between us. “Huh? You know each other? Wait, aren’t you…”

He smiles at Sojiro. “I’m Akechi.”

“Oh yeah, the one on TV and stuff. So what brings you here, Mr. Detective?”

He looks around the store. “This place is more than I imagined it to be. The atmosphere is wonderful. No wonder Sae-san recommended it so strongly to me.”

_ Sae-san? Sae Niijima? They are working together? Hm, I’ll have to be cautious. _

Sojiro crosses his arms. “I already told her everything I know. There’s nothing more I got for you people.”

“Oh no, that’s not my intention. I just came to enjoy some coffee.” He looks past my arm, “And she is…? Oh, you must be Wakaba Isshiki’s…”

“What’ll it be?” Sojiro says, cutting him off.

“I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

“Coming right up.”

Sojiro serves him his coffee, looking back over my shoulder, whispering. “You ok, Futaba?” She just moves behind me more as if looking for protection.

Akechi sighs. “It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, that’s surprising considering who you are.”

“...Did I bother you? My apologies. Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man. She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant… That despair would lead to her death. Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home. But, I do quite well myself these days.”

“It happens quite a lot nowadays. That is being alone without family or if they’re never really around much to fulfill that parent roll.”

“You sound as if you know about it.” The TV talks about the Phantom Thieves in the background, “Ah, yes. Medjed… To think they’d be taken down by another hacker.”

“Makes it seem like they had a stroke of luck, doesn’t it?”

He nods. “I’m not sure whether Medjed was defeated by the Phantom Thieves themselves or an avid supporter…” He looks past me to Futaba, “Um, you’re… Futaba-chan, right? Sae-san told me about you. Many kids your age seem to be fans of the Phantom Thieves… Do you like them too?”

She growls behind me. “What’s the matter?”

She pushes up her glasses. “...You’re popular too, Ace Detective Akechi.”

He chuckles. “Thank you. Although I’d rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves, if at all possible.” He takes a sip of his coffee, “Mm, this is delicious. You get to drink this coffee every day? I’m incredibly jealous.”

“Sojiro is a connoisseur of coffee. And he has taught me quite a lot about it all.”

“I would never have thought you’d be boarding at this cafe when you said you did… We seem to share some kind of bond.”

“Similar backgrounds do seem to make that happen.”

He chuckles. “Indeed it does. I believe that fate brings people together. It’s strange, but talking to you is thought-provoking as usual.”

I nod slowly. “I’ll take that as a compliment, I think.”

“Well… I think I found my go-to cafe.”

We talk between each other for a while until he leaves. Futaba lets out a sigh behind me. “I don’t know how you could have kept talking to him.”

I shrug, putting the cup away. “If it’s to pull suspicion away from us, I’ll do it all day.”

“No wonder you’re the leader. You’re cool.”

I chuckle softly. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

It got to the evening and Futaba went out for some reason. That was until she messages me.

Futaba: Come out right now. I’m outside LeBlanc

Confused, I walked outside, seeing Futaba and Morgana next to a bag of fireworks. I point to them. “What are they for?”

“I wanna light fireworks. Can we? I bought some.”

“You went with Morgana?”

She nods quickly. “Mmhm. I ran into Mona on the way back though. I’ll go get Sojiro!”

“I was worried, so I decided to follow her. She was able to buy everything on her own though. If she can do that, she should be good to go. Plus she did a great job dodging that ace detective.”

I run my fingers, through my hair, nodding. “That she did. I’m proud that she has changed so quickly.”

“Sojiro! Hurry, hurry! We’re gonna have a fireworks festival!”

“Hold on, Futaba. I haven’t even put out my cigarette yet…”

I smile watching them both come out.  _ She needs to have some good memories. _ We both light up some of the sparklers. Morgana gets too close and starts coughing from the smoke. “C’mon, don’t get the smoke on me!”

“Super double move! Wheee!” Futaba holds one in each hand, swinging her arms about in circles.

“Will you listen to-” Morgana coughs up more.

Sojiro sighs. “Hey… the cat doesn’t like the smoke! Keep the flames away from him.”

“Daaaang! I made a huge one! Sojiro, look! Look!”

“R-Right. Just be careful, ok?” Sojiro then smirks, watching us, “Memories of summer, huh…”

“Yup. And well, at least no rain this time.”

“No drowned rat this time, huh?”

“Not that…”

Futaba jumps to her feet. “Okeydokey, I’m gonna do ten now!”

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “N-Nooo!” He coughs more. 

I sigh. “Just move away, Morgana…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, choosing swimsuit can be a strange thing, but hey allows for some Rikoto moments and funny moments. Beware Ann's eye sight it would seem and her 'adjusting'. Plus the pervy guys.
> 
> Just a few confidant stuff to fill it out, getting close to completing Ohya and Yoshida maybe. 
> 
> Ok, am I being a bit of a tease with the Rikoto stuff... yes. Am I sorry for it... yes? Will it be worth it in the end... yes! Come on, can't complain about three yes's now. It will happen soon... I've just realized I've said that quite a bit lately, huh? Whoops. I'm not joking, well about any, but soon I promise!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and supporting as usual! Wednesday is the beach! See you all then.


	58. An Outing to the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus. That means please bring out Scramble already Atlus, please I need it  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I get everything packed in my bag that I would think I would need. Sun cream, a towel, money, sunglasses and the swimsuit as we would be changing there. Morgana got his own bag as I’d rather not have a cat fur swimsuit.  _ Well, it should be really fun with everyone. And Makoto will be-  _ I tap my cheeks as I head downstairs, feeling them flush at the thought. 

“What’s wrong with-”

“Nothing!”

Sojiro looks at me confused. “That was quick. Something on your mind?”

“Nope!”

He rolls his eyes and gestures his thumb towards the door. “Futaba’s waiting outside for you.”

We walk out together, feeling the stuffy heat already climbing in the early morning. Futaba is crouching by the path, looking at something intently. 

_ This hot already? Lovely…  _

“Futaba will be in your care today. Make sure you don’t let any dudes try to hit on her.”

I blink in surprise. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll give them the same treatment if they try with me, to if they try with Futaba. She is in safe hands with us all.”

“Right, just try not to stand out…” He sighs, “Wait, you do that anyway. Just be careful.”

I put my hands on my hips. “And what do you mean by that?”

“You stand out quite a bit. You’re like one of those popular council presidents from anime that everyone wants to be with. That’s what he means.”

“You really speak your mind… Let’s get going.”

“O-Ok!”

“Have fun, but be careful you two.”

We walk side by side down the narrow street as I glance down at her. “Do I really stand out that much?”

“Yup. Well, maybe more than I described. I mean, look at you. It’s like you have stand out written all over you.”

I groan, running my hand through my hair. “You didn’t have to add to it.”

She just chuckles next to me. 

“You sure you’re ready for this though? This is a big step for you.”

“I-I’m ready, don’t worry!” She pumps up her fists, “As long as you’re all there I’ll be fine. Plus I’ll have the beach queens with me!”

“Um, I don’t know about that…"

“Pfft. If you saw what you three looked like you would think the same thing!”

“I would have to agree.” Morgana suddenly says atop my shoulder.

“See, kitty agrees with me.”

“I’m not a cat!”

She grins and pokes his cheek. “Sure you are!”

“Ugh, tell her, Rin!”

“Why do I have to? Let’s get along and get there, please.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We met up with the others at the station and headed to the beach. The beach was packed, as expected of the summer vacation period. Men, women and kids flock about along the golden sand, most laying back in their beach chairs and take in the beating sun. It is filled with noises of general talking, screaming and just those having a good time. The only problem would be finding some space for us. It was incredibly hot as well, so we quickly separate from the guys to change.

I get all changed into the swimsuit, doing up the straps and sarong. I actually realized that it didn’t look too bad, looking down at myself and making sure it was all in place. Only problem was…  _ ‘You have stand out written all over you’. ...Thanks Futaba.  _ I slip into my flip flops and head out. Makoto was already waiting by the exit, the sun only lighting her up making her look even more dazzling. My heart starts beating faster. 

_ Calm down already. _

She turns to me and smiles as I approach. “You look great, Rin.” She averts her eyes slightly, “That swimsuit really suits you…”

I smile and quickly move my face to be in front of hers. Her cheeks flush slightly and her eyes widen slightly. “And so do you, Makoto. Very much so.” I give her a wider smile and move back from her face, not wanting to get entranced by her eyes again like last time. I stand next to her, feeling my chest get slammed by my heart. 

_ That was really dumb of me, I could have fainted right there. _ I glance slightly to see her hand resting over her chest.

Thankfully Ann comes out next looking as great as she usually does. A ring float in her arm and a big smile on her face. “I’m so ready for the beach now!” 

“You look great, Ann.”

“Thanks, Rin! You both look great too!”

I look behind her where Futaba should be. “Where is Futaba?”

“I-I’ll be out in a minute! G-Go on without me!”

We all look at each other and shrug, heading out into the beating, bright sun as the guys are waiting for us. Yusuke was in a white hoodie and blue shorts and Ryuji and a red pair of swim shorts as well. Ann adjusts herself slightly as we step out, fanning her face as the others approach. 

“Sorry for the wait.” She apologizes.

“Whoa…” Ryuji mutters as he looks over us. He quickly focuses on Ann. A wide grin covers his face as he raises his hands in a grabbing fashion to her. The lollipop stick in his mouth, jumping up quickly.

Ann blinks in surprise, dropping her float and laughing out loud, pointing her finger at him. Me and Makoto look at her in surprise. “Got a better opinion of me now do you, Ryuji?” She walks over and wraps her arm around his neck, hitting her fist into his stomach a few times. Ryuji visibly stiffens, “What? Cat got your tongue?” She giggles, “Come on say something!”

“Uhhh…”

“Great reply, Ryuji.” I joke.

“Sh-Shuddup!”

Yusuke makes a frame with his fingers, putting it around me and Makoto. “It’s like seeing two Eve’s together. It’s an artist's dream to see such an opportunity. I must have you as models.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “What have we said about no models, Yusuke? Especially after what you tried last time.”

“Last time?” Makoto asks, sounding curious.

“Basically Yusuke here tried to get Rin and Ann to model ughh-” Ann twists her fist into his stomach to shut him up quickly, giving an irritated smile.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!”

“Sometimes I wonder…” I look back to the changing room, “Where’s Futaba?”

Some legs can be seen moving along the changing room. Slowly dragging their flip flops along the wooden surface until she stands out in the open. Everything was fine until your sight reaches her face. Ryuji drops his lollipop stick, mouth agape. Yusuke stares blankly. Ann closes her eyes, shaking her head slowly on Ryuji’s shoulder. I pinch the bridge of my nose as Makoto side-smiles.

She had taken the time to wrap her head up in a white ball of cloth. Not showing her face as usual in a public place. She holds her arms out in front of her like a zombie, moving around blindly. “This is perfecttt!” She mumbles through the cloth, stumbling around.

Me and Makoto sigh as I reach out and hold her wrist to get her to stop moving around erratically. “Hang on for a second, Futaba. Hold still for a second.”

Makoto smiles, starting to unwrap the ball of cloth as I hold her still. “There is nothing perfect about that… Stay still for a second. You’ll be just fine.” Her hair falls down her back as she removes the last bit of cloth.

Futaba looks down bashful. I wave her arms a bit in my hand, giving her a warm smile as she turns to me. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

She smiles back and nods as I let her hands go.

Ann stretches her arms up. “Let’s find a place on the beach then!”

After a few minutes of walking along the beach we find an open spot that we quickly take. Ann sits on the towel on the sand as me and Makoto share the beach chair. The others stand up.

Ryuji flops his body down, groaning loudly. “It’s so hoooooot… Why does it have to be this hot…”

“Did you put on sun cream, Ryuji?”

He blinks at me. “No…”

I sigh and rummage through my bag, tossing him my bottle of sun cream. “Use it. I’d rather not you come back looking like a lobster.”

Ann starts snickering. “Oh, please do that!”

“The hell would I!?”

He starts frantically applying it all over as Makoto looks back to Futaba. “There’s a lot of people here… Are you ok, Futaba?”

She nods quickly. “I’m fine! You guys are here so I’m not worried one bit!”

“Well if you don’t feel ok just say.”

She nods rapidly.

“It’s almost lunchtime.” Ann jumps to her feet, “Why don’t we eat lunch first before we go do some fun things?”

Ryuji nods in agreement. “I’ll go get us some stuff then.”

Futaba reaches into her bag, pulling out one of her ramen bowls. Yusuke stares at it in surprise. “You’re eating that even here!?”

“My staple food. I can’t go on without it.”

“I’ll help you out, Ryuji.” I say, getting up from the chair, “I’ll make sure you don’t just get meat or something.”

“What’s wrong with meat?”

“Nothing…”

We get some drinks and a variety of food together. However, it was more annoying than anything. I had guys constantly asking me to go with them to their friends or to have some fun with them. Or even Ryuji wasn’t good enough for me and they were better. We get back with Ryuji still laughing to himself as he shares out the food between everyone.

“Shut it, Ryuji.” I groan, sitting back next to Makoto.

Ann tilts her head at him. “What happened?”

Ryuji taps his chest with his fist, getting the last of his laughs out of his system. “She shut down all these guys so well. The looks on their faces were priceless!”

Makoto glances at me. “You had guys asking for you?”

I sigh, taking a sip of water from the bottle. “It was really annoying so I told them straight what I thought of them. Most don’t expect it so it worked perfectly.”

“Rin is a force to be reckoned with.” Ryuji laughs.

“You barely helped and just stood there!”

Ann chuckles. “Well looking at you. You do…”

“Stand out.” Futaba and Ann say in unison.

I lower my head and groan louder. “ Ugh… Not you now too… I can’t exactly help that you know.”

“You all stand out. You’re all the beauties of this beach!” Morgana says prasingly.

We look at each other and shrug.

“This should be a familiar flavour, yet how does it taste so good?” Yusuke mutters to himself in his own world as he eats.

Ryuji looks up at Makoto. “What’s up Makoto? You ain’t eatin’ much.”

“Oh, um…”

“Not feelin’ well or something?”

Morgana rolls his eyes, sitting atop the basket. “You just don’t get it, do you, Ryuji? When a girl’s in a swimsuit, she wants to look as slim as possible. Still, you’re worrying too much. Did you make sure to eat breakfast?”

Makoto groans softly, hugging her arms around her stomach. 

I glance at her stomach slightly. “I think you look gre-” I immediately stop myself as I was speaking my thoughts aloud. She blinks at me and I quickly avert my eyes.

_ Thanks brain… She looks soft as well- BRAIN STOP, Ugh…  _

“Mona lacks tact.” Futaba says, making him shut his mouth.

Ryuji shrugs. “So, whadda we do now? Should we play some beach volleyball!?”

“Oh, sorry. Us girls already made plans to ride a banana boat.” Ann replies. 

“We could only rent two, two-person ones. It’s all they had left, sorry.”

Ryuji groans. “Wait… Then what about us?”

I jump to my feet. “We can do that after if you want.”

Ann jumps up next to me. “Keep an eye on our stuff.”

Ryuji gets up, frowning at us. “Hell no! Why you gotta treat us like that!? We’re celebrities makin’ headlines! Should should treat us better!”

I put a hand on my hip, pointing at him. “We aren’t celebrities! And we treat you just fine.”

“I do think they’re not bad in the Metaverse, but in reality it’s another story… Strange, isn’t it?” Makoto states, chuckling slightly.

Ann giggles with her. “They can steal treasures, but they don’t seem like they can steal a girl’s heart at all.”

Morgana’s face just drops. “B-But… Lady Ann…”

Futaba jumps off her chair. “Can we get to the banana boat already?”

Makoto stands up. “Oh, sorry. We’ll go now.”

We get our boats and went out into the sea. Futaba shares with Ann and me with Makoto. The sea is a cool contrast compared to the burning sun, but a welcome relief. We race against each other, tried to block and stop each other by splashing. We are neck and neck, both right next to each other. Ann grins and reaches over to our boat, grabbing the rope at the side. “Time to fall in, you two!”

I swiftly grab her wrist and grin back. “Then I’ll take you in with-” A wave hits into us. Makoto and Futaba hold on but as me and Ann weren't focused on grabbing on, we fall off and into the sea. After a few moments we both resurface with a gasp of breath, hair clinging to each of our faces. We stare at each other before laughing and giggling. Makoto and Futaba stop next to us, also smiling and chuckling. We hoist ourselves back up onto our boats. 

Makoto already starts paddling and getting ahead, hearing Ann shout behind us. “That’s cheating!”

Makoto glances back with a slight smirk on her lips. “Oh? And grabbing wasn’t?”

I laugh and paddle with her, getting to the beach first. We cheer and high-five each other as Ann and Futaba just catch up. They both look at each other, smirk and starts splashing water with force at us both. “Super splash move!”

We block the watery onslaught with our arms, trying to splash back as we laugh with each other. 

“Hey, no fair!” Makoto shrieks, running to the beach.

“I’ll remember this Ann!” I shout back, running with her with the boat.

He both breath heavily as we look at each other, bangs sticking to our faces as we chuckle. Ann and Futaba catch up. She gives us a wink. “Lost the battle but won the war!!”

I poke her cheek gently. “By cheating.”

Futaba cheers next to her. “We have cheat codes activated!”

We all look at her and laugh. Me and Futaba take back the boats as Ann and Makoto go ahead to meet the guys. We both wait in the queue. “So how was that, Futaba?”

She gives me a wide smile. “It was fun! Let’s do some more!”

“We will, but it is the guys’ turn to pick something as we did say. Volleyball does sound like fun to do.”

“We’ll beat them at that too!”

I chuckle and nod, pushing my wet hair behind my ear. “I’ll let you give us some cheat codes then.”

“Hey, babe. Mind coming with me?”

I groan, hearing the voice next to me, glancing to see a heavily built guy grinning at me. “No thanks. I’d rather stay standing here then go with you.”

“Ah don’t be like that! You can bring your friend too. Or not, you’re way hotter. We have a party house down the beach. Loads of people will be there. It will be a lot of fun!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “It'll be the opposite of fun going anywhere with you. It’s an easy no from me.”

He just laughs, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Playing hard to get, that can change if-”

I glare at him dangerously. “Remove that hand or lose it."

He quickly removes it and backs up, staying silent before walking off. Futaba frowns at him as he retreats. “Whoa, threat level past on that one.”

“They really have no sense to ask a random stranger to go with them. Like I’m going to say yes to that…”

“Well you do stand out. Plus it looked like you wanted to kill him for a second. His expression was priceless.”

“I did think about it…”

We give the boats back and start making our way through the beach crowds. Futaba had no trouble getting through them which I was quite happy and proud of her for. We see Ann and Makoto being pestered by two guys. “Here we go again…”

“We’re here with friends.” Makoto explains calmly to them.

“C’mon, don’t lie to us, baby. How about you come on a nice cruise on our boat?”

“There’s going to be a party too. Tons of celebrities and industry people will be coming along.”

Ann stomps down her foot in annoyance at them. “Are you even listening to us!?"

“Having a problem here?” I ask, walking up next to them.

“Oh ho, are they your friends too? Wanna hang with us on our boat?”

I put a hand on my hip. “...I’d rather sink it then go there with you two. Now stop pestering my friends.” 

Futaba holds in a laugh next to me before snickering quietly.

“Sorry ‘bout the wait.” Ryuji apologizes, walking up to us with Yusuke and Morgana in tow.

The guys look at them. “Huh, so you were serious about being here with friends.”

Ann huffs. “That’s what we’ve been saying from the start!”

“Don’t you find it boring spending your time with kids like them?”

Makoto frowns in annoyance. “It’s far more interesting than anything involving you two.”

“What was that?”

“Hey, let’s let the children have fun with fellow children. We’ll be going now!” They both walk off in search of others.

I run my hand through my hair with a sigh. “They never stop, huh?”

Ann tilts her head at me. “Have trouble too?”

Futaba nods quickly. “We did but Rin here gave the death glare that made him retreat in fear!”

Everyone chuckles.

“Thanks for coming in like that, guys.” Makoto thanks them.

“You did well to hold them off. This place seems to be crawling with them.”

Ryuji nods. “If things got bad, we would’ve sent ‘em to the hospita- U-Uhhh… never mind.”

Futaba runs up to Yusuke who was for some reason holding a lobster in each hand. “Oooh! Are those lobsters? One in each hand!?”

Ann looks over at them. “I was wondering that myself. Why do you have them?”

Morgana’s eyes light up at them. “Are you going to make them into sashimi? Or perhaps roast them whole!?”

Yusuke frowns, holding them up in the air out of reach. “Enough of your vile postulations” These are purely for the sake of visual appreciation!”

I tilt my head watching Futaba trying to grab them. “Yusuke. You do have money left over for the train, don’t you?”

His face drops in realization. Staying silent.

Makoto rubs her forehead. “Yusuke…”

Ann shrugs. “We can deal with that later… Anyway, so what do you guys want to do?”

Ryuji smirks at us. “Beach volleyball! No holding back!”

Morgana sighs. “I wonder why he picked that…”

“Pervy reasons I would say.” Futaba grumbles.

“I-It’s not!”

I shake my head and sigh. “Let’s just get going…”

We take turns going against each other. All getting quite competitive with each other. It was still rather hot to be playing so I sit next to Morgana from the side to watch for a while. 

I take a few sips of water from a bottle, leaning back on one hand in the sand as I watch. Ryuji is busy gloating against the others as he spikes against them again. 

He pumps up his arms. “Oh yeah! Who’s the best!?”

Ann rolls her eyes and picks up the ball. “Definitely not you.”

_ You will regret the boasting sooner rather than later, Ryuji. _

I then notice Morgana is busy staring at a particular side of the field. I poke the top of his head a few times and he jumps in surprise. “Who, what!?” He spins around to me and looks up at me, “Uh, what is it?”

“See something you like to be staring like that?”

“H-How can I not look at girls playing beach volleyball in swimsuits!”

I sigh and glance over as Makoto passes the ball to Ann. I quickly shake my head and move my eyes back to his. “N-No staring, ok. It’s not nice.”

“But you literally just did-”

I place my finger over his mouth. “I-I did no such thing!”

We both stop as we hear the ball slapping hard against someone and a grunt of pain. We blink as Ryuji is struck right in the face by a spike from Makoto, knocking him back and leaving a large red mark on his face. Ann and Makoto high-five each other for it and giggle as Futaba blinks at them both.

Ryuji looks over at us both, a round red mark covering his face. “Does it look bad?”

Me and Morgana glance at each other before back at him.

“Yeah.”

“Yup.” 

Afterwards we just generally play about in the sea, swim and relax. 

I walk out the water, flipping my hair over my back and walking to our spot, sliding on my sunglasses and laying back on one of the beach chairs we had. Yusuke seems in his own world, building up a detailed sand castle near me. He is just muttering to himself about precision and beauty.

I close my eyes and stretch out a little. _This is nice…_ _Today has been too. I’ve really enjoyed it._ A cold object suddenly presses on my cheek. Eeping from the sudden cold I lean up and slide my sunglasses up slightly, seeing Makoto holding up a cold bottle of water, hiding her amusement.

“That’s rather sneaky of you, Makoto.”

She chuckles, sitting on the opposite chair as I take the cool drink, leaning my sunglasses atop my hair. “You wouldn’t answer me, so it’s all I thought of. The ‘eep’ was quite amusing though.”

I take a sip of the cool beverage. “Uh huh, I’m sure it was… But thanks for the drink.”

She takes a sip of her own. “This has been nice, hasn’t it?”

I nod with a small smile. “It really has… A welcome break for us.”

“We will be back at it soon, won’t we?”

“It would seem like it.” I stretch up my arms, “Have you figured out how to convince Eiko yet?”

She holds her chin. “I think so… but doing it by myself might be-” She eeps as I press the cold drink against her side, making her jump slightly, “W-Why did you do that…?” She asks, holding her cold side.

I chuckle, leaning back. “I’ll be there so you won’t be alone, will you?”

“O-Oh, thank you.”

“I have created beauty itself in the form of sand!” 

We blink at each other, slowly turning to Yusuke. Giggling together as the others come running to us. We stay and talk for a while as people start to leave, the sun beginning to set as we were some of the last people on the beach now. Makoto stands up. “We should probably start heading home.”

Yusuke finger-frames the setting sun. “Agreed. Let’s pack up.”

I nod, stretching my arms. “It was a fun time.”

Ann nods, also straightens and stretches. “Futaba seemed fine in the crowd too, so it looks like she has overcome her last exercise.”

“Hey, Futaba. We’re goin’ home. Stop standin’ around and help us.”

She doesn’t reply, looking at the sunset before crouching down. I tilt my head and walk to her side. “Something wrong, Futaba?”

She sighs. “You know… All this time, I thought that it was my fault that my Mom died. It’s because everyone said I killed her. Everyone looked at me thinking I was a murderer. I ended up hating this world. That’s why I shut myself in and covered my ears.” She stands back up as the others approach, “I wished… I wished my Mom would come back to life. Sometimes I’d wake up and think it was all a dream. But nothing had changed in the world. That’s why I’d sleep again. It’d be a repeat of that.”

“Ah…” Makoto mutters.

Futaba then smiles. “I loved my Mom. I wanted to become like her. How she’d work late into the night. How she’d wake up early and make me a boxed lunch every day. How she’d do her best to further her research. How she’d scold me for peeking at her notes.”

“It was cognitive psience, wasn’t it?” Makoto asks.

She turns back around to everyone. “The cognitive world can become distorted through desires. If it becomes distorted, a person begins exhibiting problematic behaviour in reality. That cognitive world disappears when you remove its core, and further problematic actions stop.”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Isn’t that about Palaces…?”

Morgana blinks in surprise. “That’s the Metaverse! She knew about that!”

“It made no sense back then, but now I understand, after it actually happened to me. All I thought about was my Mom. I was trapped in a cognitive labyrinth. I couldn’t get out of it. There was nothing I could do by myself.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “That’s why you asked us to steal your heart? That’s a huge jump in logic in so many ways!”

“At first, I didn’t believe the rumours about the Phantom Thieves… That they steal hearts. But I overheard you accidentally. I learned that you were near me.”

“Why were you listening in on LeBlanc in the first place?” Yusuke asks

“I had to keep an eye on Sojiro. Make sure he was actually working.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “You didn’t bug my room, did you?”

She shakes her head at me. “Nope, your safe. But when you talked about stealing hearts, I was so happy I jumped up and down. I thought, maybe the Phantom Thieves could cure my heart.”

“I mean, you could have just told us and we would have helped.” 

“You might have been wary of me if I asked out of nowhere. And besides, you could’ve been bad guys. That’s why I cautiously got in contact with you. I checked many times to see how’d you react.”

Makoto chuckles. “Yes, you had us twisted around your little finger.”

“But, Futaba, you didn’t talk to anyone besides Boss for a long time, right?” Ann asks, “You must’ve needed a lot of courage to contact the Phantom Thieves.”

“...There were two reasons for it. One was Medjed’s taunt. The Phantom Thieves were so pitiful, it frustrated me. And I would’ve been in trouble if they got disbanded too…”

“Indeed. You were our only hope.” Yusuke comments.

“What was the other?” I ask.

“The other was what I heard through wiretapping LeBlanc. Sojiro was being blamed for lies, like abusing me… He was being threatened to spill everything about my Mom…” She looks up at me, “But you tried to help, and it made me more certain to ask for your help.”

Ryuji sighs. “Talk about makin’ shit up.”

“It made me sad, and it hurt. I thought, I have to save Sojiro. I gotta do something. But the Phantom Thieves… I didn’t think you would be taking such risks for me. I didn’t think you’d worry about me so much. I’m sorry that I acted like I doubted you guys.”

“Anyone in your position would feel the same. You don’t have to be sorry for that.

Ann nods. “Do you believe us now?”

“Yeah. I can tell. You aren’t bad guys.” She looks back at me, “I have a request. Let me join your team.”

Ryuji rolls his arm back. “There’s nothin’ to join. You’re already one of us.”

“I’ll be honest. Changing people’s hearts isn’t my goal. I want to learn what happened to my Mom… The reason she was killed.”

“Killed…?” Yusuke asks, confused.

She nods. “It was written in her notes. Should the self in the cognitive world die, the self in the real world would lose consciousness…”

I tap my chin. “So this links in with the mental shutdowns and what Kaneshiro mentioned. Someone has known about the Metaverse longer than us and has been using it for criminal acts?"

“Yes, that could be the case. I don’t like pursuing this line of thought, but perhaps your mother’s shadow was…”

Futaba shakes her head. “I don’t know for sure… But, right before Mom died, she didn’t seem right.”

“In what way?” Ryuji asks.

“No matter how much I talked to her, she wouldn’t answer back. And she didn’t jump into the road. It was more like she collapsed and fell in… That’s why I thought what was written in the notes was real and looked into it. I read books, checked theses that were released online… I even snuck into the networks of various research labs to look at their classified data.”

Ryuji blinks in surprise. “That’s why you’re good at hacking… What kind of brain do you have?”

“One that actually works, Ryuji.” I look at Futaba, “Did you find anything out?”

“No… I didn’t figure anything out. My Mom’s research was nowhere to be found. She was killed by someone, and her research was treated like it never existed. I bet it was those adults in the black suits, with her suicide note.” She stomps her foot into the sand, “I’ll never forgive them.”

“Futaba…” Ann mumbles sadly.

“If I stay with you guys, I think I can find out more about that world and eventually to those men in black.” She looks up at me expectantly, “It’s a super-personal reason why I wanna join you… Is that ok? Or would I just be dead weight?”

I look back down at her. “You aren’t dead weight at all and I have nothing against you joining.” I look to everyone else, “What do you all think?”

Ryuji looks to Morgana. “If anything, you’re dependable. Ain’t that right, Mona?”

He frowns up at him. “Why are you looking at me? Are you trying to say I’m inadequate!?”

He grins down at him. “Well, she was more useful than you, as a matter of fact.”

“Hey, that’s inexcusable!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Enough you too. Now.”

They both stop as Makoto speaks up. “This is what our Phantom Thieves are like, but I hope we get along, Futaba.”

Futaba smiles at her. “Thanks.”

“Why don’t we lose no time and decide on Futaba’s code name?” Ann asks us.

“What’s that?”

“It’s not cool if we called each other by our real names.” Ann replies with a giddy smile.

Yusuke points to each of us. “Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther, Queen and I’m Fox.”

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “In Futaba’s case… Hacker wouldn’t be right, would it?”

“Mech?” Ann suggests.

“PC?” Yusuke adds to the names.

“No.”

Morgana laughs. “Why don’t we go literal and call her Goggles?”

“Super lame. You’ve got no taste, kitty.”

Ryuji laughs out loud. “Haha, in your face!”

“Do you have a good idea for Futaba’s code name, Rin?” Ann asks.

“Um, I mean she has the knowledge and good directions for us. Plus she was in an ancient area for her Palace. So, they had people like these back in those times that were similar to her. Why not, Oracle?”

“Whoa that’s good. Oracle… With my vision, I’ll guide you all to victory.”

Ann smiles and gives her a thumbs-up. “Sounds great!”

“Then Futaba’ll be Oracle.”

Futaba looks at us all. “But man, I never even dreamed that the Phantom Thieves would be so close!” 

“To think you’d be the daughter of a Metaverse researcher… Talk about a mysterious fate…” Morgana trails off.

Makoto looks around as the beach is almost empty now. “Should we get going then?”

“Yup! Let’s go home!”

We get changed out of our swimsuits and head to the train. It was relatively empty on the train when we get there, getting an empty cart all to ourselves. Morgana was asleep in my bag. Ann was asleep, leaning against Ryuji's shoulder as he was also asleep, leaning his head on hers. Yusuke was fast asleep next to them, lobsters safely in a covered bucket. We had to pay for his ticket. Futaba was to my right, swaying back and forth and mumbling incoherent things as she slept. Makoto was to my right, leaning against my shoulder as I listen to her steady breathing. 

I look at everyone and smile, leaning my head back against the chair.  _ I’m happy to be part of such a great group of people. Today was really fun and needed. It was like being with a family… Even in the months that we have known each other, it has felt like I have known them for years upon years. We may bicker with each other and hit each other, but I think it is just showing how close we are.  _ My eyes lay on Ryuji and Ann.  _ And as much as they fight or have differing opinions, they do fit together well. Whether or not they would pursue a relationship is another thing. But they have shown those feelings, I think… I’m probably just thinking this because of my feelings for Makoto. _

My chest tightens upon thinking about it.  _ Next time I’ll tell her… That hasn’t worked out well has it… I want to say it but… but the right time hasn’t come up… Ugh, that sounds so cliche.  _ Arms suddenly wrap around, mine, pulling it close to warmth. I stiffen slightly, turning to see Makoto hugging my arm like some kind of pillow. I gulp, feeling my cheeks start to go red as I look away.  _ C-C-Cute… _

I hear a soft groan, looking over to see Ryuji waking up. He looks over to me as I put a finger over my lips before pointing at Ann on his shoulder. He visibly gulps, staying as still as possible. “A bit stuck there, Ryuji?”

“N-Nope, just fine.” He takes a breath and then smirks, pointing to my arm, “A bit stuck there too, Rin?”

I shake my head quickly, careful not to wake her. “I-It’s nothing…”

We stay in silence for a few moments. “Whaddya think our next move will be?”

I lean my head back slightly. “After Medjed it will be quite hard to find someone. But as long as we’re helping people and revealing the twisted ones of society, it’s fine by me."

“Yeah but, we need to keep gettin’ the support of the public, y’know? They’re expectin’ more from us.”

“I don’t know… We have to think about the future, carefully and cautiously… Anyway, enjoying your company?”

His mouth drops slightly, seeing a hint of red appearing on his cheeks. “I-I didn’t ask for it from her!”

I chuckle softly. “That wasn’t a no, you know?” He just stays quiet, averting his face to the side, “It’s not a bad thing. If you have feelings for her, best not to keep them-” Makoto squeezes my arm closer to herself, cutting off my words as I stiffen again.

“What was that, Rin?” Ryuji asks, grinning at me.

I roll my eyes, leaning my head back against the chair. “Let’s just forget this ever happened. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

He gives me a thumbs up. “Gotcha.”

I must have fallen asleep on the train, feeling a gentle shake of my shoulder. Blinking my eyes open to see Makoto looking down at me. “We’re almost here, Rin.”

I nod, stretching up my arms and grabbing my bag, careful not to wake Morgana inside. I stand next to Ann who stretches and yawns. “Comfortable rest?”

She tilts her head at me, shrugging slightly. “Not the most comfortable but it was all right. Why do you ask?”

Ryuji sticks his head out over her, shaking his head quickly. “Oh, no reason. You just looked comfortable.”

Ryuji’s face scrunches up, tapping Makoto on her shoulder.  _ Don’t you dare.  _ She turns to him. “Say Makoto, how was your rest? You looked super comfortable with- Oww!” I smack the back of his head to stop his words, mouthing a ‘no’ to him.

Yusuke glances back as the train starts to stop. “Did something happen?”

“No.”

“Nah.”

We say our goodbyes and head back, getting Futaba home before heading into LeBlanc. Sojiro was still inside, cleaning up the bar. He raises his head as I enter. “You’re back. How’d it go with Futaba?”

“It went really well, she really enjoyed herself.”

“That’s good. I hear you’ve been keeping her company for the past few days. I appreciate it.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. It was fun with her.” My phone buzzes, pulling it out of my pocket to check the notification.

Makoto: A criminal who uses the Metaverse to carry out their crimes… This is no longer a matter we can ignore.

Ryuji: Especially ‘cause they might be the one who killed Futaba’s mom.

Yusuke: To be honest, I had considered the idea that they might be behind only the rumoured psychotic breakdowns… But now it appears as though this person is killing people as well.

Futaba: Technically, they’re making people have mental shutdowns, which then causes them to die.

Ryuji: That’s what happens when you kill someone's shadow, yeah?

Ann: Mmhm. We were worried about it back with Kamoshida and Madarame, remember?

Futaba: Psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns… It would make sense if the same person was behind them. The news never tells about the victims dying, so people only know about the breakdowns.

Ryuji: So this shit’s seriously a case! If that’s for real, whoever’s doing it is some kinda assassin!

Me: Yeah. An assassin that could start hunting us next. We will have to be much more cautious with Palaces, and maybe even Mementos at this point.

Futaba: I’m gonna beat the crap out of them.

Yusuke. I agree with Rin. We must be more cautious. We still don’t know much, even about our Metaverse Nav.

Makoto: That is true.

Ryuji: I wonder why that thing exists…

I hover my thumb over the screen.  _ Telling them about Igor and the Velvet Room would be too difficult to explain. And kinda weird considering what actually happens there. _

Me: It's a mystery for sure.

Ann: I wonder if the criminal is using the app too…

Makoto: Futaba, this seems like your area of expertise. Do you know anything about it?

Futaba: No, I’d never even heard of it before. I mean, it’s not really even an app. It’s more like a mysterious app-like thing.

Makoto: Right…

Me: Sounds about right I guess…

Futaba: It’s ok though. I might not know much about the Nav, but I can still navigate you guys on the path to victory! I’ll guide you to whatever criminal you’re looking for.

Ryuji: Awesome, dude! You’re way more reliable than Mona!

Me: Don’t start.

I hear a slight growling on my shoulder, seeing Morgana reading. “He always finds the worst things to say!”

I sigh, putting my phone away. “Don’t let it get to you.”

I rub my eyes and yawn. “I’ll be heading to bed Sojiro. Have a good evening.”

He nods, hanging up his apron. “I’ll close up shop then. Good night.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something jolts my awake, blinking through my sleep covered eyes. I see Morgana sitting up, looking back to me. His expression saddens. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

I lean up on my elbows. “What’s wrong? You look troubled.”

He winces slightly. “Oh, um… My sunburns were hurting and that woke me up! I was absorbing all the sunlight because I’m black. Don’t you get it?”

I blink a few times. “Um, no I don’t really... Aren’t you all black?”

“It’s all-natural! Cat’s get sunburned too!”

“Right…”

He sighs, lowering his head. “By the way, it’s not like I’m bothered by this or anything… But hypothetically speaking, ok? What would you do if I turned out to be some weird... thing?”

“Weird thing…? What do you mean by that?”

“J-Just not myself! Hypothetically…”

I rub my cheek with my finger. “Umm, it wouldn't bother me. I mean, you are you, no matter the shape you are.”

“If what I saw was true, is it ok for me to stay with the Phantom Thieves…? And even if I’m with the team, I’m useless at the moment…”

I lean up more rubbing my eyes. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“It’s nothing. Well, I’ve gotten pretty used to my life as a cat too. And to be frank, this storage room isn’t bad either. You have made it rather nice.”

“I wouldn’t want it to look like a dumpsite would I?"

“Then again, I can’t wait to turn back to being a human so I can move out. Maybe I’ll live a life of luxury in a suite on the highest floor…”

“You have some dreams there.”

“...But rather than becoming some weird thing, maybe staying as a cat isn’t so bad either.” He sits closer to me, “You and I made a deal, yeah? That means I can stay here… Isn’t that right?”

I nod sleepily. “Mmhm, I made a promise to help you. I won’t go back on it. And you can stay as long as you like. I enjoy having you around.”

“You do?” I nod as he smiles slightly, “Just… Don’t forget what you just said, ok?”

I hold up my pinky to him. “Pinky promise.”

He looks at it and raises his paw, shaking it a few times in my pinky. “Thanks, Rin.” I yawn and nod tiredly, “C’mon, let’s hurry up and get to sleep.”

I nod and flop back down to my pillow, drifting off back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was awoken to my phone ringing near me, pushing some rogue hair from my face. Groaning, I reach up for it. Too tired to check who it was before answering it and putting it to my ear.

“...Hello?”

“Oh hey, Rin? I know this is out of the blue, but… Like, could we all meet up at LeBlanc today?”

Morgana rouses next to me. “Today…? Why so sudden, Ryuji?”

“I mean, August is almost already over…”

Morgana snickers next to me. “That worried tone… Could he still have summer vacation homework left to do?”

“Was that Morgana? Whoa, how did he know!?”

“I actually called it. How can he be so moronic…”

I sigh and run my hand down my face. “Seriously you haven’t done it? Have you at least done some of it?”

“Uh, nope… I haven’t had anytime to do it!”

“That is a lame excuse, Ryuji… I’ve done it all.”

“Well that's ‘cause its you! Anyway! I’ve already hit up Makoto and the others! We’ll be there shortly.”

“Wait-”

The line goes dead.

Morgana rolls his eyes. “You gotta be kidding me…” I groan and throw my covers over myself, lying back in bed. Morgana pokes his paw on it, “You need to get up, Rin.”

“Five more minutes… Maybe ten… or longer…”

He sighs and grabs the covers in his teeth before flinging the covers off of me. Then quickly opening the curtain to let the morning light again. I groan and throw my pillow over my face to block the morning light. “Ugh, what are you doing!?” I mumble against my pillow, “Let me have my extra five minutes…”

I then feel something gripping onto my pillow and yanking it from my hands, making the sun shine on my face again.

I groan louder and throw up my hands, leaning up in bed to avoid the sun, blowing some hair from my face. “Fine, Fine! I’m up, I’m up!”

He chuckles in satisfaction. “That’s better.”

“You’ll regret this…” I grumble.

“You’ll thank me for it.”

“Yeah, no…”

I get washed and changed and sat in one of the booths with my school things. I had already done the homework bit by bit over the days so I would just be checking over it all. The others then arrived. All covering the table covered in our notebooks. We help each other out for a long while. It was difficult enough explaining some things let alone trying to make them do it all.

Ann throws up her hands in victory. “Whew, I’m done…”

Ryuji just stares blankly at his work. “As for me… I’m done for.”

Futaba chuckles as she watches from the bar. “Talk about a cliched way to end your summer vacation.”

Makoto sighs in disappointment across from me. “I can’t believe you hadn’t even touched your homework until last night.”

Ann giggles at Ryuji. “Well, everyone’s free to spend their time as they choose. I guess SOME PEOPLE just can’t help themselves.”

I point my pen at Ryuji. “That is you she is talking about.”

He groans and flops back in his chair. “I’m sorry…”

Sojiro chuckles from the bar as he watches. “Come on, I think he’s learned his lesson. More importantly, why don’t you folks take a break?”

Ryuji grins at him, thankful for his save. “Boss! You’re a lifesaver.”

I prod my pen on his arm. “He can have a break when he’s finished.”

“Aww, Rin! But pleaseee!”

“Go easy on him, Rin.”

I roll my eyes and nod. “Fine, fine. You win Sojiro.”

“Good. I’m gonna go pick up some groceries. Mind the shop for a bit.”

We each get a drink as he leaves, turning on the TV as the report goes off. “The sports club has aggressively applied kinesiology to their team’s practices. By incorporating their lab’s findings on human efficiency into their training regimen, they’ve developed a…”

“...Oh, that reminds me. Isn’t there a female athlete from our own school who’s made the news?”

Makoto looks in thought. “An athlete… Do you mean the honour student in gymnastics?”

Ann nods with a wide smile. “Yeah, her! The one everyone’s saying is super-cute!”

Ryuji’s head perks up. “Super-cute you say!?” I roll my eyes and jab my finger into his side, “OW! Hey!”

“Don’t even think about it. And it’s Yoshizawa-san, right?”

Ryuji rubs his side and nods. “Oh yeah! Wasn’t she gonna be in the summer meet? Or izzat already over?”

I nod. “It should be. There are some others left though.”

“Ah, about that…” Makoto’s head lowers.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow at her. “Makoto?”

“Well… I just happened to overhear a couple teachers discussing it when I was heading to school the other day. Yoshizawa-san’s results in the meet… They weren’t exactly stellar.”

_ Wait, what… _

Ann’s voice drops sadly. “I see…?”

“There seemed to have been a great many people expecting her success there. It’s got to be tough for her…”

I clench my hands on my lap.  _ Did I put too much of a burden on her? She wanted to please me with her progress and now I feel as if I was putting too much pressure on her…  _

“Yeah…” Ryuji adds sadly, “Ain’t there one more meet left this year in gymnastics, though, Rin?”

I grit my teeth and take a breath, nodding slightly. “There is…”

“Oh… that also reminds me.” Ann starts, getting our attention, “So, I just happened to bump into Mishima-kun before summer vacation started. He seemed really mad.”

“About what?”

“I asked him what was wrong and he showed me some posts on an underground site about our school. It pretty much said the school’s planning to abandon any honour student who isn’t actively making Shujin look better.”

“WHAT!?” I exclaim, standing up slightly from my chair.

Everyone looks at me in surprise. “W-What’s wrong, Rin?” Ryuji asks, blinking at me.

I slowly sit back down. “I-I’m sorry…”  _ Yoshizawa-san…  _

Makoto sighs. “Still, ever since the case with Kamoshida… The school’s been frantically trying to improve its public image, right? At the very least, the abandonment of honour students would fall in line with the school’s real mission. I can’t deny the possibility that they would do this to Yoshizawa-san…”

Futaba huffs. “They dump all their hopes onto their athletes, and if they don’t cut the mustard, they’re out like the rest of the trash, huh?”

Yusuke nods regretfully. “Regardless of whether it’s true or not, such behaviour is extremely self-serving.”

Morgana nods with a deep frown. “We don’t know what’ll happen to Yoshizawa’s spot on the team…”

I slam my hand on the table making it rattle. “They don’t know a damn thing about her situation! Absolute assholes!”

“Is everything all right, Rin? You seem quite upset over this.” Yusuke asks, watching me.

I sigh and lower my hands back down. “She’s… a good friend of mine. I’ve been training with her and helping her out as best I can, but this is… ridiculous. It makes me so angry.”

Ann nods, lowering her eyes. “I know what you mean… That kind of pressure is good for no one.”

Everyone leaves after a while and Sojiro get’s back. I stay in my room, kicking my feet along the floor.  _ They want to kick her out and remove her honour status just because she isn’t getting their expected results… Who the hell cares about that!? They don’t know a damn thing about her and just see her as a tool to improve their own scarred image. It makes me so sick I just want to find out who said that and punch them right in their smug face! Ugh… I should remain calm… This won’t do her any good if I’m like this. I just hope you’re staying strong, Yoshizawa-san. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just found myself reading a book the next morning, sitting in bed with Morgana as it starts to get hot and stuffy again. 

Sojiro then calls out from downstairs. “Hey, Rin, we need to talk. Come downstairs.”

“Come downstaaairs!” Futaba calls out also.

“I wonder what they want.” Morgana says tiredly.

I shrug and place a bookmark in the pages, placing it to the side. “I’ll go have a look. Coming!”

I quickly walk down the stairs, Futaba is crouching on one of the stools with Sojiro behind the bar. “Hey. Get ready, we’re going out for lunch, just the three of us.”

I tilt my head slightly in surprise. “O-Oh, you want me to come with you?”

“You don’t have any plans, right? Just come on. It’ll be my treat. Not only can Futaba go out now, but your summer break’s almost over. We gotta do something.”

“I asked especially for sushi. You better be thankful.” Futaba snickers, “This place is supposed to be super delicious too.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.”

Morgana quickly rushes down the stairs. “Sushi!? Take me with you! I didn’t get to eat the take-out sushi last time, remember!?”

“Man, that thing never stops meowing, does it?”

I look down at him then back to Sojiro. “Well, he is demanding sushi and to come with us.”

“At the restaurant? I do feel sorry for it though… Well, I guess I don’t mind bringing some sushi home.”

His eyes light up. “He knows me so well! Let's see, I want some medium-fat tuna, fatty tuna, salmon roe, anago, and, and… Oh are you gonna be able to remember all this? You might want to take some notes.”

I blink at him blankly. “Um, how about you just get what we have left and not order things like i’m some kind of waitress…”

“You would be a good waitress.” Futaba chuckles, “Maybe you should get her a uniform to draw in customers, Sojiro.”

I spin around to her. “Huh!? No way would I do that!”

Sojiro just chuckles, “Now, now. She won’t be doing that.”   


“Thank you… I’ll go get my shoes.”

We made our way to the same sushi restaurant that we all went to before Futaba Palace. Me and Sojiro had gotten through what was given to us and it was delicious. Futaba however was still waffing it down at speed like she hadn’t eaten in days.

Sojiro smirks as he watches her. “So how is it? Good?”

She nods rapidly as she eats. “Delihous!”

He chuckles more. “Don’t wolf it down like that. No one’s gonna take your food.” She eats too fast and starts coughing as he sighs, “What did I tell you? Drink some tea.”

She quickly downs the tea and coughs. “Hresfroom!”

“Huh? Restrooms? They’re that way.” He says, pointing in their direction.

“She jumps off her chair and rushes to them as I sip some tea. “Someone ate too much too quickly…”  _ Reminds me of Ryuji at the Wilton Hotel. _

Sojiro shakes his head. “Sheesh, what a busy girl…” He sips at his tea and sighs happily, “Back in the day, she, her mother, and I used to go eat out often… This brings back memories… I had completely forgotten about it too…”

I smile slightly as I sip my tea. “Must be a nice feeling then.”

“It certainly is.”

Futaba then comes back and sits in her seat, breathing heavily. “That was close… I thought I was gonna die!”

“That's a bit… dramatic.”

She shrugs at me and grins. “Welp, time to resume.”

His eyes go wide at her. “Hm? You’re still going to eat?”

She shakes her head. “I’m all full. I’m throwing in the towel!”

“Which is it?” He groans., standing from his chair, “I’m gonna use the restroom and then pay the bill. Check please.”

“Comin’ right up!”

Futaba speaks up as he walks off. “When I got into middle school, my mom and Sojiro took me out to eat sushi to celebrate. That sushi was so good…”

“How was today’s?”

“Today’s was pretty good too. I hope the three of us can come again sometime.”

I nod in agreement with her. “I agree. Although this place is rather expensive…”

“It’s fine! When should we do this again? I wish she could’ve had today’s sushi too…” She sighs, “I wanna find out what happened to Mom… I won’t forgive the guy who triggered her mental shutdown. So, you better help me out.”

I smile and nod a few times. “Of course I will.”

“A hundred twenty thousand yen!? You’re joking, right!?”

“Looks like we won’t be getting sushi to go.”

“Poor Morgana… Maybe I should help him with the bill, though.”

I managed to convince him to at least let me pay a bit of the bill before heading back to LeBlanc by myself. As soon as I walk through the door, Morgana jumps up onto the bar with a big smile. “Welcome home! I’ve been waiting for you!” His eyes dart over me, “Huh? Wait, where’s my sushi? Where’s my fatty tuna? Where’s my anago?”

I rub the back of my neck. “Um, Futaba ate your share, kind of. She was quite hungry.”

“So that’s why…” He grumbles.

I chuckle softly and rummage in my bag, pulling out some wrapped up pieces of sushi. “I wasn’t that hungry so I saved a few bits for you.”

His eyes light up. “Have I ever told you how meow-velous you are?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “At all the wrong and inappropriate times, yeah. But here eat up.” I put them on a plate as he happily eats away at them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day I was just helping out Sojiro in LeBlanc as Futaba sits in one of the booths with her laptop. I was busy in the kitchen trying to perfect Sojiro’s curry with my own added things. I take a sip from the tasting plate.  _ You get the sweet then the spice and richness at the end. Maybe might need a bit more spice as it is a bit sweeter at the moment. _

“That smells nice in there. I hunger for it!” Futaba calls out, looking over into the kitchen.

I poke my head out and let it simmer away. “It will be ready shortly if you want some.” I look at the bar, “Where did Sojiro go?”

“He got a call and said he would be back when he could, you’re in charge!”

“Oh, right…”

Morgana watches what Futaba was doing next to her. “I can’t understand anything that you’re doing.”

“Mewehe, want me to explain?”

“Uh, I doubt I would understand any of it…”

The bell then rings for the door. “Welcome-” I blink at who enters, “Oh, Makoto?”

She smiles and closes the door behind her, “Hello, Rin. Oh and Futaba and Morgana.”

“Yo!”

“What’re you doing here, Makoto?” Morgana asks.

“Oh, I was in the area and thought I might come visit for a while.”

I smile and gesture to the booth. “Oh, ok! I’ll make you a coffee!”

“Oh, thank you.” She sits in the booth opposite the others.

“She suddenly got excited.” Futaba says, tilting her head towards the bar.

Makoto chuckles. “Something smells good too.”

“It's the curry! Rinnn, is it ready yet!?”

“Yes in a second.” I place the coffee in front of Makoto, “Would you like some too?”

“I would love some.”

I nod and prepare them a plate each, setting it up in front of them. Futaba digs in quickly. “Whoa, you will give Sojiro a run for his money soon!”

Makoto takes a small bite. “It is very delicious.”

I smile from behind the bar. “I’m glad it does!”

“You would make a good wife someday.” She says between mouthfuls.

My cheeks heat up slightly. “Wh- D-Don’t be silly. Just because someone can cook doesn’t make them a wife…”

Makoto just chuckles as she watches my reaction. “Is this really all you eat, Futaba?”

“Hm… When I marathon anime all day, I tend to eat whatever munchies I have on hand if that counts.”

Makoto sighs slightly. “Nutritional balance is important for maintaining a healthy body and mind. Keep your sodium intake below five grams a day and make sure to eat a wide variety of foods.”

Futaba just groans. “What a pain in the butt.”

I chuckle softly. “It would seem that way to some.”

Makoto frowns at her. “You’re a growing girl, Futaba. If you don’t eat properly, you’ll ruin it and your chances of growing.”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “Growing…? Crap, I forgot! So I still have a chance!”

“Still have a chance?” I question, confused, “Chance at what?”

She nods rapidly. “If I go all out with this nutrition thing, will I grow tall and in all the right places? Like Ann!?”

_ So that’s what she meant…  _

Makoto blinks at her. “I-I can’t guarantee that…”

She then points at me with her spoon. “Then what about Rin? Can I get a fit and toned body like hers with nutrition!?”

“Um… I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Pssh, have you looked at yourself lately! You’re the most toned one!”

I rub the back of my neck.

Makoto glances at me and shakes her head. “That is a part of it, but she trained for years for that kind of… body… B-But… I’m sure it will have a positive effect on you regardless.”

She shoves down a spoonful of curry and pumps her fists in the air. “I suddenly feel motivated. All I need to do is get the right nutrients, right? Got it!”

Makoto nods, holding her chin in thought. “While you’re at it, you should learn how to cook healthy meals on your own. If you’d like, I could teach you a few things.”

“Do I get to taste test some as well?” I ask.

Makoto smiles and nods. “Please do, Rin. Cooking only gets more rewarding when there are more people to share it with. Plus lending your skill would be very helpful as well.”

“Oh, I’ll do my best.”

Futaba smiles widely. “You’re a natural at this too, Makoto. You’ll definitely be a top tier wife someday.”

Her cheeks start to turn red. “Wife!? Let’s not jump to conclusions here…”

Futaba tilts her head. “Why not? We’ve all been thinking about it, right, Rin?”

I cough up some coffee I was sipping, quickly placing it on the plate as I blink at Makoto who was still red. “I-I mean she would be perfect for it…”

She averts her eyes from me and giggles nervously. “When you say it like that, it’s a little embarrassing…” She sheepishly plays with the ends of her hair, “But I can’t say I dislike it. No one’s ever said that to me before, so… thank you.” She smiles bashfully.

Futaba winks over at me. “Our leader knows when to pull out the charm.”

“H-Huh!? I well… maybe?”

She just snickers. “Still, it’s great that you’re both so responsible and all, but those types tend to reel in hopeless guys. If you take such good care of ‘em, they’ll end up totally dependent on you. Better watch it!”

Makoto just blinks at her, not knowing how to react. “Um… Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Does this come from your vast knowledge of anime?”

“Yup! And just common sense I guess. So be wary both of you!”

“Ok…”

Makoto sighs a little. “I didn’t expect to be counselled by someone younger than me…”

Futaba giggles and pumps her fist in the air. “You got this, Makoto! You can pull in anyone!”

“I-I don’t know about anyone…”

I chuckle slightly as I lean against the bar. “I’m pretty sure you could.”

“O-Oh, I see.”

“And so could you, Rin! You could have flocks of people after you!”

I blink at her and shakes my head. “I’d rather not have flocks after me. I’d just stay out of sight.”

“You can’t when you look like that, you know?”

I groan softly and rest my forehead on the bar. “I can’t help standing out… Maybe I should dye my hair or dress differently.”

“Nope, won’t make a difference. Your aura and looks can’t be hidden!”

Makoto nods. “And it would be a shame to cover up your natural self.”

“I agree with that!”

Morgana suddenly yawns and looks between us all. “Huh, I fell asleep? What did I miss?”

“Nutrition.” I say simply.

“And how I can get a body like Ann with it!”

He looks at me then back to Futaba. “I can’t see it. Lady Ann has a form that can’t be replicated by-”

She pouts and grabs his cheeks. “Hey, don’t be a mean kitty!”

“Stahp ittt!”

I sigh slightly. “You deserve that, Morgana… And you should apologize.”

“Yeah, kitty. Apologize!”

“I’m shorwieee!”

She lets go and huffs a bit as Makoto presses her finger on her forehead. “Always something happening.”

“Always is in the Phantom Thieves. Anyway, eat up before your food gets cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wrong day last chapter! I'm sticking to my schedule so I apologize! My brain was not working too well when writing it.
> 
> Ah the beach. Always a nice break opportunity for them all and was nice to write everything be calm and fun with everything that has happened lately. And this officially marks the end of the Medjed arc! I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do a double chapter this time. The upcoming chapters will be much longer and I won't have the time for two in one day.
> 
> How did you like the beach? I added a few things here and there to flesh it out so I hope it was enough! Who was the beach queen haha. Plus we have the foreshadowing bit about Kasumi and the school. Can't wait for that bit. Rin is not happy about it. And then some sushi and an additional scene about some 'nutrients'. Nice to see Futaba opening up fully to everyone.
> 
> And a massive thank you to everyone who reads and supports this story. We are already four arcs completed! The Okumura arc starts Saturday which means, more Haru woo! I'll see you Wednesday for the next one. Look forward to it!


	59. The Hardest Words Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

The day was hot as usual. But my phone didn’t buzz or notify me of anyone needing something so I decided to have some time in the morning for myself. I packed up some things, dressed in my gym clothes and headed to the gym in Shibuya. I hadn’t actually gone since going with Ann and Ryuji that one time. It just felt like it would be a nice thing to do for my morning.

The train was packed as usual. Being squeezed in the mass of people before the relief of the stop. When I got there and signed in I was surprised to see Ann and Ryuji already there training together.

“Hey there.”

Ann glances around before she jumps off the treadmill, wiping her brow with a towel around her neck. “Oh, hey Rin! Didn’t think you would be here.”

I smile at her. “I thought it would be nice to come here for a while. With Ryuji I see.” 

Ann shakes her hand slightly in front of her, cheeks flushing slightly. “I-It’s not like that! This is all to go towards my modelling!”

“I know, I know sorry for teasing.”

She pinches my cheek and pulls on it slightly. “Uh huh.”

“Oww, Annnnn…”

She smiles and lets go as Ryuji didn’t seem to hear here before and slows on his treadmill. “Yo! Wanna join us?”

“Sure! I mean, I can do it for a while. I booked the hall for some gymnastic stuff later.”

Ann calms herself down. “Ooo that’s cool. We can keep going with our routine.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

We go on the treadmills and follow Ryuji’s instructions and as usual his quick burst of having to go super fast on the treadmills like he did with me before. After that it was stretches and squats, sit-ups, press-ups and weights. Ann said she wanted full-body workouts and for sure she was getting it doing all this. But she didn’t seem to mind it and was actually enjoying it. We take some sips of water, taking a short break to catch our breath. 

“You look to be doing great so far Ann. How long have you been doing this?”

She tilts her head, tapping her chin. “Uh, just after the model shoot you went with me to.” 

“Oh, I see.”

Ryuji rolls his shoulder and walks over, grinning at us both. “Phew, ready for some more?”

I shake my head, stretching up my arms. “I’ve got the hall now so I’ll leave you both be. I’ll be there if you need me.”

I wave them off and walk to the hall. It was a good size and was a closed off hall like I had used back at my old school. A few mats are put against the wall and some other equipment to use. I adjust the room temperature to be just right and set up the mats on the floor for a more comfortable landing. 

I do some stretches and put my phone to the side, playing some music to not have the place silent and keep me in time with some moves as I used to practice. I start with some basic moves. Forward and back rolls from the upright position. Bridges and leg stretches. Handstands and splits. Moving into the somersaults and back somersaults. I stretch after each of them, feeling the usual flexibility and strength coming back to me. I smile to myself, flipping my hair back and wiping my brow. 

_It’s as fun as I always thought it was. Even after everything that happened I can still do this. Mostly thanks to Yoshizawa-san for helping me realize that._

I take a breath before my phone buzzes, quieting the music slightly. I walk over to it and take a sip of water from the bottle. Tapping on the notification.

Makoto: Hello, Rin. I hope your morning is going well.

Me: It is going quite well. How about yours?

Makoto: Um, well, I would like to ask for your help if you’re available.

Me: Oh? With Tsukasa? 

Makoto: Yes. I have a plan… but I need your help.

Me: Of course I’ll help you. I’m at a gym in Shibuya at the moment. Do you know Protein Lovers?

Makoto: I do. Can I meet you there?

Me: Sure thing. I’ll wait for you.

Makoto: Thank you so much. I’ll head over now.

I take a breath, putting my phone back down. _Could this be my chance…? What she wants first takes priority._ I swipe on my screen to a certain piece of music. 

_I should do my routine I was doing back before I stopped. That will be a nice relaxing thing to do before Makoto gets here._ I let the music set in, closing my eyes and setting myself up to start. As the music starts I begin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto makes her way over to Shibuya and the gym Rin mentioned. She was nervous. Running the plan over and over through her head. _We search for information in Shinjuku. This will help us give a more solid argument to convince Eiko to break up with Tsukasa. I could do this by myself, but… going with Rin would make me more comfortable. She has that effect and it is calming. Plus she would be able to help with convincing and searching with her knowledge._ She presses her finger against her forehead. _I just hope this goes well…_

She finds the gym and enters, asking the reception to go through. Surprised to see Ryuji and Ann stretching on some of the mats. “Oh, hey Ann, Ryuji.”

Ann lifts off the mat surprised to see her. “Oh, hey, Makoto! What are you doing here?”

“Rin said she would help me with something and told me to meet her here. Do you know where she is?”

Ryuji rolls his arms and nods. “She’s back in one of the halls doin’ some of her gymnastics. I’ll show you.”

“I’ll go too! I haven’t seen her do that stuff before.” Ann says, heading off in the direction.

Ryuji flops his head down, sighing. “That girl I swear… Anyway, let’s follow her.”

Makoto chuckles and follows behind him. They follow Ann who has an ear to the door. Ryuji groans at her. “The hell you doin’?”

She puts a finger on her lips. “Shhh, I hear music.”

“Music?” Makoto asks with intrigue.

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Don’t just stand there and open the door already.” He pushes past and pushes open the door. The gentle music comes out more clearly as they all step inside. Makoto blinks from the sight. They had walked in on her doing what looks like a routine. Her eyes follow each of her movements as she graces across the mats. Elegantly leading to each flip, twist and cartwheel through the air. Landing effortlessly on her feet, moving from each step to step with grace and precision. Seemingly not noticing that they had entered. 

She has her eyes closed. Expression showing that of grace and calmness. Slight droplets of sweat glistened from her brow. She was mesmerized by her. The others stand and watch in silence with her, feeling her chest flutter from watching more. She flips backwards effortlessly back onto her feet, eyes closed and hugging her arms around herself as the music fades away. She let out a soft breath and slowly opens her eyes. Almost looking as if they were sparkling.

_That was really beautiful..._

She let her body relax, raising her head to the three of them. They go wide and she recoils back in surprise. “W-W-When did you get here!?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _Last flip and…_ I flip backwards and wrap my arms around myself. Emotion is a big part of this style of gymnastics. I slowly open my eyes, letting out a held breath. _Phew, I still remember it after this time…_ I relax my body, seeing something at the corner of my eye. My eyes go wide seeing Makoto, Ann and Ryuji standing there and watching. I recoil back in surprise.

“W-W-When did you get here!?” I nibble my lip, holding up my hands, “H-How long have you been watching?” They just stay quiet, holding my hands behind me bashfully, “C-Come on, say something!”

“Whoa…” Ryuji stares.

“That was really elegant…” Ann says, wide-eyed.

“And beautiful…” Makoto nods slowly, before shaking her head, “Sorry for barging in without asking.”

Ann pokes her finger into Ryuji’s side. “Oww! The hell was that for!”

“Ryuji didn’t have the patience to wait, sorry Rin.” Ann says, keeping her finger in his side.

I flop forward, letting out a groan. “It’s fine… my fault for not noticing.” I put the mats away, turning the music off my phone, “I’ll just have a shower and be with you, Makoto.” She nods as I walk past and out the door. Cheeks now flushing as I couldn't hold them back any longer. “I was so into it I didn’t notice!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto watches as she quickly rushes past, seeing the slight tint of red on her cheeks. Ryuji scratches his head. “Did she seem shy to you?”

Ann sighs next to him. “Wouldn’t you if you barged in on her doing something?”

“Uh, no.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Anyway, that was really something. I knew she was good, but watching that was quite something.”

Makoto nods, her eyes following her down the hall. “She really is.” _She had an elegance and grace that made her look much more beautiful…_ She remembers her face at the end. A grace poised face with sparkling eyes. She feels her cheeks heat up a little.

Ryuji shrugs. “We should shower too. See ya, Makoto.”

“Yeah, see you around!”

She waves them both off and waits.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took a quick, hot shower and got changed into the clothes I took with me, meeting up with Makoto as we headed to Shinjuku. She explained her plan on the way. We walk our way through the already packed crowds, staying close to each other.

“I see stories online about horrible hosts like Tsukasa all the time. However, we’ll need solid proof of what he’s doing if we’re going to convince Eiko. I believe some of the promoters around here may know something."

“You have certainly done your homework.”

She smiles as we walk. “As my father always said, finding evidence takes serious legwork.”

“Let’s go put in the leg work then.”

We walk through Shinjuku, asking the promoters if they knew anything about Tsukasa or his methods. They mostly tried to convince us to go to their clubs or become part of their girls for good money and a good time as they put it. It was tiring and annoying to have the same things said to us over and over again in a different style. We get around to another set near the local shops.

We approach another promoter. “Hm? How ‘bout you girls come to our club and we will show you a good time.”

“No thanks, but do you by any chance know a Tsukasa?”

His eyes narrow at us. “Tsukasa? You bastard… You a friend of his!?”

“Um, no, I’m not by any means.”

He sighs. “He usin’ the sake bottle trick…?”

Makoto nods. “Ah, yes. Someone we know had it used on her.”

“Lemme make it clear for you. Get that girl outta there. Tsukasa’s known for wreckin’ lives around here. He ‘breaks a sake bottle,’ then ends up sellin’ the girls to pay it back. Same thing happened to one of my friends… Dammit!”

Makoto smiles in satisfaction. “We have proof now… Come on, it’s almost time for Eiko’s shift to end. Let’s wait for her in front of the shop.”

“Right, for your grand plan part two.”

She chuckles slightly as we walk to her shop, waiting outside until she shows up. 

She huffs as she sees us. “...Ugh what do you want?”

Makoto frowns, holding her chin in her hand. “Eiko… Your boyfriend is infamous around here for tricking girls into debt, then forcing them to sell themselves. Moreover, he’s probably doing it in conjunction with a criminal gang. You need to get out of there.”

She rolls her eyes. “...You seriously came all the way here to tell me that? Ugh, get out of here Makoto! I’ve had enough of your lying bullshit!”

“She isn’t lying if you let her finish.”

“We have a testimony from one of the promoters in the area. You’re not the first girl Tsukasa has lied to you about a broken sake bottle. He doesn’t ask for much at first, but the interest piles up. Eventually he’ll ask you to sell your body for money. Please, reconsider this relationship.”

“Shut up! I already have a date planned with him for today. We’re gonna stop by his club. So stay outta my way!”

“You need to stop being blind to what he is trying to do.”

“You shut up too!”

“Yo!” Tsukasa walks up to us, “Did I make ya wait, babe? I came a little late after seein’ your text, but I guess you’re already here…” He turns to us, “Heyo, I know these girls. Wanna hop on over to my club with us? It’s gonna be a total blast!”

“They were saying some bad stuff about you, honey. Like how you get girls into debt and then force ‘em to sell themselves… They’re lying to me, right?”

“Huh? You believe that crap? Listen to me. Nothing like that’s happenin’ here. I’d never lie to you, princess.”

_Here we go._

“It’s always princess with you. Why don’t you ever call her by her real name, Tsukasa? Or are there too many princesses in your life to remember.”

His face drops, remaining silent.

“It’s rude not to answer her question, you know?”

Eiko looks at him expectantly. “Tsukasa…?”

“Hahaha, what’re you freakin’ out for? You just texted me, remember? I could never forget you, Makoto.”

Eiko's eyes go wide as Makoto frowns at him, her trap being sprung. “I knew it. I’m the one who texted you ‘I’ll b 5 mins late 2day, bb.” I even added tons of emojis at the end to make it look like Eiko. Admit it. Every girl you get money from is your princess, right? You can’t even remember names anymore.” Tsukasa panics as she turns to Eiko, “Don’t you see, Eiko? This is who your boyfriend really is!”

I nod next to her. “Nothing but a fake in it for his own benefit.”

“B-But… you tricked him! What would you know about love, huh? Tsukasa’s all I have! Just leave me alone, bitch!”

Makoto walks up to her calmly, swinging her hand and slapping her across the cheek. I blink in surprise. _Whoa, I was not expecting that one._

Eiko holds her cheek in shock. “Wha…”

“Wake up! You already know the truth, you just don’t want to believe it! Stop lying to yourself!”

Eiko lowers her head. “B-But… Tsukasa is the only one who cares about me…” She starts to cry, holding her face in her hands, “Nobody else asks me about my day, or how work is going… Nobody else treats me like I’m special…” She wipes her eyes, glaring at Makoto, “A perfect girl who lives up to everyone’s expectations could never know how I feel! Stop trying to feed me your honour student bullshit!”

“...This has nothing to do with being an honour student. I can't rest knowing there is such evil in the world. And I damn sure won’t keep quiet while my friend has her life ruined!” She glares at Tsukasa, “As for you… apologize to Eiko! And stay away from her from now on!”

His face scowls. “Huh? You’re really startin’ to annoy me with this shit, you bitch…! Don’t think I’ll go easy on you ‘cause you’re a chick. I’m gonna teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

_I swear to god if he tries anything._

He walks up to her, fist raised. I move on instinct, grabbing his wrist firmly and pulling it behind his back in a hammerlock move. Pulling on it tightly as he shrieks in pain. “You dare lay even a finger on her and I’ll make sure you won’t forget it, got it!?” 

“Wh-What was that, you bastard…!?” 

He shrieks as I pull his arm up tighter, not letting him go. Makoto looks at me in amazement. “Rin…” She approaches him as I hold him back, “I come from a long line of police officers. If you really want to start something, be my guest.”

“Wh-What?”

“Yup, and you will start with me if you try lifting a finger at her.” I let his arm go and push him forward slightly, away from us.

He holds his arm, “Dammit… I’ll remember this!” He flees off into the crowds.

Makoto sighs in relief. “He wasn’t so tough after all.”

Eiko groans. “Ugh… This sucks!” She runs off into her club.

Makoto’s eyes go wide at her. “Eiko wait!”

People start talking around us, pointing and peeking over to look.

“Whoa, did you see that?”

“Were those girls fighting with a host?”

“They were really going at it.”

Makoto looks around and winces. “People noticed what happened…”

I grasp her hand and pull on it gently. “We should get out of here before trouble shows up.”

She looks at her hand in mine and nods. “Right. Staying here now is only going to cause us more trouble.” She looks back to the bar, “Eiko…”

“...Come on. Let’s find somewhere to go.” She nods and we rush through the crowds, bringing her to the Crossroads Bar.

Lala looks up at us as we enter. “Oh, it’s you girl.”

I give her a small wave. “Hey, Lala-chan. Mind if we sit in here for a while?”

“Of course you can. Want anything to drink?”

We sit down next to each other on the bar stools. “Two iced teas would be great, thanks.”

She nods and serves them to us. Remaining in silence for a few minutes. Makoto sighs, resting her hands on her lap, clenched up. “I can’t believe I actually hit one of my friends…”

“I mean you have hit Yusuke… and me. But it was the right call to make. It was the only way of snapping her out of it to see the reality she was blinding herself from.”

“Really? I hope so… You know, I have a bad habit of acting in the moment. I can’t help but get swept up in emotion… That’s why I always have to take extra care to keep myself composed. My father was the same way…”

I take a sip of the cooling tea. “I think it’s fine to show emotion when you need it as well. It shows you understand the situation and people won’t think of you as some kind of robot.”

She crosses her arms on her stomach, closing her eyes. “Even so, that’s not the proper way to act though. There’s no telling what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in and defended me.”

I smile slightly, leaning against the bar. “I would do it anytime, no matter who it was. No one lays a finger on you like that… Plus you could have easily knocked him out too.”

Her eyes went wide in surprise at me before looking around the bar. “That aside, this place is… interesting. Do you know the host? How did you find somewhere like this…? You know so much.”

“Oh, well, I’m kind of a regular here I guess?” 

“So you come often? It’s hard to believe you’re really a high schooler. You have so much more life experience than me…”

I tap my cheek a few times with my finger. “Trials bring experience and learning, and I’ve had many to learn from. But you still have a long time to build up that experience too. It’s not a bad thing by any means.”

She nods, taking it in. “I see. Honestly, spending time with you and Eiko has given me a great deal to think about. There’s so much you can miss by living with your head buried between the pages of a book… I thought I knew how the world worked… but the more I spent time with you guys, the more I realized how naive I was.”

I run my finger around my glass, nodding slowly. “Life experience really is the best way for it… Getting to know people better and forming relationships can be the best experience to learn from.”

“Yes. I see now that there are some things I need other people to teach me.” She fumbles her fingers over themselves on her lap, “...Do you remember how Eiko said I would flunk a test about love?” My heart starts to speed up, “Well, um… I don’t know how to study that subject…”

 _Say it. Tell her. Say it now._ I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Yeah you aren’t the only one who would fail on a test like that…”

She looks at me in surprise. “You have never been with someone too?” I glance at her and nod. She shuffles in her seat, “Oh, that’s um… surprising… I thought you would have been with a few people considering you being you…”

I chuckle slightly. “It’s true. Zero people. I haven’t ever been in a relationship…” I turn my head slightly to hers, “That said, I could say the same for you… You’re respectable, caring, intelligent, fun, always nice, and…” I take a quick breath, “And very beautiful…”

I feel my cheeks start to burn after those words, giving her a quick glance. Her eyes were wide in shock and her own cheeks began to redden quickly. “I-I don’t know what to say… N-No one has ever said that to me before…” Her hands fumble around on her lap.

_I can’t go back now. After all this time and waiting I know what I have to say… what I want to say._

“Makoto… I’ve been meaning to say something to you for a while now, and I’m stupid for not saying it earlier… From the first time meeting you then getting to know you more… you really captivated me. Your strength and determination was really inspiring to me and it made me want to help you and know more about you… I was confused over what I was feeling, but I didn’t know if you felt the same...” I turn in my chair to face her, my heart beating rapidly as my cheeks continue to burn. I place a hand on hers. She looks down at it, then up to me, “Makoto… I-I-”

She holds up her free hand shakily at me, stopping my words. _I couldn’t say it!_

“U-Um, I’m not exactly the most well-versed in these matters… Recently I found it hard just to be with you. N-Not in a bad sense, just my chest ached and you have done more for me than anyone… Even when I was trying to reveal your identity. You’re an amazing person and just your looks, intelligence, your way of thinking and caring nature to everyone is something special… I didn’t know if I would even be deserving of you…”

I blink in surprise at her words, gently squeezing her hand in mine. _Does that mean she feels the same!?_ “I haven’t met anyone more deserving than you, Makoto.” I give her a warming smile, “I like you, Makoto. I really do.”

Her eyes go wide again, nibbling her lower lip. “I-I’m not good at this. So allow me to confirm this… S-Sorry if I’m mistaken… But did you say you liked me? For a relationship?” I nod slowly to confirm. A heartfelt smile forms on her lips, her face lighting up, “I-I like you too, Rin.”

Those words resonated within me. All the doubts flt away. “You have no idea how happy you made me with those words.”

She giggles softly. “Me too… So, um, we can keep dating for real, from now on… This is so embarrassing…” Her eyes level on mine, “I look forward to, um, growing our relationship, um… together.” She blinks at me, “Are you crying?”

I wipe my eye with my spare hand as a tear rolls down my cheek. “Sorry… It’s just you made me really happy.”

Our fingers interlink and squeeze gently. Both giggling giddily as we smile widely at each other. “I’m glad.”

My mind was trying to reform itself after what just happened. _D-Did we both say it? I’m not dreaming, right? … I’m in a relationship with Makoto… She is my girlfriend… I’m so happy my brain isn’t working!_

“You kids done with your little heart-to-heart yet?”

We both jump, retreating our hands as it now feels wrong to part them. Both straightening in our chairs, eyes wide at Lala. “S-Sorry about that. It’s rude of us to stay here so long after only ordering tea…”

She giggles. “Oh, don’t worry. Just a glimpse into the fresh drama between you two is the only apology I need. It’s like a nice spritz of lemon in the air. Makes me think back to when I was a wee girl…”

“R-Right. Well, we should be going now…”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks for the tea, Lala-chan.” We get up from our chairs, “Oh, and please don’t tell Ohya.”

“I’ll make sure not to, girl.”

“See you then.”

We walk out side by side. Both bashful of each other after the confession and acceptance. My heart hadn’t stopped it’s rapid beating since she returned my feelings. I suddenly feel some fingers graze over mine at my side. Tilting my head to see her pinky wrapped around a couple of my fingers, averting her face to the side as we walk. I smile and open my hand, taking it in mine and lacing my fingers between hers. She turns to me in surprise, her hand squeezing mine back as a warming smile forms on her lips. We remain hand in hand. Not having to say a word to each other. This being enough to show our happiness to each other.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was hard for us to separate after that, but we said we would contact each other later. Makoto went up to her apartment. Unable to remove the smile from her lips. She hadn’t felt this happy before. Everything turned out how she wanted and more. The feelings she was having were returned and she was now in her first relationship. With someone as special as Rin. 

She opens her door and steps inside. Surprised to see her sister sitting at the table. “Oh, hey Sis. I didn’t think you were meant to be back until tomorrow.”

She gets up from her chair, looking tired. “I had to pick up a few things.” Her eyes regard over her, “You seem happy. Did something happen?”

Her mind wanders back to the bar for a moment before coming back. _I’m very happy. I’m sorry for not being able to tell you just yet._ Her smile still stays on her lips “No, nothing. It was just a good day.”

Sae’s eyes remain on her for a few moments longer before sighing. “I see… If you’re happy that is fine with me. Just make sure to keep up your studies.”

“I will, Sis. You don’t need to worry about that. But I’m worried for you Sis. You look tired.”

She groans quietly. “I’ve had so much work to do since the Phantom Thieves stopped Medjed.”

 _Maybe I can get some information from her._ “Oh? Have you made any progress?”

She frowns. “No. There is so little evidence to go with, every scrap of information leads to so many different routes tha-” She pinches the bridge of her nose, “Sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you my problems when you look so happy.” She shoulders her bag, “I’ll be going now. See you, Makoto.”

“Be safe and well, Sis.”

The door closes and Makoto couldn’t help but jump slightly into the air. Grasping her hands over her chest as she smiles again. “I’m in a relationship with Rin… I’m so happy that my heart could burst… Thank you so much, Rin.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had a smile on my face the whole way back to LeBlanc. I felt light from the happiness I was feeling. And relief. Relief that she returned my feelings and we got into a proper relationship. It was probably the happiest moment of my life.

I enter LeBlanc, the bell ringing signalling Sojiro as his head peers up at me. He was sitting at the bar with a newspaper open, looking over the top of his glasses. “Someone looks happy.”

I stop and blink a few times. Rubbing my cheek with my finger. “O-Oh, um, I am happy.”

He smirks slightly. “Who is the lucky person?”

“L-Lucky person!?”

He chuckles, putting his newspaper down. “I told you before, kid. I know that type of smile. You can’t hide that kinda stuff from me.”

I lower my head and smile. “I won’t say who… But, um, you know…”

“Yeah I know. Congratulations, kid. Go on, I won’t keep you.”

I smile widely and nod, quickly running up stairs and jumping on the bed, hugging my pillow to me. _I’m so happy I’m at a loss for words… How did I ever get someone so special like you, Makoto?_ I smile wider. _Now I’m in a relationship with her, I’ll make sure to make her as happy as I can. Thank you so much, Makoto._

Morgana jumps on the bed next to me, noticing my smile. “What’re you smiling about?”

I turn my head to him, petting his head gently. “About something very good.”

“That could be anything!”

I chuckle and flick my finger gently on his head. “That was the point, Morgana.”

“You’re so weird sometimes.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was on my way back to Shinjuku. Ohya had requested to meet me, or more like demanded it by her messages to me. _Probably about her chief having his change of heart._ I maneuver through the crowds of people back to the bar. Smiling to myself as this place holds happy memories for me from just earlier. I opened the door and stepped in.

Ohya spins in her chair. “Oh there you are. Please take a seat.”

I nod and jump up onto the bar stool. “Hey, what’s up?”

“So you wouldn’t believe how weird the chief’s been acting! He reduced my quota! And he’s even apologizing to me!” A smile graces her lips, “He said he’s concerned for my health… which is actually kinda creepy, now that I think about it. Anyway, that’s not all. He said he’s letting me re-open my investigation into what happened to Kayo.”

“Oh that’s great news!”

“Yeah, he told me he wants me to do everything I can to pursue the truth. I think… he was serious. I wonder what happened to make him change so suddenly…?”

 _Well, I can’t exactly tell you what happened in Mementos._ “Maybe… he reflected upon his actions?”

“...What, just out of the blue?” She frowns at the thought, “The whole thing’s too convenient. It seems a little fishy, you know?” She then focuses on me, “I mean, you… asked me for his name the other day, right?”

“Um, maybe you’re thinking a bit too much into this.”

“Hmm…”

Lala sighs at the bar. “Why are you giving her a hard time? Aren’t you going to tell her the other good news?”

“Other good news?” I ask with intrigue.

“I… I know where Kayo is. That was part of the chief's apology to me. Apparently he did some investigating on his own. He followed up on my journalist friend’s source and… it turns out she really is alive after all.”

“That really is some good news… But where is she exactly?”

She sighs, leaning on the bar. “...A mental hospital. That explains why she hasn’t been able to contact me this whole time. I really wanna go see her, but to be honest… I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“…I’m afraid to know the truth. Not just about Kayo’s current state… but what happened to her that night too.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Finding out the truth is the best way to remove those doubts. And if it’s really needed, I’ll go with you too.”

She blinks in surprise. “Huh…? That’s really considerate of you, but the hospital she’s in is far out in the countryside. But… Thank you. You give me the courage I need to do this.” She goes quiet for a few moments, looking in thought, “I’m… going to see her. No matter what happens, I need to see this through to the end. Otherwise I wouldn’t be Ichiko Ohya, journalist extraordinaire!”

I chuckle slightly. “That is very true.”

She smiles wide and chuckles. “I’m really glad I talked to you about this. I never would’ve made up my mind without your help. You know, you’re way more than just some high school kid. You’re almost like my guidance counsellor.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Almost deja vu there…”

She looks at me confused and shrugs. “Oh by the way… Everything with the chief worked out ok, but the higher-ups are still keeping an eye on me. So I’ll need you to keep the juicy tidbits coming! I can’t stop writing about the Phantom Thieves now! … All right, let’s see what you have for me today!”

I told her some stories and headed back home. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got my school uniform and bag sorted as it starts up again tomorrow. Summer break had passed so fast this time around for me. But it had some great memories. Stopping Medjed with Futaba’s help, the beach and then a relationship with Makoto. Things couldn't be getting better. I hear my phone buzz.

Makoto: Good evening, Rin.

Me: Good evening to you too, Makoto. 

Makoto: About today… Thank you so much for all your help… And for making me very happy too.

Me: Hmm I don’t know, I think you made me happier, you know.

Makoto: I knew you would say something like that. Can it just be a mutual agreement that it made us both happy?

Me: I guess I can agree to that! Sorry if it was too sudden or anything too.

Makoto: N-No it wasn’t. I guess you could say that we were both waiting for the right time to say.

Me: Yeah, I agree with that. But I couldn’t be happier for it.

Makoto. I very much agree. Are you ready for school tomorrow?

Me: If I’m honest, I kind of forgot it was tomorrow. I had more important things on my mind.

Makoto: Oh? Like what?

Me: Well, you, obviously.

Makoto: O-Oh, that is very sweet of you… I-I probably shouldn’t take up more of your time. I will see you at school.

Me: You can have any of my time, you know? I’ll see you then, though. Sleep well, Makoto.

Makoto: You too, Rin.

I put down my phone and blink at it a few times. _Was that too much? Too soon? Ugh I don’t know what I’m doing already… My chest feels all fluttering though so that must be a good sign. Sleep time though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I wasn't teasing... much, but hey it finally happened! Rin and Makoto are finally together! It's been a long time coming but both were able to say what they have been wanting to say. Ah it feels good for it to finally happen and it will continue to grow and progress throughout the story so it's not just stopping!
> 
> Had to include a bit of Rin's gymnastics too as I feel I haven't shown enough of it. She really was good at it after all and it looks like the others do agree after seeing a bit of it.
> 
> Ok, real talk as well. I've been posting three times a week for a while, and whilst I feel as if I have been doing well with it, it has become increasingly difficult to write and edit each one in time and I feel as if maybe the quality is starting to slip? I knew this would happen soon, but it's not like I'm being burnt out or anything! I just need more time seeing as from here on out in the story it really builds up and there is a lot I want to add and write. Plus the chapters I've planned are getting longer and longer. 
> 
> I was thinking to maybe keep it to Monday and Saturday? That gives me a good amount of time between them to really get more done and edit better because I want to produce the best I can for all of you! I hope this is agreeable with you all! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your support this arc, it has been amazing. And here's to Rikoto and their relationship from here on out. On Saturday we start into the Okumura arc! (If anyone has any questions about the change then by all means ask away) See you all Saturday.


	60. Getting Back Into the Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

The school routine started up again. And it still being the summer the uniform remained the same, as anything to keep the heat down was a welcome relief. The smell of curry and coffee hit me as I walked down the stairs. Sojiro had some ready for me for breakfast which I happily ate and drank. I thank him and wave him off as I head to school. The trains are as usual, packed and cramped.

I walk up the entrance steps as other students did. Some of the students were groaning for not having a long enough summer and how they didn’t do anything worthwhile or stayed at home most of the time. 

“Whaddup?” 

I hear a familiar voice behind me, turning to it. “Morning, Ryuji.”

“D’you see that ad in the train?”

I shake my head. “Uh, nope. What ad?”

He grins at me. “It said the media’s gonna come to our school again. ‘Cover-up by faculty and principal of Shujin Academy, where the Phantom Thieves first appeared’. It’s been a huge deal already. I wonder what’s gonna happen to the principal now. Anyway’s we made the right choice goin’ after big target’s! Everywhere I go, people’re talkin’ about us!”

I press my finger against my lips quickly, glancing around at the students passing us. “You mind not being so loud, Ryuji. Especially if the media will be around the school too.”

He shrugs, walking ahead, not looking where he is going. “You worry to- whoa!” He almost barges right into a girl watering the flowers. 

“I’m sorry…” She apologies quietly, holding up the watering can to her chest as the water sways about inside. 

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

She raises her head up and sees me. “Oh, Haru? It’s been a while.”

She smiles slightly at me. “Oh, Rin-chan it has been a while. I hope you are well, but I must be going…” She waves slightly and walks off to the flowers at the other side of the entrance.

Ryuji stares at me. “You know her?”

“Mmhm, why?”

“Don’t you think she was fine!? The Phantom Thieves are on fire right now, so I wonder if I got a chance if I asked her out…? It sucks that I can’t just say I’m actually a Phantom Thief to anybody.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose as my other hand clenches at my side. “It doesn’t suck because unless you want to be thrown in jail for the rest of your life, that is a really dumb thing to do. Also, don’t go using fame as a tool to pick up girls, it only works on those who are looking for fame and money, not girls like her. And no, you wouldn’t have a chance. Now if you’ll excuse me…” I walk through the crowds, glancing back to see his mouth agape in shock. 

Morgana jumps up to my shoulder. “He really has no grace, does he? Or brains for that matter.”

“He is getting stuck in the moment too much. But yeah, with girls, no grace.” _Dangerously stuck for that matter… Enough to start annoying me._

Haru is crouching down, watering the variety of colourful plants adorning the school entrance. She straightens up and jumps upon seeing me again. “O-Oh, Rin-chan. Did you need something?”

“Sorry for making you jump… again. I just want to apologize to you for Ryuji for almost knocking you over. He doesn’t exactly look where he is going.”

“Oh, I see. It was my fault as well. My mind was elsewhere.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Is something the matter? You seem a bit distant.”

She shakes her head slowly. “I-It’s nothing. It’s something I must deal with myself.”

“Ok… but if you do need some help, I can try and help you if I can.”

Her eyes go wide slightly. “That is very kind of you, thank you Rin-chan.”

I smile and peek around her shoulder. “I didn’t know you took care of the flowers here too.”

She smiles and turns back to them. “I like to make sure they are well taken care of too.”

I nod, looking them over. “You do a really good job. You taught me a lot in a little time with the ones I got from the shop.”

“Oh, I’m glad they’re doing well. It’s always nice to see them flourish, isn’t it?”

“It is, they really make a space feel more lively. If you have time or anything, would you be able to teach me more about them?”

She tilts her head slightly. “Teach you?”

I nod a few times in response. “Yeah, I used to try and grow things back home, but I never got anything great. I was still interested in it though. And you seem like you know a great deal about it all.”

She smiles brightly and nods quickly. “Oh, I would love to if you are interested. Having someone else share my interest in them would be really nice.” She fumbles around in her skirt pocket, pulling out her phone, “Would I be able to get your number, Rin-chan?”

I pull out my phone from my pocket. “Oh, sure.” The numbers exchanged, putting our phones away.

“I’ll message you if I have some time!”

“I look forward to it.”

“I should probably hurry it up with the flowers. I’ll see you around, Rin-chan!”

“I hope so, Haru. Have a nice day.”

I walk up into the entrance, Morgana poking his head out of my bag slightly. “You really help everyone you can, huh?”

I look down at him and shrug slightly. “She looked really troubled about something.” _I hope it’s nothing bad._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto was smiling all throughout school. She couldn’t help it and people did notice. Whispers of ‘I wonder why she is smiling’ and ‘The prez looks happy’ were frequent when she passes. _At least it wasn’t the bad type of gossip this time around._ She walks up the stairs through the groups of students on her usual walk to check around. She had another motive though. She wanted to see Rin. Whether it was just to talk or now because the feelings were out in the air, she just wanted to see her. 

She couldn’t see the distinct burgundy red hair through the crowds of students until she got up to the second level. Seeing the burgundy ponytail swaying through the crowds. She goes to approach, but a voice calls out behind her. 

“Oh, perfect timing.” Kawakami stops her and asks her to come with her. She did so with some reluctance.

Kawakami groans as they go to a locker area with no one around. “I think you might’ve been told this already, but it’s about the school trip. You know how the police have been coming to the school again because of the incident?”

Makoto nods. “Yes, I know of the incident. How does this involve the school trip?”

“So, a number of the senior faculty are going to be called in for questioning… And that day just happens to overlap with the school trip. Now this came up at the faculty meeting, but the plan is to have third-years to act as our proxies. I’m so sorry to drop this on you, Niijima-san, but we’ll be counting on you.”

Makoto recoils in surprise. “What!? You want me to go?”

Kawakami sighs and nods. “You know… A lot of the second-years this year happen to be… unique. You must have your hands full with the entrance exams, but I’m sure you’ll be fine with your grades. Don’t worry. There’ll be a couple more people going besides you!”

Makoto holds her chin in thought. _Does that mean Rin and the others will be there too? I wouldn’t be alone in that regard and we do get our own time to go out so maybe I can get some time with Rin too._ “...If that’s the case, very well.”

Kawakami’s eyes light up. “Really? Oh thank goodness! I’ll go ahead and pass this news on then. 

Makoto watches her walk away, smiling to herself. “...That works out for me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It got to afternoon classes. Morgana was sleeping under my desk as the class wasn’t the most interesting thing ever. His tail swings back and forth against my thigh as I yawn quietly. My phone buzzes, carefully taking it out as the teacher goes on. 

Ryuji: You guys see!? Akechi showed up on the rankings on the Phan-Site!

Yusuke: Perhaps it’s due to the negative comments he made about us.

Ann: Seems that way.

Ryuji: God, this is freaking amazing!

Me: Don’t get overexcited about this. We aren’t changing the hearts of people who don’t need it. It’s for criminals and such. Not those with the law.

Ryuji: C’mon, you don’t gotta pity a jerk like him! By the way, how’s it going, Makoto? You get into your sister's data yet?

Me: Data? Did I miss something?

Futaba: To get more information, we thought about getting it from a source. So, Makoto’s sister. I gave her a device that will take it off her laptop.

Me: Right… Are you sure that is wise?

Futaba: It’s all covered.

Makoto: I think she’s been busy. She didn’t come home yesterday at all.

Yusuke: That’s problematic.

Ryuji: What’re we gonna do? We can’t do a damn thing till we get that.

Makoto: Don’t rush me. I assure you, I can handle this.

Me: You really need to slow down, Ryuji. Rushing will only put us at risk.

Makoto: I agree. More importantly… Everyone has been on edge since that tabloid article. Please be careful not to stand out, ok?

Ryuji: You ain’t gotta tell me twice!

Me: Tell him three times instead, please.

Ann: I will.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The final bell rings, the intercom then beeping, Kawakami’s voice over it. “Would Rin Kurusu please come to the faculty office, please?”

I blink at it from my seat, getting glances from others in the class. Ann spins around in her chair. “What could they want you for?”

I shrug slightly, Morgana jumping quickly into my bag. “I have no idea.”

“You had best be cautious, we don’t know what this could be.” Morgana says cautiously.

“I’ll be fine. See you, Ann.”

“See you, and be careful.”

I quickly get up and head for the office. Kawakami took me to an empty room.

“Sorry to pull you out of class, but it’s about Takase-kun’s guardians… I told them… that I’m not going to pay them any more money!” She smiles widely, “I’m quitting my part-time job too! Although I’m still in talks with my boss about it. I’m going to devote myself to being a great teacher! No matter what others say, I won’t waver.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Kawakami-sensei.”

She nods quickly. “So, thank you for giving me such good advice. I just thought you should be the first to know…”

A voice came from the door. “Ms. Kawakami, you have a guest. The Takase's are here…”

Her eyes go wide. “They’re here? At school…!?”

“Of course they are…”

They both walk in, anger washing over them. “How long are you gonna make us wait!?”

The woman glances at me. “Tch, her again?”

I cross my arms and frown. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“How rude… I guess a student is only as good as her teacher. Obviously you lack proper education.”

“And obviously you lack any kind of sense if you just said that.”

“How dare you!”

The man held up his hand to her, glaring at Kawakami. “You thought you could just call and say you’re not going to pay anymore? Who do you think you are?”

“It’s what I decided, for Takase-kun’s sake. I’m going to make sure there won’t be any more students like him, who…”

The woman huffs. “So you’re just trying to get out of your responsibility? I bet you don’t even care about Taiki! How are you still a teacher? Maybe we really should sue the Board of Education! Are you ok with that? A teacher who caused her student to die would surely cause a scandal.”

“Don’t try to threaten her with your lies.”

“I’m not going to run or hide! I’m going to spend my time taking care of students. If you want to take legal action, then go ahead. Regardless, I’ll continue teaching. I've decided that that’s the best apology I can make to Takase-kun. Paying money to you two is not the solution to say the least!”

“Hmm… Along with suing you, maybe I should tell everyone about your little secret… You know. About your little stint as a sex worker.”

Her eyes go wide. “How did you…!?”

He grins at her. “Oh? So I’m right, am I?”

“What!?”

“I mean, the amount of money you’re paying us can’t come from just a teacher’s salary. Well? Shall we head on over to the faculty office?”

“Stop… Please.”

She gets up in her face. “Hah! A teacher working in the sex industry? You’ve definitely done it this time. How unfortunate for you that you thought you could just leave Taiki’s matter unsettled… You know what you have to do, right? Pay up! And don’t ever call us again with this garbage about stopping the payments!”

I clench my fists at my sides, getting in between the two, glaring up at the man. “The only garbage here is you! You look down on her like she is just a tool of yours to make money. Well she isn’t anymore!”

They both huff. “Doesn’t matter. She will begin paying us now.” They both walk out.

Kawakami sighs. “Haha… I guess I can’t quit my part-time job just yet.”

I turn back to her quickly. “You can’t just give up now. You were so determined!”

“I know! But what am I supposed to do…?” She chuckles to herself, “What about the Phantom Thieves…? Would they even help someone like me? No. That’s impossible…”

_They certainly will help a person like you._ “What are their names again?”

“...Who? The Takase's?” I nod, “The husband is Toshio-san… and his wife is Hiromi-san… Haha I could never forget them. I send them money every week.” Realization hits her, turning to me in surprise, “...Wait, why? You don’t intend on doing something, do you? Please don’t. A Shujin teacher asking the Phantom Thieves for help would be…”

“Would be what?”

“Never mind… I’m sorry. I was so excited to tell you what I had decided… and then it ended up like this. Just forget everything, ok? If you think about it, I’m back where I started… I guess I’ll never be able to change.”

I huff, flicking my hair behind my back. “Anyone can change. Don’t give them anything.” I walk out the door without looking back, pulling out my phone. Morgana jumps out onto my shoulder. 

“Mementos time?”

“Mmhm, Mementos time.”

Me: Guys I need you help with something in Mementos.

Ryuji: Sweet! Let’s do it!

It was just me, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana who went to Mementos. But it was enough to get to where the Takase’s shadows. It was the usual of them extorting money from her for their own selfish benefits. But they were swiftly dealt with and we went our separate ways after a job well done.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to see if Hifumi was at the church as everyone else was busy. On the train ride there my phone buzzes, surprised to see it was Kasumi.

Kasumi: Hello there! You remember our deal? How I was supposed to train with you and you lend me your ear in return?

Me: Mmhm, of course. What’s up?

Kasumi: Do you think we can put that on hold for next week? I’m going to a training camp, so I’ll be out of Japan for a while.

_A training camp? I really hope she isn’t pushing herself over her limits._

Me: Oh, that’s fine. I’m going to Hawaii myself during that time.

Kasumi: Huh? Oh right! The second-years’ trip is next week too. Now that’s a coincidence! We’re both going overseas at the same time, huh?

Me: It would seem so.

Kasumi: Ok, then training’s on hiatus until we both get home. Enjoy your trip! You have to tell me all about it later!

Me: I shall. And I’d want to hear about yours too.

Kasumi: I look forward to it!

Me: Hey, um… Have you been ok? I haven’t heard from you in a while.

Kasumi: Oh, are you worried about me, Senpai?

Me: Of course I am. How could I not worry for a good friend.

Kasumi: You really are kind, Senpai. But I’m ok! I’ll see you soon!

Me: Ok… See you soon. Stay well.

I sigh and put my phone away. _Be well, Yoshizawa-san. Be well._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The church was quiet when I get there. Hifumi was by herself as usual. She smiles as I approach. Sitting in her school uniform as well. “It’s nice to see you again. I also sense an ambitious spirit within you today.”

I sit down next to her. “Oh, you do?”

“Yes, it is quite refreshing to see as well. I have something in mind for later, but let’s play a match first…”

“Oh, sure thing. I look forward to what you have to teach me today.”

After the match we headed on a train to a second-hand bookstore she wanted to go to. Jinbocho, the book town in Tokyo. I had heard about it but it was just as they said. Bookstores upon bookstores fill the streets. It is surprisingly crowded.

Hifumi smiles as we walk together. “That was a good match. I really do enjoy teaching you… You’re such a quick learner.”

“That’s because I have such a good teacher.”

“Oh, thank you. Today I thought we’d find you something to help you train on your own. This bookstore is filled with shogi-related books. I’ve been coming here a lot lately. There’s also a curry restaurant just around the corner. I recommend their katsu curry. I always eat katsu curry before an important match… for good luck.”

“Like a meal to keep you happy and focused? That is a good idea.”

She nods as a woman stops in front of us. “Hifumi…”

Her eyes go wide at her “...Hello. I hope your match went well today…”

“What are you talking about? Today’s our day off.”

“...My apologies. I forgot that there aren’t any matches scheduled for today…”

She glances at me. “Have enough time to go out shopping with a friend? Hmph, how nice for you. I shouldn’t be surprised. You ARE a famous shogi player, after all. Well, I won’t intrude. Bye…” She disappears into the crowds.

“She had some glare.”

Hifumi sighs next to me. “...Sorry. She was only glaring at you because you’re with me… She’s my senior… I defeated her in a recent title match.”

“Oh, I didn’t mind. I’ll still hang out with you even if I get glares like that.”

“Well… that’s very kind of you.” She turns to me and lowers her head, “The truth is… I’m not very well liked by my seniors in shogi…”

I frown slightly. “Why?”

“The more attention I get, the more enemies I make, and the more lies are spread about me… Perhaps it’s odd to compare myself to them, but… I wonder if it’s the same for the Phantom Thieves.”

“Do you mean how they have a large support base but also many who dislike them?”

“Yes. I can’t help but see similarities between us. What do you think about them?”

I tap my chin. “I think they’re rather cool. They keep progressing through the dislike and negative comments.”

She smiles in approval. “...I feel the same way, actually. It’s amazing that they’re still doing what they do, even though so many people criticize them… They give me courage.”

“That is a good thing.”

“But their victories can’t be won with will alone… How do they change a person’s heart I wonder…?”

“I think that’s a question that everyone would like to know at this point.”

She nods. “I’m interested from a tactical standpoint, and… Oh, I’m sorry! We really are quite off-topic.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s quite nice to hear how passionate you are about all this.”

“I feel like I’ve become much more talkative as of late. I usually don’t talk this much… You’re more than just someone I can practice new moves with. You’re someone I can confide in.” She fumbles with her bag, smiling at me, “Um, if you don’t mind this sort of thing… I’d like to go out and chat with you again.”

I smile back and nod in approval. “Of course I don’t mind. We can chat whenever you like.”

“Thank you, Rin. Oh yes, there’s a book that I’d love for you to read. Let’s go.”

She found a rather detailed and complicated shogi book for me to read. We looked around for a while and headed back. Saying our goodbyes and heading back home. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My phone buzzes as I lay in bed reading the shogi book I got from Hifumi. I stretch, reaching up for it and tapping the notification.

Futaba: Did you get the data yet, Makoto?

Makoto: No, my sister hasn’t come home yet.

Ryuji: Mannn, she’s seriously that busy?

Makoto: It’s probably because of us that she is this busy.

Ann: So, uh… do you still want to go through with this…?

Makoto: Yes. I can do it. Hold on, I have a message… It sounds like she’s on her way home.

Ryuji: All right! It’s finally time!

Futaba: My heart’s pounding.

Yusuke: Make sure to be cautious, ok?

Me: Yeah, please be careful, Makoto. Don’t make any dangerous attempts.

Makoto: I will. I’ll report back tomorrow.

I switch to a different group.

Me: Please be safe, ok?

Makoto: I will be, thank you for worrying.

Me: I just don’t want you to get caught and have to explain it. Sorry if I’m being a pain.

Makoto: You're not, Rin. It’s caring and makes me happy. Thank you.

Me: Ok, as long as you’re confident. Good luck.

Makoto: Thank you. I’ll report back soon.

I put the phone down and sigh. _Please be safe, Makoto._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was safe to say that she was nervous. Even though she said that things will be fine, there was still that nagging sense of being caught. Her sister had come back about an hour ago, working on her laptop all the time. 

_If she keeps this up I won’t be able to get near her laptop, let alone use this device on it. Time to push her away from it._

Makoto approaches her, looking on in intrigue. “Looks like you’re busy, Sis.”

Sae continues to work, not looking her way. “I’m listing up evidence that’s been taken into storage. It’s a chore any part-timer could do.” She sighs, sounding annoyed, “I don’t have time to waste on something like this… It felt like my irritation would show on my face at the office, so I brought it home to do.”

“Sorry to hear that…”

She rubs the bridge or her nose. “The Phantom Thieves case isn’t so easy that I could pursue it in my spare time… The media keeps making a ruckus about it, so people have been wary whenever we make inquiries. Why, I couldn’t get anything out of a man who seemed to have intel… I even tried threatening him.”

_Threaten? How far are you willing to go with this, Sis…_

She sighs heavily. “All I did was question him a bit harshly. It was nothing physical…”

Makoto shakes her head, shaking the thought away. “Oh, I almost forgot… I’ll be going on a school trip starting next week to Hawaii… The senior faculty are being questioned, so I’ll be going in their stead.”

Sae merely nods. “Sounds good to me. The school will owe you for it. It won’t get in the way of your entrance exams, will it?”

“Not at all.” _I need to think of something._ “Um, feel free to take a bath first. I… need to study.”

Sae pinches her nose and nods. “Ok. I think I’ll do that.” She closes her laptop and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, hearing the lock go across. 

Makoto kneels down and opens the laptop, sticking in the device into the slot. Her heart was beating faster against her chest. A progress bar comes up on the screen. “This should do it, right?”

“Oh, Makoto?” Sae voices dulls from inside the bathroom.

Her eyes shoot towards her voice, her voice hitching slightly. “Y-Yes!?”

“I want to change my toothbrush.”

_You made me so nervous for that!?_ “I-I bought a new one already for you! It’s on the shelf!”

“Thanks.”

She looks at the screen expectantly as the bar seems to move slowly across the screen. “Hurry…!” She hears the lock release from the bathroom door. Dread filling her up, “No way, already!?” _Stall her, anything!_ “That was fast, Sis!”

“I’m not really in the mood to relax in the tub. So I took a shower instead.”

Makoto winces at the screen. “It’s so close to being done too… Oh, Sis!?”

“What is it?”

“I bought a new bath salt. It’s on the same shelf, so would you mind putting it in the tub for me?”

“Not at all.”

A ring sounds, indicating it was done. Relief washes over her. “...Yes!” She quickly pulls out the device and closes the laptop. She scrambles away, tucking the device into her pocket. _That was nerve wracking…_

Sae steps out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. “All yours, Makoto. I put the bath salts in for you.”

“O-Oh, thank you, Sis! I’ll just get my things.”

“Ok.”

She speed walks towards her room and stores the device in her school bag, letting out a sigh of relief. “Sorry, Sis…” After that she quickly goes into the bathroom, takes off her clothes and slowly sinks her way into the tub, the hot water relaxing her body over as she sinks low enough to just have her head sticking out over the bubbles.

_That was more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. It feels like I’m going against my sister, but that is not how I want it to go at all… This is for discovering the truth of what is going on, though. Hopefully Futaba can get something from her work._

She sighs and sinks fully under the water.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up a couple hours earlier than I was used to. A nightmare shoots me up from my sleep, grasping at now faded images. I hold my head and groan. _Ugh… Now I’m dreaming of the police arresting everyone and there was nothing I could do but watch… losing them all forever…_ I shake my head rapidly. _It won’t happen, it can’t happen._

I carefully slide out not to wake Morgana who was still fast asleep. Going down and having a hot shower. It helps to wake me up and wake up my tired muscles. I dried up and got changed, putting my hair up in it’s high ponytail. As I’m putting it up it didn’t look right in the mirror. It hangs heavily to one side and looks way too long for it to be in a ponytail. _Hmm… it’s gotten too long to really have it in a ponytail now._ I shrug and take out the hairband, waving my hair over my back and letting it flow down. 

I look back at myself in the mirror. _This is how I used to have it until I got out of the hospital. Always up in a ponytail to signify the new me, but was the wrong me._ My phone buzzes, bringing me back from my thoughts.

“Bit early for a message.”

Makoto: I got it.

Ryuji: What’re you talking about this early in the morning…?”

Makoto: I extracted the data from my sister’s PC.

Me: Are you ok? She didn’t suspect you or anything did she?

Makoto: I think it should be ok.

Futaba: Oooh, I’ve been waiting for this! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

Makoto: I have to head to school right now though…

Futaba: Whoa! My bad! Bring it right after then. I’m gonna punish you if you’re lateee!

Me: No punishing.

_I might as well head to school now. I’ll just get something to eat on the way there._ I left a note to Morgana and left. I got on the train and headed to school, getting an overly large cookie and some apple juice on the way there. It was strange to be in school when it was this empty. A few teachers were around but that was it as I walk around the halls, sipping from my apple juice carton. _I wonder if Makoto is already here, might be in the council room._

I bin the juice and go up to the third floor. Munching on the cookie as the student council door opens, almost knocking into Makoto as she comes out. She leans back in surprise. “Oh...! Rin? You’re here early.”

I realize I have the large cookie sticking out of my mouth, quickly taking a bite out of it and swallowing it. “Yeah, I woke up rather early and thought I’d just come in. But it looks like it was a good thing to do.”

She smiles warmly. “Yes it was.” She looks down at the pile of paper she is holding, “We can talk a bit after I deliver these to the faculty office if you like.”

“I would like that.” I put the cookie away, holding out my arms, “Hit me up with some, can’t have you carrying all that yourself.”

She looks at my arms and chuckles, placing half of them on them. “Thank you for your help. You would be a welcome help at the student council.”

We walk along the corridor, holding the paper to us. “Really? I wouldn’t think I’d be good at that kind of thing.”

“Well, you certainly have the grades and fortitude for it. Also you’re quick to adapt to the situation which is a handy trait to have on the council. And you’re caring and listen well to others-” She notices my cheeks start to flush, “O-Oh sorry!”

I rub the back of my neck with my free hand. “Don’t be… Just when I get compliments from you I get the feeling of butterflies…” I clear my throat, “But I’d rather leave council work to the respected. Doubt they would want a criminal on their council.”

“I would support you through it, but I see your point… Maybe an assistant.”

I chuckle softly. “Assistant and girlfriend. Getting all the use from me.”

She blinks in surprise at me. “T-That would be bad, right?”

I shrug my shoulders. “I would help you with anything if you asked.”

She smiles to herself as we approach the office. “You really are kind. I’m extremely lucky.”

I tap my finger on her forehead, smiling at her as I hold open the door for her. “Not as lucky as me.”

We delivered the papers to the office. Kawakami wasn’t around so I couldn’t ask her about if the change of heart had happened. I think the teacher was more shocked to see me helping Makoto. Or that I was here so early. Then came questions as to why I was early and so on. Afterwards we sit on the bench in the covered alcove.

I stretch my arms up. “I would’ve thought the rumours would die down a little. But they just evolve, huh?”

She sighs softly next to me. “I’m sorry about that. He always questions when things seem off.”

“Well, at least you were there to save me with the helping excuse. I doubt he would have believed it from my mouth.”

“They just don’t know you personally like I do. If they did, they would look past everything rumour based on you.”

I lean back on the bench, looking to the ceiling. “I don’t mind. I have everyone else and you. What more do I need.”

“I thought you would say that.” She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes, “Being like this is really nice…”

I blink in surprise, carefully lifting my hand and running my fingers gently through her soft hair. “Mmhm it is… Well, maybe it could be better than an empty school but, you know.”

I feel her chuckle softly on my shoulder. “Anywhere like this with you is fine. However, I do agree. Rumours might start up if we were seen together like this.”

“The badass prez with her criminal girlfriend. Would it be like that?”

She prods her finger into my side, jumping from the sudden pressure. “Hey, what did I say about using that name.”

“S-Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

She sighs calmly on my shoulder. “Rumours would start. But just a bit longer like this, please?”

“All the time you need.” We stay in silence for a few minutes. Running my fingers back and forth through her hair as she breathes softly on my shoulder, “Hey, Makoto?”

“Yes? What is it?”

“...When should we tell the others that we’re dating?”

She opens her eyes. “Hm, well… I don’t exactly know how to go about that.”

“Me neither… Maybe give it a while beforehand?”

She nods. “That would probably be best.”

We hear a few voices approaching. Makoto quickly lifts her head up, cheeks flushing as mine do the same. A few students pass and more start to flock in. I groan softly. “Time already…”

She chuckles and stands, straightening down her clothes. “I could close off the area, if that would be to your liking.”

I roll my eyes with a smile, jumping to my feet. “I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble for that. But, we should probably head to class now.”

“I’ll see you after school with the others to go to Futaba’s.”

I tap my chin, nodding quickly after. “Oh right, the data. I’ll be there.” I shoulder my bag, “Oh and Makoto?”

She stops and turns back to me. “Yes, Rin?”

“You can have my shoulder anytime.”

She just smiles and waves. “ Thank you. Oh and I like your hair down too. It really suits you.” She says, disappearing into the building. 

_I should have it like this more often. And damn you time._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school we all meet up in Shibuya and headed over to Futaba’s. Taking off our shoes and heading up to her room. Futaba and Morgana were already waiting. Makoto rummages through her bag and pulls out the device, holding it out to Futaba. “...Here you go. I think I did it right.”

Futaba takes it with an excited smile. “Hehe, leave it to me.” She puts it in her computer and gets to typing away.

“Whoa, you grabbed all these? Are they for Hawaii?” Ann asks, looking at the pile of brochures on the floor.

I look down at them also. “I did wonder the same thing.”

Ryuji shrugs, reaching one as he relaxes on the bed. “If we’re gonna lay low, we might as well enjoy it.” He turns the pages, “Aww, look at this one! Gigantic sea-turtle sightseein’ on some beach.”

Ann quickly shakes her head. “Come on, food’s more important than some turtles. You really don’t find steak this big and thick in Japan!” Ann says, drooling over one of the brochures, “Also… mahi-mahi? Is that some kind of fish? Think it’s good?”

I crouch down next to her and look. “Yeah it’s a fish dish. About how good it is, I have no idea.”

“It seems that it’s the season for schools all around. We’re going on our school trip as well.” Yusuke explains.

“Yeah? Where you guys goin’?” 

“I believe it’s Los Angeles.”

Ann giggles. “Ahaha, that doesn’t suit you at all, Yusuke! I bet you wanted to go somewhere like Nikko or Nara.”

“Anywhere is acceptable. Natural mineral pigments used for Japanese art were also originally imported from overseas.”

“Hawaii and Los Angeles, huh?” He looks over to me, “Which would you wanna go to?”

I tap my chin in thought for a few seconds. “Um, probably Hawaii. It just sounds better. And it’s closer, I think.”

“Wait, are you scared of airplanes?” Ann asks.

“No, I just didn’t exactly know what to say!”

Morgana sighs. “So we won’t be seeing each other for a while.”

Ann smiles widely at him. “We’ll make sure to buy you a souvenir.”

“Ooh, here comes some interesting data.” We get up and look closer, “This is just from a quick glance… But it says perpetrated and connected.”

“It means that mental shutdowns aren’t coincidence. That this is a case with a culprit behind it.” Makoto quickly explains.

Futaba looks closer. “Actually, it’s not just about people having shutdowns. Looks like she’s inferring that the psychotic breakdown incidents are connected to the same case.”

Ryuji nods. “Go, Makoto’s sis!”

“How long do you think it’ll take to analyze all of it?” Makoto asks her.

“Hmm, there’s a lot, so it’s not happening overnight. But I’ll manage by the time you guys get back. I demand souvenirs from Hawaii and LA for my reward.”

Ann stares at the screen. “I don’t really get it, but you’re amazing as always, Futaba! I guess it’s called an information war? It’s so high tech and modern, it kinda reminds me of a movie.”

Morgana frowns from atop the desk. “We’re the Phantom Thieves, so it’s not that big of a deal. I mean, I can turn into a car and stuff too…”

Ryuji chuckles at him. “C’mon, don’t try to compete with her.”

“What did you say!?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Enough you two.”

“You’re fine the way you are, Morgana. Like, you’re cheeky cute?”

“Cute… Lady Ann… I…”

Ryuji stretches and grins. “Welp, we’ll continue this when we get back from the trip! I can’t wait to see how much the Phantom Thieves’ popularity has increased by then!”

I huff quietly under my breath. _Is this all it is now…?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We leave to let her get on. Morgana was unusually quiet upstairs so I head down and sit at the bar as the TV was on in the background. Sojiro made me some curry and a coffee for dinner. “So, going to Hawaii, huh?”

I nod, taking a spoonful of the curry. “Mmhm, sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“Make sure you have everything you’ll need before you go. I don’t want you forgetting anything you might need.”

“I will, I will. Are you worried about me now?”

He chuckles and smirks slightly. “Don’t push your luck, kid.”

“Oh, um, if I do?”

He points to the curry. “I won’t make you anymore of that."

I blink at it then him. Mocking a small salute. “Point taken! I shall remain quiet on it.”

He rolls his eyes as my phone buzzes on the bar, picking it up to look. 

Makoto: Don’t forget to prepare yourselves for the trip, ok?

Ryuji: You’re really sounding like a teacher right now, man. What’re even saying that for?

Makoto: Didn’t I tell you? I’ll be coming along with you all.

Ryuji: What? How?

Makoto: The teachers asked me to chaperone the trip in their place as those who would be going are being questioned by the police.

Ryuji: Wait what!? I didn’t hear a damn thing about that!

Makoto: Is there a problem with me going?

Me: None at all. It will be great to have you come with us!

Makoto: Thank you. I was worried about how many troublemakers will be there.

Ryuji: Are you talking about us!?

Ann: Probably just you, Ryuji. But why are they having you go at all, Makoto? The teachers are being questioned?

Makoto: Yes, it seems some teachers have to stay behind to deal with that tabloid article. So, they decided to get a couple of third-years to act as additional chaperones. It seems a few others besides myself will be going as well.

Ann: Oh, I see.

Yusuke: Either way, this overseas trip has been truly long-awaited. I expect leaving Japan will be a great eye-opener for us. This will be a wonderful opportunity so don’t forget to enjoy it.

Me: Exactly. I’m looking forward to it.

Futaba: Don’t forget souvenirs!

I place the phone back down, smiling as I take another bite of curry. Sojiro pulls out a chess board, cleaning it with a cloth. “Something happened to make you smile?”

I swallow the food. “Talk about the trip.” I look at the chessboard, “Playing chess?”

He shakes his head. “I keep it around as some people use it while having a coffee. Have you played before?”

I nod a few times. “A little bit, plus reading about it and all.” I pause slightly, “That makes me sound a bit weird to read about chess, huh?”

He just smirks and that was enough of an answer.

The bell rings for the door making me glance towards it, seeing Akechi walk in. “Oh, hello there, Kurusu-san.” I give him a slight wave whilst eating a spoonful of curry. He sits in the chair one away from mine, “Can I have the house blend please?”

Sojiro nods. “Coming right up.”

“The atmosphere here is wonderful, isn’t it?” He asks with a smile.

I turn to him, munching on the curry. “Hm?” I quickly swallow it, “Oh, mmhm it really is.”

He looks over the chess board on the bar. “Such interesting knick-knacks. May I use this?”

“Be my guest.” Sojiro replies as he makes the coffee.

He looks over at me. “How about a game?

“Of chess?”

“Yes, have you played before.

“Mmhm, I have a couple of times.”

He points his thumb back to one of the booths. “How about it then?”

I finish the last mouthful of curry and nods. Picking up my coffee and sitting opposite him. _This is not what I expected to be doing._ He sits opposite me and sets up the board, Sojiro sets down his coffee next to him. “Here you go.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Good luck.” He says, glancing my way.

He sips his coffee. “I seem to be making myself at home here once again. It’s been hard to find a place of comfort recently.”

I cross my leg over the other under the table, moving the first piece forward. “Is that a backlash from the public?”

He moves a piece and sighs. “...Things have blown up in my face since I criticized the Phantom Thieves.” I move another piece to counter him, “Sae-san even warned me to watch what I say in public. I didn’t think it would heat up this much.”

I watch the board as I hold my chin. He takes his move. “Seeing how their popularity has increased so much recently, it’s no wonder there would be a backlash against those who say anything against them.”

I move my next piece as he nods. “I suppose their popularity is beyond my imagination… I should think more before I open my mouth.”

“Censorship by the public can be a hard hurdle to overcome by anyone.”

“Indeed it is. It must be nice to see their popularity rise for you though.”

I raise my eyebrow at him as I move a piece. “What do you mean by that?”

He quickly moves a piece to counter mine. “I thought you supported them by your previous statements.”

“Oh, I still do. It’s just… I hope they don’t let all the recent popularity go to their heads.”

“Worried for them are you?”

“It’s just expectations can change people and their views is all.” 

_Like I feel is happening already…_

We go about making move after move, taking each other’s piece’s as Sojiro watches carefully. “Mind your king there.”

I glance over at him. “I know what I’m doing here.” _Actually he is really good and this is a final attempt with what I have left._

“She is rather good at this, I must say.” He moves his piece forward and smiles at me, “Check.”

I tap my fingers on my thighs, looking over the board before I move my piece forward, blocking the check and checking him. “Check.”

He smiles and moves again. “And that is checkmate.”

Sojiro chuckles quietly. “I told you.”

I blink at the board. “I fell right into that, huh.”

He chuckles. “It was a good game. You always seem to make me think things over more than anyone else.”

I give a slight bow with my head. “Thank you for the game.”

He nods, leaning back in the chair. “Thank you also, it was a good game. And thank you for the coffee as well.” 

I slump back into the chair. _He really got me there, but that was a good insight into how he thinks. Leading me into a trap when I thought I was safe. Good knowledge for the future I guess._

Sojiro chuckles. “Don’t go into a slump because you lost.”

“I am not slumping.”

“Sure, kid.”

I yawn softly and stretch. “Long, long day.”

Akechi nods. “It has indeed. This was a welcome break though.”

Sojiro leans on the bar, facing us. “If you two are so tired, maybe you could use a bath. I mean, there’s a bathhouse right there.”

“A bathhouse? That doesn’t sound too bad.” He looks over at me, “Want to come with me, Kurusu-san? I’d appreciate it if you could show me the way.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Well I hope you don’t come into the women’s side but we can talk over the wall quite easily. No one is around there at this time.”

He chuckles. “Of course I’ll stay on the men’s side. Shall we?”

We both went into the separate changing rooms and I changed up into just a towel, did up my hair and headed in. It was empty like last time so I sit myself down into the hot, steamy water and sigh. “Ah… Very relaxing.”

I look up at the separating wall. “Are you there, Akechi-kun?”

After a few seconds he replies. “Ah, yes I am. This feels wonderful… It’s been a while.”

I hold onto my towel and lean against the wall, relaxing in the water. “It really does… It’s been a while for you to visit one of these, huh?”

I hear him chuckle over the other side. “Years in fact. I used to frequent one when I was younger. Of course, these days I’m the Detective Prince, but my family situation was… well, complicated.”

I lean my head up against the wall. “Complicated, huh? In what way?”

“By the time I was old enough to realize it, my father was already gone. My mother was all I had.” I hear him sigh as he continues, “My mother worked at a nightclub. Whenever she had to bring a man home, she’d send me off to the local bathhouse.”

I side-smile and sink down lower into the water. “I’m… sorry to hear that… You must’ve been through a lot.”

There were a few moments of silence before he replies. “It’s in the past. I have no reason to blame her either. The only one who deserves blame is my father. The worthless, degenerate excuse for a man who abandoned my mother.”

I hear the vehemence in his voice. “Can’t you say anything to him now? I mean he could be proud of who you have become?”

“All I want to do is force him to finally give her the apology he owes her. But… that’s no longer possible.” He then chuckles lightheartedly, “Sorry. I didn’t mean for our conversation to get so depressing. Actually, are you all right? I know the hot water can make people dizzy…”

“Oh, nope. This is barely anything. I’m used to having it hotter than this really.”

He laughs. “I’m still good to go too. I feel like I’m barely starting to feel warmed up.”

We stay in a while longer and just talk through it until we both get out. Getting changed and meeting outside, handing him a cool drink that he takes a few sips from. “Ahh, that’s refreshing. These really taste best when you’re just out of the bath.” He then sways slightly, “Oof… I think I feel a little lightheaded.”

I chuckle slightly, taking a few sips of the cold water. “Oh, really? I’m doing quite well actually.”

He laughs and gestures to me. “Haha. Your face is red, you know?”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “That’s how you know it’s doing its job to your muscles, after all.”

He holds his chin in thought. “This is the first time I’ve ever taken a bath like this. I’ve never told anyone else about my family situation, either. I wonder why I told you? Curious indeed.”

I tilt my head in thought, swirling some wet hair around my finger. “Maybe it’s because we share some similarities? That tends to make things more comfortable to speak on those types of things.”

“Now that you mention it, maybe we are pretty similar deep down… We’re both victims of the adults who unfairly impacted our lives. I’m even more sure of that after having talked with you about this.”

“That could be it…” _Although my parents are kind of the opposite. My parents, huh… I haven’t heard from them in a long while…_

Akechi takes a step and winces. “My skin still feels like its radiating heat…”

“Oh, um. When you start moving it will get better.”

“I see… It’s nice to spend the day as Goro Akechi for once, rather than the Detective Prince, you know? I don’t know if it’s because of the whole Prince image, but everyone seems to think I’m some brilliant prodigy…”

“I’m guessing it’s not exactly as they think, right?”

He nods, throwing up the bottle and catching it a few times. “It’s really nothing like that. But people always seem to misunderstand. If they saw how I was acting today, perhaps they’d say I wasn’t acting like the Detective Prince.”

I blink at him. “My bad for disrupting your image then?”

He quickly shakes his head and laughs. “Oh, I didn’t mean for that to sound negative. If anything I envy you. You fit right in here.”

“Hm? I do?” I ask, quite surprised to hear that.

He looks me over. “Honestly, though… I just can’t figure you out, no matter how I try. You and I have common ground in some aspects, but in others, we’re total opposites. It’s intriguing.”

I giggle a little. “Well, being the opposite sex is a big opposite to start with I would think?”

He laughs lightheartedly. “That is a big difference, yes. Hmm, I must get going now. Thank you for today.”

“You’re welcome, Akechi-kun.”

“See you, Kurusu-san.”

“See you.”

I nod and wave him off. Going back to LeBlanc and shutting the door, packing the chess set away before washing up the plates and cups. I hear a soft knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ I walk over and blink a few times at the door. “Takemi?”

“Can I come in? Or are you going to leave me outside?” I open the door and let her in as she looks around the cafe, “Alone are we?”

I tilt my head slightly as I watch her. “Um, mmhm I am. Is that bad?”

“No, but I’d rather it be.”

“Um, ok… Would you like a coffee?”

“Oh, sure.”

I make her a coffee and we sit next to each other at the bar. She smiles as she takes a sip. “...This is absolutely delicious. I’ve been here a time or two, but I don’t remember the coffee being so good.”

“Maybe my special touch to it?”

She chuckles. “Maybe. Which reminds me, the new medicine will be completed soon. Your data has been extremely helpful, due to your generic body type and bland health history. You’ve been a splendid guinea pig… I mean, participant.”

“Generic body type? Should I be offended by that?”

“That was a joke. But, thanks again.”

I cross my arms and frown at her. “Was it really a joke?”

She chuckles. “You always had hilarious reactions.” She traces her finger slowly around the coffee cup, “By the way, how have I been doing? Have I been helpful to you?”

I tilt my head, slightly confused. “Helpful with what exactly? Do you mean the medicine?”

She shakes her head, winking at me. “...For your escapades with the Phantom Thieves, I mean.”

My eyes go wide in surprise. “Um, is that also a joke?”

“...Come on. You and I both know that you were lying about needing to prepare for the entrance exams. I visited Oyamada in jail. A swing of fortunes like that could only have come at the hands of the Phantom Thieves. And to have it happen when it did… Isn’t the only logical conclusion to think that it’s you?”

I rub the back of my neck. _I didn’t see this coming… Might as well be honest now._ “What will you do now that you know I am one?”

She giggles and pokes my cheek. “Well, I don’t care that you’re one.”

“Um, huh?”

“The point is that without you, I wouldn’t have been able to complete my mission. I would’ve never finished the new medicine… while I was being deceived by Oyamada. And I would have never met any of the townspeople…” She smiles at me, “I bet the Phantom Thieves save people in need, just like doctors do, eh?”

“We do what we can. And I couldn’t leave you after seeing you so depressed after what had happened.”

“You really did save me… So, I’ll go out on a limb for you. I’ll have even more powerful medicine ready for you… You’ll use the medicine correctly, won’t you?”

I nod and smile. “It will go to a good cause, trust me.”

“Good. Your secret is safe with me.” She then pokes my arm, “But that doesn’t mean you start getting injured more. I don’t know how you get those injuries, but be careful, ok?”

“Getting worried about me more now, are you?”

She smirks and bats her eyelashes at me. “I may be… I haven’t ever had a friend like you. You might be rubbing off on me with your worrying.”

“Um, that’s a good thing, right?”

“You don’t want me as a friend?” She smirks ever so slightly again, “I see, then we shall just be acquaintances.”

“I didn’t mean it like that at all!”

“Just kidding…” She chuckles, “You’re too easy sometimes.”

I just cross my arms and grumble. “Still mean as usual.”

“Oh I’m sure you don’t mind it.” She then gets up from her chair, “Thank you for the coffee.” 

“You’re very welcome, Takemi.”

“No don’t be a stranger. Oh… I forgot one more thing.”

I tilt my head at her as I slide off the stool. “Forgetting what exactly?”

“Just this.” She quickly leans down and plants a quick kiss on my cheek before leaning back up, “I forgot that.”

I blink up at her rapidly as my cheeks heat up. “I… Um…”

She laughs and pokes my cheek gently. “Exactly the reaction I was expecting. A very cute one. I’ll see you around, Rin.”

“S-See you…” She gives me a small wave that I return, still staring a bit blankly at her until she leaves. I rub my cheek a little. “She is so strange sometimes…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at school went by quickly. Mostly everyone was being abuzz for the Hawaii trip tomorrow. I got back to LeBlanc. Surprised to see Futaba crouching outside. “Futaba?”

She jumps to her feet. “Yo, Rin. Oh, right. Um, well…”

“What is it?”

“Can we go somewhere? I mean, to Akihabara?”

“You want to suddenly go to Akihabara? That’s quite a crowded place, you know? Are you sure you will be fine?”

“I will be! But if it’s out of the blue then I can wait another time. You have Hawaii tomorrow and all.”

“No, no it’s fine… Just stay close, ok?”

“You got it!”

We headed over to Akihabara on the train. And of course when we got into a store I lost her. She ran off after seeing something and I couldn’t see her in the crowds because of her height. After a lot of sprinting and looking around I finally see her next to a police officer. _Found her finally!_

“Are you all by yourself? Where did you come from?”

Futaba rubs her eyes. “I… Ummm…”

“Did you run away from home? What's wrong, little girl?”

“Uhhh… Ah…”

“Hm. Well, can you come down to the station with me for now?”

I quickly run up to her side, taking a few breaths. “Found you… Futaba… Please don’t scare me like that.”

“Huh? Who are you?”

“Rin!?” She quickly runs behind me away from the officer.

“Do you know this girl?

“I do, she’s a friend of mine. We got separated in the crowd and I’ve been trying to find her since.”

He looks at me suspiciously for a moment. “You aren’t lying to me, are you?”

I shake my head quickly and Futaba does the same.

“...Very well.”

He walks off and I lean down to be level with her. “Futaba, are you ok? When you ran off I got really worried.”

“S-Sorry… I thought I conquered my fears back at the beach… When I saw you weren’t around I panicked. Felt like my heart was gonna pop… I got scared… then I sorta curled up in a ball… Then all these people started staring at me… and the police came… and then it was all over…”

I sigh. “You should have just called me, Futaba. You do have my number, right?”

She nods slowly. “Ok… I’ll call you next time.” She looks up at me curiously, “Hm… I feel kinda calm when we’re this close. You’re ok being like this, right?”

I stand up and chuckle. “It’s fine with me. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Her head lowers slightly. “Ugh… Couldn’t even go buy a game by myself. I’m a failure… But I’m ok as long as it’s with you, Rin… Are you some kinda key item?”

“Key item…? What is that exactly?”

She looks up at me expectantly. “Please, Rin! Be my key item! I’ll try and get better at navigation if you do! And it’ll make me worry less too, I know it!”

I rub the back of my neck. “Um, sure… Why not.”

She jumps excitedly. “For reals? Then it’s a deal! Now that that’s over with, let’s gooo!”

“Where exactly?”

“Need. Buy. Game.”

“Oh, right. Well as long as you don’t run off again.”

“I won’t! I have my key item now! Victory conditions met! C’mon, let’s roll!”

“R-Right…”

We find her game after a while of looking. Getting back on the train and heading back to LeBlanc. At least she was happy now. Sojiro had me help make dinner and we eat together. I got to cleaning the dishes as Futaba jumps from her chair. “Phew… I’m wicked full.”

“How was the curry, Futaba?” Sojiro asks her. 

“Delicious! I’m gonna be dreaming of that stuff tonight!”

“Um… did it taste the same as you remember it?”

She nods enthusiastically. “Yup. I feel like a dummy for not wanting to eat it back when I was depressed about my mom… Oh yeah! The first episode of this brand-new anime I wanna watch is airing tonight! I’m outta here!”

“See you, Futaba.”

“See you! Thanks for today, Rin.”

“Remember eyes front and no spacing out. You ran into a pole last time you walked out.”

She stomps her foot down. “Well you stubbed your toe on the dresser the other day! Aw crap! It’s gonna start! Making like a leaf, and- Eh, screw it. Bye!”

I chuckle slightly as Sojiro grins in satisfaction. “She thought it was delicious… And what about you?”

“It was great as always!”

“Really…? I guess you have pretty good taste if you can understand how incredible that curry is. Now then… there’s something I should probably tell you.”

“Oh?”

“Here, take a seat. I’ll pour some coffee.”

I take off the apron and sit at the bar, sipping the coffee after he serves it. “What did you need to say?”

"Remember how I said the recipe for this curry was developed by a scientific genius. You might’ve realized by now, but that genius was Futaba’s mother… Wakaba.”

“I thought so.”

“That curry is one of the last remaining connections Futaba has to her mom.”

“I see… How did you both meet by the way?”

“I first met Wakaba back when I was doing work for the government. She was real trouble, let me tell you. Logic prevailed over emotion for her, and she had intricate knowledge of the human mind. I thought my best pick-up lines were the best in town, but not a single one worked on her… heh…”

I smile at the thought. “Must’ve surprised you quite a bit then… She sounds a lot like Futaba.”

He smirks. “Wakaba is basically an adult version of Futaba. It was almost impossible to keep up with her. Men are idiots though… We spend our time chasing after things we can’t get. Wakaba rejected me time and time again… but there was one instance where I managed to surprise her. And that was when I gave her a plate of my homemade curry.”

“Food does wonders with some women it seems.”

“It does. The very next day she came asking all about the ingredients and what goes into the cooking process… Then just a few days later, she handed me a scientifically-enhanced version of my recipe… It was incredible. She had used my curry as the basis, but it was miles better than anything I made. Curry was Wakaba’s speciality from then on. Naturally, Futaba grew to love it in no time as well.”

“I see… Then she stopped eating it after what happened?”

He grimaces and nods. “The flavour would make her remember the pain… I’ve heard even smells can bring back memories too. But… that curry was the only point of connection I had with Futaba. That’s why when I took her in, I vowed to keep this recipe alive until she could eat it again.”

“It really paid off in the end though, right? Seeing her eat it again must be fulfilling to see after all this time. Keeping it as you have has paid off..”

He rubs the back of his neck and nods. “Yeah. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders when she said it was delicious. The whole idea of pairing the curry with a nice brew is thanks to Wakaba’s refinement too. Despite how introverted she seemed, she was extraordinarily perceptive of the people around her… I never told her about my love for coffee. She figured it out just by looking at me… That was when I realized she was totally out of my league.”

I tilt my head to the side. “I don’t think anyone is out of anyone's league. It’s just a cycle of keeping in contact, talking and just having a good time with them. I think you would have had a chance after a while.”

He looks at me in surprise. “Not like I really stood a chance. She already had Futaba by then, after all. But I see what you mean. Is this coming from your experience?”

I averted my eyes. “Um, maybe…”

He chuckles. “Uh huh. Anyway, this might seem like any old curry to most people, but there’re tons of emotions crammed inside. So, uh… make sure you keep the tradition going. You seem to know your way around food.”

I smile slightly, sipping up the coffee. “I had a lot of free time by myself back home. Always cooking for myself…”

“Hm… All right, that’s enough of this for tonight! Things are getting downright sappy in here. Futaba’s waiting for me at home too, so I should probably be heading back. Make sure you clean up before going to bed. And don’t forget to pack everything you need.”

“I will.”

I clean up after he leaves, packing up my things in my room. Going over it all in my head to what I would need. Morgana just sits quietly and watches. “Is something wrong, Morgana? You have been awfully quiet.”

“It’s nothing…”

I cross my arms at him. “You have been quiet for a while, I’ve been worried… Is it about what Ryuji said before?”

“N-No… but…”

I walk over and lean down, patting his head gently. “You know you can talk to me about anything?” He looks up at me and nods once before averting his eyes away. I push his head gently back to face me with my finger, “Hey, I mean it, Morgana. Please, we’re a team and friends. Just don’t let it get to you, ok? We all have our skills and role in the Phantom Thieves. But moreover you’re my friend and I don’t want you to be hurting over anything.”

“...Ok.”

I sigh inwardly. _I wish you would be straight with me… Or am I just too lacklustre for him to open up to me? Ugh… Why is all of this happening lately?_

My phone buzzes on the desk as I give him a quick look before walking over for it.

Yusuke: We will be parting ways tomorrow. I pray both trips go safely.

Me: Take care too, Yusuke.

Makoto: Thank you. Take care of yourself, Yusuke. And Futaba, we’ll be relying on you for the analysis.

Futaba: Leave it to me.

Ryuji: Just let us know if anything comes up, ‘kay?

Futaba: A-ok!

Ann: Then off we go! Look after Morgana for us.

Futaba: Have a nice trip!

_I look forward to it._

I look back at my luggage and go through it again. “Towels, swimsuit, clothes, sunglasses, sun cream, passport, tickets… Am I forgetting anything…” I smile and move over to Morgana, picking him up and placing him on top of the case, “There we go, Knew I was forgetting someone.”

He sighs and looks up at me. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Taking you with me?”

“You know I can’t go…”

I side-smile at him, kneeling on the floor and patting his head. “Morgana… What is wrong?” 

He looks away from me. “I’m just thinking about things…”

“Can you tell me about those things?”

He shakes his head slowly. “Not at the moment…”

I sigh and brush my fingers through his fur. “Ok… But when you want to tell me I’m all ears, ok?” He just nods silently, “Good.”

I stand back up and stretch as he jumps off and then on my bed and out the open window. _I really hope he is ok… When I get back we can have a talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we officially start the Okumura arc! As I said last time, chapters are getting longer than usual to get things in. Still hope you enjoyed it! More Haru to included, woo!
> 
> Ah, this is when it starts to all start coming apart. Rin wasn't too happy with Ryuji at the start, huh? We'll see what Rin continues to think about it in the upcoming chapters. Plus a few confidant stuff in between, getting along with Hifumi, almost completing Kawakami and Takemi is finished with her knowing Rin is a Phantom Thief. And we start up Futaba too!
> 
> And of course I had to include some Rikoto. They can now be closer together and it's cute to write! And Morgana is starting to get into his down phase, even with Rin trying to cheer him up at the end he is pushing her away. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and your support as usual! As I said last time next week onward will be a Monday-Saturday release change because the chapters are getting way longer and I need more time. Coming Monday we go to Hawaii! See you then!


	61. Hawaii Land of Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I got up early and changed into my uniform as it was required, still being a school outing so we had to wear it. I hear some footsteps up the stairs as I check my things one last time. “You’re taking off, huh?” Sojiro asks as he comes up to meet me.

“Oh, mmhm all ready to go.” 

“Don’t go cutting loose just ‘cause I’m not there to keep an eye on you.”

I put my hands on my hips. “I have a lot of restraint thank you. I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

He chuckles. “I’ll take your word on it. I’ll look after Futaba and the cat while you’re gone. You owe me one.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you after.”

“Have a good time.” He goes back down the stairs.

I notice Morgana facing away from me on the couch, gripping my suitcase and pulling it along the floor. He glances back at me. “We’ll talk more about our next job once you get back.”

“Right…”

“...Good.”

“And you had better tell me what’s bothering you, please?” I walk over to him, reaching over to him, “Morgana…”

He stays silent and jumps off and down the stairs. I lower my hand and sigh, looking down sadly. “I want to help you, Morgana… Why can’t you understand that…”

I shake my head and grab my suitcase and bag. _What isn’t he saying… Guess I’ll just find out when I get back._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a bit of a journey to get to the airport, but I managed to meet up with Ann and Makoto so it made the time pass by quicker, talking and hanging out with them. It takes hours upon hours to get through all the security and checks. More annoying for me with my record which they decided to stop me even more to talk about. The sun had already set and evening had come around before we get to the flight waiting area. 

Ann yawns and rubs her eyes. “I’m so sleepy… This has taken ages to get through…”

“It’ll take over six hours to get there, so why not sleep on the plane?” Makoto suggests.

She nods tiredly. “I’ll do that… I hope the seats are comfortable.”

“That’s a lot to ask for on a plane.”

“True…”

“It’s almost time to check in as well.” Makoto says, pointing up at the departure board.

I stretch up my arms. “That’s good. All this standing and walking around isn’t great fun.”

Ann nods, looking up at the timetable. “Phew, looks like it’s gonna take off on time. I feel like a lot of flights headed to America tend to run late or get cancelled...”

I nod in agreement. “Same with the west really. Always something wrong or delayed it seems like.”

Ann looks around us and all the students just waiting to board. “Is it just me or is Ryuji not here yet?”

I look around the area and don’t see the blonde head of hair in the groups of people. “Good question. I haven’t seen him around all day actually.”

Makoto turns quickly to the sound of someone running up to us. “...Oh! There he is.”

Ryuji suddenly comes sprinting up to us, leaning his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. “I wasn’t expectin’ to make a mad dash like this…”

Ann frowns at him. “Coming late even on a day like this?”

“I slept through my alarm… then I had to quickly pack and dash over here…”

I shake my head and sigh. “You packed before you came? Are you crazy?”

“Uh, nope.” He gestures his thumb to the bag on his back, “Only took a few minutes to get everything I need.”

Makoto observes his bag on his back. “That’s all you’re bringing?”

“It’s only four nights, right? Ain’t it enough?”

I look back at my own, Ann’s and Makoto’s suitcases. All large compared to his small backpack. “You’re probably underpacked? But if it’ll be fun then it won’t exactly matter I guess.”

“Yeah, that!”

Makoto shakes her head slowly. “Well, I guess so…”

“Do we get to choose seats on the plane at least?”

Ann shrugs. “Our tickets have seat numbers, but I’m sure it will be fine to sit wherever.”

Mishima then approaches us. “Hey, guys, they want us to gather near the boarding gate soon.” He quickly walks back over to the gate.

“Why don’t we take a group shot before we take off?” Ann suggests.

Ryuji fist pumps the air. “Ooh, sounds good!” He walks up behind me, “Be the cameraman, ok?”

“Camerawoman you mean.” I pull out my phone, getting the camera set up.

“Huh? Where am I supposed to look…?” Makoto panics, looking at the phone.

I take the picture. Ryuji being already excited to see it. “Lemme see, lemme see!”

I lower it down for everyone to see. My phone then buzzes, tapping the notification.

Futaba: Ryuji, you’ve got crap in your eyes…

“What?” He rubs his eyes, “Holy shit, she’s right!”

Ann blinks in confusion. “How could you tell, Futaba?”

Futaba: You surprised? I snuck an app on Rin’s phone.

“Excuse me? You did what?”

Futaba: I can see all I want through her camera! You’re looking now, right, Rin? Mwehehe, you can’t underestimate the original Medjed.

Ryuji sighs behind me. “Talk about a nasty trick…”

Makoto nods in agreement. “I am so glad she’s not our enemy…”

“Wait. You’re worried about that but not by that she has been almost spying on me!?”

“Uh, well. You’re the leader!” Ann says in an attempt to make it reasonable.

“How does that make any difference!?” I sigh and put it away in my pocket, “Let’s just get ready…”

My phone buzzes again as we head over to the line of students. 

Futaba: I haven’t been spying on you much, don’t worry!

Me: You can hear audio as well?

Futaba: Yup.

I groan and slide it into my pocket.

_Privacy, Futaba. Privacy…_

We finally get on the plane after some waiting and of course they started separating people into groups when we got on. Makoto was set with the teachers and Ann was set in front of us with two other girls. I get a window seat behind them next to Ryuji then Mishima. I take out my phone and earphones, putting them on and putting on some music to relax to as we take off. Ryuji just put on an eye mask and fell asleep not even ten minutes into the flight, snoring away without a care. 

My thoughts start to wander as we get into the air. _Popularity, expectations, excitement. These words were said quite a lot recently within our group and the Phantom Thieves. I stayed silent about it, mostly. When Ryuji was vocal about it I kind of pushed it to the side, not being bothered by it. However, in reality I’m extremely bothered by it._

_I’ve had to keep my true feelings about it down. Why? That was an easy question. Popularity brings changes. More specifically, changes to those involved. And it had been gradual at first, but the motives of the people in our group have shifted, slowly but surely. Leaning more towards the celebrity thought process. The process of doing what the public wanted, losing focus on what they originally sought to do. It was becoming nothing but a game, a game of gaining that popularity for reasons of self-worth. Bigging up one's ego and making them think they were invincible and could do anything. Even to reveal themselves like it would have no ramifications._

_Much like Ryuji when we started school again. And then Morgana. Something happened that changed his mindset. It was this that made me fear something in the future. A split. Differing viewpoints that would form cracks in the group and eventually burst, going about their separate ways. That would lead to the end of the Phantom Thieves. I kept doing this to help people, to do what I could to make the world a better place, even if it was only a little. But now it was more focused on the next big target and votes by the public._

_It annoyed me. Irritated me so much that I just wanted to shout out my thoughts. However, at this point it would only meet blank faces and me being told that I’m being too cautious as usual. If it would need something to happen to spark this realisation and allow me to voice my concerns is one thing. The other would be if I would be too late to voice them. I would need to say something soon. As this is where I saw us going along this particular path. It needed to be changed as Igor said I need to be careful where I step and I think it was meant for us all. One missed step and it would lead to ruin. And that ruin is what I feared is the place we were heading. Something needed to change. And I will be the one to steer us to the right path._

I pinch my nose as I take myself out of my thoughts. Sighing as I look out the window at the night sky. Ryuji snores loudly next to me, enough to hear through my music. _We’re going on a trip, I need to relax and wait until after._

I just pull out the book Hifumi got me from my bag and got to reading. Hoping the time would pass by and my thoughts would remain hidden. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I must have fallen asleep part-way through the flight, blinking my eyes open as I feel my head resting against the side of the plane. The sun is now shining on my face as I yawn, running a hand through my hair to clear some off my face. I check the time. 

_Still over an hour left of flying._

I got a coffee off one of the attendants, sipping it slowly as it warms me up inside. _Really wish this would be in the league of Sojiro’s coffee but it’ll do…_ I look over to see Ann sleeping, not able to see Makoto from where I was fully. Only seeing what looked like a magazine she was reading. _Reminds me of the overly-large manga she used to follow me with._ I open our chat, thankfully there was wifi on the plane.

Me: Enjoying what you’re reading?

Makoto: How did you know I was reading? I didn’t see where you got sat.

Me: I can see a glimpse from where I am. I just have a constant snoring Ryuji next to me.

Makoto: Oh, that must be… inconvenient.

Me: Yeah. If that teacher didn’t separate us it would have been much better.

Makoto: I was quite… Well, I didn't agree with being separated as well. But we will have time during the trip.

Me: A date in Hawaii then? 

Makoto: T-That would be nice.

Me: A date it is! I look forward to it.

Makoto: So do I.

I smile at my phone, looking out the window as I see the islands coming into view. The golden sand easily picked out in contrast to the lush green foliage and the sparkling clear seas surrounding it. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. We have begun our initial descent into Hawaii. We ask that you please return to your seats and ensure that your-”

Ryuji yawns and lifts up his mask. He turns slightly to the window and suddenly presses right up against me, sticking his head next to mine as his eyes and mouth go wide from looking out the window. Hands not where they should be gripping on my thighs to lean over. “Whoa! Look at that!”

“Hey! Mind where you are touching there!” I quickly swat his hands from my lap and push him back to his seat, frowning and crossing my arms as he swiftly stays quiet as we get glances from everyone around us, “Think before you do anything, Ryuji!” I whisper with a hint of irritation.

“S-Sorry! I got a bit excited.”

“Excited doesn’t make you do that…”

Ann glances through the gap in front of us and sighs. “Think before you act, Ryuji…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We landed and headed through passport control. And of course Ryuji made a fool of himself by not understanding any of the questions. Me and Ann get through easily with our English. Heading out in a group to Hawaii. The sun is dazzling and hot as we step out. 

Ann smiles, closing her eyes as the heat hits her. “Hawaii… I love it, the tropical air smells and feels so nice.”

The tour guide approaches us. “Hi, Aloha!” He points behind him, “You can find your buses that way.” 

Ryuji leans over Ann’s shoulder. “Damnnn, you speak Japanese!?”

Me and Ann look at each other and sigh. Getting on the buses and heading to the hotel. Ryuji seemed excited about everything he saw. But at least he was happy. I turn and look at the beach. The crowds of beach dwellers, surfers and tourists walking around in their swimsuits. I smile watching it all. _It really does look so exotic compared to Japan._ _Best to enjoy ourselves whilst we’re here._

After a short drive we get off and arrive at the hotel. Me, Ann, Ryuji and Mishima stand outside in a small group as the other students talk around us.

Ryuji grins, looking at his surroundings. “Yes! We’re here! Hawaiiiii! Damn it’s so cool!”

Ann sighs, covering her face in her hands. “...I am SO embarrassed. Please stop…”

“He hasn’t stopped since the plane…” I groan, “Could you calm down a little? Everyone keeps looking at us.”

He doesn’t seem to listen as he sniffs the air. “Is this the smell of Hawaii? Actually, I’ve been wonderin’ since the airport, but what is this smell?”

“Supposedly the lingering scent of carpet cleaner. It’s coconut-scented. Plus, I’d say the scent of plumeria for the leis are amplifying the tropical atmosphere here.” Mishima explains.

Ryuji stares at him. “What are you, the king of random facts!?”

“I’m the type that likes to look up stuff beforehand.”

“Then tell me a cheap but good place to eat.”

Ann frowns at him. “Do that after we’ve figured out room assignments. We can’t go out until we get our keys!”

“Priorities, Ryuji. Priorities.”

He looks at me and Ann. “Then why don’t we all get a room?”

Kawakami walks over with Makoto at her side. “You belong to a different class, Sakamoto-kun. You can’t go with them.”

He groans. “I can’t? But that sucks, why can’t I?”

Makoto nods next to her. “It complicates roll call.”

Ann giggles. “Everyone butts you out, after all. I bet there aren’t many people who’d be ok rooming with you.”

I chuckle at her side. “She has a point, plus you know you can’t room with girls. It was in the briefing.”

He glares at us both. “Shuddup. You both stick out like a sore thumb too, you know. Who is gonna ask for you?”

A couple of girls then approach us. “Takamaki-san, Kurusu-san, have you decided on which room to stay in?”

“No, not yet.”

“Nope.”

“In that case, how about rooming with us? You both know English too, don’t you? We thought it’d be reassuring if we had people who knew English.”

“Oh, sure, of course! What do you think, Rin?”

“Sounds good to me.” I turn back to the others, “Well see you.”

Ann winks at Ryuji. “See you guys later.”

We get to the room and got set up with the other girls. We planned to meet Makoto and Ryuji on the beach so we changed into our swimsuits and headed down to meet them, getting a few looks from students as we pass them. 

Ann rubs the back of her neck as we walk together. “Getting all these looks in kinda embarrassing…”

I look around and nod, catching a few glances. “Tell me about it… But it's no surprise with you here, Ann. You look great as usual.”

She giggles and pokes my side. “Hey, you do too, Rin!”

“Thanks.”

We meet up with the other two, standing in the shade of one of the large palm trees by the beach. 

Ann smiles, looking around the golden beach. “So this is Waikiki! It looks amazing!”

“There sure are a ton of people here. And… a lot of tall buildings, like hotels.”

Ann nods as she kicks along some of the sand. “It’s a little too clean here. It feels like an artificial resort.”

“Still, look at how clear the ocean is. The palm trees definitely give off a tropical vibe too.” Makoto says, looking in awe at the place.

I nod in agreement, stretching out my arms against the sea breeze. “It really is something. It is so different compared to Japan.”

Ryuji smirks, looking around the other people on the beach as they walk past. His eyes scan more so across the women in their swimsuits in the area. “I thought Ann was pretty impressive, but compared to foreign ladies… eh kinda small.”

Ann stomps her foot down on the sand, glaring at him. “Then stop looking at them you dick!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Really, Ryuji… chest size is what you go off?”

“Perv…” Ann mutters quietly.

Makoto just sighs heavily.

He doesn’t seem to hear as he turns to me. His grin grows wider. “Do you think so too, Rin!? Like these ladies are unlike the girls in Japan, right!? In all the right places, eh!? EH!?"

I glance over at Makoto before shaking my head. “Nope, I’m not interested in your fantasies, Ryuji. I don’t have eyes for anyone here… Except maybe one…” I whisper at the end.

Makoto smiles warmly as Ryuji frowns at me. “I’m gonna rip out that tongue of yours. You were supposed to agree with me!”

I chuckle, pinching my fingers over at him. “Oh really? Why would I agree with your pervy view of women?”

He recoils back from my fingers. “It ain’t pervy at all! It’s perfectly normal for a guy!” 

“And I’m not a guy.”

Makoto smiles, rolling her eyes. “Moving on, take a look over there. Isn’t that Diamond Head.”

We look over the crowded beach to the end of the island in the distance. “Ohh, I saw it from the bus too! But why’s it called that? Are diamonds a local product?”

“Maybe it says online?” Ann asks.

We get out our phones and look. “Ah, here it is… Wait, people long ago mistook volcanic rock for it? The eff?”

Ann smiles widely. “Might as well look up recommended places in Waikiki too. Oh right, I wanted to eat pancakes.”

“I wonder if there are any online recommendations of scenic spots.” Makoto mutters, looking over her phone.

“We should check for cheap and popular restaurants then.”

Makoto looks at us all. “...Hey, we’re on our phones and chatting. This is no different from when we’re in Japan.”

“Yeah I have to agree.”

Ryuji shrugs. “Even if we’re overseas, we can see all the news in Japan if we got our phones… It’s like… this ain’t what I was expectin’...”

“I mean, what were you expecting? We should have fun, do different things.”

Ann nods quickly. “We should do something that’s more Hawaii-like.”

“What’s... Hawaii-like?”

Ann looks around and shrugs. “Hula dancing…?”

Ryuji quickly shakes his head. “I ain’t down for that…”

I chuckle. “We really are bad at choosing things, huh?”

We all smile and nod. Deciding to just walk around and take in the sights to see what was around for the next day. Makoto walks up beside me as we walk along the beach with the others. Nudging my arm to get my attention. “Only have eyes for maybe one?”

I chuckle and smile as she does. “Yeah, she is right next to me.”

“Someone is smooth.”

“Maybe a bit.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We have a quiet night and get up the next day, having to wear our uniforms as it counted as part of the school timetable. They take us around the area for a while and we come back to the hotel. Me, Ann and Ryuji wait outside the hotel. 

Ryuji groans and kicks the floor. “Man, it’s nothing but Japanese people ‘round here. I thought we were gonna be gettin’ alohas comin’ from all directions and stuff!”

“It costs money to enjoy that atmosphere, you know. There’s not much we can do as students.” Ann explains. 

“I think you may have dreamed it up a bit too much of this trip, Ryuji.”

Makoto walks up to my side, sighing. “I guess it’s the same no matter where we go…”

I tilt my head at her. “Is everything ok? You seem to be low on energy.”

“I just had to listen to the taxi driver complain for thirty minutes straight. I’m used to dealing with students’ troubles, but I never expected to have to do it overseas as well…”

Ann sighs. “That must have sucked.”

“We should be doin’ some more excitin’ stuff! I mean, we’re in freakin’ Hawaii for god’s sake! Isn’t the school supposed to plan stuff? I wanna go divin’!”

“It seems there wasn’t enough time to come up with any kind of coordinated travel plan. That lack of coordination is what led them to using students as chaperones as well.”

“I think it was a good idea.”

Makoto chuckles as they look at us both. I look over to Ryuji. “That reminds me. Who did you get a room with, Ryuji?”

“I got with Mishima as it was the only open room. He doesn’t get off the Phan-Site at all. I do hear people talkin’ about the Phantom Thieves every so often…”

“Are they really mentioning us…?” Makoto asks in surprise.

Ryuji grins and nods rapidly. “I think so! We’ve already made our international debut, after all! Man, just talking about that makes me wanna go back to Japan so bad!”

I rub my eyes and sigh. “Can we really not talk about that here, please?” 

_Is that really all he thinks about, even here?_

Makoto nods in agreement. “I agree, let’s try and forget about those things for now.”

Ryuji frowns at us both. “But people’re waitin’ for us to fix society! We don’t got time to be relaxin’ over here!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose with more pressure than normal. _Don’t break now, Rin. Not here…_ “Leave it be, Ryuji. I mean it.” I glance at my side and jump back in surprise, “Wait, Yusuke!? How are you here!?”

Ryuji recoils back upon seeing him as well. “Wait, what the hell!?”

“Overseas travel provides a great opportunity for new insight. I’d prefer we stay here a bit longer.”

Ann’s eyes go wide at him. “What are you doing here!?”

Makoto rubs her eyes as if she was dreaming. “Wasn’t your school supposed to be going to Los Angeles?”

He nods. “Apparently they couldn’t land the plane due to a terrible storm brewing on the west coast. There were no signs of it letting up, so our destination was changed on the spot to Hawaii."

Ryuji flops forward and groans. “Do you bring rain wherever you go!?”

“Could it be that what happened at the fireworks festival was his fault as well…?” Makoto ponders.

I shrug. “It could be true. Don’t bring the rain here please, Yusuke.”

Ann nods as well. “Yeah, don’t bring any storms here, you got that?”

“I’ll do my best.” Yusuke replies, looking unfazed.

Makoto looks between us all. “By the way, there’s nothing planned after this by the school. What are you all going to do?”

“Uh… Oh yeah, I still gotta buy souvenirs. My mom asked me to grab some stuff for her.”

“I totally forgot about that! We need to pick things up for Futaba and Morgana too.”

Yusuke nods in approval. “I was hoping to do some shopping myself.”

“Shopping it is. And don’t spend yours all at once again, Yusuke.”

“I will do my best.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s get going.”

We get a couple of taxis to the shopping area of Hawaii. It was hot, but it wasn’t as hot as in Tokyo which was stuffy and humid. And the sea breeze made it much more manageable to deal with. We walk around for a while and come to a stop in the town square. 

Ann glances to her side and sees a familiar place. “Huh, I didn’t realize Big Bang Burger was in Hawaii too.”

“Yeah, it’s been gettin’ real popular in Japan lately. I guess they wanted to branch out.”

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “Now that you mention it, I read a news article recently about the success of Okumura Foods.”

“Ah yes, the company that owns Big Bang Burger.”

“Okumura…?” Ryuji scratches his head, “Ain’t that the guy who’s at the top of the Phan-Site rankings?”

“Is that true?” Makoto asks.

I shrug quickly. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve actually been keeping away from it whilst being here.” _Haru’s dad owns it then. Is that what she has been troubled over?_

Ryuji frowns. “Try having Mishima as your roommate.”

“There is actually a rumour about Okumura foods… Supposedly all of their overseas competition mysteriously pulled out.” Makoto shakes her head, “Never mind. I’m surely just overthinking things. Sis’s habits seem to be rubbing off on me.”

Ryuji suddenly fist pumps the air. “Hey, why don’t we take a pic together!? Y’know so we can remember the trip and all!”

Ann smiles widely. “Ooh, good idea!”

I get out my phone. “I’ll take it.”

Makoto looks at me in surprise. “Are you sure you don’t want to be in it?” I just nod and take a few steps back from them, “Thanks, Rin.”

They line up together as I ready my phone. “I only ask that you ensure the composition is well-balanced.”

Ann sighs next to Yusuke. “Can you not worry about that stuff for one second?”

“Go for it, Rin.”

I level my phone to them. “All right, smile!” I take the picture and look at it, “Looks good. I’ll send it to the group chat.”

Ann stretches up her arms. “We still have some spare time, right? Where to next?”

We wander around the shops getting some souvenirs. I saw something that I think would make a good gift for Makoto so I quickly got it before the others could see. We get back to the beach after having some food. 

Ryuji chews on the food he got. “Ain’t this food kinda salty?”

Ann shrugs. “I guess? Mine was pretty good.” She shuffles around in her bag, “I forgot my sunscreen… I’m going to buy another bottle at the convenience store.”

Makoto nods. “I need some too. I’ll go with you.”

We watch them walk off. “I guess we wait for them to come back.” Yusuke says.

Ryuji groans and flops his head down. “I’m so bored… By the way, you think we’re the thieves everyone here’s been goin’ on about? It’d be pretty freakin’ crazy if that was true, huh?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Can we not do this now…”

“Hm… I had not heard of such rumours. It sounds wonderful. We’re here already, so why don’t we confirm if that is the case.”

“Oh! Good idea!”

“You guys can go on ahead… I’ll just go for a walk around for a bit.”

Ryuji shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

I walk around in the shade, not really minding where I was walking as it was all nice and quiet. _Why must the Phantom Thieves stuff come over here too? Popularity, popularity, popularity… Even enough to want to go back to Japan and get started again. It’s like we aren’t even the Phantom Thieves anymore. More like the puppets of the public's will… This is getting out of hand._

I get to a shaded area with benches surrounding the trees. Noticing a familiar face sitting on one of the benches. I walk over to her. “Haru?”

She raises up her head to me. “Ah, Rin-chan. It’s nice to see you! Please, sit.”

I smile and sit next to her. “I didn’t know you were one of the third-years to be picked.”

“Mmhm. I was chosen with a few others… But this is nice isn’t it? The atmosphere really helps you relax and think of better things.”

I nod a few times, leaning back on the bench. “It really does. And don’t I need it…”

She tilts her head slightly at me. “Having troubles?”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “Um, maybe. Or most probably I’m really overthinking things.”

“Oh I see. But at least you’re thinking about it. Sometimes you just want to forget things altogether…”

I glance at her. “You seem to have things on your mind as well.”

She smiles slightly. “Oh, you can see that? You’re quite perceptive… I am fine though.”

I smile back. “As long as you’re then. If you do need to talk or anything, I’m all ears.”

She rests her hands on her knees and smiles. “You’re different to when I first saw you, you know? When you gave that present to Mako-chan.”

I rub the back of my neck. “You still remember that, huh?”

“Of course! It was really cute of you. But you seem more open and confident. You have been helping me a lot too. It is quite refreshing to be with you.”

_I guess I have opened up a lot since coming here._ “I see, thank you. You’re probably right as well.” _As Arsene said, I did lose my confidence. I'm glad it's back now._

She giggles suddenly. “By the way, your blonde friend seemed very excited on the airplane coming here.”

“Yeah and loud at sleeping too. Trying to rest with him snoring next to you is a losing battle.”

She giggles more. “Talking to you makes me feel relaxed. It’s a nice feeling.” She smiles at me, “Oh, how are things with Mako-chan?”

I blink in surprise, feeling my cheeks warm slightly. “U-Um, all good.”

She claps her hands together softly, smiling wider. “Oh, I see! That is good.” She looks down at her lap, “About the last time we spoke…”

“Oh, found you!” Ann's voice came in the distance.

Haru gets up, brushing down her skirt. “I… think I should get going. See you, Rin-chan.”

“Have a good day, Haru.” _What did she want to say…?_

She walks past them quickly as the others all turn up. “We took a while to find you!” Ann says.

Makoto watches Haru go past then looks at me. “Hm, do you know her?”

I jump up from the bench. “A little bit, yeah.”

“I see.” She checks her phone, “Ah, it looks like free time is over. Let’s head back to the hotel.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We headed back to our rooms. Me and Ann changed into some more comfortable clothes. The other girls were getting ready to sneak out with their boyfriends or something. Me and Ann lazed on our beds. 

She leans over and taps my arm. “Do you want to head out until they finish? Grab a drink or something?” 

I hear them giggling in the bathroom, talking about their boyfriends and if they would like what they’re wearing and what not. I sigh and nod quickly. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Ann quickly tells them and we head out down the corridor. _Boyfriends huh? I hope I can get that date with Makoto. And give her that gift._

I feel a finger prod my side. “Hey, are you ok? You were spacing out.”

I blink and turn to her. “Oh, sorry.”

She twirls her pigtail around her finger. “Is something on your mind? You know when I said I wanted to help you as you helped me.”

I smile slightly. “Yeah I know, Ann. I’m trying to grasp it myself, so I don’t exactly know what to say.” _Or how I’ll act when it happens._

She smiles widely. “Oh I see! Well, when you grasp it I’m all ears.”

“I’ll do my best too.” We walk down the stairs to the food and drinks, “So, I noticed you got angry when Ryuji was looking at other girls. What was with that?”

She stops her foot going to the next step. “I-I didn’t! Get angry I mean!”

I tilt my head at her. “You stomped your foot and told him to stop looking?”

She quickly goes down the rest of the stairs as I stay next to her. “You must have seen things.”

I chuckle and prod her side. “Uh huh, sure I must have imagined it all.”

She laughs and prods my side back. “What about you saying you had eyes for only one person too!”

I blink at her, feeling my cheeks warm up. “Y-You must’ve heard things too!”

She giggles and smiles. “Then we both heard things, right?”

I smile with her. “Right. We’ll go with that.”

We get our drinks and head back up to the room. Ann tries the door but it doesn’t open. She tries it again and knocks on the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, I don’t think they’re in anymore…”

“What about the card you said you had with you?”

She giggles nervously. “I kinda left it in the room…”

I blink a few times at her. “You forgot it…? So, we’re locked out?”

“Y-Yeah… My bad.”

I rub my eyes. “Oh great… Now what do we do?”

“What about Makoto’s room?”

I shake my head. “She is with the faculty so that’s a no go.”

She runs her hand through her hair. “Maybe see if Ryuji is in to stay there for a while?”

“May as well now…”

We get over to their room, knocking on the door a few times. “Coming!” We hear footsteps and the door opens, Mishima looks surprised to see us both. “Takamaki-san? Kurusu-san?”

“Can we come in?”

“S-Sure.”

“Thanks!”

He lets us in and we both sit at the end of one of the beds. Mishima sits on the couch and Ryuji sits on the end of the other bed. “The hell you both doin’ here? It’s really bad to have two girls in here this late.”

Ann sulks on her arms, resting it against her leg. “The girls we were with took off with their boyfriends!”

I cross my leg over the other, leaning back on my hands. “And then the key card was left in there and they locked us out. So, good times.”

“Well that sucks for you both.” He looks at Mishima on his phone, “Huh? You’re lookin’ at stuff still?”

“Ever since the Medjed case, many people from overseas have been accessing the website… Isn’t it crazy? The Phantom Thieves are finally making their worldwide debut! What should I do about overseas requests?”

I groan, falling back on the bed. “Please don’t talk about that whilst we’re here…”

Ann watches me and nods. “I don’t think we’re the ones you should ask about that…”

“They took down Medjed. I wonder who they’ll bring justice to next. It’s not just Japan anymore. The whole world’s waiting to see the Phantom Thieves’ next move.”

_Please stop with the Phantom Thieves already…_

Ann turns to Ryuji. “That reminds me, what time is it?”

Ryuji just yawns. “So sleepy…”

I pull my phone from my pocket, holding it above my head. “Just past eleven now.”

Ann sighs and stretches up her arms. “It’ll be too much hassle for us to go anywhere else now. So we’ll just sleep here tonight.”

Mishima’s and Ryuji’s eyes go wide at us. Ryuji stands up from the bed. “Wait, what? I dunno if that’s a good idea. Like at all! What if we’re caught!?”

I lean up and stretch my arms up. “Do you want us to sleep outside then? I mean, we trust you not to do anything… weird.”

Ann nods and smiles at them. “I trust you guys too. Please can we stay?”

Ryuji groans. “I saw that one comin’... Fine, not like I can say no.”

Mishima looks around the room at the two beds in particular. “There are only two beds… Even if someone sleeps on the sofa…”

“One of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor…” Ryuji groans and looks between us all. “So who’s that gonna be?”

“Rin and I can sleep on the same bed if that’s easier?” Ann suggests, looking at me for approval. 

I look back at her and nod. “I don’t have any problem with that. Is that all right with you guys?”

“You want to sleep, t-together? In the same bed…?” 

We both look at Mishima. “What?” Both asking in unison.

“N-Nothing!”

We take off our shoes as Ann and I share half the bed. Ryuji sets up and takes the couch. Mishima disappeared into the bathroom and didn’t come out for a while. 

“I’m all the way in Hawaii, and I’m stuck sleepin’ on the couch… Hey, where’d Mishima go?”

“He’s in the bathroom.” Ann says quietly.

“Ain’t he been in there a while?”

Ann sighs sadly. “The school trip… Shiho was really looking forward to this…”

I lean up and look down at her. “Ann…”

She smiles slightly. “...Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.” She leans up on her side, “But it’s already been almost six months since then, hasn’t it? This all feels so strange.”

Ryuji nods. “Right? Hard to believe the rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world.”

I put a finger over my lips as I lean up on an elbow, pointing towards the bathroom.

Ann smiles at us both. “Don’t you think we still have a lot to learn about each other though?”

Ryuji looks at us confused. “You mean like our pasts? Rin’s is kinda blank for us.”

I blink at him. “Wait, what? Why me?” I huff slightly, “I’ve told you a lot thank you.”

Ann shakes her hand in the air. “No, no, things like what kind of people we like…” She smirks slightly, “So, time to come clean, Ryuji. What kind of person do you like.”

_I see where this is going._

“Me!?” He faces away from us, suddenly bashful, “Uhhh, well… She’s gotta have a good personality. I’m ok with anyone who’s modest and nice…”

I tap my chin, leaning down to whisper to Ann. “Mix it up for him, he’s not being fully honest.”

She grins quickly and nods. “Ok… What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time? What would you do then?”

“If they’re equally nice? Then it hafta be the one with the hotter bod.”

“It all comes out now.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “So looks are what’s most important to you.”

His face drops. “What!? That’s not what I said at all!”

“Your first answer was just superficial. The second answer was your true beliefs. Huh, so you really are that kind of guy… Figures.”

I chuckle slightly. “She got you there, Ryuji.”

He glares at us, laying on his side. “That ain’t fair! Pulling that sneaky shit on me!”

Ann leans up pointing to me. “What about you, Rin? C’mon, spill the beans. Who is your type?”

I blink in surprise, brushing my finger along my cheek. “Umm… well…”

Ryuji smirks at me. “C’mon, I said it so you have to!”

_‘We’ll tell them when the time is right’. I’ll have to stick with that for now and think of a way to not lie as Ann will pick that up really quickly._ “Well, someone who is smart and understanding…?”

Ryuji leans up, eyes going wide at me. “Wait, are you talkin’ about…?”

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” _Don’t you dare say a name, Ryuji!_

He shrugs. “Ah, never mind. I was just messing with ya.”

“Well she isn’t talking about you, is she.” Ann snickers.

“Sh-Shuddup!” 

Ann pokes my side and chuckles. “That wasn’t much of an answer though. You dodged that one quite easily… What else could we ask you…”

I poke her stomach making her jump. “Hey, don’t gain up on me, Ann! Only one question at a time!”

“Aw, but I want to know!”

“No way.”

“Geez you two are strange…” He turns back to Ann, “Well we answered honestly. It’s your turn next. So what kinda person do you like?”

“Well…”

I chuckle next to her. “Come now, Ann. No dawdling.”

“I’m not! I’m just thinking!”

A voice then echoes from the bathroom. “S-Someone… M-My stomach...”

Ann jumps up. “That doesn’t sound good…”

“Y’know, wasn’t he drinkin’ the tap water earlier…?”

I nod, looking at the cup near his bed. “Yeah. That is a big no go to do when you go out of the country. You had better see if he’s ok, Ryuji.”

“What? Why me?”

Ann frowns. “We can’t go in there, can we!”

After a while of Mishima complaining he finally comes out feeling better and heads to bed. Ryuji snores away on the couch as Ann sleeps across from me. I couldn’t exactly sleep though. After Ryuji asked about my past being a bit blank it made me think back a lot. Maybe too much as it was now keeping me awake. But it was true, they didn’t know a lot about me now that I thought about it. Only the assault on me and the claimed assault and a few bits thrown in here and there. 

I sigh and carefully roll out of the bed to not wake Ann. She shuffles slightly as I pull the cover over her more to make sure she is comfortable.

I walk over to the balcony, and step outside, closing the door behind me. The sky is clear and sparkling. The moonlight only makes the water glimmer like some kind of fantasy island you find pictured in books. It is warm but a cool breeze sweeps through, picking up my hair gently. I sit down and hug my legs to my chest, gazing out over the sea.

_My past, huh. I’m part British but I was born in Japan. Only having been to Britain once when I was little. My parents had to take me along with them due to their work or something. My mother is part British but lived in Japan most of her life where she met my father. A work found relationship. Together they were very well off, smart, successful and more so than anything else, ruthless from what I heard from whispers with people they met at home. And after they had me, well, they were never around too much anyway. They had me learn English at a young age with a tutor so that’s how I was decent at talking it. And I had a carer take care of me mostly through my young life. They would only come back for short periods of time. And they weren’t the most affectionate. They were very serious and disciplined and let me learn things for myself. Even at school when I got decent grades it wasn’t enough to get any sort of praise from them. And even when I studied much harder and got the top grades it still felt lack lustre and that I could and should improve._

_Even doing gymnastics was a pain until I managed to convince them it would help and make my grades better. But really it was an escape and something I actually enjoyed, giving me time away from the house. And when I hit twelve they were gone for even longer. Just sending me money and leaving me be. Only having someone make me meals until I convinced them to teach me to cook for myself instead. I cooked mostly for myself before that, but learning more would only help me. After they had to leave for another job I kept it up. I was effectively taking care of myself. Shopping, books, studying, cooking, everything. Even my financial situation. They gave me much more money than I would need to live off with what I wanted. Keeping what I needed and putting the rest in savings to get the percent increase. I was barely a teenager before I was an adult. I don’t know if it was a test by my parents or I was just someone they hadn’t the time for, but they never told me. No praise, just what I should be doing with the very occasional and quick call._

I let out a sigh, resting my forehead on my knees as I think back again. _Then there was school. Because of my grades, people regarded me as being high and mighty above others, but that was never true. I never thought or wanted that. Just the rumour engine as usual. And then came the looks. As some said that I was ‘blessed with good looks’. The natural red burgundy hair with a violet shimmer and crystal-like turquoise eyes made me stand out a lot in school. Much like you would when a foreign transfer student would get. And being in shape from all the gymnastics only exacerbated that degree of gap that people didn’t want to cross. I was nicknamed ‘the unreachable beauty’. And how I wished they would remove it. It followed me throughout school life. Friends were never there. I was a very lonely child._

_I didn’t have the experience to approach people to make friends with. Not that they shared the same courtesy. School trips and everything was a lonely time for me. However, I went through it like an idiot, not wanting to fight against it and let it be. But I just pushed through it all, not really caring what others said. I suppose it was then fate that the assault happened on me, leaving me in hospital for three months. I was told my parents visited once, but no more. The doctors said I was very lucky. Most of the damage was done to my ribs and arms with bruising all over my body and my head. But there would be no lasting damage physically, and no scarring. After some rehab for trauma, I was let go. Although I can’t exactly remember that time well for some reason…_

_But, after that I stayed at home. Not wanting to go out into a world that just wanted to hurt me. Their voices just seemed to follow me. I just studied, exercised, and did my day-to-day at home. Until fate again led me to another assault. The court blamed it on my mental health and that I wasn’t stable. My parents didn’t help. That it was my fault and I should accept the punishment for sticking my nose where it didn’t belong. Something I did constantly. But what was wrong with wanting to help people? I hated them for it and never being there. I hated the system and how easily it could be twisted and manipulated to those with power to coincide with their own desires. Not caring if it would ruin the life of those affected. I wanted to change that, to make things better for others. But, I was put through hell until Sojiro accepted me._

_And now here I was. The best part of my life so far. Haru was right. I was shy and boxed in when coming here, not wanting a repeat of what happened before. However, it changed me back to who I really was. And I have close friends who I care deeply for. And a girlfriend I feel so special to be with. I would fight for them and protect them to keep us together. Even if it means eventually having to put them in their place about the reality of what the Phantom Thieves had become. They had forgotten their justice to what we stood for. I was on the brink of snapping. I just wonder what will cause it to happen…_

I shake my head of the thought and yawn. _I’ll face that when it happens…_ I get back up and quietly head back in and to bed. Hoping for a pleasant dream amidst the cloud of bad memories.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day was the final day of the trip. Getting the school stuff over and done with in the morning. Leaving us with our last free time in Hawaii. It was just me, Mishima and Ryuji outside the hotel. Ann and Yusuke went off somewhere and I hadn’t seen Makoto all morning. The other students were just talking about what to do for their last day and where they should go. 

_Last day for things, huh? What to do…_

“Our trips almost over… By tomorrow night, we’ll be in the airplane heading home.”

Ryuji sighs deeply next to me. “Dammit, this isn’t how stuff was supposed to go!”

I tilt my head at him. “What do you mean by that?”

“We ended up walkin’ around the same as we always do in Japan… I mean we even ate at a freakin’ Big Bang Burger! It’s like we never left!”

Mishima nods. “Whine all you’d like, but that’s what the trip was supposed to be.”

Ryuji turns to me. “But weren’t some other guys gettin’ all cozy with their girlfriends and shit from your room?”

“Yeah? What are you implying?”

Ryuji stomps his foot down. “Then that’s it! That’s what this trip is missin’! C’mon, we totally gotta get movin’ during our free time in the afternoon.”

Mishima’s eyes go wide. “What are we going to do?”

“Make a once-in-a-lifetime summer memory! Hawaii’s famous for its beaches and y’know… what happens in Hawaii stays in Hawaii.”

I run my hand down my face. “You’ve got to be kidding me… It’s the maid stuff all over again.”

Ryuji grins at me. “We can get some girls’ numbers durin’ the day, then sneak away to ‘em at night! You in or what?”

Mishima blinks in surprise. “Me too…?

“It’ll be great! Neither of us have girlfriends who’d get mad about it either!”

Mishima sighs. “I guess that’s true, but…”

Ryuji smirks at me. “C’mon. I know you’re actin’ all quiet, but you’re comin’ with. No question about it.”

“Um, actually…” My phone buzzes in my pocket.

Ryuji looks down at my pocket. “Oooh, you get a message? Who could that-” He stops for a few seconds, “Uhhh actually, you don’t gotta answer that. It might be something about you-know-what.”

_It’s a date, I think! Or I hope it is._ I blink and fumble my hand in my pocket. “Um, it’s probably not…”

Ryuji stares at me in confusion. “Wait. Don’t tell me-”

I quickly flick his head to stop his words, feeling my cheeks heat up. “Shut up! I’m going to get something from my room. Bye!” I quickly rush away from them and up to the shared room. Thankfully no one was in there so I had some privacy. I pull out my phone to check it.

Makoto: Hey… are you available at all?

Me: Sorry, I had to flee from one of Ryuji’s stunts. Yeah I am.

Makoto: Well, I’d love to go for a walk on the beach. We’re in Hawaii, after all. I can finally take a break from my job too… 

Me: So, can I take you out on that date then?

Makoto: I would really like that, would you like to take a walk with me?

Me: I would love to.

Makoto: I’ll be waiting at the beach. Don’t forget your swimsuit.

I smile happily at the screen. Feeling my heartbeat quicken and feeling lighter. _I’ll make it the best time I can, I promise._ I got changed into my swimsuit and made my way to the beach. My heart didn’t slow. Whether it was down to excitement or nerves I didn’t know. But probably a mixture of both. A group of guys were crowding around one girl as I walk past. 

“We’re huge fans!”

“There’s a great restaurant thataway.”

“No, um…”

I recognise the voice and glance over, seeing the hair accessory Hifumi wore and then recognising her in her swimsuit. _Hifumi? She must have been on the plane with Yusuke. She is getting pestered here too?_

“Hey, let’s go!”

“Come on, come on, baby!”

“Um, I-” One grabs onto her shoulder to take her with them before I grab onto her wrist gently. They all stop to look at me and Hifumi slowly turns to me in surprise.”

“Rin!?”

I smile at her. “Sorry I’m late. Everybody is waiting for us, come on.”

“Hey, girl. Why don’t you join us?”

I glare at them and they stop. “No, we already have plans, leave her be.”

“Damn…” I hear them trail off as I pull Hifumi to somewhere safer in the shade.

I let go of her wrist. “Damn people don’t know what a no means…”

She quickly bows down. “You saved me. Thank you.”

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t let them pull you away without your consent.”

She raises back up and smiles. “Um, I don’t know how to thank you properly, but I really appreciate what you did. I do have somewhere I need to be though…”

I shake my hand in the air. “You don’t have to thank me. Seeing you safe is more than enough. Take care, Hifumi.”

“You too, Rin.” She smiles warmly before heading off back down the beach.

I get back to heading to the meeting spot, seeing Makoto sitting on one of the benches. She smiles as she sees me. “Sorry to ask you out here so suddenly.”

“No, no, don’t apologize.” I tilt my head as I look over her, “You look tired, is everything ok?”

She sighs softly. “Being a chaperone is more difficult than I expected. I’ve had lots of meetings… I honestly wanted to contact you earlier, but this is the first free moment I've had.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well, you still look as lovely as always.”

“Huh!?” She nibbles her lip, reaching and poking my cheek sheepishly, “...Stop it, you’re making me feel self-conscious.”

I blink and rub my cheek. “Oh, sorry then.”

She chuckles and smiles. “Oh, I was only joking… It was really sweet. You look really nice too.”

“Wow, being cheeky with the jokes now I see.”

Her eyes go wide. “I-I’m not cheeky.” She looks at me as I hold in the giggles, moving up to me and smiling, “Hey, that’s not nice you know.” 

I smile back. “Had to get you back somehow.” I take her hand in mine and link my fingers between hers, feeling my cheeks flush as hers do, “Let’s have a really nice time, ok?”

“Let’s walk then, shall we?”

We walk together hand in hand along the beach. Just talking about little things, taking in the moment more so than anything. It was just nice to walk along the beach, close together like a couple. We both had smiles on our faces the whole time. We come across a food stand as we walk along the beach. Makoto stops in front of it. “Oh, a food stand. Garlic shrimp? I’ve heard that it's a famous Hawaiian dish.” She tilts her head over at mine, “Are you… adventurous when it comes to food?”

I tap my cheek with my spare hand. “Yeah, I like to try new things. And cook lots of things as well.”

“That’s amazing… I always stick with the standard fare. I’ll have to try some more of your cooking some time. That soup last time was delicious.”

I chuckle softly. “I will do that. Do you want to share some?”

She smiles and nods. “Let’s give it a try…”

The owner looks up as we approach. “You two from Japan?”

Makoto nods. “Ah. Yes, we are.”

“How ‘bout those Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts!”

“How do you know about them?”

“Heard about it on the news! They’re all the rage in Japan, yeah?”

“Seems like we’re even making headlines abroad.” Makoto whispers to me.

“Say, if y’run into ‘em, tell ‘em I say hello. And ask ‘em to change people’s hearts so everyone loves shrimp!”

“O-Of course, I’ll do just that.”

“Could we have a plate to share, please?”

“Comin’ right up!”

I watch him cook everything up. “You add white wine I see?”

“Got a good eye ya have there. Have ya cooked this before?”

I shake my head a few times. “Not this specifically but with shrimp.”

Makoto looks at me in surprise. “What does white wine do?”

“Um, well it adds an acidity to the sauce and makes it act like a glaze to the shrimp.”

“I see.”

He serves it to us and we carry it to a nearby bench, sharing it between us. She holds up a piece to me. “Take this piece, Rin.” She smiles as I look at it. Opening my mouth slightly as she pops it in. I munch on it happily. 

“That was sweet of you.”

Her cheeks flush slightly. “I’ve just wanted to do that.”

I chuckle. “You are really cute, you know?”

“I-I am?”

I smile and nod, taking a tissue and dabbing the corner of her lips. “Yeah, very.”

We finish off the food and walk around more. Taking in the sights and tastes of Hawaii along the beach. We walk together hand in hand along the water, the waves swaying on our feet as we hold our sandals.

“This is so nice. I wish we could do this more often.”

I nod as I squeeze her hand gently in mine. “So do I, but this trip didn’t exactly have the free time for us. Maybe more time when we get back to Japan?”

She smiles at me and nods. “I would really like that.”

I smile back. “I’ll have to think of something.”

She giggles softly and pokes my side. “Hey, you don’t have to do everything yourself. I can think of things too.”

I rub the back of my neck. “S-Sorry, you just mean a lot to me…” I glance at her as her cheeks redden, “Oh, um…” She then stops, making me stop as I tilt my head at her, “Huh? What’s-”

“Isn’t that Ryuji and Mishima-kun?” She asks, pointing over to them slightly.

My eyes follow her finger, seeing them both walking along the beach, heading in our direction. “Uh oh, now isn’t the time to have them see us now and be asking questions.”

Him and Mishima start walking over in our direction. “I agree they will both start spreading things too early before we want to tell everyone.”

“Then what to we do-”

She doesn’t wait as she pulls on my arm towards the sea, both splashing through the waves as she points down. “Under, now.”

"It's a bit too shallow-"

"Rin, quickly."

I can only just nod and we both dive under and swim out a few metres as the sea get's deep enough to both go under. We both stay close underwater as we hold our breaths. She puts her finger over her lips as I watch her. The slight rays of the sun shine through the water onto her, making her dazzle under the water as her hair floats in the water and pick up in time with the waves. 

_She is beautiful._

I feel my cheeks heat up as she blinks at me, also blushing slightly. I can't help but cup her cheek with my hand, running my thumb over it gently as she reddens more and holds her hand over mine. She then links her hands in mine as we kick our legs to stay afloat. After a few seconds she releases my hands and gestures up as we both break our heads through the water, looking over to see them now walking off and out of sight along the beach past us. We both let out a sigh of relief, hair sticking to our faces as we look at each other. We both start to giggle as we tread water.

“You really pull me along when avoiding people, huh?”

She blinks at me a few times, brushing some bangs of hair from her face. “W-What do you mean?”

"Oh, well first it was on the school roof and now into the sea.”

She just smiles and giggles, poking at my side. “It worked didn’t it?”

“Well, I didn’t mind either.”

She smirks ever so slightly. “Uh, huh. Well I didn’t either.”

We both giggle and swim back to the beach, sitting on the sand near the waves as they gently roll over us with our sandals next to us. I lean my head on her shoulder as our fingers link on the sand, sinking slightly into it as we gaze out over the water.

“Let’s hope we can avoid any more problems.”

Makoto chuckles and nods. “If they do appear I’ll have many words to say to them.”

“An intimidating Makoto would be fun to see.”

She rolls her eyes and pokes my thigh quickly. “I’m sure it would be for you. Still, I’ve had lots of fun so far, and I’m really happy right now…”

"Me too. I have wanted to do this for a long time."

She chuckles and gazes out over the sea as the waves roll against us. "This is the first time I've been out of Japan. The last school trip stayed in the country so I'm really happy I got to go on this with you."

I smile and nuzzle on her soft skin. "I went to Britain once, but that's when I was little so I don't remember much of it. But this has gone right to the top to be able to spend time with you like this."

"I agree. I would like to do this again and make more memories with you..."

I smile and jump to my feet, walking in front of her and bending down slightly, holding my hand down at hers as she looks up at me. “Then let us continue to make more memories.”

"You really know the best things to say."

"I try my best for the one I love."

She smiles warmly back and takes my hand as I gently pick her up, both squeezing each others hands as we continue walking along the beach.

The sun starts to set. We sit on a bench to watch it. It turns the horizon a beautiful mixture of orange and red that reflects off the clear sea. It sparkles that makes it hard to take your eyes off of it. Makoto leans her head on my shoulder, our hands still link together as they rest on the bench.

“...How beautiful. It’s already so late too. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this.”

“I’d happily take the blame for it.”

She smiles and nods on my shoulder. “You would have to prepare your ears… And maybe flee from her if she got really angry."

"I'd take my chances."

"To tell you the truth, I wasn’t particularly eager to go on this trip. But when you talked about a date and it’s been like this… I think I’d like to come again.”

“I’m glad you think that way. If it was with you I’d come back again. It’s been really fun.”

She moves closer and brushes her cheek along my shoulder. “...Yeah.”

I reach over and rustle in the small bag we shared with my free hand, holding a small box to her. “Um, I got this for you.”

She leans up in surprise and takes it, opening it up and taking out the silver bangle. It changes colour in the light. “It’s really pretty.”

I watch her look at it. “They said they use them as couple bangles. To show them their bond. I know it’s not much but I thought it was nice.”

She slides it on and over her wrist, holding it up at the setting sun. A wide smile on her lips. “I love it. Thank you Rin.” She then passes over something and puts it in my hand, “Um… I’d like you to have this too.” It was a small tiki bracelet, “It’s not the best souvenir… but it will remind you of the memories we made today.”

I smile happily and slide it over my wrist, looking over it in the light. “I love it too. Thank you, Makoto. It means a lot.”

She sighs in relief. “Thank goodness…” She looks back at the sunset, “Well, we should probably return before it gets dark.”

“Um… Can we wait a little longer?”

She smiles warmly at me and nods in agreement. “...I suppose I can’t complain about that.” She leans her head back on my shoulder, resting mine gently against her as our hands hold together again. “I wish we could stay longer.”

I nod slowly against her head. “So do I…” 

We sit watching the sunset for a little while longer. “...We should head back now.”

I raise up my head from her as she does, jumping to my feet as I carefully pull her up to hers. _One more thing to make this more memorable…_ I point up to where she wasn’t looking. “Oh, look at that!”

“Huh?” She looks in the direction, trying to see what I was pointing at. Taking the chance I lean forward and press my lips gently against her soft cheek. She jumps in surprise, seeing her cheeks go red as I lean back. Smiling and averting my eyes sheepishly. 

She looks at me in surprise, her fingers brushing over her cheek where my lips just were. “D-Did you just…?”

“S-Sorry… I wanted it to be more memorable for you…”

She walks over to me, cheeks still red as it feels like mine were burning. “I’m-” My words cut off as I feel her soft lips pressing tenderly against my cheek, leaning back as she smiles warmly. 

“For both of us then.”

I blink in surprise, brushing a finger along my cheek. “I couldn’t be happier right now…”

We both giggle softly with each other as she gently pulls my hand. “Come on, we need to get back or we’ll be caught.”

“Y-Yeah.” 

We walk hand in hand back along the beach, both unable to stop smiling as we make our way back to the hotel and to our rooms. We had to sneak in as it had gotten past the curfew time they set for us. I sneak in and change out of my swimsuit and quickly get into bed. My finger brushes over my cheek again, remembering the feeling of her kiss that made my cheeks red again. But the smile never left my lips, finger brushing over the bracelet she had gotten me. 

_She really is special… I’m so lucky and happy._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto couldn’t stop her heart's rapid beating as she got back to her room. The kiss was so unexpected at the moment of the date. But she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She couldn’t help but return the kiss that made her heart skip a beat, that made her so happy. She holds her cheek in her hands. 

_A kiss… by someone who I care about so much. It was unexpected, but I’m happy it happened… Growing our relationship together._

She lays back in bed, looking at the bangle on her wrist. _Thank you for such a nice and memorable time, Rin._

She smiles and drifts to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day had come and we all waited in our group outside of the hotel. Suitcases at our side as we wait for the busses to arrive to take us to the airport. Me and Makoto smile at each other, noticing the gifts around our wrists.

She clears her throat as everyone else is quiet. “The school trip is finally coming to a close. I never thought I would have the chance to go on the one this year as well…”

Ryuji kicks the floor. “It barely even felt like I was outta the country though.”

“Even Yusuke showed up.” Ann adds.

He nods. “I’m simply glad the storm didn’t make it’s way over here…”

“It may not have been the most exciting trip, but it had it’s good moments.” Makoto says with a smile.

I nod in agreement. “I agree.”

Yusuke winces, grasping his collar. “Honestly though, I’m thankful we didn’t have to deal with the storm. They truly are dreadful.”

Ryuji looks over at me. “So, what’d you end up doin’ yesterday? You ran off from us, you keepin’ secrets?”

I rub the back of my neck. “I was with someone else… I didn’t want to be a part of another of your stunts.”

He recoils in surprise. “For real!? Who!? Actually, don’t say anything. Last thing I need is your secret lover comin’ after me with an axe or somethin’.”

I catch Ann looking at me with a slight grin.

I quickly chuckle at the thought as I catch Makoto glancing at me, pulling out her phone. “That’s enough, you guys. It’s almost time for us to leave.”

Ann rubs her eyes. “It felt like this trip went by in a flash. I’m not sure if I want to go home or stay here longer at this point…”

I tap my chin. “I’d like to stay a little longer.”

Ryuji shakes his head quickly. “I’m ready to head home and get back to work!”

Yusuke nods. “Yes. It would be best for us to gather clues on that case sooner rather than later, correct?”

Ryuji fists the air. “Yeah! People’re totally waitin’ for us to take action!”

_Of course they’re…_

“Hey, why don’t we shop for souvenirs together before it’s time to go?” Ryuji suggests to us all, “We didn’t find anything for the others last time.” 

Ann pumps her fist in excitement. “Ooh, count me in!”

Yusuke nods. “Allow me to join you as well… Although I have… no funds for souvenirs.”

I sigh slightly. “When do you actually ever have money, Yusuke…?”

Makoto gives him a worried expression. “You’re going to be able to get back to Japan… right?”

We go to a rather large souvenir shop that had a whole variety of things ranging from simple postcards, drinks and Hawaii-like items. Many of the other students are inside looking for gifts or things for themselves.

“What do you think Futaba and Morgana will like?” Makoto asks us, pondering to herself.

Ann scratches her head. “The traditional souvenir from Hawaii is usually chocolate… Oh, but Morgana can’t eat chocolate.”

“Hm? I give him chocolate all the time. He does quite like it.”

“Oh, sooo maybe it’s fine?”

Ryuji looks around to see anything that pops out. “If we’re gonna get ‘em souvenirs, we gotta pick stuff they’ll really wig out over.”

_What does that even mean?_

“Why don’t we split up and look around, then?” Yusuke suggests.

Makoto and Ann go to one side and me, Ryuji and Yusuke take the other. They both keep looking over the strangest of items.

Yusuke scans through the items thoroughly. “We’ve come all the way to Hawaii. I think it’d be best for our gifts to focus on impact rather than taste.”

Ryuji grins at the idea. “Ooh, well said. In that case… Let’s find somethin’ we wouldn’t buy ourselves, but we’d be happy to get as a gift.”

“Um, that doesn’t make the most sense, but I suppose it will work.”

We split up and search through the shelves. Ryuji groans as he scans over the various items available. “I’m not seein’ anything… I mean, this is Futaba and Morgana we’re talkin’ about. Their standards for happiness are way too high.”

“Stop complaining and look, Ryuji.”

He groans louder as Yusuke comes over with something in his hand. “Yusuke, you find somethin’?”

“An hourglass that measures three-minute increments.”

“Uhh… Wh-Why?” Ryuji asks, sounding dumbfounded.

“Well, Futaba loves instant yakisoba. It brilliantly meets the requirements of an item I wouldn’t buy for myself, but would please me to receive.”

Ryuji just stares at it blankly. “But can’tcha buy one’a those in Japan?”

I shake my head as I watch. “She just uses her phone to time anyway, that is more convenient…”

Ryuji pulls out his phone and recoils. “Aw crap! We’re almost outta time! Ok, Yusuke and I will find Futaba’s souvenir and we’ll leave Morgana’s to you, Rin.”

“Ok, ok I’ll find something.”

I search through the shelves of things quickly, running a finger along them to look. _Now what would Morgana like to have…_ My finger stops on an item. _Why do I get the feeling I’m being watched… Just me I guess…_

“Helloooo…”

“Hm…?”

“SENPAI!” Soft hands suddenly grab and squeeze my sides gently making me jump in surprise.

“EEP! Wh-Wha…!?” I swiftly spin on my heels to see a familiar smiling face at me, “Y-Yoshizawa-san? You scared me there!”

She giggles and straightens back up as a few other students glance over to look. “Ahaha, I wanted to surprise you!”

_In a gym uniform I see. She went here for her training camp?_

I let out a held breath and rub my sides. “You certainly did that… Hm, maybe this is better.” I do the Hawaii greeting sign with my hand, “Aloha.”

She giggles more and does it with both her hands. “Aloha, Senpai!”

Ryuji and Yusuke then come around. “Are you alright, Rin? We heard you-” His eyes level on Yoshizawa, “Huh?”

“Who’s this?” Yusuke asks.

Makoto and Ann then come from the other side. 

“Find anything suitable?”

“What was that eep just a moment ago?”

“N-Nothing!”

Ann looks over Yoshizawa. “Hmm? That girl…”

“Ah… Sorry to be a bother to you all!” She apologises, “I’m Yoshizawa, a first-year. It’s nice meeting you all.”

Ann’s eyes go wide in surprise. “...Oh! You’re that gymnast from school!”

“Yes, that’s right! Our club’s here at a training camp to get ready for the next big meet, and I just happened to find Kurusu-senpai.”

“Find and scare, yeah.”

She giggles softly. “It was fun!”

I roll my eyes and smile, flicking her forehead. “Uh huh.”

Makoto blinks between us before she holds her chin in thought. “The last meet was only a short while ago though. You’re already training for the next one? You seem to be making quite the effort.”

She nods firmly. “Well, I absolutely have to get the results I’m looking for at the next competition. The teams been training with a famous coach who lives here on the island. She’s working us especially hard… We end up in tears almost everyday.”

_Always doing her best._

Yusuke chuckles. “Your dedication to training even when overseas is admirable. We should all learn from your example.”

“Yup!” Ryuji adds enthusiastically, “Have you been to this famous coach before, Rin?”

I shake my head. “Not in Hawaii, no.”

Ann beams her a smile. “Good luck at the next meet, we’re all rooting for you!”

Kasumi smiles back. “Thank you! Your kind words may be what keeps me from crying today.”

“Hey, uh… it’s fine if you do cry though. You know what they say, ‘what doesn’t thrill ya makes ya stronger’.”

I hold my hand against my face and sigh against it. “Kill, Ryuji. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger…”

He didn’t seem to hear and suddenly panics. “...Agh! I almost forgot we’re outta time here. Ah, welp, I’m gonna go pay for my stuff.”

“Ooh, I oughta do that too. See you later, Yoshizawa-san!” Ann chirps.

“Yes, it was nice meeting you all!”

They scatter off to pay leaving us alone again. “Your friends seem like a fun bunch.”

I chuckle and nod. “Fun yes. Weird, definitely more so. But they’re great all the same.”

She nods in agreement. “Mmhm, I think so too. Well, I know I’m going to win for sure this time. I’ll prove to everyone what I’m made of.”

“I’m sure you do that all the time.”

She smiles and pulls something from her pocket. It was a simple Japanese charm. “Considering the rank I got last time, though… I also got this souvenir as a sort of insurance.”

“A good-luck charm insurance?”

“Yeah! I brought it earlier today at this branch of a Japanese shrine here in Hawaii. I always used to buy some kind of charm before a big competition. My sister was even more stringent with her own superstitions.” She looks down at the charm in her hand, “The thing is… I forgot to pick one up before the last meet.” Her head lowers slightly, “I’ll be fine now, though. I just know it…”

She gazes at the charm in her hand.

_Her sister used to get one as well… Going alone must be tough for her._

She nods to herself and puts the charm back into her pocket. “I should probably get going. I almost forgot that I still need to pick up souvenirs for my family. Sorry for keeping you so long. I’ll see you later, all right?”

She turns her back to me and I quickly place my hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Yoshizawa-san, wait a second.”

She turns back in surprise. “Hm? What is it, Senpai?”

I rustle my hand in my bag, grabbing onto something and lifting her hand to place it on. She looks down at it neatly folded in her hand. “A handkerchief?” 

I nod, letting it rest in her hand. “It’s totally new and all. It’s just for… if you cry, please use it. I hope it will bring some semblance of help if you need it.”

She blinks a few times before smiling widely. “I will! Thank you, Senpai!” She grasps it tightly in her hand and giggles, “You always seem to make me feel better. Well, I should be going now!” She waves frantically before jogging off to the other side of the store.

I wave back and smile. _I hope it helps somewhat. I know the kind of thing you’re going through so stay strong. Oh damn, Morgana’s souvenir!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I really like the Hawaii arc. It's small, but is a nice change of pace compared to everything else up until now. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Rin seems to have a lot on her mind this time, huh? About the Thieves and the direction they're heading in is taking quite the toll on her, but she keeps quiet for now. We even get a bit more detailed look into details of her past and family. She has been through a lot.
> 
> However, we have some really nice scenes in here. Ann and Rin being close friends as usual, Ryuji being his usual self and of course can't forget the date! It was really nice and cute to write and even a kiss each at the end. I really enjoy writing their progressing relationship. And at the end we have Kasumi being super cute. I know she is hiding a lot of things deep down, but Rin is still trying to help her in her own way. Plus they get on so well it's always nice to write their interactions.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you for your support as usual, the extra time will really help me with the chapters from here on out as they are long with a lot in them! The next chapter Saturday will be an interesting one, look forward to it and see you all then!


	62. The Cracks Aline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

After the six hour flight, the check in and security through the airport, and the travel back, I finally made it back to LeBlanc. Opening the door to the familiar smell of curry and coffee. The bell rings, walking in as Futaba, Morgana and Sojiro are in and sit waiting. 

Futaba greets me with a wave. “Yo, welcome back.” 

Sojiro looks over me. “Hey, kid. You get tanned a bit?”

I look over at my bare arms and legs. “I guess so? It was rather warm and exotic there compared to here.”

Futaba jumps to her feet. “How was Hawaii!?”

“Oh, um, Aloha?” I do the Hawaii greeting hand sign.

Futaba blinks up at me. “She’s been influenced by them…”

Sojiro chuckles. “Eh, I can understand why.”

“While you guys were off having fun, things here have gotten a bit more problematic.” Morgana quickly explains.

“What do you mean?”

He just looks at the TV. “So, I’ve heard the surprisingly hot items at the moment are masks and calling cards? Here is a graph of the profits for stores handling these items.”

“Double from last year!? Phantom Thief goods seem to be in high demand.”

“I didn’t know they sold that kinda stuff.” Futaba comments whilst watching.

“Should we sell Phantom Thief merchandise.” Sojiro jokes.

“Um, no.”

“What do you think, Akechi-kun?” The report goes on.

“Well…”

“There he is, the anti-thief detective. I hope he slips up and self-destructs.” Futaba mumbles.

“I can sense some chivalry behind their actions. They are clever to take the silent resentments of the public into account and relieve them. I believe that may be the secret to their popularity. This doesn’t change the fact that they are dangerous. However… No, I shouldn’t say anymore.”

Sojiro watches and sighs. “These thieves are more popular than the police or politicians. What’s the world coming to?”

Futaba frowns at him. “That’s rude!”

“What’re you so angry about?” He turns back to me, “Anyway you must be tired, go upstairs and do what you need to do.”

“O-Ok.”

I go up stairs and start to unpacked my things, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I do. _All this travelling has made me tired…_ My eyes glance to the bracelet around my wrist, smiling down at it. _But it was a trip to remember._

Morgana then walks up to me. “Hey… You got a minute?”

I blink my eyes a few times and nod. “Y-Yeah, what is it?”

He sighs, looking me over. “Actually let’s talk some other time. You should go to sleep for now. You look exhausted.”

I let out a breath and nod slowly. “Yeah, sorry… Just remind me and we’ll talk, ok?”

“Never mind... Don’t worry, it’s nothing important.”

_What is up with him still? I wish he would just tell me…_ “Oh, come over here a second.”

He jumps on over and I take out something from my bag, attaching it to his scarf. He looks at it strangely. “What is this?”

“Um, it’s your souvenir. I didn’t know what to get you so I got you this. It's a Hawaiian charm that helps you through your difficult times. I hope it helps you with everything. I’ve been worried about you so if you need to talk about anything I’m here, ok?”

“Rin… I-”

My phone buzzes, cutting him off as I look at it.

Futaba: Attention, all ye jetlagged. Someone from Shujin came to LeBlanc today.

Ann: What? Who?

Futaba: Uh, he had messy hair and glasses… 

“...Oh, that’s right. Maruki did stop by.” Morgana says.

“Huh? He did?”

Me: Was his name, Maruki?

Makoto: You mean Dr. Maruki?

Futaba: I think so Dr. Maruki, the counsellor. He said he was studying cognitive psience.

Makoto: He’s in that field too?

Yusuke: You don’t think he’s connected to the incident with Futaba’s mother…?

Futaba: Oh, no. I didn’t get that vibe from him. He actually seemed interested in cognitive psience. It wasn’t like he was just using it.

Makoto: You two got talking then?

Futaba: A little. He seemed nice.

Yusuke: For a stranger to connect with Futaba is no easy feat. He must have quite the talent for this.

Ann: I’m not sure talent is the word for it, but yeah, he’s cool.

Ryuji: What, you wanna get him to counsel you too?

Yusuke: I see no point in having my heart probed by an utter stranger.

Ryuji: Truth, man.

Yusuke: Still, I am curious as to how he managed to negate Futaba’s usual reticence.

Futaba: I dunno. We just talked normally.

Me: I mean, he is a good listener so maybe that is why?

Yusuke: So it’s true! He does have some extraordinary effect! Surely he must have some greater insight, the better to espy the innermost truths of the heart!”

Ryuji: Holy shit, this dude has ESP!?

Me: Dear lord, Ryuji… 

Makoto: Espy. To see or perceive.

Yusuke: Makoto, is there any way you could arrange for me to meet with him?

Makoto: What? Me? You want to meet him that badly?

Yusuke: Please. I feel there is something here I must confirm for myself.

Makoto: Well, I can’t make anything happen instantly, but… I’ll see what I can do.

Me: Please do it another time and rest, it was a long journey back.

I shake my head and lower my phone. “He really can’t contain himself… So, Maruki came here, Morgana?”

“He did. He had a book on cognitive psience and did seem really interested in it.”

I tap my phone on my chin. “So that’s why he has been asking for my advice, I had an inkling and all… Anyway, let’s get some sleep and we’ll talk, ok?”

“Sure…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Makoto got back she was tired but for some reason she decided she wanted to study. She wanted to get to that dream that Rin made her realize. The door opens and Sae walks in, looking tired as always. “Hey, Sis.”

She looks down at her book on the table. “You just got back from your trip and you’re already studying? How diligent.”

Makoto smiles up at her. “I have souvenirs for you.” Her eyes move down to the bangle and smiles wider.

Sae sighs. “...The principal of Shujin Academy has passed away.”

Makoto's eyes go wide at her. _What!?_

“H-Huh? What happened!?”

“He suddenly stopped while crossing the road and was struck by a large vehicle. Death by external trauma. They say suicide seems to be a strong possibility…”

“Principal Kobayakawa committed suicide…!?” 

_Why him!?_

Sae rubs her forehead. “But would someone about to kill themselves try to go to the police station? He even used a taxi to get there.”

“Do you mean… this might be another incident?” _More mental shutdowns. Just like with Futaba’s mother._

“Even if he had a sudden shift in his state of mind… It's still unnatural. I can only suspect that he had a change of heart.”

“Are you saying he was targeted by the Phantom Thieves!? But that’s impossible…!” She scowls. ... _I shouldn’t have said that._

Sae frowns slightly at her. “How are you so certain?”

“W-Well…” _I need to get her suspicions away from me._ “In prior cases, the changes of heart seemed to be done to make people confess their crimes. It’s hard to explain, but this incident seems contradictory to their usual modus operandi…”

“Ok… Did Principal Kobayakawa seem any different to you lately?”

Makoto shakes her head. “I don’t really know. He rarely contacted the students, after all…”

“I see… Could something have happened during the school trip…?” Sae shakes her head and sighs, “Ah, sorry you were studying, and smiling before I said anything. I’m sorry to bother you.”

“It’s quite ok, Sis.”

Sea turns away but turns back again. “Makoto.”

“Hm?”

“... Never mind. It’s nothing. Just don’t get dragged into trouble, ok?” Her eyes wander down to her arm, “That’s a nice bangle. Did you get it from Hawaii?”

Makoto lifts it up and looks upon it, nodding her head. “Oh, yes. It was a gift.”

“A gift?”

“Yes Sis, a gift.”

“I see… I’m going to have a bath.”

“Ok, Sis.”

She walks off and Makoto winces. “This is bad… I’d better tell the others…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was quite the shock when Makoto told us that the principal had died. Or committed suicide as it would seem. But from what Makoto told us by what her sister said. It was similar or more likely was a mental shutdown case. But to why he was targeted is a mystery. Was he somehow involved in this all? And that is why he asked Makoto for information on the Phantom Thieves? We had no answers to these as of this moment.

They got us set up in the assembly hall. The rumour had already spread throughout the student body. It was all that was going around when I got into school today. The whispers still kept up even when we stood there waiting for the announcement of the principal's death. The gossiping was in full swing around us.

“I think I was passing through there at the time…”

The vice principal starts speaking. “The principal had been working hard to restore peace since the Kamoshida incident. He only wished for everyone to be able to lead a normal school life, and because of that love...”

“Love? Bullshit. He was covering something up. Everyone’s been talking about it.”

“Maybe it wasn’t suicide… Do you think the Phantom Thieves took him down!?”

“The Phantom Thieves? Do they kill people?”

“I mean, Kamoshida did say he was gonna kill himself after what he did.”

“That would be amazing! Either way, it serves that principal right!”

Ryuji kicks the floor next to me. “Hell no. We didn’t do jack shit.”

_And here it begins. The controversy. Who to follow and believe._

I put my finger over my lips at him. “Be quiet, Ryuji. Not when so many people are around.”

“No ones gonna listen, it’s fine.”

“Just stop.”

“Eh? Chill, Rin.”

_How can I be in a situation like this!?_

Ann glances over. “Just zip it, Ryuji. Now isn’t the time.” He just shrugs, “You ok, Rin?”

“Fine…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann watches her as Ryuji shrugs and turns back to face the front. She didn’t look too happy and rightfully so considering what they came back too after the school trip. Still, she wasn’t totally herself. She was less patient and her usual soft and calm eyes had hardened slightly. That and her frown and stiffened body language made her look increasingly annoyed at something.

She reaches over and gently tugs on her sleeve to get her attention. “Are you sure? You just seem a bit tense.”

She then gives her a small smile and looks to relax. “Sorry, Ann… I’m ok it’s nothing.”

“Ok… here if you need me, ok?”

She just nods and looks back to the front. _I wish you would be more straight with me, but we’re all on edge so it’s understandable… We all have to keep strong._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish the part of the story to Sae who looks to be taking it in, holding her chin in her hand. “I had noticed traces of tampering. Does that mean you truly took data from my laptop…? No matter how I think about it, that would’ve been impossible unless Makoto was helping you… But… she would never do something so foolish…”

“Well, she has changed a lot since, well, you know. She’s more confident and all that.”

Sae nods slowly. “She did seem much happier and different…” She looks down at my wrist to where the tiki bracelet still was, “She gave that to you, didn’t she?”

I look down at it and nod. “Mmhm she did…”

“So you really are together?”

I nibble my lip and lower my head, nodding it slowly in confirmation. “We are… I’m sorry if you don’t approve or-”

She holds up her hand and stops me. “What you have said is true, correct?”

“Um, of course it is. Every last bit.”

She sighs. “I see… I won’t let this affect what else you have to say. If what you have said is true then it was you who was keeping her safe and happy all this time. For that I’m thankful that she had someone else to rely on.”

“Thank you… I did my best…” I raise my head to hers, seeing a slight smile on her lips.

“Anyway, is it true that you were completely uninvolved with the Kobayakawa case?”

I nod slowly. “It’s the truth. We had nothing against the principal or what he did. He may have been part of it, but he wasn’t big enough to do anything about. But more importantly, we don’t kill. That is not the Phantom Thieves.”

Sae averts her eyes, seeing her thoughts begin to change. “What does this mean…? But I suppose targeting someone at Shujin again and actually taking their life would be nonsensical.”

“I’m not lying to you… I promised to tell you the truth and I am.”

Her eyes focus on mine for a second. “I have no reason to believe everything you’ve said… However, it seems you aren’t the type of person who would lie just to protect themselves. I will acknowledge what I must. It’s more efficient that way.”

_Seems like I’m getting through to her. I have too…_

Sae rubs her forehead. “...In any case, let’s move on to the topic at hand. If you saw my investigation data, you would’ve had the same suspicions I did about Okumura. And if you looked in his Palace, you should've seen the answer to those suspicions.” She leans her arms on the table, leaning closer to me, “Tell me. What did the Phantom Thieves do to Okumura? What did you learn from him? Why did it turn out as it did? I need you to tell me everything.”

“It started when…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all met up in my room after school. All remaining quiet as Futaba prepared the data on her laptop from Makoto’s sister.

Makoto looks at us all. “Before we talk about the data we got from Sis, we need to discuss the incident with the principal…”

“People are already talking about it online.” Ann adds quietly.

Ryuji scrolls through his phone. “Nobody’s saying it’s ‘cause of the Phantom Thieves… so far.”

Yusuke looks up from his phone. “People think he did it because that tabloid article exposed how he was covering up Kamoshida’s abuses.”

Ann rubs her hands together. “Could it be that… we’re responsible for Principal Kobayakawa’s suicide…?” 

“Whaddya mean?”

“If we hadn’t changed Kamoshida’s heart, maybe this would never have happened…”

Ryuji frowns at her. “But then Kamoshida woulda kept doing what he did if we didn’t take him down!”

I rub the bridge of my nose between my fingers. “He is right, Ann. We did what was necessary with Kamoshida. This isn’t because of us. Don’t lose your focus because of something that we weren’t responsible for.”

She just stays quiet as Futaba searches the internet. “There’s lots of opinions online. ‘It’s only natural that he died’. ‘Covering up crimes is wrong’.”

Yusuke nods. “The comments I’ve seen are similar as well. ‘Only the Phantom Thieves are on our side!’ ‘I wish the Phantom Thieves would take down the police and the politicians of this country’!”

I sigh deeply. “I swear…”

“It’s not just the news. There’s even Phantom Thieves merchandise now…” Ann lowers her head, “I never expected we’d end up such a big deal…”

Yusuke puts away his phone, leaning his elbows on his knees. “It seems like the public would rather believe in us than in the adults. People are trying to get the Phantom Thieves to solve societal problems, not just personal ones.”

“This is kinda scary…” Ann mutters quietly.

Makoto sighs. “Are we really doing the right thing…”

_And hear it starts. Popularity, popularity, popularity. All leading to expectation. Nothing more than a tool of the public. And the cracks are forming. Focus is lost and questioning our actions has begun._

Ryuji shrugs. “I mean, the principal was coverin’ stuff up, right? I guess… he got what was comin’ to him in the end”

Makoto winces. “That’s…”

I frown at him. “Ryuji…” _Calm down…_

Morgana looks between us all. "Whoa, guys, let’s get back on topic. Weren’t we going to discuss the data we obtained from Niijima?”

Everyone looks at each other. Indecisive. I lower my head, clenching my hands at my sides. _Hold it together, not now…_

“You tell them, Inari…”

“Why me…?” He shrugs and gets up, looking down at the laptop, “First, Prosecutor Niijima has been looking into the continued cases of people suddenly collapsing. It seems she is searching for a common thread to tie them all together. Some parts seem to be speculation, but she has cited a beneficiary of the majority of these incidents. The corporation Okumura Foods. More predominantly, it’s CEO, Kunikazu Okumura.”

Ryuji looks in thought. “Okumura? I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere…”

“From Big Bang Burger.” Yusuke finishes it off for him. 

“Big Bang Burger!? For real!?”

Ann scratches the side of her head. “You know, they only got famous sometime in the past few years. They even had a branch in Hawaii.”

“It says here they benefited both from scandals and the resignations of their competitors’ executives.”

Makoto looks as well. “That would seem to be the case.”

I shake my head, bringing my thoughts back. “Foul play it sounds like.”

Morgana nods. “I agree with Rin. This is too suspicious though. Only one CEO is profiting from these seemingly accidental incidents. I think it’s natural to suspect he’s intentionally causing them.”

Makoto lowers her head. “I get that, but still…”

_You too, Makoto!? No, calm yourself down NOW!_

“We have even more evidence than that. Tell them, Futaba.”

“I already tried putting Okumura’s name in the Nav. He has a Palace for sure.”

“That settles it then! He’s totally our next target!”

Morgana nods. “That’s right. Okumura is at the top of the rankings, after all.”

Yusuke stops him. “Hold on. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s evil. If we jump into this too carelessly it could cause more problems… Beyond that, this Phantom Thieves fad is… unsettling.

Crack.

Ann nods. “Yeah… The excitement levels don’t feel normal. We might want to let things calm down a bit first…”

Crack.

Ryuji scowls at them all, stomping his foot down. “You too, Ann!? You’re just gonna go against what people want!? We gotta keep gettin’ more famous!”

My hands shake at my sides, anger rising up within me more and more. The cracks all joining up.

_No we do not!_

“Huh? No, but…”

“For real… The hell we gonna do then!? We can’t just sit around and do nothin’!”

Futaba looks around at us all and panics. “L-Looks like we’re not gonna agree today then…”

Morgana frowns at everyone. “Sheesh… Some team you are. What’s with all the hesitation all of a sudden? I can’t stand this! Even you, Ryuji! You just back down the second someone disagrees with you!”

“Shut up…” I say too quietly under my breath for anyone to hear.

Crack.

“What…?” Ryuji replies with a hint of anger rising in his voice, “You trying to say somethin’?”

“Yeah I am. All you’ve been talking about is using the Phantom Thieves name to pick up girls anyway. Being hyped up because of popularity is fine, but getting conceited over it is unacceptable!”

Crack. 

I start to feel it. All the cracks started joining and meeting, my form began to shake in anger, head held low as my nails began to dig into the skin of my palms. “Shut up…” Still no one heard me.

Ryuji glares at him. “Hey, aren’t you actin’ for your own benefit here too!? We all got our reasons for bein’ here!”

“My appearance might have changed, but I’m still an admirable human! At the very least, I’m more admirable than some carnal blonde monkey! All you want is some girlfriend who would want you for being a Phantom Thief! How dumb can you get!?”

“You little!”

Then I feel it. The anger, irritation, infuriation built up and up and it was now boiling over. Fuelling the cracks that had slowly appeared since the surge of popularity. The change in the groups attitude and mentality to the Phantom Thieves. Now the hesitation of morals. And the infighting had begun. What I feared has come to pass. Everything I was doing wasn’t enough. The cracks joined all over me, spreading and linking until all the walls of restraint I had put up collapsed. There was nothing in the way to block the surge of emotion that now exploded through me. I feel the snap. And I couldn’t take it anymore. I raise my head quickly, eyes storming at everyone's backs as they continue to argue.

“Your a useless cat!”

“Moron!"

“Stop it guys!”

“Enough, guys!”

“Keep your voices down.”

“Please stop…”

I take a deep breath as they all continue to bicker and argue. I then expel it all. “SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!”

They all instantly stop, turning to me slowly with wide-eyes. Surprise across their faces as everyone turns to me.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"Are you-" 

I breathe heavily, anger washing over me, unbridled. “I’ve had enough of this rubbish… This child like behaviour. WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU!?”

Ryuji holds up his hands in defense, clearly not knowing what to do. “W-Whoa, calm down there-”

I walk right up into his face, glaring up at him. “DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I’VE HAD TO KEEP ALL THIS IN FOR SO LONG BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO SNAP LIKE THIS!” I turn around to everyone, some not meeting my eyes, “WHAT HAS THE PHANTOM THIEVES TURNED INTO!? ARE WE JUST A PUPPET OF THE PUBLIC NOW!? I turn back to Ryuji, prodding my finger on his chest after every few words, “ARE YOU JUST A PUPPET? WANTING TO DO WHAT THE PUBLIC WANTS? CAN’T YOU THINK FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE!? OR IS GETTING GIRLS ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!?”

He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Only surprised and fearful eyes look back at mine. I turn back to the others, all looking towards the floor. “WHERE THE HELL HAS YOUR JUSTICE GONE? YOUR MORALS? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? ANN!? FUTABA!? YUSUKE!? MAKOTO!?”

“I-I…

“It’s…”

“U-Um…”

“W-We…”

I stomp my foot hard onto the wooden floor, creaking under the sudden pressure. “IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS POPULARITY AND BECOMING SOME KIND OF CELEBRITIES!? HAS THIS TURNED INTO SOME GAME TO YOU ALL NOW!? MORGANA IS RIGHT ABOUT THAT, GET IT OUT OF YOUR DAMN HEADS RIGHT NOW!”

“I know Rin, they’re-”

I spin around to him, glaring down at him, making him wince as he meets my eyes. “DON’T GET ME STARTED WITH YOU WHEN YOU HAVEN’T BEEN STRAIGHT WITH ME LATELY TOO! EVERY TIME I TRY AND HELP YOU PUSH ME AWAY OR DON’T SAY ANYTHING TO ME. AM I THAT MUCH OF A FAILURE AS A LEADER AND FRIEND TO NOT VOICE YOUR PROBLEMS TO ME!?”

“N-No-”

"THEN WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SAY!?"

His eyes just avert from mine. "I..."

"I WHAT!?" 

Ann winces as my voice raises. “Rin maybe you should calm down-”

I stomp down my foot again to cut her off. “NO! I’VE HAD TO BE CALM SINCE WATCHING THIS GROUP SLOWLY TURN INTO THIS AND I’VE HAD ENOUGH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HELPING PEOPLE, JUST TO HELP PEOPLE? WE ALL HAVE OUR BENEFITS FOR JOINING BUT WE ARE STILL ARE GROUP TO SHARE OUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS AND PROBLEMS. BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THAT HAS CHANGED. OR IS THE FAME TOO SCARY, OR TOO ENTICING TO KEEP IN THIS GROUP ANYMORE?”

Makoto raises up her head to mine. “Rin…”

"WHAT? DO YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR EVERYONE AS TO WHY THIS HAS ALL HAPPENED!?"

"No..."

"CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN!?"

No one answers. Everyone just remains quiet.

I stomp past them towards the stairs, back facing them as my hands clenching tighter at my sides. “I’VE BEEN USING ALL MY TIME TO HELP AND PROTECT YOU ALL. KEEPING THE THIEVES’ INTEREST IN OTHER AREAS, TO EXPAND OUR SUPPORT BASE AND HELP TO OUR CAUSE. AND THIS IS WHAT IT HAS COME TO… BICKERING, INFIGHTING, HESITATION, LOSS OF MORALS, BECOMING PUPPETS… ALL DUE TO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS DAMN POPULARITY!”

There was still silence behind me. And it was aggravating that no one would answer. _Keep pushing. Don’t leave anything out._

My body trembles. More emotions were mixing with the anger. My throat burns from the shouting and screaming, and it hurts me deeply to see everyone's pained faces. But more needed to be said. “LET ME GUESS. YOU HAD THE MINDSET THAT IF YOU REVEALED YOURSELF, THE PUBLIC WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM THE LAW? BULLSHIT! THEY WILL FORCE YOU INTO A CONFESSION TO THE MENTAL SHUTDOWNS AND DEATHS. IT WOULD CHANGE THE PUBLIC'S VIEW AND YOU WOULD BE IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES OR PROBABLY KILLED… I turn back to them, “YOU THOUGHT THAT, DIDN’T YOU!? WELL!?” I stomp my foot down even harder, “TELL ME DAMN IT! TELL ME!”

Everyone opens their mouths to speak, but quickly shut them as my eyes meet each of theirs. Whether or not they voiced it out or it passed their minds, it was still there. And it was the most dangerous thought that could cross it. Their silence was more than enough of an answer to my question. They all look extremely uncomfortable. “I KNEW IT. I knew it…”

I couldn’t bring myself to shout anymore, it felt like my voice was going to give out any second and the anger had subsided. All that was left was pain, sadness, and tiredness. Then I couldn’t help the tears from rolling down my face, sobbing and sniffing.

“R-Rin? Are you ok?”

I didn’t even know who said it. I just stood there in front of them, eyes overflowing with tears as they all recoiled in shock. “I didn’t want to do this… but my hand was forced. I don’t want any of you to go… I want to protect you all and keep us together, just thinking about it pains me so much.” I wipe the tears with the back of my hands as they continue to flow. Turning my back to them and stopping at the stairs, “I’m leaving… Until you can all figure out what you want to do and come to terms to what this group has become.” I swallow hard, sobbing again as I hold onto my chest, “I’m staying away… You need to stop this childish thought process and infighting. And don’t you dare blame something or someone else… I’ve had enough, so it’s up to you all now…”

I take a step down the stairs before hearing quick footsteps behind me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. “Please wait, Rin!”

I glance over my shoulder, seeing Makoto’s pained and saddened expression. Her hand grips my shoulder tighter to get me to stay. I bite my lip to hold back the feelings now building up inside me. Screaming at me to stay, but I couldn’t. They need to sort things without me, as an incentive for change. _I’m so sorry…_ “Sort things out, please…” I shake off her hand and rush down the stairs, tears flowing freely again as I rush out of LeBlanc and into the night, rushing down the street.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto’s chest clenches upon seeing her bite her lip to hold back her feelings, tears stream down her face, shaking off her and rushing downstairs and out of sight. The bell rings as she runs out of the cafe. She couldn’t do anything, or make her stay. 

_She was holding us all together, and keeping in everything was so painful to her and more so to say… how could I not see it…_

Everyone is quiet, heads low in misery and thought. Morgana huffs on the table, getting everyone's attention. “Rin is right. I’m not staying with such an indecisive group. I can take on a small fry like Okumura by myself.” 

“Wait, Morgana, we need to get Rin-”

“What? Get Rin back? Didn’t you hear what she just said? Not even she can stomach how bad you have all gotten. I’m outta here.” He jumps off the table and down the stairs before anyone could say anything. Makoto kicks herself. 

_I need to turn this around and fast. ‘Sort things out, please…’ I don’t know what to say…_

Yusuke sighs behind her “What have we become… We betrayed the trust of our leader and Morgana, hurt them both and lost our way… We are indeed pathetic.”

Ann’s eyes lower to the floor, her voice low and saddened. “We got caught up in the moment… And Rin was the only one to see it… Seeing her like that was… I feel terrible…”

Futaba whimpers, hugging her legs to herself on her chair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t let this all be over… Please come back Mona, Rin…”

Ryuji kicks the floor, hands buried in his pockets. “Dammit! Why didn’t I see it! I’m so effing stupid…!”

Makoto clenches her hands at her sides. She was angry. Angry at herself for not realizing it too. Rin was keeping everything in check. In the group and outside the interests of the Phantom Thieves. And now it felt like they betrayed her. Their leader. The pillar of the Thieves. She looks at everyone. _This needs to change_. “That’s enough everyone. We can all blame ourselves later. What we need to do now is get back Rin’s confidence in us. Show our determination to change back to what we were.”

There was silence for a few moments until Yusuke raises his head to hers. “Then what do you propose we do? This is quite a difficult situation. We have lost Morgana and Rin.”

Ann nods her head slowly. “Even though Rin was angry… Everything she said was clear and the truth. We need to give that truth back to her. I want the Phantom Thieves to continue, give courage to people… Something I forgot about…”

Futaba looks up, pushing her glasses up with her finger. “Not only did we affect Rin, but also Mona’s confidence in us as well. And we’ll need Rin to get Mona back. I haven’t been here long but I want to keep going. Justice for my mom, and our combined justice to help others.”

Makoto smiles at everyone’s resolve, turning to Ryuji who was unusually quiet. “Ryuji? What about you?”

He walks over and flops back on the couch, head hanging down. “A lot of this is my fault. I effing screwed up and I want to apologize to Rin… and Morgana. I was bein’ selfish and stupid.” He raises up his head, “I’m sorry guys. I want the Phantom Thieves to keep going.”

Everyone then looks at her expectantly, Yusuke speaking up. “What about you, Makoto? What are your thoughts?”

Makoto holds her hand on the middle of her chest. “...Seeing Rin like that was hurtful. More so the fact that as I was partially to blame. She forced herself to say it even though it would hurt her deeply. She has helped us all in various ways… Maybe more than we think we could ever repay her. I care about her, and I want her back with us, and Morgana. As a team again. We’ll apologize and show her our resolve. And when we get her back, we can get Morgana back as well.”

Ryuji jumps to his feet and grins. “Damn right we will…! But, would she even want us back after this?”

Yusuke nods. “She didn’t sound too happy with us. Convincing her might be a difficult task…”

“B-But, this is Rin so she’ll hopefully listen to us all first, right?” Futaba, questions, looking at everyone.

Ann nods in agreement. “Yeah I agree. Rin might be angry, but everything she said or does has a purpose. She would only do this to get us in the right direction again, right, Makoto?”

“Yes. She wants to keep us together. This was the only way she could get us back so she will want to be found.”

“But, uh, where would she be?”

“She couldn’t have gotten far, right?” Ann asks, hopeful. 

Yusuke nods. “If we split up we should be more efficient in finding her.”

Futaba jumps to her feet. “I’ll help too!”

Makoto nods. “All right then. Let’s bring back our leader. Let’s get back Rin.” 

_I hope we can apologize enough to her…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I run through the streets. Luckily they were mostly clear thanks to the time but I still get a few glances as I rush past. Still sobbing, trying to clear my eyes of the tears with the backs of my hands as I run. My throat burns and aches from all the shouting.

_I hope I was able to get through to them, to change and rethink what they had done… If they can show change, the Phantom Thieves could continue. Together as a singular unit again, not scattered as it had become…_

I start to tire. Not physically but mentally. I was drained from it all and I had barely any energy left. I gradually slow down, my legs feeling heavy as I lean against a building on a hand, catching up on my breath as some tears fall to the floor. I look around where I was, just near the train station. I walk over to the benches and sit down, leaning my head back and gazing up at the night sky. I rub my eyes in my hands and sigh. 

_Maybe it was too much… But I couldn’t help it. I was so angry and irritated…_

Seeing their faces really hurt me as well. _I would need to apologize to them as well… Deep down I can't help but get emotional. I may seem calm and confident, but I have trouble controlling my emotions. A weakness of myself._ I sigh and close my eyes as they feel heavier and heavier. “I’m so tired… I’m going to rest for a bit…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone spread out into the night to find her. Makoto headed down from LeBlanc. It was the most logical choice she could think of that Rin would follow. More time and space to run. There were however, many alleys and paths in this direction that she could be anywhere. She looks left and right down each path, hoping to find a glimpse of her. But nothing. She wanted to be the first to find her. To reassure and apologize to her. She asks a few people she passes, but they don’t know anything. Until an elderly man sitting at one of the benches says he saw a young girl rushing past.

_The only place she could really go from here would be the train station. Or she could be on a train to Shibuya right now. Finding her then would be difficult to say the least. But… but if I know Rin, she would want to be found. She told the truth in what she said, but her running off just was an incentive to change. Change or lose her. We won’t lose her… I can’t lose her!_

She forces her legs to run faster through the tight streets. Noticing the street lights of the station coming into view. She comes out into the open area, scanning her eyes around. Not seeing anything until they reach the benches just outside the station. She is sitting on one, head tilted off to the side, eyes closed and covered slightly by her hair. 

_She’s asleep?_ Makoto pulls out her phone and messages the others of where she was.

Me: She’s at the station.

Ryuji: Heading there now!

Yusuke: As am I.

Ann: Me too!

Futaba: Me three!

She puts away her phone, takes a deep breath and heads over. Looking down at her peaceful, sleeping form as she breathes softly. She carefully sits down next to her, holding her shoulder and gently rocking it back and forth. “Rin…? Hey, Rin…?”

She winces from the rocking and slowly opens her eyes. Blinking a few times as they are quite red. Whether from just being woken up or crying, it was probably both at this point. Makoto smiles softly as her eyes open up fully, looking back at hers. “Makoto…?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something rocks me awake. Hearing a soft voice calling my name as I slowly open my eyes. Meeting familiar ones and a soft smile. “Makoto…? Is this a dream?” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but it’s not.”

“I see…” I avert my eyes to the side away from hers, “It’s just you?”

She shakes her head. “No, the others are coming…”

I lower my head and nod. “I see… That was a quick change. What was the verdict?”

“Everyone wants to apologize to you… For letting this happen, and for forgetting their justice to why they joined the Phantom Thieves… I’m so sorry as well. I should have seen this and how you were struggling with it all. That makes me a terrible teammate… and partner…”

I sigh. “You aren’t.” She raises her head in surprise as I continue, “None of you are. I just couldn’t stop myself from saying all that. Yes… I was irritated and angry that it happened, but it pained me more to say it than how angry I was. It’s my job as the leader to stop this kind of change, and to bring everyone back on the right path… If I know everyone like I do, then it would have been enough to warrant change and a smack to reality I guess.”

Makoto puts her finger under my chin and raises up my face to hers. “We all want to show our resolve to what you said. None of us want the Phantom Thieves to stop now. And to not lose you because of our mistakes.” She smiles slightly, lowering her finger and resting her hand atop mine, “I don’t want to lose you… please accept my apology, Rin.”

I blink in surprise. Her eyes glisten slightly as her expression saddens, her hand gripping mine tighter. _Looks like my outburst was worth it in the end. I knew it would be painful for everyone to realize, but it is for the better. I trusted it would work because I knew everyone and how strong they all are. I’m happy it was successful._

I turn my hand around and link my fingers between hers, brushing some hair behind her ear as I smile. “Of course I accept it. I’m just glad that nothing bad came to pass with what I said-” I cough as my throat closes up, still not having recovered from the shouting as it aches and burns still.

“Are you ok, Rin?”

“Y-Yeah. I overdid my throat back there it seems…”

She frowns slightly. “We should get that looked at.”

I hold up my hand, coughing slightly more. “I-It’s fine real-”

“No, we will.” She says in a demanding tone.

I chuckle slightly. “Yes, miss badass prez.”

She blinks and chuckles with me for a few moments. Relief washing over us both. She shuffles closer and goes to rest her head on my shoulder before hearing a mass of running footsteps. 

“We’re here!” Ryuji shouts, making us both jump to our feet as the others approach. Quickly separating our hands to behind our backs as they look down at them linked for a second. Both going red slightly.

They all quickly surround me, shouting out their apologies and how they would do better and think things through more. This lasted for a few minutes. I raise up both my hands, forcing a smile as I didn’t know who was talking at that point that it got so jumbled between each other. 

They finally stop. 

“Guys, give Rin some space.”

They all realize and back up slightly, rubbing the backs of their necks. I chuckle at them all and smile widely. “I didn’t quite get it all but I’m glad you have all come to-” I cough slightly again, “Come to realize the truth.”

“Yeah, sorry…”

“Sorry…”

“We apologize…”

“S-Sorry…”

I rub my throat as I look around. “Where is Morgana?”

Ann sighs. “About that…”

“He left after you did, claiming he could take down Okumura by himself.” Yusuke finishes for her.

Ryuji kicks the ground. “My fault ‘cause of what I said…”

Futaba grumbles. “Sorry, he left before we could stop him. And we would need you to get him back.” 

I nod, taking it in. “I see… He has been keeping something from us and it is throwing off his judgement. We’ll need to find him.”

Makoto stops me. “Which should be done tomorrow. We’re all tired and worn down. We should rest and pick things up tomorrow.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“Sorry, for this Rin. I’ll do better.” Ryuji mumbles before walking off.

“As shall I.” Yusuke adds as he follows him.

Ann then hugs me in her arms. “I’m really sorry, Rin. I’ll do better as well.” She leans back and smiles slightly before catching up to the others.

“I know you all will…”

There was relief. Seeing their faces hold new resolve and more importantly, they were happy, which made me also. Makoto walks me back to the clinic.

“I’ll be… fine, Makoto, please.”

She sighs and nods. “Ok, take care, please?”

“I will, thank you.” I watch her walk down the street before heading into the clinic. It is surprisingly quiet as I see Takemi sorting out her shelves as I come in.

She turns to me and smiles. “Oh, well look who it is. Did you need something, Rin?” She leans her arms on her desk and bats her eyelashes at me, “Or is this a fleeting visit to see me?”

“Why wouldn’t I want to see my favourite doctor when she-” I cough a few times and wince, “Ow…”

She raises an eyebrow and gets up, coming around in front of me as her finger tilts my head to the side and gently prods along my throat making me wince. “And what have you done now? Do I need to punish you for injuring yourself again?”

I quickly shake my head about. “N-No!” I cough again a few more times, “I just… overused my voice…”

She smirks slightly and removes her finger. “Oh? Doing what exactly? Naughty.”

I blink a few times at her, shaking my hands about rapidly. “Wh-What do you mean by that!?”

She chuckles and taps her finger on my nose. “Just kidding. You’re so cute.”

I pout and grumble. “Always so mean to me…”

She rolls her eyes and smiles, opening the door to the examination room. “Oh you don’t mind. Please head in and take a seat.” I take a seat and explain to her what happened as she takes a look. 

“So yeah… I got angry, screamed a lot and this happened…”

“Hm… And here I thought you wouldn’t be a screamer.”

“Well I couldn’t help it…” I see her smirking slightly again as I tilt my head at her, “Um, what are you smirking about?”

Her smirk grows as she chuckles, reaching over and tugging on my cheek gently. “Oh it's nothing, innocent Rin.”

“Heyyy! Don’t be cheeeeky againnn!” She lets go as I rub my cheek, “What did you even mean?”

She raises her eyebrow and smirks. “Oh you want to know do you?”

“Um, I don’t know if I should?” She leans over and whispers in my ear, my cheeks getting warmer and warmer until they feel like they’re burning. I quickly lean back, shaking my hands about, “H-Huh!? W-Why would you link screaming to that!”

She chuckles and smiles innocently. “Well you did ask didn’t you…? You can’t be too innocent forever.” 

I pout at her, crossing my arms. “I didn’t know you meant it that way!”

“What way exactly?”

“In a sexual way! You know what I meant!” I start coughing a few times as my cheeks start to cool down.

She just chuckles. “That wasn’t so hard to say now was it.” 

I grumble and look away from her slightly. “Mean…”

Her nail gently presses on my throat. “Now for your throat do you want a quick fix or wait for it to heal naturally. That will take at least a week.”

“Um…” I cough a few times, “I’ll take the quick fix so I don’t have to hear your explanations again…”

“How cheeky of you. I thought my explanation was quite fine.” 

“Too detailed…”

She rolls her eyes and pokes out her tongue slightly at me as she stands from her chair, going into the back room. 

_She just had to detail that stuff._

She comes back out with some light blue liquid in a glass container. She hands it to me and sits on her chair as she crosses her leg over the other. “You can have this then.”

I look at the liquid in the glass. “Um, why does this remind me of the first things you gave me?”

“Well you did ask for the quick fix.”

I blink up at her. “This isn’t going to go well for me is it?”

“Oh, well we won’t know until you take it.”

I sigh and just quickly down the liquid and it burns all the way down. I start to feel sleepy as I sway and fall against Takemi’s arms as she gets up to catch me. Darkness then comes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I groan and blink my eyes open at the bright lights above me, trying to block it with my hands. “Ugh… Deja vu…”

I hear her chuckling as her chair slides up to the bed. “Are you being cheeky this time?”

I groan and shake my head, slowly leaning up as I shake my head to clear the daze, feeling her lab coat roll down me. “No…” I glance at her in her usual dark green dress, holding over her lab coat to her, “Here's your coat.”

“Thank you.” She takes it and slides it back on, “And how are you feeling?”

I rub my throat and swallow and it is surprisingly much better already. “It’s much better than it was… Was I a guinea pig again?”

She puts down her clipboard and chuckles. “Maybe I did. The medicine I gave you was only to sooth your throat and make you fall asleep. Rest is the best cure for it.” 

“Huh? Why did you do that for?”

“Because knowing you, you wouldn’t have tried to get rest.”

“Maybe… Still feel like a guinea pig though…”

The corners of her lips twitch up. “I thought you were my guinea pig though.”

“Um, I thought that stopped?”

She pouts slightly and pretends to look sad. “You never said that though. I would miss not seeing my guinea pig.”

“Can I just not be a guinea pig and see you as a good friend instead?”

She raises her eyebrow and chuckles. “Smooth turn around. I think I can go with that. That means you have to visit me.”

“Of course I will!”

She smiles. “Good. She reaches over and gives me another vial of liquid. Drink this before you go to bed and when you wake up, half each time. That should help your throat more.”

I take the container. “I thought you fixed it with the other stuff?”

“It’s not a miracle cure. Were you expecting me to miraculously kiss it better?”

I blink at her a few times. “Um, no…?”

A sly smile forms on her lips. “I would’ve if you asked.”

I stare at her blankly before waving my hands about. “Th-That won’t be necessary!”

“Kidding…” She stands and pats my head gently, “I can’t help but tease you.”

I pout and look up at her. “You’re mean, Takemi.”

She rolls her eyes and pulls me up off the bed onto my feet. “You don’t mean that. Now go on, you look tired.”

“You should head to rest too and hit a bed. It is rather late.”

She smirks again. “Offering me yours?”

I poke her stomach and grumble. “Stop teasing me!”

She laughs and points to the door. “Only kidding, Rin. Go on now.”

I smile slightly and walk to the door, waving at her. “You too, Takemi. I’ll see you soon!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto and Ann wave Ryuji and Yusuke off. They both look tired and deep in thought. Makoto sighs next to her as she glances at her. “It’s been a hard night, hasn’t it?”

Makoto nods, looking tired. “It has… It was hard to see Rin so pained.”

Ann nods, looking down sadly. “It really was… She always holds things in, but this time we deserved it.”

“Let’s do our best to make it better for her.”

Ann smiles and nods. “We will get back Morgana and keep our promise to Rin.”

Makoto smiles back. “Yes we will.”

“Still, it does make me wonder what other things Rin is keeping down…”

Makoto tilts her head slightly at her. “What do you mean, Ann?”

She twirls her pigtail around her finger. “Well, she does seem to keep things hidden for a while, and when you ask about it she does go quiet…”

“Sometimes it is hard to voice your concerns when you feel as if it wouldn’t change anything until a certain thing happens.”

“Oh yeah, like me with Kamoshida… I understand that.” Ann then pumps a fist up, “We gotta do more for her then, yeah!?”

Makoto chuckles. “Yes we will. Let’s help her together.”

“Let’s!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana runs down the dimly lit street, now stopping to catch up on his breath. “I'm human… I have to be…. All right. I’ve managed it myself before, and I can do it again now. I just need to take down Okumura before those guys do…!” 

He sighs. “Still, I should’ve found Rin first and got her help… Ugh, I can do this without her as well. I-I’ll show them all who is useless! I have too…”

He runs off down the street again. 

A familiar looking girl passes him but he keeps going. The girl stops and looks back at him. “Huh…? That kitty…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae sits in the prosecutors hall, frustrated and arms crossed, looking at her laptop on the table. “...I can’t believe this. The public believes in the justice of the Phantom Thieves. They have no interest in that principal.”

Akechi nods, standing next to her. “I’m experiencing equal levels of frustration. My comments on TV turned everyone against me. Then again, I won’t allow mere criticism to break my spirit so easily.”

“We won’t keep letting ourselves be defeated either. My suspicion after the hackers case last month is now conviction thanks to the principal's death. The mental shutdown cases and psychotic breakdowns are surely the Phantom Thieves’ doing.”

“I remember the data you showed me about Okumura foods. Is that the basis for these beliefs?”

Sae nods. “There have been frequent occurrences of mental shutdowns surrounding Okumura recently. If only there was a clear connection between him and the Phantom Thieves…” She sighs, “Well, it would be problematic if there wasn’t one.”

“So, you’re jumping the gun here… You really told a man you would terminate his parental authority based purely on your speculation? I’m surprised you would say such a thing to the owner of a cafe you frequent...”

“It’s all for the sake of the case.”

“You may have the backing of the SIU’s director… but you’ve been far too aggressive, Sae-san. You’re trespassing into police territory. Don’t say nobody warned you if this becomes an issue later.”

Sae frowns deeply at him. “My superiors told me the same thing.”

“We first need to know what methods the Phantom Thieves are using. The police can’t make a move unless that becomes apparent, after all.”

Sae shakes her head. “This opponent can’t be caught by following the rules. What need is there to stick to formalities?”

Akechi scowls at her. ”So you wish to ignore protocol in order to reform society? I hope you realize that’s no different than what the Phantom Thieves are doing. It’s a shame, especially since we both want to capture the culprit behind the psychotic breakdowns…” Akechi walks off, leaving Sae to her thoughts.

_I will win, no matter what._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana couldn’t move. The Palace defenses were much more dangerous than he previously thought. They had driven him to the ground, injured and beaten. Blood drips from his head on the floor, his weapon out of reach. “I really messed up… Rin… Everyone…”

“SHALL WE DISPOSE OF IT?” A robotic voice comes from behind him.

“LEAVE IT BE. WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON A SOLITARY FELINE.”

Morgana lowers his head. “Is this really… impossible… alone? I really should have found-”

“How horrible…” A girl's voice came from next to him.

He didn’t have the energy to open his eyes and see who it was. “Who’s… there…? Mas… ter…?” His vision darkens and everything goes quiet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru didn’t know where she was. She followed the cat she recognised as the one Rin was always around and followed him thinking he was lost. But after she followed him back to her fathers work building the scenery changed to this place.

Strange robots all move past her, but give her no trouble. She wandered around until she heard fighting and then seeing what looked like the cat on the floor and bleeding. 

“How horrible…” She quickly rushes up to him and kneels on the floor, cradling him up in her arms.

“Who’s… there…? Mas… ter?” He collapses in her arms. 

She nibbles her lip and picks him up in her arms. “I’ll take care of you…” She looks around the area, “Um, I should come back the way I came…”

After avoiding the robots and finding her way back she manages to get back to being in front of her fathers building again. He was now a normal cat back in her arms, but still looks beat up and injured. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll bring you back home.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

She manages to get back home safely, thankfully her father and fiance weren’t around and it was just her. She carefully lays him on her table and rushes off to get a medical kit and some water. She carefully cleans up the cut on his head and cleans up his fur. He groans and meows softly as she cleans him all up and looking better than before.

His eyes blink a few times and opens them up and she smiles down at him. “Hello there.”

He quickly scampers back on the table. “I-I…”

She blinks in surprise before gently patting his head. “It’s ok, My name is Haru, what is yours?”

“I-It’s, Morgana… Wait, you don’t think it’s weird that I’m talking?”

She giggles softly, clasping her hands together. “Oh, I suppose I should, shouldn’t I? But what were you doing in that strange place?”

He head lowers. “I don’t want to be useless to them… I need to show them that I can be a part of their team.”

“Team? You mean with Rin-chan? Your her cat, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, we all had a… disagreement and I ran off to take down Okumura…”

“My father?”

“O-Oh… It’s really hard to explain everything.”

Her eyes harden and she nods confidently. “Please tell me everything. I need to know.”

He looks up at her, looking to be in thought for a second. “It’ll be complicated, but ok. Listen well…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting back to LeBlanc, showering and changing I take the medicine Takemi gave me and collapse back on my bed, starting up at the ceiling. It is oddly quiet without Morgana being here. And it felt really off. We would always talk and discuss things, but now it was just silence and only my thoughts and I didn’t like it.

_I’m sorry if I wasn’t helpful enough to you, Morgana. I did notice you were troubled, but I thought giving you space would be best for you until you were ready to talk. Guess I got that wrong…_

I sigh and twirl my bangs around my finger. _Being a leader is tough… I’m no mastermind, I can’t fix things well and I let this all happen to the point where I broke in front of everyone. I know it was necessary, but if I dealt with it sooner…_ I shake my head rapidly, _No… it had to happen like this otherwise a split really would’ve happened and then we would have been at the mercy of the wolves… Still, Morgana went off and now he could be in danger. Just thinking one of my close friends is in danger just hurts because I’m partially to blame for it._

I lean up and lean against the wall, drumming my fingers on my thighs. _I know I’m not the best leader, but I will do what I can to keep everyone together. We’re a family, people I can’t go on without. You’re part of that, Morgana… I hope we can get you to realize that again. Just be safe and well until we find you again._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I go to sleep and wake up in the Velvet Room. This time they didn’t call for me, I called for them. I just had a lot on my mind and needed some answers. I get up from the bed, dragging the chains behind me as I sit on the floor.

Caroline spins around to face me. “You wanted to come here, Inmate?”

I nod a few times. “I have some questions, if I can voice them. To you and Justine.”

Justine spins around and walks up to the bars. “What is it that you wish to ask, Inmate?”

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It’s about Wild Cards. What exactly makes one?”

Caroline taps her baton on her hand. “What do you mean by that, Inmate?”

“Well… Why do people become Wild Cards and get this power? What makes a person able to gain it?”

“The Wild Card represents the number zero. The ability to some multiple personas through the use of bonds. It also shows the person to have the potential deep within them. Only certain people can be Wild Cards.”

I nod a few times. “But why me? I mean, what potential did I have above anyone else? I was a nobody really…”

Caroline’s baton hits the iron bars, ringing them slightly. “The potential isn’t something one can just have by things they do in their life, Inmate!”

Justine nods next to her. “One doesn’t have to be a great person to gain potential. Much rather it’s the opposite of that.”

I tilt my head up at them. “The opposite of that? What do you mean?”

“The Wild Card isn't about the person and their past. One is not chosen because they’re great people from what they have already accomplished. Rather it is those that have the potential for growth and to grow from their accomplishments even if they have had troubled pasts or think themselves as not having the potential. That is why you were chosen, Inmate. Because you possess the potential of growing into the Trickster.”

“And you had best not disappoint us, Inmate!”

I smile slightly and lower my head. “Even so, it still feels strange to think I have that potential. But I have felt as if I have grown a lot since all this has happened. Thank you for that.”

Caroline panics slightly. “I-It’s just what we do, Inmate!”

Justine chuckles next to her. “Your praise is actually quite nice, but it is our jobs as wardens.”

Caroline nods quickly. “That’s right, Inmate! You have grown a lot, but more is coming! You had best get more powerful and ready to face it!”

“I will do my best.”

Justine nods as the bell rings. “Your time is up, Inmate. Please return if you have any more questions.”

“I will, thank you both again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something, huh? Bit different from how it originally went down haha. I just felt as if realistically it should have happened like this. All the stress, anger and annoyance being let out by Rin is kind of a scary thing to witness, even still she couldn't keep it up for long before getting upset. Still at least they all came back and apologized to her. 
> 
> Also adding Takemi to it is just so much fun. I love writing Rin and Takemi with how they both act with each other. It's just so much fun with the funny things I can do. And we also get more Haru which is always a good thing! And her rescuing Morgana and him then explaining things to her. Plus an extra small scene in the Velvet Room. Rin doubting her potential or now realising it?
> 
> I hope you liked my version of all of this! It was a lot of fun to write with all the different perspectives on what happened. Monday we go after Morgana and it will be a long chapter. (It's 30+ pages already without finishing or editing yet) Thank you all so much for your support and everything. See you all Monday!


	63. The Great Beauty Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

We decided the next day to visit the Okumura building after school. Getting through the day was easy enough. The train was just filled with people talking about the Phantom Thieves, false rumours and about putting in requests. It was almost a joke at how popular we had become and how people were acting towards it. We got to the building after the train journey. The building soars into the sky.

Ryuji looks up at it in awe. “Holy crap, this place is huge…”

“It is the headquarters of a large corporation, after all.” Yusuke says.

Futaba fidgets as she gazes up at the building. “If anything, getting into the real building is impossible…”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Mona seriously went to a Palace based on somewhere like this?”

Makoto nods. “It’s definitely on a different scale than the ones we’ve dealt with previously…”

I look up at the building. “Maybe he is trying to prove something to us… Anyway, did you find anything on Okumura, Ryuji?”

He nods in confirmation. “He’s totally up to something. Forcing his workers and cuttin’ people off is the rumours. Don’t you think he’s guilty too?”

I shrug. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

“We’re here for Mona.” Futaba insists.

Ryuji groans. “I know, I know. We gotta make sure we squeeze the juice on those mental shutdown things outta him too.”

“One thing at a time, Ryuji.”

Makoto looks over at Futaba. “You said you found the Palace keywords, right, Futaba?”

She smiles and nods quickly. “The corporate HQ is outer space!”

“Huh? The hell…?”

Ann chuckles. “Ohhh, so that’s why it’s called Big Bang Burger. Big Bang is space lingo, y’know.”

Me and Makoto glance at each other. Makoto sighs. “Um, not necessarily… So the concept behind the store-branch name came from the CEO himself.”

Yusuke smirks a little. “Outer space, hm? How exciting…”

“We better be able to breathe once we get in there.”

I stretch up my arms ready. “Well, might as well get to it. Ready?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone nods as Makoto activates the Nav. Blue flames burst around us the instant we materialized inside. Panther looks over herself. “We’re already considered threats?”

“President Okumura must be on guard, with everything that’s been on the news.” Queen says.

I nod in agreement. “That and Mona’s infiltration might have set off some of the alarms already.”

Skull groans. “He’s already making it difficult for us.”

Oracle rushes ahead to the overlook. Looking over the Palace. “Whoa…”

Fox walks up next to her. “It’s as though we’re in a film… I wish I brought my sketchbook.”

“Last time you did that it was thrown away, so I think it’s good you didn’t bring one.”

The place looks like it was on the moon. The earth hovering in the blackness of space in the background as what looked like a shell protected and covered the Palace. Sci-fi like buildings covered till the horizon. All lit up with neon lights and other kinds of futuristic materials and devices. 

_It really is like a movie, huh?_

I gesture everyone forward. “Let’s get going.”

We decided on the sneaky approach. Not engaging with the shadows that all look like robots. We snuck past and kept to the shadows. We start hearing loud noises from behind one of the doors, hurrying over as we came to what looked like a production line. One larger robot was ordering around the smaller ones. 

“What is that...?” Fox ponders, looking over the scene below us.

Skull peers over the side. “Robots? There’re tons of ‘em.”

Panther looks over as well. “They all have the Big Bang Burger logo.”

Oracle scans them. “They’re staying something… You must adhere to your shifts. If you don’t like it, you can quit… However, you will not be compensated.”

Skull scratches his head. “What’re they talkin’ about?”

I run my hand through my hair and watch. “It’s probably their demand for service to those employed. Work, work and work as much as we say or we’ll throw you out and get someone new. Conveyor belt system logic. The old are just replaced with the new.”

One of the robots sparks and collapses to the floor. “They said… it’s being disposed of.”

Fox watches closely. “Is what you say is true, Joker. Then these robots in Okumura’s cognition must represent…”

“This is most likely how the workers at Okumura Foods are viewed by their CEO.” Queen finishes.

Panther’s eyes go wide. “So he thinks they’re his robots!?”

“If they’re treated like this in reality… then the company is truly exploiting them.” Fox says.

Skull smirks. “See!? Okumura is a piece of shit! Just like I said.”

Oracle grumbles. “Mona is our main objective here. Stop getting side tracked.”

I nod to agree. “Yeah, he is our first priority at the moment.”

Queen looks around the area. “He doesn’t seem to be anywhere nearby. Let’s search further in.”

After searching some more though each room and deeper, we came across a door we couldn’t open. There didn’t seem to be any switch or way to open it from what we could see. Skull throws himself at the door. “The hell’s up with this!?”

Panther sighs as he kicks it. “Look at it… There’s no way we can force that thing open.”

Fox looks over it. “We’ve hit a blockade quite early. Will we have to control the real Okumura’s cognition to pass?”

Queen’s eyes light up. “Oh, that means Mona hasn’t been able to proceed any further either. So if he’s here in the Palace, he would have to be somewhere before this door.”

“Halt, vigilante!” A soft feminine voice comes from behind us.

We turn to see the shadow of a girl up on the shelf behind us. Skull’s eyes go wide. “Wh-Who’s that!?”

She walks into the light. “Those clothes… Could she be…?” Queen stutters.

Panther then realizes. “A black mask!? Wait, is she the one Madarame and Kaneshiro were talking about…!?”

Skull readies himself. “So… she’s the reason for all those people goin’ brain dead…!? It was a girl this whole time?”

She remains quiet. I tilt my head and straighten up. “No, it’s not her. They wouldn’t reveal themselves like this.” I see a familiar shape next to her in the dark, “Right. You can come on out, Mona.”

_She does look oddly familiar though..._

He chuckles. “Enough of your misunderstandings!” He walks out into the light.

Oracle looks up to him. “Mona!”

Panther smiles at him. “You’re ok!”

“Long time no see! Of course you were able to see through that, Joker. Looks like they convinced you to come back.”

Skull looks confused. “Uh, it hasn’t been that long.”

Mona didn’t seem to listen. “If you came for the treasure, you should just go home with your tail between your legs.”

Fox frowns, looking confused as well. “Actually, we were looking for you.”

“The treasure will be taken by me and this…” 

The girl stares blankly at him

“Th-This Beauty Thief!” He says, gesturing to her next to him.

“Umm…”

Queen lets out a heavy sigh.

“I’ll have you know she’s a persona-user too!”

She nods next to him. “My name is Beauty Thief! The great Beauty Thief!”

Queen groans. “Beauty Thief…?”

Panther rubs her head. “She really called herself that…? Talk about a bad name…”

“Any tension that was in the air has just gone out the window…” Fox mumbles.

Mona and the Thief somersault down to the ground, pointing her finger at us. “We will take the treasure!”

Oracle groans. “Mona already said that…”

She lets her hand go down, looking to panic before pointing it back up at us. “You are not qualified to be Phantom Thieves! DO you even understand what it means to be a Phantom Thief? An admirable Phantom Thief is…”

Mona smirks at her. “Yeah, tell them!”

The thief panics and suddenly points at me. “Y-You! What do you think it is!?”

“No, not her…”

She blinks down at him. “H-Huh? O-Oh um…”

_I see how it is. This is just a game to make us feel bad for Mona leaving. Pinning the blame on us to make us essentially beg us to bring him back. This is just an ego trip from the secret he has been keeping and feeling un-useful since Futaba joined us._

I take a step closer to them. “A Phantom Thief is someone who helps the weak, brings justice to those who exploit them and those who hold twisted desires that affect the public for their own selfish benefit.” I look down at Mona, “And they are ones who don’t play this like some kind of game, right, Mona?”

“Uh… Uh….”

The girl points at me again. “Enough of this idle chit chat!”

Panther blinks at her. “You started it…!”

Skull groans. “Mona, who the hell is she? She has no clue what she is doin’…”

His eyes go wide in panic. “Wait! I’ll fix this… Just give her some time!”

She then points to Fox. “You!”

“Me?”

“Learn to take a hint!” 

“Huh?”

She points to Skull. “And you! You’re very stupid… and very vulgar!”

“What!?”

She moves to Panther. “Um…” She looks down at Mona, “W-What was it for her again…?”

He looks to the floor, unable to answer. Queen shakes her head. “You came all the way here just to say that?”

Skull shrugs. “Joker is right… It kinda feels like she ain’t dangerous at all…”

They nod at each other and suddenly pose again. “We will take the treasure!”

Oracle moans, facepalming her goggles. “You already said that…”

Mona frowns at us. “We don’t have time to chat!” They run past us to the door.

Skull sighs. “It won’t open, we already tried it.”

The door then scans the girl, turns green and opens. “Don’t underestimate us.” 

Rows and rows of shadows fill behind the door. Robots of different sizes and varieties all glare down at them, making various robotic noises.

Panther points at them. “B-Behind you!”

The Beauty Thief panics as she turns to the horde of shadows. “Huh!? Huh!?”

“We’ll meet up at our usual spot, let’s hurry!” Queen commands as we flee. 

“RUN!” Mona and the girl rush past us.

“Oh lovely…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl and Mona split from us as we ran from the Palace. As we were holding off the shadows they took the chance to slip out and escape. We just said that if they got out to meet at LeBlanc and don’t wait in case we could catch up to the girl and Morgana. 

I yawn as I get back to LeBlanc, walking through and up to my room. The others were already waiting in my room. I held them off for a while to give them enough time to get out. 

Ann smiles as I approach. “Oh, hey!”

“Hey, I’m back.”

Futaba smiles as well. “Bet you’re tired after all that.”

Yusuke winces, sitting on one of the chairs. “That was quite rough… I haven’t felt this exhausted since I first awakened to my persona.” He looks up at me, “You must be feeling much more since you stayed to give us more time to escape.”

I nod, stretching up my arms. “Yeah, there were quite a lot of robots…”

Makoto nods, looking at her phone. “I hope you are ok though.”

Ann tilts her head towards her. “What have you been looking at this whole time, Makoto?”

She blinks and puts away her phone. “Sorry. I just didn’t wanna stand around and wait. The burglary at Okumura Foods is circulating the news again.”

Ryuji comes rushing in, breathing heavily, leaning on his knees. “Ugggh! Dammit! Why’d they keep comin’ after only me!? It’s all ‘cause little miss Beauty Thief opened that damn door and just ran off!”

I tilt my head at him. “Wait. How did I get back before you?”

Ryuji groans, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… got a bit lost…”

Ann sighs and shakes her head. “Typical Ryuji…”

“Sh-Shuddup!”

“That door most likely had a biometric-authentication lock, so how’d she get it to open…?” Futaba mumbles to herself.

Ann holds her chin in thought. “I wonder who that girl could be.”

“We were told that she’s a persona-user, correct? Do you believe it’s true?”

“Well, she did look like one…” Ann trails off.

“Did Mona betray us…?” Futaba asks, looking down.

I shake my head. “No, it’s just a ploy. He is planning a way of getting back at us is all. It’s just kind of like a childish game I guess.”

Yusuke nods. “Like what you snapped us out of yesterday? I can see how that would be the case.”

Futaba sighs. “I wanna believe that too…”

“I don’t think he’s betrayed us. If he had, it’d make more sense for him to directly threaten us, such as exposing our identities. Rin is right. It sounds like a ploy.”

“Either way, how the hell’s Morgana related to that Beauty Thief?”

“Considering her tone and physique, she looked about our age.”

Makoto holds her chin, looking in thought. “...I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere.”

“Yeah me too…”

Ryuji looks at us both. “For real? Where at!?”

“At school.” We both say in unison

He recoils in surprise. “Wait, what!? But, now that you mention it… I feel like I’ve seen her too…”

Yusuke looks up in surprise. “Is she a student at Shujin?”

“I just feel like that’s the case. She did have a mask on and that attire, after all.”

“I agree with Makoto. Can we search for her in school?” I ask.

“The registry in the student council room has photos of every student. Let’s check them tomorrow.” She suggests, “If we can figure out the identity of the Beauty Thief, that may help us regain contact with Morgana.”

I nod at her and smile. “Let’s do that then.”

“Futaba and I should probe further into Okumura Foods then. It'd be best if we investigate how sudden mental shutdowns are connected to them.”

Futaba grins. “We’re gonna take them down…!”

I stretch up my arms and yawn. “Yup. But rest up for now everyone. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Everyone nods and walks past, hearing the bell ringing at the door as they went out. I turn to see Makoto still standing there. “Oh, Makoto? You’re still here?”

She nods slowly. “I just wanted to give you something before I went.”

I tilt my head. “Give me something?”

She smiles and walks towards me. “Mmhm, if I may?”

“I, um… sure…”

She chuckles. “Don’t be so unsure.” She leans closer and presses her lips to my cheek, kissing it softly for a few moments before leaning back. A warm smile across her lips and her cheeks slightly red.

I blink in surprise, feeling my cheeks heat up quickly. “I-I…”

She smiles and walks past me to the stairs, glancing over her shoulder. “That was for goodnight.”

“O-Oh! Goodnight, Makoto!”

She covers her mouth and giggles. “Goodnight, Rin.” She walks down and out of sight, brushing my fingers over my cheek as I smile. 

_She really is the best._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sighs as she gets changed after her shower, moving to the mirror and brushing her hair as she looks back at herself. Her and Mona had fled from the Palace after leaving everyone else to deal with the shadows. I didn’t sit well with her to just flee. That and she completely messed up what she had to say.

She grumbles and shakes her head about rapidly, remembering the second time they went into the Palace when she awakened to her persona and that she was able to help Mona. To a degree anyway, according to him it was really weak.

“I wish I could be more useful to Mona-chan…” She pumps her fists and nods, “I will be! Oh, get better I mean!” She stares at her reflection and giggles, "I can't reply to myself, silly me."

She walks back into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed as Mona sits next to her. “I’m sorry things didn’t go our way, Mona-chan…”

“It’s not your fault, Haru. We just need to get you stronger so we can show them how good we are!”

She giggles and pets his head. “We shall. But how will I get stronger?” 

“We’ll go to Mementos.” She blinks at him a few times, “Oh, right. I’ll explain it to you after school tomorrow.”

“Ok. But I feel like Rin-chan and Mako-chan may already know it was me…”

Morgana sighs. “That is kind of inevitable with them both knowing you already… But your uniform can act as shield against people who don't know you. It's a small counter measure, but isn't too effective against people who already know you, but it's something. We just have to remain firm against anything they do.”

“Ok, I’m with you.”

He smiles up at her. “Thank you, Haru.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day we went to school as usual. I was late getting to the council room with the others. Mostly down to the fact was that I figured out who it was. I slept on it and it came to me during school when I saw her walk past me on the stairs. Haru Okumura. I had an inkling it was her, but with everything on my mind I didn’t think about it enough until I then recognised her voice and her appearance after thinking about it more.

I run up the stairs to the council office after school. Sliding open the door forcibly, making Ann, Ryuji and Makoto jump.

“Holy shit, Rin. You made us jump.”

“Sorry I’m late…” I look at their glum faces, “What’s wrong?”

Makoto sighs. “Our concentration was wavering slightly….”

Ann groans, pointing towards Ryuji. “Ryuji here just turned to looking for girls…”

“Hey! You were looking for people too!”

Makoto groans, resting her head on her hands.

I sit down opposite her, placing my bag down. “Maybe I can help. I know who it is.”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “You do!?”

“Yeah, I know her actually. Haru Okumura.”

Makoto quickly raises up her head, shifting through the pages, pointing her finger on a picture. “Of course! Haru Okumura.”

Ann looks over at the picture. “Wasn’t the Beauty Thief like this too? Especially the fluffy hair.”

Ryuji leans across the table. “That’s gotta be her!”

Makoto crosses her arms and nods. “It would also explain how she got past the door’s biometric scanner… This may be worth looking into.”

“But why was she at the Palace?” Ann asks.

“We could just make her spill the beans instead.” Ryuji suggests. 

“She may have already gone home for the day, so let’s try tomorrow. I’ll lock up.”

Ryuji and Ann leave as I help her lock up the room.

“Um, actually she is still here, Makoto.”

“She is? You have seen her?”

“Yeah, she was outside tending to the gardens. I didn’t want to approach her in a large group and scare her off.”

Makoto holds her chin in thought as we walk down the corridor. “That is true. And she still may try to run if she sees us. Maybe you approach her first as you know her better. Then I can come in after?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll be out front.”

I walk out the front and see Haru in her gym clothes. Trying to push a cart stacked with compost to no avail. Grunting and struggling to push it even a little. “Come… on… Move…!”

I walk up to her. “Umm, having trouble there?”

She jumps and lets go of the cart, turning around to me. “Oh, Rin-chan!”

“Hey, Haru. Need some help moving that? It looks heavy.”

She smiles in relief. “Oh, if you could help me unload this I would be very grateful!” We both push the cart along at the same time, managing to get it to where she wanted. She lets out a held breath. 

“We did it. Thank you.” She looks me over, “I always forget you’re a second-year student. That makes me just a tad older.” She looks over me again.

“Um, is something wrong?”

She taps her chin. “Um… Have we met recently? No… last time was at the beginning of school…”

_So she recognises me from the Palace? That would confirm it._

Makoto then walks up next to me. “Haru Okumura, correct? The only daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, CEO of Okumura Foods. Care to explain why you were inside your father’s Palace?”

“Mako-chan? You don’t have to be so formal with me.” She looks between us both, then it hits her. She smiles widely, “Ahh… so you did both recognise me. Wow, you figured it out in just a day.” She turns to Makoto, “You looked really good in that biker gang outfit, Mako-chan!”

“Let’s... not talk about that…”

I chuckle softly. “Well, she isn’t wrong…”

She prods my side, smiling slightly. “Now is not the time for that.”

Haru then turns to me. “You looked great in that outfit too! Like a fighter princess!”

I rub the back of my neck. “Yeah, let’s leave that out…”

Makoto smiles at me. “Oh, can I then say-”

“Nope, don’t.”

“You two get along really well, don’t you?” Haru says with a smile.

We look at each other, both clearing our throats. “Anyway, why did you become a Phantom Thief, Haru?”

Haru averts her eyes towards the ground, holding her chin as she sighs. “My father’s highly regarded as a manager, but I had various… doubts about him. Things have grown quite serious lately… That’s why I want to make amends, even though it may only be for my own satisfaction. But I wonder if this is just running from the problem…”

“Where did you meet Morgana?” Makoto asks.

“It was pure coincidence. I found a lonely-looking cat and followed him in front of our office building. I recognised it to be the same one Rin always had with her”

“And that was Morgana.”

“Mmhm. And when I followed him, I ended up in the Metaverse… There’s no way for me to change my father’s company and himself with what he has been doing lately…”

“So, you want to change your father for all he has done?”

She nods at me. “Yes. If I became a Phantom Thief, I thought I’d at least be able to change him…”

“...Isn’t there any way we can work together?” Makoto asks her.

Haru lowers her head. “I can’t cooperate with people who don’t know what they want to do. What you’re doing is unnecessarily causing a stir among the public. Besides, the Phantom Thieves, who should be helping the weak, are not helping their own teammate.”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “Is this your own thoughts, or what Morgana has said to you?”

She looks up at me in surprise. “That’s…”

“What you didn’t know is that we all had a falling out. I left to leave them to figure out what they wanted and they came back to me and wanted me back. Morgana left before they could even discuss anything. We know what we want and how can we help someone who wouldn’t let us help him when we asked? Plus, causing a stir among the public, wouldn’t you be adding to it if you changed your father's heart?”

She looks away for a few moments, turning back to us and frowning. “What you may say is true, but I just want my father to atone for his crimes. And help Mona-chan, who gave me a chance to do just that.”

“But aren’t our objectives the same? It’d be better if we work-”

Haru cuts her off. “No thank you. I will do this with Mona-chan, and him alone.”

Makoto looks over to me and I nod. Both knowing this would get us nowhere. Makoto walks off as I glance over my shoulder. “Then what happens when you can’t progress further? Think about that. It’s dangerous.”

“We will find a way…”

I turn back to her and place my hand on her shoulder. “Please, Haru. You know I just want to help you. Please allow me to do that…”

“Rin-chan…” She then smiles up at me tapping her finger on my nose, “You have helped me a lot and listened to me… I will… ask Morgana, ok?”

“Thank you…” I start to walk off, looking back over my shoulder, “Stay safe.”

We walk out the entrance together. Makoto sighs next to me. “She hit quite a sore spot… We don’t know what we want to do, huh…? It seems getting her cooperation won’t be possible.”

I shake my head, gently flicking her forehead as it jumps up to me. “We know what we want to do. It’s that Morgana doesn’t and that has spread to Haru. We need a better moment to convince them both together. Haru will listen, Morgana will be harder to convince.”

She rubs the spot where I flicked and smiles. “Always thinking ahead, aren’t you?”

I smile and shrug. “Maybe a little bit? And you know she wasn’t wrong about the biker outfit, I’m sticking to that.”

She rolls her eyes and playfully punches my shoulder. “Hey, don’t think of that now.”

I chuckle softly. “I can’t help it when you’re always on my mind now, can I?”

She looks at me in surprise. “You really are sweet, Rin.” She looks around and quickly takes my hand in hers as we walk.

I look down at them. “You could have just asked, you know?”

“Maybe I just wanted to surprise you?”

I smile and squeeze her hand gently in mine. “Oh, I love the surprise then?”

She nods and faces forward, a satisfied smile on her lips. “Good.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru finally got through the mass of cameras outside her home. It had gotten increasingly larger since the news and was even larger today. She walks into the living room hearing her father on the phone. Head lowered. “I’m home, father.”

“Drive them away… That’s right. Make it a priority.” He puts his phone away, “I finally get a foothold in politics and this happens. Phantom Thieves? Hmph…!” He turns to and frowns at her, “Did the media ask you anything?”

“No, not at all…” She raises her head to his. “Um, what’s this about Phantom Thieves?”

He rubs his eyes under his glasses. “It seems I’m ranked first on the forum of these so-called Phantom Thieves.”

Haru’s eyes go wide. “Is it because of the news coverage?”

“It’s jealousy of the successful. Nothing but the barks of the masses who lack the resolve to sacrifice what’s needed for their well-being.” He sits down on the couch, “Both the young and the old are overjoyed with some foolish idols. This country has no future.”

“What if they do exist? What if these Phantom Thieves really can steal hearts…?”

He frowns again at her. “Are you still having doubts about me?”

She sighs quietly so he couldn’t hear. “No…”

“More importantly, I hope things are going well with that young man.”

“...Yes, Father.”

“Very well then. He may not seem like it, but he’s still the son of an influential politician. Be cordial with him. He’ll eventually become a necessary connection for this company, or rather, for me.”

“...I understand. I will do the best I can.”

He stands back up. “Good. That’s how a daughter of Okumura should be.”

She sighs and walks into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, letting her legs hang off. “Why am I not allowed to pick for myself…”

Morgana shuffles over and sits next to her. “What is it, Haru? Is it about your fiance again?”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “It’s quite alright… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“It’s just Rin-chan wants to really help me and you-”

“No! I can’t just accept her help… I need to become stronger so that they will accept me again. I won’t be useless to them, then…”

“I’m sure they don’t think that, Mona-chan… But if you want to keep going just the two of us, we can.”

“We gotta…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was just about to shower when Kawakami messaged me, wanting me to request her. I did so and went into the shower. _Did she keep her maid job after all? Did the change of heart actually happen with those guardians? Guess I should hurry and shower before she gets here._

I quickly got out, dried and changed, hearing her come in as I was in the middle of drying my hair. She walks up with a big smile. “I’m so glad you requested me! I have big news!”

I rub my hair in my towel. “Oh? Like what?”

“Takase-kun’s guardians came to my house today and apologized to me! They told me I won’t have to send any more money! And that they’ll return everything I paid them.”

I lift up the towel from my face and smile. “That’s great news!”

She crosses her arms. “It’s like they’re completely different people… like what happened with Mr. Kamoshida.” She looks at me closely, “...Hey. You wouldn’t be, um…”

_Uh oh!_ “Um, what exactly?”

She just pushes it away and smiles. “Anyway, it’s such a relief. They apologized about Takase-kun… And admitted that what they did was terrible. They even told me that I am a good teacher. And so, I decided to really quit my part-time maid job today. I’ve been talking to my boss about it ever since I was hospitalized. It took a while to work out who would cover my shifts. I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.”

My towel drops on the floor, groaning and picking it up. “Sorry about that. But that means I’m your last call out, right?”

She brings up a chair from the side. “Here, I’ll dry it for you.” I blink and sit in the chair as she dries my hair in the towel. “You know this is getting quite long? You should get it cut soon.”

“Yeah I know, I know. And thanks.”

“Thanks to you I can finally make a fresh start as a teacher. I can take care of my students and earn their trust. That’s the ideal teacher I aspire to become. I bet I’ll be an old woman by the time I achieve my dreams.”

I lean my head back and look up at her. “Isn’t that going a bit too far? You’re still young.”

She giggles. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m still within the demographic age range of what’s considered young… I was able to rely on you, Mistress. You helped me come to a lot of realizations, because you were such a good listener. Thanks again.”

“You were the biggest part of it, don’t forget that. And um, don’t call me Mistress again, please?”

“Well, today marks the day I graduate from being your maid so maybe I should…”

I blink up at her. “Thank you for your service?”

“Thank you for your hard work as a Mistress!”

I groan as she finishes drying my hair, taking the towel and putting it up to dry. “At any rate, what are you going to do once I stop coming here? Can you handle cleaning this place on your own? I feel like you don’t put much thought into your diet either…”

I look down at myself then back up at her. “Um, my diet is fine and I clean all the time? But that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t want to stop seeing you. I want to keep friends close, you know?”

She nods and smiles. “You really are totally different than I first thought when you came to Shujin. I should probably get going though. Thank you again for everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me. Have a good evening Kawakami-sensei.”

_I’m glad things changed for the better for her too._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School dragged on for the most part the next day. It was strange not to have the bottom of my desk filled with a cat. And I was happy for the distraction when my phone buzzes in my pocket. 

Futaba: Man, it’s crazy how many people want us to change the heart of the Okumura Foods CEO.

Ryuji: I mean, duh. He was doing tons of shady shit.

Ann: It sounds like everyone’s expecting us to actually take him down.

Ryuji: C’mon, we gotta do this!

Me: Remember we aren’t doing what the public wants. We aren’t puppets to them. It’s what we want to do.

Ryuji: Hell yeah it is!

Makoto: That aside, does everyone remember the plan for today?

Yusuke: Yes. We’re to hold a stakeout in Mementos.

Ryuji: You think they’re gonna show?

Makoto: We’ll just have to wait until they do.

Ryuji: For real…?

Me: Haru is too inexperienced to face shadows. Let alone a Palace ruler. They would need to train so the only option is Mementos.

Futaba: We can’t go back until we make up with Morgana.

Ann: I’m sure they’ll come.

Ryuji: I hope you’re right…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We wait at the entrance to Mementos into the train station. Panther, Skull and Oracle hide behind the wall. Me, Queen and Fox hide behind one of the pillars. All out of sight as we wait and wait.

Panther glances back at Skull as he sits down. “You’re going to apologize when Mona comes, all right? Remember what we said before.”

“I know already! And why’re you just sayin’ that to me!?”

“We need to be wary of Haru too.” Queen adds.

“She should come around, don’t worry.”

Fox looks over his shoulder. “So we’re doing a stakeout here. It’s not the most comfortable place to wait.”

“We better be ready for the long haul then!” Oracle shouts in high spirits. 

“And the wait begins.” I say.

And wait we did. No one came in or out of Mementos for hours as we waited. Skull flopped out on the floor. Panther was reading a magazine. Fox was busy making painting ideas with his finger frames. Oracle and Queen were busy talking to each other and I lean up against the wall.

Skull groans, looking up at me from the ground. “Ain’t he gonna show up today? I mean, what time is it now?”

“Hold that thought.” Fox says, noticing Mona and Haru come through the gates. 

They both look at us in surprise. “You guys are seriously slacking off way too much!”

“Do you have business with us?” Haru asks.

Queen raises up to her feet. “Aren’t you fulfilling the requests on the Phan-Site? Even leaving comments? It’d be best if you don’t accept them too recklessly.”

“The police would track you down in no time. If that were to happen, we’d be caught up in it as well.” Fox explains.

Haru blinks in surprise. “That’s not what I intended…! But… that would be my fault…” She bows at us, “I’m actually not that great with machines… I’m truly sorry.”

Mona frowns at her. “Why are you apologizing to them!?”

“They’re telling us for our sake. We should be thanking them.”

Queen sighs. “Won’t you please put what happened behind us, Morgana?”

“So I'm the one you’re here for?” He turns to me, “I’m surprised they managed to get you back so easily after your outburst, Joker.”

“Excuse me?” I pinch the bridge of my nose, “Anyway, we need you back. You’re vital to our team and I think you have forgotten that.”

Skull gets to his feet. “Eh… I guess we could still use you.”

“Ryuji!” Panther exclaims, “We’re sorry too, Morgana. We weren’t taking your feelings into consideration at all. Rin told us as much.”

“Lady Ann…”

“E-Everyone, shouldn’t you be using code names…?” Haru stutters.

Panther sighs. “Ryuji didn’t really mean what he said, you know? He wants to apologize…”

Skull scratches his head. “We’ll, it’s like… It was my bad too. I mean, I don’t mind if you’re not human or if you’re useless!”

Oracle groans. “What a douche…”

Fox groans as well. “Ann’s setup was completely ruined.”

“Oh, is that right!? So I AM just some useless cat to you guys! You’re so full of yourselves, but do you have the skills to back that up!?” He points at us all, “What Joker said really hasn’t settled in with you all. She should have left and come with us! What do you say, Joker?”

I was getting angry again. Not only at Ryuji for not saying what he was meant to say, but also how Morgana hadn’t taken it in. _Trying to get me to his side!? There are no sides. Maybe if you listened you would have taken in the true intention of my words. But it doesn’t look like it._

I glare at him, walking forward and giving Skull a quick glare as I get to the front. 

Panther blinks at me. “Rin, you can’t be…”

Mona smirks up at me. “So you are joining us-”

“Shut up.” He looks up at me in surprise, quickly shutting his mouth as his eyes meet mine, “Joining you? Why would I do that when you fled without talking with everyone after I left? Did you not take in what I said at all!?”

“I did it’s just-”

“Just what!? If you listened to what I said and took it in you wouldn’t have left and talked to everyone and got it resolved like everyone else did! Me leaving was an incentive to change, not leaving because of something you haven’t been telling us! Childish thoughts and ploys to get us to bring you back? Or maybe you should have realized that we never wanted you to go and are always welcome back no matter what happens! That's what friends are for you doltz!”

He backs up from me, looking at everyone before turning into his Mona-Mobile. “T-Try and catch me then! Get In Beauty Thief! If you can’t do this, don’t count on me ever coming back!” He drives off quickly back into Mementos.

“Get back here!” I rush on after them.

Oracle watches and sighs. “There they go…”

Skull runs out and huffs. “Did he even think about how long he made us wait!? Fine, We’ll do this!”

Queen rolls her eyes. “Geez! This isn’t what we came to do!”

Everyone rushes with her. _Why the hell won’t he listen!? Is he that damn stubborn!?_ I hear the sounds of footsteps behind me, seeing the others over my shoulder as I run after the van. No matter what we do he keeps on running. Even standing in front of him, he would just barge though, forcing us to get out of the way. 

“Will you stop for a few seconds!”

“Never!”

He tries to speed past me again as I stand in front of him, but I manage to jump up onto his roof and hold on. I give the roof a few knocks. “Now stop driving off!”

“I won’t!” 

The van suddenly swerves and I tumble to the side, having to hang off the side of the van. “Be careful!” It swerves again and forces me to jump off as he speeds off into the distance, “Ugh!”

Then we hear a crash and rush over to see he had toppled on his side. Turning back into his normal form with a dazed Haru next to him. 

Skull steps forward towards them both. “You gotta hear us out, Morgana!”

He huffs and crosses his arms. “There’s nothing I have to talk to you about.”

Queen frowns at him. “Come on. There’s no need to keep being so stubborn.”

“I can’t give in like this! I have my pride to protect!”

I walk up to him and smack his head. “Will you stop it already! Can’t you see that we are trying to help you and all you’re doing is making things worse! Listen for god's sake.”

He lowers his head and stays quiet. Hearing the clattering of chains in the distance. “What’s that noise?” Haru asks, looking behind us.

We turn to it and suddenly a shadow appears. Robes flutter about over it, covered in blood with chains wrapped around it, clattering on the floor as it floats towards us. A reaper-like skull adorns its face and two massive revolvers in each hand with overly-long barrels. It has an aura of death and it made me feel instantly uneasy.

Oracle shudders behind me, backing up and hiding behind me. “Guys… I can’t get any reading from that shadow… I don’t know what it is…”

I hold out my hand, signalling everyone to back up. “Everyone back up…”

“Ain’t we gonna fight it!?” Skull shouts, readying his pipe.

“No, move back.” Queen demands, pulling him back.

It roars and aims at us firing off a cloud of darkness that travels over to everyone. Something feels wrong with it. It's as though death was shot out towards us and was ready to claim us. Whatever this thing was, was death incarnate in the form of a shadow. It was too dangerous. This attack would kill for sure. 

_D-Defense we need a defense now!_

_I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Thou has unlocked the ultimate secret of death, granting thee, infinite power. Call it’s name and it’s power is yours._ I grip my mask and pull it from my face just as it shot again. “Alice, come!”

Blue flames erupt around me, a young looking girl hovers behind me, eyes closed and grasping her hands to her chest in prayer. The reaper shoots again, black tendrils fly out from behind it, aimed at everyone. The sense of death coming from each one. The tendrils are blocked by Alice and she disappears. Saving everyone from it. 

“Run…”

Morgana quickly turns back into the van and Haru jumps in, speeding off to the exit. “Wait for us!” Skull shouts.

“I said run!” I push him forward as everyone sprints away from the shadow that pursues us through Mementos. _I can only block against that kind of large attack once with Alice. But it was enough to save everyone and give us time to escape._

We seem to get away from it enough as it stops behind us as we stop at the base of the escalators.

Panther sighs in relief. “Phew it’s stopped.”

“Keep running anyway!” Queen shouts.

I glance over my shoulder, eyes going wide as it aims again, firing a shot. A single black tendril towards us. Aimed right at Panther and Oracle. I act right away. “Look out!” I only manage to shove Oracle out of the way as she rolls onto the floor with a grunt. The tendril passes through my chest like a ghostly object and continues through Panther’s. No pain or damage seems to be done and it fades away. Everyone stops and looks back at me and Panther as the tendril disappears along with the shadow. 

Fox looks curiously over me. “It did nothing…?”

Panther looks back at me. “I guess not-”

I hold my hand on my chest. Not feeling anything until it hit me. Like a heartbeat of sudden pain and shock wracks through my body. It was like everything exploded in pain. We both fall to our knees, gagging up blood as we cover the floor in front of us. We both fall down, gripping out chest as it feel like agony. 

“Joker!”

“Panther!”

Queen runs up to me and holds me up, as Skull holds up Panther. Blood runs from our mouths down our chins as they pour medicine into them. It does noting but make it feel worse, both coughing it back up as we groan in pain.

“M-Make it stop…” Panther whimpers as she grips her hands on the middle of her chest.

“Oracle what’s wrong!?” Fox panics, looking towards her.

“It’s some kinda curse, I think? I’ve seen nothing like it before!”

I reach for my mask and pull it off. “Ish… tar.” The persona comes out, hovering in front of me and Panther, blue flames erupt around us and remove the deadly curse. Feeling my body return to normal, barely. 

_That was too close. Thank you Alice and Ishtar._

I rub my head of the daze as Queen pulls me to my feet. “I’m ok… Ow, that was a close one.”

Panther winces as she stumbles to her feet with Skull’s help. “I feel like all my energy has gone…”

Oracle scans the area. “Whatever that thing was, it’s gone now. Those attacks cause death on impact. To think something so deadly is down here…”

“So they only able to survive it because of her persona?” Queen asks.

Oracle nods and Queen frowns at me. “You reckless-”

I put my finger on her lips to stop her words. Wobbling up to my feet. “You can say that later. We need to get to Morgana and Haru.”

Queen reluctantly nods. “We should… Let’s go.”

Skull piggybacks Panther out as Queen lends me her shoulder to lean on as we make our way out of Mementos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru and Morgana walk down the street as it was now the early evening. Taking a detour in one of Shibuya’s many alleys as Morgana huffs next to her. “Hmph, serves them right.”

Haru looks down at him. “Are you sure that was what you wanted…? They even protected us all from that… thing. I’m worried about them all…”

“...O-Of course it was the right thing to do! I-”

“You made me look everywhere for you…” An angry voice comes from in front of them. Haru backs up from the well-dressed man as he approaches her, “What were you doing somewhere without reception? Out late with guys? That’s it, isn’t it? Cheating on me already are you?”

Haru’s eyes go wide at him. “I-I would never do such a thing! I was just-”

The man smirks at her. “I don’t care what you were doing. C’mon, let me have some fun too, will ya?” He grasps her wrist tightly and pulls it upwards. She tries to pull it back and struggles, only making him frown, “Can’t you do that for me? You’re mine so do as I say!”

He only grips tighter, making her wince. “Ow…! Please let go!”

“Haru! You little. Let go of Haru!” Morgana claws onto his leg, making him remove his grip from her wrist. He clambers around, “What the! Goddamn cat!” He kicks his leg out, flinging him hard against the side of a building. A pained meow escaping his lips as he falls to the floor.

“Mona-chan!”

“Dammit… I really am… useless at this rate… Someone… Anyone… Is anyone out there!?”

“Will you shut up, you stupid cat!” He smirks back down at her, “Now where were we…”

_Someone please help!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We find ourselves next to a street in Shibuya, crowds of people walk past us, feeling the cooling night air. I rub my chest as the strange feeling recedes. Makoto looks over with a worried expression. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Panther groans and rubs her chest as well. “It really wasn’t a nice feeling…”

Ryuji kicks the pavement. “Damn that Morgana… He is so getting it the next time we run into him…”

“Some… body…?”

We look around in shock. “Was that… Mona’s voice!?” Futaba asks, looking around frantically.

Ann points to the alley. “Hey, over there…! That doesn’t seem right to me…!”

We all rush over into the alley. Morgana wasn’t moving on the floor. Seeing a man yanking on Haru’s arm as she struggles against him. She winces with each tug. “Please… Let go…!”

We stop in front of them. “Okumura-san!” Makoto shouts.

Futaba crouches next to Morgana, gently pulling him up. “Mona! Are you ok!?”

Ann crouches next to her as well as Yusuke does. Ryuji glares at the man. “The hell are you doing to our friend!?”

The man smirks at us, still grasping Haru’s wrist. “Sorry about the disturbance. It’s just a… lover’s quarrel with my fiance here.”

Ann looks up in surprise. “Fian- What? But she’s clearly fighting you!”

I walk over to him, glaring up at him. “Do you mind letting go of her? You’re injuring her…”

He glares back and shrugs. “The hell do you care. She is mine, understand! Mine-”

I didn’t give him time to finish. It was clear after a few seconds that he wasn’t going to let go. I grasp his wrist, twisting it forcibly as he yells in pain, letting go of her wrist. I swiftly pull his own hand back and collided it with his face before letting go and darting my elbow into his chest, sending him back a few steps. He grasps his face and chest. “You little shit! How dare you touch me!”

“Do you want me to continue then?”

He backs up, glaring at Haru who holds her reddened wrist. “...How dare you make a fool of me. I’ll be telling your father about this too.” He scowls at me, “I won’t forget your face.”

I just shrug. “Well I will yours. It’s easily forgettable.” He growls and runs off. Letting out a breath, “Phew…”

Ann straightens back up, approaching Haru. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

Haru nods, gripping her wrist. “I’m fine, but Mona-chan-”

He slowly gets to his feet, albeit shakily. “This is nothing…”

“Don’t push yourself.” Yusuke says, helping him steady himself.

“Was that really your fiance?” Makoto asks.

Haru just nods slowly.

Futaba blinks up at her. “Whoa, so you’re engaged then!?”

“That didn’t seem like an ordinary fight though… Shouldn’t you talk to your parents about it?”

“...I think It’d be useless. I’ll just be told to beg for his forgiveness, even if it means grovelling on the ground…” Haru sobs, rubbing her eyes in her hands as they well up with tears.

Yusuke stares at her. “...It seems she has her reasons.”

Makoto rubs her back as she sobs.

Morgana winces, trying to move a few steps. “I’ll um… apologize about what happened earlier. So…”

I crouch down and pat his head, smiling down at him. “It’s ok. We’ll protect her. You can both rest back in my room. It’ll be safe there.”

“...Thanks, Rin.”

Haru wipes her eyes and bows at me. “Thank you, Rin-chan.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back to my room in the middle of the evening. Haru quickly fell asleep on the couch after we wrapped up her injured wrist. Mementos and her fiance must have put a heavy toll on her and she needed the rest. We put a blanket over her and allowed her to rest. Morgana sat on the table as we discussed everything. 

We talk for a while as a group as Haru slowly comes to, rubbing her eyes. “I’m sorry… I fell asleep…”

“Did you get enough rest?” Makoto asks her.

She nods as she looks over Morgana. “Mona-chan…? What’s wrong?”

“...Anyway, it’s just as I told you a moment ago. I can’t have you guys risk your lives anymore for someone as useless as me. You guys almost died while we just fled… I’m sorry… To be frank, there’s no assurance that I’ll turn back into a human either… This can’t be called a fair deal. That’s why I think we should split up.”

I shake my head. “Well that isn’t going to happen now, is it? No one is splitting up. We’re a team after all.”

Yusuke chuckles. “Who said we’re acting as Phantom Thieves for your sake? I’m doing it to expand my own horizons.”

“No need to tiptoe around the situation… We’re splitting up!” He lowers his head and sighs, “It’s not worth me being here…”

Haru smiles, picking him up and sitting him on her lap. “You should stop lying. Do you remember what you said to me when I found you collapsed in the Metaverse? That you’re a Phantom Thief. That you’re going to get stronger and have the others acknowledge you.” Morgana tries to escape but she wraps her arms around him. 

He wiggles his way out, jumping on the table with wide eyes. “N-No! O-Of course not! I would never say that…”

“I was lying to myself too, but when I formed a contract with my persona… I understood it all. Doing this because my father is doing something horrible… was nothing but a superficial reason.” She lowers her head, “The truth is, I-”

“Don’t want to get married, right?” Ann asks, finishing off her sentence.

She remains silent for a moment and nods. “I thought that since an adult with responsibilities made the decision, it couldn’t be wrong. I was such a fool, tied down by vague notions and stayed quiet as my marriage partner was chosen… But I won’t tolerate this anymore.” She looks up, eyes brimming with confidence, “I can’t stand that CREEP!” She giggles and lets out a breath, “Phew… That’s how I truly feel.”

Morgana blinks at her as she turns to him. “Wh-Why’re you looking at me all of a sudden?”

Haru smiles at him. “Deep down you you love being here, don’t you?”

He looks bashful, quickly shaking his head about. “W-Why would I ever think that!?”

“Mona-chan… Then why is it that you always talk about becoming human again?”

His eyes go wide at her. “B-Because I…” Haru keeps looking at him as he sighs and lowers his head, “... Because I wanted a reason of my own, a reason to stay with the Phantom Thieves. I don’t have anyone I want to save or get revenge on. I was afraid that I would… That I had no reason to stay… I was scared of being pushed away…” Tears stream down his face as he sniffles, “I could never repay you all for everything you have done for me… But, from being away from everyone, I started to miss it… That’s why… to me… this team is…”

Haru smiles warmly at him. “You can tell us, Mona-chan.”

Ann smiles as encouragement. “Come on, say it! You can do it!”

“This is home! It’s the only place I can belong! Please, I wanna stay here forever!” He shouts out through the tears that patter on the table.

Haru smiles happily at him. “That’s better.”

We all smile and chuckle softly.

Yusuke chuckles with a smile. “That was refreshingly honest. I’m glad you were finally honest with us.”

Ryuji averts his eyes slightly from him. “You don’t need a reason to be here. You’re the reason we’re here.” Morgana blinks at him in surprise as his eyes glisten. Ryuji faces him, “And we’re friends. You aren’t useless! You’ve never been useless!” His voice starts to crack up, “Your are friend, Morgana!”

Morgana sniffles as his eyes well up with tears. “Ryuji…” 

Ryuji spins away to face away from him. “I’m so sorry for what I said… I’m so sorry…”

I pat his shoulder and smile at him. “Someone else was finally honest too.”

He wipes his eyes with his arm. “Sh-Shuddup Rin…”

Morgana sighs and spins around to face us all, “If you stick with me, there’s no telling what kind of trouble will come up! You better be sure about this!”

Makoto nods and smiles at him. “Of course we are. We’ve done so much already.”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” Ann giggles, “Of course we want to stay with you too.”

Haru leans over and pats his head. “Don’t you have something to say to Rin-chan as well?”

I blink down at him as he looks up at me. “Oh… Um… I’m really sorry for how I’ve acted lately with you and not telling you anything. You always wanted to help and I was pushing you away because I thought it wasn’t genuine. I’m really sorry, Rin… Forgive me.”

I chuckle, leaning over to pat his head gently. “It’s ok, it was my fault as well for not pushing more. Of course I forgive you.” 

Morgana clears his throat. “Uhh, so… well… I’m sorry I worried you guys.” He smiles widely, “This is where I belong! My mind’s all set! I’ll make sure to work hard to pay my dues. It’s too late to cancel our deal, got it?”

I chuckle and pick him up, smiling at him. “The deal was never off to begin with. Let’s do it together, as it should always be, right? We are a cohesive unit. We’re friends, and more importantly, the Phantom Thieves are a family. You are part of that family, Morgana.”

“Rin… Yeah, we’re a family!” He starts laughing happily as tears roll down his cheeks.

Yusuke chuckles as he watches. “A true leader's speech.”

“Don’t ruin it, Inari.”

“I was not!” 

“Well, in the end, wouldn’t you say that your encounter with us was destiny?” Ann asks.

“That’s right… Encounter…”

“Hm?” Futaba tries to lean closer to listen as I put him back down, “What is it, Mona?”

Ryuji pulls out his phone. “Oh crap! The last train’s comin’ up! We gotta go!”

Yusuke stands, pulling out his phone to check. “I must go as well.”

Makoto nods, standing also. “Let’s continue this another time.”

Haru looks at everyone. “I…”

Futaba smiles, jumping to her feet. “She can stay here, right, Rin? I’ll arrange it now with Sojiro.”

I nod. “She can take my bed and I’ll have the couch.”

“Are you sure, Rin-chan? I can-”

“Of course you can.”

Everyone gets up and waves goodbye. Haru goes with Futaba as Makoto stays next to me, just glaring at me. I hold up my hands in defense. “I know, I know I’m a reckless idiot, I’m sorry.”

She chuckles. “I wasn't going to say that, but if that’s what you think that is good enough for me. Goodnight.”

I blink in surprise and wave her off. “Goodnight.”

Morgana looks at me in surprise. “I thought she was going to grill you there.”

“Yeah, same here.”

He stretches and yawns. “I’m gonna go see Haru.” He looks around the room, “Man. This place isn’t the best… but it’s home.” He jumps off and down the stairs with a smile.

_What is wrong with my room? I thought it looks rather nice._

My stomach then grumbles. “I need something to eat, never had dinner…” I walk down the stairs, noticing Haru sitting in one of the booths with Morgana.

She smiles at me. “Oh, Rin-chan. Futaba-chan said she was going to ask for me to stay.”

“I’m glad for that. So it was your fiance that you were worried about?”

“Yes… I’m sorry for not being able to say…”

“Don’t worry about it, Haru! We will all help you now.”

She smiles down at him and strokes his fur. “Thank you, Mona-chan.”

I walk over to the kitchen. “Are you hungry, Haru? Have you had anything today?”

“Oh, I haven’t.”

“Oh, oh! I want some food too, Rin! You should have some, Haru. Rin makes some good stuff.”

She giggles. “If you recommended it then I would love some.”

I chuckle and nod. “Some curry coming up.”

Thankfully I had a good amount almost ready made so I quickly cooked it up along with some rice, serving it to them and myself with a cup of coffee each. Haru eats some and smiles. “Wow this is really nice, Rin-chan!”

“Glad you like it. Sojiro taught me to make it. It has a calming effect to it I find whenever I eat it.”

“It certainly does… I need to thank you all for taking care of me.”

Morgana chuckles and shakes his head. “You don’t need to, Haru. Remember what Rin said earlier?”

She blinks and looks over to me as I finish a mouthful. “Oh, right. The Phantom Thieves are a family. You’re part of that family now, Haru.”

“Welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Haru.” 

She blinks rapidly at us both before she quickly wipes her eyes, giving us both a warming and polite smile. “Thank you! I’ll do my best!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I gave Haru some pyjamas to use and had her clothes washed and dried for tomorrow to use again. I had to give her a bigger top as she was bigger in certain areas than me and needed the extra room so to speak. I had a spare thick blanket and pillows to use on the couch. I sit up with my legs across it as Haru sits up in my bed with Morgana sitting next to her.

“Thank you again for lending me some clothes and your bed, Rin-chan. I can’t thank you enough.”

I smile and wave my hands about. “It’s quite all right. I’m just happy you’re safe.”

Morgana nods in front of her. “Yeah, your one of us now so don’t worry!”

She giggles and pats his head. “Thank you.” She then looks around my room, “I never would have thought you were living here, Rin-chan.”

I chuckle softly. “It’s not the first thing people think of as a bedroom, but it’s home for me.”

“It is actually quite cozy with all you have added and the flowers.”

“It’s home for us, and I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Morgana chirps with a happy smile. 

_I’m glad he is doing better now, I was really worried about him._

“Haru.”

“Hm?” She tilts her head slightly at me, “Yes, Rin-chan?”

“When did your father force you to get with that guy and make him your fiance?”

Her head lowers slightly as she nibbles her lip. “It was after we met that one time when I was upset, when my father stopped me working at the flower shop. I thought I was doing the right thing as an adult and to my father, but…” Her hands grip on the covers, “But in truth I can’t stand him… He always forces me to do what he wants, and every time I go against him he reports to my father and it happens all over again. I just want to be free of him…”

“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that all this time… We’ll make sure to help you against him when we fix your father’s heart, you have my word, Haru.”

She blinks at me in surprise before a small, soft smile forms on her lips. “Thank you, Rin-chan.”

“I’ll be helping too!”

Haru giggles and pets him. “Thank you as well, Mona-chan. Oh I’m so silly keeping us all up, we should sleep! Goodnight, Rin-chan, Mona-chan!”

I chuckle and get up to turn off the light.

“Night, Rin, Haru.”

“Goodnight.”

I switch off the light with a smile. _Thank you for all coming back._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning me, Futaba, Morgana and Haru have breakfast and coffee at LeBlanc. She looked a lot better than she did last night for which I was thankful for. Sojiro nudges my shoulder, whispering in my ear. “...Hey. She another friend of yours?”

I turn to him, casually sipping my coffee. “You aren’t going to try anything, are you?”

He sighs, leaning back up. “That’s not what I meant… Anyway, don’t make her sad or anything.”

“It’s not like that either…”

He chuckles and smiles cooly at Haru. “So, you found our cat and even took care of it?”

“Oh, it wasn’t a bother or anything.”

“I’m the one who took care of you though.” Morgana mumbles.

Haru giggles as Futaba finishes her coffee, placing it down. “What’s up? You seem happy.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a meal with so many people.”

“Make sure you go home today before it gets too late, ok? I’m sure your parents are worried.” Sojiro says as he walks back behind the bar and gets to work.

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna go home either, you know.” Futaba whispers.

She shakes her head. “No, I’ll go home. If my father suspects something, it’ll be more difficult to change his heart, wouldn’t it?”

“Well, as long as you’re ok with that. We are here if you need us for any help.”

“Thank you, Rin-chan. That is very kind of you to say. I’ll contact you again. Oh right! Can we exchange contact info?”

I tilt my head to the side. “We didn’t already?”

“Oh, I got a new phone and number and forgot to tell you.”

“Oh, right.” We all get out our phones and exchange details.

“Will you be ok on your own? If you need, I can go with you.” Morgana suggests.

“You belong here, don’t you, Mona-chan?”

“W-Well yeah…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru had to deal with a long discussion with her father when she got back. She knew it was coming but it still pained her to listen too. He presses away on his phone. “The matter has been settled. You’ll be welcomed into his household.”

Haru’s eyes go wide in shock. “...Excuse me?”

“You won’t be officially registered yet, but isn’t that how it is with young people these days? Go prove your sincerity to him. You can do that, can’t you?”

Haru sighs. “So, I’m not even allowed to decide where I live now, am I…?”

He shakes his head. “Not only do you come home late, you’re even staying overnight without permission… I thought I had been clear about the friends you choose.”

“Father, they’re not like-”

His phone rings, frowning at her. “I have my hands full right now with the company. Don’t cause anymore trouble for me.” He gets up and leaves.

Haru looks towards the ground. Pulling out her phone and finding the number.

_I can't do this anymore... it's too much. I'm sorry, Father..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to exercise in my room for the morning, being careful not to make too much noise as Sojiro had customers downstairs. I finish with a few short back flips, landing on the blanketed floor to reduce the noise. Morgana stretches out on my bed, still resting. “You’re getting a lot better with that.”

I stretch a little and nod. “I think so too.” My phone rings on the desk, walking over and picking it up.

“Hello?”

“Haru? Is everything ok?”

“...I need to discuss something with everyone. Can we all meet…?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get everyone together to come here. Do you want me to meet you first?”

“N-No, I’ll be fine. Thank you, till then.”

She puts the phone down, frowning at the screen as Morgana was already up. “What’s wrong with Haru?”

“I don’t know. But she didn’t sound too happy... Something must’ve happened when she got home.” I bring up our group chat.

Me: Would you all be able to get to mine soon?

Ryuji: Uh, sure. What’s up?

Me: Something happened with Haru and she wants to talk to us.

Ann: I’ll head over as soon as I can.

Yusuke: As shall I.

Makoto: I’ll make my way over now.

Futaba: I’ll be there in a few minutes.

Me: See you then.

_What could have happened to make her need to talk already…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone turned up relatively quickly to mine. Haru turns up shortly after, looking worried and saddened. She sat and explained what had happened with her father and what he intended for her.

“That’s horrible… It’s that same fiance guy, right? You know what’s going to happen…” Ann trails off, not wanting to say it out loud.

I lean back against the table, crossing my arms. “We won’t let that happen.”

Morgana nods in agreement. “Right. Based on what Haru just told us, she’ll be taken to his house on October eleventh… That means our deadline is the tenth.

“But if we trigger a change of heart in your father, he’ll definitely be taken by the police. The label of a criminal's daughter will forever stick with you. Your current living situation may change as well.”

“If I accept a happiness based on the misfortune of others, I’ll be no better than my father. And to be honest… I’ve actually left a request on the Phan-Site before.”

Morgana nods in confirmation. “She did so around the time we were mulling over who to target next.”

“But… the Phantom Thieves didn’t make a move… That’s when I met Mona-chan. I thought it was fate. I made my decision then. If the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t act, I’d do it myself…”

“The mental shutdowns, treasure, and finally, the change of heart… Our interests have come together.” Yusuke muses.

“Would you cooperate with us now?” Makoto asks.

She smiles at her. “Of course. I should be the one cordially asking to be allowed on the team.”

Morgana frowns in thought. “From here on, we may be going up against the culprit behind those mental shutdown occurrences. This’ll be different from our training in Mementos. You better brace yourselves.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “You’re lecturin’ us now?”

“You’re too naive. Haru’s barely a hair better than an amateur. She’s awakened to her powers, but it’s weak… Even her persona’s lacking a solid form at the moment.”

Futaba tilts her head. “Weak? Really?"

“She can transform at the very least, but to be frank, she may slow us down, a lot.”

Haru looks down sadly. “I’m sorry for causing such trouble…”

“You won’t be causing any trouble. We’ll make sure to help you through the Palace as well.”

“Rin’s right. Don’t worry about it. It’s actually convenient for us to target that CEO.” Ryuji says, showing us his phone, “Check out this news blog.”

Makoto reads over it quickly. “There’s a lot of negative comments in regard to the Phantom Thieves. ‘The names of obvious criminals have turned up, so why haven’t the Phantom Thieves acted yet’!?”

Futaba looks over it as well. “The way they’re getting heated is on a different level.”

“Don’t forget the intel on the mental shutdown cases, all right?” Morgana insists.

Ryuji just grins back. “Of course! We’ll get ‘em both!”

I stretch up my arms, leaning off the table. “It’s settled then. We’ll go into the Palace soon and change his heart.”

Everyone nods in confirmation.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone left after a while and I got a surprise message from Chihaya about wanting to see me. I hadn’t heard from her in a while after she said she wanted to help those affected by the ADP so i headed over right away.

She smiles when I sat down. “It's so good to see you again, Kurusu-san! Sorry I’ve been busy.”

“Nice to see you too. Chihaya-san. How have things been?”

“So, I got all the members of the ADP together and gave them a big group apology. They didn’t really believe what I was saying at first, but the truth of the matter settled eventually.” She sighs, “However… it seems the members of the executive class are still brainwashed.”

“Can anything be done for them?”

She nods. “I’m in talks with a lawyer right now. We’re going to get refunds and outpatient care for all of them. I’m going to give back all the money I made from the holy stones too. It’s the least I can do to atone for the ignorance I showed back then.” She gets something from her bag, “That’s why… I want you to have this, Kurusu-san. Think of it as not only an apology, but as a sign of gratitude, for helping me see the truth.”

I hold up my hand to stop her passing over the money. “Keep it, please. For all you have helped with me as well. You should keep it.”

She looks at me in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhm. I can’t have asked for all your services all this time without paying anything.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but another voice stops her. “Maiden! I’m so happy to see you!”

Chihaya gets out of her seat as people come over. “Yokoda-san!? What are you all doing here!?”

“That apology you gave us was all made up, wasn’t it? Somebody had forced you to say that stuff! I mean, the chairman was obviously framed! Tell us the truth, please!”

_So these are those who didn’t listen to her now wanting confirmation?_

She shakes her head quickly. “N-None of it was made up. As for the chairman, I need you all to listen to me. Everything he told you in those seminars was a lie! The promises of a great future, the power of the holy stones, the need for donations… all lies. That’s why I had to come forward…”

“No! That can’t be true!”

One of them turns to me. “You! Are you the one who did this to our beautiful Maiden!?”

I roll my eyes, standing to my feet. “Maybe you should listen carefully to what Chihaya-san is saying and you might get it through your thick heads that what she is saying is the truth.”

He frowns and pushes into me. “Shut your mouth!”

Chihaya gets in his face as well. “Please, stop this! She has nothing to do with your situation. I’m the one who sold you those rocks. If you’re going to get upset with anyone… it should be with me!”

“But… Maiden…”

“This can’t be happening…”

“...No. We must continue to place our trust in her. Please, Maiden… Cleanse us of our misery! If you leave us now, we will be fated to drown in sorrow…!”

“L-Look, the only way you can change that is with your own convictions! Neither I nor those worthless stones will be able to help you…”

They keep going on and on and it seems to tick her off over the point she can’t hold back. “Just listen! And heck, even if things’re bad now, it’ll be fine so long as you keep yer heads up!” She shakes her head in surprise, “O-Oh, I’m sorry about that. All this stress caused me to lapse into my country dialect… But… I stand by what I said. Nothing will ever change if all you do is rely on others.”

After a while longer of talking they left, both sitting back at her table. “Are you ok?”

She nods slowly. "Yes, I just hope they will be ok. I know what they’re going through.”

“Well, if you were able to change your fate then I'm sure they can too. Fate can be changed after all.”

She smiles happily. “Right. I did it, so I’m sure Yokoda-san and the others will be able to as well! No matter how many times, I will make them understand that. And when they realize, they will recover. Even when I was wandering, you somehow saw the real me… Not the Maiden… Not a monster… Just Chihaya. Kurusu-san… Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Thank you as well.”

She giggles, looking me over. “By the way, Kurusu-san… has anyone told you you’re a bit nosy?”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well, maybe by a few people…”

“I mean, normally someone wouldn’t think to involve themselves in such a strenuous ordeal.”

“I’m a strange person, huh?”

She nods. “Yes you are… Did you manage to find out that important thing you had forgotten about?”

“O-Oh, no… I actually forgot to think of what it was. I really can’t think of anything it could be.”

“I see… just it tells me it is something you need to remember. The death arcana still lingers in your future as well. Please be careful.”

_Death still?_ “I will be.”

“Good. Oh, I've kept you so long! You should get back.”

I get up and give her a slight bow. “I hope the others come around and you keep being well. See you, Chihaya-san.”

“See you, Kurusu-san.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way back Iwai messages that he needed to see me so I quickly headed over from the station. He was in his usual position at the counter.

“So, what did you need suddenly?”

He peers up over his magazine. “I need you to escort someone. And that will be Kaoru. Get dinner with him at that diner in Shibuya. Now, go. I gotta take care of some business with Tsuda.”

I rub the back of my neck slightly, “Um, that’s kind of a weird request but sure…”

“I’ll be there after I handle him. See ya soon.”

I went to the diner and Kaoru was already waiting. Taking a seat opposite him as we got some drinks. He looks around again as the place gets emptier. “My dad’s really late, huh… He’s the one who asked us here too.” He turns back to me, “You know, it’s pretty rare for him to invite people out like this.”

I take a sip of the coffee. “I can see why he doesn’t. He doesn’t strike me as very outgoing.”

He nods slightly. “He must see something in you, Kurusu-san. I doubt he’d ever actually admit it though…”

“That he wouldn’t.”

He lowers his head. “By the way, um… has he said anything to you? About me… weighing him down?”

“Um, no. Why would he ever say anything like that?”

“...To be honest, he’s been acting super weird recently. More than anything, he seems stressed out. I’ve even heard him mentioning my name on the phone a few times. But then every time I’ve gone to ask him about it, he’s told me there’s nothing to worry about.” He sighs, “I dunno, it just makes me feel anxious somehow… I mean, we’re supposed to be family.”

_You can blame Tsuda for that._ “I’m sure he means what he says. You have to trust him.”

He nods and stays quiet for a few moments. “I’m not sure if you know this, but… he’s not my real father. He just took me in after my parents died in a car crash. Apparently he was a good friend of theirs. Honestly, I can’t remember a single thing about them.”

_A car crash? I guess that’s what he came up with instead of what actually happened._ “It would be hard for someone so young to remember their parents. It’s only natural you don’t remember anything about them.”

“Yeah… I wonder if my dad even considers me to be part of his family…”

_Has all this secrecy made him draw up these questions?_ I take another sip of the coffee. “I’m sure he does. He finds it hard to express things I guess.”

“You think so…?” He pauses, “Now that I think about it, um… have you ever seen his tattoo?”

“Tattoo?”

“The gecko on his neck. The truth is, I have a really bad scar in the same spot from my parents’ car crash. Back when I was a kid, everyone picked on me for it. My dad would always come home to find me in tears. That’s why he got that tattoo. He said it would be the new Iwai family crest.”

I nod slightly, taking it all in. “And a gecko symbolizes to protect one's family and friends, right? It seems very fitting.”

“It does… I had almost forgotten about that, to be honest. Maybe he cares about me more than I realize…”

Iwai then walks up to us, “...Yo, sorry for the holdup. You two look like you’re havin’ fun. What’ve you been talkin’ about?”

“Oh you know. This and that.”

He laughs. “Keepin’ it a secret huh? Guess they’re worse things you could be talkin’ about. Wait, were you gettin’ advice on girls from her?”

His eyes instantly go wide. “Th-That’s not what we're talking about!”

I sigh as he continues. “Anyways, I can’t stay long. I’ve got errands I need to take care of. Figured it’d be nicer to drop by instead of telling you over the phone.”

“What errands?” He questions, “Or can you not tell me?”

Iwai just smiles down at him, “What’s that s’posed to mean? It’s just work stuff.” He looks down at me expectantly, “Ain’t that right?”

“Yeah, that is correct.” 

He nods. “Oh and order anythin’ you want. It’s on me!”

“O-Ok…”

He turns back to me. “By the way, I’m almost done figurin’ out what happened with that deal we were talkin’ about. I’m goin’ now to meet with the guy who set it all up. I’ll fill you in on the details soon.”

“Oh, ok. That’s fine by me.”

He chuckles and crosses his arms. “Anyways, this is all thanks to you, kid. It’s real nice havin’ a reliable part-timer to help ‘round the shop.”

“I’m happy to help. Just no dress up.”

He laughs more as Kaoru looks between us. “Dress up? U-Um… You’re not getting yourself into anything dangerous, are you?”

“Dangerous? ‘Course not. Well, I’m outta here. You can hang onto my wallet, Kaoru. Eat as much as you want.”

“See you at home…”

I give him a small wave. “See you, Iwai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a long one. My fingers and brain need some recovery after that one. Wanted to include all the parts up to the Palace to not break the narrative so hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I do believe that the animation did the meeting of the Beauty Thief and Morgana's return much better than the game. If you haven't seen them I'd watch those, hope I still did them justice though! Still at least I can now include Haru even more so now that she has joined, plus it was nice to just do some small scenes with her, Rin and Morgana. Plus a few confidants and Rikoto moments in there and a glimpse at the reaper as well, requiring another ultimate persona to survive.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for reading and your support as usual! Saturday will be a shorter filler one because of the holidays but more Rikoto in it to look forward too. Hope you all have a good Christmas and stay safe and protected please! Your safety is most important at a time like this. See you all Saturday!


	64. Feelings Continue to Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

School goes by as usual and finishes without any problems. Except for Morgana being rather talkative through all the classes that had me rather nervous whenever the teacher would ask for me. Still, it was nice to see him happy and energetic now. It was a big relief with how much I was worrying about him. Walking back from school I notice Futaba crouching outside of LeBlanc, idly poking at something on the ground.

“Futaba?” I ask, looking down at her confused, "Are you ok down there?"

She jumps to her feet in surprise. “Oh, hey Rin...! Um… I want to apologize for what happened in Akihabara. I really messed up…”

“You’ve been wanting to apologize for this long? You don't have to apologize, you know?”

“Well, yeah? But I have to apologize! That police officer was way higher level than me… More like the area was was too high level for me..."

“High level...?" She just tilts her head as I shrug slightly, "Anyway, you did well Futaba. Don’t beat yourself up over a simple mistake.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. I mean, I still managed to get what I wanted, only ‘cause you were there… Anyways… Can we go up to your room? I wanna talk some more!”

“Oh, sure. Head on right up.”

“Ok!”

We head up and I put my bag down and bring up a chair as she crouches on the couch. “Akihabara was lots of fun. I think I wanna try going somewhere else next… It really sounds like Sojiro wants me to go back to school too.” She fiddles with her glasses, “But online classes are better for studying! I wouldn’t even have to leave the house.”

“Um, wouldn’t that go against the whole, get out more and not stay inside all the time routine?”

She sighs. “Ugh… You’re prolly right. Just studying by myself is way different from actual school.” She sits back down, hugging a leg to herself, “School…”

“Is it something you want to go back to?”

“...To be honest. I really do wanna go back… Do you think I’ll be able to?”

“Yup! I’ll do my best to help you too.”

“...Yeah! I’m gonna do my best!” She suddenly jumps off the couch, “Oh, I should make a promise list!”

I tap my chin, looking up at her. “A promise list? What is that?”

“My mom used to have me do that all the time. She’d write all my goals for the month, like cleaning the house or running errands for her. Then when I’d finish one, she’d mark it off with a big stamp. She always used to write comments too… Those were the best. Oh, and once I finished all my goals, she would take a day off work to spend time with me. It’s decided then, I’m gonna make a promise list.”

I smile and get up from my chair, walking over to my desk and grabbing a notebook and pen. “Sounds good to me. What do you want to put on it?”

After a while of discussing back and forth her ideas we came up with a list for her. She nods in satisfaction. “All done! So these are my promises. Go somewhere with lots of people. Getting used to big crowds is key. Go to school. I wanna see what the inside of a normal high school looks like. Then learn about my generation. I definitely need more info… Have a normal conversation with a stranger my age… How’s that?”

I spin the pen through my fingers, nodding in approval. “Sounds all good to me. Are you sure they are achievable?”

“Yup! I’m not setting a deadline for this, by the way. I wanna try and finish all of them someday! You’re gonna have to help me though. I’ll work even harder with my navigation in return!”

“I’ll do what I can in return too.”

“S-So, um… If I finish all the promises, do you think I could have a reward…?”

I tilt my head, confused. “A reward?”

“I know it’s kinda weird to ask… but having a reward waiting at the finish line will totally push me onward…! Anyway, I got this! Though I’m kinda exhausted from making the list, sooooo… Soon, I got this soon…”

I chuckle slightly, running my hand through my hair. “As long as we get it done, that’s what matters, right?”

“Yup!” She looks at my hair, “By the way, do you dye your hair? I do ‘cause well, I do but yours looks like it is. I’ve just always wondered since first seeing you.”

I bring a strand to my eyes, looking at the unusual burgundy colour and violet shimmer more prominent at the ends. “Nope it’s not dyed. It’s all natural weirdly enough. You're not the first or last to ask that one.”

“Ohhh. That’s lucky then. Might need to cut it though, looking kinda long.” She jumps to her feet again, “Welp, I’m gonna make like a hedgehog and roll outta here! Bye!” 

“Um, bye…” I wave her off as she quickly rushes out of my room.

_Her brain really works in a different way to others._ _Still, she is a good person and one of us._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing as though I still had some free time, I went to Shibuya. Every now and then I went back to the Velvet room to fulfil the warden's requests of personas. I had gone there quite a few times between the Palaces and Mementos to fulfill their requests. I now had their latest request ready so I headed to the Shibuya entrance. 

Caroline sits atop the door, swinging her legs as I look up at her. “Hey, Caroline.”

“Wanting to get back to your cell, Inmate?” I nod slowly as she jumps off, “Then get in already!”

I turn to her and hold up my hands. “Wait! Wait! No kicking me from behind this time! It’s not nice one bit!”

She crosses her arms and huffs. “Just get in already.”

I roll my eyes and open the door, only to have her kick me in anyway. I stumble forward and frown as I walk to the bars, adjusting the ripped stripped top. “I said don’t kick me in, Caroline!”

Caroline just hits her baton on the iron bars. “You were too slow, Inmate! No complaining!” 

Justine shakes her head and gestures to the ground. “Anyway it’s good, you’re here… Please sit.”

I sit crossed legged on the ground, looking up at them both as Caroline grins. “Hmph, you’re really getting the hang of this whole growth thing.”

Justine sighs next to her.

“What’s wrong, Justine?” Her twin asks, glancing at her.

“It’s nothing vital. However… Presiding over the growth of another feels almost… nostalgic, in a way… Do you feel the same, Caroline?”

She crosses her arms. “Whaddya mean…? We’ve never taken care of someone like this before.”

Justine lowers her eyes. “You are not wrong about that… And yet, our duty to aid her rehabilitation aside, observing her growth feels oddly familiar…”

_This has been going on since I’ve been filling out their requests… It’s like they’re questioning themselves constantly for some reason._

"You mean nostalgic in a way you have done this with other people?"

She nods silently.

Caroline frowns at her. “That can’t be right! The Inmate’s growth and her rehabilitation are the exact same thing!” She then glares at me, “Hey, Inmate. The growth you’re getting from these tasks is helping with your rehabilitation, right?”

I hold up my hands defensively. “Don’t ask me! Aren’t you the ones meant to be judging that?”

Caroline shrugs. “Eh, you prolly just don’t realize yet. You have a totally different air about you now from when you first came here. Anyway Justine, don’t forget about our job. The duty we’ve been handed is all that matters. Don’t think about anything else.”

Justine nods reluctantly. “I suppose… you are correct...”

“Can’t you both think for yourselves on the matter? You are your own people, you know?”

“It doesn’t work like that, Inmate.” Caroline sighs, “I guess this worrying is going to continue to happen till the Inmate finishes her rehabilitation, huh, Justine?” She glances at me, “Look at what you’ve done, Inmate. Getting us all wrapped up in your fate… ugh.”

“Um, sorry…?”

Justine’s eyes suddenly go wide. “Could it be…”

“What’s up?”

“...Nothing. But… I believe I am beginning to look forward to seeing whether the inmate can complete her tasks.”

Caroline grins at me. “You heard her. Don’t disappoint us, Inmate!”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Your persona’s are getting quite powerful too, Inmate! Your bonds are strengthening all the time. Especially with that spiky-haired girl.”

“Your bond with that girl seems exceptionally strong.” Justine praises.

“Um, do you mean Makoto?”

“The spiky-haired one, Inmate!”

“O-Ok… Well, we are together…”

“As long as it helps you progress towards your rehabilitation then it is fine with us. Still, it makes me feel strange…”

“Huh, what’s wrong Justine?” Caroline asks, confused.

“It’s nothing… We ask that you keep going as you have been.”

“I will keep doing my best, thank you for your help.”

“You may go now, Inmate! And stop complicating things for us!”

“R-Right. Just don't hit me in here again please..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t get far from the Velvet Room until Yoshida contacted me to meet up at the sushi bar we had gone too previously. Yoshida was already there talking to Benzo. I just sat and listened in.

“...However, the government's approval rating is dangerously low.”

Yoshida simply nods. “I’ll be sure to proceed with caution. Considering that the grandson of my former teacher is showing me much kindness.”

“Yes, well, I’d like to discuss a personal matter. Allow me to be frank.” He takes a sip of tea before continuing, “I will be running for my grandfather’s seat in the coming election."

Yoshida chuckles. “I see… Congratulations.”

“I held a low-level position in the party executive office, but I’m new to candidacy… So I was hoping you could educate me on how to run an election campaign.”

_He really is getting asked a lot from this party with no benefit to himself._

Yoshida’s eyes go slightly wide at him. “Well, I was planning on running myself… And I don’t believe that I’m qualified to teach you.”

He nods. “I’ve heard that you’ve been working harder than anyone these past twenty years.”

“Well I did have a lot of free time after I lost the election. Study is all an amateur can do.”

_He really plays himself down too much._

“Amateur? You’re a veteran, if anything. Besides, you have experience teaching her, right?” He gives me a glance before continuing, “Your reputation has greatly improved around the executive office recently. And my grandfather has expressed his intent on making peace with you now.”

He grumbles slightly. “I’d be happy to bury the hatchet with Mr. Kuramoto… But I’m not worthy to join his group again.”

Benzo sighs. “I thought you would find these conditions favourable… So I ask that you keep what I’m about to tell you a secret.”

Yoshida nods and turns to me. “Sorry, could you give us a moment, Kurusu-san?”

“Oh, sure thing.” 

I start to get up from my chair as Benzo speaks up. “No, I’d like your favourite pupil to hear this too.”

Yoshida then frowns at him. “Wait a moment… is your plan to involve her so that I can’t decline?”

“I simply trust her discretion. The Kuramoto group is planning to move forward with a political realignment.”

_Realignment?_

Yoshida blinks at him in surprise. “Are you saying that you’re going to secede from the Liberal Co-Prosperity Party…?”

He nods a few times. “With the government in a weakened state, now’s our chance. As such, I want to emphasize our unity.”

“And so you’ve come to me, a former member of the Kuramoto Children… But my views differ from those of the Kuramoto group. And I don’t intend on changing them.”

“I understand. However, you won’t be able to put those beliefs into action if you don’t get elected.” He looks over at me, “...Kurusu-san, could you talk some sense into him? You’ll benefit as well.”

_He is just trying to use him for his own benefit and not caring what he wants._ I quickly shake my head. “I think he should decline such an offer.”

Yoshida nods at me. “You think so too, hm…? Haha, you’re not intimidated, even by the grandson of a big-time Diet member.” He turns to Benzo, “...I appreciate the offer, but I must respectfully decline.”

He huffs quietly. “So you’re ok with being No-Good Tora forever?”

I frown slightly at him. “That is not what he is called. You should call him by his name, Mr. Yoshida.”

Yoshida’s eyes go wide at me. “Kurusu-san…”

Benzo shakes his head at me. “Looks like you chose the wrong politician to follow.”

I rapidly shake my head, my hair swinging about slightly. “That’s not for you to decide. He can change as well as his name. You can’t control that.”

Yoshida nods in agreement. “Try to understand that she has her own beliefs.”

Benzo looks down then back up quickly. “...My apologies. I made a slip of the tongue. And in front of your secretary, no less. I don’t need an answer right away. If you want to show deference to my grandfather… please let me know. I already took care of the bill, so enjoy. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

He leaves us both and Yoshida sighs heavily. “What’s the point in getting elected if it means sacrificing your beliefs. I bet when push came to shove, Kuramoto-kun intended to lure you in. He probably didn’t expect me to remain so calm after he showed his trump card. I feel surprisingly at ease whenever you’re with me, like that time with Matsushita.”

“I’m happy that I have that effect for you. He doesn’t look like to hold his own beliefs so that's probably what he doesn’t understand.”

“You’re right…” He then smiles widely, “I’m truly indebted to you for all you've done for me, but I must ask that you continue to help me.”

I smile back. “I would be glad to do so.”

“You know, from the way he was acting, I’d swear Kuramoto-kun was hiding something… Ah, my apologies for keeping you. And you didn’t even get any food.”

“Oh, it’s no problem I can get myself something on the way back home.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We agreed with Haru at school that we would head to the Palace the next day, to give us time to prepare for it. We didn’t want Haru to have to deal with the thoughts of what could happen to her with her fiance for much longer. I got medicine from Takemi who was more than happy to give me some. Seeing as she knew she was assisting the Phantom Thieves, she made much more powerful medicine for us. Yusuke then asked for me at the sushi place we went to for our last celebration party.

Yusuke was already there with Kawanabe. _I guess he’s thought about the offer._ A set of sushi was set in front of Yusuke as I sat next to him. “Hey, Yusuke.”

“Ah, thank you for coming.” He then turns to him, “There is something I would like to ask… Just who are you?”

“Hm… An interesting question. My work involves gallery management, but my hobbies are diverse. The foundation is but one of those hobbies. Broadly speaking, we’re responsible for scouting and nurturing talented youth involved in the art world. We offer free scholarships, mediate study abroad programmes… and we also connect young artists to customers… At a time, even Madarame participated in our organisation.”

“Sensei… I-I mean, Madarame?”

“Indeed. A good many benefited from his time working with us. We were aware of the dark rumours about him… but we could never have seen his confession coming.”

I look over at him. “So he was deceiving you for his own benefit?”

“That is likely, yes.”

Yusuke sighs, leaning down on the table. “Madarame… To think I once relied on his teachings, called him my mentor…! This is all because of him. It is his fault I can no longer view paintings with a pure heart…”

He looks at him curiously. “Hm…?”

Yusuke nods. “In the past, simply the desire to paint led me to seek beauty. But now, I find myself constantly weighed down by the search for awards or the praise of others… An ugly attachment has fastened itself upon my work… I can no longer paint how I used to. My art… is tainted.”

“Yusuke…”

“...I see. However, It would be wasteful to let your talent dry up. Our foundation would gladly support you. Not only a former student of the infamous Madarame, but someone with those looks… There is definitely a market for you. We’ll sell you as the ‘tragic, handsome artist.”

I frown at him. “Excuse me? Sell?”

Yusuke nods. “A-As she says. I am wondering the same thing.”

“Exactly as it sounds. Having your ideas stolen by Madarame, losing a place to live, hungry for food… That unstable air about you makes for the perfect tragedy. A story like yours will sell even to those who don’t understand art.”

“A story…?”

He nods and continues. “If you don’t have one in the modern climate, nobody will even mention your name… Don’t worry, we’ll handle the details. But in return, you must sell your work through my gallery. We will take a mediation fee, but you’ll be granted a steady revenue and a nice customer base as well.”

Yusuke stands, frowning at him in disgust. “Don't mock me… Tragedy? Looks? Story!? Those have nothing to do about art! In the end, this is only about money! That which taints pure beauty…”

He sighs, looking disappointed. “How immature…”

“How is it immature to taint his image of art?”

Yusuke nods. “I agree!”

“It seems you haven’t learned anything after all. You’re not looking at reality objectively. Is wealth really that horrible? And beyond that, how long will you continue to chase those illusions of yours? Purity… Art...”

“Sh-Shut your mouth! I reject your offer!”

He huffs. “Hmph… I thought you of all people would have the resolve to use art to make a living.”

“I have that resolve! However, I also believe such a life should only come via proper assessment!”

“Hm? In that case, I have an opportunity for you. My foundation will soon be holding a competition for young artists from around the nation. The prize shall be our support. We’ll bring customers from around Japan to see the next great talent. Are you too afraid to enter… I wonder.”

_Why is he provoking him like this?_

“What did you say…!?”

“It seems there is no further need to discuss… The bill will be sent to my office.” He leaves after that.

Yusuke sits back down, lowering his head. “That avaricious bastard…! Why is it that all artists talk about is money, money, money!? Has the true meaning of art been lost!?”

I shake my head. “No it hasn’t. You hold that truth within you, right? Art is what means more to you than money. However, money has it’s importance. Say what would you eat each day without it?”

“...I would starve to death without money. Passion alone may fill my heart, but it cannot fill my stomach… What a troubling predicament…” He shakes his head, “Anyhow, I am quite glad that you chose to accompany me here. I may have bit my tongue off in anger had it only been me. You bring a calming aura with you. The soothing force in my life."

I rub the back of my neck, blinking a few times to try and take it in. “Um, thanks. I think…”

“I will participate in the exhibition. I am going to display my ability and prove him wrong.”

“That sounds you like now.”

He nods, looking down at the sushi in front of him. “Would you like some too, Rin?”

“I’ll take a piece, you have the rest. You need it more than me.”

"Ah, my stomach thanks you."

"I'm sure it does."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The train back was fairly clear which was surprising given the usual Tokyo transport mad rushes and packed trains. I was able to get a seat as more people talked and gossiped about their day or the Phantom Thieves’ next move on Okumura. My phone buzzes in my pocket, wiggling for some room to get it out. _Makoto?_

Makoto: Hey, are you coming home by any chance soon?

Me: Yeah, I’m now on my way.

Makoto: That’s good… I’m kind of at LeBlanc at the moment.

I blink at the phone.

Me: You’re at LeBlanc?

Makoto: Yes, I’m sorry. I thought you would be here… I just had news I wanted to talk with you about.

Me: Oh. I’ll be as fast as I can!

Makoto: Oh, you don’t have to rush. Boss has given me some coffee.

Me: Um, just don’t listen to what he says. A lot of it may evolve around… Never mind, I’ll be there shortly!

_I wonder what she wants to talk about._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto puts away her phone as she sits at the bar, taking a sip of the soothing and flavourful coffee as Sojiro cleans up the bar.

“Sorry that she isn’t here. She should be back soon.” Sojiro apologizes.

Makoto smiles, shaking her head. “It’s quite alright. I should have told her beforehand I was coming…”

Sojiro raises an eyebrow. “Oh? So you wanted to surprise her?”

“I-I just thought she would be in at this time.” _He is really quick on the mark._

Sojiro chuckles, leaning on the bar. “You can’t hide that kinda stuff from me.” He grins cooly, “So you’re the one she was so happy about.”

She almost coughs up her coffee as she takes a sip. Quickly putting it back on her plate. “H-Happy? About what exactly?”

He nods and chuckles. “Yeah, she came back a while ago with the biggest smile and happiest looking face I'd ever seen from her. So it was only natural I was able to figure out why. She’s like an open book when she is flustered.”

She can’t help but smile, imagining the look. “I-I see.”

Sojiro leans up from the bar., hanging up his apron. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then. She is lucky to have someone as nice as you.”

“T-Thank you… Really I’m the lucky one. But we haven’t told the others yet. We're waiting for the right moment-” She then realised what she said so easily.

He grins and heads towards the door. “That confirmed it for me then. I won’t tell the others. Have a good time, Niijima-san.”

“Y-You too, Boss.” She stares at her coffee, seeing her cheeks flushed in the reflection, “He really got me. Now I’m nervous again…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I quickly run up the street and open the door, stepping inside LeBlanc. Seeing Makoto at the bar and no Sojiro. She turns to me with a smile. "Hey, Rin."

“Sorry I’m late.”

She slides off the bar stool. “It’s not a problem. Can we head up to your room to talk?”

“O-Oh, sure. Go right ahead.”

We head up together and sit on the couch next to each other. She brushes her hair behind her ear. “So, I finally made up with Eiko. It took a while as she said she was thinking over things a lot. She knew deep down what he was doing and we made her realize that.”

“Hey, that’s great news. I did wonder why it took awhile but at least it’s sorted now.”

She nods. “Yeah. I’m relieved that she didn’t get caught in his web… even if it took awhile for her to get back to me. Oh, and she told me she quit her job. Right now she doesn’t know what she wants to do, but she’s going to go to college and figure things out.” She crosses her arms, smiling slightly, “So in the end, Eiko’s going to start seriously focusing on her studies again. I plan on doing the same as well.”

“Aren’t you stressing over them then? They are still daunting I think.”

She shakes her head slowly. “No, that’s not it.” She lays her hands on her lap, “This time I’m not seeking anyone’s praise, and I’m not trying to show off my intelligence. I simply want to fulfill my own personal goals and dreams. Before now, I didn’t have a clear vision of what that meant. I was lost in life…” She turns to me smiling, “But thanks to you, I’ve finally come to realize it.”

I smile, looking at my legs as I rub the back of my neck. “I didn’t do much… It was your determination that got you through it all.”

She chuckles, playfully punching my shoulder. “You’re too modest! Thanks to you, I’ve come to realize my dream now.”

I tilt my head at her. “A dream? What is your dream?”

“My dream… is to become a police commissioner. That is why I need to study more so an ever to get where I need to.”

I look at her in surprise. “Wow that sounds admirable, and difficult as well.”

“You’re right. I will need an extensive academic background. There are too many incidents in this country that are never brought to light. That host was one. Villains who prey on the weak with cowardly, legally questionable methods… My father risked his life trying to catch a group of those people. I will never forgive them.” She sighs, crossing her arms, “But I won’t be able to eradicate them all on my own… Instead I want to head an organisation that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims.” She turns to me, blinking in surprise at my smile, “W-What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just a really admirable goal… Seeing your determination and goals is really amazing to see. It really makes me incredibly happy to see as well.”

Her cheeks flush slightly. “I’m glad you think so. That is the justice I aim for. I also believe it will be a continuation of my father’s legacy.”

“He would be very proud of you.”

She smiles, looking down at her hands. “I hope so… Honestly, it’s a little strange that I found the true meaning of my studies outside of my studies… Thank you for all your help. Must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right?”

I shake my head quickly. “Don’t you mean the Badass Miss President? But no, really. I would do it all over again.”

She chuckles. “Hey, I was just kidding! You will never live that down will you.”

“Probably not, nope."

“Even so, I’m glad I asked you… I think I’ll be able to see the world even more differently.” She turns and smiles warmly at me, “Actually, I’m sure I can. Because… I have you.”

I run my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “Really nice of you to say… thank you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something changes within her. As if her persona was changing within her. _I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast found one's true justice and dream. Thou justice and feelings have changed one's heart to unlock your full strength._

Johanna appears in her mind. Blue flames erupting around her and changing her form into something new.

_Say thy name and unleash thy justice on the world._ _Thy justice one has found thy self!_

_“Anat!”_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“By the way, you can rely on me for anything you need. I want us to be equals…”

I lean back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “I already rely on you more than you think. We’re already equals.”

“I do hope so… You do worry me a lot.”

I blink a few times at her. “I worry you? What do you mean?”

She nods and takes my hand between hers, looking right at me. “You do keep a lot in. I’m here to help you with anything, so please. You can open up to me.”

I rub the back of my neck with my free hand, averting my eyes from hers slightly. “O-Oh… I guess I keep things in-” She frowns and squeezes my hand a little too tightly in hers making me wince, “Ow, ow, Makoto that-"

“You guess you keep things in? Rin you do it with everything. So you’re going to learn to open up to me and everyone else. I’ll make sure you do, because I want you to be happy.”

She gives me a soft smile as I nod a few times. “I-I’ll do my best. I mean I’ll do my best learning to um, open up and stuff…”

She chuckles softly. “Good. I’ll make sure to keep checking up on you and if you don’t-”

“I-I’ll be good!”

“And another thing.”

“U-Um, yes?” _She gets kind of scary like this._

“I also don’t want to see you getting injured as you have been previously. It hurts me and I’m sure it hurts the others as well to see you as injured as you have been.”

“I mean… sometimes I can’t exactly help it…”

“Well… Just be more careful, ok?”

I give her a small smile. “I'll do my best.”

She smiles, looking down at her lap. “I’m glad then…” She quickly raises up her head, now filled with confidence, “Now then. In order to fulfill my dream, I’ll need to be accepted into my first choice college.” She giggles happily to herself, “It’s a funny thought… Studying to become a head of police whilst working as a thief…”

I giggle at the thought as well. “Might want to leave that off your resume… Just be careful ok? I don’t want anything to happen to you too.”

“I will be fine. The objectives are the same, after all… Exposing the evil lurking in the dark shadows.”

I smile and nod. “Then that’s all the reassurance I need. I shouldn’t need to worry too much about the Badass Miss President.”

She smiles and looks down at her lap, fumbling her hands over each other on her lap. “Y-Yeah…”

I notice her hands and lean back up, tilting my head to the side. “I-Is everything ok?” 

_Her being suddenly nervous is making me nervous as well. Why the sudden change?_

She shakes her head rapidly. “I-It’s nothing!”

“Um, it must be something. You can tell me, Makoto. Did I do something bad again?”

She just shakes her head, staying silent for a few moments. She turns over to look at me better but only averting her face away as I turn to meet her. “S-So… you see… U-Um…” She turns back to me, cheeks flushing, focusing her eyes on mine, “Well it’s just that…” Her eyes move from mine and away in rapid succession, “I just wanted- Well I…”

Her eyes are gentle and warming to look at. Almost as though they were searching mine when they looked at them. It only succeeded in making my heart flutter and beat faster. “W-What is it, Makoto?”

She nibbles her lip, averting her eyes down for a few moments before slowly raising them back to mine. “Well… I was thinking… Maybe we could study in some things we both don’t have experience with…?”

I blink in surprise, trying to take in what she just said. _S-S-Study in things? U-U-Um…_ No words form on my lips.

“Would that be ok?” She asks warmly and hopeful. Her eyes gaze at mine, searching for an answer as she leans closer to me, “I-If you want too, I just…”

I shift my face slightly to the side, away from hers as it hovers in front of mine. Feeling my cheeks warm up even more from her words as her breath tickles along my skin. “...You don’t have to ask me, Makoto… I’m yours… and yours alone…”

She smiles widely and happily. Cupping my cheek in her hand, bringing my face gently back to face hers. Feeling her breath tickle over my skin as our eyes meet again. “...I want to be with you, always, Rin…”

“Same with you, Makoto.”

I smile warmly. About to open my lips to speak before another pair presses up softly and tenderly against them. I blink in surprise. Feeling the warmth of her lips against mine. I get lost in the moment. Slowly closing my eyes as she does the same, leaning against her lips more. Our lips part and seal together slowly and lovingly against each others. Her thumb caresses over my cheek as I tilt my head slightly to the side, noses bumping against each other as our lips keep together. My heart feels like it is going to burst. Only able to hold her free hand in mine on her lap as the kiss continues. I savour her sweet taste and lips so soft they were like small cushions. Only parting to allow for quick breaths of air before pressing back together again. There was no urgency in the kiss. Only the sharing of deep, loving emotions through each kiss we share as each second passes. 

It lasts a few moments longer. Makoto draws back from my lips just barely as they almost touch again. Brushing against each others slightly as we take in long breaths. Both our lips glistening as we both open our eyes. We both return a warming gaze to each other as our cheeks both go a deep red.

She smiles, leaning her forehead on mine as our eyes continue to gaze at each other. She squeezes her hand in mine as her thumb trails over my cheek. “T-That was…”

I chuckle softly as I gaze back at her. “Many words we both can’t describe…?”

She giggles softly. “...Sounds exactly right.”

We keep our eyes on each other. Raising up my hand to brush some free hair of hers behind her ear. “You really are amazing, Makoto…”

Her cheeks go even redder. “I-I… And you’re truly special.” We smile at each other, she averts her eyes away from mine, “U-Um… We still have some time…”

I cup her cheek in my hand, bringing her face back closer to mine, lips barely touching again. “Then…” I whisper, pressing my lips tenderly against hers again. Both closing our eyes and melting against each other as we share another long kiss. 

After the kiss we stay together for a while. Leaning our heads against each other as our hands link together. Nothing much was said. Just enjoying each other's company.

She sighs on my shoulder. “I should probably go now…”

I open my eyes and nod slowly. “Y-Yeah… I wish you could stay…”

She leans up and smiles. “Maybe soon, that would be nice…”

“Y-Yeah it would… I’ll walk you back.”

We walk back hand in hand until we get to the station. 

“I’ll um, I mean we should try and get another date some time. If you like that is.”

“Of course I would. I’d really like that. Probably after we deal with this Palace, ok?”

“Oh, of course!”

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss, waving her off as she gets on her train, watching it move off as I feel slightly annoyed she had to go now.

_I’ll make sure to make the date will be one we will both enjoy. Thank you for making me so happy, Makoto._

I walk back to LeBlanc as my finger trails over my lips. Now missing hers on mine as I hold my hands behind my back, a slight skip in my step. “My first kiss… And with Makoto too, and it was so nice… I…” I get to the door, closing it behind me as I lean back against the door, “I’m so happy right now.”

“What’s up with you, kid?”

I jump in surprise hearing his voice, looking at him behind the bar. “N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all!”

He just chuckles. “Enjoy your time with your date?”

I walk over and sit on the stool at the bar in front of him. “Y-Yeah, it was nice.”

He pushes a steaming cup of coffee towards me. “Have that. It should remove the blush from your cheeks.”

I grumble and lower my head slightly. “No blush here…”

“Whatever you say, kid. I’m glad you’re happy, though.”

“Huh?” I blink up at him in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“Well this is pretty late to say this, but when you first came here you looked really unhappy and closed off, like you didn’t want to let anyone in. I don’t know what happened before you came, but you’ve changed after being here with your friends. I’m sorry I was so hard on you before.”

I smile slightly and look down at the coffee on the bar. _I shouldn’t tell him what happened before coming here, it would just make him feel more guilty._

“You had every right to be after what you were told about me, it’s only natural. You don’t have to be sorry.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Well that’s what I wanted to say, you have a home here whenever you need it. I’ve got to get back to Futaba, she was complaining about being hungry.” He walks around the bar and to the door, “The place is yours.”

I wave him off. “See you, Sojiro.” He shuts the door behind him as the bell rings, taking a few sips of the delicious coffee, “A home… Feels nice. I hope to continue changing for the better. For myself…” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sits on the train as it rocks about. Her mind only now processing what had happened fully in Rin’s room. She went to LeBlanc to tell Rin about what had happened. But as Sojiro said, she did want to surprise her. She wanted to be with her… That feeling told her to go see her and she did. And she said all those things to her. And they kissed. Kissed. 

Ever since their date in Hawaii she had been wanting to kiss her, but never got the chance until now. It was so much more than she expected. The softness and rush of emotions, and most of all how calming and nice it felt.

Makoto unconsciously brushes her fingers over her lips. _Her lips were so soft and it was sweet and-_ She sighs and groans quietly. _I miss them already_ . _This feeling is nice, but annoying at the same time. Being separated is a double-edged sword…_ She chuckles to herself. _All a learning experience._

She smiles to herself. “My first kiss...” 

She leans back against her chair, remembering the feeling and moment again. “I look forward to continuing to build our relationship, Rin… Thank you for making me so happy.”

After the train and a quick walk through Shibuya she gets home, closing the door behind her and slipping of her shoes and jacket. “I’m home!”

She gets no reply. _Strange, I thought Sis was home._

She walks through into the open area, seeing her sister typing away on her laptop, seemingly fully concentrated on her work and looking rather stiff and with a frown. 

_Always so busy…_

She walks over and leans down next to her, smiling slightly at her as she waves her hand slightly in front of her. “Earth to Sis.”

Sae suddenly unstiffens and quickly spins her head to hers. “Oh, Makoto. I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

Makoto keeps her smile and leans back up slightly. “It’s quite ok, Sis. Sorry if I disturbed your work.”

She rubs her eyes and sighs. “No, I apologize. Welcome home, Makoto.” She spins around in her chair to face her better, “You’re back later than usual.”

Makoto can’t help but smile. “I was just out, Sis. I can take care of myself, you know?”

“I know I’m sorry. Things are getting more dangerous lately, you need to take more care is all.”

“I’ll be extra careful, Sis. Don’t worry.”

She just nods. “Good. You seem happy, that's good as well.”

“I’m very happy in fact.” She then realizes what she just said as Sae blinks at her, “W-What I mean is I’m j-just fine!”

Sae can’t help but chuckle. “I see. Well I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Y-Yes. I’ll just be in my room.” She speed walks off to her room, closing the door behind her. A wide smile forms on her lips. “Very very happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this also!
> 
> This is a shorter filler one compared to the others because of Christmas and all that. Just a few confidant stuff to fill things out in the mean time. 
> 
> Oh, and how could I forget the ending with Rin and Makoto, was a long time coming, huh? Think a lot have been waiting for this to finally happen! Here's to their relationship continuing to grow throughout the story! I have more things planned for them both in the future as well so it doesn't just stop here like it would in game really.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and your support as usual! Monday we'll be going to the Palace with everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this and please stay safe. See you all Monday!


	65. Through the Sweatshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

As promised by us all we readied to head to the Palace with Haru. We divided up the medicine we had between us and headed out on the train to Okumura Foods HQ. If what Morgana said was true and that Haru’s persona wasn’t fully formed it would leave us even more cautious and defensive. We would be protecting someone through a Palace and it would be dangerous. However, we needed her to get through the authentication doors to progress. It was our only option. She was adamant to go with us and help however, so we entered his Palace via the Nav when we arrived.

I was able to get a better look at the Palace when we arrived. It was almost like a spaceport that you see in movies. Orbiting Earth almost portrays his spreading of influence across the world. Fast food imagery was displayed throughout the area, representing his status as the president of Big Bang Burger. 

We head off into the Palace carefully as a group, following the way we came in previously. I was able to get a better look at Haru’s outfit as well. She wears a dark purple cavalier hat, adorned with a feather plume tucked into a royal purple coloured hat band. She also wears a long-sleeved pale pink blouse topped with a white neck jabot held by a red gem pin. A black corset vest was overtop them, laid with golden buttons and bloomers that matched the colour of her headband. Black tights and lace up pumps below. An ammo holster belt around her waist. It looks very french musketeer inspired. __

_ Still, I wonder why her persona hadn’t materialized fully. In the middle of a battle with some shadows she tried to use her persona, but it barely formed and was hazy like a bad signal on a TV. Fox protected her but it was still strange. It was almost as if she hadn’t fully accepted her bond or contract. But is that even possible? Nevertheless we need to push on quickly. _

We got back to the door we had to escape from last time. Haru looks at all of us with a giddy smile. “Wow, you’re all so cool! The shadows barely had a chance!”

Morgana strikes a pose in front of her. “That’s because we are the Phantom Thieves!”

I tap my finger on his head to get his attention. “Come on Mona. You aren’t a mascot for us.”

Panther covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. “He would make a good mascot though, don’t you think?”

Fox nods in agreement. “I would have to agree.”

Mona frowns up at me a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Thanks a lot, Joker.”

I chuckle and flick his head playfully. “Any time, Mona.”

Queen walks up next to Haru and gestures to the door. “Can you get this door open again?”

“I can try!” She stands in front of it and it scans, opening quickly as it turns green. She jumps up, looking giddy, “Yay it worked!”

Oracle grins in satisfaction. “Haha! That biometric scanners useless now that we’ve got actual family on our side!”

We walk through the door thankful with no army of shadows this time into an open, empty room. “By the way, you seemed real fired up back when we first met.” Skull asks Haru, “Was that an act Mona put you up to? Y’know… the whole beauty thingy?”

She blinks and becomes suddenly bashful. “T-That was… um…” She holds her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side, “I-I… was trying to be a heroine of justice…”

Skull scratches his head, looking confused. “Uh… Is that a joke?”

Panther smacks the back of his head and glares at him. “You moron! She was being serious!”

He grips his head and winces. “Ow damn…”

“Ever since I was young, people around me have never seen me for who I really am. They would be kind to me just to please my father, and would get money and presents in exchange.” Her head lowers, “Adults, teachers, even friends… It seemed like everyone smiled at me for their own personal gain and never to actually be close to me.”

Queen holds her chin in thought. “That’s why you kept the details of your family a secret at school…”

“That is correct. I felt like if I was seen doing anything different that rumours would spread. But people like Mako-chan and Rin-chan kept things secret for me.” She then smiles, “From them I was reminded of the female superheroes I used to see on TV were so great! They always fought for others, not themselves… and they were always happy. I wanted to be just like that! Even though I knew it was a fantasy… I still looked up to them.”

“Everyone goes wild over heroes at some point.” Skull turns to me. “It’s fine havin’ someone like that on our side, right, Joker?”

“Of course it is. She isn’t the only one who was inspired by heroes on TV.”

“What’re you doing here!?” A muffled voice comes from behind us. What looked like Okumura from the TV was inside some type of futuristic space suit. Lights and gizmos flash on his chest piece. An astronaut helmet that looks more like a fish bowl sits atop his head. A long red cape flows down his back. It has evil space villain written all over him.

We all turn to him in surprise. “Huh? Huh!?” Haru stutters, eyes going wide at him, “I-Is that you, Father?”

Panther rubs her eyes under her mask like she was seeing things. “This is insane on so many levels!”

He glares at Haru and huffs. “I thought I told you not to associate with vulgar people! You seem to keep disobeying me recently. It seems like you need to learn your place again.” He glances at his side as her fiance steps up next to him, looking smug as usual.

Skull points out his finger at him. “It’s that bastard from before!”

Haru stares in confusion at them both. “Him…!? W-Why is he here!? Did he come into the Palace too!?”

Mona shakes his head dismissively. “No! He might look the same, but that isn’t the real person. Remember what I explained to you before?” 

She glances down at him. “Y-You mean about the cognition thing?”

I nod to confirm. “Right, that’s just your father's cognitive figure of him. It’s only a shadow in his form, not the real him.”

“What are you all mumbling about?” He asks, looking over us all, “Let us get this over with.”

Haru steps forward towards them both. “Do you recall what I said before, Father? That I would do my best for you?” She throws out her hand towards him, “This is my final answer to that! I can’t stand this anymore!”

The shadow of Okumura just looks over her shoulder at us instead. “Are those... the rumoured Phantom Thieves with you…? I see!” He chuckles, smiling maniacally, “You’re handing them over to me as a plea for forgiveness! Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others… You truly embody the Okumura motto! Very well. Join me, Haru!”

Haru sighs heavily. “Why do you only ever think about gains and losses!? That’s why the company has such a bad reputation… All because you treat people like they’re tools! People are meant to be treated right and fairly!"

Okumura looks displeased. “To gain, you must give… One must be resolved to give even more if they wish to stand above others. We are on vastly different levels… and soon, I will rise to a new stage in the political world! The cold reality of kicking people down is part of business! Virtue and sentiment are for losers.” Okumura smirks at us, “Okumura Foods shall be the foundation of my victory!”

Queen frowns at him. “His company is just a stepping stone…”

I clench my hands tightly. “And he will continue stepping on anyone in his way… He has no soul or feelings for those around him. It’s all about himself.”

Haru’s fiance steps next to Okumura. “Mr. Okumura, we don’t need a girl who’s been soiled by these thieves. Unless you can make some compromises, I can’t introduce her to my father. There will have to be… more favourable compromises if this deal is to go ahead as planned.”

He just shrugs. “She needn’t be your lawful wife anymore… Take her as your lover, or whatever it is you desire. She is a tool, you can use her like one, it doesn't concern me what you do with her.”

He smirks, slowly turning to Haru. “Very well… I accept those terms… Now come here, Haru. We’re going to have some private time.”

Haru’s eyes go wide at them both. “L-Lover…? T-Tool…? I was raised under this company’s wealth… I even accepted a political marriage for you. This is not what we discussed, Father!” Her voice is pained as she grips her chest, “Father! You want me to be that man’s plaything just to satisfy your own ambitions!?”

“Hmph, why fret? You should be overjoyed that you’re fulfilling your role as an Okumura daughter. This is the only value you’ve had from the very beginning. DO not disobey me.”

“So… even his own daughter’s life is a commodity to him.” Fox huffs, “How despicable!”

Haru falls to her knees as she sniffles. “I… I can’t…”

“Haru!” Panther shouts in dismay.

I hold out my arms in front of them as they try to pass to help, pushing against them. “...Wait. She needs to face this herself.”

_ Listen to your heart, Haru. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything seemed hopeless and closing in around her. Her fiance smirks sickeningly at her, taking steps towards her. “Now, why don’t you come… to my place? We are going to have some fun!” He turns in a large mechanical robot, painted in the colour of his suit, “Let’s have fun! I’ll play with you until I get bored! A high school fiancee… What a turn-on! I’m going to use every last bit of you.”

The hopelessness was being replaced by anger. Feeling it surging up inside her. Her nails dig into her knees. “So vulgar… I could never accept someone like you… Something like this anymore… I’ve lied to myself for too long.”

“No! Haru’s persona won’t stand a chance against-” Mona shouts as Joker picks him up as he tries to run past, “Joker, what are you doing!?”

“Wait a minute!”

Oracle nods to back me up. “She’s right, don’t worry!” The robot slams his fist towards her as blue flames erupt around her, “She hadn’t awakened to her real power, that’s all!” 

Her persona appears in a rush of blue flames and blocks its arms with ease. She stands, lifting up her hat as some tears keep in her eyes. She glares up at the robot of her would be fiance. 

Pain _. _

Pain wracks through her skull. Needles pierce through her skull and increase in pressure with each second that passes. She grips her head tightly in an attempt to stop it. It becomes too much and she collapses onto the floor again. Tears form in her eyes, gritting her teeth as a spotlight appears around her. Her persona behind her. Hearing her voice echo inside her head only causes the pain to pulse throughout her.

_ “I see you finally made up your mind… my dear, fated princess.  _ The pain increases, unable to hold back as pained gasps escape her lips, “ _ Freedom for you must stem from betrayal. If you still yearn for it now… then you must not err. Now tell me… Who shall you betray? Your friends or your family?” _

She can barely think as the pain makes her vision hazy. A shadowed figure of herself appears in front of her. Golden eyes piercing into her as she crouches in front of her. “ _ What is it going to be, my dear princess? A puppet of your father? To be used for the rest of your days. Or a place with Thieves? I’m afraid your previous words are not enough now. You must choose from the voice within your heart. What will your answer be?” _

Her mind clears for a moment, the words flow from her with ease. “My heart has been set… You should know.” Haru raises her head and her shadowy figure grins at her. 

_ “That’s it!” _ The figure disappears in an aura of blue flames, surrounding her. Her eyes golden storming at the robot of her fiance.

Her persona chuckles giddily. “Yes, that gaze…! I can finally display my true strength. She stands to her feet, the pain fading. __

_ “I AM THOU, THOU ART I. Let us adorn your departure into freedom with a beautiful betrayal! YOUR WORTH IS MORE THAN JUST A TOOL. NOW DISPLAY THAT WILL!” _

She throws out her hand, her persona forming behind her fully in a storm of roses. She appears in a pink and black rococo dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves that extend to her elbows. Pink gloves over her hands. A golden trim flows around the dress, forming a golden lip at the centre of the dress. Black and red curtain drapes under the dress. She has no face, instead being represented with a pink mask inset with yellow eyes. She holds a yellow and pink coloured fan with black fur on her left hand, the mask in her right. Her dress opens up revealing a pair of gatling guns, missiles and grenade launchers.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skull recoils in surprise at the sight. “Geez! How many guns is that!?”

“Wow, now that’s something.” I say, looking it over.

“Farewell, dear father.” Haru holds the tip of her hat, turning to point her finger at him, glaring in anger, “I am no longer your subservient puppet! I am my own person now whether you like it or not!”

“Then so be it… You’re worthless to me now.” He walks off towards the elevator with an annoyed huff, “Hmph. Deal with them how you wish.”

“You poor thing… I’ll toy with you until you break! I can’t stop thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you!”

Fox huffs, holding onto the hilt of his katana. “I don’t expect him to come to reason at all.”

Skull rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. We shoulda just told you this from the start, asshat.”

Mona nods, drawing out his blade. “We’re the Phantom Thieves, here to take your bride!”

I walk up to Haru, placing a hand on her shoulder as she looks back over it to me. “Do you want to deal with this by yourself? Clear your own path forward from him?”

She nods, turning back to him as her mask wisps away from her face. “Blow him away, Milady!” The guns spin and ready, unleashing volley after volley of constant gunfire into the robot. Explosions surround and crash into it, missiles blast through the metal. After a few seconds the robot stops. It sparks and groans with gaping holes all over his body with the wall behind him littered with gunshot holes. Metal buckles ad explosion release from inside the robot. After a few seconds it collapses back in a pile of black ooze and disappears into ash. 

Haru grips her chest, breathing heavily from the exertion. “I did it… I did it, Mona-chan!” She turns to us with a giddy smile, “I did it!”

Skull, nudges Mona in the back with his boot. “What were you sayin’ about her persona bein’ weak?”

“How was I meant to know it would be like that!?

“He disappeared! Is that ok?” Haru asks, now looking worried.

Panther looks at Mona with a confused expression. “Are you sure you taught her how things work in here?”

He shrugs slightly. “I did… or so I thought?”

Oracle groans. “What’s the point if she doesn’t get it, Mona? You need to be a better teacher, kitty.”

“I’m the best teacher at this stuff!

Queen chuckles. “Don’t worry, Haru. Cognitive beings have no correlation to their real-world counterparts. You’ll see when we get back. I guarantee he will be ok.”

“Then he’s not dead?”

Fox nods. “That’s right.”

Haru spins to me on her heels. “How did you know, Rin-chan? About my persona.”

I tap my chin a few times. “I just felt like you were indecisive over what you wanted and that would cause your persona to be as it was. I betted on leaving you to think over things properly to awaken to it.”

“I see, you’re quite perceptive as always, Rin-chan.” She holds her hand over her mouth, “Oh sorry, I forgot about code names!”

I smile slightly, waving my hand dismissively. “It’s quite all right.”

Skull grins at her. “Dude, does that mean we got a new teammate? Good to have ya… uh…”

“She already has a codename.” Mona says with a slight grin on his lips.

Haru smiles at us all. “You can call me Noir.”

Skull blinks at her, looking immediately stumped. “Uh ...Noir? Does that mean somethin’?”

I sigh and flop my head down. “Sometimes, Skull… Read a book or something.”

“Uh, how will that help?”

“Knowledge?”

He shrugs. “Eh.”

Noir giggles at us both. “It means black in French. I’d like to be a heroine of justice, but the Phantom Thieves are on the darker side of the law. I chose the name Noir to remind me of that.”

Panther nods, rubbing the side of her head. “As long as she’s into it…”

“She created quite an elaborate backstory…” Fox mumbles.

I glance back over at Fox. “Are you jealous of it?”

“I certainly am not!”

Queen chuckles. “Noir. I like it. It conveys dignity that won’t bow down to others, as well as a rebellious spirit toward society.”

Noir smiles at us all. “Thank you! I’m happy to be a part of this team!”

“Will you be ok to continue onward? Awakening to your persona can be pretty taxing.” I ask with concern.

“I am fine. We can continue if you like, Joker.”

“Don’t let your guard down though. We still have to get to the treasure.” Mona explains.

Noir nods. “Yes sir!”

Oracle sighs. “Someone’s talkin’ big again…”

I roll my eyes with a smile. “Let’s get going everyone.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having Noir with us made our effectiveness in battle go up even more so. Her persona was very powerful at a range and was effective in our back line with Panther and Mona. The way through the Palace was a lot different from before. There were work areas with groups of robots complaining about work hours and being tired. Being forced by upper level workers and line managers to work harder until some sparked and dropped to the floor and were just left there. 

We collected key cards from managers to progress deeper into the space factory. The conveyor belt work lines headed by the speakers declaring to work harder, not stop and have a few seconds of break. It was the modern day equivalent of a sweatshop. Even the shadows didn’t cause much difficulty, it was the amount of them. Numbers were overwhelming and it was that factor that was tiring us down. 

We all stand on a floating platform as it takes us out of the area and around the next area. Or so we hoped with how complex the station was. We move into the depths of the base. The sound of machinery fills the area in the background with the sounds of grinding, robotic movement and robotic voice overs.

“You sure this is the right way?” Skull asks as he looks over the edge into the darkness, “Damn that’s black…”

Oracle nods as she looks over her map. “This is taking us deeper in. As to where, I dunno!”

“Shouldn’t you be more accurate with this information?”

Oracle frowns at him and huffs. “Shut it, Inari! You couldn’t read the map!”

“I certainly could!”

Queen sighs, shaking her head. “Please don’t argue in here…”

Noir giggles as she watches. “It’s exciting though.”

A robotic voice suddenly comes over the control panel on the platform. “Approaching sorting and disposal area. Splitting cargo platform now.”

Panther blinks at it. “Um, is this a cargo platform…?”

I shrug slightly. “I hope not-”

The platform suddenly shakes and begins splitting apart into multiple sections. Mona quickly jumps the gap onto one with Skull. Queen quickly grabs Noir and pulls her onto hers as it was opening under her feet. Fox, Oracle and Panther stay on another as the one I’m on was getting further away from the others.

“Jump, Joker!” Queen yells as she holds out her hand.

I quickly wave it off as we all start to separate. “Forget it and find a way back to meet up, all of you!”

“Right!”

“Ok!”

“And no doing anything stupid!” I shout out as loud as I can as they all move further off out of sight.

They all suddenly go into different doors as my platform starts to as well. “Sorting and disposal area doesn’t sound like a very nice place…” I flop my head down, “Of course I’m by myself though… One time maybe.” 

The door opens to the platform and I blink at what I see. It is a massive area filled with hundreds upon hundreds of conveyor belts all filled with different parts being pulled along by them. Boxes with the Big Bang Burger logo stamped on them get pulled into belts that look to go on for miles.

On the other side is what looks like a factory building conveyor. Multiple robot-like arms sort and build multiple objects and robots. Sparking and melding them together. On the far opposite side smoke pillars out from the glowing red pits that mechanical scrap and broken robots drop into, looking to be melted down.

“This is some factory… And Okumura thinks of this as Big Bang Burger? What a twisted thought.” I peer at the other side, seeing the robots rush back and forth between rooms at top speed with no break, “And he works his employers like this?” I rattle my lips and sigh, “Exploiting behind the scenes as well…”

A robotic voice comes back on the platform. “Moving to sorting area, standby for object removal.”

“Object… removal? That doesn’t sound good.” The platform stops next to one of the many conveyor belts near a grabbing claw. It spins around and opens up over me, ready to grab me. I huff and put a hand on my hip, pointing up at it, “I think not. Don’t you dare try and grab me.”

“Removing object now.” The claw opens up and moves right towards me. 

I slice through it quickly with my dagger. It sparks and clangs onto the platform, smoking and sparking with exposed wires. I smirk slightly and spin my dagger in my hand, “And that is what you get.”

A couple more arms then suddenly come out of the belt, one latches onto my arm tightly making me wince and tries to tug me back, but I quickly spin around and slice off the head, tugging it off my arm and throwing it over the edge. I look over my arm at the red marks from the grabber, “Ugh, damn thing.”

I take a step only for another claw to grab me around my waist and pull me into the air, making me drop my dagger as it clangs onto the platform. “Hey, let me go!” 

“Removing blockage from line.”

I try to wiggle my way out, but it just grips tighter. “I’m no blockage you dumb robot!” I grip the arms and slowly push them apart, using the grip to flip myself backwards to stand on top of it. I slide out my gun, ready to fire before another claw sprouts out and grabs my foot and pulls me up into the air as I hang down, hair hanging down along with my skirt, which I hold up again, “Hey, what's the big idea!? Put me down!” 

I go to aim up at it with my pistol, but it just shakes me violently from side to side, throwing it from my grasp. It yanks me from side to side as, making me wince as I feel my foot bruising. “Ow, ow!”

“Uncooperative blockage, removing now.”

“Ugh, your damn right I’m uncooperative!” It swings me enough next time to reach up and grab the claws, forcing them apart as I push off and somersault back onto the conveyor belt. The claws then start to move over, reaching to grab me as I handspring and cartwheel back along the belt towards my gun.

I land onto it and dodge them as they try to grab me, firing off a couple of shots into both as they both spark and smoke before flopping down onto the belt. I dust myself off and holster my gun, walking over and picking up my dagger, also holstering it. “Damn things. I’m a blockage, it says.”

A robotic voice starts up again. “Problems detected with grabber arms on belt 48b. Sending service bots to investigate.”

“Whoops…” I look down the conveyor belt and shrug, “Best I just follow this and hope it ends up somewhere where we can all meet up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skull and Mona sprint on the spot near the end of a conveyor belt. Having been dumped on it by the platform into the disposable area. Behind them is a massive pit of molten liquid as other pieces of mechanical scrap fall behind them and melt instantly into it. Feeling the heat on their backs as they try to outrun the conveyor belt.

“Oh shit, oh shit! Keep running, Mona!”

“What do you think I’m doing!” He looks over his shoulder as the pit looms in closer, “We can’t outrun this for long!”

Skull frantically looks around, pointing at a console on the far side. “Look! That lever looks like a control for this!”

“How do you know!?”

“I don’t, it's just a hunch!”

Mona speeds up his little legs faster. “Ugh, we can’t reach it like this though!”

“You have a slingshot dammit! Use that, I can’t keep this up!”

“Oh yeah.” He pulls out his slingshot from behind and takes aim as he runs, firing off one that flies over the lever and misses.

“The hell was that!?”

“Quit your complaining! It’s hard to move and fire this thing!” He tries again as it flies over the lever handle. He suddenly feels himself being yanked up, “Hey! What’s the big idea-”

“Fire now dammit! I’ll keep you level!”

Mona smirks at him and takes aim, firing off another shot as it hits the lever. The conveyor belt slows down to a halt as he puts him back down, both wheezing and taking in deep breaths. 

“Phew that was a close one…”

“Yeah… nice shot…” Skull leans up and looks around, “So uh, where we gotta go from here?”

Mona points his paw forward. “I guess all we can do is follow the conveyor belt.”

“Not much of a plan…”

“That’s all I can think of!”

The robotic voice comes over the console. “Unauthorized stop at disposal conveyor belt 57a. Sending over a guard and search force.”

“Uh oh.”

“Shit.”

They both look at each other and start sprinting across the conveyor belt. “RUN!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen and Noir found themselves in one of the sorting areas, both standing on the conveyor as it joins up with multiple others, creating a wide road of sorts that connects to all the other belts in the area.

Queen tries to operate one of the consoles to stop the conveyor belts, however it keeps locking her out. She rolls her eyes at it. “I give up…” She walks away from it as Noir tilts her head and looks over it. Queen tilts her head at her, “Noir what are you-”

“Let’s try this!” She lifts her axe above her head and slams it down into the console, slicing right through it as it sparks and smokes.The conveyor belts then all power down as she takes a few attempts to free her axe again, “It worked!”

Queen can’t help but chuckle. “Well done, Noir-”

A robotic voice comes out from the console. “Sabotage detected at sorting area link-up 52c. Sending out guards to investigate.”

Noir’s eyes go wide at her. “O-Oh… Um, oops? D-Did I mess up!?”

Queen shakes her head as the guards start rolling in. “Not at all, let’s take care of this.”

Noir runs up to her side and nods quickly. “Yes, let’s!”

A flying robot hovers over them and scans them, only to be shot apart by Queen as it crashes into a smoking pile of black ooze. One of the ground robots rushes towards them both on the belt, only for Noir to swing her axe around in a horizontal arc, slicing it in half as it sparks and starts fading to black ooze.

More start coming in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Panther, Oracle and Fox had a more comfortable time. They had been dropped off at the end of the sorting bay into the control room. Oracle is busy typing away as they both watch her work. Both try scanning the screens to try and find the others on the multiple cameras around the area.

“Did you get in yet, Oracle?” Panther questions as she glances at her.

“Mehehe. Just one more anddd…” She presses a button and the screens all turn green, “There we go-”

Alarms suddenly sound off in the room. “Alert, alert! Intruders detected in the Main Control Room. All guards respond.”

“Uh, what is that Oracle?” Panther panics as she spins around as the flashing red lights.

She quickly types away on the console. “Uh, looks like they found us and shadows are closing in! If you hold them off I can get to the others with this!”

Fox nods and draws his katana as the robots approach the door. “Then we shall defend you.”

Panther nods and runs up to his side, drawing out her whip. “We’ll give you as much time as possible, Oracle!”

She grins and gets to typing away as ice and fire blast out from behind her. She looks at the screen, hacking into the cameras and scanning around with them. “So where are they all…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I leap over and jump on the tops of the flying robots to get to a higher conveyor belt, somersaulting up and landing safely before more robots come rushing along. “Ugh, more of you?” I pull free my mask as blue flames burst around me, “Arsene, deal with them!”

He appears before me, sending out a wave of black and red tendrils that pierce through them all. He vanishes in blue flames as a heaping pile of sparking machinery is all that is left of them as they turn to black ooze on the conveyor belt.

Another flying robot hovers near me, sighing and pulling out my gun. “Wait, Joker! It’s Oracle.”

I blink at it and lower my gun. “Oracle? Um, how did you get- Never mind, can you help me find the way out of here?”

“Sure thing! Just follow me.”

She leads me along the conveyor, slicing and destroying any robots in my way. I somersault over one, driving my dagger into its head before removing it. “Could you have picked a less filled route?”

“This is the best I can do! Now keep going, Joker!”

“I will… I hope the others are ok.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skull rushes through the crowds of robots on the multiple conveyor belts, Oracle having found them and directing their way. Mona stands on his shoulder, firing off his slingshot at the flying drones as Skull smashes some with his pipe and blasts the others away with his shotgun.

“Geez how many are there!?”

“Just keep moving!”

“I know, I know!” 

“Just go to your left and the platform will be there!” Oracle shouts through the flying drone.

Skull smashes in another, spinning around and blasting away a group of robots that get close. However the shrapnel from the blast rips through the cables holding up the belts. Both their eyes go wide as the cables start to ping and rip apart.

“Oh, Skull this isn’t good.”

“Uh shit we better…”

The cables start breaking around them as they look at each other. “RUN!”

Skull starts sprinting down the belt, Mona gripping onto his shoulder as the conveyor starts collapsing behind them. Robots fall behind them into the depths of the factory. It just about catches up to them as Skull leaps across onto the platform as it starts floating away.

Oracle’s drone hovers over them. “Great job guys! I’ll bring you over to us.”

Skull lets out a breath. “Phew… that was a close one.”

Mona nods, taking in some deep breaths. “Yeah… but we did well.”

They both look at each other and grin, high-fiving each other as the platform floats off.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen and Noir blinks over at the sounds of loud crashing and smoke coming from the far end of the conveyor belts across the room. 

“Looks like the others are busy.” Queen says as she looks over the edge.

“I hope they're ok…” A robot comes behind them, only for Noir to swing her axe around, smashing into it and sending it flying off the edge into the depths. She giggles and wipes her forehead, “Phew, this is strangely relieving to batter these.”

Queen chuckles, adjusting her gloves. “I find it to be the same as well.”

They both giggle as they step onto the end platform. “This should send us back to the others.”

Noir smiles and holds up her hand. “Well done, Queen!”

Queen chuckles and high-fives her hand. “Well done, Noir.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I groan, shaking the water from my hands as I stand on the platform. It drips down my body and clothes. I glance to my side at the floating drone. “Remind me again why I had to go through the cleaning area?”

“It was the quickest way back from your position!”

I glare at the drone, curling up my hair and ringing it out as water patters in a puddle on the platform. “Uh huh…”

The platform finally comes to a stop and I jump off, seeing Panther and Fox clearing up the rest of the robots from the entrance. Oracle is busy typing away and talking to the others by the looks of it.

_ Hm, first one back it seems. _

Panther kicks down the last robot to the floor as I walk up to her. She spins around to me. “Hey, Joker-” She blinks at me, “Why are you soaked for?”

I mumble and wiggle about to try and shake it off. “Oracle’s route back was very… inconvenient.”

Fox walks back, sheathing his katana. “That is the last of them. Ah, Joker did you have a shower? I hope it was refreshing.”

“No, Fox. No…”

Another platform then docks at the side, Mona and Skull jump off and run into the room. They both are covered and smudged in soot and dirt.

“Phew, that was a ride…”

Mona pats over his fur as puffs of smoke come from it. “My poor fur though.”

Panther leans down and pets his head. “Aww.”

Skull glances at me. “Oh you get dirty too, Joker? Where’re the showers?”

“Don’t start.”

“Uh, I was bein’ seri-”

I glare at him. “Don’t. Start.”

The last platform then docks, Noir and Queen stepping off. Oracle chuckles and clicks her fingers. “Mehehe, mission accomplished. Everyone is back.”

Queen stretches up her arms. “It’s good to see you all again.” She looks at me and Skull, “Why do you both look like that?”

“Well uh, me and Mona were near the disposal area. Joker here just had a shower-”

I jab my finger into his side. “I did not!”

Fox tilts his head at Noir who is just smiling, swinging her axe a little. “What is the matter, Noir?

She jumps at the mention of her name. “Oh, it’s nothing! I was just feeling better after crashing through so many robots!”

Panther giggles and gives her a thumbs-up. “That’s good! It is kinda fun.”

Skull blinks at her. “So you’re that kinda girl, huh… Scary…”

“Anyway…” Oracle says, getting our attention, “I’ve found where to go next.”

I nod, pushing my wet hair behind me. “Lead the way then, Oracle. And um, let’s all try to stay together this time.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We come out of an elevator into a strange looking room that leads to nowhere. There were no doors or corridors that lead to other rooms and the only thing was the large circular windows that show off the vast emptiness of space.

Oracle gazes out of the window at the darkness. “Whoa, it’s all space out there. This is coool.”

Skull looks over her head out the window. “The hell we meant to go though? There ain’t any doors we can go through.”

“Did we make a wrong turn?” Noir suggests, also peeking out the window.

Queen shakes her head. “This was the only way forward according to that map Oracle found.”

“We must be missing something…” Mona mumbles.

Panther then points out the window. “Look up there. That looks like the way to go… But there is no way over there…”

I peer out the window, looking across to see a similar looking area. The only problem being that the emptiness of space is between us and it “Um, I know this may sound crazy, but do we have to jump out to reach the other side?” Everyone then gives me a blank look, “What? Did I say something weird?”

“I think you may be pushing it a bit, Joker.” Panther says in surprise, blinking a few times at me.

Noir tilts her head from side to side in thought. “Could we even survive outside?”

“Technically it’s possible.” Oracle says, “Without a suit we could survive about fifteen seconds without oxygen.”

“So we just hold our breath?” I query.

“Yup pretty much.”

“We aren’t seriously considering this are we?” Queen questions, looking between us both.

“I sense the treasure that way though.” Mona groans.

“So we have to proceed?” Fox says.

Skull moves to the wall where a control panel was. “So we just click this, right?”

“Don’t-!”

“Wait-!”

As soon as he presses the button the window slides open, sucking out all the air and us along with it. Everyone clasps their hands over their mouths as we spin through open space. It is a strange experience. Everything goes cold and quiet. It is an extremely unusual feeling. We travel all the way along and the other window opens for us as well all get sucked into the other area.

Skull lands flat on the floor first, followed by Fox next to him. Me and Ann land right on top of them both, followed by Mona between us. Noir and Queen land atop across from us with Oracle crashing atop us all, making it into a twisted pile of bodies and limbs. The door locks behind us and we all take in gasps of air as the oxygen comes back in.

“Ugh… so heavy…” Mona groans in the middle of the pile.

“Watch who you’re calling heavy!” I groan next to him, trying to move out but not succeeding..

“I’m bein’ crushed here!” Skull shouts underneath us all.

“It’s your fault for pressing the button you moron!” Panther snaps at him, smacking the back of his head.

“This isn’t the most comfortable position. Could you please not move around.” Fox complains.

“I think I can-” Noir tries to move but rolls off and falls right atop Skull and Fox’s upper back just above mine and Panther’s head.

“Ugh… shit that hurt…”

“My poor back…”

Her eyes go wide at them both. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“Please stop moving, Noir…”

“Let’s just all move one at a time, please.” Queen groans, “Oracle, get off first.”

“Aw it was fun watching though.” With a shrug she jumps off of the pile.

Queen then gets up and pulls up Ann. Skull lets out a sigh of relief. “Phew, you’re heavier than-”

Panther quickly kicks his side as he groans. “Don’t you dare say that you dick!”

Me and Mona look at each other and sigh.

Panther then helps me up as I give Noir a hand. Mona jumps up himself and we help up Fox. Skull drags himself up and clicks his back. “Geez, you all weigh quite a bit together-” He turns to us as we all glare at him. 

“Mind saying that a bit louder?”

“And repeating it?”

“Please do.”

“We’re waiting.”

“I-I mean light as a feather! R-Right, Fox?”

“I don’t know if I’d relate it to a feather…”

“Dude, agree me with dammit!”

I rub my eyes under my mask and sigh. “Let’s just end it there please. I’d rather not do that all over again.”

Noir then points ahead with a small giggle. “Oh, um, Joker. It looks like we have to do it again.”

“Great…”

“That means wait to press the button, Skull.” Queen says, glaring at him.

“Y-Yes, Queen!”

We make our way through the other space flights to the other side, having to fly around between each area to get to where we wanted. We fly through the last one and all land safely this time. There were a few more crashes along the way as we got used to it."

As soon as we land I immediately crouch down and hug my legs to myself, shivering slightly. “C-Cold… Flying through space is really cold.”

Fox tilts his head down at me. “I’m not cold.”

I glare up at him. “You don’t have bare skin on show!”

“Stupid Inari.”

Makoto sighs. “Let’s keep moving. You can warm up on the way, Joker.”

“Ok…” I grumble.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We make our way through surprisingly empty corridors with just large glass windows on one side that show off the base. It was almost like a viewing area for the base. However, the further we walk, the worst the view becomes. At first it was just like a normal work area with the robot working as a normal person would see. Then to the warehouse where they were stacking up all the cargo. Next it started to show robots collapsing from overwork, them being tossed away to being discarded like nothing. 

Noir’s expression pains more and more with each area we see. We then get to the last part. It is just rows and rows of conveyor belts with robots running along each one carrying cargo. And beneath them is just piles and piles of broken and discarded robots. Other robots throw them into the molten liquid and then take their place to work. 

We all stop to look. 

Panther winces as she looks out the window. “This is horrible…”

“How he sees his business is truly despicable.” Fox huffs as more robots are piled atop the rest.

“What an asshole.”

Noir rests her hand against the glass as she gazes sadly at the scene before her. “Father…” 

Queen puts her finger over her lips at them as I start to hear sniffling coming from Noir. Mona looks up at her, poking his paw on her leg. “Noir? Are you ok?”

I place my hand on her shoulder as a few tears run down her cheeks. “Noir?”

She quickly wipes her eyes under her mask. “I-I’m sorry… It’s just seeing all this and what my Father truly has become… It hurts…”

Panther rubs the back of her head. “I’m sorry, Noir…”

“I apologize.”

“Me too…”

She quickly shakes her head. “No, it’s ok. I have to accept this, I wouldn’t have agreed to do all this if I didn’t know this was happening.”

Queen smiles at her. “We’ll all help you through this.”

“Thank you!” She then turns to me, “Let us go, Joker. We need to finish this off!”

I smile and squeeze her shoulder. “Let’s go then. Mona, lead the way.”

“You got it!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully it wasn’t far until we reached the end of the Palace. We come out in a large open area, seeing the floating mass and cloud of the treasure behind a large glass case. Mona jumps up against the glass. “Yes, we’ve found it…! This is it!”

“But we haven’t found anything on the mental collapses. That bothers me…” Fox trails off.

Panther blinks in realization. “Oh yeah, you’re right… Maybe he doesn’t have anything to do with it?”

“Maybe he’s hidin’ it?” Skull suggests, “We got this far. Wouldn’t it be better to just squeeze the truth outta him?”

I tap my chin, shaking my head. “At this point it would be a pointless endeavour. If we hadn’t seen any sign of it on the way here then he is hiding it too well to just squeeze out of him. I would think that we would need to wait until his change of heart before anything would be revealed about them.”

Noir nods in agreement. “That plan is fine by me. As long as my father can atone for all of this…”

Skull yawns, stretching up his arms. “If that’s what you think, Joker. I’m pooped.”

Mona nods. “We’re all tired. Let’s send out the calling card and take his treasure when we have recovered. Joker will decide the timing.”

“Would you like to take care of the calling card, Noir? Seeing as it’s your father you would get the best response from him.”

She nods. “I’ll do my best with it. Thank you for trusting me with it.”

“Let’s get out of the Palace then.” Queen says, gesturing us out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We separate after returning from the Palace. We all look tired and in need of rest. Thankfully no one got a bad injury that the medicine we had couldn’t heal. Me and Futaba get on the train as my phone buzzes, taking it out to read.

Ann: Well, a lot has happened along the way, but we’re finally here.

Ryuji: Huh? What happened?

Futaba: Uhhhhhhh, y’know the whole kerfuffle between you and Mona? Rin going ballistic at us? And us all getting back together! 

Ryuji: Do you really gotta bring that up again?

Me: Yeah… I’m sorry for doing it.

Ann: It’s all good. It was thanks to that, that we got back on track and we met Haru, after all.

Haru: Thank you. I wouldn’t be able to do this without your help. What did Rin-chan go ballistic about?

Ryuji: Us.

Haru: I couldn’t see Rin-chan getting angry with all of you.

Ryuji: Really? She was pissed off.

Makoto: It was a necessary thing that she had to do. 

Me: Can we not discuss this please… Let’s just get the calling card done and rest up as well.

Haru: I’ll prepare myself for that. I’ll leave the timing in your capable hands, Rin-chan.

I put my phone away, glancing over to Futaba sitting next to me. “Was I really that bad?”

Futaba tilts her head to the side. “Uhhh, well… Yup!”

Morgana wriggles his head out of my bag. “You were rather scary, Rin.”

I sigh. “Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba went back to Sojiro’s house, saying she would come back for food at LeBlanc in a bit. I walk in and yawn, a customer is still here talking with Sojiro. He watches me walk in. “Oh, there you are. Can you clean up quickly for me?"

“Oh, ok.” I quickly let Morgana up in my room and come back down, cleaning up plates in the sink as Sojiro talks away with the woman. 

_ A Palace to cleaning… And I’m tired. _ The woman finishes and walks out as he leans on the bar and watches. 

“Keeping close to the customer again?”

He chuckles. “Maybe.” The door rings again, “Welco-” A man walks, in arms crossed, eyes focusing on Sojiro. Sojiro glares at him, “You just don’t know when to give up, do you…!?”

_ Who is that? _

“Well… I just learned something VERY interesting! Futaba’s been shut off from both school and society this whole time, huh? That’s not good parenting.”

“Yeah? And what have YOU done to care for her?”

“You know quite well what I’ve done… and it’s about time you pay up.”

Sojiro frowns, crossing his arms. “Don’t be ridiculous. Futaba had a terrible life living with you… Plus I already gave you most of the inheritance for custody! Is that still not enough for you!?”

_ He cared for Futaba before? And is asking Sojiro for money? He’d better not try anything. _

His lips curl up slightly with a sinister smirk. “We could always find out in court. I wonder who’d win between a blood relative and a mere legal guardian.”

He sighs heavily. “You…”

He turns to me, and points her finger towards me. “Oh, and not to mention that kid you have here! I’ve heard all about her and her criminal record. That leaves us with a parent who won’t let her go to school and a delinquent housemate on probation. Doesn’t quite seem to be the best environment for Futaba, now does it!?”

I cross my arms and frown back. “Excuse me? How about you shut your mouth. You clearly don’t know Futaba. And even in court she gets to choose overall if no choice is made. Who would she choose then?”

“Y-You have a problem with me, punk!?” He stutters, “I’ll sue you for intimidation!”

“Hey, keep your neck out of this. Just get upstairs, ok?”

“I-”

The door opens and Futaba walks in, a smile across her lips. “Sojirooo, I hunger!” She then notices him and her face turns the complete opposite it was a second ago, “O-Oh….”

“Futaba-chan! Long time no see!”

She winces, backing up from him. “I… I… I...”

“Futaba!” Sojiro quickly walks over to her as I do the same.

“See what I’m saying? She’s a total wreck. This is clearly not a healthy situation or environment for her to be in!”

“She’s only like this because she saw you here!” Sojiro exclaims.

“Hmph, don’t make me repeat myself… You can’t beat me in court, so you may as well just give me the money.”

I walk up and glare up at him. “Oh really? You can win can you? Even if you fight for custody you have to show you’re financially stable and have the best living conditions for her. Oh, and they bring her in to talk about both sides and what she would prefer. How about now? What to change your mind?”

He huffs and quickly walks towards the door. “She doesn’t know when to shut up. You need to reach a decision! Bye now!”

He disappears as Futaba stays quiet. Sojiro sighs. “Futaba… You should just head home for today. I’ll take you.”

“Sojiro…” Futaba mumbles, “O-Ok…”

They both leave for a few minutes before Sojiro returns. “How is she doing?”

“Futaba’s ok. All that drama must’ve tired her out… she fell asleep right after we got home.”

_ That and probably tiredness from the Palace. _

“That man… is Futaba’s uncle.”

“Her uncle? And he treats you like that?”

He nods. “After Wakaba died, Futaba was passed around all her relatives… His place was the last. He treated her like garbage. He never fed her, and forced her to sleep on the floor like an animal. He didn’t even let her bathe… Once I learned that, I knew I had to step in…”

“That’s awful… It was the right thing to do.”

“I couldn’t stand for that kind of horrible treatment, so I decided to take Futaba under my care. Even back then, he was whining about all the damn expenses. I threw some cash his way, thinking that would put the issue to bed… but now he’s back for more.” He holds his head in his hand, looking irritated, “I don’t know how he even managed to find me here… Maybe paying him was a mistake.”

“Maybe it was. But more importantly, saving Futaba was no mistake of yours. You did the right thing.”

“Heh… Thanks. I never thought you’d be the one comforting me. Either way though, it’s my fault Futaba didn’t leave her room. I just didn’t know how to help her through it… I’d make curry, leave it by her door, and go. If not for you, I’d probably still be waiting for her to come out. And you didn’t hesitate to confront him.” He sighs, looking out the window, “So if you asked me whether I deserve to be Futaba’s guardian… my answer would be no. They say blood’s thicker than water, right? I wonder what’d be best for Futaba…”

I lean my back against the bar. “To be honest, nobody is perfect when it comes to parenting. I know the opposite… It’s hard to get into the head of people and find what they want and how to help them. However, I believe you did more than anyone else. You gave her a home, food, safety and the things she wanted. You were and still are the best for her I think.”

He chuckles. “Haha… Look at me, spilling my heart out to someone like you and you are giving me advice. Though… it’s kinda weird. For some reason, I just feel like telling you this stuff. It’s like you’re peering into my heart… heh, I guess there really is something special about you.”

I run my finger along my cheek. “Um, that feels like too much praise for me.”

He chuckles and looks at the clock, “...It’s that late already? I should be heading home. I’m still worried about Futaba. Don’t stay up too late, you hear? You look tired enough.” He rubs the back of his head, “Oh, and… thanks.”

I smile and head towards the stairs. “Anytime, Sojiro. Have a good evening.”

I walk up the stairs and yawn, stretching up my arms as I walk to bed, sitting on the edge.

Morgana yawns and peeks up his head. “Was everything ok?”

I rub my hand over my eyes, nodding a few times. “Yeah, for now. Are you doing ok with everything? You were very energetic in the Palace earlier.”

“Oh, I just wanted to pull my weight more…”

I rub his head and smile. “You don’t have to do that. We’re all equals in the team.”

“You always know the right things to say, Rin.”

I shrug. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s honesty or… Never mind.”

He tilts his head at me and shrugs. “You sound tired. You should change and head to bed.”

“Oh. Right. Changing would be a good idea… I’m tired.”  _ And it's a uniform change tomorrow as well. Need to remember that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the Palace gotten through, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As usual I'm not great at doing Palaces so I hope the different scenes and adapting the others was good enough! Takes a while to think of different scenes and everything. Plus it's nice to have Haru fully joined. Plus some Ryuji and Morgana bonding and Makoto and Haru there too. And some Rin and Sojiro bonding at the end.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your continued support with this story! Saturday we go right to face off against Okumura. Thank you all again and have a Happy New Year and see you Saturday!


	66. The Downfall of Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

School uniform had changed back to the usual uniform. Having to put on the black Shujin blazer. Sticking to the knee socks considering it wasn’t cold enough for full leg coverage yet. Still having my hair down considering it was now unmanageable in a ponytail unless I did it in a bun, but I didn’t like the look. Morgana had to deal with the constant questions of what actually looked fine, which I then had to apologize for as it made me run late.

I managed to catch the packed train and get to walk to school as usual. Hearing a familiar soft voice behind me. “Oh, good morning, Rin-chan.”

I stop and turn to see Haru catching up to me. In her usual Shujin uniform with a fur, blue cardigan over it. “Morning to you too, Haru. How are you feeling?”

We walk alongside each other. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking.” Morgana pops his head from my bag as Haru quickly pets him, “Oh, Mona-chan. He really does travel in your bag. That’s cute!”

I smile back at her. “That he does. Just something I’ve gotten used to I guess.”

“It beats walking everywhere.”

“Hey, I’m not a taxi service.”

Haru giggles. “It’s so nice to walk to school with friends. It’s a very refreshing experience.” She rummages in her bag, handing over a card to me, “Yusuke-kun gave me the canvas for it. I hope it works.”

I take it and read it over. _‘Sir Kunikazu Okumura, the great profiteering sinner of greed. Your success and global fame exists due to the tyranny you rain over your employees. Thus, we have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. From the Phantom Thieves. Not bad at all._

I hand it back to her and she puts it away. “It’s really good. It will definitely get his treasure to appear. How do you plan on giving it to him?”

She tilts her head, resting her finger on her chin. “Um, well… I was just going to leave it out for him where he usually works. Would that be ok?”

“As long as you aren’t seen. We’ll head to his Palace after school when he has read it and finish things, ok?”

She nods confidently. “I’ll do my best.”

“Oh, would you also like to get a gun as well? We all have one so I can go with you to get one after school if you like.”

“Oh, if it would help me be more effective than I shall!”

I smile and nod. “I’ll meet you outside after school then.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet with Haru after school and we head to Untouchable. Haru starts looking around with Iwai in his usual position behind the counter with a magazine. “Whatcha looking for this time, kid?”

I lean back against the counter as he puts away his magazine. “A gun for my friend here. She wanted to have a look and pick one out.”

He looks at her glancing around before he raises an eyebrow at me. “That girl wants a gun? Are ya sure about that? She looks more comfortable with flowers or somethin’.”

I chuckle a few times and glance over at him. “What? She doesn’t look like the gun type you mean?”

He sighs and leans back in his chair. “I won’t ask. You have some weird friends, kid.”

I hear Haru mumbling as she searches through the various weapons on display. She tiptoes to look at some and holds her chin, tilting her head from side to side as she looks over them all.

“Do you need any help, Haru?” I ask, walking over to her.

She quickly shakes her hands about. “Oh, no it’s fine. I just take a while to choose things.”

“Well take your time. I’ll get whatever you pick.”

She smiles softly. “Thank you, Rin-chan.”

“Why do I get the feeling that she will pick something deadly…” Morgana mumbles on my shoulder as I walk back to the counter

“Deadly? Aren’t all guns deadly?”

“I know that but… from her persona’s look it just seems she will pick something, extra deadly… And she has an axe as well.”

I blink at him, confused. “I’m not sure I follow…”

It was then Haru jumps out from behind the shelves, holding something in her arms. “What about this!? This looks good!”

I turn around and blink a few times at what I see. She is holding a long grenade launcher in her hands. It was almost the length of her body and head combined, but she wears a giddy smile as she poses slightly with it.

Morgana’s mouth opens wide in shock. “What did I tell you…”

“Extra deadly, huh?”

Iwai chuckles behind us. “That’s an M79 grenade launcher with a 40mm calibre. Seems you have some good taste, lady.”

She giggles and walks over to me with it. “Thank you! What do you think, Rin-chan? I felt this was the right one.”

I can't help but giggle at her choice. “It suits you surprisingly well, Haru. I’ll get it for you.”

I turn back to Iwai. “We’ll take that and some rounds.” I glance back at her as she strains a bit to lift it, “Oh and maybe a strap as well.”

He grins and stands from his chair. “You got it, kid. Nice choice too, lady.”

Morgana groans on my shoulder. “I can’t believe you agreed to that gun.”

“It suits her, right, Haru?”

“Mmhm!” She chirps, posing with it again with a giddy smile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru got back from Untouchable quickly, letting Rin take care of her new gun. She quickly places the card atop his laptop on the table in the living room. Eventually he would find it so she hides behind one of the pillars at the end of the room near the door. 

She crosses her fingers. _Please let him read it. Please let him read it._

Thankfully it only took him a few moments to come back. He sits down and picks up the card, hearing him read it aloud. “‘Sir Kunikazu Okumura, the great profiteering sinner of greed. Your success and global fame exists due to the tyranny you rain over your employees. Thus, we have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. From the Phantom Thieves’.” 

_Phew he read it…_

He gets up and throws the card onto the table, “I must take care of this before it becomes a problem.” He pulls out his phone, “I’ve received a calling card from the Phantom Thieves. I need you to send it over to the police… Don’t make me repeat myself. Give it to the police. That’s an order. These scoundrels have threatened me. Aren’t the police supposed to side with law-abiding citizens? This matter is urgent. Take care of it at once.”

Haru nods, confident that it worked. “I need to let everyone know about this so we can go…” She pulls out her phone and heads out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone meets in my room afterwards and Haru explains to us what happened. Ryuji checks over his phone. “Wait, he even figured out when we’re gonna do it!?”

“This is different from normal.” Yusuke comments, slightly sarcastically, “He has some nerve, delivering the calling card to the police himself.”

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “Either he’s certain his heart won’t be changed, or he’s colluded with the police from the beginning…”

Haru nods regretfully. “As strange as it is for me to say… I could see that being the case. He has gotten away with many things with them recently.”

I tap my chin in thought. “So if the police are involved in this as well, it is much larger than we think it is.”

Futaba shows us her phone. “Whoa, the comments are coming in hot! Look!”

Haru reads some off. “‘Take him down, Phantom Thieves!’ ‘I don’t care what the Phantom Thieves do as long as they show up haha’. 'Just do it quick lol’.”

Morgana groans in annoyance. “They’re just saying whatever they want. At this point all they care about is seeing those in power beg for forgiveness.”

“Dammit! This isn’t a game…!” Ann grumbles.

“The means and the ends have been reversed. We’re starting to be seen purely as entertainment… You were right, Rin. We are becoming puppets of the public.” Yusuke says.

I sigh and nod. “It’s what I thought would happen. And they won’t change unless something dramatic happens to split their view. Or we stop.”

Ryuji stomps his foot on the floor. “But we gotta do this! We can’t just drop everything now!”

“Considering the existence of the Palace, his desires are indeed distorted…” Yusuke sighs, “In a sense, the earlier we pull the root, the better…”

Makoto presses her finger on her forehead, sighing as well. “And given the issue concerning Haru’s fiance, we don’t have another choice in the matter…”

Everyone stays quiet for a few moments. Ryuji looks at us all. “If we don’t… then everything we've been doin’ up until now would just be for nothing!”

Haru nods, her eyes filling with determination. “I believe this is best too. After hearing my father speak… I saw no remorse in him. This needs to happen.”

Morgana jumps onto the table. “Ryuji and Haru are right. Honestly, everything the public is talking about does bother me a little… but Okumura may just be the one behind the mental collapses. We can’t leave this be.”

I jump to my feet from the bed. “I want to learn the truth of the matter and rightly so, we can’t leave this be. We have to do this.”

Futaba nods. “I feel like he’s hiding something. Something big…”

“True… And we already sent the calling card, after all.” Haru jumps to her feet, “Let’s do this everyone, please.”

We all nod together in agreement and get ready.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as we get down to the treasure room there is now a massive, UFO-looking object hovering in the sky. We rush forward to the treasure which had now appeared. Mona jumps onto the glass. “Look… That’s it… That’s the treasure!”

Alarms suddenly start to go off around us. Queen spins around to see all the lights flashing around the room. “What!?”

A robotic voice plays out across the room. “Emergency launch sequence will soon activate… Certain areas may be shut off or destroyed. All personnel are advised to evacuate immediately to a safe area of the facility.”

The treasure is suddenly picked up by the spaceship. Okumura’s voice comes from it. “There is no time to deal with you Thieves. I must be making my exit. You can all stand and watch in despair as you go down along with this base! Your destruction is imminent! Hahahahaha!”

“There is no time! We need to hurry!” Queen orders, gesturing us to the ramps. We run up the ramps to the side. Taking a transport device over to his ship and entering it. The inside is a large open area. A control seat in the middle with the treasure hovering above it.

“Hey, wait up!” Skull shouts out as Okumura walks in front of us, “Welp, looks like we caught up to you, Mr. CEO. Whaddya gonna do now?”

“I-” Okumura suddenly falls to his knees, “I’m sorry! I’ve had a change of heart! I’ll prove it to you all right now!”

Noir gazes down at him sadly. “Father…”

“Haru, you were always so agreeable. Whether it was school or after, you only ever did as I said… You’ve become so admirable.”

“What’s gotten into him…?” Queen asks, confused.

“Ah yes. Do you remember, Haru…? You cried your eyes out when my work kept me from attending your first sports day. It was then you stopped talking back to me. Honestly… you had me worried. Still, you stood up against me and became an independent young woman… Nothing could make a father happier than seeing that!”

Noir looks down at him. “You still remember something that happened so long ago…? Back then, you poured your heart into making delicious food. You wanted to bring joy to others… Why did you change…?”

“F-Forgive me, Haru… But I would never last if my treasure was stolen! Please don’t do it, I’m begging you…”

She walks up to him slowly as I frown at the situation. “Something isn’t right…”

“Father… Lets… Let’s end this…”

“Haru…” Okumura suddenly smirks, “You foolish girl!” He quickly pulls out a control from his robe, pressing a button on it. Morgana quickly somersaults out as a barrier surrounds the rest of us. 

Noir turns back in surprise. “What!? Father why!?”

Okumura rises to his feet with a sinister grin across his lips. “Overcome failure at any cost, even if it means betraying others… That is our family motto. The cold reality of kicking people down is part of business! Virtues and sentiments are for losers. What happiness can be found in acting with justice but losing the battle.”

Noir throws out her arms in anger. “What happiness can be found through profit gained by crushing the hearts of others!? It is not right!”

Okumura scowls at her. “Better that than fail! I’d much rather destroy others than wallow in the misery of debt! Regardless, I shall soon set sail into the political realm. To the upper echelons of the world! To utopia! My name shall be etched in the annals of history! Stay, and you will be incinerated along with this entire base. Now then, what is your choice!?”

Noir turns her back to him. “I cannot, Father… This has gone on for too long now…”

“You fool…” He pulls out a gun and aims it at her back.

“Noir!” We all shout from behind the barrier, pointing behind her. 

She quickly turns back and recoils in surprise. “F-Father!?”

Okumura looks down at Mona next to her. “What about you there? Don't you want to get out of here alive? Want to board my ship? You’re fighting against the others, are you not!?

Mona frowns up at him. “Hmph. So you were spying on us.”

“You’ll gain nothing by standing with them… That’s what you believe, isn’t it? You are absolutely right. Sell them out! Cut them off for your own personal gain! I’ll even give you the switch once we take off. So, do we have a deal?”

“Don’t listen to him, Mona! You belong here with us!” I yell through the barrier.

Mona just chuckles.” Heh… Everything’s gains and losses for you, isn’t it? I pity you, Mr. CEO. You lived with Haru for seventeen years and you still haven’t realized? In this world, there are tons of things that money and fame can’t buy! What point could there be in only saving myself!? Nobody could replace these guys, period. Joker’s right. They are where I belong. Your offer was a no-go from the start!” He pulls out his slingshot from his waist, firing and hitting the console in his hand, deactivating the barrier around us, “Whoa, it hit! Way to go, me!”

Oracle runs up to him and ruffles his head. “Wowza! You’re so cool, Mona!”

Skull taps the back of his head. “Heh, you stole the show, man!”

Okumura backs up as I point my finger at him. “Time to give up now, Okumura!”

“Father…” Noir nods confidently to herself, “It stops here, Father!”

“So much for negotiation… Hmph, you rebels! There is time before launch… I will crush you all!” He sits back casually in his futuristic hovering chair.

Fox draws his katana ready. “Very well then.”

Panther coils out her whip. “Bring it!”

Okumura digs his fingers into his chair, shaking in anger. “You little… None of you will get out of here alive!”

“It’s time you surrender, Father!”

“That will never happen.” He clicks his finger and some capsules fly down from the floor and around ten worker robots walk out, “The combined power of Okumura Foods will bring you down."

The robots rush forward, arms out ready to strike. Queen and Fox quickly rush forward. Fox slices cleanly through its body. It sparks and collapses back onto the floor. Queen smashes through the others face, denting it in as it flays its arms about randomly before falling back onto the floor. 

Me and Skull draw our guns and unload bullets and shells into another two. They spark and explode, spreading metal debris about as the others continue to rush forward. Noir jumps back as one tries to strike her, only for it to get sliced in half right down the middle by her axe. Mona quickly dispatches the other near her with his blade.

“Hecate, finish off the rest!” Panther calls out as her persona fires off a wide pillar of flame that engulfs the last of the robots. Only ash remains when it dies down.

Skull laughs and spins his pipe around. “Is this all you have Mr. CEO? This is too easy!”

“Don’t say that!” Mona winces.

“Please, Father! End this now…”

He suddenly laughs. “The only thing ending is all of you. DO you really think this is all the power behind Okumura Foods?” He clicks his fingers again and double the amount of capsule flies down from the ceiling. About twenty worker robots now come out as well as some bigger and higher ranked ones behind them, “Show them the combined power of this company!”

I glance over at Skull. “Want to regret those words yet?”

“Uh…”

One of the higher ranked ones points towards Noir, speaking in a robotic voice. “Deal with that one first. Attack.”

The worker robots all quickly rush forward towards her, jumping up into the air and smashing themselves into the ground in front of her before she can react. The force sends her skidding back from us along the floor along her back with a pained cry.

“Noir!”

Okumura continues to click his finger as more capsules start raining down all around us. Waves and waves of worker robots continue to pour out from them like a small army. The higher-up robots continue to order them around and they follow as they’re told.

“This is bad, they’re trying to separate you!” Oracle shouts from her ship above us.

Panther and Mona run over to help Noir, but are quickly cut off by the sheer number of robots now in the room. Pillars of flame and gusts of wind explode in the area. Robots fly through the air with metal debris being scattered everywhere. Explosions sound out and echo in the room.

I slice through a couple of the robots, jumping back, only to get struck in the back by another two, sending me tumbling forward as I skid on my heels. “Ow, that hurt.” I look up as they start to surround me.

“Anat!” Queen’s persona slices through a line of them, clearing the path as she rushes up to my side, standing back to back as we shoot the ones that get close.

“How many of these things does he have?” I question, ducking under one of them and putting a bullet through its head.

Queen roundhouse kicks a couple away. “I think we should worry about clearing them first, don’t you?”

Gunfire and explosion fill the air, only to be followed by screams of pain. “Guys they’re in trouble, they need help!” Oracle pleads as she flies through the air, dodging the robots that try and hit her.

Fox and Skull then come skidding back near us. Blood running down their arms as we quickly help them up. “They appear to have more.”

“Real big ones!”

We look up to see large lumbering robots now joining the fight. Each step rattling the ground. _How many does he have!?_

One then plummets from the sky right next to us. The shockwave sends us all skidding back and away from each other. I wince and lean up, holding my arm as I quickly look around. “Guys! Are you all right!?”

I notice Queen and Fox stumble up, about to run to us before a wall of robots get in the way. “Focus on surviving!” Queen calls out over the sounds of battle.

I glance back, hearing Skull grunt as one of the larger robots slams it arms down onto him as he holds it back with his pipe. I swiftly rush over, slicing through one of its arms, making it stumble back and spark as I pull Skull away from it a slight distance.

“Thanks man. Whadda we gonna do about this?”

I look around as ice, flames, gunfire and explosions fill the air. However, the waves of robots keep on coming. “If the larger robots are commanding them, we will have to deal with them first. We should group-”

Another large robot smashes down behind us. We both turn and blink only for it to smash its arms into us both, sending us flying through the air and crashing into the ground. I land atop Skull as we both groan, feeling a warm liquid running down the side of my head as I roll off of him, rubbing the side of my head, covering my hand in blood. “This is going well…”

Skull groans and holds his chest. “Not the greatest so far.”

We both turn to see three lumbering robots looking down at us. I chuckle and stand to my feet, spinning my dagger ready in my hand. “Looks like it will be just us for a while, Skull.”

He grins and stands up next to me. “Us on the front lines like at the beginnin’. Let’s show these hunks of junk what we can do.”

I chuckle and ready myself. "Is this where I'm meant to say just like old times?"

"Hell yeah! Let's wreck 'em"

The three start rushing forward, each step shaking the ground as we run together towards them side by side.

“Seiten Taisei!” His persona bursts forth from the blue flames, swinging it’s staff into the closest ones legs, tripping it up as it craters and skids along the floor into a wave of worker robots, flattening them all under a sparking mess of mechanical parts.

I slide free my mask. “Chi You, finish it!” The persona raises up, stabbing its vast array of weapons into it’s back. It sparks and immediately explodes, littering the air and floor with more mechanical parts and smoke.

The other two smash their hands into the ground, sending a shockwave of debris towards us. We both jump over it, slicing and batting away the workers that get in our way. One jumps onto my back and instantly weighs me down. It smacks its arms and legs frantically on me as I try to swipe at the others who get close. More jump onto it making me stumble and fall back onto the floor. I try to get up only for a couple to jump on a leg each and hold me down. _This is bad!_

Electricity suddenly rains down from the sky, scorching the ground and all the robots around me as Skull comes running up to me, holding down his hand to me. “I gotcha, Joker.”

I smile and take his hand. “Thanks, Skull.”

The two robots are now blocked by lines of worker ones. “How’re we gonna get through them all…?”

“Think you can launch me over them?”

He blinks at me before rolling his arm and grinning. “Sure can!”

"Let's go."

I nod and ready myself, rushing up to him, cartwheeling and handspringing up to him as I somersault into the air. He readies his pipe and just as my boots land on it he launches me forward through the air, over the robots and directly onto the larger one. "Go get 'em!"

It throws itself around to try and remove me, but I quickly draw my gun and unload into its head. It slows and stops before falling forward on top of the worker ones. 

I jump off and run up next to him as he was busy blasting away some with his shotgun. “Nice one there, Skull.”

“It was cool! One left, yeah?”

“Seems so. Let’s get it.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He leans back against the wall in the darkness above the battle unfolding below him. Arms crossed with a grin across his lips as he watches the battle. He had snuck in and had been waiting awhile for the Thieves to turn up and it was a rather boring wait for him. However, the ensuing battle after their little talk is quite entertaining for him. 

He peers over the edge again and watches. _At least this will be a good reference for me for the future with everything we have planned. Information is a prized possession, after all._

The group at the back was only fairing well with holding back the waves of robots. _The daughter of Okumura, Takamaki, a Shujin student and the cat. Those will be easy to deal with. Direct confrontation against them will be the swiftest way to deal with them._ His eyes move to the other two cut off from them. _Kitagawa, Madarame’s pupil and Niijima. Those two can be easily separated and dealt with in quick succession. The swifter the better._

More explosions sound from the front of the group, right where the head robots are battling the other two and commanding the lower robots.

_Sakamoto, another Shujin student. He is hot headed and easily taken down. He won’t be a problem._

His eyes then move to the one flipping through the air, firing off shots at one of the robots. _And then we come to you, Kurusu. Watching you now makes me even more intrigued about you. Your powers are quite unique and you fight surprisingly well._ His smirk grows wider, _The itch to best you grows more and more. However, now is not the time for that. Just be good scapegoats and deal with this mess for me. Make my job all the simpler._

He leans back and keeps watch of his entertainment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen winces as she blocks another hit with her arms from the onslaught of the robots that just don’t seem to be stopping. It was not going well. Every time she and Fox try to clear a path of the robots, more just take their place. They are being commanded, but they couldn’t reach those giving them.

Fox jumps back alongside her, slicing off one's head that tries to attack. “What is the plan, Queen? We need to act quickly to turn this around.”

“I know…” She looks up in the air, “Oracle! I need a situation report!”

“Whoa!” She shouts as she dodges one of the large robots in her ship, “Joker and Skull are by themselves at the front line dealing with the leaders. Mona, Panther and Noir are at the back but getting swamped!”

“We need to choose where to assist, Queen. What will it be?” Fox questions quickly.

Queen frowns, punching a robot away from her. “Oracle, how are Joker and Skull holding up?”

“They’re battered and surrounded, but are making their way through. They should be ok for now…”

_You have better stay safe, Joker, Skull…_ She turns to Fox. “We help the others first, then go for Joker and Skull.”

He nods to confirm. “I agree. Let me clear a path.” He pulls free his mask. “Goemon, clear us a path with your grace!” A cold chill floats through the air before a massive wall of ice forms along the ground through a wave of the robots. All get encased into it, unable to move, “If you would, Queen.”

She nods and pulls free her mask. “Anat, destroy it!” Her persona charges blue energy all along it and after a few seconds it explodes with force. Metal debris fills the air along with shards of ice that crush some robots beneath it. A corridor had cleared along the robots to the others, “Fox, lets go!”

They rush through the clearing as it starts to fill up with robots again, making their way to the others. 

“Cover us, Milady!” Noir calls out as her personas guns spin and unload a hail of bullets into the encroaching robots behind them. All get shredded and littered with bullet holes. Some explode and take others near them with them.

Panther coils her whip around a group before throwing them up into the air and letting them crash back down into their fellow robot comrades. Mona somersaults through the air, firing off his slingshot into a few as he lands. “Queen! Fox!”

Noir lets out a sigh of relief, firing her grenade launcher into a group, scattering them around in a large explosion as she unloads the smoking shell. “I’m so glad you’re ok, thank you for the help!”

They did look quite battered, bruised and bloody, but look to still be able to fight and work together well. They have been able to hold off the robot horde for quite a while without them.

Panther runs up to her side, breathing heavily. “Where are Skull and Joker?”

They look up as explosions rattle the room where they were. Bolts of electricity rain down from the sky along with large energy explosions and shards of ice. They could just see the outlines of Joker flipping through the air and Skull jumping next to her. “They need our help, so we need to try and clear a path towards them.”

Panther winks at her. “You got it, Queen!”

Noir runs up to them, reloading her grenade launcher. “Yes, let me help!”

Oracle hovers down behind them. “I’ll tell you the best places to attack. Get ready!”

Mona nods, swinging his blade. “You heard her! Let’s do this!”

Fox chuckles and nods. “Let us beat this.”

Queen smirks and turns to the waves of robots. “We will.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight is long and arduous. And Okumura didn’t even battle himself. Simply clicking his fingers and capsules came down from the ceiling with the worker robots appearing from them. Me and Skull almost reached him, but we were again cut off from him with the waves of robots.

By themselves they weren't much of a threat, but they kept coming in waves and waves of larger numbers. With increasingly more difficult robots of being higher in the workers hierarchy.

Okumura just sits, laughs and watches the battle unfold. It was like he was having a fun time watching us fight and get battered by his workers. Oracle hovers around the battle in her persona, issuing us updates and buffs when she could. The injuries we sustained were nothing major however, they added up. Slowly but surely our energy waned and we ran low on supplies. More so as we were separated.

However, it looks like Queen and Fox managed to get back to the others and together they managed to clear out a large majority of the robots between us. We were close to each other, but no close enough to fully regroup. They could still aid us from afar.

“Milady!”

“Hecate!”

Bullets fly past me and Skull as we manage to take down one of the higher up robots. It collapses on a pile of lower ranked ones that are just ridden with bullet holes. They try to clamber out of the mound of black ooze that had formed from the countless amount we had slain. But were quickly added to it with Panthers flames.

“Goemon, strike them down!” Fox calls out his persona, icy cold air chills over the robots that approach him. Mona jumps over him, calling out his own persona. The wind funnels the ice faster over the robots, freezing them in place as they struggle to move, pinned down and frozen.

Panther and Noir ready to strike but two of the larger robots slam down from above, throwing them both off their feet and skidding along the floor. One rushes them as they both wince, trying to get up.

“Anat, protect them!” Queen rushes along its side, her persona slamming into the side of the robot and sending it careering into the other in a big sparking mess of machinery. She helps them back up as a wave of healing flows of the three.

Panther looks over herself. “We’ve been healed?”

Chuckling comes from Oracle’s persona. “I’ve got your backs! More coming!”

“Thank you, Oracle!” Noir shouts in thanks, getting back into the battle, firing off a round of her grenade launcher that clears a group of the smaller robots.

The biggest robot of the lot slams its fist in front of me and Skull, creating a massive shockwave as we jump back just in time. Debris cutting and scattering over us as we skid along our feet.

“This thing effing sucks!” Skull complains, holding his broken arm.

I pull out my pistol, firing a few shots into it but it barely budges. “We can’t let it get to the others when they’re dealing with all that!” 

It slams both it’s fists down this time where we were. Both jumping into the air to avoid it. Skull manages to land on the side of it’s fist and clambers up as I backflip onto the other. Now atop its arms we run up to them, jumping off at the same time, slicing and smashing our weapons into its head as we land behind it. 

“Did we get it?” Skull asks, only for it to spin its torso around and smash the ground again, “Oh crap.”

The shockwave sends us both flying in opposite directions. Skidding on our backs. I feel my left arm go limp, each movement only causes intense pain as I hold it and wince. _Ow, ow, dislocated._ The robots start to close in. _I’ll just have to deal with it!_

I leapfrog back to my feet and brush my arm, feeling the cuts and gashes along it. Trickles of dry and flowing blood run down my arm like a kind of pattern. I look around and now realize I was split off and surrounded on all sides by the other robots. I ready my dagger as the workers approach. “Well isn’t this great.”

A soft voice graces across my mind. _I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the priestess granting thee, infinite power. This persona is now yours, call forth its name and claim its power._

I can see explosions, ice, wind, fire and gunfire erupting over the crowds of robots between me and the others. _At least they’re together._

Three jump me at once, swiftly flipping backwards away from them as I pull my mask away. “Cybele! Remove these things!” The blue demon-like woman appears, black horns adorning her head with two sleek like blades held in each hand. She throws them out as blessed blades rain down from the sky, impaling all those around me and turning them into black ooze that covers the floor. 

Another group of robots appear in the space I just created. “Oh, come on! I’ve so had enough of this!”

“Anat! Clear them!” Queen’s persona suddenly rushes and dices through them, followed by herself who punches and kicks her way through with perfect accuracy. She runs up to my side, readying in a stance as we stand back to back. 

I smile over my shoulder at her. “My lovely saviour has finally come.”

She punches my shoulder playfully. “Now isn’t the time for that. We have a plan-”

“Ow, ow! That’s dislocated slightly…”

“Oh, come here a second.”

She holds my shoulder and arm in her hands. “W-Wait I- OWW!” She swiftly slots it back into place, “Oww… warn me before you do that, Queen…”

She chuckles slightly. “Sorry, it couldn’t exactly wait.”

“Still-”

“Seiten Taisei!” Skull’s persona suddenly smashes into the ground, robots scattering about in the air as he runs up next to us, “Effing things are pissin’ me off! Oh hey, Queen. Glad to see ya finally got through.” 

“We have a plan to finish this.”

“What’s the plan?”

She quickly describes it and we go about rounding up the robots. We all run around them in circles, pushing them back bit by bit until they are all huddled together as a large mass. There are so many of them that they’re unable to move much amongst the clambering mass of mechanical limbs that they now form.

“Go get them guys!” Oracle shouts as buffs surround each of us as we ready.

“Zorro!” Wind whips up around them, throwing some in the air.

“Hecate!” Flames erupt around them, forcing them to stay in the group as they try to flee.

“Goemon!” Ice spikes rise up under their feet, impaling some and freezing others in place.

“Seiten Taisei!” Electricity arcs between them, overloading their systems and sparking them.

“Milady!” A hail of bullets and missiles explode and rip through metal.

“Anat!” Blue explosive energy charges up around each, forming to fuse a massive explosion.

“Alice!” Balls of power form around them. Firing beam after beam of energy into the group. 

After a few seconds the smoke created from the attack finally clears. A few only survived. They were left amongst the mass of black bile that covered the floor. The largest of them was still up. However it was sparking, hunched over and barely functioning. 

“You can finish this, Noir.” I call out to her.

She nods and slowly walks forward. “Milady! Let us end this!” Her persona's dress opens up. A large missile fires and slams into it, sending the robot flying right at Okumura. He panics and jumps from his chair, a massive explosion coming from where he just was. It was over. We all smile and high-five each other. Oracle lowers from her persona next to us.

Everyone looks exhausted. It had felt like it was hours before it was all over. Skull was busy refusing to take medicine from Panther for his broken arm. His body was littered with gashes and bruises. Panther was also covered in bruises. Some of her blonde hair was reddened from a deep cut over her head. Noir has a long cut running down the length of her side and many bruises that Mona was tending too. He was also covered in bruises and his fur had reddened slightly from the blood. Makoto looks battered, and has various sized gashes across her suit and body. She limps on a leg but looks relatively ok. Futaba was the least injured, only looking exhausted from the long fight. I have a gashes across my head, staining it and my neck in red lines of blood. My legs and arms are just filled with bruises and varying sized gashes. It hurts to walk, but at least it was over. Fox had his tail missing, presumably cut off during the battle. Also covered in bruises and a large gash down the length of his back that stains his white uniform. Also a broken wrist which I was tending too, wrapping it up in a bandage.

“Thank you, Joker. Do you require anything?”

“Some food? I’m really hungry after that…”

“Ah, as am I. We must acquire some food after we return.”

“Oo, did I hear food! I’m starve-”

Panther huffs and shoves a vial of medicine into his mouth as he downs it and starts coughing. “You can eat after you’ve had that you moron.”

“Ugh, so forceful…”

Queen sighs as she helps Noir over, looking to have twisted her ankle. “Take your medicine, Skull.” 

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Gee, his tone changed quickly.” Oracle mumbles.

“That was a long battle…” Mona yawns tiredly.

Noir smiles at us all. “Thanks to all of you.”

We all smile back as I shake my head. “You’re a part of us too, Noir. This is a victory for us all.”

Okumura groans and pulls himself up to his knees. “How could this happen…”

“Father…”

We walk up and surround his front as he kneels on the floor, shaking his head. “In the end, I am just one more in a lineage of failures…” He looks up at Noir with a pained expression, “I will contact your fiance and rescind the marriage offer. This may be the end of Okumura Foods… Forgive me, Haru…” He whimpers.

“Father it’s ok…”

Skull walks up to him, pointing his finger down at him. “You were behind all the breakdowns and mental shutdowns, weren’t you?”

He raises his head slightly. “I admit, I spent large sums of money to help my company grow and to crush business competitors…”

“Answer me, dammit! Did you do it or not!?”

I put my hand on Skull’s shoulder before kneeling in front of Okumura. “How were the shutdowns happening? Were you involved with them?”

“N-Not personally! I had a contract. All I did was make the requests to have them eliminated!”

“Requests…!?” Mona says in surprise, “Then there really is a criminal in people’s Palaces after all!”

“So it’s true…” Queen trails off.

Noir kneels down next to me. “What kind of contract did you form… and with whom, Father?”

He just cries and keeps quiet. Skull stomps his foot down in anger. “C’mon, stop cryin’ and tell us!”

The alarm sounds that the self-destruct was imminent. “Dammit, why now…!? Mr. CEO, can’t you stop that thing!?” Mona asks, sounding irritated. He doesn’t answer and continues to sob, “Oh well… We can’t just throw our lives away like this.” The treasure falls and he catches it, “We’ve taken your treasure!”

Explosions start to tear the ship around us. “We’ll have to inquire about this back in the real world!” Queen says quickly.

We all nod as I point towards the exit. “Move, everyone!”

Everyone rushes ahead as Noir looks down at her father. “Should we take him with us?”

Mona quickly shakes his head. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine! We’ll end up dead if we’re not out of here soon though!” 

Mona runs off as I wait next to Noir. She glances at him. “Only you can follow through on your own responsibility… That is what you taught me, Father.”

“Noir, come on!” 

She nods at me and we run to the exit behind the others.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He watches them all leave and smirks, jumping down from his viewing point. _Time to finish this. Bye, bye Phantom Thieves._

Okumura stays on his knees. Looking as if he was contemplating everything. He pulls out his gun and fires off a round that pierces through him and he falls forward onto his front. 

He gasp in pain as he tries to lean up. Black ooze leaks from the wound on his chest. “My… uto...pia…”

He approaches him from his side, chuckling as his grin widens. “You should’ve listened. And now you pay the price.” He raises up his gun and fires into his back a few more times. Okumura swiftly turns to black ash and ooze on the floor.

_Now time to leave. Have fun dealing with this, Phantom Thieves._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a very hastily escape in a packed and shaking Mona-Mobile we manage to get away. The base exploded and sent us flying out of the world as we activated the Nav just in time. We all are now crouched on the floor in a circle outside Okumura Foods HQ.

Haru grips her chest, taking in a few deep breaths. “Phew… My heart is still pounding. That was close.”

Morgana sighs happily. “We did a great job in there though.”

I dust myself off and straighten up. “Phew, I wasn’t a cushion this time.”

Makoto prods her finger on my shoulder. “Hey…”

Everyone giggles and laughs.

Ann looks down at Mona. “You know Morgana, you seemed almost normal when we took the treasure this time.”

“Oh? I guess so! Still… the truth behind the mental shutdowns remains unsolved though. Okumura wasn’t the culprit…”

I nod, tapping my chin in thought. “No, but he was an instigator in them. Filling out requests to eliminate people? How much don’t we know…”

“Hm…” Haru mumbles.

“Mom…” Futaba says sadly.

Haru looks at the ground, picking up some kind of box. “Is this…?”

Ann looks over it. “His treasure… was a plastic model kit?”

“What’s the matter…?” Makoto asks Haru.

“I remember Father telling me something before he changed… He said there was a model kit he really wanted back when he was a child. But no matter how much he begged my grandfather, he never got it.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Your family could get like a thousand of those kits though.”

She shakes her head. “Okumura Foods has been around for generations, but it was a small company until my father took over. My grandfather was a good man, but not the best businessman. He’d even lend money with no collateral… It seems debt collectors were a frequent presence when my father was young…”

“That must be why…” Yusuke says quietly, “Why Okumura was so willing to pursue his own happiness at the expense of others?"

“Whoa!” Futaba shows us a site with the model on it, “The price is insane!”

Yusuke blinks in surprise. “It is a staggering price. I’ve heard this can happen to collector’s items, but still…”

Ryuji rubs his eyes and looks again. “People’re gonna pay that much for a plastic toy!?”

Haru turns to me. “By the way… when exactly is the change of heart supposed to happen?”

“It will happen soon. It has varied between people but it will happen. We will just have to wait.”

“We should head back and meet up when it happens.” Makoto suggests.

I nod in approval. “I agree. Well done everyone, rest up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit up in bed in the evening. Reading through a book silently to rest. Everyone was quiet so I suspected that they were resting or asleep already. The book was just another fantasy novel that I read before but the book was back home. I had already filled up the shelf that was left up here with books and some on my desk as well. My room here was beginning to look like my room back home. The flowers, stacks of books and ornamental things scattered about. It was becoming home for me. Even after a short space of time that had passed.

I put the book down on my lap, leaning my head back against the wall. _Sending out requests, huh? Eliminating people who stood in their way… If Okumura was an instigator, who else was? Those with money and power would be prime suspects. However, that would be many, many people._ “This could be bigger than we had ever thought…”

Morgana jumps up onto my lap. “What is bigger?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. What’s up? You look like you have something to say.”

He nods. "I’ve actually been thinking a bit about my actions this time… I was way too worried about who I am, and how I don’t compare to the other members of our group. Turns out I just don’t have any guts, huh?”

“That’s not true. It happens to all of us. I’ve been through the same things and that’s why I kind of had my outburst at everyone. But you have guts for sure.”

“Thanks, Rin. I think the reason I was so hung up on wanting to be human is because I needed a goal of my own. Well, not a goal per se, but something bigger… I guess more like… a reason to live. But now that I’m sure I belong with Phantom Thieves, I know what I want to do. Do you know what it is?”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, get your own room or something?”

“That too, eventually. But I’m going to do whatever I can to make sure the Phantom Thieves succeed. In other words, our goals are in alignment.” He grins at me, “From now on, I’m not going to hold anything back. You had better put some effort in too! Don’t make me regret my choice.”

I flick his head gently. “Put in more effort? How much more effort do I need to put in?”

“Uhhh…”

My phone buzzes next to me, picking it up and pressing on the notification.

Haru: Thank you so much for today, everyone.

Makoto: Likewise.

Yusuke: You must surely be exhausted. I suggest you go to sleep early. 

Ryuji: Hey, we should talk about Haru’s welcome party!

Ann: Didn’t we just say we would let her rest, you moron!?

Me: Are we talking about this already? It’s only been a few hours since the Palace.

Haru: I appreciate your concern, but I’m ok. I promise.

Makoto: As long as you’re ok, Haru… Well, is there anywhere you’d like to go?

Haru: Actually, I’d like to walk around the school festival with everyone.

Yusuke: You mean the Shujin school festival? I must admit, I am interested as well. 

Me: The festival? It would be my first time going with people so that sounds fun to do.

Makoto: That reminds me, we still haven’t settled on a guest.

Futaba: A guest!? Like, some kinda celebrity!?

Ryuji: Wait, does that mean the Phantom Thieves could be one of the candidates!? How ‘bout it? Wanna show up?

Haru: That’s a bit over the top…

Me: That had better be a joke or I’ll be smacking you, Ryuji.

Ann: I’ll join in with you Rin after that comment.

Makoto: Don’t say such strange things.

Yusuke: What a shallow idea.

Futaba: Oooh, a five-hit combo!

Ryuji: Sorry…

Me: We can all get him later. Rest up everyone.

Ryuji: Wait, Rin don’t say that!

I put down the phone and chuckle softly. Morgana sighs next to me. “Moron…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School went by quickly and all the talk at the end of the day was about the Phantom Thieves. They just wanted them to get someone else and were sounding more impatient each day. Maruki found me and wanted to talk back at LeBlanc so I went back with him.

I made him some coffee and lean on the bar as he sits in one of the stools opposite me. “Sorry for coming over out of the blue. You must have a real knack for coffee, Kurusu-san. This is fantastic.”

I smile slightly and brush my finger along my cheek. “Sojiro is a good teacher. We have a great curry too.”

“I’ll have to try some next time… It’s about the research we’ve been discussing. I’m actually putting it all together in a paper. It’s been progressing lately, thanks in no small part to you. But I feel like I’ve hit another wall…” He sighs heavily, “So I’m sorry to bother you, but I’d appreciate it if you’d help me talk through this again.”

“Of course I can help!”

“Really!? Thank you! You’re really saving me here! So, in deepening our understanding of the heart, I wanted to find a means of helping those who have been hurt by traumas… I already told you that was the point of my research, right?”

I nod a few times. “I remember it well.”

“It’s thanks to you that my project has come this far.” He leans back in the stool and sighs, “But because of all that progress… I’ve realized a problem. One that may not have a solution.”

I raise an eyebrow in intrigue. “Oh? And what would that problem be?”

“Even if my research makes great strides, even if we DO find some miraculous way of healing psychological wounds… With the way things are now, I can only save the people directly in my reach.”

“Hm…? I mean, isn’t that in itself enough? Healing those like that even if you can only reach them is quite the feat.”

He nods slowly, “...True, I guess. It’s better than not being able to save anyone. But I can’t just be satisfied with that. I mean, there are so many people out there suffering so badly, like you were.” 

“Like I was? What do you mean?”

He blinks at me blankly for a few seconds. “I-I mean about your recovery! Yes that! You just never mentioned anything about your trauma so I assumed you have overcome it!”

I blink at him and his sudden outburst. “O-Oh, right sorry. I guess I have. It’s been a while I kind of just forgot about it.”

_Well that was strange._

“Haha, you’re so strong to overcome trauma like that and brush it off as just something to forget.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “It wasn’t just me. All my friends helped me overcome it. I was strong enough on my own.”

“I think you’re too modest about your own strength, Kurusu-san. But unlike you most can’t even speak up and let that pain out so easily… This is a painful, cruel, and bitter world. And there’s only so much one individual can do to fight against that.”

I tap my chin and I lean my arms on the bar. “There is only so much one person can do in the world. And it makes us feel powerless to do anything, right?”

He nods firmly. “Yes. Working as a counsellor only makes that more painfully obvious… I think our current way of doing things… just isn’t enough. Deep down, I… I don’t think it’s enough that I can just help people around me. A few people, out of billions. I want to help more people overcome their suffering.”

“So, you want to stretch out your treatment to everyone? Is that even possible?”

“I do. But, even if we had a full understanding of the human heart, and an effective treatment to soothe it… I don’t think that would be enough to finally beat trauma. And I guess that’s what I ultimately realized. You’re right, I just don’t think it is possible now…”

“But even after coming to that realization, you won’t give up, will you? That doesn’t sound like you.”

He chuckles and nods to confirm. “I’ve never been great at giving up when I should. If only there was some way to really understand everyone’s cognitions more quickly and accurately. Maybe truly understanding all people’s hearts is beyond human capability.”

_Everyone’s cognition…? So he is saying that the human condition isn’t connected. But it is. Mementos is proof of that, the people’s Palace. A single collective unconscious._

“Hm? Kurusu-san… Did I say something wrong?”

I shake out of my thoughts. “N-No… But what if all hearts were connected together?”

“Haha, where’s this coming from? Sure they can connect, but…”

“But what about the collective unconscious? The thing that joins everyone together. Is that something you haven’t thought of?”

His eyes go wide in surprise. “You’re right…! My god, you’re right! That’s it, Kurusu-san! The collective unconscious… If people’s hearts are connected in the unconscious their senses are shared subconsciously…! Ah, it’s so simple! Why didn’t I think of it before…!?”

“Did that help?” I ask, hopeful.

“Yes, of course! If I can combine this with the theory I’m verifying, I can tie it all back to cognitive psience, too…!”

_So it was him who was interested in cognitive psience. I wonder how he found out about it…_ He keeps mumbling to himself. I tap my nail on the bar in front of him to get his attention. “Um, calm down there. You might pop a blood vessel at this rate.”

He jumps in surprise. “S-Sorry! But I think you’ve just helped me make a major breakthrough! I need to hurry and get this down in my paper! I knew it’d be worth bringing it to you!”

I smile back. “Glad I could be of assistance.”

“Thank you, Kurusu-san! I swear I’ll repay you for this!” He swiftly gets up from his chair, “Well, I need to get going! See you!” He rushes out of the door.

“He sounded excited. I guess I’ll learn what he found out soon enough when he asks for me again.”

_Overcoming trauma to everyone. A happy and uncruel world where there is no pain. It does sound like a paradise, but… That is more of a dream world than anything. A world without pain is a world that couldn’t exist. Pain drives us forward, allows us to face the hardships of this cruel world. And even so, people would blindly accept it if they didn’t have to do much to find happiness. Well, it isn’t something I would want. I have fought against my own trauma with the help of everyone. Just forgetting that for happiness just feels wrong. A false happiness isn’t right. But that’s just me. What others would think could be entirely different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Okumura down. Well, literally down with what happened. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Well I hope the fight was good. Tried a different aspect of it with them getting split up, which usually happens when facing overwhelming numbers. Still hope I'm improving on them, imagining them and then writing them down is a really long task.
> 
> And then I had to include the black mask watching them all. Of course he would want to gather as much information as possible whilst doing his job. Nice to get in his mindset as well.
> 
> Haru with her grenade launcher. I imagined it to be a cute and scary sight for sure. Had to include it because it was just funny in my mind. Plus the ending with Maruki. That is getting close to be finished and Rin's thoughts on a happy and uncruel world as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, it's always nice to go to the gritty combat in comparison to everyone else. Monday with be a mix of things as well as a Rikoto date! See you all then and thank you all as usual.


	67. The Wait Inbetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Also check out my brothers work. He is putting a lot of work into his. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304832/chapters/64047952  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

We had to wait for the change of heart to happen with Okumura so it left me with some free time. And that would be spent with Yusuke, Ann and Ryuji as Yusuke called us all over to meet at LeBlanc. We sit in one of the booths with some drinks. “My apologies for calling all of you here like this. Boss was even kind enough to serve us coffee before he went shopping… Now then… I have a vital quest.”

Ryuji nods with a confident grin. “Hit me with your best shot! All the tough problems’re gonna have to go to Rin though.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Oh, thanks, Ryuji.”

Ann holds her chin in thought. “Hmm, I can help with any subject that’s not math.”

Yusuke looks between them both. “Hm…? Do you two honestly believe I would ask you here for help in my studies…” Both of their expressions go blank as he continues, “As Rin knows, I am planning to display my work in a competition. One organised by Kawanabe of the Japanese Art Support Foundation. I must win and prove not only my ability, but my intense passion for art as well. However… I am having quite a bit of trouble determining what my next subject should be. I have given this painting a fair amount of thought, but nothing has come to me yet. Hence… I was hoping to hear your opinions on an ideal subject.”

Ryuji grins, looking at me and Ann. “How ‘bout you have Ann and Rin strip for art again?”

Ann groans and glares dangerously at him. “Ugh, how long are you gonna keep bringing that up!?”

I kick his leg under the table, crossing my arms. “It ends right now.”

Ryuji rubs his leg as Ann leans on the table. “Anyway, maybe you should paint something you find pretty?”

Yusuke looks in thought. “Hm… So in the end, we return to the concept of beauty. Rin, what subject do you think would most capture beauty?”

I lean my elbows on the table, resting my head on my hands. “Um, maybe something you found in the past that captured your eye?”

“Hm… I suppose you both were a subject I put great focus on in the past. But now I am aware of their true personalities… I’m not sure I could paint them both beautifully…” Yusuke says like saying his thoughts out loud.

Ann giggles. “Haha, that’s right!” Until her face drops in realization, “…Wait, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

I sigh heavily. “I think he meant we have bad personalities?”

Yusuke sighs, looking at Sayuri on the wall. “Why can I not paint a beauty as pure as the Sayuri…? Where have all my studies gone…?”

“You know, I’m not really sure what you mean by pure beauty. I mean yeah, it’s a pretty painting. But… I’m not sure I really consider it a pure beauty or whatever.” Ann comments.

“Hm…?” Yusuke looks at her in surprise.

Ann smiles back. “I dunno, I guess it just feels more gentle to me… Honestly, I almost cried the first time I saw the Sayuri. It felt kinda like I was a baby again in my mother’s arms. She was watching over me, telling me everything was gonna be ok… That was the gentleness that painting made me feel.”

Yusuke lowers his head, looking confused. “Gentleness…? That is yet another aspect the Sayuri captured that I cannot… Is my heart too cloudy?”

“It ain’t cloudy, dude.”

“Are you sure about that? Painting used to be all my heart desired… I needed nothing else in life. But now…? What now…!? I helped take down Madarame for focusing too sharply on fame and money, yet I too yearn for the praise of others! In truth, oftentimes I regret declining Kawanabe’s offer… Is this what pure passion is supposed to look like!? My heart is clouded by worldly desires…!”

I take a sip of my coffee. “Realistically, what is wrong with that? Worldly desires are in life everywhere. It’s how people live day to day.”

“How can you say that so casually!? Everything is wrong with it! But… No… Have I been looking at it incorrectly this whole time…?”

“Rin’s right, dude. Ain’t nothing wrong about doin’ your best to make a livin’.”

Ann nods rapidly. “And you just want someone to acknowledge your work, right? That’s some serious passion.”

“But how can passion be born from these repulsive thoughts…?”

“Listen here, dude. I was totally like you back on the track team. I just wanted to prove myself… to win… to get all the girls to call me shit like Sakamoto-senpai… But y’know, even through all that… I was tryin’ to help my team out. Sure it’s a solo sport, but nobody’s gonna run ‘til they puke if they don’t got teammate they wanna inspire. I guess what I really wanna say is, you gotta do stuff for people beyond just yourself if you wanna succeed.”

Yusuke looks at him with surprise. “Hm… Is that how it is…? So the sincere gentleness held within Sayuri… The warmth of its heart… It was all for the sake of those who gaze upon it…? How interesting.” He stands up from the booth, “Ah, I see!”

“Huh? Whaddya see!?”

Yusuke smiles warmly. “I have been a fool! Beauty is not the superficial thing I have long thought it to be! It is something that wells up within the heart until it breaks free…! It is a gift, given by a subject unto it’s viewer! Yes, I finally see the truth! The three of you have my sincerest gratitude! You have been a truly tremendous aid!”

“Uh…” Ryuji looks at him in confusion, “...How exactly?”

“Um, weren’t you listening at all, Ryuji?”

He simply shrugs at me as Yusuke looks increasingly determined. “Yes, the time has come for my brush to meet canvas in beautiful harmony! If you’ll excuse me!” He quickly runs out of the cafe.

“Man, he’s actin’ even weirder than normal.”

Ann nods, watching him run away out the window. “He looked pretty inspired though, so he’ll be fine… right? Anyway, are you both hungry? I might ask Boss to make me something once he gets back… Hm, maybe curry this time…”

Ryuji sighs, pointing at her. “God, you eat so freakin’ much… Oh yeah, and what was that crap about bein’ good at everything ‘cept math? It ain’t nice to lie, y’know?”

She glares at him. “I wasn’t lying! It’s hard to get good grades at Shujin!”

“Whaddya mean? Rin transferred in and got top grades right away. You ain’t getting good grades enough to lie ‘bout it.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. “You two…”

“You’ve never had good grades anyway so you can’t say anything!”

“Th-That ain’t true!”

“Is so!”

“Is not!”

“Is so!”

I sigh as I watch each stand and lean over the table, getting closer and closer as they glare at each other.  _ Those two can go on and on like this. _

They both the turn to me, bringing me from my thoughts. “Fine! Rin, who is the smartest out of us both!?”

“Pfft, or course she is gonna pick me!”

Ann laughs. “Yeah right!”

I blink blankly at them both, pointing my finger at Ann. “Sorry, Ryuji.”

Ann smiles widely and cheers. “Ha, told you!”

Ryuji slumps down and grumbles as Sojiro walks in. “What’s with all the noise?”

I shake my head slowly. “Nothing…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to see if Hifumi was about at the church considering I hadn’t seen her since Hawaii. I notice her in her winter uniform at her usual place. However, she is talking with an older woman. I approach just enough to be able to hear their conversation without being obvious.

“...That's right. Your next opponent will finally be a professional. My clients a big shot in the Pro Shogi Players’ Association, so I worked really hard to set it up.”

Hifumi lowers her head slightly. “But…”

The woman notices me as she glances around. “Hm? Is this young lady a fan of yours, Hifumi?”

Her eyes fall on me. “...No, Mother. She’s my shogi friend… I told you about her, remember?”

She looks me up and down. “Your shogi friend, hm?” Her eyes narrow slightly, “Let me say this. I hope you’re not harbouring any weird feelings for Hifumi.”

I blink a few times in surprise. “Huh…? Weird feelings?”

“Mother…!” Hifumi exclaims in shock, “Please don’t say things out so casually.”

“As I’m sure you’re already aware, you are not allowed to date, young lady. You’ve started to attract a number of new fans with all your photo spreads. You must maintain your image.”

_ Her mother is this pushy? Acting like her manager more than her mother at this point. _

Hifumi nods slowly. “...Yes, mother.”

“You can get fifty people like her, once you’re famous. I need you to accomplish the things I never was able to do.”

_ She wasn’t able to do? _

“Now, I’m going to work. Don’t wait for me.”

“I understand.”

She leaves and we both sit down. She sighs heavily. “...I apologize. That must have been quite a shock to see my mother like that.”

“I mean, she seems rather pushy. You aren’t even allowed to date anyone?”

“That’s right. It’s my mother’s rule, since the majority of shogi fans are men… My father is ill and unable to work, so my mother supports us. My mother used to be a local TV announcer, but she had to quit to take care of my father…”

“I see… What did your father do?”

“My father was a pro shogi player. He’s usually calm, but when he played you could really feel his spirit. He never hesitated when making a move, just like a king. I really admired him, so I started playing shogi too.” Her face drops slightly, “...But after pouring everything he had into shogi, he suddenly collapsed one day. In my mother's eyes, shogi stole both her dream and her husband…”

I tilt my head, slightly confused. “Why does she tell you to keep playing if that’s her mindset on shogi?”

“I don’t know… She tells me to keep playing… She wants me to achieve her dreams. I should be working to help support us. I want to become a professional so that I can make enough money to ease my parents’ burden. I do photoshoots and interviews, hoping they’ll add some money to our household income…”

“But you don’t like it, do you?”

She nods slowly. “It’s honestly quite difficult for me… Showing myself off like that just isn’t me…”

I tap my chin in thought. “Have you told your mother about what you think of it? It should really be on your terms, not hers.”

“No… She’s certainly enjoying dealing with the media again after such a long time. However… no one sees me as a shogi player anymore. They no longer recognise my skills. I’m not playing shogi in the hopes of becoming an idol… I simply love my family, and I want to support them through our troubles.”

“You should say your wants and thoughts on the matter to her. You need to have your own goals and things you want, Hifumi.”

“Maybe… Tsk, this isn’t good. I shouldn’t be focusing on such negative thoughts before a match.” She forces a smile, “Well then, let’s play. Today, I’m going to be throwing a lot of offensive moves at you. This will teach you how to escape from disadvantageous situations.” She readies the board, “Are you ready? That aura… My right eye is twitching. Now! It’s time to unleash my hidden eye! Now, to a fair match!”

“Let’s go!”

I chuckle slightly. “Let’s.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iwai wanted to see me as soon as possible after I was getting back from my match with Hifumi. He sent me the details of his findings on Tsuda. His deal had failed with the Hong Kong mafia and the yakuza didn’t know. So it was Iwai’s idea to blackmail him back to not lose his reputation.

As soon as I enter his shop he stands from the counter. “Thanks for comin’... I’ve got a big favour to ask you.”

“Which is? I read what you sent me”

“I wanna settle things with Tsuda. Will you come with me as a witness? I’ll do my best to protect you. But… I can’t guarantee your safety… You can say no.”

_ I’ll be at risk from a yakuza member… But I can’t let him go by himself.  _ I nod quickly in response. “I’ll go with you, I can’t let you go alone.”

His lips twitch up into a slight grin. “S’that right? I appreciate it. It's gonna be under the girder bridge. It’s close by, so follow me.”

I leave my bag at the shop, and we meet with Tsuda under the bridge meeting point. Nobody is around and it is eerily quiet with only one street lamp lighting up the dark. Iwai tells him everything.

“...So, you know everything?” Tsuda then eyes me dangerously, “Wait, that’s the brat from your shop, isn’t it? I should’ve known she was working for you!”

I huff and cross my arms. “I’m not a brat.”

“She’s here as my witness today. Now listen. I’d be glad to keep my mouth shut about your failed deal… if you stay away from my family.” He glances back at me, “That includes me, Kaoru and this kid here.”

Tsuda huffs and crosses his arms. “Hmph. So you’re sticking to the code, even in retirement.”

“Rules ain’t meant to be broken.”

“Heh, you’re as sharp as ever, Mune. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch in your absence. I bet we never would’ve gotten duped by those Hong Kong motherfuckers if I still had you as my right-hand man. Instead I’m stuck dealing with the mess that idiot Masa made for me…” He looks over at me, “Hey, kid. Sorry for getting a respectful teen like yourself wrapped up in our bullshit feud.”

_ I’m getting a bad feeling about this.  _ “This is for Iwai.”

“Still, I hope dealing with this yakuza business hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“Maybe, but I just want to see Iwai and his son safe and well.”

Iwai nods. “Tsuda-san, I gotta be honest with you… This whole thing has been a real goddamn pain in the ass. But it’s over. You’re finished.”

Tsuda shakes his head calmly. “I don’t think you understand, Mune…” He swiftly pulls out a pistol from his suit and aims it at us both. 

Iwai and I recoil back in surprise. “What…!? The hell you doin’!?”

“You’re not the one who gets to make the decisions around here!”

_Damn it, I knew something was up! What do I do… He is too far away for me to attempt to take his gun and I don’t have my bag with my replica in it…_ _Maybe if I…_ I take a step towards him but his gun hovers over at me.

“Don’t even think about it, kid. One false move and you’ll get one.”

Iwai scowls at him. “The hell’re you doin’...!?”

“I’m done playing nice with you! You’re gonna make me what I need one way or another, Iwai! And if you can’t do it fast, both your son and this little girl of yours are gonna pay for it! Kaoru can join us and well, I’m sure we can find a role for this pretty girl here. The boys would like someone new.”

“What!?” I exclaim.

“Christ, Tsuda! You’re not some random thug off the street! You’re s’posed to be better than this…!”

“Times have changed, Mune. You’re hung up on bullshit like pride and duty, but you know what? Nobody gives a fuck about your goddamn code of honour anymore!”

Iwai growls. “You bastard…”

I try and slide closer but his gun remains hovered between us. “This is only making it worse for yourself!”

“Shut up, kid. Now listen to me, you little piece of shit. You’re going to make me those guns and you’re going to do it fast. Don’t make me tell you again.”

“He won’t-”

Tsuda cuts me off by stepping forward and hovering the barrel of his gun against my forehead. My eyes go wide as my heartbeat quickens, feeling the metal barrel against my head. “This kid really doesn’t know when to shut it. Maybe taking her with me will make you work faster…”

“Enough… Fine I’ll do it.” 

Tsuda grins and steps back. “Wise choice. Now get to it, now.” He stows his gun and walks off.

Iwai sighs heavily. “I’m such a freakin’ idiot… That guy ain’t the Tsuda I know…!”

I grip my hand over my chest as my heart slams against it.  _ That was… close… _

“You alright, kid?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry for that… This is the worst outcome…”

“It’s not your fault… Based on what just happened here, I’m done for the second I give him the guns he’s lookin’ for. God dammit…” He turns to me with a serious expression, “...Look, kid. You should prolly go. Don’t get involved anymore.”

“B-But, I can’t just leave you for dead like this!”

“If you were to get caught they would just use you and not in a good way. I don’t want that to happen to you. Just forget all of this…”

“I can’t!”

“Well you damn sure better figure out how. Do you want to be used by the yakuza for the rest of your life before they get rid of you?”

I lower my head. “No…”

Iwai sighs. “I… I’m gonna make those guns for him. I gotta do what I can to protect Kaoru… If it means helpin’ out that psychopath, so be it…”

_ There must be something I can do… He could very well end up dead. What can I do to help, think! Wait, Mementos! _

“Tsuda… When did he turn into such a heartless bastard…?”

I swiftly raise my head to face him. “What’s his full name?”

He looks at me questionably, “Huh? Why do you… Actually, it’s prolly best that you know. It’s Akimitsu Tsuda. He was famous around here for being an incredible martial artist back in the day.”

“Right. Thank you.”

“If you see him ‘round town, run. Go to the police if you hafta. I don’t want to see you dragged down with me. Take care of yourself, kid…” He turns away slumped and walks off.

“I’ll make sure you get out of this, Iwai!” I shout after him, however he doesn’t turn back.  _ I need to sort this out, now!  _ I rush back to the shop and grab my bag and Morgana. Explaining it to him as I pull out my phone.

Me: Guys, I need help in Mementos right now. Are any of you in Shibuya?

Haru: I am if you need help, Rin-chan. Mako-chan is with me as well.

Makoto: We can help.

Ryuji: Yeah, I’m at the arcade. What’s up?

Me: I need immediate help for a friend.

We all went into Mementos and swiftly dealt with Tsuda’s shadow. He really had gone down the wrong path after his failed plan. However, he said he would clear it up with Iwai and with the yakuza after we defeated him. It was now just a wait to see what happens.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was still no word from Okumura the next day. Haru said that he had been in his office all day and barely came out or would respond to her when she entered to talk to him. It was just another day that we would have to wait for the change of heart. It was another quiet morning until Sojiro called me down, wanting some help. I quickly changed and left Morgana to sleep more. We worked together to clean up the cafe ready and got ingredients sorted for the coffee and food.

I was busy in the back as I hear the bell ring from the door. “Welc- Oh, Niijima-san.”

_ Niijima-san? Makoto or her sister? _

“Good morning, Boss.”

_ Oh, it is Makoto.  _ I quickly head out from the back and see her stand at the bar. Wearing a black turtleneck shirt under a teal blue coat, with tight black pants and brown-tan knee-high boots.  _ Smart and lovely as always.  _

I smile as she notices me come in. “Oh, hey, Makoto.”

“Good morning, Rin.” She looks to Sojiro then back to me, “Would you like to go somewhere today? If you aren’t already busy.”

Sojiro glances at me with a smirk. “Go on, you’ve already done enough to help me. I won’t keep you two lovebirds apart.”

I rub the back of my neck as Makoto’s cheek flush slightly. “Th-Thanks. I’ll just get ready.” I quickly go upstairs to change.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sits at the bar to wait, feeling her cheeks cool as Sojiro is cleaning some coffee cups. “So, have you told the others yet?”

Makoto looks up at him, shaking her head slowly. “We haven’t yet. But I think we probably will soon.” 

_ At least I think we will. _

He chuckles, throwing the cloth over his shoulder. “The quicker you do it the better. They might think something is up and question it out of you. Wouldn’t that be more embarrassing than just saying it?”

“I-I suppose it would…”  _ How does one say to friends that they’re in a relationship with another? _

“How do we-” Her words cut off as she heard footsteps down the stairs. She turns to see Rin. She has a white, buttoned, long-sleeved blouse under A white coat with black trims. A black skirt frames above her knees and thermal tights under them and black ankle-high boots.  _ She always looks so nice in anything. _

“Are you ready?”

Makoto quickly snaps out of her thoughts and slides off the stool. “Yes. It was good to see you, Boss.”

“And you. You lovebirds take care.”

She sees Rin pout slightly at him as she walks past, making her chuckle. “What’s wrong?”

She smiles and shakes her head. “Oh, it’s nothing.”  _ And that was cute too. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went together to Jinbocho for the day. It wasn't your typical place to go for a date, but just being together was enough for us. And that we were both interested in books and the area, it was a really nice time. We must have gone through each store we came across and gotten an armful of books each. Discussing them all and sharing past memories and just being together. I felt that each time we went out we got closer and closer together in terms of knowing each other more deeply. Compared to what we were doing as the Phantom Thieves and being in a group with everyone, these times were much calmer together. It was a refreshing change of pace each time we were together.

We walk hand-in-hand through the streets. Sharing some food and generally looking around. She had only been here once as a child with her dad and it brought back fond memories for her. Describing each one to me in vivid detail. It always surprised me at how she remembered so much and how smart she actually was. All that studying and work wasn’t a bad thing that she did. It made her incredible in my eyes. The sun started to set as we headed back. 

After our date she insisted that I come back to her place afterwards. Not that I didn't want to. It was just that I didn't want to run into her sister and have to explain to her why I was there again. She gave me enough of a grilling over even mentioning I knew her and then that I was to not contact her again. I felt like she might try to eat my head off if she found out we were dating.

She takes my hand in hers and pulls me towards her door. "She won't be in, don't worry about it. She should be working."

“Yeah… should…”

“It will be fine.”

I grumble as she opens the door and let's me inside, closing the door behind her as we take off our shoes. "Easy for you to say. I don't want my head bitten off..."

She covers her mouth and chuckles, hiding her smile. "She might actually do that if she found out... But you will have to do it one day soon."

I blink a few times and groan. "Yeah I know. And the others too... It sounds like a bad idea with your sister though. I mean, do you want me to face the wrath of your sister?"

She leans over and pecks my cheek. "I would have your back. Both of us would be able to convince her, I'm sure of it."

My cheeks redden a little, averting my eyes to the side. "...How can I say no after that."

She smirks ever so slightly at me, "You can’t. That was the plan after all."

I raise my eyebrow slightly at her. "I don't know if you're sly or cheeky now."

Her eyes go slightly wide. "C-Cheeky? That's... not an accurate description of what I was trying to portray in what I said."

I giggle softly, leaning over and flicking her forehead gently. "I was only joking, you know?"

She crosses her arms. "Now who is cheeky."

I shrug slightly and lift the bag of her books in my hand. "Anyway, where should these books go?"

"Oh. In my room. I'll help you."

She takes a few of them and we go to her room. It wasn't the first time I was in it. However, it was the first time seeing it properly as last time it was rather dark. It was clean, meticulous, and relatively simple. A double bed at the back against the wall with white, plain sheets. A couple of bed stands either side of it. One with a lamp and a large panda teddy on the other. Then up against the opposite wall was a huge, abstract bookshelf. It was packed with books all sorted and filed in categories. Not a single book was out of alignment. A built-in desk is off to the side, a desk lamp and notebooks atop it and a simple desk chair against it. Post-it notes hang from the shelves filled with notes and to-do lists. Pots of pens and markers filled some gaps and few teddy pandas took up the rest. A large open window was in the middle of the bookshelf, showing off the lit up buildings of Shibuya as the sun sets on the horizon.

I look over the bookcase. "Wow, that's really something."  _ Reminds me of my old room. _

She places the books on her desk, looking over it with me. "This was basically my world before I met you. Study and live up to the expectations placed on me..."

I run my finger along the books as I look through them all.  _ All high-level books, some novels and school books. She really has worked hard. _ "And now it's progressing towards your dream... And I don't think it's a bad thing. All of this shows how determined you are, and your intelligence. Two things that really captivated me about you." I notice her shy smile as she looks over the books. I look down at her desk to see both her buchimaru-pencil cases next to each other. The older and new one side by side, "Both cases are still going strong I see."

She looks down at them and smiles, her fingers brushing over them. "I hope they will continue to do so."

I look towards the older one. It’s colour had faded and blackened slightly in places. One of the ears was damaged and the eyes and nose had faded in colour. "I never asked but, who got you the first one?"

She picks it up in her hands, lowering her head as if remembering the memory. "My father did, as a present when we went out one day when I was much younger. I was so happy to go out with him and choose which one I wanted." Her hands grip around the case, "He would always say that he wanted to help people in need whenever I saw him off..."

My eyes go wide when I notice a few tears dropping onto her hands.  _ She was talking about her father a lot today. She must really miss him… _ I hear her sob and I quickly move over to her, placing my hand on hers as her head raises to meet mine, brushing her eyes of the few tears with my thumb as she sniffs. Seeing her hurt expression only makes my heart arch. I grip my hand a top hers tenderly. 

"And do you know what I think? That he would be the proudest father to see his daughter right now. To see how far she has come. How smart and brilliant she is. There is no doubt in my mind that wherever he is right now, he is smiling and watching you with a fulfilled heart. Don't you think?"

She looks at me with a mixture of shock and surprise. Only to be replaced by a radiant smile as she nods with joy. "Yeah!" I smile in satisfaction as she holds the case close to her, "He would've really liked you."

I chuckle softly, lifting my hand off hers. "At least he wouldn't bite my head off for being in a relationship with you, right?"

She puts the case back next to the other and nods. "That he wouldn't… But it would still need some convincing to work." She picks up the newer case I got her for her birthday, "You know, I cried when you gave this to me."

"Huh!? You cried?"

She nods slowly, smiling gently as she looks over the case. "When I found it in my desk that day, I was overcome with so many emotions that I had to leave class and find somewhere private. You barely knew me yet you gave me something that held such a sentimental value to me that I couldn't help but cry. It felt like I was cared for again, and I wasn't alone. All those rumours about you just disappeared for me. You were the only person to show kindness to me and I saw you in a new light... It was really special."

I rub the back of my neck, letting out a breath. "I never knew... I wanted to get you like a cake or something but when I found that I thought it might be better."

"You really gave me something special that day." She puts the case back alongside the other, "Rin?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do? After school that is?"

I lean back against the desk, gripping the side with my hands, smiling sideways. "If I'm honest, I mean, what can I do? My life and future were ultimately locked after the assault charge. Plus I can't exactly do gymnastics anymore. It's doubtful that any college would accept me even with my grades because of it. Even finding a job would be hard, and anything meaningful at that..." I look up at the ceiling in thought, "I just wanted to help and defend people. To give them hope and the justice they deserve. I won't be able to make that dream a reality anymore. I won’t stop with my studies or helping where I can because that would just be giving up for me. I will always fight towards it. But being with everyone, seeing them all change and grow. That is more than enough for me. Whatever I can do to help, I'll do it."

"Rin..." Makoto comes over, suddenly wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace, "No matter what happens, I'll never leave your side. We'll get through it together. I promise."

I smile and return the hug. Feeling as if a weight was lifted from me.  _ You really are amazing, Makoto. _ "...Thank you, Makoto. I promise to never leave your side as well."

We both lean back and smile, giggling happily with each other as something catches my eye atop some of the books on the shelf. I reach over for it and pull it down. "Hey, it's that overly-sized manga you used to follow me around with. Is this like a memento-"

Her eyes go wide and she attempts to grab it from my hands. Lifting up my arms to dodge them. "D-Don't look at it!"

I chuckle and back up away from her a few steps, looking over it with my arms still up. "A crime manga? That suits you."

She lunges forward and makes another grab which I dodge, by spinning away in the opposite direction. "Hm? What's written on the corner?” There is a strip of notes along the blank side, “'Do not use, as Rin is too kind to try and fool anymore'. ‘She surprises me a lot with what she does’. ‘She doesn’t view me as most other people. It’s refreshing’. ‘I don’t know what to think after the diner’. ...Oh right, after the diner-"

My words cut off as instead of going for the manga, she lunges at me instead. Tackling me onto her bed as the manga flies out of my hands onto the floor. I shriek in surprise, hearing the bed creak slightly from the impact. Our legs dangle off the side. My hair covering my face slightly as she lays over me. Chest pressed up against mine, hands holding down my wrists either side of me head as her face hovers over mine. Both our cheeks red as all you could hear is our steady breathing.

I peer through the bangs of my hair up at her. "H-Hey there… I… um…”

"Should have given it back?" She asks, not moving from her position. 

"Well no... I-I mean this was unexpected..." I avert my eyes to the side, almost feeling as if I could feel her quickened heartbeat against my own.

She smiles, blowing softly on my face to part the hair to the side, keeping my hands at the sides of my head. "I think it was deserved."

I smile and look back up into her mauve coloured eyes that look back at my own. "Yeah I did…” My eyes move over her features, all just perfect, “...Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Her cheeks go red instantly, not expecting it. "I-I, um... you make me lost for words sometimes."

I smile happily, chuckling under her. "If that’s a no then, well, I'll have to tell you that you're beautiful more frequently then."

She stutters trying to get out some words. "W-Well so are you!"

"You can't do that."

She frowns slightly down at me, her hands gripping my wrists slightly more. "Do what, exactly?"

I try to move my hands, but she keeps them in place. "Copy a comment I gave to you."

For a split second I swear I see her pout. She pauses for a moment. "...I'll give you something else then..."

"I was only jok-"

She cuts off my words, pressing her lips tenderly against mine. The words disappear as I return the kiss with the same affection. Our lips moved in sync with each other. Slow, deep, meaningful kisses that say more than words ever could. Her body relaxes against mine. Feeling her warmth and feeling connected like a puzzle piece. Both our chests rising and falling together in tandem with our breaths. The world around us going quiet as it was just us at this moment. Lips never parting from either as it felt more affectionate and loving than our previous kiss. 

She presses herself against me gently, sinking atop the covers. The kiss becoming more loving as we shared a few affectionate noises from the kiss. After a few more, long moments she parts her lips from mine, just barely. Both our eyes open, gazing at one another as our breaths were deeper. We both smile, lost in the moment.

She then realises her hands were still on my wrists and quickly released them. "I'm sorry, I forgot I was still holding them."

I shake my head and brush my thumb over her cheek. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It was really nice."

She smiles and rests on my shoulder, cuddling on top of me as I run my fingers through her hair. "I think I would do fine on a test on love now, wouldn't I?"

I chuckle softly. "I think we both would. And now that I have it. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She smiles. "Likewise."

We stay like this for a few minutes before her phone rings. She sighs. "We can never get some peace..." She regretfully leans up from me and walks over to her desk, picking up the phone, "Hey, Sis... Mmhm, I'm home…” She frowns slightly, “Ok, I'll be here... Bye, Sis."

I lean up and sit on the end of the bed. "A certain sister coming back?"

She nods, putting down the phone. "Yeah. Apparently the office is too busy dealing with Okumura and the calling card so she is coming back to work here."

"At least it's something to show that the change of heart is progressing." I get to my feet and stretch, "I had best get going then. I want to keep my head safe."

She nods, looking slightly down. "Sorry we can't have more time, these things always seem to come up at the worst times..."

I walk over and give her lips a quick gentle kiss. "Anytime with you is special."

Her cheeks flush but she smiles happily. "It really is. Thank you, Rin."

I get my things and she sees me out at the door. I quickly hold up my finger and stop. She looks at me confused. "What is it, Rin?"

“I almost forgot to say…” I lean over and peck her cheek quickly, "I love you, Makoto." I give a big smile, seeing her cheeks turn a deep red before I wave and jog down the corridor quickly. 

_ Yes! I said it! _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto stands at the door in shock. Not even closing it yet. Just staring at the place Rin was at a moment ago as her mind tries to contemplate the words. __

_ I-I-I l-love you...  _ The words sound in her mind over and over. Words she never thought she would hear. She rubs her eyes as tears form in them. "I love you too, Rin. I'll say it next time for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being a short chapter. Found myself with not a lot of time so still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Just a few confidant stuff to fill out the gap with what I have planned as I don't have much space to include any of these in the up coming chapters as they're quite specific on what I want to include.
> 
> Hope the small date was wholesome enough though! Only a small one so hope it was good enough. They're really getting closer I think and opening up to one another, especially at the end!
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support as usual! Saturday will be centred heavily around Kasumi and Rin so look forward to it! See you all Saturday.


	68. A Deep Hidden Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Maruki catches me at the beginning of school the next day. I got in rather early so I had time. He wants to talk again so I make my way over with him to his office. We sit down as usual with a drink each. “Well, let’s get started. For today’s topic, let’s see… I’d like to hear your opinion on these Phantom Thieves of Hearts that are super popular at the moment…”

He asks as I’m sipping some juice, making me cough it up slightly. “T-That’s a bit out of the blue. Why are you asking me about them?”

“Maybe it’s a little hard to believe, but I guess I’ve taken an academic interest in them.”

“An academic interest…? Are you a fan of there’s or something?”

He chuckles and nods. “Hmm… Yeah, I guess you could say that. I’d love to sit down and talk with one of them.”

_ If only he knew he was talking to one now. _

“I just get the feeling the Phantom Thieves’ work and my own research are rooted in the same principals. That’s why I’ve decided to analyze them from my own perspective… For example, there’s the matter of their methods.”

“This is awkward…” I mumble quietly under my breath, “What about their methods exactly?”

“Well, according to those calling cards they send out, their stated method is to steal your desires. How is such a feat even possible? Any ideas, Kurusu-san?”

I tap my chin to pretend to think about it. “Umm… I mean not even the police or anyone knows their methods, but as the calling card says they said they take your desires. So in a sense they are removing something from them?”

He blinks in surprise. “Hmm, removing them… As if they’re something material rather than abstract?”

“I would guess so?”

“So, they’d be stealing desires by taking some tangible form of them… Well, in that case… I suppose it’d be possible if you could find some physical proxy for human desires… Kurusu-san, do you remember the story with the cookies?”

I nod a few times. “Mmhm I do. The desire for the cookie changed its taste, right?”

“Yeah. I think we can look at this in the same way. They’re not something easily perceived, but desires have a tremendous effect on our cognition. Put another way, if that desire is gone, your cognitive perception of the cookies skews back to normal. So, does that remind you of anything?”

“You’re hinting that it is similar to the Thieves’ change of heart?”

He nods in confirmation. “That’s right. Their thievery is more direct. We still don’t know exactly, of course. Maybe they can perceive a world where they can do all this.” He looks up at me expectantly, “Hey, Kurusu-san. You think I’m getting anywhere here?”

I rub the back of my neck.  _ I can’t answer him honestly, however he is on the money on most things.  _ “Well… It does sound intriguing and plausible?”

“You think so too, Kurusu-san? We’ll probably only know if we talked to a real Phantom Thief though. I feel like I’m close to finishing this paper now.”

“I hope you can finish it soon.”

“I hope so to.” He looks up at the clock in the room, “Oh, you should probably-”

An announcement sounds over the com. “Would Doctor Maruki please come to the guidance office.”

“Hm, guess I’m needed. Please stay and finish your drink.”

“O-Ok.” I watch him walk out as I sip away at the apple juice, “I wonder why he is being called in…”

I shrug slightly as Morgana’s voice comes from the door. “Found you.” He jumps up onto the table in front of me, “He is quite the sharp one to get all that just from his diagnosis. We should be cautious around him with what we say.”

I frown at him, tapping my nail on the drink carton. “Oh, it’s you.”

He blinks a few times at me. “I-If this is about this morning I’m-”

I huff and stand, putting my drink in the bin before walking out.

“Wait!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi sits in the guidance office opposite Maruki and her homeroom teacher. She holds her head low as he explains things to her and her current situation at the school. It was the same as usual. Expectations, expectations, expectations. It was like he was blaming her for the school's problems by not doing enough. It was never anyone else's fault, not the teachers, but the students. And this time it was her. Most of it is white noise until the last thing he says. 

“...Your honour status could be revoked at this rate."

She looks up with eyes wide. “What…? Excuse me, but could you please repeat that? H-How is that right!?”

“Now, nothing’s been decided as of yet… But at the rate things are going, Yoshizawa-san’s honour status could possibly be revoked. Something so serious could of course, be brought to the attention of both your parents and yourself.”

She goes to speak but no words form, only able to lower her head sadly.  _ Why… Why is it always like this now… Every time I try to do anything I just mess it up in some way… Even when Senpai helps me, I still mess up. I must be such a waste of time…  _

Maruki sighs. “I’ve been told that her results at the latest meet were quite laudable… Isn’t revoking her status as an honour student a bit of an overreaction on the school’s part?”

“I understand how you feel, but… Well, third place doesn’t really cut it in this case… She needs to attain first-place results for her exceptional status to be worthwhile. We wouldn’t have given her this status to attain results such as these.”

She raises her head in surprise at his words. They sting. Sting so harshly that she is starting to feel numb all over.  _ Worthwhile… I’ve let everyone down again…  _

“Don’t get me wrong here. Personally, I think her results are impressive, but… I suppose the argument could be made that if she’s going to represent Shujin and receive special treatment, it’s not enough.” He looks back at her with a fake, reassuring smile, “This is necessary to guarantee fairness across the entire student body.”

_ Fairness…? None of this is fair, it’s… it's…  _

“It’s not as if you’re been expelled or the like. Another meet’s coming soon. Please try for the results the school wants to see.”

Maruki quickly cuts in. “Sir, putting excessive expectations on Yoshizawa-san will only be to her detriment.”

He panics slightly. “Oh, that wasn’t my intention! I just wanted to give her a little encouragement.”

Her hands clench on her lap.  _ Encouragement? It’s nothing of the sort! I-I’m doing my best…  _

“Dr. Maruki, please continue serving the student body as counsellor and providing support to Yoshizawa-san. This meeting was merely meant to express how the entire faculty will be supporting her. That’s the reason I had you sit in today, Dr. Maruki.”

“Supporting her… I see.”

“At any rate, that’s all I wanted to discuss with you today. Please keep in mind, these changes are all hypothetical unless Yoshizawa-san doesn’t provide better results.” Maruki huffs quietly as he chuckles nervously, “Well, I suppose we should wrap up here.”

She slowly slides from her chair, bows at them both and leaves, trying her hardest not to just run out. Her hands shake nervously and the weight on her shoulders seemingly feels heavier and heavier with every step she takes through the corridor. Thankfully they were clearer of students as the day was only just starting, a few still hang around. 

_ I don’t… I don’t know what to do… I… I…  _ Tears threaten to fall as his voice echoes inside her head. She shoves her hand into her pocket, feeling some soft fabric inside. She takes it out and looks over it. “Senpai’s handkerchief…” “ _ It’s just for, if you cry, use it. I hope it will bring some semblance of help if you need it.”  _ She grips it tighter and nibbles her lip, fighting back the tears. “Senpai… What do I do…?”

She turns the corner and sees a familiar face, almost walking into her. “Ah…”  _ N-No, I can’t right now... _

“Yoshizawa-san? Are you ok?”

_ I… I can’t talk… I’m sorry Senpai…  _

She averts her face from hers to hide her sadness. “...Excuse me.” She hurriedly slides the handkerchief back into her pocket and quickly walks past her. 

“Yoshi-”

_ I can’t… Do this anymore…  _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I grumble as I make my way out of his office and along the corridor. Morgana had caught up and is currently being apologetic as he rests on my shoulder from my bag. “I’m sorry again, Rin! I really am! Don’t leave me again please!”

I shake my head and continue walking. “First you woke me up really early by jumping on me. Then you somehow forgot to give me privacy whilst I was changing. And then you somehow pinged away my only headband whilst playing with it for some reason and lost it on the way here…”

“But, I can explain!"

I glare at him from the corner of my eye. “Oh? Please do.”

He gulps and stutters slightly. “Well… I jumped on you because you were mumbling in your sleep a bit and thought you were having a nightmare.”

“I wasn’t.”  _ I was in the Velvet Room talking to Caroline and Justine…  _

“Uhhh… and the headband just shot out of your bag and I couldn’t see where it went…”

I huff quietly. “Then you shouldn’t have been playing with it. Now I have to have my hair down.”

“Weren’t you already having it down?”

“I got it shortened slightly so I could have it up in a ponytail again! I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, “And the changing?”

“Uh, well, you were already changed and were just putting on your socks. I thought you were done, nothing was wrong with that!”

“Excuse me? I thought I told you right at the start that I’ll say when I’m done.”

“S-Sorry!”

I sigh and shake my head as I walk through to the outdoor corridor. “I suppose I’ll forgive you for today. I’m in a good mood.”

He beams a smile. “Thank you, Rin! You’re the best!”

I smile slightly and shake my head, walking through school. I walk through the corridor, about to turn the corner to the other entrance. The door throws open and a familiar red-head almost walks into me.

“Ah…”

“Yoshizawa-san? Are you ok?” 

She quickly averts her face from mine, but I manage to see her eyes are red and she is shaking.  _ Why does she look so sad?  _ I notice her hand gripping tightly around something, seeing the edge of the handkerchief I gave her.  _ Wait, was she- _

“...Excuse me.” She hurriedly walks past and through the other door.

I spin on my heels to face her back as she walks away. “Yoshi-”

“What’s wrong with Yoshizawa? Didn’t she seem off to you?”

I sigh and watch her disappear around the corner. “She really did… I wonder what happened…” I turn around and look to the floor, noticing a familiar charm on the floor. I bop down and pick it up.

“Oh, it’s-”

“Her good-luck charm…”

“Yoshizawa must’ve dropped it… Let’s return it after school.”

I nod and carefully put it into my pocket, taking out my phone. “I’ll message her that I have it.”

_ Why did she look so sad? I need to find out what is wrong. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi makes her way back to the guidance office after coming over from her class. Her pocket was missing a certain item and this was the only place she could think off where it could have dropped from her pocket. “Hmm, maybe I left it in here…”

She reaches for the handle but stops when she hears voices from inside, sounding like the Vice Principal. “How did Yoshizawa-san handle the news?”

Her homeroom teacher replies. “She seemed pretty downcast. I think it was quite a shock to her.”

“I truly hope this is what finally drives her to succeed… She needs to push herself beyond third place and bring home some stronger results, and soon.”

Maruki then speaks up from what she can hear. “Vice Principal, I know I’ve already told you this, but your approach here is going to affect her adversely. Trying to motivate her with harsh words is only going to give her more anxiety.”

The Vice Principal sighs. “Dr. Maruki, we aren’t running a charity. If she’s going to receive special treatment, she needs to provide adequate results. Praising her until her head swells may be your idea of therapy, but we can’t afford to butter her up forever. We took in those sisters to improve Shujin’s standing, but at this rate, we’re only going to end up suffering.” He huffs, sounding aggravated, “Not only have we lost one of them, but the other one's not doing us any good. Talk about a waste of effort…”

Kasumi’s hands grip over her chest as it tightens up unbearably. “...Tsk!”  _ H-How dare he talk about my sister like that! _

“Sir!” Maruki says in disbelief.

“Oh, ah, pardon me. But, there’s no denying it. First we take in a criminal transfer. And with Mr. Kamoshida’s scandal and now the principal’s death… We’ve got our backs to the wall here. If this school doesn’t bounce back soon, even my own ass will be on the line… That’ll be all. Excuse me.”

She quickly runs off away down the corridor, leaning back against the wall out of sight.  _ I-I’m nothing to them… Just some tool…  _ She sniffles as some tears roll down her cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer. She wipes them away with the back of her hand as she sobs. 

_ Someone help me, please…  _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Classes go by painfully slow. Especially after seeing Kasumi this morning only made me worry for her the entire day. Finally the bell to signal the end of the day rings and as I get out of the class my phone rings.

Kasumi’s distorted voice comes through. “...Ah, hello? Kurusu-senpai? I’m sorry, I just noticed that you tried to reach me… I’m sorry…”

“Are you getting a bad signal or something? I can barely understand you.”

“My smartphone seems to be acting up again. You found something of mine, right?”

“I did. Can we meet up somewhere?”

“I’m in Odaiba, in front of the stadium… where we met before.”

_ Did she leave school early to get there? Something must be wrong for her to do that…  _

“I’ll be there. Don’t go anywhere else.”

“Kurusu-senpai? Sorry, I can’t hear you-”

The lines go dead. I tut and look at my phone. “Damn signal.”

“I couldn’t hear everything, but it seems like she’s at the stadium. Do you think something happened?”

I nod and start walking quickly out of school. “She said she only goes there when she is feeling down so something must have happened. Let’s hurry.”

“Right. To Odaiba.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi tuts as she looks down at her damaged phone as it cuts out. “No connection again… I should’ve gotten this thing replaced already…” She lowers her hands and slouches down, “I’m so useless… I do nothing but cause trouble for Kurusu-senpai, even Dr. Maruki… I’m supposed to be THE Kasumi Yoshizawa… But I’m really just a loser…”

A loud couple walks behind her. “C’mon, I wanna get a parfait.”

“Yeah yeah, just a sec. I’m looking up a spot right now. It’s supposed to be somewhere around here…”

“Ugh, you’ve gotten us totally lost! I don’t recognise any of these places. What’s that building supposed to be, anyway?”

“Uhhh, I think they’re building some kinda convention centre? Or was it a research lab? What’s it matter, anyway?”

They both walk off, continuing to gossip.

She huffs in annoyance. “It’s not a lab, it’s a stadium.” Her phone beeps unexpectedly with a noise it hasn’t done before, “Hm?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting off the train I rush through the crowds and onto the street, heading towards the stadium as fast as I can. Morgana grips onto my shoulder tightly. “This is fast!”

“You can blame Ryuji for all the running I do with him!” I skid to a halt as I see her standing in front of the unbuilt stadium, “Yoshizawa-san!”

She turns to me, holding her phone. “Oh… Sen-”

“Beginning navigation.”

The air shifts around us suddenly, feeling immediately a familiar unease as the people around us all disappear.

Kasumi recoils in surprise as her surroundings change. “Ah…!”

She disappears from us.

“Hey, is that…?” Morgana says in disbelief, looking up at something.

I stop and look up at what is now the stadium. It was some sort of godly looking globe with golden shapes spinning around its centre. Camera lenses all zoom in and out around the globe as wisps of golden threads flow about around it. Golden air seems to flow around the globe with golden sparkles seemingly being drawn into the Palace from all over.

My eyes go wide at the sight. “What is this…?”

Blue flames suddenly erupt around me and Morgana. I quickly look over myself. “My clothes!”

“What the-” Morgana jumps in surprise, “This atmosphere… Is this a Palace!? How did we end up here!?”

I pull out my phone to the Nav. “No bookmarked functions so it wasn’t me. Was it you Morgana?”

“No! We couldn’t have done this! Wait, do you think it was Yoshizawa!?”

“Huh? She couldn’t have the Nav, could she?”

“It’s a possibility. She wasn’t anywhere near us when we slipped into this Palace… She can’t fight like we do. We have to find her, fast!”

“Right! Let’s get moving on the double, Mona!”

“Let’s go, Joker!”

The place is so shiny and godly like that it was on the verge of being gaudy. But one would expect such things from a Palace. We make our way over the gate and into a nearby glass elevator that takes us up. Stairs are now in front of us and the place just glitters with hanging banners and cameras everywhere. It was mostly all white, almost looking like some sort of hospital with the colours and design of the place. However, it is oddly quiet with no shadows around.

“What is this place… And whose Palace is this?”

“We don’t have time for that, Joker. Yoshizawa isn’t here. Can we go further in?”

“If she could then so can we, let’s go.”

We try the door, but it is locked shut. I kick on the door a few times but it doesn’t budge. “Damn door, open up!”

Mona then points up above us. “Joker, up there! That goes over into that room.”

We rush over and look at it more closely. It is a twisted array of metal that floats about in the air high above us. Mona frowns. “This may be too high even for us to get too…”

“No it won’t.”

“Huh? What was that-”

I quickly grab a hold of Mona in my arm and leap up from the wall and onto the beams. Flipping backwards and forwards through the air. I somersault from beam to beam, handspringing with one hand and soaring through the air to the next as we reach the top. 

I put Mona down and he shakes his head about, looking to be slightly dizzy. “Your acrobatic finesse is really scary sometimes, Joker.”

I blink down at him. “Really? Why would it-”

“W-Who’s there!?” Kasumi’s worried voice echoes from the next room.

“Was that Yoshizawa!?”

I look over the edge and the only way down is a swirling bit of metal. “Right, let’s go.”

“Wait-”

I grab him to me again and jump down the winding metal, skidding down it on my heeled boots like a surfer on a wave until we reach the bottom. We see Kasumi with someone who looks like a mirror image of her, only with her hair down and in a glittering blue and white leotard.

Kasumi’s eyes widen in shock at her. “Why… How are you here!?”

We rush to the bottom of the stairs. Mona points at the other girl. “Who’s that? Is she a cognitive being?”

“Most probably?”

_ But how could a cognitive version of herself be in a Palace…? _

“I…” The girl stops, looking away from her, “It’s my fault…”

“What?” Kasumi says in disbelief, “What is your fault!?”

“C’mon!” Mona gestures me forward and we start to rush up to her.

“You must… Kasumi… Please…” The girl begs.

Kasumi throws her hands about angrily, her voice hitching. “S-Stop! Stop it!” She suddenly grips her head and falls to her knees, “Ngh…! Why… WHY!?”

A shadowy figure forms behind the other girl and swipes her down in front of Kasumi. The girl crawls over to her and outstretches her hand towards her, reaching out with all her might. “Please… Kasumi… You must…” 

Kasumi reaches up her hand to her, fingers barely apart. “I must what…!?”

The shadow strikes her again before she can finish. She turns into black ash in front of her.

We reach up behind her, readying ourselves. “Hurry! Yoshizawa’s in trouble!”

“I know that!”

“...Heresy!” The shadow wails, “You dare to spurn our lord’s mercy…” It suddenly explodes in black ooze into its true form. 

Kasumi shrieks and falls onto her front, facing us as we reach her.

“Are you alright, Yoshizawa?” Mona asks hurriedly.

I kneel down next to her, eyeing her with concern. “Are you hurt, Yoshizawa-san?”

She winces and looks up at me. “That voice… Kurusu-senpai!? Why’re you… How…”

Mona draws his blade as the shadow shrieks. “Hmph! Looks like that thing’s ready to rumble.”

I slide out my dagger and ready myself. “It’s in for a world of hurt now.”

“Accept yourselves… Our lord laments the foolishness birthed from your pain. You attempt to swindle his gift.”

“Gift?” 

Kasumi glances over her shoulder at it. “What are you talking about?”

Voices start to echo around us in the room 

“I heard the school extended her exam period. Must be nice getting perks like that.”

Mona looks around confused. “Where are these voices…”

“It’s those girls…” I mutter angrily.

“Her whole honour student routine really pisses me off sometimes.”

“Getting special treatment is like, whatever if it's deserved. But do you think she’s earned it?”

Kasumi’s eyes go wide in shock. “That’s…!”

“I understand how you feel, but third place doesn’t really cut it in this case. She needs to attain first place results for her exceptional status to be worthwhile. Not only have we lost one of them, but the others not doing us any good. Talk about waste of effort.”

I grip my hand tighter around my dagger, gritting my teeth. “What bastard was saying that!?”

Kasumi’s head hangs low. “I’ve had enough of this…”

“Yoshizawa!?”

“You’re telling me I’m not cutting it? As if I don’t know that better than anyone!” Her voice rises, “Still… I don’t care about what anyone says about me… I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking ill of our dream and my sister! NO ONE CAN DO THAT!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She can’t take it anymore.

The anger is swelling up inside her and ready to burst. Tears fall from her eyes onto the floor. “It’s all in your best interest…” She slowly rises back to her feet, “Filling my life with this pressure… Demanding the results you want… Thinking it’s fair… IT’S NEVER FAIR!” 

“Yoshizawa… Could she be…”

I hold my arm in front of him. “Just wait.”

“And now you’re branding me a failure?” Her voice radiates fury as she glares at the shadowy form, “Let me remind you who you’re talking to… I am… I am. KASUMI YOSHIZAWA!”

_ “So adamant…” _

Her head suddenly explodes with pain. Like needles being driven deep into her skull. “Ngh!” It pulsates over and over making her grip her head in an attempt to stop it. It does not relent and only increases in pressure.

Blue flames engulf in front of her. A figure of herself strides towards her. Crimson eyes are replaced by golden ones. A wide grin across her lips. Her voice echoes inside her head.  _ “Rather than accept a life in cinders… You’d strive towards splendour… you know the risk that this brings…”  _

“Risk… Ngh… What do you mean?”

_ “It seems you will remain stubborn even now.”  _ The pain only increases as she stumbles about, gripping her head as it only gets worse. Her figure walks over and grasps her hands and yanks them down in front of her. She tires to pull back, but her strength is much greater than hers and they remain down.

She gazes at her other self. “I’m not!”

The figure of her chuckles.  _ “I see. Are you certain you can fill those shoes towards that dream. The dream that you strive for?” _

She grips her hands tightly on hers. “Of course I can! I will make our dream come true no matter what!”

Her other self frowns slightly, letting go of her hands.  _ “I see. Well, if those really are the shoes you’ve chosen… Then we’ll dance to the end.” _

The figure of herself vanishes in blue flames that attaches itself to her face in the shape of a long black mask with silver details around the eyes. The mask beacons to be taken off and she reaches for it and pulls it from her face as shockwaves and wind pulsate from her body.

Her clothes turn to cloth. High-heeled thigh-high boots wrap up her legs and gymnast style black leotard wraps around her body leaving the upper part over her chest exposed as well as her thighs. A crop, long-sleeved leather jacket forms over her front with fluffed out ends, wrapping around her and remaining unbuttoned. It flows down her back and splits into three near the floor. Red gloves sleek over her hands and her red ribbon in her hair turns black. A chain holster wraps around her waist, a silver flower adorning it. A sleek rapier at her hilt and a shortened Winchester repeater the other side.

Her persona floats behind her. Blue crystal forms together as her body almost angel looking. It wears an intricate style leotard, a deep blue with golden patterns that form out a skirt. A similar ribbon to her own wraps around her head, but only blue. Angel-like transparent wings wave in the air from her back. She looks like a dancer herself.

_ “I AM THOU, THOU ART I… Accept this contract… The spell cast upon you… The spell of your dream.” _

Kasumi nods at her persona, spinning around to face the shadow. “I request we have a rematch.” Her hand reaches for her rapier and draws it to her side, pointing it out, “This time… I’m going all in with Cendrillon! You had better prepare for speaking ill of our dream!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I blink in surprise as her persona comes to her. We rush up to her side. “Kurusu-senpai!”

I give her a small smile as I spin my dagger in my hand. “We’ll help you out if you’ll allow it.”

“O-Of course!”

Mona readies his blade the other side of her. “We’ll show you the way to do this! Nothing too reckless, ok?”

“Thank you! Please do!”

“This should be interesting.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The fight goes on for a while, but Kasumi is as natural a fighter as I had seen. Her acrobatics and grace are an amazing sight to behold in a fight. You would think she had been fighting like this for years. She gracefully dodges and attacks in seemingly one motion. Flipping through the air and slicing away at it before cartwheeling away from its attempt at a counter attack.

“It’s coming to attack again!” Mona says, firing his slingshot at it as it weaves through the air. 

It goes right for Kasumi again. “Chi You, block it!”

The persona bursts forth in blue flames and blocks the attack before it reaches her, making it stumble back from the force. Kasumi takes the chance and bounds towards it. It swipes for her but she gracefully backflips over it. It’s other claw reaches back, ready to strike again. 

“Saw that coming! Mona!” 

“Right!”

I flip in the air and he jumps onto the bottom of my heeled boot as it raises in the air, using the momentum of the flip to send him charging through the air towards it. He swipes his blade and cuts off his claw that goes to strike. Black ooze sprays from the wound as the shadow groans loudly. It’s claw thumps onto the ground before becoming ash.

Kasumi takes the chance and swings her rapier expertly over it as it tries to block her. Black ooze seeps from it’s various wounds and punctures. It wails as pillars of fire shoot up from the ground. I jump forward and grasp a hold of Kasumi’s hand and spin through the air with her, weaving through the flames and away from them as we land on the floor. 

“Thanks!” She gives my hand a quick squeeze.

“Don’t mention it.” I reply with a smile before I release her hand, “Ready to finish this? I’m getting a bit tired of it.”

“Of course!” She says firmly. 

“You swindle gifts. How dare you defy the master.”

“We don’t care about who we’re defying. It ends now.” We rush forward and cartwheel and flip through the pillars of flame that burst from the ground, getting right up close to it, “Now, Mona!”

“Zorro, launch them!”

A large gust of wind hits under our feet and launches us into the air as it tries to fire a horizontal beam of flames at us. We both flip through the air as we hover over its head in the air. We both draw our guns and fire down through its head. It wails loudly as black ooze runs down it’s body from its eyes. 

We both skid to a stop on the floor, both gripping our masks and pulling them free.

“Cybele!”

“Cendrillon!”

Our personas come forth and blessed blades rain down from the sky and pierce through it. It roars in pain as the blades continue to rain down until it is impaled into the ground by multiple blades. It squirms for a few more seconds before it turns into black dust.

I let out a breath. “Phew.”

Mona blinks at us both. “You two work well together. Really well together in fact. It’s like you’ve been partnered up for years.”

I tilt my head at him. “Is that strange?”

“No but-”

Kasumi breathes a sigh of relief next to me. “Whew…” She stumbles back and I hold her up quickly, “Ngh… That was tough…”

Mona looks over her for injuries. “Hey, are you all right, Yoshizawa-san?”

“It is her first time. It would be exhausting for her.”

She grips onto me tightly and starts to pull herself up. “I can’t… be weak anymore…”

I hold her up carefully. “Breathe, Yoshizawa-san. You aren’t weak by any means.”

“You must be exhausted-”

“Senpai…” She takes a deep breath and stomps down her foot and straightens herself in my arms, “I’m not exhausted… I AM ALL FINE!”

I chuckle as I flick her forehead gently. “Well that too.”

She blinks at me and giggles. “You’re so silly sometimes, Senpai!” 

Mona looks quite surprised at her. “Whoa! I’m quite impressed, considering how you just awakened to your persona and all.”

“Well, she is a strong one.” I say praisingly as I let go of her.

She looks over me and smiles. “Kurusu-senpai… Right? I mean, this isn’t a dream?”

“Nope, not a dream. But mmhm it's me, how could you tell? Well apart from my voice and all.”

She points over me "Well, your hair is a dead give away. You're the only person I know with a colour that unique. And your voice was familiar too. Oh, you said that, oops."

I flick my fingers through my hair. "My hair of all things? Really?"

Mona cringes and rolls his eyes at me. "You really don't know how much you stand out, do you?"

"Wha..." I pout slightly at him, "I-It's not like I want to! You be quiet and shush."

“You say that every time though!”

I lean down near him. “S.H.U.S.H!”

Kasumi looks between us and giggles before looking over herself. “By the way… Why are we dressed like this now? This really isn’t what I was wearing before.”

I look over her outfit and how it is very flattering to her body and revealing in places. “Well it is rather form fitting and revealing? But it’s quite the story…”

“It’s your image of rebellion.” Mona quickly explains.

She tilts her head at him. “My rebellion?” She then points at me, “Why is it similar to Senpai’s?”

“Is it similar?”

She giggles and pokes my stomach and thigh quickly. “In places!”

I jump slightly from her pokes. “Well, I see that. What do you think, Mona?”

He just shrugs, looking over us both. “I dunno. Maybe it’s because you both do gymnastics?”

“I guess so?” I notice a small trail of blood running down her cheek from a cut, “You’ve got a cut on your cheek.”

“Hm?” Her gloved fingers brush over the cut, smudging the blood as she winces slightly, “Oh, it's nothing.”

“Just stay still a second.” I rummage in my stash and pull out a small bandage and cloth. I carefully brush away the blood from her cheek before covering the cut with a small bandage. “There we go. Should heal up once we get out now.”

Her finger brushes over it as she smiles. “Oh, thank you! You didn’t have to, Senpai.”

“Can’t have you getting injured or scars on your skin.”

“That’s sweet of you! I’m still rather confused over all this though…”

Mona chuckles. “Well of course. This has to be awfully confusing for you.” Wails sound behind us, “...Looks like they’ve found us.”

I nod and point to the exit. “Let’s get out of here first. We can explain after we get out.”

Kasumi nods. “Right!”

We rush off back the way we came in. We run down the stairs, stopping as a shadowy figure suddenly appears in front of us as we near the exit. It just looks between me and Kasumi. “Our masters gift… swindled and forgotten.”

“What do you- Ngh!” Kasumi grips her head, looking to be in pain.

“Yoshi- Ngh!” Pain sparks across my head as I grip it tightly, “Ugh, my head feels like it’s splitting!”

Kasumi gasps in pain as she stumbles about. “My head too, ngh!” 

“You forget. Continue to forget for it is our master's-” Mona swiftly jumps through the air slices off its head from behind. It turns to ash as the pain slowly fades.

“Are you both ok!?” He asks, looking up at us with concern, “What did it even do!?”

We look at each other and nod, releasing our heads and letting out a heavy breath. 

“I’m ok.”

“Same… what was that?”

“I thought I saw-”

“I don’t know but we should leave right now!” Mona insists.

_ What was that about…? Those grainy- _

“Come on, Joker!”

We escape through the door and make our way down the elevator and out the way we came in. I activate the Nav, now finding ourselves back in front of the station and back in our uniforms.

Kasumi looks around in surprise. “Oh, we’re back at-” She looks over herself again, “Huh? My clothes changed back to normal, too.”

I rub the back of my neck a little. “That takes some getting used to, considering how… different the clothes can be.”

“I see…”

“But still, you did look very cool.”

She giggles. “You did more, Senpai!”

We both giggle as Mona clears his throat to get our attention.

“This was your location before you entered the Metaverse. We all just came back.” Morgana explains.

“Came… back? Did we go somewhere?”

Morgana looks up at me. “Uh, about that…”

Kasumi looks at me expectantly. “Please, tell me anything you might know about what’s going on, Senpai. I need to know what just happened to me.”

Morgana tilts his head at her. “I know how you feel, but…”

I hold my hand down to him. “We’ll tell her everything, Morgana. She needs to know.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Thank you, Kurusu-senpai.”

We both explain to her everything. From the Metaverse to Palaces and personas. She seems quite confused as we finish explaining it to her. 

“A Metaverse… with Palaces… and personas…”

“It’s a lot to take in I know.”

“Normally I wouldn’t believe any of that, but after seeing it all for myself…” She smiles at us both, “But, wow! You’re both so good at explaining things. Thank you Senpai and Mr. Kitty.” 

I giggle slightly as Morgana groans. “I’ll let that last part slide this time… but isn’t there something else that should be surprising you?”

“Hm…? What do you mean?” 

I point at Morgana. “Maybe focus on him slightly.”

She looks at him closer and recoils back. “A cat’s talking!? How!?”

“Took you long enough! And, I am NOT a cat! I am Morgana!”

“He’s quite sensitive about the cat thing. I like Mr. Kitty though.” I say, holding my hand over my mouth to cover my smile.

He paws at my cheek as I flick it away gently. “Hey! Don’t you start too, Rin!”

Kasumi blinks at us both. “You both get along quite well it seems. Well, since you seem to know a lot more about this than I do, maybe I should call you Morgana-senpai?”

“That’s going to stroke his ego…”

Morgana jumps up onto my shoulder and taps my head with his paw. “Stop that!”

I hold up my hands. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Oh, right.” I reach into my pocket and hold out her charm, “You dropped this at school.”

She blinks down at it before smiling up at me. “You came all this way to return this? Thank you so much!” She takes it from my hand and puts it back into her pocket.

“You didn’t seem your usual self this morning. Did something happen?” Morgana asks.

Her eyes fall from mine. “Well… I didn’t get a chance to tell you yet, but… I got third place in the last meet. Of course I’m not happy about it, but it looks like the school is even more displeased. I was summoned to the guidance office this morning.”

I cross my arms and frown slightly. “About what exactly?”

“I was warned that the school might revoke my honours status if I don’t improve my results soon. It would be due to my own inability to succeed in gymnastics, so I have to say, it’s not an unfair consequence…”

“That’s bull-” I stop myself and breathe.  _ Calm down. _

She sighs heavily. “But then I overheard how they said I’m a useless waste of effort.”

“What!?"

“And I dragged Dr. Maruki into this mess too, since he was with me when I got the news. That’s what really got to me.”

_ That’s why he was called in for? _

“That’s a tough break.” Morgana grumbles.

She nods slowly and sadly. “So I ended up coming here. Then, all of a sudden, I was in that place we just left…” She looks up reassuringly, “But I’ll be fine now. I feel like whatever happened in there helped me to get over it. I’m going to realize my dream for sure!”

I relax my arms to my sides and smile slightly. “I hope that is true. That reminds me, can I see your smartphone for a second? The Nav might be on it.”

“Oh, good idea, Rin. We could see the search history to see whose Palace that was.”

She tilts her head at me. “The Nav?” She pulls out her phone and sighs, “Sorry… This won’t do any good. It’s dead again… It’s been acting up for a while now, so that could have something to do with it.”

Morgana shrugs on my head. “Well, it’s not like that was a Palace we’ve been after, so I guess it’s no big deal.”

I nod in agreement. “You’re right about that. We would need a unanimous decision anyway. Plus I don’t want to get a talking to again from the others.”

He winces. “Oh, right. Makoto’s threats are scary. And Lady Ann would give you words as well.”

“I know, I know they would. Let’s just not mention this to them.”

“Agreed.”

She nibbles her lip and focuses her eyes on mine. “Ok, I’ve been meaning to ask… Are you two part of the Phantom Thieves?”

Morgana wiggles nervously on my head. “Ummm, well, we’re…”

I rub that back of my neck. “M-Maybe…”

“You are, aren’t you?”

I nod in confirmation. “No point in hiding it from you. We both are, yeah.”

She lowers her head and mutters. “I knew it…” Her head jolts up to mine, “Wait, that means… when we were at the cafe with Akechi-san… I basically told the Phantom Thieves themselves I don’t agree with what they’re doing!” She winces, “Um… I’m really sorry, Senpai.”

I chuckle and wave my hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. It was nice to hear such an honest opinion.”

Morgana taps his paw on my head, making me look up at him. “So, what’s your call, Rin?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Well, considering how well she did back there, don’t you think she would make a worthy addition to the Phantom Thieves?”

“So, you mean you want me to join the Phantom Thieves?” She asks.

He nods. “In a nutshell, yeah. You’ve got quite the potential. If you’re willing to join us, we’d be glad to have you.”

I flick his forehead. “Don’t be so pushy. It’s her choice and it is quite a sudden request.”

“I see… Hmm. Thank you, but… I’m sorry, I have to turn down your offer.”

“Cool so we’ll head home for now and- Wait, what!?”

I sigh. “Told you to not be so pushy…”

“When I awakened to my… persona was it? I realized something… I can’t keep obsessing over my shortcomings in gymnastics like this. So, that’s why I can’t join you at the moment…”

I nod a few times. “You have other things to focus on right now, right?”

She nods and bows. “I’m truly sorry to say no after all you’ve done for me!”

I shake my hands about in front of me. “N-No that’s quite alright! You don’t have to apologize.”

She smiles warmly. “Thank you. But I think I’d only cause you all more trouble if I were to join up without being totally invested in it. Of course, I won’t say a word about this to anyone! My lips are sealed.”

“If you ever change your mind, just let us know, ok?” Morgana says kindly.

“Thank you, I will, Morgana-senpai. Oh, I should extend the same gratitude to you as well, Kurusu-senpai.”

“Me?”

“I swear, one day I will repay you for helping me out in so many ways. You always seem to help me in some way each time we meet or hang out. Almost like you’re someone I can’t live without.” 

“That’s what best friends are for, right?”

Her eyes go wide at me and she smiles. “Yes! I just still can’t thank you enough.”

“Really, it’s ok.”

“You’re too modest! But, shall we get going? Quite a lot’s happened today, but I have a feeling I’ll try harder than ever before starting tomorrow.”

“That is good to hear.”  _ There is still one thing that is bothering me and making me angry. Who said those things to her? I need to know…  _

She smiles and waves. “See you later!”

"Wait, Yoshizawa-san!" I quickly place my hand on her shoulder to stop her as she turns away. 

She immediately stops and turns back to me, looking quite surprised. "What is it, Senpai?"

"Who did you hear it off?"

"Um, hear what off?"

"The conversation about revoking your honour student status. Who was it?"

Her eyes avert to the side from mine. "I..."

I gently grab her shoulders and frown. "Who, Kasumi!? Who was the bastard!?"

She looks quite shocked at my outburst. "S-Senpai, why do you-"

"Why? Because whoever they are hurt my friend deeply! Please tell me."

She nibbles her lip and sighs. "...The Vice Principal... I overheard him."

I frown deeper and remove my hands from her shoulders, nodding firmly. "Ok, thank you." I spin on my heels and start to walk away from her.

"Wait! Where are you going, Senpai!?"

I glance over my shoulder. "To kick his ass and give him a talking too, what else?" 

I continue walking until I hear rapid footsteps behind me, feeling a soft hand grasp mine from behind. "You can't do that! You'll get yourself expelled…”

I blink in surprise at her and turns to face her. "He deserves it after doing that to you for his own gain. You aren't just some tool for him and the school. I'll make him see that and regret doing that to my friend."

She frowns and grips my hand tighter in hers, keeping me from walking away. "Senpai, no."

"No? But-"

"I will show them differently, by myself. I understand what was wrong now with myself thanks to my persona. Please don't go to him."

Her eyes fire with intensity. I sigh and nod a few times. "As you wish... He still deserves something though…”

She giggles and boops my nose with her finger. "Now, now." She looks down at our hands and releases them, bowing apologetically, "Oh, sorry!"

I smile and flick her forehead gently, making her raise back up. "It's quite alright, I should be the one apologizing." I rub my cheek with my finger sheepishly, "I just hate people that hurt my friends…"

A soft, warming smile forms on her lips. "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend… I hope one day I can pay you back for all you have done for me."

I shake my head. "You don't need to repay me anything. Being your friend and seeing you happy and confident is more than enough."

She smiles wider. “Thank you, that gives me more strength. I really should be going now. See you soon, Senpai’s!”

We both wave her off as she jogs away.

Morgana taps his paws on my head. “You sounded quite angry there, Rin.”

I sigh and nod. “I’m sorry. I just lose control of my emotions when it comes to my friends…”

“That’s just you being you. We should get back ourselves.”

“Right… We have important things as well.” My stomach rumbles loudly, wrapping my arms around it and blushing slightly, “Oh, um…”

Morgana laughs. “Someone is hungry.”

“O-Of course I am!” I huff and start walking to the station, “Do you want some food? Or should I not get any for you?”

“I-I want some!” 

“Then don’t be cheeky.” 

_ So even Kasumi awakened to a persona. Even after what she was told today she remains that strong. I hope this strength allows her to push through all of this, I really do. I’m rooting for you, Kasumi. If you need anything I hope you will reach out to me. _

“Senpai!” 

I look up to see Kasumi running back over to us. “You’re back?”

“Mmhm! I was wondering if-” Her stomach then rumbles loudly as she blinks a few times.

Mine then rumbles quietly as I hug my arms around my stomach.

Morgana chuckles at us both. “Both hungry?”

Kasumi giggles. “It would seem so! Would you like to get some food with me, Senpai?”

“Oh, that sounds great.”

“Good! Let’s get going!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We go over to a diner in Odaiba and get a booth at the back to make it easier for Morgana to come out after we ordered some food. Kasumi has many questions for us both that we answer to the best of our ability as we eat. We get through quite a lot together with the pile of clean plates between us.

Kasumi stretches up her arms, letting out a satisfied sigh. “I really needed that.”

I nod, dabbing the corner of my lips with a tissue. “Same here.”

Morgana blinks blankly at the pile of plates between us. “So much food… So many plates…”

Kasumi points her finger at him. “We needed every last calorie, Morgana-senpai.”

He winces slightly, looking between us both. “Is that how you both justify it…?”

I glance at him with a frown. “What are you trying to say? We eat too much?”

He blinks as we both stare at him. He swiftly shakes his paws about. “N-No, of course not! You are refined ladies, after all!”

Kasumi smiles and pats his head. “Why thank you!” She leans back into the chair, “It’s still hard to think that you have both been Phantom Thieves this long. But it all makes sense now…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Sorry to not say anything. I didn’t want to put you in any danger if you knew.”

“You don’t have to apologize! I had my suspicions, but to know what you do and even see it, I can’t dispute what you do… Still, even after only going to the place a short while, the danger you go into each time…”

Morgana nods from my bag. “Well we can’t say it isn’t dangerous. Rin is kinda reckless as well-”

I quickly pull on his cheek. “Excuse me?”

“Shorrrwieee, Riiinnn.”

“Uh huh.” I let go and look back to Kasumi, “What he means to say is that we all know the risk and dangers, but the result after is worth it.”

She looks down in thought for a second. “I understand. But if you get into danger I’ll um…”

I tilt my head at her. “Um, what?”

“She will get a talking to?” Morgana chuckles, “She already gets that a lot from the others.”

I huff and cross my arms. “You shush. I’d rather not get more words… Yoshizawa-san?”

“Hm, yes?”

“How’re you feeling with everything? I know this has been a tough day for you.”

She smiles slightly, her nail making circles on the table. “It has been pretty hard…” She then smiles brightly at us both, “But now I feel more determined than ever to improve and not dwell on my shortcomings and failings. I should have been doing that a long time ago. Thank you, both of you.”

Me and Morgana chuckle before smiling back. 

“You’re welcome.”

“And remember if you ever want to join just ask!”

I roll my eyes and tap his head. “No pushing.”

She giggles as her phone buzzes and she takes it out. “Oh, it’s working again. I should get back, it’s getting quite late.”

I nod. “Yeah, lets.”

We both pay and stand outside. Kasumi just looks up at the now starry sky as the evening rolls in. “I’ll make sure our dream comes true.”

I smile and pat her shoulder. “I’m sure you will.”

She blinks at me and smiles brightly with a soft giggle. “Thanks!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting back from having food with Kasumi I get to doing my exercises before bed. Morgana lays on my bed as he watches. Stretching out his limbs as he yawns. 

“So, Morgana something has been really bugging me.” 

“What’s that?”

“Could Yoshizawa-san really have the Nav?” I ask mid-stretch.

“It’s a possibility. I mean, we don’t even know how we get it.”

_ Well, the Velvet Room and Igor are responsible for that. But I doubt she goes there as well. Or did he place it on her…? He did say he would give it to those that would be useful to me. I don’t know anything… Even if I did ask he wouldn’t tell me anything. _

“I guess we can only speculate at this point.”

“Speaking of.”

I look back over my shoulder at him. “Hm?”

He points his paw at my phone on my bed. “Yoshizawa messaged you.”

“Oh.” I lean back up and sit next to him, tapping on the notification.

Kasumi: Kurusu-senpai! I’m sorry for messaging you so late!

Me: It’s quite all right, I’m still up.

Kasumi: My phone’s battery finally recharged, so I wanted to thank you while I could.

Me: You don’t have to thank me so much, you know? You’re incredibly polite.

Kasumi: It’s just the decent thing to do! I just wanted to thank you for today.

Me: You’re very welcome, then.

Kasumi: I’m sorry that thanks are all I can offer right now. I’ll definitely make it up to you eventually!

Me: You don’t need to do anything. Really, it’s ok.

Kasumi: No! Please, it’s fine! Let me do something!

Me: I can’t say no, huh? Oh, is your phone acting up still?

Kasumi: It’s not at the moment. I’ll have it fixed as soon as possible. Please let Morgana-senpai know as well.

“I wish everyone could be so praising to me.” Morgana grumbles as he reads.

“It would go to your head though.”

“Hey!”

Me: He is thankful for your praise.

Kasumi: I’m glad! Anyways, I hope you have a good night.

Me: You too. Rest up.

I put my phone down and turn to a frowning Morgana. “What?”

“Praise does not go to my head!”

I raise an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Of course it doesn’t!”

I roll my eyes and smile. “Sure. Anyway, let’s rest up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi sits on her bed in her pyjamas. Just some shorts and a long top. She is tired from today. Physically and mentally from everything that happened today. However, a smile is across her lips. And she feels happy about herself for the first time in a while.

She smiles at her phone screen, letting it and her hands rest on her thighs as she leans back against her pillows. “A persona… I understand everything better now. Like a realization has struck me. And Senpai is a Phantom Thief…” She smiles slightly, “She really does help out wherever she can…”

She sways her head from side to side in thought. “What can I do to make it up to her though… She has done so much for me that I don’t even know where to start…” She giggles slightly, “Now I just imagine her saying I don’t need to do anything.”

She pumps her fists in the air. “Well I will do something for you, Senpai! I’ll think of something!” She lowers her arms and smiles slightly, “Because I really feel that you are someone I can’t go without now. Almost like-”

She shakes her head. “Silly me… Just being reminded of-” She side smiles and looks at the wallpaper on her phone of her and her sister close together and smiling happily, “I will make our dream come true, Sis. I promise.”

She flops back against her pillow and yawns tiredly. “I should head to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is slightly late, a lot in it and had to edit more so. Still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Seeing all this made me really feel for Kasumi. That pressure and burden she was hiding deep down must have been tearing through her. The school only exacerbated this. But we do get Kasumi's awakening and it's good she now knows the path she should follow. Plus it's always really nice to write the interactions between Kasumi and Rin. And Morgana in this part as well.
> 
> Also some unknowns in here that you may have spotted. Or not haha. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and your support! I enjoyed this one a lot so I hope you all did as well. Next chapter is an entirely new part I added because I feel it was missing. Everyone goes to the hot springs! See you Monday!


	69. A Relaxing Hot Springs Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

It is another quiet morning with no one asking for me so I spend some time doing some exercises in my room as Morgana watches and we chat a bit.

“You’ve been improving rapidly with this. That acrobatics in that strange Palace yesterday was really something.”

I smile slightly at him as I straighten myself up. “I guess? Kasumi surprised me the most though. She was a natural fighter, and a graceful one at that.”

“She fights like you. It’s just too bad that she won’t be joining us…”

“It was her choice and we must respect it. She is keeping us being Phantom Thieves a secret, after all.”

“I suppose that's true. Still, I wonder whose Palace that was… it was so strange…”

I shrug slightly. “I doubt we will ever know. We don’t have any history of it on the Meta-Nav.” 

“It will be a mystery then.”

“And that means no telling the others. Me and you would have to face the wrath of Makoto and Ann if they found out.”

He blinks up at me and nods rapidly. “Uh oh, I only just thought of that!”

I bop down in front of him, holding out my little finger. “Pinky promise again?”

He holds out his paw and I shake it in my finger. “Yup!” He lets go and looks over at my phone, “You have a load of messages in the chat, Rin.”

“Oh, thanks.” I stretch my arms and straighten, sitting next to him and tapping on the notification.

Haru: Is everyone available today?

Ryuji: I ain’t doing much. Something up?

Makoto: Do you need help with something, Haru?

Haru: Oh, no, it’s not like that. I was wondering if you were all free to go to the hot springs later? I wanted us all to be able to relax fully after taking my father’s treasure.

Ann: Ooo, the hot springs sound like a great idea. I’m game!

Yusuke: It is true that they provide health and relaxation benefits. I must agree on going as well.

Futaba: Can you even afford to go?

Ryuji: Oh yeah, he never has the money to go anywhere.

Haru: That won’t be a problem. I’ve already arranged for us to have the hot springs for the evening.

Ann: Wait, all to ourselves!?

Haru: We had it booked along with another outing, but since all the problems no one wanted to go, so I asked and they said we could still use it.

Makoto: What about Rin?

Yusuke: She has been absent from this conversation. Perhaps she is busy.

Me: I’m here, I’m here. The hot springs sound really nice actually. I’d love to go.

Futaba: Looks like we have all agreed unanimously!

“The hot springs, huh? Can I go in them?”

I glance down at Morgana and shrug. “I guess?”

Me: Can Morgana go in?

Ryuji: Eh, I’m sure we can sneak him in.

Ann: I’m getting excited!

Makoto: It will certainly be a nice change of pace.

Haru: I’m glad then! I’ll send you the details shortly!

“The hot springs… I haven’t been to one in a while.”

“Did you used to go to one back in your hometown?”

I nod a few times. “Quite regularly. It was a great way to relax after training or to just think about things.”

“I can’t wait!”

“That means no peeping or else.”

“L-Like I would ever!”

“Uh huh.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seeing as when Haru sent over the details that we would be staying overnight. I pack up a few things that I would need and take Morgana with me. Futaba is waiting downstairs so we head over together to the station and on the train.

“Looking forward to this, Futaba?”

She nods rapidly at me. “I haven’t been in like so long. Should be a blast!”

I nod and smile. “It should be.”

Morgana pokes out his head from my bag. “I can’t wait to relax.”

Futaba taps her finger on his nose. “Kitty will be with the guys.”

“What!? How is that fair!?”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “Because you’re a guy. There is no way you’re coming in with us.”

He grumbles and we talk for a while until the train comes to a stop. We get off and walk to Central Street, seeing Haru, Makoto and Ann are already waiting for us.

Ann waves us over. “Hey guys!” She tilts her head at Futaba, “What’s wrong Futaba?”

She just mumbles something incoherent as she pouts slightly.

I shake my head slightly and sigh. “She was all happy to go until I reminded her she would just be in a towel. I don’t really see the problem with it though.”

Makoto blinks at her. “But you wore a swimsuit just fine though.”

She grumbles and pouts at her. “T-There’s a big difference!”

Haru just giggles. “Oh, don’t be shy, Futaba! We’re all girls here, it will be fine!”

She smiles slightly at us all, pumping her fists. “I guess… you’re right. I’m ready!”

“I’m not a girl!” Morgana suddenly exclaims on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and flick his head. “We know that. You’re going in with the guys, not us.”

“But!”

“We went over this…”

Ann frowns at him, placing her hand on her hip. “There is no way you’re going with us. It’s guys and girls separate.”

Futaba grabs his cheeks and grins. “You should feel lucky to even be going with us!”

“Stahpp itttt!”

I look around the station, trying to look between the crowds of people that flood in and out of the station. “That poses a question. Where are the guys?”

“They should’ve been here ten minutes ago.” Makoto groans, looking at the time on her phone.

Haru just smiles. “I’m sure they have a good reason for being late.”

“Or a moron's excuse.” Ann adds, making us all giggle.

“Geez, you girls are scary by yourselves…” Morgana grumbles.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to say that a bit louder?”

“N-No…”

We then hear rapid footsteps approaching us, followed by Ryuji and Yusuke. Both lean on their knees and take in deep breathes.

“Phew… We made it…” Ryuji wheezes.

“Where have you both been?” Ann asks, frowning at them both.

He points up at Yusuke. “It was his damn fault!”

Yusuke straightens and frowns at him. “It was no such thing!”

“You took ages tryin’ to pick out what you were going to bring with you and it made us miss the train. So it is your fault!”

“I was merely addressing whether or not I need to bring art supplies to draw the beauty that I may see.”

“Beauty?” Haru questions, tilting her head slightly.

Ryuji then facepalms. “Don’t even say what you want to happen…”

I frown slightly at them both. “What exactly do you want to happen?”

“I was going to ask if I could sketch you all while taking a bath. I would be silent and no bother to you all. I would just ask that you do various dramatic and elegant poses for me to capture a more beautiful scene.”

“No, Yusuke. No.”

“Ah I see. If Rin is the only one then I would like the rest of you to participate.”

“What!? No way would we let you do that!” Ann exclaims angrily.

“What a stupid Inari…” Futaba huffs.

Makoto presses her finger against her forehead and sighs.

“But my art!”

“I don’t think it’s very appropriate, Yusuke-kun…”

I point at him. “You take a step into the bath whilst we are in there, you won’t make it out alive, got it?”

“I will respect it.” Yusuke nods calmly, “Is that the consensus?”

“Of course it is you idiot!” Ann sighs. “Boys…”

“Dude, how can you be so calm after that threat…”

I point at Ryuji. “That includes you, Ryuji.”

“I don’t have a death wish!”

Haru giggles and clasps her hands together. “Well now that we’re all here let's head on over, I can’t wait!”

Everyone then smiles and nods, looking excited for it. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get together on the train and head on over to the bath house. It is very expensive and luxurious looking. If we were to go here normally we would’ve looked rather out of place in our group with how high class it was. We are shown to our rooms. I give Morgana to the guys as he would be staying with them and the rest of us get a room together.

Even the rooms are high-class. Each having soft, silky beds, bathrobes for each of us and even relaxing kimonos to keep. We even had our own balcony that looks over part of the natural hot springs and the greenery and flowers surrounding it. They even have a selection of food and drinks on the nearby table for us.

Futaba jumps onto one of the beds and sighs as she sinks into the softness. “Ooo so soft and comfy.”

Ann’s eyes go wide as she looks over the room. “Wow, Haru. I never expected it to be so high-class.”

“Is something wrong with it?” She asks, looking confused.

“Not at all!”

Makoto chuckles as she looks out over the balcony. “We should enjoy this as much as we can whilst we are here.” She turns back around, “Where is Rin?”

Futaba gestures her thumb to the other room. “She went in there.”

I step out of the room and stretch up my arms, having just changed into one of the kimonos they gave us. I feel everyone’s eyes on me. I blink at them all, looking over myself quickly. “Um, what is it? Does it look bad?”

Haru smiles at me. “You got changed rather quickly, Rin-chan. You look great!”

I rub my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “Thanks… It’s just been awhile since I’ve been to a bathhouse and I was rather excited.”

Ann smiles and pumps her fists excitedly. “We should all change, it will feel more authentic!”

Futaba grins and jumps to her feet. “Sounds good to me!”

Makoto chuckles. “Shall we then?”

Everyone nods and quickly grabs one of the kimonos and goes into the back room to change. I walk over to the balcony. It’s quite large with a set of relaxing long chairs overlooking the peaceful scene. I smile, leaning on the railing as the slight breeze whips up my hair as it flows down my back. It is a nice gentle breeze.

_This reminds me of the springs back home. Well, not nearly as high-class as this, but it still brings back memories. Going there as a kid, after gymnastics practice, and just when I needed to relax and let my mind wander. My parents even came sometimes… Mom, Dad… Where are you in all of this?_

I sigh softly, tapping my nails along the barrier. _I haven’t heard anything from them both in two years. No message, call, not even a letter. Usually it would be a month or so, but two years? I still get the same amount of money from them, but this was too long than usual. It was actually making me worried, considering they are part of-_

The other’s voices behind me bring me out of my thoughts as I spin around to them, all now wearing their kimonos. “You all look great!”

“Thanks!” Ann chirps, “Now what should we do first?”

Haru tilts her head from side to side, looking in thought. “Well the bath won’t be open until later and it will be the guys turn first… So why don’t we all get a manicure? They have a nice area for that here.”

“Hm, that does sound like a good start.” Makoto agrees.

“Alright, let's get to it!” Futaba says excitedly.

I chuckle and nod in agreement. “Let’s get going then.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile the guys had already gotten into the hot spring and are relaxing near one of the many protruding rocks coming out of the spring. Ryuji has his back leaning against it as Yusuke stands nearby in the water. Morgana is laying atop a flat area on the rock, taking in the relaxing steam.

Morgana sighs and stretches out on the warm rock. “Man, this is the best. I’ve never felt this relaxed before”

Ryuji grins and sinks lower into the hot water. “I gotta give it to Haru to know the best places. And we don’t have to worry about that old man in the bath house near Rin’s making it unbearably hot.”

Yusuke nods with a relaxed smile. “This is indeed relaxing. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.”

“It’s just too bad that it isn’t a shared area, you know?” Ryuji smirks at them, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What are you hinting at?” Yusuke probes.

“Aww c’mon! You can’t say having the girls here would be a bad thing!”

“Hm, it would certainly enhance the already beautiful area around us.”

“Right, right! Who do you think would look the best?” Ryuji asks, sounding more excited than before, “C’mon, you gotta say!”

Morgana groans atop the rock. “Do you seriously have a death wish? They would never go into a shared bath, especially with you.”

“Pfft as if! Are you sayin’ you wouldn’t want to see them too?” Ryuji smirks, nudging his elbow on him.

“Well no… Lady Ann certainly is the best!”

Ryuji laughs. “It’s all comin’ out not. Whaddya think, Yusuke?”

He holds his chin in thought. “Hm, it is a tough choice to make. All carry a charm and beauty to them.”

Morgana shakes his head, looking disappointed. “We would be killed by them if they figured out we were talking about them like this.”

“Quit your worryin’. It’s the guy’s turn for the bath anyway. How would they even know?”

“Uh, their intuition maybe?”

“Nah.”

“Should I tell them about what you both said?” Yusuke ponders.

Both their eyes go wide at him. “Please don’t.” They say in unison.

It is then they hear the whispers of the girls and light footsteps approaching from the entrance area.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was really nice to just relax and not think about all the things we had learnt and the Phantom Thieves with the public. It was actually the first time we had all really done something to specifically relax after we started the Phantom Thieves. We had all gotten manicures, had a massage and now getting ready to head into the hot spring. 

We are all in the changing room, taking off our kimonos and replacing them with the bath towels. Makoto is changing behind me and it is difficult to not just turn around. 

_Don’t look or say anything. Don’t look or say anything._

I quickly wrap up in the towel and tuck it in, testing to make sure that it was comfortable and not going to fall off, doing up my hair in a bun. That is until I feel some fingers pinching my sides through the towel, making me eep and jump in surprise. I spin around to see a giggling Ann in her towel, with her hair up.

“What was that for!?” I ask, holding my sides.

She giggles and pinches the air with her fingers. “Oh you know, I saw an opportunity!” She tries again and I block her hands as she keeps trying both giggling as we battle slightly.

Haru giggles as she watches us. “That seems like fun!”

Makoto rolls her eyes and smiles. “Now, now you both.”

Be both stop and turn to her as our hands are linked, trying to get past each other. We blink and giggle before letting go and rubbing the back of our necks.

“Oops, sorry.”

“Sorry.”

Makoto nods, looking satisfied. “Now then, shall we head in?”

Haru nods excitedly. “Yes lets!” She turns around slightly to Futaba, “Oh, Futaba-chan? What are you looking at?” 

We all turn to her as she is just staring at us all, blinking rapidly at us. She looks in a mixture of surprise and annoyance as a slight frown forms on her brow.

“Um, what’s wrong, Futaba?” I ask, confused.

Ann tilts her head at her. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Are you afraid to go in?” Makoto guesses.

She shakes her head and then pouts at us, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s not fair.” She mumbles.

“Not fair?” Haru asks, looking puzzled at her statement, “What isn’t fair, Futaba-chan?”

She points at us all and grumbles. “Why do you all have to look like that! I even started eating all the right nutrients and still nothing has happened.”

“Nutrients?” Ann ponders, wondering what she means.

Makoto sighs. “I told you it wouldn’t guarantee anything…”

“This is what it’s about, huh?” I sigh, “And here I thought going to the beach would show more.”

“I didn’t care back then!” She taps her hands on her chest and points at us again, “I want a figure like you all! Why can’t my chest be like yours!”

“Oh my.” Haru says in surprise, putting her hand on her mouth, “I feel embarrassed now.”

“That’s ‘cause yours are the biggest here…” She grumbles.

“I-I can’t help that…”

She then points at Ann. “Ann has like the perfect model look, slim body and big chest like Haru’s!” She points at Makoto next, “Makoto is all round good with her body!” She then points at me, “And Rin has a smaller chest but has that super toned and slim body!”

I rub the back of my neck. “Blunt as usual… Could we not talk about this now?”

Ann just starts giggling and wraps her arm around her. “Aww, you still have time to grow, Futaba! Now why don’t we all go and relax some more and have some more girl talk?"

She looks up at her and nods. “I want all the secrets!”

“Can we just go in now?” Makoto grumbles slightly.

“Yeah, let’s.”

The others walk past and I gently poke Makoto’s side. “You still look the best, though.”

She blinks in surprise and smiles. “Your timing sometimes, Rin. You’re rather sly.”

I chuckle. “Whoops sorry.”

We head into the spring and it looks amazing. The bath spreads out and then dips into multiple smaller pools with miniature waterfalls linking each up. Steam fills up the air that just seems to penetrate deep into your muscles and relax your whole body. Different arrays of flowers and colours fill up the background with the trees. And the clear water just looks inviting and seemingly drawing you in.

“Wow, this looks great.” Ann says in awe.

Haru smiles brightly. “Let’s head in then!”

We all slowly walk into the steam water, it immediately feels to loosen up my body and muscles. We stay in a small circle and relax in the water. _Now this is nice…_

“Ooo, this is niceee.” Futaba hums as she sinks into the water.

Makoto nods as she stretches her arms out. “It really is nice.”

Haru smiles happily. “I’m so glad! I usually come here when I need to relax.”

“This is much better than the bath house next to LeBlanc…”

Futaba then points at us all. “Now those secrets!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” Ryuji curses, peeking out carefully from behind the rock.

“Shh, be quiet!” Morgana hushes, staying out of sight, “I thought you said it was the guys time!?”

“I-It was! Maybe we stayed in too long…”

“This is a worrying predicament…” Yusuke mumbles, “Maybe we should just come out and apologize and explain the situation to them?”

“Are you effin’ crazy!? They would kill us all if they saw us!”

Morgana swats his head. “Be quiet! Let’s just wait and see what they do. We can figure out a plan.”

“We’re counting on you, Mona.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all just casually talk with each other as we relax in the steaming water. The water is just the right temperature to relax you with the steam taking it to another level of relaxation.

“I could get used to this.” Makoto hums, slipping down a little further into the water.

I nod, holding on the front of my towel as I let my shoulders sink under the water. “It really is great.”

Futaba stretches up her arms and sighs. “This is soo much better than the bath house in Yongen.”

Ann makes happy noises and sways about in the water. “Nothing is better for the skin than this. Speaking off.” She pinches the air slightly with her fingers, “I wonder who was the softest skin!”

I gesture my thumb to Makoto. “I think it’s Makoto.”

“H-Huh!” She shakes her hands about at us, “Th-That isn’t true.”

Haru nods and turns to her. “Oh, I would think so as well. It's slightly pale but looks so soft.”

“The Queen has been hiding it all.” Futaba snickers.

She holds up her hands in defense, cheeks blushing slightly. “I-It really isn’t! Yours would all be better than mine.”

“Let’s test!”

“Wait!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys just hear a few eeps and splashes of water coming from behind the rock.

Yusuke holds himself back. “This is hard to listen to…”

Morgana hushes him. “Don’t give up our position! We need to get out of here asap.”

“And how are we gonna do that? They’re right near the entrance!”

“Maybe you can distract them, Morgana?” Yusuke suggests, “We could then slip out and you could follow.”

Ryuji’s eyes light up. “Yeah, yeah! Please Mona!”

He rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’d rather not die here.”

They hear more eeps and giggles.

“Your turn, Rin!”

“N-No, wait!”

“Show us the leaders best!”

“Wait!”

Ryuji grits his teeth. “I gotta take a peek, it’s too tempting!”

“No wait you moron!”

Ryuji starts to peek over the rock but is dragged back by them both, creating a loud splash from behind it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I manage to push away the various hands as they surround me. I hold up my hands in defense of them. “T-That’s enough-”

A loud splash then comes from behind the large rock near us. We all jump and blink over at it as the water ripples from behind it.

Ann’s eyes go wide. “I-Is someone there!?”

“There shouldn’t be anyone else in here, right?” Haru asks warily.

I frown slightly over at the rock. “Who’s there!?”

There is no reply as the ripples fade and the water returns to its usual calm.

“Did something fall in? Maybe it was an animal?” Futaba suggests, “W-What if it’s something big?”

“We should investigate. Just in case.” Makoto says, looking quite annoyed.

I nod in agreement. “Let’s have a look. Carefully.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You moron!” Morgana hisses, “Now they are going to find us!”

“W-We can still escape!” Ryuji tries to say convincingly, “You just have to distract them and make us an exit!”

“Please, Morgana. I’d rather not die today.” Yusuke pleads.

Morgana sighs heavily. “Ok, ok. Now this is the plan. Do not screw it up…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Makoto walk over through the water towards the rock, both being prepared for whatever it was that was there.

“Anything there?” Haru calls out behind us.

“Nothing yet.” I reply, trying to peek around it.

“This does seem susp-”

Makoto stops as another splash echoes behind where the others are. They all shriek and look over to the rippling water. 

“W-What was that…?” Ann asks, warily looking over.

“I-Is it a ghost?” Futaba suggests, eyes going wide.

“G-G-Ghost…?” Makoto stutters, “Don’t say things like that!”

I glance over at her. “Um, please don’t cling to me again like last time. Doing it here might prove problematic…”

“I-I won’t!”

Another splash happens at the opposite end of the bath. Makoto eeps and quickly grasps her hand in mine and moves close, feeling her wet towel press against my arm. “Pleasedon’tletitbeaghostpleaseprotetctme!”

I blink down at her as she shakes, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “I-It’s ok I’m here.” I frown as the splashes continue around us. And then near the others again.

The other three shriek and hug against each other.

“This is creepy!”

“I don’t like this!”

The splashes ripple out from the edge of the bath as it closes in around us in a circle.

_This isn’t normal… It’s more like it’s drawing us away from somewhere…_

Futaba shrieks as another splash happens. “W-We should leave, right?”

“We could try the other bath?” Haru suggests.

“T-That might be a good idea!” Ann says quickly, pointing towards the door.

Another splash happens near us and I catch the faint glimpse of a speeding black outline between the flowers. It rustles carefully and darts again. 

_Wait, that outline is a cat._

I glance back at the rock as I can hear the faintest footsteps that are trying to be masked by the splashes and other noises. I tap Makoto’s shoulder and she looks up at me, I put a finger to my lips, signalling her to quieten down before pointing to the entrance. I do the same to the others and they nod. 

We all carefully move towards the entrance and step out of the water. It drips onto the floor from us and the towels cling to us like another skin. I wait quietly before hearing some whispers behind one of the wooden changing barriers. 

“It should be good to go now!” 

“Well done, Morgana.”

“Let's get the hell outta here!”

We all look at each other and frown, giving a simple nod and heading over. Makoto doesn’t even wait before kicking down the wooden changing barrier. It crashes to the ground and a crouching Yusuke and Ryuji in just their towels slowly look up at us all wide-eyed.

“Why are you both sitting here, we should-” Morgana says as he comes back, eyes going wide at where they are looking, “Oh crap…”

I cross my arms at them. “Oh crap indeed.”

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Yusuke mutters.

“O-Oh, hey there… Uh, whaddya all doin’ here?” Ryuji stutters.

Ann throws out her hand angrily. “What kind of question is that you asshole! Why are you here!?”

“They were peeping on us!” Futaba growls.

Ryuji quickly stands and shakes his hands about. “Th-That wasn’t what happened! What-”

“We don’t need to hear your excuses!” Haru retorts, raising her voice slightly.

Yusuke then stands next to him. “Please believe us! This is entirely-”

Makoto stomps down her foot, creaking the wood slightly. “Don’t even try and convince us to spare you.”

I place my hands on my hips and glare at them all. “You have really stooped to a low level here. Time for you all to pay.”

“W-Wait, Rin! Let me explain!” Morgana pleads as they take a couple of steps away from us.

“Beat the crap out of them!” Futaba yells from behind us.

Ann walks up next to me and nods. “Let’s make them pay.”

I rub my hands together. “I agree.”

“Pervs!” Futaba shouts again.

Haru walks up next to Makoto, narrowing her eyes dangerously at them. “Let us punish them!”

Makoto nods firmly. “Let’s.”

Yusuke holds up his hands. “Please have mercy!”

Ryuji just looks blank and fearful. “No please!”

“Oh crap.”

What can only be described as a thorough beating to them finally finishes. They tried to run, but were only swiftly grabbed and beat. Ryuji is flopped on the floor face down, having a fair share of bruises from the pummelling he got from us. Yusuke is laying across him in a heap, also having gotten his fair share. And Morgana is flaked out next to them.

“Bleh…”

“I saw things…”

“Mercy…”

Ann huffs and turns her back to them. “I would do more, but it’d be a waste.”

Haru frowns a bit. “We should head over to the other bath and relax in there.”

Futaba nods, crossing her arms. “Yeah, leave the pervs behind.”

Makoto squeezes her fist in her hand. “You three are lucky. I would have done more to you.”

“Thank you Queen…” They all mumble painfully in unison.

I roll my eyes and adjust my towel a bit. “And here I wanted to throw you all out as well… Anyway, let’s get away from these guys.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They somehow manage to hobble their way back to their room. All sit in silence in a small circle, rubbing their arms and sore spots after getting changed. They stare at the ground.

“Who would have thought so much wrath could come from the girls…” Yusuke sighs, “No beauty could come from that.”

“What did you expect!? They would never have given us mercy!” Ryuji huffs, “Only got to see a few bits of skin too…”

Morgana rolls his eyes. “That is what you got out of it? My plan was flawless and you had to mess it up!”

“Rin’s perceptiveness was our downfall.”

Ryuji hits his hand on his knee. “Wasn’t our damn fault, they should’ve told us our time was up. Why the hell were they so annoyed anyway, it’s not like we ain’t seen ‘em with less skin!”

Morgana facepalms. “Being in bikinis and a towel are different. And it looked as if we were trying to peek at them.”

“They did seem to be doing a lot of poking and touching. I wonder what they were doing.” Yusuke mumbles to himself.

Morgana shrugs. “Girls do strange things together.”

“I was gonna look and-” Ryuji throws up his arms, “Ah to hell with it. We’ll just tell ‘em what really happened and make ‘em apologize to us!”

“Good luck with that.” Morgana says sarcastically.

“The bath was still quite splendid though.”

“You are really weird, man.”

“I’m quite thirsty after that as well.”

Ryuji groans and gets to his feet. “We might as well get somethin’ to have.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the encounter and moving to the other bath we have a great time relaxing and talking between each other. Thankfully there was no touching or poking of skin this time. We had gotten back to our room and changed back into the kimonos before deciding to head out and get some cool drinks. As we get to the drinks area we see the guys sitting at a table with their own drinks.

“Well look who it is, the peepers.” Ann says with a slight huff.

Morgana looks up at her with pleading eyes. “But Lady Ann, we can explain!”

“This oughta be good.” Futaba mutters.

“How do you explain peeping?” Makoto demands, frowning at them.

Ryuji huffs and stands, pointing at each of us. “It was actually your faults!”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Our fault? Why was it our fault you were peeping on us and got caught in the act?”

“We were enjoying the bath until we heard you come in. They must’ve changed it to girls whilst we were still in there.” Yusuke explains calmly.

“You were still in there?” Haru asks, confused.

“Of course we were! We wouldn’t peep on any of you!” Morgana exclaims.

“But instead of coming out or saying you were still in there, you decided to hide and watch or try to get out?” I ask, frowning at the three.

“It was a natural reaction!” Ryuji yells, “If we came out you would’ve still kicked our asses anyway!”

Makoto sighs, pressing her finger against her forehead. “We would’ve been more lenient. But hearing it now, I’m glad we did show you a lesson.”

Ann nods in agreement, poking her finger against his chest. “Yeah! I bet you still tried to sneak a peek too!”

“Oh he did, and it busted us.” Morgana sighs.

“It’s all coming out now.” Futaba grumbles quietly.

Ryuji glares down at him. “You little- We didn’t see anything anyway! We got bruised for nothin’!”

“It was a painful experience. I do hope not to go through that again.” Yusuke winces.

I run my hand down my face and sigh. “Ok, ok enough please. Let’s just move past and relax for the evening, ok?”

“Does this mean you forgive us!?” Morgana’s eyes light up.

“No.” We all say in unison.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We have some of the food available and settle down for the evening. Ann, Makoto and Futaba are playing cards that were available. They are getting quite competitive with each other from the noises, groans and cheers of victory that are coming from them. 

I just lean against the balcony, looking over the serene scene in front of me and enjoying the night air. Soft footsteps sound behind me as Haru walks out next to me, leaning on the balcony as well.

“Something on your mind, Rin-chan? You have been out here a while.”

I smile slightly at her. “Oh, sorry. It’s just nice and quiet out here. And I guess I have things on my mind. No doubt you do as well.”

She nods slightly, looking up at the starry sky. “Father is on my mind… But I believe we did all we could on the matter.”

“We did… Still, going against your own family must not have been the easiest thing to do.”

She smiles slightly at me. “No, but it was for the best. Whatever my Father is involved with needs to be exposed. And I have you to thank for that, Rin-chan.”

I blink in surprise at her. “Me? The others helped out just the same, Haru.”

She giggles and pokes my side slightly. “Oh you really are so modest! Each little thing you have helped me with made me realize what I needed to do and what I wanted. I wouldn’t have been able to have the courage to stand up to my Father otherwise.”

I rub my finger along my cheek sheepishly. “I doubt it was that much…”

She giggles again and gives me a small polite smile. “Please, Rin-chan. I mean what I say. I wanted to thank you.”

I smile back and nod. “S-Sorry. I was glad to help and would do it again. You’re one of us now.”

She quickly looks around before giving me a gentle hug. “Thank you! I am happy with you all.”

I chuckle and hug her back. “And we’re all happy to have you. We’re all here if you need anything, please remember that.”

She leans back and smiles brightly. “And you too, Rin-chan. Morgana told me what you had gone through before, we’re all here to help you as well.”

“O-Oh, well you have all healed and freed me from that so it’s all good?”

“Hey, Haru! Rin! Come play with us!” Futaba yells out from inside. 

“Yes, please join us.” Makoto adds.

“I’ll pull you both in!” Ann giggles.

We both look at each other and giggle, going back inside to join them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had a fun time battling against each other in games of cards and everyone went to bed after that. However, I really didn’t feel like sleeping. I just stared up at the ceiling until I decided to go out onto the balcony and rest back against one of the lounge chairs and gaze up at the night sky.

The steam coming from the hot springs combined with the gentle cooling breeze creates a really relaxing atmosphere at just the right temperature.

The door behind me slides open, glancing back to see Ann walking through and closing it behind her. “Hey, Rin. Can’t sleep?” She asks as she lays back against the chair next to mine, patting down her kimono as her legs peek and slide our at the bottom.

I nod slightly. “You could say that. Same for you?”

She smiles and nods back. “Yeah, same for me.”

We both lay back in silence for a few moments before Ann speaks up. “A lot has happened recently, hasn’t it?”

“Oh there has?” I ask jokingly.

She leans over and pokes my arm playfully. “Hey, don’t joke about it!” She leans back on her chair, looking up at the night sky, “We almost separated and lost you and Morgana. The public getting overwhelming about us. Gaining Haru and finding out about the mental shutdowns. It’s being like a uh…”

“A roller coaster of a ride?” I finish for her.

She nods rapidly. “Yeah, like that!” She lets out a long breath as her face saddens slightly, “I do feel kinda uneasy though…”

I lean forward slightly and hug my legs to my chest, nodding slowly. “I know what you mean, I feel the same way. There feels like a lot of pressure on us. Even more so now we’re getting closer to figuring this all out…”

“I never thought we would ever get this big. I don’t want to lose our way again…”

I smile slightly and reach over to squeeze and rub her shoulder reassuringly. She blinks at me in surprise. “You won’t Ann, don’t worry. You have a very strong and caring heart. You won’t lose your way again. And I’m sure you will put us in our place if one of us does.”

A soft smile forms on her lips as she fists pumps the air. “You know, you’re right! I’ll make sure we keep going strong. And there is someone else who will help with that too.”

I tilt my head at her. “Who would that be?”

She rolls her eyes and pokes my leg. “You of course! You’re the one that keeps us all together and on the right path. You’re our great leader.”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “I wouldn’t say great… I’m just doing what I need to and all.”

She turns to sit on the edge of the chair, crossing a leg over the other as her bare leg lays out from under her kimono. “You know, one day you will realize how much you have done for everyone here and how you are as a leader.”

I chuckle softly and nod. “Give it a few years to sink in maybe?”

She giggles and pokes my leg again. “No, sooner than that!”

I giggle and poke her leg back. “Hm, give me a time frame then?”

“Right this second!”

“Seems too early.”

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

We just laugh and giggle with each other as we both continue to talk and giggle until we get tired.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning is quiet between us and the guys. We don’t give them any attention up until we separate at the train station. Futaba runs ahead after we get off the one at Yongen, saying she had to catch up with the anime she missed. That just left a rather quiet Morgana sitting on my shoulder for a while.

Morgana sits quietly on my shoulder as I walk back to LeBlanc. I felt a soft paw prod my cheek, making me glance over at him. “Hm? What is it?”

“Uh, I wanted to apologize for the whole bath thing. I didn’t want it to be awkward between us because of that.”

I sigh a bit and nod. “Thank you for at least apologizing. This makes it a few times I’ve been caught in just a towel… Guess my luck is getting bad.”

“W-Wait, each time was just bad timing!”

I chuckle and tap his nose gently. “Yeah, yeah. At least you didn’t say anything about being meowvelous again.”

“Well I must say you all did look-”

I give him a slight glare out of the corner of my eye and he instantly stops. “Don’t joke about that.”

“R-Right, sorry.” He paws his ears a bit, “But damn, you all hit hard… Makoto especially and even Haru is scary…”

“She does carry a big axe and grenade launcher into battle. And Makoto does do aikido.”

“I don’t want to mess with any of you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the hot springs. Always a staple in a persona game so I had to include one and it's funny moments and shenanigans. Plus a nice small bonding moment with Rin and Haru and then Rin and Ann. Keeping their relationships progressing is always a good thing to keep going I think! And a slight insight into Rin's worry for her parents now?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter of nice and happy things. Because next chapter, well, it all starts to go the opposite way. Also over 500,000 words is quite an achievement to hit! And still so much more to go haha. Thank you all for reading and your support, see you all Saturday!


	70. The Thieves Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Haru informed us at school the next morning that her father had called for a press conference scheduled for tomorrow night. Until then it was basically to wait until tomorrow to figure out what we were going to do then. I was rather happy when I woke for some reason, but it made the day go quite quickly.

The bell signalling lunchtime rings and everyone starts to leave. As I pack up my things Morgana’s stomach starts rumbling. “It’s finally lunchtime… Man, I’m really in the mood for some bread today.”

“Bread? I made myself lunch as usual and you want bread?”

“I just prefer that for today.”

“Right… You have some strange cravings sometimes.”

Kawakami walks over to my desk. “Kurusu-san… Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Oh, of course. What is it, Sensei?”

“So, about Dr. Maruki’s counselling… You’ve already gone to see him, right?”

I nod. “I have been to see him.”

“I see… That’s good, then. I’m sure you’re aware, but Dr. Maruki’s term here will be ending pretty soon. The higher-ups told me to make sure you’ve received adequate counselling… Be sure to visit him so you don’t bring any unwanted attention to yourself, ok?”

“Unwanted attention? I’m not that bad, Sensei.”

“I know, but that's what they told me.”

She leaves and Morgana wiggles himself out of my desk into my bag. “Bring on the bread!”

“Your cravings are so weird sometimes…”

“You already said that!”

“Oh I did? Oops…”

I make my way over to the school shop and get him some bread. Walking through the outside corridors.

“Ah, Kurusu-senpai, so nice to see you!”

I spin around and smile at Kasumi as she approaches. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

She returns the smile. “I’ve been doing quite well. Are you also about to eat lunch, Kurusu-senpai?”

“Oh, mmhm I am.”

She smiles wider and holds her hands behind her back. “If it’s alright with you, would you mind eating together?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

Maruki then approaches us. “Ah, how nice to see you two together.”

“Hey, Dr. Maruki.”

“Oh, would you like to join us for lunch, Dr. Maruki? We were just discussing eating together.” Kasumi asks politely.

“Are you sure?” I nod in agreement, “Well, maybe I will tag along then!”

We go together and sit on a bench in the courtyard alcove. Kasumi’s lunch box is as big as ever. Maruki has some kind of packaged lunch and I have a bento box I usually have.

Maruki just stares at her lunch in disbelief. “Umm, is that… your lunch, Yoshizawa-san?”

“She is an athlete. Gymnastics burns through calories quite quickly.” I explain briefly.

“That doesn’t really explain it though…”

Kasumi frowns ever so slightly at him. “I have to eat this much to stay active! I always burn through everything I eat!” She looks down at our lunches, “From my point of view, it’s your lunches that are the issue here. Well, maybe not as much for Kurusu-senpai.” She points at Maruki’s, “If you’re going to strengthen your body you have to eat right. You should really work on your diet.”

Maruki just laughs. “Hahaha, touche. And you’re right, yours both do look nutritious.” He looks over Kasumi a bit more, “You know… You seem to be giving off a different vibe lately. Did something happen recently?”

“Yes! I was able to put my problems in the past and move on.”

_With a little persona help._

He fiddles up his glasses and chuckles. “Ah, so that’s what it is. You don’t seem to be overexerting yourself, either. That’s good to see.”

She nods with a smile. “I’m sorry I’d worried you.”

“Oh, not at all. It’s wonderful to hear how you’ve been. I must admit, I’m a bit surprised. If you don’t mind me asking, was there some kind of reason for this breakthrough.”

“Well…”

_And this will be the part when you make something up._

She quickly points at me. “It’s all thanks to Kurusu-senpai and her acquaintances. I suppose you could say they gave me a reason to rethink things. Or, more like a reason to stand up to my problems.” She smiles at me, “Isn’t that right, Kurusu-senpai?”

I quickly swallow my food and nod. “Oh, um, well I wouldn’t give all that praise but I helped a little bit.”

She giggles happily as Maruki looks down in thought. “Stand up to your problems, eh? You’ve grown to be very strong, Yoshizawa-san.”

“Mmhm, I’m totally over it now! Sorry for talking so much. Why don’t we focus on our lunches? Thanks for the food!”

We all eat what we have and talk in between. Kasumi holds her box and stands. “Oh, I forgot I have PE next. I should get going. Please excuse me!” 

We both wave her off.

“Yoshizawa-san really does seem to have found her footing. She seemed absolutely tormented about her situation just the other day…”

I side-smile. _Right… About the damn Vice Principal._

“Maybe all she needed was the right words and push?”

“Still, I have to say, this drastic change has really knocked me for a loop. Perhaps the Phantom Thieves changed her heart?”

I blink a few times in surprise. “Um, would they really do something like that?”

“True, I was just joking.” He turns to me on the bench, “What did you do for her, Kurusu-san? Even after everything I tried and said she still was tormented and stuck.”

“Um, well… I was just giving her advice and helping her out where I could.”

He chuckles softly. “You used your own strength to give her strength? That seems very fitting for you.”

I blink at him, not understanding what he means. “My own strength?”

He nods. “You have this strength to help out people like myself. But I think it is stronger when you’re helping Yoshizawa-san. You’re both similar in many regards, I think.” 

“I guess we are… Still she is her own person with wants and dreams.”

“Her own person…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, sorry! It’s nothing. What about your wants and dreams, Kurusu-san?”

“Mine? I’m happy with where I am at the moment really. I wouldn’t change anything really.”

“Haha, you really do carve your own path forward. Quite different from how you used to be.”

“Huh? How I used-”

The bell then rings. “Looks like time’s up. You should quickly head back to class.”

I nod and stand. “See you, Dr. Maruki.”

“See you around.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba wanted my attention after school which she thoroughly persisted through my last class via messaging. 

I meet her in LeBlanc after school. She looks much more energetic and determined today. “Okeydokey, let’s get started on the promise list.” She looks at the list, “The first one is ‘go somewhere with lots of people’. Ooh, I’ve got the perfect place!"

“Which would be?”

She turns to me and grins. “Akihabara Wars, Revenge of the Futaba.”

I blink a few times. “Umm, what? Is this a movie or something?”

“I have to hype it up!”

Sojiro looks surprised at her from the bar. “You’re going to Akihabara again?... Be careful out there, Futaba.”

“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry.”

“Let’s gooo already!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the cramped and long train journey we make it back to the same store that I had lost her in last time we came here. She sticks close next to me as we walk around. She points at a tablet. “Hey, do you see that tablet? Whoever drew that is a real pro. Not as good as Inari though. He’s got a particularly pervy view on art. Didn’t he try to paint you nude?”

“Yeah that was not the best of times…” I grumble, “Wait, how do you know about that?”

“Ryuji told me.”

“Of course he did…”

People suddenly start panicking around us, talking loudly as they approach in a large crowd. Futaba looks back in surprise. “Wh-Whoa, what’s going on!?”

“There’s a super-limited sale at the PC section!”

“Three terabytes for only five hundred yen!? What a steal!”

“That’s gonna sell out in seconds!”

The crowds suddenly floods around us, getting pushed and shoved out of the way as I make my way to an open area. _Futaba is gone again?_ My phone rings in my pocket, taking it out and answering it.

“Futaba? Where are you?”

“Mayday, mayday… I’m trapped in the Home Appliance Kingdom… The Three Terabyte War rages on outside…”

“Right… Um, can you get out?”

“There are just… so many people… Hrgh… I don’t know if I can last much longer…”

“Wait there, I’ll-”

The call cuts out, hearing Futaba's voice behind me. “There you are! I… I-I…”

“I was about to come find you until you cut me off. Are you ok?”

She looks up at me in surprise. “O-Oh… Thanks. I didn’t think I was going to see you until the end of time… But then I thought about you while I was wandering around the store, and bam, a wild Rin appeared! But you were quite easy to spot in the crowd.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Right… But you were the one who appeared, not me.”

“Did you summon me then…? Hm? Wait a tick, I just finished a promise! ‘Go somewhere with lots of people’!” She jumps and fist pumps the air, “Well, am I awesome or what!?”

I chuckle and nod. “That you are and you didn’t panic this time.”

She smiles up at me. “It’s all ‘cause of the Three Terabyte War though! Oh, and ‘cause you brought me here! I, Futaba Sakura, hereby thank thee!”

I roll my eyes and smile. “I’m not some queen or princess you know.”

She giggles softly. “Well you kinda are, right? I mean, your Phantom Thief outfit is very… royal like? Kinda like a fighter princess. It’s super cool and anti-hero like!”

I rub my finger along my cheek. “Um, really? I guess so? You wouldn’t need me in crowds again though after this?”

Her face instantly drops. “I dunno, soloing that dungeon was really scary… I think… not being with you is kinda scary, Rin.” She thinks for a moment, “All right then, I’m gonna add another goal to my list, ‘Being ok without you around’. It might be a long quest line but I’ll finish it someday!”

“I’ll do what I can to help then… We should probably head back too.”

“Yeah, I’m tired… Let’s go!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is early evening when we got back to Yongen. I drop off Futaba at Sojiro’s and make my way back to LeBlanc, not expecting Kawakami to be standing outside. “Um, Kawakami-sensei? What are you doing here?”

She turns to me and sighs. “There you are. I’ve been waiting a while for you.”

I open the door and let her inside. “Why didn’t you just message me then?”

“I forgot my phone, ok? Can we go upstairs? I need to talk to you.”

“Um, yeah go right ahead.” _This seems weird for her to just come over like this._

We both head upstairs and she looks around my room as I hang up my coat and slide off my boots. Kawakami stops in the middle of the room. “It feels weird being here dressed in a normal outfit…”

I look over my shoulder at her. “You know that’s weird enough you saying that?”

“Anyway, well, I’m completely done with that part-time job! Oh and my students! I’ve been giving them all lots of advice… and it was all thanks to you.”

I straighten up and shake my head. “I didn’t do much. More like, pushing you in the right direction. And helping your students more and quitting your part-time job are all proof of that. Your strength pushed you through it until the end.”

She smiles and sits down on the couch. “You really are too modest. At least accept some of it…” I sit down next to her as she continues, “When you first came into school, I thought you were going to be a huge headache for me and that the rumours about you were true. I feel so stupid for believing such things now. You’re nothing like what they said, are you?”

I lean back on the chair, crossing my leg over the other. “Rumours will be rumours after all. No one truly knows a person until they interact and get to know them.”

She nods slowly, turning to me curiously. “And they find out how kind and helpful you are? Or is that the sort of thing a member of the Phantom Thieves does?”

_Another one figured it out? I hope I’m not slipping up or something._ “Um, when did you realize that?”

“That whole thing with Takase-kun’s guardians worked out way too good for me. And you’re the only one who knew about my situation.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I guess you got me there.”

She chuckles. “I haven’t lived this long without learning a thing or two, you know. Don’t worry. I have no intention of telling anyone. There are a lot of stories about the Phantom Thieves but in the end they help people like me, right? That’s sooo you. I’ll support you one-hundred percent! You’re not just a student to me. You’re someone special who helped me realize my path as a teacher. A new path where I’ll never abandon any of my students.”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “I’m glad you have that kind of goal. It’s admirable.”

“Right!? For my students… and for you!”

We talk for a while longer before she left. I was tired and got ready for bed as Morgana came back through the window. “Where have you been?”

“Oh, I was with Haru. I bumped into her at school.” He says, jumping down onto the bed.

“I did wonder where you disappeared too.” _Someone else knows about me being a Phantom Thief. But it’s someone I trust so I shouldn’t need to worry._

“Okumura’s press conference is tomorrow night, right?”

“Yeah, it should be interesting to hear what he has to say.”

He nods. “We could learn who is responsible for the mental collapses. Then we will have our true target to deal with.”

I pat his head. “One step at a time. Come on, let’s sleep.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Velvet Room comes into my vision as my eyes shoot open. Groaning slightly as I make my way to the familiar iron bars. Caroline huffs as I approach. “Looks like we made a great miscalculation, Inmate!”

“...Contrary to our assumptions, it seems you have turned out quite promising.” Caroline finishes.

Igor grins at me. “Your powers continue to grow, as do the relationships you hold with your contractors. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding at a fine rate.”

I tilt my head slightly. “It’s going well? I mean, you sounded slightly off at the end.”

He chuckles. “You’re quite the cautious one. Allow me to warn you on one matter. Being at the peak may mean you are mere moments from your downfall. You said that much to your teammates. Unexpected situations are necessary in a ‘game’. after all.”

“Game? What do you mean by that?” I narrow my eyes slightly. “What aren’t you telling me?”

He just chuckles as his grin grows wider. The room slowly disappears as the bell rings.

“Wait!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up the next morning and grumble. _Damn that Igor. What did he mean by it being a game?_ I shake my head of the thoughts and get ready for school. My phone buzzes as I get my bag ready.

Haru: Sorry for messaging you all this early in the morning. My father will be holding the urgent press conference today.

Ryuji: For real!?

Ann: Congrats!

Makoto: When is it going to be?

Haru: 8pm tonight.

Makoto: I wonder if he’ll talk about the mental shutdowns.

Futaba: Where should we watch it?

Makoto: Why don’t we meet up beforehand?

Me: That sounds good to me. It would be good to get everyone's opinion. 

Makoto: Exactly what I was thinking.

Haru: How does the Shujin Academy rooftop sound? I actually have some business up there.

Ann: Sounds good to me. It’s been ages since I was last there.

Futaba: Wait… The school…?

Makoto: Futaba, make sure you come through the front entrance. See you all after school.

Morgana looks over the phone. “Wait, where’s Yusuke? If he’s still asleep he’s definitely going to be late for school.”

I shrug my shoulders a little. “Who knows with Yusuke… And are you ok too? You look really tired.”

He lowers his head. “I didn’t get much sleep last night…”

I side-smile and pat his head. “Why don't you rest up for the day and we’ll pick you up once we figure out what to do?”

“I’ll do that… But don’t forget me!”

“I never would. See you later.”

“See you, Rin.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School is quiet and slow. Of course they mentioned exams coming up so that is something else to look forward too. My phone buzzes and so does Ann’s as we sit in class. The lesson is slow as Mr. Ushimaru writes things on the board. 

Ryuji: You wanna meet up on the rooftop after school, yeah?

Yusuke: Rooftop? What is this about?

Ann: Oh yeah, you weren’t there.

Makoto: Can you come to our school rooftop after your classes today?

Yusuke: I don’t quite understand what is going on, but sure.

Futaba: Is Haru at school?

Haru: I’m heading over now. Things were a little hectic this morning. I’ll be there before classes end today.

Makoto: That reminds me, your flowerbed is on the rooftop.

Me: You have a flowerbed on the rooftop, Haru?

Haru: That’s right! The season is good, so I’m thinking of transplanting them soon.

Yusuke: Flowers are an excellent hobby. I’ll gladly assist you.

Ann: We’ll help too.

Haru: Really? Thanks! I’ll see you all after school.

I put my phone away and I stare down at my notebook, spinning my pen around my fingers in a cycle.

“Hey, Kurusu!” I jump slightly and grab my pen, hearing his voice boom across the class at me. I straighten up in my chair, "You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?”

“Um, no sir…” _He is really glaring daggers at me… and now all eyes are on me._

“What were you looking at? Is that how you act in class!?” 

He suddenly lurches his arm back in a throwing motion and launches a piece of chalk aiming directly towards my head. I watch it seemingly fly at me in slow motion. I swiftly sway just slightly to one side and dodge the incoming danger as the chalk shatters apart on the metal locker behind me with a loud ping. I simply adjust back up in my chair as the person behind me suddenly is now paying more attention. And of course the gossiping starts.

“Whoa! That was an epic dodge!”

“That was nuts… Is she a ninja?”

I groan quietly and lean on my hand to try and hide myself from their eyes. I peer up as he is still giving me a murderous glare. “Um, did you want me to give the chalk back to you...?"

“Tch… No. Well, whatever. Moving on.”

I let out a held breath, hearing Ann giggling softly in front of me. “Hey, no giggling.” I whisper softly to her. All she does is give me a quick thumbs-up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all meet up on the rooftop after school. It was a bit chilly with the winds up here. There were multiple stretches of plants all neatly lined up and well taken care of near the large A/C unit on the roof. I look at it as we all finally met up. 

_That thing holds some memories._

Ann looks over the plants with a smile. “So you’re the one who grew these, Senpai?”

“You can just call me Haru. The seasons are changing soon, so I thought it’d be nice for the plants to change as well.” She turns around to face Yusuke, “This time, it’s a Yusuke Kitagawa production.”

“All I did was add some… how do I put it… aesthetic simplicity by balancing the colour placement. Furthermore, Haru chose the flowers herself. It will surely be a great bed no matter the arrangement.”

Makoto nods with a smile, looking over them. “Hm, I’m looking forward to it.”

Futaba chuckles. “Why don’t we plant Mona? Wait, where is he?”

“He didn’t get a lot of sleep so I let him rest for the day back at mine. We’ll just have to pick him up if we do anything.”

“Oh, ok.”

Haru smiles happily. “Well, let’s get started!”

We all get to work and set up the new plants. Futaba just sits down with her laptop out, Ann waters the plants and Yusuke is just finger framing the plants. “Perhaps the snapdragon should go two more millimetres to the left…”

Ann blinks at him. “That’s not gonna make a difference!”

Ryuji flicks his hands to remove the soil on them. “Hey, y’know how we’re thinkin’ of the school festival as our celebration party? Anyone else think we should have a real celebration on top of that?”

Yusuke nods in agreement. “I must agree. It would not only be a celebration, but a welcoming as well. I’d like to do something among ourselves.”

“Let’s do it then! A joint party to celebrate and to welcome Haru!” Ann says full of excitement.

Haru smiles, straightening up from one of the plants. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. The school festival is more than enough. And the bath house was fun as well.”

I raise my head to her. “After the bath house problem you know they will keep saying this until you say yes to it?”

She lowers her head in thought then quickly raises it again, giggling softly. “Well then if that's the case… How about a night party? At Destinyland.”

Makoto stands, looking at her in shock. “By Destinyland, do you mean that kingdom of dreams…?”

Haru nods rapidly. “It would be a bit late, but there are some plans that will allow us to rent out the park for the night. Would that be fun?”

Ann recoils in surprise. “The entire park!? You’re talking about THE Destinyland, right…?”

I stand up and tilt my head. “Um, what is Destinyland?”

Ann looks at me in surprise, grabbing and shaking my shoulders slightly. “You don’t know!?”

I blink at her as she shakes me. “Um, no… Ann, stop shaking meee.”

She giggles and stops. “Oh, sorry.”

Haru tilts her head to the side. “Didn’t you say you’d like to do something amongst ourselves though…? It would just be us at the park.”

Yusuke rubs the side of his head with a finger. “I did, but…”

“Hold on. I’ll go check.” She pulls out her phone and walks off to the other side of the roof.

Ann rubs the back of her head. “She really thinks like a celebrity, huh…?”

Ryuji scratches his head. “The heck’s she gonna check anyway?”

“The park I guess?” Futaba shrugs.

“Um, so, Destinyland. What is it?”

Makoto turns to me. “It’s a giant amusement park. It is said to be the land where your dreams will come true.”

“Hm ok. Sounds fun but... expensive?”

Haru skips back, beaming a smile at us all. “Guys, it looks like it will work! We can have the park to ourselves tonight!”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “We’re really gonna have it at Destinyland…? Not like one of the restaurants, but… the entire park?” She quickly grabs my hands and jumps like a giddy child, “Oh, I’m SO excited now! Are you, Rin?”

I just nod rapidly as I watch her. “S-Sure!”

Futaba types away on her laptop. “Even the whole park just for one night… the price is insane…”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. We had originally booked it for a company party, then had to call it off because of the scandal… We’d barely get anything back if we cancelled the reservation, so why not take advantage of it?”

“Wouldn’t that be oddly conspicuous though?” Yusuke asks.

Haru shakes her head reassuringly. “It’s still officially under the company’s name. We needn’t worry.”

Ryuji grins widely. “In that case… let’s do this. We’ll just celebrate twice as hard today to make up for it!”

“I guess it’s settled then. We’ll just have to pick up Morgana before we go. We don’t want to leave him out.”

Haru nods and beams a smile. “I’m sorry for disrupting everyone. You did come to help me, after all. Well, let’s get back to it so we can go sooner!”

Ryuji glances down at Futaba, lowering his voice. “So seriously. How much does it cost?” Futaba turns her laptop to him and shows him, he then recoils back, “For real!? THAT MUCH!?”

Ann smacks the back of his head. “Will you quiet down and get back to work.”

_Destinyland, huh? Should be a fun time!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We go as a group to pick up Morgana after finishing with the plants and before heading to Destinyland. LeBlanc is open but Sojiro wasn't around so he is probably just taking a break, so me and Makoto head upstairs to get him as the others wait outside.

“Morgana? Where are you?”

We see the covers of my bed rustle before he peeks out his head with a yawn. “Rin? Makoto? What is it?”

“We came to pick you up.” Makoto says simply.

His head perks up. “Oh? Where are we going?”

“We’re all going to Destinyland for a celebration party. But I mean if you want to stay and sleep then we can leave you be.”

He quickly shakes his head and jumps out in front of us both. “Nope, I’m awake! Let’s go!”

I chuckle and open my bag as he jumps into it, setting it on my shoulder as he stands on it.

After we get that sorted we head back down as Sojiro comes out from the back room. He notices us come down the stairs. "Oh, it's you two I heard come in." He smirks, looking over us both, "Going on another date again?"

“No-”

He says it just at the wrong time as the bell rings on the door and the others walk in. Ann tilts her head at him. "Date? No, we're just going to Destinyland for the evening!"

Ryuji nods, pointing at Morgana on my shoulder. "Just came to pick up Morgana."

Makoto and I just stay quiet, lowering our heads slightly to hide our flush cheeks as we glance at each other. _Why now of all times..._

Yusuke seems to notice and looks over at us. "Is something the matter?"

I shake my head slowly. "Nope. I-It's nothing."

Makoto nods in agreement. "R-Right, we should just get going…”

Sojiro chuckles, pointing his thumb back at us. "Destinyland, huh? Well have fun then. I thought those two were going out together again."

"Going out?" Futaba asks, looking over at us.

Haru also tilts her head. "Again?"

"Sojiro…” I mumble.

He must have heard as his smirk grows wider as I peer up at him. "Yeah you know, on a date."

"Date!?" They all say in unison and surprise.

"This… well… um..." Makoto stutters trying to find the correct words to say.

I lift my head and pout at Sojiro. Putting my hands on my hips as I glare at him, not noticing how red my cheeks are. "Sojiro! Now isn't the time for-"

"You two are dating?" Ann asks, looking at us both as a smile forms on her lips, “I knew it! I knew you two must’ve been together!”

Me and Makoto look at each, both red as we nod slowly and quietly to confirm. Ryuji blinks in surprise. "Holy shit... those two together would be a force to be reckoned with."

Ann smacks the back of his head. “Ryuji! That is not the right thing to say at all!”

He holds his head and frowns at her. “What!? I-I meant it in a good way!”

Haru smiles, clapping her hands together. "Aww that's so adorable! You two are perfect for each other!"

Yusuke nods with a small smile. "I must agree. This match is very fitting for you both."

Futaba gives us a thumbs up. "I agree! You both levelled up as lovers!"

Ann winks at us. "I think it's so cool you're both together. I did think something was up but this confirms it!"

Morgana leans around from the top of my shoulder. "How long has this been going on for?" 

I flick his head hard, making him recoil back. "N-None of your business!"

Makoto presses her finger against her forehead and sighs. "I never thought it would happen like this..."

"How'd you know, Boss?" Ryuji asks with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I figured it out the moment Rin came back with the biggest smile on her face. And then I found out she was with Niijima-san recently after she admitted to it."

Haru taps her chin. "Oh, I thought it started way back then…”

"Back then?" Yusuke asks, intrigued.

"Well she came into our class and-" I quickly rush over and hold my hand over her mouth as she mumbles against it, “Mhfhh?”

"A-Anyway…! Sorry we didn't say sooner. We were just waiting for the right moment… But we’re both dating each other."

Ryuji shrugs. "As long as you're both happy, that's what matters, right?"

"Yup, I agree with them being together!" Futaba shouts.

Makoto sighs more. "Can we just go now, this is much more embarrassing than I thought it would be..."

I let go of her mouth as she giggles. "Aww don't be embarrassed, Mako-chan. You have Rin now, after all."

Makoto smiles at me. "Yeah, I do."

I clap my hands, getting everyone's attention. "Right, enough of that. Let's go or we'll be late."

Everyone nods and Makoto gets bombarded with questions as she joins the others. I glance at Sojiro as I walk past him. "I won't forget this, you know?"

He just chuckles, gesturing his thumb to the door and others. "Get going, kid."

Morgana nudges me with his paw, getting my attention. "I'm glad you were able to get with Makoto. You both seem like a really good match for each other."

I smile slightly. "Yeah... she makes me really happy." I watch from behind the others as Makoto does her best to avoid their questions. _More happy than I can put into words..._

I run to catch up to them, saving Makoto from the questions as we head as a group to the train station. We stand side by side as our hands meet and hold onto each others. Both smiling widely at each other as we walk with the others, talking about what we would do at Destinyland.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Destinyland is surely a sight to see. It is like a fantasy kingdom with a massive princess-like castle at the centre, surrounded by lights and fireworks that fill the sky. We go around as a group on the various rides that are scattered about the park. Some are simple and calm rides, whilst others are quite crazy, especially some of the roller coasters. Me, Ann and Haru all have our arms up and giggling on them. Ryuji’s stomach didn’t last very long as usual. Yusuke doesn’t seem fazed and Makoto and Futaba look exhausted from it as they did seem to be a bit stiff and scared on the crazier rides.

Still, it was weird as it was just us being around and able to go right to all the rides. As we went around Ann had acquired some cat ears on which she was given, Ryuji had bear ears and Futaba got bunny girl ears. We take a break and we sit around a table at one of the restaurants, having some of the delicious food that we all share.

Makoto finishes her bite. “Mm, that was delicious.”

“The food was arranged on my plate as though it were paint on a canvas. It was quite delectable.”

Ann looks down at it all. “The staff brought out this table and food just for us, huh?”

Haru smiles and nods. “I thought if we were going to dine together, it would be better to do it somewhere with a view.”

I smile, looking over at the castle lit up in the background. “You certainly picked a great view, Haru.”

Ann nods, looking all giddy. “The VIP life is incredible! Not that I’d expect anything else from a private rental!”

Makoto looks around and chuckles. “There really is no one else here.”

Futaba throws up her arms in a cheer. “We are the rulers of the kingdom of dreams!”

Makoto looks up at the fireworks filling up the night sky. “Is the lighting just for our sake as well?”

Haru nods to confirm. “That’s right. It’s a lovely sight.”

We all watch it as Yusuke does another finger frame. “It’s beautiful…”

“It’s not as beautiful as you.” Futaba says in a noble voice, “That’s the kinda stuff couples say, right?” Futaba asks, glancing at me and Makoto.

Ann nods and giggles. “Almost anyone would fall for that line in front of a sight like this! Right, Rin, Makoto?”

Me and Makoto look at each other, our cheeks flushing slightly. “Guys…” We both say in unison.

Morgana raises his head at Ann. “Lady Ann, this view is not as beautiful as-”

Ryuji cuts off his romancing attempts. “C’mon, you guys’re gettin’ way too excited about this stuff.”

Morgana groans as Ann continues with a smile, not having heard him. “You say that like you’re not tapping into your inner child too, Ryuji.” She says pointing to his bear ears.

“This is just ‘cause Futaba kept naggin’ me to put ‘em on!”

She frowns at him. “I did not!”

“...You said somethin’ like that!”

I shake my head, watching them both. “Fighting like this is only bringing you guys closer, you know. Well, that’s kind of how it’s worked between us all, huh?”

Makoto nods, chuckling softly. “That’s a good way of putting it. I wonder if that has to do with where we are.”

Yusuke laughs warmly. “My, this is so heartwarming…!”

“Honestly, I would’ve liked to see the parade as well.” Haru says, “But given how sudden the request was, they couldn’t get enough staff together to do it.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide at her. “Perhaps that will have to wait until next time.”

Ryuji grins widely. “Either way, this party’s totally the best one so far! It’s freakin’ amazing!”

I nod in agreement. “It really is something.”

Haru smiles happily at us all. “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying it.”

“Be careful, Haru. You’ve shown these guys what luxury means. This’ll really raise the bar for our next celebration party.” Morgana says.

Yusuke chuckles. “You’re already talking about our next party? Don’t you think that’s somewhat premature?” 

We all laugh and giggle amongst ourselves.

Haru’s expression drops slightly. “Still… How do I put this… I met Mona-chan, I got to know you all… Isn’t everything going a little too perfectly? It’s actually a bit frightening to be honest…”

_Being at the peak may mean you are mere moments from your downfall. You said that much to your teammates. Unexpected situations are necessary in a ‘game’, after all…_ _Damn it why didn’t he say anything about what he meant…_

Morgana smiles to reassure her. “You worry too much, Haru. It will all be fine.”

Haru shakes her head and smiles again. “...I must just be overly cautious because of my circumstances up till recently. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

_Game… Game? Why do I keep thinking about that word? A game requires two sides or multiple against each other. In our case, us vs those against us. They would bring a downfall? Our downfall? Ugh, why am I thinking this stuff now…_

I feel a hand on mine, knocking me out of my thoughts to see a worried expression on Makoto’s face. “Is something wrong? You looked deep in thought there.”

I shake my head. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Ann’s eyes go wide, pulling out her phone. “Hey, isn’t it almost time? You know, for the press conference.”

We all pulled out our phones ready. Ryuji grins at the screen. “Ooh, perfect timin’!”

“Father…”

Okumura stands before the array of microphones. Cameras flashing as he stands and bows. “Thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to gather here. Today, I’d like to elaborate upon the whole truth behind my company’s labour situation.” He takes a pause before continuing, “How my employees were forced to work under severe conditions, how lax we were with sanitation… And how my corporation acted as a whole to… cover up every facet of this scandal. For all of this, I wholeheartedly apologize.” He bows at the cameras.

“So are you saying this was all done under your orders?”

“...Yes. I… am solely responsible.”

“We heard that dozens or your employees were forced to resign due to mysterious illness. Furthermore, these happened to be officials who stood against your proposal for overseas expansion. The same thing also happened to executives at competing companies who were looking to expand abroad. Is all this true?”

Okumura nods. “Yes.”

“Was it all a coincidence?”

“About that… I have a critical piece of information to announce here today.”

_What’s it going to be…?_

“I… Ngh…” Okumura suddenly clutches onto his chest, screaming in pain as he throws his head back. “A-Agh… Ah…” His face drops to the table, unmoving.

“Okumura-san?”

He raises up his head towards the cameras. Black ooze run from his eyes, mouth, and nose. Eyes white and lifeless like something out of a horror movie. Screams echo in the background and they cut off the feed.

_“Wh-What the hell!?_

We all stare at our phones in disbelief. Ann’s the first to speak. “Huh…?”

Haru’s eyes go wide in shock. “F-Father…!?”

“Wh-Why did he collapse!?” Ann asks in disbelief.

Makoto frowns at her phone. “That didn’t look right at all… Don’t tell me…!”

_Being at the peak may mean you are mere moments from your downfall… Unexpected situations are necessary in a ‘game', after all…_ _He knew? He damn well knew this was going to happen!?_

Haru rushes over to Morgana, fear present in her eyes. “Mona-chan, what’s going on…!? Please tell me!”

“No… That’s impossible! It couldn’t have happened!”

I clench my fist tightly around my phone. “We did everything the same… Not one bit out of line…!”

Morgana winces. “You’re right. We followed all the same steps! We made sure we just took the treasure too...”

Haru gasps, fumbling about with her phone. “I-I-I should call home right away!”

Ann faces drops. “This… This isn’t our fault… is it? It’s been ok all four times so far… ever since Kamoshida!”

Makoto rubs her head, trying to think of a solution. “If we let the shadow live, the real person won’t undergo mental shutdown… right?”

Morgana lowers his head. “That’s how it should work…”

Ryuji nods, looking fearful. “Y-Yeah… it’s gotta be.”

Futaba’s eyes go wide, letting out a fearful gasp. “A-Ah…”

“What’s wrong?” Yusuke asks.

“Th-This is… the same… I remember now… It’s just like… what happened to my mom…”

Yusuke winces. “So this is the moment when mental shutdown occurs…”

“But why did they target Okumura-san…?” Makoto asks.

“Dammit! The hell’s goin’ on here!?”

I lower my head, hair covering my eyes. Gripping my phone tighter. “He damn well knew… and didn’t tell me…

“Rin? What do you mean…?” Makoto asks, having heard me.

“NOOO!” Haru suddenly screams loudly as her arms flop down to her side with her phone in her hand. 

I swiftly get up from my chair and rush over to her, holding her shoulders. “Haru, it’s ok we’re here. Please breathe…”

She shakes about in my hands as tears roll down her cheeks. “Father…! Father… He... He...” She whimpers.

She looks up at my eyes and I wince. The fear and sadness that fills them makes me unable to come up with anything to say. _I-I’m so sorry…_

I lower my hands from her shoulders and she sniffles. “U-Um… I-I have to go. I’ll talk to the staff before I leave. Feel free to take your time…” She sprints off towards the exit.

“Haru…!” Ann yells, but she doesn’t look back.

Ryuji grits his teeth. “This ain’t our fault, right?”

_Haru…_

“I’d like to think so…” Yusuke trails off.

“Some welcoming party, huh…” Ann sighs sadly.

Makoto sighs as well. “I’ll get in contact with Haru later. But for today, I think we should all return home.”

I walk over slowly to one of the lamp posts in the parks' street. Everyone's eyes follow and watch me. “Uh, Rin? What’re you-”

I kick the post as hard as I can. Colliding my shin against the metal, hearing it groan in retaliation to the kick as I wince and grip my leg, feeling it bruise. “DAMN IT!”

“Rin!” 

"He knew something, I swear…” _God I’m SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!_

Futaba looks over at everyone. "...W-Who is she talking about?"

Yusuke shakes his head. "I don't know…”

I stand to my feet, wincing as I put weight on my leg. "We're going to have a chat..." I turn towards the exit pain sparking up my leg with each step. _That was a bad idea... but I needed to remove my frustration. Seeing Haru like that…_

"Rin wait! Where are you going?" Makoto asks, looking worried.

I stop and glance over my shoulder at them. All their faces were a mixture of shock, confusion and panic. "To get some answers... Just go home everyone, ok?" I turn back and start running. 

_I'm coming and you had better be ready._

I couldn't even wait to sleep to go to the Velvet Room. I didn't have the patience at the moment. I head right back to Shibuya and into the Velvet Room door there. The room comes into view and I jump up from the prison bed, stomping to the bars.

Justine looks up at me. “Our master has an important matter to discuss with you. Heed his words well.” 

"Oh I have some words too…”

Igor has his usual grin on. “First, I’d like to congratulate you for expelling the one proud of their greed… Or so I’d say, but something odd seems to have happened."

"Odd? ODD!? How can you say that so plainly! Something just happened that shouldn't have! What happened!?"

“Who knows…?" 

I grip the cold iron bars in my hands, glaring at him through them. "That's bullshit! You wouldn't have said what you did yesterday unless you knew something would happen. I'm not a fool!"

He chuckles. "Are you now? Are you a fool for not believing my words? Or a fool for not believing your own? Or a fool for not thinking this may happen? A fool can be many things, Trickster."

I slam my hands on the bars making them ring. "Don't change the subject and treat me like an idiot! This isn't some game! People's lives are at stake, you can't so casually treat them like they are nothing but pieces in a game! Me and my friends are not pawns-"

A baton smacks across my hands. I pull them back from the bars and hold them together as they sting. Caroline glares at me. "Don't talk to our master like that, Inmate! Show some respect or else!"

"But he-"

Justine taps her clipboard against the bars. "You must not question the master's words. Only heed them."

Igor rests his chin on his hands. "You have the right to be cautious. But even too much caution can lead you to trouble. However, don’t you sense it? The malicious will of another…"

"Malicious will? Do you mean the one killing people in the Metaverse? Or someone entirely different that we don't even know about yet?"

"I do not know, but I'm looking forward to you figuring out who. However, it seems a contingency has occurred. At this rate, your rehabilitation cannot be completed… though I doubt that will be the case. I truly look forward to seeing how you overcome this predicament…”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I guess I should have known coming to you for answers would end up like this... We'll overcome it, just you watch."

Igor's grin widens. "Good."

I come out of the Velvet Room to the bustling Central Street. Limbs moving as though it was one cohesive unit. I wince and limp slightly on my leg as I join the crowd and head to the station. 

_No answers, only more questions as usual. Malicious will? Is that his way of telling me to watch out…? Nothing but riddles and questions… and now this happens all of a sudden. Right at the peak of popularity only to have a downfall. It almost seemed planned from the beginning…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi walks up to Sae as she sits in the Prosecutors hall, looking over her laptop in thought. The place has been loud and busy since the Okumura press conference. “It’s been a while… What are you watching?” He gasps at the video, “That’s-” He holds back the bile that tries to force its way up, swallowing it down.

Sae looks over at him. “This is just a hypothesis… But perhaps Okumura was bitten by his lapdog.”

“Are you implying that the Phantom Thieves triggered a mental shutdown on Okumura?”

She nods simply. “There might have been a falling out of sorts, so the Phantom Thieves abandoned a useless employer… And to cover their tracks, they dealt with Okumura.”

Akechi holds his chin in thought. “I hate to bring this up, but I’m actually here about that.”

“Did you find any evidence?” She asks, hopeful.

“No. Actually, there’s a chance that the party behind these aren’t the Phantom Thieves, but someone else.”

“How do you mean? You were suspecting the Phantom Thieves as well.”

Akechi sighs. “It is still hypothetical at this point… but I don’t want to rule it out.”

Sae huffs. “We’re searching the Okumura residence tomorrow. Same with Shujin and its principal. We will find evidence on this… no matter what it takes.” She looks over at him again, “...By the way, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

Her eyes narrow. “...You haven’t looked at my laptop or taken files without my permission, have you?”

Akechi frowns at her. “That’s quite out of the blue.

“There were traces that someone transferred data from it. It was only a small error pop-up… But I noticed it immediately after I had that argument with you last month.”

“And that’s why you suspect me…? Oh please, give me a break.”

“Are you saying you didn’t?”

His frown turns into a scowl. “As a detective myself, I honour the value of information as well as the effort invested in it. I take pride in what I do. I thought you of all people would understand such values, Sae-san.”

“...I apologize”

Akechi simply walks off away from her as she looks over at her laptop again. “But then… who stole my data…?” She sighs heavily, “I let my guard down. They’re mine… I’m the one who will catch them…!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit on my desk, drumming my nails over and over again against the wood in thought. Morgana was brought back by Futaba as he sits atop the desk looking down at me. I have a notebook out in front of me. It contains all my thoughts, what we found out throughout the time as the Phantom Thieves, clues, snippets of information that would help us. However, even through the pages of notes, links forming links to each other, I couldn’t figure anything out. 

I drum my nails quicker in annoyance. _Okumura told us he requested people to be eliminated. That must mean it's a service provided by someone and they then work for someone else. It must be someone with a lot of power and influence to have someone like Okumura as a benefactor. Did they have to pay money, or a favour or influence? It could be anything. Each lending to three separate paths and kinds of people. It was too broad. Someone who had this influence must be at the high echelons of society. CEO’s, Managers, Politicians, even Celebrities could fall under this._

_However, if Okumura, a CEO of a major company, was just a benefactor, it must be someone more powerful and influential. Even Shujin’s principal was removed by them. People with black suits just like what happened with Futaba… They can cut people off without a second thought if it means a leak or something benefiting them… Who… Who could warrant such influence and even fear? That was the big question mark. However, realistically it could be down to a few people. Higher level politicians, Prime Ministers, Police commissioners, Mayors. This is what I have narrowed it down to. But it is still too broad…_ I throw my pen down against my notebook, leaning back in my chair and sighing. _I'm so useless… I can’t imagine what Haru is going through as well. She placed trust in us and this happens… I’m sorry, Haru…_

“Hey, Rin? Are you ok?” Morgana asks, looking down at me worried.

I run my hand down my face. “I don’t know how I can be after today… I feel utterly useless.”

“I know what you mean… This shouldn’t have happened…”

I open my mouth to speak but my phone buzzes on the desk next to me. I pick up to look.

Ryuji: So about Haru’s dad… Uh…

Ann: The news said it was a cardiac arrest…

Ryuji: There’s a chance he’ll pull through, right…?

Makoto: I hate to say this… But usually after such a report, the only thing that follows is a confirmation of death…

Ann: No…!

Futaba: Haru…

Yusuke: Why is this happening!? Can someone die simply from having a mental shutdown?

Makoto: I don’t know! I suppose it’s possible that the shock could kill a person… Haru did mention her father wasn’t in the best of health.

Ryuji: But for him to just up and die? This has to be some kinda joke…

Futaba: Haru…!

Yusuke: ...Are we responsible for his death?

Ryuji: But I thought it was supposed to be fine as long as we didn’t kill their shadow! Ain’t that what you said Morgana!?

He looks down at the screen. “It… should’ve been…”

Ann: There is no point getting mad at Mona for this! I heard the same thing too, you know…

Makoto: In any case, let’s compose ourselves for now. We need to act normally in public. But keep Haru in our minds…

Ryuji: This is so effed up!

Yusuke: It is hard to comprehend that we did something wrong.

Ann: I know but…

Me: Enough, all of you.

Ryuji: But, Rin!

Me: I said enough! Stop bickering and do what Makoto says. Thinking of it like this will only make you more suspicious. Now all of you get to rest, now.

I throw my phone onto the desk as it slides up against some books. “Ugh, god damn it!”

Morgana lowers his head. “Dammit, this doesn’t make any sense… Why he suffered a mental shutdown is one thing… But what are we supposed to do from here on out…?”

“What do you think? We figure it out as we always have done.”

“But that would…”

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. “Just… get some rest. I’m going to get some coffee.”

“Coffee, what for?”

I get up and wince from the weight on my bruised leg, walking to the stairs as I look back over at him. “For work, what else.”

“But you need to rest-”

“Now Morgana.” I say firmly and he winces slightly. Only nodding and jumping onto the bed.

I walk down and make some coffee, looking down at my slightly bruised shin. _Guess I deserve it after what happened… And now I’m getting all emotional… I can’t help that exactly though, not after today. I feel so useless to help Haru and fix this mess that we created. But we did everything the same, something isn’t right this time. It seems too perfect… I had better get some work and thinking done._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sits in the hospital outside of her Father’s room. People are going back and forth between it for a while after the doctor confirmed her Father's passing to her. The media are all outside waiting for information and anything new to report on. People come and give their condolences, but most feel forced just to say for the sake of saying. 

Her eyes are red from the tears and her heart is aching like much of her body. She feels heavy and tired. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, but she can’t look at it. She knows it was the other’s, but she can’t look at it. Not yet anyway.

_Everyone was so sure this would turn out fine. Mona-chan reassured me with such determination when I first met him that Father would have a change of heart like the others. And everyone was so confident about it as well. We even enjoyed ourselves at the bath house and Destinyland to celebrate it… I felt a part of a group, with close friends…_

She sniffles and sighs, nibbling her lip gently. _They wouldn’t do this… I know they wouldn’t. Who Father was working with or maybe someone else did this… I just don’t know…_ She sighs and holds her hands over her chest. _I need some time before I go to the others… Time to think everything through… At least I hope that is true…_ The tears then start to run down her cheeks again as she sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well this had to happen eventually, huh? Everything was going so well for everyone. Everyone was happy, but now that has all turned around with Okumura's death. You never really see Haru very upset in game, so I wanted to change that. I mean, who wouldn't be after witnessing their fathers death? And Rin was not very happy at all, huh? The trust of the Velvet Room is waning thin for her.
> 
> I mean, there is some good in here though. Well before the bad. Futaba and Rin getting closer is nice to see and Kawakami is finally done. Plus Kasumi is now doing much better now. Even making Maruki stumped. And now the others know about Rin and Makoto's relationship! Why they never did this in game is just strange, but I suppose that is for the harem route, which is still not good in my eyes.
> 
> Anyway, this is the end of the Okumura arc! It's certainly been and fun and interesting one to write. But now it will start to build up quite nicely with the next arc. I would like to thank you all so much for your support. This story is really growing and it makes me so happy to see. Thank you all. All of you please stay safe and well and I'll see you all Monday!


	71. Pushing Through the Hardships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I groan and raise my head slowly from the pages of my notebook. My head throbs dully as I clutch onto it, rubbing my tired eyes in the other.  _ I must have fallen asleep while working… _ I look down at my notebook. Pages of names, links to each other, possible people responsible. I worked through the night, searching up Okumura and those he had eliminated, seeing if they aligned with others. Hypotheses, theories, thoughts, all wrote down as I tried to find a common link. 

I did come to the conclusion that whoever, ‘they’ were must have many benefactors, even at the top echelons of society, maybe even parts of the world if they have been able to pull this off for as long as they have. They must have an influx of money coming from them to fuel it and themselves, plus the influence necessary. That must mean the police to some degree must be involved. And only the highest levels of law enforcement. Commissioners, directors, even prosecutors on the case. The SIU would probably as well. 

My eyes move to the other names. Makoto’s sister, Sae Niijima, is one of them.  _ She might or might not be involved, I just don’t know enough to put something on her. CEO’s could be paying them to expand themselves, but even they’re vulnerable, so realistically it couldn’t be one pulling the strings. The black suited men is also a key. If it’s some kind of service or secret force then it has to be political. Someone in the heights of the political world. That could be a reason why Okumura was eliminated as well. They were trespassing on territory they shouldn’t have been. The same with the principal. He was going to the police station. If they considered this, he would be eliminated as a threat to leak them. It was all connecting up. _

This led to the last things written on the page before I fell asleep, both circled. “The one or group responsible is on the political stage or one of the top ranking ones. This still leaves way too many people however, but it’s a start. And lastly… We were being watched and used for their own plans and framed. It seemed like the only logical solution to me. Pin the blame on us, the suspicions are removed from them and then they remove a threat towards them. 

My eyes move over the SIU written on my notebook.  _ The SIU… Mom… Dad… Are they involved from overseas in some way? They are the SIU’s best investigators and lead their foreign relations team, so even they could be involved in this and it could link to why they have been away for so long and not contacted me… I don’t know enough to say how they’re involved in this. But I know deep down they really wouldn’t… they couldn’t. Not them. _

I lean back on my chair and think back about them. 

_ Even when I was a kid they were always busy. They’re both incredibly talented people. They can speak multiple languages between them. They’re the best at what they do with years of hardened experience between them both. They complement each other with their skills. And they rarely took thanks or compliments for their work. They were just doing their jobs. Watching them was always inspiring to me. _

_ They allowed me with everything I needed. Books, space, a really nice home, food and anything I wanted. It was nice, but it was always missing them. I didn’t really much care for getting things I wanted. Only getting things I absolutely needed and even then I rarely got things. _

_ I would always work on the dining room table with all my work to at least show them how hard I was working. And I used to swear I could see them watching me and when I was practising my gymnastics in the hall we had. But when I checked they would always be on the phone or on their laptops with their files, bouncing ideas and theories from each other. The thing is that it didn’t upset me, it made me in awe of how intelligent and how skilfully they worked together and made me want to push harder to get some recognition from them. They were co-workers, but married and still worked together so well. _

_ Sometimes I was so curious I would sneak down at night and look at their files and work so I could get an idea of how they worked to improve myself. The only problem was that by the time they were home for a few days they were gone the next, following up a lead or being told to go here or there or over to another country. That was what upset me. I barely got to talk to them, interact with them as a daughter would with their parents. Every time I achieved good grades, they weren’t there to compliment me. Every gymnastics performance they weren’t there. Every award and trophy I got, they weren’t there. Having to force on that happy smile each time. And each time they came back I would be so happy to tell them, but all I got was a few weak compliments.  _

_ And every time I asked for time with them or a trip, they would agree, but near the time they would apologize and say they couldn’t. It did leave me feeling lonely. Having no friends because of my looks and grades, I couldn’t voice it to them. I didn’t want to bother them with their already extreme workload. I would wave them off and feel lonelier when they left.  _

_ This kept up through the years, being a lonely teenager all I had was my school work and gymnastics to keep me occupied. Longer and longer they were away, leaving me money and a few messages. But I didn’t probe into their affairs, thinking it was the right thing to do as their daughter. That was until two years ago today when they stopped messaging or hearing a word from them.  _

_ I was afraid something happened. But I never got an answer even up to this day. And it worries me to death every time I think back to it. I couldn’t do anything to find them. I doubt the SIU would tell me anything about their activities, even to their own daughter. Still, learning anything about how they are, if they are ok… I am angry at them, who wouldn’t in my situation. But… they’re still my parents, the people I look up too. Of course I love them…  _

I sigh slightly and blink at the ceiling.  _ But now that I think about it, they did just get back from work or overseas, they must’ve been really tired and not able to compliment me more… And there was that one time I got back from school and they were gone, but when I went up to my room they had gotten me a glass cabinet and put all my awards on display like they were proud. And there were all those times they left me something they got from overseas or just little things. Deep down they cared, but might not have been able to show or voice it easily because of how they are…  _

I can’t help but smile slightly. “Deep down they cared… I’ve only just realized because of the situation I'm in at the moment as well, and how I’ve matured…” My smile then drops sadly, “Mom… Dad… Where are you…?”

“Hm? Did you say something, Rin?"

I glance around to a yawning Morgana. “It’s nothing…” I lean back in my chair and yawn, closing up the book as I look at the time, “Best get ready for school…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School is quiet or more specifically, we are all quiet. Haru isn’t around and the others all look deep in their own thoughts. I couldn’t tell them what I found without solid proof so I keep it to the side. It gets to the afternoon classes when my phone buzzes.

Makoto: Hm, it seems the police have shown up at our school.

Ryuji: The police? What for?

Ann: Your sister hasn’t told you about any of this?

Makoto: Nothing at all...

Yusuke: Could this be related to Okumura’s death in some way?

Makoto: But there’s no connection between our school and Okumura Foods.

Futaba: Think they came to talk to Haru?

Makoto: She’s absent today…

Ryuji: Then seriously, what’re they here for?

Makoto: I can’t even begin to fathom the reason. 

Me: I can.

Yusuke: What do you mean, Rin? Do you know something?

Me: Maybe. But Okumura and Shujin are linked, so the police being here is normal I would say.

Makoto: In what way?

Me: The principal was eliminated as a possible leak to whoever is responsible for Okumura’s death. It is who he was most probably going to leak as well. They both were involved and due to them going against them, they were killed. The same can even be said for Futaba mom. 

Ryuji: Holy shit…

Ann: How do you know?

Futaba: Mom…

Makoto: How did you even figure this out?

Yusuke: That is what I would like to know as well.

Me: It’s just a hypothesis of mine, don’t think too much into it… 

Makoto: How much do you know that we don’t…? Anyhow, let’s be particularly careful not to stand out. And head straight home once school ends. Understand that, everyone?

_ How much I know, huh? More like how much I don’t know… _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sits on her couch and watches as the police come and go, trying to find any scrap of evidence they could use. She barely has had anytime to herself with all the police and business people coming and going and asking her questions. She is already exhausted by everything and this only adds to it. 

One of the investigators sighs near her. “We haven’t found anything useful as evidence.”

Sae nods simply next to him. “I see.”

“We were hoping to find something more than a calling card too.”

“We’ve confirmed the victim's connection to the Phantom Thieves, at least. Thank you for your cooperation.”

His phone rings and he picks it up. “Speaking… Huh!? They found a calling card in the principal's office too!”

“Yes…!” Sae turns to Haru who hides her surprise, “I’m sorry to ask you again, but your father hadn’t said anything about the Phantom Thieves, correct?”

“That’s right…”

“Please contact me if something catches your attention. It doesn’t matter how trivial it seems… You don’t have to force yourself though. Just anything that comes to mind.”

Haru watches them leave. “The Principal… No one told me about that.”

_ They aren’t the kind of people to keep things from me. I know that. I need to ask them about all this. I can’t keep like this… I have to be strong. For Father and for myself. It hurts… it really does, but now isn’t the time for that. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish telling my side of the story to Sae in the interrogation room. Taking a sip of water to cure the dryness of my mouth and throat.  _ Ugh… this is really draining me so much… _

“So basically, your group didn’t go after Okumura’s life… And even the death of Shujin’s principal, who we found a calling card for, was the work of another?”

I nod slowly. “That is correct. That calling card was a fake to make it seem they were all connected… It was just part of their scheme.”

She sighs, holding her chin in thought. “You don’t sound like you’re lying… If you wanted to deceive me, you could’ve easily woven up a much simpler lie than this Metaverse. Moreover, your account coincides with my own investigation. Is that even possible if it were made up? And I hate to admit, but… with my line of work, I know a false testimony when I hear one.”

I sigh slightly. “Nothing I’ve said is false…”

“Still, if you set your sights on Okumura based on my intel, it’d be before his name was even ranked. You could’ve ignored him and targeted some other famous person. Why would you go so far as to further investigate and pursue this criminal?”

I look down at the table. “My friend was in danger from Okumura and his plans. I couldn’t just let them be taken away and look away like nothing was happening. ”

“Heh… simple enough. There’s still no proof that another suspect exists. That said, it’s safe to say you aren’t the murdering type. My sister would most certainly pick better people than that, wouldn’t you agree?”

I blink at her in surprise. “Y-Yeah… Please don’t bite my head off…”

“I’ll decide if I need to do that soon.”

“O-Oh… I’ll be careful then.”

She chuckles for a second. “And about this notebook.” She opens her bag and pulls out a familiar looking notebook labelled, ‘Investigation’, “I found it amongst the evidence that was taken from your room. No one batted an eye at it. However, I took it but never read it. Is this the one you were talking about?”

“It is, yeah.”

She opens it up and quickly scans through it. “This is… Impressive. This is all your own deductions?”

“Yes. From what we learned in the Metaverse, to your information and my own thoughts and research into the case.”

She flicks over page by page. “There are things here that I haven’t even considered. Your work is precise and like that of an investigator. Did anything come to light from your hypothesis?”

“If I tell you more it will make sense. “It’s-” I grip my head as it starts to throb painfully. Getting more painful by each second as it feels like my head is going to split open. My vision becomes blurry.

“Hm, I see.” She doesn’t seem to notice, lost in her own thoughts, “But with the subsequent deaths of Okumura and Shujin’s principal, the public’s opinion changed. Pressed to prove your innocence your next objective was…” Sae’s eyes go wide as my head starts to spin quicker, gripping onto the table for any kind of support, “Hm? What’s the matter?” 

I catch my head in my hands. “Ngh… my head…” Sae stands from her chair, slamming her hands onto the metal table, “Is it a side effect…!? What in the world did the police inject into you?”

“I don’t- Ngh…” 

My vision begins to darken. Everything around me becomes muffled. “...Hey, can you hear me!? Rin Kurusu! You need to stay focused!”

I shake my head rapidly and my vision begins to come back.  _ Have to stay… focused, for everyone’s sake.  _ I wince and raise my head to a worried looking Sae standing above me. 

She sighs in relief as my eyes level on hers. “...Don’t scare me like that. If what you’re saying is true, you must tell your side of the story to the end. We’ll both be in trouble if your testimony becomes unreliable.”

“I’m sorry… I’ll stay focused to the end.”

She sighs and sits back down, crossing her arms. “Well then, let’s move on. At last we arrive at your most recent crime.” She pulls out a calling card from inside her blazer, placing it on the table in front of me. “...You know what I mean, don’t you? This calling card was delivered to your latest target. The one you had decided would prove your innocence. It was addressed to Sae Niijima… Myself. Now, explain everything to me.”

“Right…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all went right home as Makoto said to do. I got right to work back on figuring things out. Leg crossed over the other with an ice pack wrapped around my bruised leg at it was becoming an annoyance with each step. I drum my pen over the paper as I stare at it, hitting a slight roadblock.  _ Ugh this sucks… _

My phone vibrates on the desk, leaning over to pick it up.

Yusuke: Has anyone been able to contact Haru?

Me: I haven’t been able to.

Ryuji: No luck here.

Ann: Me neither.

Futaba: She won’t pick up.

Makoto: It doesn’t look like she’s seen our chats either.

Ann: I’m worried about her…

I put my phone down, it only worrying me further with everyone else doing the same thing. Morgana hops up atop the desk and looks down. “What are you working on?”

“Work.”

“I know it’s just… what? You’ve been working on it for hours recently.”

I sigh and rub my forehead. “I’m sorry, it’s just thoughts and hypotheses on everything. I’m trying to figure things out.”

He stares at the notebook. “You have done all that!?”

“Well, no. This has been going on since we started and only picked up after Kaneshiro.”

“So this is why you were able to figure out the link between the principal and Okumura?”

I nod slowly. “Basically yeah. I don’t want to tell anyone because we have other things to deal with at the moment and giving them more targets is just going to make things worse. For now, it’s my own work.”

“That makes sense… However, if you were able to find something as important as that link that none of us even knew or thought about, it would be good to still tell everyone.”

“I will, I will…”

_ If I can narrow down things that is. _

I was stuck with this work. It was early morning and I was tired. But I made some progress at least. I had come to a conclusion on one thing. That we were most probably being framed for this. With everything escalating as quickly as it had recently. The deaths, our popularity and now things with Okumura. It was like everything was just leading up to this.

My pen follows the timeline I quickly drew up. Most of it joined at one moment in the past.  _ Medjed… No matter how I try to look at it differently, it all ends up starting here. Kamoshida, Madarame and even Kaneshiro. They didn’t bring a large influx of support, except until we dealt with Medjed. It’s strange but odd considering how all these events link to it. The surge in popularity, the world's attention and then the sudden downfall and blames. It was like…  _

I drop my pen onto the notebook.  _ It was like this was all planned from the beginning… Was everything just a fabricated path that we followed blindly into? And those things somehow still aligned like saving Haru? We were nothing but puppets to a larger, unknown plan? And here I was talking about being puppets to the public when we were being puppets to someone else entirely!? I still don’t have a lot of proof but it all lines up… Maybe I do need to tell the others. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I managed to actually get some sleep last night. I hit too many roadblocks and my mind wasn’t up to it anymore so I went to bed. Still waking up much earlier than I normally would, but at least I feel somewhat refreshed. 

Morgana sleeps at the end of the bed curled up. I hear my phone buzz next to me. I pick it up, rubbing my eyes.  _ Who could this be…? _

Haru: Oh, Rin-chan? My apologies for messaging you so early in the morning.

Me: No, no it’s fine. Is everything ok?

Haru: Things have calmed down a bit at home… So I thought there’s something I need to tell you.

Me: What is it?

Haru: Um, there’s actually something that’s caught my attention. I think I need to discuss it with everyone though.

Me: Oh, ok. Would you like me to get everyone here after school?

Haru: That would be best, thank you.

_ Caught her attention? What could that mean? _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was safe to say that my mind was elsewhere throughout the day. My findings and thoughts all flow around trying to link them and find answers. And then what Haru wanted to say as well. It was all strange. Thankfully the day ended and we head as a group back to LeBlanc and in my room. Everyone is quiet, except for the blaring noise of a political speech just down the road.

Ryuji groans, looking out the window. “It’s so damn loud…”

Futaba comes walking up the stairs into the room. She looks around at everyone. “Hrm? Where’s Haru?”

Ryuji shrugs. “She’s the one that called us, so she’ll show up eventually.”

“Well, even though things have calmed down, she must be occupied with what happened with her father…” Ann narrows her eyes at her phone, “...Wait, WHAT!?”

“Wh-What’s up?” Futaba stutters in surprise.

“People are posting that we killed President Okumura!”

Yusuke frowns. “So it’s begun…”

_ Turn the support against us… Am I right with my hypothesis? _

Ryuji frowns at him. “Whaddya mean?” 

“Think about it. The CEO collapsed the way he did, during an apology conference that our group caused.”

“Still…!” Ann shouts out, “They were raving about us so much… and now they just treat us like murderers…”

Futaba huffs. “What a lightning-fast change of attitude!”

I lean my elbows on my knees, resting my head atop my hands. “What did you think would happen? It’s how the public works, once something changes they all start to follow it. The public engine at work…”

Ryuji stomps his foot down. “They don’t know a damn thing about our situation…!”

I sigh. “That’s enough, Ryuji. They don’t care about our situation either.”

Makoto nods. “We need to calm down. Not everyone is necessarily saying that…”

Yusuke rubs his forehead. “But there’s no way to vindicate ourselves…”

Footsteps sound from the stairs and Haru walks in and up to us.

“Haru!” Futaba says in surprise. 

She smiles reassuringly at us. “I’m sorry I’m late. I’m the one who asked you all to make time for me too…”

“...My condolences. It must be rough.” Makoto says apologetically.

She smiles at us all. “I’m ok now. Um, I called everyone together because there was something worrying me. Did you all target the principal?”

We all look at her in confusion.  _ Wait, what? _

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Huh? The principal? …You mean ours?”

Haru nods. “Yes.”

“What makes you say that?” Morgana asks.

“Yesterday, a public prosecutor came to my home.” Her eyes look towards the floor, “Um… it was a woman named… Niijima-san.”

Makoto’s eyes go wide at the mention of the name. “That’s-”

“I overheard her saying a calling card was found in the principal’s office. Considering that this was right after what happened… It’s got to be Shujin’s.”

Ryuji throws out his arms. “That’s the first I’ve heard of it!”

“Doesn’t this all seem weird to you?” Makoto comments, “It may just be my imagination. But I feel as if… things are escalating far too quickly after president Okumura’s incident.”

_ You think so too, Makoto? _

“...Whaddya mean?”

“Perhaps… we may have been set up by the real culprit.”

“For real!?”

“Then we need to catch them as soon as possible!” Ann says confidently.

“Hold a moment. Can we assume we’ve been set up though? We don’t even know their objective.”

_ I need other opinions… If it started with Medjed I would need to talk with Futaba. _

“What else are we supposed to do then!?” Ryuji shouts in response, “We can’t just sit around!”

Makoto stands from the couch. “Let’s all calm down for a moment. From what Haru said, even the police are suspecting that the Phantom Thieves are murderers. It wouldn’t be wise to carelessly make a move at the moment. We need to act as normal students for now. In addition, we have midterms next week.”

Ryuji’s head flops down. “Exams? At a time like this…? Rgh… I envy you, Futaba… Futaba?”

_ Maybe talking to Makoto would be beneficial too… This is all looking like a framing as I thought…  _

“...Hm? Got something on my mind. Gonna go home and look into it.” She turns and walks out the room.

“I wonder what that could be about.” Makoto looks around at us all, “At any rate, we need to behave and not draw attention to ourselves. Understood?” Her eyes fall on me, “Rin? You have been awfully quiet.”

“Framed as I thought… hm?” I raise up my head, “Oh, sorry.” I get up and slide things over my desk hastily, picking up my notebook and heading towards the stairs, “Sorry, got something to look into too. Do what Makoto says, all of you.” 

I hastily get down the stairs and out the door. Catching up to Futaba as I tap her shoulder from behind. She jumps and spins around to face me. “Whoa! Rin? What are you doing here?”

“I need to have a word with you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Futaba talk and share ideas in her room. I give her the notebook to look over. She scans over it quickly and quietly. “Hm… this is some detailed stuff…! Being framed? Started at Medjed? Hm…”

“What is it?”

“That’s why I came back here. Something didn’t seem right with the Medjed incident. So I checked into it earlier.”

“What did you find out?”

“It had been tampered with. There was an unusual code in it when I was removing them, I thought nothing of it at the time. So, I thought to look at another place it could happen…”

I look over at the screen, recognising the site. “There?”

“Yup, the Phan-Site.”

She gets to work, typing away as I look through my notes. After a while she stops and calls me over. “I think you’re right Rin, look at this.”

My eyes go wide as I see it. “We need to tell the others… Actually, would you be able to look into these other things as well? We can talk with everyone after midterms.”

“Will do!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba said she would get back to me if she found out more and what I wanted her to look into. School was just going over to get ready for the midterms tomorrow. I didn’t exactly have the mindset for exams but I was positive It would still be ok. Yusuke wanted to see me however, so we make our way back into Mementos together to one of the portals. We clear out the shadows around us this time to be in peace. 

Yusuke gazes at the portal in awe. “This place never fails to amaze me, no matter how many times we come… Where does this passage even go…? It feels as though I’m being sucked inside merely by gazing at it. So this is the heart of man. It’s ugly… yet beautiful as well.” He turns to face me, “The duality is what makes humanity such an interesting subject…”

“And it makes it very complex to understand and imagine.”

“It certainly does… As you know, I have been confused recently about the reason for my art. Did I want to be recognised, or did I want to capture pure beauty? Was it due to my talent, or just my upbringing? Each answer would seem correct at first, yet only prove false upon more in-depth examination… Rin?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“When my mother was painting the Sayuri… What do you think she was thinking about?

“The love and care she had for her son and the emotions were stored up into that painting would be what I would think.”   


He smiles in satisfaction. “Such love is almost embarrassing to have pointed out to me… But you’re probably right. However, I believe that was not the only thing she thought about.”

I tilt my head slightly. “What else do you think she was thinking?”

“It seems the Sayuri was meant to impart something within me… and all others who viewed it for that matter. Love, regret, loneliness, anxiety, calm… and hope. All of the emotions my mother felt, conveyed plainly to the viewer. That is why it has such a profoundly unique impact on those who see it.” He lowers his head slightly, “My paintings pale in comparison to such depth of meaning… How could I have hoped to convey pure beauty with my limited palette…!? And yet… that painting has kept me going this whole time. During particularly difficult nights, it was there to soothe my sadness.”

I lean over and flick his forehead gently. “I don’t think that’s true at all. Your paintings are yours and yours alone. They don’t have to copy or mimic others. You are a different person after all. Your paintings have your style and personality. And that is what matters.”

He chuckles. “You always seem to know the right words to say. I had wanted to create a similar beacon of hope for others… but it seems I lost sight of that goal. Look. This world is a dark, unrelenting place, Rin. But that is why I am going to wield my brush again… To give hope to all those who see my paintings.”

I smile at his resolve. “You really have changed, Yusuke. I can see it.”

He nods and smiles back. “Yes, thanks to you. You chose to help me work through my problems instead of leaving me to my sadness. Now, I will use my art to paint over the blackness of this world. It shall become a vivid realm, full of hope… I expect it will be a most beautiful sight to behold. Perhaps you will see it someday, Rin.”

“I look forward to seeing it.”

He chuckles, holding his hand over his heart. “Hm, this radiant light growing within me… It must be the light of hope… I shall paint it.”

“I believe you can do it, Yusuke. Show them your hope.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke almost sprints off as we exited Mementos. I smile watching him.  _ I’m glad he has found what he needs. Seeing that makes it all worth it. I should head over to see Chihaya as she asked for me before we went in. _ I head over to Shinjuku, weaving through the crowds to her stall. 

She smiles brightly as I come into view. “Kurusu-san! Please sit. I have news.”

I sit opposite her. “What’s the news?”

“The members seem to be doing better now. I do a phone consultation with them from time to time, and they’re all very cheerful. That goes for my fortune-telling customers as well. I’ve been getting thanked a lot more lately. Even by people who get bad fortunes! Particularly when I tell them that they can alter their fates.”

“You’ve changed, Chihaya. You look at things a lot more differently than you used to.”

She nods happily. “That’s very true… All I used to say before was they were going to face misfortune.” She lowers her head, “I had a best friend in the town I used to live in… She was the first person I read a fortune for. When she started avoiding me, I read the fortune of our fate. It was a terrible result, but I prayed that it would work out somehow. However, that never happened… That’s why I started to believe that fate couldn’t be changed.”

“That was probably because you left it to someone else to change. The best person to change your own fate is yourself.”

“I know. I didn’t take any action to change it. Maybe I’ll try contacting her sometime.”

I smile and nod. “I think you should. It’s never too late to forgive a friend.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Her eyes go wide, “Oh, could this be!?” She flips the cards one by one and giggles, “Aha! The power of conviction is amazing. Her fate and mine are connected! I will no longer be swayed… by the names like monster or Maiden. I am simply a fortune teller who provides advice to broken spirits.”

“And I support you one-hundred percent.”

She giggles happily. “Thank you.” She crosses her arms, “Now, it’s your turn to speak.”

“Um, me? What do I have to say?”

“Mmhm. What would your conviction be… as a Phantom Thief?”

“Huh? How did-”

“Sorry, I used my fortune-telling to find out your true identity. I couldn’t help but think that you had something to do with the chairman's confession. Then I discovered that you’re the Trickster who causes a sensation in the world. It was the same card as the figure that helped me take down the chairman.” She giggles again, “It finally struck home for me…!”

I rub the back of my neck.  _ Another one knows? Am I being sloppy?  _ “You’re pretty sharp with your fortune telling abilities there.”

She giggles and points at me. “I got you good, didn’t I? But I don’t care what your true identity is. As long as you’re around… I can always be my true self. So, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I mean, with everything recently about the Thieves…”

“I know that you will pull through it in the end.” Her expression saddens, “Only… the fate of the Phantom Thieves is rather unclear. The arcana is set in a tricky position. You can almost say it’s facing both heaven and hell…. This is the first time I’ve seen anything like it. And it’s the same with yourself… between life and death… And that something important to remember still…

_ Life and death? It would probably seem that way I guess. Something important still? I’ve had no time to really think about it really.  _ “Are you worried about me?”

She looks at me in surprise. “There’s… no time to be worried! We must take action in order to change your fate, right? I’ll be by your side! I’ll guide you so you can avoid misfortune!”

I smile at her. “Thank you, Chihaya… That is really reassuring of you to say.”

She giggles and smiles. “Still, what a strange sequence the cards were in when I read the fortune about your true identity.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, several cards with strong personalities gathered around the Trickster. The High Priestess being predominant against the others. It’s quite improbable… It was almost as if it were trying to connect them together. You either have amazing charisma, or you’re a trouble magnet.”

“Um, maybe both?”

She just giggles more. “That could be it! The tests are over now, but don’t forget about me, ok?”

I smile and stand from my chair. “How could I forget the fortune-teller of fate… Oh and about the cards linking. Think of it as the bonding of hearts. It is something that cannot be separated. The bonds we build will never disappear.”

She blinks a few times. “Oh, I see. Well, goodbye, Rin!”

I smile and wave. “Goodbye, Chihaya.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit back on the train as it speeds back. The gossip had changed about the Phantom Thieves but I didn’t let it bother me.  _ We have to make it through this and we will.  _ My phone buzzes and I take it out.

Haru: Can I bother you for a moment?

Me: You are never bothering me, Haru. Of course you can.

Haru: Now that the funeral is over, it feels like a small burden has lifted from my shoulders.

Me: I’m sorry… This must be really tough on you. 

Haru: It is… but I’m ok. I actually feel bad having everyone worry about me…

Me: That’s what friends do Haru, we all worried and had you in our thoughts.

Haru: Thank you. How about you? Are you doing ok? You have looked under a lot of stress lately.

Me: I’m managing. I’ve just had a lot on my mind for a while. You should be worrying about yourself more than me, Haru.

Haru: I can’t when you’re so strong. It gives me confidence and it does to the others as well. But I’ll come back, don’t worry. I think I’ll be able to rejoin everyone around when exams end.

Me: You can take all the time you need. We’ll welcome you back with open arms whenever you’re ready.

Haru: You are really kind, Rin. Umm… Well, see you.

Me: See you, Haru. Have a good evening.

I lean my head back against the chair and sigh. “I really hope it works out for you Haru…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and now we start getting into the nitty gritty of everything with the Niijima arc starting. Everyone trying to stay normal, Rin trying to figure things out with Futaba and Haru trying to remain strong. It's certainly a roller coaster at the moment. 
> 
> Hm, but what about Rin's parents? Surprised you at all? Anyone had a inkling of who they actually were and maybe things make a little more sense? Didn't want to go too much into it as that would be taking things too quick, but a little insight into it is quite nice. Maybe Rin is rethinking her stance on her parents now?
> 
> Anyway, the Niijima arc has a lot in it. And I mean a lot so I maybe upload a little later each day, but that all depends on if my fingers die from writing a lot and editing, but I should be able to stick to the original times. A lot to look forward too in this arc so thank you all for your continued reading and support! See you all Saturday!


	72. Unveiling the Hidden Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I get a book from the library after school to help with my exams coming up. Anything to get my mind from thinking of the recent events. The school is abuzz with Phantom Thief rumours and mostly about the killing of Okumura. I did my best not to listen and act as a normal student. Maruki catches me in the corridor and wants my help so I go to the nurses office with him. 

We take our usual seats as he starts. “Thanks for coming, Kurusu-san. So today, I’d like to start off with our usual topic…”

“Um, I sense a but coming.”

“Nope! I had you going there, didn’t I?”

I blink a few times at him. “Um, huh…?”

He laughs lightheartedly. “Kurusu-san, you’re in for a real treat today! I know it’s been a while since you’ve had one, too!”

“Um, a treat? I’m… not sure I follow. Is it cookies again?”

“Well, recently I found this delicious-looking buffet. It’s apparently very well-regarded, has all sorts of cuisines… And thanks to your input, I’m making real progress on my paper.”

I tilt my head from side to side. “This is going all over the place…”

He chuckles. “Sorry. I’d like to take you to that buffet, as a way of thanking you. How does that sound?”

“Um, you want to take me to a buffet?”

“Of course! Honestly, I feel like this won’t even cover what I owe you after all you’ve done for me.”

“Wouldn’t that be strange if people saw- never mind. Kind of strange, but sure, I’ll go.”

“That settles it, then! We should head over there now before they get too busy.”

We get to quite a fancy looking place. More traditional looking in style compared to the Wilton Hotel but the food was still quite extravagant and high class. We have plates of food put on our table ranging from starters, mains and desserts.

Maruki beams at the food. “All right! Now, this is all on me today! No holding back, eat as much as you want!”

I blink down at it all. “This is… quite the variety of food.”

“Mmhm! Dig in! Although… Maybe I went a little overboard for my first trip? Hahaha…”

_Just a bit…_

“Oh, right! Sorry, would you mind if I asked you about something before we eat?” 

“Is this about your research paper?”

“Yes it is, huh…? “His eyes move to someone behind me. “...Hm? Shibusawa?”

I glance around to see him turn to us. “Huh? Maruki!?

“I knew it! Shibusawa, in the flesh! What are you doing here?”

He walks over to our table. “That’s my line. It’s rare to see you in a restaurant like this one.” He then turns to me, “...Oh? And who might this be?”

Maruki panics. “Oh, she’s, uhhh… How do I put it?”

I give him a slight bow from my seat. “I’m Rin Kurusu. We kind of made a deal together over helping him with certain things and this is his way of repaying me.”

“A… deal? Not over anything shady, is it?”

Maruki laughs. “Ahaha, no, not at all. Shibusawa was one of my colleagues back in college. He’s the one who recommended I pursue a counselling career.”

“Oh, I see.”

“And I hear it’s been doing you some good, too. I catch wind of your goings-on every so often. You have so much more compassion than most, but you can be a bit too carefree.”

Maruki grumbles. “You didn’t have to mention that part… not that I can refute it…”

His friend laughs. “But anyway! Tell me more about how you’ve been. Fill me in on this girl too!”

He sits with us and we explain to him what’s been going on regarding his work and how I’ve been helping him. 

“So you’re a student at Shujin Academy, Kurusu-san? They’ve been on the news an awful lot this year.”

“It certainly has. For good and for bad.”

He turns back to Maruki. “And that’s where you’re counselling, right?”

“Yeah, but only part time.”

“So is this some kind of private counselling session?”

“She’s, well… She’s been giving me a hand with my research. I brought her here as a thank you for all her help.”

“...Research?”

“He’s been working on a research paper. I’ve just been answering his questions and helping out with ideas.” I quickly add, “He is almost finished I think.”

He nods at me. “Mm, it’s all thanks to you, though.”

“Paper? You mean you’re still…?”

Maruki nods at him. “Yep… I’m still at it. Even after all of what went down.”

_What went down?_

They talk about him getting it proof read by him and then he offered to pay for the meal for his success. “Oh, I couldn’t do that. I’m supposed to be treating Kurusu-san today…”

I shake my hands in front of me a little. “It's quite all right. We should celebrate your success foremost.”

After that they bring over more food for us that we finish through. 

“I’m going to get an earful for piling on the pounds.”

Maruki raises an eyebrow at him. “Hm? By who?”

“My girlfriend. Well, my fiance to be more exact. I’m getting married soon.”

“Ah I see… Wait, married!?”

“Yep, married! Now you’re the only one left from school who’s still flying solo.” Maruki’s head lowers, “Sorry to pry, but I feel like I need to ask… Are you still…?”

_This just got strangely awkward sounding._ “Is everything ok?”

Maruki nods. “You were going to ask about, Rumi, right? Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Was she your girlfriend or something?”

“When I was a student, yeah. Well, I was too spineless in the end and we broke up. She’s totally happy now! I just don’t feel ready to enter another relationship right now.”

After a long awkward silence, Shibusawa speaks up. “Hey, Kurusu-san. Keep an eye on this guy for me, all right? It’s pretty rare for him to open up to someone like he has with you.”

“Oh, um… I’ll do my best.”

Maruki grumbles. “You’re talking about me like I’m some sullen kid…” He turns to me, “But I do need to express my appreciation properly. Thank you so much for helping someone like me make their dream come true, Kurusu-san.”

I smile and nod. “I’m glad to have been helpful in some way.”

"I hope to make yours too."

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing!"

After that we say our goodbyes and went our separate ways home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was exam time, three days of straight exams to look forward to. That and the police being around the school didn't help the tension. Although I hadn’t really studied as much as I used to for other ones, I was confident that it was going to go fine. Between every break it was gossip about the Phantom Thieves. If people still supported them, if they didn’t, what was happening. It was all that was being said. That and some special force was now being mobilized against us. 

I get out some notes from my bag for the last exam to get in some last minute revision. Feeling my phone buzz I take it out of my skirt pocket.

Futaba: Hey, it’s me.

Me: Hey, Futaba. What’s up?

Futaba: I found out some things to do with what we talked about last time. Your investigation notes were super helpful so I’ll give them back to you.

Me: What did you find out?

Futaba: It’s probably best to talk to everyone about it. I’ll be at the hideout… I mean, our place in the evening. I’ll tell everyone.

Me: I look forward to it.

Futaba: Good luck with the exam!

_Found something, huh? Should be very interesting then._ The last exams fly by and I was pretty confident and happy with them. Nothing too hard or unknown to me so I finish with a good amount of spare time. Everyone starts to get up and leave as my phone buzzes again, taking it out to look.

Haru: I received word from Futaba-chan about our upcoming meeting. There’s still some time until we meet though, so I am going to go take care of my flowers first.

Me: Take as much time as you need to.

Haru: Thank you, see you later.

Morgana jumps to my shoulder. “Why don't you go and help Haru, Rin? I’ll go ahead and let the others know.”

“I was about to suggest that. Thanks, Morgana.”

“See you then.” He jumps out of my bag and weaves between the students skilfully. 

I make my way up to the roof, pushing open the heavy door and stepping out onto the cold and windy roof. My eyes move to the A/C unit, remembering a particular moment with Makoto being pressed up against it. _When the feelings started setting in… Now is not the time!_

I notice Haru crouching by her plants. She sighs, looking like she doesn’t hear me approach. “How troubling this… What do I do…?” 

I crouch down next to her. “Um, would you like some help?”

Her head swiftly turns to meet mine, keeping her balance as she jumps and recoils back slightly in surprise. “Oh, Rin-chan! You scared me there…” 

I run my finger along my cheek. “S-Sorry, I kind of do that a lot, huh?”

“Have you come to assist me?” She tilts her head slightly to one side, “You, um… heard that, didn’t you?”

I nod slowly in response. “Is it about the plants?”

Her eyes lower to the floor. “I’m not worried about the garden… It’s just… so much has happened to me lately… It’s been really difficult to keep my mind occupied…”

I run my finger across my bangs and sigh softly. “Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry… I’m here if you need to talk about anything though.”

She grips her hand on her other wrist, looking deep in thought about what to say. “Well, perhaps I could share this with you… I mean, it would be nice to have someone who is aware of my current situation in life. You already know a lot and helped me before…”

“I’m always here to listen and help if I can, Haru.” I say as reassuring as I can.

She waits a few moments and nods. “The source of my worries is my Father and his company. Dealing with the aftermath has been… difficult to say the least… Given how difficult and sudden the accident was, my father didn’t have a will. All of his stocks were transferred to me…” She sighs tiredly, “Which means suddenly, I’m the company's biggest shareholder of over one thousand employees…”

_I can see why she is troubled…_ “All that responsibility and work has just been placed on you at a time like this. It must be extremely taxing on you…”

“It has… But… I don’t know the first thing about business direction or fund management. I’m completely lost…”

I rub the back of my neck. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t imagine how much stress that is on you…”

She nods slowly, looking towards her feet. “Yes, it is quite hard to fathom… I may be the president’s daughter, but I never anticipated I’d end up involved in company matters… Because of that, I’ve been meeting with all the various officers and lawyers my father employed lately. They’ve even been giving me advice on all the things I’m not entirely sure about. Assets, stocks…” She shakes her head and sighs deeply, “It’s clear some people only want to get on my good side though. I don’t know who I can trust… They try to sound comforting by saying things like ‘don’t worry,’ or ‘leave it to me,’ but… It feels like they're only really being nice so they can get their hands on my bank account. I… I never realized I could be this distrustful of other people…”

I place my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “It’s the world of business. Most people are only looking out for themselves and that is them acting nice. It must be tough to deal with.”

She looks up at me in surprise, a small smile forming on her lips. “Ah, I’m sorry for ranting on about this matter. I feel as though doing so has helped me calm down a bit though. The only people I’ve consulted up to this point have been employees… But I think what I really needed was someone closer to my age… closer to my own viewpoint.” I remove my hand as her eyes look over me quickly, “Um… if isn’t too much trouble, could we speak about this again some other time, Rin-chan? Like you have done for me before?”

She looks at me expectantly as I smile. “Of course we can. You can speak to me whenever you need to.”

She smiles back with a small, gentle one. “Thank you, Rin-chan. In return, I’ll… Hm…” Her face saddens slightly, “What can I do to help you… I don’t have any unique talents… or anyway to help you with anything…”

I gently flick her forehead, her hand clasp over the spot as she looks up at me, confused. “You don’t have to do anything for me. It’s what friends are for.”

Her eyes widen slightly, moving her hands behind her back. “You’re really kind, Rin-chan. It’s really refreshing.” She turns to the plants, “Oh, how about this?”

“The plants?”

“You know, gardening. I’m actually quite skilled at it. A few years ago I even managed to grow tropical fruit on the balcony at my house…”

I blink in surprise. “That is really impressive. And well, you did help me with the flowers for my room. You are very skilled at it.”

She smiles and nods. “Thank you. To be honest… This is what I do when I’m alone to take my mind off of everything that’s happened. Oh that’s right. I stored some vegetables in the refrigerator down in the economics room… You still have some time, yes?” I nod, “Would you mind waiting here a moment?”

She disappears behind the rooftop door and comes back a few minutes later with a small bag. “I grew these right here in these very planters, and harvested them myself not too long ago. There’s not so much consistency to their colours or shapes, but…”

I look at the bag. “Oh? Can I try some?”

She giggles. “You like vegetables, Rin-chan? That’s good to know… But to tell you the truth, I have a favour to ask of you.”

“What did you need?” 

She gives me a small smile. “I’d like to get your opinion on my vegetables. Do you think you could try some?”

I nod in approval. “Sure I can. I would be glad to help.”

“Thank you!” She hands some out to me. I take them and take a few small bites from them, “What do you think, Rin-chan? Honestly?”

I swallow them down and think a few moments. “Well, they weren’t exactly the best quality, but they tasted really refreshing. Like it made me happy eating it.”

“Oh, I see! They were the first ones I planted so they wouldn’t be perfect. Thank you for your honest opinion.”

“I’d love to try some more if you make any.”

She giggles and does a little happy bounce, smiling at me. “Thank you, I feel much better.”

“I’m glad. You have a nice smile. It’s always nice to see it.”

She blinks in surprise as her cheeks flush slightly. “O-Oh, thank you! That was really nice to say. You always know the right things to say.”

“M-Maybe slightly."

She tilts her head slightly and takes my hand, squeezing it slightly in hers. “You really do, Rin-chan. Everyone else thinks the same as well!”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly with my free hand. “I-I see. Now I’m embarrassed.”

“O-Oh, my apologies!” She giggles again and releases my hand, “Oh, we should head to the hideout now, shouldn’t we?”

I nod, looking at the time on my phone. “Yeah, we should. I’ll wait for you to get changed and we can go together.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”

_I say the right things? I mean… maybe…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both get to LeBlanc and everyone is already waiting and sitting around my room. Haru takes a seat and Futaba points at me to stand next to her, my notebook is in her hands. 

“Congrats on surviving midterms.” She says to everyone.

Ryuji yawns, stretching up his arms. “I think I’m screwed for real this time. I couldn’t concentrate at all…” A speech blares out in the background making him groan, “Ugh, again? It’s so damn loud…!"

Ann looks over to me and Futaba. “More importantly, what’s this you want to talk about?”

Haru nods, joining in. “You said that something was on your mind before and Rin-chan followed you. Were you able to figure out what it was?”

Futaba nods. “The Medjed that I banned… Wasn’t the real one.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Huh? Aren’t you the real one though?”

“Oh, uhh… The guy who called himself Medjed after me isn’t the one from the other time!”

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asks.

Futaba holds my notebook to everyone. “Rin here has been investigating the case. And she had come to the conclusion that something was wrong with Medjed and where mostly everything started for us. I had the same thought so I checked. The code written by that guy the other day is different from any of the past Medjed.”

“And that means…?” Ryuji asks, looking more and more confused.

“A code is like your fingerprints. No matter how you try to disguise it, your own quirks appear in it. The one from the other day was all cut and pasted with no consistency at all. No skill at all.” Futaba explains.

Makoto holds her chin. “But aren’t there multiple people across the world that are part of Medjed? Couldn’t it have been done by someone that joined recently.”

Futaba taps her chin. “How do I put it…?”

“Basically it was such a poor effort of a job that at the very least they couldn’t have been an official member of Medjed.” I explain for her.

Yusuke holds his head, taking it in. “So someone used the Medjed name to provoke the Phantom Thieves…? For what purpose?”

“Could they have been doing it for fun…?” Ann asks, “It was around the time our group started getting popular, so maybe they wanted in on the hype…”

Makoto eyes light up. “Wait a moment… What if it’s the other way around?”

Haru looks at her in confusion. “Hm?” 

“Perhaps they used the Medjed name to make the Phantom Thieves known…”

“What? That makes no sense.” Ryuji says in disbelief.

Futaba shakes her head at him. “I actually thought the same as Makoto and so did Rin. Much before we did.”

“Why’s that?” Ann asks.

“I’ll let Futaba explain it.” I say, turning to her.

She nods. “Know how I just said that code is like fingerprints? I found those fingerprints somewhere completely different.”

“Where’s that?” Yusuke asks quickly.

I cross my arms. “The Phantom Aficionado Website. Futaba found traces of it being illegally tampered with from the outside. I had suspected something was wrong, but Futaba confirmed it for me.”

She nods and continues for me. “Before summer vacation, the access counter was made to be much higher than the actual number. Same with the rankings. Particularly the time when President Okumura was ranked first.”

Haru’s eyes go wide at her. “So then, the one who provoked the group and the one who tampered with the site are the same person!?”

Makoto nods. “...I think I’m starting to see the big picture. Both Medjed’s provocation and the tampering of the website brought attention to us as a result. On top of that, our reason for targeting Okumura was influenced by the public and the rankings. The perfect timing, and the perfect target. If both of those had been set up…”

Yusuke nods, now understanding. “...It would all make sense.”

Ann blinks at us all. “So, the culprit was planning to put the blame on us from the start…!?”

“This is all hypothetical. We lack any hard evidence…” Makoto trails off.

Futaba swings about my notebook. “No, but we do have Rin’s evidence.” She places the notebook on the table, “Rin has a lot of thoughts and ideas that she has linked to people, the targets and even Medjed. We might not have any hard evidence, but from her we do know something definite.”

Makoto looks over the notebook. “This is… really something…”

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “If these deductions are correct…”

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest. “That we have been the puppets of the group or person behind the mental collapses. We have been playing into their hands and been their tools for effectively the last two months.”

Ryuji looks between everyone. “W-We gotta be overlookin’ things. I mean, we’re talkin’ both the rankings AND Medjed…! Everyone made a big deal about it! If this was all set up… Then… what kind of guy did we make an enemy out of…?”

Everyone goes quiet. “I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete… I haven’t been far in that part of investigating yet.”

“Still, it’s impressive for how much you have found out by yourself. Regardless, we’ll be falsely charged at this rate, and with murder. We must overcome this.” Yusuke comments.

Haru lowers her head. “But, we don’t even know who we’re up against…”

Ryuji looks at me expectantly. “Hey… you think we’re fallin’ into another trap, even at this very moment?”

I tap my chin, shaking my head. “Calm down. If I’m honest, I don’t know. However, from everything that has happened and we have found out, I believe that they think they have enough.”

“Enough of what?” Haru asks me.

“Shifting the blame to us. If you think about it, they made us popular, bringing the eyes of the world to us. We get blamed for murder, everyone turns against us. All suspicion is removed from them and they can continue to go about with whatever they’re planning. We effectively become scapegoats.”

“This is crazy…” Ryuji mutters.

Makoto closes the notebook in front of her. “Even if this is the actions of a meticulous enemy, we’ll just have to get back at them. We need to find clues… No matter what.” She looks over to me, “From what you have written here. Rin, what do you think their next move would be?”

I look to the floor in thought for a few moments, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I raise up my head. “To be honest, they are already putting it into action.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ann asks warily.

“They have already gotten Shujin on lock down with police looking for suspects and have gained the authority of task forces to hunt us down. If I was them, they would be looking to finish everything up. Find and capture us all, and bring us to the spotlight to be framed. Command and conquer to clear the path for their plan.”

“We will need to be extra cautious for sure.” Futaba agrees.

I look around at everyone. “You should all get some rest, and be careful, all right?”

Everyone nods and gets up to leave. Makoto stays sitting on the couch, hands over the notebook as she waits for everyone to leave. I tilt my head down at her. “What’s wrong, Makoto?”

She drums her fingers on the notebook. “I never knew you were taking all this on yourself and this responsibility. You have done so much work…”

I smile and sit down next to her. “It’s been for everyone, to keep on top of things and protect everyone. That’s what being a leader is about I would say.”

She smiles slightly and leans her head on my shoulder. “I don’t want you to shoulder that all. I want to share the burden with you, and help you.”

I lean my head gently atop hers. “You help me more than you know.”

She prods my side and chuckles. “Then I’ll do more, just you watch.”

I chuckle with her. “Thank you, Makoto… I probably shouldn’t keep you though.”

We both get up and she nods. “May I take this notebook and read into it some more?”

“Oh, sure. It’s a bit over the place but I’m sure you can get through it.”

She picks it up and heads for the stairs. “Have a good evening, Rin.”

“You too, Makoto.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Me...?” Sae’s eyes go wide at the SIU director, “I was told you recommended this reassignment yourself, sir? Why would you choose someone as inexperienced as myself…?”

The director links his hands together, looking up at her. “When the case of the Shujin principal was ruled a suicide, you thought to reopen it… And you proved its connection to the Phantom Thieves. This is based primarily on that achievement.”

Sae simply nods. “...I’m honoured, sir.”

The director frowns slightly. “The Phantom Thieves issue is now a national crisis. Expectations are exceedingly high for us public protectors, as we are the executors of justice. Personnel and planning will be up to you on this case. You will also have the police under your command. I’d like you to oversee this operation.” Sae remains silent, still trying to take it in, “You’ve yet to give an answer… Will you accept the task of eradicating the Phantom Thieves?”

She nods. “I will give it everything I have.”

“We’ll have to prepare a higher position for you as will in the event that you succeed. I don’t wish to apply extra pressure on you… But I assume your odds of success are high. Naturally, failure to accomplish this task is unacceptable… Do you understand?”

“Of course! I will live up to your expectations, no matter what it takes!”

“That is all then. I expect good results from you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sits at her table at home. A couple of bowls of food in front of her. Chopsticks picking some rice up and munching on it as the other hand turns the page over of the notebook. _It’s detailed. Extremely detailed._ It was like looking at her father’s previous works that he left. Everything was detailed, with her own thoughts with each. It was like looking into her mind and how it worked.

_‘Honestly, what can I do?’ ‘My future stopped after the assault’._ Makoto sighs, remembering her words, “She could do so much with her skills and knowledge…” She takes another bite off her chopsticks, turning the page as her eyes read down the page. One name sticks out to her on the list of possible names and links to others. _Sae Niijima!? My sister is a suspect of Rin’s?_

She quickly reads over the page. All of it based on not solid evidence however, everything linked up to her. Her views and position, her links to the police and the case. _Could Sis really…?_

The door opens and her head jumps up, hearing her sister's voice coming from the entrance. “...I’m home.”

Makoto raises up from the table. “Hi, Sis. Should I warm up dinner for you?”

“No, it’s ok.” 

She walks in and Makoto sits back down. “How about a bath?”

Sae shakes her head at her. “No need. I just came home to get a change of clothes.”

“Are you going to stay at work then?” She asks, confused.

“I’ve been entrusted to a very important task.”

Makoto looks her over and sighs. _She looks pale and worn out…_

“You look awful though… Aren’t you tired?”

“As an adult, there will be times when you will accept an assignment for which failure is not tolerated. It’s all over for me if I can’t win this.”

Makoto shakes her head. “Still, if you collapse from exhaustion…”

Sae huffs, crossing her arms. “This is my one chance to get a promotion!” She sighs, “I heard detectives have been coming to your school. That must make it hard to focus on your studies. Don’t worry though it will all be over soon.” She looks over at the notebook on the table, “That doesn’t look like your handwriting. Is it someone else’s?”

_If she saw this it would mean big trouble for us._ “It’s a friend’s. She lent it to me for my studies. But what do you mean about it ending soon?”

“I’m going to catch the Phantom Thieves myself.”

_Huh!?_

“Is that the important task you mentioned?”

“It’s none of your concern. I’m sorry to bother your studying.” She walks out towards her room.

Makoto’s eyes go wide as it quickly hits her. “Oh my god… Sis has her sights set on the Phantom Thieves… and on Shujin Academy in particular… This is bad… I need to let everyone know…!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit at my desk. A portable heater near as it is getting cold in the room. Having to wear a jumper over my top and jeans to keep warm. Not that I was complaining as I preferred the cold. It is Morgana who keeps insisting on putting it on as he is cold. How the one with fur was colder than me was strange to me. He basically lays in front of it and sleeps.

I get to work on more of the case. Makoto had the original but I could still get to work on it. However, I wasn’t making much progress. We had confirmed the position of another group of higher power and authority over us. However, their plan was still unknown and that made it harder to predict what they were going to do next. They had too many resources to accurately predict what they were doing next.

My phone buzzes on the desk, picking it up and pressing the notification.

Makoto: Things have become somewhat troublesome, everyone. Just try to stay calm.

Haru: What’s wrong?

Me: Is everything ok?

Makoto: Sis told me she’s been entrusted with an important task regarding the Phantom Thieves.

Futaba: That means…

Makoto: Yes… The SIU must surely be on the move at this point.

Me: The Special Investigations Unit… That is bad to say the least.

Ann: Wait, weren’t they already investigating us though?

Makoto: The police were doing so in secret. This operation is on a much different scale if they’re officially investigating us.

Ryuji: Hold on a sec. What’s this SIU thing anyways?

Makoto: As Rin said, the Special Investigations Unit. An elite team that deals with huge cases like government scandals.

Yusuke: I have heard that name on the news. They make headlines often.

Futaba: The real insane part is, they haven’t lost a case against a suspect in like fifty years. If they come after you, you’re royally screwed. They’re the best investigation force in Japan.

Haru: Are we going to be arrested…?

Yusuke: Hm, doesn’t this countermeasure seem somewhat extreme?

Makoto: Right or wrong, I think we’re way too famous at this point. As this is a country governed by law, they can’t afford to ignore us any longer.

Haru: We may be the Phantom Thieves… but this is miserable…

Futaba: They probably have a pretty narrow suspect profile by now too.

Ryuji: Hey, don’t scare us like that!

Futaba: It's ok though. They don’t have any evidence.

Makoto: Yes, I expect they’re frantically searching for some as we speak.

Futaba: No way they’re gonna find anything though.

Makoto: It’s only a matter of time though. We have to hurry and do something about this…

Me: Right… If they get desperate they will use anything to get information. Even forging it if necessary.

Makoto: We must be careful with everything we do.

Me: I’ll try and make progress quicker on who could be behind it… This could open up some new thoughts.

Ann: Try not to wear yourself out.

I put down the phone and rub my eyes. _So, they gave Sae the lead on the Phantom Thief case? But why, it makes no sense… Why give the lead of a case this large to someone so inexperienced? I don’t know yet… The SIU as well. Could mom and dad be-_

My phone rings, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pick it up to see the caller. _Makoto?_

“Hello, it’s me.”

I lean back in my chair. “Hey, Makoto. Are you feeling all right? It must be surprising to have your sister be the lead investigator against us…

I hear her sigh softly. “It was… difficult to take in. I just can’t understand why.”

“My thoughts exactly. Why your sister? I mean, not to be downplaying her skills and abilities, but in terms of the SIU she is too inexperienced to lead an investigation like this.”

“No, I had the same thoughts. I don’t quite understand it myself. She has been on the case but picking her for the lead seems wrong.”

I cross my leg over the other, tapping my chin. “Does that mean we have the same thought on the matter? Thinking alike now are we?”

She chuckles softly. “I would think that to be a good thing. However, would that thought be that the SIU are somehow involved with whoever is behind this?”

“Yeah… that’s what I thought… It’s rather worrying if they have a force like that under their influence…”

Things were quiet for a moment. “...Maybe it’s not the force itself, but specific people in the service…”

I lean up in my chair, resting my elbows on the desk. “Huh? Specific people?”

“Yes, the force would take their orders as part of the procedure. However, who is issuing that order? You said in your notes it had to be someone of the top echelons.”

“...So the director? But even if he is a benefactor to whoever is behind this. Who are we facing exactly?”

“I don’t know… We need to be as cautious as ever.”

“I know we will be…” I take a breath, running my hand down my face.

“Rin, what is it?”

“I’m worried about you… You are in a house with the lead investigator against us. If anything was to happen you could-”

“I will be ok, Rin… But thank you for worrying.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I just want you to be safe… You could… even stay here if it gets too stressful or you need a break.”

“Oh? I-I mean, I will certainly do that if it becomes too much… Just be careful too, ok? The police will probably be watching you closer because of your record.”

“Yeah, I know… I’ll be careful, thank you for the warning.”

Makoto yawns softly. “I’m quite tired after exams. I will head to bed.”

“Sleep well, Makoto. See you tomorrow.”

“You too, Rin.”

I put my phone back on the desk. _I hope she will be safe, being that close to someone trying to take us down… The SIU involved with the mental collapses too? How deep does this actually go…?_

_I never did tell the others that my parents work for the SIU. Well, they never really did ask I suppose… Their best investigators…_ I sigh softly, _If they get involved it would be bad for us, and me. Are they involved already? They would be a huge detriment to us…_ A yawn escapes my lips. _I should sleep too._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were all quite cautious going to school the next day. I just hoped the police would finish their investigations already. The students were in our class talking about it before homeroom started. They didn’t like the police here either however, the possibility of a Phantom Thief being present here made it just entertainment for them. 

Kawakami comes in, addressing the class. “Ok, listen up! The police are here at the school so be sure not to get in their way. Oh, and… For various reasons the school festival has been moved to the twenty-fifth. There was talk of cancelling it, but we couldn’t do that. I’m sure the preparations will be rough, but don’t push yourselves too hard.”

_Great, more to worry about._

It got to lunch time. Ann goes to get a drink as I sip up some apple juice from the carton as my phone buzzes.

Makoto: Apparently the police are going to be interrogating all of the students here.

Ryuji: Seriously!?

Yusuke: The police are at Shujin? They haven’t come to my school.

Makoto: It seems they’re calling students individually out of class to speak with them.

Ann: Wait… Does that mean we’re gonna be called in too!?

Makoto: Second-years will start in the afternoon. Make sure to prepare yourself mentally for this.

Ryuji: They’ve gotta be looking for the culprit, right…?

Makoto: Who knows…

Me: They might just be trying to find scraps of evidence. However, be careful with what you say, these people don’t mess around.

Futaba: I agree, you probably shouldn’t say much. They’ll see through any lies you try and make.

Haru: I’m quite nervous… 

Ryuji: I know, me too… I’m crapping my pants just thinking about it.

Futaba: Smooth, Ryuji.

Ann: That’s just how he deals with this stuff… Still, it is nerve wracking. 

Makoto: In any case, don’t tell them anything unnecessary. And Rin, please be careful, they will probably ask about your record.

Ryuji: Oh shit, will you be ok?

Me: I’ll be fine, worry about yourselves and be calm.

I put my phone away and take a deep breath. _Better prepare myself for this._

Our class comes next for the interrogation. Each student being taken out in pairs and coming back shaken or staying quiet. The next person returns and sits down as Kawakami looks over the class. “Well then, next up is Takamaki-san, and Kurusu-san. You two will go together.”

Ann’s eyes go wide at her. “Huh? Why together…?”

She rubs the back of her head. “Why…? They’ll probably have one of you wait outside. That’s how they’ve been doing it so far.”

“Oh yeah, right…”

_Smooth, Ann._

“Those are the instructions the detective gave us. Just don’t say more than is necessary, and try and get it over with quickly.”

I nod and push out my chair, standing and beckoning Ann over. She gets up nervously as I walk past Kawakami who gives me a look before we go outside. _I’ll be fine Kawakami, you don’t have to look at me like that._

I am called in first into the student council room. One detective sits at the table as another stands watch. He watches me as I enter, gesturing to the chair opposite him. “Take a seat.”

_Good cop bad cop situation, huh?_ I take the seat opposite the other detective, his head raises up as I sit. “We’re sorry to take your time. This will be over quickly.”

“I understand.”

He nods and looks at what looks like the student profile books along with a notepad filled with other details. He writes down a few before speaking “Let’s see, Rin Kurusu…” He pauses and looks down at my name on the student profile. 

_Um, does he know who my parents are? He wouldn’t react like that._

“Hm, never mind. Ah yes, you’re the one currently under probation. It says here you had a dispute with Mr. Kamoshida before?”

“What if I did? He tried to get me… I had every right to dispute with him.” 

_Play the innocent role._

“What’s with that tone of voice?” The other detective asks behind me, leaning close in an aggressive manner.

_That won’t work on me._

The detective looks at his partner and writes something down. “I’m sorry if I offended you. We heard he tried to get with many girls here.” He reads his notes, “...You spend time with quite an interesting group. Yusuke Kitagawa and Haru Okumura? More friends the better, right?”

“It’s good to have friends, yes.”

_They know about who I’m friends with? Or more likely those involved in the Phantom Thieves cases. Sly of them._

He nods at his partner. “...I’m sorry to have taken your time. You’re free to go now.” As I start to get up he speaks again, “Oh I almost forgot. There’s just one more thing I have to ask you.”

_Make me let my guard down, interesting._

“Do you think the Phantom Thieves are associated with this school?”

“I mean, maybe? To be honest, with all the rumours that have been going around it’s hard to judge what is fact or rumour anymore.”

The detective nods. “That seems to be the consensus with others. Your responses will serve as great reference material. Make sure to keep your probation clean as well. Takamaki-san is next. Could you ask her to come in?”

I nod and get up from the chair, bowing slightly at them both. “I shall.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all meet up in my room after school. Everyone looks kind of shaken from the questioning. Haru sighs. “I got so nervous I almost stuttered a few times… I thought I was used to police questioning by now too…”

“It seems we were all asked the same questions.” Makoto comments.

Ryuji groans and flops his head down tiredly. “That’s how they get to you. They do that on purpose, then wait for someone to slip up.”

Futaba frowns at him. “I hope you didn’t.”

He groans more in response. “...It was prolly fine. I woulda been done for it if they saw how sweaty my hands were though.”

Yusuke frowns. “To think my name would come up as well…”

“Sounds like we can’t take the police lightly either anymore.” Morgana huffs.

“Hey, didn’t you think that detective guy was scary?” Ann asks, looking towards me.

I shake my head slightly. “Not really. He did ask about my probation though.”

Makoto winces slightly as Ann holds her head in her hand. “Not to me… He looked like someone who’s dealt with dangerous criminals. Like a hardened detective.”

I shrug slightly. “It’s not surprising considering they’re part of the SIU.”

Makoto looks towards the floor. “I’m sorry for all this… It’s because of my sister…”

“That’s not true, Mako-chan.” Haru reassures her, “Whoever is behind this is pulling the strings.”

She shakes her head. “It’s not as though I hadn’t predicted this would happen though… But now that it’s become reality, I’m unsure of what to do…”

“We need to make sure we don’t draw suspicion, and work to clear our names… right?” Morgana says to us all.

“...Right.” Makoto replies, looking more confident.

“It ain’t your fault, Makoto.” Ryuji reassures her as well.

Futaba frowns. “I’m gonna try and see how far along the investigation really is.”

Ann sighs heavily. “I’m worried about the police too, but as of now, anyone in this city could be a mole… It’s like we aren’t welcome anywhere now.”

Futaba nods sadly. “We were so popular too…”

“Don’t worry about that. We need to focus on finding out who we're truly up against.” I say, getting us back on track.

Makoto looks across the table to Haru. “Haru, can I ask you to search your father’s belongings for clues about a possible culprit? I… I know it may be tough on you...”

She looks back at her confidently. “No, it’s ok. Now isn’t the time for me to look away.”

Makoto looks around at us all. “As for everyone else, you need to be cautious of how you spend your time at school. So, I’ve decided to have Rin, Ann and Ryuji join me on the school festival executive committee.”

Ryuji blinks at her. “Why!? That sounds so boring…”

I shake my head and sigh. “It’s a really good idea. It allows us to have a place where the police won’t bother us and talk without raising suspicion to us.”

Makoto nods in agreement. “Blending in my just raises suspicion as well, so this is the best way.”

“Ugh… fine.”

Ann nods. “I agree. The more time I have to kill, the more time I’ll spend worrying about all this stuff. No matter what happens… I don’t want to regret my decisions.”

“I will help as well if that’s ok?” Haru asks Makoto.

Makoto nods. “That will be fine. I just hope we don’t get caught.”

Ryuji groans. “Don’t jinx it!”

“It would be no surprise if they came directly to our homes for questioning. They showed up at your school, after all… I should remain cautious.” Yusuke mumbles.

I rub the back of my neck. _I should probably tell them…_ “Um, you won’t have to worry about direct confrontation just yet. SIU procedure is to gather enough evidence to warrant taking you in directly that they have enough to prosecute you even without questioning. Information is their key and they do it well. All your actions will be information to them so be careful.”

Everyone looks at me in surprise. Futaba is first to speak up. “Wait, how do you know SIU procedure, Rin?”

“I was about to ask the same thing. Sis never talks about it with me.” Makoto adds, looking at me expectantly and confused.

Yusuke leans forward in his chair towards me. “Do you know about the SIU, Rin?”

I run my hand through my hair, thinking of the words to say. “Um, well… My parents are part of the SIU… ”

“What!?” They all say in unison.

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “Your parents are part of the SIU!?”

“Sooo that’s why you have such good investigation skills. But how would you know their procedure?” Futaba asks calmly.

I rub my cheek with my finger. “Well… I used to overhear them talk about it whenever they were home. And I may have kind of looked through their files when they were asleep sometimes. But they are part of the international branch of the SIU. They travel around the world to assist other agencies together. That’s why they were never around… They are some of their top investigators, probably even their best.”

“So, they won’t be in this case?” Haru questions.

I shrug slightly. “To be honest I wouldn’t know. They could be called back if needed, and that would be bad, really bad. So I would hope not. But um, we should be ok for a while. Let’s just stick to the plan, ok?”

Everyone nods and goes home, except for Futaba and Makoto. Futaba stretches her arms on the table. “Rin, would I be able to break into the SIU and see how the investigation is going on?”

I shake my head slowly. “I don’t know… It would be difficult and they have the best defences possible so if you do just be careful, ok?”

She grins and jumps to her feet. “I will. I’ll have a peek at it. See you, both.”

We both wave her off. I fumble my hands on the table as it remains quiet between us. She smiles slightly. “Who would have thought, both our families are in the SIU.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I’m really sorry I didn’t say anything before… I just… don’t like talking about it all with my parents.”

She places her hand atop mine. It’s warming and calming. “I fully understand. I was reluctant to speak of my father also. But for different reasons I am sure.”

I side-smile. “Yeah, well, they aren’t nearly as nice as your father was. At least I think so…”

“More like my sister?”

“...More ruthless I would say. You wouldn’t want them after you that’s for sure. But I suppose that is similar to your sister as well.”

Her eyes fall to the table. “I see…” She stays quiet for a moment, “Hey, Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever considered changing your parents’ hearts?”

My eyes go wide at her. Quickly averting my eyes to the side as her hand squeezes atop mine. “...I had thought about it, really just to see what they thought of me. All I ever wanted was some recognition from them, and some answers, not a full change to who they are. It would be selfish of me to want to change their hearts for something so simple. So, changing their hearts would be a fruitless endeavour. It wouldn’t change anything. If I was a mistake, then that’s what I am…”

Makoto surprises me by smacking her hand atop the table. “You are NOT a mistake. If they never took the time to see how amazing of a person you are then it’s their mistake. Don’t ever think that, please.”

I smile down at the table. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I have everyone else, and you, after all. I should consider myself lucky to have such great people and a special someone now. I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Her fingers rest under my chin and lifts my head to face hers as she smiles back. “That’s the Rin I know.”

I chuckle softly. We stay a few moments without saying anything. “Did you ask me that because you wanted to change your sister's heart?”

She lets out a long breath and nods her head slowly. “Yes. It was my initial reason for joining. She has become obsessed with living up to expectations and promotions. She isn’t who she used to be after our father passed away… I want her back to how she used to be. When she had her own justice.”

“If that’s what you want, then when we get through this, we’ll help your sister out.”

She looks at me in surprise. “I don’t want to be selfish in asking-”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “We all have our own reasons for being in this group… I want to make sure everyone gets what they want, and of course that includes you. So, I promise it will happen sometime. Just with everything going on right now it would be difficult.”

A warming smile forms on her lips. “Thank you… It means a lot to hear you say that.” Her phone buzzes and she takes it out to read it, “I need to go.”

We stand from our seats and I give her a hug, pecking her cheek as they redden a little. “Take care, ok?”

She nods and walks to the stairs, stopping herself with her hand on the banister, turning towards me. “I love you, Rin. Take care.”

My cheeks immediately heat up from hearing those words leave her lips, waving slowly with my hand. “I love you too.”

She smiles happily and disappears down the stairs. I take a long breath and let it out slowly, holding my hand over my chest as I smile. “Thank you for being so amazing, Makoto.”

“You two are really close, aren’t you?”

I jump into the air slightly and squeak loudly, spinning on my feet to find the source of the voice. My eyes scan around and fall to the bed as Morgana sits upon it. A smirking Morgana at that. I point at him, cheeks still red. “H-How long have you been there!?”

He just shrugs, keeping his smirk as he paws his ears. “Oh, you know. The whole time.”

“And you didn’t say anything!?”

He chuckles and shrugs. “I didn’t want to break up the moment you were having.”

I cross my arms and turn my head to the side. “Hmph, I should kick you from this room for spying on us.”

His eyes go wide. “Spying!? I wasn’t spying! It was your fault you both didn’t notice me! If I moved you would’ve blamed me anyway.”

I turn and blink a few times at him, rubbing my finger along my cheek. “Oh, um, you’re probably right… I won’t kick you out then… But, don’t you start with anything.”

He smirks again, trying to reenact my voice. “I love you too… You are both-”

I pout and stomp over to one of the chairs, grabbing the pillow on it and throwing it directly at him. He meows in surprise and jumps away from it, hitting just where he was sitting moments ago. I feel my heart beat rapidly against my chest, breathing a little heavily as I glare at him through some bangs of hair that fall over my face. “I said… don’t start anything!”

He shakes his head rapidly, eyes wide with fear as I pick up another pillow. “W-Wait! I was going to say you are both great together!” 

He closes his eyes as I start to throw, stopping as he finishes his sentence. I sigh and lower my arms at my sides. “Why didn’t you say that to begin with!”

“Because I-”

“I what?”

“I was-”

“Being sarcastic?”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“Uhhh…”

“I thought so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's now starting to heat up and get increasingly more dangerous for them all. Sae has been mobilised to catch them and the SIU are being brought in, starting at the school. But at least they're all understanding what is happening now and getting closer to the truth. It's going to be a hard road from here on out for them all. 
> 
> But, at least Haru is starting to feel a bit better with the help of Rin. Going through what she has gone through is super tough. And we have almost finished with Maruki. (So no more hints maybe?) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and supporting as you all do! Monday will be a lead up to the school festival which is one of my favourite parts! See you all then.


	73. The Lead-Up to the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

The police keep up its presence after the interviews. It looks like they are still searching and asking the faculty staff more questions. Thankfully they haven’t asked for any students again so we could at least blend into school life as much as we could. The bell to signal the end of the day rings and I start packing away. My phone buzzes on my desk, reaching over and checking it.

Kasumi: Hello, Senpai! I was wondering if you are free today?

Me: I don't have anything on my list so I am free.

Kasumi: I managed to get the school gym to myself and I hoped you could join me. I wanted to try something with you.

Me: Try something with me?

Kasumi: It's a secret until you get here!

Me: I would have gone without the secret, you know? Of course I'll come.

Kasumi: Oh! Thank you so much! Don't forget your gym clothes!

“I wonder what she wants to do?” Morgana asks, peering over my phone.

“Maybe some training?”

“I’ll have a walk around with the others, then.”

“Oh, sure.”

I quickly head over, get changed and head into the gym. It is indeed empty apart from the mats being set up by Kasumi who was already waiting for me. She waves me over as I approach.

“Hey, Senpai! Thank you so much for coming!”

“Hey, Yoshizawa-san. What is this secret you wanted me for?”

She holds her hands behind her back and rocks on her heels. “Well, I wondered if you would do a routine with me?”

"You want to do a routine?" I question in surprise, “With me?”

"Yeah! Doing a routine together helps build coordination and trust. And you're the one I trust most with this."

"O-Ok. I feel honoured to be chosen by you. Isn’t there someone better suited to doing this with you in your own team?"

She shakes her head. “You have the most experience and I really want it to be you…” She smiles brightly at me, “So will you, Senpai? Pleaseee!?”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “I-I see… I can’t say no after that.”

She giggles and grasps my hands gently in hers as she jumps up and down in a small cheer. “Yes, thank you Senpai! It’s going to be so much fun!”

I can’t help but giggle. “I do hope so!”

She let’s go of my hands. "We won't use any props. And we can discuss it as we go. It'll just be us so I hope you're ready to get sweaty with me!" I blink at her a few times, “What’s wrong, Senpai? Did I say something weird?”

I chuckle and nod. "Maybe a bit, but I look forward to it. Let's get started."

"Yes, let's!"

We hit ideas off each other and basically make up a simple routine together like I used to do in training sessions. We take short breaks and discuss ideas about what to add and change about it. It reminds me of days back in my team and it was really refreshing, especially with Kasumi’s bubbly attitude and determination.

It was odd and strange but we managed to get in sync with our movements and timings incredibly quickly. It was like we had been training together for years and it felt all natural. It has already gotten to the evening before we finish, however it was almost a completely finished routine already. There was nothing hard about it. It was almost like a dance routine with the gymnastics moves more than anything. However, it is a very calming and fun routine.

I’m just happy to see Kasumi more confident in herself. Each step to the next was flawlessly executed by her. That and she had a happy smile throughout the whole thing that I couldn’t help to return.

Kasumi stretches up her arms and smiles. “Whew, that was such a good session!”

I dab a towel over my forehead and nod. “It really was. I never realized how much I missed doing these.”

“It’s like you never stopped though. You do this still all so effortlessly.” She side-smiles and sits on the bench, “I wish I could be like that…”

I tilt my head and sit next to her. “I believe you do.”

Her eyes go wide at me. “Huh…? What do you mean, Senpai?”

“You say that you wish you could be effortless, more confident and all that. But you already are. I’ve witnessed your strength and determination to continue pushing forward and improving. And I know from watching you how much effort you put in. You have everything to be proud of with who you are and what you’re accomplished. Don’t downplay yourself, because I won’t allow you to do that anymore.”

“Senpai…” She beams me a smile, “You always know the best things to say.”

I chuckle and smile back. “It’s all the truth.”

She looks down in thought and mutters. “I still think you’re the strongest one…”

“Hm? What was that?”

She jolts her head up and giggles. “It’s nothing!” She pauses a moment before looking back at me, “I want to say that this has been really fun. To be doing this with you just brings back a lot of memories and makes me feel all happy inside.”

I tilt my head at her slightly. “Like with your sister?”

She side-smiles and nods. “Mmhm, yeah. I forgot how much I missed training with someone I was close with. And well… I do feel that closeness with you.” 

“Must be a bad thing, huh?”

She blinks at me, shaking her head rapidly. “N-Not in a bad way though, Senpai! I didn’t mean that at all!” I can’t help but giggle loudly at her reaction. She pouts slightly and pokes my side a few times, “Hey, that's being mean, Senpai!”

I jump from her pokes and chuckle. “Sorry, sorry, I apologize. I’m just glad I allow you to feel that again, because you know what one of the best things is?”

She shakes her head. “What is?”

I reach my finger over and tap it gently on her lips. “Seeing you smile of course.”

She blinks at me as her cheeks heat up a little. “W-W-What!? T-That’s!”

I tilt my head at her and smile at her reaction. “That’s what?”

She grumbles and pouts at me. “I-It’s um, well… Cheeky!”

I tilt my head at her. “Cheeky? I didn’t mean it like that! It was a compliment!”

She blinks at me a few times. “O-Oh… Oh! I’m so sorry, Senpai!”

“Calling me cheeky.”

She pouts again and pokes my cheek in with her finger. “You can be, don’t say you aren’t!”

I wave my hands about a little in front of myself. “H-Hey, don’t turn this on me.”

She grins ever so slightly and pushes her finger into my other cheek. “But I can!” I pout slightly as she pushes in my cheeks before letting me go. She stares at me before bursting out into a giggle, “It’s so fun being with you, Senpai! You always seem to make me happy.”

I giggle with her. “And it is with you too.”

She gives me a bright smile as her phone buzzes. She reaches over and looks at it. “Oh, my! It’s gotten so late already! My dad’s been trying to message me for a while!” She quickly phones him as I pack away the equipment. We both stand outside the entrance of the school as we finish with everything.

She bows slightly at me. “Thank you so much for today. I hope we can do this again.”

“Of course we can.”

“Thank you! Oh, would you like a ride home with my dad? I’m sure we could drop you off.”

I shake my head and smile. “I’ll be fine on the train, thank you for offering. You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

She gives me a big smile before waving as she jogs down the street as I wave after her. I tiptoe and stretch up my hands, letting out a happy sigh. “I feel great after that. Oh, who has Morgana…” I pull out my phone.

Me: Does anyone have Morgana?

Ann: Oh, I do. He met me after school. He said you were doing gymnastics training with Yoshizawa-san?

Me: Yeah, sorry it got so late. I can come get him if you like?

Yusuke: I thought you stopped doing gymnastics after that incident, Rin?

Ryuji: Same. She still does trainin’ and all like she does with me.

Me: I never really stopped. I just like doing it in training and all. Not for a team anyway.

Yusuke: You must be excellent at it to be able to train with Yoshizawa-san. I’ve heard she is one of the best.

Makoto: She is very good from what I’ve seen.

Futaba: Our Rin is award winning too!

Me: Wait, how do you know that?

Futaba: Uh, I looked it up.

Ryuji: Whoa, show us!

Yusuke: It would indeed be something I’d like to see as well.

Futaba: There are pictures!

Haru: Oh, can we see them? They must be cute!

Me: Don’t you dare.

Ann: You really don’t get privacy, do you… 

Makoto: I must admit, I’m intrigued about them.

Ann: You too, Makoto!?

Me: … 

Futaba: I guess that’s an agreement!

Me: It is not! No, showing at all.

Ann: I’ll keep Morgana and make sure no pictures are sent.

Me: Thank you Ann… 

Futaba: I’ll just send them in secret, then!

Me: I give up.

Futaba: Oh, I’ll just send them here then.

A few pictures are then sent in the chat. One was me in my leotard after winning a competition, holding an award and smiling at the camera. The other two were just pictures of me mid-move in the leotard one with a ribbon, the other without.

Haru: They’re so pretty!

Ryuji: Damnnn.

Yusuke: Such aesthetically pleasing photos. I would love to paint this.

Ann: I have to admit they’re really nice.

Makoto: They're very nice.

Me: I’m going to go now… 

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket.  _ I have no privacy with that lot I swear… Still, they bring back some memories. That fun I was having with Yoshizawa-san doing a routine is something I do miss. Still, it’s something I can’t go back to. I will enjoy it like this from now on.  _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School still has a police presence the next day. However, they had finished interrogating the students and teachers. They probably didn’t get any solid leads or information and the police being here were to keep tabs on the school in case they saw or found anything suspicious. The SIU were probably enforcing it and themselves were around gathering anything they could find that might prove useful. They were ruthless after all. 

Morgana lays asleep under my desk, tail swaying lazily over my thigh as I look over my phone during the class. They were just going over festival ideas and what the class wanted to do.

Ryuji: So what do we gotta do as the school festival’s exec committee?

Makoto: I’ll need some help with the questionnaires.

Ann: What questionnaires?

Makoto: The ones regarding who people want to see as a guest of honour at the festival.

Ann: Oh right, that thing they do every year.

Ryuji: You mean how those lame guests come to do a panel, right?

Me: Like a question panel? Sounds interesting.

Ann: More like boring. They never got any good people on them.

Makoto: The festival dates were changed because of the situation. We need to hurry and tally the results. Come to the student council room once classes are over. 

Ryuji: Ughhh, that’s so damn boring.

Haru: Don’t be like that. It’s so we can meet up without standing out. Let’s do what we can at the moment.

Me: I agree. That means no complaining, Ryuji.

Futaba: I’m making sure to work hard at home!

Ryuji: But you do that all the time.

Futaba: I can look up stuff! So, did you find anything, Haru?

Haru: About that…

Futaba: No good, huh?

Haru: I’m sorry. It’ll rouse suspicion if I ask too many detailed questions.

Futaba: No worries! I’ll manage on my end somehow!

Makoto: We’re counting on you.

Yusuke: I can’t go, but message me if anything happens. I will leave this to you guys. My apologies, but I cannot be of much help in this situation.

Me: We’ll do what we can, just be cautious, Yusuke.

Futaba: Did you progress with your investigations, Rin?

Me: Nothing new yet. I’ll let you know if I find anything. Oh, and you had better not had sent more pictures.

Ryuji: Uh… 

Futaba: Time to retreat… 

Me: Prepare yourselves.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We sit in the council room, all quiet and sorting through the notes and names that were put into the voting box. Ryuji groans, pulling out his phone and slouching back in his chair. Doing everything possible to not help us. “Dammit… We don’t have time to be doin’ crap like this…”

Makoto frowns at him, typing away on her laptop. “You don’t need to keep mentioning it. We’re doing this to keep suspicions off of us, remember?”

“Goro Akechi.” Ann says, picking up another, “This one too. Akechi.”

“They’re mostly the same here as well.” Haru says, looking through the ones in front of her.

“Same here too.” I say, sorting through the pile.

Morgana huffs, sitting atop the table. “Everyone’s so eloquent when they can be anonymous. It’s like they never accepted us to begin with…”

“That’s the social engine for you. Everyone follows the trends to not be washed to the side…” I picked up another note, “Akechi…”

Haru looks over at Ryuji typing away on his phone. “It would be nice if you did some work too, Ryuji-kun. You can help us count these, right?” She turns to me, “Come on Rin-chan, can you tell him too?”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Ryuji, take this seriously and actually help us. Sitting around will just make things worse.”

He frowns over at us both. “We’re gatherin’ information too. Y’know like, online and stuff.”

Morgana sighs over at him. “I guess that’s one way of saying it…”

I cross my arms over my chest. “That’s called procrastinating, Ryuji.”

He doesn’t seem to listen and reads over his phone. “Whoa, look here… This ain’t good…”

Morgana looks over. “Criminal profiling? The acts of thievery committed by the Phantom Thieves are mere fakes. And their true goal is… murder!? Every heart they changed before Okumura was just a warm-up!?”

Ann sighs, resting her arms against the table. “So now they’re accusing us of being a bunch of killers…”

Ryuji hisses. “This is so effin’ stupid! Dammit!”

I sigh heavily. “Please stop looking that stuff up here, Ryuji.”

Makoto finishes typing, crossing her arms and looking over the results. “Well, the results are done. First place is Goro Akechi.”

“What!? Akechi…!?”

Ann huffs at him. “What’re you so surprised for? We’ve been mentioning him this whole time.”

He rolls his eyes. “Seriously? Not some singer or an idol? Ugh, why’d it have to be him… I want someone nice to look at…”

Ann picks up the empty box of votes and throws it right at his head. “Of course you would say something like that!”

“The hell was that for!?”

“For being a dick!”

They both stand and lean their hands on the table, glaring at each other. I gently pat her back. “Calm down please, Ann. We can get him later.”

“What!?”

Makoto groans and yanks back on his top, forcing him back into his seat. “Now is not the time for this.”

Morgana frowns. “It’s because of us that his popularity has skyrocketed.”

“We’re the ones countin’ the results! Can’t we just make ‘em up? We don’t hafta get him…”

Makoto sighs tiredly. “People will figure that out. He won by a landslide…”

“I knew people would vote for him, but this is way more votes than I was expecting.” Ann says, looking at the stack of notes for him.

Makoto nods in agreement with her. “It would be best for us to avoid inviting such a clear danger upon ourselves… I’d like a little more time to think about who to ask…”

I tap my chin in thought. “Akechi huh…?”

“That reminds me… how is Futaba-chan doing?” Haru asks, “She seemed like she was looking into something on her own… Has she told you anything?” She taps my shoulder when I don’t reply, “Um, Rin-chan?”

I raise up my head to her. “Hm? Oh, not yet, it’s best to leave her be with this stuff.”

Ryuji sighs. “We’re not gonna get arrested ‘cause the police tracked her down, right? That’s the last thing we need now.”

“She’ll be fine.”

Makoto nods, resting her arms on the table. “Even one clue would work wonders for us. We should let her continue with her investigation. I hope she finds something…”

I nod a few times. “I’ll see if I can help her out. Be safe all of you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We finish up and head our separate ways. I get back to LeBlanc and Sojiro is leaning against the bar, having a smoke as he turns to me, “Hey.”

“Hey. Um, not much to do?”

“My customers have all gone for the day.”

The TV report goes on in the background. “In response to the police identifying the Phantom Thieves as primary suspects, Goro Akechi had this to say.”

Akechi appears on the screen. “Even though my opinion has been met with criticism, I’ve held fast that the Phantom Thieves are not just. However… I believe the recent series of suspicious deaths is unrelated to their actions.”

_ Unrelated? _

“Wh-What!? Did I hear you correctly?” The interviewer replies in shock, “But Akechi-san, you were the first to caution everyone about the Phantom Thieves… were you not?”

“This doesn’t change the fact that they’re indeed a dangerous group. That said, I would like to express that immediately linking them to this case is far too hasty. There are still many questions to be answered here… it feels as though there is more to this.”

I tap my chin, watching the TV.  _ More to this, huh?  _

“I wonder why the sudden change.” Sojiro comments as he watches.

My phone buzzes, taking it out of my skirt pocket. 

Futaba: I’m super stuck on my Okumura investigation.

Ryuji: Seriously? Even you’re having trouble with this shit?

Haru: What should we do…?

Makoto: Let’s meet up and discuss our options as soon as possible.

Ryuji: Tomorrow?

Ann: The sooner the better, right? Though I still haven’t come up with anything myself…

Yusuke: It is said that two heads are better than one, so I can only imagine what eight heads might produce.

Haru: That’s a good way of thinking.

Futaba: It’s totally an Inari idea.

Makoto: Ok, let’s do everything we can right now. Even if it means crossing some dangerous bridges. Considering how far we’ve come, we can’t be particular about our methodology...

Me: About that…

Makoto: What is it?

Me: I was thinking that we should get Akechi for the panel.

Ryuji: What!? Are you thinkin’ right!?

Haru: Could you explain why you thought that, Rin-chan?

Me: He could be a source of information for us, outside of the police and SIU. It is dangerous to be so close to him, but it could be our best chance. He said things in the report earlier that peaked my interest.

Ann: I understand that, but…

Makoto: We should all think about it overnight. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow.

Me: All right…

I side-smile at the screen and sigh.  _ Am I really thinking this wrongly? But with everything happening now, he really does seem like our only option at this point. We are pushed into a corner with very view options for us. _

Sojiro looks over at me. “What’re you staring at your phone like that for? Oh… are you going through a break up?”

I blink at him, shaking my free hand at him. “N-No! It’s nothing like that! It's, um, a secret…? Ish _. _ ”

He sighs. “Don’t let things get complicated, ok? Having to keep dealing with that stuff later on is a pain…” He leans up and looks over me quickly, “By the way… you haven’t been causing any trouble, have you? I heard the police showed up at your school…”

_ Of course he would be suspicious of that.  _ “Huh? Why say that now out of nowhere? It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“You’re sure you’re not getting involved in anything?” He narrows his eyes at me slightly.

“I’m sure. Um, is everything ok?”

“Well… fine.”

He leaves shortly after and I go to my room, get changed and set about to work at my desk. Morgana offers his views but falls asleep atop the desk shelf after a couple of hours. I circle the name over the notebook page. “Goro Akechi.”

‘Unrelated to their actions’, ‘there is more to this’. His words play on in my head over and over.  _ Was he just trying to bait us out by sympathising with us… or was he actually sympathetic? I couldn’t gauge much from his words without hearing them myself in person. However, he is a hard person to read in general. During that chess match, he likes to give his opponent freedom before bringing out his scheme and agenda. He beat me with that and I walked right into his trap. Was he doing that now?  _

I tap my pen over his name.  _ What do you want, Akechi? He is linked to the police, probably the SIU and that was it. Or all I knew. I understand him slightly from the times we have hung out. Deep down I barely know him and his contacts. I don’t like taking risks as I don’t trust him. He has said some things in the past during all the Phantom Thief business that made me think he has something to hide. But, we’re in a situation where we will have to take some risks to survive. But was it worth it? We should talk about it more tomorrow. I'm tired. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all meet up in my room again the next day as it is a non-school day. Everyone is wrapped up in their winter clothes. And everyone is quiet until Yusuke speaks up first. “Makoto, has Niijima-san told you anything about the investigation?”

She holds her chin, shaking her head. “Well… Sis actually stopped mentioning anything about work in front of me… It’s possible I made some sort of mistake and she now suspects me…”

I shake my head quickly. “You haven’t, Makoto. I doubt she would suspect her own sister at this point in time.”

She smiles slightly. “Regardless, I thought over the matter of who we’re going to invite for our school festival. As per Rin’s thoughts. I’m considering asking Akechi-kun.”

“For real!?” Ryuji asks in disbelief, “Weren’t you talkin’ about how you didn’t wanna draw danger to us or whatever!?”

She nods and nibbles her lip slightly. “I understand this is dangerous…”

Ryuji sighs. “Just ‘cause she’s your girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to agree with her y’know?”

“Ryuji!” Ann shouts in shock.

“You idiot.” Futaba mumbles from the couch.

I smack the back of his head, frowning down at him as he sits, gripping onto his head. “Are you going to take that back before I hit you with something harder?”

“Sorry… I’m just stressin’ out over this…”

Makoto presses her finger against her forehead. “Anyway… Without a powerful source of intel, we won’t be able to win against the police network. And I can no longer rely on my sister for information…”

Haru looks between me and Makoto. “Wait, is this because of Akechi-kun’s police connections? You’re going to use him as your powerful source of intel…?”

Morgana chuckles as he sits on a chair. “Bold move. I’m surprised to hear that suggestion coming from you, Makoto. And Rin with how cautious she usually is.”

“Did you see his press conference yesterday? One of the comments defending the Phantom Thieves stood out to me. ‘There is more to this’.

“Yeah, and that the death was ‘Unrelated to their actions'.” I add.

Makoto nods confidently. “I think he said that knowing for certain the Phantom Thieves would be watching. He wants to get our attention.”

“Still, there are so many other students at the school festival… What are the odds of success?” Yusuke hesitantly asks.

“It’s a gamble.” Makoto replies honestly, “And the odds are less than favourable… But we can no longer afford to hesitate.” She turns to me, “Should we invite Akechi-kun, then?”

I cross my arms and nod. “Yeah, I think it’s the only thing we can do.”

“In that case… I’ll do it.” She looks around at everyone for their approval, “Is everyone else ok with that?”

Ann sighs, sounding thankful. “I’m good… Whatever he says has gotta be more reliable than what I’ve been able to come up with.”

Yusuke nods next. “It would be reassuring to gain him as an ally, rather than simply a source of information.”

Ryuji waves his hands about to get our attention. “Hold on, how’re we even gonna get in touch with him? It’s not like we got his contact info…”

Futaba jumps up from the couch and smiles. “We have all the data from the PC of a public prosecutor! Finding his phone number was a no brainer!”

“Damn, you’re real impressive…” 

Haru tilts her head to one side. “But then, wouldn’t he wonder how we acquired his number?”

“I’ll just say my sister had it. That isn’t even technically a lie. Can you send me the number, Futaba?”

Futaba pulls out her phone. After a few seconds Makoto’s one rings and she takes it out. “I’ll contact him right away.”

“I gotta say, I’m really not big on this Akechi deal.” Ryuji comments.

Ann frowns at him. “Now’s not the time to be petty.”

“Unless you have a better idea?” I ask him.

“No… I don’t got nothin’.”

“Just think of him as a source of intel, nothing more.” Morgana says simply.

Makoto’s phone rings and she takes it from her coat pocket. “I have a response already. He says, ‘Let me think about it’.”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Wait a sec. Didn’t he say he wasn’t gonna do any more stuff for the media?”

“That’s likely why he’s so hesitant.” Yusuke explains quickly to him.

“What’re we gonna do if he turns us down?” Ann asks.

“I’ll keep trying.” Makoto replies. “It may be frustrating, but he’s all we have at the moment. We need him to do it, no matter what.”

“We’re counting on you, Makoto…” Morgana says to her.

I tap my chin.  _ Maybe if I was able to meet him I could convince him?  _ “I’ll see what I can do too.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohya actually contacts me after our meeting and I go to see her. She said she had seen Kayo and what happened. She seems generally happy that she did and was working things out. 

She is on her phone as it rings during our chat. “Yep, replace the previous article. No worries, right? Might as well go all out if we’re gonna do this! I’m gonna scrap the others and rewrite them as well. Yep, tomorrow morning then…” She puts her phone away and turns back to me, “Sorry, that was the chief…”

“Oh? You are both getting along now?”

“He’s been great. He’s ignoring the higher-ups's orders to help me. I’m doing a special expose on the Phantom Thieves, and the chief’s helping me. It’s about their origin and the root of the problem they’re trying to solve. Hopefully it will bring back some support to them from all the stuff that’s happened recently.”

I tilt my head at her. “You’re really earnest, you know?”

She shakes her head. “It’s my original field of expertise. I am a journalist after all, you know?” She smiles widely, “The higher-up’s were against it, but this expose has been popular with our readers. Since we’ve sold so many copies, there’s nothing they can do about it… or us. So, we’re planning to throw in additional articles while we have the chance.”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “I’m glad to hear that. You sound very enthusiastic about it all.”

“This is only just the beginning though.” She suddenly cheers, “All riiight, let’s have a victory celebration! Lala-chan, I hope you have some Don Perignon for us!”

She crosses her arms at her. “I told you last time, we don’t have any of that here.”

“That’s what I figured, so I reserved a bottle at the wine shop.”

She laughs. “Sheesh. Ok, I’ll go get it for you.” She walks out of the bar and leaves just the two of us.

Ohya chuckles. “Impressive… Looks like Lala-chan took the hint.”

“Hint? Phew I thought you were serious about drinking.”

“I wanted to speak with you… In private.”

“Um, private? About what exactly?”

She chuckles. “Oh, loosen up a bit, will ya? I’ve been quietly making preparations to write a story about Shido’s confidant too. I’m going to uncover the truth… I swear to Kayo.” She smiles thankful at me, “Thanks… again. Whenever I felt like giving up, you encouraged me to keep going. It’s all thanks to you that I was able to get this far… Miss Phantom Thief.”

_ Really another one knows?  _ “You know I’m one?”

“The chief’s change of heart happened exactly the same way as those other cases. And the timing was absolutely perfect. You’re the only one who could have orchestrated all that.”

I rub the back of my neck. “So you really knew all along, huh?”

“It was sooo obvious. I’m convinced from the recent coverage that the Phantom Thieves truly are valiant. Helping the weak… Punishing the bad… They actually do all those things. This stuff about killing recently isn’t them. I know it. So, in a sense, you and I have the same objective. We both want to expose the ills of society… Sooo, I won’t tell anyone about your true identity. Let’s form a united front to fight evil.”

I nod with a smile. “Let’s do just that.”

She takes a sip of her drink. “...If it weren’t for you, I never would have been able to return to my journalist self. My high schooler source who manipulated information ended up manipulating my heart too… I’m gonna return the favour one of these days, all right?” She laughs happily, “Ahahaha! Until then, we’ll race to see who can expose evil first!”

“You got it, Ohya.”

She stretches up her arms. “Shall we get started then? Considering we’re already in a celebratory mood? I wonder if you’ll make it back home tonight? I’m gonna have you stick around ‘til the very end!”

My eyes go wide, holding up my hands. “W-Wait, I didn’t agree to this!”

She chuckles. “I will not accept your refuuusal!”

I groan and lay my head down on the table. “Why… I have somewhere else I need to be…”

She laughs and pats my back. “I was only jokinggg! Go on now and be safe, y’hear?”

“Yeah, I will be.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thankfully I wasn’t lying that I needed to be somewhere else. Iwai messaged me that he needed to see me as soon as possible. Tsuda had apologized to him and stopped him on this gun deal and that Iwai told Kaoru about everything.

I maneuver my way through Central Street towards his shop, pushing open the door and stepping inside with Iwai being in his usual position at the counter.  _ Been a while since I’ve been here. _

He drops his magazine. “You’re finally here.”

“Sorry I took so long. I’m happy everything got sorted for you. I told you it would all work out.”

“Yeah, yeah, kid.” He sits up and puts down his magazine, “Kaoru wants to talk to you.”

“To me? Um, sure.”

“I’ll call him over, hang out for a bit.”

I walk around behind the counter and we talk a bit about what happened before he walks in. “Thank you for everything that has happened. After I was told everything I learned a lot about myself, so… I just wanted to show my appreciation. I mean it was quite a shock… But if I was told sooner you wouldn’t have been threatened.”

Iwai sighs slightly. “Who your parents are and where you come from stays with you for your entire life. Thanks to my loser parents, I got bullied by complete strangers, and-”

“My father isn’t a loser though! He’s a brilliant business owner!”

Iwai averts his face as I smile. “Well he’s got you there. Iwai is kind of slow, but it’s up to him now to keep this up.”

His eyes go wide at me. “Mind what you’re sayin’ there, kid.” He sighs heavily, “In the end, I was just fightin’ my own demons… Stuck in my crappy childhood and all the problems I had growin’ up distorted my views…”

Kaoru shrugs. “I forgive you.”

“Wow… You’ve really matured, huh?”

He nods and turns to me. “So… why did you help my father out? He told me you helped gather information for him and you willingly got involved in a yakuza dispute… Would someone normally take that big of a risk?”

I rub the back of my neck. “Um, well… I couldn’t just leave him after knowing what was going on. Seems I’m a bit of a trouble magnet.”

Iwai laughs. “Ha, that's puttin’ it lightly.”

I huff and pout at him. “Hey! You’re not meant to agree to that!”

“Sure, kid.”

I poke at his chest. “Don’t be sarcastic with me.”

“I’d understand if you were a member of the Phantom Thieves.”

I immediately stop and turn my head to him, blinking in surprise. “Um… huh?”

“Fighting for the underdogs… like a gentleman thief, you know? People have their own opinions, especially with what's happened lately, but… I think they’re super cool!”

_ Um, this is about to get really awkward…  _ I shake my hands about in front of me. “I-I’m not-”

“You gotta go, Kaoru. The supermarket’s about to close. Aren’t you in charge of dinner tonight?”

“Oh crap! Please excuse me!” He bows at me before rushing out.

I let out a held breath.  _ Phew…  _

Iwai chuckles. “Sheesh… kids grow up quick. They can be a pain in the ass, but they’re worth it. Help me close up will ya?”

“Oh, sure.” I walk over to pull down the shutter.

“...Tsuda changed rather suddenly, huh?” I stop in place as he continues, “Seems like he had a change of heart, just like all them people on TV.”

_ Um, not another surely. _

“I can’t be the only one who was saved by his change of heart. I wonder who else knows…”

He glances at me as I run my finger along my cheek. “Um, well about that… You know, don’t you?”

“Heh, I wonder…” He turns and looks down at me with a slight grin, “Man, you really had me fooled. That whole thing about being an enthusiast was all just BS.”

“Wh-What else was I supposed to say!? It’s all I could come up with…”

“Ha. So the Phantom Thieves are usin’ my guns to take down bad guys, aren’t they? They help people in need, huh?”

“We do our best…”

“But, what the hell are you gonna do with a model gun? You need a real gun in a shootout… Haha you’re such a weirdo.”

“I’m not!” I cross my arms and huff, “There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it all.”

“I’m sure there is. But, be safe y’hear? A lot of bad press out there on you at the moment. You gonna do somethin’ about it?”

I nod slowly. “Yeah, we are.”

“Good. Now get outta here. Come back if you need anything.”

“You got it!” I help him shut up and give him a small wave before heading back.

_ Parents and their children can forgive each other even with the things they fear for them. They can become a family again if everything is put in the open and explained. Maybe that can happen to me with my parents, wherever they are right now… Be safe, mom, dad. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another school day starts up with the school abuzz with activity. The festival is tomorrow and we need Akechi’s word quickly or this would all become a worse situation for us. Students gather at the entrance as the exam scores are up on the information board. Morgana jumps up on my shoulder to see. Makoto is there and I walk up to her side.

“Oh, good morning.”

“Good morning.” I look over the results, “How did everyone do?”

Makoto frowns at the board of results. “Ryuji dropped lower, somehow and Ann dropped slightly as well. Haru stayed the same so that’s good.”

I look over at her class. “And you…” My finger moves up to the top, “Number one. Congratulations.”

She smiles at me. “I have to keep my promise about being a police commissioner, don’t I? Even with everything going on at the moment.” Her finger runs over my class, “And look who got top too?”

“Not me?”

She prods my side. “Hey, don’t joke around. It’s you.”

I chuckle and shrug. “Who would have thought… Any word on Akechi?”

She shakes her head slowly. “Nothing yet. I just hope he’ll reply soon. All this waiting is…”

“Stressful?”

“Yeah…”

“It’ll happen, don’t worry.”

“I do hope you’re right…”

I give her hand a quick squeeze in mine. “Trust me, it will.”

She looks down at her hand in surprise. A small smile forming on her lips. “People will start talking if they see that.”

I shrug slightly. “Would that be a bad thing?”

“I suppose not.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day goes by quickly without any problems, except for Akechi still not replying to Makoto. I just hoped he wasn’t going to wait until the last minute or something. It gets dark by the time I get back to LeBlanc, surprised to see Akechi sitting at the bar with a coffee. 

He smiles as I enter and greets me. “Welcome home, Kurusu-san.”

I rub the back of my neck.  _ I was not expecting this.  _ “Um, I’m home?”

“You’re back awfully late.” He chuckles and taps the stool next to him, “Sit, please.”

I just nod, taking the seat next to him and brushing down my skirt. “I had some things to do at school before coming back.”

He nods and turns to Sojiro behind the bar. “How has business been for you lately?”

“Take a look around.” He says simply, cleaning up some of the cups, “...Is the Niijima lady doing well?”

I tilt my head at him. “Um, all well?”

Sojiro looks up at me and Akechi turns to me at what I said. “Not you, kid.” He sighs, “The other Niijima.”

“Hm…?” Akechi glances at me slightly before he leans back onto the bar, “Unfortunately, we haven’t seen each other lately. We had a… difference of opinion.”

_ They’re on bad terms too?  _

The TV report goes live. “What are your thoughts, Representative Shido?” Sojiro frowns at the mention of his name, “It doesn’t surprise me that people say our country is lethargic. We’ve let these Phantom Thieves run amok.”

I hold my head as it starts to hurt upon hearing his voice.  _ That voice… _

“And because they’ve targeted only prominent figures, our government leaders have been hesitant to act. I apologize for any concern they may have caused and will hence force search for an apt countermeasure. This is an important undertaking, and one I intend to confront with every asset available to me. These criminals must be stopped so that this noble country can move forward.”

_ Assets? Confronting the Thieves? _

Sojiro just stares at me. “What’re you just staring off into space for? You’re creeping me out.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Akechi sighs and sips his coffee a little. “Criminals, hm…? Well, that must be how he sees it. However, that is ignorant of their true nature.”

I look at him in surprise. “You’re talking as if you’re on the Thieves’ side now. Is that really true?”

“It may be somewhat of a stretch to say I’m on their side. Having said that, I won’t deny that I empathize with them on some level.”

“How so?” I ask, looking over at him.

“If this Okumura incident was not the Phantom Thieves’ doing… If they only change the hearts of criminals. Then even though they can’t be considered innocent. Perhaps my goals are not so different from theirs…”

_ Why the sudden change? I mean, he does have a point that it would link up with his version of justice. Is this honesty or something else…  _ “Realistically I still believe they’re innocent. They wouldn’t suddenly change like this from one extreme to another. It just doesn’t fit right at all.”

“Hahaha.” He chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee, “I knew there was something special about you, ever since the first time we met. I feel as though I could tell you anything during our conversations.”

“I wouldn’t say special. Maybe a bit on the strange side.” He chuckles.  _ Maybe I should ask him about the panel,  _ “I heard that you got invited to be on the special panel for the Shujin festival?”

“Ah, yes. I was meaning to get back to Niijima-san on that. Although I said I didn’t want to get involved in much media. Talking to you has made me think it would be a good idea.”

I blink in surprise. “Just talking with me made you change your mind? Well, it would be interesting to have someone of your stature and knowledge to be there.”

“Well, thank you. It will be a good opportunity for me as well.” He gets up from his chair, “Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious.”

“Glad you liked it.”

_ Opportunity? For what? _

He turns back to me and smiles. “I’m happy I could see you. I’ll be going now.”

“Have a good evening.” I wave him off.

Me and Sojiro both watch him walk out. “That kid was going on about some real complicated stuff. He’s prolly a good bit smarter than you, huh…”

“It would seem like that, huh?” My phone buzzes before he could reply and I take it out to read.

Makoto: Oh, I just got a response from Akechi-kun. He accepted the lecture invitation.

Me: Um, yeah I already knew that…

Ryuji: Huh? How did you know already?

Yusuke: That is a good question.

Me: Well, he was at LeBlanc and we talked. That’s it really.

Haru: You talked to him? You certainly have courage to talk to him directly.

Me: I guess?

Ann: Either way, the real issue is what we do next.

Yusuke: The lecture is on the afternoon of the second day, yes?

Ryuji: Wait, you’re coming to our school festival?

Yusuke: It’s during my exam week, so I’ll be able to go in the afternoon.

Ann: You wanna come too, Futaba? C’mon, it’ll be fun!

Futaba: Seriously?

Haru: I don’t see why not. We should all walk around together tomorrow!

Me: That sounds fine to me. It would be a good chance to relax.

Makoto: At a time like this?

Haru: This is the perfect chance for us to relax though.

Futaba: Haru, um, are you sure you’re ok? This seems a little soon.

Haru: I am, thank you. I’ve always dreamed of walking around my school festival with friends. And it would be Rin-chan’s first time for it as well.

Makoto: I suppose if you say it like that, I can resign myself to enjoying our time there too. Thanks, Haru.

Haru: It’s my pleasure. I have heard that some classes are doing couple events too. They would probably be fun for you and Rin-chan to do.

Me: Well… you don’t hold back…

Yusuke: I think it would serve to boost a budding romance, wouldn’t you say?

Makoto: C-Could we not discuss this right now!?

Ann: Aww, but it’s cute.

Futaba: Aren’t we the only ones that know though? The whole school would know then.

Me: Thank you for your reasoning, Futaba.

Futaba: Buttt, I don’t see why it should be kept a secret. You both should.

Makoto: …

Me: …

Yusuke: Does this mean they accept?

Haru: Aww they are in unison as well.

Ryuji: Damn, you guys are harsh…

Makoto: I’ll… see you all tomorrow.

Me: Yeah, see you...

I put my phone on the bar and let my head hit against it, letting my hair cover my red cheeks. “What’s the matter with you?” Sojiro asks with a slight grin on his face.

“Nothing…” I mumble, my words quietened against the bar.

He chuckles and I hear something being pushed towards me, lifting my head to see a freshly brewed cup of coffee. “Here, this will remove the flush from your cheeks.”

I pout slightly and take the coffee in my hands. “...Thank you.”

Morgana reads over my phone as it rests on the bar. “So, are you going to those events then?”

I cough up the coffee slightly as I sip it, blinking over at his grinning face. “Not you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everything is now set for the festival and Akechi will be there, as much as they are hesitant to ask for him. Akechi and Rin still have a unique relationship of uncertainty and rivalry, huh? Should pick up even more soon as well. And we finish Ohya and Iwai's confidants so only a few more of those to go.
> 
> Plus I had to include a Kasumi scene with Rin as I always enjoy writing them both. It will also serve a purpose in the future as well. Plus I had to add some teasing to Rikoto and Rin in this from the others.
> 
> Ok, question as well. The Student Festival chapter is next, but it is getting to near fifty pages already and that is a hell of a lot to ready through so would you like it split into two chapters or left as one? I don't want to bog you all down with such a large amount to read and take in. I'll be careful where it splits as well to not break the narrative of the scene.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your incredible support and reading as usual. See you all Saturday for the festival!


	74. The Highs and Lows of the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

We meet up and head as a group to the Shujin festival. Walking into the entrance it is packed with students and people. Signs, decorations and people call out to the crowds to visit their area and hand out leaflets. Yusuke looks around in awe. “The festival seems to be quite a success so far.”

Ann’s eyes go wide at the sight of colours and the crowds of people. “There’s definitely a lot more people than last year.”

“Well, yeah. This place got famous and all.” Ryuji comments, “The Phantom Thieves, Kamoshida, Principal Kobayakawa. On top of that, we got Akechi as a guest. Who wouldn’t want to come here?”

Makoto looks around at the students that walk past us. “There may be police officers in plain clothes too… Actually, they probably are here. We better be careful about what we discuss.”

“Yeah, the SIU will have moles and watchers everywhere here.” I add, glancing around.

Morgana rests atop my shoulder, looking down at everyone. “Acting like normal students is going to be important. We should go around like normal students.”

“What do you normally do at a school festival?” Futaba asks, looking seemingly overwhelmed.

“Look around at the exhibits… and eat stuff? Ann says, not sounding sure herself.

Ryuji grins and stretches up his arms. “There’s no rules. Remember when we went to the beach before? Why not go about it like that?”

I nod in agreement. “We should enjoy it, but stay on our toes as well.”

“Don’t let your guards down too much.” Makoto adds.

Morgana nods atop me. “It’s true the initial members have been at this for a long time, making it easier to get tracked…”

Ryuji groans. “All riiight… We’ll be careful…”

Haru giggles at us. “Now, now. Let’s leave it at that. We just need to be mindful about what we’re saying, correct?”

Makoto rubs the back of her neck. “Oh, um…”

“You seem to be having quite a lot of fun, Haru. You did mention that you were looking forward to this.” Yusuke says to her.

She nods with a smile. “I want to go around with everyone and eat at the refreshment stands!”

Futaba jumps in excitement. “Well, it’ll be a nice change of pace! A lot of nasty stuff’s continued lately! I hunger as well!”

“Shall we head off to the other stands then?” Makoto asks us all with a small smile. 

I nod with a smile. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Oh right. This is your first time at our school festival.” Makoto says.

Ryuji nudges my arm with his elbow. “They’re pretty good. From what I’ve heard… I never went to the last one.”

Haru spins on her heels and points towards a booth near the entrance. “Oh look! A couple’s booth. They take pictures of couples! Rin-chan and Mako-chan could- mhrrmmm!”

Makoto quickly puts her hand over her mouth to stop her saying anymore, getting a few glances from nearby students as they walk past. 

I rub my eyes and sigh. “Oh dear…”

“L-Let’s pick something we can all do, ok?” Makoto asks quickly as Haru struggles against her.

“Mhrrhmm…!”

“I know a great one!” Ann chirps.

We follow Ann to the second floor, passing through groups of students until we stop. “This is the place!”

Haru reads the sign. “Maid Takoyaki…?”

Ann smiles widely and calls out inside. “New customers! I’ll show you all to your seats.”

Ryuji groans. “...So it’s your class’s stand. It looks crap if I’m honest…”

Ann holds her hips and glares at him. “It’s still a refreshment stand, isn’t it!?”

Futaba looks around at the seemingly open area around us. “It’s like a deserted island here…”

Makoto shakes her head. “Well, I guess it’s good for talking since there aren’t any people here…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Might as well…”

Ann sits us at a table with a menu. I didn’t even know what the class was doing since I was helping the council more than the class. Not that they would have wanted my help really.

“We heard a lot of rumours even on the way here.” Haru whispers.

“And it was all bullshit.” Ryuji adds.

“Here she comes… Act normal.” Morgana says before hiding in my bag.

A student dressed up in a maid outfit comes over and greets us. “Welcome home! May I take your order?”

Ryuji blinks at her. “Take my order!? What happened to the maid atmosphere!?”

Yusuke looks over the menu. “There are a lot of odd flavours…”

“Stick to a normal one. I bet they-”

“I’m so sorry. We sold out the last normal one to the previous customer.”

“The hell…”

Yusuke points at the menu. “Well then… I’ll have the mentai cheese takoyaki.”

“I’m sorry. We’re out of cod roe.”

Haru looks over it as well. “Then, how about the squid-”

“Um… We’re currently out catching squid. It’ll probably take another five or six hours…”

“That doesn’t even sound remotely possible! Ain’t the whole menu just a sham!?” Ryuji shouts in disbelief.

Ann just smiles. “Actually, we spent most of our budget on making the maid costumes look nice. We didn’t put too much effort into the octopus.”

“I can see that!”

“Ryuji, you’re making a scene...” Morgana whispers from my bag.

Haru taps her chin. “Then, what would you recommend with what you have now?”

“That would be the Russian takoyaki.”

“We’ll have that please.”

“This will take a little time.” She walks off.

“Who organised this?” I ask but only get silence from Ann.

Ryuji sighs next to me. “...Let’s forget about the octopus and get back on topic.”

We all huddled together, Ann speaking up first. “On that note, hearing Kamoshida being almost treated like a victim makes me wanna eat my stress away!”

Morgana pokes out his head from the bag. “I’ve even heard conjecture that the principal was targeted for reasons like he knew too much.”

“I kept hearing about Goro Akechi’s popularity on the way here.” Yusuke adds.

Futaba huffs at the mention of his name. “All thanks to the Phantom Thieves!”

“You know, did that Akechi guy agree to show up here ‘cause he believes we didn’t kill anybody…?”

“Or, he may simply love large gatherings.” Yusuke suggests.

Ann nods. “Oh, true. He didn’t seem like he minded being pampered by the media at all.”

Morgana sighs. “We plan on stealing intel, but we might fall into another trap. I’m gonna be bummed if that happens…”

I shrug slightly. “I can’t get the best of a read on him. How long does it take for some takoyaki though...?”

Makoto blinks at me. “You’re so carefree sometimes… You have nerves of steel in any situation?”

I go to open my mouth but Morgana cuts in. “Not with you, Makoto. She gets so flustered that-”

I smack his head into the bag and zips up the bag, crossing my arms and huffing. “As you were saying…”

Makoto hides her smile behind her hand for a moment. “I was going to say that we don’t know what Akechi-kun is planning.”

“Opportunity, huh…” I mumble as a ping can be heard and the maid comes over with the takoyaki. 

Ann looks over it. “Ooh, it’s freshly made!"

Futaba prods her shoulder. “Lies! I heard a microwave go off!

Ryuji sighs and shrugs. “Well, it’s not like I was expectin’ crispy takoyaki at a school festival or anything. So, what makes this a Russian takoyaki…?”

Haru smiles, looking over it. “Could there be jam in it as a secret ingredient? That sounds quite delicious.”

“Well… one of these is special.” The maid says before walking away.

Morgana gets out of my bag again and looks over the steaming food. “Uh, one of them’s obviously red. That’s gotta be the one.”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Dude, don’t tell me the Russian part means…”

I cross my arms, looking over at it. “The bomb, huh? How fitting.”

“It’s like, going for the obvious one is courageous?” Ann says, blinking at the red one.

“I-Is that so?” Morgana stutters, “I dunno if I can take anything spicy…”

Yusuke frowns at the takoyaki. “I’d prefer the most beautifully shaped one… but all of them are misshapen. How disappointing…”

Haru looks between us all. “Oh, aren’t you all going to eat? I think I’ll go for the special one.”

Makoto looks at her in surprise. “Wait… is she honestly going for it?”

Ryuji nudges my arm and grins. “Do YOU wanna go for the red one?”

I look over at it and shrug. “I don’t see why not.”

Ann giggles. “Ooh, impressive as always!”

“But, I don’t want to regret eating something bad…”

“Oh, everyone’s all here.” Akechi suddenly walks up to us.

_He is here already? Why?_

Makoto looks at him in shock, stuttering slightly. “Th-The panel isn’t until tomorrow though…”

“I came to check out the venue. I can’t make mistakes since a lot of people will be present."

“Someone is eager…” Futaba mutters under her breath.

He sighs tiredly. “But, people ended up recognising me as soon as I arrived. Everyone bombarded me with questions and I could barely get away.”

“That’s ‘cause you were sloppy…” Ryuji mutters quietly.

“I grew tired of the baseless rumours they kept bringing up, so I escaped to where there weren’t any people.” He notices the takoyaki and walks over to it, picking up the red one, “...I’m going to have one of these.”

Haru gasps as he picks it up. “The special one…!" She pouts slightly at him, "I wanted that one…”

He smiles at her. “I apologize, but let’s just call this my performance fee.” He places it all into his mouth and chews.

“But-” Ann tries to warn him.

Ryuji just grins. “It’s fine let ‘em.”

“Mmm, it’s quite deli-” His eyes go wide, holding his gloved hand over his mouth, “... HNNNGH!?”

“Eating it in one bite is a bad idea…” Ann mumbles, watching him.

Akechi winces, coughing frantically. “Ngh… My throat…! Urgh! This is…! Ohhh… Oh, my stomach… It burns…!”

Ann panics more so. “Are you ok!? Do you need water!?”

He shakes his hand at us. “I-I-I’m… I’m fine! I just love… uh… spicy, spicy stuff… haha… ha.”

“Hey, does he sound broken to you?” Futaba whispers.

I tilt my head at him, holding up a cup of water to him. “Are you sure you don’t need water? You really sound like you need some…”

His hands and body tremble. “I-I’m fine… W-Well then… I’ll… I’ll see you… uh… t-t-tomorrow.” He swiftly turns around and waddles outside the class as Ryuji laughs.

Ann blinks at his back as he walks out. “Wow, he’s really trying to hold it together. He’s waddling around like some comedian.”

“It’s like he wants to get picked up for some commercial or something…” Ryuji comments. 

Yusuke frowns. “But… did he truly come to simply check the venue?” He sighs, “...This isn’t good. I keep suspecting every little thing…”

Makoto nods. “...I know what you mean. I’m doing the same too. I need to do my best tomorrow. We need to somehow get him to be our source of intel… I’m gonna pull this off no matter what!”

I smile at her determination. “Of course you will, Makoto.”

Futaba looks down at the table. “That Akechi guy… When he got here, didn’t he say that everyone’s all here? Everyone…?”

_Something isn’t right here._

“You’re… You’re just imaginin’ things…” Ryuji stutters out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We head around as a group to some of the stands and then outside, trying to blend in as best as possible. Makoto, Futaba and Haru go off to get some food as we get to a test of strength stand.

“Now this is more like it!” Ryuji grins as he rolls his shoulder.

Yusuke looks over the stand. “Why is this one special?”

“Dude, you hit that bell and all the girls will want to see who has such strength!”

Morgana sighs on my shoulder. “What a moron's way of thinking…”

“I’ll say…” Ann sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Do you really think that, Ryuji?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Fine, I’ll show you all!” He stomps up to the stand, “One try please!” He gets given a ticket and the large hammer. He grins as he taps it in his hands, readying himself, “Here goes… Get wrecked!” He raises the hammer above his head and slams it down onto the plate. We watch the weight rise up to only above halfway up the pole before sliding back down, “The hell!?”

Me, Ann and Morgana just look at each other before bursting out in laughter and giggles. 

"Great show there, Ryuji."

"What a moron."

“Sooo strong, Ryuji.” Ann laughs, pointing her finger at him, “You suck!”

He glares at us all. “Shuddup! This thing is rigged or somethin’!?” 

The stand owner holds out a ticket to him. “That's a fifty-two out of one hundred level for you.”

He stomps over to the stand owner. “Lemme have another try!”

“Only one per person I’m afraid.” 

“What!? Ugh this sucks!”

Ann continues to laugh as Ryuji stomps over to her, holding the hammer out to her. “Fine then, you have a go!”

She blinks at the hammer. “Huh? Why do I have to?”

“I bet you can’t beat that score!”

She places her hands on her hips and frowns at him. “Fine! If I do, you’re buying me some sweets!”

“Pfft, you’ll never beat it!”

“Um, careful what you say, Ryuji…” I mumble as Ann yanks the hammer from his hands, “Don’t anger Ann…”

She stomps over to the stand and struggles to lift the heavy hammer. Ryuji just grins as he watches. “She’ll never beat it. Easy victory for me.”

Ann raises up the hammer and knocks it down onto the plate as the weight flies up the stand. The stand owner watches. “That's a sixty-three for you.”

Ryuji’s face drops. “WHAT!?”

Yusuke chuckles. “Is this what they call karma?”

Ann jumps up in a cheer and pokes her tongue out at Ryuji. “You owe me some sweets!”

“It’s more about technique then pure strength, Ryuji.” I quickly explain.

He glares down at me. “Then you beat it!”

I sigh as Morgana rolls his eyes. “Do you really want to lose another bet?”

Ann then walks over with a big smile. “Ok I want my sweets!”

“Huh, now? You just ate loads!”

“I did not!”

They then start arguing with each other as the others walk over with some food. “What is going on now?” Makoto asks, looking between the two.

“Just a small argument.”

“Doesn’t seem small.” Futaba mumbles.

Haru then walks up to the machine. “Oh, this looks fun! One ticket please!” She turns to me, “Can you hold this for me, Rin-chan?”

“Oh, sure…” I hold her food as she picks up the hammer, looking to barely be able to lift it up.

“Uh, is that a good idea, Haru?” Futaba asks as she struggles.

“I’ll be fine!” She then swings down the hammer with force onto the plate, watching the weight fly up the whole length and slam into the bell at the top. Ryuji, Yusuke and Morgana’s jaws drop in surprise as me, Ann, Makoto and Futaba just blink in surprise.

“That's a max hit of one-hundred, miss! This is yours!” 

He hands over a teddy as she giggles, turning to us all. “I did it!”

We all just then laugh and giggle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walk around as a group a bit more. I’m just leading at the front until I see a booth that takes pictures of pairs and puts them on display outside with what looks like different types of wearable animal ears. 

_Oh god not another photo booth stand. They’ve already tried to drag me and Makoto into one. Time for a detour…_

I point in the opposite direction. “I think I see some different stands over-”

“Oh look!” Haru says happily, pointing her finger in the direction of the booth, “A photo booth for pairs!”

_No, Haru!_

“Oh, we can finally get them in a picture together!” Ann chirps.

Makoto holds up her hands in defense. “N-No, we don’t need to-”

Futaba gives a thumbs up. “I agree, both of you should go.”

“But I don’t think-” I don’t get a chance to disagree as Ann hooks her arm in mine and starts pulling me towards the booth, “A-Ann, wait!”

“It’ll be fine, Rin!”

“That’s what you think!”

Haru and Futaba both start moving Makoto behind me as Ryuji laughs. “Ha, glad it’s not me going in there!”

I try to pull back, but Ann’s grip is much tighter than I was expecting. She drags me to the entrance with Makoto pulling the others back. “W-We should think about this!”

“It would be aesthetically pleasing to see.” Yusuke mutters to himself.

Ann then waves over the person outside. “We have two ready here!”

He nods and calls out inside. “Two more coming up! Gives us a minute to prepare.”

“Good luck in there.” Morgana smirks before jumping onto Ryuji’s shoulder.”

Him, Ryuji and Yusuke stand at the side, looking over the photos they had put up as the others hold me and Makoto.

“Um, can we please talk about this? I-It will spread rumours, you know!” I say, trying to persuade them as other students gives us all a look as they pass.

“R-Right!”

“Nah. It’ll be fine!”

“Yes it will!”

Ryuji and Morgana just keep laughing at us. I frown at them as they call out from inside. “Come on in! I want to see my two lovelies.”

“Ha, hear that? They’re waitin’ for you both!”

I huff and narrow my eyes at them. “You asked for this…” As I take a step I use Ann’s hold as an anchor point, twist kicking him on his behind, sending him crashing forward into Yusuke and sending the three into the room, “You take our place.” I huff as I land.

People around us stop to see what the commotion is as we hear the others inside.

“It wasn’t meant to be us in here!”

“Oh you brought a lovely cat too!? This will be just perfect!”

“I’m not looking forward to this…”

“Oh you will be just lovely together!”

“The hell!” 

Haru and Futaba then release Makoto as she let's out a breath.

Haru clasps her hands together. “Oh, I guess this will work!”

Futaba smirks. “I like this route as well.”

Ann giggles. “That was some kick, Rin. But you know you can go in after, right?”

I blink at her as she smirks slightly. “Please no, Ann.”

“Oh you look so cute with cat ears!”

“Gah! I ain’t wearin’ this shit!”

“How surprisingly soft.”

“Ugh I’m with two morons…”

After they finally get out they put out the picture and we all laugh at it with them both wearing cat ears and holding Morgana up.

Makoto slides up next to me. “That was close… This is getting difficult to keep avoiding…”

I chuckle softly, hooking my little finger around hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t worry, we should be ok now.”

She chuckles and smiles, squeezing back with her little finger. “That is good.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walk around for a while together to some other stalls. We play through some mini-games, have some more food and just try and have a good time. The others keep trying to get me and Makoto into some of the stalls and couple ones, but we manage to resist enough to not have to go into any. Much to our relief. We manage to go around the whole of the festival. It was a really nice and fun experience. Still, it was hard considering the mounting stress over the situation. We end up at the entrance of the school again. 

Ryuji rolls his shoulder as he turns to us. “So, I guess we got through it ok?”

Yusuke clutches his chest. “Yes, but the associated mental fatigue was extraordinary. Being cautious takes a lot out of you…”

Ann nods slowly. “Seriously. I think I’m as tired now as I am after midterms. I don’t know how you stay so cautious all the time, Rin.”

I shrug slightly. “I’m used to it I guess?”

Futaba chuckles. "I didn’t mind any of that. I just loved seeing that detective gulp down the special takoyaki…”

Haru giggles. “I had fun as well, since I got to spend time with you all.”

Makoto turns to her. “What would you like to do now, Haru? Walk around a little more?”

She shakes her head. “I appreciate the gesture, but I’m satisfied with stopping here. Why don’t we go home and rest up? We’ll have to deal with Akechi-kun again tomorrow, after all…”

“I have to agree. What will his next move be…?” Morgana ponders.

“Yeah, we’ll need to be on our best game tomorrow.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I tap my pen up and down over Akechi's name in my notebook. He is bugging me. I didn't know what it was, call it intuition. But something was nagging me that he felt wrong. He wants justice and to seek the truth of the case. But I suspect he has a hidden agenda. An opportunity for him for the panel didn't make sense. _An opportunity for what exactly? His sudden view change on us was almost begging us to see it and changing our thoughts about him. Lowering our guards._

I tap my head in an attempt to bring up some ideas. _I don't know nearly enough about him to get anything definitive. The chess game however with him made me wary of him, but I didn't want to show it. Chess is a game of strategy. It was almost as if it was us versus him. His mind was let loose, so to speak. He drove me into a false sense of security and led me into a trap, even when I thought I had the upper hand. I had that same feeling with this. We were laying a trap for him. So why does it feel like to me that we are falling into his trap. He found us at the festival, addressing us as everyone like he had seen us together already. Was he confirming his suspicions? Or putting us on edge? All to make his plan run smoother? I don't know._

_Even since the TV station he took an interest in me. I still haven't figured out why. We have conflicting yet similar views and maybe I sympathize with him to a degree. Was he using me all this time to judge the kind of person I was?_ I run my hand through my hair and sigh, _He has resources but no visible links to groups, seemingly working on his own. As clever as he is, that's impossible. He has hidden sources, agendas and plans. However, I was powerless against them at the moment. Was it best to spring the trap? Take the repercussions and think of a counter?_ I groan, throwing the pen down onto the desk, _The problem was that he was smart, very in fact. Sojiro was probably right, he was smarter than me in different areas. It was scary as he was probably pushing over Makoto in intelligence. She doesn’t give herself credit for it but she is incredibly knowledgeable. And Futaba may be the only one above his level however, in different fields._

I drum my nails on the desk. _I don't trust him. My instincts say he is wrong. But, the only way to prove it is by putting us all in danger... This sucks... And I'm hungry. I could really go for some pancakes or something…_

I blink a few times at that strange thought. _Huh? Pancakes? Why did I...?_ I wrack my brain for any answer. The only thing coming to me was when he said that about pancakes to us at the TV station. “Let's see where this goes, Akechi. The Phantom Thieves won't fall easily.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The panel is beginning at Shujin the next day. The hall is packed with students and members of their families and teachers. Akechi stands at the top at the speaker's podium, Makoto next to him with a microphone. We lean up on the viewing balcony to the side, able to see everything go on more clearly from above. 

I gaze over the side as excited gossip comes from the crowd. Haru and Futaba decided to join the crowd to split us up. It’s a small attempt to move suspicions from us.

_No doubt undercover police and SIU are in the crowd as well._ I look over at the stage, _Akechi looks calm and composed as usual… Good luck Makoto. Let’s see what you do, Akechi._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto takes a deep breath. Everyone is counting on her to get information and ask the right questions. _I can’t let them down._ She nods to herself and looks over the seated crowd as they all start to quieten down, speaking through the microphone. “Well then, we will now begin today’s panel. Our guest of honour is Goro Akechi.”

Akechi leans to the stage microphone. “I feel kinda bad, considering how many people have gathered… I’m sure you would’ve been happier to have a singer or mascot appear, wouldn’t you say?”

His joke elects laughs from the crowd. 

“We’d appreciate it if you could tell us about your experience with the notorious Phantom Thieves. It’d be wonderful if you could let us hear more about your actual investigative process.”

Akechi chuckles and smiles at her. “I’m not used to being the one interrogated… so please go easy on me.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

More people laugh as Ann sighs, arms resting on the balcony as she looks over at the stage. “How much do you think he knows?”

“He talks of how the Phantom Thieves are dangerous, yet she says they haven’t committed any murders… Either he has an idea who the true culprit is, or he has uncovered the identities of the Phantom Thieves.”

Ryuji frowns at the stage “C’mon, Makoto… You gotta get it outta him…!”

_She won’t let us down._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“As much as you’re allowed to say, would you tell us how far along your investigation is on them?” Makoto asks.

“Getting right to the point, I see. Well, if it’s as much as I’m allowed to say, then everything on the TV and internet is all of it. We don’t have any leads yet, and their methods for their crimes are unclear…”

_He just dodged the question…_

“I see… Even with this country’s power, arresting them is proving difficult… Is that the case?”

“I wouldn’t phrase it that way… but well, something like that.”

Makoto nods. “Thank you for answering that question… By the way, it seems you’ve denied a correlation between the Phantom Thieves and the recent murders… Why the sudden change? Until now, haven’t you upheld your stance that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous?” She pauses for a second, “How are you so positive that they haven’t committed murder?” 

_Let’s see how he does with this._

He chuckles at her. “Aren’t you a little too comfortable interrogating people? Why, it’s as if you’re a prosecutor.”

She smiles back, keeping her image. “Ah, excuse me. This is something I’ve personally been interested in, so I couldn’t help it… But won’t you tell us? What reason is there that you’d claim their innocence when you previously stated they were unjust.”

Haru sits in the crowd alongside Futaba. “Mako-chan’s really pressing for an answer.”

Futaba nods, watching. “She’s pelting him with questions.”

Akechi looks over the crowd. “Every person whose heart they changed has truly been criminals, including Okumura… Why, then, was he the only one who needed to be killed…?”

“Why is that?” She asks, pressing more.

“I must admit… I couldn’t deduce a reason. That’s why I believe that case should be thought of as if a different party is responsible. And if-” He looks over at her, staring intently at her. 

_Don’t stop now._

“This is all hypothetical, mind you. If the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of, I can’t possibly imagine they would kill someone.” 

_Know of? He already knows?_ “Your comment just now… Does this mean the police have already identified who they are?”

Akechi shakes his head. “Oh, no. The police haven’t gotten that far yet. But I have my own conclusions about the true identities of the Phantom Thieves.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji huffs as he watches. “He’s gotta be bluffin’.”

Ann smacks his head. “Pipe down!”

Haru looks to the ground from her chair. “He’s lying, right?”

Futaba does the same. “But if it’s the truth…”

I watch next to them, remaining quiet. _He doesn’t look as if he is lying… He actually seems confident in our identities. So, this was the opportunity you were talking off._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi looks over at Makoto. “You’re not going to ask me who they are?”

_I need to try and change the question or this will be bad._ She nods. “...It may have repercussions on the investigation. Are you sure you can share that with us?”

He nods confidently. “It’s only my personal opinion, so announcing that here wouldn’t pose a problem. However… There’s a possibility that everyone present will hear the truth before the police or media.”

Ann trembles. “The truth…?”

Futaba frowns. “What’s he planning on saying…?”

Makoto frowns slightly at him. “...That’s quite the confidence you have. If you’re so certain… then very well. I’d like to ask you then. Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That idiot!” Ryuji shouts.

“No… there’s no way he could have any evidence…” Yusuke trails off.

I lean over and smack the back of his head hard. Glaring down at him. “Don’t you dare say that. She is doing what she can, so don’t you start.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi looks over the room. “They’re people you all know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are-” His phone suddenly rings and he takes it out, “Oh, it’s mine. I apologize for the interruption, but I can’t turn off my phone due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about… ten minutes or so?”

Makoto nods, addressing the room. “I’m terribly sorry, everyone, but we’ll be taking a break. We’ll resume the panel in ten minutes.”

Groans erupt from the crowd.

Akechi smiles at them. “Please don’t troll me online for this interruption, ok?” He bows to the crowd, walking up behind Makoto, “Is there a room I may use?”

Makoto nods. “There’s the PE faculty office.”

He nods and stops just behind her, whispering. “...I want you to come too. There’s a matter I want to discuss. Your friends from yesterday are here, aren’t they? Can you bring them too, if that’s all right?”

Her eyes go wide, quickly peering over her shoulder at him. “Did you set this up…?”

“We only have ten minutes, you know.”

_Did I mess up? I’m so sorry, everyone…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto gathers us all in the PE office, along with Akechi. Everyone is quiet and wary, unsure of what was going on. Makoto frowns at him. “What did you want to talk about, Akechi-kun?”

He simply reaches into his jacket, pulling out some photos and placing them down on the nearby table. They show Ann and Yusuke slowly disappearing into thin air, or more specifically, the Metaverse outside of Okumura headquarters.

Haru’s eyes go wide looking at them. “No… It can’t be…”

Ryuji does the same. “That’s gotta be ‘shopped or somthin’!”

_So we were falling into his plan, I knew it! Damn it why didn’t I do anything… Or realistically, what could I have done…_

Akechi sighs. “I have video footage too. Please, let’s not feign ignorance. All of you can go to that other world too, yes?”

I tilt my head at him slightly. “Us too…? That must imply you can?”

He nods at me. “It’s not just all of you. I am aware of that world too… I also know that when you traverse over there, your appearance changes as well. It’s because of those mysterious powers, isn’t it?” He pulls out his phone and the Meta-Nav is on it, “I found out about that world about a month ago. This had been installed onto my phone without my knowledge.”

“Dude, it’s the Nav…”

“When the app activated on it’s own, the scenery changed around me suddenly. Quite frankly, I still can’t believe it myself.”

_How did he get the Nav? It was bestowed on me by Igor in the Velvet room and given to everyone else by him. Was he responsible for giving it to Akechi? He knew more than what he was telling me as usual. Damn him._

Akechi looks at the photo’s. “But from the looks of these photos, all of you seem quite used to it.”

Ryuji groans and points his finger at him. “We’ve been listenin’ to you blab on for a while not, but cut the delusional-”

Akechi cuts him off. “All of you are acting as Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. I can say so with conviction because I have the same power as you.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “I’m not going to beat around the bush as you already know. You’re right, it’s us.”

He looks at me. “So you admit it then. In all honesty, I’ve been curious about you since the time of the Madarame case. But to think it would end up like this…”

“We didn’t kill anyone!” Haru shouts honestly, “We would never do such a thing!”

Akechi nods. “I believe that as well.”

“How can you be so sure…?” Makoto asks, sounding confused.

“Two reasons. One, your leader, Kurusu-san wouldn’t allow you to do such a thing, that I know. Secondly, because I saw another, the real culprit behind all of this.”

“For real!?”

_Huh?_

“Who was it!?” Ann demands.

“I couldn’t identify his face… He had a mask on, after all. Actually when I took these photos, I entered that world too. That’s when I saw someone else moving about, besides all of you. He shot at me the moment he noticed me.

I hold my head slightly. _Why does that sound wrong to me?_

Yusuke scowls. “That’s who killed president Okumura?”

Akechi nods. “Most likely. At the very least, I was almost killed by him. I can’t die here… I need to determine the truth… When those thoughts came over me, I awakened to that power, a most fortunate accident.

_He shot at you, but never us? He could’ve killed us and Okumura if we didn’t notice him. Or did they need us alive for their plan? Either way, it sounds off to me. I’ll stay quiet on the matter. I don’t want to make this worse than it already is._

“This guy has a persona too…?” Morgana asks atop the table, looking over Akechi.

Akechi’s eyes go wide at him. “This cat… I swear it just talked…”

Everyone looks at each other and Ann speaks up first. “This is Morgana. Our teammate who taught us about the Metaverse.”

He blinks at him in surprise. “...Really? This is unbelievable… But it IS true that you know things that I don’t… Say, Morgana. Were you also the one who instructed them on how to change people’s hearts?”

Morgana jumps atop a crate for more height and nods. “We go in the Metaverse. We call them Palaces, to steal the core of their desires, their treasure. And those whose treasure has been stolen have a change of heart.”

“Hahaha… There’s certainly no way anyone could figure out such an MO. Most intriguing.”

“Anyways! Back to what you were talkin’ about! Are we in this mess ‘cause of that guy!?” Ryuji demands from him.

Akechi turns back to us. “Although I don’t completely understand the method, all you do is simply reform people. Someone else is behind the murders. However, the police have decided that the Phantom Thieves did it… They’ll arrest you at this rate.”

Haru nibbles her lip. “Th-They’re going to treat me as my father’s murderer…?”

Akechi nods simply. “I can’t overlook such a grave mistake.”

I run my hand through my hair. “Then I’m guessing you want something from us?”

He nods at me. “Yes. I want to strike a deal. I may be able to save you from this situation.”

“A deal?” Futaba asks, raising her eyebrow, “What deal do you want, Mr. Detective?”

“I would like you to cooperate with me on investigating the truth behind this case.”

“And if we decline?” Yusuke asks tentatively.

“Then I think I’ll have to inform the police about all of you, along with that video I mentioned. If I did that the Police would surely arrest you all right away and you would be blamed for the murders.”

Ryuji winces, throwing out his arm. “This ain’t no deal! It’s blackmail god dammit!”

Akechi frowns at him. “Say what you will. This is the method that I believe is correct. The justice I uphold will not tolerate criminals who kill people at their leisure.”

“Justice…” Haru says quietly.

“So what is this deal you want, Akechi-kun?” I ask.

He holds his chin in his hand. “You’ve heard that Sae-san is the one spearheading the investigation about the Phantom Thieves, correct? The higher-ups are concerned only with settling the case. They want to capture the culprits behind the psychotic breakdown incidents and end the commotion. Those are the ones putting pressure on Sae-san. I can only imagine her impatience.”

“What kind of evidence do they have that proves we did it? How do they intend on proving it.” Makoto questions.

“They won’t need that kind of evidence. Sae-san can’t make rational judgements at the moment.” 

I tap my chin in thought. “So you’re saying that if it comes down to it, she is willing to fake a confession of someone or a group of innocent people.”

“Make it up…?” Makoto mutters quietly in shock.

He nods to confirm. “Exactly.”

Ryuji holds his head in his hands and growls. “So, they’re gonna make it our fault!? Just ‘cause they feel like it!? What the eff!”

“We HAVEN’T killed anyone though!” Ann almost screams out, “...And we’re still going to be arrested? Why…”

“You’ll be found guilty if you’re caught, and it will be treated as a very serious crime. You would all most likely be incarcerated for life or killed for your crimes.”

“Bullshit! None of this makes any sense!”

“Calm down, Ryuji.” I say quietly but he manages to hear and sighs.

Akechi pinches the bridge of his nose. “Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things…”

“And that’s why you want our cooperation…?” Makoto asks, with slight hesitation.

“Yes. In return, I’ll turn a blind eye to what you’ve done. Those are my conditions. That said, I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this.”

_Disband, huh? Remove the threat fully. Or is he being true to uphold his justice…_ Everyone looks at me as Yusuke speaks. “What should we do about Akechi-san’s proposal, Rin…?”

I hold my chin in thought. “...Although it may seem like you’re demanding a lot… there are a lot of concessions as well…” I look at everyone all looking expectantly towards me, “May we have some time to think it over, if that is acceptable? It won’t be long.”

He nods. “Yes that will be. However, considering this is you we’re talking about, I believe you’ll come to a favourable reply.” He smiles at us all, “I’m glad we could talk. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to spend such a meaningful time like this. I look forward to your answer, Kurusu-san. It was definitely worth coming today, for various reasons.” He checks his phone, “We should be getting back.”

_Various reasons? I’m starting to understand you more, Akechi-kun. Or I do hope I am._

“Are you still going to continue with the panel?” I ask.

“...About that. I’m sorry. Would it be acceptable if we ended the panel here? The reason why you called me was because you wanted intel, correct? My business has concluded as well.”

Makoto nods slowly. “I’ll deal with it somehow…”

Akechi walks out and shuts the door behind him. 

Ryuji growls. “Dammit! He had complete control over us!” He stomps out and everyone follows him as I stay behind.

_He knew why we called for him, a trap within our own trap that coincided with what he wanted anyway. Various reasons and business. Everything's coming together._

“Hey, they’re going?” Morgana asks me, knocking me out of my thoughts, “Was it something Akechi said?”

I look to see the door close. “About that. I need to tell you something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, part one of the festival is over. It certainly has it ups and downs. We go from the group having as much fun as possible. Hope you liked the added scenes! Then to Akechi springing his plan and trap against everyone. It's becoming an incredibly tense time for everyone, but Rin seems to have a few plans and thoughts of her own, no?
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing continued support and reading. I'm blown away with the growth lately, so thank you all! Monday we will conclude the festival with part two. See you all then!


	75. The Post-Festivals Unforgettable Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Akechi comes back and apologizes to the room for having to go, with Makoto helping it along as something official. Everyone is angry, annoyed and hesitant about what to do next. And rightfully so. Morgana and I said we would keep quiet about what we spoke of. Until we had further proof we would leave it be, for now. Everyone leaves the festival, as I lean against the school entrance as Makoto still had to attend to her duties at the festival. 

I look over my phone with all the news on Akechi and his panel here. _Everyone is saying how great he is now. His popularity has increased even more so than before._

I sigh and put my phone away as a school announcement goes off. “The post-festival party is about to begin in the gymnasium. Please join us, everybody.”

“Post-festival party? There is more to this?”

“I thought this thing was over…” Morgana mumbles on my shoulder, “Maybe we should just go home? I’m kinda beat after all this.”

“Huh?” I turn to the voice to see Kasumi jogging up to me, “Kurusu-senpai, aren’t you going to the post-festival party?”

I tilt my head from side to side. “Well, I’ve never actually been to one so I wasn’t quite sure if I would…”

She beams a smile and holds her hands behind her back. “Oh? Why don’t we go together?” She clasps her hands under her chin, looking more excited by the second, “Festivals don’t come around every day, so we may as well enjoy it while we can! Pleaseee!”

A small smile forms on my lips. “Hm, all right let's go. It will be fun if you’re there with me.”

“Yes! Thank you, let's get going!”

We walk together to the gymnasium that is already filling up with students after it has been cleared from the panel earlier. Music is already playing in the background with people dancing to it. Kasumi looks around, getting giddy. “It seems like it’s already begun. Let’s get in there, Kurusu-senpai!”

“Wait-”

I don’t have time to finish before she grasps hold of my arm and pulls me into the crowd to the front near the stage. The announcer stands on the stage and starts. “And now, it’s time for your favourite Shujin traditions. Buuut, before that. We’ve decided to change things up this year! We’ve got a huge surprise for you all! Members of the dance club, c’mon down!”

They come on just as the high-beat music starts playing. Some dance on stage as some dance on the floor as the students form a large circle around them to watch them all. All are choreographed together.

“Well this is certainly upbeat.” I say, watching them all dance.

Kasumi smiles and nods rapidly as she watches. “It is! Doesn’t it make you want to get right in there?”

I chuckle softly. “Maybe a bit.”

The MC points down at everyone. “Now everybody, join in! Don’t fall behind the dance club, strut your stuff!”

Kasumi looks around as everyone starts dancing and moving around us. “Just standing around while everyone dances is embarrassing!” She smiles at me, “Kurusu-senpai, let’s do it!” 

_I guess it’s ok to let loose after what we’ve just had to deal with. Time for some fun._ “All right, then!”

We both start just moving along with the beat of the music as it starts to increase in speed. I actually hadn't danced in a long time, but gymnastics is basically that so it feels natural to just move about with it and dance as I used to enjoy doing. Although it ss a bit awkward to move with Morgana in my bag we still just laugh with each other at our moves to the music as we dance together. More and more students start coming in to join.

The announcer then speaks again. “And, now that you’re all warmed up, let’s switch up the musiiic!”

It switches up to a softer piece as two of the dance club guys come over to us. “You’re Yoshizawa-san, right? The first-year? We’ve got a little favour to ask you about what we asked before…?” He whispers it in her ear.

She nods as he whispers and leans back. “Hmm… Got it. I’m in!” She glances back at me, “Oh, only if I can do something more at the end as well!”

_I wonder what they asked her._

“Oh? What would that be?”

She whispers it back to them as she glances at me a few times. After she finishes they both nod rapidly.

“That would be cool!”

“We’ll tell the others.”

She spins around to me, hands behind her back as she smiles. “Kurusu-senpai, I’ll be back soon, they’ve asked me to help them with something. Just wait here, and watch what happens. Oh, and be ready too!” She quickly jogs off to the centre of the room.

“Ready for what?”

Morgana sits up on my shoulder. “What’s happening?”

“Watch and find out I guess? I’m involved in it in some way, I think…?”

“Oh, had better watch and prepare then.”

“Prepare for what…?”

I move through to the front of the crowd as the dance club members move out to the circle of students. Kasumi takes a deep breath and starts gracefully stepping forward and dancing in the middle of the gym. She graces across the floor like it is air, spinning and jumping effortlessly from her feet. Her footwork is perfect. Each move of her body and legs flows into the next in perfect timing. It is like she is in her own world as the gossiping starts around me. All praising her as they watch in awe. 

“Whoa…” Morgana mutters as he watches.

_Certainly is amazing._

She gets more into it as the crowd starts cheering her on as I just smile and watch. Her expression is calm, but determined. Her feet spin on the floor, bending and twisting her body elegantly from quick jumps to corkscrew spins. Everything moves in sync and she starts spinning and twirling across back to me with each step and small leap. 

Each step moves to the next, adding flair and passion to her performance. She jumps and bounds towards me, spinning lightly with each step until finally spins around and stops herself a few steps in front of me, her hand outstretching to me as she breathes in slowly and slightly heavily. A few droplets of sweat cling to her forehead. However, a happy, wide smile is across her lips.

Everyone claps and cheers for her as I do the same. _That was a beautiful performance for sure._

People start to glance at me as Kasumi still holds out her hand to me. Morgana has already retreated into my bag. _So this is what she meant by getting ready, huh? I guess I can’t leave her hanging now, can I._ I smile to myself and slide my bag off my shoulder, gently placing it on the floor.

I walk up to her and look around slightly as the gossiping and whispers start up more so than before. “This is unexpected.”

She smiles and takes a step back before holding her hand out to me again. “I need my Senpai’s help for this, after all.”

I chuckle and rest the back of my hand atop hers, readying as well. “I had best live up to that then.”

“Let’s!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana pokes his head out of the bag to watch as the music starts up again and they both get to dancing together. Each step together and side by side is right in sync with each other. Each flow of their arms passes each other, but don’t touch and just brush over.

“Really are like mirrors.” He smiles as he watches, “This is what you get when you get two great gymnasts together, huh? The other’s really missed out on this.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maruki watches from the open gym doors as the dance progresses. He watched Yoshizawa’s performance and now is watching her and Kurusu as she pulls her in.

He smiles as he leans back against the frame of the door. _You really made a complete turn around in such a short time, Yoshizawa-san. You wouldn’t have even thought about doing something like this a few weeks ago. Why the sudden change I wonder…_

His eyes then hover over Kurusu. _Did you do something to help or change her, Kurusu-san? She just said you helped her and offered her some advice. Was that all she really needed to perform such a change within herself?_

He chuckles and pushes up his glasses. _You really are something, Kurusu-san. And so are you, Yoshizawa-san. You both look happy together and have changed so much. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to make this all better for everyone._

He nods to himself and walks off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We keep mirroring each other's movements as we had when we trained together that day. Our legs move out to each other in sync, each taking delicate steps and jumping with each other as we flow like each is a mirror of the other. The crowd cheers more as they watch. We spin up next to each other, back to back but not touching. Each flow of our arms outward is mirrored. Each slight movement of our footwork that makes a light switch on the floor is in sync. Our hands wisp through the air to each other, not touching and just gliding over each other. 

We spin around each other as her leg pushes back to mine as I raise mine and do the same with her, grasping her hand in the air and gracefully pulling her towards me as I help her spin around on her feet. As she finishes she wraps her arm around my waist, allowing me to bend back over it slightly before she pushes me up as I spin away, only to have her catch my hand and pull me spinning back to her.

We hold each other's hand as our free hands weave and flow through the air in unison, matching each other as we turn to face each other and press our raised hands together, pushing back off them as we glide and step across the floor to opposite ends of the circle of people around us.

Each toed step to move forward is made until we meet back into the middle, throwing out our arms and bringing them back together as we press side by side against each other. We hold out an arm each to the crowd, as the other holds out in front of us, linking our hands together as we finish. 

There is a few seconds of silence before the clapping starts roaring and the whistles pierce over them. We let out a held breath and lower our hands as the praise comes through with the shouts. 

I breathe heavily and take a step back, giving her a small bow. “Thank you for the performance, Yoshizawa-san.”

She giggles happily and bows as well. “Thank you as well, Senpai!”

The announcer starts speaking again. “Wow, what a performance from these two girls! Give some praise to them, everyone!”

Claps and cheers come from the crowds again as we glance around at everyone. 

“Well this could get awkward soon.”

“Yeah, but it was fun!”

I chuckle and nod. “That it was.”

After a few minutes of trying to walk out with everyone offering their praise and new found affection for especially Yoshizawa, I grab my bag as we exit the gym and hit the cool air of the outside. It’s a nice instant contrast from the stuffy gym with all the bodies of students heating it up and after that dance.

I wipe some of the droplets of sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. “Phew, that was draining. Been awhile since I’ve done that in front of a crowd.” The cold wind picks up as I sigh softly. “Ah, that is a nice breeze.”

She smiles widely next to me. “That was so exhausting and hot, but what a blast! I feel like we danced our hearts out back there.”

I nod, taking in the cool air. “You certainly gave it your all. It was a beautiful sight to see.”

“Ah! Thank you!” She pokes my side quickly, “You were there too though, I just don’t get the praise.”

I tap my chin and smile. “Hmm, seventy percent for you then?”

She leans forward and pouts slightly. “No, it's fair and square! It’s fifty, fifty and that’s that, Senpai.”

I hold up my hands. “Ok, ok.”

“Ok, people! We need to set up for the next event! Give us ten minutes to prepare and all of you can come back in!”

Students start to flock out of the gym building as we watch from the outside corridor.

“Wow! That dance was amazing…”

We turn to the gossiping crowds.

“I know, right? I was totally blown away.”

“Yoshizawa was incredible at the start then that other girl joined and it just got even more incredible!”

“Wasn’t that Kurusu-san? I never knew she did gymnastics let alone be that good at it.”

“They were an amazing pair!”

We both rub the backs of our necks as they continue around us. “So this is why you brought me up too? To change some opinions about me?”

She smiles and nods rapidly. “I thought it might do the rumours some good for a change.”

“I… Thank you. It was a pleasure to perform with you, Yoshizawa-san.”

She giggles as her phone rings. She checks it quickly. “It’s my dad. He’s telling me to come home before it gets too late.” She explains, still sounding slightly breathless, “Sorry to leave you like this, but I have to get going.”

“Do you want me to walk back with you?”

“Thank you. I’ll be all right, though. The post-festival party was so much fun! Especially with you! Having you there gave me so much confidence! Well, see you soon!” She gives me a bow and waves me off as I wave back, watching her disappear in the school.

Morgana swiftly sits on my shoulder from my bag. “Whoa, that was so incredible to watch, Rin!”

I glance over at him. “You watched it?”

“From the bag, yeah. It was very captivating. When did you find time to do that performance with her?”

“Not too long ago really.”

“Still she is impressive. I never thought you would perform again.”

I nod, watching Kasumi disappear into the school. “I wouldn’t have been able to do that kind of stuff again if it wasn’t for her.”

The gym goes quiet as more students start piling out. “I should find a quiet place before I get people asking questions.”

He chuckles and paws my head. “Scared are you?”

“I-I am not!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi smiles happily as she walks through the corridors towards the entrance, sipping some cold water from her bag. “That was really fun to do. I haven’t felt that confident and happy in a long time. I just hope I was able to help Senpai even a little bit.”

She stretches up her arms as she walks out of the school towards where her dad is waiting. _If Senpai never did stop gymnastics she would be one of the best around… But I’m still going to be number one for our dream. I will not stop until that happens._

“Over here!” Her head jumps up to her dad waiting by the car, “You look warm.”

She nods with a smile. “Just did some fun dancing and stuff. I have lots to tell you!”

He chuckles. “I can’t wait to hear it.” 

She sits in the car as they drive off. _Well that was a fun festival. Still… When I was watching that panel with Akechi he said he knew who the Phantom Thieves were, but he was cut off. Does he know Senpai is one? Is she and her friends in danger…? I hope not… Be safe please._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I manage to avoid most of the people as they clear out of the gym to set it up for the next event. But it is kind of difficult with being so easy to pick out as Morgana keeps reminding me. I sip some cold water from a bottle as I walk down the corridor Makoto messages me.

Makoto: Hey, do you have any plans? I’ve been stuck with all the girls who keep asking me questions about Akechi-kun… I don’t know any of the answers they want either…

Me: I’m still here, what did you want to do?

Makoto: Oh, I know! Why don’t we go to the post-festival party together? I heard they’re setting it up after a change they did earlier.

_The dance. Now I’d be embarrassed if she finds out I was part of it…_

Me: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Makoto: I’m glad to hear that. It will be a nice change of pace… Well then, I’m kind of stuck near the gymnasium…

Me: I’ll meet you there. Or more like rescue you from there.

I maneuver my way through the crowds of students that stay for the after-party. I can’t see her until I come across a rather large gathering of girls all surrounding Makoto. She looks overwhelmed as question after question is blurted out and asked. 

_She really wasn't kidding about the questions._ I gently push my way through to the front, granting me many groans and mumbles.

“I don’t-”

“Do you think he was handsome!?”

“I-”

“What was he like!?”

“That’s-”

“Do you like him!?”

“N-No…”

Makoto sighs until she notices me now getting to the front. Her face turns to a look of relief as the girls continue to ask questions. I quickly grasp her hand in mine, pulling her towards me and away from the girls. “Sorry everyone. I need to borrow the president for a while.”

The girls all give me frowns and narrow their eyes at me for trying to remove their source of Akechi information. 

“What do you want with her?”

“We are busy talking here.”

“You can’t just take her. You don’t have that right.”

“Let her go, criminal.”

_And they still think that I see…_

I narrow my eyes at them, Makoto now at my side. “Have you got a problem with that? Or do you have a problem with me?” They look at each other and remain quiet, detecting the slight menace in my tone as some whispers start up. 

“Wait, was she the one from earlier?”

“Yeah, she was. I recognise her now!”

_Uh oh._

Makoto clears her throat, getting their attention and stopping the whispers. “I apologize, I actually already have plans. Please enjoy the rest of the party.” She turns to me and smiles, “Shall we?”

I nod and take her away from the group as gossip and murmurs start up again. We get to a slight clearing and my hand gets tugged back slightly. I turn around to her, “What’s wrong?”

She lowers her head slightly. “I’m sorry about what they said about you… Rumours like that never seem to disappear here.”

I flick her forehead gently making her raise it up as I smile. “I can take it. And besides, any amount of insults isn’t going to keep me from getting you out of a tight spot.”

She chuckles and straightens. “In that case, won’t you keep me company then?”

“Of course, that is what I planned to do anyway.”

We find a mostly clear spot at the side of the hall as the chairs are mostly all used up in the gym. The post-festival MC addresses the crowd. “All right, wasn’t that a great performance by the dance club earlier! And that special performance we had after! Everybody give them another round of applause!” 

The crowd claps, whistles and cheers.

Makoto sighs, brushing her fingers under her fringe. “Phew…”

I tilt my head over at her. “What’s up?”

She turns to me, smiling slightly. “...My apologies for being so distracted. I can’t stop thinking about Akechi-kun… Are we really no match for him…?”

I smile back, shaking my head. “Don’t you worry, Makoto. It’ll all be fine, trust me.” _We just need some more information to confirm a few things._

She smiles in relief, letting out a long breath. “...Thank you. Hearing that from you makes it all seem better.”

I chuckle a little. “I do my best.”

The MC continues as we focus back in. “And now, it’s time for your favourite Shujin tradition, the Student Sharing Special! Round of applause everyone!” They clap and cheer again.

“Shujin Sharing Special?” I ask, confused.

Makoto sighs hearing the announcement of it, holding her chin in her hand. “This event is never very popular. They basically ask people to come up to the stage and share something. The older teachers seem to enjoy it for some reason though…”

“Some traditions really don’t keep well, huh?”

“That they don’t…”

“All right, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!?” The MC scans around the room, but no one accepts the invitation, “No? I’ll just have to pick someone then!”

I look up at the stage. “I’m guessing that isn’t traditional though?”

Makoto nods her head to confirm. “Oh, he’s choosing from the crowd? The MC this year is actually somewhat capable. The past years it was just silence for a long time.”

“Oooh, is that our lovely student council president over there I see!?”

“Uh oh.” I mumble, glancing at her.

Makoto turns to the stage in surprise, sounding suddenly nervous as she points at herself. “Huh!? M-Me!?”

“Yes you! Come on up here, Miss Prez! We want to hear from you today!”

Makoto turns back to me quickly, wincing at the thought of having to go up. “...D-Do I have to go?”

I blink at her and shrug. “Umm, I guess? Unless you want all these people to keep staring at us.”

She groans and grumbles quietly. “Why me…”

“Everyone's waiting for you, Miss President.” The MC keeps up as the crowd begins to call her up and chant.

“Come on, Prez!”

“Get up there!”

“Go, go!”

She sighs and mouths a ‘help me’ before moving to the stage. I rub the back of my neck as I watch her. _How am I going to help her…?_ I groan quietly, and find a seat in the front row as she gets onto the stage. _Why is there always some kind of interruption to us doing things together…_

She looks down at me from the stage, now looking more nervous than before. 

“Here she is, everyone’s favourite student council president, Makoto Niijima-san!” The crowd cheers and claps as I clap with them. 

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end up being really awkward?_

She waves at the crowd. “Hello everyone…”

The crowd claps again, shouting out in support. “Miss President!” 

“So, with the Kamoshida scandal, Principal Kobayakawa’s passing, and even that Hawaii trip… I’d be surprised if you’ve had any time to study for your entrance exams! Now then, on with the show! What would you like to share with us today, Miss President? Anything you like!”

_Just say something simple and get it over with, that’s what I would do at least… I think._

Makoto lowers her head, now looking more nervous than before. 

_Uh oh… Don’t blank out!_

The MC chuckles nervously as she remains silent. “...Miss President?”

She raises her head back up to meet the crowd. “Umm… I don’t really have anything to say… I’m sorry.”

The MC panics as the crowd groans. Then his eyes light up. “Here, I’ll give you a question… Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?”

I mentally facepalm as Makoto recoils in shock. “W-What!?”

_Of course he asks that after what we just went through…_

“We’re all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities. Some people theorize that they go to our very school… So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Miss President?”

She panics, eyes wide and holding her chin in thought. “What… do I think…? That’s… Well…”

_Makoto is in some trouble, I need to change the subject fast before he pushes for an answer. But um, what do I say? I need something striking and instantly changing to say… Oh what do I say! Screw it! Say the first thing that comes to mind!_

I clench my fists at my sides, bolting up from my chair to stand, gritting my teeth and taking a deep breath. Closing my eyes. “I’ve always loved you, Makoto!”

“WHAT!?” Makoto replies in utter shock and surprise. Looking down at me just standing there.

_Oh crap…_

My eyes open instantly to what I blurted out. Now feeling the amount of eyes that are now staring at me, including Makoto’s. I stiffen and swallow, now feeling rather nervous in front of such a big crowd after what I said. 

_Of all the things I could have said! Stupid dumb brain! Why, why, why…_

My eyes meet Makoto’s wide ones, both staring at each other.

“Now this is drama! A girl caught up in the bittersweet throes of youth! A stunning confession of love!” The crowd starts up with the gossip, all asking questions amongst themselves. Feeling my cheeks start to heat up as I remain stuck in place. Makoto starts to panic more as the MC points directly at me, “Looks like it’s her folks! And boy is she pretty! Right at the front! Oh? It’s one of our famous festival dancers from earlier too!”

_Ugh, thanks for pointing me out… And that as well… Could this get any worse…_

Makoto keeps looking right at me, groaning softly and cutely. “...Urgh!”

_I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you I swear! Um, somehow…_

The MC smirks towards Makoto. “Sooo, Miss President! What’s your relation to this pretty girl over here? Any reason for this?”

“R-Relation…!?” Her cheeks go bright red as mine start to as well.

“My, she’s red as a beet. And so is our other girl!” I groan quietly as the crowd 'awws’ and cheers it on, “A rare glimpse into the girly side of our stunning Miss President. But I'm a gentleman. It hurts my heart to bully such sweet girls! Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauties? Thank you very much for sharing, Miss President!”

The crowd then starts up.

“No! It was getting interesting!”

“They didn’t confirm anything!”

“Don’t let it end now!”

“Get the other girl up there!”

“Let’s see them together!”

I blink in surprise at the last thing said. The MC looks down at me. “Oh, should we get up one of the famous dancers as well!?”

I quickly look up at him, shaking my hands rapidly out in front of me. “N-N-No, I'm good!”

“Aww come on!”

“We want to see them together!”

The MC chuckles. “I couldn’t force such a pretty girl up onto stage like this. We should finish it there.”

I let out a sigh of relief, seeing Makoto quickly come off the stage. I look up at her, both still beet red as she shyly looks at the crowd and takes my hand in hers, tugging on it to signal to me to go. The crowd starts to cheer as we start to walk out, the MC addressing everyone. “I think that’s confirmation enough folks! Now onto the next event!”

We both stay quiet as she leads me through the corridors and up to the rooftop, still holding my hand tightly in hers. She lets go as she walks away a few steps and turns back to me. Her hands covering her face. “...I made a fool of myself.”

I rub the back of my neck. “You’re telling me…” She blinks at me, “I-I meant myself, not you!”

“The post-festival party has never felt that long before…” She takes a step closer, gently punching my shoulder, “By the way, I’m surprised you were able to say what you did back there.”

“...I couldn’t just ignore you, you know. You did ask for help. Although I don’t think I really did help with what I said.”

She looks at me in surprise. “Huh…?Well… I was at a complete loss for words after.”

I chuckle nervously. “I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. I’m really sorry I made it incredibly more awkward then it needed to be…”

She smiles and leans over, giving my cheek a soft peck with her lips. “You really helped me out… Thank you.” I hold my cheek as she chuckles, “This may be a little rude to say, but you’re surprisingly reliable in a pinch. My sister said that if I get married, it should be someone dependable like that.”

I rub my eyes in my hands and blink rapidly at her, shock easily readable over my face. “M-Married?”

She quickly holds her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. “Oh, um… uh… ForgetwhatIjustsaidItjustslippedout!” She giggles nervously as her cheeks go bright red again.

I brush my finger along my cheek. “Heh… Could you maybe say that again? I um, didn’t quite hear it.”

She groans cutely. “...Ugh!” She looks to the floor, holding her hands atop each other on her skirt, “Despite everything that happened with Akechi-kun… My final post-festival party has turned out to be quite the unforgettable one.”

“Yeah, and for everyone else I think. The school is going to be filled with new rumours soon.”

She chuckles and points at me. “And you will have to take responsibility for it.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” 

She smiles and takes my hand in hers. “It made me very happy to hear you say it again though… Thank you.”

I smile back, linking my fingers between hers. “I’ll say it as much as you like… If you say the marriage thing again.”

She releases my hands and prods my side. “D-Don’t you start!” She shakes her head and giggles, “You’re really something. That reminds me, a famous dancer now are you?”

I brush my finger along my cheek. “Um, kind of? I guess?”

“Oh? I heard that there were two incredible dancers during the dance club performance earlier. I regret being held up to be able to watch it.”

“Oh, you heard about that, huh?”

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Um, yeah. I mean Yoshizawa-san started it and well, she pulled me in afterwards and we just did a simple routine together we did a few days ago.”

She holds her chin and smiles. “I can’t wait to see the recording of it then.”

I tilt my head slightly. “R-Recording?”

“I overheard the media club saying they recorded it and couldn’t wait to show it off. And all the photos that will come out from the festival could include it.”

I groan a bit. “I-I see. Well, it was enjoyable. I certainly had a good festival considering everything else.”

“As did I. You will just have to deal with the rumours over your little shout out and this dance now.”

“I will, I will.”

She chuckles. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

“Let’s.”

“Oh, and the pictures were quite nice.”

“Wait, Futaba didn’t send those-”

She just stays quiet and smiles.

“Great…”

She holds out her hand to me. “Come on you.”

“Ok…” I link my fingers between hers and hold her hand in mine as we exit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I take Makoto home and head back. Futaba is crouched outside LeBlanc, her head raising to me as I approach. “Welcome home. You took off during the festival, huh… I tried to find you, but I gave up pretty quickly.”

I rub the back of my neck, remembering the festival. “Yeah, sorry… But, why are you outside?”

Her eyes fall to the floor. “I needed to calm my brain. My thoughts were getting out of hand. Not just Akechi, but other stuff too. We’re in deep trouble unless we can do something. But anyway, I was just thinking about going inside, so your timing is perfect. Let’s go.”

“Oh, ok, sure.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae stands at the SIU directors desk as he had called for her again. He rests atop his hands. “The mass media has been causing quite a commotion lately. ‘No countermeasure for the Phantom Thieves, ‘The sorry state of the police, ‘Destruction of safety’... They’re saying whatever they want.” He looks up to her, “So, how’s the investigation progressing? Any clues yet?”

“Nothing that leads to a firm conviction yet…”

He scowls at her. “What’s going on here? Didn’t you say that you were sure about closing this case? And I thought I told you that failure won’t be tolerated.” Sae stays silent, “Well, this is troublesome. If things continue at this rate, never mind a promotion… we’d have to let you go entirely.”

Sae’s eyes go wide in surprise. “But, sir-”

He sighs. “I had high expectations for you, but it seems this task was too much to handle for someone so young. We may need to reform the operation as well since the selected personnel for this-”

“Please let me see this through to the end! This case is something that I’ve always-”

“I know that you’ve been at this for a while now, even before the police spared staff for it. If you can manage an arrest, I’ve made special arrangements so that you can question them personally… That’s what you want, isn’t it? The leadership of this country is about to change. We can’t let this case carry over into their term. I’ll make myself clear again: Failure isn’t an option. We need results.”

“...I understand.”

“You’re allowed to take some… bold measures if you need to. We need good results, no matter what.”

Sae nods and starts to walk out as he stops her. “Oh, one more thing. If the unexpected happens to occur, contact me immediately.”

“...To you, sir?”

“...I said that failure isn’t an option, didn’t I?”

Sae walks out and sighs. “Bold measures… I need to make gaining information a priority, so giving people an incentive would be best… If I put out an exorbitant amount of money for information, that’s bound to work.” She nods firmly, “Tomorrow night will be the best time to show it.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Futaba walk into the warmth of LeBlanc. Sojiro sits at the bar, looking down at something in front of him. “We’re home.” She gets no reply, “Sojiro…?”

He swiftly picks up what’s on the desk and shows it to us. “I was cleaning up… and found this.”

Futaba gasps a little as he shows the calling card we gave to her. _Damn it, Futaba kept the card?_

He looks over it. “This is a calling card, right? From those Phantom Thieves? I’ve read about it online too.”

Futaba frowns and stomps down her foot. “Y-You went into my room without my permission!?”

He frowns back, showing her the card again. “I’ll apologize as much as you want later… So, what is this?”

She lowers her head. “That’s…”

“Is it something to get flustered over? I knew it. This isn’t some game you’re playing.” He glares over at us both, “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“You kept that?” I say quietly to her.

She nods slowly. “I mean… it was memorable…”

He slams his hand on the bar. “Explain. Now.”

“Explain…” She hugs her arms around herself and starts to shake.

“Is it something you can’t explain?”

“Ex… plain…” She starts to breathe heavily, trembling all over.

_I can’t watch this._ I step next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Please stop grilling her… I’ll explain everything.”

He raises an eyebrow at me. “You will, huh? I’ll get right to the point… is this a real one? Was a... Well… a change of heart triggered in you?”

Futaba begins to sob, tears stream down her face. 

Sojiro doesn’t back down. “How about it?”

“... Ever since… Mom died… there was… no exit… I was trapped… in a labyrinth of… my heart… I knew I… had to leave it… but I… I couldn’t do it… by myself…” She wipes her eyes as I rub her shoulder. 

_Futaba…_

“Futaba…” Sojiro sighs and points to one of the booths, “Here… sit down. I can at least listen to what you have to say.”

We both sit down opposite him as Futaba continues. “The Phantom Thieves… saved me… They stole… my messed up heart… It’s the same as Mom’s research… They changed… my cognition…” 

She cries again as I wrap my arm around her. “It’s all right, Futaba… It’s all right.”

Sojiro shakes his head slowly. “Seriously… Wakaba’s research about altering one’s cognition… I wondered about it myself too, but still…”

“When did you notice?” I ask.

“When she said she was gonna go to the beach out of nowhere. Even the doctors had thrown in the towel.” Futaba sobs quietly as I hold her in my arm, “At first I just chalked it up as other kids being better support for you than any adult. But as I kept watching the tabloid shows here day in and out, a thought crossed my mind… I thought… your case kind of seemed similar to what these Phantom Thieves were doing.”

Futaba’s eyes go wide at him. “...Wow.”

He smirks at her. “I’m still your guardian, you know. I’d never look down on such a drastic change in your behaviour.”

“Sojiro…”

“But to think that Wakaba’s research and the Phantom Thieves changing hearts were about the same thing.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “Back in the day… I used to be a government official. My job was to be the bridge between the country and that lab that Wakaba worked at. It’s around that time that I got to know her. She said something odd when we were out drinking… That… she may die soon in an odd way. But it happened exactly as she said. If anything were to happen to you, I’d feel like I let her down.” He looks over at me, “There’s something I want to ask you, Rin.”

“What is it?”

“Judging from your attitude, you knew about this calling card, didn’t you? You should’ve known that Futaba had a change of heart through the Phantom Thieves as well… Is there a connection between you and them? The first incident of a change of heart was a teacher at your school. The kid who brought that painting here was a pupil of that artist who had a change of heart, wasn’t he? And then there’s Futaba… These scandals always seem to find their way around you… What do you have to say?”

_What do I even say? That I’m responsible for all of it? For leading them all and then bringing Futaba into it? He wouldn’t forgive me…_ I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it, holding in his frustration. “Why did you introduce Futaba to such dangerous people!?”

“We-”

“That’s not true!” Futaba shouts, “I asked them! That’s why Rin saved me! She stole my heart!”

“...Asked? Stole?”

Futaba realizes her mistake. “Oh… Uh… Ummm….”

He glares at me. “Wait, are you saying that she’s the one who changed your heart?”

I rub the back of my neck, leaning back in the chair. “There’s no point in hiding or lying to you about it. I’m a Phantom Thief.”

“You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

I shake my head. “I’m not. It’s true, all of it.”

He looks at me in surprise. “You… really are a Phantom Thief? For crying out loud…”

“Sojiro…” Futaba says quietly.

He rubs the side of his head. “So basically. I’ve been sheltering a Phantom Thief for the last six months? And on top of that, Futaba’s involved… What the hell…”

“I’m sorry Sojiro…”

Futaba frowns at him. “I… I want to find the culprit who killed my Mom…!”

He looks at her in shock. “Wait, killed…?”

Futaba nods quickly. “She was killed! I… remember it now.”

“Stop this nonsense!”

Futaba scowls at him as I watch them both. “Why won’t you believe me! Are you the same as everyone else? Didn’t you know already!? The way Mom died wasn’t normal! Didn’t you notice that her research was stolen by someone!? Sojiro!”

I sigh softly. “She is right, you know. It’s all true.”

He sighs deeply. “...When she passed away, I did think it was odd. It was awfully fishy. But what could I do? …All I was able to do was run from it all. And the outcome of that… was me spending my retirement here.” He glances over at me, “Also the reason I took custody of you was… me trying to selfishly atone for what happened to Wakaba. It’s basically my fault that you got burdened with all this crap.”

Futaba shakes her head slowly. “It’s not your fault, Sojiro.”

I nod in agreement. “I agree, it isn’t your fault.”

He smiles slightly. “I acted all big, lectured, even yelled at you kids. And in the end, I’m the one being consoled. I’m hopeless and a laughingstock, aren’t I?”

I lower my head slightly. “I’m sorry…”

Futaba winces, shaking her head about. “I mean, the one who killed Mom is the one at fault!”

“...I see. Don’t worry. Even if you are the real Phantom Thieves, I have no intention or reporting or kicking you out. I mean, who would believe such a story? Unless they catch you red-handed it’s impossible to explain that you’re the Phantom Thieves.” He looks at me intently, “Let me just say one thing though.”

“Um, which is?”

“Immediately back out of a fight that you can’t win.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just do as I say. If by chance you pissed off the same guys that killed Wakaba… Then they’re not someone that kids like you can deal with. Listen to reason, all right?” He gets up from the booth, “We’re done talking about this. Let’s eat. I’m so hungry ‘cause I raised my voice so much.”

Futaba flops on the table. “I’m tired…”

I nod slowly. “Yeah… I’ll tell the others what happened.”

We have some curry with Sojiro. Afterwards me and Futaba go to my room for some quiet. I tell the others what happened as we both have our phones out. 

Ryuji: What!? He knows everything!? You gotta be fucking kidding!

Ann: Wait, are you ok? Did he report you or anything?

Yusuke: We likely wouldn’t be receiving these messages if Rin was not ok. I had a feeling that Boss was no ordinary man...

Haru: But he didn’t recommend you turn yourself in, did he?

Me: He didn’t.

Haru: I think in that case we can consider him a new ally.

Yusuke: I’m more curious about what he mentioned to you.

Haru: You mean how our enemy might be the same people who targeted Futaba’s mother?

Yusuke: Yes. She was killed by mental shutdown, the same method used by the culprit we pursue now.

Ann: Wait a second though… Didn’t you say Boss had to run from it all…? Does that mean that someone was trying to stop the news from getting out? Who could do that…? Who do you think the culprit could be, Rin?

Me: From everything we have learned now. It has to be a government official. It’s the only way someone could have the power and influence necessary for all of this. 

Ryuji: Ain’t you letting your imagination run wild a bit?

Yusuke: It would make sense. And we are talking about Rin’s deductions here.

Ryuji: Wait a sec! If you’re right, then wouldn’t the police be working for ‘em too!?

Makoto: …That’s not impossible.

Ann: This is getting too big for me to even think about.

Me: They would have access to far more than the police.

Haru: Can we really win this?

Futaba groans next to me. “We’re gonna win, no matter what!”

I put my phone down and sit on the bed, stretching my tired limbs. “That we will.”

She sits next to me and sighs. “I’m sorry…”

“Hm? For what?”

“All of this happened because I kept the calling card…”

Morgana jumps onto her lap. “What’s done is done now. We have bigger issues to worry about.”

I nod slowly. “ Yeah…”

Futaba yawns. “It’s late already… Is Sojiro still awake? This is kind of awkward…”

“I can sleep on the sofa if you want to take my bed. I don’t mind.”

She smiles at me. “No it’s ok… I’m going home. You need your bed. Night.”

“Night, Futaba.”

I wave her off as she goes downstairs. I rub my temple with my fingers as my head aches. _So much in one day. I can’t process everything, and I’m tired… A government official, huh? Nearing closer to the suspect, I hope._

“Hey, you should sleep. You look exhausted.”

“Yeah I will now.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next school day is full of gossip and rumours about the school festival. I didn’t even get into school before people were pointing at me or whispering about what happened. The final bell rings and everyone heads down to the corridor where the photography club had set up a large wall of photos they took during the festival that stretches across the entire length of the corridor. You could right down the number of it and pay for the photos you wanted which I thought was nice.

I head down with Ann as we see Makoto, Haru and Ryuji already looking at the boards. 

“See any you like?” I ask, looking over some.

Haru nods showing an already fully filled out list of numbers. “I can’t stop getting more! There are lots of good memories.”

Ann giggles and points out a particular one of Ryuji and Yusuke with cat ears holding Morgana. “Like this one! Oh I have to have that one!”

Ryuji huffs, stuffing his hands in his pocket. “Why the hell do you need that one of all things!?”

Morgana groans on my shoulder. “You’re telling me… Lady Ann, please don’t!”

“Too lateee.” She chirps, writing down the number.

“By the way, I heard lots of rumours about a confession at the festival after we left. I wish I saw it.” Haru grumbles softly.

Makoto rubs the back of her neck. “I wonder…”

Ann pats my back and smiles. “Rin told me what happened. I think it was sooo cute!”

I rub the back of my neck. “Me and my big mouth…”

Ryuji’s eyes go wide. “Dude you serious? The whole school knows!?”

I roll my eyes and smack his shoulder. “You had better not start calling me that again!”

“S-Sorry, it just slipped out!”

Haru suddenly points out another photo board. “Oh look! There are photos of it!”

“Oh boy…”

Makoto sighs, pressing her finger against her forehead. “This had to happen like this…”

We go around the other boards, all writing down a few here and there that catch our interest. I then see Kasumi walking back from a rather large pack of people over one board specifically.

“Oh hey, Senpai!”

“Hey.” I point at her list, “Got any good ones?” 

She smiles and holds her hands behind her back. “Maybe I did! Have you?”

“Oh well I wanted to see if there were any of, you know.”

The others then walk over. “Oh hey, Yoshizawa-san!”

“It’s nice to see you again!”

She smiles at everyone. “And you all as well! I hope you had a good festival!”

“Could have been better. “Ryuji grumbles, kicking the floor.

Makoto jabs his side. “Be quiet.” He rubs his side and grumbles more, “I heard you were one of the famous dancers yesterday, Yoshizawa-san.”

She smiles and rubs the back of her neck. “Oh, maybe!” She points behind her at the large crowd, “The photo’s of them are there. I was lucky enough to get there before the crowd formed though.”

Haru tilts her head slightly. “Famous dance?”

Morgana nods on my shoulder. “Rin and Yoshizawa-san did an amazing dance together in the gym. I bet that’s what she means.”

“Oh I gotta see that!” Ann chirps.

Ryuji grins. “Me too. Sounds cool!”

Makoto then smiles. “I must see as well.”

We watch them all then rush over to the board, pushing through the crowds. “Um, I’ll have to get some later when that crowd dies down…”

Kasumi smiles at me. “I wanted to thank you again for joining me in that dance. I had such a fun time.”

I smile back. “Would be nice to do it again sometime.”

Her eyes go slightly wide. “Y-You mean it?”

“Of course. I had a lot of fun doing it with you.”

“That makes me so happy! Thank you!”

Morgana chuckles on my shoulder. “I’ll be your manager for it!” 

We both giggle as she pats his head. “Thank you, Morgana-senpai!”

“Hey look. Aren’t those the two girls in the photos?”

“Hey they are!”

We both blink over at the group now looking in our direction.

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

“I saw the video of them. It was so cool!”

“Uh oh.” Morgana quickly ducks for cover in my bag.

Kasumi giggles quietly as she rubs the back of her neck. “This is going to get a little awkward.”

“Yeah… Not good.”

The group then comes bombarding us with questions and praise that is a bit hard to take in when each one of them is asking questions over the top of each other. It ranges from all types of questions, until it starts going to if we were in a relationship. Thankfully Makoto manages to sort them all out and gives us some space.

We both let out a held breath. “Phew, that was a storm.”

“Yeah, thanks for saving us, Makoto.”

“You’re both welcome. The video really was something to watch.”

Ann nods rapidly next to her. “You’re both natural partners in gymnastics!”

Haru nods with a wide smile. “It was beautiful to witness such a nice performance.”

Ryuji just blinks as Ann nudges her elbow into his side. “Say something to, moron.”

“Oh uh… It was cool?”

Ann rolls her eyes.

Kasumi smiles at them. “Thank you so much! Oh I really should get these photos.” She bows at them then at me, “See you all and Senpai!”

We wave her off. _I should really finish up and get these photos. I’ll get some frames for them on the way back._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After going through all the photos I want I get some frames on the way back to LeBlanc and set them up in my room along the window shelf. They range from a few of us at some of the stands, eating together. There are some nice ones of me and Kasumi during our dance together and some of me and Makoto afterwards.

_They hold some nice memories over the bad that day… Now we have Akechi’s deal and the SIU to worry about. This is going to be a difficult time for us all. We’ll get through it together, though. We have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a nice way to end the festival I hope! Really the last bit of wholesome goodness before it all starts to hit the fan. And at least Sojiro is on their side now too. But a desperate Sae is a dangerous Sae. 
> 
> Still I hope you enjoyed the changes and additions of this. I really wanted Kasumi to pull Rin in for the dance so I just had to add that part in. Wholesome and cute, but they do perform so well together. (Imagining and the writing a dance is very difficult I found out haha) Well I still hope you enjoyed it as well as of course our Rikoto scene and confession. Looks like the whole school now know, but it is so funny and cute for them both.
> 
> And just a few snippets of Maruki and Kasumi's thoughts after to round it off. Oh and the school photo's. Think they do that, don't remember where I got the idea from.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the end of the festival! I will admit I don't exactly know where I will stop the next chapter. Might be before or slightly after the Palace start, who knows. Thank you all for reading and see you all Saturday!


	76. A Casino in the Midst of Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I walk down the stairs, groggy and tired. It was earlier than I wanted, but I couldn’t get back to sleep. I walk down the stairs to see Sojiro already sitting at the bar, watching the TV. He watches me, gesturing to the screen. “Look.”

I rub my eyes and turn to it. “Those who provide information will be offered a reward of thirty million yen… And considering the high amount, it shows how extraordinary the situation has become. Reward money will be supplied by the police and the families of the victims, further-”

Sojiro huffs. “If I report you to the police and they arrest you, I supposedly get thirty million yen for it.”

_ They’re getting really desperate to offer that much…  _

I yawn softly and nod. “That much, huh? Does that mean you’re going to report me?”

He shakes his head. “No… But I hope you understand the situation you’re in. Even people who didn’t have an interest before will be on the lookout for the Phantom Thieves. And it’ll happen every day, even at school.” He sighs, “Why did this happen…?”

I run my hand through my hair and side smile. “I’m really sorry for it all… But there was no other choice.”

“That may have been true, but still… Well, how do I put this… I’m sorry I didn’t realize it. It’s also my responsibility that this happened. All I can do now is give you shelter. Just don’t become desperate and do something reckless, all right?”

“I know, I know. Just believe in me when I say that I’ll do all I can to fix things out and protect the others as well.”

He nods, looking at me intently. “I won’t sell you out. As long as you’re here, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Morgana sighs atop the table. “I feel bad about what we’ve done to the chief. I'm responsible too.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all meet up in my room after school again. Everyone looks down, almost defeated. “We’re wanted now… And the reward is thirty million yen? What is this, a comic book?” Ryuji laughs nervously, “Haha, it feels so unrealistic, I can’t help but laugh…”

“We’re finally being treated as actual criminals…” Ann trails off sadly.

Makoto stands from her chair. “I’m positive now… Remember all of those what ifs I mentioned before…? And with Rin’s investigation. All of this was truly a set up. How president Okumura ranked first, the fad before that, even Medjed… It was all to make the Phantom Thieves famous. On top of that, we were lured to target Okumura…”

Morgana nods sadly. “Yeah… The enemy likely planned to lay the trap after we started gaining popularity.”

“Then what about everything we’ve done until now? Are the people’s whose hearts we changed and thought were corrupt actually not?”

I shake my head. “Don’t start thinking like that, Ann. If you start thinking that everything we did was wrong, you’re playing right into their hands.”

Makoto nods. “Right. Yusuke and I, the Madarame and Kaneshiro cases were coincidental. Wasn’t that the case with Kamoshida too? Considering what happened with the rankings, only the previous targets would have been used to lure us.”

Ryuji growls in irritation. “What a cheap trick to use…”

“Cheap…? It’s nothing of the sort… There’s the fake Medjed and the site’s altercation. They might even have engineered the fad around us. So much time and effort has been put into this… President Okumura probably wasn’t their only target. Perhaps they intend to place all blame for past and future psychotic breakdowns on us.”

_ She is right about that… _

Yusuke huffs. “That’s why I said we shouldn’t jump into things so carelessly…!”

Ryuji frowns at him. “What, so this is my fault!? Even you agreed to it in the end! And there was that thing with Haru at the time. How’re we s’posed to ignore that, huh!?”

Haru’s head lowers. “...I’m sorry. This was all because I one-sidedly decided that my father was a criminal. All I could think about was my fiance. If I had been able to cope with it more calmly…”

“Haru…” Makoto says pained.

Ann winces, shaking her head. “It’s not Haru’s fault. I should’ve spoken up too when the Principal died…!”

Ryuji punches the sofa. “Dammit! This is bullshit! God! Rgh, fu- Raaaagh!”

Ann frowns at him. “Ryuji! Taking out your frustration on things doesn’t help anyone.”

_ So what they have planned is working. Pressure on the group leading to infighting and questionable thoughts on our actions. It’s all how they make the curtain fall. It’s frustrating to me.  _

Ryuji raises his head to me. “Hey, what do you think, Rin? You are bein’ quiet. Why did we lose? What’d we do wrong?”

I frown at his words, huffing and getting up from my chair, facing away from them. “Rin…?” Makoto asks, confused.

“Do you want me to say what I truly think? It may be hard to grasp and you don’t get to pin the blame on someone else. I’ll talk to you all like I did before we dealt with Okumura.”

Ryuji sighs. “Just… Lay it on us. You prolly understand what’s going on more than any of us…”

I turn to them, arms crossed over my chest, stomping the floor hard as I glare at them all. “It’s because none of you listened! What did I say about not being a puppet to the public and where it would lead? Look at us now! What is this talk of defeat and questioning what we have done? You’re all not the people that became Phantom Thieves!”

“Huh?”

They all look at me in surprise. They go to open their mouths but I swiftly hold up my hand to stop them. “I’m not done. We have been manipulated by the moment and them, I can see it. None of you are acting like yourselves… It’s frustrating because even after what I said it’s like none of you took it in, like my words mean nothing as the leader of this group… It’s just like you wanted me back because I could get things going again, nothing more. You all need to realize who you have become and what you need to change right now.”

Everyone looks to the floor. 

Morgana speaks up first. “We weren’t acting like ourselves… If it weren’t for Rin, we would have been long gone.”

Yusuke nods. “...Agreed. At the time we only cared about the opinion of the general public.”

Ann sighs, realizing it as well. “Yeah… that really is it.” She stands from her chair, “I was… so caught up in making a name for ourselves. And we were hurting Rin in the process… I’m such an idiot…! I became a Phantom Thief because I hated those same kinds of adults…!”

Yusuke frowns at the floor. “To think we had begun clinging onto fame and a place to belong that our eyes had become clouded…”

Haru sighs sadly. “We were meant to be the righteous Phantom Thieves, but we lost sight of our original cause… Only Rin-chan kept the torch lit for that…”

Makoto growls. “I’m so irritated with myself…!”

“Makoto…” Futaba sighs, watching her.

Ryuji winces, punching the sofa sounding sad himself. “Dammit…! I know that we’ve been set up, and that I was a complete idiot too. But still… It's so damn frustrating! Of course I wanna do something about this…”

“Yeah. We’ll be in deep water at this rate… However, we have no idea who we’re up against… and whether they’re an individual or an organisation.”

Yusuke looks on in thought. “Furthermore, they must be in a position of power, or have powerful backers, if they can go so far.”

“Are we really a match for this?” Ann asks hesitantly.

“Should we… end this now?” Futaba questions with a fearful look, “I mean, things might get worse for everyone…”

Ann looks over to me. “Rin, what should we do…?”

_ I need to vent my frustration right now before I explode!  _ I walk over to the wall, feeling everyone’s eyes on mine. I raise my fist and slam it in the wall. “FOR GOD'S SAKE!” I wince from the impact, a slight hole being left in the loose foundations. It cuts into my skin slightly as some blood trickles from the cuts down my fingers.

“Rin!”

I turn around to them, gritting my teeth. “Why won’t you listen to yourselves, honestly! I’m so frustrated that I had to do that. I’m willing to do anything for all of you, that’s how much you all mean to me! Don’t give me talk of giving up. We’re never out of this.” I point my injured hand at them, “Let’s turn the tables!”

Ryuji grits his teeth and stands. “Yeah… Running away with our tails between our legs is exactly what they want… That’s the same as dumping our aesthetics again ‘cause we only care about our hides!”

Futaba nods. “I see…” She then stands, “I take back what I said! I can’t let it end like this! Absolutely not like this!”

Haru then stands and nods with the others. Morgana nods confidently. “Looks like we’re settled on what we want to do. All that’s left is how to go about it…”

“Yeah…” Makoto trails off.

I wince feeling the sharp pain of the cuts. "We wait for Akechi to call us together. Then we go from there, ok?"

Everyone nods. Yusuke comes up to me and suddenly bows. "I shall do better, Rin." He then walks down the stairs.

Ann comes and does the same. Bowing slightly. "I won't forget my reasons anymore!" She heads behind Yusuke.

Haru comes over and bows. "Thank you for showing me the correct path again Rin-chan." She follows the others.

Ryuji holds up his fist in determination. "I'll do my best, Rin."

Futaba comes over and gives me a thumbs up. "I won't let you down!" They join the others and go down the stairs. 

Morgana walks up to me, looking up towards me. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Makoto comes over, taking my injured hand in both of hers. "I'm so irritated with myself for not realizing. I won't ever leave your side."

I smile towards the floor, sighing in relief. "I'm glad everyone came to their senses... we can't give up not now."

Makoto nods confidently. "We won't, don't worry."

She suddenly squeezes my hand, making me yelp from the jolt of pain. "Wh-What was that for?"

She huffs. "For injuring yourself like that! Sit down and I'll get a first aid kit."

I blink at her a few times. "But it's-"

"No buts, sit." She points to the bed and I reluctantly sit on it as she goes downstairs. 

Morgana jumps up beside me. "I get the feeling that you have a plan for this?"

I nod slowly. "I need Akechi to confirm his plan first. Then we can think about it more and tell the others."

He chuckles. "You never cease to amaze me, Rin."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Also, isn't Makoto kind of scary and demanding sometimes."

I chuckle softly. "She is, but in the best kind and caring way. Don't tell her that unless you want a talking to though."

"I-I won't."

Makoto comes back up with a medical kit, bringing up a chair opposite me. Taking my hand and cleaning the cuts and bandaging them up. "Honestly, you have a strange way of dealing with frustration. First you kick a lamp post now you punch a wall."

I rub the back of my neck in my free hand. "Sorry, I'm bad at dealing with frustration and getting emotional. It's all I can come up with... What do you do for it?"

She brushes some loose bangs of hair behind her ear. "Well, I... um. I punch a punching bag..."

I chuckle more. "Oh, right. Aikido. I did something similar?"

"A wall isn't a punching bag, Rin." She sighs and kisses the top of my bandaged hand, "I was partially to cause for this."

Morgana nods. "We all were. And we can fix it by turning this around, right, Rin."

"You got it."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they all leave Akechi calls me up for another round of billiards in Kichijoji so I go join him. He doesn’t seem fazed after what he had said to us over at the festival and I keep quiet about what we all said earlier. I didn’t want him getting anything more over us than he already has.

“Billiards is such a fantastic game, don’t you think? You can’t simply strike the ball you’re aiming for. You have to be indirect, but precise, to land it in the pocket.”

I glance up at him from the table as I miss a shot. “Isn’t that what makes it fun? A battle of minds as well as skill?”

He nods, looking over the table. “Precisely. And the most important part is that it has so many parallels to a theoretical perfect crime.” He leans over the table, aiming his cue, “You eliminate your target without ever directly connecting yourself to it. I don’t suppose that rings any bells?”

I tap my chin a few times. “You’re hinting at the psychotic breakdowns, right? And how no one seems to be directly responsible for them?”

“That’s right. Even the cases of criminals’ hearts being changed, too. Everything happening around us, every little inconsequential event, may simply be one ball striking another.” He strikes the ball but only grazes the one he needs to hit in, “...But there’s no guarantee that the ball can be precisely controlled.” He looks down at me, “Even then… do you still intend to play this game?”

“Someone is impatient. I was just thinking of my shot.”

“Think you can win? Or has your competitiveness faded because you have an injured hand?”

I roll my eyes and ready my cue. “I never said it was hampering me did I? Just watch.” I hit the ball that hits another and pots the one I need. I lean up and smile up at him, “There we go.”

He chuckles and smiles back. “...Impressive. You win. That was quite the heated match. Shall we cool off in the evening breeze for a moment?”

“Oh, sure. It is quite warm in here.”

I slide on my coat and we head out into the cool evening night. “Even if it was with my self-imposed handicap, I’m impressed that you beat me. You’ve become quite skilled in a short amount of time.”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “I’ve only just become, huh? Well, I guess that’s true. I just didn’t want to lose again to you.”

“Coming from anyone else… that would have sounded like sarcasm. Though that only makes it sting even more…”

I pinch my fingers together in front of him. “Want me to pinch you to add to it?”

He looks at my fingers and shakes his head calmly. “That won’t be necessary. Remember when I said before that you and I are similar? We’re both victims of unjust adults. And now, we have the power to rise up against them. Yet I’m doing so as a detective, and you’re acting as a Phantom Thief. Our stances couldn’t be more different.”

“They may be different but our goals align to a degree. Us being teammates now is proof of that.”

“...For now, yes. But even that united front will end soon once I go over my plan with you all. And after that, everything will return to normal, no?” He holds his chin in thought, looking me up and down, “Why not join me instead…? All you’d have to do is abandon the teammates you have now.”

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. “Is that meant to be a serious question?” His eyes are deadly serious as he awaits my answer, “I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline. You’re my rival, after all."

He starts laughing loudly. “Your rival? You always seem to surprise me with what you say.”

I poke his arm. “That doesn’t mean you’ll start to slack off now will you?”

He chuckles lightheartedly. “Rest assured, I’ll do my part. You’ll find me very useful indeed.”

“I would hope so Mr. Ace detective.”

“Hm, that reminds me. I did say that if you ever beat me using my right hand, I’d face you with all my ability…”

I tilt my head, confused at his last words. “All of your ability…? What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see soon. I hope you will be ready.”

“Oh, sure… I’ll do my best to beat you even at your best.”

The corner of his lip twitches up ever so slightly into a smirk. “I do look forward to you trying. I should get going. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.” I wave him off as I watch him walk away.

_ All of his ability? What does he mean by that exactly…? _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back to LeBlanc and sit at my desk, trying to think things through ready for tomorrow in case we need to have a back up or information against Akechi. However, Sae and Makoto are more so on my mind then Akechi at the moment. 

_ Why did it have to be Sae. Is this comeuppance for everything? Just… It’s going to weigh so heavily on Makoto. Going against her own sister for the sake of everyone isn’t something that one could so easily do. As much as how Sae treated her and her expectations, she still loves her sister very much and Makoto looks up to her after their father's passing. I wish I could do something to make it easier for her…  _ I drum my nails on the desk.

_ If anything happened to her sister, the same as Okumura… I wouldn’t know what to do. From what I can gather, they chose her to be a scapegoat. A younger and newer prosecutor to take the blame in case something goes wrong, or to even… remove to place more blame on us. It was just the worst kind of circumstance. However, this all relied on changing her heart. And I believe that is why Makoto joined and she confirmed that to me. To change her sister's heart back to how she used to be before her father passed.  _

“...Wait.” I pick up my phone and bring up the Nav.  _ If she was so sure to want to change her sister's heart… She must…  _ I type into the name section of the Nav. “Sae Niijima.” 

“Candidate found. More information is needed.”

“She does have a Palace…” I lean back in my chair, sliding down it slightly, “You knew all this time Makoto… Why didn’t you say anything?” I look at the location, “Police station?”

“Input not found.”

I tap my chin. “Hmm…” I type again, “Prosecutors Office.”

“Input not found.”

_ What does she consider her place, her Palace more so… Where she has almost obsessed and wants to be recognised…  _ I type again. “Courthouse.”

“Accepted. More information is needed.”

_ Now what she thinks of it all. Morgana and I were going to ask Futaba tomorrow to look into her more… and other matters. But I can take some chances with it… The few times that I’ve seen and talked to her and from what Makoto, Sojiro and Akechi have said. I’ve built up a good judgement of her character. She will do whatever it takes to win, she has a strong and determined personality and can be rather blunt. Everything is about progression and expectations to get higher in the job hierarchy and more money and respect. She will use any means to win, blackmail, threatening, falsifying evidence. The stakes are high but she overcomes them whatever it takes. Simply it could just be like a game to her. Progression, beating the odds and bringing them into her favour. _

I tap my chin over and over as I take it all in.  _ So, it’s a game. Whatever it takes to win, beating the odds and everyone in her way. What kind of place would that be? An Arcade? No. That’s too small for her. She would need something bigger, much bigger in scale. This is her life after all. High stakes… Stakes? High stakes!  _

I jump up in my chair, typing on my phone. “Casino.”

“Input accepted. Plotting course to route…” It pauses, “Close proximity to the location is required.”

I smile at the screen. “Well, that was lucky… I’ll have to keep quiet about this though until the time we actually go.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all gather at LeBlanc after school the next day as Akechi wants to meet us. He stands at the bar as the others sit in the booths and I lean up against the one next to Makoto. Sojiro goes out to give us some time. 

Makoto starts, eyes glaring at Akechi. “When you say you want us to cooperate with you, what exactly do you intend us to do?”

“That’s a good question, but might I have a cup of coffee first?” He asks nonchalantly, “It smells quite nice.”

Ryuji growls quietly. “Quit effin’ around and get on with it!”

“Please keep this short.” Makoto retorts with a hint of annoyance.

He nods. “There’s a bounty for information in addition to the arrest warrant… Those are quite desperate measures. I’m referring to Sae-san’s actions. I assume all of you are at your wit’s end as well.”

_ We are only getting started. _

“She must be considerably vexed if she’s gone that far. Make headlines with the arrest warrant, then use incentives to get testimonies. It’s not a bad method.”

Futaba shrugs, kneeling over the opposite both. “The police have nothing on us. There’s no way they can make an arrest.”

“True. I’m the only one who‘s ascertained your true identities. However, the ground for fabricating testimonies and concocting a culprit are underway.”

Futaba sighs, annoyed. “We don't care about that self-gratification. Get on with it.”

Akechi holds his chin in thought. “I’ll be blunt. I’m thinking of triggering a change of heart in Sae-san. I’ve already discovered that she has a Palace.” I notice Makoto’s head lower slightly at the mention of it.

_ I did think she knew that already. Looks like I was right. _

Haru looks at him in surprise. “Huh? Really…?”

“Is this to prevent the investigation agency’s recklessness?” Yusuke asks him.

“Precisely.”

“Still, there’s no need to change her heart just for that…” Ann comments.

Yusuke nods in agreement with her. “Indeed. It’s hard to believe that a single person can fabricate all that.”

I shake my head. “Realistically that isn’t the case, but I’ll let Akechi explain that.”

He glances at me. “I see you have already thought of the outcome. Very well. What if I told you that those around her would turn a blind eye to false evidence.”

Ryuji’s eyes become wide. “You sayin’ the police would do such a thing!?”

Akechi nods slowly to his question. “It seems they’re more trusted than I thought. Their priority is settling the situation. They don’t care who the supposed culprit is.”

“No…” Haru says quietly.

“They’re completely rotten!” Ryuji snaps.

“My objective is to find the true culprit. That must be the case for all of you too. However, the current situation is extremely bad.”

Yusuke sighs. “If worst comes to worst, someone unrelated will be set up as the culprit, huh…?”

Akechi nods simply. “Our only solution to this is to make Sae-san come to her senses. If she’s in her right mind she can stop this situation. Her sense of justice wouldn’t allow it.”

“So that’s why…” Haru comments.

Akechi continues. “The truth will be covered up, and an innocent civilian life will be destroyed… I can’t allow for such a thing to happen. My own ethics won’t allow it.”

Ryuji scratches the side of his head as he listens. “I mean, I guess I can understand how you feel.”

“And changing Sae-san’s heart will protect her as well.”

“How do you mean?” Makoto asks in surprise.

I glance down at her. “If the true culprit to all of this were to find out that she was behind the investigation, they would immediately aim for her life. She would be the perfect scapegoat to blame another death on the Phantom Thieves. Someone in the heart of the investigation to be targeted like that would stop any further investigation and lead to an even larger crack down on us.”

Makoto looks down sadly as Akechi smiles at me. “You never cease to impress me. So how about it? Will you agree to my plan?”

“Even though you’re particular about being just, you’re willing to get your hands dirty?” Yusuke asks.

“It can’t be helped in order to ascertain the truth… There is one more merit in changing Sae-san’s heart. It will become a warning to not mess with us. As Rin said rightly so. If someone in the investigation team had a change of heart they couldn’t go public. It’d show their corruption. All that’s left for us is for me to discover the identity of the true culprit.”

Makoto sighs heavily as Ann looks at him confused. “What do you mean…?”

Makoto glares at him from the corners of her eyes. “You’re gonna tell us to announce our disbandment once the real culprit is arrested… Aren’t you?”

Akechi smiles at her. “As expected from a Niijima.” He turns back to me, “So, what do you say? I don’t think it’s a bad deal for either of us?”

Ryuji looks to Makoto. “Makoto… What’s your take on all this?”

She sighs quietly. “It’s a well-made plan... It even takes putting an end to our team into consideration.”

Akechi keeps on his smile. “I’m flattered to hear that.”

“Why are you willing to do all this, Akechi-kun? Why do you seek justice?” Haru asks.

He lowers his head slightly. “Because of sickening human beings… Yes. My contempt for such people drives my sense of justice. It isn't some grand reason like society's sake of a lofty ideal. It’s simply an absurd grudge… and extremely personal.”

_ Hm… _

“Dude…”

“You know, doesn’t he remind you of us…?” Ann asks, looking over at me expectantly.

“Why do you think that, Ann?”

“I can’t really explain it… But I guess it’s how some disgusting adult pissed him off.”

“We’re similar, hm…?” He pauses for a moment, “Maybe that’s why I thought that I could ask this of you all…” He walks over to me, looking down from the height difference, “Won’t you cooperate with me on the mission to change Sae-san’s heart, Kurusu-san?”

_ We don’t really have a choice, and it will only help us move further with whatever is going on.  _ I hold out my hand to him as he looks at it. “We will. Consider us your ally’s on this.”

He chuckles and takes my hand, shaking it firmly. “...Thanks. I was actually rather worried there. This mission can’t succeed without your cooperation, after all.”

Yusuke watches us, crossing his arms. “The Phantom Thieves will be disbanded, and everything will work out… I pray it does.”

Haru notices Makoto's sad expression. “Mako-chan…”

“I’m ok.” She replies simply, “I never brought it up until now… but the reason I joined the Phantom Thieves is…”

I place my hand on her shoulder. “You wanted to change your sister's heart, didn’t you?”

She nods slowly. “Yes… I’ve also known for quite some time that she has a Palace.”

_ I thought so… _

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ann asks her.

“It was too selfish of a reason… Though, I was too scared to look any further into it on my own… I only ever put her name into the Nav to see if she had one.”

I sigh slightly as Akechi nods. “Why don’t we try going there now to scope the place out? A lot of this will be new to me, so I’d like to get myself accustomed to it.”

Makoto lowers her head down. “I’m sorry. I actually have plans today…”

_ Plans? _

“I see. That’s unfortunate.”

“Will you tell your sister about this?” Haru asks.

She quickly shakes her head in return. “Of course not. It’s just…”

“You seem awfully evasive today. Is something the matter?” Yusuke asks, intrigued.

“I just can’t make time today… Please understand…”

I nod, squeezing her shoulder softly. “We should call it here for today then. How does tomorrow sound?”

Everyone nods and leaves just leaving me and Morgana and Akechi. I tilt my head at him. “Something more you need, Akechi?”

He shakes his head and sits on one of the bar stools. “I do not. However, I wouldn’t mind getting that coffee now.”

“I’ll get us both one. I could use a coffee…” I go behind the bar and make us both one, going back around and sitting next to him on a stool as I take a few sips from it.

Akechi does the same and smiles slightly. “I must say this is quite delicious. You sure do learn fast at most things.”

“Maybe…” I run my finger around the rim of the cup, “So, how do you think this is going to go, Akechi-kun?”

He places his coffee back on it’s plate, turning to me slightly. “Well that would depend on what her Palace will be. Plus we have the police and SIU to outrun at this point. It will be an interesting time, but one that should enlighten me as well.”

“Enlighten you? What do you mean?”

“Of how this Metaverse works. You all seem quite familiar with it. Learning about it and how you work will be a good experience for me. It will also aid in my investigation into the true culprit behind all of this. Still, that doesn’t take away from the fact that this will be dangerous. The authorities could at any moment take any one of you away for questioning.”

I sigh softly and nod. “I know it will be dangerous. We all do. We will do what we must to get past this. With your help of course.”

He chuckles softly, sipping at his coffee. “You sound skeptical of my help. Do you not think I will be useful?”

“You assured me that you would. I don’t doubt your skills.”

“But you’re doubting your own?” I blink at him and nod, “Hm, I never would’ve thought you would doubt your own skills.”

“I’m only human, you know? I can only do so much myself. The Phantom Thieves are a team, and we will win this.”

He chuckles and takes the last sips of his coffee. “That is good to know. I will be going now, see you tomorrow, Kurusu-san.”

I wave him off as he leaves. “See you, Akechi-kun.”

I sigh and take a sip of my coffee.  _ This is going to be difficult to get all of this right. Evade the authorities, get through this Palace. Convince Sae back and then catch the true culprit. Or more like, Akechi-kun will. Still, something seems off about this. It’s just an inkling I have, but I feel wrong about this situation. It just seems so fabricated…  _

I feel a soft paw poking my arm, bringing me from my thoughts. “Are you ok, Rin?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. What is it?”

He looks over at me. “Wasn’t Makoto acting a bit weird? I mean, shouldn’t you ask her as her girlfriend?”

I lean back slightly and shake my head, looking towards the ceiling. “No… I couldn’t imagine what she is feeling and going through as this is her sister we’re talking about. Wouldn’t you be hesitant to do this to a member of your own family? She needs time to think it all through and come to terms with it. I would just make her more worried by asking…”

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped… Regardless, it all starts tomorrow… I hope this goes well.”

“It should.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I look over to Sae from across the desk. She looks quite shocked to find out the information surrounding why we went after her. “A Palace…? In me…? Not only that, Goro Akechi is involved…? Then the Phantom Thieves targeted me as per his advice…?”

“That is correct.”

“And he had already experienced the Metaverse by the time of the Okumura case? That can’t be… I mean, he never said a word about it to me…”

I tilt my head slightly. “Why would he tell you though? Would you have even accepted it in your position at that time?”

She sighs. “No… Although his attitude did change suddenly around that time. Akechi-kun kept quiet at the most important details, and my own sister may be a Phantom Thief… and is in a relationship with you being one… If this is all true, I’m appalled as the commander of this operation. I alone was left in the dark.”

I nod slowly. “To place the blame on you if anything happened. It’s all part of their plan.”

She rubs her eyes and looks at me intently. “So you became convinced of another’s existence through the two mental shutdown cases. And if you were apprehended while falsely accused of those crimes, that villain would still be loose. That’s why you targeted me…? Not for your own preservation?”

I shake my head. “That’s not all… you’re missing out on something important.”

“Hm…?” Her eyes then go wide in realization, “No… If this villain does exist and is setting up your group… I would be targeted next. To place the blame on me as you just said… Did Makoto come up with that speculation?”

“Huh? I think you’re thinking too broadly now, Sae-san.”

She huffs almost jokingly. “Perhaps I’m overthinking things…”

My head starts to feel like it is splitting again. Images of being held down by police fill my vision. Grasping my head as it continues. “Ngh…”

Sae quickly stands, slamming her hands on the table. “Hey, Rin Kurusu! You need to keep your focus! If you black out now it will be over for us both!”

I blink my eyes rapidly to clear the images, looking up at her as she slowly sits back down in her chair. “It seems you’re completely worn out… But the look on your face isn’t one of defeat… Why is that? What are you planning?”

I smile slightly at her. “Because justice will prevail in the end. True justice that is.”

She chuckles slightly. “I’m amazed you can still talk in your condition. Your eyes have a fire in them… When you were arrested, a man at the scene said that you were sold out, correct?” I nod, “Those words normally hint at the existence of a traitor. However, if your story until now is true… one reason can be concluded.”

“Which is?”

“It’s frustrating to admit, but at a certain point… no, most likely from the start… I was a mere puppet… Someone set up only to bear responsibility later. Someone intended your arrest, and the minimal staff directly involved were in their pocket. And if that’s the case, true integrity would side with you…”

_ She is starting to see the truth now. I have to continue before I can’t speak anymore… _

She shakes her head. “No, I’m jumping to conclusions. I don’t believe your story yet. There’s something I need to confirm with you… Was a change of heart triggered in me? What happened in the time between entering my Palace and your arrest? Tell me everything.”

“Right…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I call over Futaba in the evening with Morgana for our plan. She yawns and blinks tiredly at us both. “What’s this favour you need? It’s late already.”

“We’ll be going to Niijima’s Palace, so I want to look into her. Things like her work ethic and relationships. It doesn’t matter whether it’s public or private. Those would help us if we come across roadblocks in her Palace.” Morgana explains to her.

“I can look up more, you know. Stuff like her repertoire of underwear or what kind of person she likes.”

We both look at her in surprise. “A girl shouldn’t say stuff like that!” Morgana shouts in surprise.

“Yeah… don’t look up that stuff, please.”

She grins and grabs Morgana cheeks. “Oww!”

“Same as always.”

I hold up my hand to stop her. “Actually, Futaba. There is one more thing we want you to look into…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet in front of the courthouse. It was an imposing building to be up against, especially when surrounded by even larger and more imposing buildings in the district. _This really is the political district…_ _You feel intimidated just being here._

Morgana looks over the building. “So this is the courthouse… You can tell it’s a revolting building just by looking at it. Let’s hurry up and get started. Akechi, what did you find out about the case?"

“I rarely get to see Sae-san directly, but I’ve figured out her course of action. On the twentieth, an investigation will likely be done at Shujin Academy as well as the Sakura residence.”

Futaba’s eyes go wide at him. “For… real…?”

“That means our time limit is November twentieth.” Yusuke says.

Akechi shakes his head. “But this should be a substantially forced operation. I doubt it’ll take place before the twentieth.”

“Hmm, a limited number of days is problematic.” I comment.

“We’ll take your word. For now, we need to focus on infiltrating her Palace.” Makoto says firmly.

“I concur. And, we should probably get going soon. After all, people like us standing around here are quite unnatural.” He pulls out his phone.

Futaba’s eyes lock onto it and she gasps. “That’s-”

Akechi turns to her, noticing her eyes locking onto his phone. “Huh? What about my smartphone?” Futaba grins and pounces onto it, clutching the device in her hands and jumping back with it, “Ah!”

Futaba looks over it in awe. “This is the model I wanted! You’re so lucky…”

Ann rubs the back of her neck as she watches Futaba. “I’m so sorry. Until recently, Futaba was actually a… well…”

Akechi watches her and shrugs. “It’s ok, Sae-san told me the gist.”

“Oh, right. Akechi-kun, it may be best if you exchange contact information with everyone too, not just me.” Makoto suggests.

“That’s true. Although I already have Kurusu-san’s number as well.”

Futaba keeps looking through his phone. “Ooh…!”

I chuckle slightly. “I don’t think she can hear you.”

Makoto sighs. “I’ll send everyone’s contacts to you later.”

Akechi smiles in response. “Thanks. Well then, I hope we get along. I’ll do my best.”

Futaba smiles, walking back over to him and handing back his phone. “You’ve got a good personality and good looks? Talk about cheating!”

Akechi looks confused and Yusuke sighs slightly. “She’s praising you… I believe.”

He shrugs slightly and puts his phone away. “Then, shall we get started?”

I nod. “Yeah, let’s.”

“We need to figure out what Makoto’s sis thinks this courthouse is, right?” Ryuji asks.

Makoto frowns, looking over the building. “I often hear her call it a competition in which she must always win.”

_ Fits with what it actually is then. _

“A competition, huh… That sounds like Sae-san.”

“I’d be unbearable if we were put on trial for a reason like that.” Yusuke comments. “...Although, a competition means it’s a match of some sort. Might it be a martial-arts ring?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

_ I can’t realistically say anything to this can I. _

“Then… perhaps a stadium? Or maybe an arena?” Haru suggests.

“Conditions have not been met.”

“There are other competitions besides fighting and sports.” Akechi says.

“Gambling, then!” Futaba suggests.

Ann tries next. “How about a racetrack for horses? Other than that, there’s pachinko, but does that count as gambling?”

Ryuji shrugs. “We played cards during the school trip.”

“Conditions have not been met.”

“What else is there?” Haru questions.

I shake my head at them. “You’re thinking too small. Gambling as a place where the stakes are high and the odds are always against you.”

Makoto looks and reads over me as I glance at her. “It must be a casino…”

“Candidate found.”

Akechi chuckles. “I definitely see Sae-san in you.”

She sighs softly as Ryuji grins. “Welp, It’s time we head in then!”

The Nav activates and we head in, seeing lights flashing lights of a variety of colours and music coming from beyond the courthouse. Morgana points to it. “It’s just over there, keep a low profile.” We nod and rush out towards it, now standing in front of the casino.

“That’s it, huh?” Ann asks, looking up at the structure. What’s going on here?”

“We are looking at the courthouse, aren’t we?” Futaba further asks.

Makoto nods next to her, frowning up at the building. “Seems like it.”

“Let’s go.” Akechi says, gesturing forward.

I nod and beckon them all forward. “Yeah, let’s get this done.”

The casino is something you would see really only in Las Vegas. In a twisted and over the top way. It is a towering building of different shapes all seemingly merged together to form a massive building. The front is covered in a large open windowed area with stained glass windows covering the roof or different colours that change the lights colours as they shone outwards. Neon lights flash with signs such as, ‘winner,’ ‘loser’ and ‘justice’. In the centre is what looks like a cowgirl Statue of Liberty holding a sword and a set of scales. It is all very flashy for a courthouse.

As we approach, a line of light up columns line the entrance way. It is so flashy and in your face. Ann looks up in amazement at the building. “The courthouse is a casino… A very flashy casino…”

Akechi regards over it and the surrounding area. “Everywhere else seems to be a normal cityscape though.”

Yusuke turns to the building opposite it. “Isn’t that-”

“The police station, yes.” Makoto finishes for him. 

Haru looks between them both. “I didn’t know that the station and the courthouse were next to each other.”

Akechi looks over us all. “Moving on, our attire hasn’t changed… That must mean we aren’t considered threats or hostiles yet.”

I shake my head at him. “I doubt that's the case. Outside of the courthouse we would just be any other people. However, inside we would be worthy of her attention and then considered hostile as we would be against her in her courthouse.”

Akechi holds his chin. “I see.” He then turns to Morgana, “Why has he changed?”

He jumps up and down. “...Wait, I always look like this! I’m special! Besides, I can’t do anything in my cat form in a Palace.”

“The police station’s also part of her work area though, whenever arrests are made for her cases. I’ve brought her food and belongings when she was sent on loan to the police.”

Ryuji groans, looking over at the station. “We got no business with the cops, right? This might be the Metaverse, but I don’t wanna go to the station.”

Makoto looks over at Akechi. “That reminds me, he’ll need a code name too.”

“...Code name?” He questions.

“Phantom Thieves can’t go around usin’ their real names, right? It ain’t cool either.” Ryuji quickly explains with a slight grin.

He nods and looks at us all. “Just for reference, what is everyone else’s?”

“Skull.”

“Mine’s Fox.”

“We pretty much decided on them with how we look, didn’t we?” Ann says.

Makoto looks over at Haru. “What is it Haru?”

She quickly holds her hands behind her back shyly. “O-Oh, it’s nothing…”

_ Hm? _

Akechi looks in thought. “Then… perhaps Karasu will be best for me. You know, like a raven.”

Ryuji chuckles. “...Are your clothes all black or something?”

“The reverse actually. If our code names are able to hide our identities, wouldn’t that be better?”

“Karasu…” Futaba tests it, “He’d be the only Japanese-sounding one.”

“Why not go with Crow instead?” Ann suggests to him.

Morgana nods quickly in agreement. “All right, from here on out, you’re Crow.”

He smiles. “Got it.” He looks around at us, “What about the rest of you.”

“Oracle.”

“Panther.”

“Noir.”

“Mona.”

“Queen.”

I tap my chin in thought, not able to hear everyone else.  _ …And if that all goes well then-  _ “Ow!” I felt a sharp pinch on my side making me jump back. 

Makoto puts a hand on her hip and glares at me. “Are you listening, Rin? We are giving out our code names.”

“S-Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Then you had best get out of them.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I-I will. I’m out fo them.”

She glares at me. “Well?”

“Oh, right.” I look over to Akechi, “It’s Joker.”

He looks between us both, raising an eyebrow. “Am I missing something here?”

Morgana shrugs. “They are in a relationship. It happens from time to time.”

He looks back at us in surprise. “R-Really? I wouldn’t have thought- Never mind, shall we proceed?”

I nod confidently. “Yes, let’s.”

We walk along the outskirts to find an entrance. Makoto steps to my side and leans in closely. “You knew this place was a casino already, didn’t you?”

I glance over at her as she looks at me intently. “Maybe, it was just a thought I had.”  _ I’m sorry, Makoto. I can already tell just being here is putting a lot of weight on you. I can’t say more. _

She lowers her head slightly. “I see…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We sneak up through one of the ventilation areas and now overlook part of the casino. Blue flames erupt around us instantly as we enter the area. I look over at Akechi. Now adorned in a princely pure white royal outfit with red accents and a red, long-nosed mask, almost looking to resemble a medieval plague doctor. White gloves are over his hands with gold shoulder pads and belt. A small red cape flows down his back to just under his shoulder blades. A sabre is at his side as well as a German Luger pistol. It is almost the complete opposite of mine. Mine being Arsene the anti-hero in mostly black whereas his was that of pure white and grandeur as if the hero of the story.

_ Seems like opposite sides of a story, huh. _

Crow looks over himself and adjusts his gloves. “So, this means we’re acknowledged as a threat, correct?”

I nod to confirm. “It does. Looks like I was right on the whole, entering into her world as a threat.”

Skull looks over Akechi and snickers. “Dude, you plannin’ on stealin’ stuff in that getup? You’d be seen a mile away in that!”

“It just means that’s what he thinks a rebel looks like.” Mona says with a shrug.

“No, this is my mental image of a person who sticks to their justice.” He quickly says, dismissing him.

Noir tilts her head to get a closer look. “Well, I think the mask is more apt for piercing rather than sticking…” She then points to the crowds of people beneath us in the casino, “That aside, the people here look totally normal.”

Oracle looks over the edge down at them. “But we’re in a flashy casino. There’s no doubt this is a Palace.”

“...Oh right, Crow doesn’t know too much about cognitive beings, does he?” Panther asks us all.

Fox nods. “Ah, yes. In addition to similar topography, cognitive people exist based on their ruler’s perceptions.”

Skull chuckles and grins at Crow. “That prolly didn’t make much sense ‘cause of all the fancy terms he was usin’, huh?”

I sigh and shake my head. “Skull, I’m pretty sure he easily understood it.”

He chuckles and nods at me. “Why thank you. In essence, since these ones look like real people, Sae-san’s view of others is surprisingly undistorted.” Skull shoves his hands into his pockets and huffs as he continues, “But considering what I see before me, it’s difficult to believe it is not actually a real casino.”

“Not all cognition's are normal though. In Futaba’s and Okumura’s Palaces, we had to battle them.” Fox quickly adds, “People may look normal, but we should be careful… particularly of those in positions of power.”

Crow turns to face me. “Is this what you have to go through every time?”

“Yeah it has all the same basic concepts. However, this will be our last…”

He chuckles slightly. “I’m glad you still remember.”

“Yeah, I could really forget something so big like that.” I add sarcastically.

Mona frowns at him slightly. “Just don’t slow us down, Crow.”

“I will not allow that to happen.”

Mona nods. “Ok. It’s time we head inside. We must secure an infiltration route to the treasure and send the calling card.”

Crow raises his fist excitedly. “So the calling card wasn’t merely for show!? It’s a necessary step!?”

Queen sighs behind him. “Will you please stop interrupting us?”

He turns to her, holding up his hand up as an apology. “M-My apologies.”

She just nods and gestures to me. “Well then, Joker. Lead the way.”

“Right.”  _ She really is on edge… Makoto… _

We make our way over the lighting of the casino and through some more ventilation to get past the entrance hall. We make our way down to what looks like an elevator room. Now standing in front of us are two bodyguards in black suits and between them what looks like Sae. But her shadow self. 

Her golden eyes glare at us intently as we approach. Extremely thick eyeliner adorns around her eyes and black lipstick on her lips. She has on her usual earrings with a black choker with spikes around her neck and a hat resembling a 1920s American flapper with a golden rose and playing cards around it atop her head. Over her is a revealing black plunge dress with purple laces that exposes the centre of her torso, all of her back and right leg. Her right leg is decorated with fishnet stockings and a derringer pistol with purple high heels. Long black gloves adorn her arms and hands with tattoos on her shoulders and back. 

_ Talk about overdoing it to stand out… _

“So you’ve come.” She says in a calm manner, “The treasure is located on the Manager’s floor, at the highest point of the building.”

“...Why are you telling us this?” Queen asks, looking quite shocked at her attire.

“It’s as I said before… I wish to go about this in the fairest manner possible. First, I ask you to come up to my location. We will continue there…” She suddenly disappears. 

Skull runs forward and looks down the staircase to the elevator. “Dammit, over there!”

The elevator rides up as we watch it go up. Crow looks towards me. “It seems we’ll be able to use that elevator to reach higher floors. Come, Joker, let us pursue her.”

“Yeah, let’s see what this elevator needs.” We go down the stairs to it, I press the button to call it down.

“Authentication required. Please insert your membership card.”

“As I thought…”

“Members card…?” Noir asks with a confused look on her face.

Crow holds his chin in thought. “Perhaps it bears relation to a player’s club of sorts.”

Skull groans. “I can’t handle your technical speak! Just gimme it straight!”

Crow blinks at me as I shake my head. “Yeah I get it all the time. Ok Skull, most casino’s have some sort of membership system. Think of it as a subscription. This is called a players club. These can go up in ranks depending on the person, their stature and amount they spend. That’s what this means.”

“Ohhh. Why didn’t you say that shit the first time?”

I just sigh and flop my head down.

Crow crosses his arms. “Yes, Joker is correct. Considering this setup, I thought things may be similar.”

“C’mon, let’s join this player thingy already.” Skull grins.

“I would agree with you, but…”

Black ooze suddenly bursts forth behind us with what looks like a well-dressed casino employee. “A shadow…!?” Noir yelps.

Crow readies himself. “Registration will not be a simple matter it would seem.”

I nod and ready myself next to him. “It never is.”

Fox frowns at it, hand ready on his katana. “She must be daring us to challenge the security of this place to make it to her.”

Crow steps forward. “No need to worry. I’ll handle this. I need to prove my worth to you, after all.” He takes off his mask as his persona bursts forth into existence next to him.

A proud muscled figure stands next to him, looking similar to Crow’s own uniform. A massive bow in its hand and a long blue cape flutters behind him. “Now then, Robin Hood!” He pulls back it’s mighty bow with ease, firing a gleaming white arrow that pierces right through the shadow and immediately shatters it into black ash.

“Holy shit…”

Mona chuckles as he watches. “You’re not so bad, after all.”

He smiles in return. “And I am capable of much more I assure you.”

Queen looks around the room and sighs. “We’ve secured a route. I’d suggest we return now and prepare fully for this.”

I nod at her. “Yeah, we’ll use tomorrow to prepare if that’s ok with everyone?”

They all nod and we head out of the Palace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Robin Hood, huh? The legendary heroic outlaw in English folklore. The hero of the people and loved by many. Seems fitting for him at least. _ We go our separate ways. I go to talk to Makoto, but she just swiftly walks away. 

_ She is going through a lot and isn’t even accepting my attempts at helping her. It worries me deeply.  _ I watch her as she walks down the street.  _ Makoto… I know this is hard, but at least talk to me about it…  _

Yusuke suddenly comes up to my side. “My apologies if this is a bad time, Rin.”

I shake my head. “No, no, what’s up?”

“I know this isn’t the most appropriate of times for this… But, the art exhibit I entered is tonight and will be starting soon. Would you be able to accompany me?”

I smile back at him. “Of course, I said I would, after all. And I’m looking forward to what you painted.”

He chuckles. “Thank you, I shall hope you will like it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We take the train and got to the exhibit. Yusuke leads me over to his painting and I’m surprised to see what he had come up with. He had painted over the original one but it was now full of light, almost as if exploding from the centre and slowly covering away the dark tendrils. 

“Wow, it looks amazing, Yusuke.”

He smiles happily. “Yes. This is the true heart of humanity. The title is ‘Desire and Hope’. What do you think?”

I look over it again. “It seems very fitting to what we previously discussed.”

“I added aspects that were previously lacking. This light… is all of you. The title lists hope, but in my mind, it’s a much more concrete thing. I can’t believe I didn’t realize that until now…”

“It's something we all have to learn in the end. It takes time.”

“Hmmm…” Kawanabe approaches and looks over the painting.

Yusuke’s eyes go wide as he sees him. “You…”

He nods as his eyes scan over it. “...It’s a good painting.”

“Huh?”

“It’s not trying to be eccentric for the sake of being eccentric like last time. To think the same painting can change this much…” He turns and walks over to us, “So this is the answer you’ve come up with?”

He nods with confidence. “...It is.”

“‘Desire and Hope’… I see. Beauty and ugliness… Humans are creatures that possess both. It seems you understand that now.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Something tells me you planned this... Oh, I see. You provoked him on purpose to make him challenge you and come to this realization.”

He chuckles. “Your friend is quite sharp. Yes, I apologize. Although my intent was to encourage you, it WAS rather crude. Still, I believed that this ploy needed to be done in order to ignite your competitive spirit.”

“But… Why would you do that? What’s your objective?” Yusuke asks, looking confused.

“I wanted to do something for you as another person who is free from Madarame’s chains. That’s all.”

“Huh?”

He lowers his head slightly. “Madarame held a grudge against me for supposedly stealing his customers. To start, I couldn’t get anyone to rent me space for exhibits… He caused me no end of hardships.”

“So that’s why…”

“Yes… The heart of man is painted with desire, even if it’s coated entirely in black sometimes. However, it seems you have the strength to not look away from it, and chose to stand up against it. If only he had your strength…”

“You say he as in Madarame? It sounds as if you both go back a while.” I say.

He nods. “...Madarame and I go back a long way. First as classmates, then as teachers at the same art school. He used to have a noble spirit. Said he wanted to aim for the top of the art world someday. But in the end, even the art world has its share of politics… Those who are cunning win. Our hearts were stained black in that manner.” He looks back at the painting, “But the human heart is a strange thing. It can’t completely separate black from white. I was shocked when I heard he took you in. He never liked children, you see.”

“Oh?” Yusuke asks in surprise.

“This happened just before we cut all ties from each other, but I got a call from him. He was panicking that nearby clinics were closed and that his kid had a fever.”

“Sensei…” Yusuke says quietly, hearing the pain in his voice.

I smile slightly. “Deep down under all the layers, he was a good man before his desires took a hold of him.”

Yusuke smiles. “...Yeah.”

“I don’t want anymore losers like me or misguided winners like him being born from this world. That’s why I started this foundation. So how about it? Would you like our support?”

“It’s a truly kind offer… Thank you for your generosity.” He bows slightly, “However, I must respectfully decline.”

“Huh. What makes you say that?”

“I am not Madarame. I won’t be stained by desire. After all, I can see hope. If I am lost, they will extend their hands. If I am wrong, they will chastise me… As long as I have my rays of hope to guide me, I will be fine.”

Kawanabe laughs. “...Hah. Madarame really did have a good eye. Hahahaha!” He walks off with a smile on his face.”

“What a strange man…” Yusuke comments.

“Well, he was looking out for you. But why did you decline his offer?” I ask.

“It IS a tad wasteful of me to decline. Still, I believe it’s for the best… I feel contradictory, but that’s the human heart, correct?” I nod as he sighs in relief, “...Interesting. That’s exactly what I should be painting. It must have been troublesome dealing with me. But for some reason, I knew that you wouldn’t abandon me until everything was said and done. Even with everything that is happening now with us. Thank you, Rin.”

I smile and reach up to flick his forehead gently. “And I never would abandon a friend, Yusuke.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He feels something build up inside him. The light of hope.

“I am thou, thou art I. Thou has awakened one's heart to the hope thy has searched for. Within said hope is power that shall guide forth your hand till the future.” Goemon disappears and is replaced by another. The Japanese powerful storm of summer.

_ “I am thou, thou art I. Thou shall speak thy name.” _

_ “Kamu Susano-o!” _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I reiterate my promise to you. I’ll extend my assistance to you, should you ever stumble.”

“Oh, um. Thank you, Yusuke. That means a lot.”

He nods. “Now then, shall we go. We have preparations to do.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I leave with Yusuke and get back to Central Street, seeing Yoshida there after a while of not seeing him. He actually looks rather happy giving his speech and a large crowd has gathered around him to listen. He even looks more like a political candidate with the banners behind him.

_ At least he got his confidence back. _

“Thank you for listening.” He smiles at the crowd as his eyes lay on me, “Ah, Kurusu-san. Do you have a moment?”

I nod and walk past the crowd as they start to disperse. Dietman Matsushita walks up to us both as he sighs. “...I set everything up for nothing. So you have no intention of accusing old man Kuramoto?”

_ He must have tried to win Yoshida to his side by removing all the bad press around him. Too bad he accepted it as part of who he is. _

“That’s right.”

“Sheesh… such a heartfelt speech for someone your age. I doubt anyone was moved by your words. I might be the only one in this entire city who was.” He sighs slightly. “Proceed with your candidacy. I’ll take measures to ensure the party backs you. Goodbye.”

We watch him walk off. 

“Seems like they’re changing for the better.”

He nods slightly. “It is an unexpected turn of events. The Phantom Thieves…”

I tilt my head at him slightly. “Um, what about them?”

“Well, perhaps, it’s the effect of you moving my heart.”

“Um, you had a change of heart, huh?”

He smiles widely. “That must be it. Still, I have you to thank for all of this.” He lowers his head, “The Phantom Thieves… The power to change a person’s heart… They have a troubled position at the moment, but I won’t lose to them when it comes to conviction. Speech is my weapon so thank you, Kurusu-san. This will be the last day I will need your help… A member of the Phantom Thieves.”

I smile slightly at him. “I had a feeling you knew.”

He chuckles and nods. “For a while. However, I think you should focus on your work because the time to act is now. Your position is precarious, but I believe you will be able to pull through.”

I rub the back of my neck. “We will do our best…”

“If you can help someone like me overcome my crisis these past months, then I believe you can overcome this. I will strive the royal road of politics, thinking of you as you walk down your own path. But if you ever find yourself in harm's way on your journey, I will be there to help you. We’ll be comrades who will reform the world, together.”

He holds out his hand and I shake it in mine. “I’ll do my best to keep up with you.”

He laughs and pats my back. “I’m sure you will. Now go on. We both have work to do.”

I nod and release his hand, giving him a small wave that he returns as I head towards the station. Morgana pokes his head out of my bag. “We’ll reform the world, huh? Guess we start to do that tomorrow!”

I nod firmly. “Yeah, we really do. The fate of the Thieves is in our hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we start to get right into it now. Sae is the target and everyone is ready, after Rin punches a wall that is. I do feel for Makoto though, the pressure on her not to see her sister harmed, but having to face her for all their safety is a seriously tough situation to be in. But, Akechi and Rin do get along quite well huh? Is that a friendship or rivalry based relationship though?Plus Yusuke and Yoshida are now done, so that opens things up.
> 
> I wanted to do the introduction to the Palace as it fitted in with what I need. But, ok. The Palace. Best theme and Palace in the game? Yes, I love it. Writing it on the other hand. Not loving it. Why you may ask? Because the Palace is so heavily dependent and built game mechanically wise that it is really difficult to convert it into a realistic sense. Running through corridors to press buttons and find consoles isn't what I call exciting writing. Plus it's just hard to add in extra scenes that fit it compared to the others. But I'll try my best to do what I can with it.
> 
> Anyway, rant over. Thank you all for reading and your support! 30,000 hits we hit as well! I'm so shocked and humbled by your support for this. Never would have thought it would get to this. I will continue to write my best for you all. See you Monday for the Palace. I hope. Or a mix of things. I dunno! See you then!


	77. The Whims of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Everyone is busy preparing. However, I already visited Takemi after the art exhibit with Yusuke and talk with Yoshida to get more medicine for us. However, she made it rather clear that she would be very disappointed if we didn’t change the situation about us. And I get the usual it was a joke that and we talk for a while.

Futaba is free so we get together to work on her promise list. Deciding we didn’t have much time with what is going on at the moment we go around school and get her comfortable with it. Makoto is there and was able to help me out. I also help her understand the generation with the help of Mishima as he is there at the time. She seems very pleased to do so much in a little time and it makes me happy with her progress. She takes me to her room afterwards. Sitting on the bed as she crouches up on her chair.

She reaches over and pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to me, hugging her arms around one of her legs. “This is one of the promise lists I made with Mom…” She points over at it as I hold it, “See, everything on here is marked off as being done.”

I nod, looking over all the stamps of completion on it. “You certainly did a lot on these with your mom.”

She lowers her head slightly. “That’s kinda… wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“There was one promise I lied about doing… One promise I never actually finished. It was ‘get along with Kana-chan’.”

I see the one stamped over. “Was she a friend of yours?”

She crouches back over her chair and nods. “This all started back in elementary school. I used to get bullied pretty hard for how weird I was… The other kids always accused me of cheating because I’d get perfect scores on the tests.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Yeah… I know what that’s like.”

“One time I turned in a test with nothing written down instead… but the school ended up yelling at my Mom. My life at school was horrible. Sometimes during recess, I’d lock myself in the bathroom and cry… I didn’t have a single friend… I was always alone.”

“Futaba…” _Were similar in that regard._

She raises up her head to face me. “But then a girl named Kana transferred to my school… She was absent a lot at first, then when she was there, the other kids bullied her… like they did to me. But one day, she said something to me: ‘Good morning’. She started saying it every day from then on.”

I rest my chin on my hands. “You must have been surprised by that? Maybe even happy?”

She smiles and nods her head. “Yeah, but I was mostly surprised. Literally nobody wanted to talk back to me. To be honest… I completely ignored her the first few times. I thought the bullies had put her up to it. But without fail, she’d come over to me and say good morning… Then eventually, I decided to say it back. It felt like my heart was gonna shatter into a million pieces… But apparently, she’d been saying it to me that whole time because she thought we could be friends. She was the first person who didn’t mind how weird I was.” She gives a genuine wide smile, “I was so happy about making a friend that I told my Mom. That’s when she added something to my promise list.”

“The ‘Get along with Kana-chan one? What happened?”

“I-I couldn’t do it… One particular windy morning, Kana-chan dropped her diary and pages went flying everywhere. I didn’t really mean to look… but I ended up seeing everything she had written down. And… once I see something, I can’t forget it… It was all so horrible…”

I frown slightly. “What was written in her diary?”

She winces slightly and continues. “She wrote about how her parents hit her, how they made her take pictures in weird clothes… Kana-chan’s diary was full of stories like that… Then when I asked her about it… she got really defensive. I felt terrible, but she just kept yelling at me for reading it.”

“Hmm… did you apologize?”

She shakes her head slowly in response. “Nuh-uh… I just froze up. And then… I ran. I ran… and ran… I wanted her to stop yelling. I wanted to go back to how things were before… Kana-chan ended up moving away pretty soon after that. I haven’t talked to her since.”

I cross my leg over the other, taking it all in. “I see. So you told your mom that you did it?”

“Yeah… I lied to her. Even after she left, I would tell her we were best friends. Every month, she’d write that on my promise list… and every month I’d lie about it.” She jumps off her chair to her feet, “I… I wish I could apologize to Kana-chan somehow. I really wanna say I’m sorry… Sorry for not helping her, though she was going through even worse stuff than I was. Sorry for reading her diary… Sorry… for running away.” She huffs, “I hate being such a coward.”

I smile up at her. “But you aren’t that now, are you?”

She shakes her head. “Nope. I think I might be able to face my fears now that I’m a Phantom Thief! ‘Get along with Kana-chan’...I’m gonna do it for real this time!”

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. “It’s good to see that you want to do it for real this time.”

She quickly covers her hands over her mouth. “Ahh! I didn’t mean to tell you all that…” She groans at me, “N-Not even Sojiro knows… This is so embarrassing!” She points her finger at my face, “Y-You have to help me now, got it!?

I blink at her finger and chuckle softly. “Yes Ma’am.”

She blinks in surprise but then smiles. “This is another part of our deal!”

“Just don’t make it a long list, please.”

She pumps her fists excitedly. “Welp, I’m gonna get on that right now! Time to go look up Kana-chan’s deets! Oh, and… sorry I wasn’t too hospitable today. That’ll have to wait for next time! Or actually just wait, it shouldn’t take long.”

“Oh, ok.”

She gets to work and it doesn’t take her long to find what she needs. “So, it looks like she’s still living in the same town in Kansai she moved to. But… she never continued on to high school. I did some digging into why that may be, and… well… The more I dug in, the worse it got…”

“What’s wrong?”

Her face twists. “Her parents are in heavy debt due to a gambling addiction. So instead of sending her to school, they make her work to help try and pay it off… Apparently, they’re still having her model in strange clothes. They’re even selling the pictures now…”

“It seems like we have to put a stop to this.”

She nods firmly in approval. “That’s right. They can’t just use Kana-chan like some tool.” She flops back onto her chair, “Actually though, Kana-chan herself made a request on the Phan-Site. Based on the IP and other tracking data, I'm sure it’s her.”

“What did she ask on the request?”

“It was basically asking us to change her parents' hearts. She didn’t put their names though. She might be hesitant… after all the news on us. I have a solution though. I found her names in the address book we got back in school. Kouta Magario and Asami Magario. I found them on the Nav too… I want to go change their hearts. But with Sae’s Palace at the moment…”

I tap my chin slightly. “Yeah, that might be a problem… I have to go see Haru later as well…” I drum my fingers on my thigh, “Ok, how about after I get back with Haru, we can go together. Is it far?”

“U-Um, not really! It’s literally really close to where we last got.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go later.”

“Yes! Thank you, Rin! I have a couple more things to do.”

“I’ll let you get on then. And with the other things we discussed.”

“Yup! Now make like a cheetah and dash outta my room.”

I roll my eyes and get up from her bed. “Yeah, yeah I’m going.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get on the train to Shibuya and meet Haru at the Big Bang Burger. We both order a coffee. We talk about her fiance pushing her into situations she was uncomfortable with and what to say to him. Her Father didn’t get the time to stop the marriage with her and her fiance. We couldn’t do much about it as well and it annoyed me. Also that the business that was left to her is putting increased pressure on her, specifically one named Takakura.

We sip our coffee in unison. “Um, I did look further into Takakura-san, but I didn’t manage to find very much beyond initial rumours… Several people I asked said that he often complained about my father… But just as many say the exact opposite. One side has to be deceiving me, correct? I’m honestly suspicious of everyone at this point…”

I take another sip of my coffee. “It’s how business usually works. I’m not surprised you feel like that. However, one side is the truth, it’s just finding it.”

“I see… If there are two contradictory stories, one of them has to be right. I suppose I’ll just need to learn the truth of the matter myself…” She sighs softly, “...To be honest, Takakura-san has been pushing the marriage particularly hard lately. He says it will provide vital backup for myself at Okumura Foods, both in public and in private… He’s even started asking Sugimura-san into important company meetings… There’s also the contract Sugimura made with my father…” Her eyes lower to her legs before raising them up slowly to mine, “Is marrying him my only option?” I open my mouth to speak but she continues, “Though now that I think about it… that may be my best chance to help the employees my father left behind…”

I quickly shake my head. “That’s not the best course of action, there has to be another way and don’t give up on what you want. Marriage is something you save for the person you love.”

She smiles slightly. “You’re right. I shouldn’t give up so easily.” She taps her chin slowly, “Either way, graduation is quickly approaching… I’ll need to decide my course of action soon enough…” She holds her hands on her lap, “You know… before you came along, I hadn’t even considered not going through with this marriage.”

I tilt my head slightly. “Um, what do you mean?”

“Well, I believed I would simply marry the man my father had chosen, and let the rest of my life pass me by.” She nibbles her lip slightly, “I wonder what would have happened if my father didn’t have a Palace… Would I have resigned myself to the fate he had made for me…?”

“That doesn’t matter now, Haru. You just don’t realize how strong you actually are.”

“I’m strong…?” She giggles softly, “You’re always so kind. But, you’re right, I should look forward to the future instead of thinking back on the past. Honestly though, things would have been far worse for me if I hadn’t joined the Phantom Thieves. Plus, I would never have had anyone to talk to like this…”

“We’re always here to help. And I will do what I can to help you through all this.”

She smiles brightly. “If there’s anything I can do to return the favour, please tell me. I want to help you as much as I can!”

I smile back and chuckle. “Thank you, Haru.”

She smiles and sighs slightly. “I hope someday I can just look out at the sea with a nice cup of coffee and forget about all of this… And… I hope you can be there with me one of those times, Rin-chan.”

“That does sound rather nice and relaxing!”

She giggles and sips her coffee. “Oh, Rin-chan, you know about coffee, don’t you?”

I nod slowly. “Well, from what Sojiro has taught me, why do you ask?”

“Well, I want to learn more about brewing my own coffee. But I don’t know where to learn more.”

I tap my chin slightly. “Hmm.” I click my finger, “Ah, I know a good book store that could have some books on it if you’re interested.”

“Oh? Could we go there now? If you have time that is. We have a lot going on lately.”

I get up from the chair. “Of course I do, Haru.”

She jumps to her feet. “Thank you so much!”

We travelled to Jinbocho and to the bookstore where I’ve been getting most of my books recently. We look through the books outside as we find a few books. “I see… So there are eight different ways to roast coffee beans. Apparently the light roast is the most acidic.” She points to the book. “It says here that the type of roast you want should differ depending on how you want to drink your coffee.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that. Fascinating to learn new things, isn’t it?”

She nods excitedly. “It is. I think I’d like to try hand-roasting each type someday. “You know, Okumura Foods didn’t start out as a burger chain…”

“Oh? What did it used to be?” I ask with intrigue.

“Originally it was nothing more than a small cafe run by my grandfather. That particular shop closed before I was old enough to appreciate the finer intricacies of coffee… But that’s where the real origin of our family's business lies.”

“Well, that does surprise me.”

“Yes. After all, everyone knows the company for its burgers. At any rate, after my grandfather passed, the company shut the cafe down due to its steady loss of revenue. He had never cared about turning a profit though. He just wanted to make people happy. He built a strong community around the cafe… He’d even give out free meals to those who couldn’t afford it. Then the day it closed, people lined up for blocks to give flowers. They really loved that place…”

“It sounds like a really great place and so does your grandfather.”

She sighs slightly. “Yes… I wonder how many people would line up for Big Bang Burger if it went out of business… I know we need to do well to keep our employees paid, but I can’t help but think we’ve lost something important. I mean, Takakura-san seems to only be focused on profits… At this rate, we’ll never lose our black image.”

“Going to be black like coffee, huh?”

“Huh?” She pauses for a moment, “Oh, I get it!” She giggles, “You’re so funny, Rin-chan!”

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “It was probably terrible wasn’t it?”

She shakes her head rapidly. “Not at all! You were trying to cheer me up, weren’t you…? Thanks for that.” She sighs again, “I think what I really need… is to get stronger. I mean, I can act tough in front of employees, but I know how weak I am inside… I have a plan though.”

“What’s that?”

“Before I can really determine who I trust, I first need to know what it means to have others trust in me. So, I’m going to get stronger… strong enough for you and the others to rely on me!”

I smile at her resolve. “I look forward to it!”

“Hm… But how am I supposed to gain the trust of my employees? I’m not great at public speaking… and even giving my opinion makes me a little nervous…”

“Haru?” A man's voice comes from behind her.

My eyes narrow as her fiance approaches. Haru turns and her eyes go wide. “S-Sugimura-san…!? What are you doing here?”

“I was just heading home from a business engagement when I saw you from the car window.” He regards me over, “Hm? Do I know you from somewhere?” He pauses and then his face twists in anger, “You’re one of those brats from before… The one that attacked me!”

Haru panics next to me. “Um, this is my friend from school. She’s helping me look for some books today.” She turns her head away from him, “Anyway, we should be getting back to our shopping. Please excuse us.”

He stops her. “...Hold on, Haru. You think you can go out with this brat of a girl that attacked me?”

I cross my arms and glare at him. “She can choose whoever she wants to go out with. You don’t control her.”

Haru nods slowly. “You are not my fiance… I already said, I’m not going to marry you."

He huffs. “Oh yeah? And what about the contract I made with your father?”

Haru winces from its mention. “F-Father is… no longer here… Besides, marriage is something you go into with your own free will… A contract could never hold the same weight…”

“Are you sure about that? Think about the reparations clause.” He retorts, “If you back out of the deal now, you will lose everything you own. Okumura Foods, your estate…”

“Even so, I…”

_What an asshole._

He smirks. “And what about your employees? Are you really willing to put their jobs on the line for the sake of your selfishness? Besides, this marriage is exactly what Okumura Foods needs right now. My father would have no trouble managing your shares or sweeping away your company’s tarnished image.” Haru stays quiet as he continues, “That reminds me, did Takakura-san tell you about the wedding hall? He got us the Phoenix Wing at the Wilton Hotel.”

She recoils in shock. “Wh-What!?”

“He made a provisional reservation for ten days this upcoming spring. After all, the sooner the better.”

“W-Wait a minute!”

He stops her again. “We’ll have to look into our guests’ schedule as well. There’ll be over three hundred of them, you know. Takakura-san can handle Okumura Foods in the meantime. Why don’t you go stop by the gym or something, Haru?” He glances at me as I glare back, “I mean, if you have time to mess around with this punk, you damn have time to get a little thinner.”

Haru’s head drops and I step forward. “And you had damn well better keep your mouth shut you asshole. Don’t speak to her like that.”

His eyes narrow at mine. “How dare you-”

“Dare me what? Say that kind of stuff to you? So you can give it but can’t take it? Who is the punk now, huh?”

He growls. “My Father will ruin you, just you see!”

I huff, placing a hand on my hip. “Hmph, please. Father this, Father that, you really have no power or influence apart from sprouting his name like a glorified tool. You’re just pathetic.” He goes to open his mouth but I continue, “However, could you show us the contract you formed with Haru’s father?”

“Why would I show that to the likes of filth like you!?”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Then if not to me, then Haru herself. You’re contractually obligated to show her the document since her Father passed it. It goes to the next of kin. She can then confirm what you’re asking for about this marriage.”

His face twists more with anger. “Don’t you dare lecture me on what I can and can’t do!”

“Oh? Then it can be settled in court. Unless it specifically says otherwise on the contract, she could very easily win the right to see this contract you have with her father. I’m sure your father would just love getting ridiculed for his son’s mistakes in trying to force his way with a young woman.”

Haru raises up her head. “Rin-chan…” She steps next to me, growing in confidence, “Can I see this contract then?”

He huffs. “I’m out of here.”

Haru sighs as we watch him walk off. “I’m sorry about that…”

My face softens as I shake my head. “Please don’t apologize, he is an absolute asshole.”

“You’re not wrong about that… But he has everything… Fame, intelligence, manners. The only thing he needs now is a wife he can control… And I guess I’m the perfect target. He’s going to get Okumura Foods as well as my entire inheritance… and I’m totally powerless against him…”

I gently flick her forehead making her hold it in both hands, looking up at me surprised. “You’re not in the slightest powerless, Haru.”

“O-Oh, sorry. I kind of forced you to say that… but thank you.”

“I mean it, Haru. And I mean what I said about his supposed contract. Try and look into that if you can. I’ll help you if you need it?”

She blinks in surprise, a gentle smile forming on her lips. “You’re so kind and thoughtful… You even protected me against him when I was too afraid to speak…”

“That’s what friends are for, Haru.”

She smiles. “Anyway, um, I hope I can share with you again some other time. I’m rather tired though… And we have the Palace to clear tomorrow as well.”

“I’ll take you back.”

“Oh, you don’t-”

I smile reassuringly at her. “I’ll take you back, Haru.” 

“Thank you, Rin-chan.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I made my way back to LeBlanc to meet up with Futaba to help with her friend's parents in LeBlanc. Futaba sat in one of the booths as I walked in. Sojiro was behind the bar asking her a question. “Hey, Futaba… If I was gonna add something to the menu, what would you like it to be?”

She sways her head from side to side in thought. “Hmmmmm… Maybe curry spaghetti” And curry udon! Oh, and curry croquettes, and curry pizza!”

I tilt my head as I sit at the bar. “That’s a lot of curry based dishes…”

Sojiro groans softly. “You really like curry that much…? Well, I guess it’d be pretty easy given the current menu. I’ll give it some thought.” He turns to me sitting, “How about you? Anything you’d wanna add to the menu?”

I tap my chin a few times. “Well, I have to agree with Futaba. Curry is your staple so it would be best to use what your most comfortable with.”

He chuckles. “Sounds like you’re hooked too, huh?”

Futaba nods rapidly. “Of course she is! The stuff's super addicting, man!”

The door suddenly flies open, the bell ringing erratically as her uncle stomps in, looking rather frustrated and intoxicated. “Why haven’t you answered my calls?”

_Great, him._

Sojiro crosses his arms and glares at him. “...Leave now, or else I’ll be forced to contact the police. I’m not giving you a penny.”

“What was that…? Quit fucking with me!”

Futaba frowns and jumps to her feet, standing up to him. “Stop it! Sojiro didn’t do anything wrong!”

He glares down at her. “Shut your mouth, brat! It’s your fault I’m in this mess!”

Futaba winces and steps back as I slide off the chair, standing next to her and glaring at him. Sojiro walks up behind us. “Look, Futaba’s my daughter. You may be her uncle, but you have no connection to her anymore. We can take it to court if you really want. Don’t underestimate how hard I’m willing to fight.”

“What…!?”

“Not only do you have a massive debt, but I heard you failed your most recent business venture. How do you think the court would respond if they knew how wasteful you were with your money…?” 

_So that was what Futaba looked up for him._

He slams his foot down. “Goddammit…!” He points at Futaba, “This is your fault, you bitch! You cursed little-” He rushes forward at her.

“Eek!” 

“Futaba!”

She raises her arms in defense as he raises his fist towards her. My instincts kick in and I move her quickly out of the way with one arm, grabbing his wrist as he misses and twisting it behind his back before pushing him to the floor, resting a knee against him to hold him down. “Absolute idiot.”

His uncle groans under me as I hold him down. “Hrgh… Urgh…”

“Rin, let him go!”

I look up at Sojiro and sigh, releasing him from my grasp and standing back up next to him. “S-Sorry…”

He slowly raises up from the ground. “Th-This is assault… I’ll sue!”

Sojiro glares daggers at him. “What are you talking about? It was clearly self-defense.”

He glares and points towards my face. “The delinquent attacked me! She’s dangerous!”

I cross my arms. “Sure I am.”

“This cafe’s finished, you hear me!? I won’t let you get away with this!”

I walk up to him, glaring dangerously at him. “Get out. Now.”

He huffs and quickly removes himself. Sojiro sighs behind me. “God damn… What a pain in the ass. Don’t you have enough problems already?”

I turn around to him and lower my head. “I’m sorry. I was just protecting Futaba…”

He shakes his head. “Nobody said you did anything wrong. To be honest, It should’ve been me trying to stop him… Where did you learn to do that?”

“Oh, um, self-defense classes back home.”

“Huh.” He turns to Futaba next to him, “Are you ok, Futaba?”

“Mmhm… But he said he was gonna sue…”

Sojrio gives her his cool smile. “No matter what ends up happening to me or this store, I won’t let them lay a finger on you two.”

“Huh?”

“I’m your guardian, after all. I have a duty to protect the both of you. So don’t do anything like that again, you hear? I appreciate the spirit you showed though.”

“Th-Thanks.”

He smirks kindly. “Anyway, I’m done for the day. Take care of closing up for me.”

He walks out of the store and Futaba rushes up to me. “Let’s go now! To Mementos for Kana-chan and now for my uncle! I know we have a lot to do tomorrow too but, this is important! Please Rin!”

I smile and nod. “Morgana!”

Footsteps come rushing down the stairs and he jumps up on the table. “What is it?”

“We’re going to Mementos. Can we get your help, it should be quick, right, Futaba?”

She nods with confidence. “It won’t take long!”

Morgana nods quickly. “Then let’s go.”

I blink and turn back to them both. “Um, please don’t tell Makoto?”

They both zip their mouths shut.

Together we managed to take care of Kana-chan parents and Futaba’s uncle in Mementos in quick succession. We then rest for the night for Sae’s Palace tomorrow. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet up outside the courthouse the next day and head in. Coming back in the way we came and making our way through the back area and corridors. The security of the Palace was more than we had seen before. Shadow guards litter the corridors, guard the doors and all other areas. Not including the vast number of cameras around each corner made progress much slower in keeping out of sight to conserve our energy as we all agreed it would be a long Palace by the scans Oracle did of the place. 

We sneak our way as a group past the multiple shadows and deal with some without too much trouble. Our group is larger, but very efficient in dealing with any threats we do bump into. Crow only added to the strength of our group in fights making each battle last only a short time with very minor injuries.

We make our way into a security room and deal with the shadow that was protecting them. Mona walks up to something on the ground. “Hm? The enemy dropped some cards!”

“Ah, aren’t those what we are looking for?” Crow asks as Mona holds them up to him, “Oh… There are no names on them. They’ll be unusable if they remain unregistered.”

“Is that something you can do, Oracle?” I ask.

She chuckles and nods. “Mwehehe! I can handle it!” She takes the cards from Crow and works on them for a few moments, “Ok, first registration complete!” She comes back with a card, “I wasn’t sure what name to give it, so I just thought of a random one, Taro Tanaka.”

Skull groans a little. “That’s way too simple! Aren’t they gonna figure that out?”

Oracle shrugs. “Um, they already know what we look like and that we’ve intruded into the Palace… Then again, it’s prolly better to be safe than sorry.” She goes back over to the computer and makes another card, “Ok, the fake name for this card is a little more elaborate this time, Shinji Nakanomatsu.” She hands the card to me, “Joker, you can hold onto them. Don’t lose ‘em, ‘kay?”

“I won’t lose them, don’t worry.” I say, stashing it into my pouch.”

She turns back around and picks up the other card. “As for the Taro Tanaka card… Hmmm…” She hands it to Crow, “Crow, get rid of it next time you see a garbage can.”

He takes it. “Hm…? Why me?”

“These kind of chores always fall to the newbie.”

“...Oh."

“We can use the elevator now, right?” Panther asks.

Queen nods. “It would be quicker to go this way then go back where we came.” She says, pointing to an exit door before walking over to it ahead of everyone else.

_Makoto… I’m sorry I’m not helping you…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We successfully make our way up to the second floor. Cards rain down from the ceiling along with notes of yen. They litter the floor and room and cover over everything. Rows and rows of slots fill along the walls and middle of the room, the noises coming from them fill the room. Sae’s shadow suddenly appears before us again. Bodyguards at her sides as she smirks at us. 

Queen’s eyes go wide at her. “Sis…!”

Skull readies his weapon. “You wanna just get this over with now, huh? That makes this easy. Bring it on!”

She merely huffs at him. “Don’t speak to me as though you are my equal. I am the manager of this casino, as well as its number-one player. At the moment, you lack the qualifications to fight me.”

“It would seem she looks down on us.” Fox comments.

“And what if we would like to battle you, no matter what?” Crow asks her. 

“I had to win time and time again in order to reach my number-one rank. If you want to face me, you must continue to win as well.”

“Continue to win…?” Noir asks, looking confused.

I adjust the glove on my hand as I nod at her. “So, I would guess as this is a casino. We have to win to a certain degree or number?”

She nods. “Correct. Do you have the confidence to win…?”

“We might just pull the rug out from under you if you aren’t careful.” Queen comments.

Sae just laughs. “I don’t expect much from you… but I’ll be waiting.” She disappears again and the elevator goes up to the next floor behind us with her inside it.

Mona watches and sighs. “This is different from our prior opponents. She’d rather scheme than defeat us with brute force…”

“I wasn’t expecting to come all the way to a Palace only to end up gambling…” Fox grumbles.

Panther looks over at the slots and sighs. “I’ve never done anything like this… What about you guys?”

Everyone stays quiet except for Crow. “No need to worry. Leave this to me.”

“You know how to do this?” Queen asks him in surprise.

“I’m well informed on what it takes to win. In any case, we need to hurry and change her heart. If she acts recklessly, both her chance of promotion and reputation as a prosecutor will drop greatly. Sae-san didn’t used to be like this, did she?”

Queen shakes her head sadly. “My sister must have lost her sense of justice because her desires became distorted…”

“Do you think there was a particular event that triggered her Palace creation?” He asks further.

Queen lowers her head. “...I believe it’s related to my Father’s death. My sister took on all the responsibilities of dealing with it by herself. Trying to earn a living wage, gain a promotion in a male society, and uphold justice at the same time…”

I place my hand on her shoulder, seeing it pains her to recall it. “Everything that happened weighed her down and led to this distortion. However, let’s get going. We can’t waste any time.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cashier gives us some of the coins to get started and we quickly found out that everything was likely triggered for us to never progress. However, Crow had already had things planned out, going to the control room to turn the odds in our favour and use normal machines to then be able to use the jackpot machine to get the fifty-thousand coins we needed. 

I was rather surprised at how well informed and just how clever Crow was. I had known he was smart, however, not to the degree he is showing. He is helpful and always explains what he was doing to help us. And even in battle he is a force to be reckoned with. As much as I suspected him and thought of other things regarding him. I didn’t hate him. It was much like with my parents. With all they had done with me and not done, I couldn’t bring myself to hate them. If it was compassion or how I didn’t like to hold grudges, I guess I was sympathetic.

Futaba gets to work on the computers that trigger the odds of us winning after Crow’s plan worked on being able to change the games to basically always win.

I lean back against the wall as Oracle works, Crow leans against the opposite side wall as the others stand guard outside. “You’re scarily aware of how casinos operate, Crow.”

He chuckles and crosses his arms. “I’ll take that as a compliment. It’s not too different from how other businesses operate. Basic knowledge really.”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “I’m not so sure about that. Knowing how to manipulate the games in our favour and then use it to win all the coins we need in one go is far pushing basic knowledge.”

“Haha, I apologize. Is this a hint of jealousy I detect, Joker?”

I roll my eyes at him. “Yeah, far from that. I was just curious is all. Still, it’s nice to be able to get through it quickly.” I glance at the door, “The quicker we deal with this the better.”

“Worried for a certain someone, are we?”

I quickly spin my head back to his. “Maybe…”

“Attachment can be a dangerous thing, you know?”

“Um, why?”

“They can be used against you in the worst situations.”

“Why would-”

Oracle quickly walks up to us, cutting me off. “That’s all sorted. We’ll have a higher chance at the machines now. Though it’s not fully guaranteed. Maybe a ninety-ish percent chance to win now.”

I shrug slightly. “We ll that’s certainly better then the zero percent we had earlier.”

“Shall we proceed then.”

We both nod at him and head off to the others. We go into the dice games and play them. Thankfully Oracles hacking works and we keep getting the wins despite the shock of the dealers. We get a good enough haul and take a step back.

Panther beams a smile. “Woo, we won a lot! That was fun!”

“Have we reached our goal?” Fox asks, looking at the coins we have.

Crow shakes his head. “It is still probably not enough.”

Mona blinks up at him. “Are you seriously planning on taking every last coin here?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Ahaha, it was a joke. However, it would be nice to have a little more coinage on hand, would it not?”

I nod a few times. “It would be beneficial to get a bit more than we need in case of anything…”

Skull the grins and picks up a handful of our coins. “Then let me get us some!”

“Are you sure that is wise?” Queen asks, not sounds very optimistic.

“Sure is! Just wait here and I’ll get us all the coins we need!” 

He runs back into the dice game room as we look through the window. Noir tilts her head. “Won’t he be a while?”

“This is Skull we’re talking about here.” Oracle points out.

Panther groans. “Yeah, something is bound to go wrong.”

I peer through the window as he bets all the coins in one go. The dice flip and they come up short and loses them all. “What the hell! That ain’t fair at all!”

“Sorry, Sir. Please return with more coins.”

He stomps out and glares at us all. “How the hell did I lose! I thought you said it was guaranteed!”

Oracle waves her finger about. “It was ninety-ish percent. Well probably about ninety nine.”

“The worse luck possible.” Fox chuckles.

I sigh and shake my head. “Of course it would be you of all people to get the one percent to lose, Skull…”

He glares at me. “The hell is that meant to mean!?”

Panther smacks the back of his head. “She means you’re unlucky!”

“How will we get enough then?” Noir ponders.

Queen taps her chin in thought. “There must be a way…”

Crow then steps forward. “Let me handle this. Everyone wait outside. Me and Skull will get them.”

“Uh, did you not just see how unlucky he is?” Oracle deadpans. 

“I will be the brains, he will be the brawn.”

I nod at him and gesture back to everyone else. “Let’s leave this to them. Come on everyone.”

We all sit and stand around one of the waiting areas and take amongst ourselves. However, Queen is very quiet and just looks deep in thought all the time. Mona groans as he looks around, standing on top of the sofa. “Where are those two…"

“Patience, Mona.”

“Sorry about the wait.” Crow calls out behind us.

We all turn to him as Skull huffs and puffs next to him, pushing a trolley car we a massive bag of coins on it.

Queen blinks in surprise. “Whoa…”

“So… heavy…”

Panther leans over and looks into the bag. “Amazing… We managed to get this many coins.”

Crow nods. “We still have a long way to go. Onto the other machines.

I gesture to Skull. “Keep on moving.”

“Ugh…”

We get to the machine and all stand in front of it, putting in the coins as the numbers roll by onto the jackpot numbers.

“Woo, we got what we needed!” Panther cheers.

Skull clicks his back and groans. “Ugh, glad I don’t have to push that damn cart anymore…”

Crow nods in satisfaction. “It appears we can keep moving now. We should proceed with haste.”

Queen nods, turning towards the exit. “Let’s move then.” As soon as she takes a step her foot presses down a plate on the floor.

Mona blinks at it. “Uh oh this can’t be-”

The floor then falls beneath us and we all scream and shout as we fall. However we land on something metallic that looks like a metal slide. 

“Ow…”

“Ugh…”

“So heavy…”

“Get off me!”

“Eep, mind where you’re touching!”

“I apologize, but I can’t move much…”

“This is most uncomfortable…”

“You’re telling me…”

“I’m being crushed!”

We then start to pick up speed down it as it then splits up in front of us as we all slide down it in a clump at increasing speed. Skull, Fox and Mona fly out down another slide as Queen, Panther, Oracle and Noir go down the other. Me and Crow slide down the original at speed.

“We should jump off this, Joker.”

I nod in agreement as we come up to the wall with a door build in, opening up ready to send us somewhere else. We both stand on our heels and at the last second we jump up onto the wall, hanging on the beams along it.

“Phew…” I watch as the others all fly through the door hatches, “I wonder where they lead…”

“Wherever they’re going it is just stalling us time. We should find a way to get them all back.”

“And how do you propose we do that from here?”

“It’s quite simple really.” He points up his hand, “We climb.”

I groan softly. “I had a feeling you would say that.” I pull myself up onto the small beam, pushing off of it and flipping up to the higher one on the opposite wall. I crouch down on it and look down at him, “Well come on then slowpoke.”

He chuckles and pulls himself up. “As you wish.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all land in a pile on a solid floor, all groaning as they shuffle off each other in a dark room, rubbing their sore spots as they look around.

“Why is it so dark-”

Bright lights suddenly flash on all around them, revealing the area around them all. It is a massive roulette table and around the edges and along the walls are viewing areas filled with smartly dressed people and shadows serving them. The areas around the ball are cut off with electrified barriers.

“Yowza, this is a big table.” Oracle says, looking around it.

“I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut about this.” Fox grumbles.

“It should be ok, right?” Noir asks optimistically.

Mona winces. “I dunno about-”

“Welcome everyone to our grand size roulette table! For your entertainment we have the stupid Phantom Thieves!”

Panther blinks up at the viewing areas. “Entertainment…?”

Queen sighs heavily. “Now what…”

“Thank you all for placing your bets! The ball will now be released!”

“Ball?” They all say in unison, turning around slowly to see a hatch slide open and a massive shiny metal ball in it.

“Oh shit…”

The ball then slowly rolls out and starts to pick up speed towards them around the table. Everyone's eyes go wide as Queen quickly gestures them forward. “Move it!”

They all panic, scream and shout as they sprint away from the massive ball rushing after them.

“I had enough or running from balls in Oracle’s Palace!” Mona grumbles as he runs.

“Ugh, be quiet kitty!”

Panther peeks behind her shoulder as she runs. “It’s catching up guys!”

They continue to sprint until the ball bounces a few times and crashes into one of the pockets. Noises and bells ring about the place to signify a winner as they all stop and catch up on their breaths. 

“That was scary…” Noir admits, catching up on her breaths. 

“Ugh, where are Crow and Joker when you need them…” Skull pants.

“They must’ve been separated from us.” Fox says, taking a few deep breaths.

“And there we have our winner everyone! You can place your bets again, but remember! If it lands in the Zero pocket the Thieves get to go! Place your bets!”

Queen taps her chin in thought. “So we just need to push the ball into the zero slot?”

“But the board shifts around. And we can’t push that thing!” Mona groans, jumping up and down in annoyance.

“I guess we’ll have to try?” Panther suggests with a shrug.

“And here we go again!”

They all look back as the ball starts to roll out again.

“Run!” They all shout in unison.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shaft we dropped down is much deeper than we anticipated, but we are getting close to the top. However, the things to grab onto are getting less and less with gears and platforms being covered in grease and the wires being wrapped in slippery tape. I flip up to the next, grabbing onto it in both my hands as I pull myself up into a handstand, turning around and lowering into a crouched position on top of it.

“Phew, this is slippery.” I clean my gloves as best I can as I look up to see we’re right near the top. However there is nothing to grab onto above us, “Huh… this is a problem.”

Crow then catches up onto the beam below me. “Can we not proceed?”

I look down at him and shake my head. “Nope. Having trouble keeping up?”

“I’m not acrobatic like you. And it is quite slippery.”

“Excuses is like-” My heel then slips on the bar as I eep, missing my hand to catch onto it as I fall, only for a hand to grasp around my wrist. I blink up as Crow holds onto some cables, leaning out as he holds my wrist, “Um…”

“Excuses are like what exactly?” He grins slightly, “My you’re quite heavy.”

“I am not! Don’t you dare say that!” I huff and groan, “Never mind this… Can you at least pull me up?”

“I can do better than that.”

“Huh?” He grips my wrist firmly and then throws me up the rest of the way, grabbing and hanging onto the edge as I pull myself up, “Hang on a second.” 

I find some cables and slice them free with my dagger as they spark, lowering them down to him and tying them off as he climbs out of the hole. “There worked out, now about the others.”

I point up at a screen on the wall. “Looks like they’re being used as entertainment…” We both look up as they’re on a massive roulette table, running away from the ball along the side, “How do we win this one?”

Crow ponders as he looks over the table from the screen. “It would seem we need the number zero to allow them an exit. However, each time the ball goes near that area a panel seems to slide across it quick enough to roll it over into another and then it keeps on looping.”

“But if we put in enough bets the panel doesn’t open. The only problem is that the bet has to beat every other bet put on the table. And we’ll only get back what we put in if we do win. Plus the highest bet will need to be near the zero in order for the table to move back towards it.”

“Hm… So we need black twenty-six or red thirty-two to get the highest. Then at the last second we put in an even higher bet on the zero to open it for them.”

I nod, tapping my finger in thought. “Well the bids normally only go for one in this case from what is happening around eighty thousand so we can’t outbid it. But what if we give them incentive to go for both those numbers. That will split their bids in half and allow us to overbid them at the last second. I doubt they could stop themselves going for such a high pay out.”

He chuckles. “Quite the plan. Giving the bidders an incentive to win on either one will split their bidding at the prize of a large payout. Quite mischievous of you, Joker.”

I shrug slightly. “I guess. Let’s get this done.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They continue to run as a group away from the giant metal ball as the table tilts from side to side to adjust its direction.

“Ugh, my legs can’t keep this up much longer!” Panther groans as they keep sprinting away.

“Think of how it feels for me!” Mona shouts out in annoyance, sprinting his little legs faster.

Noir wheezes and puffs as she sprints. “My legs hurt!"

Oracle huffs and puffs heavily. “I’m not built for running at all! Ugh let this torture end!”

“I too cannot keep this up…” Fox groans. 

Queen breathes heavily as she sprints. “We just have to keep going until it goes near the zero again!”

Oracle then points up at the betting board. “Something weird is happening! The bets are somehow being split on the numbers next to the zero!”

“This must be Joker’s and Crow’s doing!” Mona cheers, “Let’s run around and get ready to put that ball in!”

“Right!” They shout in unison.

The ball runs around as the bet’s split between both numbers at forty thousand each. They run past the zero as the panel slides across it. However just as it slides over a fifty thousand bet is placed on the zero and the panel flies open, knocking the ball into the slot.

Everyone stops and catches their breath, leaning on their knees and wheezing as loud groans and angry shouts echo around the table. 

“What!? How did this happen!? Ugh… Free the Thieves…”

The floor then opens up under them and they all fall onto another slide as they scream and shout at the speed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Crow smile in satisfaction up at the screen as the ball lands in the zero slot. We used a nearby console to adjust the winnings of those two numbers around the zero to be over an one thousand percent payout on them, forcing the split between the two to a maximum of forty thousand each as the highest of all combined was eighty thousand. This then allowed us to bid out fifty thousand to overtake their bids and open the slot for them.

“This went as well as I hoped. A cunning plan, Joker.”

“You have to be, to beat out a corrupt system like this. Just got to beat the numbers so to speak.”

“Indeed. I underestimated your thought process.”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “Then don’t again?” I look around us, “Where are the others-”

Just then a hatch opens above us and follows some screams and shouts as they all land in a heap between each other in front of us on the floor.

They all look up at us as I wave down at them. “Nice of you all to be back.”

“I never want to see a giant ball again…” Skull groans.

“Me too.” Mona mumbles.

“Ditto…” Oracle mumbles.

Noir sits up and rubs her legs. “And to not run like that too…”

Panther nods next to her and groans. “Yeah… I’ve had enough of running…”

Fox nods in agreement. “The continuous pace was not pleasant…”

Makoto sighs and leans up. “We need a small break…”

Crow points behind us. “There is a safe room we can rest in for a while. Let us go there.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all take a break in the safe room, going over what we did. Thankfully we keep our coins from the winnings and we get the membership card we need for the next floor and head up in the elevator.

We all pile out of the elevator and are surprised to see the room gated off around us. Only a single shadow guard stands before us, however not attacking or making a move towards us.

Skull walks up to it and glares at it. “Outta the way.”

“Beyond this point is the high limit floor. Do you have a reservation?”

Skull stomps his foot down. “I said, outta the way!” I sigh and pull him back, “Joker! Whaddya doin’-”

“No causing us any unnecessary work.”

Noir nods in agreement. “I agree, we shouldn’t cause a scene.”

“It seems there is some kind of requirement we must meet before we can access this high limit floor.” Fox says calmly.

“Even though we got the coins?” Skull groans.

I nod. “It would seem so.”

Queen holds her chin in thought. “It must be related to my sister's cognition somehow…”

Panther shrugs slightly. “In what way though?”

Crow looks in thought. “Her cognition… Essentially, Sae-san needs to think of us as being allowed to enter, correct? Hm. This casino is the courthouse in reality… So this floor must be a place only authorized personnel can access…”

Skull scratches his head. “Uh, can’t you speak normally for a change…?”

Mona groans. “Seriously Skull… Listen for once.”

“I-I am!”

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose under my mask. “What he is saying is that we need to go to the courthouse when Sae is there so she can see us as being accepted to enter.”

“In simpler terms, Joker is correct.”

Fox chuckles. “He’s come to understand the workings of the cognitive world so quickly.”

“I-I was just like that too, right guys?” Skull says, panicking slightly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “No, Skull. Just no.”

Mona cringes and nods. “You still don’t get it after doing it this long. I gave up a long time ago.”

He points his finger down at him. “Maybe you just suck at explainin’ it!”

“No way do I suck at explaining it!”

Noir walks over and taps both of their heads. “Now, now. That aside, how are we going to get into the courtroom?”

Oracle points at Skull. “Skull! Go piss off the police!”

“Hell no!”

Queen sighs. “We just need to attend a trial. Still… How are we supposed to know which trials my sister will be attending?”

I glance over at Crow. “I think Crow can handle that.”

He nods. “That I can. I have some connections in mind that can help. I will contact you once I manage to arrange a time.”

I stretch up my arms. “Ok then, let’s all head back for now and wait.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all nod and head off out of the Palace and separate for the evening. I get back to LeBlanc, make me and Morgana some dinner and sit at my desk as Morgana watches.

“Any luck yet?”

I look up at him and shake my head slightly, brushing some hair behind my ear. “Nothing yet… We really have to wait until Futaba comes through for us so just have to wait I guess.”

He groans softly. “All this waiting is really bad though…”

“But it’s all we can do… This is a very delicate situation. If something goes wrong-”

“I know, I know… Also, don’t you think the Palace has been going really well this time?”

“What do you mean? Doesn’t it usually?”

“Well, we have gotten through quite a sizeable area of the Palace. And with Akechi’s help we have gotten through its defences really well. Still, Makoto is worrying me…”

I lean back in my chair and sigh, twirling some hair around my fingers. “You and me both… She has barely said anything and has been much more aggressive in the Palace. But I can’t really blame her… this is her sister we’re going against. It must be really hard on her like it was for Haru and her father.”

“Yeah… We can’t let what happened to Haru’s father happen to Makoto’s sister.”

“We won’t let it happen.”

My phone then buzzes as I pick it up to read.

Akechi: I have managed to procure us a time. Sae-san will be in a trial tomorrow and the time is conveniently after school for you all. I suggest we all meet up at the courthouse after school time.

Ann: That was lucky having it happen tomorrow.

Skull: I thought we’d be waiting ages for one.

Akechi: Sae-san wouldn’t let a case of hers fail, so she is very active there.

Makoto: She isn’t home today but I’ll message her to say we’re coming to watch.

Me: That would be a good idea to not surprise her too much. We don’t want to change her cognition in any way.

Yusuke: We don’t want to come across any more barriers.

Haru: I’ll see you all after school then!

Futaba: I’ll just meet you all there.

Me: See you all tomorrow.

I put down the phone. “Well that is lucky.”

Morgana nods. “I’ll say. The quicker we secure a route to her treasure the better. We can’t fail at any point on this.”

I cross my leg over the other and nod. “That we can’t… We’ll have a private word with everyone after we get to the treasure and see what Futaba can dig up.”

“We’ll have to be very cautious about it.”

I sigh and nod. “I know… I’m tired though, we should rest up for tomorrow.”

“Agreed.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto sighs as she sits on the sofa, watching the news go by. She looks at her phone at the various messages she sent to her sister. None of which has gotten a reply.

She sighs and places her phone down. “Why won’t you reply, Sis? I’m really worried about you…” She leans her head back against the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling, “Going through her Palace, she is really like this deep down. She is obsessed with winning and moving forward with her job… I never saw how deeply distorted she was becoming as her own sister…”

_Why can’t I do anything… I don’t want to fight you, Sis. I want to save you but I don’t know how… I’m just so conflicted… I will save you, no matter what._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We leave and after school the next day and make our way over to the courthouse. We follow Akechi inside and sit in the two front rows. Makoto sits next to me and looks over at her sister sitting in the prosecutor area, looking down in thought at her desk filled with folders and papers.

Haru looks around the room. “So this is what the courtroom is like…”

“Just being here causes my body to tense up.” Yusuke comments.

“This place gives me bad memories.” I add, looking around the room.

“I’m shocked that Niijima-san can think of somewhere this solemn as a casino…” Haru says.

Futaba looks over at Sae, pointing her finger over at her. “So Makoto’s sis is that lady who’s overflowing with the aura of a capable woman.”

Makoto nods slightly. “Mmhm.”

Ryuji looks back at us over his chair. “By the way, what’s this trial about?”

“A politician who decided to make personal use of government funds.” Akechi explains.

Futaba nods rapidly. “I read about that in a magazine! He went on a vacation with his mistress to some fancy hot spring.”

“Aren’t politicians supposed to be loaded? Why’d he mess with our tax money?” Ryuji asks further.

I sit back in my chair and nod. “It’s how most are. They think they can get away with it because of their position.”

Futaba mumbles. “Playing with other people’s cash is a total no-go.”

Haru looks over at Sae. “This may sound odd, but isn’t Niijima-san supposed to be busy with our investigation. Does she really have time to be coming to a trial like this…?”

“Supposedly, she was on this case before being assigned to the Phantom Thieves…” Akechi says, “Normally, another prosecutor would take her place, but… Sae-san can be a bit of a perfectionist.”

Ann turns back to us. “Hey, how’re we gonna get Niijima-san to notice us? Did you tell her we’d be coming?”

Makoto shrugs slightly. “I don’t think she read my message…”

“Do we have a backup plan?” Futaba asks.

“Someone waves their arms about?” I say jokingly.

Akechi chuckles. “Not exactly… But I’m sure she’ll notice us eventually.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae is deep in thought, eyes scanning over the piles of notes and documents. She raises her head slightly at the gallery and her eyes go wide in surprise. 

“Hm…? I noticed a lot of students here, but is that Akechi-kun… Kurusu-san and Makoto? Now that I think about it, there was a message of her coming…” She sighs, “That doesn’t matter for now.”

_I have this to get over with and head back to the Phantom Thieves case. They will not win against me._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi smiles as she notices us. “See? It’s almost time to begin.”

Morgana sticks his head out of my bag. “All right! Niijima-san can see now that we’re allowed in the courtroom. This should let us enter the next floor. Let’s head over to her Palace once the trials over!”

A few heads swing our way from the crowd. “Is that meowing?”

“A cat?”

I push his head back down into the bag. “Don’t come out now you doltz!”

Makoto sighs. “Let’s just watch this and go to the Palace after.”

Akechi nods in agreement. “I agree.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back into the Palace after the trial and the blockage is removed from the floor and we head up to the next area saying we need even more coins to progress to the managers floor. 

We all stand in front of one of the areas on the floor. We are told it was a simple maze, but we all know it won’t be as easy as they say. We all walk in and the door suddenly locks behind us.

Skull tries forcing the handle, but it doesn’t budge. “Dammit, they locked us in.”

I push open the next door in front of us and sigh. “Well… this should be interesting.”

Everyone walks up to me as Mona rubs his eyes with his paws. “What the- It’s pure darkness in here!”

“This is cheating!” Noir exclaims.

Queen sighs. “We should have seen this coming… Why did it have to be dark though.”

“How’re we going to get through this?” Panther questions.

“It will be difficult.” Fox adds.

“I can help a little bit, but not a lot. This area is blocking my scanners.” Oracle adds.

“I suggest we stay close to each other, we don’t want to end up getting lost in here.” Crow says.

I nod and take a few steps in. “Let’s go-”

“Joker wait!” They all shout in unison.

I turn back to them. “Um, what is it?” They all point above my head. I follow it up and see some glowing red eyes looking down at me. I sigh, pulling out my gun and shooting through the shadows head. It immediately turns into black dust as I holster my gun, “Can we go now?”

“Scary…”

Crow chuckles. “Let us proceed.”

We head in as a group through the maze of darkness, making sure to not come back the way we came. Panther drags her hand along the wall before she screeches out loudly. “Somethings caught me! OH MY GOD HELP!”

We all quickly rush over, seeing a shadowy hand grasping hers from the wall. Noir quickly raises up her axe. “I’ll take care of it!” She brings down her axe and slices through the hand, spraying out black ooze as it releases her hand.

Panther rubs it and sighs. “Thanks, Noir.”

Skull just starts laughing at her. “You got scared of somethin’ like that? Haha!”

“Quit it you dick!”

More shadowy hands suddenly thrust out from the ground, a few grabbing at Skull’s ankles. His eyes go wide as his hands flay about. “Oh shit! Help me out! HELP!”

“It would seem karma has come for you, Skull.” Fox chuckles slightly.

“Shuddup and help me already!”

Queen sighs and walks over, raising her fist back. “Keep still.” She goes to strike, but a shadowy hand grasps at her wrist from the wall and holds it back.

Groans and wails come from the walls as hands shoot out from the floor and walls, grasping at anything they can reach. 

“Oh crap!” Mona jumps up onto my shoulder and grips onto it.

“I’m not a taxi service, Mona!” I groan, slicing at the hands that try to grab me.

Crow slices those next to me with his sabre. “We should traverse this quickly, Joker.”

Oracle and Panther eek and rush around in the darkness as they try to dodge them. “AHAA!”

Fox frees Queen and Skull with his katana. Noir then eeps as hands grasps around her waist. “H-Help!”

Queen turns to us, punching away a hand that tries to grab her. “We have to move, Joker!”

Me and Crow look at each other and nod, both pulling free our masks.

“Cybele!”

“Robin Hood!”

They both appear in blue flames, lighting up the darkness as blessed arrows and blades fill the room, cutting and slicing through the hands along the wall and floor. Loud groans fill the corridors as black ooze sprays out from the cut shadows.

“Move it, now!” I shout, rushing forward as the others follow. 

We all rush through the other corridors as more shadowy hands try to grab everyone. We thankfully make it through the darkness and come to a free room with some dim lights lighting up the area. We all catch up on our breath.

Skull leans his hands on his knees. “Phew, that wasn’t scary at all.”

Panther rolls her eyes at him. “You were one shouting for help too!”

Noir giggles as she watches them. “You did shout out quite a lot, Skull.”

“Yeah, like a big baby.” Oracle adds.

Fox nods. “I must agree as well.” 

Crow glances at me as they all start to bicker. “Are they always like this?”

I watch them and nod slowly. “Pretty much…”

“Hm, interesting…”

“Interesting? Why-”

“I’m not like that!” Mona grumbles on my shoulder, cutting me off.

I chuckle and pat his head. “Sure you aren’t.”

Queen suddenly stomps past everyone and opens the next door. “Enough bickering and let’s get moving already. Standing around won’t get us any closer to getting this done.” Everyone stops and blinks at her, “Move it.”

She walks through the next door and out of sight. 

“She did not look happy one bit.” Skull comments quietly.

Crow holds his chin as he watches her. “She seems to be under a lot of stress.”

“We should probably do as she says, this is hard on her.” Noir says, looking worried as she walks to the door. 

Everyone follows her as I still stand there, sighing softly. Mona tilts his head at me. “Shouldn’t you talk to her?”

“And say what exactly? This is a delicate enough situation as is. If I say something wrong-” I sigh, “I just don’t want to upset her as much as she is now…”

“Right… The best thing we can do is get through this Palace as quickly as possible and save her sister.”

“Yeah.” I walk into the next room with the others as they all stand in there, “Um, why aren’t we moving?”

“It appears to be a dead end. This might’ve been a trick after all.” Crow explains.

Skull kicks the nearest wall. “Dammit, this effin’ sucks.”

Queen holds her chin in thought. “There must be another route we didn’t see in coming here.” She looks up at Oracle, “Oracle, can you get any scans of the area?”

Green screens appear around her as she shakes her head. “There is still too much interference.”

Noir tilts her head. “Should we head back the way we came?”

“That does seem like the best move.” Panther agrees.

I shake my head slightly. “Hang on, we might be missing something here. They would want us to think that we hit a dead end and end up walking aimlessly for ages. We should think-” I lean back against the wall and eep as I suddenly fall through it, landing down on the floor, “Ow…”

Everyone then comes running through the fake wall.

“That’s a cheap trick.” Mona mumbles as he slides his paw in and out of the wall.

Crow holds his hand down to me, taking it and jumping to my feet as he let’s go. “We should be aware of any more tricks like this.”

Queen nods in agreement. “Agreed. Let’s continue.”

“Wow, no one ask if I’m ok.” I say jokingly.

“Are you ok, Joker?” Fox then replies.

Skull groans. “She was only jokin’ man…”

“Stupid Inari.

We manage to make our way through the rest of the maze. We deal with any shadow or trick that comes our way and now are greeted by light of the exit. We get given our payout of coins and we head into the lobby again.

Skull stretches up his arms. “Phew, glad that’s over. And here I thought Queen would be gettin’ scared in the dark.”

Queen glares at him as he backs off slightly. “We should keep moving.”

Panther holds up her hands, catching up on her breath. “Can we at least have a small break after that?”

I nod at her. “Yeah, let’s take a small break.”

Queen just nods and walks off away from everyone. Noir tilts her head at her as she leaves. “Queen must be having it really tough right now…”

“Indeed. Her sister is at risk from all of this.” Fox agrees.

“You should go and talk to her, Joker.” Crow says gesturing to her, “Having her distracted like this any longer is bound to put her in danger as well as ourselves.”

“Yeah, I will. Rest up everyone, I’ll be back.” I walk over to her as she sits on one of the free chairs, mask up on her head and looking in thought, “Are you ok?”

She looks up at me and simply nods. “I’m fine.”

I take a seat opposite her, pushing my mask up onto my head. “Please don’t lie to me like that. I know you have a lot on your mind. Won’t you talk with me?”

She averts her eyes from mine. “It’s not the easiest thing to talk about…”

“Can you not talk about it with me? Please?”

“I’d rather not talk about it now, Joker…”

_But I don’t like to see you like this… I feel useless…_ I place my hand atop hers, gently squeezing it. “I’m here if you need me for anything, ok?”

She just nods slightly. “Thank you.”

I side smile and get up from the chair, walking back over to the others.

“How is she?” Mona asks, looking up at me.

“As well as she can be I guess…” I stretch up my arms, “Where to next?”

Crow gestures towards the other area. “Over there.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next area is an arena. We could get enough in winnings that would net us progress to the managers floor. However, only one of us could fight.

The shadow receptionist looks between us all. “You’ll need to choose a representative among yourselves to participate.”

“Hm… This feels like a trap to me. An amount like this would ensure great danger.” Crow says.

“But failure to infiltrate this Palace will be the end of us.” Queen says, looking anxious.

“So we don’t gotta choice…” Skull trails off.

“Seems so.” I comment.

“Very well. In that case, Joker should be the one to participate.” Crow suggests, gesturing towards me.

“Me?"

He nods simply. “We don’t know what kind of enemies may appear, so your level of adaptability will be vital here.”

“I guess that's true…” I run my hand through my hair and nod, “Leave it to me then.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

Oracle taps my arm. “I think I can at least provide backup from the sidelines. You won’t be alone, Joker!”

I smile down at her. “Thanks, Oracle. You should all sit in the crowd and wait. I’ll do my best.”

Everyone nods and walks to the viewing area. Queen stops next to me and whispers. “Please be careful…”

“I will be, don’t you worry.” I give her hand a quick squeeze before heading for the entrance, “Get to the others, all right?”

She nods and jogs to meet the others. _Thank you for caring, I’ll do this. I have a feeling this will be rigged as well, so I had best be on guard._

I walk into the middle of the arena. Other cognitive beings gather to watch as I notice the others waiting anxiously in the stands. 

The commentator starts. “Now then, our gripping battle arena is finally here! The idiot leader of the adult-defying thieves has come! Odds are one-to-one to the house and twenty three-to-zero to the Phantom Thieves.”

_Idiot leader? Wow._

“Now, let us begin our serious one-to-one battle! Bring out the first contestant!”

Two elephant warrior looking shadows burst forth from the black ooze that sprouts from the ground. Both carrying massive black sabres in their hands. 

_Well this isn’t good._

Skull shouts from the sidelines. “Uhhh, what the hell!? There’s two of ‘em! Let’s get in there!” He rushes up to the fence, only for it to be electrified. He jolts about and flies back into the chairs, smoking and groaning, “Ow…”

Noir blinks at him. “Oh my…”

“This isn’t a one-to-one at all!” Panther shouts, “They’re just ignoring the rules right from the beginning! Be careful, Joker!”

I pull out my dagger and spin it in my hand, readying my stance. “And here we go.”

“Ready, set… go!”

The two shadows immediately roar and rush forward, slashing down their massive swords towards me. I flip backwards and both swords smash through the floor, sending debris around the arena as they crash through the ground. I jump onto one of their swords and run up to them, slashing at both as I leap over them to the other side, skidding to a halt. 

_They don’t seem fazed at all. Hm, physical attacks don’t work too well._

They pull up their blades and lumber over slashing in a horizontal arch making me drop to the floor to avoid them. I roll on the ground and jump to my feet, pulling free my mask. “Cybele, come!” 

My persona appears and sends out blessed blades towards them, piercing through their skin as black ooze seeps out of the various wounds they create. They groan and slam down their blades again, sending up debris of sharp rocks that cut along my skin as I avoid most of it by cartwheeling to the side. “Persona, again!” 

The same attack hits them again, slicing them apart as they turn to black ash. “Phew, that clears them up.”

“Wow, she really can’t take a hint! The stupid Phantom Thief has won! Next contestants!”

_Ugh, more…?_

Three floating shadows appear in front of me, all with shadowy long razor sharp looking finger claws. 

Fox shouts from the sidelines. “What!? There are even more than before!”

“How cowardly! There’s nothing fair or honest about this!” Noir shouts with him.

They attack swiftly with their long razor-like claws. I try to dodge and weave through them but they cut through my cheek and upper left arm, trying to spin away as one claws up my back making me cry out in pain and roll away. I grip onto my arm as blood trails down through my fingers. 

“Ugh, they’re fast…”

“Joker!”

“Damn things… I’ll deal with you all in one go.” I pull free my mask, “Alice!” She appears behind me and chuckles evilly. Black mist surrounds the shadows and the arena. Groans and wails fill the arena from the black mist. After a few moments it clears and they are all gone. 

_Phew, thanks Alice. I’m so tired after going through this place…_

“Bullshit! Why the hell aren’t you dying! Final contestant, get in here now!”

An extremely large shadow slams down from the ceiling, a black cape flows down its back with a large double sided black hammer in its hand.

“What in the…!?” Queen gasps.

“Yowza… That’s a big one.” Oracle comments.

_This is not going to be easy by myself!_

It immediately charges forward in a burst of speed and I have no time to avoid the attack. It slams its hammer into my stomach, sending me flying through the air before tumbling along the floor. 

“Joker!”

I groan and cough as I hold my stomach, leaning up on one knee. Wincing as I feel a warm liquid trailing down the side of my head. _Ow…_ The towering shadow holds his hammer up to the sky as lightning crackles around it, pointing it at me as the lightning charges towards me.

“Joker look out!”

I try to dive away but the arc of lightning hits right into me. “Ugh!” I curl up and twitch from the jolts of electricity, smoking all over as I can’t hold onto my dagger from the current going through it.

It stomps on over and grasps my hair, yanking it up and holding me up in the air as I try to remove it’s hand. I try to pull out my gun, but the electricity from its last attack shocks it from my hand. It aims it’s hammer at me again as it charges up with electricity again.

“We’ve got to do something!” Mona panics, jumping up and down.

“We must believe in Joker to succeed.” Crow says calmly as he watches.

“How the hell’re you so calm about this!?”

“Beat that thing, Joker!” Queen suddenly shouts out.

Panther grins and shouts out as well. “Go, Joker!”

A soft voice graces across my mind again. _I am thou, thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Call forth its name and unleash its power as you own._

I watch the arc of lightning fire towards me, grinning slightly as I pull free my mask. “Come to me, Odin!” Blue flames swirl and burst around me as the norse god stands before me as the lightning hits, absorbing the lightning like nothing as he stands there proudly. He thrusts his spear forward at the shadow, knocking it back and freeing me as I fall onto my knees.

I stand up to my feet, pointing at the shadow. “Show him what real lightning is!” Odin simply nods as dark clouds gather around the shadow. A massive bolt of lightning hits into it and blinds the whole arena in a white light. After a few moments there is nothing left but me standing there and a pile of ash where the shadow used to be. 

“How the!?” The commentator gasps.

I smirk and point to the commentator box. “I win!”

Crow chuckles as everyone sighs in relief. “Justice prevails.”

“Th-The payout will be handed over after this… please wait…”

I let out a sigh of relief and walk out of the arena, collecting the coins from the desk as the others rush out and approach me. 

Queen rushes up and tilts my head to the side to see my injuries. “Be careful, please.” She pulls out a vial of medicine from her pouch and places it against my lips as I down it.

I smile at her as I wipe my lips. “Thanks for that.”

She smiles back. “You’re welcome.”

Skull slaps my back. “Ohhh shittttt! That was freakin’ amazin’, Joker!” He tilts his head at me as I wince and hold my back, “Oh, sorry man.”

“Ow…”

“You were incredible! They never even planned on giving you a fair fight in there.” Panther chirps.

Crow nods. “Yes, I expected that would be the case. Our other trials have been rigged as well, after all.”

Queen turns from me and glares at him. “You sent Joker in knowing full well the possible dangers!?”

“I simply had faith in her skills. And to be honest… there was no other course of action available.”

I place my hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine, I thought just as much as well. We should get to the bridge.”

We make our way over and Sae’s voice comes over the machine. “It seems you worked hard to gather that many coins… I never expected you would make it this far. I commend you on your vigorous efforts. However, you will never proceed to the manager’s floor ahead. From this moment forward, the number for the bridge will be a million!”

“WHAT!?” Panther shouts in disbelief.

Oracle points her finger at the machine. “That’s not fair! You can’t give us an impossible task like that!”

She chuckles. “Ah, you finally understand? That is the point. Your task will forever be impossible! Hence, I shall emerge victorious!”

Noir sighs heavily. “We already just barely got one-hundred thousand coins as well…”

Crow approaches the machine. “You said you would let us through if we had one million coins, yes? In that case, there won’t be a problem.”

“Y-You know how to win that many!?” Skull asks, eyes wide at him.

“You have them already, don’t you?” I ask him.

He nods at me. “I already have the requisite coins right here.”

Sae’s voice comes back over the com. “What…? How could that be!?”

“Do you remember what we were told at the very beginning? We could borrow as many coins from the casino as we already held on our card.”

“Well yes, but…” Noir trails off.

“For example, had we borrowed the max when we had ten thousand we would have ended up with twenty thousand. And had we bet that on Joker as a guest at the arena, our total would’ve grown to four hundred and sixty thousand.”

Makoto holds her chin. “Yes, but you’re speaking purely in hypotheticals. That’s not actually what happened.”

I click my finger. “Right on our card. But you kept the other after all this time, huh?”

“As expected from you. Yes, I kept the other card. I secretly used it to gather coins and outsmart this system.”

Noir’s eyes go wide. “Four hundred and sixty thousand coins… That means we would have over five hundred thousand if we add them all together!”

“H-Hmph… so what? That’s still not close to the required total.” Sae says.

“Actually, once my count reached four hundred and sixty thousand, I borrowed the maximum amount a second time. After paying back the original ten thousand, I was left with nine hundred and ten thousand. Adding with Joker’s we have enough to cross the bridge.”

I chuckle slightly. “Very clever of you.”

“Thank you.” 

“Impossible… This can’t be…!” Sae shouts.

Mona looks up at him. “Crow… It’s actually a little frightening how sharp you are…”

He chuckles. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m glad I was able to contribute to our Phantom Thief efforts.”

_Sharp is saying it lightly._

We rush up the bridge into the managers area. However, waiting for us is not what I was expecting to see. In the middle of a very ornate and decorated room is a poker table with Sae’s shadow sitting on a throne-like chair on the opposite side.

She grins at us all and greets us. “Welcome to the managers room! I’m surprised you made it this far.”

Crow huffs slightly. “Do we finally get to face the number one player herself?”

She huffs and frowns at him. “I won’t let you do as you wish any longer. This is MY territory.”

I cross my arms and sigh. “What will it be this time?”

She gestures to the table. “This is what we will play.”

“Poker, hm…?” Crow ponders, scanning over the table.

A wide grin forms on her lips. “Who will face me?”

Noir swiftly shakes her head. “I definitely can’t do it…”

Fox sighs and nods in agreement. “I’m a terrible gambler as well… I only think about trying to win.”

“Same.” Oracle adds quickly.

Panther looks at us all and beams a smile. “Then I’ll-!”

Skull swiftly holds his hands up in front of her. “Don’t! This game uses a lot of brains.”

“Ugh fineee…”

Mona sighs and looks at his paws. “My hands can’t reach the cards…”

_I know where this is going…_

Queen steps forward, glaring at her sister. “I’ll do it. Let me settle this.”

I rub the back of my neck. “Um, are you sure-”

Crow then steps forward and shakes his head. “I understand how you feel, but you shouldn’t. She knows all too well how you think. By the same pension I’m not a good candidate either…” He then turns to me, “Can we ask you to handle this matter, Joker?”

“I had a feeling this would happen…”

Skull pats my back. “We’ll be countin’ on ya!”

Oracle gives a thumbs-up. “Confidence is unnecessary. This is a game of luck!”

“Um, I’m sure it involves some skill as well… This doesn’t feel fair though.”

Queen sighs and steps back. “Crow has a point, however frustrating it may be… Please, you have to try, Joker…”

Crow smirks at me slightly. “All I can do is wish you good luck.” He leans over and grabs, my sides and squeezes them.

I eep in surprise, squirming about as I bat at his hands. “Wh-What are you doing!? Let go of me!”

Queen narrows her eyes at him as I squirm around more. “Just what are you doing?”

I feel him slip something into my pouch as he stops. “I thought it would sike you up a bit.”

_Sneaky… and totally the wrong way to go about it!_ I hold my sides as my cheeks heat up, glaring at him. “That is no way to sike me up!”

_You’re planning something… I had best keep up the act._

“As you were, Joker.”

I nod and walk up to the table, sitting in the seat opposite her. “Let’s get started then.”

Sae grins. “There is no need for chips. This match will be based purely on the poker hands we both hold. If you can win against me even once, I’ll accept my defeat.”

“Someone is confident…” I grumble quietly.

“What’s she actin’ so cocky for?”

“She wishes to break our will…” Fox groans.

“Now… Let us begin!”

The dealer draws out the cards as I look at them. _Four of a kind already? That is strong…_

Panther’s eyes go wide. “Seriously!?”

Oracle blinks. “This is a strong hand!”

Skull grins confidently. “Even I know that you got this!”

Queen smacks the back of his head. “Quiet!”

“Are you keeping your hand?” Sae asks, grinning slightly.

“You’re keeping this hand, yes?” Crow asks me.

“You can do this!” Noir chirps confidently.

Panther nods rapidly next to her. “Don’t worry, believe in yourself!”

I hold up my hands to them. “Calm down all of you, please…” I flip over my cards, “Call, four of a kind.”

Sae just chuckles and reveals her cards. “Straight flush.”

I blink at her hand. “Are you kidding me…”

Crow’s eyes go wide at the cards. “We lost…”

Sae crosses a leg over the up and grins. “Are you ready for the next?”

Noir pats my shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you can win this time! Right?”

“Um, sure?”

Crow holds up his hand. “One moment. Mind if I act as the dealer? You will need a good explanation if you wish to deny me that.”

Sae’s smile drops slightly. “Very well.”

Crow then picks up Mona and starts patting him about. “Despite the common view that black cats are a sign of misfortune, some believe they bring good luck.”

“Hey! Personnel space!”

“I wonder which side of the coin you represent for me.”

I watch him carefully as he whispers something. _Part of your plan I see._

Sae then pushes him a deck of cards. “However, I must insist you use the deck that I’ve prepared.” She points at the deck in his hand, “You’ll have to discard the one in your hand.”

He sighs and places it down. “So… you saw through my plan.”

“Ain’t this bad?”

“She doesn’t seem to have any openings…”

I look at my cards and sigh. _Seven and eight in set, not great…”_

“Um, excuse me, would it be possible for us to change players during the match?” Crow asks her.

I blink up at him. “What are you trying to say?”

Sae just shrugs. “Go ahead, it won’t change the outcome.”

He points at Mona. “You’re up, Mona.”

“Me!?”

“I wish to place my bets on you being a good luck cat.”

He groans and nods. “Ok, fine…”

Sae just laughs. “Ha, praying for luck, are you? It seems you’re at your wits end.”

Mona pokes my leg. “Give me a lift, I'll need to sit on your lap.”

I nod and pick him up, placing him on my lap. “There you go.”

“Hey, can you get the cards for me?”

I pass them over to him as he holds them just under the table as I quickly switch the ones Crow gave me with his.

“I’ll keep my hand.” Sae gloats.

“As will I.”

Panther sighs. “I guess all we can do is hope for the best.”

She flips over her cards. “Four of a kind. I win.”

Crow just chuckles. “We shall see about that. Mona!”

He chuckles as well, showing his hand to her. “Royal flush!”

Sae immediately stands and slams her hands on the table. “How!?”

Panther’s eyes go wide in surprise. “We won?”

Sae glares at us. “How!?

“Where’d that crappy hand go?” Oracle ponders in disbelief.

Sae narrows her eyes at us. “How could I…”

I chuckle softly. “Sore loser are we?”

“Shut up! This is unforgivable! Fine! I’ll face you on a different stage!” She suddenly disappears.

I high-five Mona with my finger on his paw. “Nice going, Mona.”

Queen looks at us, looking confused as well. “What just happened?”

Mona chuckles and jumps up onto the table. “Crow set this up from the beginning. He slipped the cards into Joker’s pouch.”

Noir’s eyes go wide in realization. “So when you squeezed her sides earlier…”

Crow smirks slightly. “I knew that orthodox methods would only lead to our failure. Joker’s acting made it more believable and gave me time to slip the cards in.”

“Yeah, warn me next time, though…”

“Then he whispered to me about it when he was patting over me.”

Fox blinks in surprise at him. “So that’s why you had Mona switch in.”

He nods. “By the by, I let her find my hidden deck on purpose. It was meant to distract her, keeping her eyes on me instead of Joker and Mona.”

I nod with a slight smile. “All formulated from the very start.”

Panther cheers. “Woohoo! Go you three!”

Sae’s voice comes over the com again. “How uncouth of you to think so highly of a small victory. Elegance is necessary for victory as well, you know. I entertained you with all my games, but it appears you are still far from satisfied. Very well. I’ve made preparations for that possibility. This will be a game of life and death. I shall not lose!”

The tell tale cloud of the treasure appears on the table before us. Mona walks up to it and grins. “It looks like this is her treasure.”

“Sis…” Queen pauses before shaking her head, “Our route is secure. We should head back and send the calling card.”

“And once the calling card is sent, Sae-san’s treasure will appear, correct?” Crow asks.

“Yeah it will.” Mona confirms.

“And the treasure is what marked the beginning of the Palace ruler’s aspirations.” Crow says.

“It could also be what caused their desires to swell.” Fox adds.

“Right, let’s get this done.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all get out and separate after the Palace. However, me and Akechi stand outside the courthouse.

“Would you care for a drink? I’m quite thirsty after all that.”

I blink at him in surprise. “Oh, sure. I could use a drink as well.”

We head out the district back to Shibuya. We were going to go to the diner, however as we are walking through the crowds, many people point their fingers at us or more specifically Akechi. He really is popular and easy to notice so we go to a cafe out of sight and off of Central Street. 

I place Morgana down in my bag on a chair and sit opposite Akechi as we order a coffee each.

“I’m quite happy we managed to get through the Palace at an efficient rate. It was an interesting time for me.”

I take a sip of my coffee and lower it from my lips. “Well you did help us out quite a bit.”

“I’m glad you think so. I must say I was quite impressed with you as well. Your adaptability and knowledge is quite something.”

“Is that a hint of jealousy I sense?” I joke.

He chuckles as he sips his coffee. “If that’s what you think.” His head lowers slightly as I see him found slightly, “There is still one thing I need to clear up.”

I tilt my head slightly as his tone hardens slightly. “Um, huh? What do you mean by that?”

He gets up from his chair and smiles down at me. “You will see very shortly. Please, finish your coffee.”

I watch him walk off as Morgana pokes his head out. “Huh? What did he mean by that?”

I shrug at him as I take a sip of my coffee. “I don’t know… He is acting a bit strange…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for you all today so, I hope you enjoyed it! We got through some more Haru stuff, I hate her fiance. And some Futaba stuff as well. I hate her uncle too. Lots of hate!
> 
> I do apologize if the Palace wasn't up to standard compared to the others. I was struggling with this one, but I hope it was enough with a few extra bits added in. Plus we get to see some bonding and rivalry between Rin and Akechi. Still Makoto is conflicted, huh? Akechi at the end too... I wonder what he is planning.
> 
> But thank you all for reading and your amazing support! Saturday we'll have some small scenes and then the battle with Sae. It's going to get real interesting soon. See you then!


	78. Hate, Resolve and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (It may NOT be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I blink in confusion at him suddenly leaving. _Is something wrong with him?_

“He sounded kinda off, huh?”

I nod at him. “You’re telling me…”

My phone then buzzes and I take it out as Morgana sticks his head over to look.

Akechi: Please meet me in Central Street by the station entrance. I’ll be waiting.

I stare at the message. “Weird…”

“Yeah, but we should head over and see what he wants.”

I head over as quickly as I can. As soon as I find him he is quick to speak. “I want to talk to you about something important…”

“What did you want to talk about exactly? Is it about the Palace or something? I mean we could have stayed at the cafe.”

He looks around us at the crowds of people. “I’d be best if we went somewhere where there aren’t many people around to bother us. How about, let’s say… Mementos?”

I blink in surprise. “Huh? Why Mementos of all places?”

His eyes lock on mine. “...Nobody can get in our way there. We will need privacy for this chat, after all.”

_He sounds rather serious about this… I had best go with him._

“Um, sure. We can head in there.”

He looks at Morgana on my shoulder. “Morgana will have to stay out also. This is just between you and me.”

I glance at him and he nods. “That will be fine.”

“Good, I’ll set things up.” He pulls out his phone and presses on it.

“He wants the two of you to go to Mementos alone…?” Morgana whispers in my ear, “Well, you two are strong enough that you should be fine, but… be ready for anything, I guess. We did just come out of a Palace.”

I nod at him. “We should get going then, Akechi-kun.”

“Then let’s head into the station.”

“Akechi just wants to go with you, right? Then I’ll be waiting outside.” Morgana says to me as we walk, “...Be careful. I don’t like this one bit.”

“I will. Be careful that is.” I whisper back. 

_What could he need to talk with me about there of all places? It doesn’t make much sense to be honest._

Morgana separates from us as we use the Nav in a safe place with no one else around. We both go down some levels in Mementos and he leads me to an open, clear area. No shadows are around and it is eerily quiet compared to how it usually is. Not even the trains come past as they usually do. 

He looks around the place and nods in satisfaction. “Well, this place should do nicely…”

I stop behind him and run my hand through my hair. “So, what did you want to discuss here of all places, Akechi-kun? I mean, we could’ve gone back to the cafe to speak or some-"

He turns slowly and pulls out his handgun, aiming it at my head. “This is what I meant.”

I lean back on my heels and hold up my hands in defense, eyes going wide at the gun. “Wh-What are you doing!?”

His eyes focus on mine. “Remember what I told you? If you ever won against me using my right hand, I’d take you on with everything I’ve got.”

I warily eye his gun as he keeps it aimed at me, finger on the trigger. “This is what you meant…?” I lower my hands and flop down my head, groaning slightly, “You have a strange way of asking for things. I thought you meant you’d use it in billiards…”

“That wasn’t enough to satisfy me… It’s your own fault, though for making me do this, you know?”

I blink a few times at him. “My own fault…? How is this my own fault to have you pointing your gun at me!?”

He sighs slightly. “Your insight allowing you to determine my dominant hand, your quick wit, your knowledge, and most of all… How fast you’ve grown since I have first met you… Watching you in the Palace only confirmed this more so.”

“I actually stopped growing last year. I think anyway… Well I hope so. Any more growth would be annoying, you know? Oh, well you’re a guy so probably not.”

He chuckles slightly. “Even now you remain composed enough to joke with a gun pointed at you. You’ve far exceeded my expectations in every way. Thus, I’ve built up this urge to duel you without holding anything back.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “And so you had to aim your gun at me to make me agree to this?” 

“This was just an incentive to show you what I wanted. Now, what do you say?”

_Of all the things he wants to fight me… I had best humour him._

“...All right. We can do this. We did just come out of a Palace mind you.”

“Out of energy already?"

“Hardly. But I agree with this.”

He smiles and lowers his gun to his side. “Thank you for indulging my selfish request. No need for pleasantries at this point, correct? However, I can’t say what will happen to have two persona users duel each other.”

“Guess we will find out, huh?” I draw out my dagger and point it towards him. “Let’s dance, Akechi-kun.”

He smirks and throws out his hand. “Let’s go!” I jump back to create some distance between us as he readies his glowing blade, “You won’t be able to defeat me unless you actually fight with lethal intent. Now, show me your true skills, Rin.”

“I’m not going to try and kill-”

He swiftly lunges forward towards me, blade pointing right at me. I barely have enough time to throw my head back and handspring away. I land slightly crouched, feeling a warm liquid run down my cheek and drip from my jaw. I brush it with the back of my hand, smudging blood on the back of my glove. 

He chuckles and I raise my head up to him. “I was serious about what I said.”

I huff and push off my feet at speed, swiping across him with my dagger that he parries away, but not able to avoid a three-sixty spin kick to his side that sends him skidding away on his boots. I straighten and adjust the glove on my hand, readying my stance. “Let’s get serious then.”

He laughs and readies himself as well. “Let’s.”

We both pull free our masks at the same time.

“Arsene!”

“Robin Hood!”

They appear behind both us as red and black tendrils fly through the air towards him. Divine-like arrows fire off from his side, slicing through each tendril before it reaches him. More arrows fly through them directly towards me as I dive roll to the side as the arrows impale into the ground where I just was.

I watch the arrows disappear, leaving gaping marks in the floor. _His persona is rather powerful to blow through my attack and right to me like that._

“Distracted, Rin?” 

I blink up to see him jumping towards me through the air, swiftly handspringing away as he sword thrusts into the ground. I don’t even get time to land before he bursts forth in speed towards me, slicing down with his blade towards me. I parry it mid-air with my dagger, but the force behind his attack sends me flying through the air, crashing into the wall and cratering into it.

I gasp as the air is forced out of my lungs, taking in deep breaths as I fall from the wall onto my hands and knees. “Ngh… that hurt…”

Akechi chuckles as he swings his blade through the air. “What’s the matter, Rin? Giving up already?”

I straighten up, rubbing my back slightly as I stretch up my arms. “Just getting warmed up.” I push forward off my feet at a speed that seems to have surprised him, glaring up at him as I duck under his blade as he swipes it in a horizontal arc. I get right close to him, taking a quick few swipes with my dagger that cuts along his arm and shoulder. He tries to punch me away, but I cartwheel back, kicking his fist away as well as kicking under his chin that makes him stumble back.

He laughs as I stand a few metres away from him. His fingers run over his bleeding arm and shoulder that stains his white uniform. He looks at his fingers as his blood runs down them. “So you do have that intent inside of you, interesting…”

I frown slightly at him, spinning my dagger in my hand. “Intent of what?”

“To kill. That look in your eyes is that of someone who enjoys fighting.”

“I do not have that intent!” I growl and push forward with speed again, only this time he blocks my attack with ease against his glowing sabre. Our blades spark against each other as we push against each other. I glare up at him as he remains oddly composed. I dig in my heels to add more pressure, but he easily pushes back to remain at a stalemate. 

_His strength is much greater than mine… Ugh…_

“Oh, and you can get quite emotional I see. I’m learning more about you quite quickly it seems this way.”

I huff and push back against him. “Then you will learn to lose soon enough.”

He chuckles as I try and push back, easily overpowering me and sending my arms into the air and leaving me open. He swipes his saber across my stomach, pain immediately spiking over the area before he kicks me in my chin, sending me flying a few metres away and crashing onto my back. 

“Ngh… damn it…” I lean up and grip my stomach, my uniform cut and flapping open as I hold the cut in my arm as blood stains over my skin, wincing from the movement.

_I have to be extremely careful here. He isn’t exactly holding back, whereas I am…_

“Well, Rin? You can’t win sitting on the ground like that.”

I take a deep breath and leapfrog to my feet. “I will still win, just you watch.”

He smirks slightly. “Then let us continue.”

We both pull free our masks.

“Robin Hood!”

“Cybele!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The battle gets quite fierce as it goes on longer. Craters are left in the ground from our attacks. Rocks and debris are scattered about with some larger rocks that have been blasted from the walls. He has gotten me good a few times. He managed to hit me good on my leg with a blast that left a nasty burn mark on it and the cut going the length of my stomach that was luckily not deep. It was mostly a lot of bruises and cuts over me though from the battle. Akechi himself has similar small cuts and bruises as well as some swift cuts across mostly his arms that stain his white suit. 

We are quite separated after his last attack. Taking the chance I start jumping from rock to rock, flipping and somersaulting to each one to dodge his gunfire. I get right above him and dive towards him. He expects an attack and raises his blade to block. However, I dive right towards the ground in a split, spinning up and wrapping my legs around his waist before throwing him over me with force into the ground with a grunt. 

I roll away and he laughs, stumbling up to his feet as he wipes blood from his lips. “Haha… This was not expected.”

“Ready for this then.” I pull on my mask, “Alice! C-”

Akechi reacts quicker, pulling free his mask. "Robin Hood!"

Divine arrows start firing towards me. I back handspring away from each one as it impales into the floor. I stop only to turn around to a massive white explosion that blasts right next me.

I shriek as the force of the explosion sends me flying along with debris, skidding on my back along the floor until I come to a halt against some rocks. Small rocks rain down around me, wincing from the impact as I’m smoking all over as the room shakes about. “Ow… that really hurt…” 

I stumble up to my feet as he charges at my, bringing his blade down hard against mine as they spark against each other, sending my blade up slightly. I stumble back from the force and he is already behind me, wrapping his arm around my front with his blade moving towards my neck, only able to put my dagger in the way as they grind against each other.

I try to shake him off from behind me, but his arms grip tighter as he places more pressure on his blade, forcing mine down closer to my neck. 

_Ngh… I can’t get any power because of his height over me!_

He chuckles next to my ear as he puts more pressure against me with his blade. “Do you concede, Joker?”

I quickly shake my head slightly as I try and push back against his blade with mine. “No.”

“Oh?” His blade then presses down harder, forcing the side of my dagger to start cutting along my jaw, “Are you sure? I could end things right here, you know?”

I wince as my blade cuts a line down the length of my jaw, getting closer and closer to my neck, detecting the slight menace in his tone. “Ready for this!” I arc my heel back, driving it between his legs as he grunts in pain and releases me, rolling away to create some distance as I wipe my jaw of the trickling blood.

He holds his crotch and glares at me as he winces. “That is a very dirty play.”

“I thought it was quite fair. What are you-”

His eyes narrow as the ground cracks under his heel before he bursts off in a wave of speed directly towards me. I try to jump away, but he grabs my heel midair, gripping it tightly as he spins me around and lets go, launching me into the wall and crashing into it with force. I cry out from the pain as I fall onto my front, debris raining on top of me.

_Ugh… How my strength does he have…?_

I roll over to get up as I look up in the air to see him diving towards me at speed ready to strike. I just have enough time to raise my dagger to block his sword, as he lands on top of me. Sparks fly from the impact of metal upon metal.

My arm trembles under the weight of the strike and his pressure behind it. My arm slowly falls with my dagger as his sword lowers towards me. I grit my teeth and add my other hand to push back. But he is much stronger and the blade moves closer and closer towards my mask.

_I'll lose if I don't do something!_

I use his power and slide under him and through his legs, forcing his sword away. Not expecting this he collapses onto his front, allowing me to leapfrog myself up from under his legs to my feet. 

He rolls onto his back and swipes his sword in my direction in an horizontal arch, but I arch myself under it as it flies over me. Taking the chance I force my knee onto his chest to hold him down onto the floor as I kneel the other at his side, pressing my dagger against his wrist to stop his arm from moving and swiftly drawing my pistol and aiming it at his head.

Our eyes glare at each other as we both breathe heavily. He moves his wrist only for me to push my dagger there, slicing just slightly into his skin. After a few more seemingly long seconds I could see he knew that he had lost.

"...I concede." 

I nod and remove the dagger from his wrist and holster my weapons before leaning up from him and offering him a hand. He huffs quietly and takes it as I pull him up, sheathing his sword.

He shakes his head in disappointment. “...No wonder you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves. You’ve caught up to me on this front already, too…”

_Already?_

I brush my hair to remove the debris and dirt from it. “Maybe… But are you satisfied now after this?” I look around the destroyed area, “We made quite a mess of the place.”

He chuckles, looking at the destruction. “I’m not entirely satisfied… But if we go any further, we’d both go beyond the point of no return, wouldn’t we? In all honesty, I’d love to see just how far we can go…” His tone radiates a slight menace.

I shake my head slightly. “I wouldn’t want to go that far with you. I don’t kill anyone.”

“I see. We have an important mission anyway. Until that’s finished you’re a vital ally to me.” He walks up to my side, “...We’re done here. Let’s go.”

“Do you want some medicine?” I rummage in my pocket and pull out two vials, holding one to him, “I can’t let you go looking beat up like that.”

He raises an eyebrow and takes one. “Looks who’s beat up too.”

“Yeah yeah, drink your medicine.”

I roll my eyes as we both down the medicine and walk out of Mementos. We reach the top of the Station Square. It was totally quiet as we were still in the Metaverse. 

“Once again, I’ve learned something new about you today. As allies fighting alongside one another, your strength is truly reassuring. In all honesty, it’s to the point that I’d be relying on you in a pinch.”

I blink in surprise. “Oh, that’s kind of surprising to hear from you. But the feeling is mutual in this regard.”

“Haha, you truly are well-composed. I’m sorry I asked you to indulge me, but I do feel a bit better now.”

“Um, just don’t use me for more stress relief or something. There are better ways than battling me.”

“It was quite refreshing I will admit. By the way, about that duel. If we had fought to the end, do you see yourself winning?”

I tap my chin with my finger. “Well, I definitely wouldn’t lose… But I wouldn’t kill you either. You already know my stance on that.”

“Hm, I had a feeling you’d say that.” His eyes narrow and focus on mine, “I’m going to be entirely honest with you, Rin…” 

“What do you-”

“I hate you.”

My eyes go wide in surprise at him. “Um, huh…? You hate me?”

His expression angers. “Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness, your ability to surpass me. All these irritate me.” He speaks through gritted teeth, “...You’re the one person I refuse to lose to.”

I blink a few times up at him. _Well this is… out of the blue._

“You refuse to lose to me? I guess I would then feel the same way about you, Akechi.”

He looks surprised by my words. “You really are- No, never mind. I’ll let you have this victory today, but next time, I will be victorious.”

I cross my arms and huff. “Yeah, I’ll be the judge of that.”

He smirks slightly. “Let this be proof, then.” 

He pulls off his glove and throws it at me, catching in my hand as I look it over. “Your glove?”

He nods calmly. “There’s a tradition in the west to throw one’s glove at their opponent when demanding a duel. Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted.”

I look over the glove and grip it in my hand. “A traditional style, huh? I accept this duel then, Akechi.”

“Make certain that you never forget, I am the one who will defeat you, Rin.”

I nod and place the glove in my pocket. “It’s a promise then, Akechi.”

His smile returns, looking at the clock on the station. “Ah, look at the time. Let’s call it a day for now.”

“Let’s. Oh, out of the Metaverse first though.”

He sends us out and walks off into the crowds.

 _He hates me and will win next time…_ As soon as I take a step I feel a lack of energy, and the pain and aches that would have usually faded significantly has only faded slightly this time. I touch over my body and wince slightly. It is tender as if the bruises and cuts were still there. I brush my finger along my cheek and feel the cut across it.

_Battles against other persona users are much more dangerous it would seem. The injuries heal much less between realities and the pain is almost the same as being inflicted in the real world… That isn’t a good thing by any means. I had best heal up quick then._

I then feel a familiar cat jump onto my shoulder. “How did it go in there? What did you do?” Morgana asks with intrigue, “Wait, are those bruises on your cheek and face?”

My fingers brush over it as I glance at him as I walk to the station. “It’s nothing. We just did some… intense discussions over things.”

“Intense discussions? What does that even mean?” His eyes scan over me, “Wait, are those cuts too? What did you both do in there?”

“...They’re from the Palace.”

“But they haven’t healed like normal?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I see…”

My hand grips his glove in my pocket. _A duel, huh? Does that mean he wants to fight me again and not hold back? I really don’t understand him sometimes._

“Don’t worry about it, we have an important day soon so let's rest up.”

“Ok…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don’t know why, but the next day I was already in school. Extremely early in fact. No students are around and barely any teachers are as well. I just couldn’t sleep well. Whether it was from the pressure of what was coming up or the many things I had on my mind, I couldn’t really say. But some of it is down to the fact that I'm still achy and bruised from the fight with Akechi. Morgana isn’t too happy to be going so early, but he comes all the same. I just wander around the corridors to help it pass some time.

“Ah, Kurusu-san. You’re here early.”

I turn to Maruki walking up to me, rubbing my eyes a little. “Good morning, Dr. Maruki.”

“Good morning. I know this is last minute but if it’s possible, would you join me now? I’m actually glad you came in so early!”

“My body says otherwise… But I’ve got nothing to do so sure thing.”

“Glad to hear it! I want to discuss something with you, since it’ll be our last chance to do so here.”

“Oh, right… You’re leaving today, aren’t you?”

He looks down slightly. “Yes, my time here at Shujin is coming to an end today. It’s quite the sad affair. I do have a farewell speech to give the school at morning assembly, but I wanted to speak with you individually. I have something special waiting for you, if you’d like to join me now?” 

“Oh, um… Lead the way.”

He leads me to the nurse’s office and there are two covered pots of something as well as two traditional tea cups at the table. We sit down opposite each other. 

“Since this is about to be my last meal at Shujin, I’ve brought the best breakfast ever.”

I look down at the bowl. “It looks like a fancy breakfast.”

He nods, looking excited. “These tempura bowls are from a restaurant I’ve been curious about since I first came to the school. I’d always passed on it due to the price, but today is special! Not only that, I ordered the deluxe bowls for us!”

I blink a few times at him. “That certainly sounds fancy, and heavy for a breakfast meal. But thank you.”

He laughs. “I should be the one thanking you. All right, let’s eat!”

We take off the tops and the delicious smelling steam immediately hits you. My stomach rumbles slightly, making me wrap my arms around it.

His glasses fog up from the steam. “Ooh… This aroma’s really triggered my appetite… And it sounds like it has yours too.”

“I-I didn’t have any lunch, that’s why! Wait, I mean breakfast…”

He laughs and rubs his glasses only for them to fog up again. “...Hm, too bad I can’t see anything now.”

I look up and chuckle softly. “That must be hard to deal with.”

We eat through the delicious meal, making some small talk in between. Maruki sighs happily, patting his stomach. “I’m so glad I splurged out on that. Upscale dishes like that really do taste incredible. I wish I could just get lost in this bliss forever.”

“That much bliss might be a problem to experience forever…”

“...You may be right about that. Well, let’s get down to business. First off, I have quite big news.” He glances over at the open book on the other end of the table, “My paper’s finally done.”

I look over it and smile. “Oh, congratulations to you then!”

He nods a few times. “I’ve mentioned this before, but still, this is truly thanks to you, Kurusu-san. Had you not shared your experience and insights with me, this paper never would have been possible. Please, allow me to express my gratitude to you once more as a most helpful student of Shujin and friend…”

I rub the back of my neck. “I wouldn’t give me that much praise… I barely did anything really.”

He chuckles. “I believe you need it. As a student of Shujin, a good friend…” His eyes focus on mine, “And as a Phantom Thief as well.”

I blink at him a few times. “Um… How did you know about that?”

“There’s no need to be obtuse.” He gestures to his paper, “Why don’t you take a look at the title of my paper over there?”

I lean over the table to read it. “Interpreting reality through cognitive psience and the alteration of reality via external influence.” I sit back in the chair, “External influence? You mean the Phantom Thieves, don’t you?”

He nods. “You know, the Phantom Thieves’ act of changing hearts is rather reminiscent of cognitive psience in practice. They infiltrate a reality that exists solely for their target, a reality wholly separated from the one that the public recognises. By accessing that world, they gain the means of permanently altering their target's cognition. That is what I hypothesize as being the change of heart you induce in your targets.”

I cross my leg over the other and cross my arms. “You have really done your research, haven’t you?”

“Haha. Well, I did pour my heart and soul into this research for a number of years. To be entirely honest, it was all the way back in April I found out you were a Phantom Thief…”

“In April…? That is a long time ago.”

He nods and continues. “When I first came to speak with the principal here about providing counselling to you students. I actually witnessed the moment when you came out of an individual’s reality like I’d mentioned.”

“You witnessed it…? Um, when exactly?”

“You suddenly appeared in the back alley near the school. I believe Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san were with you. Takamaki-san appeared to be extremely exhausted.”

_That must’ve been when she awakened to her persona…_

“It wasn’t long after that scene that Mr. Kamoshida had his change of heart. I had also been told that you three were closely affiliated with Mr. Kamoshida in some way. At that point, I was already half-convinced that you were involved.”

I tap my chin and nod a few times. “So after witnessing that and coming to that conclusion. You thought to ask us to assist you, but not revealing you knew who we were?”

“Exactly. My heart began to dance… I thought to myself, maybe I could complete my research if I were to have your assistance. That's why I approached you and your group of friends in the first place, Kurusu-san. I hadn’t mentioned any of this until now because, well… I didn’t want you to take it the wrong way and suspect my motives. Does that change your opinion of me?”

“Well… Do you intend on giving us up?”

He shakes his head. “Why would I do that?”

“Because of the Phantom Thieves’ position at the moment? You could easily capitalize on that as I’m sure many people would.”

“I like to think of myself as someone who wouldn’t sell out a person to whom I owe so much for a long time. 

“A long time?”

He smiles slightly. “It’s nothing. But if you don’t believe what I’m saying, you’re free to change my heart as you like.”

“I won’t do that. We don’t do that kind of thing… What are you going to do with this then?” I ask, gesturing to his paper.

His expression turns serious. “I’m going to stand up to our current reality. I swear I’ll use my research to make our world a better place. Though, it’ll likely be through different means than how the Phantom Thieves reform members of society.”

“I see… Well we all define justice differently. We’ll keep doing our best as well.”

“Indeed. You have a strong moral compass, never losing sight of your own definition of justice. I’m more grateful than ever to have met a young lady like yourself.” He stands from his chair and walks over to my side, holding his hand to me, “Although it’s not like this is the last time we’ll see one another… Still, thank you for everything up to this point. You have done more for me than you know.”

_Then I know?_

I smile and stand from the chair, shaking his hand lightly in mine. “You’re welcome, Dr. Maruki.”

He shakes my hand and lets it go. “I sincerely hope that, one day, at the end of that path, I’ll be able to aid you as well… Even if you just considered it to be meddling in your affairs.”

“Huh? What do you-”

The bell then rings, signalling the start of school. 

“Whoops! Looks like we’re out of time. We’ll meet again though, right?”

“I’m sure we will.” I pick up my bag and shoulder it, heading for the door.

“...Kurusu-san!”

I blink and glance over my shoulder. “What is it?”

“...No, it’s nothing. Best of luck to the both of us. See you around!”

I give him a small wave and exit the room, heading along the corridor. _Meddling in my affairs? That sounded rather off to me, but I guess I’m just cautious at the moment._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lunch bell rings and I start packing up my things into my bag as well as Morgana. I catch a glimpse of a waving hand at the door and a familiar red-head standing there. I quickly shoulder my bag and walk up to the door as whispers start up.

“Are the rumours actually true?”

“Well who is she with…?”

“The prez?”

“Nah, Yoshizawa for sure. Did you see them both?”

“Shh, she’ll hear.”

They all glance at me as I pass them.

_Great, what rumours now?_

“Yoshizawa-san?”

“Hello, Kurusu-senpai! There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?”

“Oh, not at all.”

“Thank you.” She leans in close and whispers, “All right, let’s head to the roof.”

“The roof?” I whisper back.

“Yeah! Come on! It will be empty there.” 

She grabs my arm and pulls me out of class and through the corridors. We get many glances from students as she continues to pull me along and up the stairs to follow her. After we go up the rest of the stairs and confirm our solitude, we carefully open the door and we sit down on a couple of the many discarded chairs. We put our bento boxes out on the table. Morgana jumps from my bag and sits on one of the free chairs. The wind is getting rather cold, especially up here as it picks up our hair and wisps over us.

Kasumi shivers slightly as the wind howls. “It’s starting to get rather cold, isn’t it?”

“It really is. Winter is on the way.”

“Sorry to bring you here out of nowhere. This is something I oughtn’t really bring up around other people.” 

“What is it?”

Her eyes lower sadly. “Kurusu-senpai, are you still planning to continue on as the Phantom Thieves?”

I remove my lips from my straw. “Huh? That’s a strange thing to ask… Is something wrong?”

She averts her eyes to the side. “...Lately, I haven’t been hearing any positive gossip about the Phantom Thieves. Despite how much people cheered on your cause before, even though they knew nothing about you or your friends… All they do now is speak ill of the Phantom Thieves!”

I lower my head and nod. “It has done a three-sixty, huh?”

Her hands grip on her skirt. “I know it’s not my place to say this, considering I turned down your offer to join and all… But this change in attitude is simply awful to witness. They’re doing the exact same thing to you all that they did to me… Yet you’re still going to keep at it? Why, Senpai? Why do you keep pushing onwards?”

“Why…? It’s quite simple really.” I raise my head to meet hers, “There is something we need to take care of. Something important.”

“Take care of something important… Mm. I see…”

Morgana nods. “Yeah… But don’t worry about us! There isn’t even a one in a million chance that my Phantom Thieves could ever lose!”

I poke his side. “Your Phantom Thieves? Someone is acting high and mighty as usual.”

Kasumi smiles at us both. “I see… Well, I won’t stop you. However… could I ask a favour? Or rather, could you promise me something?”

“A promise?” I ask in surprise. 

“Please, Senpai… please promise me something. It’s very important.”

“What promise would that be?”

She nibbles her lip slightly as her eyes focus on mine. “Once things settle down... I-I’d like you to join me somewhere so we can go have some fun together. Just us if that’s ok!”

_Once things settle down… What we are doing is risky and I might not… I can’t think like that. There is a lot that could go wrong, but I believe in us all to succeed in this. I can’t tell her what is going on though._

Her eyes are still focusing on mine. They are pleading with mine for an answer.

I smile at her and nod a few times. “I promise, Yoshizawa-san.”

She then smiles happily. “Then it’s a promise! I’m already beginning to look forward to it. So… Please be careful out there, Senpai. Please, please be careful…” 

“Worried about me are you?”

“Of course I am! If something were to happen to you-” She quickly shakes her head, “Never mind that. I plan to keep my promise I made with you!”

“I look forward to it as usual.”

She suddenly leans up from her chair, bending down in front of me with her face close to mine. “T-Tomorrow?! Is that too sudden!? Maybe we should go the day after tomorrow, then!?”

I blink at how close she is. “T-Tomorrow…?”

“Mmhm, can you!?”

Me and Morgana glance at each other. “Uh, but that day’s when…”

I look down sadly. “M-Maybe another day would work better? If that’s ok?” 

She looks between us both and leans back, sitting back on her chair. “Mm. I see…” The lunch bell then rings and she jumps in her chair, “Ah! I haven’t eaten yet!” She quickly grabs one of her many onigiri and takes a big bite from it. She quickly points at me, “Come on, Kurusu-senpai! You need to eat yours too! No one wins a fight on an empty stomach, you know!”

“R-Right! Want to work together on it. I kinda have a lot too…”

She giggles and nods quickly. “Let’s work together, Senpai!” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They managed to somehow get through their food in record time. She waves off Rin and watches her walk away down the corridor. However, she can’t remove a dull-like feeling from inside her. The reassuring smile she gives her before she leaves doesn’t feel genuine. It is like she wasn’t entirely sure she would keep the promise they made, but she accepted it nonetheless. 

_What could the Phantom Thieves be planning to make even her seem wary and even scared. She didn’t want to show it, but her eyes really did seem like she was scared about something…_

She watches her disappear down the stairs and nibbles her lip. “Please be safe, Senpai, we made a promise after all… You have to keep my promise… Without you I-”

She sighs as her hands clench at her sides. “What can I do? You always help me, so why can’t I help you…”

She takes a step forward and stops. _Tomorrow… something is going to happen with the Phantom Thieves then? I-I want to help Senpai… Maybe I should follow-_ She rapidly shakes her head, _No, I can’t meddle in their affairs, but… if I can help Senpai succeed even a little, then we can keep our promise._

She nods firmly to herself, fists clenching at her sides. _I’ll help you Kurusu-Senpai so that you may succeed and I can see you again! If my power can help you then I will gladly use it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you." A line that will forever make me go, "Say what now?" When I first played through Royal it caught me off guard, but I love Akechi and his change at this point, especially with Rin. Both are more open with each other to win.
> 
> But, I hoped you like the fight between them! It took a while of imagining it in my head and to flow properly, but was very fun to write. Battles between persona users and dangerous things though... 
> 
> And then we have the end of Maruki at Shujin. He knew she was a Phantom Thief for a while and has now completed his research. They will meet again... 
> 
> And then to Kasumi and her promise with Rin. She knows something is up and wants to help anyway she can. A trip for them both is on the line... 
> 
> And there we have it. Akechi=Hate. Maruki=Resolve and Kasumi=Promises. Rin=All of those. I thought it would be a fitting triple before that battle with Sae which will be on Monday! See you all then!


	79. Survival Against the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

We decide to let Makoto hand Sae the calling card as every other way of sending it wouldn’t get the correct response that we needed. Makoto sits on the couch anxiously as her sister sits on the other and reads it aloud. She had recently returned home and she gave it to her as soon as she could.

“Madame Sae Niijima, a great sinner of jealousy. You have lost yourself amidst your obsession with success. For its sake, you are even willing to promote injustice as justice… Your mind is not of your own and has become clouded, rendering your judgement inoperable. We’re going to take your distorted desires and free you. From, the Phantom Thieves.” Her eyes then focus on hers, “Where did you find this?”

“I found it in the mailbox when I got back…”

Sae huffs as she looks over the calling card again. “To think they would send me one…” She crushes it up in her hands and slides it into her pocket, “They brand me a criminal and plan to change my heart? What NONSENSE! They only care about disposing of those who are an inconvenience for them!” Her voice raises higher and higher, “FINE… I’LL JUST HAVE TO CATCH THEM FIRST!”

She blinks at her in surprise at her tone. “A-And when you do… you’re going to interrogate them, right? In some kind of underground room, was it…?”

Her eyes narrow slightly at her. “Why do you ask?”

“O-Oh, I just remembered you mentioning something like that before…”

She just nods firmly, crossing her arms. “That’s right. It will be in a special interrogation room underground. My time will be limited, but I will do whatever it takes to make them divulge their secrets…! I should probably be getting back. I will contact them about this calling card…” She stands and smiles down at her, “I expect things will calm down a little once this case is over. Once that happens… why don’t we go on a trip to some hot springs? Just the two of us?”

“Sis… Um, I-I’m on your side!” She chokes, holding back her emotions, “I won’t let anyone do anything to you! I won’t…” 

She sobs as Sae chuckles, petting her head gently. “What an odd thing to say, Makoto…”

Makoto sniffs and quickly shakes her head. “Sorry… Do you need to make a call?” She nods quickly, “I’ll head to my room then.”

She nods and walks off to her room, hearing her on the phone slightly before closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. 

_Please be safe, Sis… This is going to be a tough time and everything hinges on certain things happening correctly. Everyone and Rin… Please be safe as well… Rin will be in the most danger… Please be strong…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting through school is an anxious time, but we all meet up afterwards and meet with Akechi at the station. Everyone is quiet and focused for the battle ahead. There is no going back now.

But it is time. The next few hours will determine whether or not the Phantom Thieves would survive. We had all discussed everything and our plan for proceeding forward. I wasn’t going to lie to myself that I feel scared and fearful for what could happen. It feels like a massive weight is on my shoulders. One I hope I would be able to relieve after all of this. 

We had a plan for Sae as well. Hopefully it would come to fruition as we can’t get ourselves into a long and deadly fight with her. We are betting on a few things to make the fight easier on ourselves for the long run. We would need every bit of luck for this moment.

We enter the Palace and head up to where the treasure is. However, it has been moved and we go into another room that has opened up for us. We all walk into a large open room in the same style as a gambling roulette table. But a much larger one that practically fills up the entire large room. Much like the one the others were trapped on previously.

Sae’s face comes up on the large screen at the back, grinning at us all.

“I see you all have come. Good…”

“What kind of game will it be this time?” Crow asks her, “No matter what you bring out, we will emerge victorious.”

Sae chuckles from behind the screen. “You’re making a grave mistake if you think you have me cornered. I only guided you here because this place allows me to fight to my heart's content.”

“Sis…” Queen mutters painfully behind me. 

I glance over at her. _Makoto… you have looked pained ever since this morning at school… I’m sorry I haven’t tried to help you…_

“When my Father died in the line of duty, I hated his killer from the bottom of my heart. Dying to uphold justice sounds virtuous, but the ones left behind have to clean up the mess! Can you imagine the hardships I had to endure!?”

Crow sighs, tracing the edges of his mask. “Perhaps I overestimated her. I thought her reasoning would be more noble somehow.”

“She’s lost control…” Oracle states, shaking her head.

“This is wrong…” Noir adds softly.

She frowns at us all. “Justice cannot yield to evil! I must win, no matter what! THAT IS THE WAY THINGS MUST BE!”

“This is nothing more than self-righteousness…” Crow huffs, crossing his arms.

Sae laughs maniacally as I glance back to see Queen staring in disbelief. Or trying to see her true sister through all the words. “All we need to do to determine who is right… is battle.” Sae appears before us, looking calmly before each of us.

I point towards her. “We’re going to make you see the truth.”

She laughs louder. “I prepared this venue for my victory! I will win!” Black smoke suddenly erupts from her, protecting ourselves with our arms as yellow eyes glow through the smoke towards us. 

_Uh oh!_

“Everyone move!” I shout as an explosion rips apart the ground where they stand. A blade swings through the smoke towards me as I bend under it and roll away from it. Whatever Sae is now resembles nothing of her. More of a crazed metal robot hell bent on removing any obstacle in her path. One arm holds a massive blade the size of herself, the other, a built-in gun platform with a minigun and rockets attached to it.

“Holy shit, this is bad!” Skull shouts out as he lands on his feet.

“I’ll crush you all by force! NO ONE STANDS IN MY WAY!” She stomps and the smoke clears, running forward at speed. Each stomp causing the ground to shake as she towers over us all.

“This isn’t you, Sis… Please come back…”

My eyes go wide as I see Queen just standing there motionless. Only gazing up at what her sister had become. Almost as if her mind is trying to choose between fighting her sister or not. And also trying to come to terms with what her sister had said and who she actually is now. It is all written across her face. The pain and shock.

“Sis… Please come back…” Is all she can mutter up to her as the hulking machine stops in front of her. Letting out a crazed roar as she swings back her massive blade and starts to bring it down towards her.

My eyes go wide with fear as the blade bears down on her. Not taking another moment of thought I leap and throw myself at her, crashing into her and sending us both tumbling to the ground with me atop her as her blade crashes through the ground, sending debris everywhere across the room as it slices cleanly through the floor. 

She looks up at me in shock, looking like she is coming to her senses. "Don't scare me like that!" I glare at her with worry and pain that she is almost killed before my eyes, “Snap out of it, please!”

She blinks up at me, mouth opening, but no words come out.

"You'll save her, right!? Save your sister!?"

She remains still under me and sniffles. Her eyes well up with tears and she nods confidently. "Y-Yeah! Sorry…”

I lean up and hold up my hand to her as she grasps it, pulling her to her feet. "I'll help you. Let’s do this together, ok?"

She clears her eyes of tears and smiles. "Thank you…"

“Hecate!”

“Milady!”

Panther and Noir’s persona’s appear as they set up on the outskirts of the roulette table. Pillars of flame fire out towards the crazed Sae and miniguns spin up and unleash a storm of gunfire towards her. Sae growls and runs at speed around the roulette table, dodging and weaving between the bullets and flames as she takes aim at Noir. Multiple rockets fire from her gun arm towards Noir. 

Her eyes go wide at the sight of the approaching death. They hit and multiple explosions erupt where she is, smoke covering the area. Noir suddenly bursts out of the smoke in Fox arms as he skids along the floor and puts her down to safety.

“Thank you, Fox.”

“We can save the pleasantries for later. Let us continue.”

Me and Queen rush towards her, both sliding under her blade as she swings it at a horizontal arc. Barely slicing the air above our faces. “I told you, Sis. I’ll always be on your side. That’s why I’m going to bring you to your senses!” 

“What does my little sister know!? She points her gun towards her, guns spinning up ready to fire, “You know nothing!”

“Don’t think I’d let you!” I jump up and slice my dagger up her gun arm, forcing it upwards as the guns fire, ripping apart the ceiling as she tries to bring it down again. 

She growls as Queen runs up under her. “Anat!” Her persona appears and crashes into Sae, slicing through her with it’s blades and forcing her back a few metres.

Skull runs around the outskirts at speed as the debris from the damaged ceiling falls behind him, skidding to a stop and calling forth his persona. “Wreck ‘em, Seiten Taisei!” 

He appears and smashes his pole into the ground, cracking and bursting forth the ground under her, launching her up in the air. She growls maniacally and points her gun towards Skull and opens fire as she stays in the air. He panics and runs at speed from the gunfire and dives behind cover.

Mona jumps up behind her. “Zorro!” His persona blasts wind into her back and forces her back towards the ground at speed. Crashing into the floor and leaving a gaping crater where she lands. 

I jump up next to Crow as we both pull out our guns, firing down at her through the smoke. Bullets pierce and ricochet off her metal armour. She screams and launches herself in the air. Pointing her gun down towards us as volley’s of dozens of rockets hail down upon us. 

_Uh oh._

They crash into us but never reach us. A green domed shield surrounds us as we both look up to see Futaba’s persona floating around.

“Careful, she is more powerful than any enemy we’ve faced before! Hear use this!” Buffs apply to all of us from her.

Queen rushes up to her again. Her persona parrying and attacking her as they exchange blows. Queen gets up close and attacks as well. “Remember how you felt when you decided to become a prosecutor. You brought light to evils which couldn’t be judged by the law. There’s nothing wrong with that. The Phantom Thieves are doing the same! But these aggressive investigations… Twisting the truth for your own gain… Try to remember how you used to be!”

“Shut up, sister!” She sends out a shockwave that forces her back and sends her flying through the air, crashing into Panther and Noir that run over to help.

Skull peeks out from his cover, reaching for his mask before Sae spins around, kicking a large piece of debris at him as it slams into him and sends him flying back. 

“Guys they need help!” Oracle shouts as her ship weaves through the missiles Sae sends up to her.

I see Mona and Fox running to the girls. I glance at Akechi. “Get Skull back, I’ll fend her off.”

He nods quickly. “Don’t die.”

He sprints off as I sigh. “Yeah I don’t plan too…”

I slide down the side of the roulette table, somersaulting over her gunfire and landing near her, managing to get a few swipes in with my dagger along her legs.

She growls as black ooze seeps from the cuts on her legs. She brings up her knee and collides it into me, managing to raise up my dagger to block it. The force still sends me skidding back on my heels along the table.

"Phew, she is powerful..."

I look up to see her glaring at me. "You… You're the one to blame for all of this!" 

I blink at her and lower my arms. "Huh? What is my fault?"

"You changed my sister! She was never like this until you started appearing with her! This is all your fault!"

I huff and frown at her. "I didn't change anything about her! This is who she is deep down! Someone you have neglected and failed to see! Don’t blame me for something that is your fault!"

She roars and stomps over, bringing down her blade as I raise up my dagger to block with both hands. Sparks fly as metal meets metal. The force behind the strike makes my arms tremble as she applies more force, falling into a knee.

"Ngh…” I try to push back but she growls and applies more pressure.

"Don't tell me I don't know my own family! You know NOTHING!"

"We're coming to help, Joker!"

Fox and Mona come over to help, but she just fires off a few rockets that explode in front of them, sending them flying back along the floor.

I grit my teeth as her blade edge starts to cut into my shoulder as I struggle to hold up her blade, blood runs down my back as it digs in more. "Ngh... You have become so blinded by your own work and progression that you don't even realize how much your sister has grown!"

"SHUT UP! YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE IS ALL I HAVE AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER YOU CRIMINAL!"

"Sis..." I hear Queen behind me as she stumbles to her feet as I glance over my shoulder.

Her blade slices more into my shoulder, feeling the blood trickle down my side. "I'm not taking her from you! Please realize all she wants is you safe! Look past your own ambition and look at your sister for who she is now! But most of all LOOK AT YOURSELF DAMN IT! MAKOTO WANTS HER SISTER BACK!"

"SHUT UP!"

The sword on my shoulder suddenly lifts up, feeling hands push up under mine as Queen leans up behind me, adding her strength against her. 

“What she says is true, Sis! I want you to be how you used to be! Not who you have become!”

She roars and slams her gun barrels down atop her sword over and over, making it increasingly difficult to hold up her blade even with Queen’s help. “What would a child know!? Everything is handed to you! You know nothing of what I’ve had to endure!”

She goes to slam down again, however Crow’s glowing sabre joins in to block the attack. “I must agree. I prefer the old Sae to this.”

“You!”

Fox’s katana, Skull’s pipe and Noir’s axe all join in as Mona jumps onto our shoulders to add his blade with Panther’s whip wrapping around Sae’s weapon to hold it back somewhat. 

“We will make you remember, Sis!” Queen cries out as we all push up with our weapons, throwing her blade back and staggering her back a few steps. 

She goes to lean up but is met with an onslaught of gunfire, slingshots and grenade launcher rounds from us all. She stumbles back as black ooze runs down her body from the multiple wounds leaking through her metallic armour.

“You all have no idea what I’ve been through… What I’ve had to endure! YOU’RE ALL JUST IGNORANT CHILDREN!”

Rockets launch from her arm up into the air, filling the room above her as they all swiftly turn and start heading directly towards us. 

“Scatter!”

We all run as they all start to explode around us, sending our debris everywhere past us. The rockets catch up and send us all flying across the room in heaps with pained noises and grunts. I hold my side and blood runs through my fingers and down my side, being cut by a piece of debris from the explosions. 

I stumble to my feet as Crow does the same next to me, his arm is littered with small cuts that runs blood down his top, but he doesn’t seem at all fazed by it. Everyone else seems ok with only a few deep cuts and bruises.

_That was close… We can’t get too injured as it would make things difficult after…_

She suddenly roars and charges forward, shaking the ground with each step as she swings her massive blade about. I glance behind my shoulder as the others are still stumbling to get up. I look at Crow and he gives me a nod. I stand at his side and ready my dagger as he readies his sabre.

We both launch forward as she starts to bring down her blade, both connecting our blades against hers, forcing it back as she staggers in surprise from the strength behind it. We both press forward as he slices down her front before ducking out as I slash the opposite direction. She roars and slams her blade down in front of her, but misses as we both slide back. Taking the chance Crow slams his sword atop hers and forces it deeper into the ground so she can’t remove it. 

She roars louder and swings her gun arm towards him as it starts to spin up, but I jump onto his back and launch off of it, spinning through the air and slicing her arm away from him. The barrel cuts off and clangs onto the ground as I land atop her stuck sword next to him as he jumps up next to me, both pulling free our guns and aiming at her head. We both let off a round each through her head and black ooze sprays out from the wounds.

She wails and roars, yanking her sword from the ground as me and Crow somersault away in front of her. She stumbles up as ooze runs down her face. Not giving her a chance we both pull free our masks.

“Robin hood!”

“Arsene!”

They both appear in a wave of blue flames, launching themselves at her and sending her flying through the air, crashing and bouncing along the ground before skidding to a stop in a deep cut in the ground., leaning up against the edge of the roulette table.

I glance at him as he smiles slightly. I return it and spin my dagger in my hand. “You were a bit slow on your movements there, Crow.”

He chuckles. “You could use some more strength behind your attacks as well. You didn’t remove her entire arm.”

I raise my eyebrow at him. “Yeah, a dagger going to go through that arm.” 

He chuckles again as the others then come running over.

Mona’s eyes go wide at the downed Sae. “Whoa, you two are scary together.”

“It's not over yet!” Oracle shouts from her ship, “She is still able to fight.”

“It has given us the advantage though.” Fox says, drawing his katana.

Noir nods as she reloads her grenade launcher. “Let’s finish this!”

Skull clicks his back as he stands. “Damnnn, that was a close one. But yeah, let’s do this!”

Panther nods and cracks her whip. “This is nothing. We will win!”

Queen nods firmly and clicks her knuckles. “We will save you, Sis.”

Sae then slowly stumbles to her feet, shaking off the debris as her glowing eyes focus on us. “I CANNOT LOSE! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS! I-” She then suddenly pauses and stops, her head lowers slightly.

“Sis?” Queen says softly, taking a few steps towards her.

She suddenly slams her foot down as the same black mist from before bursts out from her body, filling the area in a thick, dark mist. We all block our faces with our arms, barely being able to see in front of ourselves. I blink and lower my arms, everyone around me is gone. I take a step back and hit into someone, glancing over my shoulder to see Crow’s back.

“It seems we have been separated from the others. This is problematic.”

I nod, trying to see any kind of movement through the mist. “She is trying to take us out one piece at a time. Talk about being desperate.”

“Sae-san has been forced to use these tactics. It is unsurprising. We must stay alert.”

Just as he says that, glowing eyes light up through the mist in front of me. “Up front!”

She charges through the mist like a blur as me and Crow both raise up our blades to block the attack. It sends us skidding along the ground a few metres from the force of the attack, but she immediately disappears afterwards.

“This is going to get annoying really quickly.”

“I agree. We must remove this fog somehow.”

“Oracle, can you hear us?”

Her voice comes over distorted. “Barely!”

“Can you try and say this plan to everyone else?”

“Mewhehe. I’ll do my best!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen is by herself. The mist has surrounded her and after opening her eyes she is alone in the darkness. It feels like the darkness is choking her, closing in all around her. She hugs her arms around herself as her body shakes. It feels like fear. A heavy building of pressure around her.

_Is this what you’ve been feeling like, Sis…?_

She nibbles her lip. “Sis… all I want to do is help you… Why won’t you let me?”

Glowing eyes suddenly light up in front of her. Her eyes go wide as her blade starts to come down towards her. She raises up her arms to block closing her eyes in fear, but nothing happens. She opens them slowly as the blade stops before her arms. Her sister's shadow is just standing in front of her, her glowing eyes looking down at her.

“Sis…?” She just remains silent as she continues to look down at her, “Sis? Are you ok?”

“Am I still your sister?”

Her eyes go wide at her. “Huh? O-Of course you are! I’ll always be by your side, I told you so, Sis! Please believe me!”

Her blade lowers to her side as her posture flops down. “I’m… sorry…”

She raises her hand to her. “Sis… I’m sorry too…”

The mist around her suddenly starts to swirl up as gusts of wind and wisps of flame come out from behind her. A cyclone of flame and wind picks up all the mist and dissipates it. Everyone then appears from the mist, skidding to a halt near her.

“Queen!”

“What are they doing!?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watch as Queen stands under the shadow of her sister. However, the usual feeling I got from the Palace rulers is no longer coming from her sister. She felt sad and there is a heavy feeling of regret.

_What is going on?_

Sae’s shadow then picks up Queen on her broken gun arm and throws her through the air right into my arms as I catch her, stumbling back from the force slightly. Some tears run down her cheeks as she gazes back at her sister who looks to ready her stance again.

I rub my finger under her eyes as she looks at me surprised as I look down at her. “Hey, there, ready to end this?”

She nods and grips onto me. “I am. Let’s go.”

Fox readies himself at the edge of the table. “Kamu Susano-o!” His persona bursts forth into existence and throws his sword out in an arc. Everything in front of him along the ground freezes, including Sae’s legs to the floor.

Crow readies himself. “Robin hood!” He appears next to him and takes aim with his bow. Firing multiple shots of the divine arrows that pierce right through her metal armour and forces her onto her knees.

I leap forward with Queen in my arms as she holds her own and my gun in her hands. Jumping up to her head height as she lets off two rounds. Both blowing right through her eyes as she screams in pain as we land behind her. I land safely and put Queen on her feet. “Now, everyone!”

“Use this!” Oracle charges us all up.

“Seiten Taisei!”

“Hecate!”

“Zorro!”

“Robin Hood!”

“Kamu Susano-o!”

“Milady!”

“Anat!”

“Ardha!”

Our personas all hit her at once with everything they have, creating a cloud of smoke and debris that once settled, only clears to see Sae back in her normal form, laying back beating on the ground.

I let out a held breath, glancing at everyone. _No real injuries, from what I can see. Just a lot of bruising and some deep cuts and gashes. But the fight was quick and it all went to plan. Now comes the difficult part._

Queen rushes past me and picks up her sister in her arms. Tears falling from her eyes onto her face. “Sis…” 

“I like the old cool and calm Sae-san better than this one.” Crow says, walking up to me with everyone else.

“I think she will come to her senses now.” I say in response, watching the two sisters as I rub my shoulder of the blood.

“Makoto…” Sae slowly opens her eyes. Reaching up her hand towards her, she cups her cheek in her hand and smiles tiredly.

“Sis!”

Crow looks down at them both in confusion. “That’s only a shadow. Why are you so-”

“Quiet!” Panther snaps at him, “Let them be.”

“...Sorry.”

“We’ll go grab the treasure.” Skull says as him and Fox run off to find it.

“Niijima-san… She’s just like my Father… What caused them to change like this?” Noir asks.

“Hm… Even though their own desires were the cause, succumbing to such distorted thoughts is strange…” Crow ponders.

“We found it!” Fox and Skull come back with a metal case, opening it up before us.

"A police notebook?" I question in surprise.

"It's probably our Fathers…" Queen trails off, still holding her sister.

Crow nods in satisfaction. “The investigation will now be able to proceed. The suspicions against you will be lifted as well. This deal we made… was a great experience for me. To think that I, a detective, would act alongside the Phantom Thieves…”

“That means it’s back to your real work in finding the true culprit, correct?” I ask him.

“Yes. And this is the end of the Phantom Thieves. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

I shake my head. “No, I haven’t.”

Mona looks around. “All right, we don’t need to stay here any longer!” He turns to Queen, “Are you all right…?”

She nods slowly and let's go of her sister, laying her back down and straightens up. “I am. Let’s go.”

“Huh!? Enemy readings! When did they…!?” Oracle panics suddenly, “They’re gathering outside!”

Skull’s eyes go wide in panic. “For real!? The hell’s goin’ on!?”

Screens of data surrounding Oracle as Fox takes a closer look. “Look at those numbers…!”

“This doesn’t look good!” Panther says.

“We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole their treasure, yet the shadows are still reckless? It doesn’t make any sense. What’s going on here…?” Mona questions.

Oracle looks at the images around the casino. “There are more coming!? This’ll be dangerous if we don’t do something!” Radio static can be heard and what sounds like human voices, “Huh…?”

“We need to go now!” Mona insists.

Queen holds her chin in thought. Analysing the situation in her head. “A team this large will be discovered immediately. We had best split up for our escape…”

_I look at everyone and nod to myself. Looks like this is my time._ “I’ll go and distract them.”

Queen’s eyes go wide at me. “... No, that’s too dangerous! You can’t distract them all by yourself!”

Skull grins at me. “Let her do it, Queen. Once she’s made up her mind that’s it.” He walks over and passes the treasure over to me, “...I’m sure you ain’t gonna die. It’s you we’re talkin’ about here.”

I smile back at him. “You got it.”

Noir looks down sadly. “Please don’t do anything reckless, ok?”

Panther points her finger at me. “I’ll never forgive you if you don’t make it back.”

Mona jumps in the air to get my attention. “We still haven’t fulfilled our deal, remember?”

“Even more are coming!” Oracle shouts, “We need to move!”

Fox winces, looking over at me. “This truly is a painfully reluctant parting…!”

“It seems we had best hurry.” Crow informs.

I nod at them, all looking at me with worried expressions. "Be safe, all of you."

The others nod and quickly run off, leaving Queen standing before me. She doesn't move for a moment before rushing up to me and embracing me in her arms. "Please be safe…"

I smile and wrap my arms around her, leaning my forehead against hers as our eyes meet. "I'll do my best, you're in charge now."

She nods against me, eyes not leaving mine. "I'll… We'll see you soon…" She squeezes me before reluctantly removing her arms and runs off after the others.

I watch her back slowly disappear. "Time to do this."

I rush out and back down the elevator shaft, rushing through the corridors as men in black suits rush after me. A few shadows block my way but I quickly dispatch them. The others talk over the com as I make my way over the lighting and indoor architecture at the bottom floor as the crowds beneath me begin to panic. 

_This is a lot more guards than I was expecting._ I peer over the edge as I hold the metal case in my hand, the crowds pointing up and me and starting to flee. 

“There she is!” One of the guards points out as the others start to rush over.

“Damn it.” I rush away from them and run up the nearest flight of stairs. Sneaking my way through the back corridors and past the shadows. I come across the vent we planned on, kicking it open and throwing the case down into it. 

_Now that is sorted it’s time to get out of here._ I rush up the stairs as a shadow bursts forth in front of me, swinging to attack as I flip back away from it. Before I have a chance to counter attack Arsene appears and dispatches it in a swift hit.

He hovers in front of me as I look up at him, “Arsene? Why are you here?”

“Your fate will soon be determined… Recall everything… Remember the bonds you have forged with your friends.”

“...My bonds?”

“If you are fated to continue past this point, then we shall surely meet again…” He disappears in an aura of blue flame before me.

“If I’m fated, huh? I’ll make sure to make it past. I won’t fail.”

“Joker, through the door behind you!” Oracle shouts over the com.

“Got it.”

I bust through the door and run through the back rooms. More shadows burst forth in front of me, forcing me to hide behind some boxes.

“She can’t go that way, It’s too dangerous.” Crow quickly explains.

“I know, I know!” Oracle panics, “I’m looking for another route for her, hang on! Oh, can you get past from above!?”

“I see it.” I jump off the boxes, flipping from the wall to the railings to the top to get over to the other side. I rush through to a large open room.

“Joker, stop!” Oracle warns, making me skid to a stop, “It’s multiple enemies right on you!”

Shadows burst forth in front of me, handspringing away only into more shadows behind me. “Tch… Do they have an army or something…?”

“Even you can’t take on that many if we need you- Huh!? Joker! You have a weird signal closing in on you!”

_Weird signal?_

The shadow warily moves forward towards me as I see a figure moving towards me in the shadows. “I’ll end this right now.”

“Huh!? What are you-”

A rapier flies through the air and stabs into one of the shadows behind me as it tries to grab me, just flying past my ear. I glance at the blade as it wobbles inside the shadow right next to my face.

_This is!_ My eyes move back to the figure as she comes into view. _Yoshizawa-san!? Why are you here!?_

The shadows run after her, swiping at her but she effortlessly cartwheels away. It tries again, but she bends under its weapon, pulling out her Winchester and blowing its head off. She loads another round with the lever and dives in the air, landing in a roll and blowing another shadows head off. Another tries to jump her from behind, but I swiftly pull out my gun and blow it’s head off, turning it to dust behind her. 

She slowly walks up to me, heels clicking on the floor. “My weak self relied on you so much… That ends today.” She kicks her rapier free from the shadow behind me and eliminates it, catching it in the air as she stands at my side, “Let’s do this, Senpai!”

“The enemy readings are decreasing. What’s going on, Joker!?”

“Don’t worry, focus on the others, Oracle!”

“Is that-” Morgana’s voice cuts off in the com.

“Just go!”

“More are on the way!”

I draw out my dagger and ready myself next to her, glancing slightly at her. “Fancy seeing you here.”

She glances back and smiles slightly. “It’s been a while since we last fought side-by-side. But this time, it’s my turn to come to your aid, Senpai. Now let’s win this!”

“You got it!”

The shadows continue to pour into the room after us. Me and Kasumi keep them back and at bay, flipping and dodging each attack and backing each other up. Shadow after shadow falls to us as they continue to rush into the room and fill it with more and more shadows.

Another lunges at her, making her bend backwards to dodge as it’s weapon lunges over her body. I shift my knee under her back to keep her up and arcing over it, allowing her to blast off the shadows head with her rifle that tries to attack from the other side. One then swipes at me, forcing me down and using the momentum to flip Kasumi back around, allowing her to kick another away as I slide under her, taking a few shots at it, making it turn to ash. 

“Cendrillon!” Her persona comes forth and strikes away a group of shadows that are closing in.

_Ugh, we need something that can take out a lot in one go._ A soft voice then flows across my mind. _I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast awakened to the ultimate form of the devil. Call forth it’s name and its power shall be yours._

I throw off my mask. “Beelzebub!” The fly-like wizard comes forth, creating a massive explosion at their back ranks, taking out a number of them, thinning their ranks considerably, “Well that helped.”

“Senpai!” I turn just as Kasumi flips through the air towards me. Her rapier bursts out from one of the shadows next to us, sticking into the floor next to us. I catch her in one of my arms, holding her to me as she reaches over and takes out my pistol from the holster, holding her rifle in the other, “Mind if I borrow this, Senpai?”

I chuckle and shake my head. “Not at all. Mind if I borrow your rapier too?”

“Go right ahead!”

She launches off my arms as I grab her rapier from the ground, dual-wielding it with my dagger as I cut through the shadows that get close as Kasumi takes those out at range.

Two shadows jump towards me, throwing my dagger at one and her rapier at the other. Both turn to black ash as Kasumi deals with the last ones as we both jump back to back, leaning against each other slightly as we both take in some deep breaths. “Phew. That was a battle.”

Kasumi giggles behind me. “It really was.” 

I go over and pick up our weapons, sheathing mine and holding out hers. “Care to trade?”

She smiles and sheaths her gun and accepts back her weapon as I take my gun back. “I think… that’s the last of them?”

“Are you ok, Joker? I have no clue what just happened.”

“It’s all fine, Oracle.” I say reassuringly, holstering my dagger.

“Wait! More are heading your way!”

“Just great.” 

I go to draw out my dagger again, but Kasumi places her hand over mine to stop me. “Please go. I’m going to make it harder for them to track you down.”

I blink at her in surprise. “Huh? I can’t let you-”

She squeezes my hand over the hilt. “No, Senpai. You still have something you need to do as a Phantom Thief, right?”

“I-” I let out a sigh and nod, releasing my hand from the hilt, “You’re right.”

She nods and smiles slightly, letting go of my hand. “Since I’m not a member of the Phantom Thieves, I’m in no position to interfere.” She jumps to the rafters above me, “However… please don’t forget the promise we made, ok?”

I nod up at her. “I won’t… Be safe, you hear! I mean it!”

She nods with a small smile and jumps away and out of sight.

“Thank you, Kasumi…” 

“Over there!” The guards voices bring me back, tutting as I run over to the opposite door, forcing my shoulder into it and coming out the other end near the front entrance. I look over the edge to see guards everywhere, cornering off every exit. 

“Um, where is the exit exactly?”

“The exit should be just there. But it’s completely blocked off.” Queen’s voice comes over the com as I look around. 

The only looking exit is the massive stained glass window in front of me.

“What about through there?” I ask questionably.

“It could work. It’s really the only way… the whole bottom floor is completely sealed off. Can you make it?”

“Freeze! Don’t move!” I look over my shoulder to see guards levelling their guns at me.

“Yeah, I’m out of here.” I leap up onto the banister and rush across it, somersaulting to the other side and leaping my way through the window as it shatters around me, flying through the air as I start to fall. I spin through the air as the casino lights light up the sky and me as I float through it.

“What a show off.”

“You’re so reckless, you know that?”

I landed in a gymnastics stand finish and sigh. Shards of stained glass smashing and landing around me. _Sorry, I guess? This was part of-_

Rows of light suddenly turn on and are directed towards me. Having to block them with my arm as to how blindingly bright they are. I notice the outline of riot shields and police insignia's. 

_Riot police, here!?_

"Capture her!" A blasting voice comes over a megaphone as waves of gas and smoke grenades are fired off in my direction.

"Damn it!" I jump back to avoid them as I hear the rush of dozens and dozens of footsteps approaching me. I’m just able to see their outlines through the smoke. 

_I'm getting surrounded!_

Shields appear through the smoke and try to bash me down. I flip back to avoid them only to move in the path of others. Batons raised ready to strike. I parry them away but get smacked in the back by a shield making me tumble forward. hearing the others voices faintly over our coms.

"Ngh…" More and more police approach and surround me. I try to leap over but one hits me with a stun gun from behind as I leap. I crash to the floor and pull away at the wires. Wincing and twitching all over from the voltage. "Damn it, I need to-"

My words cut off as batons strike over my back to keep me down. Pushing and kicking their arms away. "Get off of me!"

"Restrain her!" They grab and pull up my arms and force me onto my front. Holding my legs down and my arms up and out behind me. "Get… out of here." I mutter to the others over the com one last time before it cuts out.

A man in a black suit walks up to me as it starts to rain heavily. He crouches down and grasps my hair in his hand and lifts my head towards him. All I can see was his outline past the spotlights and rain as my hair sticks to my face. 

“Didn’t expect to find some kid. You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out."

_Sold out?_

Rain patters on the police shields and on me as it puddles around me. “To think it was just some girl as well.”

He kicks some rain into my face from a puddle as I wince, glaring up at him as raindrops run down my face. “Screw you.” 

He grasps my hair and throws my head back down hard as he stands. "Ngh..."

“That’s her, take her in.”

“Suspect confirmed, cuff her.” 

They cuff me and pick me up to be taken in. Dragging me along as lightning lights up the sky as it rains harder. I struggle against them. “You’re all just tools.”

“Shut it!”

_Good luck, everyone._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Queen makes her way through the ventilation. Everyone has split up through the Palace. Waiting near the exit where the case was as planned. She picks it up and kicks the grate of the vent before clambering outside the casino. She runs up to the balcony and overlooks the entrance. Helicopters and sirens go off below her. She looks over the edge in horror. Police start to surround Joker “An ambush!?”

Crow rushes up next to her and looks down. “No way!”

“How could a riot squad be in the Palace?” She hears over their coms.

“Capture her!” Smoke and gas grenades go off around her and riot police charge towards her.

They can hear her resisting them, but they can only watch.

“Her responses are getting fainter!” Oracle shouts in panic over the com.

“Get… out of here!” She calls out faintly over the com before cutting out.

Queen can only watch as pained gasps could be heard faintly through the com. She gasps and can only watch the scene unfold before her. _Rin..._

“I lost her…” Oracle trails off.

“It can’t be… This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Crow shouts, “Sure the Phantom Thieves were to end after this… But I didn’t want it to end like this!”

Queen bites her lip as she watches them push her along in cuffs. Rain comes down harder around them. _We'll get you back, I promise._ “Let’s go, everyone. If we’re caught here her courage will be in vain…"

“But…”

“Do as she says…”

“Rin…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi takes in a few deep breaths as she crouches down on top of the edge of one of the casino's many rooftop towers. She had managed to keep the shadows from getting past her and creating enough confusion to let Senpai escape.

Still, it felt wrong to just leave her. She wanted to stay with her and make sure she escaped safely, because the last look she gave her made her heart sink. She didn’t know why but she had a sinking feeling that it would be the last time she would see her. But, she didn’t know what they were planning and this was all she could do without interfering or breaking their plans.

She sighs as the wind picks up her ponytail, the dark clouds above her rolling in as it starts to suddenly rain heavily. 

She holds out her hand as the rain patters over it and her clothes as she sighs again. “I hope what I did was enough, Senpai…” The sound of police alarms and shouting echoing from below gets her attention. She peers down and sees what looks like Senpai being apprehended by waves and waves police. Her eyes go wide at the sight, “Senpai no!”

She jumps off the tower to the lower roof below her, rushing and splashing through the puddles as the rain starts to soak and run over her. Her heel then slips in a puddle, crashing to the ground and sliding through a puddle. She quickly shakes off the rain and stands again, brushing her wet bangs from her face as she makes her way to the overlook.

She watches in horror as they cuff her and drag her with them as she struggles against them. “No!” She takes a step back and goes to leap, but her legs stiffen up, they shake and don’t move. She wants so desperately to help, but she isn’t a Phantom Thief. She can’t interfere with their plans. “Senpai…” Every muscle and bone in her body wants to move. Her instincts are screaming at her to act and save her, but she can’t, "D-Did I not do enough to help...? I couldn't even do that..."

He legs continue to shake under her, wanting to desperately to make even a step to saving her. But she can't move them towards her. They refuse to move. _I'm so useless..._

She bites her lip and tears her eyes away from the scene beneath her. She notices other figures leaving the area below her. “I should go too… Remember our promise, Senpai. Please remember it…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone leaves the Palace and heads home. All looking down and sad at the situation. Looking defeated. Akechi stays, saying he would do his best to keep them up to date on Rin’s capture. But, he can’t help but grin as he watches them all leave.

“Fools. This will be the last time you see her. How sad.” He starts walking to the station and can’t help but chuckle, “You all really thought you would survive this, Rin. Looks like I’m here to finish our duel. But we must stick to our plan. The SIU will deal with Rin and make her barely fit for interrogation. Sae-san will interrogate her and after I will make my move. Sae-san will be blamed and she will be eliminated as well later on.” He throws out his arms in glee, “Ah, how magnificently planned. I can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

Riot police vans fill in front of the station and the place looks rather lively since they captured her. He walks in and past the desk into the back. People are on the phones, looking to be talking to the media. He walks up to one of the SIU agents there.

“What is the situation so far?”

“We have three agents dealing with the suspect at the moment. We have been informed that Niijima-san is on her way to interrogate her as well. She will have a couple of hours at most with the suspect.”

He holds his chin in thought. “Hm, good. I’ll stay out of the way until the time is right. Don’t screw anything up.”

“Won’t happen, sir.”

He nods and starts walking out of the station, a wide grin forming on his lips. “I think I’ll treat myself to a drink and toast a victory to myself. Oh, and one to Rin as well. A toast to your failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and now we start getting into the gritty stuff again. Should be an interesting time ahead for sure!
> 
> Also I know the battle isn't as big and bloody and all that as the others and there is very good reasoning behind it. Which I'm sure if you played the game you will know. But it didn't say much about it so I will be explaining in the coming chapters if you don't know the full story. Akechi and Rin do fight really well together though, huh?
> 
> And on the thought of fighting duos, Rin and Kasumi fight almost like a dance, huh? Boy I wish and imagine how some of these scenes throughout the story would look animated or even drawn. A man can dream, a man can dream.
> 
> Anyway, I added in a couple different perspectives at the end. The horror of Kasumi not being able to move to help. And the gleeful Akechi. Hope you enjoyed this one! Saturday is make or break interrogation time.


	80. A Light to the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I constantly struggle against my captors as we exit the Palace, having to have two riot police hold each arm as they lead me to the police station from the squad van. As soon as they take me out of the van I immediately tug and pull against them. “Let me go!”

“Stop resisting!” The two police tug on my arms towards the police building. I struggle enough that they had to have another officer hold up my legs to stop me from kicking around at them. They lead me through the police station down an elevator and into a quiet corridor, going right to the end and opening what looks like an impenetrable iron door. They open it up as it screeches along the ground and force me inside, quickly bringing up a chair and forcing me onto it. 

I bolt up from the chair but my shoulders are swiftly grabbed from behind and forced back onto the chair. “Let-” Before I can say anything else a fist collides with my cheek, knocking my face to the side as I wince, feeling it bruise right away. “Ngh…”

They undo the cuffs and force my arms around the chair, wincing from the sudden movement. They cuff them up behind it before cuffing my legs to the legs of the chair. The riot police then move out as three men in black suits walk in, closing the door behind them. I peer up at them as I struggle against my bonds.

One of them sighs. “Go on, try and escape. It will only make getting things out of you easier.” The other two stand at my sides as I glance at them.

_Must be the SIU agents… Didn’t expect them to be using this much force though. They must be getting quite desperate…_

I frown up at him. “I’m not saying any-” One then punches me across my face, making a pained noise as I rock on the chair from the impact, feeling it already bruise. “Ngh… Is that all you are going to do?”

The other then punches me right in my stomach, gasping from the forced removal of air, coughing and bending forward from the pain as I breathe in heavily. “Ugh… uh… Bast… ard…”

The lead one then grabs my hair and forces my head up to his, wincing from the force. “We are going to do more than this don’t you worry, punk.” He throws my head back and nods to the others, getting another punch across my lips. I make another pained noise, feeling it cut easily as some blood trails down them. 

I feel the warm liquid trail down my lip and chin onto the floor, spitting some out on the floor as I wince. “Ow…”

“So, who are your partners? We know you don’t act alone.”

I lean back up on the chair, shaking my head. “I’m not saying anything…”

One then hits me in my side, biting my lip to keep in the pained noises as I wince. 

He then leans close to my face, narrowing his eyes at mine. “Who do you work with.”

I chuckle and spit some blood over his face. “Screw you.”

He huffs and wipes his face as he leans up slightly. “I see.” His fist then slams into my stomach, making me double over on the chair and gasp out in pain, not before he brings his knee against my nose, crashing into it as I yelp out loudly in pain. Blood immediately runs down freely from my nose and down my lips and face, coughing and wheezing in air. “Ngh… Ugh… Ngn…”

Blood patters down from my chin onto my skirt and legs, staining the fabric and my skin as I cough out droplets that scatter over the floor. _Not broken thankfully… Ugh…_

My hair is suddenly yanked up again to his face, glaring at him as blood continues to run from my nose down my face. “Hurts does it? Punks like you don’t know when to quit.”

“And you don’t know when you have lost.”

He huffs and leans back, nodding to one of the guards as he pulls at a metal police baton. I clench my teeth ready and he slams it onto my thigh, stiffening up from the impact as I keep in the pained noises as best I can.

He yanks my hair harder as I wince more so. “Tell us who your accomplices are!”

I quickly shake my head, flinging about some droplets of blood as the baton slams down onto the same spot on my thigh. My leg shakes from the impact, feeling the searing pain of the bruise forming on it, having to dig my nails into my palms to stop myself from yelling out as I grit my teeth tighter.

He sighs and nods to the other as he pulls out another baton, yanking my face towards his so my nose is barely touching his. “How do you accomplish your goals!? How do you make people confess and kill them!?”

I just chuckle more. “You wouldn’t believe me if I said anything… We didn’t kill anyone and you’re all just tools…”

A baton then strikes against my back and then my thigh again, unable to stop the pained yells escaping my lips as my eyes start to water. He sighs and throws my head back as my head flops down, hair covering my face as I whimper in pain. My body starts to shake from the pain as a few tears run down my cheeks. 

_Th-This is not… What we… expected…_

“So, you won’t answer us then, huh? Kids these days…” He takes the baton from one, slamming the end onto my thigh and digging it in, making me hiss and yelp in pain as my eyes meet his, “You will break and tell us everything, it’s just a matter of time.” He jams the end into my thigh making me yell in pain again, feeling my throat burn.

He thankfully removes it, letting me breath as my toes start to curl from the pain in an attempt to reduce it. “Ngh… Then you will be… sorely disappointed…”

He rolls his eyes and slams the baton into my stomach hard aimed at my diaphragm, making me cough up saliva and blood as I wheeze heavily from the impact. I choke trying to regain some air into my lungs. I can’t stop coughing as I panic, trying to regain any form of air. 

My body starts to curl down on the chair from the pain on my stomach and diaphragm, making the cuffs on my hand slice more into my wrists as I feel trickles of blood run down my fingers. I can’t help as pained noises escape my lips with each breath and movement. Blood continues to drip from my chin onto my lap as I lean down. “Nnnggghhh…” 

I then feel the cold tip of the baton lift under my chin, my vision is hazy from the pain as my hair covers my face. The edge then swipes across my cheek, wincing and instantly feeling it cut my skin. Feeling the warmth of trickling blood run from the cut.

I breathe heavily, my stomach now feeling numb as my whole body pains. “The… SIU… Has really… gone down… to low lengths…” 

I watch him frown as he suddenly grasps my throat in his hand. I shake about on the chair in a panic as he begins to squeeze, feeling the air start to cut off. I panic and thrash myself about in the chair, feeling the cuffs dig and cut into my skin as he squeezes tighter. After a few more seconds he throws me back and lets go of my neck, coughing rapidly to regain some air.

“Ack… guh… guh…”

“You’re not the one in charge of this situation.” He nods to the other agents, “Keep working on her.”

I watch the door creak open and he walks out, wincing as it slams shut. The other two agents start walking around me. _How much more of this… I still have to talk to Sae…_

It continues on for I don’t know how long. They continue to strike all over me in an attempt to get some answers from me, but I don’t budge. Even through the unbelievable amount of pain I’m now in. 

Their last strike makes me double over on the chair, gasping and gagging up a mouthful of blood and saliva that covers the floor at my feet. I take in large gulps of air as saliva mixed with blood runs down from my lips to my chin.

_I can’t… take… Ugh…_

“Answer the question!”

I just remain quiet. I don’t even have the capacity to speak any words at the moment in my state. He huffs and grabs the bottom of my jaw, yanking my head up to meet his as he glares at me. His hand grips tighter, squeezing my jaw and cheeks slightly.

“I said, answer the question!”

My eyes are hazy and tired as he glares at them. He frowns at my silence as the corner of my lips twitches up slightly in a small smile. He huffs and throws my head back down as I flop down tiredly on the chair, head hanging low as I breathe heavily.

The door then scrapes across the floor and opens. I don’t raise my head, but I peer through my bangs, seeing the agent from before walks in.

“Is she talking?”

“No sir. Not a word.”

“We will resort to the other method. Continue for now.”

“Yes sir.”

_Other… method…?_ I let out a heavy sigh. _How much… more of this…?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They keep going and going. Every question I get asked I refuse to answer or stay quiet. Each rewarding me with a punch from one of the other’s across my body. Face, arms, stomach and legs are all hit. They keep using the batons across my back and legs to see if that would work, but after many pained gasps, bruises and cuts and no answers from me they finally stop. 

All of the attacks make me ache all over from the various bruises. Each movement and breath sends sparks of pain over my body. My uniform is beaten, scrunched up and ripped from the hits. My head hangs low as my hair covers my face. Dried blood covers from my nose over my lips and chin. I’m tired and exhausted already. 

_I can barely move… I feel like a pinata…_ I try to move my legs, but they feel numb and all I can feel is the handcuffs slice more into my skin as more blood trickles down my wrists and fingers. I try the same with my legs but get the same result. 

“Ngh… that hurts so much… I didn’t think they would be this desperate for information and a confession…”

I peer around the room and it is eerily quiet. No sound comes in, and no sound comes out. The men left a while ago. They didn’t seem too happy with my lack of answers for them. Another few minutes pass until I hear the door open again, scraping along the floor. 

I raise my head slowly to see them enter again wincing from the bright lights outside. One holds a needle in his hand filled with some kind of liquid. One swiftly grabs me from behind and rips open the blazer on my arm, hearing it tear as my eyes go wide in fear. 

I immediately start to fight against him, struggling and rocking myself forcibly about on the chair through the sparks of pain as the cuffs dig and slice more into my skin. “G-Get away from me!”

He doesn’t even wait to move before forcibly grabbing my arm out and sticking in the needle and its contents before throwing my arm back down. He discards the needle on the floor and they both swiftly leave as I look down at my arm. 

A small droplet of blood runs down my arm from the puncture mark. _W-What did they just put in me… Ugh my head feels so heavy all of a sudden. We didn’t think they’d use drugs… Ngh… This isn’t good…_

It doesn’t take long before whatever they used starts kicking in. My vision starts to blur and my mind begins to become foggy as if a weight and cloud is being put over it. I shake my head rapidly to try and remove it but the shapes in the room begin to have doubles as my head sways. 

“Ngh… what is… this…” 

My head gets suddenly heavy and drops down, my hair covering my face as my eyes get heavier with each passing second. I try to keep them open, but they slowly close.

_I must… stay… awake…_ My eyes start to fall and I can’t stop them. _N-No… I can’t-!_

But then darkness takes me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can barely think after waking again. My head throbs painfully as well as my entire body. Every breath and slight movement causes me pain. Dried blood covers down my face and stains my clothes, feeling each bruise sear with pain all over me. My throat pains, from all the pained yells and screams. My lips are cracked and dried, covered in the dried blood.

They keep coming in and applying more of the drug, but I can’t fight back. I have barely any strength left. The door then flies open again as the same three come in. I don’t even raise my head to them, keeping it low and covered until an icy bucket of water is dumped onto my head.

I gasp in shock at the icy temperature, jumping in my seat as it runs slightly red with dried blood down my face. I glare up at them through my wet bangs that stick to my face. “A shower, huh? You shouldn’t have…”

He gestures to the two men and they grab me from behind, undoing the cuffs on my hand and legs before walking back to his side. I rub my sore and sliced wrists as I look up at them as he leans in close. “Ready to talk now?”

I just avert my eyes and shake my head.

He gestures to one of the agents as he steps forward and slams the baton as hard as he can on my already injured thigh. 

“GAHHH!” I can’t help but scream out in pain as the shock seems to travel up my whole body. Tears immediately start to run down my cheeks as I whimper in pain. My leg starts to just shake from the overbearing pain, “I… I… I…” I sob quietly.

He sighs and shoves a clipboard near my face. “Let’s get this finished, shall we? This is a confession under your name. Sign the bottom.”

I huff quietly as I try and read it, but everything is blurred or I’m seeing double of it. “No…”

He huffs and gestures again to the agent as he leans his face close to mine, raising the baton again. However, as he leans closer I rock back on the chair and fly forward, crashing my forehead as hard as I can into his nose, hearing a slight crack that I wanted to hear. 

_Ow… Ow… my head…_

He shouts out in pain and grasps his nose as blood runs down his hand. “You little-!”

The lead holds out his hand and stops him advancing. “Enough. That adds assault to an officer on the list. It’s ever growing, huh? Looks like we need to calm you down a bit.”

The other agent steps forward and presses something against my stomach, only then realising what it is until the searing shocks start coming through. “NGGGHHH!” I shake and jolt as the shocks from the taser continue to pass through me. My body squirms and shakes as the volts arc over my body, making the cuffs dig into my already cut skin.

Thankfully after a few seconds it stops and he moves back to the others. My whole body twitches and burns from the left over voltage. Breathing hard and heavy as my stomach goes numb again.

“Ready to sign yet?”

I just slowly shake my head as he walks in front of me.

He rolls his eyes and leans back. “Give it up!” His boot then crashes into my stomach, sending me flying from the chair onto the cold floor, breaking the chair as it crashes to the ground.

I hold my stomach weakly in my hands, wincing and taking in some deep breaths as he towers over me. “Ngh…”

“Your hand has to sign this…” His boot then slams onto my thigh making me cry out in pain as I grip onto it. He twists his foot deeper and applies more pressure, “I don’t mind if you lose a leg.”

I breathe heavily as he keeps applying more pressure, shaking my head rapidly. “P-Please stop…”

His foot then removes from my leg, breathing hard as I feel it already painfully bruising. He takes the clipboard again and crouches in front of me, pushing it into my hands. “Sign it. Everything has consequences and you will pay them dearly.”

I sigh and take the pen from his hand, signing my name on the bottom as he yanks it from my hands. He straightens and gestures to the others. “Interrogations will start soon, set it up and get her ready.”

“Yes sir.”

They all walk out and leave me on the cold floor, hugging my legs to myself as I rest against my thighs. The icy cold water starts to soak through my battered clothes making me shiver which only jolts my pained body more so as it keeps getting shocked from the voltage still in me. I let out a long, heavy sigh as I close my eyes. 

“So tired… I hurt so… much…”

I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes before the door clangs open again and they drag a large metal desk into the room along with a couple of chairs. The noise hurts my ears as they set everything up before me. 

They both stand over me. “Get up!”

I just remain quiet until they grab an arm each and yank me to my feet, dragging me to the chair and forcing me into it. They push it against the desk and walk out again. Leaving me shivering in the cold.

_When will this end…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s all a blur until Sae comes in and I get to telling my story as best I can. I finally come to the end of my story. However, as I open my eyes, the Velvet Room comes into view instead. I’m already standing at the bars.

“Well done on making it this far, Inmate.” Caroline says praisingly.

“Now that you have traversed your long, perilous recollection, you truly have entered the present…” Justine adds.

Caroline frowns at me. “The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon. This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin.”

“The evil influence who wishes you dead is fast approaching.”

“If you want to win this unreasonable game…”

“If you wish to take your stolen future back…”

“Recall the bonds you formed with your allies…” They say in unison, “And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin.”

“I won’t let you down.”

Igor chuckles as the room fades back to the interrogation room.

Caroline and Justine then look up at me. "Become a light to the truth."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A light to the truth..._

“I see… So that’s what led you ending up here. What a disappointing end to the hero of justice.” She lowers her head in thought, “I still can’t believe it… but I now have a general idea of the methods you used for your crimes. There’s much more I'd like to ask, but my allotted time is nearly up…” She leans forward onto the table, looking intently at me, “I do have a suggestion though, Kurusu-san.”

“A suggestion?” I inquire. _What is she trying to ask for?_

“...Care to strike a deal? If you cooperate with me, I’ll consider lightening your sentence.”

I just chuckle softly and tiredly. “Lightening my sentence… Like that will help me.”

She slams her hand onto the desk. “Hey! I’m trying to do you a favour here!”

I sigh softly. “Then continue…” 

She huffs and nods. “I have a responsibility to solve this case. I will win, even if it means brokering a deal with you. Your position is hopeless now. Your operations were leaked, and you failed to change my heart. There’s no point in being obstinate now. You’ve corrupted the order of this country and caused an uprising against its very existence. You’ll most likely be given life imprisonment or the death penalty… Unless you accept my proposal.” 

“Hopeless…? Seems that way, huh…?”

She frowns at me slightly. “What are you getting at? Are you losing it or something?”

I slowly shake my head. _You will know soon enough. I hope anyway…_

She pulls out some papers from her bag and lays them out in front of herself. “Going forward, I will read a list of people who are closest to you and this case. Tell me honestly whether or not the following are involved with the Phantom Thieves.”

_She wants me to give up everyone? To avoid this imprisonment or death? I would never give them up._ “Do you honestly-”

“Listen to me! Stop interrupting me, we don’t have much time! You failed to change my heart. You hear me? You have failed.”

I raise an eyebrow at her. “We didn’t change your heart? Is that what you think?”

She crosses her arms. “You said that past Palace’s collapsed after you took out their treasure. You mentioned nothing of this so a change of heart failed for me.”

“...I see. That’s how you think of it.”

“What are you getting at…? Anyway, first, the friend who you’ve been with since the day you transferred to Shujin, Ryuji Sakamoto. One of the victims of the Kamoshida case, Ann Takamaki. Ichiryusai Madarame’s pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa. The daughter of Wakaba Isshiki, Futaba Sakura. The heiress to the Okumura Foods Legacy and daughter of its CEO, Haru Okumura.” She sighs at the next name on the list, “And… the frequently probing student council president of Shujin Academy, Makoto Niijima.” She looks up at me expectantly, “Those are your accomplices in the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?”

“No.” I say firmly.

She grits her teeth and glares at me. “You can’t win here, Kurusu-san! Answer me honestly and-”

“No.” I say firmly again.

She pauses for a moment and just sighs. “So be it, you won’t sell out your friends… Then let me change the question… I find it hard to believe that high schoolers could have pulled off these crimes by themselves. Were there not others outside of your direct group who encouraged your crimes or lent their aid?” She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms as our eyes focus on each other, “Not to repeat myself, but remember that your life will be forfeit if your sentence isn’t lightened… You had the cooperation of people outside your group, did you not?”

I shake my head, remaining firm. “There are no such people that I could tell you of.”

She huffs. “...I see. So you won’t speak a word about your teammates or your collaborators? Do you even understand the position that you’re in…? Let’s discuss one other person, Goro Akechi. There are reports that he was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves as well. Might he be part of your team too?”

“No, that’s an… impossibility.”

“So Goro Akechi wasn’t one of you. Very well… So be it. You clearly have no intention of bargaining with me. Even now you still act as the hero of justice. Your teammates sacrificed you, yet you wish to defend their honour? Why won’t you talk about them!?”

“You think that they sacrificed me? I must not have described my relationship well enough with them… As to why I won’t talk about them, it’s simple. That is not justice. And it is not right”

She slams her hands on the desk and stands, glaring down at me. “Don’t be ridiculous! You’re not the one to decide such things!”

“I’m not...?” I sigh softly, “Justice is on our side, Sae-san. What about your justice? What is it saying to you?”

“...Justice?” She slams her hand down again making me flinch slightly from the clang of the impact, “...Then tell me! What is this justice you speak of? What is my justice!?”

I look up at her calmly. Her eyes are storming and focus on mine. “Justice that we bring to those who deserve it. Like your justice used to be.”

“That’s our job!” 

“That you have failed to remember.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs. Sitting back in her chair. “You continue to stand firm… Are you implying we have no evidence on you? ...You’re right, we have nothing! And it doesn’t help that your story sounds like a fairy tale! We need to learn the truth!” She winces, “The truth, huh…? I don’t even know what’s right anymore. And it’s all due to your strange story!”

I frown at her. “And you still doubt me. Even after all this!?” I cough slightly as my voices raises.

She glares at me. “After all this, you’re still-” My head starts to clear, feeling the drug start to wear off as my mind becomes slightly clearer. “Are you still even listening? The side effects of the drug should be wearing off. I won’t be deceived by such a poor act.”

_I won’t be deceived, huh?_ My mind goes back to the school festival when it was just me and Morgana in the PE office.

_“You realized it too, then? It was our conversation about pancakes, right? There’s no way he would have reacted like that if he hadn’t heard me before.”_

_“Yeah I did think something was up by how he was acting. So he was lying about the Metaverse from a month ago. He has been doing this a lot longer than he cares to admit. We will have to tell the others in private and find out some more information.”_

_“I agree. He thinks he has us on the ropes, we’ll show him otherwise.”_

_“That we will. Still, we have to be careful we don’t give anything away. He will strike any weakness we have.”_

_“He is fighting the Phantom Thieves. He won’t win.”_

_“That he won’t.”_

“Hey.” Sae’s voice brings me back, “Can you hear me? It seems your mind is clearing up.” She checks her watch and sighs, “However, my time is up… I won’t be able to speak with you any longer after this.”

I chuckle softly. “Oh? But I thought you said that you wanted to win this, Sae-san?”

Her eyes go wide in surprise. “Huh? What are you getting at…? That’s right. No matter the results of this case. I won’t be receiving the credit. I even had to call in a large favour just to be here…”

_Interrogation room… Ah, I remember clearly now. Back to when we asked Futaba a favour._

_“How did it go while looking up those things? Niijima mentioned a special interrogation room, didn’t she? Good. It looks like we can make this work if we lure them there.”_

_“We will have to check the Palace and how suitable it is. Everything hinges on it being able to work.”_

_“Good. Then the next step should be…”_

“Hey… Hey, Kurusu-san. Are you listening to me? Our times up… Goodbye.”

She starts to get up as I hold up my hand to stop her. “Wait… Do you know this place at all?”

“Do you mean this interrogation room…?” She looks around the room, “Why wouldn’t I know about it? What an odd thing to ask.” 

“Why did they pick such a place?”

“Why? Because it's out of the way…” She seems to ponder a moment before shaking her head, “Anyhow… there’s one last thing I want to ask you. There’s something that’s been bothering me this whole time. Recently I was removed from my post as head of this investigation and was told to remain on standby. A short while later, I received word you were caught in some bizarre phenomenon… But that was all I was told. You were told someone sold you out, correct? If that’s true… Don’t you have any idea who it could be?”

_Sold out yeah. I know who._

_“Our suspicions were true in the end. Still, to think his true intentions was to sell us out… All that’s left to figure out is a way to hand it over. It’s all up to you, Rin.”_

_“You got it. I won’t fail.”_

_“Giving him the phone without arousing suspicion will be easier said than done. We’ll be counting on you to pull this off.”_

_“Yeah, no pressure or anything…”_

_“We can’t know what will happen. You will have to use the situation and what you have to get it to him.”_

_“I know, I know. We won’t know until it happens.”_

_My phone will save me… I remember now._

“What’s wrong? Might you have an idea as to who sold you out…?”

“Yeah… I do. In fact I’ve known for a while.” I raise my head to hers, leaning over the desk slightly, “I want to make a deal with you, Sae-san. Is this something you will accept?”

She gasps softly, eyes wide in shock. “Yes, very well! Go on!” She slams down her hand in impatience, “If you know something, you must tell me! I won’t allow things to end like this!”

I look over at my phone that is sitting on the desk next to her. “It’s all down to that phone there.”

She glances over at it. “This phone? It’s yours correct? I’ve been told the lock on it is quite complicated. But, it’s only a matter of time before it’s cracked. What’s so important about your smartphone? Are you going to unlock it and show me the data?

_The app that Futaba got ready for us is all for this moment, I can’t fail. I can use Sae to show it to him. The traitor… You won’t be expecting this._

“Hey… Kurusu-san! What are you trying to get at here? And what about your phone will tell me who the culprit is?”

“You must show it to the traitor, Sae-san. Please. The one truly behind all this.” I plead with her.

Her eyes go wide. “The true culprit…!? How can I…”

The hacked call runs over inside my head. _“We could say she stole the guards gun and committed suicide during her imprisonment… How about that? Public security questioning will occur on the first day… and with that room, my task will be simple. And thus, the dangerous criminal responsible for the mass shutdowns shall end her own life.”_

Sae stands up, leaning over the desk close to me, face hovering in front of mine. “Please! I need you to be clear with me! Who am I supposed to show this too!”

Her eyes are similar to Makoto’s. That fierce determination and that firm justice is radiating from them as they focus on mine. 

_You have found your justice again. I’m glad._

I look up at her and smile slightly. “Oh, I thought I already told you, Sae-san. They aren’t a teammate of mine. That would be an… impossibility.”

She sits back down, looking as if she is racking her brain for information. “Not a teammate…? An impossibility?” Her eyes go wide in realization, “My god… You’re referring to him, aren’t you? N-No, it can’t be…”

“Yes, I am… You have to trust me, please… Just show him the phone and all will become clear afterwards. I promise you that. Everything rides on you being able to show him my phone."

She sighs eyes narrowing at mine. “What are you plotting? I can’t even begin to fathom it. The door knocks behind her, signalling the end of her time, “...It appears our time is up. This will be my last involvement in the case…” 

My eyes level on hers. I’m pleading. Pleading with my very soul as my life hinges on just a few words now. “I am sorry, Sae-san…”

“Sorry? What for?”

“For bringing you into this. Bringing Makoto into this. I know I’m not the best person, but if anything happens, please keep her safe. Keep them all safe. If I can ask anything from you know, please do that for me. I know I can’t ask anything from you, including this phone thing…”

She starts chuckling lightheartedly, making me blink at her. “Even now in your position you think first and foremost about your companions, And even myself, the person who was only focused on taking you down. You’re strange, Rin Kurusu.”

I smile slightly. “People do seem to think that. It’s probably true.”

“Heh… Very well. I’ve listened to your whole story, so I may as well play along to the end. And that honest look in your eyes… I used to view the world the same way too, once. I’ll place my bet on you.”

I let out a sigh of relief, flopping back into my chair. “Thank you, Sae-san… Thank you so much…”

She smiles at me. The first one I had seen from her. “I just need to show him the phone, right? I’ll be going now.” She picks up her file and stores it in her bag, putting my phone in her pocket as she stands. She picks up my notebook, “You would have made a good investigator.”

I smile slightly. “A future that cannot become true now…”

She sighs and looks at me almost sadly at my position. “I’m sorry. I’ll be going now.”

“Sae-san.”

“Hm?” She looks over her shoulder.

“My life is in your hands now.”

The door opens and she steps out, leaving me in silence. 

_Please Sae. Please._

My whole body then starts to ramp up in pain again making me double over on my chair, resting my forehead on the cold table. I cough rapidly as I struggle to take in any air. I wrap my arms tightly around my stomach as it’s throbs painfully. Now becoming more aware of the pain all over my body again.

_Ngh… telling the story put my mind off things but now… Ugh… I can’t last much longer…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae walks out the door, down the corridor and into the elevator. Her hand holding tightly onto the phone in her pocket. _My life is in your hands… What did she mean by that? I have to just show him the phone. Don’t give anything away._

The elevator stops and the doors open, Akechi walks up to her. “Akechi-kun!? Wh-Why are you here…?”

He smiles at her. “Why do you seem so surprised, Sae-san?”

“I needed my director to step in to get access and I was directly responsible for this case. How did you get approval so quickly?”

He shrugs slightly. “For the same reason you did. I am heading up the investigation team, after all. It’s only natural I’d have the right to interrogate our culprit as well, don’t you think?”

Sae’s eyes go wide at him. “They assigned you command of the investigation team…!?”

He chuckles. “...That was a joke, of course. I’m merely here to assist with the public security interrogation. I am surprised it’s this far underground though… there aren’t any others incarcerated here, yes? Nobody would ever know if things got a little violent…”

_Violent? Have you seen the state of her back in that room? They beat the hell out of her and drugged her!_

“If I remember correctly… didn’t you say there was another culprit besides the Phantom Thieves? Was that true?”

He shakes his head calmly. “That was but a lie I spread to set them up.” He chuckles at her, “Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot I had deceived you too, Sae-san. After all, if you wish to trick your enemies, you must first trick your allies.”

_Allies, huh? She was right after all…_

“...So it was you. You’re the one who sold out the Phantom Thieves.” 

_My life is in your hands._

“Is there a problem?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sae pulls out the phone from her pocket. “Akechi-kun… Does this phone look familiar to you?” She shows it to him.

He looks at it intrigued. “Hm? Excuse me?” He winces slightly from a strange feeling as she does as well. He looks at it, “What is this phone?”

“It belonged to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I believe you’ll need it for your investigation.”

He shakes his head dismissively. “Not personally. I was acting alongside the Phantom Thieves myself, remember? I was part of those talks.”

She lowers her hand with the phone at her side. “True. This is undoubtedly a great accomplishment. Good luck in there.” She walks past him and down the hall. 

_It’s up to you now. Whatever that is._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sit there in anxious silence. Nothing is happening. And it is oddly quiet. There is no Akechi to seal my fate, or Sae to save me from this room. I can’t help but rest my head on my arms on the table, Breathing hard and heavily. My eyes feel so heavy and tired.

_Just a bit of sleep would do me-_ I swiftly shake my head, leaning up and tapping my sore cheeks. The spark of pain jolts me back awake. _I can’t sleep now…_

I let out a sigh of relief. Wincing as I cross my leg over the other as I rest my hands atop my knee. My hands, wrists and arms are all filled with bruises, cuts and some dried blood, including my legs. I can barely keep my head up though, like a strange haze is around me.

_I’ve only just realized how tired I am… I’m so exhausted from all of this… It’s been hours upon hours of pain… Everywhere hurts and my head is killing me… Every time they hit me keeps replaying in my mind… Just breathe and get through it._

The scraping of the door brings me from my thoughts. It opens and I tense up, looking around it to see who it was. My pulse starts to skyrocket.

_Please, please, please don’t be Akechi!_

It is then I see his wide grin and he walks through the door and closes it behind him. My eyes go wide in fear and I start shaking all over as my hands grip tightly on the table. The panic inside me rises higher and higher with each passing second as droplets of sweat start running down my brow. 

“N-No…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I can’t wait to see her face._

The officer nods and walks in with him, shutting the door behind them. He grins as she sits in the chair, her head raising up as they enter,the look of fear immediately seems to hit her. 

“N-No…”

Akechi reaches over and takes the gun from the officer's holster. He turns in shock, hands up in defense. “What’re you-”

Akechi aims and fires right through his heart, coating the wall in blood. The officer grasps the wound as blood flows down his uniform as he falls to the floor. Blood pools under him as he lays there. 

Akechi grins over at her as her eyes widen in shock. “So it was you all along…”

He laughs loudly and throws out his arms. “Oh it is me. What, did you expect some sort of rescue attempt?” She frowns slightly at him, “You really aren’t as smart as I first thought.”

She growls and pushes from her chair, reaching out her hand as he points the gun towards her. “Fighting to the end. Typical of you. Sit down. Now. You don’t look to be in any condition to fight anyway.”

“Bast-”

“Uh uh, no saying those words to me.” Her eyes glare at his as she slowly sits back down, “I owe you for all of this… Thanks. That’s right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed.”

“Why!? What plan could be so important to remove us. If you touch the others I swear-”

“You will do what exactly? Please, you know where this is heading.” He walks around her back as she glances at him, brushing the tip of the barrel through her hair, making her stiffen up, “Ah, how nice it is for you to feel fear. The fear of losing. The fear of loss.”

Her hands grip the edge of the table. “You’re despicable… To think we treated you as an ally.”

“An ally?” He laughs loudly, “You believed all that crap I said? I don’t need allies.” He picks up the bottle of water next to her, taking a sip from it before slowly pouring it over her head. She stiffens as it drips onto the table from her hair, “You’re a failure. I’m the one who comes out victorious. You’re nothing but cattle now.” 

“Speak for yourself.”

“Oh? Is it humiliating for you? You humiliated me when you beat me in our little fight. So this is payback I guess.” He walks back around in front of the desk as her hair clings to her face. She glares dangerously at him, “What? Don’t like being treated like a tool? That is all you are now. Still, your popularity truly was quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile…”

He adjusts his glove holding the gun as he turns to her who was glaring at him. He meets her piercing crystal-blue gaze. “Have you finally pieced it all together? The great leader of the Phantom Thieves now falls. And so will your friends soon enough.” She remains silent as he walks over, pointing the gun at her forehead. 

“Bastard…”

Akechi grins maniacally at her. “Case closed. This is how your justice ends, Rin. You lose.”

“Wait-”

Akechi pulls the trigger. The shot fires. 

Her eyes go wide at him. Blood immediately flows freely from the gunshot on her forehead. Crimson covers her face in trails that stains similar in colour to her hair. Blood trails down her neck, staining her white collar. Blood drips from her chin onto the table before her head falls forward with a sickening thud against the table as blood splatters across it. She remains motionless. Eyes still wide in shock.

He pushes the barrel of the gun against her head, nudging her to make sure she was dead. She doesn’t respond. He grins in satisfaction, taking off the suppressor and stowing it inside his jacket. 

“Sorry for it to end this way. Looks like I won our duel.”

He places the gun in her hand to make it look like a suicide. He chuckles, taking one last look at her corpse before walking out of the room and along the corridor with a satisfied grin.

_Now that my biggest rival is out of the way, that leaves only one person left._

He pulls out his phone as he gets outside of the station. “It is done, Shido-san.”

“I’ve told you not to call me by name. Regardless, all that’s left is to deal with the remnants.”

“The continued deaths of these teenagers would be a bit much, don’t you think? I consider it making it appear they had a falling out… but that would only amplify public frenzy… It would be best to have each of them meet with an unfortunate accident once the storm blows over.”

“Is there any possibility they’ll want to avenge their leader?” Shido asks him.

Akechi laughs. “No chance. They’re nothing but cattle anyway… They have no backbone without her guidance. I will keep my eye on them, just in case though.”

“I’ll be counting on you. We’ll remove the director of the SIU and any others at this point. Well done.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae leans back against the wall as the phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out. “What was all that about showing him her phone…?” She reads the message on the screen with her name attached to it, “...The Phantom Thief Alibaba? Who is this?”

A voice plays out on the phone. “I am Alibaba, a member of the Phantom Thieves. I inquire as to your justice, Sae Niijima.”

Sae’s eyes go wide at the screen. “How do they know I have this…!?”

“Goro Akechi is evil. He didn’t come to interrogate the captured Phantom Thief. He came to kill her.” 

A recording then plays. “We could say she stole the guards gun and committed suicide during her imprisonment… How about that? Yes, the guard will be one of ours. We’ll have to eliminate him after to destroy any evidence though…"

_My life is in your hands. Oh god…_ Sae swiftly starts making her way down again.

“Don’t trust the guard, either. He’s an accomplice as well. Now then, I’ll tell you detailed steps to take. You must save Rin Kurusu.”

“You want me… to save her?” Sae continues to walk and winces as the air feels strange and changes around her, “Nnh…” She looks around confused.

_What was that…? I don’t have time to worry, her life is in danger._

She continues down the elevator and back into the corridor. As she approaches the guard by the door, he looks at her in surprise.

“What is it?”

“U-Um, nothing… Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you were done with your business with the criminal…”

“...Did anyone else stop by?” Sae asks, “Nobody?”

“Th-There’d be no reason for anyone else to come down here!” 

“I see. It’s Akechi-kun. He had to take a sudden call, so he won’t be able to make it down today.”

He looks visibly confused. “Huh?”

“...I’ve been asked to handle things instead.”

“Y-You…? But…”

“You know… if you stay here, they’ll likely get rid of you to eliminate any evidence.” He starts to tremble as she continues, “I suggest you go into hiding at once if you value your life. Trust and speak to no one.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am… Thank you, ma’am…” He quickly walks off down the corridor and into the elevator.

She looks back at the door and sighs, reading for the lock. _Please let you plan work… I don’t want to walk into her being dead…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann lowers her red glasses at the news conference about the detainment of a Phantom Thief. It is all over the news and they had been talking non stop about it ever since. She is at a model shoot atop a bike to make it look like they were still doing things in their ordinary life. 

But she is distracted and can’t bring her eyes away from the screen. 

_Please be safe, Rin… Every passing minute makes me more worried to not hear anything back…_

Her camera man tries to get her attention with his hand. Ann swiftly turns back and bows quickly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just distracted…”

The cameraman stands up, looking at the screen with the broadcast on it. “So she finally got caught. That group sure was something. I wonder what will happen to them now…”

“Y-Yeah…” Ann trails off, looking down sadly.

_Please be ok, Rin…_

“How about we continue?”

“O-Oh, right!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji watches the news through the window of a sports shop he used to buy things at. It just keeps going on and on between different people talking about the Phantom Thieves and all the bad they had done and what would probably happen to the one who was captured.

_Ugh, this wait is killin’ me…_

“Well I’ll be.”

“Huh?” He turns to see the owner smiling at him.

“Look at you now. It’s been a while, Ryuji.”

“Huh? U-Uh, yeah… Just a little bit…”

“You stopped visiting so abruptly that everyone got worried. Are you still running?”

Ryuji looks back at the window towards the news on the TV and sighs.

She looks back at the TV. “Oh? I heard that group finally got caught. Such troublemakers come up all the time.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that…”

_Hang in there, bud._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke sits in his art class as the girls behind him play out the broadcast on their phone. He however is too distracted to do anything, too much to worry about. They hadn’t heard anything and it makes him feel anxious. 

“I wonder if something happened.”

“Yeah…”

They separate when the teacher comes and walks over towards him. Yusuke stares at the blank canvas in front of him. Nothing came to him that he wanted to paint.

“You seem stumped for once. Not feeling it today?” He asks him.

Yusuke looks up at him. “Uh… Yes…”

“Oh I’m not scolding you. Just do as normal at your own pace. With your skills there’s no need to worry about your future.” He walks off and leaves him alone.

Yusuke sighs, looking at the blankness. “Normal, right?”

_Be safe, Rin. We are all waiting for your return._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba sits in her chair in her room. Watching the broadcast on her phone as she looks out the window as the sun starts to set. She looks over at her computer at the message screen from the group. 

_Still no reply from Sae or Rin._ She grumbles and sighs. _I hate all this waiting!_

She looks down at her phone, finger hovering over the call button to Rin, but she stops herself. She has to refrain herself from doing anything rash or too early. They have no idea what's happening in there, after all.

_C’mon, Rin…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto stands in the school faculty office, handing in her future form to her homeroom teacher. “You never turned it in? That’s quite a surprise. I thought I lost it this whole time. Hahaha.”

Makoto holds her hands on her skirt, bowing slightly to him. “I’m sorry… I forgot about it until now.”

_There were much more important things on my mind…_

“Well your grades are excellent. And your student council president. I’m sure you’ll be admitted wherever you apply. That one Phantom Thief should’ve followed your example. You hear? It seems she was a high school student. I wonder why she turned to a life of crime...”

Makoto looks out of the window. “I’m sure they had a good reason…”

“Well it’s no excuse for crime. You may go now, Niijima-san.”

She bows again. “Thank you.”

She walks out, gripping her books tightly to her chest. _Please be ok…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi sits on her bed, having gotten back from gymnastic practice. She hugs her legs to herself, holding up her phone in one hand as she watches the news report on it. 

Ever since she got back from the Palace she had been extremely worried and was distracted during practice that her coach immediately picked up on and sent her home early. As soon as she gets back she keeps the news on, eyes never leaving the screen.

She has been anxious since watching her being taken away in the Palace. The report just goes on and on about how bad a person she must be, her past and record which is over exaggerated to new levels and rumours.

She nibbles her lip and sighs, tightening her arms around her legs. 

_Senpai… Please be safe…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sits in the back of her limo. Gazing out the window at the sunset as the news comes out of the TV inside the car. 

Her fiance grins next to her at the screen. “I believe your father can rest in peace now. That Phantom Thief could never have changed anything.” Haru sighs and looks away, “Only a handful of people are qualified to alter the world.” He glances over at her, “So you’ve been coming back late. That’s what I’ve heard.” He reaches over and clasps some of her hair in her hand, “I make a good playmate, you know.”

Haru tenses up from his contact. “Please don’t touch me…”

“We have breaking news. The young lady being held in custody has committed suicide. The police has now confirmed her death.”

Haru bats away his hands and leans close to the TV. Mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. 

_Rin-chan! No!_

“To repeat. The suspect has committed suicide whilst in-”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“-custody. This station will continue to update you live on the events. I repeat. The suspect in police custody has committed suicide. They have confirmed her death as suicide.”

Ann stares up at the screen. Shock across her face. Not believing their words. 

“N-No way…”

Her hands grip over her chest as her heartbeat quickens, her hands shake at her sides in fear. _N-No, it can’t be… R-Right!? Rin!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba growls and throws her phone onto her desk, quickly getting to work on her computer as the news comes across on her phone. Typing away rapidly to find the truth. Eyes focused on her screen.

_This wasn’t part of the plan! Are they lying? They must be lying! Rin be alright!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto walks along the school corridor when the announcement comes over her phone. She drops her notes and pages. Scattering across the floor in a mess. 

Her hand covers her mouth. Eyes wide at the screen. She leans against the wall for support, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. “No way… It can’t be… S-Suicide!? You couldn’t have, Rin!”

She looks out the window and bites her lip. “I need to meet with the others, now!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yusuke stands at the train station after finishing for the day. Phone in hand and just staring at it as the train goes right past him. He can’t believe what the report is saying.

“My word… This can’t be! What happened!?”

He frowns at the screen and gets to typing away in their group chat.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryuji stares at the screen of a nearby shop on Central Street as the announcement is repeated over and over again like it is some sort of blessing to the world. 

“You’re shittin’ me… N-No way this is real, right!? We did everythin’ right dammit!”

He stomps down his foot. _What the hell!_

He starts sprinting through the crowds towards the station.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi bolts upright in bed after the report comes in. Her eyes are wide at the screen, her hands shaking as she holds her phone.

“To repeat. The Phantom Thief in police custody has committed suicide. They have confirmed her death. We will keep you up to date as the situation progresses.”

“N-No… it can’t be. You can’t be dead, Senpai!”

She swiftly goes to her contacts and presses her name, holding her phone to her ear as it rings.

“The number you have tried calling is not available. Please try again later.”

_No!_

She tries again and again, but gets the same message on repeat. She nibbles her lip as tears start to roll down her cheeks. 

“Senpai… Our promise…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“NO!” I scream as my head then jolts up off the table, breathing heavily as my heart slams against my chest. I look around the dully lit room, grasping my hands tightly over my chest as I blink a few times at the door. It is still shut and no one walks through.

“A-A dream…?” I pinch the bridge of my nose and take in some deep breaths, “Why was it so lucid… It felt so real… Is it because being near an undistorted version of myself in the Metaverse made me link with it in my dream and see-'' My head starts to spin as I think harder, “Ngh… Never mind. It didn’t happen. I’m safe… I hope…” I wince and grit my teeth from the sudden jolts of pain over my body, the exhaustion making me feel so heavy, “Ngh…”

My eyes start to feel heavy again as my head droops down. “So… tired…” My eyes close for a second and I see his grinning face again making me instantly open up my eyes again, jolting my head up as my pulse starts to quicken again, “C-Calm down… Calm down… It will be ok… It will be ok…”

My eyes then start to feel heavier and heavier again as my head droops down and bolts up again to try and stay awake. _N-No, I don’t want to go back to sleep! I-I don’t want to see his face again-_

My head then drops onto my arms on the table and sleep takes me again.

However, the Velvet Room comes into view this time. I let out a sigh of relief and walk up to grasp onto the cold iron bars. _Back here again… At least I don’t feel so tired and beaten here. The pain is really not nice at all…_

“...It would seem as though you have been killed. But why were you killed? Why did you have to die?” Igor looks towards me with a wide grin, “Do you remember...? It seems you forgot an important fact while your consciousness was hazy.”

“I had forgotten? I’m not surprised with that drug they used on me… I feel terrible…”

“Indeed… Your death was a necessity for your escape from certain doom.” He chuckles, “What a tremendous plan. How might you be capable of executing such a feat…?”

“It’s simple. My friends were all supporting me throughout it. Without them, it wouldn’t have been possible.”

He chuckles. “I see… Well then, let us rouse the memory you’re missing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We are all sitting in my room again. Morgana sits on the table, addressing us all. “Anyway, we need to talk about how to get out of this situation.”

Makoto nods, standing at the table. “Futaba’s monitoring of Akechi’s phone has confirmed it… He did indeed have an ulterior motive beyond pretending to help us.”

Ryuji growls, sitting up from my bed. “It’s on another level than just that!.”

“Not only was he trying to frame us, but he was the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns… His offer to assist us was simply a plot to frame the Phantom Thieves…” She looks over at me, “And to kill Rin… If we go into Sis’s Palace as he suggests, we’ll likely be met by a large police ambush.”

Yusuke frowns deeply. “To think he would be this far gone… I know now what it means to feel a chill down my spine. Furthermore, he wishes to bring a police squad from reality into the Palace.”

“If the eight of us can go into the Metaverse. It’s highly likely that a larger force can go into it as well.” I explain. “Maybe even vehicles and special equipment to capture us. They won’t skimp on what they can bring.”

Ann sighs heavily. “So this really was just a setup to shift the blame onto us…”

Morgana nods reluctantly. “He made us go after Okumura, then once we triggered the change of heart, he killed him…”

Haru frowns angrily. “And he told us he had seen the true culprit… but it was him the entire time!”

Ryuji slams his hand onto my bed. “The whole time he was workin’ with Makoto’s sister, he was really just some homicidal maniac! C’mon, we gotta take that bastard Akechi down! Isn’t that recording enough proof to do it!?”

Makoto shakes her head at him. “No, Akechi is merely a tool. His orders come from elsewhere… the grand master behind all this. Someone with enough power to murder Rin in police custody…”

“Unless we find out who that is, we will continue being targeted even if we defeat Akechi…” Yusuke adds.

Haru lowers her eyes to her lap. “But… what means do we have of learning his identity?” Haru asks us all.

I tap my chin. “We get Akechi to confirm it. It will be a race against time before he finds out our identities and eliminates us or we get to him first.”

“I agree. The only reason it hasn’t happened yet is because we’re an easy target to blame for his crimes. If he realizes that’s no longer possible and abandons that plan, he may opt to kill us immediately.”

Ryuji groans. “Dammit… So we don’t got a choice but to go with that bastard's suggestion…”

Ann shakes her head rapidly. “But if we go into the Palace as told, Rin will be arrested and then murdered by Akechi…”

“Palace…” Futaba mumbles, “The Palace… We can use the Palace to our advantage!”

Ann looks at her in surprise. “Wh-What’s this all of a sudden!?”

“There’s a way… A way to get past Akechi and get the mastermind to lay off of us, all the while learning his identity.”

“Really…!?” Haru gasps.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me…”

Futaba points at me. “If he wants to kill Rin, why not let him?”

I blink in surprise. “Umm… Explain?”

She chuckles. “That is, inside the Palace…”

I nod, realizing what she means. “Oh I see…”

Makoto nods as well. “Yes. We could have him kill the cognitive Rin, all the while believing he killed the real one.”

“Yeah, that’s it!” Futaba jumps up from her chair.

Makoto sighs sadly. “It seems that’s our only option… I have a plan to carry it all out.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My head jolts up again from my arms, blinking rapidly to clear my tired eyes as the room comes into view again. “I can’t wait… to leave this room…”

_This whole place in fact…_

I lean up and wince as my body continues to ache and pain. I quickly pinch my arm a few times and wince. “Not a dream again… I hope…”

The sound of the door unlocking makes me jump in my chair, eyes immediately focusing on it. The door then unlocks, the metal scraping across the floor as the panic starts to rise again. I swallow hard, peeking around the door.

_Please… Please… Please…_

Sae then walks in and I lean back in my chair in relief.

“Hey…” She says with a small smile, “Sorry I took so long.”

I smile back and let out a long breath. “Really were making me anxious… But you’re a welcome sight to see…”

She chuckles and walks over to me. “Sorry, they were giving me the details on the way here. I can’t believe you managed to pull all of this off. Whatever it is you did anyway.”

“I didn’t. It was a group effort. I hope they’re all ok…”

She tuts quietly. “Well… the police announced you committed suicide already. Even going as far to say that they have already confirmed it.”

“Huh!? That wasn’t part of the plan…” My eyes go wide in realization, “S-So the others might think I’m…”

“Maybe. But I need to get you out of here.” She takes out her coat from her bag and holds it to me. “Take this, you’ll need to cover up… You’re a bit noticeable.”

I blink up at her and smile softly. “I’ll take that as a compliment at the moment with how I must look.” I take the jacket and wrap up in it, putting the hood up to cover my hair as I tuck it in, “Thank you Sae-san for believing in me…”

“Well you give a good case and argument. I felt like I trusted all of what you said after you finished… Plus, I couldn’t go back to Makoto without you, now could I?”

I feel my cheeks flush slightly. “O-Oh, yeah. You don’t want an earful from her…”

She chuckles. “No, I wouldn’t either. Come on, we don’t have much time.”

I nod and push out my chair, going to stand but my legs have no feeling, or any energy at that to keep me standing. I quickly tumble forward, but Sae quickly catches my wrists and holds me up as my legs tremble under me. I grip onto her shoulders as I look up at her, “Umm, it seems I'm a bit exhausted…”

“That’s putting it lightly with what you have been through and my interrogation…” Her eyes scan over me quickly, “And you look awful.”

I avert my face slightly from hers. “I look that bad, huh? They did really go at it… And I do feel quite bad… Well, really awful in fact.”

She sighs, looking over my bruised and bloody face. “It’s all right, it’s over now. I’ll take you to the others. I’ll keep you safe.”

I blink up at her in surprise. “I… Thank you…” I try to walk, but I stumble again, “Ngh…”

“I can’t carry you. That would draw too much attention. Please try, you can rest soon. I promise.”

“O-Oh ok… I’ll do my best to walk.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all are waiting anxiously in LeBlanc. Yusuke and Ann sit in one of the booths. Makoto is next to Futaba with Haru opposite them and Ryuji and Morgana sit at the bar. Sojiro keeps quiet as he works behind the bar.

The atmosphere is tense and Makoto can feel a weight pushing down on her. Every minute that passes makes it feel like more and more that they had failed and Rin truly had committed suicide as the news had said. No one speaks with just the news on in the background going on about the suicide.

Then the ringing of the door jolts everyone's head up towards it. And who walks in was most unexpected. 

_A-Akechi!? Why is he- No… Rin…_ Her hands begin to tremble on her lap.

He casually walks in holding his briefcase, looking over at everyone's wide eyes. “Ah, good, you’re all here. I heard what happened on the news, she went and killed herself, didn’t she? She shot herself right between her eyes with the guards gun she stole.”

Ryuji growls and pushes from his chair, knocking it to the floor as he grasps Akechi’s jacket in his hands. “You were the one that killed her you bastard! Wasn’t it! YOU KILLED HER!”

Akechi merely sighs. “You’re not thinking correctly at all. You will all be in danger once you go back into society as normal people again. You don’t have her to run to anymore or her protection. I suggest you all be cautious and return to your normal lives.” 

Ryuji’s hands begin to shake and he lets go of his jacket. Yusuke glances at him with a pained expression. Morgana lowers his head. Tears run down Ann’s, Futaba’s and Haru’s faces as Makoto’s eyes well up with tears. 

_R-Rin… please… no… don’t let it be true…_

Akechi re-adjusts his jacket and casually walks along the bar as he speaks. “This may be hard to fathom, but maybe it was your fault that she died. I can’t imagine all of that pressure you put on her. You relied on her so much that she found herself backed into a corner with no way out except for killing herself to protect you all. How sad for such a special person to die in such a cowardly way. You blame me for her death, maybe you should blame yourselves. Rin didn’t deserve this path that you all put her on.”

Makoto bites her lip to stifle the whimpers that try to escape her lips. _I-I-I._

It is then she feels a gloved hand lay on her head. Akechi’s hand pats her head almost mockingly. “You’re the smart one here, right, Makoto? You understand all this, how it was all your fault, right? Your fault that she had to commit suicide for all your sake. Commitment is such a dangerous thing. The pain of losing one's partner must be so hard to bear.”

Futaba whimpers as tears run down her face. She looks towards her as tears run down Makoto's face as she sniffles. Teardrops land atop her wrists that grip tightly on her skirt. She couldn’t believe it. Any of it. Their plan was supposed to work, she wasn’t supposed to die.

He releases his hand from her head and walks back towards the door. “Ah, my deepest condolences to you all. I will uphold our deal still-”

Makoto can’t take it. Her tears continue to stream down her face as she screams at him. “WE DON’T WANT ANY OF YOUR FAKE EMPATHY FOR HER! SHE… She…”

He merely huffs and grins ever so slightly. “I said nothing about feeling empathy for any of you. I just came to give my condolences, nothing more. Now then, I’ll be going to find the true culprit behind all of this as we agreed upon.” The door shuts behind him and all that can be heard is sobs through the room.

Ann clasps her hands over her mouth as she whimpers, tears run down her cheeks over her hands. Haru sobs as her hands cover her face. Futaba hugs her legs to her and cries between them. Yusuke just stares at the table. Ryuji slams his hand constantly on the bar as Morgana just looks towards the ground. Sojiro just remains silent, looking unable to come up with anything to say.

Makoto’s heart slams inside her chest, a dull feeling spreads all over her. “R-Rin…” She throws herself up from the booth and runs up towards her room.

Ann blinks and throws out her arm to her. “M-Makoto!” She quickly gets up and follows as Haru and Futaba do the same.

Yusuke goes to stand, but Sojiro gestures with his hand to stop him. “Just stay and let them have some space…” His voice sounds pained as Yusuke sits back down.

Ryuji flops back into a booth. “Why the hell did this have to happen… Where did we go wrong… Dammit… dammit…”

“I don’t know…” Yusuke mutters.

Morgana just stays quiet, looking down at the bar. “Rin…”

Makoto rushes up the stairs and across the room, throwing herself on the bed as she cries. “I’msorryIwasn’tgoodenoughRin! I’m so sorry…”

Ann then rushes up to her. “Makoto…”

Haru and Futaba come next to her. Makoto can only look up at them all, tears still running down her cheeks. “I-I…”

They all sniffle and lean down to hug her in a warming embrace. Trying to find comfort in each other at the moment they thought would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was certainly a brutal and thrilling chapter I hope! This took a lot of planning and work to get right so I really hope it was worth it. I wanted to try and perfect this part to what I wanted. (The state of the beating in the interrogation was really laid back in the game, so I put it to a more realistic sense) Poor Rin though, huh? Shes gone through hell and back for everyone... 
> 
> But, did I have anyone fooled there for a second though? I'm sorry if I did and I'm a mean person, but it certainly built up the tension I hope! But I do hope I was able to show how desperate the situation was and Rin's own pain and fear as well. That was a really important point for me to cover.
> 
> Oh and can't forget a gloating Akechi at the end. The others think they have really failed and Rin is really dead. Should make for an interesting chapter Monday, huh? See you all then and I really hope you enjoyed this one!


	81. Emotions Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Sae is careful. Probably the most careful she has ever been in her life. And there is that inkling of getting caught that sparks up some fear inside of her. She makes sure not to act too cautious as she walks through the corridors of the police station, holding up Kurusu as best she can. She can’t help but worry about each person that rushes past her.

Kurusu’s supposed suicide has caused havoc in the department and everyone is on the phone, rushing about with papers or watching the news. Thankfully it makes it so most aren’t paying attention and it is packed compared to usual. Still, it is difficult to bring her through the station, having to weave past many of the crowds. 

She can tell she is extremely exhausted. Her arms wrap around her arm to hold herself up, barely able to walk. Her bruises, cuts, dried blood and state of her clothes isn’t easy to hide as well.

But she is determined to get her out safely.

Two police officers look to be approaching her and she frowns slightly, but thankfully they just give her a quick nod and walk past. Kurusu’s arms wrap tighter around hers as she stumbles slightly. 

“Ngh…” 

She looks down at her and sighs quietly. Hearing her breathing hard and heavily.  _ Let’s get you out of here. _

They get through and out the reception area. Thankfully it is a chaotic mess in there as well and allows them both to slip through. She can tell Kurusu is barely able to keep moving, almost having to lift her for support as they get to her vehicle in the parking lot.

She looks back at the station and sighs. “I’m glad that is over.” She sees her struggling to get into the car, “Let me help.”

“Sorry…”

She opens the door and carefully helps to lift her onto the chair and does up the seat belt. Closing the door she glances back at the station one more time. “It’s only just starting.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don’t really remember much of getting out of the police station. I could barely walk and had to cling onto Sae for support until we get into her vehicle. I just remember she had a similar look in her eyes like Makoto. Full of determination to get her task done. Getting through the station was difficult, but thanks to them saying I was already dead, it made it easier to get out and pass them without being seen as suspicious. Plus they were in a mess after my supposed suicide. 

She sits me carefully in the passenger seat of her car, puts on the seat belt and gets into the driver's side and we start moving. Sae lets out a sigh of relief, looking in the mirror at the retreating station. “I never thought I'd be fleeing with a thief from a police station.”

I remove the hood from my head, nodding as I sink into the chair that is so much more comfortable than that one in the interrogation room. "Yeah... I'm just glad it worked out. I was rather scared about the outcome…”

"You hinged your life on a very unstable probability. I'm not surprised you feel like that... To think Akechi-kun was the true culprit…”

I shake my head and wince. Now becoming fully aware of my injuries as my body aches and pains all over. "No... he is but a tool of the true mastermind. That's who we must stop..." I turn my head to her slightly, "By the way, did you tell the others that I... you know, didn't commit suicide?"

She shakes her head, eyes focused ahead. "I didn't have the luxury of time to do that. Plus your phone ran out of charge. They'll have to wait until we get back. I apologize."

I lower my head slightly. Rubbing my bruised and cut wrists from where the handcuffs were. A deep purple colour and dried blood covers the area and is not very nice looking in contrast to my skin. Not to mention the rather grim looking deep cuts in my skin from the cuffs. "I see..." 

I look over myself for the first time since the interrogation. My school uniform is beaten, ripped up along my right arm and in other places and dirtied. My legs not covered by my skirt are bruised and cut up in places down to my socks that are out of place. The same colour bruises and dried blood is around my ankles and wrists with rather deep cuts from the cuffs being there as well. My blazer and shirt cover up the bruises that I feel under them, only the ones on my wrists and hands showing and along my right arm with the injection spots as well. My fingers brush along my face and I wince. My skin is cut and bruised from what I can feel. It is rather tender to touch. I lean up from the chair looking in the car mirror to see my cheeks, below my right eye and along my jaw are all bruised and my lip cut with some dried blood around it. Most notably is my bruised and bloody nose, with dried blood covering down my lower face.

_ Ow… I look terrible. And I feel it too. Worse I’ve actually felt…  _ I flop back and wince from the movement.

She glances over at me as we stop at a red light. "Are you in pain? I’m sorry they did this to you…”

I nod slowly. "Quite a bit yeah... But I'll be ok, it’s keeping me up at least. Thank you for worrying." 

_ I’ve only just noticed how heavily I’m breathing… I’m so exhausted…  _ I look out the window cautiously as there are police cars near us.

She seems to notice my worry. “Don’t worry. If anything happens I’ll protect you. You have my word.”

I blink a few times at her. “Um, you would attack any police if they came over…?”

She chuckles slightly. “I did say I would protect you. If that means taking care of an officer then so be it.”

“You’re a bit scary when you say that, Sae-san. Um… remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”

“Y-Yeah…”

She nods and we start moving again. We sit in silence for a while as I start to feel increasingly tired again. It is quite busy and we’re stuck in traffic quite a bit.

"There's something I want to ask you."

I tilt my head towards her, keeping my eyes open to the best of my ability. "What is it?"

She glances at me from the corner of her eyes. "You weren't lying about being in a relationship with Makoto, were you?"

_ Talking about this now...? B-But why... _

I look to my lap, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly as my hands fumble over each other. "I-I wasn't... I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for her and-"

She takes a hand off the steering wheel and holds it up at me to stop me as she chuckles, looking amused. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I grilled you about her and told you to stay away from her... Yet, I can tell that you two are close, correct?"

I nod my head slowly to confirm. "I'm sorry that she got with some criminal, who doesn't deserve how special she is…”

She sighs and shakes her head, putting her hand back on the wheel. "On the contrary, I believe that you are good enough for her."

"U-Um, huh...?"

She chuckles. "She changed and became more confident in herself recently. I saw that she was much happier and I saw a new side of her that wants to progress with her own dreams instead of those expectations I weighed on her. From what you said, you helped her come to find that path, didn't you?"

I rub the back of my neck. "M-Maybe..."

"Modest I see. You aren't what I expected, and you're a Phantom Thief… but I suppose she is as well… You’re smart, you take care of her, and you’re dependable, I believe that is someone who is best for her.” She turns to me with a serious look, “Just don't hurt her or I'll come after you."

I blink at her in surprise. Nodding my head rapidly. "I-I-I won't…! Just um, you accept it?" I feel myself becoming light headed as I speak. My eyes are becoming so heavy and my body feels so exhausted. My head slumps against the edge of the chair. My eyes shut and it all goes quiet.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sae smiles. "Accept? Hm, I suppose I can." She looks over as they stop at another light, "Is that acceptable-" She watches her form slump against the chair, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Bangs of hair cover over her face. 

_ You must've been exhausted. _ She smiles to herself, glancing at sleeping form on the chair.  _ Thank you, Rin Kurusu. I owe you a lot. _

They stop at some lights and she glances over to get a better look at her. She looks as if she had just come out of some gang war with men she had interrogated before in the same position. However, seeing her battered as she is makes her sad. Her face is covered in deep bruises and cuts. Dried blood stains down her nose, lips and chin as well as over her clothes. Her wrists and ankles have deep purple bruises and lacerations with dried blood around them as well. Her ripped arm has many injection sights with small trails of dried blood on them as well as being covered in bruises. Her tattered and ripped clothes show some also deep bruising, but as to what is underneath she can’t imagine. 

_ I’m sorry you had to go through all of that… It is completely unacceptable. _

She keeps driving for a while as the evening starts to roll in and after an annoyingly long journey she drives up as close enough to LeBlanc as she can in one of the alleyways. Kurusu is still fast asleep and she leaves her in the car as she gets out. She looks around and heads towards the bar, taking a deep breath before stepping inside. 

The bell rings as she steps inside, noticing only Boss is standing at the bar. He quickly turns to her. “Niijima-san!” He looks at her side but sees no one else there, “Where is she? Is she alright!? Don’t tell me-"

Sae holds up her hand to stop him, placing a finger on her lips. “I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic was a nightmare and I couldn’t contact anyone about what happened.” She leans on the bar and whispers, “She is in my car in the alley. She’s asleep, however.”

He lets out a long held breath. “Thank god… You could’ve said that sooner, you know.”

“And…”

“And what?”

“She is in rough shape, really rough. Just so you know.”

He sighs and pinches his nose. “Good grief…”

“I apologize. Where are the others?”

He leans back and points upstairs. “Waiting upstairs. Go tell them to come down. I’ll grab her from your car.” He walks past the bar and stops at her side, “They still don’t know if she is ok so they have been terribly worried and upset.”

“I understand.”

He nods and walks out of the cafe, she looks to the stairs and heads up them, her heels clicking on each step as everyone jumps to her feet as they see her.

“Sis!"

“Is she ok?”

“How did it go?”

“Where is she?”

“Why isn’t she with you?”

“I don’t see her.”

“Don’t tell me…”

Makoto walks up to her. Sae notices the worry across all of their faces and how red their eyes are.  _ You all must’ve been so worried about her…  _

“Sis, where is she? Is Rin ok? Why isn’t she with you? Please don’t say…”

“Rin-chan…”

“We really did lose…”

“N-No…”

“You gotta be jokin’...”

Sae smiles to reassure them all. “Don’t worry, she is fine. Boss is getting her from my car now. She is exhausted and slept most of the way here.”

Everyone's eyes then go wide, looking to not truly believe her words.

“S-S-She’s alive!?” Ann stutters out.

“H-Holy shit!”

“I-I don’t know if I can truly believe it!”

“S-Sis, is that really true!?”

Sae blinks in surprise at them all. “Of course it’s true. Why would I lie to you all?”

Haru then starts sobbing. “W-We didn’t fail her…”

Ann smiles widely as she sniffles. “Y-Yeah!”

Futaba starts to sob as well. “Waaaaa we didn’t lose her!”

“I can’t believe it…” Morgana mumbles in total surprise.

Everyone then lets out a sigh of relief and cheers, high-fiving each other, smiling and talking quickly and excitedly together as they all sob and wipe their eyes.  _ The Phantom Thieves really aren’t what I was expecting.  _ “I still can’t believe how all of you came up with such a plan. I’m impressed.”

Ryuji grins widely. “Well, it was mostly Makoto, Futaba and Rin’s plan. We just played along with it to make it believable. Still… we really thought for a while that she did die…”

“It was an experience I hope never to have again.” Yusuke admits sadly.

Sae pats Makoto’s head gently. A warming smile on her lips. “You did well. You all did well.” 

Makoto sniffles and hugs her quickly in her arms. “I’ll always be by your side, Sis…”

Sae smiles and hugs her back tenderly. “I know, Makoto.” She releases her and looks around at everyone who is waiting expectantly. 

Haru tilts her head towards her. “You know everything then…?”

She nods. “Yes, Kurusu-san told me everything.” She notices Futaba standing with the others. She gives her a small bow, “Futaba-chan… I’m sorry that I caused you so much trouble this past summer as well…”

Futaba just smiles and waves her hand dismissively as she rubs her eyes under her glasses. “Eh, it’s ancient history now.”

Ryuji stomps down his foot. “But man, that goddamn detective! He even came to gloat here and made us all think we failed and lost Rin!”

Makoto looks back towards him, letting out a sigh or relief. “We can discuss that later.”

Sae nods.“You should all come downstairs to wait for her-”

Makoto tilts her head slightly at her. “What is it, Sis?”

She sighs slightly. “She is in really rough shape… Just to warn you all.”

They all nod quickly and follow her downstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sojiro walks down the street and finds her car. Peering in the window to see a familiar looking head, quietly sleeping against the chair. He opens the door to hear her breathing heavily in her sleep. His eyes narrow as he looks over the multiple injuries on show on her body that aren't covered by her damaged clothes and jacket as well as the dried blood over her. 

He sighs sadly and rubs his eyes under his glasses. “Those bastards really did a number on you, kid… I’m sorry this happened to you. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone lay a hand on you here.”

He leans his head into the car and holds her shoulder, carefully rocking her to ease her out of her sleep. “Kid. Wake up.” She still sleeps soundly so he rocks her about slightly quicker, “Wake up, Rin. Your friends are waiting for you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wince slightly feeling myself being rocked back and forth. Groaning softly, I hear a familiar distorted voice as my eyes slowly open and my senses come back to me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I follow it up to see Sojiro giving me his usual, cool smile. “Welcome back, kid.”

I rub my eyes of the sleep and yawn as he lets go of my shoulder, peering up at him. “Morning… Or afternoon… Or is it evening now? One of those then…”

He chuckles and straightens up outside the car. “It’s evening now. I need to get you back inside without anyone seeing you.”

I look around the dimly lit area, the street lights are on and it is already dark out.  _ I was in there that long…? _ I undo the seat belt and shuffle up slightly, wincing from each small movement as I look up at him. “Your eyes are red… Are you tired…?”

“No stupid it’s… Never mind.”

“Sorry, I can’t think much at the moment…”

“Let’s get you inside then.”

I nod, putting the hood back up over me as I twist in my chair, taking a step onto the path as my legs wobble slightly. “Um, can I have some help? I’m still rather drained…”

He nods and helps me up, shutting the car door behind me as we slowly make our way back to LeBlanc. “How’re you feeling? You look like hell.”

I wince from each movement as he helps me walk. “I definitely feel like it…” I stumble forward as my legs decide not to move. Thankfully he catches me, “Ngh… I can barely walk…”

He then suddenly picks me up in his arms and walks me through the streets. “Don’t push yourself, you hear? I’ll get you something after everyone sees you as well. You all have a lot to talk about and explain. I really thought you-”

I nod tiredly against him. “I know, I know. And thank you. And sorry.”

“Anytime, kid. And no need to apologize. I’m just very glad you’re alright.”

I look up to see us approaching the cafe. He opens the door with his free hand and leads me inside. “Look who’s here.” Sojiro calls out as he carefully puts me onto my feet, holding my shoulders to keep my upright.

I stand inside the familiar warmth, lifting off my hood and recoiling back slightly to the group of people suddenly running towards me. “H-Hey every-”

Everyone just looks at me as if I’m not real or shouldn’t be there. Each one of them is wide eyed and looking at me in shock. It is silent until I hear some soft sobs coming from Makoto.

“I-Is that really you…?”

Ann then has tears rolling down her cheeks. “R-Rin…?”

Haru starts sobbing next to her. “Rin-chan…?”

Futaba starts crying loudly. “Y-You’re here…!?”

“You really here, man…?” Ryuji asks sadly.

“Please don’t let this be a dream…” Yusuke mumbles sadly.

Morgana jumps up onto the bar as he eyes water. “R-Rin!”

“U-Um… guys?”

Makoto, Ann, Haru and Futaba all then start sobbing loudly as they rush and all hug me. I blink in surprise, not caring for the pain as they hug, only feeling their warmth as I lean against them all, unable to stop the tears running down my cheeks. “I-I’m here… I-I’m here…”

“We really thought…”

“You’re really here…”

“Don’t leave us again…”

“I’m so glad you’re safe…”

“Thank you… Thank you…” I mumble through my own sobs and tears. The lasts for a while as we hold each other.

Ryuji grins happily along with Yusuke and Morgana who laugh happily.

They all move back and smile through the tears.

“I’m sor-”

My words cut off as Makoto throws herself against me in a tight hug, leaning her head against my shoulder as I wince. “I’m so glad you’re ok, you had us all so worried there…”

I blink a few times in surprise, wrapping my arms around her and leaning against her for support, not caring for how much it is hurting. Feeling her familiar warmth against me. “Sorry, I’m back now…”

She leans back, pressing her finger against the sides of my chin to tilt my face from side to side. She frowns as her eyes scan over the various bruises, dried blood and cuts. “What did they do to you…!?”

Sae clears her throat behind us, making us both jump as Makoto quickly steps back, hands down in front over her as both our cheeks heat up. “S-Sorry, Sis…”

Everyone chuckles and Ryuji nudges my arm with his fist. A wide grin across his face. “How have you been, you big bastard!?”

I rub my arm at the spot. “Ow… More bruised now thanks to you.” 

“Oh shit, sorry, dude."

“I’m too tired so I’ll let that one slide…”

Ann smiles widely and happily at me. “How’ve you been!?”

I tap my chin slightly as I smile back. “Umm, well I died… And I must be a cat as I'm on multiple lives now? I think?”

_ That dream was really terrifying though…  _

She giggles cheerfully before she jogs up to hug me again. “You must be ok if you’re joking around like that.”

I chuckle and hug her back. “A bit…”

Makoto nods, smiling up at me from my side. “It truly is a relief to see your face.”

Ann lets go as I nod. “Tell me about it. Seeing all of you puts me at ease.”

“I bet that Akechi doesn't even know we tricked him yet!” Ryuji gloats, “Even though he came here to gloat himself.”

“Huh? He came here?”

“Yeah, he came to offer his condolences.” Futaba grumbles and stomps down her foot, “More like making us worried sick that we failed!”

I sigh heavily. “Of course he did, I’m so sorry…”

“Still, how’d you pull this off?” Sojiro asks puzzled, “Isn’t Rin considered dead?”

Makoto turns around to him. “You weren’t told anything?”

“Not a thing.” He rubs the back of his neck, “After they announced she had died, I almost had a heart attack.”

“I didn’t have time to explain…” Sae apologizes.

“We should tell him what really happened.” I suggest tiredly.

Makoto nods. “We wanted to make our enemy believe that Rin was dead.”

“What?”

“What we did was make that enemy kill her fake in the Metaverse.”

Sojiro holds up his hands to stop her. “H-Hold on a sec! Enemy? Fake…? What’re you talking about…?”

“The true culprit behind all these incidents set us up. Our goal here was to determine their identity.” Yusuke explains to him.

“True culprit?” He asks, “I see… So you guys were going up against someone else?”

“It was Goro Akechi.” Sae says bluntly. Sojiro looks at her in shock as she looks over at me, “You knew beforehand that he was the traitor, didn’t you? Your notebook was proof enough of that.”

I nod confidently. “Yes. We knew he was the traitor as I explained to you before.”

Ann frowns and turns to Sae. “Akechi himself gave us the chance to strike back. He made one fatal mistake.”

Sae holds her chin in thought. “Couldn’t you have just said from the beginning that Akechi was the true culprit?”

Makoto shakes her head dismissively. “That wasn’t something we could simply bring up. We couldn’t have you suspect Akechi. Besides, neither you nor the other investigators would have believed something like that, would you?”

“...True. Akechi was credited with the arrest of the Phantom Thieves. Not even I would think he was the culprit… In other words you left Rin alone on purpose… That was a bold move.”

Sojiro huffs. “God, I can’t keep up with any of this stuff… Uhhh, so what was this mistake Akechi made? What did he do…?”

Ann leans back against the bar and explains. “He slipped up in regards to Morgana’s voice.”

“You mean our cat?”

She nods simply. “Yes. Morgana can talk.”

“Sorry, was that supposed to be a joke?” He asks jokingly.

Haru’s eyes go wide and bows at him. “Oh! Our apologies. That’s completely true.”

Morgana chuckles. “You surprised?”

Sae’s eyes go wide at him then back to us. “Does that mean… he said something just now as well?”

I nod slowly. “Yeah he did. You have to have been in the Metaverse and talked to him there to hear him.”

Futaba nods. “Once you hear him and your brain realizes he can actually talk, you start to understand in reality. It’s a change in cognition! Most likely!”

“Thanks to Akechi’s lame acting, we figured out something was up.” Ann says with a giggle.

Ryuji frowns and remembers. “When we talked to Akechi at the school festival, he was actin’ like he just realized Mona could talk. But we already saw him drop a mega hint about it waaay earlier.”

I nod but feel myself start to spin slightly. “It was on the trip to the TV station. Morgana mentioned about wanting to eat delicious pancakes and Akechi acted like he heard it. So he must’ve been to the Metaverse and been watching us way before he said he actually-” 

I cut myself off as I fall forward slightly as my legs give out under me, only to be caught by Makoto and Ann in their arms as they hold me up. Haru looks over in worry. “A-Are you ok, Rin-chan!?”

I grip onto them both s best I can, feeling them hold me up. “I’m just… rather tired…”  _ And in so much pain right now…  _

Yusuke nods looking over me. “She does look rather pale… Are you in a lot of pain?”

Makoto sighs softly. Looking over my face. “She needs to rest…”

Ann nods in agreement. “She looks terrible…”

Sojiro points to the booth. “Sit her there. I’ll get her a drink.”

I smile weakly at everyone. “Ngh… Thanks…”

Makoto and Ann set me down as Makoto sits next to me. Sae, Ann and Morgana sit at the bar, Sojiro behind it as the others stand. Ann continues from my explanation. “Since he was lying to us about being in the Metaverse at that time, we assumed he had a hidden motive behind contacting us."

I nod tiredly, resting my arms on the table and leaning my head on them. “His story was too perfect for the situation that we were in.”

Morgana nods in agreement with me. “Yeah, he did approach us when we found ourselves in the worst trouble yet. Rin did have her suspicions beforehand so we moved ahead with investigating him.”

“That’s why we asked Futaba-chan to wiretap his phone.” Haru adds.

Futaba chuckles and snickers. “I pretended to be interested in checking the phone out, but I was actually planting my app. My heart was pounding while I was doing it though.”

“Even that ace detective couldn’t have imagined a program being installed so quickly.” Yusuke muses, “Futaba’s quirky nature proved to be a great help.”

Futaba glares at him. “That was just an act!” She looks away from him to Sae and Sojiro, “After a few days of listening this confirmed his betrayal.” Futaba taps away at her phone, playing out the last of Akechi’s call. 

“...Then, I’ll guide the police into her Palace and have them catch the Phantom Thieves in the act. That would be the only way to arrest them, given their methods. I’ll deal with them after that. Let me see…"

Sojiro looks on in astonishment. “Is this for real…? He was a bad guy after all this?”

Sae sighs as it plays out the rest. “So, he planned to get rid of that guard from the beginning…”

“When she does, you will become a great hero who saved Japan from evil. As will I, of course.”

“I knew he was acting strangely, but to think he was this far gone…” Sae trails off.

Haru frowns at his mention. “He’s no ace detective… Akechi is the perpetrator behind the mental shutdown crimes.”

Makoto looks over to Sojiro. “On top of that, there’s someone else commanding Akechi… Someone with great authority… So great that they can order an assassination in a police station. That’s why we had to make a move before they did.”

Sojiro crosses his arms and nods. “I see…”

It gets later into the evening as we continue to explain to them what happened. Makoto is in the middle of her explanation. “We baited Akechi into Sis’s Palace, making him dispose of Rin’s fake but think he killed her.”

Sae sits up and looks over to her. “Can you elaborate on that in more detail? What exactly happened in my cognitive world?”

“We’re sorry for using you without your permission. Your Palace had all the conditions we needed…” Haru apologizes to her.

“What conditions…?” Sae asks, looking puzzled.

Makoto leans her chin on her hands. “First, we required a place inside the cognitive world that was the same in reality.”

“That place’s based on the real world, after all. Anywhere that’s not warped looks just like normal.” Ryuji explains.

“That’s why nobody but the person who uses the Nav even realizes they’re in the Metaverse.” Ann adds.

Ryuji turns to me sitting in the booth. “Back with Kamoshida, we came in from the station without even noticin’.”

I nod slowly on my arms, yawning softly. “Yeah, you can’t tell the difference with no distortions around. It was perfect for us.” 

_ I’m really tired… and I hurt and ache all over… I can barely keep my eyes open…  _

Yusuke continues for us. “We had already investigated Niijima-san’s Palace when Makoto brought this suggestion to us.”

Morgana nods with a smirk at Makoto. “I was seriously impressed by that suggestion. To be honest, I didn’t quite understand it, but I went along with it.”

I smile up at her. “It was a great idea. We’re very lucky to have Makoto on our side.”

She smiles back to me as Yusuke chuckles. "Makoto is normally so calm as well… but once her mind is set, she gets oddly impulsive. Especially when it comes to Rin might I add.”

Her eyes go wide at him. “I-I do not!” I chuckle softly as she clears her throat, “I did have a bit of a rivalry with Akechi…” She sighs, “But I couldn’t contain myself anymore once you became a target as well, Sis… The reason I joined the Phantom Thieves was to heal your heart, after all.”

Sae lowers her head slightly. “My own achievements were all that mattered to me… I was desperate. I wasn’t myself at all. I’m sorry I couldn’t see that.”

Makoto smiles warmly towards her. “That goes for both of us.”

_ I’m glad they seem back closer together again. _

“We heard from Mako-chan that you were going to do the interrogation, Niijima-san.” Haru adds.

Sae nods. “And regarding its location… I take it you used the data from my laptop?”

Makoto winces, remembering when she did it. “I’m sorry.”

Sae merely shakes her head. “It's ok. Go on.”

Makoto nods and continues. “There were two things we were able to confirm while we were checking the Metaverse. First, our clothes didn’t change when we were in that room. Second, the scenery and details outside the Palace proper were the same as in the real world.”

“Once she explained this to us we secretly went to see for ourselves about the location to see if it was as she said. And it was.” I add.

“There was also one more thing we absolutely needed to make this work…” She looks at me on my arms, “A perfect cognitive replica of Rin in the Metaverse interrogation room. Once we saw the casino guests and police officers, we were convinced this would work. They looked no different from actual people. After that, Rin getting captured by the police went exactly how we planned."

Sae nods, looking towards me. “And I had been interrogating her with no knowledge of this. But, how did you lure Akechi into this… cognitive world’s interrogation room?”

Futaba pulls out her laptop. “All I needed were the coordinates. Hehehehe…”

_ I should probably ask her about that some other time… I can barely keep myself awake at the moment. _

Yusuke chuckles. “Akechi disposed of the fake in the Palace, and left thinking he had been victorious. It must have been truly hilarious for Rin who sat idly in the real world’s room. Surely she was acting quite cocky by herself in that chamber.”

I lean up slightly and prod his side. He retreats quickly, holding his side as I pout slightly. “I was not cocky at all! I was anxious waiting in there by myself until Sae-san came back, you know.”

_ And that horrible dream…  _

“So that’s why you gave me your phone… I only took it because of what you told me.”

Yusuke shrugs and rubs his side. “It’s a shame I didn’t have the opportunity to see that for myself.”

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. “I couldn’t see it either, remember? I’m just glad I didn’t, you know. Die.”

Sae sighs. “All I could do was try to handle all the messages that started coming to me on her phone until it ran out of charge. Huh… So in other words, I’ve been to the Metaverse, albeit for a brief moment.”

I nod, leaning back in the chair and sinking down slightly. “You would have been safe entering your own Palace for a short while.”

“That’s the other reason we had Rin-chan give it to you.” Haru adds, “We needed you to listen to Alibaba, deceive the guard, and ultimately aid in her escape. By having you head back to the interrogation room, we could return you to the real world as well.”

Futaba chuckles, typing away on her laptop. “I mean, I had to think of someway to keep you from running into Akechi mid-assassination.”

Sae smiles and laughs softly. “...Astounding. I hadn’t the slightest idea that such a grand operation was taking place within me.”

“I’m so glad Rin was able to persuade you during the interrogation.” Ann says with relief, “Even though we knew Akechi’s plan, we were pretty worried about that part.”

“True.” Makoto says.

“Why’s that?” Sojiro asks.

“Without Sis on our side, Futaba’s plan and subsequent breakout would have never been possible. That persuasion was easily our greatest gamble. We couldn’t consult Sis beforehand. It was absolutely the make-or-break moment of our plan.”

“Still, I’m surprised you managed to convince me in such a short time. Were you confident you could do it, Kurusu-san?” Sae asks me.

I run my finger along my cheek. “I… um, I don’t really know how I felt. I was just giving everything honestly to you and hoped it would be enough. Plus the drugs and pain made me forget a lot…”

“...Understandable. Either way, I can’t believe you went for such a risky idea…”

“If we could just tell you the true culprit’s plan, I knew you’d realize the bigger picture… Realize that Rin was telling the truth, and that there was a greater evil to pursue.” Makoto explains to her.

She nods taking it all in. “So the reason you kept this a secret from me was so you could catch the true culprit, correct?”

Makoto nods. “Yes. Plus, you had lost control of yourself at that point…”

Sae smiles around at everyone, laughing softly. “This is stunning… All I can really do is laugh.”

Sojiro scratches the side of his head. “I’ve kinda figured out that you guys made Akechi kill a fake… But what did you do about the body?”

“The police never even checked it.” Sae quickly says.

“Huh?”

“They had a coroner working to ensure Rin’s death was reported as suicide. That coroner didn’t take one look at the scene, and just passed along a falsified death certificate. They would just leave the body in that room and never go back to it. They have already sealed up the room from being opened again.”

Sojiro sighs. “The bad guys have that much influence? This is crazy.”

I nod tiredly. “Yeah, but it created such confusion that the news broadcasted it as Akechi wanted. Thankfully that confusion helped Sae-san get me out of there safely. I'm officially dead at this point.”

Makoto looks over to me, watching her eyes scan over me. “Thinking back to the interrogation though… I can’t believe what they did to Rin… The callous use of violence and even drugs is utterly abnormal. If she had lost consciousness and hadn’t been able to tell Sis about the phone, She would’ve died...” She smiles warmly at me, “I’m… truly glad you made it back safe, Rin.”

I smile back and stretch as my body starts to ache more so. “I’m even more glad to get back to all of you. I feel like a human pincushion… But, it was worth it to get this outcome.”

_ I can’t even bring myself to say how much pain I’m in or what happened. It brings up so many images…  _

Sae chuckles. “You are quite the tough one…”

Ann lowers her head. “It still freaked me out when I saw the suicide on the news though… I was so scared we failed…”

Haru nods sadly. “We made sure to live normal lives whilst she was being interrogated to avoid drawing suspicion. Even with that, I couldn’t help but worry for her in my heart…”

“Well, I knew right away that our plan worked out.” Ryuji says, giving me a thumbs up.

Ann rolls her eyes at him. “None of us did! Especially when Akechi came here…”

“I wanted to believe… but considering what we were up against…” Yusuke mutters.

Morgana chuckles. “Ryuji’s a bit on the dense and carefree side.”

“Can it, cat!”

Ann smiles at them. “We didn’t know Rin was alive until we were told earlier, it was hard to wait so long. We were all so upset that we failed.”

Sae crosses her arms. “I was nothing but a tool to avoid a backlash for them… Very well. From here forward, I will do my utmost to assist you… You saved me after all.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I think that covers it from you saving me.”

Sojiro chuckles. “I’ll do whatever I can to help too. Just let me know.”

I hold up my hand to him to get his attention. “Can I please have a coffee then? I can barely keep my eyes open…”

“O-Oh, sure. Let’s take a break everyone. I’ll make everyone a drink as well.”

Sojiro got to handing out drinks to everyone. Makoto comes over with the first aid kit for me as well as some warm water and towel, much to my reluctance. She does what she can with cleaning up some of the blood and my cuts, covering up the worse ones. The blood is so thickly dried in places that she can’t remove it with how much it hurts. Everyone asks to help or asks if I’m ok, but I manage to calm them down with a few words.

Ryuji sits back in his chair and cheers. “Well, the Phantom Thieves’re back together! We can finally take it to Akechi and the bastard backin’ him!”

“Have you figured out who is behind all this?” Sojiro asks.

Futaba nods as she takes a sip from her drink. “Akechi let that slip after the murder. He said, Shido-san.”

“Shido… Feels like I’ve heard that name somewhere.” Ryuji thinks.

“Shido…” Sojiro ponders for a moment. “Could it be Masayoshi Shido?”

“Who?” Ann asks, puzzled.

Makoto holds her chin in thought. “I believe he’s a politician… Remember, Ryuji? You said his speech was too loud.”

“For real!?”

“It is possible that Shido is the mastermind.” Sae says.

“Huh?” Yusuke leans up from his chair, “What do you mean?”

“Do you have some kind of evidence?” Haru asks.

Sae shakes her head. “Nothing material. However, there are various conditions which align with that possibility.”

I sip my coffee as they speak, running that name through my head.  _ Shido… Masayoshi Shido… Wait. I know him!  _ I cough up my drink, pointing over at Sae as I try to regain my voice.

“Huh, me? What is it?”

I point over to her bag. “Notebook, last pages.”

Sae pulls out my notebook from her bag, skipping to the last pages as she reads over it. Her eyes go wide slightly. “Masayoshi Shido… You already suspected him?”

I nod my head. “Him among others. I was narrowing it down and he was one of the electorates for the Prime Minister position. His influence and power match with the mental shutdown case victims and so on.”

Sae nods, eyes scanning over the book. “He would profit from the damages done to the current administration by the psychotic breakdowns. He maintained a negative stance towards the Phantom Thieves and gained tremendous popularity. As you rightly say here, he’ll most likely become the next Prime Minister in the upcoming election.”

Ann shakes her head angrily. “No…”

Yusuke huffs, leaning back against the bar. “Did he set us up with that election in mind?”

Sae keeps reading the notes, turning the pages. “If he is behind all this, that would be a stark opposition to his honest, public image.”

Makoto frowns. “So his current position and popularity is just him benefiting from the mental collapses…”

“We’ll make him have a change of heart, no matter what it takes.” Haru states with determination.

“Mom…” Futaba mutters with a frown.

Sojiro sighs, hand covering his face. “Shido, huh…?”

“What is the matter?” Yusuke asks him.

“I had a feeling he was wrapped up in all this. Just based on the connections I had in my previous job…”

I rest my head on my hands to keep it up as I look over at him. “You knew him, didn’t you? I kinda got that vibe whenever he was on TV and you made it like you weren’t listening to him or any mention of him.”

“Sharp as ever. But yeah, I think he was the one who crushed Wakaba’s research and confiscated her materials. From the moment Wakaba died… I had a hunch he was involved.” He sighs regretfully, “But there was nothing I could do, so I chose to protect Futaba and went into hiding.”

Futaba stands up from the booth and glares at him. “Why didn’t you say that sooner!?”

“You guys would’ve definitely gone after him If I had. He would’ve killed all of you, no doubt. That’s what he usually does to people who get in his way.”

_ I was so close to his name too. And he sounds familiar for some reason…  _

Sae leans forward on her knees, holding the book in her hand. “I was originally looking into the mental shutdown cases. It was then that I accidentally stumbled upon government research regarding the psychotic breakdowns. So, I tracked down the whereabouts of that research data and met with the associated parties. Boss was one of those parties. I would never have imagined all of this was connected…”

Sojiro shakes his head as if remembering past memories. “Way back when, Shido kept saying he was going to be Prime Minister one day. Nobody believed him though…”

“What’s going to happen to this country if Shido becomes Prime Minister? What about the world…?” Ann asks.

Yusuke sighs next to her. “The issue is simpler than that. This is nothing more than yet another selfish adult trying to impose his will on the public.”

“We gotta expose that rotten bastard!”

Morgana nods at Ryuji. “Yeah, we’ll do it like always!”

“Then let’s check the Nav!” Haru says quickly.

Ryuji pulls out his phone, typing in his name. “Result found.” He jumps to his feet, “We gotta hit! Well… duh. It ain’t a surprise he has one.”

"Where would the location be?” Yusuke questions us.

Ann spins her pigtail in her finger in thought. “...What kind of things go through a politician's head?”

“I always think of dirty money and shady actions with politicians.” Futaba comments.

Ryuji scratches his head. “What does he do? And where? We don’t got a clue about this guy’s life.”

My head starts to throb painfully as I try to think harder. The drug has not fully dissipated yet and it made it tough to think over everything. I hold the side of my head and wince. Images of the beating replay over and over. Each hit and pain replaying over and over again as I wince. “Ngh… ngh…” 

_ Not more images and ptsd…  _

Makoto turns to me, looking worried as she holds up my head in her hands. “Are you ok!? You don’t look so good…”

Sae crosses her arms. “The drug may still be in her system. And on top of that her injuries are quite numerous. We should finish this quickly. She needs the rest.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose to try and elevate the pressure. “I’ll be fine for a bit longer… Carry on.”  _ I’m useless at the moment like this… It sucks... _

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Makoto takes her eyes off of me. “His Palace must be somewhere that politicians frequent. Any ideas?”

Everyone gave a blank expression, not able to think of an answer. She then turns back to me. “Do you have an idea, Rin?”

I rise up my head, rubbing my forehead to try and clear my head.  _ Somewhere politicians frequent… No. More like where he sees his seat of power more than anything. He already sees himself in that position.  _ “I would have to say… the Diet Building.”

The nav pings. “We got a hit!”

“How arrogant must he be to see himself as the ruler of the Diet Building?” Yusuke huffs.

“Our next target is the big shot politician, Masayoshi Shido. Everyone in?” Ryuji asks.

Ann nods quickly. “Of course!”

“He’ll be a worthy opponent.” Yusuke nods as well.

“Let’s win this, together!” Haru adds with confidence.

Futaba gives a thumbs-up. “Time to get revenge!”

Morgana grins. “Then it’s unanimous!”

“All we gotta do now is figure out what he thinks of the Diet Building.”

“So that’s the app that allowed me to enter the Metaverse.” Sae says.

My vision starts to become fuzzy and my eyes become heavier and heavier. I had pushed it back for a while but I can’t stop it now. I’m so tired and exhausted. I feel myself start to slide down, only able to close my eyes as sleep finally takes me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto jumps as she feels something hit and rests against her shoulder. Quickly turning to see Rin’s head resting up against it. “Rin! Are you-” Everyone looks over in surprise until they can hear the heavy breathing coming from her, eyes closed and looking fast asleep.

“She asleep?” Ryuji asks, peering over.

Makoto nods, smiling at her sleeping face as some bangs of hair fall over it. “Yeah, she is…”

Sae smiles as she watches. “I’m surprised she was able to stay awake this long. She has been through a lot today. More than anyone should have…”

Makoto brushes her hair from her head behind her ear, letting her rest against her. “We have until the eighteenth before the election. So the seventeenth is our deadline.”

Yusuke nods. “It’s best we hurry before they discover there’s no body in the morgue.”

“Should we start tomorrow then? We can meet at the Diet building after school?” Ann asks everyone.

Ryuji points at the sleeping Rin. “That reminds me, what is she gonna do about school? She can’t show up as she’s supposed to be dead. Plus lookin’ that bad everyone would ask questions.”

“Ms. Kawakami said she went back home for family reasons.” Ann adds.

Sojiro nods. “That’s what I told the school.”

“Well, she will have to stay outta sight. This whole thing’ll be for nothin’ is she is caught.” 

“What’d you mean?” Sojiro asks.

“This operation had another purpose outside of escaping Akechi’s clutches.” Makoto explains, “Shido tried to place all the blame on the Phantom Thieves and deceive the public at the same time. He has ruined countless lives, and made Goro Akechi, a student, assist him with assassinations. A mere change of heart is too lenient for such an abominable criminal.”

“We’ll be making use of the police statement that the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide.” Haru adds, “Rin, our leader who is presumed dead will come out of hiding to deliver a grand statement. She’ll say she has escaped prison, not committed suicide, and was in fact almost killed by a criminal.”

Futaba chuckles at the thought. “Everyone’s gonna flip.”

Sojiro looks at everyone in astonishment. “You guys thought through all this stuff!?”

Ryuji smirks at him. “We’re intellectuals, y’know?”

“That’s why you needed such a daring trick as getting Rin captured and appearing to be killed.” Sae chuckles, “What frightening teenagers…”

“But the true battle has only just begun. We won the first round, but we must stay on our toes.” She feels arms wrap around hers as Rin cuddles up to her arm, making her cheeks flush slightly.

Haru giggles. “She seems to be getting more comfortable.”

Makoto clears her throat. “A-Anyway. We need time for Rin to recover as well. We’ll need to prepare for anything.”

Ryuji checks his phone. “The last train’ll be comin’ soon. We had best get goin’.” He walks over to Rin and Makoto, “Uh, stay strong, Rin. Here if you need anythin’.”

Yusuke walks up next as he walks out the door. “Rest and recover well, Rin. We need our leader back.”

He follows Ryuji as Haru walks up. She bops down, gently patting her sleeping head. “Please rest up, Rin-chan.”

Ann then bops down next to her, patting her gently as well. “Yeah, we’re all here for you, Rin. Rest up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ann, Haru, Yusuke and Ryuji head off as a group to the station. All are quiet as they wait for the train. It is just them standing there.

Ryuji is the first to speak up. “I never thought Rin would get beat up like that…”

Yusuke sighs heavily. “None of us did. The desperation of the police for an end to the Phantom Thieves is deeper than we thought…”

Haru sniffles quietly. “And Rin-chan paid for our mistake…”

Ann lowers her head sadly. “Just seeing her like that… I could barely… look… at her.” She starts to choke on her words, “How could… they do that… to her…” Tears start to run down her cheeks as she then leans on Ryuji’s shoulder as she sobs.

“Ann-chan…” Haru wipes her eyes as she sniffles, “It hurt so much to see her so injured…”

He holds up his hands in surprise before gently holding her head. “We’ll get those bastards back for what they did to her…”

Yusuke gently rubs Haru’s back as she sobs. “We will make them pay dearly for hurting, Rin.”

Ann nods and leans back from Ryuji, wiping her eyes and nodding firmly. “We’ll make sure she recovers and get them back!”

Ryuji grins at her. “Hell yeah.”

Haru then wipes her eyes and smiles. “Yes!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto stretches slightly as it is now only herself, a sleeping Rin, Futaba, Sae, Morgana and Sojiro in the cafe. Makoto watches as Rin sleeps and winces slightly against her. Futaba smiles from across the booth. “She seems to have found a pillow for herself. She does look in pain though…”

Makoto smiles and looks down at the sleeping Rin still on her shoulder and claiming her arm in her sleep. “Myself being a pillow, is very unexpected… But I don’t exactly mind. We can only imagine what she went through…”

Morgana jumps up onto the table and looks over her. “She looks seriously beaten up though. Who knows what other injuries she has that we can’t see…”

Futaba huffs. “Damn officers, thinking they can do what they want!”

Makoto frowns, looking over her bruised and cut face resting on her shoulder. Seeing the bruises and blood around her wrists from the cuffs being too tight as well. “We will make them pay by bringing Shido down.”

Sae chuckles and walks over. “You’re quite protective of her I see.”

Makoto quickly looks up at her, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. “W-Well… we are together after all.”

Sae nods, sitting next to Futaba in the booth. “I know. She told me as much during the interrogation. Although it took me a while to get it out of her.”

Sojiro chuckles, cleaning up the cups with a cloth. “It did for all of us as well.”

“Didn’t you figure it out quite quickly, Sojiro? I mean, you told us all, after all.” Futaba asks, leaning over the table to look at him.

He simply nods. “Well, they were taking their time with saying it. So, I gave them a helping hand.”

Makoto groans softly as her sister nods opposite her. “I see. But you decided not to tell me?” Makoto opens her mouth to speak, but Sae continues, “Which was a good call, considering my mental state at the time. I was surprised to hear it myself seeing as you have never been in a relationship before.”

Makoto lowers her head bashfully. “Sis…”

Futaba smiles. “Don’t be like that, Makoto. You’re reallyyy lucky to be with someone like Rin.”

Morgana looks over Rin. “You don’t see a lot of people like her. She is a special person that has helped us all out and kept us all together throughout this.”

Sae crosses her arms and nods. “I got that impression when talking with her. She is only ever treated as a criminal due to her record.”

Makoto sighs sadly. “She really has been through a lot.”

“A lot. There was more?” Sae asks, raising an eyebrow.

The other three nod and explain what had happened with her past that she had told them. Sojiro doesn’t even know and he is as shocked as Sae when they finish. “So this is almost the second time she has been killed? How can one girl remain the same after all of that.” Sae ponders looking her over.

“Because she is strong.” Makoto says.

“And the best.”

“And our leader.”

Sae chuckles at the three. “She has had quite an impression on all of you, hasn’t she? To think her parents are the leaders of the Foreign Relations SIU team. I had heard of them both but I didn't know them by name. I didn’t have to go to that area of the SIU. No wonder her investigation skills are so good.”

Makoto smiles and leans against Rin. “She is our leader after all. We’re all lucky.”

Sae’s expression then turns serious. “Still… We don’t exactly know how well she is.”

Sojiro raises his eyebrow at her. “What do you mean by that?”

She sighs as everyone turns to her. “I mean with what she meant through. We will never know what she truly had to go through in there or how much pain she is actually in. I doubt she would just tell us. And the extent of her injuries is unknown to us. Plus, one doesn’t just come out unscathed from what she went through. She could have serious trauma from her injuries. And that is even more likely with what she has already been through…”

Morgana lays on the table, sighing as he looks down at her sleeping form. “It really does hurt to see her like this…”

Futaba’s head lowers sadly. “We did everything we could and it still wasn’t enough…”

Makoto sighs as she looks down at her face. How bruised and bloody it is. It makes her heart ache so much. “We’ll make sure to take care of her… Whatever she needs to recover…”

“I’ll make sure she goes right to the doctor tomorrow and get her fixed up as much as she can.”

“Thanks, Boss.” 

Sae smiles warmly. “I would like to talk to you both. However, that can wait until she has recovered.” She stands from the booth, “We should get going, Makoto. It’s late.”

Makoto looks up at her then back to Rin as Sojiro comes out from around the bar. “Don’t you worry. We’ll get her up to bed and rest right away. And I’ll make sure she goes to the doctor tomorrow, as promised.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

She carefully manoeuvres her way out of her arms, giving her forehead a soft peck before resting her against the chair. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rin.” She whispers, waving at the others as her and her sister walk out of the cafe into the cold night. She looks toward her sister walking next to her, “Thank you, Sis. For all of this.”

She looks down at her with a soft smile. “I should be the one thanking you. You helped me realize who I had become. You will always be by my side, right?”

Makoto smiles back. “I will, Sis. I will.”

“That reminds me. You never did change my heart, so how did I change back?”

“We convinced your shadow of what you had forgotten. We planned to reduce as much damage we sustained so we could carry out the plan. It was especially important for Rin as she would be interrogated. I did my best to get through to you as we fought and I’m glad it worked. We bet you wouldn’t go all out against us because of your morals and justice. Changing your heart would’ve made you unable to interrogate Rin and we could never have pulled this off.”

“So you gambled that I was still rational to be able to understand who I had become and not need a change of heart? Or more specifically, to do it myself. Clever.”

“That’s correct.” She smiles slightly, “Still more to do though…”

“Worried about her?”

She blinks up at her and nods sadly. “Yeah… She looked to be holding in so much pain… I’ve never seen her so bruised and bloodied and-” Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she chokes on her words, “I thought I lost her, Sis… I thought I lost her…”

Sae sighs sadly and wraps her up in a warming hug. “It’s ok now… She is still here with us. Just give her all the support you can to aid in her recovery. It’s all we can do for her now.”

Makoto squeezes her arms around her. “Y-Yeah… I was just so scared…”

Sae smiles and wipes her eyes of the tears. “And she needs you now more than ever. Be strong for her.”

She sniffs and nods, straightening up and wiping her eyes quickly. “I will be.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sojiro carefully picks Rin up in his arms, carefully manoeuvring her out of the booth. His eyes scan over her bloody, bruised and cut legs as well as her face and arms. 

_ They really did a number on you… You’ll be safe here, I promise. _

Futaba jumps up and down in front of him. “Standing there won’t get her to bed, Sojiro! Move it!”

He chuckles and smiles at her. “On my way now.”

He carefully walks up the stairs with Futaba and the cat close behind him. The cat bounds forward and jumps up on the window ledge above her bed as Futaba, moves out the sheets and puffs up the pillow for her.

Sojiro smiles and carefully places her down on the bed as Futaba removes her shoes and places them down. He pulls the covers up over her.

“What is it, Morgana?” Futaba asks as the cat just meows back, “I know, it’s hard to see her like this…”

Sojiro smiles and pats her head. “I’ll make sure she visits the doctor and recovers. It’s hard for me to see her like this too…” She winces in her sleep as he crouches down and pulls the covers back up to her, “You recover now, you hear, kid?”

Futaba sighs and looks down at her. “We could’ve prepared better so she didn’t get beaten…” The cat just meows again, “Yeah I know…”

Sojiro straightens back up. “Come on now, let’s leave her be.”

Futaba pouts at him slightly. “Um… Can’t we do anything medical wise for her? I mean… She has so many deep cuts, bruising and cuts that they could easily get infected and hurt her more…”

Sojiro sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I know what you mean and I want to help her out as much as I can too, but we could make her feel worse if we attempt to help her that way. We should leave it to her doctor tomorrow.”

“But what if she can’t wait that long! She could be in so much pain that… that…!” 

Sojiro walks over and pats her head gently. “I know, I know, Futaba…” He sighs as she begins to sob quietly as tears roll down her cheeks. He kneels down and wipes her eyes under her glasses, “We’ll do what we can for her as a family, right?”

She blinks at him and then nods firmly, pumping her fists. “Y-Yeah! As a family!”

He smiles and leans up. “Good. Now let's leave her be.”

“Wait!” Futaba grumbles quickly rubbing her eyes before running over to her bed and gently leans over and hugs her, “Please get well soon, Rin… We need you…”

Sojiro smiles as he watches her.  _ We won’t let them near you, kid. We promise as a family. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana still sits above her on the window ledge, gazing down at her.

Futaba waves him over at the stairs. “You comin’, Mona?”

“I’ll be a minute.”

“Ok!”

He watches them both disappear down the stairs as his eyes move back to hers. He can’t help but sigh sadly as his eyes scan over her bloodied and bruised face. It is like she had just come out of a warzone. She winces in her sleep and looks constantly in discomfort and pain.

_ Who knows what you had to endure for us all… The hell you went through to keep us all going…  _

“Ngh…” She winces again, shaking in her sleep as her sheets fall down slightly.

He jumps down and bites the top of the sheet and carefully drags it up to cover her again, making sure to tuck it in around her and careful not to wake her up. He watches her breathe heavily, looking pale as droplets of sweat run down her brow and face.

He looks down sadly again. “I’m sorry we couldn’t do more. I couldn’t do more… We never knew this was going to happen to this extent and seeing you like this…” He sighs heavily, leaning up and pressing his nose gently on the tip of hers, “Please rest up and recover… I’ll make sure no one comes to hurt you… I’ll protect you, Rin!”

He then just smiles slightly as she remains asleep. “I’ll let you rest. You need something, just call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'm going to need a short break after writing these last two chapters. A lot of time and work has gone into them.
> 
> I do hope this one was good as well! The small talk between Sae and Rin. How everyone is trying to hold in their emotions for what happened to Rin while trying to explain what had happened. But all seem to be unable to hold it in. Everyone is upset about what happened and cares deeply for Rin and I hope I managed to portray that in this. Even with Sojiro saying to protect her as part of their family with Futaba is really nice. Can't forget the Morgana cat kiss at the end as well. Everyone wants to do their best to help her recover.
> 
> Rin is out of it though, but next chapter will be very heavily focused on her recovery and the price she had to pay. That means Takemi is coming back to help as well as everyone else in their own way. Thank you all for your amazing support as usual. You're all great. See you Saturday for the next one.


	82. The Price of Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

I slowly open my eyes, holding the side of my head as it throbs painfully. In fact it's the same all over my body. Little lights fill my vision, rubbing them to remove them from my sight. I lean up slowly, my body is stiff from the injuries. I feel the covers of my bed fall and bundle up on my lap as I look around. 

_Huh? My room? And I’m in bed? I don’t remember coming up here._ I look down at myself, seeing I’m still in my battered school uniform.

“I was carried here then…? That must mean I slept in front of the others?” I wrack my brain to try and remember, only remembering something warm and soft I was up against. “I fell asleep on Makoto in front of everyone, and her sister…” I groan softly, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

_That’s embarrassing. I couldn’t exactly help it though, I’m still exhausted and hurting so much…_

I pat my hand around for my phone and wince with each pat, but can’t find it to see the time. I hold the base of my wrist as it stings. _Ngh… I can barely move my wrists with these deep cuts…_

I glance at the stairs and see the light still on downstairs, hearing the slight voices of Sojiro, Futaba and Morgana. 

_The others must’ve left by now. Still, Akechi came here after he tried to kill me? Was it to gloat or see the satisfaction of winning? He is obsessed with winning and being on top… I’m just glad this all went our way. If he came into that room instead of Sae…_

I wrap my arms around myself and shiver. A tingle runs down my spine and across my body. _Fear is natural in a situation like this… I was afraid, but it had to be done… It had to be done… The price though…_

My head suddenly sparks with pain, making me groan, seeing the images of the interrogation again. Each attack and needle and- 

Ngh… _I need to get up for a bit… I can’t stand this at the moment…_

I swing out my legs, feeling the cool air hit the bare, bruised and cut skin as I slowly stand, being slightly wobbly but able to stand by myself now that I got some energy from sleeping. My fingers run over my face and lips as I wince, seeing the bruises covering my legs. 

_I still feel terrible… This is worse than when my gym team beat me… At least I wasn’t knocked out… I would be truly dead if that happened…_

I make my way downstairs, squinting and rubbing my eyes from the sudden change in light. “Oh, you’re awake.” Sojiro says in surprise, watching me come down the stairs.

I nod slowly. “Mmhm… Thanks for carrying me to bed.” I turn to Futaba and Morgana still sitting in the booth now with some curry, “Sorry I fell asleep on you guys too.”

Futaba shakes a hand at me, finishing her mouthful before speaking. “Don’t worry about it! You need the rest after all.” I sit opposite her in the booth, pushing the bangs of hair away from my face. Futaba looks over me, “You look terrible, like you have the worst case of bed hair ever.”

I hold up my hair in my hand, seeing it all dishevelled. “Oh lovely…” I let it flop back down my back, “Um, I fell asleep here, didn’t I?”

Morgana nods. “Yeah, right onto Makoto.”

“I thought so…”

Sojiro comes over and places a glass of fizzing water in front of me. “Take this. It has some painkillers in it.”

I smile up at him and take it in my hands. “Thank you.” I quickly start downing the beverage, “Ugh… that is not a nice taste…”

Sojiro chuckles now back behind the bar. “It’s not supposed to be. Do you want something to eat?”

I shake my head, leaning back against the chair and hugging my legs up to me. “I’ll wait until the morning to have something. I don’t exactly have an appetite at the moment…” I look over to Futaba who is forking down the last bites of her curry, “Futaba. Can you explain to me what you did with my phone? I kind of wanted to ask you earlier."

Morgana walks over to me. “Are you sure you want to hear that now? It’d be best if you just slept.”

“I just want to stay awake for a while…” _All I kept dreaming of was being beaten in that room anyway…_

Futaba grins and swallows her last forkful, dropping the fork onto the plate with a clang. “Remember how I hijacked your phone during the school trip? That kinda came in handy!”

“How so?”

“Well, remember how I put that wiretap app in Akechi’s phone? Basically that let me see GPS info for two phones. Now what could I do with that info…?”

I tilt my head to the side, trying to think. “Um… Oh right. When Sae-san would run into Akechi?”

“Yup! That’s when I saw my chance and sent the signal to the Nav. But there was the chance they’d just pass each other without saying a single word. That’s why we needed to tell her to show Akechi your phone!”

Morgana’s eyes go wide. “This plan still surprises me no matter how many times I hear it…”

“Still, I couldn’t just directly hack into the Metaverse Nav. It’s a mysterious app, after all.”

_Yeah, tell that to Igor._

“But you know how it has a bookmark function? All you have to do is push the button. Making the phone think she pushed the button was totally doable. Mwehehehe… Pretty good, huh!?”

I chuckle slightly, wincing as the movement hurts my stomach. “That it was. And so are you, Futaba.”

She chuckles happily, holding up her finger. “It may not have looked like it, but everyone else was risking their lives too. Though there’s no doubt you were most at risk. I mean, you actually got arrested… And they did all that to you… But it seems like that drug and stuff made you forget details of the plan.”

I nod slowly, letting my legs back down, patting down my battered skirt. “Yeah, sorry. Um, could you explain it to me again?”

“Sure!” She sits up in her usual crouched position, “Well, since the rest of us didn’t get captured, we had to act. We had to pretend we never wanted you to get arrested… Pretend the suicide news was a real shock.” She tilts her head down to one side, “Well, it actually was… Niijima-san was meant to tell us that it didn’t happen but she was quiet until she actually got back here. Soo that was actually still a shock and seriously upsetting… Anyway, we had to act like we didn’t know anything. We couldn’t let our guard down even once while you were gone. If they had realized our plan, they would have immediately killed you.”

I rub the back of my neck. “When you say it like that, my life really did seem to hang by a thread. Please continue.”

Futaba nods and continues. “Another tough part was figuring out how to get Niijima-san and Akechi back from the Metaverse. In order to return to reality, you have to go back to the point where you came into the Metaverse. So they both had to go back down the hall where they met. Akechi would just come back the same way after the assassination. The real issue was Niijima-san. We needed her to stop for a moment before she headed back toward the interrogation room. But nothing can be sent to a phone inside the Palace. So… I had to program the messages in beforehand.”

I nod, taking in as much as possible. “So you had to estimate when the messages would go off to make it seem like you were talking with her and to make her stop at the exact spot?”

She sighs and nods. “That part was kinda last minute, so I had to pull an all-nighter trying to get it set up… The other problematic thing was tying Akechi up! That was really tough…”

I tilt my head slightly. “Tying him up? What do you mean by that?”

“Uhhh, I obviously don’t mean the real Akechi. Even if we could do that, it would ruin our plan. The one we had to tie up was Sae Niijima’s cognitive Akechi.”

I blink in surprise, yawning softly. “Oh right… How did you do that?”

“Well, there was a pretty decent chance he’d run into the cognitive Akechi. And if that happened, Akechi would’ve totally realized we had lured him into the Palace. Nobody even thought of the possibility until the night beforehand… Makoto realized in the middle of the night, it was a huge mess trying to figure out what to do.”

I smile slightly. “Sounds like Makoto.”

“Yup! In the end, we chose to sneak into the Metaverse while the plan was happening to tie up the cognition. Because you told Sae to show him your phone, we expected her to chat with him for at least a bit… So, we had a few minutes to strike after the cognitive Akechi showed up, but before the Nav activated. Thankfully, Sae didn’t know his true nature, so the one that appeared was an ordinary kid. It was pretty simple surrounding him, knocking him out, and tossing him on another floor. But man, watching Makoto’s skill was super amazing… I guess she does use knuckles as her weapon.” She points at me, “You had better watch out for that seeing as you’re both in a relationship.”

I rub my finger along my cheek. “Um, why would she want to knock me out though?” _She is amazing as well._

Futaba shrugs. “Eh, maybe? But good point. Anyway, appreciate what everyone else did.”

“I always appreciate what you all did.” I yawn again, covering my hand over my mouth, “He came over here too?”

“Akechi did, yeah. We all thought it would be you, but when he came over we really thought we all messed up. Everyone was upset and crying…”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. That bastard was almost gloating to us that you had died. We’ll make him pay for it!” 

Sojiro hangs up his apron. Coming around to the booth. “That should be enough, Futaba. We should let her rest now.” He looks down at me, “Do you need some help getting up?”

I shake my head up at him. “I’ll be fine, thank you…”

Futaba jumps up and picks up Morgana. “Hey, why am I going!?”

Futaba huffs as he kicks about. “We are letting Rin rest without interruption! Wait, I forgot an important thing!” She hands Morgana to Sojiro and he walks out with him.

I stand from the booth and tilt my head at her. “What is-”

She then bounds over and wraps me up in a hug as she peeks up at me. “D-Don’t make me scared like that again! I thought I lost someone in my family again!”

I blink at her in surprise and hugs her back. “S-Sorry…” 

She chuckles and leans back quickly. “No need! Anyway, rest up! Night, Rin!”

I smile and wave her off. “Good night.” _Thank you for everything. Family too, huh…?_

I turn off the lights and close up, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I throw off my battered clothes and stare at the mirror.

I look over my arms, legs and at my stomach. There are deep coloured bruises and cuts over my skin. My stomach has a large bruise in the center from being repeatedly hit, much like with Kamoshida. It was mostly small cuts and smaller bruising on my chest. My upper arms have various spots of bruising, my left arm having a gash down it that had healed somewhat already. My right has various bruises and the injection marks. Deep purple coloured circles are around my wrists from where the handcuffs had been. My initial struggle against them was probably the cause of the deep lacerations there. My hands and fingers have slight bruising and small cuts along them. I look down at my legs. My shins are quite bruised from their kicks. However, the worst is on my thighs. An angry looking purple bruise covers down the length of both. Even slight movements cause it considerable pain. I tilt myself slightly to show my back in the mirror, also covered in various sized bruises.

I sigh and trace my fingers along my face and wince when they hit the bruised skin. My cheeks and jaw sustained most of the bruising from the punches and my lips had been cut down the middle on each. Worse was my nose which is still mostly covered in dried blood that Makoto couldn’t clean well enough without hurting me. Talking and smiling is even painful to do. 

“The price of survival…" _As long as everyone is safe, that is what matters the most… I’m so tired though.._ . I look down at myself, running my fingers through my dishevelled and knotted hair. _Just get in the shower…_

I walk in and immediately wince when the hot water hits me sore and sensitive skin, gritting my teeth and staying under it until I get used to it. I just let the water flow over me, staring down at the water as it runs with a slight tint of red.

_As much as Futaba said they had helped and what a good job I had done, I was still scared going through it all… It hurt to be interrogated like that, to remember or be killed. Pressure like that made me nervous and frightened… I may be the leader, but I was afraid. It still scares me now. I'm just extremely lucky to have such talented friends. They kept me going. Going over it all with Sae made me realize that all over again. I was the lucky one here. I owe them my life. A thought kept me going. A thought of wanting to be with everyone again. To laugh and smile together, and to be with Makoto again. And a promise to Kasumi. They're what kept me going through the pain and pressure._

I smile widely, even though it hurts. Feeling the tears welling up in my eyes as they run down my face along with the hot water. Sobbing and sniffing as I wipe them away with the back of my hands. "Thank you so much for saving me, everyone… Thank you so very much." 

I stay in for a while and dry up, wrapping up in a towel and changing when I get into my room, just getting into bed as soon as possible to relax, sinking into the mattress.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akechi walks into Shido’s office after coming back from LeBlanc. _Seeing all those fools so defeated and upset was such a satisfying scene. Now only one more thing stands in my way…_

On his desk is a death certificate with a familiar name written on it. “That’s the death certificate of the principal offender, correct? Is there a problem with it?”

Shido shakes his head calmly. “No. Nothing in particular. More importantly, you’ve done well with regard to the prosecutors.”

“The cause of death for the SIU director has been settled as a stroke.”

“I had him work quite substantially on forging evidence. His loss should be mourned for our case.”

Akechi can’t help but smile. “It was thanks to his efforts that I could enter the Phantom Thief’s interrogation room too and take her down. It was a very satisfying experience.”

Shido grins back. “I’m sure it was. The SIU is in disarray with his death. I’ll take my time choosing a successor after the elections. One we can control as well.”

“At any rate, I’m now praised as a hero, and I owe it all to the Phantom Thieves.”

Shido nods firmly. “All possible hindrances are now gone. There’s no doubt that this election is mine. I will lead this country to its revival. Those who get in the way must be eliminated at times, that’s the correct way to use the Metaverse.”

“Still, it would stand out if there were continuous deaths and scandals with your political rivals. Which is why I made them suspects. Prosecute the targets I turned psychotic… and solve them as cases unrelated to you.” Akechi pulls a proud pose, “And thus, the charismatic ace detective was born.”

Shido chuckles, pushing up his glasses. “Thanks to your efforts, my clean image remains untarnished, and I’ve monopolized public opinion.”

“When the Phantom Thieves emerged, I thought things might become somewhat troublesome.”

_One in particular who is now longer with us. The joy of victory is in my grasp._

Shido just laughs. “And they were just brats once we looked into it. All we needed to do was lay the blame on them…” He stands from his chair, “Their popularity was a bit beyond my expectations, but flipping it made the negative press stronger. Just a little more, and I will take the seat of Prime Minister.” He then frowns.

“Is something the matter?” Akechi asks.

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing much. I was told by the SIU director before his death that two investigators of the branch are still gaining information about me from out of the country. It appears they’ve gone rogue.”

“Two investigators?”

“Yes. They were apparently their top investigators that were investigating me for years in secret. Even after the director forced them to stop they have supposedly been continuing it behind the scenes. They were sent away to stop them interfering, however they have used that to stay out of our reach.”

Akechi raises an eyebrow. “I wasn’t told anything about this. Do you need them to be eliminated? What are their names?”

He shakes his head calmly. “No. They aren’t in Japan anyway. But once I’m Prime Minister it will be easy to deal with them. They pose no threat to me anyway.”

“For you to think about them must mean they pose some threat, Shido-san.”

“It won’t matter soon. For now we push forward.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up in the middle of the night, gasping and jolting up in bed and breathing heavily, a cold sweat running down my forehead. I take in deep breaths. One hand gripping at my chest as the other grips my head as I wince. Images of the beating flash in my mind as it starts to replay everything. The girls beating me, that night at home, the court and everything up until now. 

Everything then suddenly distorts like a fuzzy image as the pain increases in my head. “Ngh…!” A distorted voice comes through like bad static, but I can’t understand any of it. Thankfully it slowly dissipates and stops, “Why must all that come back now… That voice was strange though…”

I groan as my whole body aches so much that I can’t get back to sleep. I sit up in bed and look out the window as some light from the moon lights up my bed and part of my room. I still can’t get it out of my head of what we had just done. This whole plan was incredibly complicated and yet we had managed to pull it off. But it was only just the beginning. 

And I still feel that dull feeling in the pit of my stomach. The nerves and pressure still linger. And my body is constantly reminding me of what I had to go through. The throbbing aching and each movement pains me. It just reminds me of being in the same position as before with the gymnastics girls. But this time things are different. I have amazing friends to back me up and save me. I doubt I could express in words how much I wanted to thank them, however, their praise of seeing me back was enough for me. 

“I just wish they hadn’t done so much damage to me…” I sigh and flop back down onto my pillow even though it hurts. Some hair covers my face but I’m too tired to move it, “I must’ve looked terrible to everyone… All I can do is hope for a quick recovery.”

I then hear a tapping on my window, leaning up in bed again. “Ugh… What now…” I kneel up and I’m surprised to see Morgana outside. I quickly open the window and let him in, closing it behind him, “Morgana? What are you doing here?”

He sits on my covered lap as I sit up in bed. “I was… worried about you. I mean, you look terrible.”

I chuckle slightly even though it hurts. “I probably do… But thank you for worrying.” I pat his head a few times, “There is something else, isn’t there?”

He nods slightly. “You know, something that Futaba said before… When you were in the Palace, she picked up a reading of someone who came to rescue you.”

I remember the battle in the Palace in the escape. “...It was Kasumi. She saved me back there.”

“So it was Yoshizawa… Then we’d better let her know you’re safe now.”

“We really do. She probably thinks I’m dead and our promise…”

Morgana smiles up at me. “I’ll even lend you a hand with it.”

“Hm? What do you-” My head drops and I bolt up after almost falling asleep, “Ngh my head… Sorry, Morgana…”

“You should really rest. I’ll take care of it.”

“Ok, thank you.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning comes and I feel just as awful. The side effects from the drug are a nightmare and my body aches all over as I slowly wake up. The nightmares are the worst thing. And I'm glad it was just an actual nightmare. I was stuck in the interrogation room and instead of Sae walking in, it was Akechi. Looking up to a barrel being pointed between my eyes sends shivers down my spine. 

_It didn’t happen. It’s all fine._ I crawl out of bed and head to the shower. The shower only made my injuries more apparent to me after waking. But it helps relax me a little.

Since I’m considered dead I have to remain hidden as best I could. Seeing as everyone put it. I'm very noticeable. I put on a hoodie and throw up the hood to hide my hair. Thankfully it is long enough to cover over my other clothes too. I head out alone and quickly make my way to Takemi’s clinic. 

_I wonder how she will react..._

I open the door, hearing her music blaring off again. Taking off my hood as I step inside. The music immediately turns off and she glares at me from her slouched position on her chair. I wave my hand slightly at her. "Hey Takemi-"

“You…”

I stop as she swiftly pushes herself up, comes out of the office and marches towards me, still glaring daggers at me. I hold up both hands defensively. "T-Takemi I-"

She slaps her hand gently on my cheek, making it sting against the bruises. "Don't you ever, EVER worry me like that again. They said you committed suicide and I feared the worst…”

I hold my cheek and lower my head sadly. “I’m really sorry…”

She then surprises me as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug, pressing me against her. “You should be.”

I smile slightly in her arms. "I'm sorry... it was all very complicated and-"

She leans back and holds up a finger on my lips to stop me. "As long as you're alive that's what matters. However…” She tilts my head in different directions as her eyes examine my bruised, bloody and cut skin. She lifts up my hands in hers and squeezing my bruised wrists and hands, "Did the police do this to you?" 

I wince from her squeezing and nod. "Basically yeah... and some drug that has given me some bad headaches as a side effect."

My hands start shaking in hers as she looks over me. Her eyes narrow slightly at mine. “Have you been able to sleep at all?”

“Well-”

“Are you seeing images from the attack they did on you?”

“I-”

She squeezes my hands gently in hers. “Rin. Don’t lie to me.”

I just nod slowly in response.

She sighs and let’s go of my hands. “Don’t hide it. Ptsd is a serious condition if left untreated.”

“I’m sorry… I just didn’t want to be a bother-”

Her finger quickly presses against my lips. “Don’t you finish that sentence. You’re not a bother in the slightest.”

“Sorry… I’m just… not feeling too great.” I mumble against her lips.

She frowns and opens up the exam room door. "Take a seat and take off the hoodie. I'll run your blood and examine your injuries. No if's or but's." She says it firmly and I can't say otherwise.

I take off the hoodie and sit on the examination bed. She sits in her swivel chair and swiftly takes some blood, holding a cotton pad over the injection area. "What did this drug do exactly?"

"Um… it made my consciousness fade in and out. Bad headaches, memory loss… They did put a lot in me…”

She writes it down on her clipboard and tuts. "I can see that with those injection markings… Bastards. Any other noticeable injuries I should know about? No broken bones?"

I shake my head slowly. "No... just the bruising and cuts I guess."

She taps her pen over her clipboard. Eyes scanning over me. "Ok, off with your clothes then."

I blink at her, hoping I heard her wrong. "Wh-What? M-My clothes!?"

She chuckles, looking amused. "Well, yes. How else am I supposed to see your injuries?"

"W-Well, I... Most of them you can see and... if it will help… Well, clothes still have to come off but…” 

She laughs. "I was just slightly kidding you know. But please, it would make things easier."

My eyes go wide and I cross my arms over my chest, pouting at her. "That's not nice. Teasing like that is bad. Especially if it involves taking off clothes!"

She pinches and tugs lightly on my top. “Need me to take them off for you then?”

I shake my head rapidly. “Th-That won’t be necessary!”

She releases my top and leans back on her chair, crossing her leg over the other as she pouts ever so slightly. “Well isn’t that a shame.”

I grumble and mumble. “Mean… You’re very mean.”

She chuckles with a slight grin as she then holds out a hospital robe to me. “Put that on instead.” She spins her chair around to face away, “I won’t look, don’t worry.”

I blink at her back as I hold the robe. “Punishments will happen if you do, you know?”

She looks over her shoulder and bats her eyelashes at me. “Oh? Should I look then?”

“N-No!”

“Kidding. Now go on.”

_Might as well hurry._

I quickly get changed and into the robe, placing my folded clothes on the end of the table. Now able to see my injuries better. "Um, all done."

She spins around on her chair and frowns at me. "That bad is it. Lay back for me."

I lay back as she heads into her cupboard. Taking out a few things and setting them down next to me as she sits next to me on the examination bed. She picks up my hand, putting some kind of liquid on some cotton. "This will sting, ok?"

I nod and wince as she applies the ointment onto my bruised hand and wrist. Feeling my skin burn for a few seconds until it slowly dissipates to a soothing sensation. “Ow… Ow…”

_Actually it is helping more than I thought. Takemi really is the best._

She moves up my arm, making sure to cover each of the bruises and cuts. She carefully places it down and picks up my other hand and arm and goes along it, cleaning the injection marks and more bruises. She carefully lowers it and moves to my face as I wince as she applies more of it, dabbing the cotton gently over my cheeks and lips.

Her fingers then gently apply pressure on my nose, wincing and hissing slightly as she does. “What happened here?”

“Um… A knee went into it and it got rather… bloody…”

She tuts and applies the ointment over it carefully. “You’re very lucky it didn’t break.”

“I know…” I look up at her as she applies more, keeping my hands rested on my stomach. "So um, what is this stuff?"

"Just something I put together. You're the first I'm using it on." She dabs more on my cheek, eyes focused on the injuries as I wince from the burning sensation.

"O-Oh. I'm a guinea pig again?"

She chuckles and smiles down at me. "I thought you would be used to that by now. It just might leave some rash after or change your skin colour in places."

I lean up slightly and blink at her. "Um, what!? Why would it do that!?"

"...Just kidding." She muses, and gently pushes me back down with her finger, "It will aid in the healing and reduce the bruising. We can't have this pretty face and body bruised up, can we?" 

“I guess not… Still mean.”

“Now, now. Behave.” 

She moves back down to my wrists and I can’t help but yelp and hiss in pain as she applies it along my cut wrists. “Nghhh…” My body starts to stiffen up from how much the cuts are burning. I tap her hand quickly as my head starts to hurt, seeing them holding me down to apply that drug, feeling the pain of the cuffs slicing into my wrists. I grip my head in my free hand tightly. “T-Takemi, p-please stop… I-”

She immediately stops and squeezes my hand reassuringly as I breathe heavily. “Breathe, Rin. Deep breaths now.” I do as she says and take some deep breaths, unable to stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“I-I’m sorry…”

She surprises me by gently hugging me and resting my head on her shoulder as I sob. “Certain things like pain can trigger ptsd. I’m sorry. Those officers are despicable for what they did to you.”

I sniffle on her shoulder. “The price I had to pay…”

She leans back and frowns at me, her maple coloured eyes piercing into mine. “Do not make yourself out as some kind of object. People care about your safety and well being as I do. Now, you’re not leaving here until I’ve treated every damn wound and bruise on your body. And you have my word that I won’t let a single wound scar you to remind you of what they did to you.”

“Takemi…” I smile softly at her, “Thank you…”

She smiles back and chuckles. “Give anyone that smile and they’d do anything for you. These cuts on your wrists will require some stitches. And if you start seeing images again I will stop immediately. We don’t have to rush.” 

I just nod as she gets out the needle and string and starts sealing up the deep cuts on my wrists. After she seals then up she applies the ointment and wraps them up. She cleans up the cuts around my ankles, thankfully not needing stitches there. 

As for my thighs she applies some kind of cream on them before wrapping them up tightly in bandages. She then carefully rolls up the robe above my stomach, her fingers tracing over a certain wounds there. “They used a taser on you…?”

I wince as I pinch my nose, remembering when they used it as I nod. “Yeah…”

“Breathe.” I do as she says as she gets some more things ready, “Fuckers…” She treats my stomach bruises and the worst near my ribs and wraps up my stomach tightly. She pats my head gently. “All finished. That took a while.”

“Thank you-” I go to lean up, but she pushes me gently back down.

“Rest. You aren’t going anywhere.”

I nod and lay back as she moves her swivel chair back to her desk. I roll down the robe to cover my stomach. “Thank you, Takemi… I do feel better. Maybe a bit like a mummy though.”

She chuckles and taps her finger on my nose as she moves back to me. “Don’t mention it. You’re lucky nothing was broken from those injuries.” She pauses a moment and looks down at me, “I must say though, you have quite the toned body. Not super toned, but enough to have stopped your bones breaking with how muscled it is. That and a lot of luck.”

I blink a few times in surprise. “Toned? You mean from doing gymnastics?”

She chuckles softly. “You must know, don’t look so surprised. But it’s not a problem. I was grateful to have a guinea pig with a healthy lifestyle and body.” She leans over and pats her hands on my thighs. “Especially these. You would have for sure had broken femur bones if not for your muscles here.”

“Um, I’m grateful for good legs too?”

She chuckles and her lips twitch up into a grin again. “Oh I’m sure many people are too.”

I blink a few times as my cheeks heat up slightly. “Hey! Don’t just say lines like that so casually! Stop teasing me and being mean!”

She laughs and removes her hand. “It’s too worth it seeing your reactions to them all. I could have fun doing it all day.”

I pout slightly as I slide up to the edge of the bed. “Still mean… I’m grateful as well, for the help… I think?”

She smiles and hands me a glass of citrus-smelling liquid. "You should be. This will help clear that drug out of you and ease some of the pain."

I nod and take the glass, leaning up slightly and quickly downing it. Making an icky face from the slightly off taste. “Ugh… that doesn’t taste nice at all…”

Takemi blinks in surprise. "You took that quickly. To think I thought you'd be hesitant to drink it."

I hand back the glass and chuckle softly. "After what you have given me, I trust that it will help me and not knock me out again."

She raises an eyebrow and smiles coyly. "Oh? I'll have to remember that for next time."

I shake my hands in front of me. "D-Don't do it on purpose please."

She chuckles and smirks slightly. "We'll see." She pints at the ointment and some cotton. "Use it in the morning and evening until the bruising subsides. And if you need anymore then I will have some more for you.”

“Oh, thank you then.”

She nods and then hands me another glass of clear liquid this time that I quickly down. She takes the glass as I start to feel tired and my eyes get heavy. 

“I feel… sleepy all of a… sudden…”

She gently pushes me down and pulls a blanket over me. “Rest up. You aren’t going anywhere.”

I see her smile slightly as my eyes close and sleep takes me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I open my eyes and find myself in the Velvet Room, laying on the bed as I stare up at the stone ceiling. “The Velvet Room…?” I lean up and immediately wince, looking at my hands and seeing the same injuries over them, “Huh? I’m injured here as well…?”

“Your own cognition affects yourself in this place.” I blink over as Justine looks through the bars at me, “If you’re this injured, it’s no surprise it would affect you here as well.”

“I see…”

Caroline then comes to the bars. “You are here because you have some questions for us, do you not? We sensed you wanted to ask them so we summoned you here. Still, I’m impressed you managed to get out of that. You’re tough, Inmate.”

I shake my head slightly. “Not really…”

“Do not dwell on the past events. You need to continue moving forward if you wish to stop the oncoming ruin.” Justine says, gesturing to the floor near the door. “Please sit.”

I nod and slide off the bed, carefully sitting myself down as comfortable as I can. “Um, first I wanted to thank you for helping me through that. You gave me the final push to keep going.”

Caroline recoils in surprise. “Th-That was just because!”

Justine chuckles. “We saw it fit to give you an extra push towards your goal. Although we cannot help with the injures you sustained.”

“It’s ok I will… deal with the repercussions.”

Caroline hits her baton on the bars, making me jump slightly. “Don’t face it by yourself, Inmate! You have your bonds to help you recover.”

I smile slightly and nod. “Yeah, thank you. So um, I wanted to ask… That dream I had in that room, where I saw Akechi shooting me…” I feel a shiver run down my spine as I see his grinning face again, “Well… why did I see that like I was actually there? It felt so real…”

They both look at each other before looking back at me. “We don’t… actually know.”

I blink up at them both. “Huh? You don’t know?”

Justine shakes her head. “We can only surmise that because of your proximity and power of the Wild Card that you were able to link through to your cognitive self in the Metaverse in a dream state.”

“I don’t get it… A cognitive being is only the figment of the Palace ruler’s condition of that person. It’s technically not me so I shouldn’t have been able to do it?”

Caroline crosses her arms and huffs. “Like we said, we don’t know either! It is like some dark haze is over it… Huh, that is kinda strange.”

Justine looks in thought. “Maybe something or someone made her see it?”

Caroline tilts her head at her. “Huh? Who would have that kinda power anyway? And who would even want to show something like that to her?”

I lower my head slightly. _To torment me? Or to make me see what would’ve happened if I failed?_ I look past them both to the desk. “What about…”

They both turn to Igor sitting at his desk. Caroline quickly shakes her head. “Don’t even go there, Inmate! Our master wouldn’t do such a thing!”

Justine sighs. “What if she is-”

“What’re you all mumbling about?” Igor says, now all looking at him.

“Nothing, Master. Just some questions our inmates have for us.”

He chuckles. “I see. I look forward to your progression through these times, Trickster.”

“Yeah."

The bell then starts to ring. “You had best go, Inmate.”

“Focus on your recovery.”

“Thank you both.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takemi gets to work on caring for her injuries. She makes sure each bruise or cut is washed, dried and applied with her healing cream. Each bandage is precisely cut to cover over each individual bruise and cut to not show anything to her.

She holds out her hand, wrapping up each bruise and cut with miniature bandages. She frowns at each injury. “You are extremely lucky to not have broken anything with these injuries. How fucked up are the people to do this to you.”

Rin then starts mumbling and wincing in her sleep. “I won’t… answer… Ngh…” She winces more so and squirms on the bed. “P-Please… I… I can’t take…”

Takemi grits her teeth as she listens. Rin starts whimpering as tears start to run from her eyes. “When will… this end…”

She squeezes her hand gently, wiping away her tears with the other. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.” This carries on for a few minutes until she stops, “No one is going to hurt you here, I promise you that.”

She releases her hand and gets back to work. “You won’t have to see any injury after I’m done.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I blink a few times as I rouse from my sleep, squinting my eyes at the dim light above my head. 

_Could he really…? Never mind it for now… I still can’t get away from those nightmares…_

I rub my eyes and yawn as my shuffling brings Takemi over. I then notice my injuries have all been bandaged up even down to my little ones over my fingers with each cut and bruise being cared for. No bruise or cut is on show, all expertly covered in bandages. I feel some on my face as well with cut tape and bandages as well as my legs, back and stomach.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Takemi says as she moves her chair over, “You have been out for a few hours.”

I lean up slightly, looking in amazement at her attention to detail. Not a single injury is on show. “You did all of this?”

“I did say I wouldn’t let a single injury scar on your body. Plus I didn’t want you getting more flashbacks as I did my work, so I made you sleep.”

“I… thank you.”

She smiles and taps her finger on my nose. “I could only do so much for your face though, Unless you want it covered in bandages.”

“N-No, I’m good. Just… thank you for caring for me.”

“You’re most welcome. You must keep them on for at least four to five days to heal them as best as possible.”

“That long without a shower…? Aw…”

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Now, now, I can help you shower after all you like.”

I tilt my head at her until my mind catches up, quickly shaking my hands about. “Th-That won’t be necessary, Takemi!”

The corners of her lips twitch up into a slight grin. “Aw, no fair. And after all I did for you today. You have very soft skin.”

I pout slightly as my cheeks heat up a little. “Stop ittt. This isn’t um, doctors etiquette?”

She pats my leg and chuckles. “Oh? So I can’t like soft skin, can I?”

I lean over slightly and poke her hand. “That seductive tone won’t work on me. Or the teasing!”

She just starts chuckling. “Oh I just do it for your hilarious reactions. You’re way too cute not to.”

I grumble a little. “Mean as always.”

She chuckles softly and spins around on her chair. “You can change again, I won’t look.”

I nod and quickly get changed, sliding on my hoodie as I hold out the robe to her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She takes it and smiles. I go to slide off, but she pushes her chair over and grabs my hand lightly in hers, "Hey, you had better be careful, ok? You can't survive everything." She gets up and pokes her finger into my stomach, “What did I say about coming to me in a bad condition?”

I wince and squirm as she presses on my stomach harder. “Ow, ow, I-I couldn’t help it this time!”

She removes her finger and stands, placing it under my chin to look up at her. “Then I will say it again. Be careful. DO you know how worried I was when I saw the news yesterday? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“S-Sorry… I don’t want you to have a heart attack at your young age.”

She smirks slightly at me. “My young age? Trying to be a smooth talker again are we? Naughty, naughty, Rin.”

“I-I’m not naughty!”

She chuckles and removes her finger from my chin. “Of course you aren’t. But naughty you needs to take care of yourself. Your body and mind are fragile.” 

She looks concerned and I nod to reassure her. "I'll do my best. Thank you for this, Takemi. Oh and don't mention that I'm… you know, alive to anyone, ok?"

She gets up and puts her things back. "I know, I know. Phantom Thief things I presume." She walks over and bends over in front of me, pressing her finger and nail onto my nose gently, eyes looking into mine, "Be careful, you hear? I'll give you a right talking too if you come here looking like that again, or worse."

She removes her finger and I nod, getting to my feet and giving her a quick hug. "I will, thank you for everything."

“One more thing.” She places a small bag on my hands, “There is some of the ointment to use after. You will come here so I can remove the bandages. There are also some sleeping pills in there as well for you. Take two if you need them.”

I tilt my head at the bag. “Sleeping pills? Why do I-”

Her hand then hits the top of my head gently as I look up at her. “For your trauma. Even when you were out you were mumbling and talking in your sleep. I’m not a psychiatrist so I can’t help you out much, but I will do what I can. It didn’t sound nice at all whilst I was treating you.”

I sigh and as soon as I think back to it I see the images again and wince, holding the side of my head. “Ngh…”

She sighs and holds my head in her hand, pecking the top of my forehead. “Exactly what I mean. If you need anymore help, I’m here, ok?”

I nod a few times. “Y-Yeah…” 

“The pstd will fade, just don’t hide it. I’m here if you need to talk or want some medicine for it.”

“I won’t hide it, thank you again.”

I turn to leave, but she grabs my wrist. “Where are you going?”

“Um, back to LeBlanc…?”

She frowns slightly. “You aren’t going by yourself. I can already see your legs trembling from exhaustion and fatigue still. Not just physical, but mental as well on top of the pain. You can barely walk, can’t you?”

I just avert my eyes from hers, trying to stop them from trembling. “S-Sorry…”

She sighs and wraps my arm over her shoulder as she holds my side to take most of the weight off my feet and legs. “You’re a real handful.”

“Yeah I know…” I pull up my hood and cover my face and hair, “Thank you so much again, Takemi.”

She smiles and helps me walk out of her clinic. “I said I’ll do anything to help, and I mean it.”

I smile back a little as we carefully make our way into LeBlanc. The closed sign is up, but we head in, smelling the usual aroma of curry being cooked and coffee being made. My stomach rumbles from the smells as I hold it in my arms.

_Ugh… I haven’t eaten anything since we went into the Palace yesterday…_

Takemi chuckles upon hearing it. “My, someone sure is hungry.”

“Y-You shush…”

Sojiro then walks around from the kitchen. “Ah, you’re back. I did wonder where you went off to. Don’t worry me like that already.”

“Sorry.”

He smirks slightly as Takemi helps me sit on one of the stools. “Thanks for helping her out, doc. I owe you a lot.”

She smiles and shakes her hand dismissively. “Oh, it’s fine. I’m just glad she is safe.” She then walks over to him and whispers something in his ear.

“I see. I’ll make sure she does.”

“Thank you.” She walks past and gently pats my head, “You be safe and recover. If I hear you do anything stupid whilst recovering I’ll punish you, you hear?”

I blink up at her and nod quickly. “I-I won’t!”

“Good. Remember to stop by whenever.”

“I will, I will.”

I watch her walk out and sigh softly. _I wonder what I mumbled in my sleep. Apart from the Velvet Room I kept seeing them attack me again…_

“Hey.” I look up at him as his eyes scan over me and all the bandages and cut tape on me, “You doing alright, kid?”

I nod slightly and slide off my hood, placing the bag on the bar before laying my head on my arms on the bar. “Yeah… I’m still really sore and aching and pretty tired. But I’m ok…"

“You look like hell, or more like a mummy, but I thought some curry and coffee would make you feel better.”

I smile slightly up at him. “Thank you, that would be really nice.” I watch him make some coffee, taking some of the painkillers Takemi had given me, “Where is Morgana and Futaba?”

“They’re back at mine. Said they had some important things to do.” He pushes the coffee towards me as I take it in my hands, “Don’t worry about them. Worry about yourself at the moment, you hear?”

I nod slowly, taking a sip of the warming coffee. “I’ll try…”

“You know… I was real worried when they said you committed suicide. Don’t try and scare me like that again, ok?”

I blink at him in surprise over the cup of coffee, lowering it from my lips. “O-Oh, yeah.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Sheesh…” He moves back into the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back with a plate of curry he sets down for me, “Eat as much as you want. You need your strength.”

I smile slightly and start to take slow forkfuls of the delicious curry. The flavour just makes me smile as I continue to eat it. I blink up at him as he watches with a wide smile. “Um, what is it?”

He quickly looks away. “Nothing… Just glad you’re enjoying it.”

“It is great as usual.”

He chuckles softly. “I’m glad for that.” He pauses for a moment, “Hey…”

I tilt my head, finishing my mouthful of food. “What is it?”

He sighs and leans his arms on the bar, eyes focusing on mine. “If the police or that Akechi comes here and sees you. You run, understand?”

“H-Huh?” I mumble with a mouthful of curry.

“You’re safe here, but I can’t guarantee they won’t just barge in looking for evidence or somethin’. I’ll do my best to fight anyone off from taking you, but you run. Are we clear?”

I rub the back of my neck as I finish my mouthful. “Um, where is all this coming from…”

He sighs heavily and leans up from the bar. “I just couldn’t stand to see you beat up or taken again, ok. Promise me.”

“I-I promise.”

He grins slightly. “Good. Now eat up, you need it.” 

He goes back into the kitchen and I smile as I look down at the steaming curry. _He cares in his own way._

I quickly finish up the meal and ask for seconds as I’m just so hungry and in need of energy. He serves me another big plate of curry that I happily tuck into. I finish the plate and stretch my weary bones and muscles, wincing slightly as it tugs on my bandages and injuries.

“Thank you for that, Sojiro. I enjoyed it a lot.”

“Glad you did.” He gestures his thumb up the stairs, “Now go get some rest. You need to recover.”

“Um, do I have too…?” I grumble.

“Yes you do. You need to stay out of sight and recover.”

I mumble and slide off the bar stool. “Ok…”

He chuckles as he watches. “Don’t look so down. Oh and if anyone suspicious or dangerous walks in I’ll drop a plate on the floor. You hear that crash, you get out.”

“O-Ok.” I make my way upstairs, sliding off my shoes and hoodie as I turn on the heater. I put the medicine on my desk for later. I slide into bed, putting a couple of pillows behind myself to lean against as I sit up in bed. I take out my phone that Sae left for me. The messages come through from everyone as I turn it on. Ohya, Chihaya, Mishima, Kawakami, Hifumi, Iwai, Yoshida. Even many missed calls from Kasumi.

_Sorry everyone… I must be worrying you all a lot. I can’t endanger any of you or myself by messaging though…”_

My eyes then feel heavy again, sleep quickly taking me.

I find myself sitting in that interrogation room again. The door opens with Akechi standing there again with a gun in his hand. I try to move and get up from my chair, but it is like a weight is pushing me down and I can’t move. My whole body shakes in fear as he walks up to the desk with a wide grin.

He levels his gun on my head, staring at the barrel. “Goodbye, Rin. You lose.”

“NO!”

The shot fires and I immediately jolt forward and wake up, breathing heavily and hard as my chest slams against my chest. “Guh…” I wince and hold my stomach from the forced movement of the jolt. Droplets of sweat run down my forehead as my head throbs painfully.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose to try and ease some of the pain. The beating flashes in my mind. Akechi standing there again instead of Sae. It all sends a shiver down my spine and makes me feel cold all over.

“Ngh… It’s fine to feel fear of it… It’s fine… It’s just… hard to deal with the repercussions…” I pick up my phone and check the time, wiping my forehead with a towel nearby, “Still only now past noon… Everything feels so slow…”

I then hear the ring of the bell from the downstairs door. I immediately freeze as my pulse quickens again, waiting to hear the crash of a plate, but it never comes. I let out a held breath. _Must be ok…_

I then hear footsteps coming up the stairs as Haru and Ann come into view, carrying a bag of something each are dressed up warmly. They quickly take off their shoes and walk over.

“Ann? Haru? What are you both doing here?”

Haru walks over to my bed and smiles down at me. “We were both really worried about you… So me and Ann-chan decided to get you something!”

I tilt my head slightly as Ann brings over two chairs for them both as they sit next to my bed. “Mmhm! We hope you like it. Ryuji and Yusuke wanted to come, but we didn’t want it to be suspicious with us all but they hope you get better soon!”

I smile slightly. “Thank you, that is nice to know.”

“Oh, we should give you what we got.” Haru says with a smile as she rummages in her bag, pulling out a rather fancy looking box, “These are some very nice cakes I like to get and thought we could all share some.”

Ann smiles widely and pulls out a box of her own as well. “Yup! We both decided on ones we would all like. We thought having something nice and sweet would make you happy and help you recover!”

I blink at them both and giggle softly. “Thank you. That is really nice of you both.”

They even pull out some plates and plastic forks to eat with. They got quite a variety of different cakes and they share a small piece out for each of us. We all eat and make happy noises from how nice they all taste. After we all finish, Haru gets up and places the plates on my desk.

I stretch my arms slightly and wince as they start to stiffen up, noticing Ann watch me with a sad gaze. “What is it, Ann?”

She suddenly jumps in her seat. “O-Oh, sorry for staring, it’s just…” She sighs, “I didn’t get to say it the other day, but I’m so glad you made it back to us. I was so scared that we lost you…”

“Ann…”

Haru then sits back down and nods sadly. “I was too… I really thought we had failed and we would never see you again. I wanted so bad just to hug you and make sure you were actually real and it wasn’t a dream.”

“Haru…”

“And you got so badly injured even so…” Ann points at the bandages on my arms on show, “Just seeing you like this really hurts.”

“I was so shocked when you came in as injured as you were… I wish you didn’t have to go through it by yourself…”

I smile slightly and slide my legs out of the bed, showing how bandaged they are. I carefully lean forward, wrapping my arms around them both and bringing them into a gentle hug, leaning my head between theirs. 

“And you all kept me going. I wasn’t there alone and I couldn’t have done it without each and every one of you. Thank you, Ann, Haru. You both are amazing friends and I couldn’t ask for better. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Ann sniffles and wraps her arms gently around me. “I’m so glad you’re safe, Rin…”

A few tears run down Haru’s cheeks as she returns the hug. “If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask, Rin-chan…”

I chuckle softly and squeeze them both gently. “I want you both to be safe and please don’t worry about me.”

Ann leans back with Haru as she frowns slightly. “Oh no you don’t. You aren’t saying that this time.” Her finger gently pokes on my bruised cheek, “We will worry about you, always!”

Haru nods firmly and pokes in my other cheek. “You will always be in our hearts and minds, Rin-chan. You have done so much for us, so let us return some of it by helping you now.”

I blink at them both. “B-But I don’t need help at the moment…?”

Ann removes her finger and points it at my hair. “Your hair is in bad need of help!”

I blink a few times and instinctively run my hand through my hair. “M-My hair?”

She pulls out a brush from her bag along with some other accessories. “Yup!”

Haru then pulls out a nail kit by the looks of it. “And your nails need some help. Me and Ann-chan thought of this to help you relax.”

I rub a finger along my cheek sheepishly. “O-Oh, that's very kind of you both. I um, look that bad, huh?”

Ann shakes her head about quickly. “No, not that! We mean that we want to help out as you’re out of commission until you heal…”

I tilt my head at them bot. “So I can’t do my own nails and hair?”

Haru nods firmly. “That’s right! Now just relax!”

“O-Ok.”

Ann sets about kneeling behind me on the bed and brushing my hair as Haru sits at my side, doing each of my nails. It is strange as this is really the first time anyone has ever done this for me, but it does make me feel happy and relaxed. We talk a little in between. Nothing major or that, I think they are just trying to keep my mind off things.

They finish up as I look at my nails. “Wow, you’re really good at that, Haru.”

“You’re welcome!”

I then run my hands through my now unknotted and very smooth hair again. “And you too, Ann.”

“Uh huh!”

Haru’s phone then buzzes that she takes out. “Oh, I have to get going. I’m sorry, Rin-chan, Ann-chan.”

I give her a small smile. “It’s quite all right. Please don’t let me keep you.”

She nods and gives me a quick hug as she walks down the stairs, hearing the doorbell ring as she leaves. Ann sighs softly, making me turn to her. “What is it, Ann?”

“Why is it always you…”

“Um, huh?”

She frowns at me and stands from her chair, pointing her finger at my face. “It’s always you getting injured! Every time with Kamoshida, Kaneshiro even in the Palaces you have protected each of us at your own risk… and now this!” 

“U-U-Um-”

“We’ve done some much and gone through so much together. You’re one of my best friends and I can’t stand the thought of losing you! I almost did you… You reckless idiot!”

My eyes go wide in surprise as tears roll down her cheeks. She sniffles and wipes her eyes. “Ann…”

“I-I’m sorry… I’ve just been so worried about you. I barely got any sleep last night… I had such bad dreams that you never came back and it really hurt…” I wince and swing my legs out of the bed, standing on my wobbly legs, “Y-You shouldn’t be up! You should be-”

I quickly wrap her up in a tight hug, leaning against her for support. “I know I’m a reckless idiot… I don’t want to lose what I have now… I’m sorry for worrying you…”

She sniffles on my shoulder as she hugs back. “Y-Yeah… Sorry, I’m just glad you’re safe…”

“Yeah-” My legs then give out under me as she quickly catches me and holds me in her arms, “I guess I’m still pretty exhausted…”

She nods and carefully helps me back into bed. She looks at my face again. “Do you have any makeup?”

“Huh? Makeup?” She nods as I point to a small box near the mirror, “Um, just some in there. I rarely use any so-” She gets up and picks it up, walking back over, “Why would you want-”

“I know those bruises aren’t going to go away for awhile, and there will be a time where you will need to go out again.” She then beams me a smile, “So I want to teach you some tricks to cover them up! I can’t have your beauty being affected!”

I blink at her before giggling softly. “Of all the things you want to help out with that? You’re a bit weird, Ann.”

She giggles and nods. “Nothing wrong with that! Now lets see what we have…”

She sets everything out and gives me some tips with each one as she applies them to me. She then had to leave after so I wave her off. I smile slightly. “Thank you, Haru, Ann… I feel happier…” I then look in the hand mirror at my face. Ann’s skills really are something, you can barely tell I have any bruises now, “Still takes a while to do it all though… Only if I really need to, I suppose.”

I feel heavy and tired again. Now that I don’t have any distractions I feel my body ache and pain again. I look at my bandaged fingers and arms. “I’m glad Takemi did such a precise job. Every time I looked at one of my injuries I recall exactly how I received it… each attack, struggle and pain…” I sigh heavily, as my head sparks with pain as the images come back again, “I should just rest…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgana sits on Futaba’s desk as she types away. It has started raining quite heavily outside as lightning lights up the sky, slowing through the blinds of her bedroom. They had both been trying to find out the keyword they needed, but to no avail. 

He peers at her screen at a certain window up to the die. “How is she doing?”

Futaba shrugs as she opens up the window on the screen. “I can’t see much on her phone as the camera is down, but the audio is coming through ok. She seems to be struggling though…”

“Takemi fixed her up as best she could. We just have to wait for Rin to recover fully.”

“I know… I just want her well right away!” Thunder echoes in the background, “I bet Makoto isn’t liking this…”

“Probably best not to ask.” He peers out the window, feeling a dull feeling in his stomach, “I’m going to check on Rin.”

She blinks at him. “Huh, why?”

“Because… I just got a bad feeling is all…”

“You’ll get soaked going out in this.”

“Can you take me there, then?”

“Alright, let me get my coat.” She puts him in a bag and goes out into the pouring rain, getting to LeBlanc and letting him inside, “Make sure she’s ok.”

“I will! You get back home.”

She locks the door behind him as he makes his way up to her room. He sighs as he walks up to her bed. She immediately looks in discomfort and pain. He jumps up carefully onto the bed next to her as she lays on her side, her arms tightly against her with her hands clenched up. She mumbles and whimpers in pain.

His heart aches as droplets of sweat run down her face as she breathes heavily. He presses his paw against her forehead, feeling it is really hot compared to normal. “Rin…” 

He takes the cloth nearby and carefully holds it in his mouth, wiping her forehead with it. She then stiffens up more, wincing and breathing harder. _I need to try and calm her down or something… I can’t stand to see her like this._

He carefully manoeuvres his way into her arms and gently cuddles up to her as her arms almost instinctively wrap around him. He makes sure she is comfortable as she seems to start to relax again. “I hope this helps even a little bit… Please rest up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The price she had to pay is really a high one, huh? Rin is going to be going through a tough time. But it is nice to write Takemi again and with how much she cares for Rin. Going so far to cover up every injury from view so she wouldn't have more triggers for Rin's ptsd. Still, can't be Takemi without some teasing and all that!
> 
> Plus we do have some warming moments. Sojiro being increasingly protective of Rin and willing to fight off anyone who would come for her. As well as Ann and Haru doing what they can to make her happy and keep her mind off things. And also with Futaba and Morgana. Futaba keeping a close eye on her and Morgana doing his best to take care of her and the cuddle was sweet at the end I hope.
> 
> Oh and can't forget. Two investigators? I wonder who those could be. And did Igor try and torment her by showing her that dream? I do wonder... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and your continued amazing support. We're almost at the end of Niijima's arc after a couple more chapters. Monday's will be a continuation of Rin's recovery. See you all then!


	83. The Path of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Morgana awakes the next morning, blinking his eyes a few times, still wrapped up in her arms. He yawns and turns to her slightly, but he sighs as she doesn’t look to have improved at all. She still breathes heavily and looks hot as sweat clings along her face. 

He carefully wiggles out and sighs. “She must have a fever or something…” The bell for the door then rings downstairs, “Sounds like Boss. I should make him get Takemi.”

He swiftly jumps down and runs down the stairs. 

Sojiro notices him as he does up his apron. “Ah, how did you get in here?”

“You need to get Takemi for Rin!”

“Huh? I can’t understand you, remember?”

“Oh dammit.” He then gestures him over, meowing as much as he can.

“Huh? You want me to go upstairs? Wait is it about Rin?”

He quickly nods and bolts up the stairs, hearing him quickly follow. He sits on the window ledge and watches as he holds his hand against her head. “Sheesh… She is really burning up. Stay with her, I’ll get the doctor.”

He nods and waits a few minutes. He hears the door and he comes back up followed by Takemi. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takemi sighs as she walks up to her side, seeing her in discomfort and pain.  _ It hurts seeing you like this, you know? _

She pulls up a chair and sets about checking her over, her pulse is rapid and her temperature is elevated. “Was she struggling to sleep?”

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t check up on her. I wanted to give her as much rest as possible.”

The cat then starts nodding quickly in front of her. Takemi tilts her head at him. “What's with the cat?”

“Oh, it’s Rin’s. He’s uh, one of them as well.”

“Hm…” She leans in close to him, “Did she struggle to sleep? More pain and discomfort?” He quickly nods to confirm, “Hm, I see.”

“Anything we can do?” Sojiro asks, sounding hopeful.

Takemi shakes her head slightly. “With this, no. Her body is essentially in overdrive trying to heal this many injuries. And it is putting an incredible strain on her physically and mentally. A fever is expected in her state. All we can do is help to cool her down and make her comfortable. It’s mostly up to her now.”

Sojiro sighs heavily. “I see… I’ll go get some cold water and cloth for her.”

He walks down the stairs as she side-smiles at her sleeping form. She gently brushes some rogue hair from her face as she winces. “I’m going to have words with you, Rin…”

The cat lays on top of her, resting its head on its paws as he looks up at her sadly. It meows as she chuckles. “Don’t you worry, she is strong and will pull through.”

He nods as Sojiro comes back with the water and cloth. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She sets about carefully cleaning her face with the cloth.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Makoto walks through Yongen after getting off the train. She had gotten up early to go see Rin. She has been unable to rest properly knowing how badly injured she is. And the fact that all of them have to be more careful to not rouse suspicion makes it even harder to find some respite. 

However, after hearing from Ann and Haru how she was, she couldn’t sit by and wait. She had her duties as the temporary leader, but she has done all she can on that front at the moment. She wants to see her and help anyway she can. Even if it is to just hold her hand and hope it gives her some more energy to recover.

She enters LeBlanc with a ring of the bell, seeing Sojiro behind the bar.

“Oh, Niijima-san. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I’m sorry I just… Wanted to see her.”

“No need to apologize. The doc is up with her at the moment. She is running a bad fever at the moment.”

Makoto sighs sadly. “I see…”

He gestures up to the stairs. “Go on, she needs you.”

She nods and quickly makes her way up the stairs. Morgana perks up as she enters. “Oh, Makoto. Nice to see you.”

“And you, Morgana.” Her eyes then move to the woman tending to Rin, “Oh, you’re her doctor from the clinic?”

She spins around and smiles at her. “That I am. I won’t be long.”

Makoto looks down at Rin, now with a wet cloth over her head as she breathes heavily. She then bows at her. “Thank you for treating and taking care of her. It means the world to us all.”

Takemi chuckles and stands from the chair as she leans up. “No need to thank me. I would’ve done it without a second thought.” She glances back at Rin, “I can hardly repay what she has done for me.”

Makoto smiles slightly. “It's the same for all of us…”

Takemi chuckles. “She just needs her cloth changing to make sure it stays cool. If she wakes make sure she takes the medicine I gave her. It will help with the pain and aid her recovery.”

“I will. Thank you so much.”

“I’m just around the corner if she needs me.” She gives one last look back to Rin before making her way downstairs.

Makoto sets down her bag and sits on the chair next to her bed. She looks at Morgana laying atop her. “How has she been?”

“Not the best… She was struggling in her sleep for most of the night.”

“Thank you for watching her, Morgana.” She leans over and carefully runs her fingers through Rin’s hair, “I’m here, rest up ok?”

She watches her wince in her sleep, looking to be having quite bad nightmares as she continues to breathe heavily.  _ What did they do to you in there…?  _

Morgana sighs as he watches her. “I wish we could do something to help…”

Makoto nods and reaches over to hold her bandaged hand, gently linking her fingers in hers. She notices the stitches and grits her teeth. “They will pay for ever hurting you.”

“Niijima-san?”

She jumps on the chair and looks over her shoulder to see Sojiro holding a steaming cup of coffee for her. “O-Oh, sorry you had to hear that…”

He chuckles and shakes his head, putting the coffee on the shelf next to her. “Don’t be. Those bastards will get what’s comin’ to them soon enough.”

She nods and gently squeezes her hand in hers. “They will.”

“You need something, just ask. I’m just downstairs.”

She smiles up at him. “Thank you, Boss.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I feel extremely groggy. Like a haze fills up my mind making it feel incredibly heavy with the rest of my body. I feel stiff, but that’s probably because of the healing. But I feel uncomfortably hot all over. I feel something cold being placed on my forehead, the cool drips of the water running down my face.

I slowly open my eyes, blinking out the haze of sleep as I stare up at the ceiling.  _ My arms feel like they’re missing something warm from last night… I wonder why…  _

“Rin?”

I tilt my head slightly to the voice, smiling slightly at her sitting there with a book in her hands. “Oh, hey Makoto… Are you my nurse for the day?”

She smiles back and puts her book to the side. “I believe I am. How’re you feeling?”

“Um… not the greatest.” I feel a weight on top of me, looking down to see a sleeping Morgana, “Morgana? When did he-”

“He said he was watching you all night. He is very worried about you as we all are.”

_ So he was the warmth I felt? Thank you, Morgana. _

“I’m sorry…” I try to shuffle up, but Makoto swiftly gets up and gently pushes me back down.

“No moving. You need to rest. You have a high fever.”

I look up at her and her eyes say everything. Filled with worry, but serious. “Ok…”

I lay back down as she sits. “Rin…” I tilt my head at her, “Are you having bad dreams and flashbacks?”

I sigh and avert my eyes from hers. “It’s mine to deal-”

I then feel her hand grasping mine tightly as she shakes her head rapidly. “Don’t try and hide it from me. Boss told me everything that the doctor told him.”

“Takemi did, huh…” I squeeze her hand back gently in mine as I sigh, “I’m really sorry, I just don’t like… talking about it.”

She squeezes my hand back. “You don’t have to face this all by yourself, Rin. All of us want to help… But I guess we can only do so much…”

I smile slightly at her, shaking my head a little. “You all help me so much. Just having you here makes me feel better already. I’ll do my best to recover enough to get to bringing down Shido.” I sigh and stretch my stiff body, “Um, any news on the keyword though?”

She shakes her head. “Not at the moment. But you shouldn’t be focused on that right now.”

“Yes, nurse.”

She chuckles softly and takes the cloth from my head, ringing it out and dabbing it over my head before dipping it in the cold water and placing it back. “That had better not become another nickname.”

“Oh, like badass-”

She presses her finger gently on my lips. “Don’t say it.” I nod against it as she gets up, picking up a glass of water and some pills, “Now take these. It will help with the pain.”

I nod and sit up slightly as she puts the pillows behind me, careful not to wake Morgana as I shuffle him atop my lap. I take the pills as she holds the glass of water to my lips. I take a few sips and swallow them. “I um… could have done that myself.”

She smiles and sits back down, placing the cup to the side. “I thought it would be nicer this way.”

“O-Oh, it was. Thank you.” I carefully stretch out my arms and fingers, removing them of their stiffness, “Ngh… wish I could stretch more…” I then catch Makoto looking over me, “Um, what is it?”

“Your injuries… You have so many bandages that you can barely see any of your skin…”

I rub the back of my neck. “Well… That’s probably for the best. It’s not exactly pretty under them. Plus looking at them is just-”

Her hand then rests atop mine. “Please don’t force yourself. I know it’s hard for you…”

Morgana then stirs awake on my lap as he yawns and blinks at us both. “Oh, you’re awake, Rin! How are you feeling!? Are you ok!? Do you need anything!?”

“U-Um, I’m good for now.” I pet his head gently and smile, “Thank you for the help last night.”

“Oh you mean- I’m glad I helped!”

I hear footsteps as Sojiro walks up with a tray that he puts to the side. I can see a steaming cup of coffee each and a bowl of soup. “Sheesh that cat is loud. Be a bit quieter in case someone turns up.” He then looks at me, “You doing alright, kid?”

“Y-Yeah. Thank you for the food and coffee.”

He smirks and nods. “Anytime. Just call if you need anything else.”

Makoto smiles back. “Thank you, Boss.”

He walks back down stairs as she holds out some of the soup to me on a spoon. “Eat up.”

My cheeks heat up slightly as I eat off the spoon. She blows on the next and hands it to me again. This keeps up until all of it is gone. “Um, thank you, that was sweet of you.”

She smiles softly back. “Anything to help you.”

I start fanning myself as I feel increasingly hot. “Is it really hot in here or is it just me…”

Morgana looks up at me as he sits up on my lap. “I think that’s your fever…”

I grumble and dab the cold cloth over my face.

“Perhaps you need to change?” Makoto suddenly says, “I’ll help.”

I blink at her a few times. “Um… Say what now?”

She stands from her chair, looking down at me. “You should change out of those clothes into some clean ones. I said I’ll help.”

“Uh oh. I’ll um, leave you both be…” Morgana mumbles before shooting off and down the stairs.

_ D-Don’t leave me! I-I need a voice of reason! _

“U-Um, I-I can do it myself, Makoto.”

She crosses her arms and frowns slightly. “In your condition I don’t think so.”

“I-I did it yesterday!” I panic, “I’ll be a few minutes I swear! I’ll be fine!”

She sighs and nods. “Fine… If you aren’t done in three minutes I’m coming to help.”

“Wait-” She then walks off and down the stairs, “That would have been really awkward… Oh wait, three minutes!”

I get changed as carefully and quickly as I can. It is much more difficult than I thought due to how stiff I was and the less manoeuvrability from the bandages. I jump around and manage to change, sliding down my top just as I hear her walking back up the stairs.

_ Phew… That hurt more than I thought it would too…  _

She walks up to me, placing her hand against my forehead. “You’re still burning up.”

I wince slightly against her hand and nod. “Sorry…”

She sighs as she looks over me and my other bandages on show now I’m out of bed. “Rin…” She then gently presses against me and wraps me up in a warming hug, “I’m so glad you’re safe…”

“Makoto…” I lean against her and hug her back, “I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiles and leans in, giving my lips a soft kiss that I return. She leans back and cups my cheek, rubbing it tenderly as I lean on it and hold my hand over hers. Slide carefully slides it along my cheek before resting above my chest. I tilt my head at it before she starts pushing me back. I stumble slightly and walk backwards until my legs hit my bed.

“Um, Makoto? What are you-”

She pecks my lips before tapping her finger over them. “You are going back to rest. Get into bed.”

I groan slightly. “But…”

“No but’s. And before you say you aren’t in pain, that’s because you’ve had strong medication. You will keep resting.”

I blink at her in surprise. “Um, how did you know I was going to say that?”

She chuckles and pushes me again, making me sit on the edge of the bed. “Oh, I just know. Get into bed or I will make you.”

I grumble and pout slightly. “Can’t get in with me…?” My mind then catches up to what I said, “W-Wait I didn’t mean- Ugh…”

Her cheeks flush slightly as she giggles before she pokes her finger on my forehead. “I would like too, but you need to focus purely on your recovery, ok? Please?”

I smile slightly and nod, moving back and laying in bed as I pull the pillow down. “Ok, Makoto.”

She smiles and applies the wet cloth over my head again. Her phone then buzzes and she takes it out. “I have to go… Sis needs me.”

“It’s ok… thank you for coming. It um, really helps.”

She smiles and leans down, giving my lips a longer soft kiss that I return to hers. She leans back and smiles. “Please rest up, Rin.”

I smile and nod a few times. “I will. Um, please be safe.”

“You too.”

I watch her walk out and sigh, running my bandaged fingers over my lips. “She really does help so much… I can’t even say it to her how much though… Best do what she says.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I keep resting for the day and I feel the fever slowly start to lower. I was still hot, but not as much as I was in the morning. The medication does help a lot with the pain, but it doesn’t help the memories of the beating and Akechi from coming up. When everyone is helping, they stay away, but as soon as I have silence it all comes back.

Thankfully Morgana seems to notice and stays with me as I sit up in bed. He keeps talking away and chatting with me to keep my mind off things. This goes on until the early evening. Sojiro comes up and cleans up everything, saying he would get me some food and something more to drink.

It starts to rain outside, hearing it patter against the window, thankful for the cool breeze that comes from the open window. 

“So then we will-”

We both then hear the door ring form downstairs. We both look at each other. “Who could that-”

After about half a minute I then hear the distinct sound of a plate crashing and I immediately freeze up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sojiro gets to making some curry for Rin. It has gotten late, but he wants to make sure she has enough energy and a good meal. He tastes it and nods before hearing the door ring.  _ Who could that be at this time? _

He wipes his hands as he goes around the corner to check. “Sorry we’re about to close-” He stops as he sees who walks in. “You…?”

Akechi smiles back at him as he lifts up his hood, looking quite wet from the rain. “Hello. I was just in the area and thought I would come by. It’s raining quite a bit out today.”

“It certainly is.” He frowns slightly at him.  _ You dare come back after trying to kill, Rin?  _

“Hang on, just let me turn off the stove.” He walks around and brushes up against a plate on the side, dropping it on the floor, “Sheesh, why now.”

_ Get out of there, Rin. Now. _

He cleans it up and puts it in the bin as he goes back to the bar. “What did you need, Mr. Detective?”

“I just wanted to come by and say things are going well in my search. But I would like to see if there are any clues among Rin’s possessions that I could use.”

“You would huh… Sorry, but I’ve just been cleaning the place up. I want to keep everything as it was… in memory of her…”

“I understand, but if you want the true culprit to be caught, I need to check. Just in case.” He smiles reassuringly, but he doesn’t believe it.

_ I should stall some more.  _ “You sure you need anything of hers? Are you not smart enough to find out what she already knew?”

“That may be true, but having all the information at my disposal will make things much easier. I’m sure you understand that.”

He keeps up his reassuring smile and he sighs. “Fine… Follow me.”

“Thank you.”

_ You had better be out of there, kid! _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My pulse starts to quicken after hearing the plate crash. My whole body stiffens up and my hands start to shake.  _ N-No, why now! Who could it even be!? N-No I need to get out. _

Morgana’s eyes go wide as we hear the voices downstairs. “It’s Akechi! What is he doing here!?”

I start to breathe heavily again. “N-Not again…”

Morgana quickly hits my head with his paw, getting my attention. “Let’s get out now and quietly! Follow me, we don’t have much time!”

“But where are we-”

“Rin, now!” He hisses as a whisper.

“O-Ok.”

He jumps onto the window ledge and gestures to the window. “Quick outside. I know a spot out of the way.”

I carefully as possible stand on the bed and duck through the window, leaning down and quickly pulling the bed sheets back up. The rain pours down on us as we get out, careful not to make too much noise in the puddles on the roof. I follow Morgana to a small alcove to the side of the roof, just away from the windows. 

“Quick get in!”

“In there? Are you sure?” I ask skeptically as the rain pours and starts to soak my hair and clothes, making me shiver.

“It's the best place in a short time, get in!”

I nod and quickly sit down in the narrow gap, barely big enough to fit me and Morgana. I hug my legs to myself to remain hidden as best as possible. I shiver as the rain drips from above me and runs down my neck and back. The cold night air bites against my bare legs and arms as the rain starts to flow under where I’m sitting. 

_ Why did you come back? Why did you come back? Do you know? Please no…  _

Morgana shakes himself off rain and peeks his head around the corner, glaring at the windows as we hear the footsteps of them entering the room. My wet hair sticks to my face as I hug my legs tighter to my chest, rocking back and forth as I try to keep my breathing to a minimum and quiet. 

“I’m glad Boss cleared up everything or we would’ve been screwed. Why did that bastard come back…” Morgana mumbles with a hint of anger.

I hear him walk up to my desk, rummaging around the books. “Do you know of anything she might have that will help?” Akechi asks.

“Not a clue…”

“Hm… Just seems like just school books.” It goes quiet for a few moments, “Many advanced books as well.”

“She was a smart one…”

“She was. I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks…”

“Sorry my ass.” Morgana growls.

“Akechi… Akechi…”

Every time I hear his voice I see his face. That sickening grin he has behind his calm and friendly persona. His cocky attitude at winning with that evil tone of his. The barrel of his gun pointed at me as his finger starts to pull the trigger. That fear of dread and losing build up higher and higher.

I whimper as my hands start to shake in fear. Fear of being caught and killed. My pulse starts to quicken faster. I hold my head in my hands as the rain starts to soak over me. “Please don’t… Please don’t… Please don’t…”

We hear his footsteps approach the window. “Isn’t it a bit cold to have the window open? The rain is coming in too.”

My whole body stiffens up as I hear his voice. My head pains and aches. My hands run through my wet hair, gripping onto it as I see all the flashbacks. “Ngh… No… I can’t go there again… I won’t… Please…”

Morgana quickly rushes up to me. “Rin. Rin!” He whispers as I just keep shaking my head as he jumps up, rubbing his wet cheek against mine, “Please calm down, it will be ok. It will be ok.”

I stop and relax my arms, looking at him as he calms me down slightly.

He wiggles into my arms and sits between my body and legs as his eyes gaze into mine. He whispers quietly. “I won’t let him near you. None of us will.” He says firmly, “He will hear if you don’t calm down.”

The rain continues to patter around us as I nod, closing my eyes and focusing on calming down. “I’m sorry…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It gets hot in here with the heating and equipment on downstairs.”

“Hm, problems with old buildings. Maybe some A/C would be more effective.” He puts down the book and slides it back into the shelf, picking up another as he flicks through the pages. Each one has notes, arrows to parts that are circled and all detailed.

_ So very thorough and detailed.  _ He smirks ever so slightly.  _ Too bad she wasn’t smart enough to avoid death. _

He slides the book back in place and walks to her desk, pushing through the various notebooks to see any of value. He makes sure to mess it up slightly more from how neatly arranged it was. He catches him growing at him and he can’t help but smirk as he turns away from him.

_ Tormenting through the slightest of actions. Ah how refreshing. You will all be purged soon anyway. _

He turns back to him and smiles. “I should be going now. Thank you.”

Sojiro just nods as he walks past him and down the stairs, walking out the door and down the street as he pulls up his hood. He adjusts his glove and smirks as it rains heavier around him. “Ah, it was so nice to see how downtrodden he was. Wanting to keep everything in her memory. Hmph, pathetic. Too bad no one else was there to torment again with her death, but they will be dealt with shortly after I deal with Shido.” 

He frowns slightly as he walks. “Too bad that cat wasn’t around. Taking him out would make my job a lot easier. Having anyone with knowledge of the Metaverse that he has is dangerous. Hm, next time I see him, I’ll put a bullet in his head, torment those fools more.”

He chuckles to himself with a wide grin. “Ah I can’t wait to take you all out one by one! Oh how exciting.” he looks up at the dark sky, “Does it hurt to watch, Rin? Suffer more by watching.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything goes quiet as Morgana helps calm me down. I feel heavy with my clothes being soaked along with the bandages. Some loosen and hang off my arms and legs. Morgana keeps against me as I stroke his hair, helping to keep my mind off things.

_ Thank you, Morgana… Thank you for calming me down. _

“Rin!? Are you alright!?” I hear Sojiro call out.

I poke my head around the corner with Morgana. We both nod at each other as we make our way back to the window as it continues to pour outside. I carefully make my way back, splashing through the puddles as I slide through the window and over the bed, dripping water on the floor under me as Sojiro moves up to me and hugs me.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that again… Thank god you’re alright.”

I blink in surprise and hug him back, nodding against him as I shiver. “I-It’s ok… thank you for warning me…”

Morgana then jumps down next to me, shaking himself about of the rain. “Thanks for keeping her safe.”

He nods up at him.

He moves back and looks me over as I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself. “Sheesh you’re soaked through and your bandages are coming off…” 

My teeth clatter together slightly. “I-It’s ok… Just a bit of rain is all.”

The doorbell rings again followed by rapid footsteps up the stairs. Futaba comes rushing in. “Is everything ok!? I dozed off and when I looked back I saw Akechi’s location was near!”

Sojiro sighs. “Sheesh, Futaba… It’s all fine. Can you keep an eye on them. I’m gonna go to the doctors and ask if she can reapply the bandages.”

“No problem!”

He nods and glances back at me. “Go have a shower to warm up.”

“Ok.”

Futaba pulls a towel off the pile. “I’ll dry you, Morgana.”

“Thanks, Futaba.”

I take some dry clothes with me and go to the shower, taking off my wet clothes and bandages as I get into the hot shower. It feels nice to get warm and actually shower. It stings slightly against my cuts and bruises, but still feels nice nonetheless. 

I sigh as I stand under the water, looking down through my wet hair.  _ Did he come here to try and gloat again…? I don’t know with him… It made me so scared though. Those flashbacks just wouldn’t stop. But… Morgana is right. I have everyone to help me. They helped me before and I have to remain strong. I can’t let the past keep affecting me. I will push through. I will. _

I get out and change into some dry clothes. Drying my hair in a towel as I walk back upstairs. Futaba is busy drying Morgana’s hair with my dryer.

Futaba tilts her head at me as she turns off the dryer. “Whoa, you look like you’ve been in a war.”

I look down at myself. “Just a small one.” I bop down next to her as she dries Morgana with a towel, petting his head gently, “Thank you for earlier.”

He smiles up at me. “No problem! I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Still, damn that Akechi for coming back.” Futaba grumbles as she pouts.

I nod a few times. “Yeah. We will get him back soon though.”

She grins and gives me a thumbs up. “Oh yeah we will!”

“I’m going to have to punish you, aren’t I?”

We both turn to see Takemi standing at the stairs, removing her hood. A bag hangs over her shoulder and her hands on her hips as she glares at me. 

“U-Um, no…?”

“You’re in trouble, she looks scary.” Futaba whispers.

“Don’t remind me.” I mumble back.

Sojiro gestures behind her. “Come on Futaba. Grab the cat and give them some privacy.”

She nods and picks up Morgana as she walks down the stairs with him. I rub the back of my neck. “Um, sorry, Takemi.”

She sighs and points to the bed. “Sit down, let’s reapply the bandages.” 

I sit down as she brings up a chair and sits on it, placing out her things. “Oo, someone smells nice like vanilla. I bet that tastes quite the treat.”

I tilt my head slightly at her. “Um, I did shower… But you can’t eat the soap?”

She chuckles and smirks. “What about you?” She coos.

I blink at her a few times. “W-What? N-No, Takemi! Not-”

“Kidding.” She laughs, pinching my cheek very gently, “You’re so cute all flustered.”

I pout at her slightly. “So mean to me."

“Now, now. Let’s get to reapplying these.”

She gets to carefully reapplying the bandages along my arms, hands and stomach. She lays my leg over her lap as she goes about testing the bruises along my thigh. “How have you been feeling? Seems like your fever is down.”

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling better.” She squeezes my thigh making me yelp slightly from the spark of pain. She frowns at me, “Ok, ok a little bit better.”

She chuckles and nods. “That’s better. No lying to me naughty naughty.”

“I’m not naughty though…”

She smirks slightly. “If you say so.” She starts wrapping up my leg, “What about the flashbacks? Are you resting well?”

“Well… it is kind of hard…”

“That is to be expected with what they did.”

I smile slightly, looking down at my lap. “But everyone is helping me and giving me support. They help keep my mind off it and I think I just need to push it aside. If I let it consume me like I did with my previous trauma, I’ll never recover…”

She chuckles and pats my thigh. “Now that sounds more like you. Just don’t forget you can only do so much yourself.”

I raise my head and smile. “Y-Yeah, I know.” She puts down my leg and then faces me, resting her hands on my knees as her face hovers in front of mine. I blink at how close she is, “U-Um, what is it…?” 

Her eyes narrow at mine. “If you make me have to apply those bandages again and not be removing them like I said, I’ll think of a fitting punishment for you. That and it you come back in a sorry state again. Understand?”

“Well um, I can’t exactly-”

He hands grip my knees tighter as she raises her eyebrow. “Can’t exactly what…? Are you going to be naughty again?”

“N-No… So um, what will the punishment be exactly?”

She chuckles with a slight evil sounding tone. “Oh you would like to know, wouldn’t you.” She pats my knees and smirks slightly, “I’ll make sure it’s a fitting punishment.”

I gulp slightly and nod. “You’re mean…”

She leans back and stands, patting my head gently. “You don’t really mean that.” She leans down and pulls out a vial of clear liquid, opening the top and handing it to me, “Now drink that up. It will help with the pain so you can rest.”

I quickly down it and immediately regret it. It tastes strong and sour and burns all the way down. “Ughhh… That… tastes…”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She watches her quickly down and immediately looks disgusted by the taste from her reaction. “Ughhh… That… tastes…”

She crouches down in front of her as she starts to mumble and sway about. “It’s good you drink those so quickly. Good girl.”

Rin pouts slightly as her head sways more so, her eyelids falling down. “Now… sarcastic… mean…” Her eyes then shut and she falls forward into her arms, resting on her chest as she breathes calmly and now asleep.

“Now, now, naughty. You rest up like you’re supposed to do.” She mumbles against her as she carefully leans her up and lays her back in bed, pulling the covers up over her as she looks to be sleeping peacefully, "Cute. Now if that detective decides to show up again I’ll give him a nice concoction and have a word with him.” 

Rin shuffles in bed and nuzzles back into her pillow as she watches. She leans down and pecks her forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

She picks up her things into her bag and heads back downstairs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Futaba’s head perks up as she walks back downstairs, rushing up to her. “Oh, oh is she ok!?”

“Sheesh, give her some space, Futaba.”

She looks down at her and chuckles. “It’s alright. She is fine, just sleeping.”

“Huh? How did you get her to sleep just like that?”

“Oh it’s nothing really. Just a little something of mine.”

Morgana shivers. “Must be one of her deadly medicines she’s made her drink before.”

“Uh, that doesn't sound good…?”

Takemi pats her head. “It’s perfectly safe, just let her rest ok?”

Futaba nods firmly as she watches her put on her coat and walk out. She flops into one of the booths and grumbles. “Ugh… all this sneaking around and stuff is really hard…”

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck. “I know it was a close call… but we have to keep her safe.”

“I know that!” She quickly types in the group chat what happened.

Ryuji: Oh shit is she ok!?

Ann: That must have been so horrible for her…

Makoto: Akechi… He is probably just trying to torment us all.

Me: Morgana was the real star and saved her.

Haru: Thank you so much for being there for her, Morgana!

“I’m just glad she is safe. She was really fearful.”

Me: She was shaken up, but is doing better now.

Yusuke: Thank god for that. Who knows how hard that must’ve been on her.

Makoto: All we can do is keep her in our thoughts and find out this keyword.

Ann: Yeah! Still no luck on the later though…

Ryuji: Getting Rin into help when she is up to it will give us some more ideas.

Makoto: Right. I know we said Yusuke and Ryuji would see her next, but now Akechi is snooping around we should stop for now. Futaba and Morgana will have to keep an eye on her.

Me: No worries! We’re on the case.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of days I just spent resting. It’s extremely difficult not to do anything, but I don’t want to worry anyone further than they probably already are. However I do start to feel better. The fever had thankfully subsided and the pain was getting more bearable thanks to Takemi’s medicine. As for the images they still come and go, but I do push them back and it helps against them.

Morgana doesn’t leave my side. He keeps an eye on me, gets things I need that he can get and keeps me company and talking about things. That and Futaba keeps me updated via my phone as I can’t use it in case it is being tracked. But she said she is going to help with that and make sure I can use it soon. 

I start doing some minor exercises to help my stiff body. It actually feels nice to move about again. However, it is kind of difficult to do some with the bandages making it tight in areas to move properly, but I don’t want to get punished by Takemi for ripping any so I don’t go too hard at it.

I touch my fingers to my toes up to a certain amount and lean back up, stretching my arms and legs out. “That feels nice to do after resting for so many days.”

Morgana watches from my bed. “Don’t push yourself though. You’re still wincing quite a bit.”

I rub the back of my neck. “O-Oh sorry.”

“You need to still rest up and heal properly. How is your head?”

“It’s good. It’s still there and will be for a while, but I can keep it back.”

He smiles. “I’m glad for that. We need to stick it to Shido for doing all this soon.”

I smile back and sit down next to him. “Yeah… Guess the others go back to school tomorrow as well. They all need to be safe as well…”

He sits up and stretches. “They know what to do and to stay safe. They’re all Phantom Thieves as well.”

I chuckle softly and pet his head. “They are. And we’re a family.”

“Yup!”

“I wonder how the others are doing… It must be hard for them to keep acting for this long. Any one of them could be in danger from Akechi or Shido…”

“Don’t you worry about that. Makoto has specifically gone through everything with them. Stay in groups, where to go if they feel something is wrong, what to say and not to say. All that stuff.”

I smile slightly. “Makoto is as thorough and great as ever.”

“Yup. There is still a lot to do though, so you need to keep focusing on recovering.”

“Yes, dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path to recovery is full of hardships, huh? But is also full of wholesome moments. Morgana, Makoto, Sojiro and Futaba all doing their best to help her recover and protect her. With a demanding Makoto if I might add haha. But boy do I miss writing Takemi, it is just such fun to write their teasing interactions. But she cares deeply for Rin which is always nice to see.
> 
> So, anyone hate Akechi more so? I mean, I think he would have gone back to LeBlanc to try and torment the others more. That is just in his nature to do that I think. But it did scare Rin quite a bit, but be thankful for an ever caring Morgana. Rin is pushing through it though.
> 
> So this is officially the end of Niijima's arc. Shido's arc starts Saturday! Feels like we're getting ever closer to finishing. But there is still much to do. Thank you all so much for reading and your support as usual. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.


	84. The Ruiner of Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Story that heavily inspired me to write by Dowdz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310144/chapters/25310778  
> Remember to check out my rendition of Rin if you haven't yet. https://i.imgur.com/EhjWRKE.jpg  
> Characters and Persona owned by Atlus.  
> Rin is my own character and creation as well as the extra scenes and additions to the story. (May not be used by others for their own purposes)  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ALightToTheTruth)

Not going to school is kind of strange. But it does allow me some time to try and think of a keyword. I open my notebook and turn to the page with Shido’s name on it. He was one of the few names that I had narrowed people down to that could be responsible. Seeing him made me always think we had met before, but without seeing him personally I can’t confirm it. 

Thankfully Futaba has checked my phone and made sure it wasn’t being tracked and then couldn’t be so I could use it again. Hifumi is the first person to contact me again.

Hifumi was someone I helped before going into Sae’s Palace. It was over the phone and not in person though She was in deep thought about things and being shunned by the Shogi world for all the rumours surrounding her. Her mother pushed and further pushed her to become more famous. Interviews, photoshoots, anything to make her more known. And she didn’t want it. 

She just wanted to play the game she loved. And her mother was responsible. So, I secretly took it upon myself to go into Mementos to change her heart. Thankfully it was easy considering me, Futaba and Morgana cleared most of the way down last time we went in. She actually messaged me to want to see me if I could as she had gotten off school early. I have to cover myself up from view.Our plan still hinged upon me remaining dead so to speak so I hid my face and dressed unlike my usual self to stay hidden. 

I walk downstairs and Sojiro immediately stops me. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Um, out?”

“I thought we said to rest.”

“I just need to get out… I will be super careful don’t worry.”

He sighs and shakes his head. “And what if you’re recognised or caught?”

“I’ve taken all the precautions! Morgana won’t be going with me, I’ve dressed completely different and I’ve covered up my injuries on show with makeup.” 

_Thank you for that, Ann._

He looks over me and sighs heavily. “Sheesh… I’m gonna get an earful for this. Don’t be out late, you hear?”

I smile up at him and give him a quick hug. “Thanks! See you later.”

“See you, kid. Be careful.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get to the church without arousing any suspicion with anyone. It is extremely nerve wracking to be cautious everywhere I went. I was used to being a Phantom Thief and all however, this was on a completely different scale. I couldn’t use anything that would show it being me. Rail pass and all that I had to refrain myself from using.

I get inside the church and see Hifumi in her usual spot and winter school clothes, walking up to her and sliding off my hood as I sit next to her. She smiles slightly and let out a sigh of relief as she sees me sit down next to her. “I’m so glad you’re ok. I’m sorry if you put yourself at risk to come here.”

I wave my hand dismissively. “No, no it isn’t. I’m not stopping in helping my friends even in this situation.”

She lowers her head and nods. “I see. Well, my mother finally talked to me… She told me that… most of my matches thus far have been fixed in my favour. She also admitted that she was the one who sold that story about my father to the weekly magazine…”

“I’m… sorry to hear that Hifumi. It must be hard.”

She sighs regretfully. “I… I had no idea. I feel so ashamed. However, thinking back, I do recall some of my opponents making poor moves at odd times… I’ve always wanted people to recognise my shogi skills… but I suppose I never had any. I became conceited as a result of all those fake victories…” She sighs, looking in thought, “Why did my mother confess though…” She looks at me carefully as I rub the back of my neck, “Um, I actually have that planned shogi match soon… Would you be able to come with me?”

“O-Oh, sure thing. Shall we go now?” 

She nods and gets up, putting my hood up again as we walk to the venue. I watch in the back with the journalists with the pass she gives me. She is getting quite thoroughly beaten, unlike when we face each other. After a while she faces defeat and comes back out to sit next to me. 

She flops down on a chair next to me. “It was as if an ant had challenged an elephant. A shogi player should know her limits.” She sighs, brushing her hair behind her ear, “That was the first time I have ever forfeited a match… I was so ashamed of myself. I didn’t want to hurt the pieces any longer…”

I smile at her, leaning my elbows on my knees. “It was a decision fit for a queen.”

She smiles back. “You remember? One must lose with grace… With dignity until the very end, as a queen should. But, I confess I am confused… I mean, naturally I am disappointed that I lost…” She smiles contently, “...But I still feel happy… as if a demon has been purged from me. The moment I realized that victory was impossible… I felt a strange peace.”

“Defeat can be soothing. You can learn and move forward from them.”

She nods. “What’s important is what I do from this point on, isn’t it.” She bows as me slightly in her chair, “I played so disgracefully in front of you… Perhaps you can just view it as an example of what not to do… And understand that there are times which require one to forfeit with valor and grace.” She looks away from me, “Um, I’ve been thinking… Let’s make today your last lesson. Spending time with me has only brought you pain… This is goodbye.”

I hold my hand on her shoulder, her eyes going wide. “I can’t allow you to do that Hifumi. As a friend I won’t let you go just like this.”

She nibbles her lip. “I’m the Phony Princess… I mean, I lied to everyone… And yet, you want to keep being my friend?”

“Yup. We’ll be friends as long as you can put up with me.”

She looks at me in shock, taking it all in as a genuine smile forms on her lips. “I would really like that. I’m going to quit the Ladies Professional Shogi Players’ Association. I’m going to start over as an amateur.”

“Oh?” I chuckle, “You’ll definitely rise up quickly with your strength and determination.”

She nods confidently. “That’s my intention. There are a lot of people who covered for me by saying that I was just being used by adults. But I’m the one who was at fault. I was overconfident.”

I tilt my head slightly. “What do you mean by that?”

“If only I had taken a look at myself and properly assessed my shogi skills. I believed that with my skills, I could overcome being treated like an idol… There’s nothing I can say about my mother.” She smiles up to me again, “You didn’t abandon me, even after you learned about the fixed matches… Now I know how encouraging it feels to have someone believe in you. At first, this was just a deal… You help me develop new moves and I gave you shogi lessons. But before I knew it, you became… someone I couldn’t do without. I’m not gonna pay attention to all the criticism anymore. This time, I’ll earn the praise… with my own skills.”

“Now that is the Hifumi I know. I believe in yourself to be able to do it.”

She smiles and prods my arm. “I’m truly hopeful… That the Phantom Thieves find my lessons useful.”

I chuckle and lean back in my chair. “I thought you knew after you sent that message. Your skills have helped me for sure in what we do.”

She smiles happily. “I feel honoured to be told that from one of the Phantom Thieves. I spoke to you about my mother and she changed… After I thought that and saw the news I was shocked and hoped that you were ok.” She looks over my face, “And your makeup hasn’t really covered all the bruises…”

I place my finger on my cheek. “Oh… I’m not that great at covering up these sorts of things. It was my first attempt at it.”

She giggles softly. “Hopefully they will fade quickly. And that you need to stay out of sight. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know that you can rely on me.”

We get up and hug each other. “Thank you, Hifumi.”

She leans back and nods. “I will support you in whatever you want to accomplish. Will the Phantom Thieves be coming back?”

I put up my hood, tucking in my hair to not be seen. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

She grabs her bag and nods. “I’ll be supporting you all. Don’t give up.”

“Oh, I won’t. See you around, Queen Hifumi.” I give her a small bow.

She bows back. “And you too, Leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get back from the time with Hifumi to LeBlanc. Sojiro must have gone out to get supplies as there are no customers. I throw back my hood and let my hair down, letting out a sigh of relief. “Sneaking around and not being spotted or being seen as suspicious is really stressful and tiring…” 

I sit back on the chair of one of the booths, wincing as my body aches all over. Takemi’s medicine works really well, but only for a while. It feels like my body is on fire from any movement due to my body still being in full recovery mode.

_Maybe I was out too long…_

I rest my head on the table, my hair covering my face as I peer through my bangs up at the TV that is on. It’s yet another interview with Shido at the forefront. I hadn’t had time to think in detail about what his keyword could be. For him it could result in anything. 

_We don’t have a lot of time though. And I didn’t do much research into him, only his activities…_ I drum my nails on the table, blowing some hair from my face. “Ugh, this sucks…”

My phone buzzes, slowly taking it out of my pocket as Morgana comes down and jumps onto the seat next to me. “You don’t look so good, Rin. You look really pale again.”

I peer over at him through my hair, groaning. “I don’t feel that great yeah… Anyway.”

Ann: Have you guys figured out the keyword to Shido’s Palace yet?

Futaba: I’ve tried all sortsa stuff, but no luck so far.

Yusuke: It’s hard to understand the thought process of a criminal mastermind like him.

Futaba: Y’know. I’ve been wondering… If he’s behind all of those mental shutdowns… Doesn’t that mean all the weird accidents from these past years were his fault? Like, that subway accident back in April…

Makoto: Now that you mention it, that accident lost the Minister of Transport his job…

Ann: Wait… Are you trying to say Shido caused that accident? But it’s the subway! Does he not care at all about innocent lives!?

Me: He only cares for his progress to the top of the power in the country. Lives don’t matter to him much like the mental shutdowns.

Yusuke: This man seems to be truly unbelievable…

Futaba: Supposedly there are still tons of victims from that even in hospital now.

Yusuke: Masayoshi Shido… How many has he killed over the years.

Haru: How could we ever understand what goes on in the mind of such a horrible man…?

Ryuji: Hey, wouldn’t it be faster if we just go there and try and think about it on-site? Let’s try that!

Makoto: If we’re going to go, I’d like Rin to join, but…

Ann: Will that be ok? Won’t somebody spot her there?

Ryuji: Eh, we’ll prolly figure out the keyword in no time once we’re there. Plus I can throw off anyone who tails us with my blazing speed.

Me: And what? Leave us all behind? I can’t exactly run well at the moment, you know.

Ryuji: Huh? You ran fine and fast with me.

Ann: She is injured, you idiot…

Futaba: Idiot.

Ryuji: I was just joking!

Me: It’s fine… Let’s get going.

Makoto: All right… We’re going with the intent of not being seen.

Ryuji: M’kay. Well, let’s meet in front of the Diet Building and force that bastard’s Palace open!

I put my phone away and Morgana jumps in front of my head. “All right, let’s head to the Diet Building. Make sure you aren’t discovered, ok?”

I nod slowly, and raise up my head. Stretching out my arms and legs, the movement making me wince. “Yeah, let’s get going.” I stand on my feet and wince.

“Are you going to be ok?” Morgana asks, looking over me with a worried expression, “Do you need to rest first?”

I shake my head, grabbing my bag from behind the bar and shouldering it. “Come on, let’s go.” He nods and jumps into the bag, heading out of LeBlanc with me, throwing up my hood as I exit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I meet up with everyone at the Diet building, still aching all over. It is certainly an imposing building to look at. Especially with all the armed police at the walls and entrances. Police guards stand outside the main entrance of the gates where we gather. Police cars make rounds every-so-often as well. All looking on high alert still.

Makoto looks around and takes out her phone. “Let’s begin at once. Police cars are making rounds, so we can’t stay here too long. We already have Masayoshi Shido and Diet Building. All we need is what he thinks of this place.”

Ryuji looks over at her phone. “Maybe Mt Fuji since it’s the highest place in the country?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

“What about a mansion?” Ann suggests.

“Conditions have not been met.”

Haru taps her chin in thought. “Since he’s going to subjugate everyone as Prime Minister… perhaps a school?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

Yusuke tries his luck next. “What about an arena like the Colosseum?”

“Conditions have not been met.”

“Imperial Palace?” Futaba tries next.

“Conditions have not been met.”

I tap my chin, but can’t think of anything. “Hm…”

Makoto sighs heavily, putting her phone back into her pocket. “It’s no good. We can’t keep standing here and constantly guessing. It puts Rin in danger.”

Haru sighs as well, looking over to me. “I thought we would’ve gained entry by now… Maybe we shouldn’t have called Rin-chan here…”

Ryuji looks at us all. “Hey, you think he’s guardin’ his whole Palace with a barrier?” We all look at him confused, “Shido stole the cognitive psience research, right? Maybe it had some special move written in it.”

“Is that even possible?” Ann asks, looking skeptical.

Morgana leans on my shoulder and shrugs. “Who knows? I’ve got no idea.”

Futaba shakes her head. “There was nothing like that in the notes I saw.”

“I doubt cognition could produce something like that. But I'm just guessing here.” I say.

Ryuji groans and scratches his head. “Anyways, what kinda person is Shido? I can’t figure him out…”

“I did some light research on him last night, but I couldn’t get a grasp on the type of man he is.” Yusuke adds.

I sigh. “I doubt light research will get us anywhere with this.”

Ann stops, looking over at a man in a suit at the gate. “That man over there’s probably a legislator, right? I’ll try asking him.” Ann walks up to him with a welcoming smile, “Excuse me… I’m a member of the newspaper club at my high school. May I speak with you for a moment.”

He looks at her puzzled. “Sure…”

“What kind of person is Representative Shido? What’s he think about the National Diet?”

“His stance is dedication for the country, it’s how he garnered everyone's trust. He’s an admirable man of action with a first-class determination. I’d say he’s a model politician. I believe that he’ll create a wonderful future in which young adults like you can live in ease.” He finishes and walks past her.

She walks back to us and Futaba frowns. “An exemplary answer.”

Ann rubs the back of her head. “It makes sense he wouldn’t tell teenagers anything unnecessary.”

Yusuke nods his head in the direction of an officer. “Look over there! He’s on a walkie-talkie.”

“Wait, is it about us?” Ann says, eyes going wide.

Ryuji glances over his shoulder at him. “That doesn’t look good.”

Makoto looks at us all. “We should leave at once. Tomorrow’s a day off, so let’s have an early strategy meeting. Meet at LeBlanc, ok?”

“We should all think about this tonight…” Haru says, looking between us all.

I pull my hood over my head, trying to hide my face as much as possible. “I’m sorry everyone. I’m making this more dangerous for everyone being here.”

Makoto looks at me with a worried expression. “No, it’s not your fault. We’re endangering you more by bringing you here. Let’s get going.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back to LeBlanc and I head straight upstairs. Taking off my hoodie and letting Morgana out. He jumps onto my bed and smirks as I kick off my shoes. “It’s time we show Shido who’s boss and snap the public out of the trance they’re in! Well uh, soon I mean.”

I nod, taking some of the painkiller medicine. “I do hope it’s soon,” I sit down next to him, letting out a sigh, “We just have to get this keyword.”

He nods, looking me over. “We need to wait until you have recovered fully to go in. His Palace won’t be easy to breach. But it looks like the bruising on your face has toned down a lot.”

I run my finger over my face as my legs swing slightly off the side of the bed. “Well that’s a good thing at least. I don’t want to slow everyone down…”

“We’ll all need to be at our full strength to bring down the mastermind.”

I rub my hands over tights and nod a few times. “I know, I know. I take the hint.”

“The hint?”

“The hint of recovering quicker? My body can only do so much.”

“I didn’t-”

I smile slightly and pet his head. “I’m only joking.” I rub my legs over my tights to warm them up, “Getting quite cold now.”

“Winter is rolling in. It’s gonna get colder.”

“You have fur, you should be fine.” I lean down and turn on the heater, “No complaining now.”

“I wasn’t though!”

I chuckle as I hear Futaba downstairs with Sojiro. I jump to my feet and stretch slightly. “I’m going to get a drink. Get some rest for tomorrow, Morgana.”

“Fineee. You had better rest soon too!”

“I will.” I walk back downstairs and sit at the bar, “Can I please have a drink, Sojiro?”

He smirks and nods. “What will you have?”

“Um… Anything.” He nods and starts making a coffee as Futaba sits next to me. I rest my head on the bar as a coffee is passed to me, “Thank you.” I mumble, hearing the bell for the door ring. I immediately jump out of my chair and rush into the back, pretending to be busy in the kitchen. 

_Why people now! The closed sign is up!_

“Sorry, we’re closed for…” Sojiro trails off as a middle aged man and a younger woman approach the bar. Futaba slides off her seat and walks up next to me in the kitchen

“You need to stay hidden!” She whispers.

I glance over at her. “If I run off now it’ll be more suspicious. Just um, act normal.”

“Uh, what is normal in this situation?”

I shrug slightly as the man speaks. “Sojiro Sakura, I presume? Our apologies for coming in so late. We’re investigators from the domestic affairs court.”

_Huh?_ We both look at each other before stepping out.

“We’ve received a report that one of your customers was assaulted by the probationer residing here. Moreover, this report stated that you are abusing your child… Futaba-san.”

Futaba winces at my side. “N-No… We didn’t make it in time… Uncle sent his report to the police before we could make him have a change of heart…!”

I place my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll be all right.”

“However, the anonymity of the report has led us to question the validity of it’s content. May we have a word?”

Sojiro simply nods. “Fine by me. I’ve got nothing to hide.” He gestures to the booth, “Please, take a seat.”

They sit in the booth and Sojiro sits opposite them. Me and Futaba stand nearby and wait. _Great, now I'm getting Sojiro in trouble for my actions…_

The lady continues as Sojiro explains what happened in detail to them. “So you’re telling me the report was falsified…?”

He nods and crosses his arms. “It’s true that Futaba was living as a shut-in, but she overcame that weakness under her own power. And… I would never abuse her. She’s like a daughter to me. No, she is my daughter.”

The lady frowns slightly as she glances at me. “And what about the assault claim? Her criminal record points to a history of such violence… And you reported she had to return home for family matters yet is still here.”

Futaba stomps her foot down gently. “You’re wrong…! Rin did nothing wrong!”

Sojiro frowns at her. “The kid only used self-defense. She protected Futaba when he lunged to strike at her. And she is here now because she had to return for a few days before going back again. Her parents are busy people.”

The man turns to me. “To be honest, Kurusu-san, we looked into your current reputation at school… And it seems there have been no issues whatsoever. Your grades are even the highest throughout your time there.”

“I’m just doing what I usually would do, sir.”

He nods and turns back to Sojiro. “Now then, it’s our job to make sure children like you are safe.” He turns back to me and Futaba. “How is it… living with Sakura-san? Please, you can speak honestly.”

“Oh, um in all honestly it’s been great. Sojiro is great company and always helps us out. I couldn’t have asked for a better guardian.”

Sojiro smirks. “Well… there you have it.”

The lady addresses Futaba next. “And what do you think, Futaba-san?”

“I-I’m ok. I couldn’t go out for a while, but everyone helped me get better.” She smiles softly, “I’m not afraid anymore. Th-That’s why… I’m really happy living with my d-dad!”

Sojiro’s eyes go wide in surprise at her. “Futaba…”

_That’s how we really feel after all, Sojiro._

The man nods with a small smile. “...I see. It’s quite obvious there was no truth to the report we received. I don’t think we’ll need to schedule any additional check-ins for Kurusu-san either.”

The lady raises an eyebrow towards him. “Are you sure about this?”

“They wouldn’t have been able to answer so genuinely if they were trying to trick us. Besides, meeting them only served to reaffirm my suspicions… These children are the real victims here. Anyway, thank you for your cooperation. We’ll see ourselves out.”

Sojiro sees them out and stares at the door. Futaba jumps in the air and cheers. “Sojiro, we did it!” He doesn’t react, “Sojiro…?”

I tilt my head to the side to try and look at him, seeing what looks like tears running down his face. I smile. “You have a great daughter with you, Sojiro. You’re very lucky.”

He chuckles, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s not just her, idiot. There’s another pretty important person living here too.”

Futaba nods rapidly next to me. Looking up to my face. “Yeah, yeah! He’s talking about you, Rin!”

I rub the back of my neck. “O-Oh…”

Sojiro sniffs. “This is ‘cause you punks just had to go say all that cheesy stuff…”

Futaba mumbles and steps up behind him, prodding his back. “It wasn’t cheesy! It was the truth!”

I smile at him. “She is right about that, Sojiro.”

Futaba smiles widely. “Anyways, I hungerrr! Gimme some curry!”

He turns to face us with a smirk. “Heh, so much for the sentimental moment. All right, sit your butts down. This is where you two belong.”

Futaba giggles happily. “Mweheh! C’mon, Rin! It’s time to eat!”

I smile down at her. “Let’s eat some curry.”

“Oh, and uh… Futaba. What you said before… When you called me your dad… Do you, um, think you can say that again…?”

She turns around and tilts her head slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. My stomach was too grumbly!”

Sojiro sighs. “Oh, never mind…”

I chuckle behind them both. “You’re a big softy inside.”

He rolls his eyes and walks past me to behind the bar. “Don’t you start. Now sit down, both of you and let's have some food. Rin rest up more, you hear?”

“O-Oh, yeah…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all meet up at LeBlanc in the morning the next day. Sae also joins us as we try to guess the keyword for Shido’s Palace. It is a losing battle. Everyone is tired of all the wrong answers after hours of trying. Haru sighs, trying her luck one last time. “Last one I can think of… Diamond mine.”

“Conditions have not been met.”

Makoto sighs and shakes her head. “It’s no good…”

“How many’d we miss?” Ryuji asks with a groan.

Yusuke huffs. “Perhaps he does have a barrier up.”

Ryuji eyes light up. “Right!?”

Ann groans and leans back on her chair. “That’s not something to be excited about!”

“We know all the way up to the Diet Building too…” Morgana trails off.

Sae looks over the Nav with intrigue. “So you enter keywords into the Metaverse Navigator and it allows you entry? How strange.”

I nod a few times. “It is a strange thing.”

“Boss, can you turn the TV on? Shido might be on it.” Ryuji asks him.

“Sure thing.” He picks up the remote and turns it on.

Akechi’s face is the first thing that comes up. Makoto instantly frowns upon seeing him. “Goro Akechi…! Of course he is still gaining popularity after all of this.”

Futaba huffs looking at the TV. “Him and his stupid, composed face!”

My head aches slightly from seeing his face, but I manage to push it back. _I wonder how happy you must feel right now. Feeling as if you have won._

“So, Akechi-san. Is it true you withdrew yourself from the media as a part of your plan to capture the Phantom Thieves?”

“I truly apologize for causing such a stir. Honestly, it required a lot of courage to openly oppose them when their popularity was at its peak. I mean, people often lashed out at me online and whatnot.”

“Then was it also your plan when you said they weren’t at fault after their popularity declined?”

“That was to catch them off guard. I could say I applied my profiling knowledge. Once they lost public support, someone they thought was their greatest enemy lent a hand… That’s the same strategy used in romance, wouldn’t you agree?”

Haru scowls at the screen. “Why is he being treated as an ace detective of justice!?”

“It’s not just on TV or online. Newspapers, magazines… I see his face everywhere.” Sojiro adds.

Ryuji huffs. “On the other hand, no one’s hoping for our comeback on the Phan-Site, like at all!”

“The Phantom Thieves are just evil. Shido and Akechi are just… It should be the other way around.” Haru mumbles.

Ann rolls her eyes. “They’re manipulating information using the media!”

I lean back in the chair and nod. “They have the power to do so. They will use all their means to fully shut us down.”

“Leaving that aside, our main issue is Shido.” Yusuke cuts in.

“Were there any instances before when you didn’t know the Palace keywords?” Haru asks us.

“Well, there was the time with Futaba.” Ann replies.

Makoto nods with a heavy sigh. “We didn’t know anything about her, so all we could do was make conjectures.”

“Then why don’t we just go directly and see Shido?” Futaba suggests.

Haru shakes her head dismissively. “That’s impossible. He’s surrounded by guards and followers all the time.”

“There’s no way high school students can get an appointment with him either.” Yusuke adds.

Ryuji looks to Sae. “Well, we do have an adult with us…”

Sae looks around and looks to panic slightly. “No, that’s still impossible. Besides, that’s too dangerous a method.”

I tap my chin slightly. “Why don’t we just go to one of his speeches…?”

Almost as if on cue a loud man’s voice can be heard blasting outside. “To everyone gathered before Yongen-Jaya Station!”

_That voice!_

“I apologize for the commotion! I am Masayoshi Shido!”

“Wait, did he just say, Shido!?” Ryuji asks in disbelief.

Ann nods quickly as she stands from her chair. “Yeah, he did!”

I grip my head as his voice sounds so familiar. _Where have I heard that voice before!?_ I throw up my hood to cover my face, rushing for the door. “Let’s go!”

We rush towards the station in time to see Shido still presenting his speech. “I humbly ask that you cast your vote for me, Masayoshi Shido! Let us all sail toward a happy future together! I hope to continue serving you all!” 

Clapping and chatter fill the crowds as he finishes.

Me, Ryuji, Haru and Morgana manage to make it through the crowds blocking the way through the narrow streets. “Is that the guy!?” Ryuji asks, looking up at him on his stage, “You guys wait here! I’ll get some intel for us!” 

“Wait!” Haru tries to grab him but he pushes his way through the crowd.

_Damn it Ryuji, not like this._

Ryuji pushes his way through to him and his guards. “Heeey! Yo, Shido-san!”

The guards quickly turn and stop him approaching closer. “Stand back!”

“I just wanna talk to him for a sec!”

“He’s a busy man!”

Ryuji stomps down his foot. “The hell!? Ain’t he s’posed to hear a citizen’s comments!?”

The guard shoves him back. “That’s enough, brat!”

Ryuji looks over the guard closer. “You’re that asshole we met at the elevators at that hotel before!”

“What’re you talking about!?”

We managed to squeeze through to meet him. Morgana huffs. “That moron…”

Haru walks up to his side, trying to tug him back. “Come on, stop…!”

He turns to her with a frown. “But, these guys-”

Shido turns to us and cuts him off. “Hey kid. You don’t want to know what happens when you cross me…”

I blink as I look over him, his voice now sounding so very familiar to me. _That voice… At first at the Wilton Hotel at the elevators and then… the assault with the drunk man forcing himself on that woman._

_"Damn brat! I’ll sue!"_

I just stare at him. _It was him… He was the one…_

Shido turns to me next and frowns as I just stare at him. “What are you looking at?”

"N-Nothing..."

He tuts. “This country is filled with clueless children… I worry about Japan’s future.” He turns back to his waiting car, “Let them go. My next appointment is coming up.”

I stare blankly as the car pulls off, Ryuji kicks the floor and turns back to us. “What a piece of shit. So whaddya think after seein’ him in person?” I don’t answer and he waves his hand in front of my face, “Uh, Rin…?”

“H-He’s the one that got me arrested… The one who assaulted that woman and blamed me for his injury...”

They look at me in shock. “Wait… He’s the jerk you told us about before…!? The same guy!? For real!? Seriously!?”

I lower my head and nod. “Y-Yeah, no mistaking it…”

“You’re sure… aren’t you?” Haru asks, looking worried, “I’m so sorry, Rin-chan…”

Morgana looks up at me. “Shido’s the one who ruined your life…”

Ryuji scratches his head. “Holy shit… I don’t believe it…”

I turn around and start heading back. “Let’s just… get back…”

We get back and I explain to the other’s what happened. Ann recoils back in surprise. “Shido’s the guy who set you up…!?”

“What kind of fate brought you two back together…?” Yusuke asks in surprise.

I shrug, leaning on the table. “I don’t know… But it’s definitely him.”

“Talk about a destined connection…” Makoto comments as she rubs my shoulder.

Morgana frowns. “Shido was involved in the cognitive research too, right? This can’t be dismissed as just a coincidence.”

“Yeah…”

Sojiro huffs and rubs the back of his neck. “God… What the hell’s going on here?”

Sae lays a hand on her hip and frowns. “Shido was already a politician then, yet he sued a student and ruined her future? He must’ve pulled some strings so that his name wouldn’t be mentioned. Furthermore, he also would’ve had to force that woman into making a false statement.”

I nod slowly. “Yeah, he did when it happened. And his name was never mentioned in the court either.”

“He would do anything. We’re talking about a man who ordered a hit inside a police station.” Yusuke says.

Sojiro growls slightly. “He can’t sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter how trivial. He’s always been that way.”

Ryuji kicks the floor. “What a piece of shit! Children are the future, my ass! What he’s sayin’ and doin’ are completely different!”

“But now that we found out who did it, can’t something be done about Rin’s record!?” Ann suggests, sounding hopeful.

I shake my head. “Nope, not really.”

Sae nods regretfully. “Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult. It’d barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits to his crimes.”

_My future was lost that day no matter what we do now._

Yusuke frowns. “At any rate, we need to trigger a change of heart in him.”

“Be that as it may, Shido’s outer appearance and his true faces are wholly different.” Makoto huffs, “It’s beyond hypocritical. It’s as if he’s an entirely different person.”

Haru sighs. “He speaks about the good of the country… It makes me wonder what really is on his mind.”

“That man is full of ambition to rise in the world. He only thinks of the weak as stepping stones for his success.” Sojiro comments.

I lean back in the chair and sigh. “At any rate, we can discuss this after school tomorrow. We should meet in the evening. Is that ok for everyone?”

They nod and start to leave, feeling a hand placed on my shoulder, following it up to see a worried looking Makoto. “Are you ok? That must have been quite the shock...”

I smile slightly and nod. “I’ll be fine, don’t you worry. Be careful, ok?”

“I will. Please contact me if you need anything.”

I nod and she walks out with Sae and the others, letting my head hit gently on the table as they all leave. “Fate, huh… Fate sucks.”

“You want a drink?” Sojiro asks, looking down at me from the bar.

“Can I have something extra strong please?”

“Coming right up.”

“Thank you…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sigh as I lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling, hearing Morgana’s soft breathing next to me as he sleeps. My mind wanders through everything and keeps me awake.

_“Damn brat, I’ll sue!”_

_So it was him all along. The one person that threw my life into a downward spiral after something I didn’t even do. I guess I really can’t call it anything but fate for it to be him to be the one behind all of this. We faced each other at the beginning and I lost. And now we face each other at the end. I will win this time. I may not be able to reclaim what I lost, but I will reclaim everyone's future instead._

I then frown slightly. _There is one thing that has been bothering me since then. If fate really did bring us together like this. It really does feel like some kind of game… A game with two sides set up and to see who wins first. Igor… You’re the one that said this is a game. At first you were helpful, but that became less and less for an increase in your entertainment. Even Justine and Caroline have second thoughts about who even they are and the Velvet Room… Who is Igor really?_

My eyes start to feel heavy as I yawn. _Friend or foe… Time will tell…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few little build up things in this one as technically she is still recovering and can't do much until she has fully recovered. Even going out for a while is taxing on her so the next few chapter will still revolve around her recovery towards the Palace. I want to get all the confidants done and all that before as it's how I wanted it set out to be.
> 
> Hifumi is now complete I would say and Futaba's is getting close. Her, Rin and Sojiro do feel like a nice family now, huh? But as we are in Shido's arc there need to be some progress towards his keyword. But now they know he is one who ruined Rin's life, that should push them forward. Shido is rather cool though for a bad guy. The behind the scenes mastermind. Igor though. Rin really starting to not trust him.
> 
> On a side note I completed strikers and it was so good. I loved the writing, the story was good and additional characters. But of course I would change and add a lot to it. Like adding Yoshizawa and maybe even Akechi. But that is a while as yet, but I have already been writing plans haha.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for the support as always. Next chapter should be more like this one as a build up to everything. See you then!


End file.
